Charmed rewrite (Seasons 1, 2 and 3)
by Aar160n
Summary: My rewrite of the series with the addition of Andy and my character Michael and his friends. Authors note is up chapter 25 i forgot to put it up first. Disclaimer: I don't own anything no copyright intended. Seasons 4 and 5 will be seperate in "Charmed rewrite (Seasons 4 and 5)"
1. Love Hurts

**Love hurts**

**Mini Mart**

Daisy is walking with a bag of groceries to a car she drops the bag she tries to pick it up "Ow dammit!" she cries and Leo orbs in behind her.

"It's alright, Daisy." he says

"Oh Leo, thank god it's you I have been so scared." says daisy

"Look, you just have to stay strong a little longer and then you'll be safe." Leo says

Daisy says "He's out there Leo, he's going to find me I've seen what he can do his powers."

Leo grabs Daisy's hand and he heals her cut

Daisy looks at Leo in shock "How did you do that? Who are you people?" she asks him

"You just have to trust me, Daisy." he says

"Why me Leo? I still don't understand."

He explains to her "You have a very special future ahead of you, that's why I wanted you to come to San Francisco; I have powerful friends here who can help you."

"Yes, but what if Alec finds me first?" she asks him.

"He won't be able to; I made you invisible to him." Leo says

Suddenly Alec appears behind him and Michael appears behind Alec and sends an energy ball straight to him he is pushed into the wall Leo and Daisy turn around.

"Hello Leo, been looking all over for you. I figured you could only be here for one reason, where are you Daisy? I know your close by." he says looking around

"It's okay, Daisy. He can't see you just leave quickly." Leo says looking at Michael.

Michael gets up and stands next to Leo as Alec says "Don't listen to them, Sweetie, don't do it."

Michael looks at daisy "Run!" he says and she runs.

"She's already gone Alec." Leo exclaims

"I love her Leo, much like you love your little witch. What's her name? Piper?" he says

"Darklighter's aren't capable of love, Alec." Leo explains

Michael joins the conversation "That one is." he says sarcastically

"He's right Leo, I love Daisy and you are keeping me from her. It's only a couple of days ago all I had to do was think about her then bang I'd be there with her, right there. But suddenly she vanishes from my radar, cloaked by a whitelighter and a witch, by you two." Alec says looking at the two of them

"But if you know we cloaked her then you also know you wont find her as long as we live." Leo says informing the Darklighter.

"Yes, well, I have a solution for that." Alec starts to walk away but turns and gets his crossbow and shoots Leo.

"Oh my god, Leo" Michael cries walking towards him the dark lighter aims for Michael but Michael grabs Leos hand and they are orbing out.

**Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe and Prue are walking down the stairs "I can't believe your wearing your bikini on the plane." she expresses

"Time saver we have all of 48 hours in kobo, the minute we land I'm on the beach getting all gold and brown."

Phoebe says "I know, but your making me look frumpy, it's like the sign of the apocalypse."

Prue says happily "I practically had to beg the guy in accounting to lend us his condo, there are no warlocks in sight, Andy finally found out our big secret, I'm going to get crazy."

Phoebe says "It's about time. How long have I been after you to find some new male blood preferably tan and buff?"

"Limited verbal skills." Prue says

Phoebe and Prue at the same time say "And no strings attached."

Phoebe says "Stella, we are getting our groove back woo." they high five but miss

"So, speaking of which, where's Piper?" asks Phoebe

Prue answers her question "I think Piper's going to be in a groove free kind of mood for a while."

"Oh she's not seriously…" Phoebe gets cut off

"Taking a vacation from men yes afraid of falling in love again I think" Prue says

Phoebe asks "So while were partying all weekend what is she going to be doing?"

Prue answers "I don't know last I checked she was looking for a suite case to pack her books in."

"Books what kind of books?" Phoebe asks

Prue says "Maybe we should just let her be we're not the ones who fell in love with a ghost, a warlock, an undesirable handy man and a very dorky grad. Student."

"Maybe she's just in a slump it happens… alright it happens to Piper, a lot, but celibacy is not the answer."

Prue explains "A couple of dates not picking up the check that a slump this is more like a sucking void." Prue and Phoebe hear Leo fall on the floor and Michael saying "Hi."

**Attic **

Michael and Leo appear in and Piper yells "Prue! Phoebe!"

They run up there and Leo is on the floor and Michael is just looking around "Leo?" Prue wonders looking around him

Opening credits

**Attic**

"Who are you again?" Piper asks looking at Michael

"Me, I'm a Demon" he says sarcastically Piper gets ready to freeze him but it doesn't work

Leo says "Piper don't, he is part demon part witch he's an innocent to."

"Right." she says jokingly

Phoebe and Piper are helping Leo to the couch "Be careful" Piper says

Phoebe responds right away "I am being careful." and they set him down.

"I can't believe you knew that our handyman, the man I was dating, was supernatural just happened to slip your mind." Piper says

"There was no slipping I told you but you didn't want to believe me."

Leo interrupts "Piper, I wanted to." Leo says

Piper says "But you didn't."

"Okay we got to get your legs up" Phoebe says

Leo interrupts her "Don't worry about me there's someone aah!" he yells

Phoebe looks at his wound "We have to get the arrow out."

"No don't touch it it's dipped with poison." Leo says

Just as Leo says that Prue walks in

"How are we supposed to pull it out if we can't touch it" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Oh, you came to the right girl." she looks at him and asks "You ready?" she asks Leo and he nods she starts to pull the arrow out with her power.

Michael watches "whoa cool I'm Michael by the way."

Prue says "I brought up everything I could find I just didn't know what to use on a… what is he again?" she asks

"A white lighter," Piper says and points at Michael "And he's a demon\witch,"

Phoebe says "Cool, anyway Whitelighters are sort of like; You know how Peter Pan has Tinkerbelle? There kind of like that except minus the tutu and the wings, he guides witches."

"And future whitelighters that's why we came to you." Leo says

Piper says "You should have told me."

Leo says "I should have told you."

Piper pushes the gauze harder on his wound "Oh did that hurt? Good." Piper says

Leo says "There is a woman named Daisy you have to protect her from the darklighter"

Prue says "A darklighter is that what shot you?"

"Yeah, yeah they seduce innocent women, their goal is to create evil through reproduction." he explains

"Great generation 666" Phoebe says

Leo continues "Only he broke the rules he fell in love with one of his victims a human and she loved him back."

Piper says "Until she found out who he really was right?"

"Piper you have every right to be mad at me" Leo says

"Thanks for the permission ill go get some more gauze" Piper says

Piper walks out and Leo continues to explain "Look, please you have to find her before he does otherwise she wont be able to do the good she is destined to do. And she won't be able to become a whitelighter."

Prue asks "Okay where is she I will go"

Leo says "I don't know last time I saw her she was outside a mini mart heading for a rental car you should take Michael with you he knows who she is."

"Any tips on how to vanquish a darklighter in case we run into him?" Phoebe says

"Uh, I could try to do it." Michael says

"Uh no I mean I would do it but Leo says I can't use that power I mean I kicked him with the best of my ability and it almost knocked me down" Michael explains

Leo continues on "Anyway just don't let him touch you his powers are in his hands and when he chooses to he has the touch of death."

Prue finishes his sentence "And we have the Power of Three alright" she says to Phoebe "Call the airline, cancel the tickets, I'll call Andy see if he can help us locate her and Piper should…" she looks at Phoebe

"I'll talk to her someone's got to stay with Leo." Phoebe says

"Perfect." Prue says leaving the attic Michael following her

**Police Station**

Darryl and Andy are at there desks and Darryl asks him "Are you enjoying this as much as I am?"

Andy says "What's that?"

Darryl says to him "Oh you know the silent treatment."

Andy turns around and turns back to Darryl "It's been a week since internal affairs made a move what are they waiting for?" asks Andy

"I'm not talking about IA I'm talking about you and me." says Darryl

Andy says "We have no problems."

"That makes one of us IA is still on our ass and I don't know why but I'm pretty damn sure you do you feel like sharing?" Darryl asks

Phone rings its Prue asking Andy to meet him somewhere

**Quake**

Prue, Andy, and Michael are at a table talking. Prue asks Andy "Andy what's going on?"

Andy says "Internal Affairs is looking into all my unsolved cases, all the ones that involve supernatural."

Prue asks him looking around "All the cases that involve me, do you think they followed you here?"

Andy says "I wouldn't put it past them."

Prue tells him "Andy, if we- if I put you in this situation…"

Andy cuts her sentence off by saying "I put me here, Prue."

Prue says "Yeah but you had help, Can they force you to tell them?"

Andy says "About you? I won't, but we have to be carful about seeing us together it has to look like were still… friends."

Prue says "Andy, we are still friends we always will be."

Andy says "You sure I'm not just someone who's keeping your secret, Prue?"

Prue says "You know me better than that, I'm glad I told you, I am."

Andy tells her "So am I, now when you need me all's you have to do is ask."

Prue looks at Michael and the back to Andy and says "Well I am asking. Michael and I need to find someone she's in danger and we have to get there before he does."

Andy looks confused "He? You know what I don't need to know specifics always get me into trouble where was the last place she was seen?"

Michael says to him "Last time Leo and I saw her was outside a mini mart heading for a rental car."

Andy says "Well, we can check the security cameras from the mini mart and surrounding businesses see if we can get the cars license plate and see if it leads to where she's staying."

Prue says "Thanks." while getting up following Andy and Michael.

"I'm Michael by the way." Michael says and Andy shakes his hand.

**Manor**

Phoebe is walking into the attic with a tray of food for Leo. "Leo, I brought you food in case you're… you do eat, right?" she asks him

Leo says in pain "Yes Phoebe I eat. How's Piper?"

Phoebe says "Oh you know she's dealing, I mean, its not every day that you find out the guy you're seeing isn't human, though in Pipers case." she says referring back to the dates Piper has had.

Leo says "I wish she didn't have to find out like this being with her broke the rules but not being with her breaks my heart."

Phoebe says "You know it's not like we rushed to tell you that we were witches I think Piper understands about those little secrets that we have to keep."

Leo asks her "Any word on Daisy?"

Phoebe tells him "Yes and no Prue called, Andy thinks he found out where Daisy is staying, she, Michael and Andy are on there way there now."

**Apartment**

Daisy walks in and first thing she sees is a vase of flowers then Alec orbs in. from behind Alec says "I got your Favorite I'd thought you'd be happy to see me, I miss this, us."

Daisy turns around and says "There is no us Alec please stop."

Alec says "Never, you're the one Daisy your mine. Indian summer, do you remember that Daisy? When it got so hot in the city you could barely breath and we sat out on your fire escape taking turns rubbing ice cubes down each others necks, backs"

Daisy screams "Stop!"

Alec says "That's when you first said you loved me," he uses Daisy's voice and mocks her "Forever Alec I'll love you forever."

Daisy grabs the flowers and throws them at him but misses

Alec laughs a little "Now is that anyway to treat the man who loves you? Hmm?"

Daisy says "You're not a man, you're not even human."

Alec steps forward and says "Don't make me regret telling you who I really am, don't you get it Daisy? I love you and now no one can keep us from being together, think about it I found you, what do you think that means? Hmm? Yeah that's right, I've clipped Leo's wings and soon he'll be gone so I can find you whenever I want, well once I take care of that witch kid." He says referring to Michael

There is a knock at the door the manager says "Hello manager everything okay in there?"

Alec says "I win."

Daisy reminds him "No you only win if I come willingly and I never will."

Alec smiles and says "Then I'll never go away."

The manager says "Hey, I'm coming in."

"No don't!" Daisy yells out the door as the manager come in

The manager comes in and Alec starts to chock him with his hands "No one can keep us apart now, Daisy." he says to her.

Daisy didn't know what to do then she remembered Michael said if she needed him to call his name "Michael!" she yells without hesitation.

**Downstairs**

In the downstairs area Michael Prue and Andy are on there way up to Daisy's room But Michael slows down and stops in mid-step

"What is it?" Prue asks him putting her hand on him for sympathy

"I can hear her calling me." Michael explains to her

Prue gets an idea "All right, you go up and try to buy us some time so we can get Daisy out safely, go." she says. Michael nods and shimmers out

**Up in the apartment **

Michael shimmers in next to Daisy and he sees Alec killing the manager

Daisy yells "Please stop!" she looks at Michael

Michael says "Go, go out the window." he opens it and she goes out

Alec stops and the manager is dead and he starts going after Michael

"You can't run from me!" he yells putting his hand around Michael neck about to choke him when Prue comes in.

Prue runs in upon hearing all the yelling "Daisy!" she yells and sees Alec choking Michael. Prue instinctively throws her arm out intending on throwing Alec but throws both Michael and Alec across the room. Alec orbs out.

Michael says "Ow."

"What the hell was that?" Andy asks not expecting an answer

"Welcome to my world." they both walk in to help Michael up "Are you all right?" she asks him

Michael looks at her and says "Yeah I am fine…lets go" he grabs their hands and they shimmer out

**Commercial break**

**Manor**

Piper is sitting in the attic on the floor reading a spell from the Book of Shadows when Phoebe walks in "Hey Prue's home and Michael will be back he took Andy back to the Station…"

Piper is reading the spell_ "What's mine is yours what's yours is mine let our powers cross the line." _

Phoebe says "Uh, I hear rhyming what are you doing?"

Piper gets up and starts to explain to Phoebe "Everything I can, look we know Leo can't heal himself but, maybe with his powers. I can."

Phoebe looks confused "Uh, what are you talking about?"

Piper explains more "It's a power switching spell, if Leo and I exchange powers then I'll have the healing touch and maybe I can fix him."

Prue walks in the attic and at the same time Michael shimmers in "Hey, what's going on?" Prue asks

Phoebe says "Oh you know the usual, read the paper, had some coffee, and walked in on Piper switching powers with Leo."

Prue looks at Piper

Piper says "I have to save him, Prue."

Prue doesn't even argue "Ok is it safe?"

Piper admits right away "To tell you the truth I don't really care he's slipping away, and if either one of you have a better idea then I'm all ears if not then I'm casting the spell" Michael stands by Prue and Piper continues "And I'd like to do it with the support of my sisters" Piper looks at Michael and says "And you."

Prue says "Cast away."

Piper begins to read the spell out loud

"_What's mine is yours what's yours is mine,_

_let our powers cross the line,_

_I offer up my gift to share,_

_switch our powers through the air,"_

Phoebe asks right away "Did it work?"

Piper gets up and says "I don't know." she tries to freeze kit but she doesn't freeze

Prue says "This is a good sign ok so the means Phoebe, Michael and I…" she touches Michael and has a premonition

_Premonition _

_Kit gets on the table and the lamp is thrown and it freezes then shatters_

_End of premonition_

Prue explains "…Oh god I think I just had one of Phoebes premonition thingies."

Phoebe asks "Really what did you see?"

Prue points to the lamp and says "That shattering." they all look at the lamp

"Kit no!" Phoebe yells and throws her arm out sending the lamp to the wall but Michael hesitates and freezes it. It unfreezes minutes later

Phoebe asks "Did we just do that?" looking at Prue and Michael

Prue starts to panic "Uh, uh-huh and I saw it, So okay your moving things I'm having premonitions and Piper cant freeze because Michael can which means."

Piper looks at her with wide eyes and says "Am I gonna get yelled at?"

Prue freaks out and says "It switched all of our powers?"

"Supernatural freaky Friday." the phone starts to ring "Oh, I'm gonna go get that and I'm sure you guys will have this figured out by the time I get back." She says leaving the room

Piper turns to Leo and holds her hands out and says "Okay, I can do this now heal." nothing happens "Come on heal." she says again "Why aren't these working?" she asks turning to Prue

Prue runs to her and says "Ok, ok, ok Piper, relax remember when we first got our own powers it took us a while to figure how to trigger them?"

Piper nods and says "Well, I'm doing what I always do."

Prue says "Yes, but maybe you need to find his trigger not yours."

Phoebe walks back in and says "Hey that was Andy a new charge came up on Daisy's credit card report she bought a bus ticket 20 minutes ago she's running again."

Michael says "Already?" sarcastically

Prue says "If she leaves town we'll never be able to find her and Michael won't be able to hear her call lets go."

Michael says "I can't hear her call anyway I don't have my powers."

Phoebe says "Well, then we have to switch our powers back."

Piper says right away "Not until I heal Leo."

Phoebe says "Piper, we have to go get Daisy."

Piper snaps back at her and says "And I have to heal him I'm not losing him again! Besides I don't want Michael to lose Leo either Leo is all Michael has."

Prue says looking at Michael "Actually Piper, I wanted to talk to you and Phoebe about something after this is over." Piper looks at Prue wondering what's going on.

Phoebe says "So not the time."

Prue thinks and says "Okay, you know what, you just stay here we have to find Daisy before the darklighter does well just have to do it using each others powers come on." Prue and Phoebe leave Michael follows soon after.

**Police station**

Andy is walking into an office and asks "You wanted to see me?"

The internal affairs guy just gives him a look and says "Sit down." Andy sits down.

Rodriguez Starts the interrogation "You make a habit out of showing up at the scene before the crime is reported, Inspector?"

Andy hesitates and says "I don't know what you're talking about."

Inspector Anderson looks at a file "Motel Capri, No one called the managers murder in Trudeau, not until you did."

Andy says "I got a tip."

Rodriguez Says right away "You're lying; Witnesses place you at the scene with a kid and a woman the woman was 5'3 5'4 brunet attractive and the kid was about 6'1, short black hair, handsome, ring any bells?"

Andy reminds Rodriguez "Last time I checked I didn't have to reveal my informants to you, Rodriguez."

Rodriguez says "Maybe not in a court of law but last time I checked we weren't in one, this is an I.A investigation you don't have the same rights you have no idea how much I can hurt you."

Inspector Anderson says "Just tell us who you're covering for, Inspector."

Andy gets up grabs his gun and badge and put them on the table and says "Screw you." then he leaves.

**Bus Station**

Daisy goes up to the ticket desk and asks "Excuse me, where can I find bus 24?"

The man turns around and he looks just like Alec and he says "I told you I'll always be there for you, Daisy." she walks away and runs into someone who looks like Alec again.

Daisy says "I'm sorry." she sees Alec again

Alec says "It's quite all right, I'm in no hurry, I got forever care to join me?" she looks up and he's on the second floor watching her.

Prue, Phoebe and Michael walk into the bus station and Prue is irritating Phoebe.

Phoebe says in an irritated way "Ok, are you trying to piss me off?"

Prue Says "That's exactly what I'm trying to do except its not working."

Michael asks "How do you know?" in a curious way

Prue looks at him and says "Well, when I first got my power it was anger that triggered it so I need to push her buttons." she explains to Michael "And besides I don't see anything flying across the room look your gonna to need to know how to use my power in case the darklighter shows up." she explains to Phoebe.

Phoebe says "Okay, it's not so easy to break me."

Prue suddenly remembers something "What was it in high school that the guys started calling you after they caught you making out with someone under the bleachers? What was that?" she asks

Phoebe says "It's not gonna work."

"Oh yeah, Freebie" Prue says with enthusiasm.

Phoebe turns and the magazines fly off the rack

Michael says "That is an awesome power."

Prue smiles and looks back at Phoebe and says "Well class is over."

Phoebe says "You know that was just a rumor right?" they walk to a women with the same hair as Daisy she looks at them "Okay, now it's your turn we need a premonition where's, Daisy?"

Prue says "Oh, do I have too last time I got all woozy?" she touches a chair trying to get a premonition but nothing happens

Phoebe explains "Okay, you guys take for granted that I'm your innocent yellow pages okay this takes work."

Prue starts to argue and says "It is useless I'm never going to get…" she gets cut off by a premonition

_Premonition _

_Daisy is standing by a wall_

_End of premonition_

Prue asks Phoebe "Do your ears ring when you do that?"

Phoebe nodes and asks her "What did you see?"

Prue says "Well, it went by so fast but if I was playing odds I would say that it was Daisy."

Phoebe looks at her and says "Where is she?"

Prue grabs Phoebe's hand and they go and Michael follow them

**Bathroom**

Daisy is washing her neck with some water and is talking to herself "Ok I'm gonna be okay I can handle this." she looks in the mirror and sees Alec. She tries to get away but Alec puts his foot up

Alec says "You can't run from me, Daisy."

Daisy looks at him and asks "Why won't you leave me alone?"

Alec tells her "Because we can be happy together we were once remember? All you have to do is come with me willingly." he touches he face

Daisy says "And what watch while you kill more innocent people?"

Alec lies and says "No you made me do that. That man would still be alive if you came with me that's all I ask and the killing will stop we can have eternity together." Daisy kicks him in the shin and runs but he starts to choke her. Michael kicks the door open

Prue says with a stern voice "I believe this is the ladies room."

Alec retorts and says "And this is a private conversation." he summons his crossbow.

Some demon, unknown to the sisters and Michael, flames in behind them and he nods, Alec looks at him in fear.

Prue panics and says "Oh, oh Phoebe." Phoebe waves her hand planning on throwing the demon but she turns the sinks on instead. He aims his crossbow at Michael and fires but Michael throws his hands in front of his face and the arrow freezes as it comes to him "Okay now would be a very good time to get angry." Prue says to Phoebe.

Alec looks at Michael seeing as how Michael cannot freeze he says "What the Hell." he then aims at the girls "I've never used this on a witch before," he starts to aim Michael throws his hands out and freezes the dark lighter. The demon flames out.

Prue suddenly says "Oh, grandmas car fender, dented, you got blamed for it I did it." Phoebe waves her arm again and sends Alec into the stall dropping his crossbow.

Phoebe turns to Prue and says "I got grounded for that, Prue."

Prue picks up the crossbow and mocks Alec saying "I've never used this on a dark lighter before." she shoots an arrow hoping it would hit him but he orbs out.

Daisy looks at Michael and then asks "Oh god is he?"

Phoebe says "Daisy. Leo sent us we have to take you to him come on its ok."

**Manor**

Piper is trying to activate Leo's healing touch "Oh god please work come on work."

Leo says "When I die."

Piper tells him "Your no gonna die."

Leo ignores her and says "When it happens, know this is where I wanna be, I love you."

Downstairs the front doors open and Daisy, Michael, Prue, and Phoebe walk in. Daisy sees a vase of flowers and says "Oh god he found me again."

Phoebe asks "How do you know?"

Daisy begins to explain "That's what he does; he sends me flowers so I know that he's watching."

Phoebe looks at the card and says "No these are for, Prue."

Prue grabs the card and says "There from Andy he needs to see me right away."

Phoebe asks in sort of a tone "Something wrong with his phone?"

Prue says "It's a long story but I can't leave you guys." she looks at Michael and says "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Michael looks confused and says "Sure" but

Phoebe interrupts him "No Prue we'll go check on Leo and you know Michael and I are the ones with the active powers now go talk then go see Andy."

Prue says "Are you sure?"

Phoebe says "Yes absolutely well be fine."

Michael says "Yeah I'll just freeze him if he comes." she starts to leave to go into the other room while Phoebe and Daisy go up to check on Leo.

Michael and Prue are in the Living room and Prue says "Michael, where are you staying at? Like do you go to school?"

"I am staying with the White lighters but it isn't much fun up there." he begins to explain

Prue asks him "How would you like to stay here with us? Michael do you know who we are?" he nods and Prue tells him "Michael we are the Charmed Ones."

Michael's eyes widen and he says "I would love to stay here with you girls." he says hugging Prue

Prue says "Hold it, I have to run it by Phoebe and Piper and Leo first." he sighs "I have to go see Andy." she says leaving and Michael smiles and goes upstairs.

Phoebe walks in and says "Piper we found Daisy and…" Piper is just sitting there with a blanket wrapped around her.

Piper is crying and says "I tried." Phoebe walks to her and Michael walks in

Piper Says "He's gone." Piper starts to cry While Daisy, Phoebe, and Michael walk down stairs.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Phoebe is talking to Daisy "Daisy, I really don't think this is the best time for you to be alone."

Daisy explains to her "Without Leo it's just a matter of time before Alec finds me again I have to get away."

Phoebe yells to her "No my sisters and Michael and I can take care of Alec."

Daisy says "I don't want you to try too many people are dead now because of me and now Leo." She looks at Michael and says "He'll come after you too." Michael nods with disagreement

Phoebe sympathetically says "Honey that's not your fault."

Daisy says "It doesn't matter when Alec finds me again he's not gonna let you, or Michael get in the way either its better off that I leave trust me I have to go."

Piper comes down the stairs hearing the last part of Daisy's sentence "Don't you dare. Leo gave up his life to bring you here if you leave Alec will find you for sure and Leo's death will mean nothing your not going anywhere." She walks away

**Park**

Prue Walks to a bench that Andy is sitting on and says "So I take it where not here for the same reason we used in high school."

Andy laughs a little bit and says "Unfortunately no."

Prue says "Makes me kind of wish for the good ol days."

Andy says "We tried that already, Prue. I did everything I could to keep the internal affairs from finding out about you there's not much more I can do after today."

Prue says in a freaked out tone "Why what happened?"

Andy says "I wouldn't tell them what they wanted to know turned in my shield automatic suspension, I got to hand it to Rodriguez he's a pit bull but when he connects you to all those unsolved cases he's gonna put the heat on you to get to me and unless your careful he's gonna figure out that it's you, your sisters and possibly Michael that he really wants."

Prue looks at him and says "Wait you just got suspended and you're telling me to watch my back?"

Andy says "Until IA's off my case its better if were not even seen together you don't want them to connect the dots believe me."

Prue tells him "I can't believe that your worried about me when your about to lose everything you ever worked for."

Andy says "Well, every one of those unsolved cases that Rodriguez is tracking down is an innocent life that you and you sisters helped save what you are doing is the reason I became a cop I guess that's how I'd do it."

Prue says "I'm sorry."

Andy tells her "No don't be everything happens for a reason, remember? You taught me that." they start to kiss.

Prue says "Thanks." she gets up to leave

Andy says "Take care Prue." as she is walking away

**Manor**

Phoebe walks into the kitchen "I thought you might like to talk." she says to Piper.

Piper says almost crying "He could've stayed with us he could've fought harder."

Phoebe says "He was in pain he had to let go."

Piper snaps back at Phoebe "He didn't have to, our magic's never failed before, I cast the spell, I took his power all he had to do was show mw how to do it and he never did, and Michael is probably freaking out too because he has no where to go."

Phoebe says "How can you be mad at him?"

Piper yells again "Because it should've worked, Prue's having premonitions, and you figured out how to use her power, and Michael figured out how to use mine, why couldn't I find the trigger why couldn't he just tell me give me his power?"

Phoebe says "He wanted to live, he didn't wanna leave you or Michael it's alright to lose someone you love." she kisses Pipers hand and leaves.

**Attic**

Piper is sitting with Leo says "I love you Leo." she starts to cry and a tear drop of love falls on her hand making it glow and activating the healing touch "I found it, Leo? I love you, can you hear me? I love you, Leo, please hear me, listen." she places the glowing hand over Leo's wound making it heal.

Leo eyes open and he sees Piper "Piper?" he says and they hug

Piper says "Oh thank god, oh I tried so hard and I couldn't make it work before why didn't you tell me?"

Leo says "That love was the trigger? You to find that out on your own, why couldn't you tell me?"

Piper is crying with joy and says "I don't know I was afraid, I was afraid if I admitted how I felt it would hurt more if I lost you I'm so sorry I should have told you before."

Leo smiles and says "It's better late than never right?" He looks around and says "Where is Michael at?"

Piper says "Downstairs." they start to kiss

**Downstairs**

Daisy looks up and sees Leo "Leo."

Phoebe Is shocked "Oh my god how did you?"

Piper Says "There's no time to explain, where is Michael?"

Michael runs in upon hearing Pipers voice "I'm right here." he walks in from the living room "What is it?" he sees Leo. "Leo your alive." he says excitedly then stands by Piper

Leo looks at Daisy and says "You've been out of the cloak too long Alec can find her."

Piper says "Where's Prue? We need to get her back here and we need to find a spell to vanquish dark lighter."

Leo says "A Power of Three spell."

Michael says "Try calling her I think she has her cell."

Alec orbs in at that second

Phoebe looks and says "No!" she throws her hand out and the light above falls. Alec then grabs Michael.

Alec says "All right no more trick ladies."

Leo says "Let him go Alec."

Alec says "I don't think so, I have what you love, you've got what I love, care to trade?" he laughs a little "It'll be easy to kill him now that he cant shimmer." Phoebe raises her hand "Don't do that" his hand glows red "I will kill him if I have to, you two still think I'm incapable of love Leo? You wanna see how far I'm willing to go?"

Michael says "I may not be able to shimmer but watch this." Michael starts to kick him so that he is free and he tries to freeze Alec. Alec conjures his crossbow

Daisy screams "Alec no!"

Michael runs to her "Daisy stay back" Piper grabs her

Alec says "You shut up" the front door opens Alec looks at the door and Prue walks in Alec grabs and throws Michael into Piper and Phoebe knocking them over and grabs Daisy

Prue says "Phoebe stop him." he starts to orb out and takes Daisy with him.

Michael gets up along with the girls

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Piper is sitting on the floor trying to sense Daisy "I can't do it,"

Leo says "Yes you can you have every one of my powers including the power to find Daisy,"

Prue asks him "Leo wouldn't it be faster for you guys to just switch your powers back?"

Leo says "No I'm still too weak it's up to Piper Trust me, Piper look deep inside yourself, at peace a place where you find love."

Piper says "Wait I can hear her,"

Leo says "Alright listen to it let her tell you where she is,"

Piper says "She's screaming she's afraid he's pushing her past some trees."

Leo asks "Can you recognize the place can you tell where there at?"

Piper opens her eyes and says "Hero's grove Golden Gate Park,"

Prue says "Let's go."

Piper helps Leo up and says "What about Leo."

Leo says "I'm fine save Daisy,"

Prue says "Piper, we sort of need the Power of Three to do this,"

Phoebe says "Actually I don't think we do I think there's a better way Piper you stay with Leo,

Prue you drive I'll talk." She pauses and asks "Hey can Michael go with us Leo?"

Leo smiles and says "Sure,"

Phoebe says "Great,"

**Golden Gate Park**

Daisy asks "Why are you taking me here?"

Alec says "You could have been my mate Daisy my equal!"

Daisy says "I don't understand,"

Alec says "But now you've made this place your death bed it's your own fault you won't live,"

Daisy is scared and doesent know what to say "No Alec please don't kill me if you ever loved me,"

Alec looks at he and says "If I ever loved you what? You think I can just get over you move on find somebody else?" he throws her to the ground and rocks start on fire "You're the only women I ever loved daisy now in the last man you'll ever leave." his hand glows about to kill Daisy but Prue, Michael and Phoebe come over

Prue says from a distance "Let her go!" Michael tries to freeze him but it doesn't work

Alec says holding out his hand "She's mine!"

Phoebe says throwing her hand out "Son of a…" she sends him flying "Do it Prue now," Phoebe plugs her ears along with Michael.

Prue says the spell

"_What's mine is yours what's yours is mine,_

_Let our powers cross the line,"_

Alec looks at Michael and says "You really should have stayed out of this," he holds out his hand and makes it glow red.

Prue continues the spell

"_I offer up this gift to share,_

_Switch our powers through the air,"_

His hand loses its red glow but Prue holds her hand out and hers glows red.

Alec wonders and says "What Where's my power?"

Prue says "Its hate, hate is his trigger,"

Phoebe says "Then hate him."

Prue says "No problem, bring him to me, Phoebe." Phoebe raises her hand and brings Alec into the hand of hate

"_What's mine is yours what's yours is mine, _

_Let our powers cross the line"_

Her hand loses the glow and the dark lighter is vanquished

Daisy looks happy and says "He's gone you did it."

Phoebe looks at Prue and asks "You okay?"

Prue says "I can't believe how much hate that took I never wanna feel like that again,"

Daisy says smiling "You just gave me my life back,"

Phoebe asks "Now when we get home your gonna give me my power back right?" Prue looks at her and laughs then looks to Michael

Prue asks "Hey are you alright."

Michael says "Me yeah I just the only thing that Leo trusts me with is not using my powers for evil and I would like some help with that."

Prue says smiling "We'll talk to Leo I've been thinking Maybe you need a place to stay," she smiles and hugs him

**Manor**

Piper says "I almost wish I didn't give you your powers back then you wouldn't be able to leave."

Leo says "Me too."

Piper asks him "So if daisy's a white lighter to be doesn't that mean you used to be…"

Leo interrupts her and says "Human? Yes it does I was actually born right here in San Francisco I had lived here up until I went off for war."

Piper asks "You mean like Vietnam?

Leo explains "No World War II I left med school enlisted as a medic I wanted to help save people not shoot them The last thing I remember I was bandaging a soldiers head wound and I felt a sharp pain then next thing I know I was floating surrounded by white lighters and they offered me immortality and a chance to help special people like you or Michael and I never once doubted that I didn't make the wrong choice till I met you. Ever since all I can think is how I'd give it up to have a mortal life again to have a family grow old with you."

Piper asks "Is that possible."

Leo says "Yeah I can become human again, Piper, if you want me too."

Piper says "Are you kidding I want that more than anything I don't wanna lose you again…"

Leo says "but…"

Piper continues "But then you wouldn't be able to help other witches or other future whitelighters would you? You couldn't help save the next Daisy."

Leo says "I'd better go," he looks around for Michael "Where's Michael at?"

Piper says "With Prue and Phoebe out shopping for school supplies for school and clothes. Prue says Michael should stay here with us. You know so he can learn magic and have the Power of Three protecting him and we can enroll him in school here."

Leo smiles at that and says "That's great he won't have to go from place to place I have to go now Piper" He kisses her he gets up to orb out "I love you," he orbs out

Piper says "I love you too."

**Train place**

Darryl and Andy show up and Darryl asks "How you doing?"

Andy answers him by says "Been better how about you?"

Darryl says "Those I.A. sons of bitches wanted me to wear a mic."

Andy asks "Yeah so you wearing one?"

Darryl says "What do you think?"

Andy asks him "You in any kind of trouble?"

Darryl says "Less than you."

Andy says "Just want you to know I'm doing it for a good cause."

Darryl says to him "Andy I'm your partner More importantly I'm your friend I wanna believe that your on our side but it'd really help me if I knew why your doing this I'm not asking for IA I'm asking for me I think you owe me that."

Rodriguez says "I told you they'd meet didn't I?"

Anderson says "It doesn't do us any good if we can't hear them over all the noise sure wish I could read lips."

Darryl asks "Who are you covering for?"

Andy says "Its Prue and all I can tell you is she's connected to all our unsolved cases."

Darryl says "Prue huh I was so hoping you weren't going to say that."

Anderson says "I can't get a thing."

Rodriguez says "He's covering for Prue Halliwell."

Anderson wonders how he know that "What how the hell did you…" he looks to his left and Rodriguez's eyes are red "oh my god." Rodriguez starts a striking noise

**Manor **

Piper is holding a necklace and puts it on

**Kitchen**

Phoebe walks in with items "Is it just me or can you draw a chalk outline on this place?"

Prue says "Well I don't know what you possibly mean phoebe I mean the weekends almost over we never made it to Cabo I'm never gonna see Andy again and Piper lost the love of her life."

Phoebe grabs some stuff from the fridge and says "The glass is way more than half full here Prue, Piper saved the love of her life, Alec is long gone, Daisy is safe on her way back to her family and Michael has a family here with us now and we even managed to straighten out our powers thank god."

Prue says "Thank god? I thought you always wanted an active power,"

Phoebe "Maybe but I never thought I'd ever miss my premonitions having your power is like wearing a dress that is too tight not that that would ever happen and seeing Michael kick some ass without his was awesome too,"

Prue looks up and says "Remember when I said you had no vision?"

Phoebe asks her "Which time?"

Prue says "Well you will never hear it again it takes a lot of strength to see what you see."

Phoebe says "I'll drink to that we can't go to Cabo might as well bring Cabo to us right."

Prue says "I don't know phoebes we still have some serious problems."

Phoebe says "Oh problems are for Monday mornings what do you say?"

Prue says "Its gonna be a hell of a Monday morning but until then," they do a cheers thing with the glasses


	2. Deja Vu All Over Again

**Déjà vu All over again**

**Rodriguez place**

Rodriguez is at his desk looking at pictures of the girls and Michael and when Tempus flames in and Rodriguez gets up and kneels for him "Tempus I never…" Rodriguez says in kind of a shock.

Tempus cuts him off and says "…Expected to see me, of course not you were not worthy before now. What is the name you are using here?"

"Rodriguez," He answers Tempus's question.

Tempus says "Ah, yes I have been sent to you, Rodriguez, as a gift,"

"Sent? By who?" Rodriguez asks.

Tempus says "I think you know who, and why."

Rodriguez says to him "I can defeat the Charmed Ones on my own I don't need any help,"

"Really? What makes you think you have actually found the Charmed Ones?" Tempus asks him.

Rodriguez says to him "You kidding? After so many of my collages have mysteriously vanished in San Francisco this year? There can only be one reason why. I posed as a cop because I believed one was covering for them, and I was right, he was, that's how I found them, but of course you already know that don't you? That's what makes me so worthy now right?"

Tempus turns to him and says "Watch you toung Rodriguez lest I split it for you, it's one thing to have found the Charmed Ones it's quite another to defeat them as those who have gone before you have already discovered." Tempus looks at his pocket watch "Tomorrow is Wednesday I want you to get all three witches together in one place by midnight then give it your best shot but if you fail…"

Rodriguez interrupts and says "I will not fail."

"Well if you do I'll be there to help you learn by your failures trust me…Now how do you expect to get them together?" He asks.

Rodriguez doesn't hesitate to answer "Trudeau." He says.

**Manor**

Phoebe is in the kitchen talking on the phone with Piper and the weather lady on the television says "Good morning San Francisco well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday in the bay area today."

Phoebe is on the phone with Piper "Piper what are you doing at quake this early? It's 8:00 in the morning." She says as Prue and Michael walk in.

Prue and Michael at the same time say "Morning."

Phoebe says while turning away from the phone "Morning," she continues to talk to Piper "All right, yes, I'll be there in an hour, bye."

Prue looks up from looking at the paper and says "Be where in an hour?" while Michael continues to look at the paper.

Phoebe answers her older sisters question "Uh, Quake Pipers doing that thing for the food network and she needs me to bring her another dress because she spilled marinara sauce all over the one she's wearing."

Prue smiles and says "Just stay out of my closet."

Phoebe says "Oh, don't worry, I don't think she'd wanna ruin another one of yours."

Michael keeps looking at the paper and says "Uh, Prue you might wanna see this." he hands her the paper.

Prue looks at the page and her eyes widen "I don't believe this" she says

Phoebe says "I'm kidding don't have an aneurysm." referring to the comment Prue said.

Michael says looking up from the page "No. Phoebe, she's talking about the paper did you see the front page"

Suddenly, they hear a car crash outside "Where did you park my car last night?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "In the drive way, I think." they all walk to the window and look out of it

Prue is looking out the window "Mrs. Henderson's car." She says.

Phoebe sighs and says "Oh thank god." Prue looks at her weird "I mean, that your car is safe and I'm not in the doghouse. Is she Ok?" she asks.

Michael has an obvious look and he says "Yeah I don't think she was in the car."

Prue says "Yeah she's fine just a little fender bender no big deal."

Michael looks at the front page again and says "Phoebe, I think Andy's in trouble."

Phoebe says "What? Why?" Michael shows her the paper it has Andy on it "They think that he killed that Internal Affairs cop? No way"

"Maybe it's a set up trying to force him to reveal our secret" Prue says.

Phoebe holds out her hand and says "Let me see that." she takes the paper from Michael. She is instantly pulled into a premonition

_Premonition_

_Rodriguez throwing an energy ball toward Andy and he is on the floor_

_End of premonition _

"Oh, no" Phoebe says right after the vision is over.

Michael looks at her then turns to Prue "Is she alright?"

Prue looks at Michael "I don't know." she turns back to Phoebe "What is it?"

Phoebe looks at the two of them and says "I saw Andy, Prue, he was dead."

Michael looks at her with wide eyes and open mouth before saying "What?"

**Manor**

Prue, Michael and Phoebe are in the living room "Alright, so you said you didn't see a demon or a warlock in your premonition right?" Prue asks.

"No but the way he was hurled across the room there had to have been one." Phoebe says.

"This room here?" Prue tries to specify

Phoebe nods surely and says "Right here yeah."

Prue says "Ok, and your positive that it was Andy?"

Phoebe looks at her and says "Prue."

Prue says "Look, I just wanna be sure all right? This isn't just anybody were talking about you know."

Phoebe says "I know and I care about him too"

Prue has an apologetic look and says "I know you do I'm sorry, um, all right why don't you two fill Piper in and I'm gonna go warn Andy."

Phoebe asks her "How? He said it was too risky to be seen with him."

Prue is worried about Andy and cares nothing about nothing more than that at the moment "Yeah, well, I don't care let internal affairs find out that were witches Andy's life is a lot more important."

Phoebe says "Okay just please be careful we don't know what kind of demon were up against here."

**Police Station**

Darryl is talking to Andy "You ask me, I wouldn't be surprised if Rodriguez was the one who wacked his own partner."

Andy says "I.A already cleared him."

Darryl says in a sarcastic way "I.A clearing I.A go figure."

Andy says "Yeah."

Rodriguez walks into the room looks at Morris and says "What are you doing here, Morris?"

Darryl looks at him and says "Backing my partner Rodriguez something you wouldn't know anything about."

Rodriguez says "This is just between him and me."

Andy says to Darryl "It's ok Darryl." Darryl leaves the room. Andy says to Rodriguez "Just for the record, I'm not saying anything with out my lawyer present."

Rodriguez says to him "You don't need a lawyer, not if you're willing to help me."

Andy asks him "You want me to help you?" he laughs before asking "What you can't frame me yourself Rodriguez?"

Rodriguez starts to say something "Look Andy."

Andy says "Oh, it's 'Andy' now?"

Rodriguez says to Andy "I don't think you had anything to do with my partner's murder. That's right, but what I do think is completely off the record and I think you'll understand why." he shows Andy a picture of his partner "That's my partner or at least what is left of him, no human could have done that to him, I think he was killed by something supernatural, and I think you can help me figure out who or what it is."

Andy asks "Really, what makes you think that?"

Rodriguez says "Come on, I know all about those unsolved cases of yours and I know who's behind them too, who you've been covering for, it's very noble you must care about her very much to give up your career for her, Prue Halliwell is a witch."

Andy has a fearful look on his face and says "A witch, huh? You wait here I'll go warn the Wizard of Oz."

Rodriguez says "I don't have time to screw around, Trudeau. I want you to arrange a meeting between her and me it has to be tonight, if she can help me find who killed my partner I'll drop all charges against you and I wont tell anybody about her, you think about it but not too long."

Rodriguez leaves the room and Darryl walks into the room Darryl asks him "You alright?"

Andy says getting his jacket "I'm not sure. I gotta go see Prue"

Darryl says "That's funny, she just called and said she had to see you too."

**Time place**

Rodriguez is walking grabs a flower thing and walks over to Tempus

Tempus asks him "Well?"

Rodriguez says "I'm sure I made Trudeau suspicious of me, he'll go to Prue, she'll have no choice but to meet with me."

Tempus says to him "But you have to get all three of them together."

Rodriguez says "Trudeau cares about her he won't let her risk meeting me alone, he'll insist she have the Power of Three there with her for protection."

"And you think you have the power to defeat them all?" Tempus asks.

"You don't think I do, do you? You think I'll fail." Rodriguez says.

Tempus says "Time will tell."

**Quake**

Piper is looking around for Phoebe and sees her walk in with Michael "Phoebe, over here, oh thank god, the segment producers going to be here any minute, and I'm a complete and total wreck, I thought I was gonna have to pull a Celine Dion and wear my dress backwards." Piper says.

Phoebe says "Piper, you have got to listen to me, I had a premonition of Andy dying."

"What? When?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "This morning, don't you check your voicemail? I called said it was important."

Piper says "Oh no, where's Prue?"

"Prue is warning him but in the meantime we have to figure out who this demon is." Phoebe says.

Joanne walks in and says "Piper? Piper Halliwell? I would recognize you anywhere you have not changed one bit. You don't recognize me do you? It's Joanne. Joanne Hertz Baker high class of 92"

Piper realizes who it is "Oh, sure, of course, Joanne. Well…what are you doing here?"

Joanne says with a smile "I'm the segment producer."

Piper says "You're the segment producer?" Joanne nods and Piper looks to Phoebe and Michael and says "She's the segment producer."

Phoebe smiles and says "We heard."

Piper says "Well, what a small world. I thought you moved to New York."

Joanne talks about her life "I did, and that's where I met my fabulous husband. who had this crazy idea about starting this little cable show and putting me in charge of everything and here we are the food networks most popular show talk about dreams coming true. Anyway, enough about me what have you been doing?"

"Ugh," Piper says as throws her hands out and freezes the entire restaurant.

Phoebe notices everything is frozen "Why'd you do that?" Phoebe asks.

Piper says "What am I supposed to say? That I'm a cash-strapped, single restraint manager, who still lives in the same house I grew up in with my sisters and a kid who's a demon?"

Phoebe adds to Pipers sentence "And the cat don't forget our cat."

Michael laughs a little "Yes we mustn't forget the cat."

Piper says "Guys, this isn't funny."

Phoebe says "Look, I don't know why your getting so upset she is a freak, I'm sorry but no one is successful at age 26 besides you are successful your talented your creative and the food network is here to see you not me not her, you, feel better now?"

Piper says "Very little."

Phoebe says "Good, now unfreeze that bitch in heels because you have a segment to shoot and we have a demon to find."

**Park**

Andy is walking and asks Prue "Has Phoebe ever been wrong about her premonitions before?"

Prue says "No, but the good news is every other time we've been able to affect the outcome stop the demon or warlock before…"

Andy says "…Before I get killed can I get that in writing?"

Prue says to him "Andy, you just have to be extra careful until we figure out who this demon is and why he's after you ok?" she waits for an answer but he doesn't respond right away "Andy?" she says.

Andy says having a thought "I was just thinking what if the demon is Rodriguez?"

Prue asks him "Why would you say that?"

Andy explains "He pulled me into the station house this morning I thought he was gonna arrest me, what he really wanted was a meeting with you."

Prue says "Meet with me why?"

Andy says "Because he thinks his partner was killed by a supernatural being and somehow, I don't know how Prue, he knows you're a witch."

Prue says "How would he know that unless…"

Andy says "Unless he's the demon"

Prue says "Alright uh… tell Rodriguez to meet me at the manor at 6:00."

Andy tells her "It's too dangerous, Prue."

Prue says "I don't have a choice if I don't meet with him he'll frame you and try and expose me."

Andy says "But if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap."

Prue says "Then I'll have Piper and Phoebe there to back me up the Power of Three, and Michael."

Andy says "Plus one…me."

Prue says "No. You can't be there, Andy. That's where you were in Phoebe's premonition when, uh… just promise me you'll stay away."

Andy says "I can't do that, Prue."

Prue says "I mean it. Don't make me use my magic on you I don't want anything to happen to you Andy you know how much I still care for you."

Andy smiles and says "Ok"

**Manor **

Rodriguez shows up in a car and gets out and starts walking up the stairs and Kit hisses at him and he looks at Kit unaware that Andy is watching him.

Meanwhile inside the Manor Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Michael are talking "All right lets go over the plan again."

Phoebe says "Yeah, lets, because I wanna know why Michael and I are the ones answering the door."

Prue says "Because you two know martial arts all right, that way if Rodriguez shows up and tries something right off the bat you can knock him down."

Piper says "Then I can come in from the living room and freeze him."

Prue says "And I can come down the stairs and send him flying."

Michael says "And if I have to I can throw an energy ball at him if he tries anything."

Phoebe says "Still feel like cannon fodder."

The doorbell rings and Prue asks "What time is it?"

Piper looks at her watch "Just before six." doorbell rings 3 more times "That's a little too anxious that's not a good sign."

Phoebe says "Which means if he doesn't want to kill Prue, he wants to date her."

Prue says "Alright, let's get this day over with."

Prue heads up stairs, Piper goes to the living room and Michael and Phoebe go to answer the door "All right already."

"Seriously," Michael says as they approach the door and Phoebe opens it.

Rodriguez shows his badge and says "Inspector Rodriguez, I'm here to see Prue Halliwell."

Phoebe says "Yeah no kidding." She turns around and Michael is walking backwards. "Prue, Piper, company."

"Phoebe." Michael says. She turns around and gasps because Rodriguez's eyes are red and he shoots an energy ball at her she flies into the wall

"No Phoebe." Michael says Rodriguez throws and energy ball towards Michael and at the same time Michael throws an energy ball towards Rodriguez the two energy balls clash together. Michael forms another energy ball and Rodriguez throws another one and it hits Michael on the chest causing him to swing his arm and the energy ball heads towards Rodriguez at rapid speed and it hits the door. Unfortunately, for Michael he is thrown all the way into the dining room table.

Piper sees Michael get hit "Michel! Phoebe!" she yells as Rodriguez throws one to her and she freezes it.

Prue comes running down the stairs "Phoebe, Mikey." she throws out her hand and sends the energy ball back to Rodriguez vanquishing him. She runs down the stairs to Phoebe

Piper asks running to her "Prue is she okay?"

Prue feels for a pulse "She's dead." she says

Piper says "What? Phoebe, Phoebe!"

Piper gets up and runs over to Michael, whose lifeless body just lies there. She feel his pulse "Michael, Michael wake up, please, wake up honey." she starts to shake him to get him up.

**Tempus resetting time place**

Tempus checks his pocket watch and he grabs an hour glass pours some of the dust into his hands and puts it in a potion and the day resets itself and Rodriguez is unvanquished. Tempus says "Hurts to die doesn't it? Especially at the hands of a witch."

"Wait, what happened? Where am I?" Rodriguez asks.

Tempus says "Exactly where you were when you first met me. Time has been reset or rather I have reset time."

Rodriguez says "But, they killed me."

Tempus explains "That was Wednesday night. This is Wednesday morning, all over again, this is why I have been sent to you, to keep resetting time until you learn from your failures, only you will carry with you the memory of what has happened before and each time you fail you will learn more until ultimately you kill all of them."

**Manor**

Phoebe once again is on the Phone with Piper "Wait, Piper what are you doing at Quake this early? Its 8:00 in the morning."

Prue and Michael walks in "Morning." they say together

Phoebe says "Morning. Wait a minute, Whoa, I am freaking out. Ok I'll be there in an hour."

"Be where in an hour?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "Ok pinch me."

Prue says "What?"

"Why?" Michael asks

Phoebe says "No, I mean it, pinch me, I wanna make sure I'm awake because if I am, I am having one killer déjà vu."

Prue says "So it's just déjà vu everybody gets them."

Phoebe says "Not like this they don't. Look, Prue something weird is going on here."

Michael is looking at the paper "Uh, Prue, you should take a look at this." he says giving her the paper

Prue looking at the paper "I don't believe this."

Phoebe says "No, trust me, ok? This has happened before everything."

Michael says "She's talking about the paper look at the front page the front page."

"See like that right there. You said that before, I know It." She says pointing to Michael

They hear a car crash and they look behind them and Phoebe says "And that has happened before too, I know it."

Prue looks back at Phoebe and asks her "Where did you park my car last night?"

Phoebe says "In the driveway, and I told you that already the last time you asked me." Prue gets up and leaves and Michael follows her "I think I'm having an aneurism."

They all run to the window and Prue looks out of it Prue looks out the window and says "Oh Mrs. Henderson's car just a little fender bender no big deal."

Phoebe looks at Michael and says "Guys, I am not nuts…okay maybe just a little but that's irrelevant here."

Prue looks at the front page and says "Phoebe, Andy's in trouble."

Phoebe's eyes widen "What?" she says

Michael uses his telepathy _Andy he's on the front page._ Prue shows Phoebe the paper "Let me see that."

Michael tries to ask her telepathically _What are you doing…_ he is cut off by the telepathic connection showing him what she is seeing.

_Premonition _

_Piper and Phoebe are standing beside Andy and he's dead_

_End of premonition_

Phoebe says right away "And that's a premonition which I've had before."

Michael says right away "Uh, I think I just saw it too." he says confused

Prue looks at both of them and says "A premonition of what?"

Phoebe hesitates and says "Of Andy here being killed by a demon."

**Police Station**

Andy and Darryl are in the interview room when Rodriguez barges in

Rodriguez looks at Darryl and says "What the hell are you doing here?"

Darryl doesn't even look him in the eye but says "I'm backing my partner you got a problem with that?"

Rodriguez yells "Get out. Now!"

Andy says "Its okay, Darryl I got it." Darryl gets up and leaves "Just for the record, I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present" Andy says putting his feet on the table

Rodriguez says "Forget your lawyer, Trudeau. I'm not screwing around this time."

Andy quickly asks "This time? What are you talking about?"

Rodriguez gets right to the point "Bottom line, I know my partner was killed by a supernatural being and I think Prue Halliwell can help me figure out who did it."

Andy jokes around and says "Really? Well, I'll just get the commissioner to signal batman and then I'll get right on it." Andy starts to get up but Rodriguez pushes him back in his chair

Rodriguez looks at him straight in the eye "You think I'm joking? I know everything, Trudeau. Everything including the fact that Prue Halliwell is a witch, Now your gonna arrange a meeting with her tonight you understand? Or else I'm gonna bust your ass and expose hers."

Rodriguez storms out of the room and Darryl walks in and asks "What was that about?"

Andy gets up saying "I'm not sure." Andy leaves

**Clock Place **

Rodriguez walks grabs a flower and rips it up

Tempus says "Well?"

Rodriguez says "Trudeau will set the meet, but what I need to know is, how to avoid the pain of getting vanquished again."

Tempus says to him "Depends on weather you learned enough to vanquish them first. What do you remember?"

Rodriguez remembers and says "Last time, I killed the youngest one Phoebe without a fight and then the kid that's living with them shot an energy ball but mine crashed into it and I hit him by surprise and his hit the door and then, when I turned to kill Piper I think she's the one with the power to freeze…"

Tempus says quickly "Adjust, simply anticipate where she's coming from earlier, before she has a chance to freeze you and then kill Prue."

**Quake **

Piper, Michael and Phoebe are there talking to Piper. Piper says "Andy dies? Are you sure that what you saw?"

Phoebe says "Even worse I know I've had the same premonition before I mean before I had it earlier today and even weirder I think Mikey's telepathy is growing because he saw the vision too."

Piper says "Really? You mean, you had it before are you saying like yesterday?"

Phoebe says "Yes. I mean no, it's not just the premonition I've seen before its everything and don't tell me it's déjà vu because I know that it's not."

Piper says "Okay, alright, then what is it?"

They both look at Michael who has his thinking face look and Piper asks "Mikey, are you alright?"

Michael says "Yeah, it's just I think I remember seeing something like this before my mom died. She said something about a demon with the power to manipulate time. So before we came I checked the Book of Shadows And…" Before he could say another word Joanne shows up

Joanne walks up to Piper saying "Piper? Piper Halliwell. I would recognize you anywhere you have not changed one bit." she waits for some sort of reaction "You don't recognize me do you?" Piper nods. Before Joanne could say anything Phoebe says it.

"It's Joanne, Joanne Hertz right? I'm right aren't I?" she asks

Joanne looks at her with a blank face "I'm sorry have we met?"

Phoebe says "Yes, I, I mean sort of before uh, Baker high class of 92 although I wasn't in that class."

Piper suddenly remembers "Oh, sure, of course, Joanne. Phoebe, how did you?"

Phoebe says "That's what we've been trying to tell you I think where in some funky time loop here."

Piper looks at Joanne and the back to Phoebe and whispers "Phoebe."

Phoebe says "Freeze her I'll show you,"

Piper freezes the room

Phoebe starts to explain "Ok, Joanne here is the food network segment producer. She's about to brag about how she's happily married to some rich guy, how she's following her dreams, how she's had a really bad nose job…okay I added the last part but this is all gonna make you feel life away in comparison unfreeze her go ahead see for yourself."

She unfreezes the room and Piper quickly asks Joanne "Are you the, uh, segment producer?"

Joanne says "Why yes I am." and she smiles

Piper keeps guessing "Following your dreams are you, happily married stinkin' rich?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag but, ha, ha, ha." Joanne holds up her hand to reveal he ring

Piper says "Oh god." she freezes the room again the turns to Phoebe and Michael "Okay you two spill it."

Phoebe says "Ok, the best I can figure is some demon has cast a spell and I'm the only one who can sort of see it because my power lets me see things that have happened in different times and Michael can tap into my powers apparently. Do you have a better explanation?"

Piper says "No, all right, if you're right, do you think this has something to do with Andy being killed?"

Phoebe says "I don't know, but were never going to figure out who the demon is unless we get to…"

Piper finishes her sentence "Book of Shadows. I'm right behind you two."

**Park **

Andy and Prue are talking and Andy says "But if it is a demon and it turns out to be a trap?"

Prue says "Then I'll have Piper and Phoebe to back me up the Power of Three and Michael he is powerful within himself too."

Andy says "Plus one, me, what is it?"

Prue says "This just seems a little familiar to me that's all kinda like déjà vu never mind, um, Andy you cant be at the meeting in Phoebe's premonition that's where you were when… just promise me you'll stay away."

Andy says "Prue, I can't do that"

Prue says "I mean it, don't make me use my magic on you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You know how much I still love you."

Andy says "No, I didn't." they hug after

**Manor**

Rodriguez gets out of his car and walks up the stairs and Kit meows at him and he looks at her.

Meanwhile inside the Manor Piper, Prue, Michael, and Phoebe are looking in the Book of Shadows and Piper asks "Anything in there about time loops?"

"There's a spell to accelerate time that's about it I'm telling you this is all art of his evil plan I just haven't had enough time to figure it out yet" Phoebe says.

Doorbell rings and Prue looks at the door and says "What time is it?"

Piper looks at the clock and says "Just before 6:00."

Doorbell rings 3 more times Phoebe says "I'll get it." Michael following right behind her Prue and Piper go to there places Phoebe says getting annoyed "All right already."

Rodriguez bursts in and shoots Phoebe with an energy ball she is thrown into the wall. Rodriguez throws one at Michael who instinctively shimmers out before it can hit him. Another demon flames in behind where Michael was and Rodriguez throws one at him but it barely has affect.

Piper sees seeing Phoebe being thrown into the wall and Michael shimmer out and says "Phoebe!"

Rodriguez hits Piper with an energy ball and she is thrown through the glass doors.

Michael shimmers back in and Rodriguez throws one to him "No!" the demon behind Michael says. The energy ball hits Michael and he is thrown into the dining room table and falls to the floor. The demon flames out.

Prue comes down the stairs and Rodriguez throws an energy ball to her and she sends it back to him.

Prue runs to Phoebe and turns her over "Oh, god, no." she runs to Michael "Mikey?" she says and then runs to Piper "Piper."

**Time Resetting Place**

Tempus is resetting time again Rodriguez is screaming and then says "Son of a bitch."

Tempus says "Failed again I see."

Rodriguez says "Yeah but I learned this time I got two of them plus the kid third time is the charm."

**Manor**

Phoebe is talking on the phone with Piper "Don't tell me I already know you spilled marinara sauce on your dress right? Am I right? Think Piper think doesn't all of this awfully familiar to you?" she asks.

Prue and Michael walk in "Morning." Prue says

Phoebe looks at them and says "Freeze. No not you Piper, Kit knocks over pepper meows" then right after that Kit knocks over the pepper and meows as she predicted. Prue and Michael stare at her "Hold that thought." turns back to talk to Piper "Okay, Piper, you need to come home as soon as you can we've got major demon hunting to do oh, and if you run into Joanne from high school tell her to go stick it I will explain later just hurry."

Prue is confused and asks "Okay what's going on?"

Phoebe says "Quick follow me." Prue and Michael follow her to the window "5, 4, 3, 2, 1 car honks, skids, crashes Mrs. Henderson's car little fender bender. Good thing I parked your car in the driveway, huh?"

Prue says "How did you know that?"

Phoebe says "Because this has all happened before, guys, maybe even more than once the day keeps repeating itself I know it and every time it happens I think I figure it out just a little bit faster. It must be my power of premonition. Premonition…I'm supposed to be having a premonition right about now"

Prue says "Supposed to? What do you mean?"

Michael says "Oh my god." he says and gives the paper to Prue and says "The paper look at the front page."

Prue looks at the page and says "Andy?"

Phoebe says "He's In trouble, more than you know, Prue. If I touch that paper I will have a premonition the same one I've had before, where Andy gets killed here…by a demon. You have got to believe me."

Prue says "No I believe you the question is what are we gonna do about it?"

Phoebe says "Well you've gotta go warn Andy keep him away from our house at all costs. Meanwhile I gotta dig through the Book of Shadows find a way to vanquish this time demon before he can kill Andy."

**Clock Place **

The cuckoo clock cuckoo's three times and Rodriguez shoots it. Tempus looks at the mess and says "You really shouldn't have done that you shouldn't do anything differently if you expect to succeed tonight."

Rodriguez says "I will succeed tonight old man there will be no more time loops. This time I'll kill Prue first, then the kid, then the other two and when they die they're gonna feel every ounce of pain they've given me and then some."

**Quake **

Piper is talking to Joanne when Michael shimmers in nearby and walks to her. Piper says "Uh, Joanne, I'm so sorry but I can't do the segment right now, um, something's happened, something bad, I have to go."

Joanne says "What? Run out of marinara sauce?"

Michael says "Hey, do not talk to my friend like that, ok she said she had to go so we're going."

He is about to grab Piper and take her to the other side of the restaurant but she says "Look, I know I don't have the flashy job or the flashy designer suite, but that doesn't make me less than you or anybody else, and just because I may not have realized my dreams yet, like you think you have, doesn't mean I won't find a way to do exactly that and when I do you can be damn sure I'll be doing it with my own nose and not the one some discount doctor gave me." Piper walks away

Michael whispers under his breath "Oh, yeah she told you." he laughs a little and walks to Piper.

**Park**

Andy says "A time loop? You mean demons can actually do that sort of thing?"

Prue tells him "None that I've ever seen, but if it is a demon it's the most powerful one we've ever come up against."

Andy says "And he's going through all this just to kill me. No way Prue if he is as powerful as you say then he has to be after you, your sisters or Michael."

Prue says "Andy please just let us handle this, whatever you do you have to promise me that you'll stay away from the manor."

Andy says "I can't promise you that, Prue. If you're right and Rodriguez is the demon then it's a trap."

Prue says "Yeah then I'll have Piper and Phoebe, The Power of Three and Michael there to back me up."

Andy says "What if that's what he wants all three or four of you together? What if that's the reason he set the time loop?"

Prue says "We'll just have to take our chances."

Andy says "You could get killed, Prue."

Prue says "I mean it, this is not your fight don't make me use my magic on you. Andy, I would die if anything happened to you I love you."

Andy smiles and says "I love you too, Prue." then they hug.

**Manor**

Rodriguez shows up kit meows at him he looks at kit except this time his eyes are red and Andy sees. Seeing the red eyes Andy says "Oh my god, Prue." he grabs a gun and gets out of his car.

Phoebe says reading from the Book "_'The devils sorcerer Tempus he can manipulate time anyway he chooses'_."

Piper asks "Does it say how to vanquish him?"

Phoebe looks and says "'Um, _'take him out of the time that he's in' _whatever that means."

Rodriguez kicks the door open and shoots an energy ball at Prue. Piper jumps and knocks Prue to the floor allowing the energy ball to hit the wall as Andy walks in.

Andy sees Prue unconscious "No!" he shoots his gun at Rodriguez the gun has no affect on him. Rodriguez forms another energy ball and throws it at Andy. Piper gets up from checking on Prue and freezes Andy before he hits the shelf, Rodriguez also freezes.

Michael runs to Piper and asks "What are we gonna do about Andy!?" his voice getting raised with a tone, suddenly, Andy disappears from his spot and appears next to Phoebe he unfreezes.

Phoebe asks him "Are you okay?"

Andy says "Yeah. Is Prue okay?"

Piper says to him "Yeah. She's out cold."

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Piper, Phoebe, Andy, and Michael are there and Rodriguez is tied up in a chair

Phoebe walks towards Rodriguez and says "The only reason your still alive is because I haven't figured out how to kill you yet."

Rodriguez says "Go ahead, kill me witch I don't care."

Piper asks "Phoebe, what are you doing?"

Phoebe tells her older sister "I'm trying to stop the time loop trying to save Andy and us. And I'm willing to bet that if Andy did die it would somehow trigger the time loop."

Rodriguez says "I'm impressed I was told you wouldn't know about that."

Phoebe asks "Really by who? Tempus? Yeah we know about him and we also know that your not him, otherwise you would have restarted the day by now, so where do we find him?"

Rodriguez says "In your nightmares, kill me I dare you."

Piper pulls Phoebe to the side and asks "Why is he so willing to let us kill him?"

Phoebe says "Who cares he dies, Andy lives end of story."

Andy says "I'm right here."

Piper says "What if that's exactly his plan to reset the day and he can kill us all next?"

Rodriguez says hearing the entire conversation "Doesn't matter time is gonna reset it's self anyway there's not a damn thing you can do to stop it."

Piper says "Shut up. Come on we have to wake up Prue. Prue?"

**Prue's subconscious**

Prue hears a familiar voice say "Prue, Prue come to me Prue."

Prue Looks around and says "Who are you? What do you want?" Prue sees bright white lights and two figures appear taking the form of Leo and Michael's mom. Prue asks Leo "Leo, what is going on?"

Leo says "Prue, I have been sent here by them." he points to the sky signaling 'Up there' "They wanted me to bring Michael's mom here to talk to you real quick."

Michael's mom says "Hello, Prue, I want you to teach Michael how to use his powers."

Leo says "Well, because the both of you can develop telekinesis you can teach him how to use it and teaching telepathy might be hard though since you don't have it yet." Michael's mom disappears and Leo talks to Prue "Prue, you have to keep the time loop from being reset again otherwise you and your sisters will be killed Michael too and I wouldn't get there in time to heal." he orbs out and Prue hears Piper.

**Manor **

Prue wakes up and Piper is trying to help her up. Prue says "Where's Michael?"

Michael and Andy come in from the living room Michael says "I'm right here."

Phoebe says "He saved Andy's life."

Prue looks at Rodriguez she looks for the Book "Where's the Book of Shadows?" she asks

Phoebe grabs it and says "It's right here."

Prue says "Where's the spell you saw to accelerate time?"

Piper says "But wait we don't want to accelerate time we wanna reverse it."

Prue says "No we don't, trust me, the only chance we have of breaking the time loop."

Phoebe says "Prue, are you sure?"

Prue says "No I'm not. Michael help me out."

Michael goes to stand by Prue

Prue and Michael begin reading the spell from the Book

_Winds of time gather round,_

_Give me wings to speed my way_

_Rush me on my forward_

_Let tomorrow be today_

The clock starts to moves fast and everything outside catches up with the spell and Tempus is vanquished. Prue steps forward to Rodriguez.

Piper says "Prue."

Prue says "You know what, just untie him get him out of here."

Andy says "What?" looking at her

Piper says "He'll kill us."

Michael says, knowing what Prue will say "No he won't, he doesn't have the power to kill us, otherwise he wouldn't have needed Tempus."

Phoebe says "I will not untie him, Prue."

Prue uses her power and unties him "Get out of here before I change my mind."

Rodriguez looks at her and says "You stupid witch."

He puts his cuffs away and slows down at the door turning around and sends an energy ball at them but Prue holds her hand out and sends it back to him and he blows up.

**Police station**

The captain and Andy are talking "I just got off the phone with Internal Affairs looks like you've been exonerated." The Captain says giving Andy his badge and gun back.

**Manor**

Piper and Phoebe are watching the weather and the news woman says "Good morning, San Francisco, well, it looks like it's going to be a gorgeous Monday morning in the bay area to…" Phoebe turns the TV off and says "She really needs a new Shtick that ones getting boring."

Piper says "Maybe she should hire Joanne Hertz boost her ratings."

Phoebe says "Speaking of the she-Devil herself did you ever call to reschedule your segment?"

Piper says "No, I'm not going to."

Phoebe asks "Why?"

Piper says "I've decided to quit my job."

Phoebe says "What?"

Piper says "And actually, I owe it all to Joanne, she made me realize that somehow I have forgotten what my dreams were, still are I've always wanted to be a chef and have my own restaurant, not manage one, it's a good job and the pays ok but it's not my dream job."

"I think that's great, I really do, and don't worry if you need any help trolling the classifieds I am an expert." Phoebe offers as they are walking into another room.

**Porch**

Prue and Michael are on the porch and Michael seems kind of down "Are you ok?" Prue asks him.

Michael says "Yeah, it's just when I saved Andy I called out his name and he shimmered to beside Phoebe, I guess my demonic side and my witch side can combine together as one." he laughs a little

Prue says "Michael, when I was knocked out on the ground when Rodriguez attacked your mother and Leo came to me and asked me to teach you magic, I think that with all the power you hold inside, that you should be part of the Charmed coven as our little brother."

Michael smiles and says "Really?" the other two sisters come out

Piper asks Prue "Prue, are you two all right?"

Prue says "Yeah, actually we are. Andy's been exonerated they are out looking for Rodriguez now."

Piper sarcastically says "Good luck."

Phoebe says "Hey, are you sure you're all right?"

Prue says "Yeah. I was just thinking about all that what we've been through since we became witches and what Michael is going through."

Phoebe asks "Give you a headache?"

Prue says "No, actually, it gave me a good feeling I mean look it's a hassle, we went through it Michael's going through it, but even though it can sometimes screw up our personal lives."

Piper says "Amen to that."

Prue says "And we do good things together." she looks up and smiles at Michael "Helps offset the bad things." Andy shows up and Prue says "Why aren't you at work?"

Andy says "Taking the day off"

Before he could ask Prue the same question, Prue says "We better get ready for work." she looks at Piper. Phoebe also looks at Piper

Piper smiles, rolls her eyes and says "I'll tell them later."

Prue says "Tell us what?"

Piper says "Nothing it's not important."

Michael says "What seriously?" he says following the sisters and Andy into the house Prue stops and smiles and flicks her finger and the door closes.


	3. Witch Trial

**Witch Trial**

**Halliwell Manor**

"Hello, anybody home, sister witches, demonic brother guess what." Phoebe says walking into the manor. She turns on the light to the living room only to see Piper and a guy kissing.

Piper shoots up and says "Are you nuts?

Phoebe looks and says "What are you doing?"

Rob gets up and looks at Phoebe and says "Hi?"

Phoebe smiles and says "Hi."

"Ohh." Piper said flickering her hands freezing the guy.

Phoebe says "Hi."

Piper walks to her sister and says "Sister witches, Demonic brother. I can't believe you said that. What's the matter with you?"

Phoebe says "How was I supposed to know that you were gonna be here with anybody? Last I heard you were meeting a banker friend about the loan." She looks at the guy on the couch. "Is this the credit check?"

Piper says "It's not what you think. We were just…we were just kissing that's all."

Phoebe says "Piper you don't have to justify it, your single, you're responsible, your way overdue in the sex department, I say go for it."

Piper says "I'm not way over-due." Phoebe looks at her. "All right maybe just a little, but that besides the point, I would never just sleep with a guy to get something you know that."

Phoebe says "Piper, give yourself a break your going through a lot right now no job, straining to by the club, you or Michael haven't heard from Leo in weeks."

The door opens and Prue walks in and Michael shimmers in. Prue is on the phone as she walks in "All right, well, the preview is at 5:00 and the auction is at 11:00."

Piper panics and says "Oh, no, Prue, Michael, go back outside."

Prue looks at her and closes the door and looks at Piper

Piper says "Go on hurry."

Prue opens the door and walks back outside. "Okay." Prue says on the phone.

Michael shimmers out.

The guy on the couch unfreezes

Rob gets up and says "So you must be Prue."

Phoebe Points to the door "No actually…" The door opens right when she points to it and Prue and Michael walk in. "She's Prue, that's Michael, and I'm Phoebe." she says.

Piper says "Rob can we take a rain check on the rest of the evening it's getting kinda crowded in here?"

Rob says "Okay sure."

Piper helps him off the couch "Yeah, okay, um, so I'll meet you at the club tomorrow at noon. Great thanks for dinner." She says closing the door

Prue asks "So did you get the loan?"

Piper answers her by saying "Hopefully, I'll find out tomorrow."

Prue says "Well, my fingers are crossed."

Michael nods his head in agreement "Mine too."

They start to walk away but Phoebe stops them "Wait, you guys where are you going?"

Prue says "Uh, well, I have an auction coming up. I have clients to call."

Phoebe says "Wait, you guys don't you even know what tomorrow is?" They nod "It's our one year anniversary of becoming witches, hello."

"Tomorrow is, really?" Piper asks

Prue looks at Phoebe and says "So…"

"So? So? It's a day to celebrate, and not just because it's our anniversary but because it falls on one on the most powerful Wiccan days of the year: the autumnal equinox. Now according to this witch I met at the book store." Phoebe says.

Piper interrupts her "Hold it, a witch?"

Prue says "You didn't tell her about us did you?"

Phoebe tells her "Well, yeah, sure I did why not, I mean, I didn't tell her were magical witches obviously, look I'm sorry but I think after everything we've been through it's important to learn as much as we can about who we are, forewarned is forearmed."

Prue says "And I think we should leave well enough alone. I mean we've been demon free for over a month now I'd like to keep it that way."

Piper says "Amen to that."

Michael says "Ditto." Then shimmers to his room

**Attic**

Phoebe walks into the attic and sees the pages of the book flipping by themselves "Prue, Piper, Michael," She calls

The run into the attic and Prue asks "What's going on?"

Phoebe says "I don't know."

Piper wonders "Why does the book do that? How does the book do that?" As they are walking to the book

Phoebe reads from the book on the page it lands on "_'Write Of Passage fight it with the Power of One or else'_."

Suddenly, a portal opens and a demon is in it and holds his hands out and the book closes and he steals the Book of Shadows.

Michael says "No!" He forms an energy ball in his hand and throws it to the portal only for it to hit the wall instead. Michael senses another being in the room but can't be sure since he was in fact not sure of his own powers yet.

Piper throws a finger to the wall and says "What the hell was that?"

Phoebe says "The Book of Shadows. Where's the Book of Shadows?"

Piper says "So much for being Demon-free."

**Opening Credits**

**Attic**

Phoebe is knocking on the wall. Prue, Piper and Michael are picking up stuff that's on the ground.

"Did you find anything?" Piper says to Phoebe.

Phoebe says "Nothing, but what ever it was literally can out of nowhere and disappeared into nowhere."

Piper says "Well, it took the Book of Shadows somewhere, and he's powerful too no other demon has been able to steal the book."

Prue says "Well, but, if he's so powerful then why didn't he kill us?"

Phoebe says "He probably didn't want to go up against you or Michael."

Prue says "Us? What do you mean?"

Phoebe explains to them "Well, it's what the Book said 'Fight it with the Power of One' that's gotta mean your powers' their the strongest."

"Says who?" Prue asks

Phoebe says "Says every demon or warlock we've ever gone up against."

Piper says "She's right Prue the 'Power of One' has got to mean one of you two otherwise it would have said the Power of Three or is it four now? The only question is how are we gonna find this demon? We don't know anything about him."

Phoebe says "Well, we better think of something fast because without the Book of Shadows, we're not the Charmed Ones anymore."

The doorbell rings and everyone turns around. "I'll get it." Michael says and he runs downstairs as the bell rings again three times Michael gets annoyed with it "Hang on, I'm on my way, gosh." He opens the door and sees a pretty girl and he says "Hi."

The girl says "Hi, can I use your phone please? It's an emergency please."

Michael can't help but to let her use the phone "Okay come on in it's around the corner."

Piper and her sisters come down "Are you out of your mind?"

Michael says "What? It's not everyday that a pretty girl comes ringing the bell asking to use the phone look at her."

Dan from outside on his way to the door "Jenny, Jenny, come on talk to me."

The three sisters look at him as he enters and say "Whoa."

Jenny says "International Operator please, Saudi Arabia."

Prue turns and says "Saudi Arabia."

Dan says "I'm sorry we're moving in next door or at least were trying to our phones not hooked up yet."

Phoebe says "So you're our new neighbors."

Dan says "Names Dan, Dan Gordon."

Jenny says "I don't care if the circuits are busy I have to talk to my mom."

Dan says "And that's my niece, Jenny, who is obviously not talking to me." She hangs up the phone and storms out of the manor "Jenny, sweetie come on. Sorry its nice meeting you." He says

Prue says "You too."

Dan closes the door behind him

Phoebe says "I saw him first."

Piper tells her "Demons now drooling later."

Prue says "Look I have to meet the client before the preview."

Michael says "Yeah and I have lots homework to do."

Phoebe says "Oh, wait a minute, the scariest demon we've ever run across, opens up some portal in our attic, and steals the Book of Shadows and you wanna go into the office, or do homework."

They both nod and walk away.

Phoebe says "Wha… What's the matter with them?"

Piper says "Well, for Prue, it's the first demon she's up against ever since Andy almost died. For Michael, I think it's the fact that he's half demon, he's scared we'll reject him. And a demon killed his parents, Maybe it's bringing up some bad memories for them."

"Wait how do you know this about Mikey?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"He does talk to me, Phoebe." Piper says in an obvious tone.

**Astral plane**

Abraxas is reading a spell book backwards.

**Manor**

Michael is walking into the kitchen to make something to eat when two demons shimmer in. One tries to grab him but Michael grabs his hand and flips him over onto the ground.

"_The Power of Three_," Michael hears a voice say

"What?" Michael says

"_The Power of Three_," The voice says again.

The other demon conjures a fireball and throws it. Michael shimmers out barely missing the attack.

Another demon flames in and throws a high powered energy ball at the demon and vanquishes him. He flames out as he sees a shimmer rematerialize. The other demon shimmers out.

Michael shimmers back in "What the hell just happened here?" he looks around and sees no one.

**Woods **

A lot of witches are there along with Piper and Phoebe

Piper is talking to Phoebe "What are we doing here?" Piper asks

Phoebe says "Celebrating the Equinox. Cant you just feel it, the energy in this place it's a convergence?"

Piper says "It's a crock. I thought you were supposed to meet you witch friend."

Phoebe says "We are this is where she told us to meet her, now please just relax."

Piper says "Relax my life was a mess before our little wake up call this morning, remember?"

Phoebe sees Stevie "Oh, Stevie."

Stevie says "Hey Phoebe, I'm so glad you could make it."

Phoebe says "Actually we're not here about this, we needed to talk to you about something, and this is my sister Piper."

Piper smiles and says "Hi."

Stevie says "Hey Piper, it's very nice to meet you. Are you a witch too?"

Piper says "Uh, sort of, maybe, I don't know uh, is everyone here one also?"

Stevie says "Oh no, no, no, no there just a group of believers, women who know of this special place and who've come to celebrate, by the way happy anniversary."

Phoebe says "That's what we came to talk to you about, why did you say that today was gonna be a powerful day for us?"

Stevie says "Because your anniversary falls on the equinox, which is a powerful day in and of itself. For you, this convergence of powers is even stronger, the potential greater, all you have to do is connect. You wanna try it?"

Phoebe asks "Try it how?"

Stevie says "Let us begin."

Piper looks at Phoebe and says "I don't wanna connect."

Phoebe says "We have to connect."

Piper says "I don't wanna try it."

Phoebe says "Ok but we have to because…" She doesn't know what to say.

Piper says "Why?"

Phoebe says "What have we got to lose okay?"

They turn around and Piper says "Well apparently we've got our close to lose."

Phoebe says "I see that."

They move to behind a rock

Piper says "No Whoa, whoa, wait what are you doing?"

Phoebe says "When in Rome."

Piper says "No, no, no we're not in Rome, Phoebe, we're in California and its illegal here."

Phoebe says "It's totally natural ok? Go for it come on."

Piper hesitates and says "Oh, my god this is ridiculous, can I keep my shoes on?"

Phoebe says "Yeah but that's it."

Piper says "We got absolutely zero, zero information."

Phoebe says "Everybody's naked not just you."

Piper says "And now we're naked."

Phoebe says "Shh. Ok. Shh"

Phoebe closes her eyes and there is a little wind and Grams says "_The Power of Three_."

Phoebe's eyes shoot open and she asks "Did you just hear that?"

Piper says "Hear what?"

Phoebe closes her eyes again and she hears Grams again "_The Power of Three_."

Phoebe says "That." She wonders then says "Grams?"

Piper panics and says "Grams? What where? I don't hear anything."

**Buckland's**

Prue walks up to a woman and says "Mrs. Milton, hi I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

Mrs. Milton says "Oh no problem, I was just looking around."

Prue says "Well, I think we'll have a great turnout for the preview we've been getting an excellent response to your husband's collection."

Mrs. Milton says "I'm not surprised."

Prue says "Now the opening bid prices may look a little low but don't worry, it should attract a lot of buyers which should result in bidding war, its best way to sell inventory like this at top dollar. Is that alright with you?"

Mrs. Milton says "I guess. I'm having a little more trouble letting go of John's things than I thought."

Prue says to her "That's only natural it's not easy."

Mrs. Milton says "I suppose you deal with death quite a bit in your line of work don't you? I mean like this auctioning off some poor widows inheritance?"

Prue says "This…unfortunately yes."

Mrs. Milton says "I just keep going over in my mind the last time I saw him before the accident and I keep thinking if only I'd done something or said something to stop him from getting in the car maybe he'd still be alive."

**P3**

Piper walks in and says "Oh, god Rob I'm so sorry I'm late, I uh, got caught up at this thing and then my sister needed a ride and I'm totally screwed on the loan now aren't I?"

Rob says "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just looking around, checking things out."

Piper looks around and says "It needs a lot of work, uh, I know that, but that's not a problem and just because the last two owners went bankrupt doesn't mean it can't work. I've done three separate Marketing studies and found 68% interest in the target cliental."

Rob says "Piper."

Piper ignores him and keeps talking "Plus running a restaurant is very similar to running a club."

Rob says "You've already shown me this I've got it I've got everything except for an understanding of why you wanna put yourself in a position to fail like this."

Piper just says "Uh."

Rob keeps talking "Clubs are an extremely high risk business Piper, you could lose your shirt."

Piper smiles a little and says "Well, it wouldn't be the first time today. Look I know what I'm getting myself into, I know the risks and actually it's a lot less risk and a lot less expensive than starting my own restaurant of my own which Is what I really wanted to do. The point is I'm tired of working for somebody else and helping them realizes their dreams. I wanna run my own place, this place, and I can do it too just not without your help."

Rob says "Well at the risk of your never wanting to go out with me again, congratulations."

Piper smiles and says "I got it?"

Rob tells her "You got it."

Piper says "Yay!" and they start to kiss.

**Astral Plane**

Abraxas is reading a spell backwards and suddenly Jeremy appears.

Abraxas asks "Were you vanquished by the Charmed Ones?"

Jeremy nods and says "Yeah. Why?"

Abraxas says "I'm giving you a second chance." He flicks hand and Jeremy disappears

**P3**

Piper hears Grams' voice as she and Rob are kissing "_The Power of Three_."

Piper quickly says "Did you hear that?"

Grams says it again "_The Power of Three_."

Rob says "Hear what?"

Piper wonders aloud "Grams?" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jeremy appears with his knife and hits Rob in the back, he falls to the ground. Pipe runs backwards.

Jeremy sees her and says to her in a threatening way "You're dead witch."

Piper throws both of her hands out freezing the warlock and says "Oh my god, Jeremy?" Piper picks up the phone and calls Prue.

**Buckland's **

Prue is working on something at her desk and her phone rings she answers it and says "Hello."

Piper says over the phone "Prue, thank god your there, Jeremy, just attacked me."

Prue says "Jeremy? That is impossible we vanquished him a year ago."

Piper says "Well, apparently he got unvanquished some how and since we don't have the Book of Shadows we're going to have to remember the spell together. I'm conferencing Phoebe." She pushes a button "Phoebe, are you there?"

Phoebe says "AT&T the Power of Three."

Prue says "Ok, wait, wasn't that it? _The Power of Three will set us free_?"

Piper suddenly remembers what Grams said "Grams."

Suddenly, Jeremy unfreezes and heads towards her and She freezes him again but he adjusts to it making him fight through it.

Prue hears things happening and says "What's the matter?"

Piper says "He's fighting through my freezes he's adjusting or something."

Phoebe says "Uh, okay, put us on speaker we have to say it together."

Piper hits speaker button and put the handset back on the thing

Jeremy says "You're not getting away from me this time."

Piper says "Hurry now, hurry, now, now, now."

The sisters start the chant over the Phone

_The Power of Three will set us free,_

_The Power of Three will set us free_.

He screams and is vanquished.

Prue and Phoebe both say "Piper?"

Piper says "Its okay, he's gone, again."

**Commercial Break**

**P3**

Rob is on the thing that puts you in an ambulance "How can you not have seen who attacked me? How is that possible?"

Piper says "I don't know, I guess I was blocked or something and then he just sort of disappeared. You know?"

Rob says "I'm starting to understand why this place keeps going under."

Piper says "Oh no, it's not a bad crime area, not at all."

Rob says "Well, it's something I'm going to check into I can assure you of that." The paramedics take him out Prue walks by him and looks at him. "Yeah hi how are you doing?" he says

Prue asks her sister "Are you okay?"

"Physically yeah, I think my loan is on shaky ground I couldn't exactly tell Rob 'It was just a warlock don't worry about it'." Piper says to Prue.

Prue looks around "Oh, it would be a shame if the loan didn't work out, I mean this place is great, I used to come here it has a lot of potential." she explains to Piper

Piper smiles and says "Yeah, you think so?"

Prue says "Mm-hmm,"

Piper continues "Care to loan me 60 grand?"

Prue ignores Pipers question and asks her own "Any ideas on where Jeremy came from?" expecting an answer

Piper says "No, but I don't want to run into any other demons we've already vanquished."

Prue says to her younger sister "Well, hopefully, Phoebe can find some answers in those new books of hers."

"I sure wish she had our book to look at, feels kinda lost without it although…" Piper says with a pause in the middle of the sentence.

Prue says "Although what?"

Piper says "It was weird, but right before Jeremy appeared, I swore I heard Grams."

Prue looks at Piper with a blank look on her face "Grams?"

Piper finishes "I am positive it was her she said '_The Power of Three_' and Phoebe said she heard her say it this morning and Michael said he heard her say it too, Maybe grams was trying to warn me, Warn us."

**Manor**

Phoebe is sitting at the table typing when Michael walks down the stairs. She looks out the window to Kit and Jenny.

Phoebe Hears him coming down the stairs "Hey Mikey, do you wanna go see Jenny with me?" she suggests walking out the door Michael following her

Phoebe and Michael approach Jenny "Hey there, its Jenny right?" Phoebe asked as if she messed up her name.

Jenny says "Yeah."

Phoebe continues "We didn't really get to say hello before my name is Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell and this is Kit the cat, get it Kit cat, a little play on words." Jenny just stares at her "So shouldn't you be in school?"

"Phoebe, there is no school today." Michael says to her because she had forgotten.

Jenny says to them "I'm taking the week off. You know for the move and stuff."

She looks at Michael.

"I'm Michael," Michael says "Michael Gonzalez, but you can call me Mikey."

Phoebe gets back on the subject "So you're moving in with your uncle?"

Jenny says "Well, just for the school year, until my mom and dad come back."

Phoebe asks her "From Saudi Arabia?"

"My dad's with the state department, so he gets transferred a lot." Jenny says to them.

Phoebe says "That sucks, so did you ever get in touch with your mom?"

Jenny breaths in and says "It doesn't matter."

Phoebe let out a smile "If it matters to you it matters, your secrets safe with us."

Jenny talks to Phoebe about her problem "Well, it's almost that time of the month you know? And well I need some…"

Phoebe finishes her sentence "Tampons."

Jenny says "Oh, right yeah."

Phoebe says "And you don't want to talk to your uncle about it."

Jenny says "I did, but he went out and bought sanitary napkins, like that's gonna work this is so embarrassing." she explains to Phoebe mostly because Michael is standing right there next to them.

Phoebe looks at kits collar and sees the Triquetra.

Jenny asks "So, do you think you can get some for me instead?"

Phoebe says "Sure but…" she trails off "A connection."

Both Jenny and Michael hear her "What?" they both say.

Phoebe looks around and sees Piper pull into the driveway Michael turns around too "Uh, I'm really sorry Jenny but we have to go." she says in a hurry

Jenny looks upset "Fine." as they start to walk away.

Phoebe turns around and says to her "Look, I would love to help you out, but I gotta believe that your parents wouldn't have left you with your uncle if they didn't think you could trust him with stuff like this, ask him again and if he still screws it up remember we're open twenty-four hours, seven days a week, right next door." she says.

"Piper, wait up!" Phoebe yells as she and Michael are running to her "I think I figured out how to find out who the demon is. All we have to do is ask the Book of Shadows." She says.

Piper stares at her in disbelief "What?"

Phoebe continues to explain "It's been right in front of us the whole time."

Piper interrupts her and says "Kit's collar?"

Phoebe says "No the Triquetra, the symbol of the Power of Three, our symbol maybe that's what Grams' has been trying to tell us."

Piper interrupts her again "Phoebe, your rambling."

Phoebe continues on with what she was saying "Look, Stevie said all we would have to do is find our connection right? That if we did that we'd be able to tap into the power of the equinox. Well, this has got to be it, the Triquetra it's us, it's on the cover of the Book of Shadows."

Piper says "I still don't understand how we can ask the book for help when we don't have the book." Phoebe Grabs Piper and takes her inside Michael goes in too and they go to the spirit bored.

"The spirit board?" Piper asks her sister.

Phoebe tells her "It told us how to find the Book of Shadows didn't it? It can do it again." Phoebe, Michael and Piper try to connect to the power "All we have to do is believe now come on where stronger together." she tells Piper. "Okay close your eyes and feel it." Piper mouths words to Michael but he can't make them out.

Suddenly, there is a breeze of wind and the three hear Grams say "_The Power of Three_."

Phoebe says "Did you hear that?" Piper wonders and finally asks "Grams."

The pointer starts to move "A…B…R…A…X, A…S" Piper says the letters as the pointer moves

Phoebe wanders "Abraxas?"

**Astral Plane**

Abraxas is reading the Woogyman spell backwards.

**Manor**

"Okay I found it 'Abraxas: a demon of the astral plane who destroys witches by demonizing their powers' okay but what does that have to do with the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe asks her sister and brother

Piper says "Well, that's where our powers come from isn't it? Maybe Abraxas is turning it evil somehow."

Phoebe realizes something and says "Oh, that would definitely undo our spells and explain why Jeremy suddenly became unvanquished."

Piper's eyes suddenly get wide "And the Woogy-man."

"Who's the Woogy man?" Michael asks as he sees a shadow.

Phoebe gives piper a look of confusion "When did the Woogy-man become unvanquished?"

Piper quickly says "A couple seconds ago,"

Woogy-man says Phoebe's name "Phoebe."

Phoebe says to Piper "Freeze it."

Pipers reply was "It doesn't freeze, remember? The spell, what's the spell? Spell. Spell."

Phoebe is trying to remember While Michael and Piper are look at the Shadow in fear

_I am light, I am one to strong to fight_…

"I can't remember the rest" she confesses

Piper says "Yes you can, okay we can uh, uh,"

_Return to dark, where shadows dwell,_

_You cannot have this Halliwell,_

_Go away and leave my sight, _

_And take with you this endless night._

There are orbs around the shadow and he disappears.

"That wasn't so hard." Piper says.

"It's a good thing we were together." Phoebe tells them.

Piper says "Abraxas must be reading the book backwards that's how he's turning it evil."

Phoebe tries to catch her train of thought "How do you figure?"

Piper continues "The spell to vanquish Jeremy was at the back of the book, and the spell to vanquish the Woogy-man was right before that."

Phoebe says "Which means more are on their way." Piper nods

"We gotta warn Prue." Phoebe touches the photo by the phone and is pulled into a premonition

_Premonition_

_Nicholas is killing Prue_

_End of premonition_

"What, what happened?" Piper asks

"I saw the warlock Nicholas he was killing Prue." Phoebe says.

**Buckland's**

"Prue, your sister Phoebe's on the phone." the guy says

"Oh, uh, tell her I'll call her back." Prue tells him

"She said it's important." he says

"She always says it's important just tell her I'll call her back its okay thanks." she says walking up to Mrs. Milton "Mrs. Milton."

Mrs. Milton turns and says "Oh, hi."

Prue says "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Mrs. Milton says "I had no idea there'd be this many people interested, your obviously very good at your job."

Prue says "Actually, I think this has something to do with your husband's collection than it does about me. How long has it been since the accident?"

Mrs. Milton says "Eight and a half months. How long has it been for you?"

Prue answers her "Not very long." Michael shimmers into her office and walks out looking for her. Prue sees him "Michael what are you doing here?" she asks.

Michael says to her "Why didn't you go to the phone?" demanding an answer

Before Prue could speak Nicholas appears by the plant.

"Nicholas." she whispers loud enough for Michael to here. She grabs his hand and goes into her office. Michael shimmers out and Nicholas comes in and holds out his hand and Prue is falling to the ground.

"You remember the feeling don't you?" he says to her.

Michael shimmers back in and sees what is happening and says "Hey." Nicholas looks at him and holds his ring to Michael doing what he did to Prue.

Prue starts to chant

_Lavender, Mimosa, holy thistle cleanse this evil from our midst,_

_scatter its cells throughout time let this nick no more exist._

She chants falling to the ground a few seconds after Michael does.

**Hospital**

The doctor says "Well, your blood pressures back to normal, so is your temperature, your electrolytes, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are two very healthy people."

Prue says "Does that mean we can go home now?"

The doctor says "Well, I'd like to run a few more tests, find out what caused your body temperature to rise spontaneously like that. Has that ever happened to you before?"

Phoebe says with a slight laugh "It's happened to us all before."

Prue says "Doctor its ok, really, I think I know how to keep it from happening again."

The doctor says "All right I'll see to your discharge papers."

Prue smiles and says "Thanks."

Doctor walks out and she and Michael get up.

Piper says "That was close."

Prue says "To close."

Piper says "No I don't mean her, I mean you two, the paramedic said you almost died."

Prue says "Yeah well, what else is new?"

Phoebe says "We better figure out a way to get the book back from Abraxas because if we don't were all dead."

Piper says "But how? We don't even know where the astral plane is."

Michael says "I do it coexists within our own plane remember that's what Phoebe said to me earlier."

Prue says "Still doesn't help find the demon."

Phoebe says "Maybe, maybe not, I was thinking… you know how we always thought that nobody could take the Book of Shadows out of the house but us? Maybe nobody did maybe it's still in the house just on a different plane, the astral plane."

Piper says "That would mean Abraxas is still in the house too."

Michael asks "Wouldn't we need a window or a doorway to get into his plane like he used to get into ours?"

Phoebe says "And we need to do this before the end of the equinox by sunrise tomorrow. and then Prue and\or Michael can kick some astral ass with the Power of One."

Prue and Michael leave the room

Piper says "Prue, Mikey what's the matter?"

Prue says "Nothing, I just think it's a long shot that's all."

Phoebe says "Well, at least it's a shot."

Piper says "I agree who knows how many demons or warlocks he's let loose that we don't know about yet."

Phoebe says "Or even worse, if Abraxas gets to the first page of the book before we get to him we're toast."

Prue says "Why?"

Phoebe says to her "Because it's the incantation that gave us our powers, remember if, Abraxas says that backwards too then we'll lose them and the book forever."

Prue says "So we go back to leading normal lives again that doesn't seem so bad."

Phoebe says "What? Are you joking?"

Prue says "No Phoebe, I'm not joking. Look we always said that things happen for a reason right? So maybe the reason is this time is to give us an out."

Michael says "Prue there is no other choice Abraxas will kill you."

Prue says "Not if all he wants is the book after all that's the real power not us."

Piper says "If he only wanted the book he wouldn't keep sending demons and warlocks after us."

Prue says "Yeah, well, we won't have to worry about anymore if he gets to the first page."

Phoebe says "What are you saying Prue? Look, if we don't get to him we stop being witches."

Prue says "Exactly, which means we stop risking our lives all the time."

Michael says "Which means that we stop watching the people we love lose theirs."

Prue and Michael walk away again

Phoebe says "Guys."

Piper says "Let them be."

**Manor**

Phoebe is talking to Piper in the kitchen "We're screwed you know."

Piper says "No we're not there's a window we'll find it."

Phoebe says "That's not what I mean."

Piper says "They'll come around."

Phoebe says "By sunrise? You know how Prue and Michael are when they make up their mind about something, that's it we're screwed."

Piper says "And we're out of wine."

The doorbell rings and Michael says "I got it."

Phoebe walks out to find Michael opening the door for Dan.

Michael says "May I help you? I don't think the sisters can talk right now we're kind of going through something."

Phoebe runs to him and pats his back and says "It's alright Mikey, I got it."

He goes back to do his homework

Phoebe says looking back at the door "Oh, hi."

Dan can see that she forgot his name "Dan." He says

Phoebe says "Dan, right."

Dan says "You're Phoebe? Jenny told me I hope its okay to stop by"

Phoebe says "Of course, uh, we were just doing some reading."

Dan says "Well I just wanted to give you this to say thanks, you know for talking to Jenny or better yet for getting her to talk to me."

Phoebe says "That's really sweet and timely too, but it's not necessary."

Dan says "Well, to be honest, I was sort of hoping to get something out of it, I mean you know for Jenny just in case she needs a woman to talk to again."

Phoebe says "Of course anytime, she seems like a great kid and did she tell you what the problem was."

Dan says "Any idea what size I'm supposed to get there's, like, 5?"

Phoebe says "Uh…juniors probably safe bet."

Dan says "Right, thanks, she also told me about that boy who lives here too."

Phoebe says "Oh, you mean Mikey, yeah I think she likes him."

Dan says "I'll talk to her."

Phoebe says "Thanks."

Dan says "Well, um see you around."

Phoebe says "Hopefully, night."

Dan says "Night."

He leaves and Phoebe closes the door and she goes back into the kitchen.

Piper is on the phone talking to somebody "No, I understand okay, bye."

Phoebe says "Who was that?"

Piper says "Rob, the Banker, or rather his assistant telling me my loan has been denied."

Phoebe says "Oh, Honey I'm so sorry."

Piper says "That's okay, just wasn't meant to be I guess, really glad I never slept with him though what was I thinking?"

Phoebe says "About Leo, maybe?"

Piper says "Ugh."

Phoebe holds out the bottle of wine and says "Wine?"

**Police station**

Prue walks in and sees Darryl "Hey." Darryl says.

Prue says "Hi."

Darryl says "You wanna sit down?"

Prue says "Sure."

She walks towards Andy's desk and sees he is not there "Where's Andy?" She asks

Darryl says "He is undercover on a case." he pulls out a chair "Here,"

Prue says "I'm sorry I haven't come by to see you guys."

Darryl says "Yeah me too, I'm just glad you're here now Prue I've been worrying about you."

Prue says "I'm alright."

Darryl says "Really? Then how come you've been avoiding me? And don't give me that crap about being too busy either because I know better, I know what you're going through Prue, but you didn't lose him and neither did I you know."

Prue says "I know it's just been too hard to uh…"

Darryl says "What?"

Prue says "Face you and Andy after what happened."

Darryl says "Now see that's exactly what I wanted to talk…"

Prue says "Darryl, um I need to know what Andy told you about me and my sisters and Michael about who we really are."

Darryl says "Just that you were involved with some of our unsolved cases and that you somehow helped stop the killers."

Prue says "That's it? Nothing else?"

Darryl says "He's my partner, Prue, I didn't need to know anything else."

Prue says "So then, um, why did you cover for us when Andy almost died at the house?"

Darryl says "'Cause he asked me too, that's why I've been trying to get a hold of you to give you a message from him before he left that morning after he saw you Andy told me to tell you that if anything were to happen to him it wouldn't be your fault he didn't want you to blame yourself."

Prue says "Too late."

They hug

**Manor **

Phoebe and Piper are in the attic Piper draws the Triquetra on the wall and Phoebe says "You really think that's the window?"

Piper says "You said it yourself that the Triquetra's the key, our connection and besides we keep hearing Grams say 'The Power of Three' this is probably what that stands for either that or I just screwed up this wall for some reason."

Phoebe says "Well, even if it is the window If Prue and Mikey don't show up."

Prue says "They'll show. Better late than never right? Look I know I haven't been myself lately and I know I thought I was going through something. I know we have some things to work through but I don't want to let you down because of it. Right now it's not about me it's about us."

Phoebe says "Atta girl Prue I knew you guys would come around."

Piper turns her head and says "Excuse me?"

Phoebe says "Well I did deep down."

Piper says "Are you sure you two are up for this?"

Prue squints her eyes and moves the chair and Michael throws an energy ball at it.

Prue says "We're sure."

Phoebe says "Okay, so when the window opens, you'll pull Abraxas away from the book while Piper, Michael and I grab the book and then while your holding him back…"

Prue says "You'll find the spell to vanquish him I got it."

Phoebe says "Ok."

Piper says "Ok we have to create a circle." They join hands Phoebe on Prue's right Piper on her left and Michael on Pipers left. "3, 2, 1" Phoebe and Piper place there hands on the on the wall and the portal opens.

Phoebe says "Hold on." Abraxas turns around "Now, Prue now."

Abraxas says "First the book then you."

Phoebe says "What's the matter with you?" She turns to Michael "Mikey." He throws and energy ball but Abraxas uses his telekinetic power to send it back to him.

Unknown to the sisters and Michael, a demon flamed in and saw Michael shimmer out in time for the energy ball to pass through him. Abraxas sees the demon and the demon looks pissed. He flames out. Michael comes back in

Piper says "Prue, use your power." Abraxas throws some telekinetic blast at them and all four are flying back running into the stuff in the attic and the portal closes

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Piper says "Prue, Michael what happened up there?"

Michael says "I don't know."

Prue says "Nothing."

Phoebe says "Yeah nothing is exactly the problem."

Prue retorts and says "Michael and I never said we had the power to go against him you did remember?"

Phoebe says "No the Book of Shadows did."

Michael says "Well, maybe it was wrong maybe Abraxas is just too strong."

Piper says "Maybe but that doesn't explain why you two hesitated."

Prue says "We didn't hesitate."

Phoebe says "The hell you didn't Prue, I saw you."

Piper says "We both saw you."

Michael is close to losing his temper and says "So what are you saying that this is our fault, is that it? Because we can't defeat Abraxas?"

Phoebe says "No Michael you can, you just wont, ok something is holding you back something big time and instead of facing it you are running from it…"

Piper and Prue both look at Phoebe "Phoebe?" they both say

Phoebe ignores them and goes on "But you can't keep running, Mikey because you have to figure out what your problem is otherwise were all dead."

Michael says "Yeah, that's right it's my responsibility isn't it? The first and strongest demonic-witch in history, always supposed to do everything and anything, well, and if that's the case then how come I couldn't save my Parents? If I'm supposed to be so Strong and so powerful how come I couldn't save them? I'm sorry if I'm not as powerful as the Mighty Charmed Ones but, my god don't you understand, My parents died because of me, alright it doesn't matter what mom said to me that day it's my fault, How could it be good to be witches if all it does is get the people we love killed."

Phoebe says "Oh Sweetie." She hugs him Prue and Piper join her.

Piper says "Mikey, it's not your fault you said your mom tried to keep that man from being there that night remember? You tried to warn her but she let him in anyway he went their because he wanted too."

Phoebe says "And there was nothing you could have done to stop him, Michael. He chose to walk through your mother's door not because of who you were honey, but because of who he was."

Prue says "Killer of innocents very unlike us. But anyway you strong in your own way, your good side makes you who you are today."

Michael says "I just don't know if I believe in it anymore."

Phoebe says "You've done a lot of good as a witch too. You know that now, but that doesn't mean that bad things still aren't gonna happen, but just because we cant help that, doesn't mean that it's our fault."

Piper steps in and says "Or yours." They hug him again

Then they hear Grams' voice say "_The Power of Three_."

Phoebe says "Ok did you guys hear that?"

Prue says "Grams."

Grams repeats herself "_The Power of Three_."

Prue says "How is that possible?"

Phoebe says "I don't know but it's gotta be a good thing if were all hearing it right?"

Piper says "Maybe it means where connected."

Phoebe says "To be as one. Maybe that's what the book meant by the Power of One."

Piper says "The three of us working as one."

Prue says "Which is what the triquetra represents?"

Michael says "Yeah."

Phoebe says "Almost sunrise, do you think you two are ready to try the window again?"

Michael says "Yeah, yeah, but Abraxas will be waiting for us here."

Prue says "We have to go to where we're most powerful most connected."

**Woods**

Prue, Piper Phoebe and Michael are chanting a spell

_Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night,_

_The oldest of gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of magic is sought._

**Astral plain**

Abraxas is reading the first page backwards

**Woods **

The four are continuing the chant

_In this night and in this hour,_

_We call upon the ancient power._

**Astral plane**

The pages in the book move by them selves

**Woods**

Phoebe says the first part of the chant _"Here now the words of the witches." _

Prue says the second part _"The secrets we hid in the night."_

Piper does her part _"The oldest of gods are invoked here."_

Michael does the last part _"The great work of magic is sought."_

**Astral plane **

The book falls to the sisters and Michael

Phoebe sees the book fall to the rock and says "Michael, Prue, Piper."

Prue says "Keep chanting."

All four keep on chanting

_Here now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night._

A blue cloud appears showing Abraxas

Abraxas says "What are you doing? How'd you bring me here? I will destroy you."

All four keep chanting

_The oldest of gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of magic is sought,_

_In this night and in this hour,_

_We call upon the ancient power._

Abraxas starts to spin

_In this night and in this hour,_

_We call upon the ancient power._

The Abraxas is vanquished in the book and the Triquetra symbol goes to the book.

Phoebe jokes around and says "And we didn't even have to get naked." they all laugh.

**Manor**

Prue, Piper, Michael and Phoebe put the book in it's rightful spot on it's stand.

Prue says "That's more like it."

Piper turns to the wall and says "I'll feel better once we erase that window I don't want anymore demons coming through."

Phoebe says "They cant it's our window not there's."

Michael says "Still better safe than sorry especially if we can expect anymore demons like Abraxas coming."

Prue says "Well apparently we can." She reads from the book "_'Write of Passage fight it with the Power of One or else…more powerful evil that a waits will destroy you'_."

Phoebe says "Wow, I'm glad I didn't finish reading that yesterday I would have changed my mind about not wanting to give up our powers."

Michael says "No, you wouldn't have, you like being a witch to much and you helped remind me that I like being one too."

Prue says "So do I."

Piper says "Hey me three to bad it doesn't pay the bills though."

Prue looks at Phoebe and asks her "Did you guys get it?"

Michael says "Uh-huh."

They run to her

Piper says "Get what?"

They hand piper a piece of paper

Piper looks at the paper "What's this?" She looks at it "60 thousand dollars? Where did you get this?"

Prue says "Home equity loan Phoebe, Mikey and I took a second out on the house to help you buy your club."

Phoebe says "Well, our club technically."

Prue says "Right as long as you don't mind being partners with your brother and sisters."

They hug

Piper says "Thank you."

Michael smiles and says "Yep." And they all hug.

They hear Grams again "_The Power of Three_." The pages of the book moves again and then Grams appears

Grams says "Hello my darlings oh it's nice to see you, or rather its nice being seen by you."

Piper looks shocked and says "But how is this…"

Grams says "Possible. All things are possible my dear it's just simply your matter of being able to do them."

Phoebe says "Wait, so you're the one who keeps flipping the pages in the book?"

Grams says "Just my way of looking after you as best I can anyway, but the fact that you could hear me before, can see me now means that someday you might be. Be good to each other I love you." she disappears and the pages flip again

Piper says "Is it just me or is this attic getting awfully crowded lately."

Prue says "Look."

They look at the page and it says '_Happy Anniversary my Darlings_.'

**Underworld**

The demon that flamed in to the house before is standing waiting for his minions to return. Two minions shimmer in "I believe we have found your son, my liege."

He says "I know, I found him too." He looks around "But where is he I thought you said you would bring him back here."

The minions look at him and say "My Liege, your son is being protected by witches."

The Leader says "So you're trained to handle witches."

"No, you don't understand, My Liege, these witches are very powerful. Your son is being under the protection of The Charmed Ones." The minion says.

The Leaders eyes widen "Then go do whatever it takes to destroy them, but know this if anyone lay's a hand on my son will answer to me." The minions shimmer out.

The Leader flames out.


	4. Morality Bites

**Morality Bites**

Piper walks in the kitchen carrying groceries with one shoe off "Whoa, what did you buy?" Phoebe asks while Piper walks out of the laundry room.

Piper says holding her other shoe up "Doodie."

Prue jokingly says "We weren't out of that." and everybody laughs

Piper corrects her "No, I stepped in it again, that man has turned our front walk into a puppy minefield."

"I cannot believe that guy still lets his dog so his business right in front of our house." Phoebe exclaims.

Prue says "Yeah well we've left notes…"

"And gotten nowhere," Piper finishes her sister's sentence.

Phoebe says in kind of a tone "Well, I've had it the next time I catch him in the act, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

Suddenly they hear the dog bark "That couldn't be." Piper says.

Phoebe says "Oh, I hope it is." They head toward the window as Michael walks in the house with his backpack on.

"Did you know that guy is in front of our house again?" he asks them and they look at him like it is an obvious answer "Oh right."

Piper says "That's them. That's the guy and his dog…I can't believe it."

They look out the window "That is so rude he is just gonna walk away." Prue says motioning her hand towards the window.

Phoebe says as a quick reply "Then don't let him. Use your magic." Everybody looks at her "Well if we can't teach the dog new tricks how about the owner? Just think of all the money we'd save on carpet cleaning alone."

Prue says to her "Phoebe, we can't use magic to teach him or anybody else a lesson." stating the obvious rules of witches

Phoebe says "Why not? It's for the greater good, right? I, I mean that's our job, right? Think of it as community service we'd be doing the whole block a favor."

"I just wish I could shoot him with an energy ball. Maybe that'd solve our problems." Michael says looking out the window about ready to conjure an energy ball

"Michael, you know better." Prue says looking at him with a face of disappointment

Michael says to her "I'm kidding." and fakes a laugh

Phoebe opens the window and says to Piper "Okay Piper."

Piper says "I hope he's not out of my range." and she throws out her hands freezing the man and his dog

Phoebe says "Prue." as a sign for Prue to do her part and she flicks her finger. The man and dog unfreeze and the guy wipes his shoe on the ground.

Piper says to Prue "Nice shot."

Phoebe says "An eye for an eye a shoe for a shoe."

The guy wipes his shoe on the side walk and turns around. One of the sisters says "Ooh duck."

Prue asks Phoebe "Did he see you?"

Phoebe says "So what if he did? What's he gonna do cry witch?" She walks over to the couch and Michael follows her "Well, we've done our good deed for the day. I think I deserve fifteen minutes of channel surfing."

Piper asks them "Who wants coffee?" as if to get an answer

Prue says "I'll grind." following Piper

Phoebe sits on the couch with Michael and turns on the TV channel about monkeys, justice and a baseball player named Cal Greene. She is instantly pulled into a premonition.

_Premonition _

_Phoebe is burning at the stake _

_End of premonition _

"Ah." she yells in pain while Prue and Piper run in to see what's wrong

Prue asks her right away "Phoebe, are you okay?" Piper tells her "Take a deep breath. It's all right."

"No, its not I saw my future I was being executed burned alive" Phoebe tells them and they all start to worry.

**Opening Credits**

Piper walks in holding a glass of tea for Phoebe before asking "Why would a report about a baseball player trigger a premonition like that?"

Piper hands Phoebe the glass and she answers Piper's question "I don't know all I know is I could feel it I could feel the fire."

Piper asks another question "And we were just standing there? That can't be right."

Phoebe again answers "It's what I saw,"

Prue says to her "There's no way we would let that happen not in the past, present or future."

Phoebe wonders aloud "What did I do? Or what is it that I am going to do?" she doesn't get a reply because the doorbell rings.

Michael says "Huh, saved by the bell I'll get it." Piper gets up to follow him he opens the door only for Piper to say something to Leo first.

"Hey Stranger." she says as he walks in and Michael closes the door

"Oh, is that what I am now?" Leo asks Piper playing around

Piper says "Mm-hmm playing hooky?"

Leo says "Well, they're making me work tonight so I got the afternoon off."

Piper says "Ooh, the old I gotta save the world excuse again."

Leo says to her "Oh, like you've never had to use it." Piper breathes in and he recognizes she is about to use it "You're about to use it."

Piper tells him "Well, there's just something I have to do maybe you could…"

Leo looks up as he hears the elders tell him something "Now?" he says

"Uh, Leo," Piper says getting his attention

Leo says "Uh, it's okay there is actually something I have to take care of."

Piper looks down and says "Well, we really need to talk about things, you, about where we stand?"

Leo agrees by saying "Yeah we do. Rain check?"

Piper tells him "It's what we do best," They kiss and he orbs out and she says to herself and Michael "I hate when he does that."

**Attic**

Leo orbs into the attic and he is holding his hands over the Book of Shadows and the pages are flipping he hears the sisters and Michael coming into the attic he orbs out and the pages continue flipping.

Prue's voice is heard through the attic "So what did he want?"

Piper's voice is heard "Can't go on a date. He's working late again."

Phoebe says to Piper "You didn't ask him what we should do?"

Piper tells her "He had to fly literally, the pages were doing that flipping things on their own again."

Prue walks over to the book as do the others "It's a spell to take us to the future." she explains.

Piper says "Two. One to send us and one to bring us home, but apparently, we only get one shot once we use it they disappear."

"Wait a minute, you guys, we almost died going back to the past. This is not something that you just do." Phoebe explains to them.

"You went to the past?" Michael asks turning to Piper.

Prue tells her "We're talking about your life Phoebe,"

Phoebe retorts back "And I'm talking about yours, Prue. I'm just saying I think we should think this over a little bit."

Prue says "Look, you had that premonition today for a reason it must mean that we're supposed to do something about it, and going to the future might be the only way to find out what you did to put you on that Pyre."

Phoebe asks Prue "How do you know it's something I did? What if it's a demon or Warlock that puts me there?"

Prue thinks for a moment "Do you really want to wait to find out? Okay, pack your bags, we go, try and figure out what happened, and hopefully come back with enough information to stop it. We're gonna need a date, Phoebe."

Phoebe is remembering the date "Uh, February 12, 2009. That's two weeks before the date I saw in my premonition."

Prue says "All right, that should give us more than enough time to figure out what put you there." while Phoebe writes the date down on paper.

Piper wanders aloud "I wonder how I look." Everyone looks at her.

Phoebe says "Piper, you look great but, this is hardly the time to…"

Piper interrupts her "Not now, in the future. When we went back to the seventies we saw ourselves as kids, now were gonna be seeing ourselves walking around ten years older? All the vanquishing think of the wear and tear."

Prue lights a match and sets the paper on fire beginning the spell "_'hear these words hear the rhyme,'_"

Piper says her part "'we_ send to you this burning sign,_'"

Phoebe says her part "_'then our future selves will find'_"

Michael says his part "_'In another place and time,'_" white orbs surround them and time is fast forwarding

**Future Michael's apartment **

Michael's spirit goes into his future self "Whoa," He says looking around "This must be my place when I am older," he looks in the mirror "And I look so handsome, as usual,"

Some voice in the other room says "Mikey, you might wanna come look at this,"

"Uh, coming," He walks out to the living room and sees his roommate, Zeke, at the TV. Michael looks at it "Oh, my god," he says.

"Looks like the secrets been revealed," Zeke says.

"Wait you know?" Michael asks confused. Zeke nods in confusion. "Does Piper still live at the Manor?" He asks.

"Yeah," Zeke says "Mikey, what is wrong with you?"

"I gotta go," Michael says shimmering out and hears Zeke say "Be careful,"

**Manor **

Piper goes into her future self and wakes up to her daughter "Mommy, mommy, mommy," Melinda says running to Piper

Piper hesitates and says "I think you have the wrong house, certainly the wrong mommy."

Melinda says "Stop fooling." car honks "Carpool!" she runs to the door while Piper looks in the mirror.

She checks herself out in the mirror and she hears Michael in her head saying _'Piper turn on your TV'_ she looks at the TV in the mirror and sees Phoebe on the thing and she turns around saying "Phoebe? Where's the volume?" TV says to her "Command recognized." and turns up the TV "Huh?" she says to the TV.

News person is on the TV saying "…Execution of Phoebe Halliwell coming up in just a moment now back to your regularly scheduled programming…"

Melinda says from somewhere in the house "Mom I'm gonna be late." Piper says "Uh, okay TV shut up, mute, something."

The TV says "Command recognized," it turns down and Piper walks into the other room and sees Melinda and a woman standing there with another girl.

The woman tells her "Morning Piper, you all right?" she asks Piper.

Piper says "I guess."

The woman speaks again "Yeah, uh, it, with your sister, it's rough I know. So don't worry about your little one I'll get her from school like you asked but, are you sure you want me to take her to your ex's?"

Piper asks her seriously "Ex- As-in-husband? As in-mine? Yes. Yes, if that is what I told you then yes."

The woman asks her "So you and he are getting along better now?"

"Maybe, Prue?" She looks looking for Prue or Michael "Mikey?" she yells hoping for an answer

The woman says to Melinda "Okay kiddo lets hit the road. How about your niece? I can take her to school too."

"My niece, um…" Piper starts but the second girl speaks up.

"My Mom's coming to get me."

Melinda grabs her backpack and waits for the woman to go outside before turning to her mother "Don't worry mommy, I promise I'll do as you ask, I won't use my magic again ever." she hugs her mom and then the other girl before going outside. Melinda gets in the car and the car drives off.

"Aunt Piper," the remaining girl interrupts Piper's thoughts. "Mom should be here by now. Maybe she forgot. Can you call her?" she asks.

Piper hesitates and studies the girl as if to place which sister of hers the girl belonged to. She had lighter brown hair with dark green eyes which didn't really help solve the puzzle.

Before Piper answers her niece, a limo pulls up revealing Prue.

Prue gets out and walks up the stairs "Hey, hey, hey, people." she loses it and yells at them "Okay, enough, people stop touching me!" she snaps and grabs her purse and says to them "Stay."

She walks up the stairs and Piper asks her "Prue, what's going on?"

Prue starts to answer her but the girl runs up to Prue with a large smile on her face. "Hey, Mommy! How was work? Are you gonna stay home with me today?" she asks hopefully.

Prue's eyes widen and she glances at Piper, silently asking who the girl was to which Piper shrugs. "Um, I don't know, sweetheart, is your dad around by chance?"

"Not yet… He had the night shift. I can call him if you want," the girl offers.

"Thanks, sweetie, that would be great," Prue agrees and her daughter runs off to the phone.

Piper watches the girl run off. "And what are you going to tell to your daughter's father?" she asks.

"I don't know, but I didn't really want to talk in front of her. But, really, check me out. I don't just work at Buckland's I own it, and three more Paris, Tokyo, and London."

Piper puts her hands in her face and says "And you're blonde."

Prue looks at it in her hand and says "Yeah strange."

Piper asks her "Wait, you had time to go to work already?"

Prue tells her right away "Actually, I woke up there, but it was amazing I had all of these assistance in this huge office, and I have a chafer and he is so totally hot. How'd you do?" she asks smiling. "And then tack on that I have a daughter…"

Piper laughs and walks inside as Prue asks "Is that a good thing or…?"

Piper says "Well, if you ignore my apparently failed marriage, the fact that I'm still living in the manor."

Prue interrupts her "Wait, you were married?"

Piper finishes "Was, my daughter is on her way…"

Prue interrupts her again "Wait, stop right there, you have a daughter too?"

Piper answers her "Yeah and, and, and, and she's, she's beautiful." she hands Prue a picture of her

"Of course she is. What's her name?" Prue asks Piper and Pipers face was down again

Piper says "Oh god, I don't know." She realizes in a panic.

"Yeah, well, I don't know mine either," Prue points out.

"But Prue, she has powers, and apparently, I told her not to use them why would I do that?"

Prue realizes something "Speaking of why, why are we in our future bodies? I mean, I thought that we were just supposed to come here and see them."

Piper says to her "Well, apparently, going to the past isn't the same as going to the future; I just wish that since we are in our future bodies, we could have a memory of what's happened in the last ten years like how I got a daughter."

Prue and Piper hear Michael in their heads. _What._ He shimmers in except it's not as slow as it usually is "You have a daughter?" he asks.

"Prue too, but where have you been, Michael?" Piper asks him demanding an answer

Michael says "I was at my apartment apparently." He looks at Prue and remembers something off topic "Oh by the way Andy called the other day he might be stopping by before his shift."

Prue's face widens with a smile "Wait, you have an apartment?" she guesses right away

Michael says "Yep but my roommate knows about our secret apparently he said to be careful,"

Prue suddenly realizes something "Ok wait a second, if I'm in my future body and you two are in your future bodies, then that means Phoebe."

Piper looks at the TV "Oh, TV louder, louder."

TV turns itself up and the news guy is on again "…Back to countdown to execution we're less than eight hours away, now, until the burning of Phoebe Halliwell, the witch accused of killing Cal Greene six months ago."

Piper says aloud "Eight hours? We were supposed to be here two weeks before?"

Prue shushes her and the TV continues "Let's go there now live where Sierra Stone is standing by, Sierra." she talks now "San Francisco's District Attorney Nathanial Pratt, who's discovery of the witch last August has made him an early favorite for the governor's seat just came out to make a statement lets listen in."

He starts talking now "This is a reflection of our citizens resolve to ferret out the hidden evil, to turn fear into fight and to band together as one to cleanse our city of it's great threat tonight Phoebe Halliwell will burn for her crime and when she does let that be a warning to other witches out there your next." he points.

Prue, Piper and Michael look at each other. "Mommy, I got him," her daughter exclaims.

Prue hastily flicks off the television and reaches for the surprisingly small cell phone in her daughter's hands. "Hello?" she asks hesitantly.

"Hey, look, I can't get off work until after noon…"

Prue quickly recognizes the voice. "Andy?!" she practically yells into the phone.

"… Yeah, you sound surprised." Andy replies.

"Uh, no, I just, uh, I don't know… just got done watching the news," Prue offers.

"Prue, don't do anything until I get off." Andy warns.

Prue narrows her eyes slightly. "Andy, I can't just…"

"Prue, we've been through this. Just takeSophieto Michael's to stay with Zeke and then just wait. Do you hear me?" Andy questions sternly.

"Yeah, I got it," Prue mumbles, looking down at her daughter curiously. She hangs up and kneels down in front of her. "Okay, sweetie, you're going to go to Michaels to stay with Zeke until daddy gets off work," she explains.

The girl's face falls for a moment but lightens at the mention of Zeke. "Okay, come on, Mikey. I want to see Zeke."

Prue leans toward Michael. "Just take her to your roommate and pray she recognizes him as Zeke. If not then bring her back here," she orders softly.

**Commercial break**

"Oh, surprise, here we go up the stairs, into the attic, grabbing the Book of Shadows please tell me we're still not going to be doing this in ten years." Prue says as climbing the stairs and entering the attic and they see the book is gone.

Piper says "Apparently not."

Prue says "What?" shocked that it is missing

Piper continues "The Book is gone."

Prue says "It's got to be here we need it to find the return spell."

Piper says to her "Prue, relax we'll find It."

At that instant Michael shimmers upstairs after dropping off Prue's daughter behind the book stand the Book of Shadows lies on. "Success," he announces.

Prue nods slightly before spinning on Piper and says "You don't know that, what if it's lost? What if we can't find it? Then we're stuck in our future bodies, with no way of getting out of them, and no way of saving Phoebe." she throws her hand out and a very strong telekinetic blast sends Michael and everything else backwards. Michael is falling out side but he shimmers out before he hits the pavement and shimmers in beside Prue and Piper again.

"What was that for?" he asks. Michael looks at a blanket that he used in the present and wonders. _Is that my blanket?_ And the blanket was surrounded by a shimmer and appeared into Michael's hands. "Whoa," he says as it appears causing him to jump.

"Been working out guys?" Piper asks

Prue says "Well, that's a little sample of what ten years does to our powers."

Piper adds to her sentence "And to our attic." Piper looks underneath the bookstand and sees a key "A key," she picks it up and hands it to Prue.

Prue recognizes it and says "It's the key to my wall safe at Buckland's."

Piper says "Do you think that means it's there? We've never taken the book out of the house before."

Prue quickly says "Yeah, we haven't but maybe our future selves have the question is why?"

Piper says "We don't even know what we're like in this time, Prue, let alone what we think, but if the book is at Buckland's Maybe it'll give us some answers."

Prue says "Alright, then we go there first, then to Phoebe to see if she's alright." they start walking and she says "Sorry about the mess." as Piper doesn't like messy houses.

**Hobart**

Phoebe is looking around for someone and says "Hello? Hello? Could somebody please answer me? I really need to talk to someone." There is a beep and the sound of a door open "Ok how about a snack? Maybe some crackers, peanuts? Something." someone walks by and slides some goo under the thing "A tray full of goo? Hey wait a minute…" she runs to the glass but gets shocked "Don't I even get a phone call?"

The guard guy says "Shut up witch." and you hear the beep and the door close again

**Buckland's **

Prue and Piper and Michael are getting out of her jeep and start walking "I can't believe you get a limo and a driver, and I've still got my same old car." Piper says

Prue says "You have a husband, remember."

Piper says to her right away "Had a husband, I'm getting divorced, remember. And how do you know you don't have a guy in this time? It could be Andy for all we know. I mean, he didn't sound like you two were divorced or anything? All we know, I have an Ex and a kid. You have one with Andy but you could have several more somewhere."

Prue asks her "Ex's?"

"No, I meant kids but maybe that too. I mean, we're in the future but with no memory of the past ten years I don't even know who my ex-husband is." Piper gets distracted by someone about to fall and freezes everything

Prue says to her "Okay, apparently, mine and Michael's powers aren't the only ones that have grown you just froze…"

Piper finishes her sentence "Everything, What a difference a decade makes."

"What the hell are you doing?" Leo asks walking towards them

"Leo I'm so glad to see you I have so many…" she walks to hug him but he refuses to hug her "Uh, What's wrong?"

Leo says "I know you'd do something stupid like this. You use magic in public? What's the matter with you. Are you insane?"

Piper looks confused and says "Uh, Leo," but gets cut off by Prue saying to her "Remember he thinks we know what's going on?"

Leo continues to say "You wanna end up like your sister? Huh? We had an agreement no magic for Melinda's sake."

Piper's eyes widen "Melinda?" she asks

Leo says "Our daughter, what's wrong with you?"

Piper is still shocked "Our daughter?"

Prue says "Wait a second you're Piper's ex?"

Leo looks at them then a woman comes out seeing the frozen scene and screams "Witch!"

Prue and Piper panic "Okay what's going on here?"

Michael sees the turn in witches sign "Guys." they see it too

Leo says "Alright, hurry, we gotta get out of here before they see you."

Piper says "They?"

Leo says to them "The witch hunters."

They join hands and Leo orbs them out.

**Hobart **

There is a loud beep and the sound of a door open. Phoebe's head shoots up "Prue? Piper? Mikey?"

Nathanial Pratt stands there and says "They haven't been to see you before why would they come now? They're gonna be as happy to get rid of you as I am." She looks at him and he says "I'm sorry it's been a while since our last visit executions are a bitch to plan logistics alerting the media gathering the kindling."

Phoebe is thinking of an excuse to cover up her actions "Uh, you know, I've had a lot of time to do some thinking about… why I am here…"

He says to her "Well, no amount of thinking will change the outcome. Justice will be served for your crime."

She says "But it really wasn't a big crime was it?"

He laughs a little "You are truly evil. What bigger crime is there than taking a man's life?"

She is suddenly heart broken and walks backwards sitting in the chair "I killed someone?"

"Oh Phoebe, What is this? An attempt to stay your execution, plead insanity? It won't work you have five hours to live tick tock." Pratt says.

She runs out of the chair "What? Five hours?" she stops at the window remembering it will shock her "But that is not possible,"

He turns and says "Well, I'm happy to see the seriousness of your crime has finally hit you, see you represent everything I abhor, you're a threat, a danger to everything that is good, and pure in our world."

Phoebe interrupts him "You're talking out of fear, just because you don't understand something, doesn't make it evil."

He interrupts her "No, you don't understand. You killed a man using you powers now you're going to die because of it. I only wish I could burn all of your kind with you, but don't worry in time I will this is only the beginning." he walks away and leaves

**Abandoned place **

Prue, Piper, Michael and Leo are walking up some stairs Prue is trying to convince him that there from the past "Leo, listen to me. The three of us, the Prue, Piper and Michael you see before you, are from the past, from ten years ago."

Piper says finishing Prue's sentence "So we have no idea what's going on."

Leo says putting his hands to his head "Don't even lie to me all right, Phoebe is set to die today and I only hope this madness dies with her. All right these people are in danger because of the witch trials she started."

Prue asks him in a challenging way "How, How did she start them?"

Leo looks at them and says "You know, I don't know what you hope to accomplish by pretending not to know…" Piper kisses him to prove she is from the past. Leo says "You haven't kissed me like that since…"

Piper interrupts him and says "Since this morning 1999, remember? We were supposed to meet, you had to leave, I went up to the attic, and this is where I came, the future. And if you don't believe me at least believe what you feel trust that." she says looking at him seriously.

Michael says "Leo?" as if something were wrong "Leo, you have to tell us,"

Leo says "I remember…that was the day they sent me up to the attic to open the Book of Shadows, the future spell."

Prue says quickly "Wait, that was you? We just assumed it was Grams."

He says to her "No, it was me they didn't tell me why. Wait, you don't know what's happened the last ten years? Any of it?" they nod

"These people…they're here underground because they've been accused of practicing witchcraft." Leo explains

Prue asks him "There witches?"

He answers her question "Some of them, most of them have been falsely accused but there safe here for now?"

Michael asks "What did Phoebe do, though?"

Leo says to him "6 months ago, she killed a man, Cal Greene."

Piper says "The baseball player?"

Prue says "This is crazy Phoebe would never hurt anyone."

Leo says to Prue "She hurt him, because he murdered someone, someone Phoebe cared about very much, a dear friend who he brutalized, but a technicality set him free Phoebe was furious out raged and that's when she crossed the line from protecting the innocent to punishing the guilty. She used her power to kill Greene, got caught, and her magic exposed by Nathanial Pratt."

Piper says curiously "And this is the result, Modern day witch trials with Pratt at the helm?"

Prue cuts her off "And Phoebe at the stake, I don't buy it, her power can't kill."

Leo says to her "Well, it can now. It's been ten years all your powers have grown."

Piper looks at Michael and Prue "We have to get to Phoebe and explain."

Leo says "Uh, you can't as it stands you, Prue and Michael are safe. Pratt checked you out and he doesn't suspect that your witches. To get to Phoebe you'd have to use your powers and they'll catch you then they'll kill you."

"Fine then I will shimmer to my apartment see if my roommate will help us,"

"No you can't, okay. They will kill him too if he gets involved," He smiles at Michael and then says "He's you're best friend."

Piper says "Leo, she's our sister we're not gonna let her die."

They start to walk off and Leo hears a call and says "Wait I'll go."

Prue turns around annoyed "Leo, this is our sister we have to."

Leo says "No, I'm still your guide; I can orb in and keep you out of danger."

Piper says "Fine, then, we'll go back to Bucklands and get the book and get the spell to send us home."

Prue tells him "We'll meet you at the Manor."

Piper stays and asks Leo "Leo, um, we got married?"

Prue and Michael at the same time say "Piper, later."

Prue finishes "There will be plenty of time later." they walk off and he laughs a little.

**Buckland's**

Prue, Piper and Michael walk out of the elevator and people surround them and Prue's assistant yells "People. Give the woman some air, she will meet with all of you after lunch, thank you." and pushes her to her office "Okay good news first. The acquisition paperwork was approved and…" she is cut off by the door opening and Piper and Michael walk in "Yes?"

"We're with her" Piper says while Michael closes the door

The assistant looks at Prue. Prue says "Its Piper and Michael my brother and sister."

"Oh right, sorry I almost forgot you had another one other than…" Ann says

Piper says to her "That's alright we forgot your name too."

She smiles and says "Ann. Mrs. Trudeau's Personal assistant."

Prue looks at Piper and says "Mrs. Trudeau?" _I'm still married to Andy?!_ She exclaims in her head.

"Ow," Michael says grabbing his head "Apparently,"

Ann looks at Michael weirdly and says "Mm-hmm."

Michael says calms down and says "Ann, right, uh, do you know if my girlfriend called here by any chance?"

She laughs and says "Girlfriend, good one, very funny like you have the time after your last one and with your detective skills. Ok I just need your final ok on this acquisition." she turns to Piper and Michael "Your sister was amazing, I mean, at first the board was a little resistant with what the layoffs it would entail but Prue pushed it through."

Prue looks at her seriously and says "I did?"

Ann continues "I thought that the 'to hell with the little people' part was particularly persuasive."

Prue "Okay Ann, Sweetie, I really need some private time with my brother and sister so if I could just you know?"

Ann says "Oh no, problem just buzz Me." before Prue slams the door in her face

Prue says "Look at me, I am booked with work, I am about to layoff countless people with the flick of my pen."

Piper says "Maybe you're just picky like Michael." with a smile

Michael says to her "I heard that."

Prue says "What's happened to us? Ok we can dwell on the nightmare our lives will become, but we have work to do. At least some thing's around here haven't changed." she takes the picture off the wall revealing the safe and puts the key in and opening it grabbing the book.

Piper says "Okay, it should be after the demon with the tusks and before the spell to discourage a lover." they open the book to see the spell is not their "Where is it? It was here in 1999,"

Prue says "Yeah, and now it's gone so if the spell can only be used once, that must mean our future selves have already used it which means."

Piper slams the book shut and says "We have no way of getting home?!"

**Hobart**

Phoebe is sitting on a chair and Leo orbs in behind her "Leo, oh, thank god. Look, I know what they think I did, and if we just…"

Leo is telling her to be quiet "Shh, they'll hear you."

Phoebe looks around and says "Where's the rest of the Calvary?"

He takes a deep breath and says "They're not coming."

Phoebe says "So what, you'll grab me and we'll just orb out or whatever, and we'll meet them back at the…"

He shakes his head "Phoebe, uh, I'm so sorry."

She looks confused and says "For what? Did something happen to my sisters?"

He says "Nobody's going to rescue you."

She laughs a little and says "If that is some kind of white-lighter humor, let me be the first to tell you, you are not a very funny race of people."

He looks down and says "You know, I wish you remembered what you've done, it'd make this so much easier, your future self-used witchcraft for vengeance Phoebe, Pratt is using that as a platform."

She asks Leo "Why does everyone think I killed somebody? I wouldn't, I mean I couldn't. What did I do, premonition the man to death? My power is passive."

Leo explains to her "Not in the future, it's grown, it's changed, as have you. Which means, unfortunately you have to suffer the consequences."

She shakes her head and says "No, I don't believe it."

Leo says "Then believe what you see." He pulls out a picture of Cal Greene on a newspaper and hands it to her.

_Premonition _

_Phoebe sneaks up behind Greene and electrocutes him while levitating and drops him_

_End of premonition _

Phoebe says "Oh my god, what have I done?" Leo orbs out and Phoebe screams "Help me!"

**Commercial Break **

**Manor**

Prue, Piper and Michael are there looking at the Book "Wanna tell me again exactly how screwed we are?" Piper asks Prue

Prue tells her "Pretty screwed."

Piper rolls her eyes and says "Thanks. I wonder what's taking Leo so long."

Michael asks Prue "Why are some of these pages marked?" she is flipping through them.

Prue tells him "I don't know and the top corners are turned down and all of them are new spells."

Piper wonders and says "Such as?"

Prue says "Well, like here's one to create a door, one to induce slumber, glamour, to change ones appearance." she hands Michael a bag thing "Some of them have those little baggies attached."

Michael sits down and Piper walks over to look at the baggie "Those must be potions of some kind." Michael moves to the book and says "But what about these? There's a spell to create money, to bend someone's will, to erase a memory, a binding spell. These were not here before." Michael explains and Piper is about to say something but Michael continues "I study the book every night and every morning before school and these were not there."

Piper looks down at the page and says "Binding? What are all of these marked for?"

Prue answers Pipers question "This was our future selves plan. Here's a prison map we were gonna use all of these to break Phoebe out." Piper grabs the map "But something is bothering me, I mean, clearly some of these spells are for personal gain,"

Michael says "But that would be breaking one of the major Wiccan rules we wouldn't do that."

Prue looks at Piper and says "We wouldn't, but maybe in ten years our future selves would for Phoebe."

The door opens and closes and Leo walks in and Piper say "Perfect timing. We found the book but we can't… where's Phoebe?"

Prue asks "Where is she?" Prue and Michael go to stand beside Piper.

Leo looks at the three of them and says "In prison where she belongs."

Prue looks frustrated "Leo, you were supposed to bring her back here."

Leo says "No, I said I'd go to her and I did, to explain to her why she has to pay for her crime."

Andy walks in the Manor as they are arguing and stands beside Leo. "Prue, I can't get Phoebe out, I tried."

Piper looks at Leo "You're our guide. You're supposed to protect us and you're just going to let her die?"

Prue says right after Piper "You're signing her death warrant."

Leo says to them "I'm trying to protect the greater good. Alright, if Phoebe lives, if you use your magic to save her, then the persecutions will continue, and our daughter will grow into a world where her power is punishable by death. Do you want that?"

Piper looks at him and says "Of course not."

He finishes "Then it has to end with Phoebe, she has to die."

Both Prue and Michael give him a stare and Prue says "Like hell."

Piper freezes Leo and Andy and says "Prue, Michael. I've seen what your new powers can do when you're angry." Michael looks at Andy and sees he has a key in his hands he starts to walk to Andy. "What is it Mikey?" Piper says noticing what he is looking at.

Michael grabs the key and says "It looks like a cell key." he looks at Andy "I think he knew we were going to break Phoebe out."

"Of course, he knew. He, unlike him…" Prue jabs a harsh finger in Leo's direction. "… actually understands," Prue snaps, still fuming as she swipes the key from Michael.

Prue and Piper and Michael go to the couch "He's going to stay frozen right?" Prue asks seriously.

"If he knows what's good for him he'll stay frozen." she says to her

Prue says "All right let's get these spells."

**Hobart **

Pratt is on the TV talking "Now some people say this is a victory for me but I say it is a victory for all for today a blight on everything that is good in our world will be extinguished tonight the witch will burn."

Phoebe is on the floor when she sees a glowing shimmer in front of her and is surprised to see Michael standing there before her "Mikey?"

Michael says "Yes it's me," he runs to the glass and looks for the lock

"Mikey don't." Michael runs to the glass and is electrocuted. He tries again this time running to the glass only to be electrocuted and flown back against the wall.

"Ow, what was that?" he says shimmering to the other side.

Phoebe goes to the glass and tries to get close without getting zapped "Mikey, what are you doing?" she sees him with a key.

"It fits." he says with a big smile on his face "Oh yeah, I have to tell you Prue and Piper are on their way they just have to stop at Leo's house for a second."

**Leo's house**

Prue and Piper are at Leo's house and are sitting in the car "Piper, if your gonna do this you better hurry Leo and Andy could unfreeze and be here any second, besides Phoebe has less than an hour and I don't think Michael can stall for very long." Prue says and Piper hands the other spells to her.

Piper gets out of the jeep and walks to the house and looks in the window Melinda is playing tea party with her dolls. Leo orbs in behind Piper and says "Can't do it, can you?"

Piper says with tears in her eyes "No, Our grandmother did it to us, for protection"

Leo says to her "You don't have to bind her powers, Piper. We agreed that I'd take care of her, and I will I promise."

Piper nods and says "I know you will, so we were together does that mean you clipped your wings for me?"

"No, you wouldn't let me we, uh" Leo says and pauses "Tried to make it work with our powers but it didn't and then this happened."

Piper asks him "Were we happy? Just for a little while were we happy?"

Leo answers her "Very, just like Prue and Andy were and still are."

Piper smiles and says "Are you gonna try and stop us?"

Leo looks at her and says "I can't do that."

Piper finishes "Then, I hope you understand why I have to do what I'm doing." he nods "What are we going to do?" she asks him one last question.

"What we always do." he says looking around

Piper realizes what he is talking about "Talk about it later." she goes back to the jeep and gets in and looks at Prue "What is it? What's wrong?"

Prue says "I feel bad for Michael, he has no one to say good bye to, I mean, I know he has this thing for Jenny but if she is not here, then he doesn't have anybody except us. I feel he needs someone other than us and Andy to be around, they didn't even know who you or Michael were at the office my own brother and sister. If we die tonight Michael's tombstone will read: Here lies a demon beware. And mine will read: Here lies Prue Halliwell she worked hard."

Piper says "We're not going to die, we're going to find a way back to the present and we'll create a new future."

Prue looks at her and says "What if we can't? What if we can never get home? According to Phoebe's Premonition we fail."

Piper says "Our future selves fail; we've still got a shot."

Prue nods in agreement and says "You're right" While putting on her seatbelt "Let's go get Phoebe and Mikey." she starts the engine and drives off.

**Hobart**

Prue and Piper are running to the back "So far so good." Prue says

Piper walking with Prue says "Don't people normally break out of prison?"

Prue says "Nothing about this is normal." they come to a big wall.

Piper says "To create a door…okay but where?"

Prue tells her looking at the wall "No place like here."

"Ok." Piper says running her finger on the wall making a door shape.

Prue says "Kinda small for us don't you think? _'When you find your path is blocked all you have to do is knock'_" Piper knocks twice and the wall creates a magical door letting them in as soon as they're in the wall closes.

Michael and Phoebe hear someone coming and they see a guard "No." he yells throwing an energy ball at the guard but misses and hits the electric window forming a powerful blast and he is thrown onto the wall and onto the floor, the guard goes in and grabs Phoebe.

Piper and Prue are walking and a guard catches them "Freeze!" he yells pointing his gun at them

Piper says "Good idea." she throws out her hands freezing the guard

"All right, um, her cell should be up those stairs come on." they walk up the stairs "She'll be guarded are you ready for this?"

Piper says "Do we have a choice?"

They run to her cell but before they reach it they hear Michael "Ow."

Piper says "Is that Mikey?"

Prue says running to the cell "Come on." they run to it and Michael has a wound on his back "Mikey shimmer out here."

He shimmers out to them and they ask him "Where's Phoebe?"

"The guards came I tried to stop them." Michael explains only half conscious

"How?" Prue demands and looks at him wide eyed "You didn't try to use your demonic powers did you?"

Michael says "Yes but they were going to grab me and Phoebe" they grab him and walk on

Phoebe walks with chains and sees the guards take her to the room with the stake

**Commercial break**

**Hobart**

A guard is putting Phoebe on the stake Pratt walks up to her and says "I love the smell of burnt witch in the morning."

Phoebe Says "At least I'm paying for my crime there'll come a day when you'll have to pay for yours too."

He looks at her and says "Remorseless to the end, huh?" he walks away and begins to talk to the news people "Let today be a lesson to all those who would seek to defy human nature with there way of life let today serve notice that black magic will not be tolerated in our society and let today be remembered as the day we burned the witch." he points to the man controlling the fire and he pushes buttons.

Prue and Piper walk in with Michael in between them still half conscious "Piper freeze them." Piper does so and everyone freezes, Michael being only half conscious froze too

Prue touches Michael and he unfreezes and Phoebe says "Prue, Piper, Mikey your okay."

Michael says "Barely." as Prue puts him on his feet and Piper runs to unlock Phoebe

Piper says "Come on we're getting you out of here."

Phoebe resists and says "No wait you can't." Prue looks at her with a serious face "Prue, I'm serious."

Prue says "What are you talking about?"

Phoebe says balancing herself "You guys have to leave, I deserve to be here or my future self does."

Piper says to her "But you killed a killer, don't be ridiculous."

Prue says to her "Look, this is Pratt's personal crusade, this isn't about us, it's about him, where ever we will go he will follow us, he will hunt us, he will hunt our families, if anybody should be punished it should be him." she looks at her hand

Phoebe asks her "Prue, what are you doing?"

Prue says "Saving the future of good witches and our future."

Phoebe grabs Prue's hand and says "Prue, wait don't. Don't become a murderer to it has to end with me."

Piper says "Phoebe, he was evil. He deserved what you…"

Phoebe interrupts her "The wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing. Our job is to protect the innocent not punish the guilty, and I crossed that line and I know that, and now you guys have to know that too."

Prue shakes he head and Michael regains a little more consciousness Prue says to Phoebe "We are not leaving here without you."

Phoebe grabs the hands of her sisters and Michael "Prue, we were sent here for a reason, maybe not to stop this like what we thought, but maybe to understand why this has to happen, why you have to let this happen. I don't want to die, but I don't want you to die because of Me." they hug her and she kisses her sisters necks "I love you."

Phoebe steps back on the thing and everything unfreezes and the fire is starting and Phoebe screams While Prue, Piper, and Michael are there hugging each other until a guard grabs Michael but before he could do anything the sisters and Michael were surrounded by white orbs and then gone

**Manor **

Michael, Prue and Piper return to there time in the Manor in white orbs Piper is the first to realize "Prue." Prue looks up from Pipers shoulder

Prue is covered in tears and asks "What are we doing here?"

"Phoebe, Michael!" Piper calls Michael walks in and Phoebe is still not with them yet "Hey, you don't think she was…I mean we saw…"

Prue puts her hand on Pipers and says "I know, I know, oh please god don't let it be true. Phoebe!" Phoebe walks in the room and hugs her sisters "Oh, we'd that that we lost you."

Phoebe says "You did, I was burning and I could uh, feel the flames on my skin and then I was here I don't know what happened."

Prue says "Its okay your safe now, your home."

Piper says "Yeah, home, but when?" she turns on the TV

The news guy is talking about Cal Greene making another grand slam of the year Phoebe notices that they are back in their own time "Wait that's the baseball player, that's what triggered my premonition we're back where we started the day we cast the spell."

Piper asks "Why?"

Prue says "Maybe because it worked. Maybe we were sent into the future to find out what Phoebe did and maybe we came back to stop it from happening."

Michael says "Wait, I thought we didn't have a spell to come back."

Piper nods in agreement and says "We didn't cast a spell to come back we didn't even have one."

Phoebe says "Maybe they sent us back."

Piper asks "But who? And why today? If we were sent back to keep the future from happening, shouldn't we have been sent back to the day Phoebe killed Cal Greene instead?"

They hear a dog bark and they all run to the window Prue says "Not again."

They open the window and Piper says "This guy still hasn't learned his lesson." she freezes him

Phoebe says "Apparently, neither have we. I think this is why we were sent back here, to this moment in time, this is where it all started the first time we used our magic for revenge."

Piper looks out the window and says to Phoebe "But it's just a little thing it's harmless."

Phoebe tells her "Yeah, but once you break the small rules; it's only a matter of time before the big ones are next."

Prue looks at her and says "A very smart girl once told me that we're supposed to protect the innocent not punish the guilty."

Phoebe says "I haven't told you yet."

Piper says "Now maybe you won't have to."

Michael says "So are you still mad that I used my power in the future to try and save Phoebe?"

Prue says "No, I was, but I know you were only trying to help hey speaking of powers have you told Jenny about us and you yet?"

Michael says "Not yet, I've been busy you know with school and demons I'll do it I promise."

Prue looks out the window "Pratt." Piper unfreezes him and his dog he turns around and sees all four of them standing at the window watching him

Piper asks "Do you think we should follow?"

Phoebe says "No, our little act of revenge might have been what sent Pratt on his path to seek his own."

Prue finishes her sentence "Which may have led him to start the future witch trials."

Phoebe continues "Hopefully, now he won't."

Piper says "I still think we should keep an eye on him, just in case."

Prue agrees and says "Absolutely" she goes to the small table beside Phoebe

Phoebe says "Hey, what's up?"

Prue says "Not work and Not school there is no way Michael and I are going to the office or school tonight we're going out with you guys, we all have a lot of changes to make if we want to avoid where we just came from. Oh, wait, I've so gotta call Andy."

"Ah, the future wasn't all that bad, you were like miss fortune 500 and I had a beautiful little girl." Piper says

Phoebe says in shock "What?"

Piper turns to her "Yeah, Prue too. Details later." She says

Prue says "You know, we can still make the good things happen, Piper. We just have to make the right choices."

Piper says "So maybe Leo and I will end up together."

Phoebe is confused and says "Wait you and Leo?" door bell rings

"Speak of the angel, I'll get it" Piper says going to answer the door "Hey stranger" she pulls him in and kisses him

Leo says "I would have settled for a nice hello."

Piper says "Didn't anybody ever tell you not to settle?"

Leo says "It's a good lesson."

Piper nods and says "I've been learning a lot of them lately."

Leo says "So I heard, look honestly, I didn't know you were gonna be sent to the future I don't even know what happened when you got there all I was told is that apparently you had something to learn."

Piper says "So that's why you're here?"

Leo says "No, that's why you're here you four were given a glimpse of your future to learn a valuable lesson and I'm glad you learned it too because I know they wouldn't have brought you back if you hadn't speaking of which they're making me work tonight so I cant really…"

Piper says "This is always going to be a problem for us isn't it?"

Leo says "I'm willing to work on it."

Piper says "Good don't ever forget you said that." they kiss again


	5. The Painted World

A/N I just realized I didn't put a disclaimer up. I don't own charmed this is for entertainment. Here is a small summary of my character: Michael was born half witch half demon. Michaels father (who is a demon), or so he thinks, killed his mother but Leo managed to get Michael away before dad did anything.

**The Painted World **

**Buckland's**

"Painting of a gothic castle, artist unknown, circa 1920's, oil on canvas 20x28. Miss Franklin where did you say you got this?" Prue asks as she looks over the painting

"Oh, I inherited it a few months ago, but it's been in my family for generations" Miss Franklin says to her

Prue looks back at the painting "The composition is so unusual the artist used pure colors, straight from the tube, and then vanished each layer over and…" she gets cut off by Miss Franklin saying "uh, I'm sorry for interrupting but do I really need to be here?"

Prue tells her "No of course not it's just that most people prefer to be at an appraisal, especially when they plan on selling the piece"

Miss Franklin says in a nervous way "it's just I'm in a hurry"

Prue gets a piece of paper "Say no more just sign at the bottom and you are free to go"

Miss Franklin says "Thank you so how long do you think it will take to sell it"

"Well I'll need to see ownership records before I can do anything" Prue explains to her

"I'll send you everything I have so is that all then?" She asks Prue

Prue says "um, no, since you definitely wanna sell the piece I'll need to confirm its authenticity, its physical condition so, if you'll just sign at the bottom that will let us go ahead and x-ray the piece"

Miss Franklin says "Done" she closes the pen "anything else?" she asks in a hurry

Prue says "Um well yes Miss Franklin I would really like the time to research this that way I can get you the best price"

"Look…I appreciate your Professionalism, I really do. But I'm not interested in getting the best Price I just want you to sell that painting as soon as you can all right?" she gets up and puts her purse on her shoulder "Good night Ms. Halliwell"

"Good night" Prue says as Miss Franklin leaves and Prue looks at the castle again

**Aptitude test place**

"Piper, it was an accident it's not like I borrowed Prue's car so I could drive it into a pole." Phoebe says on the phone with Piper

Piper asks her "How bad is the damage?"

Phoebe says to her "Not bad, but maybe expensive which is why I need a favor."

Piper laughs a little bit and says "If you're calling to borrow money I don't have any."

"No it's not about money it's just I don't want you to tell Prue she's been so supportive and I don't want to lose her trust again." Phoebe says getting off the elevator and walking down the hallway

"You mean you haven't told her?" Piper asks

"Well no but I have a plan." Phoebe says

Piper says "Phoebe you have to tell her it's her car and you don't have the money to fix it."

Phoebe stops in front of some doors "But I _will_ have the money to fix it I'm at this company called web San Francisco, it's an interactive network on the internet and I faxed them my resume this morning and they want to meet with me tonight."

Piper says "I've gotta go but Phoebe I don't want to be in the middle of this just tell her okay."

"If I do not get the job I will tell her" Phoebe says closing her cell phone and slides her hair behind her ears. And walking into the room but slowly stops as she sees a bunch of people there. She smiles when she reaches the desk with a lady standing there "hello, I'm, Phoebe Halliwell, I have an appointment" the lady grabs a clipboard and hands it to Phoebe "thanks, all these people, they're here for the interview too aren't they?"

The lady smiles and says "Well you won't have any trouble with this if you figured that out, it's an aptitude test you can finish it at home."

"Great." Phoebe says walking to a chair and sitting down

A guy is talking to a lady "So you won a fellow ship from the national science foundation?"

The lady says "When I was at Harvard yeah how'd you know?"

"Saw it on your resume. I was cum laude also. Except I was a ford foundation scholar."

The lady says "So then you went to Stanford?"

The lady at the desk says "Stanford, I went to Stanford." Phoebe mouths he mouth as she was mocking the lady.

"Intimidating isn't it?" a guy behind Phoebe says

"A good will hunting or this aptitude test?" she says

He says "Oh, who cares about linear algebra or differential? And that test is a snap I mean in this day and age who can't write in the html numeric languages, right?"

They both laugh and Phoebe says "Right" taking the paper off the clipboard and handing the clipboard to the guy next to her "That's for you." she jokes walking out.

**Bucklands**

Prue is writing something when she sees a light on the castle painting "What?" she says getting up and walking to it with a magnifying glass and she sees a man and a fireball and she gasps.

**Opening credits**

**Manor**

Prue, Piper and Michael are in the kitchen talking "At first I thought it was a reflection off of something in the room but when I moved closer I saw a man, inside the painting, in the castle but the moment I saw him he backed away from the window and then there was this strange glow that went past the window again it was just so… Piper." Prue says and Piper is going through code violations only paying half attention.

"What?" Piper says looking at her older sister.

"We were talking." as if it were obvious

"I know about a man in a painting, listen to this one 'hallway near club entrance too narrow'" Piper says reading a violation to Prue and Michael

"I thought that we had discussed your code violations." Prue says looking at Michael who was at the table looking down at a book

Piper says "Well I keep finding more the plumbing, the electrical, the heating none of it's up to code."

Prue stops listening and says "Stop, you're obsessing."

"Well, it runs in the family." Piper says calmly followed by a laugh from Michael.

"I don't obsess. I think intensely, anyway I can't really help it I mean we've seen so many bizarre things, why not a man in a painting?" Prue says

Piper says to Prue "Well, at least he's safe from building inspectors I cant imagine that castle is up to code."

Phoebe walks in with the Book of shadows "I'm sorry but I couldn't find anything in the Book of Shadows about people who may be trapped inside paintings. I looked everywhere."

Piper looks at Phoebe and says "Hey, you were asleep by the time I got home how did your interview go?"

Phoebe looks at Piper and says "It went fine! Uh, actually it is still going I have to finish this take home aptitude test, which I think I'll start right now so I'll see you guys later."

Prue looks at her and says "Uh, Phoebe."

Phoebe stops and asks "What?"

Prue says "Aren't you forgetting something? My car keys?" Michael gets up and stands next to Prue to listen to the conversation.

"They'd be with your car which is at the body shop having an estimate." Phoebe explains to her eldest sister

Prue looks at her and says "An estimate?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, uh I…bumped…no actually I backed your car into a pole last night."

Prue looks at her "A pole? You hit a pole?"

"Yeah you don't even have to say it. I know what you're thinking, How could I be so irresponsible? How can I be so stupid?" Phoebe says

Prue looks at her and says "Ok, irresponsible yes, stupid no way, where is that coming from?"

Phoebe quickly says "It's coming from the fact that I'm the youngest sister, the one who always makes mistakes, the one who always causes problems. I mean if anybody were gonna back your car into a pole and not tell you right away it'd be me right?"

Piper stacks her things and says "I think I'll be going now."

"See even the middle sister, the one that's supposed to stay neutral when it comes to family problems checks out on this one." Phoebe explains and Michael can't help but laugh

"Yes. Your right. You're on your own." She says trying to leave

"Well leave me out of it too, I don't want to argue with you I just want to find a cab." Prue says going to the phonebook drawer.

Phoebe says "Well, whatever it costs I will pay for the damages and what ever the cab costs I will pay for that too." walking out of the room

"Whoa, what just happened there?" Michael asks the two sisters

Piper says "I don't know anything about anything I'm gonna go see Dan."

As Piper begins to walk away Prue quickly says "Piper just…forget about the car what about the man in the painting?"

"Well, unless he's real and screaming for help forget about him we shouldn't go looking for trouble we have enough around here." she gets up and says "I'm going next door."

Michael looks in his book again "What are you doing, Mikey" Prue asks him walking towards him

"I'm studying for our big tests we have in school." He says to her looking frustrated

"Well do you need help?" she asks him

"No, its ok, uh, is it alright if I just shimmer to school? You know, since you don't have a car and Piper is dealing with code violations and Phoebe seems like she is in a mood or something." he asks Prue with a look that she might say no

"Sure, it's your other powers I'm worried about." she says with a smile and they hug and Michael gets up and shimmers out with his things.

**Dan's house**

Piper picks up his news paper and walks up the remaining stairs and as she is about to knock on his door he opens it "Dan!" she says with a smile

"Good morning." he says to Piper

"I'm sorry to bother you…" Piper starts

She gets cut off by him saying "No, your not bothering me unless…you refuse to hand over my paper." She hands it to him "Thanks, uh, you wanna come in?"

Piper says "No, no really I just stopped by to ask a quick favor. My club got a visit from the D.B.I last night…"

He says "And you've got code violations?"

"I have the war and peace of code violations." She says handing him the folder of violations

"And you were thinking neighbor Dan, he's in construction maybe he could help huh?" Dan says looking over the violations

Piper says "Of course I'd pay you something."

Jenny walks out with her back pack and says "Uncle D., I'm late oh, hey Piper."

Piper says "Hi Jenny."

Jenny quickly says running down the stairs "See you later Uncle Dan and don't forget your promise."

Dan says "Okay then I'll tell you what I can do, I'll check the code violations, see how serious they really are… if you'll help me with the promise I made Jenny."

"Deal, wait what's the Promise?" Piper asks

"She needs help with a paper, it's for bio class, you know something with the human reproductive system." he explains to her

"You mean sex?" she asks after a slight laugh

He nods and says "It's just way to awkward for me to talk to my niece about."

She says "Yeah sure not to worry I've had plenty of experience."

"Really? With sex?" Dan asks

"No I mean um talking about it." she leaves

**Michael's school**

Michael shimmers in the bathroom and walks out "Oh, god I am so late." he says to himself he walks to his classroom opens the door and sits down.

"This is the third time you are late, Michael." the teacher says

"I'm sorry I just…" He is looking for an explanation

"Save it Gonzalez. I have no choice but to call home and get this straightened out next time you're late." the teacher says and continues with the lesson "Class this test is so important to the district that they are making it worth twenty percent of your final quarter grade…" he goes on

Michael is in his desk 'Oh no why do they always wait till the last minute to tell you these things?' he thinks to himself unknowingly that he was using telepathy with one of the sisters.

'Everything all right Mikey?" Phoebe asks.

'Ugh I can never control this thing." Michael says 'Yeah.' As if to answer her question aloud.

**Bucklands **

"So, uh, was there a problem with any of the ownership records I sent over?" Miss Franklin says to Prue

Prue says "Um no everything's in order."

"Then I'm not sure why you wanted to meet with me." Miss Franklin says

"Look, Miss Franklin, I know that you don't really want to be here, so I'll be perfectly honest. There is something strange about that painting." Prue says to her

Miss Franklin says in a whisper "Have you seen him?"

"Him?" Prue asks

"That's how it all starts you know." she starts to explain

Prue says "What do you mean?"

"At first you see him the man inside the painting at least you think you see him but he just …disappears so fast. And you start to think about it, but it doesn't make any sense I mean, how could a man be inside a painting? Then you see him again, this time longer and now you're sure." Miss Franklin explains

Prue says "So you think the painting is being haunted by ghost?"

"Oh, no, no. I think he's definitely alive I think he's trapped inside." Miss Franklin says

"Do you know who he is?" Prue says

Miss Franklin nods her head "No, I have no idea, nobody does. Look all I know is, if I don't get rid of that painting I'm gonna end up just like everybody else in my family who's ever owned it, I'm gonna be completely insane." Prue tries to talk to her but she interrupts "No you've only seen the beginning Ms. Halliwell just trust me when I tell you its only gonna get worse." she gets up and leaves

**Michael's School**

The teacher is showing a math problem on the bored and Michael raises his hand "Yes?" The teacher says.

"May I use the restroom, please?" Michael asks.

The teacher hands him the pass "Be quick." The teacher says

"The answer is 6 by the way." Michael says walking out of the classroom and shimmering out.

**Manor**

"Spirits…send…the words…from all…" there is a knock on the door and Phoebe looks up

"It's me can I come in?" Piper asks through the door

"Piper I just kinda wanna be alone right now." Phoebe explains

"I won't stay long promise." Piper says

"Okay just give me a sec." Phoebe says pushing the Book under her blanket "Okay you can come in now."

Piper opens the door "I just wanted to tell you the body shop called."

Phoebe says "Yeah I know I heard the message 1,200 bucks."

"Did you tell Prue?" Piper asks

"I didn't have to, she already knew, she called the body shop herself. That's why I have got to get this job Piper it's the only way I that I can pay for the damages it's the only way I can make things right." Phoebe says

Piper tells her "All the more reason you should have told her."

Phoebe says "Okay well maybe a smarter person would have figured that out, then again a smart person wouldn't have backed a car into a pole, a smart person would have realized it was a 1200 dollar pole. That's because smart people don't do stupid things only stupid people do."

"I didn't mean to upset you." Piper says calmly

"I know maybe we should just talk later." Phoebe says

"Ok are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Piper asks

"Yeah why?" Phoebe says

"Phoebe I know you think getting this job is the answer but please don't do anything…" Piper says

"What stupid?" Phoebe asks right away

"No, just don't do anything I wouldn't do." she says leaving

"Don't worry I wont" she makes sure the door closes "you'd never cast a smart spell"

She says as Michael shimmers in.

"Phoebe, I am freaking out. I have a million and one tests to take tomorrow, my teacher is calling the house because I've been late more than three times and I just found out that these tests are twenty percent of my final quarter grade…" he looks at her seeing she has the book "What's going on?" He asks walking to her and sees the smart spell "Are you going to cast that?" Phoebe looks and nods "Please let me cast it on myself it's the only way I can prepare my self please."

"Okay." she finishes it and makes another one handing it to Michael and the begin the chant

"_Spirits send the words from all across the land allow us to absorb them through the touch of either hand for twenty four hours from seven to seven we will know all meaning of words from here to heaven." _Phoebe continues_ "Oh and P.S there will be no personal gain." _

Phoebe gets a book and puts her hands out and the pages start moving fast then Phoebe says "Abaca: strong fiber obtained from a banana leaf. Zygote: a cell formed by the union of two gametes." She smiles and says "Cool" and Michael shimmers out.

**Buckland auction house**

Prue is sitting at her desk when Joe walks in with the painting and the x-ray "Hey, Joe that was fast." she says.

"No line at the x-ray machine." He says putting the painting on the stand and walking to Prue with the X-ray

"So did the x-ray confirm its authenticity?" Prue asks

Joe says "It did a lot more than that." he hands her the x-ray "Check out the x-ray, it's got definitive underwriting on the canvas."

Prue looks at the x-ray and asks "It has a pentimento?

Joe says "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either but you can see it on the x-ray the text is in Latin I've never seen anything like it before."

Prue puts it on an x-ray light and starts to read the text "Absolvo Ammitto Amplus Brevis…" she translates it "To free what is lost say these words."

Joe looks and says "Wow you speak Latin?"

Prue looks up at him and says "Yes. Good night Joe."

Joe says "Ok, well, uh, why don't I just return the painting to the vault…say tomorrow?"

Prue smiles and says "Good idea."

He says "Ok." and leaves

Prue sees another light on the painting she grabs a magnifying glass and looks at it and it says help. She goes back to the x-ray "Semper Mea." she looks at the painting "Mine forever." she goes to stand in front of the painting "Absolvo Ammito Amplus Brevis Semper Mea." Suddenly she is surrounded by some wind thing and is sucked into the painting.

**Inside the painting**

Prue is thrown onto the floor and the doors close and she looks around.

**Commercial Break **

**Painting **

Prue runs to the doors and tries to open them but the wont open. She starts to breathe heavily. She turns around and says "Who's there?" a fireball shoots out of the statues and she ducks out of the way as it comes toward her.

Malcom runs to her and says "Quick follow me."

She looks at him and says "What?"

He grabs Prue by the waist and says "This way…" he pushes her in the direction of safety "Ladies first." they run to a walk in wall "I see you read Latin too." he says

"What has happened? Where am i?" she asks him

He says "Virden Castle" he answers quickly

She asks "Where's that?"

He says "Inside a painting"

She looks at him and says "I'm trapped inside a painting?"

He looks around and says "Yes. And if you don't get to that bookcase your dead." He explains

She looks at him and says "Who are you?"

"My names Malcolm and you were suppose to help me not join me who are you anyway?" he asks

"My name is Prue, and I was helping you. You were supposed to come out." She says throwing her hands in the air.

Malcolm says "Great now we're both trapped hurry" they run to the bookcase and a fireball shoots out of the statue again and it heads towards them Prue throws her arm out sending it away. Malcolm looks in surprise "What the hell? What are you? How'd you do that?" he asks her

She looks at him "Okay never mind we're gonna get killed will you hurry up?" and he flips a book and the shelf opens up and the walk inside.

**Manor**

Piper walks into the kitchen and kit walks in there too. Piper says "Hi Phoebe you're up early what's up?"

Phoebe says "Oh the Dow Jones, housing prices, and the space shuttle discovery." Not even looking up.

Piper looks at her and says "Huh?"

Phoebe looks at Piper and says "Read the Paper."

"Oh, uh, have you seen or heard from Prue or Michael this morning?" she asks Phoebe

Phoebe says "Michael went to school early and he gets out at 12 because he has those tests today and haven't seen Prue yet" she looks up from her paper and says "Oh, Dan just called said he'll meet you at the club at noon."

Piper says "Ok, um, did you or Michael hear her come home last night?"

Phoebe says "Well, I haven't and I doubt Mikey has. He's been worried about those tests all night."

Piper looks around and says "This is really strange." She looks around "Cat hasn't been fed, no coffee's been made…" she goes and opens the fridge "And Prue defiantly didn't pack a lunch."

Phoebe is writing something and says "Well maybe she's still asleep."

Piper walks to the phone and says "No, I checked her room her bed hasn't been slept in."

Phoebe looks up at her sister and says "Maybe she didn't come home from the office last night."

Piper says "No. it's her voicemail. What if Prue is right about the painting? What if something has happened?"

Phoebe puts the pen down and says "First off 63% of all adults believe to be missing show within twenty four hours. An auto accident is unlikely 1.2% even less likely for work related accidents. Factor in her good health, a life expectancy of 78.5 years, add her defensive powers of telekinesis, and we are looking at the odds of…less than 4.1%. No, actually make that less than 3.3%. I forgot that the book of shadows had zip on the evil art work."

Piper looks at her in shock and says "What's wrong with you?"

Phoebe says "Nothing."  
>"No… you are like 'Ask rain man . com' you haven't been in the book of shadows have you?" Piper asks her.<p>

"No, why would I do that?" Phoebe says exhaling

Piper says "All right. I don't have time for this. Um, I am gonna call Michael out of school and see if he can make up the semesters another time and we are going to Bucklands."

Phoebe says "What about Dan? You're supposed to meet him at the club."

Piper says "Damn it."

Phoebe smirks and says "Do you like him? Is that the vibe that I am getting right now?"

Piper says "No, don't be ridiculous." Piper grabs the keys from the key holder and says "Just do me a favor and go to my place and you can give me all the details later."

Phoebe says "Like what he was wearing?"

"No" Piper said from the living room.

**Michael's School**

Michael is finished with his test and he is sitting there staring at the clock waiting for the bell to ring suddenly the loudspeaker turns on and says "Excuse me for the interruption will you send Michael Gonzalez to the office please he needs to leave."

The teacher looks at him and says "Yeah, I guess."

"Thank you." The lady on the speaker says

The teacher says "Michael put your test here." Michael puts the test on his desk and walks out the door. He keeps walking looking around to make sure no one is following him and he runs into someone named Rosaline and knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh, god I am so sorry." he says helping her pick her books up .

"No it's alright" she says. She looks up and looks into his eyes and says "I'm Rosaline."

Michael , distracted by her eyes says "I'm Michael." suddenly he hears Piper telepathically 'Mikey where are you?' his response was 'Shh pretty girl in the hallway I'll be there soon.' "Um, well, I have to go now I'll talk to you later I hope" he starts to walk to the doors and meet up with Piper.

**Painting**

Prue is saying to Malcolm "You can't just stand there another twelve hours and not let me help you your hurt."

He says "Stay where you are I Hate witches."

Prue says "How many times do I have to tell you I'm a good witch? Although if you make me say that again, I just may hurt you. Look I was trying to save you."

He says "Well you did a great job."

"The last thing I expected was to get stuck here." She explains.

He says "So I guess your powers can't get us out of here then, huh?"

She says "No I can't just lift us from another world. So if we're going to get out of here we're going to have to work together. Just let me help you. I won't turn you into a toad, I promise." He puts the thing down "Thank you." She says. She gets up and walks towards him and says "May I?" she puts her hands on his head to check the bleeding "It doesn't look to bad at least the bleeding is…"

He says loudly "Ouch!"

She continues and says "So why do you hate witches so much?"

He starts to explain "it's how I got trapped in here. The artist that painted this was a witch. She was my girlfriend."

Prue asks him "You dated a witch?"

He says to her "What you've never dated a mortal?"

She says "I wonder?" she puts her hands at the wound and pushes.

He says "Ow."

She says "Sorry, go on."

"Fine." he said "Nell and I we broke up, she wrote a curse in Latin."

Prue says "To free what is lost."

He says "Right and she painted the castle over it. Made sure I got the painting it was the only way she could trick me and trap me inside it worked."

Prue asks him "So how did you see the underwriting?"

"Same way as you probably." he says

"An x-ray." she guesses "You must have really pissed Nell off."

"Well, that would explain why I haven't aged since I got here and the fireballs." Malcolm says

Prue starts to wonder "How long have you been running form them?" She asks

"What year is it?" he says

"1999." she says

"It's been seventy years." he tells her

"Wait a second you've been…stuck here trying to get help for seventy years?"

He says "It's not the typical life of an art historian is it?"

She says "Yeah, I won't be here that long. I mean I have two sisters and a demonic brother and we all have powers anybody can find a way out its us."

**P3 **

"Dan, sorry to keep you waiting." Phoebe says

Dan says "I didn't realize you were late."

Phoebe looks at her watch and says "Oh, 11 minutes, 23.4 seconds to be exact." She looks at the folder he is carrying "Those the Code violations?"

Dan says "That and the D.B.I's code book of minimum safety requirements."

She says "Ok, then we're all set. I think you'll find me pretty knowledgeable about all areas of construction."

He says "What about Piper?"

"Oh, something came up she can't be here sorry buddy." She says walking away

**Bucklands**

Piper and Michael walk into Prue's office "Prue." Piper says looking for her.

They walk in and close the door "Prue are you here?" Michael asks but no answer. He looks at the painting and suddenly remembers about what he read in the book one day. "Piper look." he says.

She walks to the painting then to the x-ray and she starts to read the writing "Absolvo Amitto Amplus Brevis…" she is cut off by the door opening and Joe walking in.

"Oh, hey Piper." he says "And Piper's friend."

She just looks at him and he says "Joe Lyons. We met at a wine auction a few months ago Prue around?" He asks

Michael says "Well, she's somewhere." He walks over to the desk and looks under "Prue!" he looks up "Nope not there." He says laughing.

Joe says "Ah. I won't get in your way I just came to pick up the painting."

Michael's eyes widen 'Oh Piper do something.'

'Do what?' she asks

'Freeze him.' he says

"Oh forgive me, Joe." she says smiling.

"For what?" he says walking further in

Piper throws her hands in the air and freezes him and says "For that. Let's go." She says

Michael grabs the painting and Piper grabs his shoulder and they both shimmer out as Joe unfreezes.

**Painting**

"That's your plan? Are you out of your mind?" Malcolm says

"Look Michael and My sisters are gonna realize that I'm missing soon I have to let them know where I am and warn them and since I can't contact Michael through his telepathy he probably blocked me or something." Prue says

Malcolm says "its to dangerous you'll die."

She says "I don't have any other choice. Otherwise my sisters will make the same mistake I did and get stuck here ok corner now." She says and they run to the corner wall

"And how will seeing your name…" he says

"And the name Nell." Prue says cutting him off

"Yes, written on the window prevent that from happening?" he asks

"Because my sisters will think that it's a clue, so they'll look up the name Nell in our book of shadows, and hopefully they'll find a solution. Are you ready go?" They run to the other wall "Okay tell me how you write help on the window without getting creamed by a fireball." Prue says

Malcolm says "You mean you don't know how you're going to do it?"

Prue turns to him and says "You're the expert."

"Are you crazy? It took me years to get those messages written on the windows. I've got the scars to prove it." Malcolm says "What about your powers?" he asks.

"All right fine I'll deflect fireballs you right the names." She says.

They run to the window and Malcolm says "Be careful near the window."

Prue looks at him and asks "Why? What's wrong with the window?"

Suddenly instead of moving around there is a glowing shimmering image all around the castle and Prue thinks to herself 'Mikey' as to know it was him taking it home they run to the book case.

**Manor**

Phoebe is sitting there on the Phone talking to someone "Hello, this is Phoebe Halliwell and I'd like to set up an appointment to return my aptitude test." She waits for an answer "By 5 tomorrow? Great bye."

Piper and Michael shimmer in and Piper puts the painting down on a chair.

"Oh, Piper good news I spoke to Dan he will have your estimate ready by tomorrow." Phoebe says

Piper says "We've got bigger problems than code violations."

"Prue wasn't at Buckland's?" Phoebe asks

Piper says "No but it was clearly the last place she was before she disappeared I take it you haven't heard from her."

Phoebe nods and says "Not a word. Okay now I'm worried."

Piper pulls out the x-ray and says "Check out this x-ray we found at the office I think It may have something to do with her disappearance and we don't have much time because its only a matter of time before everyone at Bucklands realizes that she is gone and the painting is gone."

Phoebe takes it but the TV is on playing a guessing type game. "Oh final round." She says turning the TV up.

The TV host says "Primarily concerned with blood...

Phoebe answers the question before the TV host even finishes "Hematology."

The contestant on the game show says "Hematology?"

TV Show Host says "Yes. Oona Chaplin, the wife of Charlie Chaplin, was the daughter of what famous...?

Michael quickly says "Eugene O'Neil"

"O'Neil?" The contestant says

TV Show Host says "Yes. What country now occupies the peninsula once known as Asia Minor?"

After the next question Phoebe smirks and says "Turkey."

"Turkey." The guy says

Piper snatches the remote from Phoebe and says "How is it you two know all the answers?"

Phoebe says "What? We could know about medicine, American play rights, and that Asian miner is now called Turkey."

Piper says "No, you couldn't. You have cast a spell haven't you?"

Phoebe says "I wanted to be able to get Prue's car fixed and this job was the only way I could to it."

"And I really wanted to get these tests done with." Michael says

Piper says "Phoebe, what kind of spell?"

"All I had to do was ace an aptitude test which by the way I'm sure I have." Phoebe says

Piper getting frustrated says "Phoebe!"

"Ok it's a smart spell. And before you freak out it's only temporary. It'll be over by 7:00 tonight." Phoebe says.

"It doesn't matter when it ends. We are not allowed to cast personal gain spells. You know that." Piper says

"Yeah we do know that we even put it in ourselves no personal gain." Phoebe says

Piper says "There will be consequences there always are."

"I don't care. It's worth it. Piper, you weren't at that job interview surrounded by all those college graduates. You don't know how good it feels to be really smart. Smart people are respected taken seriously. And really smart women? Or smart kids like Mikey? Forget about it." Phoebe looks at her and says "Then again you probably do know what I'm talking about you have a four year degree."

Piper says "So what? Phoebe I will never have the kind of smarts you guys have no matter what I do. And Mikey I am surprised at you for doing something like this. But you…" she points to Phoebe "You can go back to college say, say you did get this job or you did ace those tests what would happen to them the moment your smart spell ended? "

"I thought I'd worry about that later." She says going to the stairs.

"Me too." Michael says

Piper says "Wait. What does this mean 'Absolvo Ammito Amplus Brevis Semper Mea'?" suddenly the painting was sucking Piper into the painting "Phoebe? Mikey?"

"Piper no!" Phoebe yells running down the stairs to the painting. "Piper." she says and Michael giggles a little bit.

**Painting **

A fireball shoots out of the statue and Piper is screaming while running. Prue steps out of the book case and says "Piper?" and waves her arm and sends the fireball away from her younger sister.

Piper looks around and says "What the hell is happening where are we?"

Prue says "All right hurry just get to the book case fast." Piper starts to run to her big sister and Prue sees a fireball heading there way "Watch out." Piper turns around and freezes it and they run into the bookcase. Pipers heal on her shoe breaks and she hops in the bookcase.

"Don't tell me she's the sister witch who's gonna save us." Malcolm says

**Commercial Break**

**Painting**

Piper is ranting to her sister and Malcolm. "I don't wanna live forever. I don't wanna spend the rest of my life in a painting, hanging on some wall, wearing a broken shoe."

Prue says "Well neither do I but there is a solution."

"You call that a solution, Braving endless fireballs to get a message to Phoebe and Mikey?"

Prue puts her hands on her forehead and says "Okay so it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the situation is pretty bad."

Piper suddenly realizes something "No, but it may just take a few rocket scientists to get us out of here, Phoebe and Mikey."

"Another witch sister?" Malcolm says "And Brother?"

"Not just any witches, a super witches, there genius." Piper says pacing back and forth.

Prue says "Piper, I don't really think your helping the situation."

Piper says "No, I mean it she and Michael are walking brain trusts, Einstein's with cleavage they cast a spell on themselves Prue a smart spell."

Prue's eyes go wide and she says "What?"

Malcolm says "Can they save us?"

Piper says "Forget the details, Prue, just know that if anybody can get us out of here its Mikey and Phoebe. We need to get back to that living room, get Nell's name on that window." She starts walking towards the entrance of the bookcase.

Prue says "Piper wait."

Piper turns and says "No, no ,no, no we cant wait it's only temporary the spell ends at seven tonight." Prue gets up too.

**Manor**

The clock chimes and says 6:15. Phoebe and Michael are going down the stairs with the book and go to the couch. She opens the book and places her hands over it as the pages flip on there own and Phoebe absorbing the knowledge trying to find the page. The doorbell rings "Who is it?" she asks.

From the door "It's Jenny."

"Uh unless it's a huge 911 sweetie, your gonna have to come back later." The doorbell rings again. Phoebe stops and Puts the book under the table.

**Painting**

Piper and Prue are walking towards the window Prue looking for fireballs. "We get out of here alive, you owe me a new pair of shoe's." Piper says

Prue says "We get out of here alive I'll buy you the purse to match." A fireball shoots out "Piper, left." Piper freezes the fireball.

"Forget the shoes. The next time you get a supernatural S.O.S…" Piper says

"I'll take your advice and just ignore it." Prue finishes the sentence.

Malcolm sees Piper going to the window "Be careful near the window." He says

Prue turns around and says "What's wrong with the window?"

Suddenly blades appear out of nowhere and Piper is in the middle of the two sets "Blades." Piper says

"Are you okay?" Prue asks.

Piper says "For now but I can't reach the window because if I lean forward I am sliced and diced."

Prue says "Ok." And holds her hands out in front of her and pushes the blades far enough away so Piper can write on the window "Piper hurry." "Don't forget to write the name backwards so Michael and Pheebs and read it from the outside."

Piper finishes writing the name and runs out of the way of the blades "Good thing she had a short name." Piper says running to the bookcase.

Prue moves the frozen fireball in front of the window then goes to the bookcase.

**Manor**

Phoebe, Michael and Jenny are in the living room "The human reproductive system? Wait. And your uncle wanted Piper to help you out with this?" Phoebe asks Jenny.

Jenny says "Yeah but I was too embarrassed to tell him I already know about sex. So I figured we could just hang out and watch some television." She sees the light in the painting light up the window. "Hey what's that?"

"Uh, Jenny could you go in there and grab me a pen please?" Phoebe asks pulling out her magnifying glass and puts it up to the window she sees 'Nell' written on the window "Nell?" she thinks aloud.

Both Michael and Jenny at the same time ask "Is something wrong?"

"I am not sure yet." She says taking the pen. She writes on the paper. "Ok the 23 chromosomes that make up the human genome system within cell…" she says then looks up at Jenny who looks confused. "Is to complicated" she flips the paper over and writes something on the back. "Ok Jenny your all set."

"But." Jenny managed to get out before Phoebe shoved her to the door.

"Bye Jenny" Michael says "We'll talk later"

Outside the manor Jenny looks at the Paper and sees a drawing and the words us and them. Mrs. Franklin from Bucklands is watching the manor.

Meanwhile back inside the manor Phoebe and Michael are scanning through the book Phoebe holds her hands over it and says "Nell, Nell, find me Nell." The pages stop on a Latin Page. "Whoa, I am one super smart witch." she says to herself

Michael begins to read the Latin page, assuming he is taking a Latin class in school he understands some of it anyway, "'In the 1920's a witch named Nell tricked a powerful warlock into a painting with a spell which he could see using his power of x-ray vision'."

Phoebe says "Okay we are getting tired of talking to ourselves how do we get my sisters out?" she asks Michael, even though she can see where it's at.

Michael puts his index finger on the spot "'Verva omnes liberant' words free us all these words will free anyone trapped inside the painting."

Phoebe says "Okay how do I get the words in there without getting trapped in there myself?"

Kit walks into the room and she looks at Kit then to Michael. "No I couldn't?" she wonders.

**Painting **

Prue, Piper and Malcolm are in the bookcase talking "So maybe we should take shifts waiting for Phoebe or Mikey outside the Bookcase? I mean we have been pretty safe there so far." Prue says.

Malcolm says "I'll take the first shift."

Prue smiles and says "I had a feeling you would."

Piper says "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking about that witch who cursed Malcolm into the painting. It takes a lot of time and a high level magic to create this world. Seems like an awfully big spell to get revenge over a bad break up."

Piper says "I agree."

Prue continues "And it was almost impossible for us, the Charmed Ones, no less, to get that message on the window. Yet, Malcolm an art historian with absolutely no powers was able to escape fireballs and those blades to get his message on the window. I don't know, Piper. It's just…something weird about all of this.

**Manor**

"So let me get this right, you want me to go in there find your sisters and say the spell to come out?" Michael asks holding Kit.

Phoebe nods "Ready?" she asks

He nods

He begins the chant "Absolvo Amitto Amplus Brevis Semper Mea" he is getting sucked into the painting with Kit.

**Painting**

Piper and Prue hear a sound of the doors opening in the painting.

Kit meows loudly and claws Michael by accident "Ow!" he says

Malcolm looks at Kit and says "Here kitty, kitty. Here kitty, kitty" he walks towards Kit and she hisses at him. He takes her collar off.

Prue and Piper walk out of the book case "See I told you it was Mikey." Piper said

Prue says "What are you doing here?"

"Prue look" Piper says pointing to the warlock

Michael sees the collar "Darn it." He says

Malcolm is beginning the chant "Verva Omnes…"

"Piper freeze him" Prue says but he blinks out to the other side of the painting

"Your too late, but you were right your sister Phoebe is one smart witch along with you, Blinking allows me to be in one place one moment and another the next." he says.

"Piper watch out." Prue says and Michael throws and energy ball at it and there is a small blast sending him into Malcolm as he says the final word of the spell

Malcolm says "Liberant." He and Michael are getting sucked out of the painting and back into the manor.

Prue looks at where the two guys were standing and says "I thought he was an innocent I thought he needed help."

Piper points to her and says "I'm not talking to you, forever."

They go back into the bookcase

**Manor**

Phoebe is waiting for her sisters and the kid, she thinks of her brother, to come out of the painting. As she sees the wind like thing that sucked them into it but she looks in shock as she sees the warlock and Michael.

"Whoa." Michael says "I'm a little dizzy."

Phoebe says "Thanks for freeing me witch. Seventy years is a long time."

"Seventy years?" she looks at Michael and says "He's the warlock isn't he?" Michael nods

"Your sisters' were right you are two very smart witches." He says

Michael catches up to Phoebe after he sits down for a moment and she asks Malcolm "Where are they?"

Malcolm says "With the cat, the one with no collar, that was interesting, it was smart. Too smart for your own good."

Phoebe says "So that women, who brought Prue the painting, she's a warlock too?"

Malcolm says "Jane's my lover she's been trying to get me out for years she needed to find the Charmed Ones. You took her seventy years to do that."

Michael says "Now, I may be young but I know they haven't been around that long."

Phoebe says "We haven't been around that long."

Phoebe kicks him and does a cartwheel and kicks him again and sends him flying to the conservatory.

"I read a Jeet-Kune-Do manuel earlier today I think that makes me a black belt." Phoebe says

He blinks behind Michael, who turns and punches him and kicks him to the ground and yells "Warlock!" and he waves his arm and Malcolm is shimmered through the air and hits the high wall by the steps.

Phoebe says "Actually, make that a 7th degree black belt I'm a master."

Malcolm says "Not for long your not. We'll see how powerful you two are. How smart you are when your spell ends at seven."

Phoebe says "How do you know about that?"

Malcolm says "Tick tock guys, tick tock."

He blinks to out and appears out side of the manor.

Outside the manor Jane is running up the Malcolm "Malcolm." She says happily. And gives him a hug. They kiss "I thought I'd never see you again. Come on lets get out of here." She says.

Malcolm says "Not yet, not yet. I have a little present for you."

"Really where is it?" she asks

He says "It's inside the house. Something you've always wanted."

Jane says "And what would that be?"

"The power of premonition." He says

"And what would you get?" she asks him

"Revenge, and three more powers." He says

**Painting**

Prue is sitting with Piper and Kit and she says "Even if Mikey and Phoebe are alive, they may not be for long."

Piper says "Maybe they can figure out a way to save themselves before he finds them."

"Yeah well, they better do it quick it's almost seven" Prue says. "Although if anyone can do it, Phoebe and Michael can."

"Yeah, even without the smart spell, I mean putting that message on kits collar and Michael warning us that Malcolm was a demon. Its very Phoebe, I would have never thought of it." Piper says.

Prue smiles and says "Neither would I it was a great plan."

Piper says "If we get out of here alive I'm gonna buy her a new pair of shoes, and probably get Mikey a day off of studying the book for a while trust me he's earned it."

"I'll buy her a purse to match and yeah I agree with you Piper." Prue says.

Mean while back inside the Manor Phoebe grabs the book and sets it down next to Mikey and she holds her hands over the book and tries to find it, but she hears the clock ding and it says 7. "Uh oh" Michael says as he hears the chimes on the clock.

She keeps trying but nothing happens so she flips to the page and asks "What were the three words again? 'verva… omnes…' something" Michael nods. "Liber…liber…Liberace no it can't be Liberace."

She finds the page and says "Oh no its in Latin the spell is over and I don't understand Latin anymore."

"Latin. It would be it Latin, let me see it." He takes the book and Phoebe looks at him confused "Lets see" he scans the pages and says "Verva Omnes Liberant"

Phoebe says "Okay now that's just freaky" she jokes

"I told you I'd be back." Malcolm says opening the door for Jane to enter. Michael, without Malcolm seeing, shimmers out.

"Hello Phoebe." She says. she blows on her finger and a flame starts "Say goodbye to your family." She says.

"NO!" she yells running to the painting but Malcolm grabs her holding her back.

Michael shimmers back in with an energy ball. He throws it planning to hit Malcolm but it hits the wall and Malcolm looks at him dangerously. Michael says "I thought it was gonna hit you." He says posing a fake smile on his face "Now!" he says

"Absolvo Ammito Amplus Brevis…" Phoebe begins the spell.

Malcolm at the same time says "The curse."

Michael grabs Phoebe and Jane while Phoebe places a hand on Malcolm's shoulder "Semper Mea!" she finishes and they all get sucked into the painting.

**Painting**

Piper and Prue leave the book case and see smoke "The house is on fire?" Piper asks

Prue says "No not the house the painting its gotta be Malcolm's doing he must be at the manor."

"Whoa." Phoebe yells landing on the floor and rolling a little bit before standing up and running to her sisters.

"Phoebe you're alive." Piper says

Phoebe says "Yeah, lets keep it that way." As Malcolm, Jade and Michael appear being thrown on the floor like Phoebe.

Prue looks with wide eyes as they appeared "Malcolm?" she sees Michael and Jade "And Jane." She says

Phoebe says "She's a warlock."

"Stupid witch now you and your sisters and that kid will end up burning to death." He puts his hand in his pockets trying to find the collar.

"Why does everyone we face always call me 'That Kid?'?"

Phoebe says "Looking for this?" holding it up in the hands.

Malcolm and Jane start to go after her but Michael, once again, throws his hand in the air and yells "Warlocks!" and they go flying to the other side of the painting "Freeze them hurry."

Piper throws her arms out and freezes them

Phoebe says "Where's Kit?"

Piper looks down and says "There she is."

Prue picks her up and says "I can't believe we almost forgot her."

Michael stands next to Phoebe and she grabs her sisters "Verva Omnes Liberant" she chants and they are sucked out of the painting just in time.

**Manor**

Prue is putting the fire out with a fire extinguisher "You know I didn't want then to die. I just wanted them trapped in that house forever."

Phoebe says "Bright side you wont have worry about any complaints from the owner of the painting."

Piper says "And you'll never have to worry about anyone else getting a supernatural Mayday from it."

Prue smiles and says "Yeah well thanks for getting ours Phoebe."

Phoebe says "It wasn't all me it was Michael too speaking of where is he?"

Piper says "Probably upstairs studying the book or something. Hey how did you get the collar from Malcolm?"

Phoebe says "I used a very complex very different kind of smarts."

Prue says "You picked his pocket."

"I picked his Pocket." Phoebe says

Piper says "Phoebe?"

"What? He was a warlock. Smartest thing I've ever done." She says

**Somewhere outside **

Michael and Jenny are walking around and they are talking about random things. Michael looks at her and asks her "Can I ask you something, Jenny?"

"Sure go ahead." She says

"Well, I don't know how so I'm just going to say it: do you believe in magic? Real magic?" he asks her

She stares at him and says "I don't really pay attention to it. Why? Do you believe in magic?"

He ignores her question and asks another "Do you believe that there are witches in the world? Good ones?"

She says "Michael why are you talking like this?"

"I'm gonna show you something." He says "Watch." he shimmers out then back in on the other side of her.

"Whoa." she says backing away from him

"It's not what you think. I save people everyday from demons and warlocks… the sisters and I…" he sees that she is freaking out inside and says "Your house is right there it's ok, I won't cry." He looks down to the ground.

She says "I just need some time to figure this all out in my head." She runs to her house

Michael looks up at the Manor and sees Piper watching him and telepathically says 'You tried buddy' she begins to think if she should tell Dan or not.

Michael walks into the House and the phone rings "I got it" he said in a sad tone.

"Hello." He says putting the phone to his ear.

"_Is Prue there?"_ the voice says

"No. May I ask who is calling?" not realizing the familiar voice he once heard when he met the sisters

"_This is Andy we met before remember?" _he says

"Oh now I know who you are." he says "No, Prue isn't here right now. Why?"

"_Just wanted to tell her I was back" _Andy says

"Well we're all going to P3 tomorrow meet us there around one?"

"_Will do. have a good night bud_" he says

"Thanks you too" he says putting the phone down.

**P3**

"A new heating and cooling system, retrofitting, imported pre-stressed I-beams , architectural flooring? Your estimate requires $¼ million and a crew of 75. I gotta tell you Dan, I'm not feeling really guilty about helping Jenny with that paper." Piper says

Dan tells her "Well actually those were Phoebe's suggestions."

Piper whispers "Phoebe." laughs quietly and says "Can you fix it cheap and fix it quick?"

"In a couple of days sure." He says

Piper says "Great. Take that." she hands him the paper

Dan walks over to Phoebe and Prue "Hey Prue." He says

"Hey" she says

He looks at Phoebe "Phoebe."

She says "Hi"

"You got a minute?" He asks her

"Uh, Yeah." she says. He sits down and she asks him "Is it about Piper?"

He says "No, it's actually about Jenny's paper."

She says "Oh, you know I wasn't really myself that day. Is there a problem?"

He pulls the paper out and shows it to her and Prue's eyes widen "No it's not Due until Friday, but I really appreciate your help." he says "I'd really appreciate it if Jenny did her own work in her handwriting using her own smarts. If you know what I mean?"

"I do yes." she says and he gets up and leaves

Prue looks at her while Piper sits in the spot Dan was in seconds ago "You don't wanna know." She says

"You know this whole smart spell thing, it really made me realize that there is a lot of cool information out there." Phoebe says

"I agree." Prue tells her

"And who knows maybe I will go back to college take some night classes I'm a smart girl I'll figure it out." Phoebe says

Prue says "Yes you will, just don't lose that common sense we may need it to save the day again."

Piper says "What are we talking about?"

Phoebe says "Right now the job I will not be getting." she rips the test up

"Smart move Pheebs now open you present." Piper says.

Phoebe grabs the bag and pulls out a purse and tries it on for size then she grabs a pair of shoes. "Wait you guys got me shoes and a purse?"

"Very smart looking wouldn't you say, Piper?" Prue says

"Very genius, Prue" Piper says

Phoebe says "Enough with that already"

Prue pulls the paper out and says "Ok you wanna explain this?" Holding it up for everyone to see.

Phoebe points to where it says 'us' and says "Ok well that's Piper." she points to where it says 'them' "And that's Dan."

"I see." Prue says with a smile

The Phone at P3 rings and Piper answers it "P3."

"_Piper tell Prue to stay there someone special is on the way." _Michael says

Piper says "Um…ok, uh Prue someone special is on the way here to see you I guess. Thanks Mikey." She says

"Yep I'm gonna go now." He says his voice seems very sad and the phone clicks

Piper sits back down and they hear the door open "Guess who?" Andy says. Prue jumps up and gives him a hug

**Manor**

The doorbell rings and Michael goes to answer it. He opens the door "Hey." He says smiling seeing Rosaline

"Hey you left this at school when you ran into me it has your address in it." She hands him the folder.

"Yeah My bag has a huge hole in it but, uh, do you want to come in?" he asks

She walks in and sits down

Michael sees two demons shimmer in without her seeing.

"Excuse me." Michael whispers walking into the other room

The demons throw energy balls at Michael who ducks and throws his own back vanquishing one of them.

Another demon flames in.

Rosaline hears strange yet, familiar things happening she didn't know why but she got up and went into the room Michael was in seeing him be thrown backwards into the wall by the demon.

"Stop!" the stronger demon commands as he saw his son be thrown.

"Whoa." she said amazed as if she believed in witchcraft

The Demon makes a large energy ball and throws it to her. "NO!" Michael says throwing his arm out trying to tap into one of the sisters powers and froze it. And sends an energy ball to the demon who shimmers out before it hits him.

"Michael are you ok?" she asks him walking towards him but stops when she sees blood "Oh my god." she tries to help him up the other demon helps her lift him.

She hears the front door open and sees Piper. Piper walks into the room and stops right beside Rosaline when she saw Michael the demon flames out.

"LEO!" Michael managed to get out before falling into an unconscious state. A moment later there was a swirl of bright white lights surrounding the room

"What is it Mich…" he stops his sentence and runs to heal him

"Leo, What's taking so long?" Piper asks

"He almost died Piper. Good thing you came when you did otherwise she'd be dead too." Leo says knowing that she is a young witch like Michael except she doesn't know it

"Ow." Michael says "I'm alright now thanks Leo." He says "Come on" he tells Rosaline he opens the door "I understand if you wanna run from me I do but…" He is cut off by her

"You saved my life I'm completely grateful to you." She says

Michael smiles and says "Watch this." He waves his arm and yells "HOUSE DOOR" and it closes in a shimmer.


	6. The Devil's Music

**The Devil's Music**

**P3**

Prue, Piper, Michael, Rosaline, and Andy are there and it seems boring.

Phoebe says "This place couldn't be more dead if I was a bum."

Prue says "Yeah, I think that we're gonna have to take that offer."

Andy says "Whoa, wait who is this guy again?"

"Chris Barker." Prue says to him.

Phoebe says "And he's not a loan shark or anything is he?"

Prue says "No he's a collector, an investor, and it's a no-interest that we can pay back anytime, and trust me he's not going to miss the money."

"Mmm must be nice. When do we tell Piper?" Phoebe asks

Prue says "Not until the club is in the black."

They turn their heads when they hear Michael and Rosaline talking to Piper

"Come on Piper please, let me go up on stage I'm really good see listen" he starts to make up random words for a song "'_When you this and everything is boring you wanna sing louder than snoring'_ that's all I can come up with right now." Michael says

Piper says "All right knock yourself out."

Michael says "Yay!" he runs to the stage and begins to talk through the microphone "Thank you, thank you, your very kind." he talks on the microphone to Rosaline and who ever else was listening. "Today I'm going to sing a song called I'm bored." he starts to sing slowly "I'm bored so very, very bored and when there is nothing to dooo…"

Piper and her sisters are talking "So what do you think of the name P3 little nod to the Power of Three."

Phoebe watches Michael and says "Yeah, it's very clever. Uh Piper it's a little quiet, no excuse me, was a little quiet before Michael got on, he is really good. Don't you think it was quiet?"

Piper says "It'll pick up once word of mouth kicks in."

Phoebe says "And when will that be exactly?"

Piper says "Well you can't predict these things exactly. It's not like starting a restaurant. Besides the banks not gonna call a loan. It's not like we're gonna lose the house." She walks away and asks Andy something "You don't mind if I let Michael in here do you?" she asked as if asking for permission to let a kid into a bar.

Andy's response was "No, I don't mind because I know he is with responsible people." Piper walks away

Phoebe says "Who said anything about losing the house? We're not going to lose the house are we?"

Prue says "No because we're gonna take that offer and trust Piper to pack this place with people."

Phoebe says "What people? Where is everybody?" she asks watching Michael again

"'_I am sooooo boreeeeeeed'_" he finishes slowly. Michael pretends he's looking at a piece of paper with names on it "Is there a Rosaline Sanchez here?" she comes up to the stage and plays along.

"I'm Rosaline Sanchez." She says acting as good as he is.

"Oh I just remembered Leo wants me to go somewhere tonight and check out a potential demon. Lets go." He puts the Mic. Away and they go into the back of the club "Grab my hands." she does and they shimmer out.

**Other Club Place**

Dishwalla is playing. Leo is looking around and Michael and Rosaline shimmer in close by behind him.

"Leo, who are you looking for?" Michael asks.

Leo just keeps walking not hearing Michael.

Michael starts to walk after him when he stops and suddenly has a bad feeling.

"What is it?" Rosaline asks

"Something bad behind this door" he says

She pulls him back and says "Stay back." and she kicks it open.

"Nice, lets go." he says

A woman is talking to Carlton "So you produce records or what?" she says

He says "No, no nothing that creative. I'm there new manager. I take care of things, whatever needs to be done, I do."

The woman says "Man, I can't believe this. This is like the most unbelievable thing that has ever happened to me."

He says "The nights young."

She sighs and says "I cant believe you picked me."

"Well you seemed like a good soul. Plus you said the magic words. You said you'd do anything, remember?" Carlton says

The woman says "Yes, yes, I do?"

He says "all right then just wait inside. The band should be down any minute."

She says "Thank you, thank you so much."

He says "Don't thank me yet."

He opens the door she walks in and he closes it

She looks around "Hello? Somebody there?" she asks.

Michael and Rosaline are walking into that hallway when Michael hear something "Can you hear that?" he asks.

He grabs her and they shimmer to the room where the woman is "Whoa!" she jumps back a little bit.

Michael says "Whoa, hey didn't mean to startle you."

Suddenly Masselin appears behind the woman she screams. Michael says "Oh, my god." He gets ready to throw an energy ball at him but Rosaline grabs his hand and says "Stop! you'll kill the innocent too."

They shimmer out and Masselin disappears.

Carlton walks into the room and sees scorch marks on the wall. He says "Ok that's it no more." Masselin appears "I can't keep doing this. It's got to stop."

Masselin says "We have a pact. You get what you want and I get what I want." He shows Carlton the girl inside him.

**Opening Credits **

Carlton walks out of a door in a radio place and he sees Leo and asks "Do you know where the restrooms are?"

Leo says "Yeah it's uh right over…" he pushes Carlton into a wall.

Carlton says "Hey what is this?"

Leo says "An intervention." He blows some dust on Carlton.

**P3**

Michael is sitting at the bar doing his homework with Rosaline and Piper is doing stuff.

Piper is looking at a computer screen and says aloud "This is bad." as she scans the numbers on it.

Michael goes up to her "What's bad?" he sees the screen "Oh." He says. Neither one of them hearing the door open.

Jenny walks down the stairs "You should keep that door locked you know? Anyone could just walk in."

Piper looks at her and says "Jenny, What are you doing here?"

Jenny asks "um, am I breaking the law right now, being under age and all?"

"No, we're not open actually I don't know besides Michael and his friend are here." they turn in time to see him shimmer out but Piper says "Hey wait a minute, where are you going?"

Michael says "Oh, I was gonna go home and see if one of your sisters need help."

"Oh." was her reply

Michael looks at Jenny and says "Wanna come?" she nods "Then see you later." He shimmers out with Rosaline.

"Uh, what was your point Jenny?" Piper asks.

Jenny says "Well, if you were open for business and I was in here, would you have me arrested? Because I think friendship counts for something. And even though we're not really friends yet but at least we're neighbors and neighbors do favors for each other, right?"

Piper asks "What kind of favors?"

Jenny says "I need a ticket to the show."

Piper says "What Show?"

Jenny says "It's all over the radio. I have to see them, if I don't I'll die."

Piper says "Not a clue What your talking about"

Carlton says "She's talking about Passion" he walks down the stairs "Piper Halliwell?"

Piper says "Yeah, Can I help you with something?"

"Jeff Carlton, I have to tell you when I heard of P-cubed, it was as if the fates had smiled upon me." Jeff says

"P3." Piper corrects him.

He says "Whatever, I manage Dishwalla." he hands her a card.

Piper looks at the card and says "Dishwalla? The Dishwalla?"

"I've been looking for the right kind of place, something small, new, intimate. The boys want to reacquaint themselves with the personal side of performing. They want to connect again. And I think your little hole in the wall here is just what the doctor ordered." He says

"Dishwalla wants to play my little hole in the wall?" Piper asks

Carlton says "I want them to, don't you?"

She says "Uh yeah." She says

"Then let's cross some T's and dot some I's" he says

Jenny says "Um Mr. Carlton, Sir? Do you think it would be possible for me to meet the band? I'd do almost anything."

He says "Be careful what you wish for sweetheart."

**Limo\Manor**

Prue is on the phone with Barker.

"Prue, don't feel awkward." He says

She says "well, it's just a big deal."

"I know starting a buissness with that bank loan breathing down your neck can make things kind of scary." He says

Prue says "Yeah, on top of your loan."

"Hey listen I have no doubt I'll be seeing my money again after your sister gets her club off the ground." He says

She says "Ok and the terms are still the same?"

He says "Absolutely no interest"

She says "Uh, no we'll pay you interest"

He says "Ok fine quarter percent then whatever. Now speaking of getting off the ground, that, uh, plane trip to Paris is still open for discussion isn't it?"

Prue says "Mr. Barker…"

"I mean come on hasn't that rain check burned a hole in your pocket by now." He asks

Prue says "look I really appreciate your offer."

He says "it's not an offer Prue. It's a dinner request."

She says "In Paris"

"Do you know what they call French bread in France?" he says

She says "Bread."

He laughs and says "Exactly. Dinner in Paris is where it all begins."

Prue says "Ok, you know, why don't we just start with your loan, followed with us paying you back as soon as possible?"

"Oh, you're a hard bargainer." He says

She says "So are you."

"Oh, I haven't even begun to fight," he says and she has a slight laugh "Paris?" he says

"Stop it." She snaps

He says "Never, I'll see you at the club, with the money."

"Ok bye-bye," She says before hanging up the phone

She walks over to Phoebe and says "Well, it's all set. Mr. Barker's gonna meet us at the club, hand over the check and that will be that."

Phoebe says "We're doing the right thing aren't we?

"Well we're helping out our sister, that's always the right thing right." Prue says.

Michael and Rosaline shimmer in at that moment "Sorry had to stop by her house for a second we had too…"

He was cut off by Piper walking into the house and closing the door saying "Guess what I did? Guess what I did?" she runs into the kitchen and says "All by myself. Ready get this. Dishwalla, my club, playing there, tonight."

"What?" Prue demands

"I networked, sent out fleers, sent off press releasers, and wouldn't you know it, Dishwalla decided to put P3 on there schedule. Hows about that? P3 has officially been validated as the place to be we are on the map. " Phoebe laughs and Piper runs behind her sisters and says "And I couldn't have done it without you, you patient, most generous sisters in the whole wide world." Piper says and the doorbell rings "I'll get that."

Piper walks to the door and opens it "Leo! This day just keeps getting better. Hi." She says as she pulls him into a hug

"Hi, uh, Piper we have to talk." He says

She pulls him in and closes the door "Yeah ok are you free tonight? Better be because you're my date, we have backstage passes, all-access, baby, to see Dishwalla at P3. I made it happen."

"Uh, no actually I made it happen." He says

She turns her head to the side and says "What?"

Michael, Rosaline and the sisters walk in

Leo says "Yeah, look, I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't have the time. I had to move fast. There's a demon involved."

"A demon" She repeats.

Leo says "Yeah he'll um, be in the club tonight."

Piper says "But, no, there manager Jeff Carlton, came to me and booked them himself."

Leo says "I know I cast a spell on him."

"You what?" Piper says

"I sort of cribbed it from one of the other witches I look after. I suggested to Carlton that he get Dishwalla into your club."

Prue says "Why didn't you just come to us?

Piper says "Because he know I would have been pissed off, what are you doing?"

Leo says "My job."

"Your Job? What are we like Leo's Witches now? We're supposed to kill a demon during a sold out concert. Are you nuts?"

"Piper…" Phoebe says

"No, Leo, anywhere else but not there not my place" Piper says turning around.

"Look, the bands manager made a bargain with Masselin." Leo explains

Prue asks "That's the demon?"

"Yeah. In exchange for human sacrifice, Masselin will make Carlton rich and powerful by attracting successful bands to him." Leo explains

"Are you telling me Dishwalla is hooked up with a demon?" Phoebe asks

"Well, they don't know anything about the demon." Leo says

Prue asks "So, these innocents, what happens to them?"

"They're devoured by Masselin, consumed for there souls." Leo says

"Ew" Phoebe, Michael and Rosaline say at the same time.

"The more souls Masselin collects, the more successful Carlton becomes. Now you cant destroy the demon without first freeing those trapped within him." Leo says.

"All this freeing and destroying, is this between sets or during the encore?" Piper asks and everyone looks at each other.

"Look, I know your upset." Leo says walking towards Piper

"No, No I skated past upset just after you came in the door. Right now I am at furious." Piper says

"We have to talk." Leo says

"You bet your White lighter ass we do." Piper says

"But later I have to go." Leo says and turns to Michael "You have to come with me. They need to talk to you." He says gestureing his head toward the ceiling.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass." He says

"Michael." Leo says

"Leo, just go" Piper says. He orbs out

"See, now this is exactly why you should never date a co-worker." Phoebe says and Piper sighs "It was a joke" Phoebe says with a chuckle "Oh, honey I'm sorry."

Piper says "How could he do this?"

"Well it sounds like he didn't have a choice. And quite frankly I don't think we do either." Phoebe explains

"Well I have to get to the office and call this investor." She turns to Phoebe "Barker, gotta talk to Barker." Prue says.

**Attic**

Michael and Rosaline are flipping through the Book of Shadows when it turns to the page about white lighters "Whoa, are you doing that?" Rosaline asks when it stops flipping.

"No it does it on it's own although I don't think whit lighters are going to help us with Masselin." He closes it and it flips back to the page it was on.

Suddenly there are bright white lights in front of them and when the lights disappear a woman takes the place.

"Michael?" the woman says..

He nods

"I am Sandra an elder." She says

"Am I in trouble?" He asks

"No, I need to talk to you." She says

"What about?" he asks

"Look maybe I should leave you two alone to talk I'll be downstairs." Rosaline says walking out of the attic.

"Actually, I think that it's best if you go home this might be a while I'll come get you when I get done." He says making sure she hears him

"I need to talk to you about something too, but I don't want the sisters to walk in and hear it I want it to be confidential." Michael says to her and she nods. He grabs her hand and they orb out.

**The Heavens **

The two appear in bright white lights.

The elder steps in with the others and they begin to talk to Michael "Do you know anything about missing women around the city?"

"Actually, yes I do." He says "I was actually about ready to help Inspectors Trudeau and Morris with that case they have. I'm way ahead of you." He says

The elders just look at one another "That was easy." One said

Sandra says "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"My friend Rosaline, she's sweet, anyway what do you know about her father?" He says

"Why? She asks

"I don't know I just get a bad vibe from him it scares me." He says

"I'll see what I can do but you must get going." She waves her hand and he orbs out.

**Outside the club**

Andy and Darryl are showing Carlton some pictures.

"It's Tina Hitchens. She's been missing since last night when she came to this club." Darryl says

"Yo, address in on the front seat P3." Carlton says

Andy looks at Morris and he says "P3, Piper Halliwell's place?" Andy says

"Yeah, so I don't have a lot of time." Carlton says

Andy turns around and Michael shimmers in by there car and he walks up to them

"Oh, you've got time for this." Morris retorts

"I answered your question." Carlton says

"I didn't ask one." He retorts.

"You asked me if I saw Tina or whoever." Carlton says

Michael joins in and says "I don't believe he did."

Andy says "But did you?"

"What?" Carlton says

Morris holds the picture up and says "See her?"

"I didn't see anybody Inspector." Carlton says

Andy says "Well, look again."

Carlton says "Listen, you have any idea how many girls like that, show up to something like this? Hundreds of the, thousands and they all look the same, short skirts, tight tops. Like sexy little peas in a pod."

Morris says "So what difference does it make if one of them disappears?"

"I didn't say that." Carlton says

"It was implied." Michael says under his breath and Andy lets out a slight laugh

"You didn't have too." Morris says

"Why aren't you hassling her boyfriend?" Carlton says

Andy quickly says "Because we already did that now we're hassling you."

"I haven't seen her." He says raising his voice "What's with the Gestapo routine?"

"It tends to follow the acting like a suspect routine." Morris says

"Am I under arrest?" Carlton asks

"Not yet." Both Andy and Darryl say at the same time

Andy holds up another picture "Melanie Jenkins?"

"No." Carlton says

Morris holds up another photo "Brittany Tyler?"

"None of them never saw them." Carlton says

"They all disappeared from clubs all around the country, clubs that your band played in. that doesn't concern you?" Morris says

"Not in the slightest." Carlton says "If we're done here I'll see you around."

"Count on it." He says

Morris walks away but Andy stays and talks to Michael "What are you doing here?" He asks

"Look, Andy I take a class at school on police work." Michael says and Andy looks at him in disbelief. "Even asks Prue she knows."

"Come on." He says and they walk to the car

**Attic **

Phoebe is showing Piper the page on Masselin

"There's Leo's problem." Piper says

"It's our problem." Phoebe says

"You wanna know what the real problem is?" Piper says

"Oh, do tell." Phoebe says

"Never mind" Piper says

"Thank you" Phoebe says

Piper looks at the page and asks "So how do we vanquish this creep?"

"Let's find out shall we." Phoebe says

"And what was with that attitude?" Piper says

"What attitude?" Phoebe asks

"Leo and Michael. It was like Leo was angry that I was angry I have a right to be angry don't I?" Piper says. Berfor Phoebe can say anything Piper puts up her finger and says "I don't wanna talk about it."

Phoebe says "Then don't."

"Whoa," Piper says

"What?" Phoebe asks

"Masselin's victims." Piper says

Phoebe says "Yeah _'trapped within the demon, the unfortunates are kept alive, their souls tortured for the pleasure he gets from there suffering'_." She reads from the book "We gotta get 'em out of there."

Piper says "With what? Demonic ipecac?"

Phoebe says "Actually, yeah that seems to be the idea _'the demon seeks willing, trusting souls delivered by the one who seals the pact'._" she reads again.

Piper says "The manager."

"So we have to get close to Carlton." Phoebe says

Piper says "Well, I'm already close. And as far as we know, I'm a willing trusting soul, a sucker, someone who falls for a quick line from a pretty face."

Phoebe says "Will you please stop that?"

Piper says "Your right Leo is the least of my worries."

Phoebe says "Right, we'll worry about that tomorrow."

Piper nods her head and says "I don't think I can wait that long."

"Well, your gonna have to, because tonight we have some major demon ass kicking to do." Phoebe says.

**P3**

Carlton opens a door and walks in and closes it.

He looks around and Masselin appears "Cops are asking questions. And you know what they're not going to catch you no sir they're gonna catch me all right ok I'm out" Carlton says. "I'm done with this no more souls. The pact the agreement is now officially null and void."

Masselin waves his hand and Carlton catches on fire and he screams and Masselin waves his hand again and the flames go away. "You will honor your agreement Mr. Carlton. You will bring me more souls." Masselin says

"Ok. Ok." Carlton says

Masselin says "More souls."

**Bucklands **

Prue and Mr. Barker are talking

"So, what you're telling me is you no longer need a white knight to rescue you and your sisters from debt." Barker says

"No." Prue says

"But we have a deal." Barker says

"Well what we had was an agreement to make a deal, and I no longer agree." Prue says

"I see." Barker says "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain band choosing to play at P3 tonight, would it? Word travels fast."

"Yeah, well, Piper pulled us out of the fire." Prue says

Barker says "Yes, and in doing so, revealed to me quite a diamond in the rough."

"Meaning what?" Prue says

"Well, meaning that I understand your showing me the door, but I think I rather like this party. I think your sister's little venture is on its way to great success, which is why I've already gone to your bank and made an offer to pick up your loan." Barker says

Prue's eyes widen and says "You didn't."

Barker says "Did."

"Ok Mr. Barker… we have a relation ship." Prue says

Mr. Barker says "Yes and you brought so many valuable items into my field of view I just have this feeling that your sisters club is going to be the best one yet. Uh could you put me on the guest list for tonight? Me plus one I'd like to see what I'm buying."

Prue says "Okay, I am asking nicely, for your own sake, not to go through with this."

Barker looks at her and says "Is that a threat Ms. Halliwell?" she just looks at him "Be careful you could be jeopardizing a very profitable relationship. Two passes, I'd like a booth too, close to the stage." He leaves

**Manor**

Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen making the potion.

"How is this going to work?" Piper says

Phoebe says "We're going to slip Masselin a little extra strength antacid and if the Book of Shadows is right he should disappear, like some demonic gas bubble, freeing his victims leaving them safe and sound."

"Phoebe, we cant even give our cat a vitamin. How are we gonna get this down a demons throat?" Piper asks

Phoebe holds up a balloon and says "In this."

Piper asks "What is that?"

Phoebe says "It's a balloon."

Piper says "Okay where is it?"

"Where is what?" Phoebe asks

"The spoonful of sugar big enough to hide that thing." Piper says

"Your looking at her." Phoebe says

"Excuse me." Piper says

"Well, the only way to get to Masselin is through Carlton right? So all I have to do is get close to Carlton, pretend I'm some choice tidbit. Then we get Masselin to swallow this right…" Phoebe explains but Piper cuts her off

"Right before he swallows you Phoebe. No it's too dangerous" Piper says

"Well, unless you have a better idea its our only choice." Phoebe says "You, Prue and Michael will back me up I'll be fine."

Piper walks over to the blender and says "I hate him."

"Well, of course you hate him he's a demon." Phoebe says "Wait we are talking about the demon right?"

"He didn't even have the decency to ask me first. He at least could have discussed it with me." Piper says

"Ah, Leo." Phoebe says

"I mean can you believe him? He acted as if we never even had a relationship before, like it was just business." Piper says turning around to turn the blender on and everything comes out

Phoebe runs and turns it off and says "Got to put the lid on, honey."

"And I saw the future too you know Leo and I get married. Marriage in the future implies some sort of relationship in the present. The question is where is the relationship?" Piper says

"Somewhere between confusing and complicated" Phoebe says "Just talk to him, Honey it'll be ok."

"I'd rather freeze him and kick him in the…" the doorbell rings "That better not be him." Piper says

Phoebe says "In the shins?"

Piper turns to her and says "Not exactly."

She runs to the door and opens it "Piper."

Piper says "Dan, hi."

Dan says "Could I talk to you for a second?"

Piper says "Sure what's up?" she lets him in and shuts the door.

"Jenny, did you tell her she could go see Dishwalla tonight?" Dan asks

Piper says "No, no she cant go."

"She said you said it was all right." Dan says

"Well I didn't exactly tell her it wasn't, but things were happening kind of fast." Piper says

Dan says "Well she is in her room right now picking out her clothes."

"Oh, god ok I'll go talk to her." She says opening the door She is about the walk out the door as Leo shows up

"Hi" Leo says

"Hello." Piper says

"Listen I was hoping that we could uh," he looks at Dan "Talk."

She says "Sure come on in. Leo this is…"

He says "Dan Gordon."

Piper says "Wait, you know him?"

Leo says "What are you kidding he used to play second base for the Mariners. He had an all star season going till he blew out his knew sliding into home. I still think you we're safe."

Dan says "So do I."

"I'm Leo." He says holding out his hand

"Nice meeting you." Dan says

Piper says "No it's not." She looks at Leo "You follow baseball?"

"Yeah" He says

"You have time for baseball, but you don't have time to tell me about you know what before you know who shows up you know where?"

"Listen if you two need to talk or something, I can…" Dan says

Piper cuts him off "No, no, no we don't need to talk Leo stops by occasionally to fix things. Phoebe can show him around." She coughs "Lets go talk to Jenny." She walks out of the house.

Dan says "It was nice meeting you."

Leo says "Yeah you too."

Dan turns around and closes the door "She's just a little upset." Phoebe says

"Yeah I don't blame her." Leo says

**Bucklands**

Andy, Darryl and Michael show up as Prue is walking

"Andy?" She says

"Prue?" Darryl says.

"Darryl?" She says

Michael raises his hand and says "Mikey." Smiling.

"I have to go." Prue asks

"To P3?" Darryl says "As usual, I barely know what's going on, I don't like it."

Andy steps in and says "Look we will explain everything to you later."

"But you never do." Darryl says "I know it's all about keeping me safe, and I respect that. What do you know about Jeff Carlton?" he asks

"I cant" She says earning a look from Andy.

"This is about our job, Prue" Andy says

Darryl says "I'm not saying you have to tell me everything but whenever you, your sisters and Michael get involved, the whole playing field gets a little crazy."

"Yeah and a lot more dangerous." Prue says

"I'm a cop." Darryl says "Stop protecting me, Prue."

"You have absolutely no idea." She says

"I am an imaginative guy. I have plenty of ideas. We even had you three working for the CIA for a while but none of that matters. What matters is that you and I work out some kind of relationship. We're gonna need to communicate or I'm gonna become very unsociable." Darryl says

"Ok" Prue says

"The missing girls… and Jeff Carlton." Darryl says

"We're working on it." Prue says

"I figured." Darryl says

"Look…guys just…trust us ok we've got this one for right now" Prue says to him

He says "Sure ." and he and Andy leave. Michael stays behind.

Prue says "I have to go."

They all leave except for Michael who goes into the bathroom. He hears Piper in his head _Mikey where are you?_

_I'm coming. Where are you?_ he asks her.

_At Dan's hurry_ he shimmers out

**Dan's house**

Michael shimmers to the porch and opens the door "Piper, are you here?" he asks

"Yeah upstairs, Hun." She says and he runs up there

"Jenny the state can shut me down." She tries to explain

"Well how are they gonna find out? Are you going to tell them? 'Cuz I'm not gonna tall them. Do you like the red or the denim?" she asks

"Jenny." Dan says

"I like the denim." Michael says and Piper turns to him with wide eyes "Sorry." He whispers.

"Lets hear from Uncle Dan, who never in his life faked an ID or snuck into a bar, who never did anything wrong ever." She says

"We're talking about you." He says

"No we're talking about Piper. She said I could go see the show." Jenny says

Piper says "I never said that. Jenny, I'm sorry but I cant let you in the club."

"Your mom and dad, they put me in charge." Dan says

"Right everybody's in charge, but not me. Not ever. Why is that?" Jenny says storming out of the room.

"I'm sorry she's just, feeling, you know, a little…" Dan starts

"Betrayed, it's ok. I know the feeling." Piper says

She turns around and walks out the door. Michael follows her and they leave.

**P3**

"You didn't leave any passes for that investment guy, did you?" Phoebe asks her older sister.

"No way." Prue says "The bouncer has his orders Chris Barker is not allowed. The last thing we need is for Piper to find out that she is about to lose her club."

"If the bank accepts his offer." Phoebe starts

"One hellish complication at a time. Ok do you have the poison pill?" Prue asks

Phoebe opens her purse and shows Prue the potion "Armed and dangerous." She says

"Good because here comes demon boy." Prue says and Phoebe turns around.

Piper steps forward and says "Hmmm."

Prue whispers "Positions."

Carlton walks down the steps and Piper is waiting for him "Mr. Carlton."

"Nice crowd. Is the band here?" He asks her

She gestures to the back and says "Yep they came in the back way." She points a finger and says "They're right over there. Everything's ready."

"Better be. I don't want any problems." He says before leaving

She waits for him to get away and she says "That's too bad."

Leo shows up behind her and says "Talking to your self again, I see."

"What are you doing here?" She asks him

"I'm watching over things, that's what I do remember?" He says

"I remember when it didn't used to be a job." She says

Leo says "Look, this isn't easy for me, either, Piper, you know."

"Leo, I really can't talk about this right now, excuse me." Piper says

She walks away

"Ok Phoebes go get him." Prue says

She says "Keep an eye on me."

Prue says "You're kind of hard to miss in that outfit."

"Your done with the lights. Let's do the sound check." Carlton says

Phoebe walks up to him and says "Excuse me. Aren't you Jeff Carlton?"

He looks at her and says "Yes."

"Yeah, I recognized you from that MTV top ten videos thing last month." Phoebe lies

He says "Somebody actually saw that? Well I'm flattered."

Piper joins Prue and says "Hey."

Phoebe says "I didn't even know there was such a thing as a music manager; let alone what they did, until you came on the scene. I mean, who knew? I'm now taking a class in music management at the learning annex. You're my inspiration."

"Really?" he says

"Cross my heart." Phoebe says "He do you have any pointers? I would do… just about anything to get the inside scoop."

He smiles and says "Anything huh? Wanna meet the band?"

Phoebe smile and says "Yeah!"

He says "This way."

She looks at her sisters. Prue says "Where is he taking her?" Phoebe puts one hand in her purse.

"In the back" Piper says

"All right, lets go." Prue says walking towards the back.

Carlton and Phoebe walk through a door and Carlton locks it "Hey what's the rush?" Phoebe asks.

"No time to waste." He says. they walk to another door, he opens it and pushes her inside and closes the door quickly.

Phoebe looks around.

Piper and Prue reach the door that Carlton locked. Piper tries to open it but cant "Oops." She says.

Prue backs her away from the door and throws her hand out and forces the door open breaking the lock.

Carlton sees them and he tries to run, but Piper throws her hands out and freezes him on the spot.

Phoebe is looking around and backs away as Masselin appears she turns around and puts her hand in her purse looking for the potion and takes it out and is ready to throw it at him but he leaves.

Piper and Prue walk in

"Are you all right?" Piper asks

"Did you get him?" Prue asks

"No." Phoebe says

Piper says "What?!"

"I think we need a bigger balloon." Phoebe says

Prue says "Ok, we're going to have to regroup. Let's go." She says and they all walk out and Carlton unfreezes and sees no one at the door.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Michael is in the attic looking at the book when the door bell rings. He shimmers to the door. "Hello?" He says opening the door and Rosaline is there. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks her.

"Nothing why would you think something is wrong?" She asks him as he closes the door and the moment the door closes the bell rings again.

He opens it and Jenny is there "Hey, Michael." She says

"Hey, Jenny, Why are you so dressed up?" He asks giving her a confused look

"I need you to take me to P3 to see the band." Jenny says

"Jenny, you know I cannot do that." He says going up the stairs and the girls follow him

"Why not?" She asks as they enter the attic

"I don't know, Piper said you couldn't go." He explains as he looks through the book again. "Ugh why am I always looking in this book it's useless if I cant find what I need." He wonders and then says out loud "Grams, will you help me find what I am looking for?" The pages of the book start flipping by themselves and it stops on a page

Rosaline and Jenny stand beside him and Rosaline looks at the name "Who is Anton?" she asks.

Michael reads "Apparently _'a high level demon that fell in love with a witch in 1924 and had a kid named Jarred. Jarred is a very powerful demon who is immortal and immune to witches powers.'_ Whatever the sisters are calling I have to go." He looks at Jenny and says "I will take you but I am not getting in trouble for it."

Rosaline grabs his right hand as Jenny grabs his left hand and they all shimmer out on the way to P3.

Shortly after Michael leaves, a demon flames in and sees the book open. He reaches his hand out to grab it. The book has a white glow and when the demon tries to touch it. It closes and moves to the floor by itself he jumps to it but it moves to under the couch. He flames out.

**P3**

"He's huge and ugly and I really think we need a bigger balloon." Phoebe says

Piper says "Maybe we just came in too soon."

"Maybe he saw the potion." Prue says

"Well in any case the spook's spooked." Piper says

"And took the trapped souls with him, the ones we have to save." Phoebe says

Prue says "Look, we don't know for sure that the demon is gone, but if he is still here, then he's gonna feed again, and Carlton's the one to feed him. Do you still have the poison pill?" she asks

"Yes, but I don't think its going to be enough." Phoebe says

"Phoebe, stop." Prue says "All right, uh, we need to cover the exits. Look for Carlton. If we see him grab anybody, Piper you freeze the room and we'll get into positions."

"I wish we could just stuff his head in the toilet and make him cough up the demon" Piper says

"Oh, Honey, are you still upset with Leo?" Phoebe says

"I'm talking about Carlton." She says

"I cant keep up." Phoebe says

Meanwhile back in the back of the club Carlton and the demon are there "You brought witches to destroy me." Masselin says

"What…What are you talking about? No I didn't. I swear." Carlton says

"To whom do you swear?" Masselin says

"To you, just you. I didn't know about the witches." Carlton says

"Your most recent selection, she holds the key to my destruction. Take it from her." Masselin says.

Carlton argues and says "But why? They know about you. They know about me."

"Take it from her and bring the witches to me." Masselin says

"All right, all right, but how am I going to get them back here? I mean they're gonna be a little suspicious." Carlton says

"Tempt them with an innocent soul." Masselin says.

Back outside in the parking lot there is a lot of people except for in the very back of the parking lot which is where Michael, Jenny and Rosaline shimmer too.

"Man this place is packed." Michael says as he, Jenny and Rosaline start walking to the front to the bouncer.

"Look I'm sorry but if you don't have a ticket and your name isn't on the guest list I can let you in." The bouncer says and Michael stops when he sees the face of Barker.

"Try looking under G for Grant." Barker says getting a fifty dollar bill out and bribes the bouncer. Which takes the money.

"Oh, here you are Mr. Grant." He says

Michael grabs Rosaline's hand and says "Lets go." They walk to the side of P3 and as they are they see Darryl and Andy's car show up. "uh oh" they shimmer out and into the club in the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Dishwalla" The guy on stage says and everyone cheers.

Carlton walks out of the back. Prue looks around. Piper stares at Carlton and is startled by Leo. "I really wish you'd quit doing that."

Leo says "What's happened?"

"We're on it Leo." Piper says "We're just waiting for Carlton to do his thing."

"Look you think I like this? You think I like not being with you?" Leo says

"Ok can we cut the crap? I know what you have to do, I always have. The question is what do you want? What do you wanna do with me? With us? Do you ever think about that?" Piper asks Leo

"all the time" Leo says

"You ever want to discuss it with me?" Piper asks

Leo says "Yes its just the timing always seems…"

Piper turns her head and sees Morris and Andy coming in "Seems to suck" She says "Ok hold that thought, don't let go just hold it." She says

Piper runs to Prue "Morris and Andy are here." She says

Prue says "Mikey is too" she turns her head to find him but she sees Barker

Piper says "What are you looking at they're over there?" She says and Michael runs to them.

"Huh, yeah, ok come on, come on." Prue says grabbing their hands and they are running away.

Carlton sees Phoebe and says to the body guard "See that Honey by the stage in the silver thing. She's got something in her purse."

"Something illegal?" The guard asks

"Extremely get it out of here" Carlton says

The guards go up to Phoebe one grabs the purse one grabs her "Hey what are you doing?" Phoebe asks

"Weapons check." The guard says

"There is nothing in their…" She stops when she sees he has the potion she tries to grab it but it pops and spills all over Phoebe.

"What the hell is that?" The guard says

"That is a 75$ dry cleaning bill." She answers ticked

Jenny tries to find Michael but cant seem to "Hey there Jenny I remember you you're a friend of Piper Halliwell right?"

"And Phoebe and Prue we're like sisters. Oh and Michael he is like my brother even though I don't show it a lot." Jenny says

"Whatever, listen would you like to meet the band?" Carlton says.

"Are you serious?" Jenny asks "Man I'd do anything to meet them." She says

"Follow me." Carlton says

Phoebe sees Jenny walking with Carlton and walks away to her sisters.

"Hello Prue" Barker says

"Uh, Mr. Barker." She says

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asks

"Let me guess Piper Halliwell right?" He says

"Yeah who are you?" she turns to Prue and Michael and says "Who is he?"

"The names Chris Barker I'm gonna be taking over everything from here on out." Barker says.

"Wait. What?" Piper asks.

"Prue, Piper we have to talk." Andy says

She says "Not now."

"I'd be willing to discuss you staying on, however, in a diminished capacity, of course." He says.

Phoebe runs up to Michael and her sisters and says "Jenny's here. With Carlton."

"Jenny's here?" Piper echoes

Phoebe says "And I've lost the potion."

"Piper it's important." Darryl says as Rosaline joins Michael

"Yeah, wait in line Pal." Barker says

Morris grabs his badge and says "Hey, why don't you step to the back?"

"Okay everybody hold it" Piper says throwing her hands out freezing the entire club except those of her family and Michael.

Phoebe points and says "Look." Everybody who is unfrozen looks and sees Jenny and Carlton.

"Jenny." Michael says shimmering to the back with Rosaline who unfreezes when they get back there and Prue, Piper and Phoebe, try running to Jenny but the room unfreezes.

"Freeze them again." Phoebe says

"There through the door." Piper says

"Hey." Jenny says as Carlton pushes her inside and Michael and Rosaline appear at the same time as Masselin Jenny screams and is eaten by the demon.

Michael steps in front of Rosaline "Don't even think about it." He says conjuring an energy ball and Masselin disappears behind him and eats up Rosaline.

Michael shimmers out.

**Commercial Break **

**P3**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe go to the door and Michael shimmers in beside them.

"Hold it stop." Prue says

"Jenny's in there." Piper says

Michael quickly says "Not anymore. We need to vanquish that demon."

"Yeah but we cant kill Masselin without the potion." Prue says

"And we cant just stand here she's gonna die." Piper says as the door opens up revealing Carlton.

Prue squints her eyes sending him flying into a stack of boxes. They all run in.

"Help us." Prue says

"He'll kill me he'll burn the flesh off my bones for eternity." Carlton says

Piper had it and says "Listen up skid mark you tell us how to save Jenny and get Elvis out of the building, or spending an eternity in hell is gonna be the least of your worries."

"There is nothing you can do." Carlton says

"We can break the pact and free you from Masselin." Piper says

"Believe me if I could help you, I would if you go in there, he's gonna swallow you whole, and you'll still be alive." Carlton says

"That's not a bad idea." Piper says

"What?" Prue says

"Where's the demon?" Piper yells.

"Through that door." Carlton says

Piper says "I got a plan…we get eaten."

Phoebe says "I'm sorry we get what?"

"And once we're inside Prue or Mikey use your powers to blow him up." Piper says

"From the inside?" Prue says

"Who's to say we don't lose our powers once we get in there what if that's exactly what he wants." Phoebe says

"Yeah well we really don't have a choice Phoebe the poison pill is gone." Prue says

"Is it?" She says grabbing her skirt "Back up."

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Piper asks as her question is answered by Phoebe breaking down the door. Masselin appears.

They all walk into the room "It's time to join your friends witches." He says

"Green potion stuff!" Michael yells forming an energy ball the potion shimmers to the energy ball and makes it green looking. "Prue!" He says.

She looks at him and then waves her arm moving the energy ball into Masselin's mouth. His mouth starts to smoke up.

"What is going on back here?" Barker says as Michael runs to the door to stop him but the demon explodes sending him and Barker soaring backwards and the innocents land safe and sound where Masselin was.

"Jenny." Piper says

"We gotta get her home." Piper says

"Prue, what's going on here?" Morris says

"Someone want to clue us in" Andy says

"You're arresting a kidnapper." Prue says

"And rescuing his victims. Good job." Phoebe says patting him on the shoulder

"Trust me that's all you wanna know." Prue says

"I guess that's all I need to know." Morris says grabbing his cuffs.

Prue walks over to Michael and Barker

"Mr. Barker, here's what you need to know, this place is ours the ups, the downs, the good and especially the bad. Its all ours. Now if you ever bother us again, you wont have to ask if I'm threatening you. Are we clear?" Prue says helping Michael up.

He nods and says "Yeah."

"Good." She says

She gets up and walks Michael out the door and Michael stands by Phoebe and Rosaline.

**Manor**

Piper is writing out a check and Prue, Phoebe and Michael walk in.

"Paying bills?" Prue asks

"Every last one. For this month at least." Piper says

Phoebe says "Thanks to Leo." Piper looks at her "Well, technically, if it wasn't for him, you would've never landed Dishwalla."

"I suppose. And technically, if we hadn't vanquished a demon, your client Chris Barker wouldn't have abandoned his hostile takeover. The bank called and told me Mr. Barker didn't have the stomach for gruesome stage theatrics . he's withdrawing his offer." Piper says

Prue says "I'm sorry."

Phoebe says "He was just supposed to help. We didn't expect a double cross."

Piper says "It's ok. I mean, I understand why you didn't want to hurt my feelings, but you could have told me the truth."

Prue says "I said I was sorry."

"We're sorry" Phoebe says

Piper says "It's just dawning on me that personal relationships and buiseness just don't mix well at all." Doorbell rings. "I got it."

"Why were you trying to blame it all on me?" Prue says

Piper opens the door and Leo is there and he says "Hi."

"Hi." Says Piper

She lets him in and he says "Thanks, for everything."

"Just doing my job. Do you want to come in, sit down ?" Piper says

"I'd love to." Leo says

"But you cant." Piper says "We got Jenny home safe. Dan doesn't know she was at the club. But are you sure she wont remember anything?"

"I took care of it with a little Hocus-Pocus." Leo says

"So you erase memories now?" Piper asks him

"No I make pain go away…When I can. Sometimes I can't, no matter how hard I try." Leo says

"And Masselin's other victims?" Piper says

"They'll be fine." He says "No memory of Masselin or Carlton." He says

"Good." She says

"Piper, did you mean what you said?" He asks

"When?" She asks

"Couple of months ago, when I almost died and you met Mikey and you saved my life. I left, and you said…that you love me." He says

Piper says with a smirk "I thought you were gone."

"Well, sometimes I linger." Leo says "Did you mean it?"

"Yeah I meant it." She says. she laughs a little "You linger?"

"What about now?" He asks her.

"I still mean it." She admits "But we cant keep doing this. I cant keep doing this. I feel like all I do is wait around for you to show up, and then when you do, its just not…quite right."

"Well, I'm just…I'm doing what I thought you wanted me to do, Piper. You're the one who didn't want me to clip my wings" He says

Piper says "and you shouldn't, not for me but that doesn't make it any less easier for us"

He sighs "What are we gonna do?" He asks

"I don't know, Leo." She says. He hears the elders calling him "Go." Piper says "It's ok, I understand."

He kisses her. "I'll see you." He says. he walks to the door and orbs out.

Dan is getting his mail and Piper walks out side he looks up from looking at his mail and looks at Piper, who waves to him and he waves back. They both start to go back into there houses. Piper peeks at him again. Then she walks in and closes the door.

**Attic**

Later that night, in the attic, Michael grabs the book from the floor and places it in it's rightful spot. He stares at the triquetra symbol on the cover. Then it startles him by opening its self up flipping the pages on its own back to the page it was on when he left for P3. He ignores it for the night then he goes downstairs to lay down. The demon that tried to take it before flamed back in.

"I will get to you soon, son." He says sensing his son's presence in the room then flaming back out.


	7. A Bond of Friendship part 1

**The Bond of Friendship part 1**

**Manor**

Michael is sitting at the table in the attic with Rosaline looking through The Book of Shadows. The book flips to the page on Anton and Jared. Michael looks at the picture of the two demons in the book.

"Mikey, you okay?" Rosaline asks him.

"I've seen them before." He says.

She looks at the book and asks him "Where?"

"I don't know. But I have, sometime before I moved in with the Halliwell's." He explains. He asks her questions of his own "Why do you like being here with me when I have to practice magic? I mean it could get out of control?" He says. As he asks that an invisible demon shimmers in and holds his hand out.

"Because I am a strong believer and because you're a good friend." She explains as the pages flip to another page in the book. The demon shimmers out.

Michael looks at the page "'_To call a lost witch,'" _He looks at the spell.

He looks at his watch and says "It's getting late I'd better get you home." He shimmers them out.

**Opening Credits**

**Manor**

The three Halliwell sisters are talking about sister stuff when Leo orbs in.

"Hey, have you guys seen Michael? I can't find him anywhere." Leo says

Prue says "Last I heard he was at his friend Rosaline's house I think he stayed there last night. Why?"

Leo says "Whitelighter and charge confidentiality." Before orbing out.

**Rosaline's house **

Michael and Rosaline are doing homework and stuff. Michael is looking at his textbook not paying attention to the white lights that filled the room.

"Mikey." Leo said as he put his hand on Michael's shoulder.

Michael startled by his entrance and his touch makes an energy ball and throws it at Leo, who explodes in white lights and reappears seconds later. "Sorry Leo, just a little nervous that's all." He says. Rosaline stares at him and Leo.

"Leo, you met Rosaline before haven't you?" He asks

"Yeah last week remember?" Leo says

"Oh yeah," Michael says.

"Well, I am here to talk to you about something." Leo says

Michael says "About what?"

"Maybe you should sit down." Leo says

"Leo, your scaring me what's going on?" Michael asks as he sits down on a chair.

"There is no easy way for me to say this but…" He stops for a second

"But what?" Michael asks

"Maybe you should talk to your mother." Leo says before orbing out

"Hey, you can't just say that then leave." Michael says

"I'm sorry, I have to go I'll be back later I promise." He says before shimmering out. Leaving his backpack and jacket

**Manor**

Michael shimmers into the attic while the sisters are at P3 for the day. He runs to the Book of Shadows. He flips through the pages until he sees the one he needs.

_Hear these words hear my cry, _

_Spirit from the other side, _

_Come to me I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide,_

He waits a moment till bright white lights filled the room and took the form of Teresa, Michael's mother.

"Mom, what's up?" He asks

She says "What is it, Mikey?"

"Leo totally came into my friend's house and said I should talk to you about something." He explains

"Ah, yes." He sits down on the couch and listens to his mother "Well, first of all, your father, he's, he's alive." She explains to him.

"What?" He says with wide eyes

"Your father is alive. I told you he died to protect you from him." She says

Michael looks at her and says "What are you talking about?"

The pages of the Book of Shadows begin to flip on their own to the page of Anton and Jared. He runs to the book.

"Your father, he is a demon, a powerful one too." Teresa says

"That's why he looked so familiar." Michael says

"Yeah," She says calmly

"Well it was nice talking to you." He says to her as he closes the book and shimmers out.

"You too," She says disappearing in bright white lights.

**Rosaline's House**

Michael shimmers into Rosaline's room where he was before and he sees Rosaline at the table she was at when he left.

"Mikey, what's going on? Why do you have the book?" She asks him

"No time to explain I need you to put the Book in my bag after I cast this spell then I need you to take it back to the manor." He says to her putting his jacket on

"Mikey I…" She starts but he interrupts her

"Please if anybody you think is evil just grab the potion vials from my backpack pocket and throw it at them. Ok." He says

She nods

"Good." He says "And thank you. Ok first thing we gotta do is…" he turns his head as four demons shimmer in. "Run." He says grabbing her hand and shimmering them, the book, and his backpack to the manor.

**Manor**

Michael and Rosaline shimmer into the attic. Michael grabs some potions that Prue had made him in case they weren't there if a demon attacks; the four demons shimmer in and started throwing energy balls.

Michael throws his own energy balls at the ones heading towards him and throws the potion at one of the demons vanquishing him. He throws another potion but a demon throws an energy ball at it and the small explosion sends everybody flying across the room. Michael being thrown into the shelf, Rosaline lands on the couch, the remaining demons hit the wall.

Michael falls to his knees and then falls to the ground and Rosaline sees him

"Mikey." Rosaline asks, shaking him to wake him up. The demons throw energy ball towards her "Mikey." She says and he wakes up slightly and she tries to help him up.

Michael was barely able to move as he was in such pain. Rosaline tries to walk him out the attic door. "D-D-Demons," Michael yells and the demons are thrown to the other side of the attic. Rosaline gets him downstairs when the demons shimmer in and throw a surprise energy ball at them which sends them both flying into the dining room table.

Rosaline lays there with Michael both unconscious as the demons advance on them. One conjures a fireball. He is immediately vanquished as Jared flames in and vanquishes the other demons.

He heads upstairs to the attic and tries to grab the potions from the backpack but it moves away from him. He goes back downstairs to his son and sees his friend laying there unconscious. He looks at Rosaline and says "Looks like you aren't going to find your friend after all." He grabs Michael's hand on the floor and flames them both out.

**Underworld**

Michael and his father flame in at his father's chambers in the underworld. He picks Michael up and puts him on the bed thing that demons lay on. Michael begins to regain consciousness he opens his eyes but things are blurry at first. He hears his father say "Welcome home, my son." Then he starts to get up.

"Ugh, Where am I?" He says turning next to him expecting to find Rosaline in the manor but when he looked around he could tell he wasn't at the manor anymore.

"Your home, my son," He hears a voice say

Michael looks until he sees a man standing by a wall. "You," He says as that was clearly who he saw in the book. He looks around once more and says "Where's Rosaline?"

"Who?" His father demands as if it's his business to know.

"Never mind," Michael says "Actually yes, do mind. She is my friend you know the one who was trying to get me out of the attic when a demon threw me into a shelf and then it's all a blur." He says

**Manor **

The door opens slightly "Michael, are you home?" Jenny asks. When she opens the door she sees the manor almost destroyed. She walks over to the steps "Mikey are you hear?" She asks again.

She turns her head to the table only to see Rosaline laying there "Rosaline?" she wanders aloud. She squats down and turns her over "Oh, my god." She says.

Suddenly, there is a strange whitish orange-ish glow on Rosaline's back, as if a Whitelighter had been invisible and healed her "Ugh." Rosaline says. She gets up and sees Jenny standing next to her. She looks for Michael "Mikey." She gets up and runs to the attic "Mikey!" she sees the attic is the same as destroyed as it was when she and Michael ran downstairs.

She and Jenny run over to his backpack and grab the Book of Shadows "There has got to be something in here." Rosaline says freaking out

"Whoa, Rosaline, Calm down, and tell me what happened." Jenny says.

"Well Michael and I were at my place when these demons came so he shimmered us here then we got attacked and I think Michael was taken." Rosaline explains

Jenny's eyes widen and she says "Taken? By whom?"

Rosaline keeps flipping the pages until the book flips by themselves "This demon 'Jared'." She reads

She looks Rosaline in the eyes and says "We'll find him don't worry, if we have to we'll tell the sisters he's missing." Rosaline gets up and goes downstairs with the book and Jenny follows her.

**Underworld**

Michael tries to shimmer out, he disappears. There is a loud grunting noise as Michael shimmers back in mid-air and lands on his back on the ground. "Ow," he gets up and says "You can't keep me here so just take me home." Michael says to his father.

"You know ordering me around is a big mistake." He says to his son

"Please I have to get to my friend to see if she's all right." He says

Jared thinks for a while and says "No, you're staying with me and that's final no arguments."

"If anything happens to her I will…" Michael says but is cut off by Jared

"Are you threatening me?" Jared says

"Oh, boy," Michael says when he feels someone calling him, calling his inner witch.

**Manor**

Rosaline and Jenny are looking for the spell to call a lost witch. Rosaline stops when she finds it.

She starts to chant

_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Come to us who call you near_

_Come to us and settle here,_

Nothing happens. When she sees the blood to blood part she stops for a moment and then says

_Friend to friend I summon the,_

_Friend to friend return to me,_

**Underworld **

"Oh, boy," Michael says as the feeling gets stronger.

Jared says "What is it?"

"You aren't going to like this." He says as he is surrounded by white orbs and disappears.

"What?" He walks out of the chamber and walks to a guard. "I thought you said this was protected from witches." He flames out

**Manor**

Rosaline and Jenny await the arrival as they begin to see bright white lights surround the dark room. Michael becomes corporeal.

Just as he arrives, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walk through the door "Mikey." Prue yells

As soon as Michael gets out to the dining room his father flames in behind Michael and the girls.

"Yeah what's up?" He asks as Jared conjures a fireball to throw at the girls

"I need you to help me with… Hey!" She yells throwing out her arm sending Michael and the girls flying to the side for safety from the fireball.

Phoebe runs and kick boxes him he falls to the ground. Michael gets up to go to his friends "Are you guys all right?" He asks

"Yeah, we're fine." Rosaline confirms.

Jared sends energy balls out of both hands to Prue and Piper "Oh, Piper." Prue says and Piper freezes them. She tries freezing Jared but he doesn't even freeze.

Prue tries to send him flying but he only stumbles backwards she sends a frozen energy ball his direction but he flames out before it hits him.

"Okay, can we please be done with demons now I've been dealing with them all day?" Michael says.

Just then Jared appears behind Michael and grabs him from behind putting his Michael in an arm lock so Michael so he can't break free.

Prue looks at the still frozen energy ball. But he knows what she is about to do "You wouldn't really do that would you?"

"Don't test her," Michael says

Piper telepathically says _shimmer out_

_I can't _he says

_What do you mean_? she asks

Prue squints her eyes and sends them backwards a little.

Jenny and Rosaline walk past him to stand behind Prue

The energy ball unfreezes and Prue sends it to Jared, who flames out with Michael

**Jared's Chambers **

Michael and Jared flame in: Michael is still in an arm lock and a few guards shimmer in. A guard creates an energy ball. "Don't do it," Jared whispers. The guard throws it directly towards Michael, but Jared moves his hand and the energy ball hits his arm barely phasing him.

The other guard kneels and says "My liege, our apologies we didn't realize…"

"Quiet," Jared says "Go," the guards shimmer out as Jared and Michael walk into another part of the underworld where demons are talking. "My fellow demons, I bring my son to the underworld to tell you that you must not attack him. Any demon that does will be banished or vanquished on the spot." His eyes turn into flames and then demon black.


	8. A Bond of Friendship part 2

**A Bond of Friendship part 2**

**Underworld **

Jared's eyes are demon black and his voice is very deep. "Uh, Hi," Michael says as he is brought into the room of demons.

Jared looks at him still demonic black eyes and demonic deep voice "You have been hard to find, my son,"

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't…" Michael hesitates and starts backing away slowly.

"You will learn to be like a demon and live like one," Jared says grabbing his son and flaming out.

**Halliwell Manor**

The energy ball unfreezes and Prue sends it back towards Jared who flamed out taking Michael with him allowing the energy ball to hit the window instead.

The sisters and the friends are left to clean the house and try to find Michael and do their jobs at the same time.

**Jared's old apartment **

Jared and Michael flame in and he still has Michael trapped in his arms. He frees Michael and puts him on the couch and he says "Don't move!"

Michael looks around and asks him "Where are we now?"

"Shut up, you know, you disgust me, you protect witches and mortals what's wrong with you?" Jared asks Michael.

"I'm not evil." Michael retorts

"All these years, you thought I didn't exist, your mother said I was dead didn't she?" he asks and Michael nods. "When she had you she didn't let me see you, I wanted to see my little boy grow up and she screwed that up for me. Now I found you and we will never be apart again." He says. "Never again." He says walking into the kitchen and Michael stays on the couch.

**Halliwell Manor **

Let_ the object of objection become but a dream,_

_As I cause the scene to be unseen,_

Prue chants the spell from the book and everything in the entire house goes back to how it was before the attack happened.

"Scrying is getting us nowhere." Phoebe says circling the crystal around the map.

"Who was that anyway?" Piper asks

"I don't know but I am going to…" The pages flip on their own "Find him." Prue says as the pages stop on the page of the demon. "Oh, my god," Prue says

"What?" Piper, Phoebe, Rosaline, and Jenny say at the exact same time.

"I've seen him before." She says pointing to Jarred

Phoebe says "Yeah he was in our house about an hour ago."

Prue runs up to Michaels bedroom "Prue, wait." Piper says

Prue walks in and she grabs a picture frame with the picture of Michael his mom and dad "Look I told you he looked familiar." She hands the photo to Piper and Phoebe

Phoebe says "Please don't tell me Michael was just kidnapped by his father."

"What are we gonna do?" Piper asks

**Commercial Break**

**Jared's old apartment/Underworld**

"Let's go, son." Jared says

"Where?" Michael asks

Jared grabs Michael's arm and flames them both out. The next thing Michael knew he was back in the underworld "Guards." Jared says and they come out "Watch him, do not let go of him." He says

"Yes, my liege." One guard says.

Jared goes to his stage standing thing and starts to talk to his minions "We won't stop until we get the Charmed Ones. Go, Go, Go." He says and walks back over to Michael. Grabs his arm and they flame out.

**Halliwell Manor:** **Attic**

Piper and Prue are in the kitchen making potions while Phoebe, Rosaline and Jenny were in the attic trying to find Michael.

As Phoebe put the book back to its spot two demon minions shimmered in and started to attack.

"Phoebe what do we do?" Jenny asks but unaware of the energy ball that headed her way

"Jenny, watch out." Rosaline says pushing her out of the way the energy ball hitting Rosaline and sending her flying back into the wall and onto the table and it broke.

**Kitchen**

Piper hears a crash and says "What was that?"

Piper and Prue run upstairs.

**Attic**

Michael and Jared flame in and Michael sees Rosaline "No." he says running to her.

An energy ball was heading towards him but he shimmered out to avoid it and he shimmers in next to Rosaline.

Jared tries to take the book but once again it has a white shield and jumps off the stand.

Prue and Piper walk in and Jared sends an energy ball towards Prue, who deflected it, back to him sending him soaring towards the window but flames out before he hits it.

"Rosy wake up," Michael says

Prue sees the glowing shimmer of Jared rematerializing behind Michael she couldn't think of anything to do except send Michael flying away from him.

More Minions shimmer in and Prue sends them flying.

Rosaline has a strange glow on her again and the wound is healed and she gets up.

"Ok, stop, stop." Jared says and he grabs Michael again and puts his arm around him again and whispers in Michael's ear "As long as I got you in my arms like this your powerless. And also I share my immunity so u can't go flying now."

_Mikey the spell to summon a ghost do it summon Teresa_ Piper says

_Hear these words hear my cry_

_Sprit from the other side_

_Come to me I summon_

_The cross now the great divide_

Suddenly Teresa shows up in white lights. "Jared." Teresa says. "Let him go."

"No, I want him to hear this." He says.

"Hear what?" She asks

"Hear how you wouldn't let me see him after our first argument, how you wouldn't let me talk to him or spend time with him." Jared says

She looks at Michael "I'm sorry baby, I was only trying to protect you." She says to Michael.

"Look maybe we can talk this out…" Michael starts to say

"Shut up, look all I ever wanted was to have a child and be a family, back then it didn't matter who was good or evil to me all that mattered to me was having a family." Jared says.

"I've had enough of this." Michael says and he moves his shoulder so it can hit Jared he kicks him and he shimmered out of his grip next to Prue.

Michael says to his mom "You knew how much I wanted to be a family, why did you keep the truth from me?"

"I was trying to protect you." She says

"By lying to me," Michael argues. "Just get away from me, leave," He says "Go!" He yells and she is surrounded by bright white lights and disappears.

"You're coming back with me." Jared says grabbing him.

"But-" Michael says

"No!" Jarred says grabbing his sons hand about to flame out.

"Wait." The flames stop "Can I at least say good-bye to my friends first?" He asks.

"You've got 2 minutes." Jared says

He goes over to hug Rosaline and says to her "Thanks for everything Rosy." And he hugs Jenny.

He goes over to Piper and hugs her "You know you always have a home here. It's never too late to come or go home," She says

Michael almost crying now says "I know, thanks,"

Prue and Phoebe hug him "I will miss you the most." Phoebe says as Michael has tears down his face.

Jarred looks at Michael and says "Ugh. He stays here." Then flames out.

Later that day Rosaline is waiting for Michael by the stairs but he hasn't come out for hours. Prue walks up to her and says "Hey."

She says "Hey."

"Come on guys." Prue says and they all walk the stairs to Michael's room

Michael was on his bed in tears because he thought the people he loved hated him for what happened. Prue opens the door "Mikey." She says sweetly.

Michael thought he wanted to be alone and the sound of Prue's voice told him that he no longer gad to be. He was with the people who he cared about the most and who cared about him.

"I broke his heart, Prue." Michael says

"Oh, shh, shh," She says and he puts his head on her chest and the other two sisters and Rosaline walked in. He knew that he would always have love from these people

**Underworld: Sources Chambers**

"Jared." The Source says rising from his thrown. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to put an order to the underworld that will forbid anyone from going near my son." Jared says

"He's alive?" The source asks

"Yes, sire he is," Jared says

"Agreed," The Source says "The order will be sent out,"


	9. They're Everwhere

_A/N Hey guys this is my next chapter of the series I do plan on doing all eight seasons but that will take time seeing as how I am only at season 2 still. If you have any questions feel free to ask._

_Prue, Piper and Michael's thoughts when they read each others thought. Thoughts are __Underlined and italicized. __Phoebe's Dan's and everyone elses thoughts are just italicized. _

_Enjoy._

**They're Everywhere**

**Museum **

There is a group of people and a man is talking "Legend hold that buried somewhere in the Iraqi desert is a fabled book penned by ancient mystics known as the Akashic Records, believed to be a written account of all significant events through out time, powerful stuff. If someone were to get they're hands on that, they could win the lottery or at least get tenure." Everyone chuckles "To know the future brings, obviously, ultimate power, which is why everyone from Herod to Hitler has been looking for the records, but to find them…, one needs a map." They walk to a stone thing with stuff on it "This tablet, found in Ivory coast last year, is believed to be the very map, although the engravings are of a lost language so far undecipherable to, uh, even scholars like myself. But we're close whoever can decipher them first will know the exact latitude and longitude of the Akashic records."

Eric looks at the map "Oh, my god that's it." He says and a warlock looks at him.

"Excuse me." The man says

"Uh, no, no excuse me." Eric says. he runs off

**Bay ridge hospital **

Eric is talking to his father, who is on the bed, "I cracked it dad…the rest of the map it's transposition sequence, just like you said. And it's all in here." He says pointing to his head. "The location of the akashic records. Now they're gonna come after me, just like they came after you, but I'm going to be ready for them, dad."

Phoebe walks in with a vase of flowers "Hey." She says.

"Hey." Eric says turning around seeing Phoebe.

Phoebe puts the vase on a table "How's he doin' today?"

"He's the same, thanks for always keeping his room so cheerful, Phoebe." Eric says "I really appreciate it."

"Oh, don't mention it. I mean, for all we know, he knows they're here too, right?" Phoebe says. "Isn't that why you keep talking to him?"

Dr. Stone walks in "Eric, can I speak to you alone, please?" He says turning to Phoebe.

"Oh. Yeah, uh…outside." She says happily walking out the door.

"I'm not moving him, Dr. Stone." Eric says

"Eric it's been 6 weeks. This facility is not designed for long-term maintenance." He says

"Maintenance?" Eric repeats. "That's my father your talking about. And he's gonna get better, and he's gonna stay here." Eric says and walks out of the room. The Doctor blinks out.

Eric runs into Phoebe in the hallway "Sorry." He says

After he runs into Phoebe she is pulled into a premonition

_Premonition _

_Eric is on a table and there is a needle coming out of a finger going into Eric's head._

_End of Premonition_

"Eric, wait." She yells running to him she gets to the stairs but he is already down them.

**Manor**

"Oh that's nice." Michael says helping Piper put stuff into a suite case.

Prue is in the hallway "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh" She runs into the bedroom. "I think Jack's a warlock."

"Who's Jack?" Michael says

"This guy she works with at the office." Piper says with a smile

"Anyway, I went to go get coffee. He was standing in front of me, and then I went to the newsstand, and, wham, he was there reading a magazine." Piper explains clapping her hands together for emphasis

"So, he went from one place to another in the blink of an eye." Piper says "You think he blinked?"

"Well, yeah that's what warlocks do right? Where's Phoebe?" She asks

Piper turns and says "She's volunteering at the convalescent hospital."

"Great." Prue says. "Wait, you have to know if there is a warlock test." She says pointing to Piper

"Me, why would I know?" Piper says

"Well, I-." Prue says "I mean you are a warlock magnet."

Piper says "Am I never going to live Jeremy down? You know you had that Rex-and-Hannah thing at work."

"Ok fine you get them in your love life, I've get them at the water cooler." She notices Pipers suitcase "What's with the suitcase?" She asks.

"A little overnighter. Dan's friend is getting married in Tahoe, and Dan invited me to come along." Piper explains

"In the same hotel? In the same bed…sort of thing?" Prue says

Piper looks at her and says "That has yet to be decided."

Prue grabs something and says "So then this is just…tennis…outfit right?

Piper grabs it and says "Give it. Thank you."

Prue says "I mean, you did test him, though, right? You know he's not a warlock."

"He's not a warlock. No cats have hissed at him. He has not blinked. He has not tried to kill me and my sisters and steal our powers, which, as you know, is the key indicator." Piper says.

Prue says "I need the Book of Shadows." She grabs the thing out of Piper's suitcase and runs off with it.

Doorbell rings and she looks at Michael "Oh, I'll get it." She says walking out of the room. She opens the door "Hello, you."

"Hi." Dan says. "Um…I was wondering if maybe we could get an earlier start…you know miss traffic…get there quicker so we have enough time to…"

Piper says "Relax?"

"Relax is a good word." Dan says. "Any chance you could be ready in an hour?"

"Yes, every chance." Piper says

Kit hisses and Piper and Dan look at her

"I wonder what her problem is." Dan says

Piper looks at Dan "I gotta go now. Bye." She says closing the door.

"Prue, Mikey did you find that warlock test yet?" Piper asks

**Opening Credits**

**Manor**

Prue, Piper and Michael are looking through the book.

"19 warlock-specific death spells and not one test." Prue says

Piper says "What if it's a conspiracy? Jack and Dan working together, sweet talkin'; and the whole time, they're figuring out how to kill us."

"Ok, now you're getting Paranoid." Prue says

"Well, how can we not with warlocks and demons coming out of the woodwork all the time? It's a wonder we trust anybody." Piper says

Prue says "We don't." she sees the page in the book and stops Piper's page flipping. "Here it is." She says

Piper looks at the page, "To hear secret thoughts?" she asks

Prue says "Yeah, we could hear Jack and Dan's thoughts just long enough to confirm or deny our suspicions."

"Isn't that personal gain?" Michael asks

"It's purely for protection." Prue says "Are you doing this too?" She asks Michael

"Yeah, just to see how my future power of telepathy will be." He says

Prue grabs the lighter and lights three candles and the three begin the chant "Ok,"

'_As flame lights shadow and truth ends fear,_

_Open locked thoughts to my minds willing ear_

_May the smoke from this candle into everywhere creep,_

_Bringing inner most voices to my mind and speech'_

Piper goes to blow out the candle _Hey she's wearing my lipstick_ She thinks

"What, I can't borrow your lipstick?" She says aloud blowing hers out too

"I didn't say that Prue, I thought it." Piper says

_What ever just learn to share_ Prue thinks

"I heard that." Piper says as the door opens and closes "This could be very dangerous."

All three hear Phoebe's thoughts _Stay calm, calm down. Book of Shadows, needles and warlocks. And Eric's in trouble find out who find out what._

They turn around and Piper says aloud "The hospital hottie?"

Phoebe turns around and says "What?"

"Uh, how's Eric? Did you see him today?" Prue asks

Phoebe walks to them and says "Why is the Book of Shadows down here, guys?"

"Jack blinked." Prue says

"Kit hissed at Dan." Piper says and they all look at Michael for his excuse.

"Rosaline's father scares me kinda." He says

"Right and we think that they may be warlocks, so we were looking for a test so that we could…test them." Prue says.

_Hello paranoid?_ Phoebe says in her mind

Piper quickly looks up and says "We are not!"

Prue quickly says "Able, to find a spell in the Book of Shadows."

"Well, just prick them. Warlocks don't bleed, so if there's no blood you got your answer." Phoebe says.

Piper says in her mind _Who knew?_

Prue says in her mind _Phoebe did._

Michael says _The spell—don't tell her_

Piper says in her mind _Should we reverse it?_

Prue says in her mind _not until we know if they're really…_

Phoebe looks at Michael then Piper then Prue who smiles "Are you three okay?" She asks.

Piper asks her a question of her own "So, how's Eric? Has he asked you out yet?"

Phoebe says "No, but he's in trouble I had a premonition today—a demon or warlock maybe with a needle thing on its finger and he was sticking it into Eric's head, so I came home to see what we're up against." She breathes in and says "You guys go deal with Jack and Dan, Michael I need to talk to you. And I'll look on the internet I'll tell you if I find anything." She says

Prue looks at Piper and says in her mind _Great we're surrounded by warlocks._

Piper thinks _Yeah, next time get your own damn lipstick._

Prue thinks _I heard that._

Piper thinks _I love you._

Prue thinks _Bite me._

Michael thinks _Wow, you guys. _He laughs a little and then shimmers up to the attic to wait for Phoebe.

**Attic**

Phoebe walks into the attic as Michael shimmers in on the couch. "Mikey, could you do me a favor?" She asks

"What is it?" He says

"I want you to go into the underworld and see if your dad knows who these warlocks are? Please." She asks

He thinks for a while then says "Okay."

"Thank you." She says and he shimmers out.

**Buckland's **

Prue is walking around in her office and the doors open "Prue!" Jack says

She says "Jack, you actually wear that to work?"

_Oh, feisty, feisty._ Jack says in his head "Well, when work puts me in front of an online server handling 5 million auction hits a day, yeah, I do." He chuckles and takes his sun glasses off. "So, what's the emergency?"

Prue says "Verschwang."

Jack says in his head _My what?_

"Verschwang publications. The German conglomerate? You handled their C.E.O.'s bronze miniature collection for the internet auction right?" Prue asks

Jack says in his head _Be careful she suspects_. "Pfft. Yeah. Of course." He says aloud..

"Well, I need some Bronzes checked out. Who did you Validation?" She asks

Jacks thought _Uh-oh._ Jack says aloud "Validation?"

"You do have…people's collections validated don't you?" Prue asks

Jack thinks _Mostly I put people in graves or incinerate them._ He snaps his fingers "Oh, yeah. Pfft. It was Walt Potock at Berkeley school of design he's the best." He says aloud. He thinks _If she finds out I'm lying she's gonna die._ he talks "Well, you know what? I'm a little late. Gotta go." He says putting his sunglasses back on. "Good to see you again." He says and walks out of the room.

"You're dying first." Prue says to herself out loud.

**Underworld**

Michael shimmers in and there are guards there and Michael says "I'm looking for Jared."

The guard says "Who are you?"

"I'm his son now where is he?" Michael says

The guards grab him and walk away

**Underworld: Jared's Chamber**

A guard walks in and says "My liege, we have something that might be of assistance." He kneels. The other guards walk in with Michael and he is trying to get free.

Jared sees Michael and the guards clutching his arm. He quickly gets up out of his seat. "Let him go." He demands and the guards do as they are told. Jared looks at Michael "Leave us." He says

"But my liege," The guard says

"Now," Jared says. And they shimmer out.

"You can't be down here." He says to Michael in an angry tone.

"I know but I needed to talk to you about something." Michael says. Jared nods in agreement. Michael says "What do you know about warlock with a needle thing in there finger." He asks

Jared says "Why? What happened? Are you hurt?" He says caringly

"No, I'm fine it's just one of the Charmed Ones had a vision about it and wanted me to come down to see if you could help me out with it." Michael says

"Well, I know that they absorb knowledge from minds but I don't know much about it." Jared says. "Is that all?" He asks

"Unless you have something you wanna tell me." Michael says trying to get into his mind.

"Well, tell you what I'll ask around and get back to you." Jared says

"Thanks." Michael says shimmering out

"Wait." Jared says to him in Mid-shimmer and Michael stops.

"What?" Michael says

Jared steps closer to him and whispers in his ear "You can come ask me about demons anytime and visit me too."

"Thanks dad. I gotta go." He says shimmering out

**Manor: Attic**

Phoebe is looking in the book on the page about the collectors and Michael shimmers in and tries to communicate telepathically _Pheebs_ he waits _Pheebs_ he tries again.

"Phoebe!" He yells and startles her.

"Oh, Mikey what did you find?" She asks

"Just that they absorb knowledge from people's minds," Michael says

"Oh, my god," Phoebe says showing Michael the book

"Oh, my," He says

**Manor: Downstairs **

The doorbell rings and Piper goes to get it. "You ready?" Dan asks just as it opens.

"Um, can you come in?" Piper asks him and he steps in.

He looks around and says "Where's your suitcase?"

Piper points and says "Upstairs."

"I see." Dan says

Dan thinks to himself _Uh-oh, cold feet she's backing out. Its ok don't push it just don't push it_.

"Look…don't move." Piper says flickering her wrists and freezing him. "Ok, um, this is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you." She pricks him and start to freak out when there's no blood.

Phoebe and Michael come running down the stairs "Piper, we have to get to Eric." Phoebe says. "What's the matter?" She asks her.

Piper points to Dan's hand and says "He didn't bleed. He's not bleeding there's no blood there's nothing."

Phoebe waves her hand in front of him like she is waving 'hi' "Yeah of course he's not bleeding he's frozen his blood is frozen."

_Obviously_ Michael says sarcastically in his mind which Piper ignores

"Oh, right ok go back upstairs." Piper says with a smile.

Michael grabs her hand and shimmers them upstairs and Dan unfreezes

"Ow." Dan says grabbing his arm. "What the hell was that?" He asks

Piper says "You're bleeding!"

He says "Just a little bit." He thinks to himself 'Love her touch. If she doesn't wanna go, it's ok. Don't force it.'

"Dan, listen. I- I really want to go." Piper says

Dan says "But."

Michael and Phoebe walk down the stairs.

Piper looks and says "He's bleeding!"

Phoebe says "He's lucky." Dan just looks at her. "Hi, listen, Dan, we have to borrow Piper for a little while, but we'll have her back soon ok?" she look at his behind and says to herself _Nice butt._

Michael lets out a giggle and Piper says "Hey!" she looks at Dan "Hey, um, you hang in there, and I'll be back in time."

He says "Yeah, I hope so."

Piper walks him to the door and turns around and gives Phoebe a look. Piper keeps walking to the door and opens it and Kit hisses again they all look at each other Dan looks up and says "Oh, that what's scaring Kit. Um you got hornets. Probably what stung me too."

"Yeah, um, probably." Piper says "Ok. Gotta go. Um, don't leave with out me." She kisses him.

Michael gets his jacket on and Phoebe gets hers on as Piper closes the door and Phoebe grabs Pipers and says "Ok, gotta go. Gotta go."

"Mhmm, Mmhmm." Piper says

**Eric's apartment**

Phoebe, Piper and Michael are walking in the hallway and Phoebe is talking "They're called Collectors. They're a warlock—" She clears her throat as someone walks by then she continues "They're a warlock that drains knowledge out of peoples brains with that weird finger I saw."

Piper says "And the book didn't say how to vanquish them?"

"All it said was 'There hunger for knowledge is your alley'" Michael says

"Okay, what ever that means." Piper says. "Are you sure this is where he lives?" She asks

"It's what the hospital record said 5D hear it is" She points to the door and they hear a crash.

Eric is fighting with the warlocks but they have him on a table ready to drain his brain with the needle finger.

Piper, Phoebe and Michael run in.

Phoebe screams and says "Piper!" Piper freezes the warlocks and Eric

Phoebe looks at the warlocks and says "Oh…my god. That is Dr. Stone, Eric's Dads Doctor."

Piper says "All right lets get him out of here. We'll figure out what they want later. You ready?"

"Uh-huh, Mikey you ready?" Phoebe asks

"Yep," He says as Piper unfreezes the room

Phoebe kicks one of the warlocks and sends him flying into a couch while Michael kicks the other and sends him into the bookshelf. "Get him out of here." Phoebe says to Piper.

Eric runs to a drawer and grabs a gun "Get back." He says and he fires the first shot and the warlock it down. He fires another and the second one is down.

"Oh, my god," Phoebe says

The warlocks start to get up Phoebe runs to Eric as Piper says "Ok, let's go let' go." And they are out of there as the wounds on the warlock go back together.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Piper, Phoebe and Michael and Eric are walking into the kitchen as Eric is explaining what was going on "They're the one's that put my father in the hospital they took his mind."

Piper asks him "Who do you think they are?"

Eric, in his mind, says _NSA, CIA who knows?___Then he says aloud "Somebody in bullet proof vests. The question is who are you?"

Phoebe says "Friends."

Michael and Piper hear his thought _Yeah right they're after the Akashic records too._

"What are the Akashic records?" Piper asks Eric.

"I knew it." He says

Phoebe says "Wait, what did you just say?"

"The Akashic records what are they?" She asks again.

"You tell me." He says

Phoebe says "I'll tell you, they're a book of ancient prophecies, the future of the world, down to the smallest detail, hidden away and lost for centuries, but it's just a legend." She turns to Piper "How did you—"

Eric says "You're well informed."

Phoebe turns to him and says "I read a lot." She turns back to Piper and says "How did you know that?"

Piper says to Phoebe "I'll tell you later." Piper then says "So they want those records, and they want Eric because he knows how to find them. Right?"

"Who are you people?" Eric says

Piper ignores Eric and says "What if it's not a legend? Say there real. What happens if the bad guys get these records?"

Phoebe says "Then they use the future against us."

Michael finishes the sentence "Then that means no more us the bad guys win."

Eric says "I gotta get my father out of there."

Phoebe says "No wait, Eric"

Eric says "He's stuck in the hospital and Dr. Stones in on it."

Phoebe says "Eric, it is not about your father anymore especially if they think you know how to find the Akashic records."

Eric says "Try and stop me." He starts to walk out of the kitchen and Phoebe grabs his arm and flips him onto the ground. Phoebe gets on top of him and he says "Ow."

Prue and Rosaline walk into the kitchen and Prue says "Entertaining guest I see." Andy walks in behind Rosaline.

"Hi." Phoebe says to the visitors. "Piper, could you help me out a little?"

Piper throws her hands out in front of her and freezes Eric, Andy and Rosaline.

Phoebe gets off of Eric. Michael says "Hey, now don't do that, they just got here. Come on unfreeze them." Michael says but Piper refuses at the moment

Prue says "He's a cute boy."

Phoebe tries to balance herself "That's Eric, two warlocks called collectors want what's in brain, the location of the Akashic records."

Piper turns to Prue who says in her mind _A lost text that predicts all future events, collectors get it the worlds a goner_.

Phoebe says "It's a um."

Prue cuts her off by saying "It's a lost text that predicts all future events collectors get it the worlds a goner I know."

Phoebe says "Ok uh, does someone want to tell me what's going on here?"

Piper says in her mind _Have to tell her now._

"Ok, um, Phoebe…See Piper, Michael and I didn't really know about the whole pricking thing to expose a warlock so we cast a little hearing thoughts spell just to find things out." Prue says

"Oh, a hearing thoughts spell." Phoebe says

_Dan's clean by the way._ Piper says in her mind

Prue says _Glad to hear it, Jacks not._

_I just haven't had the chance to find out about her dad._ Michael says in his mind pointing at Rosaline.

"Wait, you guys are you thinking something about me right now?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "No, Does he know witches, warlocks?"

Piper says "No, he thinks it's a government conspiracy." She turns to Prue and says "How do you know Jacks a warlock?"

"Oh, I heard his thoughts and they are bad, real bad. You know graves, dead people, burnt bodies." Prue says

Phoebe says "Well, did you prick him?"

Prue says "No, that's why I need Piper, Freeze him, prick him and then vanquish him if necessary."

Piper looks on the table and sees a knife and asks "Where'd you get that?"

Prue says "Ooh. Remember the, uh, troubled priest with the warlock brothers? Well they left this behind and I've sort of hung on to it just in case we needed it for future warlock use."

"Wow, it's been a while, but it seems like there everywhere ok. You three go to it. I'll stay here." Phoebe says

Piper asks her "What if the collectors show up?"

"We'll just get back before they do and don't lose that dagger." Phoebe says

She gets back on top of Eric

Prue says in her mind _We have to go kill a warlock while she gets to sit on some guys…_

Phoebe says "Hey, Hey, Hey."

"You heard that?" Prue says

Phoebe says "Like I need a hearing thought spell to know what you're thinking."

Prue and Piper walk out of the kitchen and she unfreezes the room. Andy and Rosaline wonder what just happened as Phoebe says to Eric "Now are you going to behave?"

"Do I have a choice?" Eric asks.

"No." She says helping him up and Andy runs after Prue and Piper.

Jared flames in by the back door waving his hands to get Michael's attention but Michael doesn't see him

Michael waits until Eric is out of the room "Ready?" he asks Rosaline shimmering them both out.

"Damn it." Jared says flaming out after his son.

**Museum**

The warlock in the dark jacket is walking to his friend.

Dr. Stone says "Did you find Eric?"

"No." He says

"Not good." Dr. Stone says "He's being protected by a time freezing witch." Dr. Stone says.

"And Bruce Lee's little sister." The other one says

"The Akashic records are within our reach." Dr. Stone says

The other warlock says "It's going to be very hard to drain his brain if they know what we're after."

Dr. Stone says "Not to worry. We'll get into his mind through his heart." Then they blink out.

**Buckland **

Prue and Andy are standing there looking at something when Jack walks in "Ah. There she is, hard at work." Jack says. "Uh, look I'm glad you called can I come in?"

"Sure." Prue says

Jack thinks in his mind _Stay focused. Get it over with._ Walking towards Prue and Andy

Piper walks in behind Jack and Prue says in her mind _Freeze him._ Piper throws her wrists out and Jack freezes.

"The dagger, his hand, just kinda poke him," Piper says

Prue grabs the dagger and pokes his hand and looks at him and says "He's not bleeding."

Piper throws her hands to the side and says "He's frozen."

"Oh. Yeah ok. Ok." Prue says. "Wait a minute." She zips up her bag and says "Ok."

The door behind Piper opens and hit her "Hey, any survivors?" Andy grabs his gun and holds it up as another Jack walks in and is frozen by Piper.

"Andy, do you wanna do me a favor and put that thing away." Piper says jokingly

Andy says "Huh. What are they gonna do call the police?" He says playing along and adding a little laugh.

"Ok guys can we just figure out why there are twin warlocks." Prue says

Andy says "Well, what if they're just twins?"

Prue says "Ok. You unfreeze them if that prick…" she points to Jack "Doesn't bleed." She points to the look alike "Then that ones dead too."

Piper says "All right."

Prue says "All right let them go." And they unfreeze

"Ow." Jack says throwing his hand up.

"Well, what's the matter? She bite you?" Jeff says

Jack says "You shouldn't be here."

Jeff says "Come on I couldn't let you take all the blame."

Piper walks up to Prue and says "He's bleeding."

"All right this is my sister Piper." Prue says pointing to Piper "And this is my boyfriend Andy." She points to him and says "Which one of you jerks is Jack?"

Jack raises his hand and says "Uh, I'm the jerk." He points to his looks alike "This is my twin brother Jeff."

Jeff says "Hi." He waves his hand. "Nice to meet you, sorry for the little tap-dance earlier."

Prue says "So, what exactly was it that you were trying to prove?"

Jack says "It's just something we used to do growing up."

"When one of us would take an interest in someone," Jeff says

Jack turns and says "Don't get the wrong idea."

Piper says "So you'd send the other one to check out the merchandise, sort of kick the tires."

Jeff says "Crude, but accurate."

Prue thinks _Still doesn't explain why he wanted to kill me._

Piper thinks _Good point_. Piper says to Jeff "So, uh…Jeff…what is it you do for a living?"

Jack says "Oh, great this should be a conversation stopper."

Jeff says "I own a mortuary. Actually a whole chain of them."

Piper turns to Prue and Andy and says "Mortuaries."

Prue says "Put them in graves set them on fire."

Piper says "mm-hmm."

Jack and Jeff just look at the three of them "Huh?" One says

Prue grabs her stuff and says "You know…you two should be ashamed of yourselves." She walks up to Jack and slaps him lightly "That's for thinking you could get away with it." Jeff laughs and Prue walks to him and slaps him a bit harder and says "And that's for thinking that you wouldn't get slapped." She walks out. Piper and Andy laugh and follow Prue out the door."

"I approve." Jeff says

**Rosaline's House**

Michael shimmers in at the front porch and moment's later right behind them Jared flames in. Michael turns and says "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Jared says "Well, I went to your house and you left you I followed you here to tell you something about the Collectors."

"Ok." Michael says

"Well, they're hunger for knowledge is your ally. And if they drain your brain, then they know almost everything that you know, please Michael be careful, I don't want to lose my only son." Jared says

Michael says "Ok I will." He opens the front door and all three walk in "Look, dad I am trying to find out if her dad is a warlock or a demon or something. Do you think you can ID him if he is?"

"Sure, son," He says as they approach the living room.

"Dad, my friend Michael is here can he come in?" Rosaline asks her dad

Jared gets a good look at her dad and Michael looks up at him and says "Anything?"

"No, whoever or whatever he is I don't know him." Jared says

"Ok, Rosaline come on, we gotta go." Michael says

Rosaline gets up and runs to Michael and Jared and they all walk out the door to the grass.

Jared holds his hand out and says "Come on."

Michael grabs his hand and Rosaline grabs Michael's other hand and together the three flame out together.

**Manor**

Phoebe walks into the conservatory holding a tray of tea set things.

Eric looks at her and asks "How did you know to be there to help me?"

Phoebe says "Uh, that's a long story."

Eric says "Shorten it."

Phoebe says "I have this gift, I sort of know when things are going to happen, if there's going to be trouble."

Eric says "How?"

Phoebe says "Just something I was born with."

Eric says "So you don't work for the government agency?"

Phoebe says "No, I'm just a girl. Now let me ask you a question." They both sit down "This thing that you did, translating this ancient code or whatever. Why did you do it?"

"I did it for my father." He says

"To finish his work?" Phoebe asks

Eric says "People hurt him, and I wanted to find out who, and I want to get even."

Phoebe says "Even at the risk of them hurting you?"

"He's my dad. I love him, and if I cant have him back, I want justice." Eric says

Phoebe nods and says "I envy you."

He says "Your not…close to your folks?"

She breathes in and says "My mom is dead."

Eric says "I'm Sorry."

Phoebe says "And my dad is…Gone."

Eric says "You don't know where he is?"

Phoebe says "I'm not really that interested."

Eric says "I don't really understand that."

Phoebe says "You don't know my dad."

Eric says "Do you?"

Phoebe looks down and says "Huh. No I never got the chance to unfortunately" She looks at him and he nods "Ok, I'm a sucker for family follow me." She sees Rosaline, Michael and Jared walking down the stairs.

"Phoebe, what's going on?" Michael asks

"Uh, I'll explain in a few we need to get to the hospital." Phoebe says

"Ok." Michael says following her to the door.

Piper, Prue and Andy walk into the Manor "Jacks not a warlock." Piper yells throughout the house.

"He's a jerk." Prue says. She sees Jared and says "What are you doing here?" anger in her eyes.

"Whoa, Prue relax." Phoebe says "We're going to the hospital. We've got to get Eric's dad out of there and keep him someplace safe."

Piper says "There isn't enough room in my jeep for all of us."

"Fine. Rosaline, Dad and I will go separately." Michael says then turns to Prue _Does Eric know about us?_

She nods "Ok we should get going." Prue said as they left the Manor while Jared, Michael and Rosaline flame out.

**Hospital**

Phoebe, Prue, Piper, Andy and Eric are walking up the steps to the hospital as they see Michael, Rosaline and Jared waiting for them.

They walk inside and the phone is ringing and ringing and no one is around

Piper asks "Where is everybody?" Eric walks to the front desk "Did you bring that dagger?" Piper asks

"Yep." Prue says

Eric sees a woman lying there with her eyes open Eric looks up "Dad." He yells

"Eric wait." Phoebe yells running after him with her sisters and the others.

Eric walks into the room and says "Dad, we've got to get you out of here."

Phoebe walks in and says "Eric."

"I'm getting him out of here Phoebe." Eric says as, Andy, Jared, Michael, Rosaline, Prue and Piper walk in and the two warlocks blink in.

Prue waves her arm and sends the warlocks flying into the wall. They land on the floor and Dr. Stone blinks out and the one in the blue jacket does shortly after.

"What's going on?" Eric asks

"Later." Prue says

Phoebe says "Get him we gotta get out of here." Prue runs out into the hall way.

"Where'd they go?" Eric asks

"Could you please stop asking questions?" Michael says

Dr. Stone blinks in behind Prue, who turns around, and he says "Looking for that?" He's holding the dagger and blinking out.

"He's got the dagger." Prue says running in

He blinks back in beside Piper and the other grabs Eric.

"Piper," Phoebe and Michael say at the same time

Prue walks in and Dr. Stone says "Move and she dies."

Michael shimmers out and goes behind Dr. Stone and tries to grab Piper. The warlock tries to cut him but he shimmers out and at the same time Jared yells "No!"

Michael shimmers in and grabs Pipers leg and shimmers her out over to Prue.

He grabs Andy and is about to stab him "Dagger!" Michael yells and it shimmers to his hands.

"Whoa," Jared says at his son's power

Phoebe grabs the flower vase and throws it over Dr. Stones head. He blinks and grabs the dagger from Michael and he cuts Michael's arm and hits him making him fly backwards.

Prue waves her arm again and makes Eric free from the warlocks grip. Dr. Stone blinks behind Eric's dad and Prue flicks her fingers and sends the dagger to her and throws it as the warlocks blink out with Eric's dad.

Michael is lying on the floor trying to avoid the pain of the dagger that cut him in his arm. "Mikey." Andy says not seeing the cut until he turns him over "Oh my god." He says. The others mouths widen as they see it.

"Ok, Andy. You, Rosaline and Jared take Mikey back home and call for Leo, we'll meet you there." He nods as the sisters leave with Eric.

"How do we get him home without a car?" Andy asks

"Just grab my hand." Rosaline says. Andy does and the four of them flame out.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Jared, Andy, Rosaline and Michael flame in.

"I'm fine guys really. My arm just hurts." Michael says. "Leo!" He yells

"What are you doing?" Andy asks

"Calling for Leo, so he can heal me." Michael says

"Oh." Andy says

There is a swirl of bright white lights that fill the middle of the attic and Leo appears.

He looks at Michael and then he sees Jared "What are you doing here?" He says.

"Leo, just come and heal me please." Leo places a hand over Michael's wound and it starts to glow and make the wound heal. "Thank you." Michael says.

"No problem. Is Piper home?" Leo asks

"No, she and her sisters are helping and innocent." Andy says

"Are you here for Michael?" Leo asks looking towards Jared

"Yeah I am here to help out you got a problem with that? Let's go." Jared says flaming him and Michael out.

"Ok what just happened?" Rosaline asks

"No idea." Leo says orbing out

"Come on I'll take you home." Andy says to Rosaline.

Suddenly a demon appears as Andy leaves the room and grabs Rosaline then shimmers out.

**Outside the hospital **

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Eric are running outside "Eric, Eric we still want to help you nothing has changed." Phoebe yells.

"No, everything has changed some kind of monsters just took my dad." Eric says

"Uh, they're called warlocks." Phoebe corrects him.

"Warlocks? What does that make the three of you, that kid, and his dad?" Eric asks

"Uh, we're witches. Mikey is a demon and a witch and his father is a demon." Phoebe says.

"Forgive me but what you're saying is insane." Eric says

Prue says "Eric, you believe in the Akashic records and all the power they represent right?"

"Yeah I guess." Eric says

"Well, most people think that's a myth." Piper says

"But you now know that it isn't." Prue says. "So isn't it possible that other things like, witches and warlocks and demons actually do exist?"

"Maybe but why would warlocks want my dad?" Eric asks

"They're probably going to offer you a trade: your dad for what's in your head." Prue says

Piper says "And they can appear anytime anyplace, which is why we need to get you back to the manor. You'll be safer there than anywhere else."

"Ok Eric, I am the same girl you met at the hospital a few weeks ago. The only thing that's changed is now you know our secret." Phoebe says

"It's one hell of a secret." Eric says

"Yes and I trust you with it so please trust me in return. Look if we're gonna save your father, we have to keep you safe until we figure out what we're gonna do." Phoebe says

"You do that, I have a better idea." Eric says and walks away

"Ok I'm gonna go get him you two get home." Phoebe says running after him.

"Do we have to protect him?" Prue asks

"He is pissing me off." Piper says

**Underworld: Jared's Chamber**

Michael and Jared flame into his chamber "I'm fine dad. What are we doing here?" Michael says.

"I had to get away from that healer guy." He says

"Who Leo?" he asks "Look there is obviously no reason for me to be down here so just take me home." Michael says

"Wait." Jared says taking Michael to the main room where demons come to visit him and it is packed with demons "My fellow demons I have come to show you the one who is my blood and kin." He pulls Michael beside him. "This is the one who will be the next in line to take my place. If you however come into contact with him and the Charmed Ones by all means cease from attacking." He says. "Dismissed." They all shimmer and flame out. Michael and Jared flame out minutes later.

**Museum**

"Eric, what are you doing?" Phoebe asks as he grabs a fire extinguisher

"You'll see." He says

"We shouldn't be out in the open like this it's not safe." Phoebe says

"Then go I have something I have to do." Eric says

"What, What do you have to do" Phoebe asks "Get busted Eric." She sees the map stone "Wow. That's the map stone isn't it?"

Eric says "Yeah my father thought it would be so wonderful translating it. A gift of knowledge to usher the world into the new millennium." He is about to break the glass with the extinguisher but Phoebe stops him.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! What are you doing?" She asks him

"If the Akashic records are everything you say they are, they're not a gift. I mean the warlocks shouldn't have that knowledge. Neither should the rest of us. With all knowledge revealed, we could have no free will." Eric explains.

Phoebe says "And no world as we know it."

"Maybe no world at all." Eric says breaking the glass. He grabs the map stone and breaks in onto the floor. "Now no one else'll ever be able to translate the map. The only place the longitude exists is in my head."

**Manor**

Piper and Prue are walking up to the attic "Poor Eric." Piper says

"He'll be ok we'll figure this out." Prue says

"Yeah in the meantime warlocks have his father. I can't imagine how helpless he must feel." Piper says

"I can." Prue says

"Prue…" Piper says "A warlock didn't take our father."

"No he left on his own." Prue says

Piper says "Do you miss him?" Then she sits on the couch.

"I didn't say that." Prue says

"Do you think about him?" Piper asks

Prue breathes in deeply before asking "Why?"

"Because I'm wondering if I'm the only one who does." Piper says

Prue says "No. You're not."

"So you miss him." Piper says

Prue puts her hands on the book and says "I miss who he should have been, and I miss who he never was, but I don't miss him."

Piper says "I do."

Prue says "All right, can we get to work?"

Piper gets up and says "Ok, lets save somebody else's father instead."

"All right, the only way to protect Eric is to take the information out of his brain forever. The spell is right here."

Piper looks art the spell and says "Uh, but if we do that, Eric won't have anything to offer the warlocks, and they'll be furious. And they'll kill his dad."

Prue says "Well, Eric is our innocent our priority is him."

Piper says "Yeah but they're both innocents."

"Piper, I hope it doesn't come to this, but we may have to make a choice." Prue says.

"Why? There's gotta be another way with all the hocus-pocus we have." Piper says

"Still may not be enough. I mean we're talking about the future—everyone's future" Prue says.

Piper says "so we have to sacrifice Eric's dad?"

"For the greater good," Prue says

"Man, you can dress it up anyway you want, it still stinks." Piper says

"You know what? It sucks." Prue says

Michael and Jared flame in at that moment as the doorbell rings.

Piper looks a there watch and says "Oh, that's Dan. I gotta go deal with him." She turns to Prue "You gotta figure out what we're going to say to Phoebe."

"What? What does she mean?" Michael asks

Prue looks at him and says in her mind _We may have to sacrifice Eric's dad._

"Oh." Michael says

Jared looks at him and then to Prue "Yeah, I don't wanna know." He says sarcastically.

_Well, I see where you get your sarcasm from._ Prue says in her mind.

He sticks out his tong _I love you…_ he says with a smile

The two just laugh and go downstairs leaving one confused father in the attic.

Piper opens the door and Dan is there

"Hey, you ready to go?" Dan asks _Oh man, she's not coming__._

"Uh, Dan…Look I want to go I really, really do. I'm just not quite ready yet." Piper says

Andy, Eric, Phoebe and Rosaline come in the back door and Michael comes down the steps.

"Piper any word from the, uh" Phoebe says seeing Dan "Pizza guy. Hi. Dan we ordered pizza. Would you like to stay for pizza?"

Dan says to himself in his mind _No. I want to go with her, but…what's the point?_

"Ok, ok. I know what your thinking." Piper says

_Piper_, Phoebe warns

"But I can be ready on time." Piper says

"Ok, well, I have to leave in an hour, or I'm going to be late for this wedding rehearsal, so the cars going to leave the driveway at six. I hope to see you then." Dan says

"Ok." Piper says closing the door

_Some day, some way, some how, I'm going to make it through that damn door._ He says to himself.

"Have the warlocks made contact yet?" Eric asks

"Uh, no not yet," Piper says "Where have you guys been?" Piper asks

Phoebe says "Well, Eric destroyed the map stone, so we're covered there. Did you guys find anything in the book?"

Piper says to Prue in thought _You tell her I've broken enough hearts this after noon_

Prue says in thought _We'll both tell her._

"Eric, uh why don't you go check your messages at home? Maybe they've tried to contact you there." Piper says.

He turns and says "Ok."

Phoebe says "What's going on?"

Prue nods and Piper says "Can we talk?" they go into another room

Eric dials a number on his cell phone and it beeps a lot and the machine picks up and says "You have no new messages." And he closes it.

Phoebe, Prue and Piper are in the kitchen talking. "Wait you willing to let Eric's father die?" Phoebe asks

"We cant risk losing Eric. And allow the warlocks to gain future knowledge." Piper says

Phoebe says "But not at the expense of his father we have to save him."

Prue says "Phoebe, we have to save everyone's dad. We have to protect the whole world from these warlocks. And we can't do it if they have the records."

"So, what am I supposed to tell Eric? That we might have to sacrifice his father? I can't do that, I promised him I would save him." Phoebe says about to walk away.

Piper says "Phoebe."

Phoebe stops and thinks to herself _You don't even care._ She turns around and says "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I don't know why I even thought it."

"Do you want us to tell him?" Prue asks

Phoebe says "No, its something that I have to do." She walks out of the kitchen.

Eric's cell phone rings, however with Michael standing right there he was able to tap into Eric's head as he was on the phone and heard the whole conversation. Eric answers the phone and says "Hello."

The man on the other line says "Eric! I assume you know who this is."

Eric says "Where is my father?"

"Oh, you do know. Good." He holds the hone up to Eric's dads ear and says "Say hello to Eric Ben."

Ben says "Eric?" he looks up and says "Son?"

"Dad?" Eric says

"I feel so odd." Ben says

The warlock sticks his finger to Bens head and drains his brain "Dad! Dad!" Eric cries.

"Oh, he's gone Eric." Dr. Stone says "But I can bring him back and give him to you. All I want in exchange is what's in your head."

"Where can I find you?" Eric asks

"The oak grove, the west end of Golden Gate Park," Dr. Stone says "Half an hour alone, without the witches," He says

Phoebe from the other room says "Eric?" he puts the phone down "Any Messages?" She asks.

"Uh…no, not yet," He says

She says "Eric, I—" he puts his finger up to her as if to shush her.

"Listen, before you say another word, I just want to say thank you for everything you've done for my father. I mean everything your trying to do. Are you sure your not an angel?" He says

Phoebe chuckles and says "No, I'm no angel. I could probably introduce you to one, though."

"It's a shame your fathers not apart of your life." Eric says "He would be do proud of you."

"Uh, Eric, I need to talk to you." She says "About you an your dad."

"Ok." He says "Maybe we should have another cup of tea first."

"Ok I'll go get it." Phoebe says walking away

_I should leave before they suspect anything._ Eric thinks

"Uh-oh," Michael says hearing his thoughts

Jared says "Uh-oh? What do you mean 'Uh-oh'?"

Eric start to walk away "Prue!" Michael calls she comes out of the kitchen and Michael points to the door and she sees Eric.

"Eric, where are you going." Piper asks following her sister out of the kitchen.

"Um…I'm just gonne go out and get some air." Eric lies and thinks _Cyprus Grove, Golden Gate Park_. He thinks.

Prue shoots her hand up and says "Phoebe!"

Phoebe from the other room "Yeah?" she walks out and sees Eric close the door. "Where is he going?" Phoebe says as Michael and Jared walk into the room with the sisters

"He was thinking Golden Gate Park." Piper says

"Oh my god the warlocks must've contacted him." Phoebe says

She runs to the door and Michael says "Should I go and see if I can spot him before he gets there?"

Prue looks at Jared and says "Yes. But you need to watch him."

"Understood," He says flaming them out. And the sisters leave the manor.

**Commercial Break**

**Golden Gate Park**

Piper, Prue and Phoebe show up in Piper's jeep and they get out of the car.

Prue looks around and says "All right there are oak trees everywhere."

Phoebe thinks _What if we're too late?_

"Phoebe, stop thinking that." Piper says

"Would you get out of my head please?" Phoebe says

Prue says "All right. The Book of Shadows said that there hunger is their alley, so there must be a way to use the knowledge that they've acquired against them."

Piper says "Or use there greed to trap them."

Prue says "Yeah well if all else fails, then we'll freeze them and move them long enough to get Eric away."

Phoebe says "And save his father…right?" they hesitate "Look it just seems to me we should do everything we can to reunite Eric and his father. I mean imagine a dad who actually wants to be with his child."

Piper thinks for a moment and says "Your right, I see it everyday with Michael and his father."

Prue says "Pheebs, we'll do our best."

"Okay, then we should split up." Phoebe suggests "First one who sees him hollers,"

They go there separate ways.

Meanwhile up by the warlocks behind a bush the is a bright orange light as Michael and Jared appear.

"Okay, what are we supposed to do?" Jared asks whispering to Michael

Michael says "I don't know I guess we wait for the sisters."

Back to the paths the sisters are taking , Phoebe is walking in the grass, Prue is walking on a path, and Piper is walking down some stairs.

Back by the warlocks Eric shows up "Dad." He says running to him

"That's close enough Eric." Dr. Stone says "I can restore him or I can kill him, Eric. That choice is mine."

Eric says "Restore him, or you don't get what you want. That choice is mine."

"No, no, no you cant bargain, Eric." Dr. Stone says "We're in control here."

Eric lifts his shirt to reveal the gun in his jeans and says "Let's check again. Who's got the upper hand?"

The other warlock says "Haven't you been paying attention? That gun wont do anything to us."

Eric lifts it and says "No, but it'll blow my head off, and if I do that, you don't get the second half of the map." He does that load thing with the gun and says "Restore him." He puts it up to his head "Now."

The warlock restores him and he is back to life.

Michael says "Okay this ends now."

Eric looks at his dad and says "Dad?"

Eris's dad sees the gun to his head and says "Eric, son, What are you doing?"

Eric starts to walk over to his dad when the warlock blinks and throws the gun out of his hand and grabs Eric. "Your mine now Eric, like I said we're in control here." He drains his brain as Eric's dad gets up and is thrown to the ground by the other warlock and drains his brain.

Michael sees Phoebe coming and yells "Phoebe quick do something."

She runs to the warlock and kicks him and he is thrown to the ground, While at the same time Michael throws and energy ball at the other warlock who blinks out before it hits him, it hits the tree leaving a mark. "Uh-oh," Michael says as the warlock blinks behind him.

"Michael." Jared says and Michael turns around and kicks the warlock after he punches him and, and sends him flying backwards. "Whoa." Jared says

The second warlock blinks behind Phoebe and drains her brain.

The two gang up on Michael and Jared. Prue comes and sees Phoebe lying on the ground, she then spot them by Michael she throws her arm out sending them flying away from him.

Piper runs to Phoebe as Dr. Stone Blinks out.

Prue runs to Phoebe "Phoebe." she says

Jared touches her shoulder, as if to support her, and says "She's not dead."

"Are you sure?" She asks him and he pulls her into a slight hug

"Yeah," He says

The warlock gets up and Piper yells "Prue! Watch out."

She turns around and sees the warlock "That's right witches come and get me." He says and then says in thought _Don't blink keep them focused on me let him surprise them from behind._

Piper is about to freeze them when Prue says in thought _Wait don't freeze him._

_Why not?_ Piper says in thought

Michael says telepathically to his father and to the sisters _His thoughts he wants to play decoy so lets make him think it will work._

Dr. Stone blinks behind Prue and Piper freezes them. Prue looks at the two warlocks and she moves them close to each other and they unfreeze vanquishing each other.

Prue says "You know they really shouldn't have given us the finger."

Piper says "You read my mind."

Phoebe starts to move and wake up as Prue runs to her "Prue, Piper, Mikey"

Piper asks her "Are you okay?"

Phoebe says "I think so, what are we doing in the park?" Eric and Ben start to wake up. "Who are those people?" she asks

Prue looks and says "You don't recognize Eric?"

"No. Why, should I?" Phoebe asks "Should I?" She asks again as her sister start to help her up.

Piper asks "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh." She says and then smiles and says "The Halloween Party."

Piper grins and says "That was three weeks ago." As she puts her hand on Phoebe's head

"Oh." Phoebe says

Prue runs to help Eric up as Jared and Michael help Eric's dad up.

Prue asks Eric "Are you all right?"

He says "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little confused what am I doing here?"

Piper says "You don't recognize her?"

Eric looks at Phoebe and says "No. Wait I think I've seen you at the hospital."

Phoebe turns to Piper and says "Who's the cute guy?"

Michael is brushing the leaves off of Eric's dad

He looks and says "Dad?"

"Eric." He says running to give him a hug.

"Oh my god, your better." Eric says happily

They start to ask each other questions.

Phoebe smiles and says "Did we do something good?"

Prue turns and says "You did something incredible."

Michael looks at his dad and hugs him for a long while, not wanting to let go, he looks at his dad and says the words Jared never thought he'd hear for a long time, he says "I love you daddy."

Eric and his father hug

Michael walks over to the sisters and grabs there hands he holds his free hand out and he looks at his father and says "Let's go home," and with that all five shimmer out to go to Pipers jeep and go home.

**Manor**

Prue and Piper run down the stairs and Prue says "Ok what am I thinking?"

Piper guesses and says "That Dan's gonna leave without me."

Prue says "Nope, good the spell is reversed."

"What a relief I think we've proven beyond a shadow of doubt that man and especially women aren't meant to hear each other's thoughts." Piper says putting her jacket on

Prue says "Definitely too much knowledge, weather it comes from the Akashic records or other people's heads, is just dangerous stuff."

Piper, finishes putting on her jacket, says "So what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking what a shame it was that Phoebe finally met a nice guy and she's not even going to remember it." Prue says

Phoebe and Michael walk in the door Phoebe has some flowers "Hi."

"Hi," Prue says "Uh, they're gorgeous." she says looking at the flowers

Phoebe says "They're for you." And hands them to her, "The florist left them on the porch, But there's no card."

"They're huge." Prue says

"They're expensive." Piper says

A phone starts to ring and Prue says "They're ringing." She finds the phone and puts it up to her ear "Hello." But it keeps ringing

Piper looks out the door "Oh, no Dan he's leaving without me." She says

Phoebe holds out her hands and says "Well, don't just stand there freeze him."

"Oh right." She says walking out the door to freeze him. "I gotta go." She says

She walks out and closes the door behind her. Phoebe says aloud "That's such a nymphty little power." walking into the living room with Prue and Michael.

Mikey tries to figure out how the cell phone opens and Phoebe walks in and says "Honey, it opens." She opens it

They all laugh a little "Hello." Prue says

"At last. I've been calling you every twenty minutes for the last hour." Jack says. "Do you like the flowers?"

"Jack what do you want?" Prue asks

"You know you are a very suspicious woman." He says

"No I just like to think of it as careful." Prue says

He laughs and says "Come on Prue are you saying you've been totally honest with me?"

Phoebe makes that staic sound "Jack I cant hear you the phone is breaking up."

"I just…I wanted to apologize. Can I take you out to dinner?" Jack asks

Prue looks at Phoebe and Michael and says with a smile "I don't think so."

"Come on let me buy you a drink." Jack says

Phoebe nods and Prue says "I don't think so."

"Well can I at least get my phone back?" Jack asks

"I don't think so." Prue says then hangs up.

Michael grabs the phone and starts to dial a number and gives it to Phoebe.

"Oh, I like it." Phoebe says

"What are you doing?" She asks Mikey and Phoebe

"We're calling Tokyo." Phoebe says. she says 'Hi' in Japanese

**Hospital**

Phoebe walks into a room with a cart that has a vase of flowers.

Eric walks in and says "Excise me, I'm looking for Dr. Schlenzig I need him to sign some insurance papers I was told he'd be in here."

"Uh, yeah. He actually just took Mrs. Bruen to the sun room." Phoebe says "You could probrbly catch him there." Phoebe says

"Great. Thanks." Eric says. He is about to walk away and stops and says "Your Phoebe, right? I'm Eric Bragg. I think I saw you the other day at the park."

Phoebe holds her hands out and says "Right, how's your father?"

"Oh, he's better thanks." He says "He's almost back to his old self. I remember you were really sweet to him when he was in here. Not many people would have bothered. You must be an angel."

"No, I'm no angel, but I could probably introduce you to one if you'd like." She says jokingly.

He starts to walk off but then turns around and says "I just realized I have no Idea where the sun room is."

Phoebe laughs and says "It's kind of complicated, maybe I should draw you a map."

She walks him to the sun room.

**Underworld: Jared's Chambers **

Two demons walks through the doorway.

"My liege," The demon says.

"What is it?" Jared asks

"We have something, something that might help you figure out how to kill the Charmed Ones." The demon says

The other demon brings Rosaline in and Jared eyes widen and he forms a fireball and aims it at the demon. "Do you know who that is?" He says, voice getting angrier by the second. "That's my sons best friend and the moment he realizes she's missing will be the moment he comes down here and will get himself killed." He says throwing the fireball at the demon. He looks at the one beside the unconscious Rosaline "Release her." The demon just stands there "Now!" He demands forming a high voltage energy ball.

He releases her. "Keep her here, my liege?" The demon says and is vanquished.

Jared is hit from behind and knocked unconscious.

_A/N Hey guys this has been updated I am going back and updating allmy old chapters so do go back and re-read please. Also, if you have any ideas I'm open to suggestions. PM me and leave a review._


	10. P3H2O

**P3 H20**

**The lake**

Prue is standing by her car and is thinking

_Flashback_

_Police siren is heard Patty is lying on the dock as the paramedics put her in the body bag Little Prue sees "Mommy!" She yells. _

_A person walks up to her and says "Are you Prue? Your Grams' sent me to find you. Why don't you come back inside with me okay" He picks her up. _

"_Mommy!" She yells again the guy puts her down "Mommy!" She yells again._

_End of flashback _

Prue's cell phone rings "Hello?"

"Prue? Are you still on the road?" Piper asks

"Uh yeah traffics insane." Prue lies.

"Well some guy called from Buckland's and thought you'd be back from the estate sale already I was just calling to make sure you and my car are ok. Did you drop Mikey off at school?" Piper says

Prue says "Yeah your car and I are fine. What's wrong with Mikey?"

"Well, the principal called and said that Michael never showed up for his first period class and he's still missing." Piper says and there is a beep "Oh that's probably Dan."

Prue says "You know he does live like, twenty feet away, I mean you guys could get walkie-talkies, two cans, a string."

Piper says "Point taken mom."

"All right go talk to your boy and I will ask Andy if Mikey Is with him." Prue says "I'll see you later," she hangs up and dials Andy's number.

"Hello?" someone said on the other line

"Andy?" Prue asks

"No, this is his partner Inspector Morris." Darryl says

"Oh, is Andy there?" She asks

"Yeah but he's talking to the captain right now." Darryl says

"Thanks. Will you have him call me back please" She says

"Yeah" Darryl says

"Thanks" Prue says before hanging up.

She walks over to the dock she turns her head and sees a man on a small boat. The water tips the boat over and Prue runs to go help the man.

Sam runs in front of her and says "No, its too late, it's already taken him."

She pushes him away and says "Just call 911."

**Opening Credits**

**Somewhere in the Underworld**

"Rosaline, can you hear me?" Michael asks quietly as he roams the dark walls of the underworld. "Rosaline…are you here?" Michael asks storming the underworld.

"Who are you?" A demon asks startling Michael

"Me, I'm a demon." He says backing away slowly.

The demon forms a fireball only to see that the child has the splitting image of one of the two most powerful leaders of the underworld, he puts the fireball out "My liege." He says kneeling. "What can I do for you?"

"You can start by looking for a girl, by the time I get back, or else." Michael forms an energy ball and throws it to the wall then shimmers himself out.

**Manor**

Piper is talking on the phone and walks down stairs She pours cereal into a bowl "Pouring." She says

"Uh, chewing." Dan says

"I cant believe you eat that stuff." Piper says

Phoebe says "You guys are killing me with cuteness over here."

Piper moves the phone from her mouth and says "Don't you have somewhere to be, somewhere very far away?"

Phoebe scoots her chair over and puts an arm around Piper.

"What do you say tomorrow when Jenny's at school, we have breakfast for real." Dan says.

"I'll take what I can get." She says. As the front door closes

Phoebe smiles and says "Nausea."

Prue comes in the back door

Phoebe looks up and says "Prue what are you doing home? You told Piper that you were headed to the office."

Prue says "Yeah things changed."

Piper says "Uh, Dan I have to call you back okay?" she hangs up the Phone

"Ok, I saw something…or someone…drown, and it was anything but natural." Prue says

Piper says "On the free way?"

"No up at the lake." Prue says

Phoebe says "Wait a minute. The lake as in 'The' Lake where mom was killed?"

Piper says "You said you were stuck in traffic."

Prue says "Yeah I was after the lake, I just go there sometimes to think ." She walks out of the kitchen.

Phoebe says "You never told us that."

"Because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. All right this isn't about mom all right? I saw someone get pulled under I tried to help him, but this man stopped me and said 'It's already taken him.'"

Piper says "Do you think he knows what happened?"

"Could. Which means I need to get to Buckland's and drop stuff off and get back to that lake." Prue says.

Phoebe says "Wait a minute Prue. Aren't you kind of missing the point? How can you think that whatever you saw didn't have something to do with how mom died."

"Look we need to stop worrying about the past and start dealing with the present. They're reopening camp." Prue says

Phoebe says "I thought they closed it the summer that mom—"

Prue says "Exactly and no one has been allowed in the lake since." She puts something in a bag. "And if there's something in it killing, then the last thing we need is a lake full of kids."

Phoebe says "Well how do we find the guy that stopped you?"

Piper says "What about the woman who used to run the camp Mrs. Johnson? If she's still there she probably knows who he is."

Prue says "She's still there same cabin."

"So I guess you go up there to think a lot?" Phoebe says

Prue says I'll meet you guys up at the lake." She walks out "I should be there in an hour."

Phoebe crosses her arms and asks Piper "Do you think the thing she saw has nothing to do with how mom died?"

"Nope. You?" Piper says

"Not a chance." Phoebe says

Michael walks in the front door as Piper and Phoebe walk down the stairs Michael pretends that they don't see him. "Hold it right there, Mister." Piper says. She stands in front of him and says "Where were you?"

"At school," He lies with a slight laugh trying to get passed

Piper says "Nice try Mister, where were you?"

Michael could see he wasn't going to get away with not telling them "I was in the underworld."

Pipers eyes widen "Wha-why, why were you in the underworld?" She asks

He looks at the ground and waits a moment before he says "Rosaline's missing."

"What?" Piper says sympathetically and he nods "But that still doesn't mean you should go by your self you need to take someone with you. We'll talk when I get back." She says

They leave and he waits for the car to leave the drive way before shimmering to Dan's porch knocking on the door.

"Michael." He says

"Is Jenny home?" He asks with a smile

"Yeah, come on in." He says

"Jenny, Michael's here." He yells from the stairs

"Hey Michael what's up." She says

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over to our house and 'Hang out'," He puts in air quotes.

"Uncle Dan can I hang out with him," Jenny says

"Sure." Dan says and the two go out onto the porch.

"Come on." He says grabbing her hands and shimmering them both out.

**Buckland's **

Prue walks into her office only to find Jack seated at her desk "What are you doing here?"

He says "Pondering the possibilities."

She says "Of…"

"Redecoration, I mean where's your flair in this place? The Panache. The Prue." He says

"Well I don't really think that's any of your business, Jack. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do, so um perhaps you could go annoy someone down the hall?" Prue says

Jack says "Actually, already did. Signed the dotted line and they sent me to my office."

"Your office?" Prue wonders

"Well, its only temporary, of course, until mine is ready." Jack says

Prue breathes out deeply and says "Ha, wait you think that you're working here?"

"Well you said we couldn't date and work together, so since you won't date me, one out of the two will have to do." Jack says putting his feet on the desk.

"Jack, I have a boyfriend and you consider that proper work attire?" Prue says

"Hey if you can get away with wearing that I can certainly get away with wearing this." He says "And no wonder nobody gets any work done around here you look, wow."

Prue says "Flattery will get you nowhere."

He laughs "Well…got me this job."

"Ok look, I have to go take care of some personal things, so until I get back, lets just employ a hands off policy, meaning don't touch anything." Prue says

Jack throws his hands in the air and says "Tell you what take your time, I'll sit back here…and make myself comfy," he puts his hands on the back of his head and falls backwards. He gets up as Prue walks away.

"It's a really nice form, but the dismount could use a little work." She walks out of the door.

"Meant to do that!" Jack yells

**Underworld**

Michael and Jenny are walking "Mikey, where are we?" She asks him

"Shh keep your voice down." He says "We're in the underworld trying to find Rosaline."

She looks at him and says "Why? What were you two doing? Playing hide and seek?" She asks with a smirk on her face.

"No, she was taken last week." Michael says as two demons shimmer in "Follow my lead." He says

"Who are you?" The demon on the left asks

"Uh, wh-who are you?" He asks backing away slowly.

The demon on the left creates a fire ball but the demon on the right kneels and says "Master Michael, what brings you to the underworld?"

Suddenly the demon he ran into before shimmers in "My liege, I have found out some interesting information about a girl."

"Then tell me." Michael says. He hesitates "Look just tell me and I'll let you go."

"A girl, she was brought down here last week." He says

"Where is she now?" Michael says

"I don't know, my liege." He says

"Yeah, whatever leave Now!" Michael says and the demons shimmer out

"Come on." He says grabbing Jenny's hand and shimmering them to the lake.

**Lake  
><strong>Phoebe and Piper are in Mrs. Johnson's cabin. Phoebe is looking at a photo.

"Well, I'm finding it hard to believe enough time's gone by for you to have grown up so much." Mrs. Johnson says handing Piper a plate of cookies "Here."

Phoebe says "Oh look at little Prue. Nice pig tails Piper."

Piper looks at Phoebe and says "Not fair."

Phoebe says "No what's not fair is I never got to go to camp with you guys."

Piper says "So we heard you were thinking of opening up the camp again."

Mrs. Johnson says "Oh, was. I thought it was over, and then today, another drowning. I cant ask the campers to go swimming in a lake when…"

Piper says "Um, we were wondering if you might help us with something. Prue was up here the other day and she mentioned a man um, older, a bit off."

Phoebe, with a cookie in her mouth, says "I think the word that she used was crazy."

Piper says "We were wondering if you might know who he is."

"Oh, Sam. Only one it could be. Man's not wired together properly. He showed up when the drowning started and then just stayed here." Mrs. Johnson says. "No friends, no life of his own. You know somebody like that, you have to wonder what he's capable of."

Prue shows up just as Michael and Jenny shimmer in. Prue gets out of the jeep and sees Michael "Mikey, where were you this morning?" She demands. He hesitates to answer because deep down he is scared of Prue. "Mikey." She says.

"Prue, Rosaline's missing." Jenny says saving Michael from having to answer.

Prue looks at him with wide eyes and says "Oh, Honey, I'm sorry." She gives him a hug.

Piper, Phoebe and Mrs. Johnson walk outside.

"Mrs. J, you remember my sister Prue." Piper says

"Oh, Prue. Of course I do!" She says giving her a hug "How good to see you." She stops hugging and says "Wow Your looking more and more like your mother every day."

Prue turns away and says "Actually it's Piper who resembles her the most."

Phoebe says "People see a little of her in each of us I think."

"Of course well, will you come see me again?" Mrs. J asks "The old broad gets lonely up here, and I love to see my campers."

Piper says "Sure."

"Bye-bye." She says

Piper and Phoebe both say "Bye."

Prue looks at her and says "Bye."

Michael turns his head "What is that gurgling?" The sisters look at him "Never mind."

Piper says "She's not opening the camp, Prue."

Prue says "Really? So that means it's just between us and whatever's hiding in that lake." She runs a hand through her hair and says "Any word on the crazy guy?"

Phoebe says "His name is Sam, and he lives right…" She points a finger at the place as Prue's cell phone rings

"Hello? This is Prue." She says

"Hey how's my favorite Auctionette?" Jack asks

"Fine, how's my favorite auction ass?" She says

"Oh, nice one." Jack says "Hey listen I just wanted to let you know that since your not here, I'm going to take your 12:00 lunch with Mr. Fujimoto."

Prue says "Uh, no, no, no. wait. Mr. Fujimoto is very particular…"

Jack roles his eyes and cuts her off by saying "Prue, would you relax? I will take great care of your client, ok? Later" he says hanging up the phone.

"Ha. I just cannot figure out what this guy's deal is." Prue says

Piper says "That's funny. We were going to ask you the same thing."

Prue says "Excuse me?"

Phoebe says "Every time someone compares you to mom, you flinch. It's a compliment not a curse."

"Is it? Because every single day, I feel like I'm becoming more and more like her, and everyday it terrifies me." Prue says

Piper says "Prue-"

"I mean, don't you guys see it? Look at what happened to her, and then look at what's happening to me. Being responsible for her family, now because of this being charmed thing, the very real possibility of dying young. Its like history is repeating itself." Prue says.

Piper says "Prue, that's all just…"

"Coincidence?" Prue blurts out. "I thought that we had figured out that nothing is a coincidence in our lives. Like Mikey trying to find his best friend or like me being here when that thing attacked its like I was meant to be here."

Piper says "Well your not exactly meant to be here when you're here every week."

Prue says "All right look, I just want to find this Sam guy, see what he knows about the demon, vanquish it and get on with our lives." Prue walks away and her sisters, Michael and Jenny follow. Unknown to them that Sam is watching.

Mrs. Johnson is taking down the 'Welcome campers' sign she hears a thud and runs over to the docks she sees a boat loose and tries to tighten it when someone jumps out of the water, grabs her and jumps into the water.

Phoebe opens the door "Sam?" She calls but no answer they walk in "Be vewy, vewy quiet. We're hunting demons."

Piper says "I guess he's not home."

Prue picks up a newspaper and sees a picture of her mom.

"What?" Piper asks going to them. "What is it?"

Phoebe says "Mom."

"What is he doing with a picture of her?" Prue asks

"Who is this guy?" Piper asks

Prue looks through the stack of newspapers "Ok he has articles of every single drowning at the lake."

Piper pulls out a teacher certificate "_'New York teacher of the year. Sam Wilder._' In 1872?" She asks

Phoebe says "Ok. So this guy is either 127 years old, or…"

"A demon," Piper says

"Named Sam? A demon named Sam? I mean…couldn't it just be his grandfathers certificate? After all he did save me" Prue says.

Michael and Jenny looks through a drawer "Mikey." She says looking at the pictures

"What?" He says

"Look." He looks at the pictures "Oh, my. Piper could you come here a sec.?" He asks

Piper sees the notes in his hand "What are these?" She asks

Leo orbs in and Piper flinches "Whoa! Leo! Hi. What are you doing here?" she asks him

"Come on, we gotta get out of here. Sam could be back at any minute." Leo says

"Wait, You know Sam?" Prue asks

"Come on, we gotta…" Leo says

Prue cuts him off and says "We are not going anywhere until you tell us what you know. Who is Sam?"

"Sam was…" He looks at everyone "Your mom's white lighter." Leo says

**Commercial Break**

**Lake **

"Sam was mom's white lighter?" Piper asks

Leo says "Emphasis on was. When your mom died Sam clipped his wings he's mortal now, but once, yeah, he was a white lighter. He looked after your mother."

Phoebe says "Then he lost our mom."

Leo says "To the same demon your fighting now."

Piper says "And you knew? This whole time he's been living up here while-"

"He couldn't tell you Piper. What would it have changed?" Michael says for Leo.

"He's right, it would distract you. Maybe even gotten you killed." Leo says. "You guys were going to have to face this thing sooner or later. And I'm here to make sure you did it with a clear head. Emotions will get the best of you if you let them."

"Well, can you blame us?" Piper says

Phoebe says "Leo, he let our mother die."

Prue says "Leo's right. This isn't about mom. And it's not about Sam for that matter. It's about a demon who's waiting till tomorrow for brunch to be served."

Piper says "Mrs. J's not opening the camp."

"That doesn't end it, it just stalls it." Prue says

"You guys are behind and need to catch up. Book of shadows get a working knowledge of the demon before you face him." Leo says.

"Hmm. Said like an unfeeling professional." Phoebe says "This is personal for us, Leo"

Piper says "Leo doesn't do personal anymore he just does his job."

"Now that I have done it…guess there's no other reason for me to hang around." He orbs out.

"Ok he's gone now you can explain." Phoebe says looking at Prue

Prue says "Explain what?"

"Why your acting like all of this doesn't faze you Prue." Phoebe says "We are talking about how our mother was killed."

Mikey is about to shimmer he and Jenny out when a woman screams "Help." He stops in mid shimmer and says "Mrs. Johnson?" As he shimmers to the front of the docks.

Piper turns at the same time and says "Is that Mrs. Johnson?"

They run to the docks as she continues to scream for help.

Michael runs with Piper and Phoebe to the part of the dock where they can help as Prue and Jenny stop back a ways.

"Your hand give me your hand." Phoebe says. she turns around to se Prue standing there "Prue what are you doing? we need you!"

"Get off the dock!" Sam says. "It's her!" he runs to where he can see what's happening "It's taking he over!"

Phoebe says "Oh…my…god"

"Damn it get off the dock now!" Sam yells

There is a big splash and Phoebe, Prue, Piper, Jenny and Michael all run to the sidewalk.

"Why didn't you listen to me? I told you to stay away from the lake it only kills in the water. Why didn't you listen to me nobody ever listens!" Sam says

Prue says "We know who you are."

"Shouldn't listen to people in town they'll just tell you I'm crazy but I'm not." Sam says

"We know you worked with our mother." Piper says

Phoebe says "And lost her."

"I knew you'd come." He says "I knew it." He points to Prue and says "And then when I saw you…it's in your eyes…your mother."

Phoebe says "You have no right talking about her. You lost that right when you lost her." Phoebe says. "Why are we dealing with him?"

"Because we need to know what he knows," Piper says "Sam, you have to tell us about the demon."

"No, no you cant fight this thing it's made of water." Sam says "But it has…it thinks you never know where it's gonna be, who its gonna be. Sometimes it takes over its victims' bodies to lure you to the water. Sometimes it doesn't."

"Okay, I am getting a headache I think I am going to go see what my father knows about this demon then I am going to go lay down." He grabs Jenny's hand and shimmers them out.

"Leave now please! Forget you ever came here forget you ever knew." Sam says

Prue says "Ok, how can we do that? It's out there killing we can't just walk away."

"You really wanna know what I know?" He asks "I know you're not strong enough or well-versed enough to take this thing on." He turns to Piper "I know you have the same power as your mother the power to freeze. And you know what happened when she tried to use it. And I know you'll let your emotions get in the way. You'll lose focus, and you'll lose your life that's what I know."

Prue says "Well, you obviously don't know us that well because we're not leaving."

"Strong, willful, just like Patty." He says

"I'm nothing like my mother." Prue snaps

"But you're here just like she was" He says

"Yeah but we'll beat it. now you have one choice you can either get on board or get the hell out of the way." Prue says

"The Power of Three, ok, ok," Sam says "If you're going to do this, you're going to need me to help you."

"All right enough of this, how do we kill it?" Phoebe asks

"You don't." He says. then he blows some dust on the sisters. "Now your gonna go home…and your going to go directly to bed. And when you wake up tomorrow, you will not remember coming to the lake, discovering the demon or meeting me." He walks off.

**Underworld **

Michael and Jenny shimmer in as they appear there are demons all over.

"Where are we? Are we in the underworld again, Mikey?" Jenny asks

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A demon asks circling around Michael and Jenny.

Michael looks around as all the demons surround them "Uh-Oh accidental shimmer." He says grabbing Jenny shimmering out but the demon throws him hand out sending Michael flying into the wall in mid-shimmer.

"Ow." Jenny said as she gets up and helps Michael up

When Michael and Jenny are in the light the demons eyes are wide and then he kneels and says "My apologies, Master Michael I…I thought you were someone else."

"You're lucky I don't just kill you on the spot, where is my father?" He asks

"I…I don't know, my liege." The demon says.

Michael looks at Jenny and says "I love it when they call me that."

Michael takes off down the underworld hallway until he gets to his fathers chambers.

**Manor**

Piper opens the door to her room and walks out with a lot of scratches. Prue walks out of her room and says "I fell asleep…woke up…and suddenly it's Thursday." She knocks on the bathroom door.

Phoebe opens the door and says "I don't feel so good."

Prue points at Piper and says "What is that?"

"I don't know I itch everywhere." Piper says

Phoebe says "It looks like the time Prue got poison ivy."

"But Prue got poison ivy at camp and…" Piper says but is cut off by the doorbell ringing. She goes to get the door she opens the door and looks at Dan with a confused look "You don't look hungry." Dan says. "You look confused." He says. "And you're contagious."

"Dan, what are you…" Piper says but is cut off by Dan

"Breakfast me, you…here…remember?" Dan says

"Everything's a little hazy this morning." Piper says

"Well is there anything I can do?" Dan asks

Leo orbs in behind the door "You can hold that thought." She says freezing him

"What are you doing here?" Leo asks

"What are you doing here? I live here." Piper says "What are you checking up on me and Dan? I thought we talked about this."

"It has nothing to do with him." Leo says "Why aren't you up at the lake?"

"What lake?" Phoebe asks as she and Prue walk in.

"Look, nobody shut down the camp, so the kids are on their way there now." He looks at there confused faces "He did it didn't he?" He asks

"Did what?" Prue asks

"Who did what? Who is he?" Phoebe asks

"Sam. Used a powder sort of like a supernatural Mickey Must have got it from…" Leo starts.

"Mom" Prue says

"Good its fading now concentrate its kind of like remembering a dream ok, the lake, the kids. The demon, Sam," Leo says

"Sam." Piper repeats "Why would he do this to us?"

"To keep history from repeating itself," Leo says

Piper looks at the door "Oh, just a sec you guys scoot go, go, go, go." She says. she walks back to the door "Uh, Dan I know we were supposed to do this this morning but I'm really not feeling up to it."

"Well, I'll cook while you scratch," Dan says

"I can't," Piper says

"There's just some stuff some family stuff going on." Piper says

"Say no more I completely understand." Dan says.

"I'd kiss you but…" She stops

"You're contagious." He says "Tomorrow." He says

"I'm just glad you can tell me things." Dan says

"Well I feel like I can tell you anything" Piper says. he walks home and Piper closes the door. "Except that there's a demon."

"And that you're a witch," Leo says and Piper just looks at him "Sorry that was…"

"The truth," Piper says

Phoebe says "We should go get dressed."

Prue point to Piper and says "The only place your going, contagious girl, is back to bed."

"But…" Piper says

"But nothing you just look in the Book of Shadows for this things Achilles' heel." Prue says

Piper says "But what if there isn't one?" Piper asks

"Then we're screwed." Phoebe says

**Lake **

Two busses show up as Prue and Phoebe show up and as Michael and Jenny shimmer in.

Phoebe says "Okay, how are we doing in the plan department."

Prue says "I think I just got one."

"Oh, I love it when you take charge." Phoebe says

"Ok, you know the powder that Sam used on us?" Prue says "Maybe we should use it on the kids. Make them temporarily forget that they want to go in the water."

"And that'll keep them safe until we figure out a way to dehydrate this bastard." Phoebe says. They both nod in agreement.

Phoebe turns around and says "Oh, prepubescent demon food."

Prue says "Ok. Go, you and Jenny keep them out of the water tell them anything. Mikey and I will deal with Sam."

Prue and Michael are walking until they reach Sam's cabin. Prue opens the sliding door.

"I knew I should have given you a stronger dose." Sam says

Prue says "Not only did you put my sisters and me and Mikey in danger, but you risked innocent lives. How could you?"

"I did what I had to, to protect you and your sisters." Sam says

Prue says "Not that." She stands there "This. All these years." She walks up to him "How could you just sit here and watch them die? People that you were meant to protect."

Sam says "Well, in case you didn't get the memo, I'm not one of the good guys anymore."

"Part of you is." Prue says "Part of you always will be. Just like Mikey."

"I've done nothing but make your life difficult. What makes you so sure?" Sam asks

"Because you saved her," Michael says. "You do still have white lighter instincts, Sam. You may have clipped your wings, but this still gets you. It matters."

"What mattered most was taken from me twenty years ago." Sam says

"Then we have something in common." Prue says

"You think I chose to stay here, to watch? T-t-that I get my kicks this way?" Sam says "I've been waiting for you."

"Why?" Prue asks

"I knew you'd come, and I had to be here to stop you. To save you." Sam explains

"Because you couldn't save mom" Prue says "Sam, I need the powder and then I am gonna need for you to tell me how mom was going to vanquish this thing." Prue says

"If you going to defeat your demons, Sam, then you are going to have to help us defeat the one out there." Michael says

"We need your help Sam." Prue says

He goes to grab the powder and says "I'll try and face mine. The question is can you face yours?"

"Prue I'll be back I am going to run home." Mikey says shimmering out

**Manor**

Michael shimmers in as Leo is flipping through the book with his power.

"I can't find anything." Leo says

"Well, then you don't have to stay with me. Looks of sympathy are not part of your job description." Piper says

"I know." Leo says

Piper says "Why didn't your healing touch work? I mean you can save a life but you cant cure poison ivy?"

"It's not really up to me, I can only heal when they allow me to, when I'm meant to." Leo says

"Why wouldn't you be meant to help me?" Piper says ""Why wouldn't I be meant to help my sisters?"

"Leo, I need to ask you something. is Rosaline a witch?" Michael asks Leo.

"I-I don't know they just said that you two were close." Leo says

"Well, the thing is I can't find her. The last time I saw her was when you healed me in the attic." Michael says.

Leo says to both Piper and Michael "Well there's always a reason. Maybe you're meant to be here." He turns to Michael "Maybe you're not meant to find her."

Piper sees the notes she left in her pocket and takes them out "Dear Sam." She whispers. "Leo." She says

"What is it?" Leo says

"Letters that my mom wrote to Sam. I must have forgotten about them because of the powder." She reads one "_'Dear Sam, Where are you? It's been two weeks since you were last here, and I wonder, are you all right? Do they have you off guiding someone? And I wonder when they will send you back to San Francisco, to me.'_"

Leo says "Is this a…"

Piper says "A love letter?"

**Lake**

Phoebe and Jenny are trying to distract the kids. "Ok, how about Red Rover?"

All the kids say "Boo!"

Jenny says "All right, how about Thumbs up 7-up?"

Again the kids' responses were "Boo!"

"Ok." Phoebe says and looks around "Oh. Oh, Lanyards?" She says happily.

One of the kids says "This sucks, we wanna go swimming."

"Yeah!" All the kids shout.

Prue walks in "Oh, shh-shh," she says putting a finger up.

Phoebe says "Oh, you know, I could have done that." She puts the stuff down "Did you get the powder?" Phoebe whispers.

"Oh, I got more than that." Prue says

Sam walks in and Phoebe says "You didn't have to bring him."

"Yes, I did." Prue says and her Phone rings.

"Ok, you go deal with that I'll take care of this." Phoebe says

"Ok." Prue says walking out.

Prue answers the phone and says "Piper?"

"No, no its Andy. I have to talk to Michael about something." Andy says "Is he there?"

"Andy, I'm not at home right now. When are you coming home? I miss you." She says

"I miss you too, Prue. But this is police business." Andy says

"Why? What does Michael have to do with this?" Prue asks

"Well, it has something to do about the person he hangs out with I believe her name is, Rosaline." Andy says.

"Look, Andy, I am kind of busy, call the house and ask if Michael is there." The phone beeps "That could be Piper I have to go."

"I love you." Andy says

"Love you too, Andy." She says before switching to the other line

"Piper?" Prue asks

Jack says "Piper? I hardly know her."

"Jack, ok well, I am kind of in the middle of something." Prue says

"Yada, yada, yada Look I'm gonna conference Mr. Fujimoto, about the carousel horse ok, hold on." Jack says

"Uh, no, no, no. wait," Prue says

"Hello?" Mr. Fujimoto says

"Mr. Fujimoto, Hi." Prue says

"Miss Halliwell, have you seen it?" He asks

"Um, No. I am looking at the object right now." Prue lies

"How is it?" He asks

"Uh, well, yeah, you can tell by the jeweled choker that it an original carousel horse from the 1939 worlds fair in New York City and…" Prue starts

"Oh and Mr. Fujimoto, there's another thing you should probably know about the piece." Jack says. He starts to speak Japanese. "Ok, good I'll have the paper work sent over today." Jack says

"Sounds like a good idea." Mr. Fujimoto says

"Alright, Bye now." Jack says. "Huh?" He says to Prue.

"So, who are you crediting as the sales agent, Jack?" Prue says

"Prue, do you not trust me?" Jack asks

She hangs up the phone on him.

Phoebe blows some of the dust on the kids and she gets it off of her hands "Ok. Now remember, kids. On your way to bed, water bad, land good." She says. "Water bad, land good." She repeats

**Manor**

The phone rings and Michael gets it "Hello, Halliwell house Michael speaking." He says playing around.

"Mikey. Hey it's Andy, look I have some info on your friend but we are stumped on finding her. I was hoping you aren't too busy to come and help my and my partner." Andy says

"No, No I'm not busy I'll be right over." Michael says hanging up the Phone and shimmering out.

Piper is in the other room with Leo reading another note "'Sam, Yes, you were clear, My eyes are open to the difficulties, the risks. But my answer is the same as it was when you were still with me. No one understands me the way you do. No one can.'" She reads before Leo reads one.

"_What I wouldn't do what other people consider ordinary. Conversation that gets finished a night spent uninterrupted. A night with you.'_" Leo reads

Piper says "It's like I could have written these."

"I wish you had." Leo says

"What would it have changed?" Piper says. she looks at another note thing and says "It looks like this one is about our water demon." She reads "_'You cant be with me up at the lake this demon is too strong and I cant risk losing you. Not for myself. Not for the others you protect. They must as always come first. You know I'd never face this demon if I didn't think I'd be home in time for dinner to see my girls, to see you' _She never came home" Piper says "When did this happen where was dad?" She asks

"Your sisters need to know about Sam and your mom, Piper." Leo says

Piper says "And if this demon is as strong as she thought, then they're going to need me, but how can we get up there in time to…wait" She says "Mikey. Mikey?" She says

Leo looks at her and she says "Can you? I mean is it breaking the rules?"

Leo says "What rules haven't we already broken? I'll have to hold you." He says

They get up and hug and orb out.

**Police station **

Michael shimmers into the bathroom and walks out to where Andy's desk is.

"Excuse me, where do you think your going?" An officer says.

"Just over here." Michael says pointing to Andy's desk the guard starts to walk Michael to the elevator. "Andy." He says and Andy looks up and sees him.

"Wait, wait he's with me." Andy says

"Oh, sorry inspector, he's all yours." The guard cop says

"What do we have?" Michael asks.

"We need to talk to her mother." Trudeau says

"Ok then lets go." Michael says.

Andy turns to Morris and says "Morris, are you coming?" he nods

"Ok see you at the car." Andy says

**Rosaline's house **

Andy, Darryl and Michael are on the porch and Darryl knocks "Police search warrant." He yells. He turns to Andy and says "Open the door."

Andy kicks the door open and sees there is a mess everywhere. Michael goes upstairs as Morris goes to the kitchen and Andy goes to the living room.

Andy looks around but nothing of use helps find her, Darryl looks in the kitchen and sees nothing of use, Michael looks in the parents bedroom and doesn't find anything except a picture of Rosaline, which he folds and puts in his pocket.

He sees a broken window in Rosaline's room "Andy!" Michael yells and Both inspectors come up the stairs and see the broken window.

"There is nothing here, Mikey." Andy says "We have to go back to the station and see if they have anywhere else that they go to."

"I just don't want anything happening to her." Michael says

"I promise you, if it isn't supernatural, we will find this bastard." Andy says making sure Darryl didn't hear the supernatural part. He, Darryl And Michael leave to go back to the station.

**Lake**

"It's time Sam. We need to know. How was mom gonna vanquish it?" Prue says

"I don't know." Sam says "I failed I lost her isn't that enough?"

Phoebe turns around and sees Leo and Piper orb in.

"Whoa, that felt really…" Piper says "All right laying down now." She says

Prue says "What are you guys doing here?"

Piper points to Sam and says "He loved her."

Phoebe says "What? Who loved who? What is she talking about?"

"Sam?" Leo says. "Found the letters Sam."

"Patty and I, um…" Sam starts

"Fell in love." Piper says

"In her letter she told you to stay away, not to go to the lake" Leo says

"But I did" Sam says. he turns back to the sisters "I wouldn't have for anyone else. If I just followed the rules, Not fallen in love, I never would have been there, I never would have distracted her, and she never would have died."

Phoebe says "You loved her, and you blame yourself."

"Well don't you blame me?" He asks "Every day I wake up for just a second, just a second, maybe it didn't happen. Yes, I blame myself."

Prue says "We have to see past our emotions to deal with this, Sam. So do you."

"Even so, it doesn't change the fact that I-I didn't see what happened. I tried to warn her and she froze me." Sam says

"Why?" Leo asks

Piper gets up and says "Because she was trying to protect him."

Jenny looks to her side and feels something trying to call her "Uh-oh," She says and she is surrounded by shimmering orbs and disappears.

Sam ignores what happens and says "Protecting was supposed to be my job. I couldn't help her. I don't know how I can help you. I didn't see what happened."

Prue says "I know somebody who can see anything."

Phoebe looks at her and says "Whoa, wait a minute. You tip toe around the subject of mom, you deny looking like her, you can't even go to the end of that dock because you're afraid to walk in her footsteps and now you want me to relive her last moment? How is that fair?"

"It's not." Prue says "None of this is. Mom's death, Sam's guilt. But I'm asking you to help me end it."

Phoebe turns around and looks at same and walks over to him and grabs his hands and is pulled into a premonition

_Premonition_

_Patty runs to the end of the dock, picks up some power cables, and Sam comes running saying "Patty, look out. Look ou—" she freezes him and the demon traps her in water and she dies._

_End of Premonition_

Phoebe gasps and breathes in deeply and out deeply Prue runs to her

"Did you see her?" Piper asks

"It, it entered her." Phoebe says "It drowned her from inside."

Prue says "Phoebe, in your vision, what was mom doing?"

"She was using something on the dock some…a wire?" Phoebe says

"A power cable?" Leo asks

Piper says "Makes sense. Electricity is the only thing that separates water particles."

Phoebe looks and says "So what do we do differently?"

Prue says "Maybe nothing." She turns to Sam "Sam, would mom's plan worked if she finished it?"

Sam says "Absolutely."

Piper says "But you said her power—my power—it doesn't work against this demon,"

"Huh, so that's it. We use… Mom's plan with one difference. The witch at the end of the dock is not going to be the one with the power to freeze." Phoebe says

"It's gonna be me." Prue says

**Commercial Break**

**Police Station**

Michael, Andy and Darryl walk in through the elevator and walk to their desks Michael just stands by Andy.

Michael goes over by the bathrooms and closes his eyes and focuses before saying "Jenny!"

Suddenly Jenny is brought to the hallway in shimmering orbs. "Thank god nobody saw that." Michael says walking back to Andy.

"Uh, Andy, I have to go but I'll talk to you later at home ok." Michael says running off before Andy could even say anything.

Before Michael got outside someone comes up to him "Master Michael." The man says and Michael turns around.

"Your friend, she was taken by an enemy of The Source who was banished from the underworld." The demon says

Michael grabs the picture from his pocket "Was this her?" He asks

The demon looks at the photo and says "Yes, that's her, my liege." He says

"Do you know where she is?" Michael asks

The demon says "I do not, my liege."

"Ok, come on were going to the manor." Michael says grabbing the demon and Jenny shimmering them both out.

**Manor**

Michael shimmers into his room and picks up a crystal and starts to move it in a circle above the map. Jenny says "What are you doing?"

Michael says "It's called scrying you can find anyone or anything if you have something to concentrate the crystal."  
>"Look I don't see how this…" Her sentence is cut off by the crystal dropping on the map. She looks at it and says "Isn't that the lake that the sisters are at?"<p>

"Oh my god," He says. "There was an old building a few feet away from Sam's cabin. We have to go back." He says

"With all due respect, my liege, you could be killed this demon is very powerful, he was also able to render your father powerless and take him too." The demon says.

"Let's go." Michael says grabbing the demon and Jenny shimmering them out to the lake.

**Lake**

Piper walks up to Prue and says "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Was her reply

Sam says "You don't have to do this."

Prue says "Yes I do."

Phoebe says "Just focus on the demon, that's what this is about."

"Right," Prue says. She walks up to the dock

"I forgot how good this feels" Sam says

"Really?" Leo says "How's it feel to be mortal?" He asks

"Why would you want to know?" Sam says. He walks behind Prue on the dock. "Lets go face our demons." He says

Prue grabs a power cord she looks in the water and says "Ok you in the water, I know that you've been waiting for this. For me. Well, here I am so come and get me" the water starts to bubble up "You took what mattered most to me. As long as I live, you will never kill again."

Piper and Phoebe see the demon move behind her "Look out!" Phoebe yells

Piper and Phoebe run to the dock "Prue, behind you."

"Piper, wait." Leo says running to her but she freezes him.

Sam sees the demon rise behind Prue and runs behind her "Not her! Take me!" He yells

The demon goes into Sam. He grabs the power cords and says "Now!" Prue uses her power to turn the things on. It electrocutes Sam and the demon is being vanquished. She uses her power to turn the thing off.

Sam falls to the ground "No. Sam." She says

Piper and Phoebe run to her and Leo unfreezes.

"It's gone, it's gone." Sam says

Phoebe says "Leo do something."

Leo puts his hand out but nothing happens "Why isn't anything happening?" Prue says

"Because it's not meant to," Piper says

Sam says "It's ok. It's time to go."

Prue nods her head and says "No."

"I did what I've been waiting to do. I kept it from happening history won't repeat itself." Sam says

Phoebe says "But you're going…"

"I'm gonna see Patty again." He turns to Leo and says "Don't lose her." He closes his eyes and says "Patty." Patty shows herself in spirit form but the sisters cannot see her. "Patty?" He says again.

Prue looks at where Sam is looking and sees nothing she looks at Sam and says "Say hi for me, for us." She hugs him.

His spirit appears next to Patty and they hold hands and walk away.

**Somewhere by the lake**

Michael, Jenny and the demon shimmer in at a building that appears to be abandoned.

Michael walks up to the door "Mikey wait." Jenny says

"What is it?" He asks

"I don't know I just don't think this is a good idea." Jenny says

"Well, if you wanna wait out here and if I'm not out in a couple minutes run to the sisters and have them call Andy." Michael says and she nods

Michael and the demon go in to the building "Rosaline." Michael says

"Mikey, is that you?" She says only semi conscious. He forms an energy ball and it lights the room blue. He sees a switch and turns it on.

"Oh my god," He says looking at the scorch marks on the wall "Stay with her." He commands the demon and he stays with Rosaline.

Michael sees a someone lying on the ground "Oh, my god" He feels for a pulse. He runs to the door "Jenny go to the sisters tell them to call 911 now." He says and she runs to the docks.

Michael goes back inside and looks at Rosaline and says "Rosy. Come on stay with me come on."

"Leo!" He yells

**Docks **

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo are there still sitting on the dock and Jenny comes running to them.

Prue sees her "Jenny? What are you doing here?"

"Mikey, he said for me to come tell you to call the police we found Rosaline." Prue jumps up and says "All right where is he?"

Jenny points and says "Over there."

Leo hears a jingle in his head "Mikey's calling me." He says

Prue says "All right, Phoebe you stay here grab my phone out of the car and call Andy Piper Leo come with me." She says taking off

Phoebe grabs the phone and calls him "Andy, Michael found Rosaline." She says then she hears Michael in her head _We need an ambulance_ he says "We also need an ambulance hurry." She hangs up the phone and runs to her sisters.

**Back at the place Michael is**

Michael is sitting by Rosaline and he hears someone walk in the back door. "Stay with her." He says to the demon "Dad!" He yells running to the back.

The man grabs his gun and Michael runs to the front of the building as shots are fired.

Michael tries to throw an energy ball but it is too weak to even leave a mark on the wall "Nice try demon, but this place has an old charm on it rendering any demon powerless and vulnerable." He says trying again.

Outside Prue hears the shots and runs to the porch of the building. She runs to the door but its stuck.

"Gun…Gun," He yells but nothing happens.

The guy shoots again. Prue throws her hand to the door and it opens almost breaking off. She walks in and sees Michael standing there.

She sees the guy with the gun. He is about to shoot Michael but Prue throws her arm out sending Michael flying out of the way of the shots. She then sends the man flying into the other room.

"Mikey? The demons," Rosaline says still semi-conscious

Prue sits on her knees and says to Rosaline "Shh. It's alright Honey, the police are almost here."

The guy comes back out, as Piper and Leo walk in, and tries to shoot Prue but Piper freezes the bullets along with the guy.

Prue sees the guy lying on the floor and says "Jared?"

"What?" Michael says running to his father. "Dad. Dad, wake up."

"Michael." He says

"Mikey, why don't you take Rosaline outside to wait for Andy?" Prue suggests

"Ok." Michael says. he goes over to Rosaline and Leo helps him get her up "What the?" He says moving his hand from the spot on the ground covered in blood.

The guy and the bullet unfreezes. And one of them hits Michael's leg and he drops to the ground.

"Like I said Demon powers are useless here." He says

"I'm not a demon." Prue challenges

"No? Then what are you?" he says

"I'm Charmed." She retorts squinting her eyes sending him to the wall.

"Prue!" Andy calls from the door. He walks in and sees Michael and his father on the ground and Rosaline leaning against the demon that helped Michael. "I need a bus!" He says and the people come in and Andy cuffs the guy who had the gun.

Outside the building Michael is being walked out by Leo and Andy holding him up but as soon as they leave the building there is an orange glow on his leg and the wound disappears.

"Whoa, that's kool I guess I have a new power." Michael says.

Jared and Rosaline are sitting at the back of an ambulance truck getting examined. And Michael, Jenny and they sisters leave as the kidnapper is being brought out of the building.

**Buckland's**

Prue walks to her office and walks in "Jack…" she says "Um, I have something to say ok? I have worked at Buckland's for a year and a half, and in that time I have survived takeovers, near bankruptcy, and superiors from hell who have tried to kill me. So whatever it is your planning to do—or have already done—nothing and I mean nothing will surprise me."

Jack says "I just need you to sign this. It's the confirmation sheet for the Fujimoto sale." He says putting a pen on the piece of paper.

"You listed me as the sales agent?" She asks

Jack says "Yeah well it was your deal wasn't it?" He asks

"You covered for me I'm surprised." Prue says. "So, um…what do you say as a thank you, I…um, I take you to dinner." Prue asks

"But wouldn't that be breaking one of Prue Halliwell's rules of etiquette?" Jack asks

"I've decided that even though mixing business with pleasure can have it's very nasty consequences, it can also bear some fruitful rewards" Prue says

"So…" Jack says "What's it gonna be? Nasty or fruitful?" He asks

"Well that depends on how you do at dinner." Prue says.

**Manor**

Phoebe is sitting on the floor messing with her nails and she says "At least fighting this demon came with a consolation prize." Piper looks at her and Phoebe says "I mean, it didn't bring mom back, but these brought her closer." She flips a page and puts a photo in.

Piper says "It's a good idea Pheebs making a journal out of moms letters"

"Yeah it was Michael's idea. It's not as good as the real thing though." She says

Piper says "Nothing is. Where is Mikey anyway?"

"He is at the hospital with Rosaline seeing if his fathers going to be ok." Phoebe says

"Well he problem will be, our powers had no effect on his when he took Michael. But demon powers didn't work in that building." Piper says

"How do you know?" Phoebe asks

"The kidnapper said it to Prue." Piper says as she sees the other room light up. And Leo walks to where she can see him and moves his head as if to tell her to meet him in the kitchen. "Um, tea do you want some tea?" Piper asks "I'm gonna go get some."

"Sure." Phoebe says.

Piper walks into the kitchen.

"Look I don't want to interrupt." Leo says

"I think I can steep and talk at the same time." Piper says. She looks up at Leo and says "Do you want any?" he nods

"It's just this whole situation, you know. Sam, your mom, those letters, he loved her like…like I love you." Leo says

"Leo, we've been through this before we both know how we feel, but there are—there are things, people involved now." Piper says

"Can you tell Dan the truth, Piper?" Leo says

"That's between me and him. Why do you think I told Michael not to tell Dan the family secret? You and I have a job to do, and I thought we agreed to try and put that first" Piper says

Leo says "So did Sam and your mom, look at the outcome."

Piper says "You're leaving, aren't you? For good this time,"

"I don't know, but I do know we have to stop working together because I can't stop loving you. Which means I can't do my job," Leo says

"And I can't do mine." Piper says "I don't know how to say goodbye."

"Don't." Leo says he orbs away

There is a knock at the back door and Piper answers it and sees Dan "Dan what are you doing at the back door?" She asks

"Well, when I knock on the front door, I just never seem to make it through the threshold. You hungry" He asks. "Are you okay?" He asks

"I am just—I'm fine" She says

"Are you sure? I mean, you can tell me." He says

"I know I'm just not very hungry." She says

"Come on." Dan says "Give it a try."

"Okay, I'll give it a try." She says. she walks out of the house

**Underworld**

Michael and Rosaline shimmer in at the gate of Jared's chambers.

As they walk by a demon guard bows and says "My liege."

Two demons shimmer in and one says "That's her, she escaped."

"Well, no she didn't escape she was rescued." Michael says

"By whom?" The demon asks

"My knight in shining armor," She says.

One of the demons throw and energy ball there way Michael raises his hand "Energy ball!" He says and it disappears in shimmering orbs and appears in his hand. He throws it back to him but he dodges it.

The other demon throws on directly to Michael and it hits him in the chest but doesn't send him flying just back a couple of steps.

He creates his own high voltage energy balls from both hands and throws them and they hit the demons, vanquishing them.


	11. Ms Hellfire

**Ms. Hellfire**

**Manor**

Prue walks in from the kitchen holding a cup of coffee and talking on her cell "All right, I can meet with the Curson foundation at noon, but then we'll have to move my 1:00 lunch regarding the Lowe estate. That will affect my 2:30 slide presentation and my 4:30 meeting with the new printers. Have you confirmed Mrs. Swanson yet?" She asks

Phoebe says "The last Tae Bo class is at 7:00."

"Ok." Prue whispers and then says "I can meet the printers at their office, walk to the royal hotel afterwards for my 5:30 with Mrs. Swanson." She says to Phoebe, Michael and Rosaline "And just enough time to make it to kick boxing class." she then talks in the phone. "Her plane doesn't arrive until 6:00?"

Phoebe says "Oh, so much for Tae Bo."

Prue's cell phone rings as Michael is walking to the kitchen for a drink "I'll get it for you, Prue." He says

"Thanks, it's probably Jack." Prue says

"You don't have time for Jack, literally." Phoebe says

Michael answers the phone "Prue Halliwell's phone Michael speaking." He says

Michael listens and says to Prue "Mr. Caldwell's office."

"It's the new VP Monique why is Mr. Caldwell calling me at home?" Prue says. She listens to Monique "What emergency staff meeting?" She says. "When this morning?"

Michael says "9:30 be there or get fired."

"I'm on my way." Prue says

"Bye." Michael says

Phoebe says "I am very tired, now I need a nap."

Prue says "Yeah well I need another me I don't even have time to have fun anymore."

The back door closes and Michael smirks and says "Piper's home."

Prue and Phoebe look and see her walking and Prue asks "How could you know that?"

Michael says "Telepathy duh."

"Oh, look who it is." Phoebe says

"Morning," Piper says

Rosaline smile and says "Hi."

"Hi." Phoebe says turning to Prue "Do you recognize that person?"

Prue says "I don't know she looks vaguely familiar kind of like a sister we used to have. What was her name…Pi-pi-pip—Pipper?" She says turning to Phoebe.

Phoebe says "What ever happened to her?"

"I do know she fell in lust with the next door neighbor started spending all of her time there." Prue says

Michael and Rosaline just laugh.

"That's because she could. For the first time in months, her life was nice, and calm, and normal. I don't even care that it's Friday the—" Piper says

"Shh," Phoebe says holding up her hand "Don't even say it."

Michael hears something "Hey guys." He says

"The 13th," Piper finishes "See I said it and nothing happened."

Suddenly there are gunshots being fired and the girls scream. Prue, Rosaline and Phoebe duck behind the couch while Michael hides with Piper beside a table.

Phoebe says "I told you not to say it."

"Oh so this is my fault?" Piper asks

"Run!" Prue demands

"No." Piper says

Phoebe says "Get your butts over here."

Piper makes a run for it and freezes the bullet the almost hits her. She runs to the couch. Michael runs for it a bullet hits him as he jumps to the couch sliding on the floor in front of the sisters and his wound self-heals.

They all look over the couch and the gun fires some more the sisters barely miss the bullets that hit the pictures.

"Oh, like I need this today." Prue says

"Since when do demons use bullets?" Phoebe says

"Maybe it's not a demon." Piper says

Michael says "Who else would want to kill us?"

Phoebe and Rosaline look at him "You know, you were a little sharp to the mailman yesterday and we all know how testy they can be." Phoebe says to Prue

They all hear the gun click

Piper says "Freeze."

Phoebe says "Kick."

Prue says "Send flying."

Michael says "Hit with energy ball."

They all look at the front door. They hear glass being stepped on and they turn their heads and see a woman with a gun. Michael is shielding Rosaline as the lady shoots the gun and bullets come towards them at rapid speed. Prue puts her hand up and sends the bullets back the lady making her stumble back and fall into the kitchen.

They all get up and run to the kitchen.

"Oh my god she's not a demon." Prue says

**Opening Credits**

**Manor **

Prue dumps out the killer's purse on the table

"Multiple aliases, foreign currency," Piper looks at what Michael has in his hands "And throwing stars."

Prue takes the lipstick from Rosaline and says "Not exactly Avon calling."

Rosaline grabs a card and says "Sutro Heights Apartments."

Piper says "That's kind of scary she didn't live too far from here."

Phoebe says "Well, what's scarier is we've never been attacked by a mortal before."

"Yeah, I never killed a mortal before, either." Prue says

Phoebe says "Prue, you had no choice."

"Still doesn't make it any easier." Prue says

Piper and Michael are looking at a book and Piper says "Does it make it easier if the mortal was a hit woman?"

Prue goes to look at it "A list of names, so…"

"Yeah, look closer we're on it or at least one of us is P. Halliwell and other than an M. Gonzalez and M. Steadwell, we're the only other names not crossed off." Piper says

"A hit woman," Prue says "Someone obviously hired her, someone who knew we had powers I mean, look."

Piper says "Prue telekinesis, Piper power to freeze, Michael telepathy, Phoebe negligible."

"What negligible?" Phoebe says

"Well, that explains why she drove us to the front door and surprised us from behind." Piper says

Prue says "So, why would a demon hire a mortal to kill us? It doesn't make any sense."

Piper says "I just wish we knew about part of the equation before we called…" her sentence is cut off by Darryl and Andy walking into the house.

"Guys hey thanks for coming." Prue says

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure I actually wanna be here. Depends on whether or not you actually tell me the truth this time." Darryl says earning a look from Andy.

"Dude, Darryl someone tried to kill us." Michael says

"Did you see who it was?" Darryl says

Prue points to the kitchen and says "She's in there."

Both Darryl and Andy say "She?"

"We were just sort of standing here talking, and suddenly, she started shooting up the place." Piper says

"A hit woman we think." Phoebe says

"Who obviously wanted us dead we were on her list." Prue says

"And that's why you're standing here alive and she's in here riddled with bullets." Darryl says.

Rosaline says "Darryl it was self-defense."

Prue says "You can check her gun if you don't believe us the only fingerprints you're going to find on it are hers."

"Begs the same question: How come she's got the bullets in her body if you didn't fire the gun?" Darryl asks

Phoebe says "Do you really wanna know, Darryl?"

"Tell me." Darryl says

Phoebe hesitates and then says "We're witches we-we have powers."

Piper says "And we think that there's a—how do I put this, a demon behind this."

Prue says "The only way for us to find out who it is. Is if you can keep all of this quiet for as long as possible."

Darryl nods and says "Let me see the book."

Phoebe says "There are eight names that are crossed out besides us there are only two other names not crossed out."

"Plastique, 10:39 am" Darryl reads

Andy says "Plastic explosives. For all we know, she's already got someplace ready to blow."

"Maybe it's someplace M. Steadwell or Mikey need to be at. At 10." Prue says

Phoebe says "Ok well it's after 9 already."

"Andy and I will check the D.M.V and see if I can get an address." Darryl says

Phoebe says "I'm going to go with you."

Piper says "And Prue, Mikey, Rosaline and I can go to her apartment and see if we can find anything there."

"After we make a quick pit stop a Buckland's," Prue says

Piper says "Are you kidding?"

"I can't lose my job." Prue says

Phoebe says "Hey what do we do with the…"

Darryl says "I can call in a favor and put the body on ice. But that's not going to buy you much time. One day max,"

**Buckland's**

The VP guy says "As the new regional V.P. of Buckland's auction houses. I'll be implementing a new course of action for a new millennium." As he walks by the door way Prue sneaks in and sits down. "The problem is I don't know any of you well enough to know who's worth keeping or not."

Jack turns to Prue and says "Your late, Partner."

"We are not partners" Prue says

Jack says "Wanna bet?"

Mr. Caldwell says "You, dark hair. Yeah, the one who tried to sneak in late. What's your name?"

Prue puts her hand on her chest and says "M-my name?" he nods "Uh, Prue-Prue-Prue Halliwell." She says

Mr. Caldwell looks at a piece of paper and says "Yeah right, ok you'll be partnered with Sheridan there." Jack turns to Prue and smiles.

Piper says "Psst, Prue we have to go."

Mr. Caldwell says "Every employee in this room, and their partner, has until tomorrow night to scour through the obits, do whatever you have to do to raise 100,000$ of auction material." Prue raises her hand. "Yes."

"By tomorrow?" She asks

"If you want to keep your job," He says "Welcome to the new Buckland's,"

Jack says "Whoa, I guess we better clear the decks huh?" Piper and Michael look at Prue "You know, Prue, we might even have to work over dinner."

"Dinner…no I—I" Prue says

"Come on, we're in this together aren't we?" Jack says

Piper stomps her foot at Prue "Yeah but…" her eyes suddenly close.

Suddenly Astral Prue is standing by Piper, Michael and Rosaline "Prue?" Piper says.

They all look at the sleeping Prue. "Whoa." Michael says.

"Prue?" Jack says

Astral Prue disappears and the real Prue's eyes open "Prue…" Jack says "Have you even heard a word I've said?"

"No." She says "I'm uh feeling a little…weird. I'll be, uh…whoo." She says getting up

"What the hell just happened?" Piper asks

"I don't know." Prue says "I think it was sort of an astral projection."

Michael says "Kool how did you do it?"

"I just felt this desperate need to be two of me and all of a sudden there was." She explains

Piper says "Do you think this is part of your powers growing?"

"Maybe if I can move things with my mind why not my body?" Prue says

Piper says "Well, let's just get out of here before it happens again."

Michael looks and says "No one's coming come on." He grabs their hands and shimmers them out.

**Street/M. Steadwell's shop**

Phoebe says "Hey, you know, you can ask me anything you want about being a witch."

"No thanks." Was Darryl's reply

"It's actually really cool. We have this book it's called the Book of Shadows." Phoebe says

"Too much information Phoebe." Darryl says

"No but it's—" Phoebe says

"Nothing I wanna know about I'm serious." Darryl says. "I- don't wanna know anything."

"Come on, you don't even wanna know if we, like, can fly or anything?" Phoebe asks

"I don't even wanna know if you own a damn broom, a skillet, a dust buster." Darryl says. "I don't give a damn."

He turns a corner and says "Phoebe, I stare down death every day. But I'm trained to handle it, and that's in this world. I don't know if I wanna be dragged into another."

"You know, I think it's too late, Darryl." Phoebe says "But we won't let anything happen to you I promise." She looks at him and says "Are you sure this is the right address?"

"I'd better hope so. Andy stayed behind to make sure though." He says "It's the only M. Steadwell registered. Damn it's almost 10:00"

A lady come walking down the sidewalk and puts a key in the lock an twists it then does the same for the other lock.

"Oh, is that her?" Phoebe asks. They stop

Marcy starts to open the door but Darryl grabs her as the building explodes.

"My god everybody ok?" Phoebe asks

Darryl says "Yeah." He looks at Marcy "You all right Ms. Steadwell?"

"It worked." She says "I cat believe it. I cast a protection spell, and it actually worked!" she says "My first spell." She laughs

"Don't tell me she's a witch too." Darryl says

**Hit woman's place**

Prue, Piper, Rosaline and Michael are walking out of an elevator in an apartment.

Prue says "Look at this place. Lalique fixtures, silk woven rugs…I could get used to living hear in a hurry."

"Yeah you just have to know who to kill." Piper says "Rosaline and I are going to check the kitchen."

Prue says "Okay we've got the bedroom."

Prue walks by a closet and Michael walks to the mirrors "Oh…oh…oh, oh my," She says feeling a fur coat.

"You're not taking those." Michael says jokingly

"Yeah, yeah I got it in here go see what Piper and Rosaline found." She says

He walks to the kitchen and catches up with Piper in the hallway.

Rosaline checks the cupboards, Piper checks the fridge, and Michael checks the mail thing.

"Piper, all these envelopes say '_Current Resident'_" he says

Prue looks on the shelf and sees wigs, makeup, jewelry, other stuff

They walk into the room Prue is in "She must not have lived here long all the mail is marked 'Resident'." Piper says "Were you twirling?"

"No." Prue lies and then says "But, um, opportunity knocked, and I did answer. Check out this wardrobe."

"Um, Prue, Honey focus," Piper says

"I can't. It's not just the clothes. Wigs, Make-up kits, prosthetic enhancements…" Prue says

Piper says "I wonder if anybody knew what she really looked like."

"Doubt it." Prue says

"Well, if it weren't for the roses we wouldn't even know what to call her." Michael says

"What roses?" Prue asks

"They're in the living room addressed to Ms. Hellfire." Piper says

"Really?" Prue says. and walks to the living room."

"'until_ we meet at last, Bane.'_" She reads

"Uh-oh," Rosaline and Michael say at the same time.

"Don't move, don't even flinch or your dead." DJ says. "That's it now slowly turn around, watch her hands she can kill you with in a second. Ms. Hellfire I presume?"

"You Bane?" Prue asks

"His right hand man DJ." DJ says "Bane is very unhappy with you and wants to see you now."

Piper freezes the room "Ok sorry to disappoint you boys, let's go. Get out of here. Come on." She says

Prue says "Um you know they think I'm Hellfire."

"So?" Piper says

"So maybe I should go with them, I mean maybe the best way to figure out who hired her is to pretend to be her." Prue says

"Ha. Ok that's very funny. Let's go," Piper says

"Piper, I'm serious." Prue says

"I'm Michael nice to meet you." Michael says jokingly followed by a laugh from Rosaline

"Piper, you said yourself, nobody knows what she looks like. Certainly not this Bane guy," Prue says

"Well, Prue, somebody might know what she looks like." Piper says

"Yeah but I can protect myself. I mean, I have something they don't have. Something guns can't even compete with." Prue says

"Today May not be the best day to boast about your powers." Piper says

"Ok, look. If this Hit woman was hired by a demon, then it's only a matter of time before he finds out the P. Halliwell and M. Gonzalez are still alive and sends someone else. So we have to do something." Prue says

"I mean, if you've got better ideas, I'm certainly game." Prue says

"I know, and unfortunately, I don't." Piper says

"Ok, so unfreeze them." Prue says

Piper looks at Michael and Rosaline "Is it just me or is she a little too eager to play this role."

Prue says "It's not a bad role to play."

"True if you wanna get yourself–" Piper says

"I'll be fine." Prue says Piper unfreezes the room

"Are you gonna make this easy or not?" DJ says

"Put that thing away before you hurt you're self…" Prue says walking to the elevator.

"Well, she's gone." Michael says grabbing Piper and Rosaline's hands and shimmering them out.

**Commercial Break**

**Bane's Place**

"I swear to god, Bane." This guy says "I tried to get the money for you, but I messed up, I messed up, I was scared I didn't know you were going to react."

Bane says "You lied to me."

"I didn't know, I didn't know—" The guy says

"You made a mistake, and you're sorry for it, right?" Bane says

"Right, yeah." The guy says

"Well, lesson learned all right? Just never lie to me again. Understood?" Bane says

The guys nods and says "Thank you."

He sees Prue come in the doors with DJ

Bane walks up to her and says "Whoa, you are more beautiful than I imagined."

Prue says "We finally meet."

"Did you like the roses?" Bane says

"I would have preferred orchids." Prue says

"Ah, beautiful and honest," Bane says

"Let's take a walk," Bane says "You know what to bring."

Prue and Bane are walking up some stairs and Bane says "So what do I call you?"

"What you always call me." Prue says

"Ms. Hellfire seems so cold in person." Bane says "Unless your e-mails to me have just been…a tease."

"I think you know me better than that." Prue says

"Do I?" Bane asks "You didn't confirm the Halliwell's this morning."

Prue says "Uh, I didn't have a clean shot."

"Well, that's disappointing." Bane says "What about the other two on the list?"

"Gonzalez and Steadwell? It was a blast. But Gonzalez was with the Halliwell's at the time." Prue lies

"I like your style." Bane says. "I always have. Problem is you've still got Gonzalez and the Halliwell's, but you only got until mid-night to take them out."

"Um, don't worry about the Halliwell's or Gonzalez. I know they're every move." Prue says

"I'm getting a lot of pressure you know." Bane says

"From Who?" Prue asks

Bane looks at her and says "You know who?"

"Of course," Prue says. Her cell phone rings.

DJ looks at her and says "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Yeah," Prue says she opens up her Phone and says "Hello."

"Hey, what happened to you this morning? You completely disappeared." Jack says

Prue says "I'm with a client."

Jack says "Well that better be a rich client. Time is money."

Bane picks up the wine glass "Champagne?" He says holding it to Prue.

"Champagne at this hour? Where are you?" Jack asks

"Me?" Prue says

Bane says "To us."

"Hey, Prue, You know me, I'm all up for having a good time, but were under some serious pressure here." Jack says

"Yeah I kno-" She starts to say but is cut off by astral projecting.

"Are you there?" Jack asks

"Oh god," Astral Prue says

"Prue…" He says

Astral Prue leaves and goes back to her body.

"Are you all right?" Bane asks. "What happened?"

Jack says "Prue, what the hell is going on."

"I'll call you back." Prue says and she hangs up the phone. She looks at Bane and says "Sorry."

Bane says "Maybe, you better hold off on this one, huh? At least until the job is completed."

"I guess I better be going." Prue says

Bane grabs her and says "You're not going anywhere. Not without my driving you." He walks over to DJ and says "Tell him I'm on it."

"Hey, man, why me?" DJ asks "I don't even know the guy."

"You will just go into my office. He'll show ok?" Bane says

**Bane's office**

DJ walks in and closes the door behind him he walks over to the desk and sits on it.

Barbas appears sitting in the chair and says "Looking for me?"

"Where in the hell did you come from?" DJ asks

"You really don't want to know, trust me. Why aren't the witches dead?" Barbas asks.

DJ says "Witches?"

"Answer me." Barbas says

"How'd you know they weren't dead?" DJ asks

"One develops a…sixth sense about such things When you've been in purgatory for as long as I have." Barbas says "Now, I made a deal. It gives me a 24-hour window to break free, but now, you people, you've gotta kill those witches if I'm going to be successful."

"Who are you?" DJ asks

"A Demon," Barbas says "A demon who has the power…the power to turn innermost fears of a mortal into reality. And there's nothing you can do about it. Want to see?" Barbas asks. He waves his hand over DJ's face and says "Your greatest fear is that your boss is being double crossed. And when he finds out, he's going to kill you for not protecting him."

Suddenly Bane kicks the door open and shoots DJ and the Bane disappears. And DJ is fine. "Pretty cool huh?" Barbas asks

**Manor**

Dan is looking at the windows and says "I can have my crew install some temporary windows sometime tonight."

Piper is pacing back and forth "Great thanks." She says

"You, uh, waiting for a call?" Dan asks

"Uh…yeah." Piper says "I'm just a little worried about Prue."

Dan says "I don't blame you after what happened. What makes you think it was a drive by?"

"Um, I don't know, wild guess, I guess." Piper says

Michael and Rosaline walk and sit at the table

Dan says "I want you to move in with me."

"Huh?" Piper and Michael say at the same time.

"At least until the permanent windows are installed. If it's your sisters and Mikey your worried about they can move in too. Since Jenny moved back with her folks, there's plenty of room." Dan says

Michael says "What? Jenny moved?"

Piper says "Oh, I don't know if that's such a good idea some of us don't wear pajamas."

"I'm serious." Dan says "Because if things worked out, maybe you could stay permanently. If you wanted to."

Michael hears something and says "Phoebe's home." And like one second later the door opens.

"Piper?" Phoebe yells

Piper says "In here. Um, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll think about it." Dan says

Marcy comes in the room and says "Oh is he a—" Piper freezes her in mid sentence freezing Dan and Rosaline as well.

"Uh, who is she?" Piper asks

"Would you believe M. Steadwell? How's Dan?" Phoebe asks

"Just asked me to move in, where are Andy and Morris?" Piper asks

"Uh, they're at the morgue putting the hit woman's body under Marcie's name. Where's Prue?" Phoebe says

"Way overdue. She's assumed the identity of the hit woman." Piper says

"What?" Phoebe says

"Yeah and guess what? She's got a new power. She can astral project now." Piper says

"Are you kidding me?" Phoebe says

"Nope," Piper says

"Are you kidding me?" Phoebe asks again

"Nope," Piper says

"I hate her." Phoebe says

"I know." Piper says "All right I'm going to send Dan home. You keep Marcie in the house till this is all over." Piper says.

Phoebe says "Yeah. Right then we'll talk."

"Yeah," Was Piper's reply

**Hit woman's place**

Prue and Bane get off the elevator and walk in the house.

"Well, thanks for the…" Prue says but pauses when she sees the flowers. "Ride," She says throwing her jacket next to her.

Bane smiles and says "You said you preferred orchids"

Prue looks at him and says "I'm impressed."

"I'm glad." He says. "Now close your eyes." She just looks at him "Trust me." He says and she closes her eyes. He pulls out a necklace thing. "Go ahead, open them." He says "You can open this when I leave, ok?" she touches it "And remember three Halliwell's and Gonzalez by midnight. On second thought make it by 10:00. gives me time to take care of it myself. In case you fail." He kisses her but she didn't like the fact of another guy kissing her when she had a boyfriend, even though she was undercover. He leaves.

She opens the necklace case and it reveals a pretty necklace.

**Morgue **

The corner is putting things away and stuff when he sees Barbas and DJ. "Wait a minute you cant come in here." The guy says. DJ grabs him and pushes him onto the table. "What do you want?" The guy asks

"Why, your greatest fear, of course, which…" Barbas waves his hand over the guys face "Is being autopsied yourself" Barbas says as a cutting thing raised in the air.

Barbas and DJ open the ice thing and pull the slab out and unzip the body bag. Which reveals the real Ms. Hellfire "Doesn't look much like an explosion victim to me," Barbas says. "I think…your fears of a double cross are justified."

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Marcie open the cupboards and says "Oh my stars."

Piper, Phoebe and Michael run in "What is it? What's wrong?" Piper asks

"You can't keep wolfs bane and holy thistle on the same shelf. There harmonics are in complete opposition.." Marcie says pointing it out "I don't mean to second guess a sister witch, or brother witch, but this is all wrong I don't see how you can cast a spell that's worth a darn."

Piper, who's annoyed, says "Now, wait just a minute missy."

They hear a car door close "Oh my god, Prue's home I think."

"That's Prue all right." Piper says

They walk into the living room as Prue comes into the house.

Phoebe says "Wow."

"Gee Prue, looks like being a hired killer agrees with you." Piper says

"I don't wanna run the risk of anyone seeing me out of uniform." Prue says

"We've been worried sick about you." Piper says

"I'm sorry I just don't want to jeopardize my cover." Prue says

"Nice cover." Phoebe and Michael say together.

"And nice Porsche, a gift from Bane?" Piper asks

"No Bane prefers…never mind" Prue says

"Look I need to get back before they get suspicious." Prue says "Tell me what you know."

"We know M. Steadwell is safe." Phoebe says

"Can't say the same for the kitchen," Piper says

"Any ideas why she was on the list?" Prue asks

"Could be because she's a witch, I mean, not a magical witch, but a witch practitioner nonetheless," Phoebe says

"A hyper-active witch practitioner." Piper says

"I wonder if all the names were witches. How many were on the list." Prue says

"Ten except P. Halliwell was only down once so if you count us individually." Piper says counting in her head "Thirteen."

"Thirteen dead witches by midnight on Friday the thirteenth ring any bells?" Prue asks.

"Barbas," Piper says

"Gotta be," Prue says

"It can't be I mean we eighty-sixed him already." Phoebe says

"Well, he could have found a loophole." Michael says

"I gotta go back to Bane and try and flush Barbas out." Prue says

Piper says "Prue, you can't go back there."

"Piper, it's almost 8:00 I have gotta get back to Barbas fast, otherwise Bane's gonna want to see four bodies, our bodies." Prue says looking at Michael.

"Have fun." Phoebe says

"Phoebe, I'm working." Prue says

"More like…your working it come on Prue I've take a walk on the dark side I know all the signs." Phoebe says

"Ok so it's a little different." Prue says

"And dangerous," Phoebe says

"I can handle it." Prue says

"Prue, Barbas can paralyze you and use your greatest fear against you." Piper says "You don't want to face that alone."

"I have already conquered my fear of drowning. What else can he do?" Prue says

"Maybe tap into some other fear." Phoebe says "You can't defeat him alone Prue." Phoebe says

"I know that, but for now. I'll be okay." Prue says "I'll call you guys and check in, in an hour." She says

Piper turns to Michael "Where's Rosaline?" she asks

"Upstairs, in my room asleep trust me she could use a little sleep. It's like ever since I found and saved her she just wants me and us to be there to protect her." Michael says

Phoebe says "Don't worry, Honey, we won't let anything happen to you or her."

**Dance place**

Prue walks in wearing a fur coat. Bane turns around and sees her.

Bane walks up to her and says "You look like you're ready to celebrate. Are the Halliwell's and Gonzalez head?"

Prue says "The night's young, we have a little bit of business to discuss."

"What all work and no play?" Bane says

"Oh we'll play." Prue says "Right after I get my money."

"Well, you'll get paid when they're dead." Bane says

Prue says "Well, you know, the boss has a nasty little habit of disappearing in the middle of the night. I'd hate for my money to disappear with him." Prue says "Can I trust you and Barbas." She says

"I'm disappointed you doubt either one of us." Bane says

"I want to talk to him." Prue says

"Well, like you said the night is young." Bane says

Prue walks with Bane and the whole time she is dancing with him she tries to contact Michael telepathically _Mikey. I need you to act as my body guard for when Barbas shows up._ She says hoping he can hear her from a certain distance.

"DJ what's your problem?" Bane asks DJ.

"I need to talk to you." DJ says

"Better be life and death." Bane says kissing Prue's arm.

"I'll amuse myself." Prue says aloud then she tries contacting Michael again.

"Make it fast." Bane says

"I just came from the morgue." DJ says

"Oh, looking for a date." Bane says

"No. checking on yours she's a fraud." DJ says

"What are you talking about?" Bane asks

"Marcie Steadwell isn't in the morgue, and I think the real Ms. Hellfire is." DJ explains.

Bane looks over at Prue and says "I don't believe it."

"Well, Barbas believes it." DJ says

**Manor**

Piper is dialing a number on the phone, Marcie is doing something and saying stuff while Michael sits on the couch trying to reach Prue.

"Uh, Marcie, please," Phoebe says

"Favor us, sister moon with your protective beams." Marcie chants loudly.

"Oh, please stop." Piper says putting a finger to cover her ear.

"Give all who dwell within this spell safe days and sweet dreams." Marcie continues.

"Ok that's all folks." Piper says freezing Marcie.

"Ugh, who knew perky could be so annoying?" Phoebe asks

"How long do you think I can keep her like this?" Piper asks

"Your power, your call," Phoebe says "Hey did you reach Prue?" She asks

"No she's still not answering her cell. She really should have checked in by now. Did Mikey get in touch?" Piper asks

Michael gets up to say something, but says nothing as he hears Prue in his head _Mikey. I need you to act as a body guard for when Barbas shows up._ He looks at Piper and Phoebe "She says I should act as her body guard. For Barbas." He says

The doorbell rings "Oh maybe that's her." Phoebe says

"Ringing the bell?" Piper and Michael say at the same time.

"Well, maybe she lost her keys." Phoebe says she turns to Marcie "Right Marcie?"

Piper just rolls her eyes and gets the door, "Dan." Piper says opening the door to see him and a long piece of would.

"Hey, Piper," He says

"Dan, Uh, wait." Piper says

"I wanted to bring this over and leave it for my crew." Dan says "They're having trouble finding enough plywood." Michael and Phoebe stand in the door way between the foyer and the living room "Hey Phoebe, Hey Mikey." He says

At the same time Phoebe and Michael says "Hey Dan."

Phoebe turns to Piper "Don't for get about the..."

"Mm-hmm," Piper says

"Is this not a good time?" Dan asks

"Never, I mean always." Piper says "Why don't you come in? here let me help you." Piper says grabbing the plywood and lifting it in front of Dan's face so he can't see the frozen Marcie.

Phoebe removes the blanket and Marcie unfreezes "For those who dwell underneath this roof."

"Ok, um, you know, Marcie, there's a lot of rooms that need protecting upstairs." Phoebe says.

"Wait a minute where did Piper go?" Marcie asks

"Oh, she just cast a little spell of her own." Phoebe says

"Oh." Marcie says

"Yes." Phoebe says Marcie walks upstairs and Phoebe walks over to Michael "Go check on Prue."

He nods and shimmers out

Piper and Dan walk into the conservatory. "So, how you doing?" Dan asks

"Fine, it wasn't that heavy." Piper says

"No I'm talking about everything." Dan says

"Oh, I'm fine with that too." Piper says "I'm just—I'm actually a little stressed. But everything's going to be ok."

"So, have you thought anymore about my offer?" Dan asks "Hey you know what I don't wanna push you."

"I know it's just every time I think I have things figured out, things tend to shift." Piper says.

Dan nods and says "What things?" she looks down "Hey. You just let me know when your ready." They kiss and he leaves

**Bane's office**

Michael shimmers in as Prue, Bane and DJ walk in.

Prue looks at Michael then looks at Bane and says "You know it's not mid night yet. We still have time lots of time."

"You think you can fool me and get away with it?" Bane says

"Easy now," Michael says dressed in a body guard suit

"You killed the woman I loved." Bane says

"What are you talking about?" Prue asks

"You killed Hellfire." Bane says

"Hey, I warned you once back off." Michael says

"I am Hellfire." Prue says

He pushes her and says "Liar." Michael pushes him away and Barbas appears

"Ah. So very nice to see you again Ms. Halliwell," Barbas says

"Oh dear, Prue?" Michael says as Barbas reads her fear.

"Ah. And it's very nice to meet you Mr. Gonzalez." Barbas says turning back to Prue

Bane says "Halliwell, Gonzalez? From the list?"

"Well, well, well can't say that I'm surprised. Your greatest fear is that someone will kill your sisters." Barbas says

Prue says "No."

"Oh, yes. Demons are after them even as we speak. They have assumed your sisters identities in order to kill them. But you must kill the imposter's first by midnight." Barbas says

Prue says "Kill the imposters."

"Prue, don't listen to him come on." He says reaching his hand out to grab her.

Bane grabs him and says "Then I get to deal with her."

Michael shimmers out and back in trying to grab Prue but she throws out her arm and tries to send him flying but he shimmers out and she tries again in mid shimmer he shimmers out before hitting the wall.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Doorbell rings and Darryl and Andy and Phoebe answers the door.

"Hey guys." Phoebe says

"Phoebe." Darryl says

"Come on in." Phoebe says

"Thanks for coming so fast we need you two to Baby-sit." Phoebe says

"Is this one breathing?" Darryl asks

"Yes this one is breathing." Phoebe answers

"Good where you headed?" Darryl asks

"To find Prue and Mikey," Phoebe says

"What? Where's Prue at?" Andy says

"She's impersonating the hit woman." Phoebe says

"What?" Andy and Darryl say

"It's a long story and you guys wouldn't like it. But she was supposed to check in by now." Phoebe says

Andy says "I'm going with you."

"No, no you can't." Phoebe says

"I appreciate it but you can't come with us you don't have powers you could get killed." Phoebe says

Darryl says "You don't have to hide anything from us anymore."

"I know that, Darryl, but believe me, you don't want to be anywhere near us right now." Phoebe says. "We would never forgive ourselves if anything happened to you both of you."

Marcie and Piper are walking down the stairs and Marcie says "…Which cleanses the aura of the house and makes it strong."

"Give me strength. Hi Darryl Hi Andy," Piper says

"Hey Piper," Andy says

"Piper," Darryl says "You're gonna have to come with me, Ms. Steadwell."

"Ok, thanks for everything Marcie bye-bye." Piper says

Marcie just looks at Darryl and Andy and says "Oh, is this about the explosion at my shop?"

"Yes, and until we close the case, you'd be safer with me." Darryl says

"Oh, I think you have that backwards, inspector. You see, the protection spell I cast has been doing such a bang up job for these girls." She sprays perfume on him "Just imagine what it could do for you."

"Okay well, we thank you for that protection spell. Thank you so much." Phoebe says "And now we have to go now."

"Come inspectors my work here is done." Marcie says squirting more perfume

"Why don't we just leave that here," Darryl says taking it and handing it to Phoebe

As soon as they start to leave they hear Michael yell and he shimmers in on the floor sliding across the room into the table. "Ow."

"Oh, my god," Phoebe says running to him with Andy to help him up.

"We have to go Barbas manipulated Prue." Michael says shimmering them to the apartments.

**Ms. Hellfire's place**

Phoebe, Piper and Michael show up walking out of the elevator

"Are you sure that was the Porsche parked out front?" Phoebe asks

"Positive, Prue's here somewhere." Piper says

"Hopefully alone," Michael says

They hear her walk and Phoebe gasps as Prue enters

"We've been so worried about you." Piper says

Prue throw out her hand and send Piper flying backwards.

Phoebe watches then says "Prue?" and Prue sends her flying too.

She tries to send Michael flying but he only moves away a couple feet he makes an energy ball and throws it but she deflects it and it hits him in the chest sending him soaring backwards.

"Are you all right?" Phoebe asks

"No I'm not," Piper says

"Come on. Crazy sister," Phoebe says helping Michael up

"What is going on?" Piper asks

"I think you need to freeze her fast." Phoebe says

"Good witches don't freeze, remember?" Piper says as Prue walks in on the other end of the hallway.

"She doesn't look so good right now." Phoebe says

"I won't let you kill my sisters." Prue says sending a round plate like thing at them.

It flies to them at rapid speed and Piper and Phoebe duck and Michael jumps and tries to shield himself but instead he disappears by orange flames and reappears behind Piper and Phoebe.

"Patio fast. Come on." Phoebe says

They walk into the patio and hide "Oh, no." Phoebe says

"What is it?" Piper asks she sees Phoebe almost sneeze "don't, don't…"

Phoebe sneezes and Prue looks at them

Michael says "She doesn't know you're her sisters."

"We gotta make her choose we have to try and convince astral Prue." Piper says "Make her wanna be in to places at once. Ready?"

"Yeah," Was Phoebe's reply

"Ok, go." Piper says running to the stairs

Phoebe runs up to her and stops and says "Hi."

"Come on Prue come and get me." Piper says

"Uh, No it's me you want over here." Phoebe says clutching Michaels arm for him to shimmer out in case she tries any thing.

"No, Prudence, come on. Me" Piper says

"No, me" Phoebe says

Prue looks at Phoebe then her eyes close and her head looks down and Astral Prue appears by Piper.

"Phoebe! Mikey!" Piper says running "Guys we need to hurry before she becomes one again." Piper keeps backing up "Phoebe!" Piper says and Michael and Phoebe appear behind her.

"Prue, Barbas has brainwashed you." Phoebe says

Astral Prue looks at them and says "You're going to hurt my sisters."

Phoebe runs to Piper and takes Michael with her behind a pillar.

"Prue, we're you sisters." Piper says they run to the other side of the pillar "Listen to me. You gave me the chicken pox."

"Yeah, and remember I taught you how to French kiss." Phoebe says

"You broke your ankle when you were seven." Piper says "Come on, Prue. We went to Duran Duran together. You stretched out my legwarmers."

Phoebe says "And then you gave them to me."

Astral Prue says "How do you know all this?"

"Because, they're your sisters, Prue," Michael says

"Sisters?" Prue says

Phoebe walks up to Astral Prue and Piper hesitates and Phoebe pulls her beside her and Michael stands next to Piper. They hug and Astral Prue disappears in a pink flash and goes back in her body.

Michael, Piper and Phoebe run to Prue.

"Prue?" Phoebe says "Are you with us?"

"I want Barbas." Prue says

"All we have to do is lay low until mid-night, and then he'll disappear and go back to wherever the hell it is he came from." Piper says

"No if he's back early, who knows what rules apply or don't?" Prue says "I don't wanna take any chances lets go show him what his greatest fear is."

**Bane's Office**

Barbas looks at the clock and tells Bane "If she's not back in one minute, then I'm gonna spend my last two minutes killing you."

"I didn't come to you, you came to me, remember?" Bane says

"That's right." Barbas says "And if you hadn't been blinded by your earthly passion, I would be minutes away from freedom right now." The door opens and Prue stands there "Are they dead?" Barbas asks

"They're right where they belong" Prue says as Michael, Phoebe and Piper walk in behind her.

"Kill them." Barbas orders and Bane grabs his gun.

"No, no" Piper says freezing Barbas and Bane

Phoebe walks up to Bane and says "I'm beginning to see your attraction to the dark side."

Prue says "Oh, it wasn't just his dark side I was attracted too." Prue says. she turns to Piper "Do you think that you can just unfreeze him?"

"I don't know I've never tried." Piper says

Phoebe takes the gun from his hand and Piper unfreezes just him. Barbas remains frozen.

Phoebe says "Looking for this." Showing him the gun

"What's going on?" Bane asks

"Witchcraft at it's best." Prue says

He starts to run away "Oh Prue." Michael says and she sends him flying into the door.

Barbas unfreezes as the clock chimes "No." He says as he is being vanquished.

Phoebe looks at Michael and her sisters and says "I never get tired of kicking his butt."

Prue walks over to Bane and says "Just a little something to think about in jail."

"It won't be the only thing I think about, I promise." Bane says

Prue looks at him and says "Is that a threat?"

He smiles and says "No, it's a compliment."

**Manor**

Piper and Phoebe are cleaning the window's laughing.

"Dan did a really good job with these windows." Phoebe says "He is obviously very good with his hands."

Piper sits down and says "Hey, hands off those hands."

"So, did you decide whether or not you're gonna move in with him?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"I have to admit it's very tempting." Piper says

"Yeah, well, you know, you gotta do what you gotta do." Phoebe says "And you deserve to be happy." Piper nods and Phoebe says "And don't worry about us. We'll be fine. Especially if I get your room"

"Yes, you could have my room." Piper says "That is if I was moving out."

"Oh, you're not gonna move out?" Phoebe says "Oh, that is so good, because you need to be with your sisters just a little while longer."

"I adore Dan but it's just way too soon for me to move in with him." Piper says "There are a few things I need to figure out first. Are you happy now?"

"I'm delirious." Phoebe says

Andy and Prue come walking in and Prue is on the Phone "Well, just tell Marcie that she can sell the ring and use the money to rebuild the book store. Tell her it's a thank you for protecting us. No, Darryl, the ring is not hot. I'll talk to you later." She hangs up the phone.

"So, what else did Hellfire get from Bane?" Phoebe asks

"Diamond necklaces, bracelets," Prue says "A hockney, a Salvador Dali,"

Piper says "You can't really keep all that stuff, can you?"

"No." She says "no, it wouldn't really be right, but maybe I can figure out a way to use it for some good and save my job. And if not I can always astral project and job hunt twice as fast." Prue says

Phoebe says "Sure, just rub it in. I would love to be in two places at once."

"As long as one of those places is fun, I'll be happy…I think I may have learned a few things from Ms. Hellfire. Change my routine, shake things up a little bit." Prue says looking around "Where's Michael at today?"

"He is with Rosaline somewhere." Piper says

Andy gets up and kisses Prue and says "I love you."

**Underworld**

Michael and Rosaline shimmer in outside the wall surrounding Jared's castle. And she gives him a slight thank you kiss for saving her last week. Two demons shimmer in.

"Hey, get away from him." One asks forming an energy ball to throw

"Stop, right now." Michael commands and the demons kneel

"Sorry, my liege, I-I thought she was attacking you. It won't happen again." The other says

"Yeah, it better not." He says threateningly "Leave." They shimmer out.

Rosaline grabs his hand and says "Mikey, I've been waiting a while to ask you this but uh, will you go out with me?"

He smiles and says "I'd love to." And they kiss and shimmer into the castle.


	12. Heartbreak City

**Heartbreak City**

A lady is walking and someone says "Cindy."

She turns around "Max."

Max says "Hi."

"Hi." Cindy says

"Working late, huh?" Max asks

"Yeah, so what else is new, right?" Cindy asks

They both walk down some stairs. Cupid's ring glows and he says "It's a match."

Max says "You guys survive Y2K all right?"

Cindy says "Sure, if you ask me, it was all just a bunch of hype."

Max laughs and says "Definitely."

Cindy says "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

Max says "Okay, take care."

"You too," Cindy says

Cupid's ring glows as he puts his hand up and the entire room almost freezes and he walks up to Cindy "Cindy, I know those last few loves of yours didn't work out. You've been hurt, and you're scared. But you gotta take a risk if you want to find the real thing. And Max is real. Open up to him."

Cupid turns to Max "And Max, Cindy's love and compassion await your discovery, but she's afraid you're still in love with your ex-wife. You've got to reassure her. Now, life is short, you two, so…have a better one together, ok?" he holds his hand up and the ring glows again and the room unfreezes.

Max turns around "Listen, um…you want to grab a cup of coffee or something?"

"Coffee? Yeah, sure, I'd like that." Cindy says

He smiles and says "Great."

**Outside **

Cupid is walking in an alley and Drazi, the demon of hate, grabs him and pushes him against the wall. "Hello, old friend I've been looking everywhere for you."

Cupid just keeps breathing and says "Drazi-"

Drazi pushes him into another wall "You knew I'd find you."

"Yeah, listen Drazi-" Cupid says.

Drazi throws him into a wood thing and says "You couldn't leave it alone, could you? You just had to get involved."

Cupid says "You crossed the line. Uhh, aah!"

Drazi grabs him and says "Crossed the line? I am the line. You the one that went too far and now, you're gonna pay."

Cupid says "No wait Ah." As Drazi runs his hand into Cupid's chest

Drazi says "Oh, not very pleasant is it?"

Cupid says "Ah! You're killing me."

"Oh, I'm gonna do a lot more than that. A lot more." Drazi says "How does it feel, huh? I could tell you. I know. Thanks to you, I know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out. Do you wanna know that kind of pain, do you?" Cupid nods.

Drazi takes his hand out of Cupid's chest and throws him to the ground. Drazi puts his foot on Cupid's arm and says "No. I gotta better idea. You're gonna just hate it." He bends down to grab cupid's ring. "Your little magic ring…you use it to slip in there between heartbeats, plant you little thoughts of love, well I'm gonna borrow it." He puts it on "I'm gonna use it to tear apart some of your more recent unions."

"No! Drazi, No!" Cupid says

Drazi says "I'm gonna turn love into hate. And that hate is gonna slowly and very painfully kill you. Believe me, in the end, you're going to wish I had ripped your heart out."

Drazi gets up and leaves "Drazi!" Cupid yells.

**Outside the movie theater**

Everyone is walking with someone; Andy has his arm over Prue's shoulder, Michael is holding hands with Rosaline, Piper holds hands with Dan. And Phoebe is in the middle.

"Fifth wheel cutting in." Phoebe says, running into the middle

Piper says "Oh, would you stop that."

"Well, it is a triple date." Phoebe says

Prue puts her arm on Phoebe's and says "It would have been a quadruple date if Kevin hadn't canceled."

"I know it seems to be an epidemic lately, guys cancelling on me." Phoebe says

"You know what happens when they cancel." Piper says

"Back to square one." Rosaline says

Piper says "Do not pass go."

"And all accrued nookie credits are thrown out." Phoebe says

Andy says "There's a penalty?"

All four girls say "Oh, yeah."

Andy changes the subject "So, what did you think of the movie?"

Piper says "I liked it."

Prue says "Loved it except for the bell bottoms."

Dan says "It was okay, I guess."

Michael says "I thought it was great."

"Me too." Rosaline says

Piper looks at Dan and says "Oh, who are you kidding? I heard you sniffle."

Dan says "Fighting a cold."

She smiles and says "Liar."

"Andy?" Prue says

"As far as classics go, it was no Dirty Dozen." Andy says

Phoebe says "I slept through it."

"You slept through Dirty Dozen?" Andy says

"No. Love Story." Phoebe says "The last thing I remember was the hockey game."

Piper says "Uh, that was the very beginning."

"Hmm. Okay let me guess. Boy meets girl, Grim Reaper swipes girl, and boy is left with hockey skates?" Phoebe says

Dan says "That's a review."

"Who wants coffee? I am buying." He says

Michael says "Could I get a soda please?"

Andy says "Sure."

They walk into a place and Piper says "So difficult."

Prue and Andy are laughing as they walk in

Michael and Rosaline just look happy

Phoebe just stands there

Prue turns around and sees Phoebe standing there "Hey, you're coming to get coffee, right?" Prue asks

Phoebe says "I'm just gonna get a cab, call it a night. I'm pooped."

Prue looks at her and says "I'm sorry that Kevin bagged on you."

Phoebe smiles and says "Ah, it's his loss."

Prue says "It is so his loss because you are beautiful, my sister."

Phoebe and Prue hug and Phoebe says "You're so beautiful." She looks at the front and says "All right, go to your man, have some coffee."

"Ok. I love you." Prue says

"I love you too, bye." Phoebe says

Prue catches up with Andy and Phoebe looks in the mirror beside her and Cupid comes up behind her "I need your help." He grabs her.

"Let go of me." She commands

"Hate will destroy me and everything else if you don't help me." Cupid says

"I am warning you, buddy." Phoebe says

"Phoebe, you gotta believe me. I know why you can't find love I'm-" Cupid says

Dan breaks him from his sentence "Hey! You! Let go of her." He says running after him and Andy follows shortly after and Michael runs shortly after Andy.

"Are you okay?" Piper asks

"Uh, yeah." Phoebe says

"What was that about?" Prue asks

"I'm not sure." Phoebe says

**Opening Credits**

**Manor**

Phoebe walks out of the bathroom she walks to Piper's room and knocks on the door "Piper, you still asleep?" she opens it only to find no one in the room. She walks to Prue's room and knocks and says "Hey Prue, guess who got lucky last night?" and no one is in there either. She walks to Michael's door and knocks and she walks in and only Rosaline is sleeping.

The phone rings and Michael gets it "Hello?"

"Mikey, hey is Phoebe home? It's Prue." Prue says

Michael looks at the stairs and sees Phoebe coming "Yeah, here she is." He hands the phone to her.

"Who is it?" She asks snatching it from his hands "Hello."

"Morning," Prue says

"Hey, Prue," Phoebe says "Did that coffee keep someone up all night?"

"Okay, believe it or not all we did was talk." Prue says

Phoebe says "Yeah right."

"No. we just talked about everything. It was really great." Prue says

Phoebe says "Really? How did Andy act to the 'Jack flirting with you at work' part?"

Prue says "Cute. All right where's Piper?"

"Oh, she's still at Dan's." Phoebe says "Hey, if only I bagged Mr. Creepy, we could've scored a Halliwell hat trick last night."

"Don't be mad." Prue says

"No, I'm not mad." Phoebe says "I'm thrilled for you both. I mean it's been a long time. You deserve to be happy."

Michael is silently listening in beside Phoebe and Cupid says "You're gonna need a new lock on that back door."

She gasps and she runs and kicks him and knocks him down.

Prue hears what's going on and says "Phoebe? Mikey?" she hangs up and leaves

Cupid says "I'm getting rather used to you kicking love in the teeth."

Phoebe says "Ok. Who are you and what do you want?"

"More importantly, I know who you are Phoebe and that's why I'm here. I need your help, Charmed Ones kind of help." He says

"Mikey." She says as a sign for him to form an energy ball which he does "I will ask again, who are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Cupid says

"Try me." Phoebe says

"Well, for the lack of a better name, I'm…Cupid." Cupid says

Michael puts out his energy ball.

**Dan's House**

Dan walks into his room with food on a tray and a rose.

Piper chuckles and says "Oh, my."

Dan says "Well, eggs over, bacon crisp, box of jewelry, and dried toast."

Piper gets up and says "A box with what?"

"Do you want a morning paper with that?" He asks

"What did you do?" Piper asks.

"It's not a big deal; it's not a ring or anything." Dan says "But just because it's jewelry, I don't want you to feel like you gotta keep it. If you want to take it back, you can-"

"I get it, I get it." Piper says opening the case and sees a heart shaped necklace and she takes it out.

"Because if you want to, you can take it back," Dan says

Piper gets up and kisses him at the same time Mikey says telepathically _Piper._

Phoebe sticks her head in the door way and waves her hands and Piper sees her.

Dan says "Is something…" But he stops as Piper freezes him

Piper gets up and says "Phoebe, What are you doing in here? How did you get in here?"

Phoebe says "We have got a very big problem."

Michael pushes cupid in the room

"Piper, Cupid. Cupid, Piper." Phoebe says

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, glad to see things are working out between you and Dan." Cupid says

"What?" Piper asks

"You have to come home really fast." Phoebe says

"Yeah, a demon of hate stole Cupid's ring, and he's gonna use it to find all the loves Cupid put together so he can destroy them, which will in turn destroy Cupid." Michael says

"Ah, wait a minute." Piper says

"He's telling the truth the demons name is Drazi. He's in the Book of Shadows." Phoebe says

"Yeah Mikey and Phoebe already started working on the potion that'll vanquish him." Cupid says

"And Prue is on her way home." Phoebe says

"Home from where?" Piper asks

Both Michael and Phoebe say "From Andy's."

Phoebe says "Ok. Hurry kiss very fast."

Phoebe, Michael and Cupid join hands "Please hurry," Michael says with a smile and shimmering them out.

Piper goes back to Dan

"Yes um there is" Piper says "But not with you. There is absolutely nothing the matter with you but I do have to go."

As she is in a hurry Dan says "I don't understand, what happened?"

"It has nothing to do with you I swear." Piper says

"Then what does it have to do with?" Dan asks

"It's, uh, complicated." Piper says "But thank you for this and you'll see it on me tonight at the club." Piper says referring to the necklace.

They kiss.

**Somewhere at a restaurant**

Max and Cindy are sitting there talking and the demon Drazi has the ring and it glows.

And Max and Cindy get up.

Drazi says "Hello, young lovers."

**Manor**

Prue says to Cupid "So we're actually supposed to believe you're Cupid?"

He laughs and says "So you guys can believe in demons and warlocks, but you can't believe in me?"

"Where's the chubby baby?" Piper asks.

"Guys," Phoebe says

"And the bow and arrow," Prue says

Cupid says "Where's the warty chin, hook noses, and pointy hats?"

"All right, show us something supernatural." Prue says

"Uh, Drazi took my ring." Cupid says "It's my power; it's how I get in."

"Get in?" Michael asks

"To people's hearts, to awaken love," Cupid says "See but Drazi's all about hate, and he's going to use the ring to get in the same way. We're wasting time."

"You're still gonna have to back up the Cupid claim." Piper says

"Ok, fine." Cupid says. He points to Piper "Dan." Then he points to Prue "Andy." Then he points to Phoebe "Clay." He points back to Prue "Andy. Eric in London, Allen in college," He looks back to Piper and says "Not Jeremy the warlock, Joe in college, Barry in high school , Tim in eighth grade." He looks at Michael "Rosaline, Jenny, and Maria in middle school."

He looks at Phoebe "Ken, Kyle, Steve, Mike, Ken again, Brian, Joel, Martin, Peter, Paul…Tony"

"Ok, you know I didn't love all those guys, right?" Phoebe asks him.

"Yeah, well, they wanted to love you, but your closed heart eventually sent them away." Cupid says

"Uh, my closed heart? I do not have a closed heart." Phoebe says

"Look, if people get the feeling that there's nothing there, eventually its hasta la vista, Phoebe." Cupid says. "That explains the recent rash of cancelled dates."

"Ok, so wait." Prue says "Um, our past relationships, you made those happen?"

"Well, actually, my assignment here is just two years old." Cupid says "I helped you three meet Andy, Rosaline and Dan, but most of your prior loves were the work of fellow agents."

"Agents?" Piper asks

"Oh, yeah I'm just one of many. We work in secret all over the world, making connections." Cupid says

"Did you connect me and Leo?" Piper asks

"Uh, no that was the work of you two. Those connections were forbidden to make for obvious reasons." Cupid says

"Did you connect me and Rosaline?" Michael asks

"Yeah I did." He says

"Can we go back to the hasta la vista remark, please?" Phoebe asks

"We don't have time right now to debate the topic of your closed heart Phoebe." Cupid says. "We gotta finish the potion so we can vanquish Drazi before it's too late."

"Ok, how are we supposed to find him?" Prue asks

"The same way he can find me." Cupid says "We can sense each other; we're connected, in a cosmic way." He gets up "There's a fine line between love and hate."

"Oh, brother," Piper says

"Hey, don't take Drazi lightly." Cupid says "You guys are in danger too, you know."

"We're in danger every day. We're used to it." Phoebe says

"Not like this." Cupid says "Look, if Drazi succeeds, eventually, he'll kill your ability to love. And believe me that's a fate worse than death."

**Flower place**

Max is buying some flowers he walks up to Cindy and says "Sorry, they didn't have roses."

She smiles and says "You're too good to be true. I still can't believe this is all happening."

"Believe it." Max says. He kisses her

Drazi puts his hand up and everything freezes "Oh, touching…really touching." He looks at Cindy. "Cindy could you be a bigger fool? He's still sleeping with his ex-wife. He looks at you as a desperate, lonely woman. Easy sex." He looks at Max "She's nothing but a gold-digging tramp who wants to hitch her wagon to your big fat wallet. Just as soon marry you, kill you for your insurance." He smiles and says "Bye-bye."

He holds up his hand and everything unfreezes as the ring glows.

Cindy says "You pathetic-"

"Bitch," Max says

"Take your damn flowers! Give them to your ex-wife!" Cindy says

"The bank's closing, baby!" Max says "You're not laying one finger on this guy's money."

"Screw you!" Cindy says

He walks in the street and says "Up yours." As a car hits him.

**Manor**

Cupid grunts a little and Michael sees him "Prue!" he yells but Piper comes out and sees Cupid on the ground.

"Prue? Phoebe?" Piper says, running to Cupid.

"What's the matter?" Prue says putting the potion down.

"I don't know." Piper says

Phoebe looks at him and asks "What's wrong?"

"It's Drazi." Cupid says "He's killing love."

Michael says "I will be right back." He shimmers out.

**Underworld**

Michael shimmers in "Dad." He says. He walks out of Jared's room and walks down the hallway of the castle. "Dad," He yells. He looks around then shimmers out to the gate and he says to the air "I know you can hear me, show yourself." He commands and a demon shimmers in.

"Master Michael, what can I do for you?" He says kneeling.

"Where is my father?" Michael says

"He is undercover somewhere for the source he asked me to do whatever you say, my liege." The demon says

"What do you know about a demon, Drazi, I think his name is?" Michael says

"I will ask around, my liege." He says shimmering out.

"You know where to find me." Michael says shimmering out.

**Commercial break**

**Flower place **

The sisters, Cupid and Andy are already there when Michael shimmers in.

Cindy is talking to Andy and Morris "He just walked into traffic, dumbass! Well…is he gonna die? Because he should you know."

Phoebe, Prue, Piper, Andy and Cupid get out of the car and walk up to Max

"It's Max." Cupid says

Piper says "Is he one of yours?"

Cupid says "Yeah, I matched him up with Cindy last night." He looks at Phoebe "She was afraid to risk love too."

"Are you picking on me?" Phoebe asks. "Do you think it's easy finding love with all the demon hunting we have to do?"

"Well, your sisters and Michael don't appear to be having any problem." Cupid says

"All right, you know what? Let's just stay focused. We have things to do." Phoebe says

Prue says "Are you sure Drazi did this?"

"I'm positive. And he's still here too I can feel him." Cupid says "He's close."

"Where?" Piper asks looking around.

Cupid looks up and Drazi sees him and Cupid says "There." He points to him

Everybody looks over there "Do you think he knows who we are?" Prue asks.

Drazi runs and Piper says "Apparently."

"He's getting away. You have the potion?" Cupid says

"Yes." Phoebe says

"All right lets go." Cupid says

They start running after him "We're not gonna catch him." Phoebe says

"Piper, freeze him." Prue suggests

"He's too far away." Piper says

"Mikey." Prue, Piper, and Phoebe say at the same time and he shimmers out.

As Prue is running to the steps, she astral projects over to Drazi just as Michael shimmers in.

Drazi is running as there is a pink glow and Prue astral projects and Michael shimmers in "What?" He says

"Surprise," Astral Prue says throwing her arm out intending on sending him flying but nothing happens. "Oh, woops that didn't work." She says grabbing a piece of wood and hitting him as Michael conjures an energy ball and Prue astral projects out.

"Are you back with us?" Piper asks Prue

"I think so." Prue says "Wow I really gotta get a handle on that."

Cupid says "I don't understand."

"She astral projected." Piper says

"Did you get him?" Phoebe asks

"No, I just slowed him down a bit. You guys, I'm fine go help Mikey." Prue says and every one runs to help Michael with Drazi. "God, I love this new power." Prue says

Michael is about to throw the energy ball at Drazi when Piper comes up behind him.

"Hiding behind witches skirts?" Drazi says

"Stealing things that don't belong to you?" Piper says freezing him then looks at Phoebe and says "Ok go." And Phoebe throws the potion and Drazi disappears in a type of black goo. Prue catches up to them.

"Did you get him?" Prue asks

Piper looks at Cupid and says "Did we?"

Cupid says "Well, it sure looks like it, although I don't know what happened to my ring. It shouldn't have been affected by what we did to Drazi."

"So, that's it, right? We're done?" Phoebe says "You can just move on now?"

"You in a hurry to get rid of me, Phoebe?" Cupid asks

"Look, Cupid, I know you're just trying to help, but did you ever think that maybe I'm just not ready for love right now?" Phoebe says

"No, you're more than ready." Cupid says

"You know what? Don't start. Just go." Phoebe says

"Well, I need my ring to get back. I mean, they'll issue me another one. But the problem is I need it to get back to them." Cupid says

"Wait, you're stuck here?" Prue asks

"No, actually you can help me get back home. One more potion, some well-chosen words from the Charmed Ones, and I'm on my way." Cupid says. He looks at Phoebe "Care to help me with that potion?"

"Me? Why me?" Phoebe asks

"Because you're free tonight. They have dates." Cupid says gesturing towards Prue, Piper and Michael.

"Hey, how'd you know…never mind, scratch that." Piper says and she and Prue leave.

"What are you smiling at?" Phoebe says

"You," Cupid says

Michael looks at them leave and then sees a demon shimmer in nearby "Hey, I'll see you later." Then he shimmers out and Phoebe and Cupid leave.

The black goo glows green and then Drazi is brought back he looks at the ring and says "Well, looks like you can't kill love after all. But you sure can screw with it."

**Underworld **

Michael shimmers in and the demon does too. The demon kneels "My liege."

"This better be good I have a date tonight." Michael says

"Sorry, but I have heard of a demon that stole a ring from a cupid." The demon says

"I know I already took care of that we vanquished the demon." Michael says "Excuse me."

Michael is about to shimmer out and but the demon stops him and says "Wait."

"What?" Michael says

"Be careful." The demon says

"I will be careful bye." Michael says shimmering out but the demon grabs him.

"Wait." He says again

"What?" Michael says

"There is a demon out looking for you. He is strong. Perhaps stronger than you. Please be careful."

"I will I gotta go." He says shimmering out

**Jewelry Store **

Andy is looking at a ring and pays for it and then leaves with the ring.

**P3 **

Prue looks at Pipers necklace and says "Very nice. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Piper says

Dan says "Well, thank your sister. She helped me pick it out."

Prue says "Hey…oh, ok guilty."

"Well, thank you both." Piper says. She turns to Dan and says "And I'll thank you again later."  
>Andy approaches the counter and he sees Piper's necklace "That's very pretty."<p>

"Thanks." Piper says

"Why don't we get some food?" Andy says as Prue walks to the back.

**Manor**

Phoebe and Cupid are making a potion as Phoebe stares at Cupid.

"So this'll send you back?" Phoebe asks

"I drink this, you and your sisters say the magic words, and I'm gone." Cupid says

"I cannot believe I am stuck here." Phoebe says "Doing the grunt work, while they're…"

Cupid finishes and says "Twisting the night away?" he looks at her and says "Don't blame them."

"No, I'm not blaming anybody. It's just…I'm here." Phoebe says

"Stuck with me," Cupid says

"Um, I'm sorry, but did you do something specific to tick Drazi off, or did he also find your honesty to be a complete and total pain in the ass?" Phoebe says

"Drazi fell in love with a mortal woman." Cupid says "I redirected her love towards a mortal man, away from Drazi. She's married now, very happy." He looks at her shaking something "Drazi blames me for denying him love." He sees her shake some more and says "100 slow strokes there."

"So, are you telling me that demons love?" Phoebe says

"Frighteningly so," Cupid says

"Good thing Mikey didn't hear that." Phoebe says

Cupid says "Love of evil, love of fear…sometimes a love of the very things they hate. In this case, a human being. You know, if a demon can open his heart, there's hope for you, too, Phoebe."

"Ok, you know, my heart is not closed, ok?" Phoebe says "It's open just not to everybody."

"Your heart is closed." Cupid argues

"I'm picky." Phoebe says

"No, you're terrified." Cupid says

"Yeah of what? What am I terrified of?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know you tell me." Cupid says

"I don't want to play this game." Phoebe says

"Well then at least stir correctly." Cupid says he gets behind her and teaches her how to stir correctly.

"So, how does this work?" Phoebe asks

"It transports you." Cupid explains "it's just a travel potion with an aphrodisiac kicker."

"Really? An Aphrodisiac?" She asks.

"Lavender, oysters, Rosemary, and chocolate," Cupid says "and your basic karis root compound. But the key ingredient…is desire"

"Desire," She repeats

"A desire to go home, because home…" Cupid says

"Is where your heart is." Phoebe says

"Are you afraid of loss?" Cupid asks

"No, I swear, if you barf up 'it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all,' I might just have to…" Phoebe says but pauses as she looks in the potion and smells it. "Smells really good," She says

"So tell me, what has not loving gotten you?" He asks

"It's kept me safe." She says

"Safe from what?" He asks

"From people leaving," She says

"Your mother?" He asks

"Yeah," She says

"And your father?" He asks.

"And you." She says

"Are you falling for me?" He asks

"No, I am not falling for you, thank you very much." Phoebe says moving away from him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Phoebe Halliwell, running away from love." Cupid says

"You're cupid." She says "Ok, you're the one leaving me."

"Look, Phoebe, what I am is the potential for true love, that's all." Cupid says "Because once you let love in, it'll never leave. Don't confuse the message with the messenger, Phoebe. It's what you've always done. See, messengers make mistakes. They get lost, they run away…they even die. But their message-'open your heart-' it comes from life itself, hear it. For my sake…"

**Outside/Rosaline's house**

Michael is walking up to Rosaline's house when a demon flames in and grabs him from behind and says "Hello, my liege. I've been waiting for you to be by yourself."

"What do you want?" Michael asks trying to break free.

"I want what was taken from me a long time ago. I want everything you have." He says

Rosaline walks down the street wearing a nice blue dress when she sees Michael "Hey let him go." She says.

He forms a fireball and says to her "Move and he's dead." Then he whispers to Michael "I want to love again."

"Then let me go and I'll help you find love." Michael says trying to get loose.

"I can't trust you, I can't trust anyone anymore." The demon says his voice sounding angrier by the minute

"Why?" Michael asks

"Just be quiet." He says and then sees Drazi coming.

Drazi holds his hand up and freezes everything, of course the demon fights through it, as for Michael and Rosaline they are still frozen. Drazi whispers to Rosaline "Look at him, he's nothing. You deserve better, not that piece of trash. He just wants someone he can call his girl, he doesn't love you."

He walks over to Michael and the demon and says "How could you let yourself be fooled, she doesn't want you she just likes you because you're magical. You can do better." He says then holds up his ring and everything unfreezes.

"Whoa, what's going on?" The demon asks confused.

"You?" Michael says "What have you done?"

Rosaline looks at Michael and says "You son of a…I never want to see you again." She runs back to her house.

"Why did you do that?" Michael asks Drazi. But Drazi walks off.

"Rosy wait," He says trying to run to her but the demon still has his arm around Michael's chest. "Let me go I have to talk to her." He looks back towards the street where she turns "Rosy." He yells.

Michael tries to shimmer out but nothing happened "Nice try, I can weaken your power. As long as I'm around you're defenseless."

"Look, I promise you can have whatever you want but please let me try and fix my relationship." Michael says pleadingly

The demon thinks for a while and lets him go "You better keep your promise, I will find you." He says flaming out.

When Michael approaches Rosaline's house he knocks on the door.

Rosaline looks out the window and sees him. She opens the door and says "Go away. I told you I never wanted to see you again so just leave and don't come back" She slams the door in his face.

He stands there and shimmers out after a while.

**P3**

Piper keeps looking at the entrance waiting for Michael and Rosaline to come in.

Prue looks at Piper and says "Bathroom break, Piper."

"All right, yes ma'am. See you boys in a minute." Piper says getting up leaving Andy and Dan at the table.

At the back of the club where the restrooms are Prue and Piper wait in a line.

Prue looks at Piper's necklace and says "You're ok with that, aren't you?"

"Ok with what?" Piper asks

Prue grabs the necklace and says "This. I mean, I don't really want you to be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" Piper asks

"Because I let Dan buy it for you." Prue says

"No, Prue, its ok it's great." Piper says

"And you don't wish that they came from Leo?" Prue asks

"No…I don't" Piper says

"I have a strange feeling deep inside." Prue says

"What do you mean?" Piper says

"Well, I mean, we have these guys out waiting for us but Mikey's not here it makes me wonder if Drazi got to him before we vanquished him." Prue says

"Why would you think that?" Piper asks

"Well, because he's not here. He loves it here. And not only is he not here but he's not here with Rosaline. And that worries me Piper." Prue explains as the step forward in the line. "I don't want him to live his life like his father did. Without love always wanting a family,"

"Well, maybe you should talk to him about it." Piper suggests "I'm worried about him too, Prue. I mean, he sees her every day, he rescued her, he loves her. I can actually feel that he does. Look let's not worry about it yet." They run into the bathroom.

As Andy and Dan are at the table talking Michael comes up to the table. Andy sees he's been crying. "Mikey, what's wrong?" He asks

"I just—Rosaline and I got into it today." Michael says.

Dan says "You two are like best friends what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Michael says

Phoebe walks up to the table and says "Hey guys are Prue and Piper around?"

"Yeah they're in the ladies room." Andy says

"Thanks." Phoebe says walking back there

"Phoebe wait." Michael says chasing after her.

Drazi walks down the stairs the ring glows when he holds his hand up.

**Commercial break**

**P3**

Piper and Prue leave the bathroom as Cupid and Phoebe and Michael show up.

"Hey." Phoebe says

"Hey yourself," Prue says

"Cupid," Piper says

"Evening ladies," Cupid says "I trust everything's going well."

"Very well," Piper says

"Prue?" He asks

"Everything's going well." She says

"Very bad," Michael says

Prue walks up to him and asks "What happened?" She looks around "Where's Rosaline?"

"What happened was I was on my way to her house and when I knocked on her door she told me to go away and not come back." Michael explains hugging her in tears.

Prue says "Andy and I will go over there later and talk to her ok, there's nothing to worry about." He nods

Piper asks Phoebe "Did you get everything we need to send him home?"

"Uh, yeah," Phoebe says

"He drinks this, while we say this, and he's gone." Phoebe says "Any idea on where you want to do this."

"In there…the stock room." Piper says

"Um, is this gonna take very long? Because you know," Prue says

"Go tell your boys you'll be back in a few minutes." Phoebe says

"Ain't love grand?" Cupid says

Michael sees the demon flame in and he panics and asks Phoebe "Can we go out there with them please?"

"Ok." Phoebe says

The demon says to himself "I should have known it was a trick. But I'll get to you soon my boy, count on it" And then flames out.

Prue and Piper come back out.

"Welcome back I was starting to get a little worried there." Dan says

Drazi slows everything down and walks up to the table "Dan. Piper still loves Leo. Always have always will. You are nothing more than geographically desirable after all a girl cant get much closer than the stud next door."

He walks over to Andy and says "Andy, Andy, Andy. You know Prue is using you ever since you found out she was a witch. She kept that secret from you."

He walks over to Prue and Piper "And now for you Piper."

At the back of the club Phoebe, Michael and Cupid are standing there Cupid feels the feeling again.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asks

"I can't believe it." Cupid says

"What? Is it Drazi?" Phoebe asks

Cupid nods and Michael says "He's alive I knew it. I saw him on my way to Rosaline's house."

Back at the tables Drazi unfreezes the room as he leaves and Dan says "You know what why don't you just admit it? You're just using me to make Leo jealous, aren't you?"

"Oh, can you just leave him out of this." Piper says

"I'd love to. What about you?" Dan says

Andy says "I knew you were using me ever since I found out your secret."

"What? That is not true Andy." Prue says

Piper says "I can't believe your still threatened by him."

"You think I'm an idiot? You think I don't know?" Dan says

"Uh, you guys." Phoebe says

"Shut up." Prue, Piper, Andy and Dan all say.

"It isn't over between you two is it?" Dan asks

"I really don't think that's any of your business." Piper says

Prue says "Fine why don't we just end it?"

"Fine," Andy says

"We are dating, aren't we?" Dan asks

"No, we're not anymore." Piper says she grabs her necklace and says "You can have that back."

Michael runs to the stage and grabs the microphone and says "People calm down seriously."

Cupid looks at Phoebe and says "It's not them, Phoebe; they're caught in Drazi's spell."

"If he did this then why didn't you sense him?" Phoebe asks

"Because I thought he was dead." Cupid explains.

Prue turns around and says "You're still here?"

Piper says "You know what? None of this would have happened if you just left us alone. Now get out, get out of my club."

Cupid starts to go but Phoebe says "Uh, wait where are you going?"

"There's nothing I can do. They're trapped." Cupid says

"Oh, we are not trapped. For the first time in my life, I see things how they really are." Prue says "Now, whoever you are, whatever you're selling, just get out."

Phoebe says "No, no. don't, listen to me, ok? You guys are under a spell ok? This is not you, listen to me."

Piper says "If you're with him, why don't you go, too?"

"What?" Phoebe says and they walk away "No, you guys." She turns around to Cupid and says "We vanquished Drazi, how is this happening?"

"The ring must have saved him." Cupid says

"What so he's invincible now?" Phoebe asks

"Maybe not," Cupid says "Maybe if destroying the loves that I put together is killing me maybe the reverse is true. Patching things up between everybody just might kill him."

"But you can't do that without your ring." Phoebe says

"Well I've got you." Cupid says

"I'm sorry what?" Phoebe says

"Your heart's as big and as true as any I've ever seen, Phoebe" Cupid says "You'll be my ring."

"I'm…I—I'm flattered…I think, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Phoebe says

"You will. Come on." Cupid says "We've gotta start with the first couple Drazi tore apart."

They leave and Michael goes to the parking lot and shimmers out.

**Manor**

Michael shimmers in and throws an energy ball at the wall to let out his anger; the blue ball of energy almost rips a whole in the wall, the phone rings.

"Hello." Michael says only to receive no answer "Hello?" He tries again and he looks at the number "Rosaline?"

The demon flames in with Rosaline. He throws her to the ground and grabs Michael and forms a very high very powerful energy ball.

"Rosy." Michael says

"He said you wanted to talk so talk." She commands

"Look you are under a spell. Fight it." He says

"Is that all?" She asks. She leaves the kitchen and walks to the front door.

"Rosy wait," He says trying to run to her. The demon flames he and Michael into the other room.

"No, Michael I have waited. I'm sick of waiting, I'm sick of magic. I'm sick of you." She says. "This is the last time I will say this 'get out of my life.'"

"You'd really walk out in his time of need." The demon asks her.

"I don't care anymore." She challenges

"Really?" He asks and with a powerful throw and throws Michael into the wall making him hit a picture.

"Ow," He says getting up and the demon flames behind him and puts his arm around Michael's neck kind of like a choke hold. Michael tries to shimmer but once again nothing happened. "Let me go." He says.

The demon ignores Michael and conjures an energy ball and throws it at Rosaline but she dodges it. "See what I mean Michael?"

"Rosaline I…" He start but she puts her hand up

"No I don't want to hear it." She says and opens the door to find Prue and Piper walk in.

The demon recognizes the faces instantly "The Charmed Ones." He says throwing Michael into them and flames out.

Piper gets up and sees the demon flame out and she looks at Rosaline and says "Sweetie what's the matter?" She points to Michael "Get out of my house." Piper says.

"Piper listen I..." Michael says but Prue cuts him off.

"She said get out so get out." Prue says throwing her arm out sending Michael flying but he shimmers out.

Meanwhile Prue, Piper and Rosaline are sitting on the couch "I cannot believe Andy." Prue says. "Who the hell does he think he is?" she says

Piper says "Andy? What about Dan? We're out on a date, and he accuses me of being in love with someone else."

Rosaline says "Michael too they are just so out of line."

"We're better off without them." Piper says

"Certainly not worth crying over." Prue says

"I have never hated someone so much in my entire life." Piper says

"Me either." Prue says

"Same here," Rosaline says

"Although I have to admit…some of the things Dan said were kind of true." Piper says "I do think about Leo, sometimes."

"Andy wasn't wrong either I guess I was using him since he found out our secret." Prue says

"Still, it's all so weird. I mean, one minute the four of us are laughing and having a great time…" Piper says

"And the next we're all acting like we hate each other." Prue says. She groans.

"What?" Piper says

"I was just thinking about Drazi." Prue says.

"Wait who." Rosaline asks remembering what name Michael screamed earlier

"No way," Piper says "He couldn't have had anything to do with this. We vanquished him."

"Are you sure you did because I thought I heard Michael scream at him earlier when he came to get me?" Rosaline says getting up and leaving the house.

**Somewhere**

The demon flames in behind Drazi and says "We have something in common; we both want something that is guarded by the Charmed Ones right? Well if you help me get the boy and I'll help you get the Cupid. So what do you say?"

Drazi grins and shakes hands

**Wherever Cupid and Phoebe are**

They look at the floor above and Cupid says "There she is we gotta hurry."

"But wait I'm still not exactly sure what the plan is." Phoebe says

"It's simple just talk to her." Cupid says

"About what?" Phoebe says

"She's just the same as you. Her fears are your fears. Just pretend you're talking to yourself. Here she comes." Cupid says "Cindy." She looks at him "Hi."

"Do I know you?" She asks

"No, but we know you." Cupid says "And we know about Max. How is he?"

"I-I don't know, look, I'm really sorry about what happened, and I'm not even sure how it happened, but, um…I'm sorry" She says

Cupid says "Hurry. Hurry."

Phoebe runs to Cindy and says "Cindy. Cindy. Look, look. Um, sooner or later, Max's pain will go away, but yours won't."

"Excuse me" Cindy says

"I mean, it hasn't yet has it? The pain of love lost deepens…if you don't deal with it." Phoebe explains and Cindy walks away. "Look, I know. I know what it's like, believe me. I closed myself off of love, too, because I was afraid, but you know what? Fear and love cannot live in the same house."

Cupid says "You're getting to her."

"It's because the people that we love eventually leave us, so…we've given up on love." Phoebe says

"You mean love's given up on me?" Cindy says

"No." Phoebe says "It hasn't. It…can't. Your fear of loss has left you paralyzed. Believe me, I know. But you can change that. You can take the risk and love again. I mean, hey, they don't call it 'lover's leap' for nothing, right?"

"What?" Cindy says

"Actually, 'lover's leap' is a reference to suicide, Phoebe." Cupid says.

"Oh, um…let me rephrase that, um…go to Max. Push through whatever hate or fear or doubt that you think might exist between both of you." Phoebe says "Just tell him what's in your heart."

"I love him." Cindy says

"Then tell them that." Phoebe says "Now, before its too late."

"Who are you?" Cindy asks

"Messengers," Phoebe says

"Thank you." Cindy says.

"I'm starting to feel better already." Cupid says. "You're good."

"I was good, wasn't I?" She says

"Yes ma'am." He says

"So why do I feel that was more for my sake than for Cindy's?" Phoebe asks

"Oh, because in order to let love in, you have to overcome the obstacles within yourself," Cupid says.

Phoebe says "You know we have to reconnect Prue, Piper, and Mikey's love connection before it's too late."

"You know that the more couples we put back together, the more Drazi's gonna come looking for me, wherever I am." Cupid says

"Isn't that the plan?" Phoebe says

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Cupid says

**Hospital**

Max is in a wheelchair and Cindy walks up to him with Flowers "They didn't have any roses." Cindy says

"Cindy…" Max says

"I'm so sorry for whatever happened today" Cindy says "I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok it doesn't matter." Max says "I didn't mean it either. None of it,"

"Really?" Cindy says

"Really," Max says

**Where Drazi and the demon are **

Drazi feels something "Cupid…" He says "You think you can undo what I've done? You're dead!"

**Jared's old apartment **

Michael shimmers in hitting the wall and landing on the couch. _What's going on with me?_ He says to himself in his mind. _I just love the one I love and now I can't even be in a house that I live in._ he looks up at the ceiling and says "Why?! Why must you guys put me through so much and have it be destroyed?!" he asks yelling.

_Mikey!_ Is heard in his head "Phoebe?" he questions aloud shimmering out.

**Commercial break**

**Manor**

The doorbell rings and Piper gets it.

Andy and Dan walk in as Andy says "This better be good,"

"Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?" Piper says

Dan turns to Andy and says "Don't buy the innocent act. She pulls it all the time."

Piper looks at him and says "I beg your pardon."

"Just cut to the chase Piper, why'd you call?" Andy says

"What? I didn't…" Piper says

"Prue, I want to talk to you." Andy shouts upstairs.

"Wait, isn't this your number, 'come to my house a.s.a.p.'?" Dan asks

"Oh, that's really pathetic paging yourself?" Piper says

"Pathetic!" Dan says

"Prue!" Andy says

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant moronic." Piper says

"Why are you here?" Prue asks Andy

"You called Morris and said I had to be here." Andy says

"Oh, you wish." Prue says

"What is going on?" Piper asks

"Hate…and it's got to stop." Phoebe says walking to them "I asked Andy and Dan to come over here."

"And what is he still doing here?" Piper asks

"Trying to help you," Cupid says

"No reason to hang around here that's for sure." Prue says

"Oh, on the contrary, everyone on the couch now," Phoebe says

"Phoebe, just mind your own business." Andy says

"Hey don't talk to my sister like that." Prue threatens

"Please…" Cupid says

"Ok. Everyone on the couch now," Phoebe says as Rosaline walks in the house. "Where's Michael?" Phoebe says

"I-I don't know he's gone. I can't find him anywhere." Rosaline says

"Like it matters," Prue says going to the couch. Michael shimmers in the kitchen and walks out.

"Phoebe, I don't understand." Piper says

"Ok, well be quiet and you will." Phoebe says "Sit."

Piper sits next to Prue who sits next to Andy who sits next to Michael. Dan stands beside Piper and Rosaline stands beside Michael.

Dan looks at Cupid and says "You don't look ok, are you all right?"

"I'm having a rough day." Cupid says

"But we can change that." Phoebe says "Uhh…you are all acting like you're under some kind of spell."

"Phoebe!" Prue, Piper, Andy and Michael all say at the same time

"What-would you stop thinking and just feel?" Phoebe says "Look I know some ugly things were said tonight, but you can get past that." Phoebe says

Prue says "Assuming that we want to."

"Prue I know you want to." Phoebe says

"Remember how you felt when you first met Andy?" Cupid says

"How would you know?" Andy says.

"Yeah I do." Prue says

"After a while he started to make you smile didn't he?" Cupid says "He made you laugh. Look at him again. Remember that."

"And, Piper, I watched you when you talked to Dan, and I see light and warmth and hope, and I know you feel that way. You still feel that way." Phoebe says "And, Dan, you don't need someone whispering in your ear telling you not to trust Piper. Trust yourself."

Dan looks at Piper and says "I'm not saying you have to tell me everything, but when you deliberately keep secrets from me, I-"

"It's not because I want to. I told you it has nothing to do with you." Piper says

"But does it have anything to do with Leo?" Dan asks

"No. it has to do with you and me and what I would like us to become." Piper says

Phoebe looks at Michael and Rosaline "Rosaline, do you remember when you first saw Michael at school?" she nods "Well, I hear Michael everyday say how nice and sweet you are to him and others. He even risked his life to find you when you were missing because he felt love."

Rosaline looks down at Michael and says "You did?"

"Yes. I told you I love you." Michael says

Cupid walks over to Phoebe and says "It's working."

"Where is he?" Phoebe asks

"He's close." Cupid says

"Ok, uh, here's the plan. Andy, Dan go down to the corner market and get…whatever you want. If the food of love is Cheetos and soda then play on. And can you get a couple of frozen pizzas?" Phoebe asks

"So you want to talk?" Andy says

"Yes, very good, Andy," Phoebe says "Very good you're quick."

Dan says "I'll drive."

"Yeah ok take your time." Phoebe says "Don't hurry bye-bye"

As they close the door Drazi and The demon flame in

Prue says "Ok what the hell is going on?"

"Look" Phoebe says "Think. Do you guys remember Drazi? Well, he's still alive and if Cupid's right, he is on his way here as we speak. Whatever bad feelings you've had for Dan and Andy, Drazi did it. He's twisted your relationships with hate."

"So what do we do now?" Piper asks

"Exactly what you're doing right now, you let Andy, Dan and Michael back into your hearts." Phoebe says

"Hello, lover boy." Drazi says

"Miss me?" The demon says to Michael.

Drazi runs his hand into Cupid's chest "I should have finished you off the first time." The demon flames out and Piper freezes the room as everyone gets up.

"Ok, so much for loving him to death. What do we do with him now?" Piper asks

"Same thing, only different," Phoebe says

"Been there blew that." Prue says

"Yeah only difference is the ring…won't be protecting him." She takes it off of Drazi "It will be protecting him." She puts it on Cupid.

"How can you be sure?" Piper asks

"I can't." Phoebe says grabbing the bowl with the potion "but love is a risk. If he's taught me anything it's that." She throws the potion at Drazi and he turns into black goo and disappears.

"Is he gone this time?" Piper asks

"Yeah, he's defiantly gone" Cupid says

"How do you know?" Piper asks

"Because I've never felt better," He says "I knew you could do it." He Looks at Phoebe. "And now I have to go." He says

"I know." Phoebe says

He disappears and the demon flames in behind Michael and grabs him. "Thought you lost me there, didn't you?" He says forming an energy ball and throws it but Prue deflects it.

"Piper," Prue says and Piper tries to freeze him but he shakes it off.

He sends his own telekinetic blast at the sisters and he looks at Rosaline and forms a large fireball "Stop." Michael says.

"Shut up." He says "This will totally bring me back on top in the underworld."

He is about to throw the fireball but Prue squints her eyes and sends the two flying. Michael lands head first into the wall and the demon landing on the floor sliding.

The demon gets up and says "Well, they are more powerful than I thought." He grabs the now unconscious Michael and flames them out

**Rosaline's house**

Rosaline is sitting in her room with a map and a crystal trying to find Michael. She sees bright white lights surround the room, hoping only for a second that it was Michael, but when the lights disappear Leo is in the room.

"Leo?" Rosaline asks "Michael's missing." She says.

"I know that is why the elders are giving you the gift to orb and go to the underworld under cover to find him but be careful." He says orbing out.

**Underworld**

Michael is on the ground when he wakes up and sees the demon and two guards. The guards grab him. Michael feels his arm go numb then feels pain "Ah." He says

"Yes drain his power." The demon says "You will be home with your family in the underworld soon and forever."

"Wh-who are you?" Michael says

"That doesn't matter. What matters is who you are, Michael Matthew Gonzalez. Cousin of the most powerful witches of all time, the Charmed Ones," The demon says

"What?" Michael says

"Jared Russell Gonzalez son of Pearl Russell and Anton," He says "And you being the first born Demon\witch in the charmed line you're the most powerful and strongest or at least until I weaken you and steal yours and your cousins' powers." He flames out.


	13. Reckless Abandoned

**Reckless Abandoned**

**Manor**

Piper is making a baby basket When Prue walks in "Piper, have you seen slides anywhere?" Prue asks

"By the TV," Piper says

"Oh thank god I thought I would have lost them Jack would have killed me." Prue says.

"Jack?" Piper says

"The boss is sending two employees with the best presentation to New York for a conference, all expenses paid, and Jack and I are hoping he picks us."

"Are you going to sleep with him?" Piper asks

"It's just a business trip that is all besides Andy is my boyfriend not Jack." Prue says "Who's the present for?" Prue asks

"Uh, Lisa Kreeger's baby shower." Piper says

"I forgot." Prue says

"I know so did Phoebe." Piper says "But um I'm making it from all of us."

"What all is in here?" Prue asks

"Stuff, and I just knitted her a little baby blanket, that's all." Piper says

"You knit? I didn't know that you knit." Prue says

"Yeah. I even had some extra yarn left over, and I made her a little bear to match. Kinda cute huh?" Piper says

"Oh, he's adorable." Prue says "I guess this is great practice for you huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks

"You. Dan. Little Dan." Prue says

"Whoa, slow down." Piper says "Dan is the one who has our relationship on the fast track, not me, but don't get me wrong. He's…he's great, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to move in with him or anything else of that nature."

"You know, I just hate guys who aren't afraid to commit. They are so atypical." Prue says

"It's not funny, Prue. It's a problem." Piper says

"Piper, I really don't see what the problem is." Prue says "I mean, you and Dan are great together, and you…think that you love him, right?" she asks.

"I think so. It's just…every time I feel I'm ready to commit to him, I flash back to our little trip to the future and seeing me with Leo and…"

"Piper." Prue says "Dan is here now in the present. That's all that matters."

"I know." Piper says "But I'm not ready for a baby shower either."

They smile.

**Underworld**

Michael is still in the arms of the guards and the demon comes back in.

"Going up against the Charmed Ones is suicide." Michael tries to tell the demon.

"Maybe, but by then I will be all powerful…" He says then he screams as he is hit by an energy ball.

"Let him go." A deep voice says walking into the room. He's a red demon with black marks. The guards let him go. "Are you okay my liege?" He asks

"Yeah I think." Michael says

"Come on…" He says holding out his hand "I'll take you home." Michael grabs his hand and they shimmer out.

**Police station**

A baby is crying as a cop brings him in.

"Oh, come on, guys, open your mind." Phoebe says to both Andy and Darryl "This can so work."

"Look, Phoebe, it's not that we don't appreciate your offer, its just…" Darryl says

"Our stock in this precinct isn't exactly blue chip." Andy says

"And the last thing we need is for word to get out that we're using a psychic to solve our cases." Darryl says

"So no one needs to know." Phoebe says "You just give me the evidence, I touch it, and if I get a flash, we're in business." She grabs a butter knife off of Darryl's desk and pretends to have a vision "Oh, my god. I see…blood…flesh…you had sausage for breakfast didn't you?"

"I hate sausage." Darryl says

"It was…a little joke." She says.

"All right, people, move along." Andy says

"Nothing to see here," Darryl finishes.

Phoebe sees the baby crying and says "Who would bring a baby to a police station?"

"It was abandoned." Andy says "Look, Phoebe…"

"Abandoned? That's awful." Phoebe says

"That's why they call it a crime. Now, Phoebe…" Darryl says

She cuts him off and says "You know, they're really scaring him waving that rattle in his face like that." She walks over to the officers and baby and Morris and Andy follows her. She says "Excuse me, officers, mind if I try this? Thanks." She takes the things from they're hands. "It's okay sweetie." She says. the phone rings and the baby stops crying. "It's okay…" She looks at the blanket "'Matthew'. There you go you're okay." She says. She looks up to Andy and Darryl and says "See? I told you I could help you. All babies need is love." She picks him up and is pulled into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_The father picks up the baby and walks down a hallway and is zapped by a ghost with electricity power._

_End of Premonition_

"Phoebe…" Andy and Darryl say together

"Are you okay?" Darryl asks

**Manor**

Michael and Balthazar shimmer in and Balthazar says "You never should have been taken, my liege. I'll see you later in the future, take care." He shimmers out leaving Michael in the Manor as Piper walks into the attic.

"Mikey?" She says

"Yeah it's me." He says

She gives him a hug and says "I thought we had lost you."

**Opening credits**

**Manor**

Piper, Phoebe and Michael are there and Piper is holding the baby.

"So, I cant figure out if the premonition was the future or the past, but if it was the past, it would make sense why they would abandon him to try to save him." Phoebe says

"Uh, you know, I'm not really good with these things." Piper says

"They're called babies." Phoebe says "And just do the rock and walk. He loves the rock and walk."

Piper does the rock and walk "Are you sure it was a ghost?"

"Yeah I think I know ghosts by now." Phoebe says "I just cant figure out why a mean ghost would want to hurt that cute little baby."

"And how did you talk Darryl into letting you take him home?" Piper asks

"Actually I talked to Andy and I just told them about the premonition." Phoebe says "The only problem is he says we have twenty four hours before before social services starts asking questions."

"So, what are we supposed to do with him now, raise him in the ways of witch craft? Teach him how to fight ghosts?" Piper asks The baby starts crying and Piper says "Maybe you should take him." And Piper gives Matthew to Phoebe.

She gets up and does the rock and walk and says "That's a good baby. A very good little baby." She says putting him in his chair thing.

"Wow. You really are a natural at this." Piper says

"Yeah. I can't wait to have a baby of my own someday." Phoebe says

"I'm beginning to think Dan fell in love with the wrong sister." Piper says and Michael giggles and Phoebe looks up at her. "Never mind. It's nothing." Piper says.

Piper and Michael walk up to Phoebe and the baby and Piper says "Hi, sweetie. Do you like bears?"

Matthew coughs and spits up on it and Phoebe says "Yeah. He doesn't like things being waved in his face."

"Obviously." Piper says wiping her hands off

Phoebe grabs the washcloth and says "Well, Let's do him." Wiping him off

The door can be heard closing as Prue walks in and says "This better be good because my New York trip is at stake."

"Shh." All three say to Prue as she walks in to find Michael with her sisters and a baby.

"We have a baby?" She asks

"Phoebe picked it up at the police station." Piper says

"Ok. I-I thought that you were going to ask Darryl and Andy about a job, not a kid." Prue says.

"I was, and I was trying, but then this abandoned baby came in." Phoebe says

"Abandoned?" Prue asks "In an Eddie Bauer car seat and a blanket lined in silk?"

"Oh! You guys, I think he's finally falling asleep." Piper says

Prue says "Ok I don't get it. If the parents could afford such expensive stuff, then how come they couldn't keep the kid?"

"I don't think that's why he was abandoned." Phoebe says

"Oh, no!" Piper says as Matthew makes noises. "He's like a car alarm. The smallest vibration just sets them off, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." They move into the pother room.

Phoebe points to Piper and says "She's got baby issues."

"I know." Prue says and she looks at Michael "Welcome back."

"Thanks it's nice to be back." Michael says

"Look, ok, Phoebe had a vision of a ghost chasing the baby." Piper says

"And a man carrying the baby, probably his father," Phoebe says "Darryl said I should stop by at lunch and he'd get a sketch artist to help me I.D. him."

"Good, because the only way to find out why the ghost is after the baby is by finding out who he belongs to." Prue says

"I better go, huh?" Phoebe says

"Yeah, I got to get back to work." Prue says "Just keep me posted."

Prue walks to the front door and Piper says "Whoa, whoa, wait. You cant leave me here alone with him."

"You will be fine, Piper. Don't be afraid." Michael says

"Yeah, just think of it as a test run." Prue says

"I don't need a test run. I remember when Phoebe was a baby, and it was hard on her and endless, and with you dropping her all the time-" Piper says

"What?" Phoebe says looking at Prue.

Prue says "Oh. Moving on. What's the point?"

"The point is we need things like diapers and bottles and formula and—and a million other things." Piper says.

"I'll go shopping." Prue says leaving.

"And I'm gonna go see Andy and Morris." Phoebe says. "You're gonna be fine ok? Just do the rock and walk."

The baby starts crying.

Michael walks up the stairs to the attic as Piper handles the baby.

**Attic**

Michael looks at the book and says "How do I tell them that I am their cousin? How do I know my destiny is to be here with the Charmed Ones? How do I know I am on the right path?" he puts his head in his hands as if he were frustrated.

Suddenly there is a swirl of bright white lights and the woman says "The same way you know that you are a very powerful witch."

"Hey Grams," He says. "I don't know what to do anymore. I need some advice." She nods and he sits on the couch. "What if my destiny has changed since before I met the sisters?"

"Well, do you think it has changed?" She asks

"I don't really know. I mean one moment I'm doing good saving innocents then the next I find out I am the next heir to rule the underworld. What path do I take?" Michael asks.

"The path you take is determined by the destiny you have." She says.

"The question still remains, How do I know what my destiny is?" Michael asks

"You'll know what it is very soon my dear." She says

"Did you know that I was family before I met the sisters?" He asks

"Yes, your mother went to my coven from time to time and that's when I knew." She says "I asked her about binding your powers until you were ready to use them and to protect you. But she wouldn't do it."

Michael hears someone coming up the stairs and says "I gotta go it was nice talking to you." And she disappears. "Piper?" He asks.

A demon walks in and throws an energy ball. Michael shimmers out and then back in as there is a loud crash.

**Downstairs**

Piper is in the kitchen with Dan and they hear a crash "What was that?" Dan asks.

"No idea. Stay here." She says running upstairs.

**Attic**

"Whoa." Michael yells as he is thrown into the wall and lands on the floor.

The demon walks to him but Michael kicks him and he lands on the ground too.

"Mikey, what's going on?" Piper says walking into the attic and sees the demon who shimmers out. "What was that all about?" She asks.

"I-I don't know." He says getting up.

"Honey, you're bleeding." She says

He looks at his arm and says "I guess I am oh well."

"Michael, what the hell matter with you? You could have been killed and you don't even care. You're careless." She says.

He looks down and says "I know. I'm sorry."

"No, you need to figure out what your problem is before you get attacked again otherwise you could be killed next time." She says. "You are very immature at times and you always have a clever yet sarcastic remark in the face of danger not to mention you are always running toward danger."

"My problem is that I don't know where my destiny lies. I don't know what I am supposed to do anymore. I'm sorry." He says. "And just so you know I had everything under control. And it is definitely not my fault that I get attacked here. Ugh I hate my life and everything in it right now." He says angrily.

"Well, if that's the way you feel then just go." She says

Dan walks in and says "Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not." Michael says walking out the front door in tears shimmering out to school.

**Baby store place**

Prue is walking with a cart full of baby stuff and walks into an isle and sees the diapers really high up. She tries to reach for them but she isn't tall enough so she looks down the aisle and she throws her hand up and brings some diapers down to her hands.

Jack rides down the store isle on a scooter and he stops when he sees Prue "Prue."

"Jack." She says "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Getting my ass kicked by a five year old." He says "Hey, you little rug rat! Best two out of three! Come on."

"So, um…How'd you find me?" She asks

"Your assistant told me." He says "What she didn't tell me is what the hell your doing here."

"Oh." She says "Just, uh…a little bit of a family emergency."

"And you needed diapers?" He asks

"Yeah. They're for my, uh, cousin." She says

"My baby cousin Matthew." She says. "Just staying with us, uh…a day or so."

"And you will be coming back to work when?" He asks

"Right after I drop this stuff off, and, believe me, there will be no more interruptions after today, unless my boyfriend needs something." Prue says.

"Good." Jack says. "Cause for a second there I thought maybe you had changed your mind about going to New York."

"Ok, wait a second. Who's been working late the past three nights to get our presentation done?" Prue asks.

"Yeah, well, that's before I thought we had a chance to win." He says. "So when you disappeared, I figured that maybe you had second thoughts."

"No. I want to go to New York." She says. "And believe me, I would much rather be at work right now than trying to figure out weather to get aloe-lined or—or Velcro-tabbed or elastic leg cuff thingie diapers." She looks up at him and says "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Diapers, would you?"

"Me? Ha ha! No." Jack says. "See, that would involve knowing something about babies, which I know absolutely zero about."

Prue's cell rings and she says "Oh, I really have to get home bye Jack." She walks to the register.

**Michael's school**

Michael shimmers into the restrooms and walks out the door to his locker. As he reaches his locker he opens it and grabs his backpack. The bell rings for the classes to me dismissed and on to the next.

His science teacher walks into the hallway and sees him "Gonzalez. In my office now." He says.

Michael walks into the science room and puts his bag down and he sits down at the experimenting tables.

"What is this about? I have things that I have to do." Michael says

"You have been late more than three times this month alone. Why are you always late or not wanting to come to school?" He asks

"It's not that I don't want to, I choose not to and I wish I could tell you, I really, really do but I can't." Michael says.

"Yes, you can. Michael you're a good kid. I see you help your fellow students out all the time. I know I'm tough on you sometimes but I am trying to help you out." He says

"Ha. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Michael says

"Try me." He challenges.

"Well, I uh…have these gifts. And I use these gifts to help people. It's like magic." Michael says.

"What kind of gifts?" His teacher asks.

Michael holds his hand up and says "See my hand?" And the teacher nods "Watch." He says forming an energy ball.

"Whoa." The teacher says "How did you do that?"

"I told you it's like magic." Michael says. "Look, I'm sorry I'm always late or not here it's just I've been caught up trying to help my cousins with these things. And I would have been here on time if I hadn't been attacked by a demon."

"Demons?" The teacher says. Michael nods. The teacher says "I had no idea. Mike, are you bleeding?"

"Yeah, and it hurts." Michael says "Leo!"

"What are you doing?" The teacher asks

"Leo!" Michael says again expecting him to orb but he doesn't come. "Darn it, Leo." He says to himself. "I gotta go." He says.

Rosaline walks into the door after hearing him call for Leo and says "In coming."

Two demons, one being the demon that attacked Michael before, shimmer in.

Michael kicks one in the chest and sends him flying backwards. The other sends a telekinetic blast at Michael sending him soaring into the wall.

"Rosy. Duck," He says and she gets down as he throws an energy ball at the demon vanquishing him. "You again," Michael says.

"Me again," The demon says throwing a large energy ball at him.

"Michael, watch out." The teacher says as Michael shimmers out "Cool." He shimmers back in by his bag. He grabs a potion.

"Hey." Michael says getting his attention. He throws the potion and it vanquishes him. "Sorry about the mess." Michael says as he is about to shimmer out when someone flames in behind them.

"Uh, Mike." The teacher says and Michael turns around.

"Your back." Michael says running to give his dad a hug.

"Uh, yeah I cant stay long. Mike are you okay?" He asks as he sees the blood on his sons arm.

"Yeah dad I am it just hurts." He says

"How did this happen?" He asks

"Just a demon but its already taken care of." Michael says. "What are you doing here anyway I thought you were undercover?"

"Yeah, I am. I just wanted to know how my kid is doing." Jared says.

Another demon flames in and says "Jared we have to go." He looks at Michael and Rosaline "Friends of yours?"

"No, this is my son. I'm just checking on him." Jared says.

"Oh, so this is the Mighty Michael." He says walking up to Michael and shaking his hand "Your father has told me a lot about you its just so nice to finally meet you."

"Uh, you too." Michael says. "Hey dad, I might be down there later is it all right if I go to your chambers and sort of hang out because with the day I have had I would rather be there."

"Yeah, its fine just tell the guards to let you in." Jared says.

"Ok, I really have to go." Michael says shimmering out. Only for it to not work. "Guess I'm stuck here."

Jared flames out with his friend and there are block dots from where the vanquished demon was and he reforms directly behind Michael. He puts his arm around his neck and says "Thought you could escape from me huh? Well earlier when we met I hit you with a type of power that renders you powerless around me."

Rosaline grabs a glass and breaks it over the demons head and he falls to the ground. Michael turns around and yells "Table!" And waves his arm and the table slides into the demon but just barely.

"Get him out of here." Rosaline says trying to kick him.

Michael goes to his teacher and pushes him to the door of his office.

The demon conjures an athame and throws it at Michael and it hits his side and he falls to the floor. "Leo." Michael says.

The demon starts to run after Michael but freezes as Rosaline throws one of the powerful vanquishing potions at him and he explodes and green blood flies everywhere. And all over Michael.

"This was my favorite shirt too." He says. "Take me home to change please." He says to Rosaline who orbs both of them out. Leaving one very confused teacher behind.

**Manor**

Dan and Piper are in the kitchen and Dan says "This is called the jiggle. It gives the baby that nice, warm…moving around in the womb feeling."

"Your absolutely amazing." Piper says. "I tried everything and nothing worked."

"Well, it helps to come from a big family." Dan says "Once, you master the jiggle, you will be able to do the, uh…wave. Wanna give it a try?"

"No. lets not mess with a good thing." She says as the familiar bright white lights surround by the back door.

Dan and Piper see Michael and Rosaline walk. Michael covered in Green stuff. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Dan asks

"Oh, just a science experiment, I accidently mixed two wrong chemicals and the freaking thing exploded." Michael says.

"Oh." Dan says

"Hey Piper about that thing that happened earlier I'm sorry about what I said." Michael says.

She pulls him into a slight hug and says "It's all right honey you look like you have been through enough for one day."

"I'm gonna go get changed, uh Piper I need to ask you something about you know who." Michael says posing a fake smile to make it seem like it wasn't about Leo. He and Piper walk out of the kitchen "Why is Leo not answering my call I called him like four times and he still never showed up."

"I don't know. Wait Leo didn't orb you here?" She asks

"No Rosaline did." He says.

"Oh." She says.

She walks back into the kitchen as Prue enters the back door.

Prue says "You have no idea how expensive having a baby is." She puts ht ebags doen and says "So I'll tell you $312.46, to be exact."

"No way." Piper says.

"Well, your timings perfect. Cousin Matthew needs a change." Dan says

Prue and Piper put a blanket on the table and unfold it "Ok, here we go." Prue says as Dan puts Matthew down on the blanket. She undoes his diaper and they smell the poop.

"That is ripe." Piper says

"What does this kid live on, wheat grass?" Prue says sarcastically.

"Uh, I can change him." Dan says.

"No, no. we got it." Piper says.

"Phew! All right, I've got hypoallergenic wipes…uh, diaper rash cream, and—and super absorbent diapers." Prue says.

"What are we supposed to do with the wipe?" Piper asks

"Just toss it in a bag." Prue says

"Don't for get to clean up under his…" Dan says as the baby starts to pee and Piper freezes it.

"Ok, so maybe only one of us should change him." Prue says.

"Be my guest." Piper says.

"Hey Rosy I am…" Michael says walking in and then continues "Talking to a frozen girlfriend." He walks back out as Piper unfreezes the room and Prue tosses the pee into the sink.

Dan laughs and says "Boys will be boys."

Prue tries to put the diaper on him and says "It doesn't…doesn't fit it doesn't fit."

"Yeah probably the wrong size." Dan says as Michael walks into the kitchen.

"And how was I supposed to know what size to get?" Prue says through her teeth

"Look, uh, I got it." Dan says grabbing some kind of thing and makes it into a diaper. "How's that?"

"Wow your like MacGyver with estrogen." Piper says.

"Thanks. I think." Dan says. "Actually cloth diapers are more environmentally friendly but harder to use. There! Such a good boy." He says picking baby Matthew up.

Prue says "Yes he is."

"All right." Piper says

"If you want, I can pick up the right size on the way home." Dan says and Prue nods happily.

"Thanks that'll be great." Piper says

"It's not a problem." Dan says. handing Matthew to Prue.

"Hi." Prue says to the baby.

She turns to Piper and says "You know what's so weird?"

"What? Why are you giving him to me?" Piper asks.

"Cause I gotta go." She says running out to the front door.

"That's twice I'm counting." She says then looks at Michael and Rosaline. "You are so helping me babysit." She says

Rosaline says "We'd love to but cant." And orbs them both out.

"Hey!" Piper yells after them.

**Police station**

Michael and Rosaline orb in by the bathrooms and walk over to Andy and Darryl.

"Well, if it isn't the Junior Detective." Andy says. "What brings you here?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you about something but if your busy I can come back later." Michael says.

"Actually I am kind of busy right now." Andy says pulling out a file from his desk.

"Mikey." Rosaline says looking away from everyone

"Just a sec, Rosy." Michael says.

"I think his brow should be a bit more arched and…his hair a little lighter." Phoebe says to the sketch artist.

"Is that Phoebe?" Michael says turning to Rosaline "Why didn't you tell me she was here?" he says jokingly.

"Well, I tried but the Junior detective told me to wait a second." Rosaline says with a grin.

"Oh." Michael says.

"Yeah that's better." Phoebe says as Michael and Rosaline show up. "Um, and his nose is bigger, wider."

"So we're looking for a murder suspect?" The sketch artist asks.

"Just do me a favor, Hernandez. No questions." Darryl says.

"Still need to know what to do with him when I'm done with the sketch." Hernandez says "I mean do I put it on the wire, put out an APB, or, uh…Ship it to the psychic hotline?"

"Oh. Wait that's him." Phoebe says

"Are you sure?" Darryl asks.

"Positive." Phoebe says.

"All right. Print us up a copy, run it through the database, try to get a name." Darryl says. "Just do it."

Rosaline sees some one walk in and she says "Mikey, isn't that the new kid Zeke from our school?"

Michael turns and says "Yeah so…"

"So what is he doing here?" she asks

"Well, just wait right here." He says and he walks up to Andy "Hey, hows my favorite soon to be brother-in-law person?" Michael says

"I am good what do you want Michael?" He asks

"What makes you think I want…?" He asks but is cut of by Andy glaring at him. "Oh, anyway can you tell me about that guy who just walked in?"

"Well, I can tell you that he just walked in." Andy says

"Ha, ha, ha very funny." Michael says walking back to Rosaline. He turns to see a computer "Look a computer," Michael says.

"Great this is no time for games," Roslaine says as Michael sites down.

"Funny," Michael says typing something "I'm not playing games I'm hacking into the database watch for Andy or Morris."

He types some stuff "Here it is Zeke McWilliams,"

"What does it say?" Rosaline asks.

"At precisely one year ago, a girl, Shyanne McWilliams, was kid napped by two guys in an alley on her way home from school," he closes out the screen and walks away with Rosaline.

**Buckland's/Police station**

The piece of paper with the sketch comes out of the fax machine in Prue's office and she looks at it "It's Gilbert Van Lewen." she says to Phoebe.

Phoebe is on the phone with Prue and says "You know him?"

"Well, I know the name. his family has a huge art collection, part of which they wanted to sell when his father mysteriously died last summer." Prue says. "Wait I just read somewhere that his brother died a couple days ago, too."

"So it sounds like the ghost isn't just after baby Matthew." Phoebe says. "Hey, you want to meet me, Morris, Andy, Michael and Rosaline down at the Van Lewen estate, have a little chat with Gilbert? It would help to have an active power there, just in case the ghost shows up."

"Sure. Who wants to go to New York anyway?" Prue says.

Michael walks up to Phoebe and says "Was that Prue?"

"Uh yeah she is meeting us at the Van Lewen estate." Phoebe says "Mikey watch out." She says as he is backing up and runs into Zeke and is pulled into one of Phoebe's premonitions with his telepathy.

_Premonition_

_Zeke is in the science room as Michael's backpack sits on the floor by the table. He accidently knocks it over and a potion vile falls out of the side pocket. Zeke picks it up and looks at it and Michael comes back into the room._

_End of Premonition_

"Mikey?" Phoebe says

Michael turns and says to Zeke "I'm sorry man. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's all right man." He says walking down the hall

"Mikey, that was a premonition what did you see?" Phoebe asks

"Oh, it can wait." He says

"Trudeau. The police got a call about the Van Lewen family I am assigning this case to you and Junior detective over there." The captain says.

**Van Lewen Residence**

"Alexandra, for god's sakes, keep your voice down, please." Gilbert says.

"Where's Matthew, Gilbert? What did you do with him?" Alexandra says.

"You have got to believe me. I did this for his own good." He says

"You cant just abandon our baby." Alexandra says "You cant just do that!"

"I had to!" He says He would have gotten him tomorrow at the Christening! I know it! That's when he strikes. The moment of greatest joy." Gilbert says.

"Ok. Gilbert, listen to me I know that you've been under a lot of strain because of what happened to your brother, but this whole ghost thing has got to stop." She says. "Don't you understand? It-it's crazy! I mean, there's no such thing as a–" They hear a rumble.

Martha runs in and says "Gilbert, you've got to get out of here now."

The ghost appears and says "Too late, Martha. He's next."

"No! Not again! I have suffered enough. Please, spare my last son." Martha begs

"If he brings the baby back, perhaps." The ghost says

"Never!" Gilbert says the ghost strikes him with a lightning bolt and sends Gilbert flying over the railing onto the main floor steps.

"Your stuck here Martha." The ghost says. "I wont let you leave until you have watched me kill every last male in your family."

**Commercial Break**

**Van Lewen Residence**

The police are there but more specifically Michael, Rosaline, Phoebe, Andy, Darryl and Prue shows up in Piper's jeep.

"Hey, what's going on?" Prue asks

"Apparently, Gilbert Van Lewen fell over the banister. I think the medical examiner is going to list the cause of death as accidental." Morris says.

"Sure have been a lot of accidents around here lately." Phoebe says.

"Yeah. Well, welcome to homicide." Morris says.

"Poor Matthew. Where are Andy and Michael?" Prue asks.

Morris points to the house as Rosaline orbs in behind the jeep.

"We don't know for sure that Gilbert was his father." Darryl says seeing Rosaline stand next to them "Can I help you?" He asks  
>"Easy Darryl that's Michael's girlfriend." Phoebe warns. "And we have to find out for sure if Gilbert was his father."<p>

"Well, hold it. Number one- this isn't my crime scene. Number two-you ain't cops, remember?" Darryl says.

"Darryl we cannot just walk away from this." Phoebe says.

"We have to find out weather this is Matthew's home or not." Prue says.

**Inside the house**

"What happened? Did he jump?" Michael asks

"No he fell." Martha says

"How do you fall off of a banister…never mind don't answer that." He says seeing the others walk in.

"They're with me." Morris says.

"Let me guess: Your psychic friends?" The cop says.

Darryl turns around and says "Let me guess: you want to be a meter maid. Who called it in?" Darryl asks.

"The victims mother Martha Van Lewen." The cop says. "She's around the corner."

Darryl looks down at The girls and says "I'll do all the talking to Mrs. Van Lewen. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly." Prue says as Michael comes out from around the corner.

"Hey Rosy thanks for running to get my jacket from my locker." Michael says kissing her.

"Uh, ok get a room." The officer by the door says.

Michael turns and says "He's just jealous."

"I heard that." The officer says as Michael and the girls run upstairs.

"Uh, Mrs. Van Lewen, I'm inspector Morris. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." He says.

"Thank you." She says.

"I just have a couple of questions…" He says but is cut off

"Already did that." Andy says to him before he could finish.

**Upstairs**

Prue, Rosaline, Phoebe and Michael walk into Matthews room and look around.

"Yup. No question about it." Phoebe says.

"They must love him dearly." Prue says. "I cant imagine how painful it must've been to let him go."

"We probably shouldn't mention where the baby is in case Casper's still around." Phoebe says.

"I could lure him out with the spell." Michael says "But that would just piss him off."

"What are you doing in here?" Alexandra asks

"Oh, hi! Uh…sorry. Alexandra?" Phoebe guesses that it is her name.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Uh, I'm Phoebe, and this is my sister Prue and our cousins Michael and Rosaline." Phoebe lies. "And we're…"

"Uh, grief counselors with the police department." Prue says

Michael says "Well, actually they are grief counselors but I am Junior detective Michael Gonzalez." He says showing his Junior detective badge.

"I don't need any counseling." Alexandra says. "I just need to be alone."

"Uh, we understand." Prue says.

"More than you know." Rosaline says.

"We can help you, Alexandra." Phoebe says.

"Oh yeah? Can you bring back my husband?" She asks.

"No." Prue says "But maybe somebody else."

"Please leave." Alexandra says "Just go."

**Manor**

The baby is crying and Piper walks into the kitchen with the baby while Prue is working on something for her auction house and Phoebe is looking the Van Lewen's up on the internet and Michael is working on a science project with Rosaline and Andy walks in the front door.

"Okay isn't it anybody else's turn yet? I'm dying here." Piper says.

"I'm home." Andy says from the door.

"Ok." Everyone says from the kitchen.

"Just a bit longer, Piper." Phoebe says "I had no idea that there was so much information about the Van Lewens on the internet."

"Yeah, and Jack pushed the presentation, which means I have until tomorrow to salvage it." Prue says.

"And I actually want to pass my freshman year so I am doing as much homework as I can to get through it and this big science project." Michael says.

"I don't understand why you just didn't come out and tell them we had Matthew" Piper says.

"'Cause we couldn't risk the ghost following us home and finding him," Prue says.

"All right we have to figure out how to vanquish the ghost." Phoebe says

"Yeah, in less than twelve hours, before Darryl and Andy take him away." Prue says.

"Well, the thing about ghosts is they always haunt for a specific reason, and it's always personal, so I know the Van Lewens know this ghost, and I'm going to find him." Phoebe says.

"No. I'm gonna find him." Piper says giving the baby to Phoebe. "Ok, times up. He's all yours."

"I know, its okay, baby." Phoebe says. "Why isn't he stopping?" Phoebe asks. "He's not stopping. Why isn't he stopping?"

"Maybe it's a hungry cry." Piper says.

"But you just fed him." Phoebe says.

"Maybe it's a sleeping cry." Prue says.

"Well, if it was a sleepy cry, wouldn't he just fall asleep?" Piper asks.

"Uh, maybe it's a burpy cry. Do you have gas?" Phoebe asks and pats his back and baby spit up is all over Prue's auction things and Michaels project.

"Something tells me its going to be a very long night." Piper says.

"I thought that babies slept a lot." Prue says.

"Yeah. Obviously one of those lies they tell you so you'll want to get pregnant." Phoebe says.

"So much for being 'The Natural'" Piper says.

"Hey, everyone has there limits." Phoebe says. "Anything in Dr. Spock?"

"Nothing that we haven't already tried." Piper says. "How's the search going?"

"Mm. Not so good." Phoebe says. "The Van Lewens are seriously loaded. There could be a hundred dead people with a grudge against them."

"Well, why don't you just focus on the time of Martha's husbands death? I mean that was the first…" Prue says and is cut off by the baby crying.

"What did you do?" Phoebe asks.

"I didn't do anything." Prue says.

"Well, do something." Piper says.

"Ok. Ok. Ok." Prue says putting the baby down on the floor and pouring things out of her purse. She raises both hands and the things start floating around above the baby and he stops crying.

"Doesn't that fall under the personal gain category?" Piper asks.

"Oh, who cares? We're desperate and its working." Prue says. "Look, he likes it."

He farts and stuff and starts to cry again.

Prue gives the baby a bath in the sink using her power to use the hose.

"Here, this might be something. The Van Lewen family chauffer, Elias Lundy, disappeared suddenly, just before Martha's husband died." Piper says.

"Well, disappeared doesn't mean dead." Prue says. "Maybe it just means he took off."

"Well, if he did, he took off without anything he owned, including his saving accounts and his car." Piper says.

"Well, its definitely something we should ask Martha Van Lewen about." Prue says.

"Yeah. If she'll talk to us." Piper says.

"Well, if she ever wants to get her grandson back safe, she will." Prue says.

"Okay, forget Dr. Spock this is the only book we need." Phoebe says entering the kitchen.

"The book of shadows I don't think so." Piper says.

"Well, mom wrote spells in it, right?" Phoebe says "and with three girls there has to be something in here about, you know how to do…" she flips through the pages "Oh, here it is. 'Sometimes a baby just has to cry'." Phoebe reads.

"Thanks, mom," Prue says

"I don't understand why this is so hard. We're women. This should be in our DNA." Phoebe says.

The baby starts to cry again and Piper freezes it. "I cant keep doing this all night."

The next morning Michael walks into the kitchen.

"Hey I am going to school and you're asleep." Michael says entering the kitchen. Rosaline enters the kitchen after him and they see the baby asleep too.

They hear a knock at the back door "Oh, that's Dan." Michael says answering it and Michael runs into the other room grabbing Rosaline's hand orbing them both out.

Piper wakes up and sees Dan holding the baby.

"What?" Dan asks as he sees Piper staring at him and the baby.

"Just wondering if your too good to be true." Piper says.

"Maybe someday you'll find out through personal experience." Dan says. "I have to go to work. And I think Michael left already but I didn't hear the door close." Dan says

"Yeah he probably left with Andy they are pretty quiet." Piper says taking the baby.

Piper puts him in his seat and Prue and Phoebe wake up.

"Oh. What time is it?" Prue says looking at the clock "quarter till eight I'm late?" Prue says.

"I've gotta go to Martha Van Lewen." Phoebe says.

"Piper, will you call Michael out of school and you two can come with me?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah right behind you." Piper says.

They all walk back into the kitchen and look at the baby "Oh. I think we forgot something." Prue says.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Phoebe asks

**Buckland's **

"Hey, you ready to wow Caldwell?" Jack asks Prue.

"Well, uh, actually…" Prue starts but the sound of Matthew makes her pause.

"You get that through office supplies?" Jack asks.

"Ok. I had to bring him. There was nowhere else to put him, and I really think we should talk to Caldwell about a day-care-center." Prue says "I mean I'm not the only one with a kid around here." He starts to cry "Oh. Hey, its okay." She says and she holds her pinky up and says "He only likes this finger, and it took all night to figure that out." She says "but you should see me at diapering I'm really good at it."

"Well, I figured you were probably up with your cousin all night so I took the liberty of finishing the presentation myself." Jack says.

"Hey Prue." Andy says with a rose in his hand and says "You got a minute."

"Yeah uh, thanks Jack." She says and he leaves. "What's up?" She asks him

He gives her a rose and he kneels down to tie his shoe and he pulls out a ring case and says. "I have loved you ever since high school, Prue. I promise to keep loving you forever." He says and opens the ring case up and says "Prudence Halliwell, Will you marry me?"

She covers her face at the shiny ring and says "Yes." And they kiss.

**Michael's school**

Michael's bag is on the ground by his chair when Zeke walks in and walks by it accidently knocking it over. He picks it up and a potion vile falls out of the side pocket of the backpack. "What the…" He says

Michael walks into the room with Rosaline and Michael says "I see you have discovered my little bag of science experiments."

"Yeah, I guess I have." Zeke says it falls out of his hand.

"No, no, no don't drop it." Michael says as it hits the ground and sends the three students flying backwards.

"What the hell was that?" Zeke asks.

"A science experiment," Michael lies.

"That was no science experiment. They don't explode with the force of power that did." He says.

Michael looks in his bag pocket and whispers to Rosaline "Damn it that was my last potion too."

"Potion?" Zeke asks.

"I'm just gonna go now." Michael says grabbing his things and heading for the door.

"Wait." Zeke says and Michael and Rosaline turn around. "Where are you going?" He asks.

"I have to go somewhere." Michael says.

"Well, take me with you." Zeke says

"Rosy. I think my shimmering is gone or down or something because I cant use it." Michael says.

"How do you know its just your shimmering?" She asks

"Because I can still hear Piper, Prue, and Phoebe's thoughts so I still have telepathy."

"Well then I'll orb you…" She looks at Zeke who is listening in "you need to stay here."

"No." He says insisting on going.

"You won't tell anyone about this will you?" Michael asks.

"Well, only if you leave me here." He says

"Grab him." Michael says grabbing him. Before they orb Michael says "Wait a minute," he turns to Rosaline and says "Watch for the teacher," he goes to the computer on the desk.

Rosaline watches the door as Michael and Zeke go to the computer Michael starts typing some stuff "What are you looking for?" Zeke asks.

Suddenly a file appears and Michael clicks something, "The Van Lewens: Elias Lundy died at that address a few years ago. But that's all it says."

"Ok you know, if you looking for more info, just go straight to the police station database." Zeke says typing some things and the database comes up. "What, a new student can't hack?"

"Teacher," Rosaline says as the teacher walks in and Michael quickly hits alt f4 and closes the screen.

"I was just checking for my grade you know half of them are wrong," Michael says "Bye," they all orb out.

**Van Lewen house**

Piper and Phoebe knock on the door and wait for an answer as Michael, Zeke and Rosaline appear.

"Whoa." He says

"Just follow me and do exactly what I say." Michael says to Zeke.

"Yes." Martha Van Lewen says opening the door.

"We need to talk to you." Phoebe says.

"Are you with the police?" Martha asks and Phoebe, Piper and Rosaline all point at Michael.

"What?" He says acting like he don't know "Just because I take a class doesn't mean I am actually with them." They look at him "Ok it does."

"We're not with the police." Phoebe says

"We are here to help." Piper says.

"I don't understand." Martha says.

"Does the name Elias Lundy mean anything to you?" Phoebe asks.

Alexandra walks to her mother-in-law and says "Martha, the funeral home called they wanted to know if…" She sees Piper, Phoebe, Rosaline, Michael and Zeke at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here because we really need to talk to you and I think you know what about." Phoebe says.

"Who are you people what do you want?" Martha asks.

As they all get walked in Phoebe gets the name from her pocket and shows it to them.

"Please tell me he's ok." Alexandra says

"Please come with us someplace safe where we can talk about this." Piper says

The ghost shows up and the name thing moves into his hands "Where is the child?" He asks.

"No, please don't tell him." Alexandra says.

A lightning bolt comes out of his hands to zap them but Piper freezes it along with the two women, Rosaline and Zeke. But the ghost doesn't freeze.

"He didn't freeze why didn't he freeze?" Piper asks.

"What are you? Witches?" the ghost says

"I've frozen ghosts before haven't I?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"Really not the time guys," Michael says

"Duck," Phoebe says as the lightning both passes above them.

Piper says "Let's go."

Piper, Alexandra and Martha run to the door but the ghost zaps her and he tries to go after Alexandra but he cant leave the house. "Lets go," Michael says grabbing Zeke's hand and Rosaline's hand and they orb out and try to grab Martha but the orbs disappear before the reach her.

"Bring me the child or she's dead." The ghost threatens slamming the door.

"Looks like I'm not the only one stuck here." Martha says.

**Commercial Break**

**P3**

Piper, Phoebe and Alexandra are there talking.

Piper says to Alexandra "You know, you'd be a lot more comfortable at our place with your baby."

"It's too much of a risk as much as I am dying to see him and to hold him, I just cant." Alexandra says.

"I don't think the ghost could follow us. I mean, he couldn't chase us out of the house. I don't even think he could leave the house." Phoebe says.

"But you're not positive. You don't know that for sure do you? I've seen what he could do. I watched him kill my husband. I will not watch him kill my son." Alexandra says.

"It's ok everything's going to be ok." Piper says.

Phoebe says "Now, what did your husband tell you about Elias Lundy?"

Alexandra says "He was their chauffeur but he was obsessed with Martha. Even carved his and Martha's initials on the largest oak. I've seen it. But one day, apparently his obsession got out of hand and Lundy attacked Martha. My father in law lured him out to that same tree and shot him in the back. Buried him on the grounds and covered it up."

Phoebe says "That would explain why he suddenly disappeared."

Alexandra says "A week later my father-in-law mysteriously died."

"At the house too?" Piper asks

Alexandra says "And then Gilberts brother, his uncle and then... They all just looked like accidents, you know, bad luck. Martha knew but she just couldn't convince anybody."

Phoebe says "I don't understand why you stayed in that house. Why didn't Gilbert get you out of there?"

Alexandra says "Until Gilbert's brother died, he didn't believe the story either. Martha tried to sell the house once but I guess Lundy wouldn't let her. He wants her to suffer for what her husband did to him. But he's not gonna quit until he gets Matthew too."

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, we won't quit until we get him. Now, do you have any idea where on the grounds Lundy's body was buried?"

Alexandra says "Supposedly by that tree. Underneath the initials."

**Michael's school**

Michael, Rosaline and Zeke appear in white lights down an empty hallway and they slide across the floor until they run into the wall.

"Ow. That hurt." Michael says.

"Ha, ha, ha, that was fun." Zeke says

"Sorry kind of missed the gentle landing." Rosaline says.

"It's ok." Michael says.

A demon flames in and throws some kind of potion at Michael and then is thrown back by a kick from Rosaline.

"Que Pasa?" Michael asks in the language he grew up with.

"What?" Zeke says realizing it is Spanish "Que?" he asks

"Que pasa?" Michael repeats.

"Zeke," Rosaline says and he turns and looks at her holding the demon down "The potion in Michael's pocket."

Zeke feels Michaels pockets and says "dame la poción" meaning "Give me the potion." Michael gets it out of his pocket and hands it to Zeke who throws it and the demon who is engulfed in flames and is destroyed.

She turns he head to Zeke and says "I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"Yeah," He says as if it were obvious.

**Buckland's **

Outside and elevator. Prue's holding Matthew and trying to push the button. Jack runs up to her.

Jack says "Whoa, Prue. Don't touch that dial. I just came back from Caldwell's office and I told him I couldn't of finished the presentation without the work you did and I couldn't do the job to his level without my beautiful partner." He holds up two plane tickets and says "Plane leaves in two hours. Sorry, squirt, only got two."

"Kids under two fly free." Prue says.

Jack says "Afraid you were gonna say that. You know what? Whatever, I'm game."

Prue says "Jack, that's sweet. Thank you so much for sticking up for me but I can't. I gotta get home. Sorry."

Jack says "Yeah, me too." The doors to the elevator opens and she walks into the elevator "Hey you two make a nice couple."

"Thanks." Prue says

**Manor**

Phoebe is making the potion and Piper walks in and says "Prue's on her way home. Whoa! That stuff can melt your nostrils."

Phoebe says "Yeah, like all the diaper changing didn't melt them already. Okay, the mandrake root." She puts some in a saucepan. "You know, I could of sworn that I'd be good at this whole baby thing. I mean, I love kids, I'm giving, I'm a good person."

"Phoebe, I don't think Matthew was rejecting you personally. At least no more than the rest of us." Piper says

Rosaline walks into the kitchen and says "We have got a big problem."

"What could be worse than this?" Piper says.

Rosaline and Zeke pull Michael into the Kitchen "bastante" he says which means _'Pretty'_

"What?" Piper says "Michael snap out of it."

"por qué esa señora me grita?" Michael says which means _'Why is that lady yelling at me'_

"What did he just say?" Phoebe asks

"He said 'Why is that lady yelling at me'?" Zeke translates.

"Can you tell him where he is?" Piper asks

"Sabe usted dónde se encuentra?" Zeke says which means 'Do you know where you are.'

"dentro de mi casa, por supuesto," Michael says 'Inside the house of course'

"He said 'Inside the house.'." Zeke says

"Uh-oh." Piper and Phoebe say together.

Prue enters the house with Baby Matthew.

"Hey Matthew. Hey little man." Piper says.

Piper and Phoebe start to argue over him in baby talk.

"I'm home too." Prue says "Okay, guys are we ready?"

Phoebe says "Yes, we're ready. Um, I really think someone should stay here with Matthew."

Prue, Piper and Phoebe at the same time say "I'll stay."

"Looks like we all fell for the same guy" Prue says.

Michael quickly turns to Zeke and says "Que posa?" 'what happened'

"Nada." Zeke says getting his attention back to what's going on.

The doorbell rings and Michael answers it "Hola." He says as The others walk into the room.

"Uh, hi," Darryl says walking into the manor.

"Como estas?" Michael asks 'How are you?'

"Is he all right?" Darryl asks and the sisters and Rosaline and Zeke nod. "Time's up, ladies. Social services called. They wanna know where the baby is."

"Tell them he's with us." Phoebe says.

"Three witches, two humans, and a demon under a spell and a baby I don't think that's gonna fly." Darryl says.

"But you can't take him now. I mean, we're this close to vanquishing..." Piper says

"I don't wanna hear another ghost story. In the real world that baby was abandoned which means if I don't account for him, I could lose my shield." Morris says

Prue says "Not if you can offer a plausable explanation, right? I mean, what if he was kidnapped and then abandoned? You would be a hero. You would be the one reuniting him with his mom. Look, just hold off for a few hours, okay. If we're not back then do what you have to do." She hands Matthew to Morris. "And take this. He really likes it." She hands him a pacifier.

"And do not wave things in his face he does not like that." Phoebe says.

"But he does like the jiggle. Do you know the jiggle?" Piper asks

"Of course I know the jiggle I'm a father." Darryl says.

"And if he starts to cry, just hold him really close because it comforts him. Okay, bye." Prue says. She kisses Matthew.

"Uh, Prue, you're not gonna wear that are you? Didn't think so. We'll meet you in the car, alright?" Phoebe says as they head out to the car. "Wait. What about Michael?" She asks.

"What about him?" Piper says

"Aside from the fact he's speaking a different language what if it gets worse and in the middle of a ghost attack?" Phoebe says

"We'll deal with it then." Piper says Rosaline grabs Michael and Zeke and they orb out. "Go they will get there before we do." Piper says.

**Van Lewen house**

"You can't keep running from me Martha I will always find you." Elias says trying to zap her but she ducks.

Martha says "You can punish me all you like, Elias, it doesn't matter. I don't know where Matthew is and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." He zaps near her again.

**Outside **

Prue, Piper and Phoebe show up in Pipers jeep as Michael sits there on the steps and listens to Zeke give instructions.

Prue says "Did she say where the oak tree was?"

"I assume around back." Phoebe says.

"Ok you three go dig him up." Piper says pointing to Rosaline, Prue and Phoebe "and we'll protect Martha for as long as we can." She points to Michael, Zeke and herself.

"Alright." Prue says.

**Backyard**

Rosaline, Prue and Phoebe look for the tree. Phoebe finds it "Prue, over here." They look at the ground "This has gotta be it. Okay, hold this." She gives Rosaline the potion and starts to dig.

Prue says "Uh, Pheebs, I think I have a much quicker way of doing that."

"Oh, yeah, you do don't you?" Phoebe says with a smile and Rosaline laughs.

"Ready?" Prue asks Prue uses her power and the dirt and Elias' skeleton lifts up out of the ground.

"Hello Elias." Phoebe says.

**Inside the house/outside**

The ghost is zapping Martha "There are many things worse than death, Martha. You taught me that." He stops zapping her. "I can keep doing this forever." He starts zapping her again. Piper enters the room and freezes it.

"Not this time." Zeke says

"Bring me the child and I'll spare the three of you." The ghost says

"Actually we think it's a little late for that." Piper says

Prue hits the bones with a shovel and the ghost yells in pain "My bones, my grave" He says disappearing.

**Outside **

Prue opens the potion and says "All right here it goes."

The ghost appears by a window and zaps outside and the girls scream and the bones disappear. "Can't vanquish me without my bones, can you?" He says

"Oops." Rosaline says

"Busted," Phoebe says

"Run." Prue says and they take off to the front.

**Commercial Break**

**Van Lewen house**

Prue, Phoebe and Rosaline run through the front door.

"Piper, Zeke, Michael where are you?" Prue asks.

"Upstairs." Piper ad Zeke say

At that same time Michael says "arriba" meaning 'upstairs'

"English," Piper says

Michael says "Sólo tomé un semestre de Inglés único que sé es" Meaning'I only took one semester English all i know is...' "Hi, how are you, can i get a drink, more food please."

"What?" Piper says.

"He said he took only one semester English those are the only things he can say in English." Zeke says.

Prue walks in and says "Have you seen Lundy?"

"What do you mean? Didnt you vanquish him?" Piper asks

Phoebe says "Uh, no, and it doesn't look like we'll ever be able to. He's hidden his bones some place that we'll never be able to find them."

Martha says "Then you have to get out of here now."

"No we're not going anywhere." Piper says.

"You haven't got a choice if there's no other way to stop him." Martha says

Prue, Piper, Rosaline and Phoebe look at each other while Michael and Zeke look at them in confusion.

Piper says "It's not an option."

"Agreed." Prue says

"What? What is it? I think I have a right to know." Martha says

"It's just that there is one other way to vanquish a ghost. And that is to destroy the object of its wrath." Phoebe says

Martha says "Meaning me? Are you saying that if I die he dies too?"

"No. Our job is to protect the innocent and that would be you." Piper says.

"No, it isn't. It wasn't my husband who shot Elias in the back. It was me, I did it. He wanted me for himself. He said he was going to kill my husband." Martha says

The ghost appears and says "Yet I did didn't I? How could you Martha? I loved you."

Michael's body glows again and he suddenly jumps and hides behind Zeke "¿Quiénes son todos esos extraños" which means 'who are all these strangers?'

"Que?" Zeke tells him "¿Qué quiere decir" which means 'What? What do you mean?'

Martha continues and says "But I didn't love you."

"They can't protect you forever." The ghost says

"You're absolutely right. But I can protect Matthew." She says running to the banister and falling to the ground.

"No!" Everyone says.

"No!" The ghost says Martha's spirit raises out of her body and beside the ghost "What have you done?"

"Killed us both. Go to hell Elias." She says. A hole opens up in the floor and flames come out of it. Elias starts burning and he disappears in the hole. The hole closes up.

"What do we do?" Prue says

Martha says "Don't do anything. This is where I belong. This is where I belong. This is the only way to save my grandchild. Thank you for protecting him." And she disappears.

**Manor**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are giving Matthew a bath in the baby bath.

**Police station**

Alexandra and Morris are waiting for the sisters as Michael, Zeke and Rosaline hang around annoying Andy.

"Hola, Como estas?" Michael says to Andy for the umpteenth time who gives him a glare.

Zeke smiles and says "He says Hi how are you?" just to annoy Andy

"I heard what he said but thanks." Andy says trying not to lose his temper.

"There they are." Morris says

Phoebe is holding Matthew and her sisters follow her in and she hands Alexandra baby Matthew.

Piper says "Here, we wanted you to have this but we couldn't get all the throw up off of it." She hands her a blanket and the bear she knitted.

Alexandra says "Oh, that's okay. You're all so sweet. How can I thank you?"

"Just let us babysit every once in a while" Phoebe says.

"Take good care of him." Prue says and they all kiss him and then Alexandra leaves. Prue walks up to Zeke and says "How is he?"

"Annoying." Andy says.

They all laugh and they leave.

**P3**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Zeke, Michael and Rosaline are sitting at the counter " So how many kids do you think I am going to have someday?" Phoebe asks.

"I'd say five." Prue says

"More at least six," Piper says.

"Wow. What makes you think that?" Phoebe says

"Oh please, Pheebs you were born to be a mom." Piper says

"No doubt about it." Prue says.

"Yeah, you think? I miss the little guy already. Although being a surrogate mom for the last twenty-four hours has taught me I have a long way to go before I'm ready for it full time. I gotta get my life together first." Phoebe says.

Prue says "Yeah, find a guy maybe"

"That might help, huh? Unlike Piper's guy who is like Mr. Mum." Phoebe says.

"Yeah Dan was really great with Matthew wasn't he?" Prue says

"More like a godsend." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, I think that's what scares me. He's like, flawless. He's great at everything. He's great looking, fun, he's great with babies." Piper says

"But…" Prue says

"But I don't know. He's just a little too perfect. I feel a little imperfect around him." Piper says.

"Well, maybe that's why you were uncomfortable with Matthew. Maybe because of Dan you were resisting your own maternal instincts." Phoebe says.

Prue says "Where did that come from?"

Phoebe says "Cosmo, where else?"

Michael glows again and says to Zeke "Dónde estamos" meaning "Where are we?"

Zeke looks at him and Piper says "What? What did he say now?"

"Where are we?" Zeke repeats Michael's words.

"Guys come on we need to get home and check something out," Rosaline says taking she, Zeke and Michael to the back room and orbing out.

**Manor**

Zeke, Michael and Rosaline appear in white lights and she runs to the book "Come on there has got to be something in here." She says flipping the pages. And they flip on they're own. "Okay then." She says as Zeke watches from Michael to the book.

The pages stop and Rosaline reads "The potion Mikey was hit with was a _'restoring childhood memories_' potion?"

"What?" Zeke says looking at the page and making sure Michael is still in the room

"Yeah it says _'Any person hit with this potion will relive their childhood days on the inside when the person looks normal on the outside.'_ Why would a demon want Michael to relive his childhood memories?" Rosaline says.

Zeke says "Why else? So he cant stop them from going after the sisters if they were going to."

"Oh my god," Rosaline says. "_'There are no known ways to reverse the effects of this potion.'_"

"Oh no," Zeke says freaking out inside.


	14. Awakened

**Awakened**

**P3**

Piper's at the bar cutting up some yellow spiky fruit. She coughs and gets a glass of water and takes a sip. Phoebe comes up to the bar. "Oh am I glad to see you." Piper says

Phoebe says "Is that because I can work tonight or is it because I am now "Phoebe Halliwell, college student."

"Okay, neat, thin slices please. Wait, you enrolled?" Piper asks and Phoebe nods. "Phoebe, this is huge."

"Hugest thing I've done since I came back home. I mean, aside from vanquishing demons and saving the world from evil, of course. Okay, so I signed up for two general courses." Phoebe says getting a piece of paper out of her bag and hands it to Piper.

Piper says "And seven electives. Seven? Phoebe."

Phoebe says "Alright, so I'm a little confused. I could use some advice. What do you think I should take?" Piper coughs. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little cough." Piper says

"I bet Prue made you have soup at lunch today after she heard that little cough." Phoebe says.

"I had to cancel actually last nights paperwork took longer than I expected and I had to wait for Zeke to come over and help Rosaline watch Michael." Piper says.

"So I guess you missed your massage today also." Phoebe says.

"A reporter from the San Francisco called and had a ton of questions about the club." Piper says.

"Piper, you have got to take care of yourself you've been feeling funky since yesterday." Phoebe says

"It's probably just a bug." Piper says

"Even more reason for you not to push it." Phoebe says.

"I'm fine, besides it's all paying off, the club is finally doing well, we're making money, now would you slice." Piper asks and Phoebe picks up the knife and a piece of fruit.

"What kind of fruit is this anyway?" Phoebe asks

"Kewano. It's from South America. It's great for Mai Tai's. Just got them in yesterday actually. The bartender has a connection at the docks." Piper says

"Wait you smuggled it in?" Phoebe asks

"Oh, it's fruit Phoebe not drugs." Piper says

Phoebe says "Look, just because we're witches, does not mean you're invincible. Okay, you need to start taking care of yourself."

"Thank you, Doctor." Piper says

"Hey, 'Doctor Phoebe Halliwell'. I like it." Phoebe says.

**Manor **

Zeke is watching Michael closely as Rosaline walks up behind him "What are you doing?" She asks him startling him.

"Just watching Michael." He says

"Yeah, we'll get him back." She assures him.

"Good because I never really got to meat the real Michael Gonzalez." He says

"Well, just because he is acting like a kid doesn't mean he'll be that way forever." She says. "Ask him how old he thinks he is."

"Michael." Zeke says and Michael sits on the chair and Zeke sits on the table in front of him "¿Cuántos años cree usted que son" 'How old do you think you are'

"Estoy diez" Michael says

Zeke looks at Rosaline and says "He says he's ten."

**P3**

Piper walks through the croud and Phoebe follows her "Piper you need to go home your sick."

"Phoebe i'm fine." Piper says then she gets lightheaded and says "Maybe your right." Then collases to the floor.

"Call 911." Phoebe says.

**Bucklands**

Prue is looking at a painting and Jack is with her when Andy comes in.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Prue asks

"Piper, she-she's in the hospital." Andy says almost in tears

"What?" Prue says.

**Opening credits**

**Hospital**

Piper is lying there and she opens her eyes to see Prue standing in front of her

"Hey." Prue says

"Prue?" Piper wonders.

"Your awake." Prue says

"What happened?" Piper asks.

"You dont remember?" Prue asks

"I remember being in the club talking to Phoebe i gotta admit its a little fuzzy." Piper says.

"You collapsed and we called an ambulance." Prue says.

"Oh, that must have been great for business." Piper says "So whats wrong with me?"

"Um, they dont really know. We're just sort of waiting for the blood test results." Prue says

Piper says "I'm sure it's nothing too exciting. It's probably something trendy like mono or Epstein Barr."

"Yeah, well, whatever it is you're gonna take the time to get better." Prue says

Piper says "You sound like Phoebe. Where is she anyway? And Mikey?"

**Receptionists desk**

Phoebe walks up to the desk and says "Uh, hi." But the nurse has her back turned "Nurse person." She bangs on the desk. She turns around and Phoebe says "Can you tell me where Dr. Wallis is. He said that my sister's test results should be in by eight and it's twenty past eight now."

"What's your sisters name?" She asks.

"Piper. Piper Halliwell. Thank you. Piper Halliwell." Phoebe says

"Piper Halliwell has been transferred to Dr. Williamson's care. If you have a seat in the waiting area, I'll page him." The nurse says.

"What happened to Dr. Wallace?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm sure that Dr. Williamson will be able to answer all of your questions. Please, have a seat in the waiting room." The nurse says.

"Okay." Phoebe says

Phoebe sits down. A boy in a wheelchair comes up to her. "Are you sick too?"

Phoebe says "No, I'm not sick."

He looks at her and says "Then why do you look so sad?"

Phoebe says "My sister's here and they don't know what's wrong with her."

He says "The doctor's don't know what's wrong with me either. Maybe your sister and I have the same thing."

"What is your name?" Phoebe asks

The boy says "Nathan."

"Well, hello, Nathan. I'm Phoebe. And who is that?" Phoebe says pointing to the ninja action figure on his lap.

"Ninja doll I found him in the children's ward." Nathan says

"You know, I don't think that's a ninja doll. If I know my ninja dolls, I think that one's really a magical wi…zard." Phoebe says

"Really? How can you tell?" He asks

"Well, let me see him." Phoebe says and she takes the ninja off of him. "I've seen what his type can do. He's got powers. He can move things and freeze things and can kick box too. And the really cool thing about him is he can do all this to the demon…to the bad guys inside your body without anyone even knowing about it."

"Really? He can freeze the bad guys and move them?" He asks

"And kick box them too. Don't forget that. Right out of your body. All you have to do is when you feel bad, you close your eyes and just picture him fighting them for you. Do you think you can do that?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah." He says

Dr. Williamson walks up to Phoebe "Phoebe Halliwell?" he says and she stands up.

"Yes." She says.

"I'm Dr. Williamson." He says

"Hi." Phoebe says and then she looks at Nathan and says "Bye, it was nice to meet you." She sees the other doctors behind Williamson and says "Who are they?"

"Medical interns. They'll be viewing my work with your sister." He says

"Because…" She says

"Because they're studying the same field that I did. I'm an infectious disease specialist." Dr. Williamson says as he and the other doctors walk into the room where Piper is.

"Specialist? Wait." She says running after them.

**Piper's room **

Michael is sitting there with Zeke, Prue, Andy and Rosaline as Dr. Williamson comes in "Miss Halliwell, I'm Dr. Williamson." He says

Phoebe says "Um he's a specialist."

Piper says "Where's Dr. Wallace?"

"I'll be keeping him posted. How are you feeling?" Dr. Williamson asks

Piper says "Okay. A little hot."

His Pager beeps. And he says "Have you been out of the country recently? Africa, South America, Caribbean?"

"I wish. No. I haven't been out of the city." Piper says

Dr. Williamson says "Well, apparently you've attracted a blood disease rarely seen in the United States, Arroyo fever."

"How is that possible?" Prue asks.

"Well, Arroyo fever's transmitted through a bite of sand fly which dies right after the bite. Have you had anything imported brought into your home recently?" Dr. Williamson asks

"No." Piper said

Phoebe says "But you have in the club. What was the name of that weird fruit?"

Piper says "Kewano."

"That's a possible carrier. Sometimes the fly's been known to live long enough in the crate to make the trip but rarely survives the quarantine period." Dr. Williamson says.

Piper sits up and says "I think I have a bite on my shoulder." She shows it to him.

"When did you get this?" He asks

"Just after I opened the fruit." She answers

Dr. Williamson looks at another doctor and says "Tell the nurse I need ten cc's of palindrome."

"Que?" Michael asks.

"It's a high grade antibiotic which will be most effective when it administered through an I.V. Should bring your fever down." His pager beeps again. "I gotta run some more tests. I'll be back shortly." Dr. Williamson says

"Excuse me, she's gonna be okay, right? I mean, it's not life threatening." Phoebe says.

"Well, I'll know after I run more tests, excuse me." He says leaving.

Piper says "I'll be okay."

Prue says "Yeah, I mean he didn't seem too worried. Just prescribed antibiotics."

Piper says "The tests are just to confirm his diagnosis I'm sure."

Prue says "Yeah, don't you agree, guys?"" They nod

Phoebe says "I think we should call Leo."

Piper says "Why?"

Phoebe says "Why not? He can heal you."

"Leo?" Michael says.

Piper says "No. He's out of our lives. He's not even our white lighter anymore. Besides with Dan in my life."

Phoebe says "But if Leo knew you were sick."

Piper says "No, and that's final. No demon or warlock did this to me. Just let the doctors do their magic."

Phoebe says "I just wanted you to get well soon."

Phoebe rests her head on Piper's stomach.

Piper says "I know and I will. Now you get outta here. Prue, go to Bucklands, Phoebe, go to wherever it is you go to, Rosaline, Zeke take Mikey back home and try to fix him, and someone please call Dan so he doesn't worry."

"Yeah, I will do it." Andy says

Prue says "Okay. Bye. Love you."

They all leave.

**Manor **

Michael, Zeke and Rosaline appear in orbs in the attic "How are we supposed to fix this?" Zeke asks as Michael's dad and his friend flames in.

"Where's Mike at?" Jared asks.

Michael turns around and sees his father and says "Papi." Running to him.

"Hi." He says. "Are you okay?"

"No, he's not." Rosaline says "He was hit by a potion and he's been acting like a kid for almost a week now." Michael leaves the room.

"A Potion? What potion?" He asks

Zeke turns the book around so he can read it "This one."

Suddenly they here Michael scream as he is thrown through the attic door and two demons walk in with fireballs in there hands.

One throws a fire ball but Jared holds out his hand and it is hit by one of his.

The demon creates another one but is suddenly engulfed in flames and vanquished as the other one stands there. "My liege."

"I made a specific order 'Do not go after my son'." Jared says.

"My apologies, my liege." He says

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now." Jared says.

"Because I can remove the effects of the potion." He says

"Then do it…" Jared says "Now."

The demon walks up to Michael and holds out his hand and a strange yellow glow surrounds Michael and he is back to normal.

"Whoa, what happened?" Michael says.

"Long story." Rosaline says

Michael grabs the demon and holds him against the wall but then lets him go and says "Get out before I vanquish you." And he shimmers out. "Dad I really have to go to school then check on Piper." He motions for Zeke and Rosaline to come hither. They walk to him and he tries to shimmer out but it doesn't work "Why didn't that work?"

"Maybe your trying to hard." Zeke says

"Maybe…Bye dad, love you." Michael says as he, Zeke and Rosaline are surrounded by bright white lights and orb out.

"Love you too son." He says flaming out.

**Bucklands **

Prue walks in and says** "**Hey. Have you had a chance to look at the thread density results on the Monet?"

Jack says** "**Yeah, and you were right. There are some unexplained thread markings in the area around the station, as the signature."

Prue says** "**Have you told Caldwell yet?"

Jack says** "**Not yet. I was hoping to talk you into going home first. Prue, you're exhausted."

Prue says** "**Yeah, I know, but I prefer to stay here, you know, keep busy. How long can tests take anyway?"

Jack says** "**Piper, is gonna be fine."

Prue says** "**I know, it's just that after everything I've seen in my life and believe me I've seen a lot of weird stuff. It takes a lot to scare me. But this time I'm really scared." Jack hugs Prue.

Jack says** "**You know, I'm not really good at this, saying the right thing stuff. You know what? Why don't you go back to the hospital and I'll stay here and handle everything. Okay?"

Prue's cell phone rings. She answers it. "Hello?"

**Manor**

Phoebe and Dan walk into the living room. "Is she gonna be okay?" Dan asks

Phoebe says "You know, that's what's so frustrating. They won't tell us anything. Damn doctors."

"Can I see her? Where is she?" Dan asks

"San Francisco Memorial." Phoebe says.

Dan hugs Phoebe and says "Nothing's gonna happen to her okay? Piper's strong and healthy and she's a fighter."

Phoebe says "You've noticed too have you?"

Michael, Zeke and Rosaline walk through the door "How was I supposed to know Prue called me out of school today?" Michael says as they approach Dan and Phoebe and the phone rings.

Phoebe answers it "Hello?"

Pruesays** "**Yeah, Pheebs, the hospital just called. They need for us to get down there right away."

Phoebe says** "**Why? What happened?"

**Hospital**

Phoebe, Michael, Zeke, Rosaline and Dan run down the corridor to Piper's room. Prue's standing at the doorway.

Phoebe says "Prue, what's going on?"

Prue says "I don't know. All they said was that her condition has worsened."

"What does that mean?" Michael says.

"We're not leaving this door until we find out." Dan says.

"Dr. Williamson?" Prue says.

He approaches the and says "Unfortunately your sister's immune system isn't as strong as we thought it would be and antibiotics are having no effect on the disease."

"So what do we…what do you do now?" Phoebe asks

"Well there's nothing more we can do." Dr. Williamson says.

"Michael says "What do you mean by that? What are you saying?"

"Well, either Piper pulls out of the coma on her own or I'm afraid your sister's not going to survive." Dr. Williamson says.

Phoebe starts to cry.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Prue, Phoebe and Michael walk in.

"Okay, we cant let Piper die." Prue says

"No, we can't but Prue, this isn't a demon or a warlock that we're up against." Phoebe says

Prue opens the book and says "Alright, if there are spells in here to vanquish demons, then there's gotta be a spell in here to vanquish a lousy bug."

Michael says "Okay, but even if there is a spell, how do we get past the personal gain issue, the consequences?"

"What consequences? The power of three remains unbroken, innocents are saved. I don't really see a down side to that, do you?" Prue says

Phoebe says "Prue, if good witches could really vanquish diseases, do you think there'd be one sick person in the world?"

"We have to save Piper." Prue says

"I agree. All I am saying is before we resort to the Book of Shadows, maybe we should call Leo." Phoebe suggests.

Prue says "No. She told us not to."

Phoebe says "So, let her be pissed at us, at least she'll be alive."

Prue says "We don't even know how to contact him. He's always just sorta been around."

Michael thinks for a minute and then says "Leo!"

Prue and Phoebe look at each other and then in agreement they both start calling for him too.

Leo orbs in and startles them.

"Whoa, it worked." Phoebe says.

"Alright, Leo, look Piper is very..." Prue starts but Leo interrupts.

"Very sick, I know. That's why I could hear you calling I've been nearby watching." Leo says.

"Wait, you've been watching her this whole time and you haven't healed her?" Phoebe asks.

Leo says "I can't. They know about Piper too and they won't let me interfere. I'm not even supposed to be here right now."

"Leo, you cant just let Piper die." Prue says

"Don't you think I would do something about it if I could?" Leo says

"But you love her." Phoebe says

Leo says "I know. But I'm not her White lighter any more, I'm not even Mikey's white lighter anymore. And besides, even if I could help her my powers probably wouldn't even work because she wasn't fighting evil." He hears the Elders calling him. "I have to go, they know I'm here. I'm sorry. Tell Piper I love her." He orbs out.

Phoebe and Michael stare at the orbs as they disappear and both say "Screw the consequences." And they run to the book and look for a spell.

**Hospital**

Prue, Phoebe and Michael walk down the corridor. "do you really think the awakening spell is going to work?" Phoebe asks

"It better. Alright, Look, I'll get Piper's blood. Are you sure that you can get a poppet?" Prue says.

"Positive." Phoebe says "Come on." She grabs Michael's hand. "We'll meet you in her room."

"Alright." Prue says.

**Pipers Room**

A nurse is drawing blood from Piper's arm and Dan is beside her as Prue walks in. "How is she?" Prue asks.

The nurse puts a small container full of Piper's blood on a tray. Prue uses her power and it floats over to her and she puts it in her pocket.

"No change. It just looks like she's sleeping but I can't wake her up." Dan says

"She'll wake up. I promise." Prue says.

**Hallway**

Phoebe and Michael are walking and talking "So where did Zeke and Rosaline go?" she asks

"I sent them home I figured they could use some sleep after babysitting me all week." Michael says as they reach Nathans room. He's playing with the Ninja doll. Phoebe and Michael walk in.

Phoebe says** "**Hey, Nathan. Remember me?"

Nathan says "Phoebe, I was hoping you'd come back."

Phoebe says "Really? Why?"

Nathan says "You were right. The wizard did it. I feel great. Just like I used to."

Michael laughs and says "Wizard?"

Phoebe says "The power of positive thinking."

Nathan says "Oh, that's great, Nathan. I'm so happy for you. You know, I was wondering if you would let me borrow the wizard for a while. My sister could use a little magic right about now."

"Like we don't have enough magic already." Michael says.

Nathan hands her the doll and says "She can keep him. I don't need him anymore."

Phoebe says "Thank you."

**Piper's Room**

Michael and Phoebe enter and she says "Hey." She notices Dan there. "I was gonna bring back some sodas but the machine down the hall was busted and I didn't know where to find another one."

"I'll find it." Dan says.

"Really? You don't mind?" Phoebe asks.

"No, it's no trouble. I'll be back in a minute." He leaves.

"I got him. Let's do this." Phoebe puts the ninja on Piper's stomach. Prue puts a drop of Piper's blood on the ninja. They touch the ninja and Piper and Michael touches Piper's stomach and they start saying the spell.

"_Troubled blood with sleeps unease, remove the cause of this disease." They chant _

The door starts to open and Phoebe gasps "Prue!" and Prue puts her hand out making the door stay closed as they continue the spell.

"Hey!" Dr. Williamson says through the door.

_"Sleep eternal never more, and shift this source of illness borne, to this poppet whom none shall mourn." They chant._

"Guys, its not working." Phoebe says.

Suddenly after a few moments Piper springs up and startles her sisters and Michael.

Dr. Williamson almost falls as he pushes the door open "Who was blocking the damn door?"

Everybody looks at him and Prue says "What's up doc."

He sees Piper awake. "When did this happen? Miss Halliwell, are you feeling alright?" he asks.

Phoebe puts the ninja in the bin. The ninja's eyes open.

**Hallway**

Dan is walking with a couple of soda's and he sees two nurses go into the room. "Piper." He says.

**Piper's Room**

Dan walks in and she sees the cans of soda.

Piper says "Are those for me?"

He hugs her Dan says "You're okay."

Piper says "Yes I am okay."

Dr. Williamson says "This doesn't make any sense. Fever's gone, vitals are normal. I've never seen anything like it. The infection's gone too."

Piper says "So can I go home now?"

Dr. Williamson says to the nurses "Draw some blood. I wanna run comparatives."

Nurse says "Yes, Doctor."

Piper says "Um, then can I go home? Because no offence, but I hate hospitals."

Prue, Phoebe, Michael and Dan laugh. They climb on the bed and lay all over Piper.

Piper says "Get off me."

The ninja sits up. A nurse walks over and puts something in the bin. The ninja pushes his sword through the plastic and it pokes the nurse on the leg.

"Ow." She says

She walks away. The ninja then cuts through the plastic and jumps out.

**Commercial Break**

**Police Station**

"So Piper came out of coma huh?" Darryl asks

"Yeah, I think the girls and Michael cast a spell though." Andy says making sure no one was around to hear.

"Ok then." Darryl says

**P3**

There's no one in there except Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael, Dan and a bartender. They have music on. Piper says "Turn it up." Prue turns the music up. Piper walks over to the bartender. "Alright, you can go home. I'll clean up."

He leaves. Phoebe runs over to Dan who's sitting down and says "Dance with me, Dan."

Dan says "It's almost two in the morning."

She pulls him out of the chair.

Michael says** "**So what. Come on, you're young."

Dan says** "**Stop the music, stop that music."

Phoebe and Michael goes over to Prue. Dan puts his arms around Piper.

Piper says "Somebody need a nap?"

Dan says "You know what? That's not fair. You've been asleep for almost twenty-four hours" .

Piper says "And I know you've been up for almost twenty-four hours by my side. I can't tell you how much that means to me, being there for me. Hangin' tough."

Dan says "It wasn't that tough."

They kiss.

Piper says "Now go home. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaves. Piper walks over to Prue, Phoebe and Michael who are playing patty-cake with their hands. "Okay, spill."

They stop clapping.

Phoebe says "What are you talking about?"

Piper says "You guys cast a spell didn't you?"

Prue says innocently "Who, us?"

"Oh no she's on to us hide." Michael says hiding behind his hands.

Piper laughs and says "Yeah, you. Not that I'm not grateful to be cured because I am, but what about that little personal gain problem?"

Phoebe says "Okay, but don't you think we would have seen any consequences by now? It's been hours."

Prue says "Yeah, maybe saving a protector of the innocent isn't really personal gain."

Piper says "Maybe. Like I said, I'm not complaining. I'm just glad you didn't call Leo. Strange though with all the demons we've faced, this bug, this thing was the scariest of them all."

Prue says "Yeah, you don't have to convince us."

Piper says "I love you guys."

Phoebe says "We love you too."

They hug.

Prue says "Hey, just don't ever scare us like that again."

Piper says "Don't worry. And you know I can see you, right Mikey?"

"Oh no she found me." He says putting his hands down.

Prue says "Ooh, ooh! Oh, God, I almost forgot. I have to get that Monet authenticated by tomorrow."

Phoebe says "At this hour?"

Prue says "Why not? I'm wide awake."

Prue leaves.

Piper says "I guess I should clean up."

Piper starts cleaning up. Phoebe stands there dancing with Michael and then she notices Piper is moving very quickly. She gets faster and faster.

Phoebe says "Uh, Piper. Piper!"

"Piper!" Michael says

She stops in front of Phoebe and Michael.

"What?" She asks

Phoebe says "I think I found a consequence."

**Hospital**

The nurse that was poked by the ninja is lying on the bed breathing heavily. Another nurse rings someone up on the phone.

Nurse says "Get me Dr. Williamson."

**Dr. Williamson's office **

His phone rings and he answers it "Yeah? Okay, put them both on palindrome though I doubt it'll do them any good. Call me if there's any changes.

He hangs up. A guy walks up to him.

The guy says "And what can Centre from Disease Control do for you this fine middle of the night, Dr. Williamson?"

Dr. Williamson says "I've really got something for you this time, Seigler. I wouldn't have called you if I didn't."

Dr. Seiger says "You know, it's not very ethical to try and get the government to validate your findings just so you can get published."

Dr. Williamson says "This'll get me more than published. I've got an outbreak of Arroyo fever in this hospital."

Dr. Seiger says "That's impossible. Arroyo fever isn't contagious."

Dr. Williamson says "It is now. I've got three patients with the disease in isolation."

Dr. Seiger says "How'd they get it?"

Dr. Williamson says "I don't know. But however they did has something to do with the first person who came down with it. Piper Halliwell."

**Bucklands**

Prue is looking at the painting when Jack walks in.

Jack says "Morning."

Prue says "Hi."

Jack says "So how's Piper doing?"

Prue says "Fully recovered."

Jack says "What? That's great."

Prue says "Yeah, I just came in early to confirm a few suspicions."

Jack says "Whoa, wait, back up. Piper's okay?"

Prue says "Yes, she's home, she's healthy, everything's back to normal. Jack, we've got to talk seriously."

Jack says "Okay, shoot."

Prue says "We can't keep on fooling ourselves. This thing isn't real. I know that it looks perfect from the outside and it makes sense to just ignore the truth and pretend that there's nothing wrong but I can't do that."

Jack says "Look, Prue, come on, I know we've had our difficulties…"

Prue says "Jack, I'm talking about the painting. It's not real. I mean, yeah, it's from his school but Monet didn't paint it. One of his students did."

Jack says "Are you sure?"

Prue says "Positive."

Jack says "So what."

Prue says "So what?"

Jack says "Prue, if someone wants to believe in something that may not be altogether true but it's true enough for them, then what's the harm in letting it be?"

Prue says "Jack?"

Jack says "Prue, the world is made up of almost perfect. It's nothing but near misses and necessary compromises. In this case, I think we got a little bit of both. That's okay, I know how you feel. I'm just asking you not to look so close. Nothing bears up under that kind of scrutiny.

Prue says "Are you talking about the Monet?"

Jack says "Yeah, that too. Just trust me. Go with it. Everything's gonna be fine."

**Police station **

Andy and Darryl are sitting at there desks when the CDC people come in and hand him a warrant. "Inspector Trudeau, we have a court order to bring the kid named Michael Gonzalez into custody. Where can we find him?"

Andy looks at the warrant and says "He's at school I'll go get him and take him to the hospital."

"We can do it." Siegler says.

"Trust me its better if my partner and I do it." Andy says. and they leave.

**P3**

The Disease Control people pull up in their trucks and go inside. Dr. Seiger walks up to Phoebe and Piper.

Dr. Seiger says "Piper Halliwell?"

Piper says "Whoa, what's going on?"

Dr. Seiger says "I'm Dr. Seiger from the Centre from Disease Control. We have a court order to take you and your sister into custody and to quarantine your club until further notice."

**Michael's School**

Michael is sitting at his desk in science when Andy and Darryl come in.

"Can I help you?" The teacher says.

"Yeah, we need Michael." Morris says showing the teacher his badge "It's police business." The teacher looks at Michael.

Andy walks over to Michael and pulls a chair beside him and sits down and whispers "Hey, I know this is embarrassing, so I'm not going to pull you out of the school in front of your friends. But you have to come with us."

"Why? Do I have to?" Michael says

He gets a paper from his jacket pocket and says "There is outbreak at the hospital and we have a court order to take you and the sisters into custody, I know I don't like it either. But if you don't I have to arrest you and bring you in and I don't want to do that."

Michael looks at the paper "Great." He grabs his things and leaves with them

**Commercial Break**

**Hospital **

There are lots of reporters and cameras there asking Dr. Williamson questions.

Dr. Williamson says** "**No, I would not classify this as an epidemic at this stage. Although that's for Dr. Seiger from the C.D.C. to determine, not me. All I can tell you is an outbreak has occurred in the hospital and we've contained it."

Reporter says "Dr. Williamson, how do you know it's contained? How can you be sure?"

Dr. Williamson says "Because we've identified the initial carrier."

Another reporter says "Who is it? What's his name? Is it a patient?"

Dr. Williamson says "We've identified the initial carrier and we brought her and anyone she may have affected down in the isolation ward."

**Michael's school**

Zeke is in the hallway looking for Rosaline and he says "We've got to get to Michael."

"I thought he was with you." Rosaline says

"He was but the police had a court order to take him into custody." Zeke says.

"Oh my, we have to get to Dan and let him know." Rosaline says.

"Hey you two." A teacher says. "Stay there."

"Uh-oh." Rosaline says grabbing Zeke's hand running down the hallway and orbing out before the teacher can catch them.

**Dan's house**

He's watching the news.

Reporter says "Is it true they closed down the night club called P3 because of the outbreak?"

Dr. Williamson says "That is a question that can be answered by Dr. Seiger."

Dr. Seiger says "Yes, I can confirm that an establishment by the name of P3 has been quarantined. But only as a precautionary method."

Dan grabs his keys and coat and walks out his door to find Zeke and Rosaline arrive.

"Michael is at the hospital." Zeke says

"I know…just get in the car." Dan says and they get in and Dan is speeding off down the street.

**Hospital**

Phoebe, Michael and Piper are locked in a room in the isolation ward. Phoebe's knocking on the door.** "**Hello? Remember us?" she says

A nurse talks into an intercom outside the room.** "**I'm sorry, we can't hear you. What is it you want?"

Phoebe says "We wanna get the hell outta here. That's what we want."

Nurse says "Dr. Williamson will be right in to discuss the situation."

Piper says "Discuss what? I feel fine."

Nurse says "Dr. Williamson will be right in." and he leaves.

"We get that he will be right in but we don't get why we're here." Michael yells

Phoebe says "This is ridiculous. Why won't they tell us anything?"

Piper says "They're lucky they're in the other room, I'd freeze their butts."

A doctor opens the door and Prue walks in.

"Oh, they got you too huh?" Michael says

Phoebe says "Oh, Prue, thank God."

Piper says "You're obviously not here to get us out."

Prue says "When I got home, someone from the C.D.C. was waiting for me and they took like a quart of blood."

Phoebe and Michael hold out there arms and say "Ditto."

Piper says "Well, they might as well have taken all of mine, they've shut down the club, they'll ruin it. I'll lose everything."

Phoebe says "No, you won't. Once this whole thing gets straightened out."

Prue says "I have a feeling it's not gonna be that easy. Look, I overheard some doctors talking. There's others here that are infected with the disease."

Phoebe says "But I thought that it wasn't contagious."

Prue says "Yeah, so did I." She sees the intercom. "So, can they hear us?"

Piper says "No."

Prue says "Did either of you three sleep by any chance?"

Phoebe says "Sleep? Piper was bouncing off the walls last night. And Michael was just hyper."

Piper says "It's gotta be a consequence of the awakening spell you guys cast."

Prue says "I have a bad feeling that's not the only consequence."

**Nathan's room **

He's asleep when The ninja walks in.

**Isolation room**

Dr. Williamson walks in.

Dr. Williamson says "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Phoebe says "What, no mask?"

Dr. Williamson says "No, I don't need it. None of us do. However the disease is being spread, it's not airborne. I just ruled that out."

Piper says "Great, then we're free to go."

Dr. Williamson says "Afraid not."

Phoebe says "You can't keep us here."

Dr. Williamson says "Actually, I can, by law. Not just because your sister circumvented it by opening the uninspected fruit, but because she's carrying a rare disease that has every possibility of spreading to epidemic proportions."

"You said it wasn't contagious." Michael says.

Dr. Williamson says "Arroyo fever isn't supposed to be contagious."

Phoebe says "Well, then maybe you misdiagnosed it."

Dr. Williamson says "I didn't and aside from the fact that I had no idea how this disease is being spread there's another little mystery that's concerning me. Your recovery makes no clinical sense. Your blood has no antibodies, which means your immune system has never fought it off. By all medical standards, you should be dead by now, Miss Halliwell.

"You are seriously starting to piss me off as you can see she is alive and well." Michael snaps.

Piper says "What's the matter, Doctor? You don't believe in miracles?"

Dr. Williamson says "Not the kind that don't leave traces, no. I've got six people infected and there's nothing I can do to save them unless I figure out how it is you survived. I'm gonna run a series of tests on all four of your blood work. Even DNA sampling. Maybe it's a genetic marker, I don't know. But I'm gonna find out and you're not leaving until I do." And he leaves.

Phoebe says "Well, his bedside manners sure could us a little work."

Piper says "Six people? How's that possible?"

Prue says "When we did the spell, we must have awakened everything in the room including the disease."

Phoebe says "So, do you think there's anything different about our blood because we're witches? Or Mikey's blood because he's half demon?"

Prue says "I don't know but our first priority is to figure out how to help save these people."

Phoebe says "Yeah, but even if we can find a spell to save them, how do we prevent it from spreading to other people."

"We would have to reverse the spell." Michael says

Piper says "Yeah I agree with Mikey."

Phoebe says "No, Piper, we can't reverse the spell because…"

Prue says "You could go back into a coma, you could die."

Piper says "I'm not gonna die. Just reverse the spell and call Leo so he can heal me."

Phoebe says "Leo? I thought you didn't want us to call Leo."

Piper says "Well, yeah, that's when I thought I was sick, not dying."

Prue says "Piper, we already talked to Leo he isn't allowed to help."

Phoebe says "They won't let him."

"Which by the way I think is messed up." Michael says.

Piper says "Oh. Great. Well thanks for doing something I specifically asked you not to do."

Phoebe says "Piper, you just said…"

Prue says "Phoebe, give it a rest. Um, look, Piper, we don't know the reversal spell anyway."

Phoebe says "Yeah, and they won't let us outta here to get it."

Piper says "Mikey can get it."

"No, I cant I was actually hoping to talk to you guys about it soon but my powers are kind of messed up at the moment I cant shimmer I can barely even hear you guys talking to me telepathically." Michael says.

"We'll talk about that later. Prue can get it then." Piper says

Prue says "No, I can't. Okay, I can not just astral project on command. I can't control it like that."

Piper says "You can learn to control it just like you learned to control your other power. Just concentrate."

Prue says "Piper, I can't and I won't."

Piper says "Prue, you have to try. We can't let anybody else die."

Prue shuts her eyes and tries to astral project. She appears in the attic. A nurse looks in the room and sees Prue standing still with her eyes closed.

Nurse looks through the window and turns the intercom on and says "What's wrong with her?"

Phoebe says "Nothing. She's fine."

**Attic**

Astral Prue finds the spell and tries to remember it. She astral projects back into her body.

**Hospital**

Prue gasps and says "Whoa."

Piper says "Did you see it?"

Prue says "Yeah, Piper, I don't…"

Piper says "Prue, we've already discussed this. For some reason there's no magical out for me but there is for the others. Please."

Prue says the spell out loud "What was awakened from it's sleep, was once again slumbered deep."

Prue, Michael and Phoebe touch Piper.

They begin to say the spell together "What was awakened from it's sleep, was once again slumbered deep, What was awakened from it's sleep, was once again slumbered deep."

**Nathan's room**

The ninja is on the bed. He raises his arms while holding his sword, ready to stab Nathan. Then the ninja turns back into a doll and falls on the floor.

**Isolation room**

Piper collapses on the floor.

Phoebe says "Prue, Mikey, someone, get help.

Prue bangs on the door. "Help!"

Dr. Williamson and some other doctors run in.

Dr. Williamson says "Help me get her on the bed." They pick her up and put her on the bed. "You guys wanna tell me what the hell is going on? Get her on the monitor. Miss Halliwell, Miss Halliwell, can you hear me? Assist in respiration. Starting CPR."

Phoebe, Prue and Michael start crying.

**Commercial Break**

**Hospital**

Dan, Rosaline and Zeke run up to reception.

Dan says** "**Piper Halliwell, what room is she in?"

The nurse person is on the phone and points her fingure and Zeke steps up and says "What room is she in, damn it. We're family."

**Isolation room**

Dan enters the room with Zeke and Rosaline. Michael runs to them and gives them a hug.

Dr. Williamson gives the nurse instructions and she races off. "She's not responding to CPR. Come on, Miss Halliwell."

Piper's spirit rises out of her body. You see a bright light. She appears in a place that's bright and golden. Someone is walking towards her. It's Leo.

"Leo?" She wonders

Leo says "Hurry, take my hands. We don't have much time."

Piper says "Am I dead?"

Leo says "No, not yet. Not if you take my hands."

Piper says "I don't understand."

Leo says "It's the only way, I can heal you. The only chance I have of them not finding out. Hurry."

**Isolation room**

Dr. Williamson says "Give me the paddles."

Nurse says "Charging."

He gets the paddles and applies them to her body.

Dr. Williamson says "Clear."

Nurse says "No response. I'm not getting anything."

Dr. Williamson says "Again."

Nurse says "Charging."

Dr. Williamson says "Clear."

**Where Piper's Spirit is**

Leo says "I don't wanna lose you." holding his hands above her hands.

**Isolation room**

Nurse says "Time of death, 9:40am."

Michael is crying and Zeke pulls him into a hug not willing to let him go.

**Where Piper's spirit is**

Leo is healing her.

**Isolation room**

She floats back in her body.

Prue says "Wait, I think she's responding. There's a heartbeat."

Piper starts coughing.

Dr. Williamson says "Piper? What the hell? This is incredible."

Piper says as she wakes up "Leo." And Dan hears her.

Phoebe, Prue and Michael go over to her and kiss and hug her.

Phoebe says "Are you okay?"

Nurse says "B.P. 105 over 60. Pulse is strong."

Nurse #2 says "I don't understand. What happened?"

Dr. Williamson says "I don't know but I'm gonna find out."

**Bucklands**

Prue's putting all her stuff in a box. Jack walks in.

Jack says "Hey, I just heard. Are you out of your mind?"

Prue says "I don't know, maybe."

Jack says "Come on, Prue. You can't be serious. You can't just quit."

Prue says "I already did. I turned in my resignation and Caldwell accepted it."

Jack says "Why? Just because he doesn't agree with you about selling the Monet?"

Prue says "It's not authentic, Jack."

Jack says "You know what? Buyer's think it is and they've been thinking that way for over a hundred years."

Prue says "So it's worth whatever people is willing to pay for it, right?"

Jack says "Yeah, right."

Prue says "No, it's wrong. Or at least in my book it is and that's the way it used to be here before the take over. Before everyone cared more about the sell than what they're selling."

Jack says "Including me, right?"

Prue says "Jack. It's not about the painting or Bucklands new philosophy. I've been thinking about this for a while. A lot has happened to me in the past year and a half. I've seen, I've seen things I never imagined existed and it's changed me. It's made me wanna make changes."

Jack says "So what are you gonna do?"

Prue says "I don't know. Just take some time. Figure it out. Look, I had a little wake up call and I realize that life is too short to be wasting my time doing something I really don't wanna be doing."

Jack says "Or being with someone you don't really wanna be with."

Prue says "Jack, you have been great. You've opened me up to so many things, made me feel wanted again."

Jack says "But..."

Prue says "But I need to be alone for a while, no strings."

She hugs him and grabs her box and leaves.

**P3**

Piper gives a box of fruit to a guy. "These haven't been inspected yet. Put them in the back. We're returning them to the supplier."

She walks up to Prue and Phoebe.

Phoebe says "Looks like someone learnt their lesson."

Piper says "Yeah, the hard way unfortunately."

Prue says "Still, the clubs doing okay. Doesn't look like quarantine ruined business too much."

Piper says "Thanks to no cover charge and free drinks. Have you guys seen Dan around?"

Prue and Phoebe says "No, why?"

Piper says "No reason I guess. I thought he might stop by."

Phoebe says "Uh, you know, Piper, Dan heard you call Leo's name when you were coming around at the hospital."

Piper says "He did? That wasn't me thinking about Leo, that was just..."

Phoebe says "Him saving you, I know."

Prue says "Still, how are you gonna explain that to Dan?"

Phoebe says "Well, at least you're alive to try. That's what's important."

Prue says "Yeah, I mean, just because we're witches, doesn't mean we're above the laws of nature."

Phoebe says "Or the Wiccan ones."

Piper says "I know, you don't have to tell me twice. I'm not taking anything for granted anymore."

Prue says "Ditto."

Phoebe says "Yeah, Prue, welcome to the ranks of the unemployed. I'm proud of you. I think what you did was very brave."

Prue says "Thank you." She turns he head and sees Leo walk in. "Ooh, Piper." She points to Leo. "Leo."

Phoebe says "Tell him thanks for us too."

Piper walks over to him "Hey."

Leo says "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Piper says "Okay. A little tired. Which is actually a good thing. Leo, thank you for everything you..."

Leo says "Couldn't let you die, Piper."

Piper says "I'm very glad you couldn't. Did you get in trouble?"

Leo says "Yeah, actually, a lot. They found out what I did. They clipped my wings."

Piper says "What?"

Leo says "It's not permanent. It's more like a suspension... I hope."

Piper says "Leo, I-I-I don't know what to say."

Leo says "You don't have to say anything. You didn't do anything, I did. I guess in the back I always hoped someday, somehow you and I would get a second chance."

Piper says "I'm with Dan now."

Leo says "I know. But I also know now that I'm a mortal, I'm gonna fight for you. May the best man win."

**Manor**

Jared flames in and looks for Michael. he doesn't find him anywhere so he checks the attic, he is about to flame out when he sees bright white lights surround the area. Michael, Zeke and Rosaline are orbing in.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Michael asks.

"Just to see if your all right." Jared says. "You haven't been down there in a while."

"Yeah, my powers are sort of gone." Michael says

"What? How?" Jared says

"I don't know how. One minute I fight a demon and the next I am powerless." Michael says. Jared flames out. "Okay, then. Let's go downstairs." HE says and with that they all go down stairs.


	15. Animal Pragmatism

**Animal Pragmatism **

**College **

Phoebe is in class listening to he professor "The lions observed in the Ingoro goro crater of Tanzania, mated on average once an hour for a week straight. Before I lose half the room to that thought, answer me this. Where does it begin? And the purpose of all animals is that the proliferation of the species, right?" Phoebe sees a guy staring at her and she smiles. "But it isn't as easy as your nest or mine. It starts with a series of mating rituals. First, the animal must get the attention of the object it desires." Phoebe looks at the guy again and she brushes her hair back. "Next, there must be a sign that the interest is mutual." Three of Phoebe's friends are sitting behind her. One of them shows another something in a book. They giggle. Phoebe turns around.

"What's up with my study group having fun without me?" Phoebe says

Andrea says "Sorry, Phoebe, you looked busy."

Professor continues "Use your time in section tomorrow, tail line your group's thesis, be specific. Better yet, just spell check. See you next week."

Everyone starts packing up. Phoebe turns around and looks at the cover of the book that Andrea is holding. Phoebe asks "Is that a book of love spells?"

Andrea says "Yeah, found it in the valentine display over at the campus bookstore."

She hands it to Phoebe.

Tessa says "It's stupid."

Brooke says "Is not."

Andrea says "We just figured, you know, since we're dateless this year, maybe it'll give us some laughs."

Phoebe laughs to herself while reading the book.

Brooke says "What?

Phoebe says "Oh, nothing. It's just they've got it backwards. You'd never say it in that order. First you say what's lacking and then what's needed. Here, try this. _'From strike of twelve count twenty-four, that's how long the spell is for, if to abate my lonely heart, enchant these gifts I thee impart'_ See?" They stare at her shocked. "Um, I'm doing a paper on the growing popularity of witchcraft. Hey, if you guys want something fun to do tomorrow night, you should check out my sister's club."

She hands them a flier.

Tessa and Brooke say "Cool."

Phoebe says "No dates required."

Andrea says "Okay."

Tessa says "We'll be there."

Phoebe says "See you at the section tomorrow." Phoebe stands up. Ethan, the guy that was staring at her, walks over to her. "Hey, there's a party tomorrow night." She gets a flier out of her bag. "You should come."

Ethan says "Why?"

Phoebe says "Because I'll be there."

**The dorm **

Andrea, Tessa and Brooke are about to do the love spell. A pig, a rabbit and a snake are on the floor.

Tessa says "Okay, I'm freaked. Can we turn some lights on?"

Brooke says "No, we can't. Can we?"

Andrea says "It'll spoil the mood. Come on, it says to join hands."

They join hands and Tessa says "We're not gonna hurt them are we? Because I promised Ben that I would get his pig back to him tomorrow."

Brooke says "It's a joke spell, Tessa. This is just supposed to be fun. I mean, you can choose any animal to turn into a man and you chose a pig?"

Tessa says "Well, it's frankly known that pigs are the most intelligent species, that's why."

Brooke says "Well, then we all know why Andrea chose the rabbit."

Andrea says "Just keep your fingers clear. He scratches."

Brooke says "Kinky. Exactly why I brought a snake."

Andrea says "Okay, let's do this. Say it with me."

Andrea, Tessa and Brooke say _"From strike of twelve count twenty-four, that's how long the spell is for, turn these gifts into a mate, and then my lonely heart abate."_ And nothing happens.

Tessa says "Okay, that was fun. Can I go now?"

Andrea says "Wait, didn't Phoebe say some of the words were wrong?"

Brooke says "Why don't you call her?"

Andrea says "I don't have to. The power of technology."

She gets her tape recorder and plays it. And Phoebe's voice is playing "No dates required." Andrea rewinds the tape. _"From strike of twelve count twenty-four, that's how long the spell is for, if to abate my lonely heart, enchant these gifts I thee impart_."

A bright light and smoke fill the room. Then the animals turn into three naked men.

**Underworld**

Jared flames in and sees the demon that took Michael's power and then sees the leader. "How could you go after my son and take his powers." Jared says

"I had no choice he was about to expose us all." The leader says

"What will the source say when he finds out you broke one of his orders that forbid you from doing something?" Jared says. the leader shrugs. Jared forms an energy ball and throws it at the demon. He sees the white and black orbs of his sons magic go through the ceiling.

**Manor **

Michael is in the attic asleep on the chair when the white and black orbs go into him and Jared flames in. he sees Michael asleep and decides not to wake him and flames out.

**Opening credits**

**Manor**

Piper's there and Prue comes in looking like she just woke up.

Piper says "What's wrong with this picture?"

Prue says "Okay, is that rhetorical or do I actually have to open my eyes to look at something?"

Piper says "Well, it's a weekday and Phoebe Halliwell is already at campus, and Michael Gonzalez is at school, while Prue Halliwell, master of the morning meetings, sultan of scheduling and queen of..."

Prue walks up behind Piper and says "Cut it."

Piper says "How's it feel to be footloose and office free?"

Prue says "Amazing. You know what I'm gonna do today?"

Piper says "What?"

Prue says "Absolutely nothing."

Piper says "Really? Really, Prue? Nothing entails physically doing nothing, thinking about nothing and worrying about nothing, as suppose to your sister here who's so in the middle of something."

Prue says "Okay, sweetie, what is wrong?"

Piper says "Well, for starters there is tomorrow." Prue doesn't know what she's talking about. "Valentines Day."

Prue says "Wow, I completely forgot. See? I'm doing nothing already."

Piper says "And Dan wants me to have a V-day dinner with him."

Prue says "Oh, that's good."

Piper says "Yeah, except for the fact that there's..."

Prue cuts in and says "Leo. I mean, he is mortal now, doesn't that change things? Piper, you're my sister and I'm with you whatever and whoever you choose."

**The dorm **

Pig guy says "I need to eat."

The rabbit guy comes out of Andrea's room.

Rabbit guy says "Another satisfied customer."

Tessa says to the pig "You've already eaten everything in our fridge. Brooke will be back with food any minute. Just wait, okay?"

Rabbit guy says "Whoa, what are we supposed to do until then?"

Snake guy says "Fine question. What should we do? You two are acting like nothing's changed. Like you're still trapped in the confines of your cages. Behaving like animals."

Tessa says "That's what you are."

Snake guy says "Not anymore, thanks to you. You've been given a gift. It's time to take it out for a test drive. What it looks like from up here."

Tessa says "You can't. I mean, you have to stay here." They walk towards the door. "Wait."

They walk outside in the hallway and they are still naked.

Girl pleased with what she sees says "Ohh!"

They walk down the hallway. Ethan walks around the corner holding a basket full of his clothes. He stops in front of them.

Snake says "Is there a problem?"

Ethan says "Uh, yeah, try covering up, dude."

They look down and notice they're naked.

Snake says "Remedy the situation."

The rabbit pushes Ethan against the wall and takes his basket.

Ethan says "Hey! Hey, man."

The rabbit pushes him and scratches him and he falls to the floor.

**P3**

Piper carries a huge heart made out of flowers over to the bar. She notices a small bunch of flowers lying on the bar.

Piper looks around and says "Who are these for?"

Leo pops up from behind the bar and says "They're for you. I know they're not much."

Piper says "They're beautiful. Um, but Leo..."

Leo says "But it's, you know, the best I could do. You know, no I.D., no transportation, no money. I just wanted you to have something to mark the day."

Piper says "Thank you. I have something for you too. Although not nearly as romantic but still a good thing." She holds up some money. "Your first pay check, or cash rather. I thought it would be easier." She hands it to him.

Leo says "So did I. Anyway, thanks. Looks like after everything, I'm still working for the Charmed Ones."

Piper says "Is all this... you doing okay with it?"

Leo says "Yeah, I gotta make it up as I go. Piper, if me being here is awkward for you..."

Piper says "No, um, what's there to be awkward about?"

Leo says "These go in the back, right?" He picks up a tray of glasses and takes them to the store room.

Piper says "Mmm hmm." Dan comes down the stairs carrying a big bunch of flowers. He walks over to Piper. "What are those? I thought that we were gonna wait until tonight."

He puts them on the bar covering up Leo's flowers and says "You're right." He picks them back up. "I should take them back." He says jokingly.

Piper says "Don't you dare. Give them to me." He gives them to her. "They're beautiful. Thank you." They hug. Dan sees Leo walk out of the store room.

Dan says "Uh, Piper."

Piper says "Mmm hmm."

Dan says "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Piper says "Not that I know of."

Dan says "You sure?"

Leo walks up to them. And says "Dan."

Dan says "Leo." Leo walks between them and picks up the huge heart made of flowers and He walks away with it. "You never mentioned he was here."

Piper says "Leo's here. You're right. I meant to and then things got busy, so, um, I didn't and I'm sorry. He's just helping out."

Dan says "With what exactly?"

Piper says "Um, you know, handy man, busboy, bar back, security type stuff. He needed a place to stay and it's really not a big deal, Dan."

Dan says "That's just the point, it is. When you were sick, you called out his name, not mine and I was right there with you. When he's around, you're, I don't know, different. We're different. How do you want me to handle that?"

Piper says "And to tell you truth, if the situation were reversed, I don't know how I would feel. But I do know how I feel right now."

Dan says "How do you feel?"

Piper says "Like for the first time in a very long time I'm actually looking forward to a valentines day dinner and you're the reason." He hugs her and Leo watches them from the other side of the room.

**Michael's school **

Michael is standing there at his locker when Zeke and Rosaline run up to him from behind. "Boo!" Rosaline says and Michael jumps and flames out and back in at the same spot. "Whoa."

"What?" Michael asks

"You just did that fire thing your dad does." She says

"Oh, I thought I felt like I was being transported or something." Michael says.

"Wait you got your powers back?" Zeke says loud

"Shh. Zeke we have to be quiet." Michael reminds him in a playful kind of voice.

"Oh right, sorry." Zeke says. "You got your powers back?"

"Yeah I got them back but I don't know how. The book said you had to vanquish the leader of the demon that attacked me in order to restore the powers of a witch or demon." Michael says as a teacher comes into that hallway.

"Hey, you three get to class." He walks up to them.

"Mikey what do we do?" Rosaline asks.

"Play along." Michael says as the teacher catches up to them.

"Where are your passes?" He says.

"Bye." Michael says running down the stairs with Zeke and Rosaline and they flame out.

**Manor **

Prue is on the phone and says "Uh, is Brianna there? Of course she's at work. Um, yeah, hi, this is Prue calling. No, you can actually just erase that number. She can reach me at home. Home, I'll be home. Okay, bye." She hangs up. She sees a vase of flowers on the dresser. She tries to centre it using her power but it keeps sliding over too far. She sits there looking bored. She hears screams and yells and turns to her side to see Michael, Zeke and Rosaline flame in and slide across the floor.

The phone rings and Michael says "If that's the school, I'm not here."

She answers it. "Prue Hall... hello?"

"Yes this is the high school calling about Michael Gonzalez." The other line says

"Why? Did something happen." Prue says turning to see Michael Rosaline and Zeke start to tiptoe away "Freeze." She says and points her finger "Sit." And they all sit.

She gets distracted by the three kids moving she doesn't hear the other line "Hello? Ms. Halliwell? Are you there?"

"Yeah I'll talk to him about it just not now ok bye." She says hanging up the phone. "Care to tell me what happened today at the school?"

"Well…" Michael says "I was about to come home when Zeke and Rosaline came behind me and we started talking and stuff and we got yelled at by a teacher and we ran away." Michael finishes with a smile.

"Mikey." Rosaline says

"What? I'm not lie. Especially to Prue." Michael says

"Mikey, thanks for being honest with me, but you cant just leave school whenever you want to unless you have permission from either me, Piper, Phoebe or Andy otherwise you cannot leave the school. I wont make you go back but just promise me you wont do it again." Prue says.

"Ok, I promise." Michael says.

The phone rings and she gets it "Hello?"

Phoebe on the other line says "Hello, yourself. How is the life of leisure going?"

Prue says "It's great. I don't know why you ever gave it up."

Phoebe says "Yeah, because that house is only big enough for one home bound Halliwell. Hey, I'm just on my way to class but I wanted to know if Brooke or Andrea or Tessa called."

Prue says "No, no one called. Nobody. Zip. Nada. Zilch." Michael gets up and they start to leave the room.

College

Phoebe says "That is so weird. They never showed up for our section today."

Pig guy sees a barbeque with sausages on it and a sign with a pig holding a hot dog. He grabs the guy cooking the sausages. Pig guy says "How could you do this to them?" He throws the guy on the ground and picks up the sausages. "Run, run my brothers! Run free!" He throws them up in the air.

Prue says "Um, so hey, Phoebe, I was wondering if maybe we could meet for lunch and if you're pressed for time, then I can just come to campus. With Mikey."

Phoebe says "Actually I was gonna pick up a sandwich on the way to class. I thought Michael was in school."

Prue says "Okay, so what about after class? We could go to the gym. And Mikey is here at home." Phoebe sees the rabbit guy hurting a girl. "Pheebs?"

Phoebe says "I gotta go, Prue." She hangs up.

Girl says "You're hurting me. Stop! Get off!"

Phoebe walks over to them and taps the rabbit guy on the shoulder and says "Hey, is there a problem?" Phoebe has a premonition of the rabbit guy biting someone. The premonition ends and the rabbit guy turns around and Phoebe trips him. He runs off. She says to the woman "Are you okay?"

Girl says "Yeah."

Phoebe runs after the rabbit guy. She sees him jump over a wall with one leap. And he is gone.

**Commercial Break**

**P3 **

Prue, Michael and Zeke walk in. Piper's wrapping Dan's present.

Prue says "Oh, we so have to cancel your Martha Stewart subscription." And She sits down.

Piper says "When I start making flower boxes out of milk cartons, then you can shoot me."

Prue says "So, um, do you need help with anything?"

Piper says "What happened to doing nothing?" she looks around and asks Michael "Where's Rosaline?"

"At home." Michael says. he looks over and sees Leo in the back and says to Zeke "Come on."

Prue says to Michael "Hey where are you going mister?" he points to Leo "Oh ok anyways I'm finished."

Piper says "You can't finish doing nothing."

Prue says "So then how do you know when you're done?"

Piper says "Put your finger on this." Prue puts her finger on a ribbon. "It's for Dan."

Prue says "What did you get him?"

Piper says "A book on San Francisco architecture. I know, I know, it's a little too impersonal for valentines day but..."

Prue says "No, no. Show's that you know him. It's perfect for him. Uh, what did you get Leo?"

Piper says "Leo? But should I? Tonight?"

Prue says "Yeah."

Phoebe enters and says "Hi."

Prue says "Hey."

Phoebe says "Okay, guess what I saw on Pheebs TV."

Piper says "No, not a premonition. It's valentines day. Can't there be some kind of supernatural day off?"

Prue says "What did you see?"

Phoebe says "There was a guy on campus harassing this girl, so I tried to stop him and wham! it was really weird. Like a guy biting a girl."

Piper says "Biting? Or kissing? It is that time of year, it could've been kissing."

Phoebe says "Hmm, maybe, it could of been I guess."

Piper says "Most people kiss on valentines day, except of course for witches. No, witches don't get to kiss on valentines day because something always comes up."

Prue says "Okay, so maybe it was just some drunk frat guy and his chick of the moment."

Phoebe says "Yeah, maybe. It just, it wasn't very clear. And then I followed him and I think he jumped over this wall."

Prue repeats her sisters words "He jumped over a wall?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, there was a ladder pretty close."

Piper says "Phoebe, come on. Doesn't anybody care that I have dinner plans tonight with Dan?" Piper holds up the book.

Phoebe says "Oh, honey, is that what he got you? I mean, it's nice and all just a little impersonal."(Piper groans, crosses her arms on the table and buries her head in them. "What'd you get for Leo? What'd you get Leo?"

Back of the club

Michael approaches Leo and says "Hi."

"Hey Mikey, how are you?" Leo says with a smile.

"I'm good." Michael says and Zeke pokes Michael a little "Oh, Zeke this is my former white lighter Leo. Leo this is my best friend Zeke."

They shake hands and Zeke says "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Leo says as there is an orange glow behind them but un-noticed to Leo. Jared waves his hands to get Michael's attention. Michael and Zeke just stare behind Leo "What is it?" Leo asks them Jared flames out as Leo turns around for nothing to be there.

"It's nothing. Excuse us." Michael says flaming he and Zeke out before Prue could notice.

**Manor**

Michael and Zeke flame in at the same time Jared does.

"so your powers are back." Jared says

"Yeah I noticed earlier." Michael says "Thank you for how you did it."

"No problem, listen if any demons attack you or your friends you let me know and I'll set them straight." Jared says.

"Ok daddy." Michael says.

**College: Dorm room**

Tessa says "But we missed section."

Andrea says "It's valentines day. I wanna find my date."

Tessa says "Are you sure? I mean, this isn't natural. You said it was just a joke and now they are human beings."

Andrea says "Pretty cool, huh?"

Tessa says "No, no it's not. I think we should turn them back."

Brooke says "Just chill. We'll just until midnight and they'll turn back on their own."

Andrea says "Yeah."

They walk in their room. The rabbit, pig and snake guy are there. The snake's holding the spell book. Snake guy asks "What does this mean?"

Andrea says "It's a spell. That's what made you human."

Rabbit guy says "Yes, but for how long?" his fingers are starting to turn back into rabbit claws.

Snake Guy says "He asked you a question."

Brooke says "Twenty-four hours. Actually now it's more like twelve."

Snake Guy says "Well, fix it. We've decided we would like to stay this way."

Rabbit Guy says "Yeah, we're having fun."

Andrea says "Yeah, sure looks like it. Am I wrong here but aren't you supposed to be mine?"

Snake Guy says "Aren't you having fun, Andrea? You know, you can have much more fun if we had more time."

Brooke says "I might know how."

Tessa says "No."

Brooke says "Okay, we can't but I might know someone who might. Phoebe. She'll be at the party tonight."

Andrea says "Wait, I have the class roster. I know where she lives."

Snake Guy says "Show us the way."

Pig Guy says "Uh, we're gonna eat though, right?"

Tessa says "Guys, I really don't think we should…"

Snake Guy says "Why don't you go on ahead. We'll catch up." Brooke and Andrea leave. "Now why do you have to be such a little trouble maker?" he says to Tessa.

**Commercial Break**

**Book store**

Phoebe and Piper are picking out a card for Leo.

Piper says "Thanks for keeping me company."

Phoebe says "Better here than at the club with Prue. Her boredom has turned her into the demon of declaration."

Piper says "Why don't they make a card that says 'You used to be my Whitelighter and now your wings are clipped and now you're sleeping in my club?'."

Phoebe says "Or how about 'You snooze, you lose and now I'm getting naked with the neighbor.'" Piper hits her on the arm. "Ow, hey." Phoebe picks up a card. "How about this one? She reads it. "'Oh, yeah, yeah, very sweet. Ta assussa sasa.'"

Piper says "And what is that supposed to say?"

Phoebe says "That says something in Portuguese but at least you won't have to worry about him taking it the wrong way."

Piper says "Thank you." Phoebe notices the spell book in the shop. '"To the special person who lights up my day. I'll treasure you always."'

Phoebe says "Ohh, of course."

Piper says "And then I'll spit up on myself"

Phoebe laughs and says "Ooh, the girls in school are reading this." She picks up the spell book. "The ones in my class. We are so in right now."

Piper says "We are not in. Love is and this stuff gives people hope that they can find it."

Phoebe says "Yeah, the problem is people think they can get into magic without dealing with the consequences."

Piper says "But this stuff, none of it's like in the Book of Shadows. For one thing, it doesn't really work. I mean, normal people can't make this work." Phoebe remembers something. "Right? Pheebs?"

Phoebe says "Not without a little help. Um, I have to go call Prue. I think I need her help with something." Phoebe runs off.

Piper says "Something to do? She'll be thrilled." Piper picks up another card. "Okey dokey." All it says on it is 'For you always.' "Now that's a card." She puts it back and picks up another one. "This'll do."

She leaves. You see Leo standing in the next aisle. He's holding the "For you always" card.

**P3 **

Piper walks down the stairs and says** "**Hello? Worker bees? Anyone?" She notices petals on the floor leading to somewhere. She follows them into the alcove. She opens the curtains and sees wine and glasses on the table. Dan's there holding a tulip.

Dan says "I'm sure this'll ruin the dinner that I'm gonna buy you tonight but…"

Piper says "You are so sweet." She looks at the bottle of wine. "Piper red label?"

Dan says "Well, with a name like that, I figured it would be the best. I mean, this is our first holiday. The holiday invented by Hallmark. But it's just the same." Piper's still holding the card for Leo and she hides it behind her back so Dan doesn't see.

Dan says "Is that for me?"

Piper says "Uh…"

He takes the card and reads it.

Dan reads the card "'To a dear friend on Valentines Day.' Piper, it's nice to know that you're deeply in like with me. It isn't for me, it's for Leo, isn't it?"

Piper says "What do you want me to say?"

Dan says "How about no."

Piper says "Dan, you read it. Read it again. It says to a friend. And I'm sorry but I'm not interested in ending that particular friendship."

Dan says "I'm not sure that's all he sees it as."

Piper: says "I come with a past. We all do. It's a package. One I would like to share with you but you can't pick and choose. You get all of me."

Dan says "Do I?"

Piper says "Okay, um, I've gotta work, so why don't I just see you tonight."

Dan says "Fine." He walks away.

Piper says "Fine. Oh, I just love Valentines Day.

**Manor**

Michael, Zeke and Jared at the table talking when they hear something. The rabbit guy smashes the glass on the front door and puts his hand in to open the door.

Jared runs to behind Zeke and Michael and flames them out before the door opens.

Brooke says "You can't do this."

Andrea says "This is going too far." They walk inside and see the glowing shimmer of Jared's flame.

Snake Guy says "Rules like cages, were meant to be broken."

Brooke says "Okay, since leaving campus, you guys have beaten a pedestrian to a pulp and played chicken with a carpool mom. Are you on something?"

Andrea says "Or just your average crazy? Look, Tessa seemed fine but if she's really not feeling well like you said, we should go home. Or at least call her."

Snake Guy says " Not yet we need Phoebe."

The pig guy pulls some skin off the back of the snake guys neck and there's snake skin underneath.

Andrea says "Oh, my God."

Pig Guy asks "What's happening?"

Rabbit Guy says "We're changing back."

Brooke says "The spell said this would happen. Look, Phoebe's not here and there's nothing we can do to change things. It's not like we made up the rules."

Andrea says "God, Tessa was right. We shouldn't have done this."

The snake grabs Andrea. She screams and he bites her on the neck. She falls to the floor. He says "She talked too much."

The rabbit guy grabs Brooke.

Brooke says "Don't touch me."

Pig guy says "Guys stop! This isn't fun anymore."

Rabbit guy says "Yes it is."

Snake guy says "Next time you want a dangerous man, you might wanna make sure he's not poisonous."

She screams and he bites her on the neck. She falls on the floor.

Pig guy says "Why'd you do that?"

Snake guy "Paper. Give me the paper."

The rabbit gets Phoebe's flier out of his pocket and gives it to him.

Pig guy says "Are they dead?"

Snake guy says "They will be."

Rabbit guy says "Don't we need both of them and Phoebe for the spell? That's how it worked before."

Snake guy says "Four hours until we turn back. Four hours until they die from the poison. I think that information might motivate this Phoebe to help us." His snake tongue sticks out. "Her scent, it's everywhere. She's not here right now."

Pig guy says "Let's go home, okay guys. I've had enough. We're not meant to be like this." He starts crying. They walk up to him. "What? Come on, guys, what? No. Not me."

They both squeeze him really hard and he starts squealing like a pig. He falls to the floor.

Snake guy says "I didn't think he'd ever shut up."

Michael flames in at the back door with Zeke and Jared "I have to let the sisters know what happened." He grabs Zeke and flames out.

**College**

Phoebe and Prue are walking down the hallway Michael and Zeke flame in outside and catch up to them.

**College**

Phoebe and Prue are walking down the hallway Michael and Zeke flame in outside and catch up to them.

Prue says "Since when do mortals cast spells that actually work? "

Phoebe says "Look, I know that book is probably a total cheese fest, but what if? The spell called for living objects, my premonition and that guy who could leap tall buildings in a single bounce. Something is wrong, I know it."

"What are we talking about?" Michael asks

"Where have you been?" Prue asks.

"At home." Michael says with a smile.

A guy walks past them wearing only a towel.

Prue says "Oh, hire education. Maybe, I need to come back to college to study something."

"Ha." Michael and Zeke say at the same time.

They walk up to Tessa, Brooke, and Andrea's room. Ethan's there.

Phoebe says "Oh, Ethan."

Ethan says "Hey."

Phoebe says noticing the cut on his forehead. "What happened, honey?"

Ethan says "Oh, it's nothing. Just some drunk frat guy."

Prue says "Yeah, seems to be a lot of that going around."

Phoebe says "Uh, this is my sister Prue, my brother Michael, and his friend Zeke."

Ethan says "Hey."

Prue, Michael and Zeke all say "Hey."

Ethan says "Well, I just knocked but nobody was in. I thought I'd give them a little hell for missing section today but, I mean, Andrea and Brooke would totally bail out but it doesn't really seem like Tessa, you know? Then again, it is valentines day, maybe they had something better to do."

"Maybe, I know I have something going on tonight." Michael says with a smile and the two sisters look at him "Never mind." He says with a smile.

Phoebe stares dreamily at Ethan and says "Do you?"

Prue says "Okay, gotta go, busy, busy. Nice meeting you, Ethan."

They shake hands and he says "Nice to meet you and I'll see you tonight."

Phoebe says "Okay."

Ethan walks past them and Phoebe goes to follow but Prue stops her. "I'm sorry, okay."

Phoebe says "Oh, you're right. Love needs a backseat to duty."

Prue says "What's that about love in a backseat?" She uses her power and unlocks the door and they walk in. "Because mom, dad, your birth. That's how you were. God, this place is a mess. I mean, boys are bad but this is a pig sty."

"Hey." Michael and Zeke say at that response.

Phoebe says "I don't think they did this."

Prue says looking on the floor and sees the book "Hey, is this the spell book?"

Phoebe says "Yeah."

They hear noises in the closet.

Prue says "What was that?"

Phoebe says "It's in the closet."

"Come on, its probably just a ghost or something." Michael says. They walk over and open the closet and see Tessa locked in a cage. "Oh my god."

**Commercial Break**

**Manor **

Prue, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke and Tessa walk into the back door.

Phoebe says to Tessa "Look Tessa, I know what you've been through has been really hard but the only way that we can help you is if you tell us what happened."

Tessa says "There's no way that you'd understand."

Prue says "You won't find four more understanding people in this particular instincts."

Tessa says "It just sounds crazy and you'll think that I'm..."

Phoebe interrupts her and says "Very brave for facing whatever it is."

Tessa says "You remember that spell that we showed you in class? Well, it worked. Not liked it helped us meet guys, it helped us make guys out of animals."

Phoebe says "And you did this from the spell in that book?"

"Those things actually work?" Michael asks rhetorically.

Tessa says "Yeah, and we even played back the tape that we were recording in class so we could here your corrections for the spell." Phoebe and Prue look at each other. "But before we had a chance to chant the new version, there they were."

Prue says "Alright, so what is it you think these men want with you?"

Tessa says "I don't know. Maybe it's our fault because we tried to make them into something they're not."

Phoebe says "No, you can't blame yourself for the actions of other people. We're gonna fix this. First we have to fix you. I'll be right back." She walks in the kitchen and looks in a cupboard. "If I were hydrogen peroxide, where would I be?" She hears a noise in a closet.

Prue notices the broken glass on the door.

Prue looks at Michael and says "What happened?"

"I don't know Zeke and I were just sitting here talking to dad when these creepy dudes just break the glass and walk in like ther're at home." Michael says.

"It's true." Zeke says

Prue yells "Phoebe!"

Phoebe says "Prue, where do we keep the hydrogen peroxide?" She opens the closet and the pig guy falls out on top of her. Prue and Tessa run in the kitchen and Phoebe pushes the pig off her.

Tessa says "Oh my gosh. He was one of them, except he didn't look like that."

Prue says "The spell must be wearing off."

Phoebe "They're starting to look and act more like animals."

Prue says to Tessa "Alright, look, they have killed one of their own, there's no telling what they're gonna do or what they already have done to your friends."

Phoebe says "Do you know what they want?"

Tessa says "You."

Phoebe says "What?"

Tessa says "They're having fun and they wanna stay this way and Andrea told them that you'd be able to help them."

Phoebe says "Where are they now?"

Tessa says "There." She gets the flier off the fridge. "That's where I think they'll be."

**Side of the road somewhere**

The snake guy and rabbit guy are there with a broken down car and a car drives past and they wave to him for him to stop.

Man says "You guys need some help?"

Snake guy says "You could say that. I think we're outta gas."

Man says "What can I do for you?"

The snake guy's eyes turn into snake eyes and he says "You could not scream."

The rabbit guy jumps on the bonnet of the car. Then the snake guy jumps on the roof, runs across it, leans over the edge and strangles the guy. Rabbit guy opens the boot of the other car and Andrea and Brooke are in there.

Rabbit guy says "Okay, ladies, papa's gotta brand new set of wheels."

**P3 **

Piper's talking on her cell phone "Prue, the place is full of snakes. How am I suppose to pick out the right one? Did I mention I have dinner plans with Dan? Okay, you're five minutes away? Okay, as fast as you can would be good." She hangs up.

Leo says "Everything okay?"

Piper says "Of course not. Prue, Phoebe and Michael have found a problem. Two of them actually and they're bringing their dates here."

Leo says "On the night when you have a date of your own, huh?"

Andy walks in

Piper says "Just ear mark anyone looking for Phoebe."

"Hey, is Prue here yet?" Andy asks

"No. Why?" Piper asks

"You'll find out very soon." Andy says.

Ethan walks up to Piper, Andy and Leo and says "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know if Phoebe Halliwell is anywhere around here, would you?"

Piper says "She should be here any minute and if you'd sit down over there and don't move you'd have a perfect view." Ethan goes over and sits at the bar.

Leo says "You think he's..."

Piper says "Could be."

Leo says "Let me help."

Piper says "No, Leo, thank you, but now that you've lost your wings, I'm... I don't want you to get hurt."

Leo sees Dan walk down the stairs and he walks away. Dan comes up to Piper and says "Hey. Will you be my valentine?"

Piper says "I hope so. Especially after..."

Dan says "Today. Well, tonight's tonight. So let's get started."

Piper says "Um, about that."

Dan says "You're kidding. Just tell me you're kidding."

Piper says "What?"

Dan says "Wait, let me guess, It's something with your sisters, or maybe you'll be vague and just say 'something important's come up', or my favorite of all time – 'it's a matter of life and death.'

Andy laughs hearing the conversation as Rosaline walks up to him and says "What's so funny?" and he points to Piper and Dan. "Oh."

Piper says "Actually, what I was going to say, if you would let me, is that I'm running a little late and could you please wait for me at the bar." She walks away.

The rabbit and snake guy enter the club. They walk around looking for Phoebe.

Prue, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke and Tessa enter the club. Phoebe's holding a pen and paper.

Leo sees them walk in and says "Hi guys."

Prue says "Hey."

Leo says "Piper's stressing in the alcove."

Prue introduces Tessa "Tessa, Leo, Leo, Tessa." She then asks "Can you watch her for us for a little while please?"

Leo says "Yeah, sure."

Prue says "Phoebe, how's the spell coming?"

Phoebe says "It'd be coming a lot better if I could get my hands on a pinch of the salt of life.

Leo says "We got the salt of margaritas."

Phoebe says "I will take it."

"Yeah, anyway is Rosaline here yet?" Michael asks

"Uh, yeah she and Andy are talking at the bar." Leo says

"Thanks." Michael says

"Andy's here?" Prue asks and he nods. Prue and Phoebe go in the alcove.

Tessa says to Leo "So, who are you?"

Leo says "I'm, uh, just a friend."

Prue walks into the alcove and says "Hey, how's my stressed out sister and her something?"

Piper says "Well, we've moved past something and straight into everything. The view sucks, I don't recommend it. How goes the battle plan?"

Prue says "Well, we didn't find anything in the Book Of Shadows."

Phoebe says "Which makes sense because the ani-men or whatever were created by careless magic, not supernatural evil."

Piper says "So where does that leave us?"

Prue says "In the hands of our spellbinding sister who's writing a little hocus pocus to turn these men back into animals before they get completely out of control."

Phoebe says "Easier said than done. I do not work well under pressure."

Prue says "Any sign of him?"

Piper says "Well, I've been watching that one who came in looking for Phoebe but he doesn't seem so creepy. And I've been watching Rosaline and Andy since they got here."

They look at the bar and see Ethan, Rosaline, Andy, Michael and Zeke sitting there.

Prue says "Yeah, the only magic Phoebe wants to work on him is personal. That's her date."

Piper says "Oh. Why do we seem to have a habit of gathering our men at the scene of the supernatural smack down?"

"Oh I don't know I'll be right back." Prue says walking to Andy.

Phoebe answers Piper's question "It's part of our charm."

Morris arrives as Andy, Michael, Zeke, Rosaline and Prue walk into the alcove

Morris says "Hey, ladies, Michael, Trudeau, Friends."

Piper says "Hey, Darryl. Please tell me you're here for a nice romantic evening with your wife."

Darryl says "No, that'd be what I'm late for."

Piper says "Join the club."

Morris says "I'm here as a friend. It's not my case but I heard a buzz. A string of violent crimes in the campus, through your neighborhood, all the way here to the parking lot. Stolen blue and grand marq the assailants were driving - parked outside. A couple of units are on their way, so..."

Prue says "Thanks for the heads up."

Piper says "I'll warn security."

Leo comes in and hands the salt to Phoebe.

Phoebe says "Oh, thanks Leo."

Leo says "Uh, Tessa says Andrea and Brooke aren't here."

Tessa says "But _they _are."

They all look and see snake guy and rabbit guy coming towards them.

Snake guy says "Phoebe, so nice to smell you."

Phoebe says "He just spotted me."

The snake peels some skin off his face and snake skin is underneath.

Prue says "Okay, how are we doing on that spell?"

Phoebe says "You know, you keep throwing this 'we' word around and I don't see you doing anything."

The guys push a woman down and Morris and Andy get out there guns.

Morris says "Wait."

Prue says "Darryl, Andy, no!" Morris and Andy go up to the snake and rabbit as Prue astral projects in front of them. "Guys, wait."

Phoebe says "Okay, I got it."

Snake guy says to astral Prue "Make us human. By the time we find your friends, they'll be dead."

Phoebe says "Okay. _'Something wicked in our midst, in human form these spirits dwell...'_."

Prue turns around and says "Phoebe, no!"

The animals try to grab astral Prue but she astral projects back in her body.

Phoebe continues chanting _"'Make them animals sayth the spell'."_

Prue says "Phoebe, they hid the girls. Okay, we need to keep them human until we find out where they are."

Phoebe looks out of the alcove and sees everyone in the club, including Andy and Darryl, has turned into animals.

Phoebe says "Ohh!" and closes the curtain"

Prue says "Okay, what's going on?"

Phoebe says "Uh, the good news is the spell worked."

Prue says "And the bad news?"

Phoebe says "The spell worked on everyone."

Prue, Michael, Zeke, Rosaline and Piper look out of the alcove.

Piper says "I don't have a permit for this kind of party."

**Commercial Break**

**P3**

Prue and Piper are putting the rabbit and snake in boxes and Piper is singing "Old McPiper had a farm...e-i-e-i" They hear a cow moo. "Was that a moo? Phoebe, fix this."

Phoebe says "Rome was not built in a day, Piper."

Piper says "Yeah, but my club was ruined in a blink of an eye."

Prue says "At least we don't have to try and figure out what species our innocents are."

Phoebe says "Yeah, but if Tessa's right and they're not here, then what?"

Prue says "Well, right before you cast the spell, the snake said something about if we don't make them human, then the girls will die."

Piper says "Okay, so how much time do we have?"

Phoebe says "Tessa said the spell lasts for twenty-four hours and they cast it at midnight, so..."

"Which is in thirty five minutes." Michael says

Prue says "Didn't Morris say something about the man's stolen car parked somewhere outside?"

Piper says "Yeah, followed by the police who are on their way here right now."

Phoebe says "Okay, you know, I made this mess, let me clean it up. You guys have to find Brooke and Andrea because if my premonition was right..."

Piper interrupts and says "As they always are."

Phoebe continues "And they probably were both bitten by that snake, which means that if they don't get medical attention they could die."

Prue says "Alright, we'll go try find something in the car, a hint that will lead us to them."

Piper says "Okay, Phoebe, you try and turn this room back and we will try to find the girls and..." A monkey kisses Phoebe on the cheek.

Phoebe says "Um, uh..."

Piper says "Go kiss someone else."

Prue says "Let's take these guys with us, make sure they don't turn human." They pick up the boxes.

Piper says "Are you sure we've got the right ones?"

Prue says "Well, yeah, it was the only rabbit and snake next to each other."

Phoebe says "And the only two that put up a fight." Prue, Michael and Piper start walking towards the door. "Whoa, they're fleeing. Piper, how about a little supernatural choral?" Piper freezes all the animals and Zeke and Rosaline. "Thank you." Prue, Michael and Piper leave. "Okay, I would like you all to know that I'm vegetarian, okay. I have never eaten any of you."

Prue and Piper are carrying the boxes out to the parking lot while Michael just walks with his hands in his pockets.

Prue says "Why do I have to carry the poisonous snake?"

Piper says "Because you're the oldest."

Prue says "So?"

Piper says "So you've lived a full life."

Prue says "Wait, you think that's the car over there?"

Piper says "What, you want me to ask him?" She shakes the box.

Prue says "You know what? You're a smart ass. Come on, we don't have much time."

They walk over to the car and puts the boxes on the ground.

Meanwhile, inside the club the animals, Zeke and Rosaline unfreeze. A dog starts eating Phoebe's herbs.

Phoebe says "No! Bad dog. Icksnay on icklingay. Alright, you know what? Nobody bothers the witch, okay. If we all remain calm, I will have everything under control and back to normal, alright?"

Back outside Prue, Piper and Michael just finished looking in the car.

Piper says "Nothing. Now what?"

Prue says "Trunk." Prue uses her power and opens the trunk and they see Brooke and Andrea there. "Oh my God."

Piper feels their pulse and says "They have a pulse. It's still there but it's faint and we need to get them to the hospital now."

Prue says "Alright."

Back inside the club Phoebe reads her spell from the paper _"'Undo the magic acted here, reverse the spell so all is clear'." _And everything is turned back to normal.

Back outside the rabbit and snake turn back into humans as well. The snake grabs Piper and the rabbit goes over to Prue and Michael.

Prue uses her power and sends thr rabbit guy crashing into wooden boxes after saying "Piss off, Thumper!". The snake tries to bite Piper. "Oh, oh!"

Piper asks "What's happening?"

Michael says "Phoebe reversed the spell."

Prue says "Yeah, It must of worked on all the animals. Piper, hold on." Prue uses her power and Piper and the snake fly through the air and hit the wall.

The rabbit jumps on Michael and Prue kicks him off of him.

Piper grabs a long piece of wood and hits snake man between the leg and says "How's it feel to be a man now?" She punches him in the face and knocks him out. The rabbit gets ready to scratch Prue and Michael but Piper freezes him. "What do you say we wake up Dr. Poison here and move him... move, uh, Thumper there right into his fangs."

Prue says "I've got a better idea. Come on."

Later that night A policeman is putting snake guy and the rabbit guy in the car.

Rabbit guy says "At least we're human for good now."

Snake guy says "Shut up."

The car drives off. Prue, Piper, Michael, and Phoebe are standing there.

Prue says "So it looks like they got what they wanted. They get to be treated like humans."

Phoebe says "And caged like them too."

Morris and Andy come up to them.

Morris says "You four sure are re-writing my book on public service."

Piper says "So the girls are gonna be okay?"

Andy says "Yeah. They're on their way to the hospital. I think you found them just in time. How did... I'm not even gonna ask."

Prue says "Remember when our biggest concern on Valentines Day was who to spend it with?"

Piper says "Still is."

Prue says "Yeah, I was glad I have a date tonight."

Phoebe says "Speaking of dates - don't I have one in there?"

After everyone goes back inside Andy goes up to the stage and starts to talk to everyone.

"What is he doing?" Prue asks

"You'll see." Michael says

Andy on stage says "Now I know I already did this before but I wanted to wait till today to actually ask her." He looks for Prue. "Prue, will you come up here please?"

Prue walks up there and says "What are you doing?"

He kneels on the ground and grabs her hand "Today is valentines day and I wanted to ask you again today that way your sisters know and stuff but uh Prudence Halliwell will you marry me?"

She smiles with tears of joy and says "Yes." They kiss on stage and everyone claps.

Piper puts some music on and Phoebe is dancing with Ethan while Prue dances with Andy and Piper Dances with Dan and Michael dances with Rosaline

Prue and Piper go to sit at the bar with Zeke and there dates

Prue says "You know, I never knew how exhausting not having a job could be."

Piper says "Table four needs to be bust."

Prue says "Okay, I'm serious. No, it's like having a job just sort of made this whole Charmed thing less stressful. It gave me something else to worry about."

Piper says "So the Prue of old wins out after all."

Prue says "I like being busy."

Piper says "And why mess with a good thing?"

Prue says "Yeah, I just need to find something that I love getting busy at."

"Well you can be busy yelling at Mikey when he skips school." Zeke says with a smile

Piper says "Speaking of getting busy, check out our little brother and sister."

They watch Phoebe dancing with Ethan and Michael dancing with Rosaline.

Prue says "Oh, my. Just hope they don't do eighties dancing. I'm ready to go home. Bye." She leaves.

Phoebe and Ethan are dancing and Ethan says "Phoebe, there's something..."

Phoebe says "Oh, no, in my teeth?" You see a feather in her hair. He takes it out. "Oh! That's, uh, that's-that's-that's really strange."

Piper goes to talk to Dan

Dan says "You're not a beck and call kind of girl, I get that."

Piper says "I have a job that takes time, a family that takes time and making you and me work is gonna take time. I need to know that you're willing to deal with it with me."

Dan says "You know I am. As long as you realize who I am. Sometimes I get jealous. I wonder where you are, who you're with and that's me. You can't make me something I'm not. Work with me, yes but change me." He shakes his head.

Piper says "Relationships are hard work."

Dan says "Especially on an empty stomach. Do you think we can talk about this over dinner?"

Piper says "Magic words." They start walking towards the stairs. "Oh, I forgot my purse. I'll meet you outside." She walks in the alcove and picks up her purse. A card is sticking out of it. She starts reading it.

Leo's voice in Piper's head as she is reading says "Piper, when we first met you thought I was just a handyman. Well, I'm just a handyman again. The sane guy you fell in love with. The same guy who fell in love with you. For who you are, not who I think you are. Remember that and know that I'm, not giving up."

Piper and Leo look at each other from across the room. They start walking towards each other. They meet up and start kissing. Then you see her standing there in the alcove. It was only a daydream. She looks over at Leo, they smile and she walks outside.


	16. Pardon My Past

**Pardon My Past **

**Halliwell Manor **

A party is happening. Piper serves drinks. Prue and Andy show a couple to the door. Loud music is playing. Michael is talking to Zeke and Rosaline.

Woman #1 says to Prue "Great party."

Prue says "Drive carefully."

Man #1 says "Good night."

Piper puts the tray on the table in the hall. Prue comes to her.

Prue says "Great party. Maybe we should do this more often."

Piper's attention is directed towards Dan and Leo, who are drinking beer and talking in the living room.

Piper says "Yeah. Maybe next time we can trim the guest list by one."

Prue says "Piper. I had to invite Leo. He was at the club when Michael and I went to go pick up the supplies. He knew that we were throwing a party."

Piper says "Well didn't you think maybe he'd feel a little awkward being here because of Dan?"

Prue looks at Leo and Dan and says "It doesn't look like he feels too awkward to me. Look, Piper, he's been mortal for what? A couple of weeks now? I mean, I felt bad for him. He doesn't know anybody and it's not like there's a fallen-white-lighters-support group to join or anything."

Piper says "Prue, I'm not upset with you. I'm just…I'm…I'm, upset with the whole situation."

Prue says "Well, Leo's just going to have to accept the fact that you're with Dan now. You are still with Dan, right?"

Piper says "Yes. Of course."

Leo and Dan laughing and Piper says "What do you think they're talking about?"

Prue says "You."

Piper says "Great."

Michael, Zeke and Rosaline walk over to Prue and Piper and Michael says "You know you're my top favorite right, Prue?"

"Yes, what do you want?" She asks

Michael says "How does everybody know I want something?" he looks at Prue and says "Can Zeke stay the night please."

"Yeah I guess." Prue says

"Thanks and you have to talk to his mom too she wanted to know my guardians or something." Michael says.

Phoebe comes out of her room by the stairs and says "Hey you guys." Prue, Michael, Zeke, Rosaline and Piper look at her. "Give me a break. It's after midnight. I have midterms tomorrow."

Piper says "Sorry. Pheebes. We didn't realize we were being so loud."

Prue says "Why don't you take a study break? Clear your head. Come on down."

Phoebe says "I can't. I have too many phobias." Prue, Michael and Piper give her the "what" look as Zeke and Rosaline already know what she is talking about. "To learn about for my psych exam. I had no idea there were so many. 'Claustrophobia. Arachnophobia.'" She is reading from the cards in her hand "Um. 'Kleptophobia, Phallusphobia.'"

Prue says "Relax-a-phobia".

Phoebe says "Cute."

Prue says "Just trying to help."

Phoebe says "You can help by keeping it down. Did I mention it's after midnight?"

Piper says "Twice."

Andy walks up to them and Phoebe says "Finally someone who can do something get rid of them."

Prue says "No need for that the party's breaking up anyway."

Phoebe says "Thank you."

Phoebe kisses her hands, throws them at her sisters, and then goes into her room.

Piper and Prue look back at Leo and Dan, who are laughing and she says "What the hell are they talking about?"

Dan and Leo are talking

Leo says "My favorite ball player? Joe DiMaggio. Hands down."

Dan says "DiMaggio. No. I meant when you were growing up."

Leo says "DiMaggio was…my grandfather's favorite. That's why he's mine too."

Dan says "You know Leo, this is just an observation, but uh, you don't like to talk about your past that much. Do you?"

Leo says "It's just not all that interesting, really."

Dan says "Not that interesting? I mean, being in the army sounds pretty interesting. How, I mean, how long have you been out?"

Piper walks up to them and Leo says "Piper."

Piper says "Hi guys. Having fun? Not talking about me too much I hope."

Dan says "No. No. Not at all."

Piper says "No?"

Dan says "Actually. Leo was about to fill me in on his army experience."

Piper says "The army?" Leo smiles "Huh. Whoops. Look at the time. Gotta call it a night. Party's over."

Upstairs in Phoebe's room she has some papers, books, and laptop scattered on her bed and she is writing something.

Piper from downstairs says "Good night everybody."

Phoebe says "Finally."

Phoebe takes her Chinese style clips out of her hair.

Outside of manor Prue, Piper, Leo, Michael, Andy, Zeke and Dan are showing the rest of the guests' out.

Back upstairs in Phoebe's room she's studying until she hears music. It sounds like the party is still going on. Later it's the sounds from the party in 1924. She goes to the stairs and begins walking downstairs.

Phoebe says "OK. I asked you guys once to keep it down."

She looks and sees no one around. As she walks downstairs, she still hears the party noises. She goes into the dinning room. Something pushes her against the wall. She is forced to have her hands up against the wall. Something pulls her shirt off, then slips her bra strap off. Something then pulls her skirt up. She falls to the ground. A lamp off the table and breaks.

Outside the door is open allowing the crash to be heard and Piper, Prue, Leo, Andy, Michael, Zeke and Dan look towards the sound.

Piper says "Phoebe?"

They go inside and see Phoebe on the ground.

Prue says "Phoebe?" They go to her. Prue, Michael and Piper kneel down by her "Hey. Are you all right?"

Phoebe sits up and pulls her bra strap up and puts her shirt back on and says "Uh…yeah. I think so."

Piper says "What happened?"

Phoebe says "I don't know, but I'd sure like to find out."

**Opening Credits**

In the living room Prue and Phoebe are sitting on the couch. Phoebe is laying on Prue. Leo, Andy, Zeke, Michael and Dan are standing behind the table behind the couch. Piper brings Phoebe a glass of water. She then sits on the coffee table.

Phoebe says "Thanks."

Dan says "You sure you're all right?"

Phoebe says "I'm fine really."

Dan says "You're lucky. Falling down like that, you really could have hurt yourself."

"Yeah." Michael says not knowing what else to say

Prue turns to Piper and says "Maybe we should call it a night, huh? Let her get some rest."

Piper says "Oh. OK." She looks at Dan "I'll walk you out."

Dan says "OK." Piper begins to show Dan out. Leo begins to walk around. Dan stops in the doorway with Piper and looks at Leo "Hey, uh, Leo." Leo stops "You coming?"

Phoebe says "Uh no. He has to stay here and…"

Prue says for Phoebe "Um, take glasses back to P3 with Andy and Michael."

Dan says "Now? At this hour?"

Piper says "I'm a tough boss. Ready?"

They begin to leave.

Leo says "Nice chatting with you."

Piper and Dan stop.

Dan says "Yeah. You too."

Piper and Dan go by the door and kiss but Leo sees them and Dan leaves. Piper comes back into the living room.

On the other end of the wall in the living room Anton is listening to the conversation.

Leo says "Well, I thought he'd never leave."

Piper says "What the hell were you two chatting about all night."

Prue says "Piper do you mind?" Piper sits on the coffee table. "Phoebe, so what really happened?"

Phoebe says "Uh…OK. I heard what I thought were party noises, so I came downstairs to check and to yell at you guys and…I was attacked by something invisible."

Prue says "So what? Like a ghost?"

Phoebe says "Uh, I didn't sense another being. It was more uh… I don't know, like a, like a daydream, I guess."

Piper says "A daydream? Since when do daydreams attack people?"

Phoebe says "It wasn't really an attack, it was more of... a seduction."

Leo says "Interesting daydream."

Phoebe says "Yeah."

Prue says "So I guess the question is what was it?"

Phoebe looks at Leo and says "Have you ever run across anything like this? I mean, as a white lighter?"

Leo says "Not really."

Piper says "Which means we have no idea if it's going to strike again or not."

Anton grins at the fact that they don't know what happened and shimmers out before anyone could see, hear, or sense him in the room.

**Phoebe's school**

Prue is walking Phoebe to her class the next morning and Phoebe says "This is so embarrassing. I haven't needed my big sister to walk me to school since the first grade."

Prue says "Yeah, well, get used to it. Until we figure out what happened, we're your bodyguards."

Phoebe says "How do you know that you don't need the bodyguard? How do you know that he won't come after you next?"

Prue says "Because from your description. It sounded very, uh, intimate. It makes me think that yours is the only body it's interested in. Hey, you know, are you sure you're up for taking this exam?"

Phoebe says "I can't let stuff like this keep me from living my life otherwise I'd never leave the house, you know?"

Prue says "True."

Phoebe says "Oh!" Phoebe stops by her class in the doorway and looks at Prue. "You're not going to sit beside me while I take this test."

Prue says "I'm not?"

Phoebe says "No! You are not! You're going to wait patiently out here until I'm done, please?"

Prue says "All right, but if anything weird happens, yell."

Phoebe says "OK." Phoebe goes into class. Prue looks behind her and sees a photograph display she goes to it.

**P3**

Piper is sitting at the counter looking through some papers and Leo is behind the counter opening a new box of glasses and putting them away.

Leo asks "How's Phoebe?"

Piper says "Fine so far. She should be taking her midterms as we speak."

Leo says "So no more attacks after I left?"

Piper says "Prue, Michael and I took turns watching her all night. Nothing happened."

Leo says "Really? That's uh…that's good."

Piper says "Wait a minute. I know that tone. What's up? What do you know?

Leo: Nothing, just…"

Piper says "Just what? Come on Leo. If this has anything to do with what happened…"

Leo says "It may not. I don't know. It's just…look, I was up all night trying to recall a similar situation another white lighter had with one of his charges. It had something to do with uh…a past life coming back to haunt her present one."

Piper says "What?"

Leo says 'Look, it's obviously very rare. It doesn't happen to most people. But if I remember right, in this particular case, her past life was trying to warn her present one."

Piper says "Warn her? About what?

Leo says "I don't know. And that's what's so frustrating. Cause I don't have any way of finding out either."

Piper says "You miss being a white-lighter, don't you?"

Leo says "Yeah. Times like this I do, when I know I can help. And also when…I think that I'm never going to be with you."

Leo and Piper look at each other as Dan enters the club. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Dan says.

Piper says "Dan. Hi. No. Don't be silly. We were just…"

Leo interrupts her and says "Finished."

Dan goes to Piper and kisses her and He looks at Leo and Leo begins to leave.

Piper says "What are you doing here? I thought you, uh, had a job to bid?"

Dan sits on the stool next to Piper and says "Well, I was on my way back to the office. You know, crunch some numbers." Piper looks at Leo and so does Dan. Leo goes in the storage room and closes the door. Dan and Piper look back at each other. "If I ask you a question, promise me you won't get mad at me?"

Piper says "Depends on the question."

Dan says "How well do you really know Leo? About where he's from I mean?"

Piper: Why do you ask?

Dan says "Believe me. This is not a jealousy thing. I just want to make sure you know who's working for you. That's all. Just call me overprotective."

They giggle a little.

Piper says "That's very sweet Dan, but um, trust me. You don't have to worry about Leo at all. He's an angel."

**Phoebe's classroom**

Phoebe is taking the exam until something chokes her. She drops her papers and is thrown out of her chair and one girl screams and Prue hears it.

Prue says "Phoebe." She goes into the class. There is a crowd around Phoebe, who is still choking. "Excuse me." She kneels down by Phoebe. "Phoebe. Phoebe." Phoebe stops choking and sits up. "Are you OK?"

**Michael's school**

Michael is at his locker when a hand touches his shoulder "Don't yell or scream." The unknown voice says.

"What do you want?" Michael says

"Revenge." He says turning Michael around so Michael has a nice vision of the guy. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"I don't know what I see." Michael says "Who are you?"

"Anton. And you my boy are my sons kid isn't that right?" Anton says.

"Yeah." Michael says.

"Then that means your more powerful than your father and me." He says.

"Mikey what are…Hey." Zeke says running to the demon only for him to grab Zeke by the arm.

"Come on man let him go." Michael says "He's mortal he cant do anything."

"All the more reason to drag him along." Anton says.

"You said you wanted revenge. Against who?" Michael says

"The witches." Anton says shimmering out leaving Michael upon seeing Rosaline and a group of kids.

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper and Prue are sitting on the couch. Leo is sitting in the armchair. Phoebe is standing behind the couch. Piper is looking through the Book of Shadows she says "Ok so what am I looking for?"

Leo says "Anything to do with past lives. Potions, spells, incantations. If I'm right, there should be something in the Book of Shadows about it."

Prue says "You really think this has something to do with Phoebe's past life?"

Leo says "Well that's how our souls involve, how we grow as invidious. From one lifetime to the next."

Phoebe says "OK. Then why is my past life trying to kill me?"

Leo says "I don't think it is. I…I think it's trying to warn you. Give you a chance to do something about it. Maybe it's because you get premonitions."

Prue says "Wait. Do something about what?"

Leo says "About w…w…whatever happened before that's endangering her now."

Phoebe says "Where's Shirley McLain when you need her?"

Piper finds a spell and says "Don't need her. We've got this. Leo's right. There's a spell that will take you to that past life."

Phoebe goes and sits between Prue and Piper while Prue says "Wait. We're not doing this."

Piper slides Phoebe the Book of Shadows. Phoebe says "Looks like you don't have to. It's written in first person. I can do it alone."

"Phoebe" Prue says flipping through some pages looking for a return spell "There's absolutely no spell to bring you back." She flips back to the spell.

Leo says "Which means she can probably come back whenever she wants to."

Prue says "Probably? That's not good enough. What if she can't? She could be trapped in her past life where something awful may have happened to her."

Phoebe says "But if I don't go back, the same awful thing could happen to me in this life."

Prue says "Fine. Then we're going with you."

Piper says "We can't. Not according to the way the spell is written. Only Phoebe can."

Phoebe says "I've just started to turn my life around. I really don't want my past life to ruin it for me now." She pauses for a minute and sighs. "_'Remove the chains of time and space and make my spirit sore. Let these mortal arms embrace the life that haunts before.'_" Phoebe falls asleep in Piper's lap. someone rides in an old car in the 1920s. It honks and stops. Someone in a tuxedo opens the door and we see the Halliwell Manor and people leaving. The person is walking up the stairs.

Woman #2 says "Thanks for the love potion. Worked wonders."

The person goes up the stairs where a man is standing.

Man #2 says "Welcome back."

He opens the door. There is a party going on. The 1924 music is playing. Some people smile at the person. Some look hateful. We see that the person is Past Phoebe.

**Present**

Piper says "You think she's all right?"

Leo says "She looks all right so far."

**1924**

Past Phoebe is walking into the living room. We see Past Dan playing the piano. He sees her and she looks mad at him. He looks away. She goes by the stairs by the bar. A woman approaches her.

Woman #3 says "Well, I was wondering where you went off to."

Past Phoebe holds up a bag and says "I had to get some herbs. I can't very well make my potions without them. Would you like me to curse anyone for you?"

Woman #3 looks at a guy who looks at her and says "Maybe later."

They both give an impish giggle. The woman goes. Past Piper goes to the bar and says "Hurry up with that giggle water Jake. We have thirsty people waiting."

The bartender nods. Past Phoebe looks at her disguised. She goes to the bar and says "What's a matter dear cousin? You're not afraid of me are you?"

Past Piper says "Should I be?"

Past Andy comes up to her and says "No you shouldn't."

Past Phoebe says to Jake "My usual and bring it to my booth." The she says To Past Piper "Would you tell your husband to play something different?" She looks at Past Dan "I'm board with this old song."

Past Piper goes to Past Dan and tells him "Don't worry about her, baby. Just keep playing."

Past Dan says "Anything for you."

She looks mad Past Phoebe. Past Phoebe looks mad at her and goes into the parlor. Past Piper grabs a make-up case with no make-up in it off the piano and leaves. Past Prue takes a picture of an old couple with an old camera and smiles after. Past Phoebe walks to her. Past Prue looks mad at her.

Past Phoebe says to past Prue "Hello cousin."

Past Prue says "We have to talk…soon."

Past Phoebe says "We're done talking."

She begins to walk away. Past Piper goes to Past Prue.

Past Prue says "Did you find the spell?"

Past Piper holds up the make-up case and opens it without taking her eyes off Past Phoebe. Past Prue takes out a piece of paper. Past Phoebe looks back at them. They look mad at her. She begins leaving again. We see a little girl sitting by a crystal ball and a woman sitting across from her.

Little girl says "Say these words. Heed the…"

Past Phoebe walks to her and says "Christina Larson. What in the devil are you doing?" she looks at a woman and says "And you get out of here." the woman leaves. "I told you to watch my things. That's all." She takes a proscenia doll and throws it on the ground, breaking it's head.

Christina says "My dolly!"

She goes to pick it up and begins to cry.

Past Phoebe says "Spells and charms are not toys Christina. Do you understand me?"

She leaves. Christina hugs her doll and cries, a boy with the splitting image of the present day person Michael possibly his uncle, walks up to her and says "It's all right see look." He holds out his hand and fixes the dolly magically.

Past Phoebe goes to a doorway. A man comes up behind her. He grabs her stomach. He pushes her outside and pushes her against the wall, suspending her hands against the wall.

Man #3 says "I've been looking all over for you."

They kiss sexually. He slips off a strap from her dress. He then begin to slip up her dress, then stop.

Past Phoebe says "Why must you tease me Anton? And in front of our kids?"

Anton says "Come with me." He goes to the back of the house. We see a guy take a package inside through the back door. When then see Anton and Past Phoebe come. They stop by the back door. "Drink this."

Past Phoebe says "What is it?"

Anton says "A potion to triple your power. In case your cousins' are ready for us. It's the only way for us to succeed. You do want that, don't you?" She hesitates for a minute and then smiles. "That's my girl." She drinks the potion. "Go ahead. Test it." She looks around to make sure no one's watching. She then shoots a fireball through her fingers and sets a box of wine on fire.

**Present**

Phoebe wakes up and sits up with a jolt.

Piper says "OK. OK."

Phoebe says "Where am I?"

Prue says "Your home, honey. Your home. Your OK. What happened?"

Phoebe says "I was bad…very, very…bad"

**Commercial Break**

**Attic**

Phoebe enters looking for the family tree. Piper, Prue, and Leo follow her as Michael flames in with Zeke.

Phoebe says "Family tree. I know I saw one somewhere."

Piper says "Uh, I still don't understand."

Phoebe says "We were all related. Cousins. And we lived here at the manor back in the twenties."

"Uh-oh." Michael says.

She begins looking for the family tree

Piper says "Together? Here?" She looks at Prue "So much for evaluation."

Prue says "Wait. So you saw us in our past lives? I mean, did we look the same?"

Phoebe looks up from the trunk and says "Uh, yeah. You did, actually. Kind of."

She opens the trunk, kneels down, and begins to look through it

Leo says "Well, they probably looked the same to you because your soul recognized their souls. I mean, we all tend to travel in the same circle of family, friends, even enemies throughout our various lives. And that's why our souls recognize each other. So we can keep finding each other. That's what soul mates mean."

Phoebe says "It was really weird being back like that because it wasn't like I had any control over my actions. It was more like I was a visitor. Watching. Feeling."

Piper says "Feeling bad?"

Phoebe says "Feeling very, very bad." Prue and Piper give her a look "OK. I admit it. I liked it. It felt good to be respected and powerful." She looks at Leo "Hey! Speaking of powers." She stands up "How come I didn't get to keep that kick ass power I had back then?"

Leo says "Well, if you screw up your regrets. Your past self must have abused the power. That's why it was taken away from you."

Phoebe says "That's too bad because it was hot." She looks at Prue and Piper "Literally."

Prue says "Yeah. Apparently that wasn't the only thing that was really hot."

Phoebe says "Ooh. Yeah. Anton was hot too. Ooh." She kisses her hands "And he was such a good kisser." She puts her hands down and looks through the desk behind her "And so good with his hands."

Piper says "Hands that very well may have killed you."

Phoebe says to Piper "Maybe. But, you know, it could have also been Past Dan or Past Andy"

Piper says "Dan? As in my Dan?"

Phoebe says "Uh-huh."

Piper says "You saw him too?"

Phoebe says "He was your husband. Sorry Leo."

Leo says "That's OK. I'm hoping Piper learns from her past mistakes."

Piper looks at Leo.

Piper says "Huh."

Prue looks at Piper and smiles.

Prue says "Huh."

Piper nudges Prue and Prue sees Michael and Zeke walk slowly out of the attic "Freeze." She says "Anton. Anton is your grandfather?" Prue asks.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I was going to tell you we were cousins sooner or later." Michael says. and she pulls him into a family hug.

Phoebe smiles and says "Prue, this was the camera that you used in your past life."

Prue says "Wait. I…" Prue goes over to Phoebe to see the camera while saying "…I was a photographer? "

Phoebe says "Yeah, and apparently a really good one because people were lining up to get their portraits taken."

Prue says "Really?" Phoebe begins looking through a drawer. "So um, any idea what kind of power I had?"

Phoebe stops for a minute before saying "Uh, I don't know, but whatever it was, it must've been pretty powerful because Anton had to triple mine." She pulls up a rolled up family tree. "I found it. The family tree."

They all go to a box and Phoebe unrolls the family tree while they all kneel down. Leo puts his hand on the top to make sure it doesn't roll up on its own.

Piper says "Well there we are at the bottom." She points to the part under Teresa and says "Here's Michael." She sees a fourth name labeled "P. Halliwell"

We see Piper and Phoebe's names and birth dates.

Prue says "Right. There's mom and Grams and Jared and someone named Pete"

Prue's finger slides by her parents' and grandparents' names and birth dates.

Phoebe says "OK. This must be us again. 3 cousins. And this must be two brothers"

She slides her fingers across the names P. Trudeau Bowen [Prue], P. Baxter [Piper] and P. Russell [Phoebe] and the brothers J. Russell [Jared] and P. Russell [Pete or Michael] and R. Trudeau [Andy]

Prue says "Yeah, well, which one's which?"

Phoebe says "Wait a minute. What's the date today?"

Piper says "Uh, February 17th."

Phoebe sighs and says "I think that this one is me." She points to P. Russell "She died February 17th, 1924. The same age I am also."

Prue says "Certainly explains why the warnings are happening today."

Phoebe looks at Leo and says "So, it doesn't mean that I'm going to die today too, right?"

Leo says "I don't know".

Prue says "We have to figure out what happened…fast."

Phoebe says "Wait. Wh…what was that little girl's name? Christina…Christina…Christina Larson. Christina Larson. Maybe she can remember what happened."

Prue says "Can you say long shot?"

Phoebe says "Well, it's the only shot I got, Prue. I will call Darryl and Andy and maybe the police can track her down. I just hope she's forgotten what I did to her doll." She looks at Michael and says "And remembers what you or your past life did in your past life to fix it."

**Retirement home**

Phoebe, Piper, Prue, Zeke and Leo are there talking to Christina, who's in a wheelchair. We see Christina pointing at Phoebe while saying "My dolly! You broke my dolly!"

Phoebe says "No. No. That wasn't me. It was just someone that looked like me. Sort of. It's…it's hard to explain."

"Sorry guys had to use the rest-room." Michael says walking in

"You, you fixed my dolly." Christina says with a smile of thankfulness

"No I didn't." Michael says confused.

Leo says "But she recognizes your souls. That's a good sign."

Prue says "Just let her know that you're the good Phoebe, not the bad one."

Phoebe says "Uh…" She goes by Christina. "You don't have to be afraid of me anymore. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Piper says "Ms. Larson, we need your help."

Phoebe kneels down and says "Do you remember when you were a little girl back in 1924? You used to go to a speakeasy that was run by three cousins and a boy that looks like him." She points to Michael "Do you remember that?"

Christina nodded happily "Daddy was the bartender. He used to pick me up after school and take me there." She giggles a little. "I liked the piano." She sings this next line. "If you were the only girl in the world, and I…"

Phoebe touches her hand and says "The girl that looked like me, do you remember her?"

Christina takes her hand away and says "She was an evil witch." She looks at Leo, Prue, and Piper. "I used to hide upstairs by the landing with her sons Pete and Jared." She looks at Phoebe. "I saw everything."

Piper says "Did you see anything bad happen to the evil witch?"

Christina says "Oh. It was scary. Fire and screaming." She turns to Phoebe. "And then…you were murdered."

Phoebe says "Do you remember who murdered me?"

Prue says "Was it a man named Anton?"

Christina says "It was such a pretty necklace. Just ripped it off of the bad witch and then strangled her."

Leo says "Who strangled the evil witch?"

Christina cries and says "That was my favorite dolly. But thank you for fixing it for me." She says to Michael.

Phoebe says "I'm so sorry." They walk outside. Phoebe looks at the elders and then at Piper, Prue, and Leo, who are following her. "Well, bright side, at least I don't have to worry about ending up in a place like this in my golden years."

Prue says "Hey, at least we have time to figure out what happened."

Phoebe says "Not much time. By midnight, I'll be dead again."

Piper says "By midnight? How do you know that?"

Phoebe says "Midnight, a full moon, what's the difference? It's always one or the other, right? I know I won't make it to February 18th unless…"

Leo finishes her sentence and says "You go back to the past again and find some answers."

**Manor **

Prue is sitting on the couch. Leo and Piper are standing behind the couch. Leo is pacing. Michael sits with Phoebe who brings the Book of Shadows as she sits on the couch next to him. She begins to open the book to the past life spell.

Leo says "Whatever you do, make sure you get back before your past life gets killed. Otherwise we may not be able to wake you up."

Phoebe says "Don't worry. Dying is one experience I don't plan on reliving."

Prue says "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Phoebe says "No…but here it goes. _Remove the chains of time and space and make my spirit sore. Let these mortal arms embrace the life that haunts before_."

She falls asleep. Prue lays her head down on the pillow.

**1924**

Past Phoebe threw her fire ball. The boxes blow up.

Anton says "Feels good to be bad, doesn't it?"

Past Phoebe says "Sometimes." She turns around.

Anton says "Second thoughts."

Past Phoebe says "They're my cousins, Anton. And I have kids."

Anton says "They're good witches, my love, which is why I gave you this amulet to wear. And our sons will grow to be evil." He points to the necklace. "It protects you from their witch craft so they can never harm you." She looks like she's thinking about not doing it. "Hey, killing them is the only way for me to get their powers, and once I have them…together…we will be unstoppable." They kiss passionately. "First thing's first. Are you ready?" She nods. "Good. Now remember, wait until after I lure your cousin away from her piano man before you make your move."

Past Phoebe says "How are you gonna do that?"

Anton says "Easy, by posing as her former lover…" He waves his hand over his dace and changes into past Leo "…and fighting through your power. Shall we?"

Past Phoebe says "Let's."

They go inside. A man is singing "If you were the only girl in the world and I were the only boy". Past Piper is watching Past Dan playing the piano. She spots Anton as Past Leo. He smiles. She looks at Past Dan to make sure he isn't watching. She goes to Anton.

Past Piper says "What are you doing here?"

He draws her to the corner

Anton as Leo says "Just missing you baby."

He starts grabbing her sexually.

Past Piper says "Stop it. We can't do this anymore. What is the matter with you? This isn't like you."

Anton says "You're right. It's not." He waves his hand in front of his face and turns back into Anton. She tries to scream, but Anton covers her mouth. He signals to Past Phoebe. She goes to Past Prue, who is getting a couple ready. She begins to go back to the camera and then sees Past Phoebe. She stops.

Past Phoebe says "Do you wanna talk now? Upstairs?"

Past Piper gets free from Anton's grip, but falls to the floor. Everyone focuses their attention on her. Past Phoebe throws a fireball at Past Prue but she blocks it by blowing at it with Icy breathe coming out of her mouth and destroys it.

People get up and start to run. In the process of everyone running, Past Phoebe and Past Prue get knocked down. Past Piper is being chocked by Anton. Past Dan gets a rake and hits Anton in the back. Past Prue gets up. Anton turns around and hits Past Dan, who is flown to the fire place and knocked out. He turns to Past Piper. She tries to freeze him, but he fights through it and begins to choke her again.

Anton says "Oh, I'm gonna like having that power."

Christina runs upstairs and hides at the landing with Jared and Pete. Everyone flees from the house Past Dan, Past Phoebe, who is standing, Past Piper, Past Prue, and Christina. Past Prue tries to use her power on Past Phoebe. It goes into her necklace.

Past Phoebe says "How does it feel to be powerless against me?"

Past Prue pulls a trigger on her camera and a little fire comes out, blinding Past Phoebe for a moment. We see Past Prue kick Past Phoebe down. Past Phoebe tries to get up, but Past Prue holds her hands back. Cut to Past Piper, who is almost near death. She kicks him in the balls. He lets her go and she stands up. She pushes a grandfather clock on Anton. Past Prue and Past Phoebe. Past Piper enters the room. She grabs a rope off a curtain. She goes behind Past Phoebe and begins to strangling her. Past Prue takes her amulet off and throws it. Christina, Pete and Jared witness this.

Past Piper says "We know Anton's a warlock."

Past Prue takes a slip of paper off her leg.

Past Prue says "And that he's fallen in love with you…"

Past Piper says "And turned you evil. And had a kid with you"

Past Prue says "We can't have you guys join forces. Not in this life. Not in any life."

Past Piper says "God forgive us."

Past Prue holds the paper where Past Piper and her can see it.

Past Prue says _"__Evil witch in my sight."_

Past Prue and Past Piper together say _"__Vanquish thyself. Vanquish thy might. In this and every future life.'_

**Present**

Phoebe walks up with a gasp. She looks at Prue and Piper and backs away. Prue gets up and follows her.

Prue says "Phoebe what?"

Phoebe says "You! You were the ones that were trying to kill me."

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Phoebe is going to her room. Piper, Prue, Michael and Leo follow her.

Piper says "Don't be ridiculous. You know we'd never hurt you."

Phoebe says "No? Tell that to past Phoebe. You cursed her."

Prue goes to grab Phoebe's arm and says "Phoebe. Come on."

Phoebe draws her hand back.

Leo says "Hey! You know they didn't try to kill you Phoebe. You know that it was their past selves."

Phoebe says "I know, and it was my past self that tried to kill them first."

Phoebe goes to her room.

Piper says "Huh?" Phoebe slams her bedroom door close. Piper, Prue, and Leo follow her. Piper opens the door. Phoebe is sitting on her bed looking out the window. "Phoebe, whatever happened, you can't blame yourself. It wasn't really you."

Phoebe says "But that's the thing. It was me, or at least a part of me that I can relate to." She looks over her shoulder at Prue, Piper and Michael. "And I don't mean hurting you guys. I can't even imagine that, but being in my past life, that powerful, evil feeling, it was…it was seductive." She looks back at the window. "And that's what scares me. I mean, what if that's who I really am."

Prue goes and sits by Phoebe and says "But that's not who you are Phoebe. Not in this life. I mean, you-you've evolved. You've grown. You're good now. Just like Michael has this past year."

Phoebe says "I was good then too. Before I…before she turned. Before she fell in love with Anton." She looks over at Piper and Michael. "Who, surprise, was a warlock." She looks at Prue. "Oh. And that's not the only surprise. Anton could glamour into looking like anyone he wanted to. She looks at Piper. "That's how he lured Past Piper. He glamoured into her former lover."

Piper says "Her former lover? Who was that?"

Leo says "It was me."

Piper turns around and says "Wh…"

She is cut off by Leo saying "Or, rather, past me."

Piper looks at Leo then to Phoebe and says "Him?"

Phoebe says "Yeah. Hey, how did you know that?"

Prue says "Yeah. How did you know that?"

Piper looks at Leo.

Leo says "When you become a white lighter, they let you see your past lives for perspective."

Phoebe looks at Prue and says "No wonder he knows so much stuff about this."

Piper says "Hold it. Wait a minute. You knew that we were lovers before and you didn't tell me?"

Leo says "No. I just…"

Piper says "You just what? I'm getting a migraine."

Leo says "Look Piper, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want it to influence you in the present. I wanted you to decide whether or not you wanted me in this life."

Piper says "I need an aspirin."

Phoebe stands up and says "OK. Can we get back to my problem. Since, at best, I only have till midnight to live?"

Piper says "Right. Sorry." Then She turns to Leo. "We will talk later."

Prue says "I…I…I understand how Past Phoebe was killed, but not why killing her is going to kill you."

Phoebe says "Because of the curse. The cousins didn't want to risk Past Phoebe and Anton getting back together in any lifetime. Anton was…is immortal. And I guess that they thought he and Phoebe were soul mates and that also makes Mikey's dad and past life Immortal too"

Piper says "So he's still alive? Running around out there somewhere?"

Phoebe shrugs.

Leo says "You know, the more immediate question is how do we protect Phoebe from her past life?"

Phoebe says "The amulet could protect me."

Prue says "What amulet?"

Phoebe says "The one that Anton gave Phoebe. I wonder if Christina knows where it is."

Piper says "76 years later? I don't think so."

Prue says "We probably have a better chance of looking in the Book of Shadows under Anton and, uh, seeing where he got the amulet in the first place."

Prue goes to Piper.

Phoebe says "Yeah. Good. You guys go check that out and I'm going to run downstairs and grab something to eat. I'm starving."

Piper says "OK. We'll meet you downstairs."

Prue and Piper leave. Piper looks angrily at Leo.

Phoebe sees Leo and Michael about to leave "Leo. Mikey. Wait." they looks at her. "I want you to come with me to the retirement home."

Leo says "What about your sisters'?"

Phoebe shakes her head and says "I don't want them there. If I don't find the amulet, I'm going to die, Leo. And I don't want them to see that." She grabs her bag and leaves with Leo.

"Phoebe wait." Michael says "What happened to my past life?"

"I don't know yet but I promise I will find out." She says and they go down stairs

**Attic **

Piper and Prue go to the Book of Shadows.

Piper says "If Anton is still around and truly in love with Phoebe, he's going to be looking for her."

Prue opens the Book of Shadows and begins looking for it.

Prue says "Yeah. I know, but right now that is the least of our problems. We need to find something, anything to save Phoebe. I know he'll be looking for Mikey too."

The front door slams shut and Piper says "Where's Leo and Michael?"

**Retirement center **

Christina is sitting in a wheelchair looking out the window. Phoebe comes through the door with Leo behind her and Michael behind him.

Phoebe walks up to her "Christina? Hi. It's Phoebe. I'm sorry to bother you again, but I need your help with something. It's really important." She kneels down. "I need you to try to remember back to the day that the bad witch died, and the pretty necklace was torn off her neck. Do you remember that day?"

Christina doesn't respond.

Leo says "Christina. I…I know this is difficult, but please try. Phoebe's life depends on it."

Michael steps up and says "Do you remember what happened to the necklace Christina? Please try and remember"

Christina looks at Phoebe and Michael and says "I was up on the landing watching the whole scary thing."

Phoebe says "And the necklace?"

Christina says "It…It…it just slid across the floor into the foyer."

Phoebe sighs and gets up. She begins to leave.

Leo says "Oh. Damn it. Now we're never going to find it this way."

Phoebe stops and turns around and says "Maybe, or maybe not. Leo, do you think that I can write a spell that can not only send me back to the past but give me complete control over my actions as well?"

Leo says "I don't know. Why?"

Phoebe explains "Because if I can, I could go back to the past and find the amulet and hide it someplace safe so I know where to find it when I come back to the present."

Leo looks at Michael and says "The only way for you to do that would be to switch life forces with Past Phoebe." She gives him the 'what' look. "In other words you would be in 1924 and evil Phoebe would be right here in your body."

Phoebe says "But just long enough for me to find the amulet and then switch back."

Leo says "Yeah, but if something goes wrong, we risk unleashing a powerful evil witch in the present and losing you in the past."

Phoebe says "But if we don't do anything Leo, we're going to lose me anyway. I have to find the amulet. It's my only hope."

She looks around for a pad and a pen then and finds them on the night table. She goes there and begins to write a spell.

Leo says "You do realize you won't look any different to them? They'll still think you're evil Phoebe and try to kill you."

Phoebe says "Leo. Don't worry so much." She touches his chin. "You're mortal now. You'll get wrinkles." They smile. Phoebe lies down on the bed, looks at the paper, then closes her eyes _"In this time and in this place, take the spirit I displace. Bring it fourth while I go back, to inhabit a soul so black." _Her face flashes purple.

**1924 **

Past Prue and Past Piper are still trying to kill Past Phoebe.

Past Phoebe says "I'll…kill…you."

Her face flashes purple and she says "No, uh, wait. It's…I'm not. Grrr."

She kicks Past Prue.

Past Prue says "Aaah!"

Phoebe flips over Past Piper. Phoebe then turns over and gets up.

Past Piper says "Where'd she learn that?"

Past Prue says "I don't know."

Phoebe goes to a bar and looks over the counter.

Phoebe says "OK. The amulet. Where is the amulet?"

She sees Past Prue and Past Piper get up and she runs upstairs.

Past Prue says "Why is she running from us? Why isn't she just using her power?"

Past Piper says "She's probably trying to lure us into another trap."

**Retirement Center**

Leo and Michael look at Phoebe and Leo says "Phoebe are you all right? "He leans closer to her and whispers the next line. "Are you there?"

Christina gets up and goes to her jewelry box while saying this. "Here…there…everywhere."

She takes the amulet out of her jewelry box.

Leo says "What?"

When at the same time Michael says "What the…"

Leo goes to her and she waves her hand in front of her face and changes into Anton, who hits him. He crashes into the bathroom door and knocks him out. The real Christina is in the bathroom gagged and tied to a wheelchair. He tries to do the same thing to Michael but he flames out so Anton goes to Phoebe, who is now Past Phoebe.

Anton sings "If you were the only girl in the world, and I were the only boy." He puts the amulet on her and then kisses her. "Wake up my sweet."

She does and looks around and sees she's someplace new and says "Anton? What's going on?"

He helps her stand up while saying "It's OK."

She stands up and says "Where am I?"

Anton says "You've been reincarnated…reborn…to me."

**Commercial Break**

**1924 **

Past Piper and Past Prue are coming towards the stairs and Phoebe is on the lading.

Phoebe says "Uh, I'm not who you think I am. I'm a different me. A me from another lifetime where we've involved into sisters'. Good sisters'. H-happy sisters'. And the kids one evolves into a good person."

Past Piper says to Past Prue "Must have cut off too much blood to her brain."

Past Prue says "Must have."

Phoebe says "Screw this." She sits against the wall. _"In this time and in this place, take the spirit I displace. Bring me forth while she goes back to her soul so black."_ It doesn't work and she stands up. "Uh-oh."

Past Prue tries to use her power against Phoebe, but misses and her icy breath hits the wall.

**Retirement Center**

Prue and Piper are there and Michael walks back. Prue brings Christina a glass of water. Leo is by the door rubbing his chin.

Prue says "Here you go. Try taking a little sip."

Prue helps Christina, who's in bed, take a sip of water.

Christina says "Oh, thank you my dear."

Piper enters and stands by Leo and says "The nurse will be right in. Is she OK?"

Leo says "Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks for asking."

"I'm all right too I flamed out before he had a chance to do anything to me." Michael says

Piper says "You're not getting any sympathy out of me. You should never have let Phoebe cast that spell. And good." She says to Michael.

Prue says "Ms. Larson, can I get you anything else?"

Christina says "Some JELL-O would be nice."

Prue smiles and says "Some JELL-O. Uh, OK. I'll see what I can do. Would you excuse me for a second?" She goes to Piper and Leo. "I don't think she has any idea what happened."

Piper says "Well, that makes two of us. Do we really believe that Anton knew all along that Phoebe was going to come here looking for Christina?"

Michael's eyes widen in realization "Oh my gosh, he was also probably trying to get to me as well."

Leo says "Well Christina is the only living link. It was his only hope."

Prue says "Who cares how he knew? We need to get our Phoebe back and fast. The problem is she's the only one that can say the spell."

Piper says "And also with evil Phoebe wearing the amulet, she's protected from it."

Prue says "We've got to get the amulet off of her."

Leo says "Yeah, but only long enough for our Phoebe to switch lives. She has to be wearing the amulet in the present to protect her from the past live curse."

Prue says "OK. So bottom line, get evil Phoebe, get the amulet. Any questions? OK. Good. Let's hurry."

She begins to leave.

Leo says "Hurry where?"

Prue stops and turns around and says "Back to the manor. If Anton and evil Phoebe reunited then I have a feeling they're going to want to pick up right where we left off—trying to kill us." She looks at Michael and says "You've evolved too they might try to kill you."

"I can handle it." Michael says "You know me, I don't run from fights."

She nods and says "You're right come on." And they leave

**1924**

Past Prue and Past Piper are upstairs looking for Phoebe. She sneaks to the stairs. She walks downstairs, looking behind her to see if her "cousins" are following her.

Phoebe tries the spell again _"__In this time and in this place…"_

She backs into Anton.

Anton says "Oh, there you are." He kisses her. Her against her will.

Phoebe says "Where are the kids?"

"They're safe don't worry." Anton says kissing her again and says "You are too good to be true."

Phoebe backs away and says "Thanks for reminding me. Hyah!" She kicks him and he files to the pool table. It breaks from under him. Past Prue and Past Piper come up behind her.

Past Prue says "Got her."

Past Prue clamps Phoebe's hands together and Past Piper begins to strangle her.

**Present**

Piper, Prue, Michael and Leo are looking for Anton and Past Phoebe at the Manor.

Piper says "Maybe they're not here."

Prue says "Oh. They're here. Somewhere."

Past Phoebe is in the living room. She's sitting in the chair and holding Anton's hand.

Anton says "Didn't I tell you they'd come?"

Prue, Piper, Michael and Leo look at them.

Past Phoebe says "Hello cousins' Hello Son. Or is it sisters' and grandson now?"

Michael throws an energy ball at the same time Prue tries to use her power against Past Phoebe, but the amulet protects her and Anton.

Leo says "The amulet's protecting both of them."

Past Phoebe and Anton walk towards them and Past Phoebe says "It's your turn to die this time."

She throws a fireball at them but Anton, seeing the aim will hit Michael, jerks her hand to the right and the fire shoots towards the other three. Piper gasps and freeze it. Prue and Leo duck behind the couch. Prue pulls Piper down.

Prue says "All right. We have to figure out a way to get that amulet off of her."

Piper says "Yeah. Great. Any idea how?" The fireball unfreezes. "Uh!" it hits the wall. "Uhh!"

"Amulet!" Michael yells and the amulet is engulfed in flames but glows as it stays on Phoebe "It was worth a try.

**1924**

Phoebe tries the spell again "In this time and in this place…"

**Present**

Past Phoebe and Anton are walking towards the couch. Anton lets go of Past Phoebe's hand. Piper walks up to Past Phoebe.

Piper says "Hey. How's it going?"

Leo pops out from behind a couch behind them "Behind ya!"

Michael pops in on the other side "Sup."

Prue pops up behind the couch. Past Phoebe shots a fireball at her. Prue uses her power to make the fireball go to Anton. Anton and Past Phoebe look at each other sadly. Anton screams and turns into dust. Piper comes and bats Past Phoebe over the head. Past Phoebe falls to the ground.

Piper says "Sorry Pheebes."

Leo says "Get the amulet."

They do grab it and wait.

**1924**

Phoebe is near death.

Phoebe says "While she goes back to her soul so black." Her face flashes purple and then she collapses.

**Present**

Phoebe's face flashes purple. She sits up with a gasp "Piper…Prue…Mikey."

Piper says "OK. It's her. Put it back on fast."

Prue puts the amulet on Phoebe. It glows and Phoebe caught her breath. It stops glowing and Phoebe is OK.

Prue says "It's OK."

Piper says "You're safe."

Phoebe says "Thank you guys…for saving my life. All of them."

**Manor**

It's morning. Piper is showing Leo to the door.

Leo says "So I, uh, hope you're not still upset with me. You know, for not telling you about our past lives together."

Piper says "I'm not letting you off the hook for that just yet. I'm still not quite sure what it even means."

Leo says "Well, I'd like to think it means, uh, we're destined to be together." The doorbell rings "Saved by the bell." He opens the door and sees Dan "Or not."

Dan says "Leo, what are you doing here?"

Piper says "Leo was just leaving. Bye."

Leo says "OK. I'll see you at work." He looks at Dan "Dan."

Leo leaves. Dan closes the door.

Dan says "You know, I'm just going to come right out and say this. Even if you get mad at me, but I know in my gut that something's not right with him. He worries me. I mean, just for you."

Piper says "Uh, are you talking about Leo?"

Dan says "If Leo is his real name. You know, I had my brother-in-law who works for the state department check out his army records. But the only Leo Wyatt they came up with died almost 60 years ago in World War II."

Piper says "Well, there must be some kind of mistake."

Dan says "Piper. There is no record of him anywhere. Nothing. It's almost as if he didn't have any past at all. I'm sorry. It's…just…just do me favor and watch your back when you're around him OK. At least until I figure out who he really is."

Piper nods and says "OK."

Dan says "Well, gotta go." He kisses her on the check. "Bye."

He leaves.

**Phoebe's room**

Phoebe and Michael are sitting on her bed with the Book of Shadows. Prue walks in.

Prue says "Hey, you two all right?"

Phoebe says "Yeah. I think so. I'm just writing a little warning in the book about Anton."

Prue says "Why? You don't think that we actually vanquished him?"

"I'm fine too actually now that I got the whole being your cousin thing off my chest." Michael says

Phoebe says "I don't want to take any chances. I just hope my future me is somewhere near this book if he ever strikes again,"

Prue says "Something tells me that we're always going to be near it. Always have been. Always will be."

Phoebe says "Yeah. You're probably right. Of course the warning won't do much good if the future me turns out to be bad."

Prue sits on the bed and says "It's not just you, you know. I mean, we all have a little bad in us. It's just that when you turn bad things tend to catch on fire."

Phoebe laughs with Michael.

Phoebe says "And this is supposed to be making me feel better?"

Prue says "What I mean is that it's just as natural to be bad as it is to be good. That's how we know what good is. That's how we're able to make the choice to be good. Remember, Anton wouldn't have needed evil Past Phoebe if you hadn't evolved into good Phoebe. And Anton wouldn't have needed Michael either if he hadn't evolved."

Phoebe says "Still, it's okay to be bad every once in a while isn't it?"

Prue nods. "Oh yeah. A lot."

They laugh

Later that day Michael is flipping through the book of shadows and is telepathically pulled into a premonition

_Premonition_

_Anton sees little Jared and Pete walking out of the house and he runs to them "Come on guys we have to leave." _

_Past Prue walks in and sees the two kids "Two kids." She says and blows ice at them. _

_The ice hits the wall as the guys duck out of the way someone enters, a woman with short black hair and soon to be sister, she throws her arm out and sends the warlock and two kids flying but Anton shimmers he, Pete and Jared out before they hit anything._

_End of premonition _

"Oh my…" He says leaving the attic and the book flips shut.


	17. Give Me A Sign

**Give me a sign **

**Jailhouse**

The scene opens up with a key entering a lock. A deputy sheriff is unlocking the gate to the jailhouse. The gate swings open, and Deputy Sheriff #1 enters. Deputy Sheriff #2 removes the key from the keyhole, and follows.

Deputy Sheriff #1, who is taller than Deputy Sheriff #2, has broader shoulders, with curly brown hair and Deputy Sheriff #2, who has dark brown hair, with a moustache, go-tee, and arched and drawn-together eyebrows walk side by side. They stop at a cell.

Deputy Sheriff #2 says "All right Jessup, let's go."

Bane Jessup is sitting on the jail floor, shirtless, and wearing orange prison attire.

Bane has a suspicious look and says "Where?" He gets up from off the floor.

Deputy Sheriff #2 says "Downtown. Evidence shows you've got a hearing."

Bane says "My hearing? — It's not suppose to be until next week."

Deputy Sheriff #2 says "It got moved up. "

Bane is in his cell, looking confused. Deputy Sheriff #2 yells to the other deputies in the corridor.

Deputy Sheriff #2 yells to the guards "Open up Bane Jessup!"

Voices are heard in the background.

Deputy Sheriff #3 in the background says "Opening Jessup."

The cell door slides open, and Bane steps closer to the entrance.

Bane says "I've never seen you guys before."

Deputy Sheriff #1 says "Well, look! It's your hearing. If you don't want to go, fine."

Deputy Sheriff #1 reaches behind his belt and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. He puts them in Bane's face.

Bane is being led out of the prison by Deputy Sheriff #1 and Deputy Sheriff #2. He is handcuffed, and wearing an orange prison t-shirt. Next to him, an inmate with long brown hair tied into a ponytail is being led in by a tall, African American Deputy Sheriff, and Deputy Sheriff #4.

African American Deputy Sheriff says "Garbage in, garbage out, huh?"

The Black Deputy Sheriff and Deputy Sheriff #4 enter the prison while Deputy Sheriff #1, Deputy Sheriff #2, and Bane continue walking.

Bane says "Litvack sent you, didn't he?"

Bane looks at Deputy Sheriff#1 and elbows him in the chest. Deputy Sheriff#1 falls back towards a big van. Deputy Sheriff#2 pulls an object out of his back pocket, and shines a blue laser light at Bane. Bane steps out of the way, and instead, Deputy Sheriff#1 is hit. Deputy Sheriff#1 is hit in the heart with the blue laser, and quickly disappears in a small sphere of fire. Bane steps into Deputy Sheriff#2, and kicks him with his right foot, square in the chest. Deputy Sheriff#2 grunts, and doubles over, dropping the laser onto the ground. It rolls underneath a van.

He hits Deputy Sheriff#2's head with handcuffs still around his wrist, leaving an ugly gash on his right cheek. He backs into a car, and charges at Bane again. Bane grabs him by the arms, and throws him onto the ground. Bane moves onto him, and grabs him by the shirt. Deputy Sheriff#2 grabs Bane by the collar with his left hand, and gets up. Bane is still grabbing his shirt, but lets go in terror when the Deputy gets up. Deputy Sheriff#2 is standing up while holding Bane by the collar on his shirt. His feet are about six inches off the ground. With his left hand, the deputy heaves Bane into the air. Bane goes flying, and hits a sheriff van with the passenger door open. He slides down the side, and when he looks up, the gash on Deputy Sheriff #2's face heals magically. Deputy Sheriff #2 turns away, to retrieve his weapon, and during that split second, Bane hops into the van, and starts to drive away. Deputy Sheriff #2 quickly turns around and runs after the van. He reaches for the door handle, and manages to pull himself halfway up the van. The van continues moving, and he falls, closing the door of the van at the same time. The van drives towards a gate and Deputy Sheriff #5, who is right in front of the gate. He yells.

Deputy Sheriff #5 says "Stop!"

He motions for Bane to halt. When it is clear that the van will not stop, the deputy dives to safety. The van bursts through the prison gates, while Deputy Sheriff #2 runs back to the van where he lost his weapon. He gets down on the ground and reaches for it, but is unable to grasp it. Meanwhile, Deputy Sheriff #6 enters the scene through the doors. He gives a brief scan of the situation, and sees Deputy Sheriff #2 on the ground.

Deputy Sheriff #6 says "Hey. What's going on here?"

Deputy Sheriff #2 turns around to look at him, gets up, and runs off. The camera focuses on the weapon underneath the van.

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper dressed in a black and white tank top with purple sweats, walks in with the morning newspaper in her right hand. Behind her, Phoebe dressed in a yellow and black tank top with a white headband walks in with her hands on her hips.

Piper says "Leo's mortal now and everything, but—for how long, I mean how, how do I know he won't want his…" she walks towards the cabinet to the left of the sink and reaches to get a glass cup "…wings back someday?" Phoebe opens the refrigerator to get a bottle of orange juice. "And then there's Dan, who is still great—and normal," she walks to the breakfast table where Phoebe is pouring a glass of orange juice "which is good— considering I'm not."

Phoebe looks at her watch and says "28 minutes, 33 seconds."

Piper looks at her and says "Really? We ran that long?"

Phoebe says "No. I've been timing how long you've been comparing Leo and Dan."

Piper says "I haven't been 'comparing'—I've just been...talking."

Phoebe says "Nonstop." she puts the bottle of orange juice back into the refrigerator.

Piper says "Well, so, you're my sister. I have a problem. The least you could be is more understanding."

Phoebe says "Piper, I _am_ understanding. You're in love with two guys, who both love you." Piper rolls her eyes "I get it. Totally! But what I don't get, is why you won't let me help you."

Piper says "Help me?" "Phoebe drinks some orange juice "What are you going to do? Take one of them off my hands?" Phoebe pretends to consider the offer, and smiles. "That's not an option."

Phoebe says "Look, you're stuck. You don't want to string them along, but you can't make a choice. You need help... assistance...a sign."

Piper says "A 'sign'…"

Phoebe says "...a spell. One that will point the magical arrow in the direction of your true love, and end the great debate once and for all."

Piper smirks, and sighs and says "Like that doesn't have 'personal gain' tattooed across its forehead."

Phoebe says "Not necessarily. I've been working on my spells. I think I can write one for you that's consequence free. It's all in the wording."

Piper sighs and says "No! I can't."

She walks away. Phoebe turns her head and says "Why not?"

Piper says "Because... I can't expect magic to solve my personal problems."

Phoebe says "But that's the beauty, you don't have to, I'll do it for you."

Prue is in another room, holding a small camera. She is wearing jeans and a fuzzy pink sweater.

Prue says "Hey, when did my camera equipment get here?"

Piper and Phoebe both walk over to Prue.

Piper says "Oh, about an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you. Is everything there?"

Prue says "Yeah, it looks like it."

Phoebe says "Jeez! Prue!" she picks up a box, and put it back down "Think you bought enough stuff?"

Prue says "Yeah, I know it's a lot. But _so_ much of photography has gone digital now, that if I want to seriously pursue it, I have to have the right equipment. " She picks up a larger Nikon camera.

Phoebe says "Whe...You're thinking of becoming a professional photographer?"

Prue says "Yeah — Why? You don't think that I should?"

Phoebe says "No, no I mean, I think it's great if that's what you want to do, it's just... "

Prue says "It's just what?"

Phoebe says" Well, I-uh... isn't photography just a really dicey profession money wise?" Piper pinches her. "Ow, ow!"

Phoebe says "You know, all I'm saying is that how many women professional photographers do you know?"

Prue says "I know, and that's a totally fair question, one that I've been wrestling with a lot lately, like…" she sighs "— ever since I quit my job."

Piper says "Prue, you dreamt of winning the Pulitzer in photography back in college! You never wanted to work in a museum, or at the auction house. That's something you did for us, so we could keep the house. So now, it is your turn to follow your dreams."

Prue smiles.

Phoebe says "Hey! Maybe finding out you were a photographer in your last life is some kind of sign. Speaking of signs..." she eyes Piper and walks off to write Piper a spell.

Piper says "No... Wait! No..."

She runs after Phoebe. Prue looks at the Nikon, and walks to the mirror, camera in hand. She takes a photo of herself, holding a camera in the mirror. She holds the camera down by her waist, and smiles briefly.

Prue says "Portrait of a dreamer."

Piper is waiting outside of the bathroom and says "Phoebe, you're not in there writing a spell for me, are you?"

inside of the bathroom Phoebe is indeed writing a spell for Piper.

Phoebe lies and says "Uhhh—No... I'm in the bathroom. Who writes spells in the bathroom? I'll be right out." Phoebe sprinkles the leaves of a dead rose over the paper on which she wrote the spell. _"I beseech all powers above, send a sign to free my sisters heart, one that will lead her to her love."_

A charm is heard in the background.

Prue is still in front of the mirror. She is looking at the camera by her waist, when Bane's reflection is seen in the mirror.

Bane says "Hello Prue."

She looks up at him in surprise. The sound of broken glass is heard.

Prue says "Huh...Ba..."

Bane presses a cloth to her nose and mouth. She passes out temporarily.

Bane says "Shhhhh"

**Underworld **

Michael and Zeke flame in as Rosaline orbs in at the outside of Jared's chambers.

"Thanks for meeting me here." Rosaline says

"What are we doing here?" Zeke asks

"Relax don't worry to much." Michael says and starts to walk.

"Relax, you bring me into a creepy place and you want me to relax?" Zeke says.

"I'm sorry but it's perfectly safe here." Michael says as a guard shimmers in

"You were saying?" Zeke says

**Opening credits**

**Underworld**

The guard walks up to them slowly as they back away from him "What have we got here? Some kids lost in the underworld?" The guard assumes

"I am not a kid." Rosaline says

"I don't believe you had permission to speak." The guard says.

"Hey, watch it buddy." Michael threatens

"What did you say to me?" The guard asks forming a fireball and a demon in a red hood flames in behind the guard.

"Stop." The demon says and the guard turns around.

"But sire, these kids…" The guard says

"Are not your concern." The demon says.

"Understood sir." He says

"Yeah, yeah I am going now." Michael says grabbing Zeke and Rosaline pulling them behind him.

The demon in the red hood holds his hand out and pulls them towards him with a telekinetic pull. "Who are you?" He asks forming a fireball.

"M-Michael." Michael says and the fireball goes out.

"Oh, I see." He says "Your father and I are great friends we go way back." Michael looks at him confused "I assume you don't know who I am." Michael nods "Well, you will find out soon but right now I need to talk to you." He looks at Zeke and Rosaline and forms a fireball.

"Wait don't." Michael commands "Please. They're my friends." His fireball goes out "Thank you." He turns to his friends and says "Maybe you should go home I'll stop by later."

"Ok." Rosaline says orbing Zeke out.

He grabs Michael's hand and flames them out to another part of the underworld.

**Manor **

Phoebe's holding Prue's Nikon in both hands, with her eyes closed, trying to get a premonition. Piper is standing near the table. Phoebe opens her eyes.

Piper says "Well?"

Phoebe says "Nothing."

She puts her left hand on her hip, holding the Nikon in her right.

Piper says "Okay. We have to keep trying until you _do_ get a premonition. We have to figure out what happened to Prue."

Phoebe says "Piper, that crack that I made about her becoming a photographer—I don't want that to be the last thing I ever say to her."

Piper says "Phoebe, you're overreacting. That is my department. All you have to do is relax and concentrate." The doorbell rings. "Here. Try the rag again." she walks to the front door, and opens it. She opens the door to reveal Inspector Morris. He walks in, and she closes the door behind him.

Inspector Morris says "I've got bad news, I've got worse news. Which do you want first?"

Piper says "Phoebe..." to Inspector Morris "Uh... does this have anything to do with Prue?"

Inspector Morris says "Unless she helped Bane Jessup escape from county jail—no."

Phoebe walks into the room. She sits on the edge of the couch, and folds her arms across her chest.

Piper says "Bane Jessup. Why does that name sound familiar?"

Phoebe says "Because he is the guy our favorite demon hired to 86 us, remember?"

Piper says "The one we thought Prue liked?"

Phoebe says "Yes."

Piper says to inspector Morris "When did he escape?"

Inspector Morris says "This morning. We've already launched a full-scale manhunt." Piper and Phoebe look at each other with concerned expressions on their faces. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Piper says "Prue is missing—We think she may have been kidnapped. So we sent Michael to see what he can find out, he should be back by now."

Phoebe says "And I found this by the back door."

She hands him the rag. He sniffs it.

Inspector Morris says "Chloroform."

Piper says "We would have called you, but we didn't know who, or—what had taken her."

Inspector Morris says "It'd be a pretty big coincidence if it wasn't Bane—especially since _you guys_ are responsible for putting him in jail."

Piper says "Yeah, but why just take Prue? Why not all of us?"

Phoebe says "Well maybe he's trying to lure us. Maybe another demon hired him to trap us."

Inspector Morris says "Which might explain this." He pulls a bag out of his inner coat pocket, and hands it to Piper. "I found it when we swept the prison lock this morning. It's actually the reason why I came over. I wanted to see if it—looked familiar to you."

Piper is holding the object in her hands. It is a small silver object, with a light on one side. It has carvings on it and is intricately designed.

Phoebe says "Well, it's definitely demonic."

Piper says "Do you mind if we keep this so we can figure out what demon we're dealing with?"

Inspector Morris says "I can't exactly turn that in to...evidence inventory." Piper and Phoebe both shake their heads. "Look, I gotta go — Let me know if you find out anything. I think that your chances of finding out Bane are bigger than ours now and I'll let Andy know what is going on."

Piper says "Uh, yeah, and could you maybe keep this quiet, because the bigger this thing gets, the more danger she's..."

Inspector Morris says "I know. Look, I'll keep it as quiet as I can for as long as I can."

Phoebe says "Thanks."

Inspector Morris opens the front door, and is about to leave, when the deliveryman walks up to the door.

Deliveryman says "Hi there. Gotta sign. It's for Piper, Piper Halliwell."

Darryl leaves

Piper says "Hmm..."

Phoebe says "Hmm... Can I see that?" She takes the package, and examines it. While Piper is signing. "Leonardo's Boutique...Bodega Bay, California."

Piper says "Yeah, uh Dan and I were there—ordered some earrings." The she says to the deliveryman "Thank you."

She closes the door. She snatches the package from Phoebe.

Phoebe says "Mmm."

Piper says "The deliveryman said he got a sign."

Phoebe says "Mmm."

Phoebe looks around, and backs up, embarrassed to have been caught red-handed. Piper advances forward.

Piper says "Leonardo's Boutique and Bodega Bay. Leo, short for Leonardo, Bodega Bay, where Dan is from."

Phoebe scratches the side of her head, and looks at the floor.

Piper hunches over to look Phoebe in the eye and says "Don't egg blond. You cast that spell, didn't you."

Phoebe says "Yes I did!"

Piper says "When I specifically asked you not to." lightly taps the package against Phoebe's forehead "and at a time like this."

Phoebe says "I was just trying to help Piper, and it was before Prue disappeared."

She takes the demon object and waves it in Phoebe's face.

Piper says "You. This. Book of Shadows. Go!"

Phoebe takes the object in hand, and instantly gets a premonition

Premonition

Prue sitting in a chair with her feet and hands tied. Bane is behind her, blindfolding and gagging her.

End of Premonition

Piper says "What did you see?"

Phoebe says "Prue, bound and gagged, and with Bane."

Suddenly they hear Zeke's in the background of orbs "We shouldn't have left him there." The orbs disappear as they become corporeal. "Well he said for us to."

"Where is Michael?" Piper asks

"Talking to a demon he told us to come up here and he'll be here later." Rosaline says.

"Well someone go get him." Piper says "Go. Go. Go." And Rosaline orbs out.

**Underworld **

Michael and the Source flame in at his chambers.

"Ok, seriously I was just going to see my father I swear." Michael says

"I know calm down your not in trouble." The source says

"Then what am I doing here?" Michael asks.

In another part of the underworld Rosaline orbs in "Mikey?" she yells and is grabbed from behind by a demon and shimmering out.

"Your powers are strong Michael. perhaps stronger than your oldest cousin." The source says.

"My oldest cousin?" Michael says "So you know who I am then?"

"Yes. I know everything about you. You are here because you have a tendency to tell my demons to leave and cease fire." The source says

"No, I said to stop and cease fire from them attacking me or my friends." Michael argues as a demon comes in

"My liege." He says "We have someone that was in the underworld, a whitelighter"

The guards bring in Rosaline and Michael says to himself "Rosy?"

"What do we do with her?" He asks

"You let her go." The Michael says

"My apologies Master Michael that question wasn't made to you I was speaking to The Source." He looks at the source and says "She was in the underworld, I would have fired but then remembered if I did I would have violated your order of not harming the kids that come down here."

Michael grabs her from the guards and flames Rosaline out.

"Find him." The Source says.

"No. don't." Jared says walking into the chamber "I will not have my son walk himself right into the face of danger."

**Bane's dream house **

Bane is dressed in a dress shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes. He walks into a barren and half-painted room. He walks behind Prue, who is bound and gagged to a chair, and unties

her gag, but hesitates before removing it.

Bane says "Don't scream."

She signs in relief.

Prue says "Why not?"

He walks to the right of her.

Bane sighs and says "Cuz if you do, we won't be able to talk. Besides, it won't help. The nearest neighbor is about six miles away."

Prue says "Then why not take off the blind fold. What are you afraid of?"

Bane says "Are you kidding? I've seen you use your powers before—On me!" He considers the thought for a moment. "All right, if you try anything, the blindfold goes back on."

He walks behind her and takes the blindfold off. She breathes hard in relief.

Prue says "What do you want?"

He walks to the front of her.

Bane puts his hands in his pockets "Your help, to save my life."

Prue says "Yeah, well most people ask for it, they don't kidnap for it."

Bane says "I'm not most people. Neither are you."

Prue says "What makes you think that I'll help you?"

Bane says "I don't." shrugs "But without you and your sisters, I don't stand a chance against this particular demon."

Prue says "Yeah, well, from where I'm sitting, that's a good thing."

Bane says "He tried to have me killed today Prue. I got lucky and barely escaped. And he's gonna keep trying."

Prue says "Why would he bother? You're a mortal."

Bane says "I'm a mortal that knows about demons." crosses his arms in front of his chest "He doesn't like that. Litvack—that's what they call him."

She takes a cursory glance of the place

Prue says "Where are we?" Bane looks up through the window. "Is this yours?"

Bane says "Was going to be—before you and your kid body guard came along, and cut me off from my dreams." And he gives an accusing smile

Prue says "Because you tried to kill me."

Bane says "Now, that was before I got to know you." And he smiles

Prue says "You don't strike me as a dreamer."

Bane says "There's a lot about me you don't know."

Prue says "Few things that you need to learn about me too." She squints her eyes, and her power sends him flying into the back wall. The wall paint comes off, and he slides to the floor. "Like how I will never put my sisters or Michael in danger." He gets up and walks around Prue. "So you can forget about any of us helping you."

He puts the blindfold back on.

Bane putting both hands on her shoulders says "Sooner or later, you're gonna have to trust me Prue."

He walks away.

**Cemetery mausoleum**

The demon Litvack is standing in front of a large rotating triangular sphere of fire. His hands surround the sphere, but don't touch it. His eyes are closed. Nearby, his servant sits on a stone as Deputy Sheriff #2 walks in.

Servant says "About freakin' time! What took you so long?"

Deputy Sheriff#2 says "We uh had a little problem."

Servant says "Problem? What problem? Where's your partner?" he goes to look out the door "Do not tell me that you screwed this up. Do not tell me that Bane Jessup is still alive." He sighs "How is that even possible? He's a lousy mortal. How hard can it be?"

Deputy Sheriff#2 says "He's smart. He wasn't surprised we were coming for him."

Servant says "Well of course not, you idiot! That's why we wanted him off-ed. Because he knows about us."

Litvack opens his eyes, and the sphere of fire disappears.

Servant says "Oh jeez! Think, think, think. What are we going to tell Litvack?"

Litvack walks towards his two demon servants.

Litvack says "He's gonna tell me how you plan to rectify, this little problem, is how I believe he phrased it."

Servant says to Deputy Sheriff #2 "On your knees!"

He kicks him in the gut. Deputy Sheriff #2 grunts. Litvack puts his hand on his head, and he reads his mind.

Deputy Sheriff #2 missing Bane with the blue beam and accidentally zapping Deputy Sheriff #1. Bane knocks the weapon out of his hand, which rolls underneath a van. The van breaks the gate, and Deputy Sheriff #2 has to leave before he can retrieve it. Litvack removes his hand, and Deputy Sheriff #2 groans.

Litvack says "I saw what you saw." Deputy Sheriff #2 looks up at him "How he used you to kill the other. How he got away, how you lost the weapon..."

Servant says "Wait, wait, wait. What? You lost the weapon?"

Deputy Sheriff #2 says "The guards were—I had to run."

Servant says "To find a mortal?"

Litvack says "All you need to do is follow his dreams. That's where they always escape to. You understand me?"

Servant says "He'll find Jessup. I swear."

Litvack says "No." Litvack puts his hand above Deputy Sheriff #2's head, and fire appears beneath him. Deputy Sheriff#2 screams as the fire consumes him, and he disappears in a puff of fire. He is smiling "You will, and then you'll find the weapon. No loose ends."

Litvack walks away.

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper hands Leo, who is dressed in a blue sweater, the silver object.

Piper says "We couldn't find it in the Book of Shadows anywhere."

He looks it over, turning it around and around in his hands and says "It's a weapon."

Phoebe, who has a red sweater on, walks towards Piper and says " Are you kidding me, it's a weapon?"

Leo says "One that can only be activated by a demon. From what I remember, it's handed out by a specific upper level demon to those who work for him."

Phoebe says "What do you mean upper level?"

Leo says "There's a hierarchy of demons. They try to work their way up by destroying good, promoting evil. Whoever issued this particular weapon is very important."

Piper says "You mean dangerous... Any idea who?"

Leo says "No."

Leo hands the weapon to Phoebe as Michael and Rosaline flame in

Phoebe says "All right, well this weapon may be the only way to find Prue, I'm back to the book." Phoebe walks up the stairs to the attic.

Piper says to Phoebe "I'll be right there." Then she says to Leo "Thanks for coming over so quickly Leo, and your offer to take care of the club."

Leo says "Is there anything else you need?"

Piper says "I don't know, I can't do anything but think about Prue right now."

Leo says "Remember, you know the most important thing. Phoebe's premonition proves that Prue is still alive."

Piper says "I know, but for how long, I mean, what if we can't get to her. What if she's hurt?"

Piper sighs. Piper and Leo embrace.

Leo says "I wish I could do more—Because I can't help, I remember all the times that I could."

He leaves through the front door. When the door closes, she leans against it, frustrated about the current situation. On the other side of the door, Leo reaches out, as if he knew she was there. He leaves his hand out for a brief moment, and walks away.

**Attic **

Michael, Zeke and Rosaline walk in "Hey, whats going on?" Michael asks

"Great a demon quick activate this thing." Phoebe says throwing it into his hands.

"What do I do just push this button?" He pushes it and a blue laser light comes out and destroys the chair. "Oops."

**Bane's Dream house**

Bane sighs in frustration and He sits down on a wooden crate.

Bane says "I don't think you understand. As long as you're here with me, your life is on the line too you know."

Prue says "I can take care of myself."

Bane says "Not against Litvack. You have a fighting chance with your sisters, but as long as you're alone, you're as powerless as I am. Even if you can't trust me, you can trust that. "

Prue says "I told you, I'm not getting my sisters involved."

Bane says "All right fine. Your sisters came looking for you once before, they'll come looking again."

He walks to the window, and looks at the view.

Prue says "Not if I can help it." lowering her head onto her chest, and closes her eyes. She astral projects herself to Piper and Phoebe.

**Attic**

Piper, Michael, Zeke, Rosaline and Phoebe are researching the weapon and demon.

Phoebe reading from the Book of Shadows "'A weapon issued by level two demons?'"

She flips the page, On the page, there are sketches of the demons, including small captions of each one.

Piper says "But it doesn't say which demon."

Suddenly, The Book of Shadows flips pages. It stops at a page titled 'Mariners'. It is a spell, and includes colorful drawings.

Phoebe says "I love it when it does that. Mariners?" she points at the page "Well, they're not demons, they're sea fairies."

Piper looks at Phoebe and closes the book and says "That's because it has nothing to do with Prue, Phoebe. It's a sign." Phoebe looks down in embarrassment, and starts to fiddle with the silver demon weapon in her hands "Dan was a baseball player, for the Seattle Mariners!"

Phoebe still looking down and fiddling says "No one feels worse than I do right now."

Piper says "Mm hmmm."

Suddenly, Astral Prue appears in the attic.

Phoebe says "Prue! You're okay! Thank God."

Astral Prue says "Yeah, but uh Bane Jessup—he kidnapped me. "

Piper says "We know! Where are you?"

Prue says "You can't find me."

Phoebe says "What do you mean?"

"Hi." Michael says

Piper says "Huh?"

Prue says "It's a trap, so just stay away. Don't look for me." She starts to Astral away.

Piper says "What?"

Phoebe says "Prue?"

Piper says "Wait, wait."

Phoebe says "Wait, wait. Hello?"

Astral Prue is gone.

**Bane's Dream House **

Prue gasps as she returns. Bane turns around, and unties her blindfold. He seems genuinely concerned.

Bane says "You all right? I thought you passed out or something." He sits beside her.

Prue says "Feeling guilty? That's a good sign. It means you have a conscience." Bane gets up to untie Prue's hands and feet. "What are you doing?"

Bane says "I'm letting you go."

Prue says "Just like that?"

Bane says "I never wanted to hurt you Prue, I only wanted your help. But you can't help me if you don't trust me. And you're in danger as long as you're here." He helps her to her feet. "There's a market a mile down the road. You'll never see me again. I promise."

Suddenly, Litvack's servant appears at the doorway. He aims the weapon at Bane and Prue, but Bane ducks, and grabs Prue, pulling her down with him. They land on a pile of broken furniture. Litvack's servant aims the weapon again, but Prue sees it coming, and holds out her hand, to send the beam back his way. It hits the wall, and Litvack's servant looks away for a moment. Then, she sends him flying out the window. Glass flies everywhere, as he lands on his hands and knees. He scrambles away, not sure of what had just happened. Bane starts to pant, causing Prue to look at him. She sees that while protecting her, he fell onto a knife. He has an ugly gash on his left waist.

Bane says "Told you I never wanted to hurt you."

Prue says "And you just saved my life."

Bane says "You think you can trust me now?"

**Halliwell Manor**

Inspectors Morris and Trudeau are at the house and Darryl says "Tell me you're kidding."

Piper and inspector Morris walk into the living room Andy walks upstairs with Michael.

Piper says "It's all over the news."

Piper sits down, as Phoebe turns the television on.

Phoebe says "We called as soon as we saw the first broadcast. Look."

News Reporter "I'm reporting live from the county jail, where an inmate escaped earlier this morning."

Inspector Morris says "Unbelievable."

News Reporter continues "A massive manhunt has be launched to find the escapee. A man by the name of Bane Jessup, who was awaiting trial for racketeering, money laundering, and embezzlement."

Inspector Morris says "So much for keeping things quiet. This is a nightmare."

Piper says "Welcome to our world."

Phoebe says "You want some aspirin?"

Inspector Morris says "What we want is Prue safe, Bane put in jail, and nobody hurt by any..." He sees the weapon on the table. He walks forward. "Do you know what that is yet?"

Phoebe says "We're still looking. We do know that Bane definitely kidnapped Prue."

Inspector Morris says "What, has he made contact with you?"

Phoebe says "No, but she has."

Piper says "It's a long story, but she's okay."

Phoebe says "She said not to come looking for. She said it was a trap."

Inspector Morris says "Did she say what kind?" He reaches inside a brown sac and pulls out a thick file of paper. He places on their table. "Maybe this will help. The DA's file on Bane. That's all the information they pulled together for his trials. It's everything I copied before I got your phone call."

The phone rings. Phoebe picks it up.

Phoebe says "Hello? Really!" she says to Piper "It's someone calling for a Leonora Watkins." She leans into Piper. "Leo-nora" Piper motions for the phone "Watkins. Isn't that weird. "

Phoebe hands Piper the telephone.

Piper says into the phone "You have the wrong number."

Inspector Morris says "Anyway, we believe that Bane has a holdup somewhere. Maybe there's something in there that can tell you where. "

Piper says "So what the hell is he doing? Oh God I hope he's not hurting her."

**Upstairs **

Michael and Andy walk into a room. "Michael I need your help on a case." He says

"Me? Why?" Michael says

"Because I have a feeling it involves a demon or just some crazy person." Andy says

"Ok what's the case?" Michael asks

He pulls a file folder out of his bag "A girl was kidnapped by a strange man last year but the freaky thing is no one on our squad can get a lead on where she is."

"What's the girls name?" Michael asks

"Shyanne McWilliams." Andy says.

Michael's eyes widen as he hears the name "McWilliams?"

"Yeah. Does it mean anything to you?" Andy says

"It's Zeke's sister." Michael says

**Bane's Dream House **

Bane is sitting on a piece of furniture with his shirt open, while Prue is kneeling on the floor, tending his wounds. Bane groans as Prue tries to clean the gash.

Bane in pain says "P-P-Prue." He groans and winces.

Prue says "If I'm going to clean the wound, then I have to stop the bleeding—I'm sorry."

Bane says "Do you even know what you're doin'?"

Prue admits "No. Not really, but right now I'm the only choice that you've got. So, just try and hold still."

Bane says "That's easy for you to say. You don't have a set of fingernails clawing into your body."

Prue says "Yeah, well I'm almost done." hands him a white rag "Put this in your mouth or something."

Bane says "Forget about me. Go home. Before Litvack's man comes back."

Prue says "I told you—he's gone. Probably ran right back to Litvack."

Bane says "So now he knows about you too. All the more reason to leave."

Prue says "Well, as much as I would like to, I can't." She looks up at him. "Not until I know that you're okay. Besides, it's probably better just to stay put, you know, I mean now that we've been —sighted, they'll expect for us to take off. Speaking of things that need to be taken off" she hands him the towel "...you're um, pants." She stands up and takes two steps back)

Bane says "Excuse me?"

Prue says "Well, I need to get to the, um, wound. " She looks at him, completely embarrassed by the situation.

Bane says "Forget it!"

Prue laughs and says "Okay, you know what? It's just going to get infected. So you can either take off your pants on your own, or I can always do it by force."

Bane stands up and grumbles. Prue smiles in triumph.

**Halliwell Manor **

Phoebe walks in and places The Book of Shadows onto the table. Piper sits in a white chair, and she is looking through Bane's records as Michael sits down on the couch.

Phoebe says "I am getting nowhere and everywhere. How about you? Any luck?"

Piper says "Well, I'll give Bane this. He works hard—tax evasion, racketeering, pick a crime, any crime. "

Phoebe says "I feel like we're looking right at the answer, we're just not seeing it."

Piper says "He's got good taste too. There's a whole money laundering indictment here based on a real estate development. Exclusive custom homes—they're" she looks at the front page "really gorgeous. Check out the brochure."

She hands Phoebe the brochure. Phoebe takes it, and opens up the first page and looks at it with Michael.

Phoebe says "Mariner's Bluff. Oh! I'm sure the sea fairies will be very happy here."

Michael gives the 'what' look

Piper says "What did you say?" Phoebe looks at her "Phoebe, what exactly did your spell say?"

Phoebe says _"__I beseech all powers above, send a sign to free my sisters heart, one that will lead her to her love._ Why?"

Piper says "Because the Book of Shadows specifically opened to the Mariners section. What if the signs we're getting have nothing to do with Dan and Leo, and everything to do with Prue? Where is Mariner's Bluff?"

Phoebe opens up the brochure, and looks at a map. She points to Bodega Bay.

Phoebe says "Bodega Bay."

Piper says "Leonardo's Boutique of Bodega Bay."

Phoebe says "Piper, I think you're right."

Piper says "Okay, so what were the clues? Mariners, Bodega Bay, Lenora Watkins?"

Phoebe says "Watkins Road Exit."

Piper says "So we've almost found her. All we need is an address."

Phoebe says "What's this?" she flips through various papers and brochures "Let's see."

She opens up a map of the lots in Mariner's Bluff.

Piper asks "Are the lots numbered? "

Phoebe sits down on the chair adjacent to Piper and accidentally hits the power button on the television remote control.

Sports Broadcaster on the T.V says "In an exhibition game last night, the Mariners lost to the Angels, 8 to 7. In other news, Sami Sosa..."

Phoebe says "Okay—now we're back to Dan and Leo. Mariners, Angels."

Piper says "No Phoebe, 8 to 7. Lot 827?"

Phoebe looks at the map of the different lots and says "Yes, there is an 827 at the top of the hill."

Piper says "I'll drive, you navigate."

They get up to leave and Phoebe sees Michael look a little nervous about something "What's wrong, Honey?"

He waits a minute before saying "Zeke's sister has been missing since last year and the police have no additional leads I was thinking of checking some leads out but what do I tell Zeke? We were supposed to hang out today?"

Phoebe says "Ok. Calm down. First you gonna go over to Zeke's and try to get some information out of him then if you want to take him with you to check out those leads and we'll meet you back here tonight."

"Ok." Michael says

**Bane's Dream House **

Bane says "Prue, why are you still here?"

Prue says "Because umm, I believe you."

Bane says "Well thank you. It's been a long time since someone believed in me."

Prue says "Maybe that's because you stopped believing in yourself."

Bane says "You known, I haven't always been like this. Wrong side of the law, always looking over my shoulder, I had dreams once. Big dreams."

Prue says "It's not too late to change now."

Bane says "Nah, it's too late for me, but not for you. So, you should definitely go, so you can still have _your_ dreams."

Prue smiles and says "Easier said than done."

Bane says "What do you mean?"

Prue says "I don't know. I've just been thinking lately, that maybe dreams are just—that. Dreams."

Bane says "I don't believe that." They look at each other and Bane moves in closer to kiss Prue. Prue puts her hand up and hits him a little. "Oww."

They both laugh.

Prue says "I'm sorry." she laughs again

Bane says "I'm not."

They both smile at each other

**Litvack's mausoleum **

His servant is kneeling on the ground before him. His hand is on his servant's head, and reads his mind.

Litvack reading his servants mind

_his servant aiming the beam, Bane and Prue avoiding it, and him getting thrown out the window by Prue._

_End of mind reading_

Litvack says "Interesting." He starts to pace

Servant says "I know, I screwed up. A Bolivian right?"

Litvack says "This is different. You weren't just up against a mortal. From what I saw, you were also up against a witch."

The Servant shakes his head and says "No excuse. Hundreds of witches out there, I should be able to handle one by myself."

Litvack says "This was different. Powerful, very powerful. Take me to this mortal's dream house."

Servant says "What? They gotta be long gone by now."

Litvack says "But their essence remains. I'll need to tap into it if I expect to reach their minds."

Servant says "Reach their minds?" he stands up "To what end?"

Litvack says "Theirs. The Source likes it when I feed them witches. That's how I got to where I am."

**Zeke's House**

Michael walks to the porch and knocks on the door "Hello. Zeke are you in there?" Michael asks as he bangs on the door. There is no answer. He walks to the window and looks inside. He sees the television on. He looks behind him back and forth before flaming into the house. He walks into the kitchen and finds nothing. He walks into the living room and finds nothing. So he walks upstairs and into Zeke's room only to be hit over the head with something. "Ow."

"Oh, sorry Mikey." Zeke says helping him up "I thought you were someone else."

"I see you protect yourself when your alone." Michael says.

"What brings you here I thought we were hanging out tonight." Zeke says

"Yeah, we are but I just need some information." Michael says.

"Have you found her?" Zeke says hopefully

"Excuse me?" Michael says.

"My sister, have you found her?" Zeke asks again.

"No. How did you…" Michael asks

"Because I know the police don't have any new leads." Zeke says

"I was just going to follow these leads and see where it gets me." Michael says "Want to come?"

He nods and grabs his shoes and then grabs Michael's hand and flames them out.

**Commercial Break **

The scene opens up with clothes scattered all over the floor. The camera pans up a bed, we see Bane sleeping, covered from his chest down by a blanket. He stirs, and looks around him.

Bane says "Prue?" He looks up and sees Prue standing in front of the window, gazing at the view. She is wearing a white tank top and his black boxers. He gets up, holding his blanket. "Prue?" He walks over to her. He softly says "Prue?"

Prue says "The view is amazing."

Bane says "It's not as good as mine." She smiles, but keeps her vision on the view before her. "I thought maybe you left."

He draws the blanket around his shoulders.

Prue says "No, I just couldn't really find all of my clothes." Bane laughs, and Prue does likewise. "I'll help you—with Litvack. You just have to promise me that you'll turn yourself back in when it's all over." Bane looks down at his feet "Bane—"

Bane says "You know, I was thinking maybe this—us doesn't have to end. Maybe we can go somewhere where we can be together. Get away from all this—What do you say?"

Prue says "I would say that you're beginning to strike me as a dreamer." Bane moves in closer to hug Prue. They hug, and just as Prue is about to wrap her arm around Bane, he suddenly freezes. Prue looks at him, and takes a step back. "Bane—"

Piper and Phoebe walk down some stairs, and find Prue and Bane and Piper says "Oh... my... God!"

They both look at the situation in shock.

Prue says "Uh..." she looks at them in disbelief and in embarrassment "what are you guys doing here?"

Phoebe says "We're rescuing you—from the tall dark, and naked man."

Prue says "I told you to stay away."

She puts her hands on her hips.

Phoebe says "Yeah, now I know why. He is yummy." clears her throat

Piper says "I don't believe this! We've been frantic, worried sick about you thinking you've been kidnapped..."

Prue says "Yeah, I was..."

Piper points to the side of the bed and says "Panties."

Prue says "Oh, oh!" She rushes to the bedside and picks them up. "Huh, thanks. Look, uh, you guys have really got this all uh—" looks at her underwear in her hand "Wrong." hides it behind her back

Piper says "Yeah, we know. It's a 'trap'." frowns

Phoebe says "A tall, dark, and naked trap."

Prue says "All right, how did you two find me anyway?" walks away to pick up the rest of her clothing

Piper says "We'll explain that later. We really need to be going now because there's a demon behind this."

Prue says "Yeah, Litvack—wait, how did you know?"

Phoebe says "We have the weapon he used to break Bane out of jail."

Prue says "No, no, no, h-he, he, he tried to _kill_ Bane in jail, not break him out."

Piper says "Or so Bane says."

Prue says "Well, I believe him, because one of the guys came here and tried to kill me."

Piper says "All the more reason _we_ should be going now."

Prue says "Fine, then just unfreeze him."

Piper says "What? You want us to bring him along?"

Prue says "Well, yeah, I mean, I told him that I would help him. And I can't leave him here when everything I have to do is clearly at the manor."

Piper sighs, and although not agreeing with Prue, she unfreezes Bane. Bane unfreezes, and straightens up when Prue is not there. He pulls the blanket further over his shoulders as he turns around to see Piper and Phoebe looking at him.

Bane says "Well, Hello."

Phoebe says "Hello."

Piper says "Nice to see you again."

Phoebe says "Mmm hmm."

Piper says "Would you put some clothes on."

Bane goes to put on his clothes. Phoebe continues to look at him. Piper clears her throat and turns Phoebe around, while covering her eyes.

**Halliwell Manor**

Bane, Prue, Phoebe, and Piper walk into the room. Bane has on his shirt, and the front is stained with dried blood from his wound.

Bane says "Listen, do you guys have any peroxide and stuff? I think I should clean this up."

Prue says "Uh, yeah. Upstairs bathroom, medicine cabinet."

Bane says "Thanks."

He looks up at the stairs, and proceeds. Prue starts to walk to another room. Piper and Phoebe follow closely behind her.

Piper says "First I'd like to tell you how relieved I am you're okay."

Phoebe says "Me too."

Piper says "And second, I'd like to tell you that you have completely lost your mind."

Phoebe says "Completely lost your mind!"

Prue says "Okay, we have a demon to vanquish." She sits down

Piper says "You really want to help him?"

Prue says "Piper, past aside, I know an innocent when I see one. And, I trust him."

Phoebe says "Prue…"

Prue says "Phoebe, I'm going to help him."

Piper says "Think about this—how well do you really know him?"

Prue says "Regardless, Litvack has to be vanquished, whether Bane is on our side or not."

Phoebe says "It would be nice to know that ahead of time. Minimize the surprises."

Prue says "You really want to minimize them? Help me find Litvack in The Book of Shadows."

Prue begins to flip through the book.

**Mariner's Bluff, lot 827**

Litvack and his servant are inside Bane's dream house. Litvack has his eyes closed.

**Manor: Bathroom **

Bane opens the cabinet, and takes the bottle of peroxide out. He closes the cabinet door, when he sees Litvack's reflection in the mirror.

Litvack says "Hello Bane." Bane turns around in surprise. He looks around the room, but no one else is in it. "It's a telepathic image. I'm only in your mind."

Bane says "How did you find me?"

Litvack says "The essence—this dream house of yours reeks of it. It's a beautiful place. Too bad you won't live long enough to enjoy it."

Bane says "You don't scare me."

Litvack says "Sure I do. I scare everybody. For good reason."

Litvack at the dream house.

We see him standing still with his eyes closed.

Litvack says "By the way,"

**Manor: Bathroom**

Litvack is still talking "Your essence isn't the only one I sense here. You bedded a witch. And not just any witch, one of the Charmed Ones. My offer is simple. Your life in exchange for theirs but keep there cousin away at all costs."

Bane says "Screw you Litvack."

Litvack laughs and says "You can't hide from me. I can keep sending demons after you for an eternity, till one of them finally gets you." Bane punches Litvack's image and breaks the glass. "You know everything, better than you wish you did. I'm evil, just like you are. And you can't change that no matter what you do, or who you sleep with. It's who you are. Bring me the witches, and then bring me back my weapon. And I'll give you all your dreams."

**Outside the bathroom **

Prue is walking to the bathroom but on her way she sees the glowing shimmer of a flame. She gets ready to use her power as Michael and Zeke materialize in front of her. She swings her arm as the image of two people appears and sends the two boys flying into the wall. "Oh, I am so sorry guys."

Michael and Zeke get up and Michael says "You were definitely prepared that time."

"I'm sorry." Prue says

"It's cool." Michael and Zeke say together

Prue knocks on the bathroom door as Michael and Zeke go downstairs

As Prue knocks on the door she says "Bane, are you in there?"

Bane says "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right out." He buttons up his shirt and opens the door.

Prue says "Hi!" she laughs "I thought that you had skipped out on me or something."

Bane says "No I was uh washing up."

He closes the door and walks away. Prue stares after him. Then, after a moment of hesitation, she follows him downstairs.

**Litvack and his servant at Bane's dream house**

The Servant walks up to Litvack and says "So, is he going to do it or not?"

Litvack holds up his hand to silence his servant "Shhhhhh"

**Manor**

Phoebe says "I found Litvack in the book." Bane and Prue both walk in from the staircase, hand in hand "But there's nothing in here about how to vanquish him. Maybe that means there isn't a way."

Piper: Where there's a demon, there's a way. Prue and Bane sit down.

Michael says "Oh, there is defiantly a way."

Phoebe turns to Bane and says "Our jewelry better be where it's suppose to be."

Prue says "We need to focus on Litvack."

Piper says "Do we? I mean aside from the fact there's nothing in the book to help us maybe we should just let bad enough alone."

Phoebe says "What are you talking about?"

Piper says "I'm talking about our lives, Phoebe, as in saving them. This demon has powers we don't know about. Why go up against him unprepared, what's the rush? He doesn't know about us or anything…"

Bane says "Sure he does." Everyone turns to look at him. "I mean the demon he sent after us saw Prue's power right? You know he told Litvack."

Prue says "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that he knows about all three of us or Michael for that matter."

Bane says "Look, all I'm saying is he knows enough. I mean, _you_ don't go after him, he comes after you.

Phoebe says "How can you be sure?"

Bane says "Because I know him…that's why. Better than I wish I did."

Phoebe says "Mmmm."

Piper says "Okay, still doesn't help us vanquish him."

Phoebe says "I just wish we knew what his other powers were."

Prue says "You don't know what they are?'

Bane says "No idea." There is a moment of silence. Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe look at each other. Bane senses that they don't believe him. "Still have that weapon right?"

Piper says "What?"

Bane says "Might be your only hope."

Piper says "I thought only another demon could activate it."

Bane says "I got one to activate before, maybe I can do it again." They look at Michael who is lost in reading in the book and he senses he is being stared at and looks up.

Prue says "Yeah, he's right. That's how he took out the demon guard."

Phoebe says "So he says…"

Bane says "What! You think I'm lyin'"

Phoebe says "What do you think?"

Bane says standing up "I think I don't like your implications lady! I'm in this mess because Litvack tried to off me, remember? If you don't trust me, that's fine! I really don't care. But trust this! I've had it with all this supernatural crap, and I'll do anything I have to get out from underneath it."

Phoebe says "That's what worries me."

'Prue please do something, I have a headache and I have to help Andy with this case..' Michael says telepathically

Prue says "Okay, you know what? I trust him. And please, I'm just asking you guys to trust me. If we're going to get Litvack, then we're gonna have to work together—with Bane. Otherwise, we're all gonna be dead."

Piper says "Okay Phoebe, let's go get that weapon…come on." Piper grabs Phoebe's red sweater as she pulls her along. They walk off.

"Thank you." Michael says aloud putting the book on the table.

Bane says "I don't really know what to say."

Prue says "You don't have to say anything. I'll be right back."

She gives him a kiss on cheek. She walks off. Litvack suddenly appears in a mirror. Bane looks around to make sure none of the sisters are there.

Bane says to Litvack "We're on our way."

Michael gets up and follows where Bane is looking but sees nothing.

**Cemetery**

Prue says "He lives in a cemetery? How cliché."

All six of them are walking side by side.

Michael says "Yeah it makes it harder for a demon to find another demon in a cemetery."

Phoebe says "Well, at least it's not a warehouse again."

Piper says "Ah do we really think this is a good idea? We don't really have a plan."

Prue says "Um yeah! Sure we do. Bane goes in, we follow, you freeze Litvack, you get the weapon in his hand, turn it on him, I mean it's pretty simple."

Piper says "Still…"

Bane says "Maybe you should give me that weapon."

Phoebe says "Oh, I don't think so!"

Bane says "Listen, the guy wants me dead remember? The only way for me to stay alive long enough for our plan to work is to show him good faith."

Phoebe says "Double crossing us shows some pretty good faith too don'tcha think?"

Prue sighs in exasperation "Pheebs, we've been through this."

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, it doesn't change my mind Prue…"

Piper says "All right, give it to him, weather we're either doing this or not."

Piper hands Bane the weapon. He takes it.

"Okay can we hurry this up please?" Michael says.

Bane takes the weapon and says "Thank you." He walks up to a tomb with the engravings: Bowen (William) 1889-1979. He flips down the '9' in 1889, and it turns into a '6'. He flips down the first '9' in 1979, turning it into a '6', and lastly flips down the last '9' in 1979, turning it into another '6'. He opens the door to Litvack's lair. "You guys wait at the base of the step for my signal." He walks to Prue. "Trust me."

He turns away, and enters Litvack's lair.

Phoebe says "I hope we're not making a huge mistake."

Prue looks at her, and then turns to follow Bane. Phoebe, Piper, Michael and Zeke follow close behind.

Litvack's sitting on a chair, flipping through a very old, and thick book. The room is very dark, and the entrance is lit by a few torches placed in holes in the wall. His servant paces in front of him, fiddling with the weapon. Bane enters Litvack's room. Litvack's servant looks up.

Bane says "Hello Litvack."

Litvack says "Well, well." He closes the book he is flipping through "I was wondering when you were gonna show." Litvack puts a lock on the book he had just been reading. Bane looks back at the entrance, and then at the weapon in his hands. Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe sneak past them in the background. They hide behind a wall.

Bane says "Before you kill me…"

Litvack's servant starts to shine the blue beam at Bane. Litvack looks at him.

Litvack says "It's all right."

Bane says "I wanted to give you something. Hopin' that -you'd spare me." He hands litvack the weapon

Litvack says "Hmm... I'm afraid it's gonna take much more than this." He laughs.

Bane says "Now!"

Piper sticks her hand out, and she freezes the whole room. She peeks behind the wall.

Prue says "That was easy!"

The three sisters come out from hiding.

Phoebe says "A little _too_ easy."

Piper says "Let's just get this over with."

"Agreed I have things to do." Michael says

He and Piper walk cautiously towards Litvack, and is about to take the weapon from his hand, when he moves his hand away. She gasps, and he smiles. She quickly retreats to where Prue and Phoebe are dragging Michael with her. All three of them take a couple of steps back.

Piper says "Wh... he didn't freeze—he wh... he didn't freeze."

Litvack chuckles and says "I'm immune to the parlor tricks of witches. What's the matter? Bane didn't tell you about that power?"

Prue says "He said he didn't know."

Litvack stands up and says "He knew. He just didn't tell ya. He showed his true colors. His true evil colors."

He reaches his left hand out to his side, and a rotating triangular sphere of fire appears

Phoebe says "Prue, I just want you to know I am really pissed at you."

Prue says "No, no, no wait. Something isn't right."

Litvack says "This is going to please the source."

"Stop!" Michael commands and the sisters all look back.

"Show your self." Litvack says

"Put the fire ball out and I will." Michael says as he puts it out.

Michael walks out to reveal himself "My liege" Litvack says, unknown Jared flames in behind him and the sisters start to play along "With all due respect I don't answer to you." Michael nods and Jared flames away.

Prue realizing what Michael is doing says "Piper, unfreeze Bane!"

Piper says "Huh?"

Prue says "Hurry."

Piper says "Wha... Why?" Piper unfreezes Bane. He looks back at them, and at Litvack's servant, whose weapon is ready to be aimed. He goes behind him, takes the weapon in hand, and aims at Litvack. Prue sees him and smiles.

Prue says "Tell the source that we said 'hi'!"

Litvack turns around, only to find a beam of bluish purple light flash towards him. He is hit in the chest, and his own weapon sets off, hitting his servant.

Litvack says "Traitor!" he screams

Bane lets go of the weapon, and hits the back wall. Litvack and his servant exchange a few beams before they both disappear in a puff of fire. Prue runs to help Bane up.

Prue says "Are you okay?"

Bane says "Yeah."

Piper says "What just happened here?"

Phoebe looks at Michael and says "Yeah, what happened here? my liege."

Prue knowing Michael is going to be lectured saves him from talking by saying "Bane just saved our lives is what happened."

Phoebe says "Wait, are you saying that this all part of the plan? To make it look like you were double-crossing us?"

Bane says "I had to. If I had told you about his power, you would have come up with a different plan of attack. Litvack would have known it. He's telepathic, remember? So, he had to believe I double-crossed you. So you had to believe."

Piper says "How did you Prue would figure it out in time?"

Bane says "We uh trust each other. And I had Michael play along and tell her telepathically."

They smile at each other.

Piper says "Hmmm."

Phoebe says "Hmmm."

Prue looks back at them with a triumphant smile.

Prue says "Hmmm."

Michael and Zeke flame out

**Halliwell Manor**

Michael and Zeke flame in and Michael picks up a crystal and starts to spin it.

"What are you doing?" Zeke asks

"Trying to find your sister is what I am doing." Michael says. he pulls something out of his pocket "This necklace should be enough to concentrate the crystal."

"Where did you find that?" Zeke says

"From the evidence ward at the precinct." He admits

Suddenly the crystal starts to move faster, with the strength of power of the scrier, and it lands on the map "Does California Ave. mean anything to you?" Michael asks Zeke

"No, I mean we used to go by it all the time there is the building…oh my god." Zeke says running down the stairs.

As the two are scrying Prue and Bane are downstairs sitting on a white sofa.

Prue says "Strange, isn't it? Being back where we started?"

Bane says "Stranger to me is that I'm still here." he laughs

Prue says "It was really good of you to call Morris I just hope Andy doesn't find out he will freak out."

Bane says "I have to go back—it's the right thing to do. As much as I prefer not to. Listen, I don't know how much time I have so uh I really want to apologize."

Prue says "Don't. I'm not sorry at all."

Bane moves to hug Prue.

Bane says "So we're in an awkward part, you know?"

Prue says "Tell me about it."

Bane says "Well, next time, I'll call first huh?" he smiles

Prue says "Thank you for saving my life."

Bane says "Thank you for changing mine."

Prue moves onto Bane's lap, and gives him a hug. As they hear Michael and Zeke coming down the stairs

"Zeke wait." Michael says stopping Zeke by the door "We don't know who or what took her a year ago."

"I am saving my sister weather you are helping me or not." Zeke says

Prue gets off Bane's lap and gets the remote to turn the TV up to hear the news.

"A building on California Ave. is somehow burning. Police don't know what happened and the firefighters are still trying to put it out." The reporter says

"Oh my god." Michael says

"Shy." Zeke says grabbing Michaels hand "Take me there." And they flame out.

**P3 **

Leo is serving some customers.

Phoebe and Piper sitting on a sofa Phoebe says "So who do you think is the source? That Litvack was talking about."

Piper says "I don't want to know. And boy did we read Bane wrong."

Phoebe says "Not surprising. We read _all_ the signs wrong." She sees Prue "Hey!"

Prue says "Hey!"

Piper says "How'd it go?"

Prue sits down.

Prue says "Um, well, the cops came and took him away a little while ago. So, everything's back as it should be."

Phoebe says "Are you okay?"

Prue says "I'm fine. He thanked me for changing his life."

Phoebe says "Wow! You must have been a really good uh— " she raises her eyebrows

Piper says "Influence on him."

Prue smiles and says "I'm sure the influence was mutual. So, umm how did you guys find me anyway?"

Phoebe says "Umm I uh cast a little spell to help Piper find her love. It was suppose to help her decide between Dan and Leo, but it led us to you. Naked—I might add."

Piper says "I want you to know I tried to stop her."

Phoebe says "Yeah, and you probably would have too. If you weren't busy getting kidnapped."

Prue says "Yeah. Umm So, what was the outcome, Dan or Leo?"

Piper says "I never needed a sign to tell me where my heart lies."

She looks at Leo, and smiles. He looks back at her and smiles also. Piper looks back at Phoebe and Prue.

Phoebe sees Prue look a little nervous "Prue spill what's up?"

"Mikey and Zeke went to try and save a girl trapped in a building fire they flamed out before I could stop them." Prue says

"Lets go get them." Piper says

**California Ave. **

Michael and Zeke flame in near by and see Andy who walks up to them "What are you guys doing here?" Andy asks

"Andy, that girl is trapped in there." Michael says "You have to do something."

"I cant do anything Michael." Andy says

"Then I will." Michael says walking away towards a bush

"What are you doing, Mikey?" Zeke says

"Going to save your sister." Michael says

"Then I am coming with you." Zeke says

Michael nods and says "No, I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I don't want you getting hurt, we're a team we do things together." Zeke says

"Ok, come on." Michael says grabbing Zeke's hand and flaming them out.

They flame to inside the building and there is fire everywhere. They begin to walk and look when they hear someone say "Help me!"

Michael says "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Shy!" Zeke says as he approaches a girl coughing "Mikey, I found her."

Michael runs to her and tries to undo the ropes but they are in a tight knot. He places one hand under the rope and one on top and there is a blue-ish spark on the ropes as he makes an energy ball to cut them.

"Grab her." Michael says and they pick her up and head for the door

"You have to help my friend too he is over there please." She points to the other wall before slipping in unconsciousness.

Michael walks over there and sees a boy "She's right Zeke a boy is right here." Michael says. "Get her out of here." He says and Zeke gets her out

**Outside **

The sisters show up and see Zeke walk out with his sister they get out of the car.

"She needs medical attention." Zeke says as the paremedics take Shyanne. He walks over to the sisters "Where is Michael?" Prue asks

"Trying to save the boy in there." Zeke says

"What boy?" The sisters ask

A woman from the crowd says "Someone please you have to save my baby. He is in there please. He was taken last year and I know he is in there."

"Oh." Piper says

**Inside**

Michael runs to the boy and tries to untie his ropes "Hi." Michael says.

"Hi." The boy says followed by a cough

"Do you have a name?" Michael asks

"Austin." The boy says followed by another cough

"Come on, stay with me Austin." Michael says "Oh screw this." He cuts the ropes with an energy ball.

"How old are you buddy?" Michael asks

"10" Austin says "What…what's your name?" Austin asks

"Michael." Michael says picking him up.

They start to walk to the door when a piece of wood falls into there way.

"I'm scared Michael." Austin says

"I know you are bud, I am too." Michael says looking for a way out. He throws an energy ball at the wall and the wall breaks a little bit. He takes his jacket off and says "Get on my back." Austin gets on his back and Michael says "Hang on tight." He jumps on top of a couch that is on fire and holds his jacket up and jumps for the wall but something explodes as they are jumping and sends Michael and the boy flying into the wall.

Michael lands back first on the grass as the boy is hiding in Michael's arms.

No one noticed that the boy was there until he moved the jacket and stood up.

The sisters and Zeke all look at the boy Michael saved and then to Michael "Oh my god." Piper says

"Michael." Zeke yells running to him. He picks the boy up and Andy walks over and gets him. "Michael, come on." Zeke says as Michael just lies there unconscious. "Help!" Zeke yells as he feels for a pulse that is very faint.

Andy comes back and feels and tries to give him CPR. He lifts Michael up and moves him away from the building as the firefighters try to put it out.

Zeke walks back to the sisters and he has some tears in his eyes. Prue pulls him into a hug and the other two join in and all have there eyes closed.

Andy puts Michael down and feels some sharp things. "What the." He pulls out some splinters and a very sharp piece of glass that was in the grass when he fell.

As Andy pulls the glass out the wounds have a yellowish glow and are no longer there. Michael coughs and opens his eyes and says "Andy. The-the boy."

"Already been cleared." Andy says "Prue!"

Prue opens her eyes and sees Michael alive "Mikey?" they run to him. "Thank god your okay." She helps him up.

The boy is listening to Andy and Darryl

"Do you know this man?" Andy asks and Austin nods.

"Is he here?" Darryl asks.

The boy looks at the crowd and sees him but doesn't answer

"Poor kid is scared to death." Andy says to Darryl

"Maybe he'll talk to Michael or one of the sisters." Darryl says

Andy and turns around "Mike." Michael turns around "I need you a sec."

"Go ahead" Prue says and Zeke follows him.

Andy turns back to the boy "My friend Mike is going to talk to you a second is that all right?"

Austin doesn't say anything and Michael sits on the ambulance truck beside him.

"Hi." Michael says and the boy looks up and sees his rescuer.

"You saved me." Austin says

"Yes I did." Michael says "And now I need you to tell me how this all happened."

"Why not?" Michael asks sweetly and then says "Who are you afraid of?"

Austin looks in the crowd and sees his kidnapper standing there nodding his head side to side. "I-I don't know please he'll kill me."

"Who will." Zeke asks

"I cant he'll kill me." The Austin says.

"Bssp Zeke." Michael says getting his attention "Ask Prue if I could show Austin something."

Zeke walks over to Prue "Hey, Michael want to know if he can show Austin something."

Prue wonders what he is talking about and then hears Michael say 'Look Prue this boy is scared to death he'll only talk to me I have to show him I can protect him.'

"Tell him ok." Prue says

Zeke walks back to Michael "She said ok."

Michael looks around seeing everyone pre-occupied and he holds his hand out "Zeke cover me." Zeke stands in front of Michael who is out of everyone's view except for the sisters. Michael creates an energy ball and says "I can protect you but only if you trust me."

Austin nods and Michael picks him up and carries him over to the sisters He puts Austin down beside Prue and says "I need you to tell me who is trying to hurt you. Please."

"I'm afraid." Austin says. The man that took him sees them.

"Ok I will be right back." Michael says getting up as a car shows up "Austin?" someone says.

"Dad." Austin says running to him.

"Oh thank you thank god your all right." He says

"That man over there saved me daddy his name is Michael." Austin says and his father looks over at Michael and the sisters.

He walks up to them "Thank you Michael."

"No problem just doing my job." Michael says "Take care." Austin and his dad leave.

Michael walks up to the sister and Zeke walks up to him "Thank you Michael." Zeke says.

"Hey what are friends for right?" Michael says "I just wish she was awake to talk to you if only I had gotten here sooner maybe she would be."

"You risked your whole life to go in there and find her and save her friend. If you had gotten here earlier you wouldn't have been able to get out." Zeke says and hugs him "I'm just glad you're ok."

"I'm glad you're ok." Michael repeats


	18. Murphy's Luck

**Murphy's Luck **

**Photographic Studio**

A photographer is looking through Prue's portfolio.

Mr. Corso says "Everything is shot in digital now, you know."

Prue says "Yeah, I'm equipped."

Mr. Corso says "Nice stuff. Oh, I like this one. What lens did you use?"

Prue says "24f8"

Mr. Corso says "What shutter speed?"

Prue says "125."

A photographer shows Mr. Corso a photo. Mr. Corso says "Okay, lose the kicker, let the shuttle play there." He looks back to Prue and says "Hmm, impressive."

Prue says "So does that mean I got the job?"

Mr. Corso says "Based on your portfolio, yes. Based on your resume, no. Took a detour shutter bugging did you?"

Prue says "Mr. Corso, I've changed careers, I'm not hiding that. But with all due respect, if you like my work that should be enough. I mean, you're hiring me, not my resume."

Mr. Corso says "You wanna shot? Get me a better one of Maggie Murphy. She's gonna be featured in our St. Paddy's day issue." He hands her a picture of Maggie. "Something about being the unluckiest woman in San Francisco. And she's Irish. Down the hall where they do the writing, they call that irony. Address is on the back. Up until three months ago, she was like a saint. Helping the homeless, volunteering, charity. Then like overnight everything started going bad for her. Real bad. I want what you have in here, Prue. Artistic, soulful, point. I wanna see the inner Maggie in your photograph and I wanna see it by five o'clock today or don't bother coming back."

Prue says "Thank you." And she walks away.

**Manor**

Michael and Zeke are looking through the book as bright white lights fill the room for the arrival of a whitelighter.

Michael looks at the woman and says "And you are…?"

"Natalie a dark lighter is terrorizing people and making them depressed suicidal" Natalie says.

Michael goes over to the map and crystal "So I assume you're my new whitelighter right?" she nods "Ok then." The crystal drops and Michael says "Come on Zeke." Grabs his hand and flames out.

**Rooftop of a building**

Maggie is there. She walks over to the edge. The Darklighter appears.

Maggie says "What am I doing? This isn't me."

Darklighter says "Yes it is. It's all my fault. The car accident, the fire, my brother's death. I hurt the ones I love."

Maggie says "I hurt the ones I love."

Darklighter says "I have to stop it."

Maggie says "Has to stop. I don't deserve to live."

Darklighter says "This is who I really am. Cursed."

Maggie says "I'm cursed."

People start gathering around on the ground looking up at Maggie. The Darklighter disappears. Prue turns up in her car. She gets out and notices Maggie on the roof. Michael and Zeke flame in on the roof.

Prue says "Maggie? Maggie, no." Prue astral projects on to the roof "Maggie." Maggie turns around. "Just wait, don't."

Maggie says "Where did you come from? How do you know me?"

Astral Prue says "It doesn't matter, just step away from the ledge and take my hand."

Maggie says "Stay away from me."

Prue says "Maggie, Please, I can help you."

Maggie says "Nobody can help me."

Prue says "Maggie, this isn't the answer."

Maggie says "All I wanted to do was help people. Now all I do is hurt them."

Maggie loses her balance and falls off the ledge. Prue grabs her arm before she can fall any further. Michael and Zeke grab Astral Prue and make sure she doesn't fall.

Prue says "Maggie."

Maggie says "Let me go, please."

Prue says "I can't hold on much longer." Maggie's arm is slipping. She slips and falls. Prue astral projects back into her body making Michael and Zeke flame out before falling. "No!" Prue uses her power and moves Maggie so she lands on the canopy and she rolls off onto the ground. Everyone crowds around her Michael and Zeke flame in around Prue. She sees Prue Michael and Zeke.

Maggie says "Wait, wait."

The Darklighter is there and says "Well, of all the luck."

**Opening Credits**

**Manor**

Piper's writing a letter. Phoebe comes in the back door.

Phoebe says "Hey, I thought you had inventory at the club."

Piper says "I do."

Phoebe says "So then what are you doing here?"

Piper says "Trying to figure out what to tell Dan."

Phoebe says "About what, honey?"

Piper says "Leo."

Phoebe says "Oh, that. You're not actually writing him a dear John letter are you?"

Piper says "No, of course not. He deserves more than that. A lot more but it's just hard. I don't wanna hurt him. Dan's a great guy and he's been really good to me and we've never really had any huge problems."

Phoebe says "No, I mean the only huge problem is that you really love Leo and he loves you and he gave up his immortality for you."

Piper says "I know. Which is obviously good for us but I don't know, lately he's just seems a bit restless."

Phoebe says "You're thinking too much again. Stop trying to predict the future, alright. That's my job. Just follow your heart, honey. Good things'll happen."

Piper says "What would I do without you?"

Phoebe says "Oh, suffer endlessly, no doubt."

Piper says "Thank you. Alright, I'm going to the club." She grabs her purse and coat. "Love you."

Phoebe says "Love you too." Piper leaves out the back door.

**Police station**

Morris and Trudeau are taking Maggie into a room. She stops at the doorway.

Morris notices she stops and says "Miss Murphy?"

Maggie says "I-I can't go in there."

Morris says "You don't really have a choice."

Maggie says "Am I being arrested?"

Andy says "No, but there's some paper work we have to get started."

Maggie says "Are there guns in there?"

Morris says "It's a police station."

Maggie says "They might go off. I mean, things like that happen around me and I don't want anybody to get hurt."

Morris says "I'm more concerned about you hurting yourself. Come on, nothing is gonna happen."

They walk into the room.

Maggie says "You don't understand."

Morris says "Trust us."

Maggie says "You can't help me. Nobody can."

They sit down.

Andy says "We're gonna find somebody who can. First you have to answer a few questions about what happened this morning. Ok?"

Maggie says "I don't know what happened. It was like a bad dream, only it wasn't. Voices in my head. Everything spinning."

Morris says "Is there somebody you want to call? Family, friends."

Maggie says "No, no, no. Keep them away from me, they're safer there. I shouldn't even be here. I shouldn't be alive and if it hadn't have been for those angels."

Morris and Andy say at the same time "Excuse me?"

Maggie says "They just appeared out of thin air when I was on the rooftop. One reached out her hand and then the others grabbed her so she wouldn't fall and when I was falling it was like something slowed me down, like they guided me on that awning."

Morris says "The angels?" he looks at Andy.

Maggie says "Yes, they saved me."

Morris says "Help me out here. What exactly did these people look like?"

**Manor**

Prue, Michael and Zeke come in the front door. Phoebe walks into the foyer.

Phoebe says "So, how'd it go?"

Prue says "What?"

Phoebe says "The interview. Did you get the job?"

Prue says "Yeah, I did."

Phoebe looks at Prue, Michael and Zeke "Guys are you okay?"

Prue says "The woman that I am supposed to photograph, when I got to her apartment she was on the roof ready to jump."

Phoebe says "Oh my God, she didn't…"

Prue says "Yeah, actually she did. Luckily, I was able to break her fall with my powers, but just barely."

"Technically she fell." Michael says.

Phoebe says "So lucky you got there in time."

Prue says "Yeah, but I keep on thinking that even if I'd been a minute later, it would've been too late."

Phoebe says "But you weren't. You were supposed to be there in time. You were supposed to save that girls life, I believe that."

The phone rings and Prue answers it.

Prue says "Hello?"

Morris says "Hi, Prue. You and Michael and his friend weren't by any chance outside 413 North Fergus Ave this morning, were you?"

Prue says "Uh, why?"

Morris says "We got a Maggie Murphy here. She claims she was saved by some angels this morning. Angels that, by her description, bears no resemblance to Della Reese.

Prue says "But does resemble us."

Morris says "Yeah, bingo. Of course, everyone around here thinks she's nuts."

Phoebe holds up a roll of film.

Phoebe says "Hey, what's on this roll?"

Prue says "Uh, just some old photographs. Um, Darryl, is Maggie all right?"

**Police Station**

Morris says "That's not for me to say. We have to send her over to psych for a mandatory 72-hour stay"

Maggie knocks over a coat stand, it lands on a bench and plastic cups fall on the floor. "I am so sorry."

Morris says "Poor woman. It's like she's snake bit or something. Listen, Prue, you better steer clear of here so she doesn't ID you. I'll keep you posted, okay? Bye."

**Manor **

Prue hangs up. She gets her bag.

Phoebe says "Where are you going?"

Prue says "I'm gonna go see Maggie. Something tells me that we may have stopped her but we certainly didn't save her."

Phoebe says "Well, me, Michael and Zeke will come with you. Maybe something from my psych class could be of use."

**P3**

Piper is standing up at the bar and Leo's sitting on the floor staring at her legs.

Piper says "That can't be right. How many swizzle sticks?"

Leo says "Who's counting?" Piper looks down at him. "Uh, I don't know, a lot. You think you might have over ordered?"

Piper says "No, um, they over shipped." Leo hands her a box of swizzle sticks and the bottom falls out and they land on the floor. "Ohh."

Leo says "It's my fault."

Piper kneels down and starts picking them up and Leo looks at her.

Piper says "What?"

Leo laughs and says "Nothing". The is a moment of silence "Piper, are you mad at me?" he asks

Piper says "No, don't be ridiculous. Why would I be mad at you?"

Leo says "I don't know, that's why I'm asking. What is it?"

Piper says "It's just, um, Dan."

Leo says "Oh. Never mind, sorry I asked." Leo stands up.

Piper says "Um, he's-he's going to be..." Piper stands up too. "He's going to be very upset when he finds out..." she pauses "You're the one that I really love."

Leo says "Yeah?"

Piper says "Yeah." They kiss. "Mmm, no wait, um, we can't do this."

Leo says "You just said..."

Piper says "I-I-I know, but I really need to talk to Dan first. So count. Count."

**Police station**

The Darklighter walks in and sees Maggie. He then magically changes into police officer clothes and stays near a corner of the room. Morris walks up to Maggie holding a cup of coffee.

Morris says "I brought you some coffee."

Maggie says "Thanks."

Morris says to a police woman sitting next to Maggie "I'll take it from here thanks."

Policewoman says "Okay." She walks away.

Morris sits down next to Maggie.

Maggie says "I saw them, you know. The angels, they saved me."

Morris says "I believe you, really I do."

She goes to take the cup of coffee out of his hand but knocks it and spills it on him. He jumps out of the chair.

Maggie says "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Morris says "I'm okay. I'm just gonna go wipe this off."

Maggie says "Maybe you should just stay away from me. People get hurt."

Morris walks into another room. Prue, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe enter and Prue sees Maggie."

Prue says "Alright, that's her."

Phoebe says "Any idea what you're gonna say to her about the whole angels thing?"

Prue says "I'm not really worried about that, I'm more worried about her. I've been thinking. Maybe I could write a spell."

Phoebe says "A spell for what?"

Prue says "Help put a little good luck in her life."

Phoebe says "That's really sweet but you can't keep using your powers to save her."

Prue says "I know, but maybe it'll help her turn things around, make her see that life's worth living."

A police officer walks past Maggie and she accidentally trips him. He knocks over the water cooler and water goes into all the cords and plugs.

Police officer says "Thanks a lot."

Prue says "Okay, you see? Alright, I'm gonna need your help. How do I do this?"

Zeke says "You don't need any help it just comes from the heart." The three look at him "I heard Rosaline tell Michael before she went on vacation."

Prue says "Alright, here goes. _'From this moment on your pain is erased, your bad luck as well, enjoy your good luck Maggie, you're free from this hell.'_"

White orbs come out of Prue's hand and floats over to Maggie.

Phoebe and Michael say "Whoa."

The Darklighter sees this. Morris walks in and slips on the water. Maggie stops him from falling.

Morris says "Thanks."

Maggie says "Did I just do that? I mean, help you?"

Phoebe says "Looks like her luck's changing already."

Morris says "Yeah, have a seat. You okay?"

Maggie says "Yeah."

Prue says "Let's get outta here."

They walk towards the door.

Darklighter says to himself "Not so fast."

Magic dust comes out of his hand and hits Prue. Prue stops.

Phoebe says "Are you okay?"

Michael is in a position thagt the darklighter sees his face and the darklighter panics a little as it is against the demonic rules to mess with him.

Prue says "Yeah, just a chill."

They walk outside to Prue's car Michael is hit with some of the darklighters magic and Michael stops "Are you ok?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah hey I am going to go to the club so I'll meet you there." He says flaming out with Zeke.

Phoebe says "I gotta tell you, for your first spell you packed quite a punch."

Prue says "You told me to speak from the heart, I did."

Phoebe says "Still, it took me a few times before my spell actually worked."

Prue says "Really?"

Phoebe says "Mmm hmm."

Prue says "Well, it must be my lucky day." Prue backs out of the parking space. A police car runs straight into the back of them. Phoebe hits her head on the dash board and gets knocked out. "Phoebe? Phoebe?"

The Darklighter is near by "Your turn to be cursed, witch."

**Commercial Break **

**P3 **

Piper and Leo are at the bar

Leo says "Piper, I'm going crazy here."

Piper says "We're almost done."

Leo says "That's not what I mean. Look, you can't come in here and tell me what you just told me and act like nothing's changed. I mean, everything's changed."

Piper says "I know, believe me, I know. But Dan is out of town and until he comes back..."

Leo says "When, when's he coming back?"

Piper says "Next Thursday."

Leo says "A week? Can you call him or something? It's just, you know, I-I've been waiting for this, for us, for so long. I don't wanna wait any longer."

Michael and Zeke flame in as Prue and Phoebe arrive

Prue says from outside "Piper, are you there?"

Piper says "Prue?" Prue and Phoebe walk in. Prue has her arm around Phoebe. "What-what happened?"

Prue says "Oh, we got into a car accident. I wasn't looking."

Leo says "You guys okay?" he looks at Michael and Zeke

"We flamed in man." Michael says

Phoebe says "Yeah, we're fine."

Prue says "Phoebe's got a concussion."

Phoebe says "A mild one."

Prue says "Still, the doctor said that, you know, you should..."

Piper says "The doctor? You went to the hospital? Phoebe, you..."

Phoebe says "I'm fine, really. I just have a little headache."

Leo says "Oh, we got some aspirin around here somewhere."

Prue says "Phoebe, I am so sorry."

Phoebe says "Prue, it's okay, it was an accident, it wasn't your fault."

Prue says "Yeah, but you know, I should've been looking. I mean, I-I-I always look first. At least I didn't put you in the hospital this time."

"This time?" Michael says

Phoebe says to Piper "You lipstick's smeared."

Piper says "It is?"

Leo holds up the aspirin and when Prue takes it off him, she knocks a box of swizzle sticks on the floor.

Leo says "Uh, don't worry about it. I got it."

Prue says "Okay, I'm such a klutz. I can't seem to do anything right all of a sudden. Do you think that that spell backfired on me?"

Phoebe says "Not possible, no personal gain."

Piper says "What spell?"

Prue's phone rings and she answers it "Hello? Yeah, Mr. Corso, there was a problem with the, uh, photograph." She walks away.

Phoebe says "She got this gig photographing this girl named Maggie Murphy."

Leo says "The unlucky Maggie Murphy?" Piper looks at him. "I saw a piece on her on TV."

Phoebe says "She's not unlucky anymore. Prue cast a spell to turn her luck around after she, Michael and Zeke saved her from jumping off a roof."

Piper says "What?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, pretty scary, huh?"

Piper says "That's more than scary."

Phoebe says "It got to Prue too, big time."

Prue walks back over to them.

Prue says "Alright, Mr. Corso said that if I don't get that photograph of Maggie, I can kiss my career goodbye. Like that's what I wanna do right now."

Phoebe says "Well, it's a good excuse to go check up on her."

Prue says "Yeah, I'm just gonna stop by the house…"

She moves backwards and knocks over a table of glasses but Piper freezes them before they all hit the ground. "It's okay."

Phoebe says "I'll drive. Because you didn't get collision on the rental."

Prue says "Here, do you want the keys?"

Phoebe says "Yes." Prue gives her the keys. "Thank you." They leave. Michael flames out with Zeke.

Piper says "Uh…ugh." She unfreezes the glasses, they fall on the floor and smash. Leo looks at the broken glass on the floor. "What? I'll clean it up."

Leo says "No, it's not that, I was just thinking about Maggie Murphy."

Piper says "What about her?"

Leo says "It's just that she was doing all these good things in her life and then all of a sudden her own life goes to hell."

Piper says "So, what…"

Leo says "I don't know. What if, you know, all these accidents in her life weren't actually accidents? I mean, what if something was trying to make her jump?"

Piper says "Something like…"

Leo says "Like a Darklighter maybe."

**Mental Home**

Maggie is with a woman helping her down the corridor Michael and Zeke flame in nearby.

Maggie says "It's okay Mrs. Idleman. Let's just get you out in the sunlight and let you see what's going on in the world. That's it, you're doing fine."

Michael and Zeke walk up to Prue and Phoebe who are in the mental home talking to the Darklighter who is dressed as a doctor.

Darklighter says "Maggie has made a remarkable turn around. Severely depressed this morning, now suddenly, she's smiling, laughing, helping others. However, I'm afraid her recovery is only temporary."

Prue says "Why do you say that?"

Darklighter says "Once you've been on that ledge, Miss Halliwell you can never forget it. That deep dark place never goes away. It haunts you, beckons you back."

Phoebe says "That's not true."

Darklighter says "Oh, are you a psychiatrist?"

Phoebe says "No, but I still don't think that that's true. Lots of people recover from depression."

Darklighter says "Not people in Maggie's rather unique situation. She still feels responsible for all the tragedies in her family's life. That pain doesn't just magically go away."

"It does if you want it too." Michael says with a joking smile

Prue says "Um, may we see her?"

Darklighter says "Of course."

They walk down the corridor, magic dust comes out of the Darklighter's hand and hits Prue's camera bag. The Darklighter disappears. Prue, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe walk up to Maggie.

Maggie says "I hoped you'd come so I could thank you and ask you. I have so many questions."

Prue says "Maggie, I-I-I think you may have the wrong idea about us."

Maggie says "You saved my life."

Prue says "Yeah, but there was so much going on this morning. I mean, it was really confusing, there were so many people."

Maggie says "That doesn't change what you did. Who are you?"

Prue says "My name is Prue. This is my sister, Phoebe. This is my cousin Michael and Zeke."

Phoebe says "Hi, Maggie."

"Sup Maggie?" Michael says

Maggie says "Four angels."

Phoebe says "Oh, no, I'm just a student."

Prue says "Maggie, how are you feeling? Better I hope."

Maggie says "Honestly, I feel great. I couldn't be happier."

Phoebe says "Even though you're here?"

Maggie says "I'm alive and more importantly I feel alive again. I'm able to give; I'm able to help people. I haven't been able to do that for a while."

Phoebe says "That's really sweet."

Maggie notices Prue's camera bag.

Maggie says "Are you a photographer?"

Prue says "Yeah, sort of."

Phoebe says "Yes, she is. She's working for Four One Five magazine."

Maggie says "Oh, yeah. They're doing an article on me. Is that why you were at my place this morning, to take my picture?"

Prue says "Yeah, but believe me, that was the last thing on my mind."

Maggie says "No, no, no, it's fine. Maybe the article will help others. Help them realize not to give up either. Where do you want me?"

Prue says "Oh, uh, I guess here is fine." Michael hands her a chair and Maggie sits on it.

Maggie says "I just can't get over how everything's changed suddenly. I mean, I know I'm stuck here for a while but I feel like a thousand pound weight's been lifted off me." (Prue gets her camera and starts taking pictures. "I feel like my own self again."

Phoebe says "Um, Maggie, I'm taking a psychology class in school and I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

Maggie says "Sure, anything."

Phoebe says "I was wondering why you… how you…"

Maggie says "How did I get on the ledge?"

Phoebe says "Yeah."

Maggie says "I really don't know. All I know is I just wanted it all to stop."

Phoebe says "Wanted what to stop?"

Maggie says "The voice in my head that kept telling me that I was hurting people not helping them. That I was causing pain and trouble wherever I went. That it was all my fault. It was like I was cursed."

Phoebe says "Maybe you were cursed."

Maggie says "I'm sorry, what was…."

Phoebe says "Prue."

Prue says "Um, I have to go get these to the magazine right away."

Phoebe says "Did you just hear what she said?"

Michael raises his hand "We di…" HE looks at Zeke and grabs his hand and holds it up "We did."

Prue says "Yeah, look, uh, can you take a cab and take that home for me?"

Phoebe says "Why don't I drive you?"

Prue says "No, it's fine. Bye Maggie."

Maggie says "Bye."

"Lets go." Michael says leading the way to flame out.

**Commercial break **

**Manor **

Leo and Piper are looking through the Book of Shadows.

Piper says "There's a whole section in here on Darklighters somewhere."

Leo says "Someone should really index this thing."

Piper says "Are you sure about this?"

Leo says "Piper, I've been a Whitelighter for over 50 years."

Piper says "Okay."

Leo says "Prue's in trouble." The phone rings. "Maybe that's her." Piper answers it.

Piper says "Hello? Prue?"

Dan on the other line says "No, it's me, Dan."

Piper says "Dan, hi."

Dan says "You miss me?"

Leo motions to Piper if she wants him to leave the room.

Piper says to Leo "No."

Dan says "Really?"

Piper says "Uh, I was talking to the cat. Are you in New York?"

Dan says "Yeah, I'm in my hotel room. So what are you doing?"

Piper says "Uh, just reading. How was your flight?"

Dan says "It was fine. Hey, listen, maybe it's my imagination but I sensed a little… something going on. Or not going on at all, if that makes any sense."

Piper says "Um, everything's fine."

Dan says "So that feeling that you had something important to tell me but didn't wanna ruin my trip, that's just all in my head?" Piper gets distracted by Leo. "Piper?"

Piper says "Huh? Um, I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted here. Um, can we talk when you get home?"

Dan says "Right. Um, hey, listen, you know what? You don't have to worry about picking me up at the airport. I'll, um, I'll just catch a cab back to my place and maybe we can go out to dinner."

Piper says "Great."

Dan says "Okay, I'll see you soon."

Piper says "Okay, bye."

Dan says "Bye."

Piper hangs up and looks at Leo "I'm sorry. It's just, it's difficult. I am going to break up with him but I can't do it when he's 3000 miles away. I have to be fair to him."

Leo says "I understand that, totally. I really do. I'm glad that you're the kind of person that would give him that kind of respect."

Piper says "Thank you."

Leo says "Now, here's what I'm really worried about." He shows her a page in the book about Darklighters "Read this."

The page says 'Darklighter - Forces good souls into suicide through telepathic suggestion. Very dangerous.'

Piper says "You gotta be kidding."

**Photographic studio/415 Magazine**

Mr. Corso is looking at Prue's pictures of Maggie. They are all blurry

Prue says "I-I don't understand. I checked it in my camera myself, it was fine."

Mr. Corso says "What am I supposed to print with the article. What am I supposed to do, huh?"

Prue says "I'm sorry."

Mr. Corso says "You're sorry? I gave you a chance. I believed in you and this is what I get? You're a fraud."

Prue says "Wait a second, look…"

Mr. Corso says "No, you look. Lady, you're fired. No, you're worse than fired. I will make sure nobody hires you again. Now go on, get out, go screw up somebody else's life."

Prue goes outside into the hallway. She stops.

Prue says "Alright, I can handle this. Everything's gonna be fine."

The Darklighter appears behind her and uses her voice to say "No, it's not. He's right, I'm a fraud. I only hurt people. It's all my fault. I'm responsible."

Prue keeps walking.

**Manor **

Phoebe, Zeke and Michael flame in as Piper and Leo come down the stairs.

Phoebe says "Hi."

Piper says "Phoebe, where's Prue?"

Phoebe says "Uh, probably at the magazine. Why?"

Leo says "There may be a Darklighter after her. We need to find her fast."

Phoebe says "What?"

Leo says "Yeah, when you got in that car wreck, was it right after Prue cast that spell on Maggie?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, why?"

Piper picks up the phone and dials a number.

Leo says "The Darklighter must have seen her cast it."

"I knew it." Michael says

"Knew what?" Phoebe says

"At the police station that one cop was laughing before Prue cast the spell on Maggie. He also did something to her to make us stop by him at the doors." Michael says.

Piper says "Why isn't this going through?"

Phoebe says "Maggie thought that she was cursed."

Leo says "She probably was until Prue turned her luck around. See, there's a certain type of Darklighter that drives future Whitelighters to commit suicide."

Phoebe says "What do you mean?"

Leo says "Well, the only way to keep a Whitelighter from becoming one is to have them take their own life. To lose their souls forever."

Piper says "They curse them. They bring their victims self doubt, bad luck, the kind that hurts other people."

Leo says "And then reinforce that by praying on their thoughts, make them think that they are responsible for all the pain when they're actually not."

Phoebe says "Well, that's not suicide, that's murder."

Leo and Zeke say "Not technically."

Leo says "They never actually push their victims, they just always compel them to jump."

Phoebe says "So Prue didn't save Maggie from herself, Prue saved Maggie from him."

Piper says "What is wrong with her phone?"

Leo says "And that's why the Darklighters after Prue. If he destroys Prue, he destroys the good luck spell and leaves Maggie unprotected."

Phoebe says "Well, he's not gonna get to Prue. I don't care what he tries."

"Yeah he'll have to get through me if he wants to get to her." Michael says

Phoebe puts Prue's camera bag in a cupboard.

Piper says "Phoebe, he knows her thoughts, he can make her think anything he wants her to think."

Phoebe says "Piper, this is Prue that we're talking about, okay. She is so..." A roll of film falls out of the cupboard. Phoebe bends down and picks it up. "She wouldn't even think of..." she has a premonition .

_Premonition_

_Prue when she was younger, on the bridge crying._

_End of premonition _

Piper says "What?"

Phoebe says "You guys are right. We have to get to Prue."

**Manor**

Phoebe's trying to call Prue.

Phoebe says "The cellular subscriber is too in the calling area. Damn it."

Piper says "Try calling the magazine."

Phoebe says "I already did, they said she left a half an hour ago."

Piper looks at Michael and says "Mikey…"

"Already on it." He says with his eyes closed contacting Prue telepathically

Piper says "Okay, keep trying her cell. Are you sure your vision was of the past and not the future?"

Phoebe says "Positive."

Piper says "Could you tell how old she was?"

Phoebe says "Around twenty. It was the same time that we had that other accident."

Leo says "What happened?"

Phoebe says "Oh, Prue was driving and she ran a red light. We didn't even hear the other car honk."

Piper says "Phoebe was the only one hurt. She was in the hospital for over a week. It scared the hell out of us."

Phoebe says "Prue never forgave herself."

Piper says "It was a really rough time for her. For all of us actually."

Leo says "Why?"

Piper says "Well, Phoebe and I were teenagers and Grams was extremely over protective."

Phoebe says "But she was hardest on Prue. She kind of made Prue take care of us. She didn't let Prue go away to school. She wanted to go back east to be a photo journalist."

Piper says "But Grams knew that we were gonna become witches and she wasn't gonna let anything jeopardize that."

Phoebe says "Still, you know what? I don't care what was happening, Prue would never even consider..."

Piper says "I know, but you saw her."

Phoebe says "Okay, what I saw was Prue taking picture and she was very sad, but that doesn't mean she was actually gonna jump."

Leo says "Yeah, but the Darklighter will make her think that she was going to. He'll mess with her head and try and take her back to that same dark place. And he'll say whatever he has to and make her do something she would never otherwise do."

Piper says "Okay, so if we can't find Prue, how do we find the Darklighter?"

Leo says "You can't without a Whitelighter. We sense each other."

The phone rings and Phoebe answers it.

Phoebe says "Prue?"

Prue says "Hey, Pheebs."

Piper says "Is it her?"

Phoebe says "Yeah. Where are you?"

Prue says "I don't really know but I can't start my car and-and this stage just really sucks."

Phoebe says "None of what's happening today has anything to do..."

The phone starts crackling.

Prue says "Hello?"

Phoebe says "Prue, can you hear me?"

Prue says "Um, look I-I lost my job and can you guys please come and get me?"

Leo says "You have to tell her about the Darklighter."

Phoebe says "I'm trying."

**Wherever Prue is**

The Darklighter standing behind the car.

Prue says "Phoebe, I can't hear you."

Magic dust comes out of the Darklighters hand, hits the phone and the phone goes dead.

Phoebe says "Hello? Damn it. I lost her."

Prue gets out of the car and walks down the road. The Darklighter follows her.

**Manor**

Piper says "Okay, what do we do? We have to find her."

Phoebe says "Where do we start?"

They all look at Michael, who still has his eyes closed. He opens his eyes to see them staring at him "I can hear her but something or someone is blocking me from finding her."

Piper says "Ok then we start at the magazine. Back track from the magazine. That's where she was last."

Phoebe says "She could be anywhere."

Leo says "How about the Book Of Shadows? You could try scrying."

Phoebe says "I don't think we have the time for that."

"I'll stay here and try to scry for her." Michael says

Piper says "Well, maybe we need a little luck. A little good luck we can find her."

Phoebe says "Maggie?"

Piper says "We need a map."

Phoebe says "Okay, I'll check the car." Phoebe leaves the room.

Leo says "I'm going with you."

Piper says "No, no, no. Somebody has to stay here in case she comes back or..."

"Did anybody hear what I just said?" Michael says.

Leo says "Piper."

Piper says "If we find her, the Darklighter will be there too. And if he recognizes you..."

Leo says "Piper, I hate this. Alright, I hate not being able to look after you guys."

Piper says "I know, I'm sorry."

**Wherever Prue is**

Prue's walking down the street The Darklighter is following her

Darklighter says "What's happening to me, what's the matter with me? I gotta keep moving, keep walking. I've been this dark place before, I remember. No one can help me. I'm all alone. Keep walking, yes, keep walking."

Prue says "Okay, Prue, keep it together. This isn't me. I'm a good person, I do good things." A skateboarder is skateboarding down the pathway. Magic dust comes out of the Darklighters hand and hits the skateboarder. The skateboarder loses control, Prue sees he's about to hit a woman and a baby and she uses her power and he rolls on the road straight in front of a car. "Oh God."

Darklighter says "I almost got him killed. Just like I almost got Phoebe killed. Run. Run!"

Prue runs off.

**The Mental Home**

Maggie's playing Gin with a woman. Piper and Phoebe walk in the room.

Phoebe says "Maggie, hi. Remember me?"

Maggie says "Of course."

Phoebe says "We need your help finding Prue."

Maggie questions "Prue?"

Phoebe says "One of Your angels."

Piper says "She's in trouble. Big trouble."

They take her outside the room.

Phoebe says "The kind of trouble you can relate to."

Maggie says "What can I do?"

Phoebe unfolds a map and holds it up.

Phoebe says "We need you to point anywhere on this map."

Piper says "We need a little of your luck."

Maggie says "But I don't understand how..."

Phoebe says "Please, it'll help, trust me."

Maggie closes her eyes and points to the map.

Maggie says "Here."

Piper and Phoebe look at the spot on the map.

Piper says "It's close by."

Phoebe says "Thank you."

They walk away.

**Manor **

Leo's walking around. He sits on the stairs looking frustrated and Zeke comes down and sees him.

"Hey, Mikey told me about you losing your powers." Zeke says "You'll get them back you just have to have faith."

**Wherever Prue is **

She's looking up at the bridge.

Darklighter says "its okay, no need to be afraid. I know what needs to be done. It's the best thing. The best thing for everyone. It's something I should've done a long time ago. Jump."

**Commercial Break**

**On the bridge**

Prue walks over to the side.

Darklighter says "That's it. It's the only way. It's the only way to save the one's I love. I should've done it before. Eight years ago."

Prue says "I didn't want to."

Darklighter says "But if I had, loved ones would still be alive today.

(Prue starts crying.)

Darklighter says "It's all my fault. Jump. Jump."

**Attic**

Leo's searching through the Book Of Shadows while Michael tries to scry for Prue.

Leo says "There's gotta be something in here. Damn it! I can't just sit back and do nothing. Think, think!" He looks up and Michael and Zeke turn around to watch him let out his temper "Give me my powers back. I want my powers back. I want my powers back, I want them back now! I can't keep being mortal if this is the cost. I don't wanna lose Piper. Not at the expense of losing one of her sisters. This is my calling. You have to let me help. You have to give me my wings back."

Michael sees Leo's hand start to glow. "Leo." Leo looks at his hand and then looks up as Michael turns around and starts moving the crystal again _"'Scrying for the one that's lost, help me find her at any cost'" _he chants and the crystal drops and he flames he and Zeke out as Leo orbs out.

**Below the Bridge **

Phoebe and Piper get out of the car.

Piper says "Are you sure this is right?"

Phoebe says "This is where Maggie pointed to."

Piper says "But she's not here."

Phoebe says "She's gotta be here somewhere."

Piper looks up at the bridge. "Oh my God, Phoebe."

Phoebe looks up and says "Prue!" Piper starts running up the hill. "Wait, wait, we'll drive there."

Piper says "No, there's no time. Come on." They run up the hill. "Prue!"

Phoebe says "Get away from the railing. Prue! Prue, this isn't you. The Darklighter is making you do this."

Darklighter says "I'm all alone."

Prue says "Alone."

Piper says "He tried to kill Maggie and he's trying to kill you."

Phoebe says "He put a spell on you just like he did with Maggie."

Darklighter says "There is no Darklighter. It's only me."

Prue says "Just me."

Michael and Zeke flame in behind the Darklighter and Michael telepathically says 'Prue listen to them.'

Darklighter says "I have to do this."

Piper and Phoebe both yell "Prue!"

Phoebe says "You're stronger than he is."

Prue says "I'm stronger."

'That's it Prue, fight it." Michael says

Darklighter says "Jump damn it. Hurry up. End it before I hurt them again."

Piper says "Prue, you have to believe us."

Phoebe says "He's there, turn around, Prue."

Prue turns around and sees the darklighter "It's true."

Darklighter says "How did you..."

Prue interrupts him by saying "You bastard. How dare you hurt people this way." She uses her power and he hits the railing.

Darklighter says "It's a gift. You'll jump for me sooner or later. I haven't lost anyone yet."

Prue says "You lost two today."

Darklighter says "But remember, you can't stop me."

Leo appears and tackles the Darklighter.

Piper says "Leo?"

Leo looks up at Prue and says "You alright?"

Prue says "Yeah, I think so."

Phoebe and Piper run over to Prue and hug her along with Zeke and Michael

Leo says "I gotta go."

Leo orbs out with the Darklighter.

**Manor**

Prue, Michael, Zeke, Piper and Phoebe are looking at an old picture of the bridge that Prue took.

Prue says "Well, the bridge hasn't changed much has it?"

Piper says "But you sure have."

Prue says "Well, we all have, for the better."

Piper says "Prue, Phoebe and I were wondering..."

Prue says "What? Why I was on this bridge eight years ago. Why I took this picture?"

Piper says "Well, yeah."

Prue says "I don't know. I guess I was just in a really bad place then. Anyway, I was out scouting for a shot and I found myself on the bridge and I just wanted to take the picture of it to remind myself of that particular moment and how I was feeling."

Piper says "But you weren't gonna..."

Prue says "No. No, I would never ever do that."

Phoebe says "But why didn't you develop it?"

Prue says "I guess I just wasn't ready to relive that pain. But now I am. Especially since a demon tried to take advantage of it. But that was then..." she puts the photo in the fireplace and it burns ) "And this..." she opens a magazine up to the article on Maggie. "This is now."

Piper says "What's this?"

Prue says "Hi, it's me, I'm a professional photographer. Look."

She points to her name under the photo.

Phoebe says "Yay."

The doorbell rings.

Piper says "I'll get it."

Phoebe says "Wait, what if it's Dan? What if he's back from his trip early?"

Piper says "Well, then I have to tell him the truth. Just because Leo has his wings back, doesn't change anything." Piper goes to answer the door. Phoebe looks at Prue's photo and Michael and Zeke walk with Piper.

Phoebe says "Awesome."

Prue says "I know."

Phoebe says "I'm so proud of you."

Prue says "Thank you."

**Foyer**

Piper opens the door.

Piper says "Leo, you rang the bell?"

Leo says 'Yeah, I wasn't sure how you'd feel about me orbing in."

Leo walks inside.

Piper says "I'd feel okay. Besides Michael flames in and out of here so yeah."

Leo says "Look, I just wanted to let you know that this wasn't their idea. It was mine and it's-it's not something I wanted to do, it's just..."

Piper says "Leo, I meant what I said and I thought about this a lot. Whitelighter or not, we can find a way to make this work. Somehow, someway."

Leo says "I'm gonna hold you to that."

Piper says "You do that."

They hug and Michael and Zeke flame out.

**Michael's School**

Michael and Zeke flame in and Michael gets his homework from his backpack in his locker. He closes his eyes for a second before hearing his mom, in the breeze; say "I am so proud of you, My son."

Michael smiles and gets his math book and flames out with Zeke. Michael's bag starts to Zip its self and his locker door closes.


	19. How To Make A Quilt Out of Americans

**How to Make a Quilt Out Of Americans**

**Gail's house**

Gail, Amanda and Helen are chanting a spell. They are standing in a circle holding hands.

Gail, Amanda and Helen chant "_'We call on the demon Cryto, reach back throughout the ages, humbled by his power, we invite him into our circle'._"

Gail coughs.

Helen says "Are you alright?"

Gail says "Just keep chanting."

Amanda says "We've been chanting for fifteen minutes."

Gail says "It's a séance, Amanda, not AT&T. He'll come, he has to. Come on."

Gail, Amanda and Helen say the chant again "_'we call on the demon Cryto, reach back throughout the ages, humbled by his power, we invite him into our circle.'_"

Smoke rises in the middle of them and forms a face.

Cryto says "Who dare summon me?"

Gail says "Three, who are humbled by your presence, Cryto."

Cryto says "What do you want?"

Gail says "That which only you can give. Youth, beauty, health."

Cryto says "What can you give me?"

Gail says "We can make you whole again, we can bring you back."

Cryto says "But I want more. I want powers. Great powers. Don't ever summon me again." He starts to disappear.

Gail says "We can get you great powers. The power to move things with your mind, to stop time, to see into the future."

Cryto says "Do so and you'll get your youth." He disappears.

Helen says "Ah."

Gail says "I had to do something, we were losing him."

Helen says "You lost him already, Gail. Why would you promise him something we can't get? What if it makes him angry?"

Gail says "I can get the powers, Helen. I have to. I'm not ready to die. I'll be back. Just be sure you have the quilt finished by tomorrow night."

**Manor**

Phoebe's sitting on her bed. She squints her eyes while trying to read a book. She puts on a pair of glasses and looks in the mirror.

Phoebe says "Ugh."

Someone knocks on the door. She hides the glasses under a pillow. Prue walks in.

Prue says "Hey."

Phoebe says "Hey."

Prue says "Have you, um, made an appointment to see the optometrist yet?"

Phoebe says "Prue, I keep telling you I do not need glasses."

Prue says "Oh, well, then..." she turns the book around the right way "This might help."

Phoebe looks at her and says "Unrelated."

Prue says "Mmm hmm. Look, Mikey and I really need your help. Piper's throwing out her boots. The tan ones."

**Kitchen **

Piper's putting her boots in a paper bag

"Piper, you can't just throw away some boots." Michael says as Prue and Phoebe walk in.

Phoebe says "Piper, what are you doing? Those are your favorite boots."

Piper says "I know. Demon blood from one of our vanquishings and I can't get it out and I can't exactly explain it to the shoe repair guy now can I? It's the third damn pair this month."

Phoebe says "What's the matter, honey?"

Piper says "Nothing. I've gotta get to the club. Dan's waiting for me."

Prue says "Are you really gonna break up with him?"

Piper says "Well, I have to. I mean, I love him but I love Leo more. Not that I'm any closer to figuring out how that's gonna work either. Sometimes being a witch sucks."

She leaves out the back door.

Phoebe looks at Prue and says "Wicca PMS?"

Prue says "I have a feeling it's a lot more than that."

"I'm gonna go and help Andy pack his things for the move over here" Michael says flaming out.

The doorbell rings. They walk into the foyer and open the door. "Aunt Gail."

Gail says "My beautiful girls." they hug.

**Opening Credits**

**Andy's place **

Michael flames in with Zeke and says "Need any help?"

"I think Morris and I can do it but thanks for the offer." Andy says and Michael flames out with Zeke.

**Manor **

Phoebe finds a photo in a closet and takes it in the living room.

Phoebe says "I knew we had an old picture of you and Grams somewhere."

Gail says "Oh my God, look how young we were. I remember when this was taken. Right outside our sorority house. We'd just met."

Phoebe says "A couple of hotties."

Gail says "That was then. This is now."

Prue says "Hey, now looks pretty good."

Gail says "Believe me, the golden years are anything but. Mostly it's regret. I miss your Grams. I still can't believe she is gone. You just never know when it's your time, do you? Anyway, you both sound like you are doing very well. You and Piper and your careers and you back at school. Good for you." She says to Phoebe.

Prue says "Yeah, we're doing alright. So is Mikey."

Gail says "What about men? Anyone special in your lives?"

Phoebe says "Nope."

Prue says "Well, I mean, Piper's got someone, sort of. I have a fiancé and he should be back from getting his things any minute."

Phoebe says "I think we're just picky. We don't wanna go through all the husbands that Grams went through."

Gail says "Don't be too picky. You don't wanna end up like an old spinster like me." She coughs.

Prue says "Are you okay?"

Phoebe says "Here, have some of this."

Phoebe hands her a drink and she takes a sip.

Gail says "Oh, thank you. Damn allergies."

Prue says "So what brings you to San Francisco?"

Gail says "Well, my dears, you do. Do you remember the Bridge clubs your Grams hosted here every other Saturday?"

Prue nods and says "Mmm hmm."

Gail says "Did you actually see any of us play any cards?"

Phoebe says "No. Grams always sent us outside to play."

Gail says "That's because it wasn't a Bridge club. It was her coven. Your Grams was the most skillful witch any of us ever knew."

Phoebe says "Witch?"

Gail says "I still practice craft myself every now and then. I don't have any real powers, mostly I just play around with it."

Prue says "Wow. You and Grams, witches, who knew?"

Gail says "You don't have to pretend with me. Your Grams told me everything. Including what you'd become when she died. The Charmed Ones."

Prue and Phoebe look at her and Michael flames in behind them and yells "Boo!" they get startled a little "Got you." Michael says joking around.

**P3**

Pipers at the bar when Dan walks in.

Dan says "Hey."

Piper says "Hi. You're um, you're late."

Dan says "Sorry, a little jet lag."

He leans over the bar and kisses Piper on the cheek. He then puts a small box on the bar.

Piper says "Uhh..."

Dan says "I was walking by a store window on Fifth Avenue and I couldn't resist."

Piper says "Oh, no." Piper freezes him and she opens the box. "Please don't be a ring." In it is a pair of earrings. "Okay." She closes the box and unfreezes him.

Dan says "I hope you like them."

She opens the box.

Piper says "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Dan says "You're welcome. If you don't like them..."

Piper says "It's not that Dan, it's..."

Dan asks "Did you think it was a ring?"

Piper says "No, of course not. Don't be silly. Um, it's just that..." the phone rings

Dan says "Don't you need to answer that?"

Piper says 'No, um, the machine will pick it up. Dan we have to talk."

Prue's voice is heard on the machine "Piper, it's me, pick up."

Dan says "Talk about what?"

Piper says "Well, to be honest..."

Prue's voice is heard on the machine again "Aunt Gail's in town and guess what? She knows we're, you know what's."

Piper picks up the phone and says "Whoa, I'm not alone here, remember?"

Prue says "I thought that that would get your attention."

Piper says "Prue, this is a really bad time."

Prue says "Well, I'm sorry but it's important."

Piper says "Wait, how does Aunt Gail know that we're... you know what? Never mind, you can tell me later. I have to go, Dan is here."

Prue says "Look, Aunt Gail needs our help. She's in trouble."

Piper says "What do you mean? What kind of trouble?"

Prue says "The kind of trouble you can't talk about with Dan right there, demon trouble."

Pipe says "Of course, why not. Alright, I'll just put my life on hold one more time and I'll be right there." And Piper hangs up.

Dan says "More trouble at home?"

Piper says "When isn't there."

Dan says "Well, you wanna talk about it on the way to your car?"

Piper says "Um, no, I don't. Uh, how about dinner tonight? Actually, let's make it tomorrow night just to be safe. I don't wanna have to cancel on you."

Dan says "It's a date." He kisses her on the cheek and she leaves. He notices she left the

**Manor**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke and Gail are there.

Prue says "Have you contacted the police yet?"

Gail says "And tell them what? That I think there's a demon running loose in our streets? They'd think I was crazy."

Michael turns to Zeke and whispers "Should I take offense to that?"

Piper says "Try getting your boots cleaned."

Gail says "Huh?"

Phoebe says "Don't ask."

Prue says "Still, you said that corpses have been found dug up and skinned. I mean, what'd the police think about that?"

Gail says "I don't know."

Phoebe says "Maybe it's just some sicko grave robber."

Gail says "Well, it's, uh, it's-it's more than that. I may be wrong but I think I remember seeing in your Book of Shadows that..."

Prue interrupts her and says "Oh. Wait, you know about that too?"

Gail nods and says "And when your Grams was showing it to me, I think that I remember seeing something about a skinned demon or something, who made people young again."

Piper says "Young again? Why, what's so bad about that?"

Phoebe says "There's gotta be a catch. There's always a catch. Are you sure the book said it was skinned?"

Gail says "I think so, but maybe we better go look."

**Gail's place**

Helen and Amanda are sewing pieces of skin together.

Helen says "You ready?"

Amanda "All set."

They put the skin on a dummy.

Helen says "Do you think Gail will really be able to get their powers?"

Amanda says "Well, she better and soon, the skin quilt is almost done."

**Manor**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke and Gail are in the attic looking in the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe says "Here's something. Cryto, the demon of vanity."

Gail says "Cryto, that sounds vaguely familiar. What does it say?"

Phoebe squints while reading the Book.

Phoebe says "'Um, in the 16th century, Cryto traveled from dukedom to dukedom, praying on people's vanity, bestowing youth and beauty in exchange for their souls.'"

Prue says "Youth for souls? Why would anybody make that trade?"

Gail says "Believe me, I know a lot of people who'd consider it. Age, disease. Uh, that's why I'm so worried. I know so many potential victims in Santa Costa. Friends."

Phoebe squints again and Piper notices "Are you squinting?"

Phoebe quickly looks up and says "No." She continues reading. "'Cryto was found out and skinned alive by a group of witches who believed it would keep his spirit from ever being resurrected again.' You were right."

Prue says "Yeah, but those witches obviously weren't, otherwise there wouldn't be a vanquishing spell in the book."

Piper says "So someone is skinning people to give him a new skin?"

"Ok there are kids still in the room." Michael says

Prue says "Well, giving their bodies somebody's spirit makes sense."

Phoebe says "Well, at least it's an easy vanquishing spell. I mean, if Cryto really does exist, it shouldn't be a problem getting rid of him."

Gail says "Goodness, you must be very powerful witches."

Piper says "Ah, rub it in."

Gail says "Uh, how soon can you come to Santa Costa?"

Piper says "Prue, Phoebe, Mikey can I talk to you for a sec? Out here." They start to leave the attic and Zeke follows them.

Gail says "Take your time."

Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe walk out of the room. Gail starts flipping through the Book.

**Hallway**

Phoebe says "Piper, Gail is like family. You love her, we all do."

Prue says "She was like a second Grams to us."

Phoebe says "Yeah, only a nice one. One that never said no."

"Ha. I doubt that." Michael says followed by a fake laugh from Zeke.

Piper says "I know that, but something about her story, it's just, it's not right. I mean, bodies are being dug up all over town and she's the only one who's noticing?"

Phoebe says "I admit, it's funky but what are we supposed to do? Tell her that we're not gonna help her?"

Piper says "No, of course not. It's just, it's never ending. I mean, we have no lives. I don't even have time to break up with Dan properly."

**Attic**

Gail finds a spell in the book to separate a witch from their powers. She then rips the page out and puts it in her purse.

**Hallway**

Prue says "Look, honey, Santa Costa's right over the bridge. Alright, we'll leave early, go check things out, be back by tomorrow night."

"If I have to I will flame us there and back we have this all under control." Michael says.

Gail comes down the stairs. and Prue says "Hi. So, we'll be there at 9:00 tomorrow morning, okay?" She nods.

Phoebe says "Would you like to stay here? We have plenty of room."

Gail says "Oh, no, thank you. I have to get home. Cats to feed, you know. Thank you. You'll never know how much this means to me."

**Gail's House**

Gail, Amanda and Helen are doing the séance. They are in a circle, holding hands with the skin covered dummy in the middle.

Gail, Amanda and Helen say the spell "_'We call on the demon Cryto, reach back throughout the ages, humbled by his power, we invite him into our circle._'"

Smoke surrounds the dummy and it turns into Cryto.

Cryto says "Well done, ladies."

Amanda says "Now, make us young."

Cryto says "First the powers you promised."

Gail says "They'll-they'll be here. Soon."

**Commercial Break**

**Gas station**

Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe drive in. They get out of the car. Phoebe's holding a map.

Piper says "Nice work, Pheebs, only a couple of hours late."

Prue says "Yeah, next time I'll navigate."

"I told you I could have done it but someone wouldn't let me." Michael says looking at Prue.

Phoebe says "It's this map. It's messed up. There is no connector road at highway twenty-eight."

Prue says "No? What is that?" pointing to it on the map.

Phoebe says "That little squiggle?"

Prue says "Yeah."

Phoebe says "I didn't see that. And don't tell me I need glasses, okay, because anybody could've missed that."

Prue says "Phoebe, there is absolutely nothing wrong with wearing glasses. I mean, I wear them."

Phoebe says "I know, but you're older." And Piper laughs. "Well you are."

Prue says "Right, well, you know, I really hope that demon of vanity is after you because your soul would be toast."

Phoebe says "I'm just gonna ignore that comment and go ask for directions."

Prue says "Okay."

Phoebe walks away. Piper notices two elderly people walk past them holding hands.

Piper says "Cute, huh? Still holding hands."

Prue says "That could be you and Leo in like fifty years." She looks at Michael "Or you and Rosaline."

Piper says "Me maybe but not Leo. Whitelighters don't age, remember? Of course they're not supposed to date witches either so maybe I don't have to worry about that."

Prue says "Piper."

Michael says "Well immortal demons don't age and I don't even know if she is coming back. She was supposed to be back last week but she wasn't. hasn't called and I am worried that maybe she has found someone else or possibly killed and that scares me when I am not around her." Zeke hugs Michael because deep down he knows Michael needs someone to call his brother in a way.

Piper says "I know, I'm sorry, I've been a drag lately but I've just been confused and frustrated. I mean, nothing's changed really since Leo and I met except that I'm two years older and still have no idea what we're doing. Sometimes I worry we're all gonna end up like Aunt Gail."

Two elderly men are giving Phoebe directions and she's writing them down.

Elderly man #1 says "Then you take Hotsmen to the lights, you turn right past the fire station to Sycamore."

Elderly man #2 says "Yeah-yeah, then straight up the hill and there's a big Victorian on the left. Well, you can't miss it, it's not far."

Phoebe says "Okay, straight up the hill, great, thanks."

Back to Prue, Piper, Zeke and Michael they are in the car. Michael is trying to talk to Phoebe telepathically 'Pheebs.' He waits a moment 'Pheebs.' He looks up to see Prue Piper and Zeke looking at him "I cant get through to her." He says

Prue says "Pheebs, come on."

Phoebe says "Okay, okay."

"See now she comes." Michael says.

Phoebe puts the pen and paper in her bag and her glasses fall out.

Elderly man #1 says "Oh, excuse me, honey. Are these your glasses?"

Phoebe says "Uh..." She sees Prue and Piper staring at her. "No, no, those aren't mine." She walks to the car. "We are all set. All words, no squigglies." She gets in.

**Gail's house **

Gail's making a potion.

**Outside Gail's House**

Prue, Piper, Zeke, Michael and Phoebe arrive.

**Kitchen**

Helen comes in and says "They're here."

Amanda says "Finally."

Helen says "How long after the drink the potion before we can call their powers to Cryto?"

Gail says "It doesn't say. It shouldn't be long." She pours the potion in a pitcher of iced-tea.

**Later on in the living room**

Prue, Piper, Zeke, Michael and Phoebe are sitting on the couch.

Amanda says "More tea, girls?"

Phoebe says "No, thanks." Amanda pours the tea anyway. "I'd love some, thank you."

Amanda says "How about you?" Piper shakes her head.

Gail says "It's better to humor her, Piper. She won't take no for an answer."

Piper says "Well, then, by all means, fill her up.

Prue says "So, Aunt Gail, who else knows about Cryto than us?"

Amanda goes to pour more tea in Prue's cup but Prue quickly covers it with her hand.

"Would you like some tea dear?" Amanda says looking at Michael.

"No thanks I'm good." She pours him some and places the cup in his hand "Or give me some that works too."

Gail says "Well, I hope you won't be too upset, I had to tell Amanda and Helen. Actually, they were the first to tell me about the dug up corpses."

Prue says "Really?"

Helen says "Don't worry. We won't tell a soul about you being witches and all. Our little secret."

Prue says "That's good to know."

Piper pulls a face and looks in her cup Michael takes a drink and puts the cup down.

Amanda says "Is something the matter?"

Piper says "Uh, it's just... what kind of tea is this? It's... different."

"What's in this tea." Michael says followed by a cough "I think I am allergic to it."

Gail says "It's a special blend. Uh, listen, maybe you had better get going to start to look for whoever might be trying to summon Cryto."

Amanda says "Gail..."

Gail says "Two of the corpses were found in that old furniture warehouse at route ten, weren't they Helen?"

Helen says "Yes, I think so."

Phoebe says "That's not really a lot to go on."

Gail says "Well, you have to start somewhere. Uh, you just go out route ten and then turn up Willow and it will be right there." They start leaving towards the door.

Prue says "Okay, so, um, I guess we'll be back later."

Gail says "Yeah, we'll, we'll be here."

"Uh-oh." Michael says

"What?" The three sisters say

Zeke grabs on to Michael as he coughs again but this time flaming out and then back in.

"What ever I drank is affecting my powers." Michael says

They leave.

Helen says "Cryto said they weren't supposed to leave."

Gail says "I know but they were getting suspicious."

Amanda says "Are you sure you're not trying to protect them?"

Gail says "Of course I'm trying to protect them. I feel bad enough about stealing their powers but they're family and no demon is going to hurt them. Come on. We just have to keep calling for their powers until the potion takes effect."

**The warehouse**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe arrive. They get out of the car Michael is still coughing.

Prue says "Do you guys see anything?"

Piper says "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Phoebe says "Don't look at me, I didn't navigate this time."

"Hey its hard to keep your coughing friend under control and looking at a map and telling you directions." Zeke says

Prue says "Are either of you thinking what I am thinking?"

Phoebe says "Wild goose chase?"

Piper says "Why would Aunt Gail send us out here for no reason?"

Prue says "I don't know but she seemed in an awful hurry to get us outta th... Whoa."

Michael, who has stopped coughing, sneezes and flames out and back in up in the air landing harshly on the ground.

Piper says "Are you okay?"

Prue says "No, I'm kind of feeling light headed all of a sudden."

Phoebe says "I'm not feeling so hot myself."

"I didn't want to say this before because I didn't want to make anyone mad but I think that potion had some hemlock root in it." Michael says

"So…" Zeke says

"So I am allergic to hemlock root it's the one potion ingredient that affects my powers if I come into contact with it. That's why Prue makes my potions." Michael says

**Gail's House**

They are chanting the spell. They are standing in a circle with Cryto in the middle.

Gail, Helen and Amanda chant the spell "_'Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here.'_"

Cryto says "It's not working."

Gail says "It will."

"It better." Cryto threatens.

Gail, Helen and Amanda again chant the spell "_'Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here.'_"

**Warehouse**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are on some steps while Michael is in the car with the air on and there are white orbs as their powers rise out of their bodies and float over to the house.

**Gail's house**

They repeat the spell and the powers float into Cryto. He looks at his hands. He sees a vase and uses Prue's power to make it fly across the room and hit the wall.

Gail says "Time for you to hold up your end of the bargain."

Cryto passes his hand in front of Gail's face and she turns young again.

Helen says "Oh my God, Gail. It worked."

Gail touches her face and smiles.

Amanda says "Now us. It's our turn."

Cryto says "Yes it is."

He passes his hand across her face and she turns into dust, leaving a pile of clothes on the floor.

Gail says "What are you doing?" He does the same to Helen.

Cryto says "You see, I can take youth away as quickly as I can grant it."

Gail says "But why?"

Cryto says "It takes three witches to summon me and three to banish me. You do the math. I wanted more powers to protect myself. Now, I want you to introduce me to other willing souls who want to be young again, unless you want to end up like your friends. Beauty has its price."

**Outside **

Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe pull up in the car. They get out and go inside.

Prue says "Aunt Gail?"

Piper says "Anybody home?"

Phoebe says "I don't understand what the hell is going on."

Piper says "I told you something wasn't right."

Prue says "Yeah, well, what's not right is I have the feeling it's Gail and her friends who summoned this demon."

Michael coughs again and is sweating and is leaning on Zeke

Phoebe says "Yeah, but if that were true, then why would Aunt Gail want us to come to Santa Costa?"

They walk in the kitchen.

Prue says "It stinks."

Piper says "This is what I'm saying."

Prue says "I think it's coming from here."

They walk down into the basement.

Piper says "What is that smell?"

They see the clothes on the floor.

Phoebe says "Wait a minute, what are those?"

Prue says "Oh, I would say by the looks of things, that's Amanda and that would be Helen."

Piper says "Oh God."

Phoebe says "I hope that didn't happen from drinking the tea."

Prue says "Yeah, that must of happened when they tried to summon Cryto. Although, I don't see Aunt Gail here. That's a good sign I hope."

A rat runs past them. Piper gets a fright and when she tries to freeze it, nothing happens.

Phoebe says "What's the matter?"

Piper says "I don't know but I can't freeze that rat thing."

Prue says "What?"

Piper says "You try move it."

Prue tries to move it but it doesn't work "Okay, what the hell is going on with our powers?"

Phoebe says "Maybe we oughta ask Aunt Gail."

"Oh." Michael says putting a hand on Zeke's shoulder "Major headache."

**Commercial Break**

**Gail's place**

Piper's looking at a photo and Prue's looking at pieces of paper. Phoebe walks in holding a hemlock root. Phoebe says "Well, they were definitely making a potion. Hemlock root."

"Get that away from me." Michael says.

Piper says "No wonder the tea tasted funny. How did we let her do this to us?"

Prue says "Because we trusted her."

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, she just got crossed off my Christmas list."

Piper says "Aunt Gail was grams' best friend. She used to bake us cookies."

Phoebe says "And now she's spiking our tea."

"With hemlock root no less." Michael adds

Piper says "But why? Just to be young again? I mean, she had to know she'd be giving up her soul in exchange."

Prue says "Maybe it wasn't just for youth. Maybe it was for health. These are all doctor bills. Recent ones. Radiation treatment, chemo therapy. I don't think she has very long to live."

Phoebe says "That still doesn't excuse what she did. What she did to us. I mean, you can't use magic to save yourself."

Prue says "No, not without consequences and there's no bigger one than giving up your soul."

Phoebe says "I just don't understand. Why steal our powers?"

Prue says "Cryto must have wanted more out of the bargain. Aunt Gail was desperate enough to give it to him."

Piper says "We shouldn't have left her alone in the attic."

Phoebe says "Okay, well, we have the potion, if we can find the spell then we should be able to transfer our powers back."

Piper says "Are you kidding? We won't be able to get near him."

Phoebe says "Well, he has our powers but that doesn't necessarily mean he knows how to use them. Besides, do you have a better idea?"

Piper says "Go home and call it a day?"

Prue says "Funny. Come on."

"I agree with Piper." Michael says but they all leave.

**Gas station**

The two elderly men that were giving Phoebe directions, are now young and they jump in their car and drive off. Cryto and young Gail are there.

Cryto says "See? You're not the only one, Gail. Everyone wants to be young and attractive."

Gail says "The difference is I knew what I was giving up. They don't."

Cryto says "Oh, they will. One day. Their last." Another elderly man walks past. "Do you know that one? Introduce me."

Gail says "No."

Cryto says "Tired of being young again already?"

**A street somewhere**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael and Zeke are in the car and they stop at a stop sign. The elderly men, that are now young, pull up beside them.

Man #1 says "Hiya, toots."

They drive off.

Phoebe says "Wait a minute."

Piper says "Tell me those aren't the same guys you asked for directions."

Prue says "Uh, okay, Cryto's close. Let's drive."

**Gas station**

Cryto's talking to the other elderly man.

Cryto says "The only catch is that you have to keep it a secret. You can't ever tell a soul. I'm sure you understand why."

Elderly Man #3 says "What, is this some kind of joke?"

Cryto says "If you think it is, then why are you still here? Because some part of you is hoping beyond hope that I just might be telling you the truth. That I can restore your youth. Just like I did for Gail Altman."

Elderly Man #3 says "Gail?"

Gail says "Yes, Frank, it's really me."

Frank nods his head. Cryto turns Frank young. Frank starts to walk away. Phoebe's glasses are sitting on the counter.

Cryto says "You forgot your..."

He picks up the glasses and he has a

_Premonition _

_Prue, Piper and Phoebe vanquishing him with two others in the background_

_End of premonition _

Gail says "What?"

Cryto says "Three witches with two others. You said you took care of them."

Gail says "What are you talking about?"

Cryto says "You lied to me."

Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe pull up in the car. Gail sees them and runs outside.

Gail says "Prue, run, hurry!"

They get out of the car.

Prue says "Aunt Gail?"

Cryto makes a crow bar fly towards them, they duck and it hits the window of Piper's car.

Piper says "So much for him not knowing how to use our powers."

Cryto pushes Gail on the ground.

Michael runs to her "Grab my hand." She refuses at first "Grab my hand." He says slightly more demanding and she does as they flame out intending to appear next to the girls but actually fly through the air. Michael sliding against the side walk and scraping his arm.

Phoebe says "I've got one power he doesn't have."

Cryto makes Phoebe fly through the air.

Piper says "Phoebe!"

Prue pulls Piper behind a petrol bowser.

Prue says "No, no, okay, wait. It's just way too dangerous."

Cryto says "Nobody's sending me back in."

Piper says "But we can't just sit here."

Prue says "No, we have to think. Alright, what do we know about our powers that he doesn't?"

Gail runs behind a car where Phoebe is Zeke drags Michael behind him.

Gail says "Oh, thank God."

Phoebe says "Stay away from me."

Phoebe looks above the car over at Prue and Piper, she puts her hands up and nods.

Prue says "Alright, Phoebe, Zeke and Michael are thinking what we're thinking."

Piper says "Great, what are we thinking?"

Cryto says "You can't hide from me."

Gail says to Phoebe "I didn't want to die. It was wrong. Here, you'll need this."

She gives Phoebe the spell.

Phoebe says "The spell."

Prue says to Piper "Just follow my lead. You ready?"

Piper says "Uh huh."

They come out from behind the petrol bowser.

Prue says "Alright, we give up."

Piper says "Excuse me?"

Phoebe, Zeke and Michael sneak up behind Cryto.

Prue says "No, no, no, Phoebe, wait, he'll freeze us."

Cryto turns around and freezes Phoebe but see she hasn't froze although Michael and Zeke have.

Cryto says "That's a marvellous power."

He turns back around and Phoebe kicks him.

Phoebe says "Good witches don't freeze."

They run away Gail tries to too but Cryto sends her flying through the glass as Michael and Zeke unfreeze.

Cryto says "I'll kill you."

Gail says "No!"

Prue, Piper and Phoebe run behind a different building.

Phoebe says "Okay, what do we do about Gail?"

Prue says "Well, without our powers there's nothing much that we can do."

"Wait Mikey still has his powers." Phoebe says

"His demonic powers." Piper says

"Yeah but his powers are affected by the allergic reaction from the hemlock root." Prue says

Phoebe says "Okay, so we have to get back our powers and then find Cryto before he finds us."

Prue says "Agreed. Alright, let's go."

Prue and Phoebe start to leave but Piper just stands there.

Phoebe says "Piper, come on."

Piper shakes her head.

Prue says "Piper, what's the matter?"

Piper says "I've had it."

Phoebe says "What do you mean you've had it? Had it with what?"

Piper says "With being a witch."

**Gas station**

Cryto looks at Zeke and Michael and recognizes him "Go get out of here I don't want to get into much trouble with him. And he walks over to Gail. Zeke puts Michael into the jeep and he starts it and takes off.

Cryto says "You betrayed me."

Gail says "At least they got away so they can destroy you."

Cryto says "No they won't. I know where they're going, remember? I saw it."

Cryto makes Gail turn into dust.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are walking towards Gail's house.

Phoebe says "We can't just leave your car."

Piper says "We'll call a cab. Besides I think Michael and/or Zeke can drive it this far."

Phoebe says "That'll cost a hundred bucks."

Piper says "I'm not going back to town. I'm through with demon hunting."

Prue says "Piper, come on."

Piper says "There's really nothing more to say."

Phoebe says "Well, if it's getting back our powers that you're worried about, I can do that, I have a spell that can do that."

Piper says "I don't want my powers back."

Phoebe says "You don't mean that."

Piper says "Don't I? I think it may be my solution to all of my problems."

Prue says "Piper, wait a second. Michael and I know exactly what you're going through. Remember when Andy almost died? I didn't want to be a witch anymore either. And when Michael's mother died he didn't either."

Piper says "That's different."

Prue says "How?"

Piper says "Because not wanting to be a witch isn't a symptom of something else like it is for you two, Prue. For me it's the problem. It's the cause, it's the problem of everything. I just, I want a life that hasn't got a lot of death in it. I don't think that's too much to ask."

Phoebe says "You can't do this."

Piper says "Phoebe, we're all gonna do it sooner or later. I'm just doing it first."

They hear tires screech "What the…" Prue says pushing her sisters out of the way of Piper's Jeep coming to them. Michael and Zeke get out.

**Commercial Break**

**Gail's house**

Piper's dialing a number on the phone but Phoebe hangs it up.

Piper says "What are you doing?"

Phoebe says "Piper, you can't do this. It effects all of us."

Piper says "Phoebe, I love you, you are one of my two most favorite sisters but I don't wanna give up having a life."

Phoebe says "I'm not asking you to."

Piper says "Yes you are. Just by asking me to be a witch."

Phoebe says "Piper, you were born a witch. It's not a choice, it's a fact."

Piper says "Says who? Up until two years ago I didn't know I was born a witch. Neither did you guys and we were perfectly happy then with perfectly normal lives. I miss that, don't you? Michael's was probably the only one who knew he was born a witch

Phoebe says "No." answering Piper's question

Prue at the same time Prue says "Yeah, well, sometimes. But look, I've accepted the fact that I can't just turn back the clock and pretend that it never happened and neither can you."

Piper says "I don't wanna end up like Aunt Gail, old and alone and wishing I was young again so I can do all the things I missed out on."

Prue hugs Piper.

Prue says "We won't let that happen to you."

Phoebe joins the hug.

Phoebe says "Just help us get our powers back. Please? We can't do it without you."

Prue says "We won't do it without you."

They go down to the basement.

Piper says "How do we know Cryto will even come here?"

Prue says "If he's gonna look for us, he's gonna start here."

Piper puts the iced-tea on the table.

"Oh great I am thirsty." Michael says taking a drink.

"No." Zeke says putting it back "What is wrong with you?"

Phoebe says "Well, we can try summoning like Gail and her friends did."

Prue says "I think that only works with spirits, Pheebs."

Piper says "I still don't understand how we're gonna get him to drink this without having any powers."

Prue says "We have to get him to use one of the powers he doesn't know how to use yet."

Piper says "Astral projection?"

Prue says "Exactly. If we can distract him long enough to be in two places at the same time..."

Phoebe says "We might be able to trick him into thinking that I'm still looking for the potion."

Piper says "Alright, I'm only doing this for you guys and if I get killed, I'm gonna haunt the three of you forever."

Prue says "Yeah, yeah. Got the spell?"

Phoebe says "Yes. I got it."

She hands it to Prue.

Cryto says from upstairs "Anybody home? I know you're here and I know where you are." Cryto walks in and Phoebe kicks him and he falls down the stairs. Prue and Piper push shelves on top of him.

Prue says "Phoebe, the potion."

Phoebe goes out of the basement.

"Shelf thing!" Michael yells but nothing happens

Cryto says "No!"

He crawls out from under the shelves and makes Prue and Piper fly across the room and they land on the ground hard as Michael and Zeke hit the wall harshly

Piper says "Ow."

Prue says "Ohh."

Zeke looks at Michael who has a cut on his arm. "Oh my god."

He watches closely as the wound heals itself

Phoebe from upstairs says "I got it!" the she says to herself "Come on, come on."

**Basement**

Prue says "Pheebs, get the potion."

Phoebe says "Start chanting the spell."

Piper says "We need the potion first."

Cryto says "It won't work."

Phoebe says "Just start, I've got a plan."

Prue, Piper and Michael begin to chant the spell "_'Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us...'_"

Cryto astral projects into the other room and his body falls to the ground.

Prue says "Get the potion."

**Upstairs**

Cryto appears in pink and red colors.

Phoebe says "Pretty nifty power, huh?" She hits him in the throat and kicks him. Then she says to Prue, Michael and Piper "Do it!"

**Basement**

Prue opens Cryto's mouth with Michael's help and Piper gets ready to pour in the potion.

Prue says "Give him all of it."

Piper pours the potion in his mouth.

**Upstairs**

Cryto astral projects back in his body.

Phoebe says "He's coming back."

**Basement **

Phoebe comes down the stairs.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Michael chant the spell "_'Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here_'."

Their powers float out of Cryto back into them.

Piper says "Wanna see what does freeze?"

She freezes him.

Prue says "Pheebs."

Phoebe says "_'What witches done and them undone, return this spirit and back within, and separate him from his skin.'_" Cryto unfreezes and he gets separated from his skin and he explodes. "Ouch. That look liked it hurt."

Prue says "Yeah, well, I hope so for Aunt Gail's sake."

Piper says "And Helen and Amanda's."

**Manor **

Piper opens a box and brand new boots are in there.

Piper says "Very nice."

Prue says "Well, we thought you might appreciate a pair without demon blood."

Piper says "I do, very much. Thank you."

Prue says "So Piper, uh, Phoebe and I were kind of wondering..."

Phoebe says "Because we want you to be happy."

Prue says "Very happy."

Phoebe says "But we were wondering if we should be budgeting for more shoes or not."

Piper says "Well, I wish I could tell you getting my powers back made me appreciate what I lost..."

Phoebe says "But..."

Piper says "But I feel like I'm back we're I started. I mean, I understand what you guys are saying and everything but I can't change the way I feel."

Phoebe says "So you really are quitting?"

Piper says "I want to for all the reasons we already talked about but, um, I'm only gonna do that if and when you guys and Michael want to also."

Phoebe says "Well, I'm always gonna wanna be a witch. That's for sure."

Prue says "She's young."

Phoebe says "Oh, give me a break."

Piper says "Alright, I gotta go."

Phoebe says "Good luck." Piper leaves. "Oh, poor Dan. So do you think we should worry?"

Prue says "No, he'll be alright."

Phoebe says "I mean, about Piper quitting."

Prue says "Oh, maybe." Phoebe shows Prue her glasses. "You little liar. You did go see the optometrist."

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, let's just say I'm not as concerned with my vanity anymore."

She puts on her glasses.

**Underworld**

Michael and Zeke flame in. Michael pulls out a potion and says "Drink this it's a potion that will allow me to hear your thoughts and communicate and make you unfreezable to Piper's powers."

"Wait how do you know this works?" Zeke asks "Why do I need this?"

"Because I tested it out on Andy the other day don't tell him. And I was going to give it to Rosaline but she isn't around at the moment." Michael says as Zeke drinks the potion. They sit down and talk more.

**P3**

Piper and Dan are sitting on the couch in the corner of the room.

Dan says "You hungry?"

Piper says "Um, no, unless you are."

Dan says "No, I'm fine. What?"

Piper says "I was thinking that it just seemed like yesterday you moved in next door and we... you know."

Dan says "Piper, you don't have to do this."

Piper says "Do what?"

Dan says "Go through this big explanation. I think I know what you wanted to talk to me about. You're breaking up with me aren't you? Is it because of Leo? I'm sorry. It's really none of my business."

Piper says "Dan, I will always love you, this doesn't change that. You've been really good to me and treated me incredibly well but I need to try and make this work with Leo and it may not, I don't know. We've never really given it a shot and I want to, I have to. I'm so sorry."

Dan says "You don't have to be. You're just being honest with me. We're still gonna be neighbors though, right?"

Piper says "We better be more than that."

Dan kisses her on the forehead and says "Well, I guess I better go."

Dan grabs his coat and walks away.

**Underworld**

Demons shimmer in and stand across from each other and beside each other.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Michael asks

A woman flashes in behind him "A coronation for the crowning of the leader who is becoming a king like ruler of the underworld. You need to get into your places." Michael just stands there "Now."

He turns around and says "Please don't…" He says and coughs as he flames out and back in.

"My liege. My apologies." The seer says.

Jared flames in behind the seer "What's going on here?"

"Just some bonding." Michael lies.

"Come my son we must be going in now." Jared says

Michael, Zeke and Jared walk slowly into the castle and the demons kneel as they walk past.

When Jared and Michael reach the crowning stage they stop.

The priest says some things and there is some ball of magic going into both Jared and Michael making them stronger.

"Welcome home son." Jared says hugging his son

"Welcome home dad." Michael says to his father and Jared smiles and closes his eyes.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Zeke says to the girl demon next to him "Hi."

Michael coughs and flames out and back in "What just happened?" Jared says

"Oh I accidently drank something with hemlock root in it." Michael says

"What?" Jared says "You know your allergic to that. Why would you have done that?" Jared says sounding angry by the minute.

"I'm sorry dad." Michael says "It's not like I knew there was hemlock root in it. It's not like I knew that it was a potion to steal a witches power and it's not like I knew it would all happen to begin with."

Michael walks down the hall and out of the castle the demons all look at him and Jared sits down in frustration. Zeke runs out after Michael. Jared runs after Zeke.

Zeke runs to the doors "Mikey?"

"Who are you?" A guard says grabbing him and forming a fireball.

"Mikey!" Zeke yells as the guard aims it.

Jared runs out and sees this "Let him go." He commands

He puts Zeke down and says "Yes, my liege." He lets go of Zeke and says "Sorry I thought…"

"It's all right." Zeke says as he shimmers out.

Jared goes up to Zeke lifts him up by the shirt and says "Where is my son?"

"I-I don't know. I was trying to find him but…" Zeke says kind of freaked out but Jared interrupts him.

"Whoa, calm down." Jared says

"I'm sorry just please don't hurt me." Zeke begs

"Easy! I am not going to hurt you!" Jared snaps pushing him against the wall "You're my sons best friend and you always around here with him you are like another son to me."

"Really thanks that means so mu…" Zeke says

"Don't make me regret saying that." Jared says

"I wont," Zeke says

"Now go find my son." Jared says

Zeke walks out and sees Michael sitting on a bench almost in tears "Mikey."

"Go away." He says trying to move away

"Mikey all you have to do is listen." Zeke says pulling him into a forceful hug.

"Ok." Michael says crying into Zeke's shirt.

"What's going on? Why are you in such a bad mood lately?" Zeke asks

"Rosaline was supposed to be back last week but she never showed up." Michael says "And I am scared because I'm afraid something might have happened to her. And my dad just yelled at me for accidently drinking that potion and I just feel like…" he cries harder "And I don't want you to get hurt by me or me fellow demons I would die if anything happened to you your like my brother." Michael admits

"Shh. Say no more." Zeke says as Michael cries "Your father would never let any demon hurt you or me."

"I know but…" Michael says

"But nothing." Zeke says "I love you Bro." Zeke says knowing Michael needs to hear those words

"I love you too man." Michael says.

"Lets get out of here." Zeke suggests and Michael flames them out.


	20. Chick Flick

**Chick Flick**

**Manor**

Prue's kneeling on the floor holding her camera and taking photos of Piper, who's looking out the window.

Prue says "Hmm, so I think I'll call this 'Woman not pretending to look out the window'."

Piper says "How about 'Girl about to pour hot tea on sister's head.' Let me see." Prue shows her the photo. "Either I'm that transparent or you're that good."

Prue says "Well, I don't think I'll comment since you do have hot liquid over my head."

Piper says "I'm sorry, I just, I was watching Dan come home alone and I think a more appropriate title for that photo would be 'Witch with a severe case of the guilts.' And he was a nice guy who did nothing wrong and..."

Prue says "Piper, you had to end the relationship, all right? Your heart wasn't in it and it was the only way not to break his."

Piper says "I know, I just feel like Dan got the short end of the stick."

Prue says "There are so many ways that I can go with that but I think I'll just..."

Piper says "Thank you."

Prue says "Besides, you shouldn't be worried about your past when your future is in town tonight for dinner and a movie."

Piper says "I know, I know, I know. My first real date with Leo as a normal couple. And normal couples usually shower before their dates, so I'll see you later."

Prue says "Okay."

Piper walks out of the living room and Phoebe walks in.

Phoebe says "Hi doody."

Piper says "Hi doody."

Prue says "Hey." Phoebe sits down on the couch. She has a smile on her face. "Someone's in a good mood. What's his name?"

Phoebe says "Billy."

Prue says "Phoebe, you didn't?"

Phoebe says "What?"

Prue says "You went to go see 'Kill It Before It Dies' at the revival house didn't you?"

Phoebe says "No, why would you think that I..." Prue raises her eyebrows. "Okay, I did. But you know what? It was research."

Prue says "Okay, what kind of class sends you to the movies?"

Michael and Zeke walk in and Michael says "I'm home."

Phoebe says "No, not for school, for me. I mean, if I'm supposed to figure out what I want from a guy, I might as well start with the first guy I fell for, don't you think? Billy is the ideal man."

Prue says "He's a character in a movie. One that I might add you weren't even supposed to watch."

Phoebe says "When I was twelve. I think after a year and a half of battling monsters I can handle a scary movie. Did I mention that Billy is the perfect man?"

Prue says "Once or twice."

The doorbell rings.

Phoebe says "I will get that." Phoebe gets up and answers the door. Can I help you?"

Prue says "Pheebs, who is it?"

Suddenly Phoebe goes flying through the foyer.

Phoebe says "Aaahhh!"

The demon of Illusion walks in the foyer.

Demon of illusion says "Get up you miserable witch."

Prue says "Hey, if you don't have anything nice to say."

Prue uses her powers and the demon crashes into the grandfather clock.

Demon of illusion says "And then there were two."

"Hey!" Michael says forming an energy ball

The demon of illusion runs outside.

Phoebe says "Ow, ow."

Prue helps her up "You okay?"

Phoebe says "Oh, sure."

Michael and Zeke run after the demon as Prue and Phoebe get there coats

Prue says "Come on, come on, come on."

They run outside. Piper comes down the stairs "All right, who took my loo... fa." She notices the mess on the floor.

**Movie theatre**

Prue, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe walk in. The seats are empty except for one guy who's sitting in an aisle seat eating popcorn.

Prue says "I can not believe they made us pay."

The Guy sitting and eating popcorn says "Shh."

Phoebe says "Sorry."

"I am not sorry enjoy your movie sir." Michael says jokingly

Prue says "He's gotta be hiding in here somewhere."

Guy says "Excuse me, but do you think you might keep it down. This is my favorite part."

Phoebe says to him "Ooh, mine too. This is when Billy comes on and then th..."

Prue says "Pheebs, Mikey we need a spell."

Phoebe says "Okay, but we know nothing about this guy. I can't just whip one up."

They see him near the front row.

Prue says "Oh, he's making a break for it."

"Mikey do something." Zeke says

Phoebe starts and says "Um, _'Evil that has travelled near, I call on you to disappear, elementals…'_"

Michael finishes "_Hear our call, remove this creature from these walls.'_"

The demon disappears in a puff of smoke.

The Guy watching the movie says "That was the coolest thing I have ever seen."

Phoebe says "It's all part of the show, sir." She turns to Prue and says "I can not believe that that just worked. It seemed too easy."

Prue says "Wow, we are getting way too tough for these guys."

Michael says "Yeah we are." They start walking out of the cinema and Phoebe keeps watching the movie.

Prue says "No, no."

They leave. The demon appears on the screen. He laughs evilly.

**Opening Credits**

**Manor**

Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe are cleaning up the mess.

Phoebe says "How am I supposed to know what his deal is? He likes moonlit walks, thinks holding hands is underrated, and enjoys in his spare time killing witches."

Piper says "It was a question for the room, Pheebs. When a demon makes a house call, my curiosity gets piqued."

Prue says "Yeah, well, the house is a mess again. I mean, how come we can't fight the demon of cleanliness or the demon of housekeeping, or even that really big bald guy, Mr. Clean? I would so totally take him on."

"Totally." Michael says

Piper says "But I don't get is the order of things. Don't we usually start some place dark and dreary and then end up at the manor for the big old vanquish?"

Michael nods as he hands Zeke his broom and picks up some glass from the floor.

Phoebe says "Wait a minute. He followed me home. I knew I recognized him from somewhere. He was at the movies and then he followed me home."

Prue says "Well, he had a reason to attack us, so he would have found us sooner or later."

Piper says "But the question is why? I mean, we usually don't vanquish someone without knowing who, what, where, when..."

Prue says "Well, what about the how? How did you know how to vanquish him?"

Phoebe says "Well, remember the spell that we used for the bunyip? Well, I just combined that with the one for the demon with the horn coming out of his..."

Piper finishes her sentence by saying "Forehead?"

Phoebe says "Yep."

Piper says "Nice work. I wish they all went this smoothly. Oh my God, I'm late, I'm so late, I have to get ready." She gives Prue a broom. "Hold this, here take this. I'll help when I come back but Leo..."

Prue and Phoebe both say "Go."

**Restaurant**

Leo's sitting at a table looking bored as Piper walks up to the table.

Piper approaches him and says "How's the date so far?"

Leo says "It just got better."

Piper says "You can do your homework, pick the right restaurant, the perfect wine waiting and chilled but it helps if you show up. I'm sorry."

Leo says "It's all right, you're here now." Piper looks down and Leo knows something is wrong "What?"

Piper says "Nothing. It's just this guy, warlock or demon or something burst into the house and somehow Phoebe and Mikey managed to vanquish him but we still don't know who he was. Something just feels off. I'm sorry, no work talk, we promised."

Leo says "It's alright; you're the one who wanted to keep tonight magic free. I'm okay with it."

Piper says "Wanna start over?"

Leo says "Okay."

They lean over the table and kiss as a waiter walks up to them "Pardon me."

Leo says "Oh, I hope you don't mind, I got the munchies."

Piper says "No, not at all." The waiter places something on the table. "Thank you." The waiter walks away. "Uh, there's no salt. Could you ask that table for theirs?"

Leo says "Sure, um, excuse me, may we borrow your salt?" The guy turns around and it's Dan.

Dan says "Leo. Piper."

Piper says "Hi Dan... and Dan's date."

Dan says "Amelia, this is Leo and Piper."

Piper says "Amelia as in someone-I-just-work-with Amelia?"

Dan says "Um, here's your salt."

Piper says "Thanks."

Leo says "Well, at least he's not pining away."

An accordion player is playing the accordion fairly close to them. Piper gets fed up and freezes the whole restaurant. "Is this some kind of test?" She unfreezes Leo. "Okay, so I'd like everything to be normal but there's only so much a girl can take. Here's to our first real date." They are just about to clink their glasses and the Whitelighters call Leo. "What are you doing? They need you? Okay, well, I guess it would be the same thing if I was dating a doctor, right? I just wanted tonight to be perfect."

Leo says "Well, it was. I was with you." Leo starts to orb out.

Piper says "Wait a minute."

He stops orbing "What's wrong?"

Piper says "If we can't have a normal date, can we at least have a normal exit? Enough with the disappearing guy stuff."

Leo says "Okay."

Piper says "Okay." She unfreezes the restaurant. Leo stands up and kisses Piper. He walks away. Dan turns around and looks at Piper. "Check!"

**Michael's school **

Michael is walking down the hallway with Zeke and they are talking. "Come on." Michael says grabbing Zeke's hands. They are about to flame out when Michael's science teacher walks up behind them and grabs Michael's shoulder. Michael grabs the hand and flips the teacher to the ground "Oops." He says.

"Oh." Zeke says

"I am so sorry." Michael says "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'll be fine but, uh, can I talk to you about something?" The teacher says getting up.

"Sure." Michael says as Zeke's cell phone vibrates. "What's going on? Am I in trouble or something?"

Zeke answers his phone "Hello."

"No not at all It's just…" The teacher begins

"Just what?" Michael says

"No mother its nothing like that." Zeke says

Michael taps into Zeke's head and hears the conversation 'Just tell her you will explain everything later.'

"I'll explain everything later." He says hanging up the phone.

"As I was saying a good friend of mine was at the movies this morning but the thing is that he was angry or something and never showed up to work today." The teacher says.

"Uh-oh." Michael says

"What-what is it." The teacher asks

"Wasn't the demon we saw last night…?" Zeke starts

"Yeah but how? Phoebe and I vanquished him last night." Michael says

"Are you sure?" Zeke says

A demon shimmers in and kneels "Master Michael I have a message from your father."

"I don't have time for this." Michael says grabbing Zeke's hand and flaming them out.

**415 magazine**

Prue and Mr. Corso are walking down the corridor. Mr. Corso is talking on his cell phone.

Mr. Corso says "Talk to anyone who was in the movie theatre at the time. Well, find out what happened before the fight broke out. No, but I got a location which is where you should of been fifteen minutes ago." He hangs up the phone

Prue says "Are you talking about the revival house on Larkin?"

Mr. Corso says "Not unless you know something I don't. Do you?"

Prue says "Well, maybe not about this."

Mr. Corso says "Okay, you're gonna be working with one of our staff writers. Finley's running late to the interview so you're gonna have to shoot him..."

Prue says "Finley? Finley, as in Finley Beck?" They walk in a room. "Finley Beck?"

Mr. Corso says "You know him. And here I thought you were just a beginner."

Prue says "Okay, he is the whole reason why this beginner got started. He is amazing. Have you met him?"

Mr. Corso says "Not in person. I just know him through his press."

Prue says "All right, well," she grabs his book off the table "I mean, the prose in this is mediocre at best. They didn't even cover his-his period in Germany. Not only is he a gifted photographer but he just seems so, so giving and warm."

Mr. Corso says "A fan?"

The door opens and Finley is there yelling at someone "And you can tell him I said so." He walks in. "Can we get started? I'm on a schedule."

Prue says "Hi, I'm, um, Mr. Beck, I'm-I'm Prue Halliwell."

Finley says "So when's this photographer blessing us with his presence?"

Prue says "That would be me."

Finley says "You're twelve."

Prue says "Oh, I'm good."

Finley says "I'll decide that. Oh, please tell me you're not planning on shooting me in digital. Oh, no, no, no, not now, not tomorrow, not ever. Digital is for amateurs. Careful dear, your true colors are showing. Why don't you do something useful and get me some tea."

**Manor**

Phoebe walks in the back door

Piper sees Phoebe walk in and says "Hey, honey, how was school?"

Phoebe says "Will someone please tell me what is up with guys?"

Piper says "You don't really expect me to have an answer for that do you?"

Phoebe says "Okay, so I have lunch with this guy from lab, right? He is totally melatonin boy."

Piper says "That bad?"

Phoebe says "I'm keeping his number in case I have trouble sleeping."

Piper says "That bad."

Phoebe says "So I'm sitting there trying desperately not to fall asleep and all I kept thinking about was yesterday."

Piper says "I know, we still have no idea who he was or how you vanquished him."

Phoebe says "No, not that. Billy. The guy from the movie and I know that this is reality but why can't a guy like that exist in my reality?" Leo orbs in. "Here I am talking about the shortage of perfect men and in orbs yours." Michael and Zeke flame in.

Piper says "I found one of the good guys."

Piper and Leo kiss.

Leo says "Unfortunately, I'm here to talk about the bad guys."

Phoebe says "No shortage of those."

Leo says "Yeah, they sent for me last night so I could warn you."

Piper says "Okay, fill in a blank. It's the demon of...?"

Leo and Michael say "Illusion."

Leo says "Yeah, Apparently he uses magic somehow to create violence in society. They told me he's here to make San Francisco his treat. He's got a scar below his eye."

Phoebe says "And a goatee? Not a problem, we vanquished him last night."

Leo says "Are you sure? 'Cause they wouldn't send me..."

Piper says "Unless the demon isn't gone."

Phoebe says "Okay, you call Prue, I'll go to the Book Of Shadows. We gotta get back to that revival house."

**Movie theatre**

Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe walk in. Piper freezes the audience.

Piper says "All right, now what?"

Phoebe says "Well, when we last saw the demon, we vanquished him in aisle six."

The demon appears on the screen and Prue notices

Prue says "And now he's in act three. Up on the screen."

The demon of illusion says "Actually I was just leaving. I should've known the disappearing-demon routine wouldn't fool you for long."

Prue says "Yeah, all you really did was piss us off."

She tries to use her power on him but it doesn't work.

The demon of illusion says "Silly wiccan. Tricks are for kids."

Prue says "Piper."

Piper tries to freeze him.

Michael flames out and he tries to go into the movie but is bounced off of the screen and slides into Zeke

The demon of allusion says "This is the world of Illusion and you girls and guys are reality. You powers, unlike mine, can not cross between the two."

Billy comes on the screen.

Billy says "Sally Mae? Sally Mae, where are you? It's getting dark an..." He notices the demon. "I thought you said you weren't gonna cause anymore-"

The demon of allusion says "Shut up!"

Phoebe says "Hey!" Billy looks at Phoebe. "Oh my God, I think he's looking at me."

Billy looks at Phoebe and says "Hi."

Phoebe says "Hi."

"Really?" Michael says to Phoebe as a demon shimmers in behind them and the demon of illusion sees him

Prue says "Okay, I hate to put a damper on your little love connection here, sis, but we need to kick some ass."

The demon of allusion says "Oh, is that what you're gonna do? How cute. How clever of you." Phoebe smiles and winks at Billy. "Any idea on how you intend to do that? Or are you just gonna flirt me to death like your little tardy sister."

Billy says "Watch your language in front of the ladies. Consider that a warning."

The demon of allusion says "I'm sorry, was it the word 'sister' that bothered you? How about bitch. Does that go down easier?"

Billy jumps on the demon and they both come out of the screen and they roll around on the floor.

Phoebe says "Prue, stop him."

Prue uses her power and the demon is thrown through the air. Billy stands up and he's still in black and white.

The demon of allusion says "You're off the screen. How did you...? Thanks for the inspiration, sport." He runs outside.

The demon grabs Michael and says "You father wants to see you now." The demon says grabbing Zeke and Michael and shimmering out.

**Commercial break**

**Underworld**

Michael, Zeke and the demon shimmer in outside the castle.

"What happened what are we doing here?" Zeke says.

"I don't know." Michael says and looks at the demon "Why are we here?"

"Your father sent me to get you." The demon says

"Why?" Michael says in a bit of a tone.

"Because he cares about you." The seer says flashing in she looks at the demon "I will take it from here." He shimmers out.

"Your father is scared for you Michael." The seer says.

"Right, if that were true he would have let my mother stay alive he wouldn't have killed her." Michael says about to cry.

Jared flames in behind them "But I didn't kill her."

"Yes you did I saw you." Michael says

"No what you saw was a shape shifter or something." Jared says

"How do I know your not lying to me." Michael says

Jared, unable to control his anger, throws a fireball in Michael's direction and it hits him sending him flying with a huge scorch mark on his chest.

"Mikey!" Zeke says running to him and then looks up at Jared.

A guard shimmers in

Jared makes another fireball to throw at Zeke but the seer steps in front of him "No you mustn't do this."

Jared calms down a little and sees Michael lying there. "What have I done?"

Michael's eyes open as the wound heals and he gets up and looks at Jared "You tried to kill me." He grabs Zeke and flames out before Jared can say anything.

"Do you want me to go and bring his demonic butt back here?" The guard says

"No, he wont come I have crossed the line. He hates me." Jared says flaming out.

**Manor**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke, Leo and Billy are there. Prue puts the Book of Shadows on a table.

Piper says "So what does he want?"

Prue says "Well, it doesn't matter, right? Let's just get rid of him."

Billy says "I don't mean to interrupt but is there a point in this scene where someone explains my part to me?"

Piper says "Phoebe, you brought the fictitious character back for a play date, you tell him."

Phoebe says "You're right, we should have left him at the movie theatre, he would've really blended in there. Um, Billy, this isn't a movie. Uh, this is reality as in we're all real and you... I haven't quite figured that part out yet."

"Hi." Michael says putting his hand up and smiling

Billy says "But you..."

Leo says "They're the good guys."

Prue says "Right, okay, um, we know that the demon can go from the real world to the world of Illusion and now he can bring a buddy along for the ride. The question is what does he want?"

Piper says "Leo, they told you that his goal was to create violence in society."

Leo says "Yeah, but they left out the how part."

Billy says "He goes into movies. That's where he does it."

Prue says "Does what?"

Billy says "Well, first he... Where's the music?"

"What music? Zeke says

Billy says "This is around the second act, right? When everything's about to be explained. Where's the music we're supposed to talk over, to build suspense and hide the exposition? Don't you just hate exposition?"

Phoebe says "Don't even get me started."

Prue says "All right, you said that he does something in the movie. Like, what, to the story?"

Billy says "No, to the audience. When they leave they're different, angry."

Michael,, remembers what his teacher said to him earlier, says "Oh no."

Piper says "So that's his shtick? He casts a spell in the movies?"

Leo says "Must be how this demon spreads his particular brand of violence."

Phoebe says "Wait, that's why he looked so familiar. He wasn't at the movie, he was in the movie."

Piper says "So if he can use Billy's movie, then he can use other movies."

Leo says "If he's gonna spread violence, he's gonna pray on people who are already open to it."

Prue says "All right, so he'll be in horror movies. I'll grab a paper, head out to the theatres that are playing those."

Piper says "Okay, Leo, Michael, Zeke and I will go with you."

Phoebe says "I'll call Morris and Andy, give him a heads up."

Prue says "Uh, Phoebe, maybe you should do something with Billy. You know, add a little techni-color to him."

**Foyer**

Leo, Michael, Zeke, Piper and Prue are walking down the stairs. Prue's cell phone rings. She answers it.

Prue says "Hello?"

Finley says "Miss Halliwell."

Prue says "Mr. Beck." They walk towards the door. "Uh, how did you get..."

Finley says "You realize I have photo approval?"

Piper puts on her coat.

Prue says "Yes, I'm totally aware that you have photo approval."

Finley says "I want to see them."

Prue says "Now?"

Finley says "Yes."

Prue says "Well, no, see actually I'm not at home right now." Piper helps Prue puts her coat on. "So maybe we can meet at the magazine later."

Finley says "That won't work for me."

Prue says "Later's not good for you?"

Finley says "No."

Prue says "Well, when would be good for you, exactly?"

Finley says from outside "Now."

"Freeze." Michael whispers and they all stand still.

Finley says "Little late don't you think? I can see you moving."

Michael moves his arm to Zeke's shoulder "How about now?"

Prue hangs up and opens the door. "Dark room would be where?" Finley says

He walks in.

Piper says "So that's Finley?"

Prue says "My hero. Well, I guess the plans have sort of changed."

Piper says "All right, we'll call you later."

Piper, Zeke, Michael and Leo leave.

Finley says from another room "Don't mind me. I'm just wandering through your house."

**Movie theatre**

"Axe Husband" is playing. The axe murderer murders a girl and the demon comes on the screen.

The demon of illusion says "How would you like to do that for real? I can get you out of here. Take you to a place where the movie never ends." The audience start talking and wonders what's going on. "Simmer down. Dust comes out of his hand and floats over the audience. "I'll get back to you in a moment." The he says to the axe murderer "So, interested?" He nods. "Uh, as with most things, there is one catch. I get to pick three victims. They're choice little morsels and I think you'll find them quite powerless against your charms. Feel free to kill anyone you like on the way. Just get me those girls. But leave the two boys alone." The axe murderer walks out of the screen. "Now, ladies and gentlemen. Let's make your PG lives rated R. Who needs violence when you can make it yourself."

The audience start fighting and yelling at each other.

**Manor: Attic**

Phoebe's putting make-up on Billy. He's all color now except for a little spot on his forehead.

Phoebe says "And then that part when Sally Mae gets her hair caught in the car door right when the monster's about to get her. I love that part. Oh, I'm sorry. Not only have you seen it, you've lived it."

Billy says "It's all right. I like to hear what you think."

Phoebe says "Okay, now you have to be careful not to say that because every girl will know that you're not for real." Billy smiles at her. "You make me feel like a kid again. I mean, I-I must've seen you... well, the movie a thousand times."

Billy says "I'm glad you liked it."

Phoebe says "Yeah, and even with that ridiculous dialogue and that predictable story, you just... you made your character seem really real, you know."

Billy says "Phoebe, I am those lines. That's how I was written. I don't exist outside that movie."

Phoebe says "Until now."

Billy says "I never minded. I always knew what scenes to show up for or what to say. But then he comes into the movie and I'm getting to write my own lines. Be more like you. I think you're swell, Phoebe."

Phoebe says "Thank you, Billy."

Billy says "But I don't know how this happened or how I'm supposed to be. Everything I've ever known, understood, touched, it's all been scripted. I had no choice but here you have options. Where to go, what to say, what to do."

Phoebe says "Well, you're in my world now. What do you wanna do?" Billy takes off Phoebe's glasses and they kiss passionately. When they end the kiss, Phoebe notices his lips have turned back to black and white. "I almost forgot." She starts putting the make-up back on his lips. The phone rings and Phoebe answers it. "Hello?"

Morris says "Hi Phoebe. Thanks for the heads up on the movie theatre thing."

Phoebe says "What happened?"

Morris says "Mission multiplex. One dead, four injured, six in custody. Can you believe that?"

Phoebe says "You know what? At this point I think I would believe anything. Okay, thank you for calling but keep your eyes open. I think this day's gonna get worse before it gets better, okay? All right."

Morris says "Bye."

Phoebe says "Bye." She hangs up and then dials a number. "Piper, we found our demon."

**Dark room **

Prue and Finley are developing the photos.

Prue says "Um, you know, maybe you'd like to take those home. Relax, ponder, choose which one you'd like."

Finley says "Maybe you'd like to be quiet while I see if I can save these things."

Phoebe says from upstairs "Prue, is it okay to come down?"

Prue says "Not really a good time."

Phoebe says "Okay, well I really need to _demon_-strate something for you."

Prue says "Okay, what is it?"

Phoebe pokes her head around the curtain "Uh, once you finish your thing and I finish my thing, then we really need to go meet Piper, Michael, Zeke and Leo to fix the thing that we saw at the..."

Prue finishes her sentence "Thing."

Phoebe says "Exact... I love you. I'll be back upstairs."

Prue says "Okay." Phoebe leaves. Prue notices Finley looking at her. "Sisters."

Finley says "Here. Print this one again. But you need to flag a gradual fade on the wall behind the me and burn in the key under my chin. Would you like me to hold your hand this time?" Prue turns on the light. She puts a photo under a magnifying glass. "I figured out what's wrong with your photos, Miss Halliwell. Absolutely no depth."

Prue says "Really? Now would that be the technique or the subject?"

Finley says "Excuse me?"

Prue says "I wish I could. Your work meant more to me than you will ever know and because of that, I have carried around this illusion of what it would mean to me to meet you and to learn from you and how that would make me appreciate your work even more, but now it is so hard for me to even look at your pictures because I think of the man who took them. And it is devastating to me to realize that the brilliance of your eye is completely destroyed by the ignorance of your mouth."

The photo under the magnifying glass catches on fire.

Finley says "See that's the thing about art, Miss Halliwell. If you leave your subject under the light too long, it burns."

Finley leaves and starts to walk up the stairs. Prue grabs her camera. "Mr. Beck." He turns his head and she takes a photo. "Thank you."

Finley says "You're welcome."

**Movie theatre**

The movie with Bloody Mary in it is playing. Piper, Michael, Zeke and Leo walk in.

Piper says "It wasn't much of a date last night. You wanna find a couple of seats in the back and make out before demon hunting?" The demon appears on the screen and dust comes out of his hands and floats onto the audience. "Okay, well, I'm okay, you're okay. Magic perk. Mikey you okay?"

"Yeah Zeke and I are fine." Michael says

The demon of illusion says "Didn't you hear the management? Please refrain from talking. Oh, well, I guess I'll have to kill you. Better yet. Mary, oh Bloody Mary." Mary walks on the screen. "There's one of the girls who's been getting in my way. Don't stab her all in one place. Remember leave the boys out of this."

Bloody Mary come out of the screen and heads for Piper and Leo. Piper tries freezing her.

Piper says "Okay, uh, that didn't work but my legs still do. Okay let's go."

Michael flames them out to the parking lot.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Attic **

Phoebe and Billy are making out.

**Dark room**

Prue's putting things away.

Prue says "I'll be right there, Pheebs." The axe murderer chops down the curtain and then aims for Prue. She screams and ducks. She tries to use her power on him and starts to run up the stairs. He trips her and he raises his axe. Prue stands back up and he chops the stair. Prue kicks him in the face and runs out of the basement. "Phoebe!" She runs up the stairs.

**Attic**

Phoebe and Billy are still making out when Prue runs in.

Phoebe looks at her and says "Hello, privacy."

Prue says "Hello, axe murderer." Prue uses her power and moves a table in front of the door. The axe murderer chops his way through the door. Phoebe and Prue stand behind Billy. Then they run towards the back of the room and Prue moves a dresser in front of them with her power. The axe murderer continues to chop things with his axe. He rips off a dress that was hanging on a stand with his axe. "Oh, that was an antique, you assho-" Billy covers her mouth.

Phoebe says "He's very, very sensitive about the language."

**Foyer**

Piper, Zeke and Michael run in and she locks the door.

Piper wanders through the house while Panicking and says "Okay, dead woman with a knife on her way. Guys stayed behind to calm down the... Where is everybody?"

She hears screams from upstairs and runs up the stairs.

**Attic**

The axe murderer is still chopping through things. Prue grabs a chair and holds it up but the axe murderer chops it. Then all of sudden he stops and falls to the floor. You see a piece of wood sticking in his back and Piper, Zeke and Michael are standing there.

Phoebe says "Pretty sneaky, sis."

Prue goes over to Piper.

Piper says "Phoebe, does this guy look familiar to you?"

Phoebe says "Uh, yeah, kinda."

Piper says "When Leo, Michael, Zeke and I tracked down the demon, he sent some white pasty hag literally off the screen to kill us. I think he called her Bloody Mary."

"He did." Michael says

Phoebe says "Wait a minute, this Paul Bunyan with a lobotomy, he's from 'Axe Husband', I saw that last week."

Prue says "We so have to monitor your viewing habits."

The axe murderer moves and they all scream and run down the stairs.

Piper says "We can't kill them, they're not real, they're fiction."

Prue says "We can't kill something that doesn't exist."

Bloody Mary appears from around the corner and they all scream. Billy grabs her and she stabs him.

Phoebe says "Billy!"

Billy says "I have something in common with the bad guys. Run!"

Bloody Mary pulls the knife out. Everyone runs in different directions.

**Michael's room**

Michael and Zeke run into Michael's room and hide. Michael hides in his closet and Zeke hides under the bed. Michael puts a hand on the knob and forms an energy ball in his other hand. He moves and steps on something and he looks down and sees a picture of him and his mom and dad. He picks it up and is pulled into a very powerful premonition.

_Premonition_

_Teresa runs into a room dragging Michael with her and something is in her hands. The door crashes down and a strange man walks in all mad. The guy walks in and says something's. "Leo?" Teresa yells and Leo orbs in behind the guy "Get Michael out of here?" Leo orbs out. _

"_Who are you talking to?" The guys says turning around as Leo orbs in and grabs Michael. The guys turns back around "Hey!" _

_End of Premonition _

Zeke comes out of the closet and says "Mikey! Mikey wake up!"

"I think I know what really happened." Michael says as they run out of the room.

**Bathroom **

Piper runs in and shuts the door. She looks around for a place to hide. She gets in the shower and pulls the shower curtain across.

Piper says to herself "I am being stalked by psycho killers and I hide in the shower."

She hears the door open and she stands still. Then she hears footsteps getting closer and closer to the shower. She crouches down and you see a shadow through the shower curtain and an arm reaches up and pulls the shower curtain across. Piper screams. It's Prue and she screams too. They calm down and Piper gets out of the shower.

Prue says "Okay, okay, oh, oh, at least they're not in the bathroom with us, that's-that's kinda good."

The door opens and Bloody Mary walks in "Pretty little girls."

They scream again and run out the other door. They run around the corner and run into Phoebe and Billy, Michael and Zeke. They all scream. They calm down.

Phoebe says "I think I figured out how to kill these guys." You see the axe murderer's shadow coming around the corner. He walks around the corner and Billy pounces on him. "Billy!"

Billy says "He can't hurt me. You run. I'll see if I can hold this one off."

They run back upstairs into the attic.

Phoebe says "Okay, okay, so Billy said that the only thing he knows is what's written for him in those movies, so maybe this is the only way the psycho's know how to die is how they were killed on screen."

"And we're supposed to know that how?" Michael says

Piper says "Well, how am I supposed to know that? I'm a romantic-comedy girl. Why go to the horror movies when they come to us?"

Prue says "All right, that leaves you, Pheebs."

Bloody Mary enters the attic.

Bloody Mary says "Miss me?"

Phoebe says "Okay, that's Bloody Mary and she was, uh, thrown out of a window. And that axe guy, he was, uh, he was, he was electrocuted. So go tell Billy and..."

Prue says "And see if the slasher will stick his finger in a socket, sure."

Prue walks around Bloody Mary and leaves the attic. Bloody Mary walks towards Phoebe and Piper, Michael and Zeke.

Piper says to Phoebe "Okay, get her, get her."

Phoebe says "We have got to do something about that complexion."

Phoebe grabs her and flips her over her head. Phoebe then holds onto a beam above her and kicks Bloody Mary and she crashes through the window. Piper and Phoebe look outside and she disappears.

"Whoa." Zeke says

Piper says "One down and one to go."

Suddenly, Prue comes flying through the doorway and lands on the ground.

Phoebe says "Prue."

Prue says "He wasn't real receptive to the plan." She stands up.

Piper says "Does anybody else get tired of cleaning up after these guys?"

"I do." Michael says

The axe murderer walks in. Piper sees a bucket of water and pulls it close to her. Prue then sees a heater on. Billy comes in. "its okay," he rolls up his sleeves "The man is here to save the day." He holds his fists up.

Prue says "Billy, it's the 21st century; it's the witches' job to save the day."

Prue uses her power and the heater flies up over to the axe murderer catches it. Phoebe throws the bucket of water on him and electrocutes him. He disappears.

Piper says "It's over."

Phoebe says "Don't ever say that. Every time someone says that in the movies, something always..."

The doorbell rings.

**Downstairs**

They all cautiously walk through the foyer up to the door. Piper slowly reaches out to grab the door knob.

Morris says from outside "It's Darryl and Andy."

They all jump. Piper opens the door.

Piper says "Hi." Prue, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke and Billy go in the living room. "Serious face. It's okay, we're too tired for pleasantries. Just tell us."

Morris, Andy and Piper walk in the living room. Everyone sits down except for Morris. He looks at Billy confused.

Phoebe says "He's okay."

Morris says "It wasn't just an outbreak at one theatre. I've got stuff going down on multiple locations. And on top of that, I got a series of murders straight out of the movies. I think we're looking at a copycat."

Phoebe says "Only there's more than one cat."

Prue says "How much do you want?"

Andy says "Only what we need."

Prue says "It's not someone imitating what happens on the screen. It's someone from the screen doing what comes naturally."

Phoebe says "Killing without scripts. So we, um... well, let's just say we rewrote them."

Morris says "So is it over?"

Piper says "Not even close. We don't know how many more are out there and we have no way of stopping the demon from tampering with the audiences, so..."

Morris says "You used the 'd' word again."

Piper says "Sorry."

"Is that what I am to you Morris? A 'd' word." Michael asks jokingly

Morris' pager beeps " Andy and I gotta get back to the station. Call us."

Phoebe says "Thanks, Darryl." they leave.

Piper says "We have to find this guy before it gets any worse."

Prue says "Yeah, only we don't know where he is."

Billy says "I know where he's gonna be tonight."

Phoebe says "Don't ya just love it when he does that?"

At the same time Michael says "How?"

Billy says "The demon didn't just show up at my movie today. He's been there before. Every time we leave for a new city, he goes there too."

Piper says "You mean he's traveling in the print?"

Phoebe says "And tonight's the last night in this city. That's where he's gonna be."

Prue says "Right, so the midnight show will be his final performance. We can't kill him in our world so we'll have to do it in his."

Piper says "You mean, go into the movie? Can we even right a spell for that?"

Phoebe says "I could probably whip up a potion or something."

Piper says "Well, how about two. One to make sure we can get in and one to make sure we can get out."

Prue says "Phoebe's pharmaceuticals."

Phoebe says to Billy "That means I'm gonna have to leave you there."

Billy says "So, you'll always know where to find me."

Prue says "So let's go to the movies."

"I think I might just stay here and call it a night." Michael says "Just call if you need anything. Come on."

Zeke and Michael run up the stairs and closes his door and they flame out.

**Underworld**

Michael and Zeke flame in and see that some demons are standing there and some are walking around.

"What happened here?" Zeke says

"I have no idea." Michael admits walking to the gate and opens it "Come on." He whispers to Zeke and he closes the gate just as two minion guards shimmer in. the guards start to kneel upon seeing his face "Oh." Michael says closing his eyes thinking they were going to grab him "I didn't do it please don't hurt me please."

"Prince Michael." One minion says

The other minion says "Sorry my liege we have had a couple of demons break in and attack our most powerful demons."

"What?" Michael says "Is my father all right?"

"He's fine. But uh a threat has been made." A minion says

"Well we'll deal with it." Michael says

"No, my liege, the threat was made against you." The second one says and Michael's eyes widen.

Michael turns around "Dad!" He yells. He runs into the commanding room where there are demons all around and Michael runs to the stage and sees his dad. "Daddy!" He yells.

"Mike?" Jared questions as he was not expecting him to be there. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I am. I heard about the threat and I tried to find you and I couldn't made me think that…" Michael starts as he has tears in his eyes hugging his father.

"Shh. Shh. Its ok." Jared says to Michael.

"No its not all right I wouldn't be able to think of you being gone after what happened before." Michael says.

"Look this threat is more powerful than you or me. I need to know that you are safe from this threat therefore I am putting you with some of the few most powerful demons I have left." Jared says.

"With all due respect father I believe that I can handle whatever it is that is coming for me." Michael says "I don't need demonic protection."

"You will if you want to survive." Jared says

"Then I'll let the sisters know… but first I need to know what really happened the day mom was killed."

"But I don't remember what happened I was knocked out and couldn't see what happened." Jared says.

"Look just trust me on this." Michael says and Jared nods. "I am able to access Phoebe's premonition power through telepathy. I could probably see what happened while you were knocked out."

"Ok." Jared says.

"Zeke, I cant do this alone. You are the only other one who has access to my telepathy I want you to help me see it too." Michael says "Grab my hands." Zeke grabs his hands and there eyes close. They gasp and there heads hit there chests much like how Prue astral projects.

_Premonition _

Present day Michael and Zeke appear in a white flash of light. And they see what Michael had saw before except more clearly.

_Teresa runs into a room dragging Michael with her and something is in her hands. The door crashes down and a strange man walks in all mad. The guy walks in and says something's. "Leo?" Teresa yells and Leo orbs in behind the guy "Get Michael out of here?" Leo orbs out. _

"I remember this." Michael says to himself. "Just barely do I remember this."

"What happened?" Zeke asks.

"Watch." Michael says

"_Who are you talking to?" The guy says turning around as Leo orbs in and grabs Michael. The guy turns back around "Hey!"_

"_No!" Teresa yells as the guy tries to grab little Michael. She throws her arm out and the guy goes flying away from little Michael. _

_Leo orbs back in and grabs little Michael "Gotcha." He says._

"_Papi." Little Michael yells and there is a shimmer of yellowish lights and Jared appears. _

_The guy morphs into his regular self. _

Michael realizes the figure "Mr. Sanchez?" Zeke and Michael say at the same time.

_Mr. Sanchez forms an energy ball and says "I will learn everything there is to know about your son. I will gather all the information I can then I will use that information to kill him."_

"_Over my dead body." Jared says forming a fireball. _

_He throws the energy ball at Jared and he is thrown past Michael and Zeke into the cabinets in the kitchen. _

"_Papi!" Michael yells running to him as Mr. Sanchez morphs into Jared. _

_Mr. Sanchez looks back at Teresa and says "The boy must not have his powers yet, this will be even easier than I thought." he forms an energy ball and throws it at little Michael. _

_Little Michael flinches at the bright blue ball coming at him he closes his eyes tightly and next thing he knew everything, except the two present day boys and Teresa, was frozen._

"Whoa." Michael and Zeke say together shocked.

Zeke turns his head and says "Isn't that Piper's power?"

"Yeah but she flicks her hands this was more of a mind thing." Michael says still shocked.

_Teresa moves the energy ball away from little Michael and it hits the wall._

_Mr. Sanchez unfreezes and throws a surprise energy ball at Teresa who is knocked into the shelf. _

"_Mom!" little Michael says _

_He forms another energy ball to throw at Michael. Before it even leaves his hand Teresa uses every strength she has left and waves her arm and sends Michael flying into the sofa._

Present day Michael forms an energy ball but knows what will happen if he throws it so he puts it out. He starts crying and they are surrounded by a white flash and return to there bodies.

_End of premonition _

Michael and Zeke's heads rise as they return and Michael saw what needed to be seen.

"Oh my god." Michael says.

"What?" Jared asks

Michael says "I saw everything I saw you and Mom and myself." He hugs his father "I am so sorry. I was young and didn't know about magic all that well."

"Come here Bro." Zeke says and Michael goes to him and hugs him.

They hear a crash outside the hallway "Go." Jared says "Go now."

Michael flames he and Zeke out.

**Movie Theater**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Billy walk in as Michael and Zeke flame in and Sally Mae's on the screen. The same guy as before is asleep in the front row.

Sally Mae says "Billy, you're back. Just in time. Well, this is the part where we're supposed to be... You brought company. Oh, Billy, how could you? We were going steady. And you... you pinned me."

Billy says "That's because the writers told me to, Sally Mae. I mean, you're a nice girl and all but..." he looks at Phoebe "Anyway, these people, they're here to help us."

Piper says "Phoebe, do you have the potion?"

Phoebe says "Mmm hmm."

She hands them little jars of a green potion

Prue says "Oh, couldn't you at least have made it look like it tasted good?"

Billy and Phoebe take the lids off the jars and clink them together. They drink it and throw the jars behind them. Billy walks in the movie and holds out his hand for Phoebe. Phoebe walks in the movie and looks at herself. She laughs.

Phoebe says "Check me out. I'm retro."

Piper drinks her potion "Ugh, it tastes like ass..." Billy gives her a look. "phalt."

Piper goes in the movie. The demon walks on the screen.

The demon of illusion says "And now for the final climax."

The guy in the seat wakes up and pushes Prue on the floor. He goes to jump on her but she kicks him in the stomach.

Piper says "He's under a spell."

Zeke says "Behind you."

Piper turns around and punches the demon in the face. Prue says to the guy "Deep down I know that you're an innocent so I can't really kill you but I can..." Prue uses her power and throws him across the room. "Sleep tight, film boy."

Michael closes his eyes and tries to freeze the guy but nothing happens

The demon of illusion says "You're outta your league. In fact, you're outta your world. Didn't anybody ever tell you what happens once the movie ends if you're still in it? No? Well, I'd love to explain it to you but we're out of time."

Piper says "Prue? Mikey?"

Prue says "Piper, Phoebe, get out of there quick."

Phoebe and Piper run towards the screen but smack straight into it.

Piper says "Oh!"

Phoebe says "Ouch."

The movie starts getting dark.

Piper says "Prue, why is it getting dark? Prue, what's going on?"

'The End' shows up on the screen.

Prue says to Michael "I thought you were staying home."

"I was but I decided that I would come anyway." Michael lies.

**Commercial break **

**Movie Theater **

**Piper is still in the movie and is saying "**Prue, do something."

Prue says "Where are you? What can I do?"

"Help us." Piper says

Prue astral projects in the projector room. The projectionist is asleep in his chair. She walks over to the projector. "Where the hell is reverse?"

She pushes a button on the wall and the movie rewinds.

Phoebe sees Prue standing there and says "Prue?"

"Phoebe?" Michael asks

Prue astral projects back in her body.

Prue says "Are you guys okay?"

Phoebe says "Yeah."

Piper says "Yeah."

Prue says "Get outta there quick."

Phoebe and Piper drink the other potion and walk out of the screen. They hug Prue, Michael and Zeke.

The demon of illusion says "That's right. Run away, little witches. So these are the mighty Charmed Ones. Ooh, watch me run in fear."

"I think you should." Michael says

"Well if it isn't the Prince of the underworld you should really be in hiding right about now." The demon of illusion says.

Piper says "Prue, I don't know what else we can do."

The demon of illusion says "And you're supposed to be the perky one. You should really try not to be so negative. How does it feel to finally know someone you can't defeat?"

"Prue." Michael says "The film."

Prue turns around and says "I don't know, you tell me." Prue uses her power and turns to picture head monitor off. "You know, if you leave a subject under the light for too long it burns."

The film starts melting.

Demon of illusion says "No!"

The film melts.

Later on in the projector room

Projectionist says "Thanks for waking me up to warn me about the film burning. I could've lost my job."

Piper says to Prue "I guess you learnt something from Finley after all."

Prue says "Yeah, I guess he did come in handy. You can love the work but not the man."

Piper says "What if you love them both?"

Phoebe is talking to Billy from the screen down below "I guess it's only fair. I got my first glimpse of romance from watching you on the big screen. Other girls deserve that same view. Thank you for restoring my faith in the male species."

Billy says "Now all you have to do is hold out for one that's three dimensional."

Billy holds his hand up against the screen. Phoebe does the same. They start walking away and then look back at each other. They walk away.

**Manor: Living room**

Piper and Leo are cuddled up on the couch.

Piper says "You've gotta be kidding, the date was a disaster."

Leo says "I had a great time. I especially liked the look on your face when the accordion player broke out in that song."

Piper hits him playfully.

Piper says "Are you making fun of me?"

Leo says "No."

Piper says "Yes." They kiss. "It was our first date, I wanted it to be, I wanted us to be..."

Leo says "A normal couple?"

Piper says "Yes."

Leo says "Well, you're a witch and I'm a Whitelighter. You know, busy, being called away are probably the only normal things about us."

Piper says "Hmm."

They kiss.

**Doorway**

The door is open slightly and Dan walks in.

Dan says "Hello, door's open."

back in the living room. Leo and Piper stop kissing. Dan walks in the foyer.

Dan says "Is anybody, uh..."

He sees Leo and Piper.

Piper says "I, uh..." Dan walks back outside. "No, Dan, wait." Piper walks in the foyer. She notices he's holding a small box of stuff. "What's this?"

Dan says "This is yours. Some of the things you left over at my house."

Piper says "Oh."

Dan says "I kept them around because part of me was hoping that maybe... maybe that you'd come back. After last night I realized that I have to move on too."

Piper says "Um, thanks."

Prue comes barging through the door "Hey." She sees Dan. "Dan, hi, um, are you..."

Dan says "Just leaving. I, uh..."

Piper says "Yeah." Dan leaves. "Does it never get any easier? Okay, talk to me of something else. What happened at the magazine?"

Prue says "Oh, I had another run in with Finley." They walk in the living room. Prue sees Leo. "Hey, you."  
>They sit down. Phoebe comes in. "Anyway, it all worked out."<p>

Phoebe sits on the same chair as Prue.

Phoebe says "Did you get to tell off the demon of crankiness again?"

Prue says "No, once was enough but my editor did love this shot that I chose of him." She shows them the photo she took when he was on the stairs. "Said that it captured the real man. Speaking of, I will never see another horror movie again but I ran across this and thought..."

She gives Phoebe the video of "Kill It Before It Dies".

Phoebe says "Prue, oh, Prue. I love it, I love it. I'm gonna go watch it right now."

She runs out of the living room and up the stairs.

Piper says "Should we worry?"

Prue says "I-I think she's just saying goodbye." She looks around and then asks "Where are Michael and Zeke?"

"At Zeke's house I think." Piper says

**Phoebe's room**

She's lying on her bed watching the movie. She's miming the words they're saying in the movie.

**Underworld**

Michael and Zeke flame in right in front of Jared and some of his fellow demons.

Some demons kneel.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Michael says and then says "Please."

"Sure." Jared says.

"Do you think if I cast a spell I could go back in time and try to see why that guy tried to kill us?" Michael says.

Jared nods "I wont allow that. You would have no way of coming back here."

"Ok." Michael says grabbing Zeke's hand and flaming out.

**Manor**

Michael and Zeke flame back in the attic

"Are you really going to not do it?" Zeke asks

"Of course I am going to do it." Michael says heading for the book.

"Do what?" Rosaline says standing in the door way.

"Nothing, um, when did you get back?" Michael says

"About an hour ago." She says. she hears a jingle in her head and says "I will be back in a few."

She orbs out.

**Rosaline's house **

Demons are there along with a few demons that Michael has already vanquished and Mr. Sanchez says "Family means the world to him if we are going to get him and steal his magic we need to tempt him with a soul of a loved one."

Rosaline walks up and says "And I know exactly who to tempt him with."


	21. Ex Libris

**Ex Libris**

**Manor: Living room **

Piper is lighting candles. There is a bottle of wine in an ice bucket on the coffee table. Music is playing.

Prue says from the other room "Piper?" She walks in and notices all the candles. "Oh. Expecting company?"

Piper says "You think? Prue, what are you doing here? I'm supposed to have the house to myself tonight."

Prue says "Oh, God, I-I-I thought that that was tomorrow night."

Piper says "No, no, no. I put it on the kitchen calendar way in advance, that's why Phoebe's at the library studying with Michael and Zeke and you're supposed to be out on an assignment."

Prue says "Yeah, well, I was all day and I was just downstairs in the basement developing these shots that I took and actually was hoping to get your opinion on them. I guess now wouldn't really be a good time would it?" Piper shakes her head. "Although, Leo's not really here yet."

Piper says "Alright, make it fast."

Prue shows her the photos.

Prue says "Alright, so, so, the magazine asked me to capture faces in the city. So I went to the haight and I took these shots but look at this man." She points to him.

Piper says "Yeah, so?"

Prue says "So he is in every single one of my pictures. I-I-I mean, I didn't really focus on him, I didn't even notice him until I got home but there he is in all of them just hanging out."

Piper says "Well, maybe he's homeless."

Prue says "But handing out fliers? I don't think so. And look at his face. He looks so sad and determined." Leo orbs in. "Oh."

Piper says "Okay, bye, bye."

Prue says "Oh, oh. Alright, so, uh, I'm gonna go now and I'll be downstairs and work all night long and I'll be really quiet and you won't have to worry about me."

Piper says "Okay."

Prue hugs her and whispers in her ear "So, no sex without safe sex."

Piper says "Thanks." Prue starts to leave. "Oh, by the way, on the kitchen counter there's a birthday card for dad if you want to sign it."

Prue says "Um, I don't. 'Night Leo."

Leo says "Goodnight."

Prue leaves.

Piper says "That's weird. I wonder why she doesn't want to sign d..."

Leo says "Hi." He walks over and kisses Piper. "You wanna sit down?"

Piper says "Oh, why don't we go upstairs, since she's downstairs."

Leo says "Okay, I know a faster way."

Piper says "You do?"

They orb out.

**Library**

Phoebe's sitting at a desk highlighting pages in a book while Michael and Zeke are looking through the shelves for some books. Phoebe looks around, reaches in her bag and pulls out some potato chips. She eats them and a girl sitting at a desk beside her hears her crunching. She looks over at Phoebe.

Phoebe says "Oh, I'm sorry."

Charlene says "I won't tell if you won't." She shows Phoebe a packet of chips.

Phoebe says "Hey, hi, I'm Phoebe."

"I'm Mikey." He says walking up to them.

Charlene says "I'm Charlene. Actually we've met. We even carpooled. Metaphysics 301, remember?"

Phoebe says "Oh, that's right and your dad is the professor of that class, right?"

Charlene says "Yeah, dirty rat, he gave me a C. We don't get along in anything. Even metaphysics. But I'm, hoping that'll change when I finish my thesis, get published, he'll finally have to take me seriously. I'll quit before I start telling you about my mother."

Phoebe says "No, it's okay. I've been studying here for so long it's nice to have someone to talk to. So what's your thesis about?"

Charlene says "It's about the existence of demons in our world."

Michael's eyes widen in surprise.

Phoebe says "Demons?" while licking her fingers

Charlene says "Yeah, I've been researching for five years to prove that they're not just myths like my dad thinks, that they actually really do exist. I've got proof right here."

Phoebe says "It's very interesting."

Charlene says "But you believe in them too don't you? I mean, you seem to in class. Certainly know a lot about them."

Phoebe says "Uh, it's really late, um, and I really gotta go. Okay." She packs up her books. "It was really nice talking to you, Charlene. Take care okay."

Charlene says "Okay, see you around."

Phoebe says "Bye."

Charlene says "Bye, bye." Phoebe leaves dragging Michael and Zeke along with her. Charlene stands up and walks over to the book shelves. She walks down the aisle and picks the 'Encyclopedia of Demons' off the shelf. A face of a demon is there. "Sorry, you scared me."

She starts to walk away.

Libris says "Wait."

He grabs her and she gets sucked in the bookshelf.

**Opening Credits**

**Manor**

Prue walks in the bathroom. Someone's in the shower. "Hey, Piper, will you do me a favor and feed the cat?" Prue says wiping off the mirror "I want to get down to the haight." She gets her toothbrush and toothpaste. "You know, I wanna see if that guy is still on that bus bench. You know, I just couldn't stop thinking about him all night. I mean, there's no guarantee that he'll actually be there but if he is I wanna get a better shot."

She starts brushing her teeth and then Piper walks in "Prue, what-what are you doing in here?"

Leo pulls across the shower curtain "Piper, can you hand me a towel?" Then he sees Prue. "Prue!"

Prue's eyes widen "Leo." Piper throws him a towel. "Nice orbs."

Piper says "Bye." Prue continues to look at Leo. "Bye."

Prue walks backwards into the door.

Prue says "Ow."

Piper says "Let me help you, let me help you." Piper opens the door and Prue walks outside. "Alright, go on, sick-o."

**Kitchen **

Phoebe is asleep at the table with her head resting on her books and highlighter still in hand. Her mouth is open and glasses are on crooked. Michael and Zeke look up at Piper and Leo walking in.

"Shh." Michael says putting a finger to his mouth and points at Phoebe while he reads his school text book with Zeke.

Piper nods and walks up to Phoebe "Phoebe." She says gently.

She blows in Phoebe's ear and Phoebe jumps. She looks at the clock "It's 8:00, it's 8:00, I'm late for my finals." Phoebe says panicking.

Piper says "Phoebe, whoa, relax, it's Thursday. Your finals are tomorrow."

Phoebe says "It's Thursday?"

Piper reassures her "Yes."

Phoebe says "Today is Thursday. You sure?" Piper nods. "Okay, that's really good news."

Piper says "Please tell me you three didn't do another all-nighter."

Phoebe says "We can't."

Piper says "Phoebe."

Phoebe looks up at Piper and says "What? Piper, what am I supposed to do?" she looks at Leo "Hi, Leo."

Leo smiles and says "Hey."

Phoebe says "If I don't ace this final, I'm gonna flunk outta school because of all the demon hunting interruptions."

"Me too, that is why Zeke and I are working hard on passing our freshmen year." Michael says

Piper says to Phoebe "Still Phoebe, you have to take care of yourself. You have to get some rest."

Phoebe says "After. Piper, I did not go back to college to fail at it, okay. So what do I have to do?" She starts gathering her books and says "Okay, I'm gonna go change and then I'm gonna go to the library. Now, if any demon or warlock attacks, please just fend them off till Saturday." She then looks to Leo and says "I have a question for you. Is it possible for someone to find proof that demons really do exist?"

Leo says "Mmm, I don't know, maybe. But even if anybody did, nobody would ever know about it anyway."

Phoebe says "What do you mean?"

Leo says "Well, evil doesn't want anybody to know. It has a system for covering its tracks, protecting its identity. That's why demons disappear when you guys vanquish them."

"Well Zeke knows about demons and nothing happened to him." Phoebe says

"Well, Mikey is treated like a prince down there." Zeke says then puts a hand on his mouth "Never mind."

Piper ignores Zeke's suspicious attitude and says "Why do you ask?"

Phoebe says "Just curious. Okay, adios." Phoebe starts to leave.

Piper says "Wait, wait, Phoebe."

"Huh." Phoebe says turning around to face her sister

"Um, don't you wanna sign dad's birthday card?" Piper asks picking it up to show her.

Phoebe says "Why? He never sends me one." She leaves.

Piper says "She's right, he doesn't to any of us. So why do I keep trying? Am I just a sucker for punishment?"

"Give me that." Michael says taking it and grabs a pencil and reads what he writes "To Cousin Victor, Happy Birthday! Signed Michael and the girls." He shows Piper

Piper laughs and says "You are nuts."

Leo answers Pipers question "No. You keep trying because you never give up hope." He puts his arms around her. "That's one of the things I love about you. You never give up on us."

Piper asks Leo "Were you close to you dad?"

Leo says "Uhh, well, that was long time ago. A different life time. I prefer to focus on the present."

Piper says "I know Michael is close to his dad, I may not like him but…" She looks at Michael and smiles "It makes him happy. I prefer to focus on the present too, which means I have to go, I have a dentist appointment. How long can you stay?"

Leo says "Uh, until they call."

Piper says "Well, if they don't call before lunch, why don't you meet me at the club. I'll buy."

Leo says "Well, you'll have to. Whitelighter pay sucks."

They kiss and Piper leaves.

"Leo." Michael says "May I please talk to you about something for a minute?"

Leo says "For being polite I will give you two minutes."

"When you lost your powers I was assigned a new whitelighter did that change when you got them back?" Michael asks

"I believe so." Leo says.

"Ok." Michael says walking out of the room

**Street**

The man in Prue's photos is sitting on the bus bench and Prue walks up to him "Hi, uh, my name's Prue Halliwell." They shake hands.

The man on the bus bench says "Cleavant Wilson."

Prue gets her business card out of her pocket and hands it to him "I'm a photographer with 415 magazine and I'd just like to know if it's okay if I take your picture."

Cleavant looks at her and says "Why?"

Prue says "We're doing a feature called faces in the city and I would love to include yours."

Cleavant hands her the card back and says "Not interested." He looks through a stack of papers "Although I would appreciate it if you would include this one." He hands her a flier.

Prue takes the flier and looks at it "Tyra L. Wilson?" she questions

Cleavant says "My daughter. She was murdered six and a half months ago right here waiting for a bus. I'm looking for a witness."

Prue sits down beside him and says "That's why you were here all day yesterday."

Cleavant says "That's why I'm here every day. I have been, since the police quit on us. I'm not leaving until I find somebody who saw what happened."

Prue says "How can you be sure that you will?"

Cleavant says "I will. I have to be sure. So you gonna print that or not?"

Prue says "Actually it's not really up to me."

A bus pulls up in front of the bench. Cliff stands up and starts handing the fliers to people getting off the bus.

Cleavant gets up and hands people a flier "I'm looking for a witness, just looking for a witness. You don't have to be afraid to come forward" He sits back down. "What?"

Prue says "You two must've been very close."

Cleavant says "She was my daughter. It doesn't get any closer."

Prue says "You know, I have a, um, a friend, a really good friend, and a fiancé who are Inspectors, you know, maybe I can call them, see if they have any ideas who did it."

Cleavant says "I know who did it. The punk who owns that pawn shop across the street, Gibbs. He killed my little girl."

Prue looks at Gibbs and then back to Cleavant "Why?" she asks

Cleavant says "Wrong place, wrong time. Everybody knows he did it. The problem is he's got everyone too afraid to talk."

**Michael's School**

Michael and Zeke are in the hallway and Michael says "Zeke, lemme see your phone."

"Okay." Zeke says getting it from his pocket.

Michael grabs it and dials a number "Come on answer." He says

"Who are you calling?" Zeke asks

"Hello." Piper says on the other line.

"Piper, yeah it's Mikey, I was wondering if you could call me out because I am just way too tired to be around here at the school today." Michael asks

"Why don't you just flame out like you usually do?" Piper asks

"Because Prue chewed me out the last time I did that." Michael says.

"Ok I will call the school go to the club and I will pick you up there." Piper says hanging up.

"Ok then." Michael says

"Ok so how are we getting me out?" Zeke asks

Michael shrugs "Come on." And they flame out.

**P3 **

Dan and Leo are punching each other up Michael and Zeke flame in at the back "Hey! Hey cool it." Michael says

Dan grabs Michael and tosses him into Leo as Piper comes down the stairs.

Piper says "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Dan pushes Leo up against the wall. Dan gets ready to punch Leo in the face but Piper freezes them before he can. "Alright, you first." She unfreezes Leo. Leo moves out of the way. "What the hell is going on here?"

Leo says "Don't ask me, he just came in here punching."

Piper says "Dan did? Well, what did you do to him?"

Leo says "What did I do? Nothing."

Piper turns and says "Mikey what happened?"

"I don't know I just got here." Michael says getting up.

Piper says "Oh, come on, Leo, he had to have a reason."

Leo says "Like losing you isn't an enough reason."

Piper says "Alright, back to your position. Go on."

Leo says "Are you kidding me? He's about to clock me."

Piper says "I'm sorry, I can't help you with that. Let's go, let's go."

Leo stands back where he was. Piper unfreezes Dan, Leo moves his head and Dan hits the wall instead.

Dan says "Ow!" He holds his hand in pain. "Piper, where'd you come from?"

Piper says "I'll be the one asking the questions. What the hell is going on?"

Dan says "I don't know, why don't you ask him."

Piper says "I did, I mean, I will. I'm asking you first."

Dan says "You know what? I just gotta go."

Michael walks up to in front of Dan "Don't throw me into Leo again." Michael threatens "Leo has been really, really great to me since I came to San Francisco 4 years ago." Michael says and Dan just leaves.

"Michael!" Piper snaps "Dan, wait." The Whitelighters call Leo. "Oh, no you don't. They can wait."

Leo says "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Piper says "Leo!" He orbs out.

"Me too." Michael says flaming out with Zeke.

**Outside the college**

Phoebe ties up her bike. She starts walking and notices the police near by. She goes over to them. There's a crowd of people around.

Phoebe says "Excuse me." She sees Morris and Andy kneeled down next to a covered body. "Darryl! Andy!" Morris and Andy walk over to her.

Morris says "Don't tell me. Demons right? Or is it warlocks this time?"

Phoebe says "What are you talking about, Darryl?"

Morris says "You're not here because of this?"

"No this is where her college is." Andy says.

Phoebe says "No, Darryl. Contrary to popular belief, not every crime in this city is demonically related or Halliwell related for that matter. I was on my way to the library. What happened?"

Morris says "A college student. She was decapitated and her body was dumped here."

Phoebe says "A college student? Any idea who?"

Morris and Andy say "Charlene Hughes."

Phoebe says "Charlene." She puts her hand on her head.

Morris says "You know her?"

Phoebe says "Yeah Michael, Zeke and I saw her last night in the library."

**Later on in the library**

Phoebe puts her bag on a desk and gets her books out.

Charlene is standing at the table next to Phoebe's and says "Hey, Phoebe." Phoebe looks up and her eyes widen. "Do you have an aspirin? I have a splitting headache."

Phoebe says "Charlene. Uh, you're supposed to be, uh..."

Charlene says "Supposed to be what?" A person walks straight through her.

**Commercial Break**

**P3 **

Piper's cleaning up broken glass and talking on the phone "Okay, just tell Dan that I called again, okay. No believe me, he knows what it's about. Thank you." Piper hangs up. Phoebe comes down the stairs. "They're all ducking me."

Phoebe says "Who? What happened in here?"

Piper says "Dan, Michael and Leo. I found them in here beating the crap out of each other and saw Dan throw Michael right into Leo and none of them will tell me why."

Phoebe says "Whoa. Well, I hate to top that but I am dealing with a ghost who doesn't know she's a ghost. She thinks she's still alive."

Piper says "Huh?"

Phoebe says "Charlene. She's a student that I know... or knew. The police found her body behind the library. About twenty feet away from her head."

Piper says "Eww."

Phoebe goes on "So I went back to the library and I saw her ghost. You know, I tried to tell her but I-I just couldn't."

Piper says "You're right, yours tops mine."

Phoebe says "I just don't get it. How could someone not know that they're dead?"

Piper says "Uh, well, it takes them a while to accept, to get over the shock."

Phoebe says "Why today of all days? I have got to study. Hey, I know, maybe you could help me out with this one and then I can take the next two ghosts, k?"

Piper says "Nice try, Pheebs, but you know how this works. That ghost came to you for a reason and more than likely it's to get justice for her murder so she can move on."

Phoebe says "The other thing, I think a demon actually killed her."

Piper says "Oh and you were gonna pawn this off on me."

Phoebe says "Well, no, I was gonna tell you about the demon part sooner or later. Remember what Leo said about evil covering up its tracks? I think that's what happened to Charlene. She was convinced that she found proof that demons really do exist."

Piper says "Well, then you have to tell her that she's dead."

Phoebe says "I know, that's the problem. How do you tell someone that their life is over?"

"Michael I know you can hear me." Piper says trying to contact him again. "Ugh you call him." Piper says.

Phoebe gets up and says "Michael get your butt here right now or I will…" Her sentence was cut off by the arrival of a glowing shimmer of a materializing flame.

Michael flames in and says "What? I told you I don't know what happened."

"Are you sure?" Piper asks

"Yes." Michael says.

"Ok." Piper says and Michael helps her pick things up.

**Police station**

Prue walks up to the squad room door as Morris and Andy are walking out.

Prue says "Andy." And they look up to her.

Morris says "Oh, see, I knew I was right the first time. You guys don't give me nearly as much credit."

Prue walks with them "Credit?" she says wandering what they are talking about

Morris says "First Phoebe, now you. I've learned by now if it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck."

Prue cuts him off and says "Alright, Darryl. What are you talking about?"

Andy says "Demons. You're here to tell us what got Charlene, right?"

Prue says "Okay, number one - I have no idea who Charlene is, number two - I'm here to talk about Cleavant Wilson's daughter, Tyra."

Morris says "Tyra?" then he looks at her and says "She wasn't killed by demons."

Prue says "No, but you guys have an idea of who killed her, right?"

Morris says "We've got a pretty good idea."

Prue looks at him and says "Just a pretty good idea?"

Andy says "Alright, a very good idea. Why are you so interested?"

Prue says "Honestly, I'm not really sure. I just, I'm drawn to him for some reason and usually that means to help."

Morris says "Unless you can magically turn up a witness, I doubt there's anything you can do. You can't, right? Magically?"

Andy nods and Prue says "No, if I could do that, Darryl, Cleavant wouldn't be out there giving up his life trying to find one."

Morris says "You really wanna help? Convince him to give up trying, help him to move on. No one is ever going to testify against Gibbs. We've been down that road."

Prue's voice raises and says "He is never gonna give up trying, Guys. Alright, his daughter was his entire life and why are you guys so okay with giving up?"

Morris says "Look, Gibbs owns that street, okay. Tyra was probably gunned down because she saw something he didn't want her to see. And short of us finding a witness or him walking up on the street and confessing, there's nothing we can do."

Prue realizes something and says "Maybe there's something I can do." She starts to leave but Andy walks up behind her.

"Prue, wait." Andy says "It is too dangerous to confront Gibbs alone unless I'm there with you. Wait here." And leaves to go get his coat and they leave.

**P3 **

Outside Piper and Michael are hanging up a poster on the window as Dan pulls up in his car and gets out. He's carrying some files and he walks over to Piper and Michael.

Dan says "I got your messages, all eight of them."

Piper says "So you wanna tell me what the fight was about?"

Dan says "Actually, I was hoping Leo would but I gather he hasn't."

Piper says He's, uh, unreachable apparently."

Dan says "You know, this is very awkward for me. I don't want to come across as the jealous ex but that's not what this is about. That's why I went to Leo first. See, I started it. I came at him very hard with this and..."

Piper says "With what?"

Dan says "Do you remember my brother in-law who works for the state department, when I asked him about Leo? Well, he found something that wasn't right with Leo's army records."

Piper says "Dan..."

Dan continues by saying "I know, I asked him not to go in any deeper than this, okay but he did and he sent me this anyway. Something very unusual." He hands her the files. "Leo isn't who he says he is. What you do with it is all up to you. You know I'm still here for you. I'm still your friend." He turns and looks at Michael "I'm sorry, you had nothing to do with this and you were trying to calm us down I guess it got out of control."

"Its all right man." Michael says as Dan walks away.

Later on in the club Piper and Prue are on their cell phones as Michael sits there doing his work for school.

Prue on the other line says "What? Leo's married?"

Piper says "Yeah, there's a picture of her in his army file, being presented his purple heart after he died. She's pretty. Her name is Lillian. Prue, why didn't he tell me about her? Why would he hide that from me?"

Prue says "I don't know, sweetie, you have to ask him."

Piper says "Well, I'd love to but he's conveniently out of the calling area at the moment. Leave it to me to fall in love with an angel who happens to be married. Prue, maybe he didn't tell me about her because he's still in love with her."

Prue says "No, come on. How do you know she's even still alive?"

Piper says "Well, I sorta had Michael do a little internet search. I was thinking maybe I should go have a chat with her."

Prue says "No, Piper, I don't think that that's a very good idea but, um, speaking of chats, Andy and I need to go talk to this pawn shop guy before he closes, okay. So we'll talk later?"

Piper says "Yeah, okay."

"Hey!" Prue yells before Piper hangs up

"Yeah." Piper says

"Have Mikey meet me and Andy here please." Prue says

"Ok I will send him." Piper says hanging up "Prue needs you now go." Piper says

Michael, without objecting, flames out to Prue

**Pawn shop**

Prue, Andy and Michael walk in and Prue starts jingling her keys.

"This place even gives me the creeps." Michael says as Gibbs walks out carrying a Computer screen.

"Tell me about it." Andy says

Gibbs notices them and says "We're closed."

Prue says "Well, it's only a quarter..."

Gibbs says "I said we're closed. Get the hell outta here."

"Do not talk to my cousin that way." Michael snaps

Andy Pulls Prue behind him and then does the same to Michael and then says "You know, you don't scare us."

Gibbs looks at the three of them and says "Well, then you are stupid. And stupid people don't last long in this neighborhood. Ask around."

Michael walks up to him beside Andy and says "Are you threatening us?"

Gibbs laughs and says "What are you? Reporters? Do you work for the D.A.'s office? What?" he points to Prue "I've seen you over there talking to that dead kid's old man. I know what you want."

"Is that right?" Prue retorts.

Gibbs says "Yeah, and you ain't getting it. Nobody's gonna mouth on me. Nobody. You're just wasting your time. And you're trespassing."

"Prue, Lets go." Andy says pulling her to his side.

Michael says telepathically 'Prue, Andy can probably get a warrant.'

Prue then says to Gibbs "You know, it must be something living off other people's pain." She walks to Andy and Michael by the door "I hope it doesn't come back to haunt you."

She uses her power and an accordion hits Gibbs. They walk outside and see Cleavant handing out fliers. He sees her and Michael, and Andy and he sits down on the bench.

**Library**

Phoebe walks over to a desk with books on it and then Charlene appears.

Charlene says "Phoebe." Phoebe gets a fright and gasps and the librarian looks at Phoebe but doesn't see Charlene "Sorry. Didn't mean to spook you."

Phoebe says "So to speak. Uh, Charlene, how are you feeling? Do you feel any different?"

Charlene thinks and says "Oh, my headache. Oh, I guess, yeah, I mean, I just feel kinda weird in general."

Phoebe says "I think that's to be expected." The librarian looks at Phoebe strangely as she can't see Charlene. "Oh, I-I think she's mad at us. Why don't we go over here so we can talk and not disturb anybody."

They walk over near the shelves.

Charlene asks "Is something wrong, Phoebe?"

Phoebe says "Um, yes, Charlene, actually there is something wrong. I-I think the reason that you've been feeling so weird lately is because you're, you're a ghost."

Charlene says in disbelief "Excuse me?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, I know that this sounds crazy and it's probably really hard for you to accept but think about it, Charlene. When was the last time you ate something, or were hungry for that matter, or slept? I mean, are you tired right now, Charlene? Are you even tired?"

Charlene says right away "What are you saying?"

Phoebe says "I am saying that I think a demon killed you last night. That's what I am trying to say. The only reason I can see you is because I'm a witch and I'm supposed to help you."

Charlene says "I think you're the one who needs help, not me."

Phoebe says "Look, you don't believe me, try picking something up. Now, you know as well as I do that neophyte ghosts can not channel their anger into moving material objects. Try picking up a book. See for yourself."

Charlene walks closer to the book shelf and raises her arm. She hesitates. She puts her arm back down. "This is ridiculous. I am not dead. I have a full life ahead of me and I will finish my thesis and I will be published." She storms off.

Phoebe starts to run after her "Charlene. Charlene, wait." Phoebe looks at Charlene's notes on the desk. She turns the page and has a premonition

_Premonition_

_A demon attacking her with a sickle_

_End of Premonition _

As the vision ends Phoebe gasps for air.

Librarian tired of the noise jumps up and says "Shh!"

**Commercial Break **

**Manor: Conservatory**

Phoebe's on the chair reading the Book of Shadows. Prue, Andy and Michael walk in.

Prue from the other room says "Anybody here?"

Phoebe says sitting on the chair "In here." Prue, Andy and Michael walk in.

Prue says "Hey. Oh, good, I was looking for that. Wait, what are you doing with the book?"

Phoebe says "Oh, I'm looking for the demon that's gonna kill me. I just love getting those premonitions."

"Huh?" Michael says

Prue says "Oh, okay, what premonition? When?"

Phoebe says "About an hour ago. Right after I was trying to tell Charlene that she's dead."

Prue has no idea what's going on "I'm lost."

"Me too." Andy says

Prue sits down next to Michael and Andy

Phoebe says "Oh, sorry." she laughs "Wrong sister. Okay, cliff notes version. She is a student who found proof that demons really do exist and this demon right here, Libris, chopped off her head and dumped her body behind the library because of it." She lets Prue see the page.

Prue reads the page "There are a whole bunch of Libris demons out there. 'Wherever humans have the potential to find unequivocal proof of the existence of demons.'"

Phoebe says "Yeah, talk about your conspiracy theories."

Prue says "Well, I mean, you just have to stop doing whatever it is you're doing, Pheebs."

"I don't think she can." Michael says.

Phoebe says "Right I can't. Charlene's spirit can't move on unless I get justice for her murder."

Prue says "So, what, by getting murdered yourself?"

"I wont allow my sister-in-law getting killed." Andy says.

Phoebe says "Well, hopefully not. On the bright side I won't have to suffer through flunking out of college. So how was your day?"

Prue says "Not as bad as yours but it's gonna get a hell of a lot better as soon as I find the truth spell."

Phoebe says "What do you need that for?"

Andy says "To catch a murderer who thinks he can get away with it."

Phoebe says "So you're gonna use the truth spell to make him confess?"

Prue says "Exactly."

Phoebe says "Not exactly. Prue, you can't do that. We can't use our powers to punish the guilty. We learnt that lesson the hard way, remember?"

Prue says "Yeah, but it's not the same thing, Pheebs. I mean, I'm helping a father with his grieving. I'm helping him to move on. It's more like protecting the innocent."

Phoebe says "No, it's not, honey."

Prue says "Phoebe, I see this man on the bus bench every single day and he's just waiting there hoping. Why was I drawn to him if I can't help him nail his daughter's killer?"

Phoebe asks "Why were you drawn to him?"

Prue says "The look on his face, the pain."

Phoebe says "The pain of a father's loss?"

Prue says "Maybe. I mean, I can't help thinking about dad and wondering if it hurts him as much not having his daughter's in his life."

Phoebe says "I think it does."

Prue says "Yeah, I wish I thought so too but you know, I keep bumping up against this whole theory that if it hurt him so much, where is he?"

"Back on topic, Phoebe we have been investigating this for six and a half months." Andy says.

Michael says "They need some sort of confession to arrest him."

Charlene walks through the wall. "Phoebe."

Prue, Michael and Phoebe get a fright.

Phoebe says "Charlene. That's Charlene."

Charlene says "You were right about me. I went home, I saw the folks crying, then I knew it was true. I've never seen my dad cry before. Not over me anyway. Then I got pissed. The demon did this to me. I wanna prove he doesn't exist anymore."

Prue says to Phoebe "Your friend obviously."

Phoebe says "Yeah, the dead one."

"Why is it that every time something happens here we blame demons? I am starting to feel offended." Michael says.

**Lillian's apartment **

She is getting a medal out of a small wooden box and shows it to Piper.

Lillian says "Leo's purple heart. He was a special man. He always went out of his way to try and help somebody, even before he shipped out. He was studying to be a doctor, you know."

Piper smiles and says "Yes, I know."

Lillian says "He would of been a great one too. You know, he had the most marvelous touch. It was gentle, sensitive."

Piper adds on "Healing."

Lillian says "Yes, exactly… A healing touch that was Leo. And they said that he was doctoring a wounded soldier when it happened. I'll never forget when they came to give me that news."

Piper says "It sounds like you still love him."

Lillian says "I'll always love Leo, in a certain way, for so many things. Including helping me to move on."

Piper tilts her head and says "Move on? How'd he do that?"

Lillian says "Well, one night, not long after he died, Leo came to me in a dream, and he was bathed in the most brilliant white light that you could ever imagine. He said I was not to worry about him, that he was in a good place. He also said that I was to let him go, that there was another love out there for me to find."

Piper says "Another love?"

Lillian says "Yes. Another doctor, as it turned out. A wonderful man. He gave me two wonderful children, grandchildren, even a great grandchild. Leo was right."

Piper says "Well, I think I've taken up enough of your time."

Lillian says "But you haven't found what you came for yet."

Piper says "Actually, I think I have. It's very nice to meet you, Lillian."

Lillian says "You too, Piper."

**Manor: Living room **

Prue, Phoebe, Andy Michael and Charlene are there.

Charlene says "So I was walking down the aisle and I heard strange voices, whispers, it sounded like Latin. And then I went to pull out a book and... I don't know. It all went dark until I was back in the library again with that terrible headache."

Phoebe says "And you didn't get a chance to see the demon?"

Charlene says "Don't remember."

Prue says "Alright, well, if it was Libris, he must have grabbed her in the aisle and taken her somewhere else to, you know..." She motions with her hand to show that her head was cut off. Charlene's eyes widen. "Sorry."

Charlene says "That's okay. I'm over the shock."

Phoebe says "The question is how did he grab her? And this vanquishing spell isn't gonna do us much good is we can't catch him first."

Prue says "Well, we're gonna have to do it in the library if we're gonna keep that premonition of yours from coming true."

Phoebe says "Maybe I can retrace Charlene's steps and that'll bring him out into the open."

Prue looks at her and says "Phoebe..."

Phoebe continues "And then just before he grabs me, you, Mikey and Piper can use your powers to stop him and then we can vanquish him, easy as that."

"No way." Michael says

Prue nods in agreement "No, that is way too risky."

Phoebe says "How is it risky with two witches, a demonic witch and a ghost to back me up? Prue, help me get my demon and I promise I'll do everything I can to help you get yours."

The door opens and Piper walks in "I'm home."

Prue, Michael, Phoebe and Charlene walk into the foyer.

Prue says "Come on."

Piper says "Where are we going?"

Phoebe says "We'll explain on the way there. Let's go, let's go."

Piper says "Who's that?"

Michael says "Oh, That's Phoebe's dead friend."

**Library**

Charlene's showing Phoebe her notes and Prue and Piper and Michael are sitting at another desk.

Charlene says "The last thing I wrote was under demonic acts. There."

Phoebe says "You know, this is pretty accurate. You were really onto something here."

Charlene says "Obviously."

Phoebe says "Sorry. Okay, what was next?"

Charlene says "I went to find the encyclopedia." Phoebe and Charlene walk over to the aisle and Prue and Piper follow. "There's the book."

Phoebe says "I don't hear any voices. Okay, here goes."

Phoebe raises her hand and pulls the book off the shelf. Nothing happens.

Charlene says "Maybe demons can see ghosts."

The demon appears and pulls Phoebe into a portal-like thing and she disappears in the bookshelf. Charlene jumps in after her. The portal closes.

Prue says "Where is she, where did she go?"

**Basement**

Phoebe, Charlene and the demon come out of the portal. A sickle appears in the demon's hand. He gets ready to swing the sickle at Phoebe.

Charlene yells "No!"

The demon turns around but can't see Charlene. The demon gets ready to swing the sickle again but Charlene grabs it.

**Upstairs**

Prue, Michael and Piper They hear noises through the vent.

Prue says "They're in the basement?"

Piper says "Uh, worth a try."

Prue astral projects in the basement just as Michael flames out

**Basement**

Michael flames just as Prue astrals in Prue says "Demon hide your evil face…" Libris swings his sickle and it gets stuck on an electricity wire. "…Libris die and leave no trace.""

Libris pulls the wire and gets electrocuted. He disappears and his sickle drops on the floor. Prue astral projects back in her body.

Charlene says "That was close."

Phoebe says "Yeah, thank God you were a quick study."

Charlene says "At least justice was served. So guess that means I'm moving on. Bye Phoebe. Thank you for this. Thank you for helping me."

Phoebe says "You're welcome."

Charlene closes her eyes. She waits and nothing happens. She opens her eyes and they look at each other confused. "Why am I not moving on?"

Phoebe says "I have no idea."

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Kitchen**

Prue, Piper, Michael and Phoebe are there.

Phoebe says "I thought you said all we have to do is get justice for Charlene's murder."

Piper says "I said maybe that is all you had to do."

Phoebe says "You did not say maybe."

Piper argues "Yes I did."

Phoebe says "I did not hear the word maybe."

Prue says "Shh, shh." Charlene floats in the kitchen. "You guys aren't helping."

Charlene says "Are you sure that vanquishing spell really worked? I mean, maybe Libris isn't really gone."

Prue says "You know, you're really getting good at that." As Charlene is floating

Charlene floats to the ground "I'm just frustrated, that's all."

"You're not the only one." Michael says.

Phoebe says "I told you she was a quick study."

Piper says "Well, maybe Charlene's right. Maybe you didn't really vanquish him like the demon of Illusion."

Phoebe says "No, no, he is definitely gone. I mean, the spell was specifically written for Libris."

Prue says "Yeah, and he wouldn't of left his sickle behind if he were still alive."

Piper says "But the question still remains. If justice was served, then what is she still doing here?"

Charlene says "Damn it!" She pushes plates off the table and they crash on the floor at the same time Michael flames out and back in "Sorry."

The flier about Tyra Wilson falls on the floor.

Prue realizing something says "Wait a minute." Prue picks up the flier. "That's it."

Piper says "What? What is it?"

Prue says "Maybe she has to get justice for somebody else." She shows them the flyer

**Pawn shop**

Gibbs opens the door and walks in. He pulls up the blind and flips over the open sign. He pulls fliers about Tyra out of the mail slot and throws it in the bin. Charlene walks through the door then She locks the door.

Gibbs says "Who's there?"

She flips over the open sign. Gibbs gets his gun.

Charlene whispers "Gibbs."

She picks up a guitar and strums some strings. He shoots at the guitar and she drops it. She then types 'Tyra' over and over on the typewriter.

Gibbs says "Tyra." She knocks his gun out of his hand and then pulls the blinds up and down. "What the hell's going on?"

Charlene says "You know what's going on."

Gibbs says "Who are you?"

Charlene says "Who do you think I am?" She pushes him on the floor. "How does it feel to be pushed around?" She takes the flier out of the bin. "Murderer." She scrunches it up and puts it in his mouth. "I'm the woman you murdered."

Gibbs says "Leave me alone!"

He gets up and runs through the door. Glass flies everywhere.

Charlene says "Admit it. Admit you killed me or I will haunt every minute of every day of the rest of your miserable life."

Gibbs says "Okay, okay. Okay, I did it. I killed you."

Charlene says "Say it, say my name, damn it."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Morris, Andy, Cleavant and two other policeman walk up to them.

Gibbs says "Tyra Wilson. Tyra Wilson. I killed Trya Wilson. I admit it."

Cleavant says "I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that, Gibbs."

Prue says to Morris and Andy "Did you get that?"

Andy says "Yeah."

Morris says "I got every word." Morris grabs Gibbs.

Gibbs says "What the hell is this?"

Phoebe says "Justice."

Piper says "What's the matter, Gibbs? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Cleavant says to Gibbs "I hope you rot in hell."

Michael stands in front of Gibbs Andy walks up behind Michael and says to Gibbs "You have the right to remain silent…" Andy says walking Gibbs to the car.

The police take him away.

Morris says "How's this connected to Charlene again?"

Prue says "It's a cosmic thing, Darryl. Don't worry about it."

Morris walks away. Cleavant picks up a scrunched up flier of Tyra.

Phoebe says "Are you okay, Mr. Wilson?"

Cleavant says "Yeah, I guess. It's an empty feeling though, you know. This doesn't bring her back, it doesn't take away the hurt."

Prue says "No, but at least you can move on with your life. Tyra would've wanted that."

Cleavant says "I wish I could tell her how much I love her just one more time."

Piper says "I think she'll get the message."

Cleavant says "Thank you for however you made this happen." Prue hugs Cleavant. "Thank you." He walks away.

Charlene says "Well, even though I could never seem to please my own father, at least I could please someone else's."

Prue says "I know what you mean."

Charlene says "I think it's time." Charlene disappears.

**P3**

The Goo Goo Dolls are playing. Phoebe walks up to Prue and Piper.

Phoebe says "Hey. Ask me how I did on my finals."

Prue says "How did you do on your finals?"

Phoebe says "Oh, thanks for asking. I aced it. They just posted the grades."

Prue says "Yay, good for you."

Phoebe says "Thanks, although I did get some perspective in the test. After what happened to Charlene, I just didn't seem important anymore. Um, speaking of perspective…" She holds up their dad's birthday card. "I signed dad's card."

Piper says "Really?"

Phoebe says "Yes. Just in case he thinks of us too."

Piper holds out the card for Prue.

Prue says "No, I definitely don't need to sign that. I mean, I realize that dad is never gonna be the father that Cleavant is and I just need to accept that and stop thinking that magically somehow he'll change."

Leo walks down the stairs.

Piper sees him and says "Excuse me." She goes over to Leo. "How'd you get in? I thought Whitelighter pay sucked."

Leo says "I, uh, sort of didn't tell the bouncer I don't work here anymore."

Piper says "Hmm, imagine that. Like you sorta didn't tell me you were married."

Leo says "Uh, look, Piper, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get upset. It was literally a different life for me, one that has nothing to do with this one, with us."

Piper says "I know that and I'm not mad. But you can't not tell me stuff because you think it might hurt. If we're gonna have a normal relationship, at least as normal as possible, then you need to be honest with me."

Leo says "You're right. Sorry. Forgive me?"

Piper says "I'll think about it."

They smile.

Leo says "So, uh, how much do you think Dan really knows?"

Piper says "I don't know. We'll worry about it later."

They join Prue and Phoebe and watch the Goo Goo Dolls play.

**Manor**

Michael is in the attic reading his school library book when the Book of Shadows opens on its stand. Michael gets up to check it out.

'The ghost summoning spell.' He thinks to himself. "Hear these words hear my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon the cross now the great divide." Swirls of bright white lights fill the room.

"Hello my darling." Grams says becoming corporeal.

"Hey Grams. Not that I'm great to see you again but what are you doing here?" Michael says.

"I've come to help you with your little problem." She says

"My problem?" He questions

"Yes, the threat or something." She says

"Wait how did you…?" He begins

"I watch after my family closely Michael." She says "And you are my family."

"Ok." Michael says

"I want you to know your not alone, Michael. Your mother and I are watching and waiting." Grams says.

"How is she?" Michael asks

"She's as good as can be watching over her son." Grams says

"If anything happens or if you find out anything say the spell and we'll be there to back you up." And with that she disappears.

Michael says to himself "Man she's awesome." He walks out of the manor as the books turn the pages to a shape shifter.


	22. Astral Monkey

**Astral Monkey**

**Manor: Kitchen**

Piper's there reading some mail. Phoebe walks in still in her pajamas.

Phoebe says "Morning."

Piper says "Hey, Pheebs."

Phoebe says "Uh, did you get the postcard from Dan?"

Piper says in a tiring way "Yeah, it sounds like he's having a great time."

Phoebe says "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Phoebe looks in the cupboard.

Piper says "I got another letter from Dr. Williamson."

Phoebe says "Williamson? Isn't he the specialist that treated you for Arroyo fever?"

Piper says "That would be him."

Phoebe opens the pantry "Oh that was months ago. What does he want?"

Piper says "He wants me to come in for blood work so he can make sure I'm cured."

Phoebe says "An angel brought you back to life. Trust me, you're cured."

Piper says "I know, but I can't exactly tell him that."

Phoebe says "So just throw the letter away."

Piper says "I have been but he keeps sending more.

Phoebe looks in the bin "Here's my Granola." She pulls out an empty box of Granola. "What's it doing in the trash? I just bought this two days ago. Who eats this besides me?"

Piper says "Leo, and I think Zeke does too but I'll replace it, I promise."

Phoebe throws the box back in the bin "Um, Piper, um, I don't want you to think I mind because I don't but if Leo's gonna be living here then I think we should probably set some ground rules, you know."

Piper says "Leo doesn't live here."

Phoebe says "He eats breakfast here."

Piper says "Uh huh."

Phoebe says "A lot."

Piper says with a smile "Maybe he just likes cereal. You really think he's here that much?"

Phoebe says "He's like the big brother I never wanted." Piper gives her a look. "I mean, had."

Prue walks in "Morning. Pheebs, um, Evan Stone, ever hear of him?"

Phoebe says "Hello. Red Death. I've only seen that movie like five times."

Prue says "Yes, I know, I'm doing a photo shoot with him today."

Phoebe says "How much do I hate you right now? Unless of course the tabloid rumors are true. In which case I really hate you. He is supposed to be..."

Prue cuts her off "Shh! I do not want to know anything about him. I just wanna take his picture and leave. And I need to go get ready."

Piper says "Uh, Prue, you don't think Leo lives here do you?"

Prue says "I mean, yeah, of course he does but, I mean, it's fine as long as you're happy, that's all I really care about, not that I was unhappy when I saw Leo all naked in the shower and just all wet."

Piper says "Okay, so you guys just need to make up some ground rules, you know, what's acceptable and not acceptable and..." Phoebe and Prue leave the room. "I'm serious."

She picks up the letter from Dr. Williamson and puts it in the bin.

**Michael's School**

Michael is on his way to class when he hears Zeke in his head. 'Mikey help me downstairs by the gym.'

Michael runs to the bathrooms and flames out to the bathrooms by the gym.

**Gym hallway**

Zeke is backing away from two Kool Kids that are messing with him "Leave me alone, Please." He says turning around. 'Mikey, help me downstairs by the gym.'

"Why?" One says "I heard you were saying crap about me." Michael flames in nearby

"What?" Zeke says and the other guy grabs him and pushes him against the wall.

Michael runs out to his friends rescue "Let him go." Michael says.

The guys turn around and see Michael "Michael…" One says letting go of Zeke "Sorry I thought he was talking crap about me."

"He isn't I would know." Michael says "Get to class, go." He says and they take off and Zeke just looks at him. "What? You've known me how long and just noticed I am a Kool Kid."

**Hospital**

Dr. Williamson's in a lab talking on the phone. There are four monkeys in cages which are named 'Prue', 'Piper', 'Michael' and 'Phoebe'.

Dr. Williamson says "Of course I got your memo, you can't be serious. Have you read my report? Ninety days ago, Piper Halliwell was admitted here with Arroyo fever. Within twenty-four hours she was completely free of the virus even though she failed to respond to any of the treatments."

Dr. Jeffries on the other line says "Dr. Williamson, I may be new to San Francisco Memorial but I am very aware of the project."

Dr. Williamson says "And you're also aware of the fact that her recovery makes no clinical sense."

Dr. Jeffries says "True. But your subsequent test failed to reveal anything out of the ordinary."

Dr. Williamson says "Look, I just need more time. I've only injected the primate samples of the Halliwell's blood and Gonzalez's blood this morning.

Dr. Jeffries says "Piper Halliwell is fine. I want you to forget about her and concentrate on people who are sick."

Dr. Williamson says "I am. Somewhere in this blood could be the key to unlocking the universal antibody."

Dr. Jeffries says "And if I agreed with you we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Dr. Williamson says "You will not terminate this project."

Dr. Jeffries says "I believe I already have."

Dr. Williamson hangs up. "I'm not giving up." He uses an eye dropper to put Prue, Piper, Michael and Phoebe's blood in a small jar. He then puts it in a syringe and places it on the table. He picks up a key and unlocks a cage. "Alright, group, let's see how this affects you."

One of the monkeys, with Prue's power, makes the syringe fly and the blood gets injected in Dr. Williamson's neck. He quickly pulls it out and the monkeys start jumping up and down in their cages.

**Opening Credits**

**Hospital: Laboratory**

Dr. Williamson is putting a band aid on his neck. The monkeys are still chattering and rattling the cages.

Dr. Williamson says "I said be quiet!" As he says that, he turns around and points his finger. Bottles of blood fly up and smash against the wall. He looks his hand. Dr. Jeffries walks in.

Dr. Jeffries says "I have some time between appointments…"

Dr. Williamson looks up and says "Wait." He puts his hand up and freezes him. "Dr. Jeffries?"

He walks over to the other side of Dr. Jeffries and unfreezes him.

Dr. Jeffries says "So I thought we might discuss... How did you get over there?" He notices the blood on the wall. "What happened in here?"

Dr. Williamson says "I had an accident."

Dr. Jeffries says "Are you okay?"

Dr. Williamson says "I'm fine."

Dr. Jeffries says "What happened to you neck?"

Dr. Williamson says "Nothing. Listen I need to get a hold of the Halliwell's immediately."

Dr. Jeffries says "I told you that project's been terminated. Maybe you should take some time off. You've been under a lot of pressure and I understand your sister's been sick."

Dr. Williamson says "And I…" he grabs Dr. Jeffries coat with two hands "…told you I need to get a hold of the Halliwell's immediately."

He lets go of his coat.

Dr. Jeffries says "I want you cleared out of this lab by the end of the day."

Dr Jeffries leaves. One of the monkeys uses Prue's power and makes a banana float over to it.

**At a studio**

Prue pulls up in her car. She gets out holding her camera bag and walks inside. A make-up artist is applying make-up to Evan Stone's face. Prue walks up to him.

Prue says "Evan Stone?"

Evan says "Yes."

Prue says "Hi, uh, we have a date. I'm Prue Halliwell, 415 magazine."

They shake hands.

Lucy says "Bring security, I think I found another tabloid photographer."

Prue quickly says "Me? Uh, no, no, no. I am not with a tabloid." She tips out her purse. "I am with 415." She finds her pass and shows it to her. "I have an appointment."

Lucy looks at the pass and says "Sorry. We've just had photographers sneaking in here all week. That's why I'm here. I'm Lucy. Evan's publicist."

Prue says "Hi."

Lucy says "And this is a temporary ID. This could be a problem."

Prue says "Yeah, well, that's because I'm a new employee at the magazine. I mean, you can call Gil Corso, I'm sure he'll be happy to confirm it."

Evan says "I'll keep an eye on her while you do that. Okay?"

Lucy walks away.

Prue says "So what happens if Mr. Corso's in a meeting? What, you send me flying with nagi kick?"

Evan says "A Heaven-Earth throw. You know aikido."

Prue says "Yeah, well, it comes in, uh, handy with my line of work."

Evan says "Photography business must be rougher than I thought."

Prue says "Only when publicists don't trust temporary ID's."

Evan says "Lucy's a really cool person. Newly promoted. Just struggling to control her new power, that's all."

Prue says "Yeah, I can certainly relate to that."

**Manor: Piper's room **

Phoebe's kneeling down with her head in the closet throwing clothes out on the floor. Leo orbs in and kneels down really close to Phoebe.

Leo, thinking its Piper, says "Ever done it on a cloud?"

Phoebe turns her head and says "I don't know, does a feather bed count?"

Leo quickly stands up and realizes who it is "Uh, Phoebe. I thought you were Piper."

Phoebe says "Well, it is her room."

Leo says "I-I am so sorry."

Phoebe says "No, no worries. I mean it could happen to anyone. Especially someone that doesn't have to knock, to come in. You know?"

Leo says "You're so right. This will never happen again, you have my word."

Phoebe says "Okay and you have my word that I won't tell Piper."

Leo says "Good idea. I'm, uh, just leaving now."

Phoebe says "Uh, she's in the kitchen."

Leo walks backwards and says "Thanks."

Phoebe says "Uh huh." Leo walks out of the room. Phoebe gets a pen and paper out of her pocket and starts writing. "Item number two - orbing in unannounced."

**Kitchen**

Piper's on the phone "You're calling me at home?"

Dr. Williamson says "Yes, Miss Halliwell. I would like you to meet me in my lab as soon as possible."

Piper says "I'm not going anywhere."

Dr. Williamson says "Look, you don't understand, this is very important."

Piper says "Goodbye, Doctor." Piper starts to hang up.

Dr. Williamson says "Look, I need your-" Piper hangs up.

**Lab**

Dr. Williamson uses Prue's power and the computer smashes against the wall.

**Kitchen**

Leo walks in and notices Piper looking a little down "Piper?"

Piper says "Leo, hi."

Leo asks "Everything okay?"

Piper says "I don't know, that was Dr. Williamson, He's been sending me letters, trying to get me back to the hospital for follow up tests and I'm not going. What are you doing here? Please don't tell me there's a demon running around."

Leo says "No, I just figured since it was your day off, maybe you could spend it with me."

Piper says "Oh, did you now."

They hug.

Leo says "Yes, I did. Are you sure you're alright?"

Piper says "Yeah, I mean, it's not like he's ever gonna figure out that you were the one who saved me so I'm not gonna worry about it because there is nothing to worry about."

**Hospital: Lab**

The phone rings. Dr. Williamson answers it "Miss Halliwell?"

Nurse says "No, this is Nurse Jordan, your sister's nurse. I was wondering if you could..."

Dr. Williamson says "Is she okay?"

Nurse says "You need to get to your sister's room as soon as possible."

Dr. Williamson says "I'll be right there."

The monkey with Prue's power astrals out.

**Studio**

Prue's taking pictures of Evan.

Prue says "Uh, can you just lift your chin a little bit because there's a shadow." He does so. "Thanks." All of a sudden a monkey appears behind Evan. "What a cute monkey."

Evan says "Monkey?"

Prue says "Yeah, he's right behind you." The monkey astral projects back in its body Prue's eyes widen. Evan turns around.

Evan says "What are you talking about?"

Prue says "Okay, thanks." She starts gathering her things.

"You're leaving?" Evan asks

Prue says "Uh, yeah, I'm finished."

Evan says "We just got started."

Prue says "Right, and, uh, I got a great shot, it was perfect." She walks outside. Evan follows her.

Evan says "Miss Halliwell." She stops and turns around. "Your car keys." He holds them up.

Prue says "Oh."

She goes to take them but he drops them. They both bend down. He picks them up, holds her hand and places them in her hand. A photographer is sitting in a car near by taking photos of them. They stand up and Evan leans close to Prue.

Evan whispers in her ear "You can take my picture anytime, Miss Halliwell."

Prue says "Thank you."

**Michael's School **

Michael is walking down the hallway to his locker he sees Zeke waiting for him. "Hey." Michael says putting in the combination "What are you doing?"

Zeke says "Me?" He points to himself and Michael nods "Nun."

"Well, that's boring." Michael says grabbing his bag and putting his math book and his assignment inside it. Michael looks at Zeke and says "Wanna come with me?" he closes his locker.

Zeke nods and says "Where?"

"Rosaline left a message on the machine this morning before I left that said meet me at my house today." Michael says flaming them out as the bell rang.

**Manor: Kitchen**

Phoebe's there when Prue walks in from the back door.

Prue says "Hey, you are never going to believe what happened today."

Phoebe says "Yes I will. I saw Notting Hill."

Prue says "What are you talking about?"

Phoebe points to card in a bunch of flowers that is on the table. Prue picks up the card.

Phoebe says "They're from Evan. I hope you're happy, you're stealing away my dream man. 'Prue, what really happened? Evan.' Something happened?"

Prue says "Yes, but not with Evan Stone. Are Piper and Michael here?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, Piper's in the living room with Leo, again and Michael has not come home yet."

Prue yells "Piper. Leo."

Phoebe says "So are you gonna tell me why he sent you flowers?"

Prue says "You know, I just have no idea."

Phoebe says "And they say the youngest is the most naive."

Prue leans over to smell the flowers but Phoebe stops her. Piper and Leo walk in.

Piper says "Prue, you're back early."

Prue says "Yes, I am, that's because a monkey astral projected to me on the set today."

Phoebe looks at her in disbelief "A monkey?"

Piper says "Astral projected?"

Prue says "Yeah, and, and it waved at me, okay, like it knew me or something. I think it wanted my help."

Phoebe says "I think you're working way too hard."

Prue says "You know, Phoebe, I saw it. Okay, and-and-and it had like an ID bracelet from a hospital on its arm."

Piper says "Prue, honey, I don't think monkeys can astral project." The she looks at Leo "Can they?"

Leo says "Not without powers. And it would have to have your power too, you know, to find you, magic to magic."

Prue says "My power? How can it have my power? I have my powers. Alright, wait, so, so, you're saying that a monkey is sharing my powers?"

Phoebe says "Is that even possible?"

Leo says "After all you've seen and done over the last two years, you tell me what's impossible."

Piper says "You said something about a hospital wristband?"

Prue says "Yeah, it had a rose on it."

Piper gets the letter from Dr. Williamson out of the bin "Did it look anything like this?" She shows her the rose on the letter.

Prue says "Yeah. Exactly like this. Wait, is this the same Dr. Williamson?"

Piper says "Yeah, he's been sending me requests for weeks and he called this morning and said he wanted to see me."

Prue says "What?"

Phoebe says "Wait, you didn't tell me he called you."

Piper says "Well, there was nothing to say. I hung up on him. Do you think he found out about our powers?"

Prue says "B.O.S."

Phoebe has a confused look "B.O.S.?" she realizes what it means "Oh, Book of Shadows."

Phoebe and Prue leave the kitchen. The Whitelighters call Leo.

Leo says "They say it's important."

Piper says "Okay, um, come back soon."

Leo says "Okay." They kiss and Leo orbs out.

**Rosaline's house **

Michael and Zeke flame in on the porch and he knocks on the door "No answer." Michael says.

"Maybe she isn't home." Zeke says

Michael opens the door "Who leaves there house unlocked if they leave?" He walks in.

Zeke closes the door behind him "Strange she asked you to come here if she's not even here." He backs away and feels someone creep up behind him. The man waves his finger and Zeke flies backwards into the wall. "Whoa. Ow."

Michael turns around and sees Mr. Sanchez walk slowly to him. "Hello Michael." he says sending him stumbling backwards. "We meet again."

"What do you want?" Michael says as he helps Zeke up.

"Let's just get out of here." Zeke suggests.

"No!" Mr. Sanchez yells throwing both hands out and sends the two guys away from each other. He waves his hand again and sends all the sharp objects there way. Michael gets up and forms an energy ball and throws it at Mr. Sanchez only for it to just send him flying into the other room.

"Zeke!" Michael yells and runs to him and sees the blood on the ground. He grabs Zeke's hand.

Mr. Sanchez gets up and says "Your friend is gone now." He forms an energy ball of his own. "Time for you to join him." He says

Rosaline walks in the house and sees Zeke laying on the ground and Michael sees her "You?" He says coldly. "How could you?" He says expecting an answer.

Rosaline looks at her father and says "I thought you said you wouldn't hurt them."

Michael looks back down at Zeke. He puts Zeke's hand into both of his and closes his eyes. Michael uses his telepathy to try to get any last thought of his best friend, or that's what it look liked he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Sanchez asks Michael as if to get an answer he looks in Michael's direction and his eyes widen in surprise.

Zeke's wounds start to heal themselves and he gets up "Michael?"

Michael opens his eyes "You're alive." Michael says happily.

"That's not possible." Mr. Sanchez says aloud sounding a bit mad.

"Anything's possible with my line of work." Michael retorts "Excuse me." He tries to flame out but flames just surround him and disappear.

"Your teleport thingy you do with the flames wont work. You're trapped here." Mr. Sanchez says forming an extremely large energy ball.

Michael takes one last look at Rosaline who has tears of betrayal in her eyes. "Wanna bet?" Michael says as her father throws the energy ball He grabs Zeke and shimmers them out.

"No!" Mr. Sanchez says "We have to get him back here." He walks away.

Rosaline stands there and thinks about weather or not to tell him that Michael is under the Charmed Ones protection.

**Hospital**

Dr. Williamson's sister is lying in a room on a bed. Her husband and Dr. Williamson are there.

Larry says "My wife is dying. She's 33rd on the waiting list, Curtis. She's not gonna live long enough to get a kidney."

Dr. Williamson says "There's nothing I can do, Larry. I'm sorry."

Larry says "No, no, let me tell you what's sorry, okay. I come here every day and for every minute that I'm with her, some, some scumbag criminal is freed. At least on a technicality. Curtis, listen to me. She is your sister, isn't there anything you can do?" Larry starts to leave.

Dr. Williamson says "Larry, wait." He touches Larry's shoulder and has a premonition.

_Premonition_

_Larry collapses_

_End of Premonition_

"Oh my God." Dr. Williamson says. He turns to the nurse "Get the crash team, get a gurney in here, this man's gonna have a heart attack." the nurse looks at him "I said the crash team."

Nurse says "Yes, sir." She runs outside.

Larry says "If anyone looks like they're gonna collapse it's you..."

Larry grabs his chest in pain. Doctors come running in.

Doctor #1 says "Come on, let's go. Let's get in here. Get his leg." They pull him up on the bed. "Okay, give me two cc's of adrenalin right now."

Nurse says to Dr Williamson "How did you know?"

Dr. Williamson ignores her "He's gone into full arrest."

Doctor #2 says "Check his airway. Bag him. What's his pulse?"

Nurse says "Ninety over sixty, doctor."

Doctor #2 says "Let's start compressions."

Dr. Williamson leans over and whispers in Larry's ear "Listen, I'll save Edie too, I promise." He goes in the secretary's office. "I need a list of all the criminals who were admitted and released from the hospital jail ward."

He walks into the records room "I need a list of all the criminals who were admitted and released from the hospital Jail ward. Now!"

**Commercial Break**

**Hospital**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk in the lab. They see the mess.

Phoebe says "Wow, what a mess."

They see the monkeys "Well, too bad we can't ask them where Williamson is." Piper says as Michael and Zeke shimmer in.

Prue looks at the monkey and says "That's the same monkey."

Phoebe says "It does look like it knows you."

They monkeys chatter at them.

Prue says "Okay, it looks like they know all of us. Come on."

They walk over to the cages.

Piper says "He named them after us."

Phoebe says "That's really scary."

"You think?" Michael says

"Where have you guys been? I have been trying get a hold of you." Piper says

"Almost being killed by my girlfriend or rather her father." Michael admits.

"What?" The three say at the same time.

"Yeah I am beginning to think that she is the one that made the threat." Michael says

"What threat?" Phoebe asks

"Oh that's right you don't know." Michael says

"What don't we know and tell me the truth mister." Prue says

"Ok. My father is a ruler of the underworld alongside the source who has made my father on an even higher level than any demon has been before so he's is considered a king down there." Michael says "And me the prince."

"Thanks for sharing." Prue says "What's the threat about?"

"I don't know but what ever it is…" He pauses and takes a breath "It has something to do with my mom being killed." He looks around "Demonic problems aside what are we doing here?"

Prue says "I don't know yet Alright, we need to, uh, take a look around and make sure there's nothing else here that could expose us."

Phoebe says "Well, maybe that's why the monkey projected to you, Prue. Maybe she was trying to warn you."

They look through all the files on the table.

Piper says "All of these files say Halliwell and Gonzalez."

Prue says "Yeah, well, look at all these tests that he took. Okay, not just on blood that he took from you but blood that he took from Phoebe, Michael and I."

Piper says "He has spent months trying to figure out how I survived the Arroyo fever."

Prue says "This grant request says that he is looking for a universal antibody."

Phoebe takes their blood out of a fridge "Maybe he thought it was in your blood."

The monkey uses Prue's power and a banana floats through the air. The other monkey freezes it. Prue and Michael see this

Prue says "Piper. Phoebe. Zeke." They see the frozen banana "Okay, so, um, I think it's safe to say that Dr. Williamson probably knows about us."

Phoebe says "Do you think he's been injecting out blood into those monkeys?"

Prue says "I don't know but we need to get them outta here before somebody walks in, sees something flying and everybody finds out about us."

The monkey with Michael's powers shimmers to Michael.

The sisters unlock the cages and Phoebe picks up a monkey. She has a premonition

_Premonition_

_Dr. Williamson with their powers _

_End of Premonition_

Phoebe says "Okay, not only does Williamson know about our powers, but he's got one of them, telekinesis."

Piper says "Wait a minute, you remember what he was like when I was sick. He had the CDC here, the media. If we don't stop him, the monkeys aren't going to be the only one's in cages."

**A drug dealer's apartment**

The dealer is on the phone.** "**You know what? Let me tell you something I don't touch the stuff alright. I do..."All of a sudden the door flies off its hinges and Dr. Williamson is standing there. The dealer jumps up and drops the phone.

Dr. Williamson says "You Benny Ritter?"

Benny says "What are you doing? That's my door, man." He grabs his gun and Dr. Williamson makes him fly across the room. Dr. Williamson walks over to him. "What the hell is this?"

Dr. Williamson says "House calling."

Dr. Williamson kneels beside him and gets out a syringe.

Benny says "No, don't."

He injects the needle in Benny's arm and Benny instantly falls asleep. Dr. Williamson rolls him over on his stomach and lifts up his shirt. He's holding a scalpel in his hand.

**Hospital**

Piper's hand appears from around the corner and she freezes a doctor pushing someone in a wheelchair. Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe walk around the corner pulling a laundry hamper. The monkeys are inside it. They approach the next corner and look around it to check if the coast is clear.

Phoebe says "Okay, Piper, now."

Prue notices her and Evan on the TV "Wait." She says. She uses her power to turn up the volume.

Reporter says "Who is this mystery woman in Evan Stone's life? Why did he send her flowers? Tune in tonight and find out."

Phoebe says "I thought you said nothing happened."

Prue says "Yeah, he was just returning my car keys."

Piper says "Hi, hello, bigger problem."

Nurse #2 says "It was more than a miracle. It was as if he was clairvoyant. He said his brother in-law was going to have a heart attack and ten seconds later he collapsed."

Nurse #3 says "And he could tell that just by looking at him?"

Nurse #2 says "No, he touched him first."

Phoebe says "I'd say premonitions for 500, Alex."

Piper walks over to them "Excuse me. I'm a patient of Dr. Williamson. Do you know where I might find him?"

Nurse #2 says "He was heading towards the records room."

Piper says "Okay, thank you."

She walks back over to Prue and Phoebe.

Prue says "So he's using our powers in public."

Phoebe says "At least he's not hurting anyone."

Prue says "Yet."

"We have to stop him. Remember when they took my blood my powers were messed up?" Michael says and they nod "Well he might have my shimmering and energy balls the two powers of the average low level demon we have to stop him."

They walk in the records room. Piper freezes the secretary.

Phoebe says "Dr. Williamson's long gone."

Prue, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe start to leave

Piper says "Wait, wait, wait. He came in here for a reason." They walk over to the computer. "It's a list of names and addresses of people who were admitted in the jail ward in the hospital. Benny Ritter is highlighted." She prints out the page. "Access by Dr. C. Williamson."

**Dr. Williamson's sister's room**

Dr. Williamson is there** "**I've taken care of everything. You are going to be okay. A lot of people are going to be okay." He picks up a small cooler off the side table and takes it out to reception. "Get my sister prepped and ready for a kidney transplant. Tissue typing and cross matching are confirmed. Unrelated living donor but an exact match. No questions, do it now."

She does so.

**Outside Benny Ritter's place**

Paramedics are taking Benny to the ambulance on a stretcher. Police are there. Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe shimmer in. Morris and Mandy see them and walk over to them.

Morris says "Should I be afraid to ask what you guys are doing in this part of town?"

Piper says "We're not sure. What happened?"

Morris says "Some low life named Benny Ritter had a kidney removed, not that he could tell us that, he was found sedated."

Phoebe says "Who is he?"

Morris says "A drug dealer. Busted last week out on a technicality."

"Mike I need to talk to you." Andy says seriously

Michael looks up "I don't want anymore trouble than I have." He walks with Andy.

Piper says to Morris "Any idea who did it?"

Morris says "Med-techs said whoever gutted him, stitched him up, left a note, something about internal sutures secure, morphine for the pain."

Prue says "He left a note?"

Morris says "Yeah, we'll definitely be looking for somebody with medical training."

Piper says "You can't."

Morris says "I had a feeling you were gonna say something like that. Wanna tell me why?"

Prue says "Only that it's supernatural."

Morris says "I can't really tell them that."

Phoebe says "It's the best we can do for now, Darryl. You're the one that said you didn't wanna know what we were into."

Morris says "But I suppose you want us to keep you posted."

Prue says "Yes, but more importantly just be careful."

Morris walks away.

Phoebe says "So much for not hurting anybody."

Prue says "Well, we have to find him before the cops do. Piper?"

Piper says "I keep thinking if I'd answered one of his letters..."

"I am more worried about Michael right now." Phoebe says "I have never seen him so shaken up before."

Andy and Michael and Zeke stop walking and Andy says "Remember that boy you saved a few months ago?"

"Austin? Yeah." Michael says

"Well, he has been taken again and possibly by the same man." Andy says

"What? Andy you have to get to Zeke's house. Now!" Michael says

"Why?" Andy says

"His sister was kidnapped too." Michael says and Andy gets in his car and Zeke does too.

Michael looks up and sees Rosaline standing over by where the sisters were. "I will be right back. Go on without me I will meet you there." Michael says and they take off. Michael walks over to Rosaline. "Come to try and kill me again?"

"Michael, I am so sorry." She says with tears "He told me he wouldn't hurt you and when I saw Zeke on the ground all I felt was betrayal."

"Well now you know how I feel." Michael says. "I got to go." He shimmers out as she tries to hug him.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Living room**

Prue's on the phone. The monkeys are there Michael is supposedly asleep on the couch.

Prue says "Mr. Corso, you know that I am not Evan Stone's girlfriend. Are you laughing at me?"

Phoebe runs in and grabs a monkey "Can somebody please help me?"

Piper comes in holding the Book of Shadows. "Okay, there is nothing in here about mortals or animals having powers, let alone how to get the powers out of them."

Phoebe says "We'll find something, Piper."

Piper picks up a monkey "Okay, um, when? Because Dr. Williamson has already stole somebody's kidney and what's gonna be next?"

Prue says on the phone "I'll explain everything just not now. Okay, bye." She hangs up.

Phoebe says "Except for the magic monkey part, right?"

Prue says "No, I thought I'd leave that part out."

"What's wrong with him?" Phoebe asks pointing to Michael

"He's using my Astral power." Prue says and Phoebe looks at her "I already talked to him about asking before using our powers."

They hear voices and see camera flashes from outside.

Piper says "What's that?"

Phoebe says "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. It's photographers." She looks out the window. "They're everywhere on the lawn."

Prue says "Okay, close-close the curtain."

Phoebe pulls down all the blinds. The doorbell rings several times "There are more coming. She says to the monkey "I'll be right there. More are coming."

Prue says "Do you think they saw anything?"

Piper says "Yeah, like stolen monkeys."

Phoebe says "Who knows but at least they didn't see any magic." She picks up a monkey. Leo orbs in. "Never mind."

A monkey jumps in Leo's arms.

Leo says "Sorry."

Phoebe says "Uh huh."

Leo says "I'll ask later. Right now I've got some bad news about Dr. Williamson." Leo hears the reporters outside.

Piper says "That's the press, they're after Prue."

They all walk in the kitchen. Piper hands Prue a monkey.

Prue says "Thanks."

Piper says "So what's the bad news?"

Leo says "Well, simply put, Dr. Williamson is cosmically screwed. He's got your powers in his mortal body. It took generations to prepare you for that, you can handle it, he can't."

Piper takes the monkey off of Leo "So what's going to happen to him?"

Leo says "He'll go mad."

Prue says "Just from our powers?"

Leo says "Yes."

Phoebe says "Wait, are you saying that our powers are in our blood and he injected himself with it?"

Leo says "That blood, yeah. See, the spell that you cast to cure Piper changed everything and now it's changing Dr. Williamson. See, your magic is meant for doing good but in the wrong person, somebody not ready for it, that need to do good things..."

Piper says "Could go bad?"

Leo says "Real bad. Piper, it's nobody's fault. Dr. Williamson chose his own path. This is not the consequence of anybody's actions except his own. Still, you have to find a way to stop him before things get worse."

Piper says "If they haven't already."

Piper hands the monkey back to Leo.

Phoebe says "Okay, I'm gonna make a potion to separate powers from witches and demons"

Piper says "They're monkeys."

Phoebe: With witches blood. I don't know what else to do. Maybe if it works on them it will work on Williamson."

Prue says "Alright, I-I gotta figure out a way to get rid of these reporters otherwise we can't do anything and figure out a way to go talk to Evan."

Piper says "I'm gonna go call Morris. He needs to know what he's up against. And probably talk to Andy for you so he doesn't freak out."

Leo says "If only to keep yourself from being exposed as witches."

Piper says "Yeah, that too."

Prue says "Alright, Piper, uh, I'm gonna need your help."

**Foyer**

Piper opens the door. The reporters run towards them and start taking photos. Piper freezes them and Prue walks outside.

Prue says "Thank you."

Leo walks up to Piper "You okay?"

Piper says "Well, aside from the fact that Michael is Prince of the underworld and considering our powers have combined to drive a man crazy and put who knows how many other people in danger…" she unfreezes the reporters "I'm terrific."

**Zeke's House **

Michael shimmers in on the porch and looks for Andy's car which he doesn't see. He knocks on the door "Mrs. McWilliams?"

She opens the door "Yes." She says not recognizing him

"Hi I am Michael Gonzalez I work with the SFPD and I have some bad news." He says

"Ok come in." She says

Michael walks in and she closes the door "I am afraid that your daughters kidnapper has struck again. Where is Shyanne?"

Shyanne comes down the stairs as they are talking "There she is." The mother says.

There is a sound at the back door "Expecting Company?" Michael asks.

"Not today." She says "What is going on here?"

Michael says "Look just trust me." Michael says as they hear a crash. The kidnapper breaks the door down and walks in "Come on." Michael says as they attempt to walk outside the front door.

"Don't Move." The kidnapper yells holding up a gun. "Hands where I can see them." He says recognizing Michael. "I remember you; you were at the crime scene with those detectives." He says.

"Really because see I don't remember seeing you at all." Michael says. "Where's the boy?"

"Someplace you won't find him." He says.

"I found him before, I can do it again." He says

"That is my next question; how did you find them?" He asks

"Magic." Michael says looking right at him.

"Very funny." The kidnapper says "It's a shame I'll have to kill you before you can do anything else." He starts to aim at him "I really hate long goodbye's." He shoots when at the same time Michael shimmers out and the bullets pass through him he shimmers back in.

"Freeze." Andy says as he enters the house with Zeke and Morris. They put cuffs on him "Your under arrest for kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, and the attempted murder of a Junior Detective." Andy says. Morris takes the guy outside. "You guys ok." Andy asks

"Yeah we are." Mrs. M. says.

Suddenly Michael sees a swirl of orbs behind everybody as Rosaline appears. "Can we talk?"

"Later." Michael says.

'Mikey behind you.' Zeke says telepathically as Mr. Sanchez grabs Michael.

"You're not getting away from me this time." He says

"No, please father, stop." Rosaline says "I love him."

"You know what you're gonna really hate?" Michael says

"No." Mr. Sanchez says "What am I going to hate worse than you right now?"

"This." Michael says and is covered in a pink-ish red-ish light and astral project's out followed by Zeke astral projecting out.

"How but he cant astral project." Mr. Sanchez says.

"No but Prue can." Rosaline says

"Who's Prue?" Her father asks

Rosaline hesitates "Just a friend of ours."

"You didn't tell me that kid has telepathy." He says

"Please we must stop before we get ourselves into something." Rosaline says.

**Studio**

Evan is on set with two other guys practicing a scene

Director says "And cut! Terrific guys, print that."

Evan walks over to Prue who's waiting near by.

Prue says "Hi." He puts his fists up and playfully pretends to fight her. "Okay, I might hurt you. Evan, my front yard is filled with photographers. Okay, they are watching my every move."

Evan says "Oh, come on, it'll blow over. You're a normal red blooded American girl with nothing to hide, right?"

Prue says "Right, but, uh, I can't really do my job with flash bulbs going off in my face every single second."

Evan says "You can't fight back. That's like struggling in quicksand. Don't play. Look, whatever energy they're throwing at you just pass right on by. Because eventually that energy comes back around leads to someone else."

Prue says "Yeah, uh, okay, I-I-I really appreciate the whole wax on wax off approach but couldn't your people just issue some kind of statement?""

Evan says "What, are you kidding me? You're working the bad boy image."

Prue says "Evan, please."

Evan says "You got a cell phone?"

Prue says "Course I do." She hands it to him. "Who are you calling?"

Evan says "Celebrity peep shows. They use tipsters to tell them what's going on, who's doing who. I'm the tipster." He dials a number. "Code name Julius. Shh." in a weird voice he says "Hello, this is Julius. Evan Stone and his new girlfriend are at the baby sound stage. They're going off to dinner. Hurry down there if you want to catch them." He hangs up and gives the phone back to Prue. "I say you've got about fifteen minutes to get out of here."

Prue says "You know you're going to get trampled."

Evan says "I'll handle it. I'll just tell them I dumped you. I'm a bad boy, remember."

Prue says "Sure you are. Thanks for the flowers."

Evan says "You deserve them. Along with that quiet normal life you seem to want so badly."

Prue says "Thanks." And she leaves.

**Some guys apartment**

Dr. Williamson is there cutting out his kidney.

Dr. Williamson says "You've been a very bad man, Mr. Mackinera. Selling guns to children. How very heartless of you."

**Manor: Kitchen**

Piper's looking out the window. Phoebe's making a potion.

Piper says "Prue must have done something to light a fire under those idiots, they're leaving."

Phoebe says "Good." Phoebe pours some potion in a baby bottle.

Piper says "Which one is that?"

Phoebe says "Number eight. I combined two separation of power spells with a human from animal extraction spell."

Piper says "Okay, I have no idea what you just said."

Phoebe says "I'm getting the us out of them. And if it works, then hopefully we'll find Dr. Williamson."

Leo says "Well, first things first."

Phoebe says "Right."

Leo puts a bottle up to one of the monkeys and it drinks from it. Phoebe picks up a banana.

Piper says "Okay, Prue monkey, look." The monkey sees the banana and it uses Prue's power and the banana starts floating towards it. Orbs rise out of the monkey and the banana drops to the ground. "What was that?"

Leo says "Delayed reaction."

Piper says "Phoebe, I think you did it."

Phoebe says "I did do it."

The doorbell rings and Piper says "Okay, here."

Phoebe takes the monkey off of Piper. Piper answers the door.

Michael projects back into his body and wakes up as Piper answers the door to see Andy and Darryl.

Morris says "Tell me again I'm not hunting down some demonic son of a bitch."

Piper says "No, I told you when I called. He's a human being."

Morris says "With supernatural talent for butchery. In the past four hours, this Dr. Williamson has dropped off two more coolers at hospitals and he's not bothering to stitch up his victims anymore."

Piper says "He's killing people?"

Andy nods and says "Tell me where to find him."

Piper says "I don't know."

Morris says "We staked out all the hospitals but somehow he's getting in, dropping off his gifts and getting out without anybody seeing him. He's using your powers isn't he?"

Piper says "Yes, but we found a way to stop him."

Morris says "Not if we stop him first."

Piper says "Darryl, don't kill him."

Morris says "Have you been listening to me? He may not give me a choice. The two people he killed, Frank McNamara and Arlen Jackson, they're criminals. But nobody deserves to die like that."

Piper says "If you try to stop him he will kill you." Morris and Andy leave. "McNamara." She gets the jail ward list out of a coat pocket. "Phoebe, Mikey, Leo." Leo, Michael and Phoebe walk in. "We have to call Prue. I know where Williamson is."

**Sally Doppler's place**

She's fixing up computer parts "Bobby, been busy while I was gone. You got a buyer for these? 'Cause I've got somebody in county that might be able to move them for ya. Bobby!"

Dr. Williamson walks in holding a cooler "Was that his name?" he says.

Dr. Williamson puts down the cooler and gets ready to use Prue's power. Suddenly, he is flown across the room and Prue, Piper, Michael and Phoebe run in.

Prue says to Sally "Get out of here now."

She grabs some computer parts and runs outside.

Piper says "Dr. Williamson..."

Dr. Williamson says "Piper."

Piper says "Listen to me, you're sick. You're doing terrible things."

Dr. Williamson says "I'm saving lives."

Michael says "You're hurting people.".

Piper walks towards Dr. Williamson.

Prue says "Piper, be careful."

Piper says "We have medicine for you. We think it might help."

Dr. Williamson says "You know, I really have you to thank for all this. I couldn't do it without you."

Piper says "Don't say that. Here, take this, it will make you better."

She holds the potion out for him and he makes her fly across the room.

Prue says "Piper."

He does the same to Prue. Phoebe kneels down beside Piper. He walks over near Phoebe. Phoebe stands up. "We wanna help you." Phoebe says.

Dr. Williamson says "I don't want your help. I'm doing great things, I'm saving lives. And I got a lot of work to do."

Phoebe says "Okay, uh, well, this is for the monkeys." She punches him in the face. "And this is for my sisters." She goes to kick him but he makes her fly across the room. She gets knocked unconscious. He steps on the potion and breaks the jar.

"Hey!" Michael says "We only wanted to help you…" he says stumbling backwards as Williamson tries to send him flying. "It'll take more than that after messing with my family." He makes an energy ball and throws it which Williamson deflects directly back to Michael, who is thrown across the room.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Conservatory**

Phoebe, Michael and Piper are there. A map is on the table and Phoebe is holding a crystal above it. Prue walks in "Any luck?"

Phoebe says "No, and I can't figure out another way to find him. All I have to do is locate him through his powers."

Prue says "Yeah, but his powers are our powers."

Phoebe says "Right, exactly, so the crystal keeps circling our street. And I keep finding us."

"There's a shock." Michael jokes

Piper says "Okay, keep trying."

Prue says "Guys, we need to talk about what we're gonna do."

Piper says "What do you mean? I thought we already had a plan, I mean, we have the elixir."

Phoebe says "No, not anymore, he trashed it."

"Technically he stepped on it." Michael says for clarification.

Piper says "So we'll make more."

Phoebe says "With what? I have nothing else to use and the only shop that carries what I need closed four hours ago. And even if I made more elixir, Piper, we'd never get it into him. He's much stronger than we are."

Piper says "Guys, he was my doctor. He tried to save my life, remember."

Prue says "He could have killed us, Piper."

Piper says "But he didn't."

Prue says "No, but he might be out there right now trying to kill someone else. Look, we need to face the fact that he's one innocent that we might not be able to save."

Piper says "But he needs help."

Prue says "I know that, honey."

Piper says "Okay, then, so what are you suggesting?" Prue and Phoebe look at each other.

Michael, hearing there thoughts, says "I see."

Piper says "You guys wanna vanquish him? You can't be serious, he's, he's not a demon, he's a human being."

Prue says "Not anymore."

Piper says "But, okay, we can't use our powers to punish anyway you know that."

Prue says "Piper, we're not punishing, alright, we're saving lives. All you have to do is freeze him."

Piper says "And then what? You're gonna move him in the path of an oncoming bus, drop a building on him, kill him?" She looks at Michael "Or what will you do? Throw an energy ball at him?" Leo walks in. "Leo, tell me you found something, anything."

Leo says "Sorry. I don't think there's anyway out of this one."

Piper says "I don't believe this."

The crystal points to a different place, other than the Manor, on the map.

Phoebe says "I found him."

**An abandoned building**

Homeless people are sleeping there. Dr. Williamson is there walking somewhere Prue, Piper, Michael and Phoebe shimmer in.

Piper says "Dr. Williamson, we can help you but you have to stop hurting people."

Dr. Williamson says "If you say so." He goes to throw the scalpel but Prue uses her power and it flies out of his hand. All the homeless people run outside. "You should have stayed away."

He uses Prue's power and a circular saw blade flies straight towards them.

"No!" Michael says pushing them out of the way and the saw blade freezes as Piper freezes it. "Thanks Cuz."

Phoebe says "Okay, Piper, freeze him, him, him."

She freezes him but he fights through it "It's not working."

Prue says "Whatever you do, do not unfreeze that thing."

Dr. Williamson makes another one fly towards them and Prue uses her power to stop it and it continues to spin in one spot. They both use their powers to try and push it back towards each other.

Dr. Williamson says "You know, I'm getting pretty good at this."

Prue says "Okay, he's really, really strong."

Piper says "I don't know how much longer I can hold this."

Phoebe says "Piper, you do not let that go, okay, you do not let that go!"

Piper says to Phoebe "Okay, yelling does not help."

Prue says "Piper, when I tell you to, just let go."

Phoebe and Michael say "What?"

Piper says "But..."

Prue says "We're done playing around. Hit the deck now."

Prue makes the blade fly in a different direction. They all duck and the other blade unfreezes. The blade rebounds off the wall and flies straight towards Dr. Williamson and hits him in the chest. Dr. Williamson pulls the blade out and collapses on the floor.

Piper says "No!" She runs over to him. "Oh, God. Please don't die." She starts to cry. "Come on. Look at me, come on, come on. Please don't die."

Phoebe says "Piper, honey."

Piper says "I'm sorry."

**Manor: Living room **

Phoebe's putting their files in the fireplace. "Bye, bye, files." Phoebe says.

Prue says "Well, at least everything's back to normal..." she looks over at the monkeys who are sitting on the couch eating stuff out of a bowl. "For us."

Phoebe says "At least we're safe."

Prue says "Yeah, what about them? Or Michael?"

Phoebe says "Oh, they'll be safe tomorrow when I drop them off at the wild life conservatory. Michael and I had a little talk he should be fine. Hey, watch this. You guys, what do you think of evil?"

One monkey covers its eyes, the other puts his fingers in its ears and the other covers its mouth. Prue and Phoebe laugh.

Prue says "You're gonna miss them aren't you?"

Phoebe says "Yeah."

Piper walks in holding her files.

Prue says "Hey, we've been wondering where you've been."

Phoebe says "Oh, you know what? I have something for you."

She gets a piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to Piper.

Piper says "What is this?"

Phoebe says "Uh, ground rules for me."

Piper reads the note "I want a man who hates my brand of cereal so there'll always be some for me. A man who's love will catch me by surprise. What is this?"

Phoebe says "It's a wish list. I hope I find someone as great as Leo. You deserve the best and I think you found it."

Piper says "So you guys don't mind of he's hanging around a lot?"

Prue says "We just want you to be happy, honey." Piper walks over to the fireplace and puts her files in. "Piper."

Phoebe says "Are you okay?"

Piper says "His name was Curtis."

Phoebe says "Who's name was Curtis?"

Piper says "Dr. Williamson. I read it in his medical bio. His first name was Curtis. He never married because he was working all the time. Saving lives was more important to him than having a life of his own. Now his life is over and I can't help but feel responsible for that."

Phoebe says "We tried to save him."

Piper says "But we didn't."

Prue says "Because we couldn't."

Piper says "I couldn't." She leaves the room.

Phoebe says "Should we, uh...?"

Prue says "No, not this time."

**Piper's room **

She walks in and closes the door. She sits on her bed and starts crying. Leo orbs in and sits down next to her. He puts his arm around her and pulls her close to him.

**Attic **

Michael is looking through the Book of Shadows the book flips to a blank page and words start to form he reads "'A Powerful demon who tries to disempower people by channeling the thoughts of another.' Mr. Sanchez." Michael says and flames out of the attic.


	23. Apocolypse, Not

**Apocalypse, Not**

**Manor**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk in the kitchen carrying shopping bags.

Piper says "Any day that brings new shoes is a good day."

Phoebe says "Are you kidding? This was a great day. Yoga, pedicures, shopping, lunch. When have we had more fun?"

Prue says "It's nice to bond through something other than vanquishing for a change."

Phoebe says "Yeah, but I gotta hand it to those pesky little demons. They sure have brought us closer together."

Prue says "Maybe you should write them a thank you note." Prue turns on the TV.

Reporter says "Early this morning when an argument between neighbors at a block party turned into a street parole, residents of several apartment buildings..."

Prue says "Ugh." She turns off the TV.

Piper says "Some people are just crazy."

Prue says "Doesn't it seem like this kind of stuff has been happening a lot here lately?"

Phoebe says "Random social violence is encouraged by a general D clan and ethical thinking. Well, according to my sociology professor. He said that we don't think about the big questions enough."

Prue says "The big question is how did you stay awake through his class?"

Phoebe says "Not only did I stay awake but I actually enjoyed it. Which is why I bought this book." She gets a book out of a bag. "It's filled with really deep profound questions, which would actually make a good bar game at P3."

Piper says "Oh, great, solve the problems of the world while doing Jell-O shots."

Phoebe says "Okay, let's see if I can find a really good one." She puts on her glasses and opens up to a page in the book. "Okay, what if a building was on fire? Do you save five strangers or one sibling?"

Prue says "I thought that you said that these were hard questions. That's easy, sibling."

Piper says "Of course."

Phoebe says "Ditto. Okay, my turn, my turn."

Phoebe hands Prue the book. The doorbell rings.

Piper says "Okay, don't answer anything until I answer that."

Phoebe says "Okay, faster though, faster."

Phoebe is about to walk out when a swirl of orbs appear in front of her. "Have you guys seen Michael? I can't seem to find him anywhere." The lady says as she becomes corporeal.

"Rosaline sweetie Michael is…" Phoebe starts but Prue gives her a look "Not here."

Piper answers the door "Hi."

Leo says "Hi." They kiss.

Piper says "Since when do you ring instead of orb?"

Leo says "Well, I'm just trying to respect everybody's space since the three of you have been so, uh..."

Prue, Rosaline and Phoebe walk in.

Phoebe says "Hey, Leo."

Leo says "Tight these days."

Prue says "So, um, are you here for all of us?"

Leo says "No, this isn't business. I was just about to invite Piper to an early dinner before her Paula Cole show."

Piper says "Oh."

Leo says "Oh, do you have other plans?"

Piper says "Uh, not exactly. We've just been hanging out all day spending some quality non-magic time."

Leo says "Oh, alright, no problem. Rain check?"

Prue says "Um, Piper, why don't you go with Leo? I mean, we're totally cool with it. Pheebs and I will go to the club early, keep an eye on things."

Piper says "I have a new assistant manager and she's all checked out so she can take care of things."

Phoebe says "Still, we'll go and make sure everything's okay. We'll bring the book, maybe stir up some trouble."

Prue says "How about stirring up some margaritas?"

Phoebe says "Ooh, that's good."

Prue looks up at the stairs and says "Uh Rosaline can go upstairs Michael should be up there."

She runs upstairs

They Prue and Phoebe link arms and walk back in the kitchen.

Piper says "So it's a date."

Leo says "Alright."

**On the street**

Leo and Piper are in Piper's car. They pull up at a stop sign.

Piper says "I didn't mean that I didn't enjoy being with you, all I meant was that Phoebe and Prue would've enjoyed the restaurant too."

A guy in a car pulls up behind them and starts honking his horn and yelling.

Leo says "I wish you were normal sisters, they're never this close."

Piper says "And it's a problem that we are?"

Leo says "No. It just seems that sometimes I'm breaking up a great party when I wanna be alone with you."

They guy behind them continues honking the horn.

Piper says "Leo, I have room for all of you in my life and in my heart."

Leo says "I still need to know which room's mine because..." The guy drives around them and speeds around the corner. "Okay."

A guy crashes into a Ute with crates of fruit in the back and the fruit flies out of it onto the road. Piper and Leo pull up.

Piper says "Oh, no." The man that was driving the Ute gets out and storms over to the other guy driving the car. He pulls him out of the car and they start fighting. Other people try to break up the fight. One guy picks up a watermelon and throws it at Piper's car. It smashes all over the windshield. Piper and Leo get out. "What on earth?" They walk over near the fighting men. The guy throws another watermelon towards Piper and Leo but Piper freezes it before it can hit them. Everyone else freezes except Leo and one of the four horseman is standing near by. The horseman looks around confused. He then sees Piper and Leo and starts running. "Leo?"

Leo says "I see him." Piper runs after him. "Wait, Piper, you don't know what he is." Leo runs after Piper.

The horseman runs around the corner of a building and suddenly a horse appears. He jumps on the horse and they disappear. Piper and Leo run around the corner and wonder where he went.

**A field**

The four horsemen on horses suddenly appear, galloping along.

**Wherever Michael and Zeke are**

Michael and Zeke are walking slowly down a street. "What are we doing?" Zeke asks as he clearly had not listened before.

"I told you we are supposed to be undercover trying to find Austin." Michael says "Look I have blocked the sisters from my telepathy only you have access to it. I have made myself invisible to sensing and Scrying"

"And what do we do if we can't get out or if we get trapped." Zeke says

Michael says "Haven't thought that far ahead yet." they start to hear yelling "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah." Zeke says Michael opens a door to the building "What? You can't just walk in."

Michael walks in and Zeke follows

"There's no signs anywhere that says I can't." Michael says. "Look there is nothing to be afraid of follow my lead." They walk up to the arguing.

"What if we get trapped?" Zeke asks

"Look man I have been up for three day straight, Andy wants me to find this boy before that guy makes bail, and I am being hunted out by my girlfriend's father who is trying to kill me. Getting trapped is the least of my worries." Michael says.

"Excuse me you can go in there." The security guard says and waves for backup.

"Oh great." Michael says.

**Opening Credits**

**P3 **

Paula Cole is singing. Prue and Phoebe are sitting at the bar watching her. The bartender hands back the book to Prue. Paula Cole finishes her song.

Paula says "Thank you, P3, you've been great. Thank you."

Piper and Leo walk up to Prue and Phoebe.

Phoebe says "Hey, I can't believe you guys missed Paula Cole, she was awesome."

Piper says "We saw a pretty awesome show ourselves."

Prue says "I thought that you guys went to dinner."

Piper says "We did and then for dessert we did a little demon hunting."

Prue says "What happened?"

Piper says "Well, there was this road rage thing and it was completely out of control, so I froze the entire street except for this a guy in a suit."

Leo says "And he takes off. Your sister doesn't listen to me so we chase him down into an alley. Nothing, he vanished into thin air."

Phoebe says "Wait, a demon that causes road rage?"

Piper says "I don't know if he caused it or was attracted by it."

Prue says "Well, the kind of creature that gets off in that kind of thing would certainly explain why the city's been such a mess lately. He's probably some lower level mischief maker Does Michael know who he is?"

"That's another thing Michael has blocked me from talking to him and he has vanished from Leo's radar." Piper says.

Leo says "As soon as we figure out who he is and what he wants will be better for everyone."

Piper says "Yeah, except for those of us who have to get rid of him."

Phoebe says "Okay, we can sit around here being pessimistic or we can go to the house and check the Book of Shadows."

**A field**

The four horsemen are there.

War says "What happened?"

Strife says "First of all I wanna let you all know that I was out on the field and things are looking good. The public is really responding."

War says "But..."

Strife says "We might have a problem."

War says "Did you screw up?"

Strife says "No, why would you assume that?"

Famine says "Please don't fight."

Death says "It's all they know how to do."

Strife says "A freezing witch saw me. Caught me working."

War says "A good witch?"

Strife says "I would say so. She chased me, I think she thought she could stop me."

War says "That is a problem."

Strife says "Fixable. I think we can still move forward with our plan and still make our deadline."

Famine says "But the deadline's 7:00 tomorrow night. The source is gonna..."

War says "Find her and kill her."

Famine says "How are we gonna find her?"

War says "Set a trap. If she's a good witch she'll want to stop us. All we have to do is give her something she'll want to stop."

**Police station **

Michael and Zeke are cuffed and walking towards a holding cell.

"How was I supposed to know that it was a high-profile company?" Michael says to Zeke.

"Because it was obvious." He says in an obvious tone and they go into the cell "What are you doing?" he sees Michael just sitting there.

"Sitting here it's kind of obvious." Michael says

"You're not even going to try and get out." Zeke says

Michael lies down on the bench "I am tired I want to go to sleep." He looks at Zeke who is looking at him seriously "Ugh ok come on." They stand close to each other and shimmer out leaving the cuffs behind.

**An Alley**

Michael and Zeke shimmer in and start to walk but stop as they see Rosaline's father approach them. Michael sees a metal pipe and looks at the guy. "Manor!" Michael says waving his hand and Zeke shimmers out.

The guy laughs a little bit "This just got easier." He forms an energy ball.

"Metal Pipe!" Michael yells and waves his arm and it flies through the air as the man throws the energy ball.

The energy ball hits Michael and he shimmers out in mid air.

**Manor: Attic**

Phoebe and Piper are there. Phoebe's flipping through the Book of Shadows.

Piper says "Wait, stop right there."

Phoebe says "The demon of cruelty?"

Piper says "Hardens the heart, corrodes the soul..."

Phoebe points to a line on the page "And is a woman."

Piper says "Oh, oops."

Prue and Leo walk in "Hey, so how is it going?"

Piper says "In big fat circles. We've been reading all night and there's no one in here that matches the guy I saw."

Phoebe says "We do have a list of six potential matches though."

Piper says "But there's no picture so we're sort of shooting in the dark. My best guess is the demon of anarchy."

Leo says "Hey, you can't just guess. Alright, you have to be sure. It's very dangerous to engage an enemy unless you know who he is and what he wants."

Piper says "Leo, honey, we have done this a couple of times."

Leo says "No, I didn't mean..."

Prue says "You know, Leo, it would be great to know every single thing about our enemies but that's not always the case. Well, okay with Michael it is."

Leo says "I know, but..."

Phoebe cuts him off "And if this guy is causing riots we can't just hang out and wait for inspiration, you know."

Leo says "Okay, three against one. I-I just, I was working that's all."

Phoebe says "Okay, so no offense to the Whitelighter but we're going with the Demon of Anarchy, right?"

Prue says "Yes, the Demon of Anarchy."

Piper says "Okay, so this potion doesn't even require a double boiler."

Phoebe says "And it's your basic iambic pentameter chant. It's a very nice simple vanquish."

Piper says "Okay, so all we have to do now is figure out where this guys gonna show up next."

Prue says "Alright, well, who do we know that would be keeping track of anarchy?"

Zeke shimmers in and looks around to see the sisters and Leo just staring at him "Hi." He says trying to be like Michael.

"Whoa." Michael's voice sounds through the attic as he shimmers in and flies in through the window sliding across the attic floor. He looks up and says "Ow. What's going on?"

Later that night Prue is on the phone with Andy.

Andy says "Yeah, Prue, but the department has all sorts of violence and the captain is calling in civil disturbances. In my professional opinion the whole city's lost its friggin' mind. We got street riots, looting, arson. We're two crimes away from being placed on tactical alert. You're not calling to tell me that all this trouble's because of you know what, are you?"

Prue says "Yeah, well, possibly. We're actually researching that right now. We were kinda calling for your help."

Andy says "Look, I really can't leave right now."

Prue says "No, no, no, I-I understand and we're not quite there yet but it would really help to know where the latest hotspot is."

**In a street**

Police cars are there with emergency lights flashing. People are rioting. Prue, Michael, Zeke, Piper and Phoebe get out of the car.

Prue says "Don't freeze them yet. Don't let him know that we're here."

Piper says "Alright, alright."

Phoebe says "What the hell is wrong with these people?"

Michael says "I think the better question is what's not wrong with these people?"

They start walking through the crowd.

Piper says "I can not wait to kick this guys butt all the way back to..." Phoebe and Piper get split up from Prue, Michael and Zeke. "Alright, alright, this way, this way." Piper spots Strife standing near by. "That's him, that's him."

Phoebe says "Well, let's go introduce ourselves."

Piper says "Prue!" She points to Strife. He sees them and runs off. Prue, Michael and Zeke run after him and Phoebe and Piper follow behind.

Strife runs in an alley and around the corner where the other three horsemen are "There are three of them."

Prue and Zeke run around the corner Michael hides by the wall where they can't see him.

Prue says "There's four of you?"

War walks towards her. She tries to use her power but it doesn't work. He grabs her. Piper and Phoebe come around the corner. Death grabs Zeke.

Phoebe says "Prue!"

War says "Stop or we'll snap there necks." Then he says to Strife "Start the chant."

Strife starts a chant in a weird language.

Prue says to Piper and Phoebe "Start the damn chant."

Phoebe and Piper get a piece of paper out of their pockets and start the chant.

Phoebe and Piper chant the spell _"Sower of discord, your works now must cease, I vanquish thee now, with these words of peace_."

"Everybody stop it!" Michel yells walking out to the view of the horsemen "Now let my friend and my cousin go." Michael says.

"Who are you?" Death asks as Jared flames in behind them death releases Zeke quickly realizing who the boy is after seeing the king.

Piper throws a potion at Prue and War's feet and smoke rises around them.

The three kneel and say "My king."

"King?" Michael says and turns around to see his father.

A bright light appears and then Prue and War disappear into a vortex.

Piper says "Prue?"

Death says "What the hell?"

Michael throws an energy ball at one of them and it only makes him stumble backwards and the horsemen disappear.

Phoebe says "What just happened?"

Piper says "I think we just vanquished our sister."

"Prue?" Michael says looking disappointed.

**Commercial Break**

Piper says "She's gone."

Phoebe says "We don't know that."

Piper says "Phoebe, we killed Prue."

Phoebe says "Piper, stop it okay. I don't wanna hear that."

"Me either." Michael says looking at his watch "We have got to get back." Michael says flaming him and Zeke out.

Piper says "You think I wanna say it? I'm the one who made the potion, Phoebe, it's my fault."

Phoebe says "Okay, how about having a little faith. Alright, our magic has never let us down before."

Piper says "Well, there's a first time for everything isn't there."

Phoebe says "She's not dead."

Piper says "How do you know that?"

Phoebe says "Because, Piper, I have no choice but to believe in us and in our magic. Come here." She puts her arm around her. "Okay, look, if she were dead, we would see her spirit, right? So maybe because we brought the wrong spell something weird happened. Maybe it just sent them some place."

Piper says "Where?"

Phoebe says "I don't know but I believe that we can figure it out and I need you to believe that too. We have Leo and we have the book and we have each other and we have Michael. We can save Prue. There's gotta be a way."

**Horsemen's Headquarters**

The three horsemen are there "There's no way, he's dead and so are we." Famine says

Strife says "He's not dead, he can't be dead. Maybe shifted to another plane but he can not be dead. Only the source can kill us. We are the anointed ones. The four horsemen of the apocalypse."

Death says "The source won't hesitate to kill us of we miss our deadline."

Famine says "We were so close. How did this happen?"

Death says "Somebody got sloppy and attracted a witch."

Strife says "We will not fail."

Death says "Other teams have failed. They blew it and they paid the price."

Famine says "Which we will too if we miss our deadline. And then he'll kill us and take four willing souls from in there and anoint them. They'll be the next four horsemen."

Strife says "Glad to see you two aren't giving up."

Death says "We need War. He's the big gun. He's the one who's gonna set nation against nation and do all the heavy work."

Strife says "Then we'll get him back."

Famine says "By 7:00?"

Strife says "We have to. Now just listen to me, alright."

Death says "Who got vanquished and left you boss?"

Strife says "I have a plan. Do you have a plan? Oh, of course you have a plan, the same plan you always have. Kill them all."

Death says "You looking for a fight?"

Strife says "It's my specialty."

Famine says "We don't have much time. Hear him out."

Strife says "All we have to do is find out where he is. Let's pull out the old books, do some research. Alright, he has to be somewhere, we will bring him back. There's gotta be a way."

_Apocalypse - 3 hours to go_

**An Alley somewhere**

Michael and Zeke flame in and start to look around. "You should try talking to her." Zeke says trying to start a conversation.

"Ok fine." Michael says and closes his eyes and says "Rosaline." She appears in a swirl of orbs.

"Michael?" She looks around "What are you doing here?" She says.

Michael says "Look, I am undercover and I am trying to find a boy and I need your help."

"Ok what do you need?" She asks

"I want you to see if you can use any connection you have to help me please." Michael says "I would do it but Prue is trapped somewhere. And I would like to help Piper and Phoebe get her back."

"How do you know she's trapped?" Zeke says

"Because you can't kill the four guys we saw only the source can." Michael explains "Hey if you need more info on this case go see Andy." Michael says flaming he and Zeke out.

**Manor: Attic**

Leo's there when Phoebe and Piper walk in.

Phoebe says "Maybe if we break down the spell and the potion."

Piper walks over to Leo and they hug.

Leo says "I am so sorry."

Phoebe says "Did you find anything?"

Leo says "I've been looking."

Piper says "And? Tell us you've found something."

Leo says "Look, I have been through the whole book and I can not find anything that matches the four beings you described."

Phoebe says "What about disappearances?"

Leo says "Nothing."

Phoebe says "Okay, we have to look under botched vanquishes."

Leo says "Phoebe, I checked it all. I have been through the whole book. There is no explanation for what happened to Prue."

Michael and Zeke flame in "Ok lets get this done with because I have a case to solve." Michael says.

Piper says to Leo "But you agree she's not dead." There is silence "I don't understand. Wait-wait, I, wait a minute, I-I can't do this. Phoebe tells me to have hope and you're telling me that there isn't any? I just need to know."

A breeze blows through the room and Piper gasps.

Leo says "Are you okay?"

Piper says "She's here."

"Who?" Michael says

Phoebe says "Who's here?"

Piper says "Prue. She went right through me, I felt her presence. It's hard to describe but didn't you see her in the wind?"

"No." Michael says confused.

Phoebe says "She's in the wind?"

Piper says "No, Phoebe, it's like she-she spoke to me, she's alive."

Phoebe says "Okay, are you sure because if she's in the wind doesn't that mean that she's a spirit?"

Piper says "No."

Leo says "No, she could be on another plane trying to break through."

"Oh." Michael says as orbs start to surround him but disappear "I think Prue is trying to summon me."

Phoebe says "Okay, well, then we have to help her." She starts to call out "Uh, Prue? Prue, honey, are you still here? Help us find you, Prue." The pointer on the spirit board moves. "H, E, L, P. Honey, how can we help you? "Phoebe gasps.

Piper says "What was that? Did she do it to you too?"

Phoebe says "No, it was something else. Or someone else. Evil. Cult."

A bubble-like figure appears and lands on the spirit board. You see Prue's face in it for a second and it disappears.

Piper says "What is that? Prue?"

Then a red bubble-like figure appears and chases the other around the room.

Leo says "She's alive but she's in trouble."

Piper says "Okay, so she's alive and if she can find us then we can find her."

Phoebe says "So it must be the fourth suit that's after her. Maybe the combination of our magic did this to them."

Leo says "Which means we need to figure out who those suits are."

Piper says "Okay, Leo, you go ask your bosses whoever they are, whatever they are, who those guys are and how to get our sister back. Now orb faster." She looks to Michael "And you…"

"All ready on it." Michael says shimmering out.

Leo orbs out. Phoebe walks over to the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe says "Wind."

Piper says "Wind?"

Phoebe says "What else? Can you think of anything else?"

Piper says "Mist."

**Golden Gate Bridge **

Michael and Zeke shimmer up to the top of the bridge and Michael says "I need to talk to one of you."

A swirl of orbs appear and the lady elder, Sandra, appears "What is this about?"

"Look, One of the Charmed Ones are stuck on another plane along with a demon." Michael says.

"Well, by your description it sounds like good and evil are going to have to join forces." She says.

"Can you help us out or not?" Zeke says

"I'll see what I can do." She says and orbs out.

"So what now?" Zeke asks.

"We hope the sisters know what to do from there." Michael says shimmering he and Zeke out.

**Horsemen's headquarters**

Famine says "I've checked everywhere. I can't figure out what happened."

Strife says "I'm telling you it is the witches. They did this, they must know."

A guy walks up to Death "What?" Death says.

Guy says "You should know we're losing momentum across the board especially in war. Peace has broken out in several areas this afternoon." They guy leaves.

Death says "Damn it. If we're going down, we're not going alone. Let's find those damn witches and take them down too."

War shows up on the TV

Famine says "War. It's him, he's alive."

Death says "Hang in there, partner. We'll get you back then we'll punish those witches."

War says "No, cease fire. Cooperation."

Strife says "Wait, you want us to work with the witches?"

War says "Get them to free me."

Famine says "How are we supposed to find them?"

War says "Ask the source."

**Manor: Conservatory**

Phoebe and Piper are there. Piper's staring at the spirit board and Phoebe's taking notes from the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe says "I still haven't found her - but I think I have an idea of where Prue might be."

Piper says "And how to get her back? Because we have to do that before this thing hurts her."

Phoebe says "Well, remember when Leo said that Prue might be on another plane? Well, maybe we banished her somehow. Now, there are eleven planes of existence."

Piper says "Eleven planes? We don't have time to search eleven planes. Prue's been quiet for a really long time, maybe we're too late."

Phoebe says "Piper, stay with me, okay. We can not give up."

Leo orbs in

Piper asks him "Did you find out where she is?"

Leo says "No, but I have a message from them."

"She's not...?" Piper starts but stops before finishing.

Leo says "No, no. While I was there they were contacted by their counter parts on the other side. Or I think Michael has a big part in getting them there."

"Smart kid." Phoebe says.

"No, he's a brave kid." Piper corrects her.

Phoebe says "Are you telling me evil called good and good answered?"

Leo says "These suits that you're dealing with have the highest possible connections. Their bosses talk to my bosses."

Piper says "About Prue?"

Leo says "About the whole situation. They wanna have a meeting with you."

Piper says "Uh, what could they possibly want from us? They already have Prue."

Leo says "Prue and their partner are trapped in another world between good and evil. And the only way to release them is for good and evil to cooperate. You have to work with the suits."

"Are we allowed to do that?" Piper questions.

Leo says "Look, all they told me was to give you the message and to let you decide whether you wanted to do it."

Phoebe says "Did they mention what they think we should do?"

Leo says "Free will. It's a big thing with them."

Phoebe says "Wonderful. So where's the meeting?"

Leo says "You're gonna do it?"

Phoebe says "I'm sorry, Leo, did you show up to the party late? Of course we're gonna do it."

Leo says "Phoebe, you can never get into bed with evil, you know that. It could be a trap."

Piper says "Leo, thank you for your opinion but your bosses did say that they were leaving the decision up to us so maybe you should too."

Leo says "Look, I can't. Alright, the last time that you went up against this evil you lost Prue. Alright, now you're gonna go up against it again? Both of you could be lost this time."

Phoebe says "But we're not gonna go up against them, we're gonna work with them, right? Besides they know as well as we do that if anything happens to us, Michael will personally bring them down."

Leo says "But they'll betray you. Alright, this is how evil works. This is why evil loves free will so much. Because humans use it to follow their heart. And evil takes advantage of that."

Piper says "So Leo, what are our options?"

Leo says "You have to try and save her by yourselves."

Phoebe says "But Leo, we don't know how. We have to work with them."

Leo says "But you don't even know who they are."

Phoebe says "We tried to find them but they weren't in the book."

Leo says "Which means they probably aren't even demons or warlocks anyway."

Phoebe says "Okay, then what are they?"

Leo says "In the hierarchy of demons. Ferocious, impossible to vanquish. And Michael went to extraordinary lengths to ask for this meeting. Who knows what'll happen when the four suits are reunited."

Piper says "I don't care what happens, we just want Prue back."

Leo says "So do I but this is not the way."

Phoebe says "Leo, it's the only way we know. We have to save Prue. Michael may have put his undercover case on the line to do all of this."

**A field**

Piper and Phoebe are waiting when Michael and Zeke shimmer in.

Piper says "This is where we were supposed to come, right?'

Michael nods and Phoebe says "Right."

Piper says "And it's not a trap, right, please tell me we're doing the right thing."

"You are doing the right thing." Michael says.

The horsemen appear.

Phoebe says "Or we're making the biggest mistake in the world."

Strife says "Thank you for coming. And you are?"

"Anxious to get this over with, let's go." Piper says.

Strife says "Are you in a hurry?"

Phoebe says "You stalling?"

Strife says "You want your sister back?"

Piper quickly says "Do you want your friend back?"

Strife says "Let's do business."

He holds out his hand. Piper hesitates for a moment but then shakes his hand. You hear a crack of thunder.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Conservatory **

Phoebe, Leo and the three horsemen are there. Phoebe picks up a plant off the table and the horsemen step back in alarm.

One of the Horsemen says "Whoa, hey, what are you doing?"

Phoebe says "Just making room."

Strife says "Of course." Strife reaches in his coat and Phoebe gasps. "Taking notes." He pulls out a pen.

Phoebe says "Of course."

Strife says "Old habits are hard to break. I'm sure we can put that all aside and get this done."

Famine says "Or die trying."

Piper, Zeke and Michael walk in.

Leo whispers to Piper "You know, it's bad enough working with them but to bring them here."

Piper says "To the manor where we're the strongest and safest or maybe we should've gone to their place not that they offered."

Leo says "And why not? Hmm? Why give up home field advantage unless they're hiding something."

Piper says "Of course they're hiding something, they're evil." She looks at Michael "No offense."

"None taken." Michael says

Phoebe says "Okay, if we can reconstruct exactly what happened in the alley, we might be able to figure out what sent them away and undo that."

Phoebe has placed some items on the table. Death moves one.

Death says "I was standing there."

Piper says "No, actually, I was there, you were here." She moves them back.

Famine says "No, he's right. It was more like this." He moves them back.

Phoebe says "Okay, you know what? If we can't agree on this, we're not gonna get anything done."

"Oh my gosh." Michael walks up to the table "Here's how it was." Michael places the items on the table and puts the piece representing Prue and War in the middle. When he finishes moving them, there are five on the outside in a circle and one in the middle.

Piper says "Phoebe."

Phoebe says "I see it, Piper."

"I see it too." Michael says

Famine says "What? What do you see?"

"Watch how you talk around me." Michael says in an annoyed way.

"Understood, My Prince." Famine says.

Piper and Phoebe take some long stemmed flowers out of a vase and place them on the table in the shape of a pentagram.

Death says "Pentagram, our lucky sign."

Phoebe says "Actually, a pentagram is a sign of good energy until your side stole it."

Piper says "Okay, is it possible that the six of us by forming a pentagram somehow created some weird magical energy field?"

Phoebe says "With Prue and your friend in the middle. There must have been a vortex. Okay, if we can figure out how we opened it, then maybe we can figure out how to open it again."

Strife says "And release them."

Leo says "And who knows what else."

Death says "This is good, keep it up. I'll check things back at the office. Page me when you have the answer. Ladies." He leaves.

Leo says "I'm leaving too."

Piper and Michael walk over to Leo "Where are you going?" Piper asks

Leo whispers "I'm gonna follow this guy back and find out who he is."

Piper opens her mouth to object but before she can say anything Michael says "Good idea hey if you get caught tell them I sent you." Leo orbs out.

Famine looks at Leo orbing out and says "What is he?"

Piper turns around and says "He is none of your business. Okay, since this is supposed to be a joint effort, what is your contribution?"

Strife says "Perhaps it was the combination of our chants that opened this vortex."

Phoebe says "What language were you chanting in?"

Strife says "Actually it's a dead language that we sometimes use for ceremonial purposes."

Piper says "How festive."

Strife says "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Piper says "Okay, while you two do that, I'll go remake the potion 'cause we're probably going to need it."

Famine says "Mind if I watch?"

Piper says "Yes I do."

Piper goes in the kitchen and Famine follows.

'Phoebe I need to get back to this case is it all right if I leave?' Michael says telepathically

'Mikey I'm scared.' Phoebe says to him 'Could you stay here?'

Michael smiles and nods telepathically says 'For you and Piper, yes I will stay here.'

'Thank you and I promise when we get Prue back we will do everything we can to help you with this case.' Phoebe says

"Ok." Michael says aloud leading the way to the couch.

**Horsemen's headquarters **

Death walks down the corridor. Leo orbs in. Someone walks out of a room and sees Leo.

Guy says "Who the hell are you and what the..." Leo punches him in the face.

**Manor: Living room**

Phoebe and Strife are sitting on the couch Michael is sitting on the floor by the table in front of them. Rosaline orbs in behind them and holds out her hands to get Michael's attention.

Michael sees her and then looks back to the two on the couch "Excuse me." He walks over to her. And they go into the attic.

Strife says "It's your standard chant to destroy the common witch. Clearly you're no common witch though."

Phoebe says "Thank you."

Strife says "Okay, first line. I'll interpret. I call you servants of the unholy and then..."

Phoebe says "Now, being a bad guy and all, you wouldn't happen to be lying to me would you?"

Strife says "Being a bad guy and all, would you believe me if I told you no?"

**Horsemen's headquarters**

Leo's walking down the corridor wearing a suit and tie. He walks into a room.

Death says "I don't like these numbers at all. I gave specific instructions to spread cholera. Especially in central Asia. What happened? I'm asking you a question. If somebody is vaccinating these people I wanna know about it." Leo stands at the doorway. "Find out now. Small pox outbreak in Venezuela. Let it spread."

**Manor: Kitchen**

Piper notices Famine rubbing his neck. He has a tattoo there.

Piper looks at the tattoo and says "What is that? Tattoo?"

Famine says "Yes."

Piper says "What does it mean?"

Famine says "Nothing. Goes with the job. What are you doing?"

Piper says "I am recreating the potion I made for our first meeting. I think it might help get Prue and..."

Famine says "Our friend."

Piper continues her sentence "Back. So what are you four up to?"

Famine says "You really expect me to answer that?"

Piper says "Well, we're supposed to be working together and we don't know anything about each other."

Famine says "I know you are a witch."

Piper says "And you are...?"

Famine says "Not. Look, we just want our partner back, that's all you need to know. It's all business, just like it is for you."

Piper says "No, she's our sister, it's completely personal."

Famine says "Every mortal's weakness. That's why you always lose."

Piper says "Hmm."

**Manor: Living room **

Strife and Phoebe are sitting on the couch.

Phoebe says "Well, this is great, we both did spells at the same time but we did it on the wrong people. So I think that we..." she notices Strife staring at her "Am I the only one that's working here?'

Strife says "Have you always been a witch?"

Phoebe says "What? Why?"

Strife says "I don't know, there's something about you. You ever been a demon?"

Phoebe says "I think we need to get back to our chants."

Strife says "Meaning yes?

Phoebe says "No. I have never been a demon."

Strife says "You know, we're not that different."

Phoebe says "No, we're both trying to undo the other side."

Strife says "I wanted the challenge."

Phoebe says "I think I figured out how good and evil mix together."

Strife says "To such powerful results."

Phoebe says "I know how to undo that."

The bubble-like figure appears and floats past Phoebe and She gasps.

Strife says "You alright?"

Phoebe says "No, uh, I'm a bit queasy."

Phoebe notices the bubble-like figure and it floats over to the spirit board. The pointer moves to 4 then to H then to O. The red bubble-like figure appears and knocks the pointer on the floor. They both jump up.

Strife says "What's going on?"

Phoebe says "I don't know."

The bubble-like figures fly around the room and knock a picture off the wall and they disappear.

Strife says "What did you do?"

Phoebe says "I didn't do anything, what did you do?"

Piper and Famine come in.

"What happened?" Famine asks

Strife says "Hard to say."

Piper says "Are you alright?"

Phoebe says "I'm not sure."

Famine says "So do you have an answer yet?"

Phoebe says "Reverse polarity."

Famine says "In the pentagram."

Phoebe says "And in the chants. If we stand in opposite points and say the opposite words in chant, save instead of vanquish and so on..."

Strife says "It will reopen the vortex and get them back and we can get back to business."

Phoebe says "And we can get on with our lives."

Strife says "It's 6:00 now so why don't we go back to the office, get organized and we can all meet up at 6:30 sharp. We, uh, have an appointment at 7:00." They leave.

Piper says "Okay, what really happened?"

Phoebe says "It was Prue. She was trying to spell something out on the spirit board but all I got was 4 H O."

Piper says "4HO... Four hours? Maybe she feels that's all the time she has left."

_Apocalypse - 49 minutes to go_

**Attic **

Michael, Zeke and Rosaline walk through the door. "What's up?" Michael asks.

"Well, I checked out some leads and have gotten nowhere." She says and pulls out a folder from her backpack "But when I went to talk to a witness he was acting strange very demon like. I think that boy was taken by a demon Michael."

"Just great." Michael says and walks back down stairs.

**Horsemen Headquarters **

Leo's in a room looking around. He looks on the wall and notices the four horsemen's faces with their names underneath and numbers underneath that.

Leo says "It can't be."

A guy storms down the corridor "Security bridge. Grab him."

Leo orbs out.

Death says "Never mind him, keep working, we're running out of time."

Manor: Kitchen

Piper, Michael, Zeke, Rosaline and Phoebe are there and Piper's still making the potion.

Piper says "Are you sure they're willing to do their half?"

Phoebe says "They seem to want this as badly as we do." Leo orbs in. "Great, you're here. We're done, we have everything figured out."

Leo says "You sure?"

Piper says "Leo, what are you wearing? Where have you been?"

Leo says "I just followed the black tie back to his office."

Piper says "Leo, they'll think we don't trust them."

Leo says "And you shouldn't trust them, Piper. You wanna know who they are? They are the four horsemen of the apocalypse."

"Oh my god." Michael says

Piper says "The four-four... That's what Prue was trying to tell us."

Leo says "Don't you understand what's at stake here? If you save Prue, you will release the fourth horseman and bring about the end of the world."

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Conservatory**

Phoebe, Piper, Michael, Zeke, Rosaline and Leo are there.

Leo says "I don't believe you."

Piper says "Leo, it doesn't change anything, we would help the source himself if we thought we could get Prue back."

Leo says "Listen, they wear the mark of the anointed ones. The omega. It means the end."

Piper says "The tattoo on the neck?"

"What tattoo?" Zeke asks confused

Leo says "Yes. Look, the missing horseman is War. You've been dealing with Strife, Famine and Death. They're gonna begin the apocalypse as soon as they're reunited."

Phoebe says "I thought dodging the Y2K bullet bought us more time on the whole apocalypse thing."

Leo says "You know why nothing happened on New Years Eve? Because it wasn't the real millennium. The monks who converted the Julian calendar to the Gregorian calendar made some critical errors."

Piper says "So when does the new millennium start?"

Leo says "Tonight. Approximately..."

Michael says "7:00."

"Which is probably why they wanna meet us at 6:30." Phoebe says.

Leo says "Right, then all four horsemen can be in place to begin the apocalypse. You can not let that happen."

Piper says "Leo, we know what we're doing."

Leo says "No, you don't. You're thinking like sisters, mortal sisters. And a Mortal cousin."

Piper says "Well, what are we supposed to think like?"

Leo says "Like the Charmed Ones and the Prince. You have a duty."

Piper says "To save our sister."

Phoebe says "Look, Leo, we've made up our mind. We're gonna save Prue. It's not like we can beat them without her."

Leo says "Only the source can vanquish them, Phoebe. For failing. Think of the times the world has been on the brink. Hitler, the Cuban missile crisis. Each time a team of horsemen has almost succeeded and then failed and been destroyed and replaced by a new team."

Piper says "So then we'll make sure that they'll fail too."

Leo says "They are closer than any team has ever been."

Piper says "Then we obviously need Prue to beat them."

Leo says "Oh my God, you have not heard a thing I've said. Look, I love Prue too, you know that. But just like when you went to the future you saw that sometimes there are more important things than saving your sister."

Michael Shimmers out with Zeke and Rosaline.

**Underworld **

Michael, Zeke and Rosaline shimmer in and walk to the gate and walk into the castle. Michael stops when he sees his father down the hallway "Dad!" He yells.

"Mike, are you hurt?" Jared says.

"No, but I need you to get a message to the source." Michael says.

"I won't do that he doesn't listen to messengers." Jared says

"Then I will do it myself." Michael says shimmering away with Zeke and Rosaline.

Michael and his friends shimmer in right in front of the source "Mr. Source person or whatever." Michael says.

"What do you want?" He says

"I have information for you." Michael says the source starts to walk towards them "I just thought you should know that your horsemen failed because one of them is trapped in another plane along with one of the Charmed Ones."

"With a Charmed One gone, it weakens the other two." The source says.

"Please you have to help us if not for my cousins then please at least do it for me." Michael says and the source doesn't even move a muscle "What ever I will just do it all myself and die trying." Michael says flaming he, Zeke and Rosaline out.

_Apocalypse - 2 minutes to go_

**Alley **

The horsemen are there

Famine says "Give it up. If War's not back soon we're history. The source is going to burn us off the map."

Strife says "We are not going down alone. Instead of just standing here, let's go hunt those witches down and kill them."

Death says "I told you they'd double cross us. That's why they sent their man in to spy on us."

Piper and Phoebe walk around the corner As Michael, Zeke and Rosaline flame in "We were doing research, it's just good business." Piper says.

Death says "Let's just kill them now."

Phoebe says "Oh, but you need us. You can't end the world without us."

Strife says "So you know who we are."

Phoebe says "Yeah, and we came anyway. See, on our side of things we call that good faith."

Famine says "Call it whatever you want. Let's just do it. Hurry. You ready?"

Phoebe says "Bring it on."

Phoebe and Strife shake hands. Phoebe has a premonition which Michael gasps and sees the vision of the apocalypse too.

Strife says "Battle stations."

They stand in their places.

Piper says "What did you see?"

Phoebe says "Let's just get this over with."

"Yeah." Michael says

Strife starts the chant. Piper then starts their chant. "'Sower of discord, your help we implore...' Phoebe."

Phoebe says "Leo's right. I saw what's gonna happen, Piper. We can't do this, we can't be selfish."

Death says "Why aren't you two chanting?" he says to Strife "You keep going." Then he says to Phoebe and Piper "Why did you stop?"

Famine says "We're running out of time."

Death says "Do you know what you're doing? You're killing your own sister."

Phoebe says "There's more at stake here then sisterhood."

Strife says "Finished. Did they finish?"

Piper says "No, and we're not going to."

Strife says "We had a deal. We shook on it."

Piper says "That was a mistake in more ways than one."

Phoebe says "We know what you want. And we're gonna make sure you don't get it."

Piper says "Even if it means losing our sister forever."

"Your going to let them do that?" Strife says to Michael.

"There's nothing I can do…" Michael says "Except." He hold out his hands and The vortex opens.

Famine says "Look, they didn't finish their chant, how can the vortex open?"

Strife says "The source is opening it."

The horsemen start getting sucked into the vortex. Phoebe gets the chant our of her pocket.

Piper says "What are you doing?"

Phoebe says "Well, the vortex is open. If the three of us can finish this before they're destroyed, maybe we can pull Prue out."

Phoebe and Piper and Michael begin the chant "'I summon thee now, with these words of truce.'"

Piper throws the potion in the vortex and Prue comes out. The horsemen disintegrate and the vortex closes.

Piper says "Prue, are you alright?"

Phoebe says "It's okay now, everything's gonna be okay now."

Prue says "Thanks for saving my life."

**P3**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting in the alcove. They're watching everyone dance.

Phoebe says "Look at them. They'll all live to dance another day and what do we get? We saved the whole darn world. The least we can get is a thank you, you know."

Leo comes up to them "Ladies."

Phoebe says "Hey, Leo."

Leo says "I know this has been hard on all of you."

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, we sort of made it hard on you too."

Piper says "Leo, it's just..."

Leo says "It's okay, Piper, we were doing our job."

Phoebe says "Okay, the master of understatement, is there anything else?"

Leo says "No, I was just at a meeting and they told me that it was your act of complete selflessness that stopped the source's plan from going forward. And Michael's news of the horsemen failing."

Prue says "So the four horsemen were destroyed because Piper and Phoebe were willing to sacrifice me?"

Leo says "The horsemen's bosses said that it was a sign that there were still too much good in the world to make the apocalypse successful."

Piper says "So are they giving up?"

Leo says "No, in fact they'll probably try harder from now on."

Phoebe says "Do you wanna have a drink with us Leo?"

Leo says "No, you need time together. Just you three. I'll see you." He leaves.

Prue says "You know, you two faced an incredibly hard thing and, um, you made the right decision. Through your own free will."

Phoebe says "I am so, so, so sorry, Prue."

Piper says "So am I."

Prue says "There's no apologies necessary. You were all just doing our jobs, I just have to deal with that."

The bartender comes up to them holding Phoebe's book. "Everyone has to vote on this. What if a building was on fire? Do you save five strangers or one sibling?"

Prue, Piper and Phoebe say "Five strangers."

Michael walks into the alcove and he looks at Prue and says "So, Are you mad about me not telling you I was the underworld Prince? And for setting the meeting with the horsemen?"

"I was mad but then when you saved me I felt great." Prue says

Michael looks at Piper and Phoebe "You were never in any danger I made extra sure of that. The Source and my father will put this all on me." He assures them.

**Police station **

Mr. Sanchez walks to Andy's desk and grabs the folder about the undercover case. He opens it and sees a picture of the kidnapper. He looks at another one but it isn't the kidnapper it is another guy.

He turns the page and reads to himself "Current Undercover person: Michael Gonzalez." He slides his finger under Michael name and reads "Current Undercover person #2: Zeke McWilliams." he then reads about the boy that was kidnapped "10 year old boy found in a wild fire is rescued by Junior Detective Michael Gonzalez. Was recently taken again." He looks up and says "Oh my god." He then says of Michael "I was about to ruin everything Michael has worked for. He's not evil. And by doing so I put a little boy in danger." He puts the folder back before anyone sees him with it.

He starts to walk out by the holding cage and over hears the kidnapper and the second guy talking he stops by the wall and listens in "We need to finish what we started we must get to that girl and try again."

"No I already tried but that Junior Detective kid is smart." The kidnapper says.

"Then we must get to him by luring him into a trap." The second guy says.

"How?" The kidnapper says.

"By taking one of his loved ones. The girl friend." He says

Mr. Sanchez's eyes widen "Rosaline." He whispers and walks out.


	24. Be Careful What You Witch For

**Be Careful What You Witch For **

**The Council place **

It is dark and foggy. There are five hooded men standing in a circle and a dragon warlock standing in the middle. There is a genie bottle on the ground next to him.

Council man #1 says "Council will remind you of the heavy losses emanating from this San Francisco. From what we have learned all of the witches there have been turned."

Dragon Warlock says "I descend from a long line of Dragon Warlocks. When my father died, he left me two things. The power of flight and the passion and hatred of those who killed him – witches. And I will not rest until I put all witches to rest."

Council #2 says "The council is intrigued. However, all who have used force of these witches before have failed."

Council #3 says "There is another way."

The man clicks his fingers and smoke blows out of the bottle. A male genie appears.

Dragon Warlock says "A genie? You can't be serious."

Council #3 says "Tell them what you told me."

Genie says "Well, actually that was kind of a just-between-you-and-me kind of thing."

"Tell it!" Council man #3 snaps

Genie says "Right. Well, personally I think that the best way to destroy witches is not to treat them like witches at all. You treat them like humans. Most of your evil doers, naughty types, think it's best to deprive humans of what they desire. No. You wanna get them, you give them exactly what they desire. You grant them their wishes, it'll lead to their undoing."

Council #2 says "We don't know that. He's a genie."

Council #3 says "If council agrees how do we proceed?"

Genie says "Just make sure that the bottle cross paths with the witches and let el Genie grande, take it from there."

Dragon Warlock says "With all due respect, Genie's only work for themselves. If he grants them three wishes, he goes free. How do you know that he won't betray you?"

Council Man#1 says "Remember, getting your freedom does not make you free from us."

Council Man # 2 says "As long as you are a Genie we can find you anytime, anywhere."

**Manor: Conservatory**

Phoebe, Piper and Leo are there. Phoebe is groaning while Piper is bandaging up her ankle.

Phoebe says "Check my to do list. It says bank, dry cleaners, pedicure. No where on the list does it say kick box a beast. Just walking along, minding my own business and 'wham!' it was like a random attack, a demonic drive-by."

Piper says "Nothing in our lives is random anymore."

Phoebe says "You know, we keep saying that but what does it really mean? Is there some kind of cosmic order to all this? Are we on some kind of list? And if so, how many points are we worth?"

Leo says "Phoebe…"

Phoebe says "What? We've had a great year, we've wiped out a ton of nasty's. I just wanna know if we've tripped some supernatural alarm or anything." Piper puts something on Phoebe's foot "Owie! And are we ever gonna learn what it really means?"

Leo says "Well, not to sound all whitelightery but everything happens in its own time. You can't rush what's to be."

Piper says "Okay, how about what already is. Dan is back in town."

Leo says "So?"

Piper says "So what am I gonna tell him? The last time I saw him, he handed me proof that you were killed in 1942. He's gonna expect a reaction from me."

Phoebe says "How about 'Hey Dan, you're right, I am a necrophiliac'."

"Phoebe." Piper says throwing her leg away

Phoebe says "Ow! Why does everyone always Phoebe me?"

Prue walks in "Hey."

Piper says "Where are you off to?"

Prue says "Lunch date with Andy."

Piper says "Okay, I have to go open the club. Are you gonna be alright, Pheebs?" Piper stands up.

Phoebe says "Yes." Leo helps Phoebe up. "Thanks Leo. I'm gonna take a walk and try to loosen up my ankle." They walk into the foyer and open the door. There is a box sitting on the doorstep. Prue picks it up. "What is that?'

Prue says "I don't know." Prue opens the lid.

Piper says "Somebody got a secret admirer?" Piper takes a bottle out of the box.

Phoebe says "Eww, it's so dusty. Who would send us something so dusty?" she rubs the bottle, the lid flies off and the genie appears.

Genie says "Your wish is my command." They stand there in awe.

**An Alley **

Michael and Zeke are walking slowly down an Alley. "Why are we walking so slow?" Zeke asks.

"Because, if we walk fast we can't see evidence and things." Michael says as Mr. Sanchez appears a few feet in front of them "I don't want to fight with you right now I am busy."

"I don't want to fight I want to apologize." He says.

A demon shimmers behind them and kneels "Prince Gonzalez." He says

"Yes?" Michael says turning around

Rosaline orbs in and says "Michael I found something out."

Michael is getting annoyed, Irritated and getting a headache he closes his eyes as if to make all the sound go away. The sound stops and he opens his eyes to find everyone except he and Zeke were frozen. "Whoa." He says "That's how it works."

"Can we get out of here please?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah lets go." Michael says shimmering them out to the manor and everything unfreezes.

**Opening Credits **

**Manor: Living room**

Everyone's there including the Genie.

Phoebe hops to the other side of the room "I don't get it. You've been stuck in that bottle for 200 years, someone finally sends you to us and you have no idea who licked the stamp? I kinda find that hard to believe."

Prue says "What, and a genie man standing in our living room, wearing that, offering to each grant a wish isn't?"

Genie says "Well, I don't get it. You win the lotto and you're asking for explanations?"

Piper says "Actually, we'd just like to know who to send the thank you note to."

Genie says "All I know is that you rubbed and now I serve. Oh, look at that. Mmm. Snacks." He walks over to the table and picks up a peanut. "What I wouldn't give to taste food just once. Smell it even."

Leo says "I don't trust him. Genie's are tricksters by nature. They can and will do anything just to be freed."

Genie says "What are you the butler? Come on, everybody's got wishes. I mean, most people spend their entire lives with their wishes never coming true. Here's your chance."

Phoebe says "No way is this legit."

Genie says "Oh, you don't think so? Well, I'll tell you what is. I stay until I grant three wishes. One from each of you, those are the rules. No wishes, permanent house guest. And I snore, I make house calls I can't even pay for, you think I'm gonna be putting the CD's back in the right case? No. Alright, talk amongst yourselves, I'll be over here, alright. I have a hunch that I'm going to be here for a while. It's a nice house." He walks into another room.

Prue says "He's enjoying this."

Piper says "Alright, Leo, what else do you know about Genies?"

Leo says "Well, the good thing is they're not evil by nature, they can't harm you unless you wish for something."

The genie is in the other room throwing a vase up in the air as Michael and Zeke shimmer in. "Hey, put that down that was expensive." Michael says walking into the other room. "Do I want to know?" the three sisters nod.

Prue says "Well, I mean, what is so dangerous about a wish?"

Leo says "Well, with genie's there's always a catch, an unseen consequence. For example, say a man wishes for a car, the next day his dad'll die and he'll inherit a car."

Piper says "So as long as we don't wish..."

Leo says "You're free and clear.'

Prue says "Clear enough to make a lunch date?"

Phoebe says "If what Leo says goes, you two go on ahead. Leave the genie with the kids and the cripple, I'm not really in a wishing mood."

"Me either." Michael says.

Prue kisses her on the cheek "Thank you gimp." She leaves.

Piper says "You sure?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, I'll look through the Book and see if we can UPS him back to wherever he came from."

Piper says "Alright."

Leo and Piper leave the room. The genie comes back in.

Genie says "So, uh, what's it gonna be, master?" he sees Michael and Zeke "Or masters."

**Cafe Le Blue**

Prue is there with Andy They are looking at menus.  
>Prue says to Andy "So, um, have you been here before?"<br>Andy says "No, it's just close to the Station. I don't like to take long lunches."  
>Prue says to Andy who is staring at her "Why not?"<br>Andy looks at the menu and says "Why not what?"  
>Prue narrows her eyes slightly "Why don't you want to take a long lunch break with me?"<br>Andy says "That's not what I meant..."  
>The genie appears really tiny and stands on the top of Andy's menu.<br>Genie says "Hey, Andy."  
>The genie jumps in Andy's mouth and goes down his throat. Andy then starts acting like the genie. Andy dips his fingers in the butter. "Don't you just love butter? Oh, creamy goodness, to your health." The genie says in Andy's body He licks off the butter.<br>Prue says "Ah, Andy, are you..."  
>Andy says "Sick and tired of trying to pass myself off of being half way worthy of dating you. You betcha. Look, you and I both know I barely come home from work and I still don't do half as much good as you. I can't help it. I know who I am. I know I'm not the guy you're looking for."<br>Prue says "I...What are you saying?"  
>Andy says "The question is what are you looking for? I mean come on, how did we make it this far and you really know I'm not the guy."<br>Prue says "Andy, look, if you weren't what I was looking for I wouldn't have accepted your proposal." She looks at Andy confused.  
>Andy shrugs and says "Still, I can tell it's not the way you want."<br>Prue hesitates before she says "I just feel like you're not interested in me anymore. You barely come home from work and then we hardly ever talk at all. I know it's partly my fault as well, what with the demons that you can't really help me with... I just... I wish we were like it used to be before everything got all complicated."  
>Andy says "Your wish is my command." He clicks his fingers.<p>

**Manor: Attic**

Phoebe's flipping through the Book of Shadows with Michael and Zeke by her side and the Genie appears.

Genie says "Hi. How about great fortune? You want that?"

Phoebe says "After taxes, not worth it."

Genie says "No?" He then looks at Michael "How about Land, power, beauty?"

"I already have power and beauty." Michael jokes

Phoebe says "Nope."

Genie says "Okay, who am I kidding?"

Phoebe says "Why are you not in this book?"

Genie says "Because the only way to get rid of me is to make three wishes. Come on, large or small. I do all kinds. Only no world peace, I can't do that."

Phoebe says "The fine print of wishing. Your job has its limitations."

Genie says "Yeah, well, so does yours." He looks at her foot.

Phoebe says "Occupational hazard."

Genie says "Mmm hmm. Doesn't have to be. You could wish to be as powerful as you want."

She thinks about it for a second "Nope, nope, I-I am not interested in that."

Genie says "Oh, not interested, not interested in absolute power. You're a rocket scientist."

"We already were once before." Michael yells as the genie leaves.

**P3**

Piper and Leo are sitting at a table. "I mean, poor Dan. It would be so much easier if I could be honest with him but other than saying 'Leo is a whitelighter' what am I gonna tell him?" Piper asks

Leo says "What more does he need to know?"

Piper says "Well, maybe it's about what I need to know. I mean, you've been watching me my whole life and I don't even know where you spend yours."

Leo says "If there's anything you wanna know..."

Piper says "It's not exactly about knowing, it's more about experiencing and experiencing it with you. I mean, I have no idea where you go when you orb out. Do you have a house? Friends? A CD player?"

Leo smiles "It's not really like that." He says as Dan walks in.

Piper says "Dan."

Dan says "You have got to be kidding me." He starts to leave.

Piper says "Uh, uh, wait." She stands up and walks over to him. "I think it's time we talked."

Dan says "I don't think there's anything to talk about, Piper." The genie appears near by. "It's your life."

Piper says "Uh, Leo, can you give us a second please?"

Leo says "Yeah, yeah." Leo walks away.

Dan says "What do you expect from me? I really like to know because at this point I really don't know what to expect from you. I mean, how can you be with this guy after everything I found out about him. He's a fraud."

Piper says "Dan, I know who Leo is. I always have."

Dan says "What?"

Piper says "It's not that I don't appreciate everything you..."

Dan says "Wait, I've spent all this time worrying about you, worrying about who he is and you've known all along?"

Piper says "Well, uh, it's very complicated."

Dan says "Complicated. Complicated." He leaves. Leo comes back.

Piper says to Leo "He's right, he deserves to know but what am I gonna tell him, what am I gonna do? I wish there was somehow he could just move on with his life."

Genie says "Your wish is my command." He clicks his fingers and disappears.

**Attic**

Phoebe's sitting in a chair reading a book. Michael and Zeke are looking through the Book of Shadows The genie appears right next to Phoebe and scares her.

Phoebe says "Do not do that."

"Is that a wish?" the Genie asks

Phoebe says "No, it is not a wish."

Genie says "So, figure out how to get rid of me yet?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, all I have to do is get you back in the bottle. I have no idea how to do that but I will figure it out."

Genie says "Well, wish and it will be so. Otherwise your only shot is if I volunteered to leave willingly and, uh, news flash…" he sits on the footstool where Phoebe's foot is resting and he hits her ankle "that's not gonna happen."

Phoebe yells "Oww!"

"Hey!" Michael yells to the genie.

Genie says "I'm sorry. Look, could you stop trying to banish me just long enough for me to try a little something on you. It's-it's-it's wish free." The genie starts massaging her foot.

Phoebe says "Ow, ow, ow. Wow, ooh, oh. How'd you learn how to do that?"

Genie says "Little something a Sultan taught me."

Phoebe says "Um, just out of curiosity, what would you wish for yourself? I mean, you must of heard them all, right? So what would be your wish?"

Genie says "That's easy. I wish for the little things, you know. Things people take for granted. I mean, the feeling of a sun tan, taste of ice cream, preferably chocolate. Sex. That looks like that could be a little bit of fun. To be human. Yeah, that's what I'd wish for. So what did you do to yourself here?"

Phoebe says "I was demon dueling. One of my kicks was a little off center."

Genie says "So, uh, did you finish them off with your scary witchy power?"

Phoebe says "No, that, that is my power."

Genie says "That's it?"

Phoebe says "That and premonitions."

Genie says "You're a witch with no real powers? I mean, no, you know, premonitions, those are, those are great but..."

Phoebe says "I know, I know. I mean, I would love an active power but what can you do?"

The genie stands up "You just done it." Phoebe throws down the book, stands up and covers her mouth. "And I know exactly where to get one."

"Was that a...?" Phoebe starts

Genie says "A wish? Yeah, yeah it was." He clicks his fingers and a choker disappears from around his neck. "And that's three and I'm free."

Phoebe says "Three? That wasn't even one."

Genie says "That's three. I'm gone." He starts leaving.

Phoebe says "Okay, if you're free then where's my power?" He leaves "Hello? Ge..."

Michael pauses from flipping the pages of the book as she stops talking and he looks up "What the…" Michael says seeing Phoebe floating in mid-air.

**Outside the manor**

Piper and Leo pull up in the car. Next door, Dan is talking to a real estate guy. He has a for sale sign on his lawn. Piper and Leo get out of the car.

Piper says "Um, I'll be right back." She walks next door.

Dan says to the real estate guy "Well, thank you very much for your time. I appreciate it." They shake hands and the real estate guy leaves.

Piper says "What's going on?"

Dan says "I, uh, I got a job offer in Portland. I just thought I'd take it."

Piper says "Just like that?"

Dan says "I just think it's time that I move on with my life, don't you? Look, I, uh, I really gotta go."

Piper says "Right." Dan goes inside. Piper walks back over to Leo. "Something's not right."

Leo says "Well, it's probably for the best."

Piper says "No, something he said when I asked..."

Prue's car is screeching down the street. Andy is driving. He slams on the brakes and stops in front of the house. Prue gets out. She has a fringe and is wearing braces.

Prue says "Hey." She runs up the stairs. "Piper, check it out. So the valet guy said that this cool ride is mine. Can you believe it? Ooh, who's the cute boy?" she looks at Leo.

Piper says "Prue?"

Prue says "Hey, are you okay? I mean, don't take this the wrong way but you're looking kinda... old."

Piper says "And… and you're back in braces. Piper and Leo look at each other.

Michael says from upstairs "Help! Is anyone home? Prue? Piper? Leo?"

**Attic**

Piper, Leo and Prue walk in.

Leo says "Phoebe?"

Michael points up to the ceiling

Phoebe says "I'm up here." Phoebe is floating up in the air. "I can't get down. I don't know how I got up."

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Attic**

Leo's floating in the air and helping Phoebe down.

Leo says "I've got you."

Phoebe says "Thank you, Leo."

Leo says "No problem."

They land on the ground.

Prue says "That is so totally cool. So do I get that power when I get old too?"

Piper says "Alright, let's get something straight. We are not old, we are just older than you are right now for some reason."

Phoebe says "Wait a minute. Exactly how old are you?"

Prue says "Seventeen."

"I'm out." Michael jokes pretending to walk to the door.

Piper says "Seventeen? Prue was a nightmare at that age. Why would she wish for that?"

"She didn't." Andy says walking into the attic "She wished for dating to be like it was the first time."

Leo says "Right. She probably only wished for something she could only get by being seventeen. Which explains why she has no memory of being older."

Phoebe says "Yeah, but how is that even possible? I mean, it's so..." She starts floating again and Leo holds her arms.

Leo says "Alright, you know what? How about you just keep your arms down until you learn how to work the controls."

Phoebe says "Got it. Good idea."

Piper says to Prue "Are you sure you don't remember anything about witches? Genies? Adult Andy?"

Prue says "No, but it sounds totally bitchin'. This is such a cool book. What is it?" She starts flipping the pages.

Piper says "I'll tell you when you're older. Let go of it. Stop it. Stop it."

Leo says "You guys have another problem. At seventeen, Prue didn't have her powers yet which makes you guys more vulnerable."

Phoebe says "Yeah, especially if whoever sent the genie is a demon or something."

the front door flies open from downstairs and the dragon warlock walks in and says "Where's my power? I want it back."

Phoebe says "Who is that?"

Piper says to Phoebe "A demon or something." the she says to Prue "You stay here."

Phoebe says "You stay."

"I got her." Andy says as they leave the attic.

Leo, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe walk half way down the stairs.

Leo says "Remember what I told you about wishes and strings attached? That genie gave you a power but he must have stolen it from him."

Piper says "So are we thinking demon or warlock?"

Phoebe says "I don't know." She turns to Michael "Do something."

"Fine." He says and walks in to the view "Hi what are you doing here? Mr. Warlock sir."

"Your majesty." He says kneeling.

"No stop don't go down there." Andy's voice says from the top of the stairs

Prue comes down the stairs. she looks at Michael and the dragon warlock "Oh my God, who's the hottie?"

Piper says "Oh my God, get her out of here now. Go." Leo takes her back upstairs. The dragon warlock breathes fire at them and Piper freezes it and him. "Okay."

Phoebe says "Okay, okay, alright." Phoebe hops down the stairs with Piper's help.

Piper says "Easy."

Phoebe says "Okay, now what?"

Piper says "Well, we can't vanquish him if we don't know what he is."

Phoebe says "So why don't I just fly him outta here and dump him somewhere."

Piper says "I don't know, can you do that?"

Phoebe says "I have no idea but I can try to do that. I mean, I've always wanted an active power, right?"

Piper says "Uh huh."

Phoebe says "So let's see what it can do."

Piper says "Alright."

Phoebe says "Alright."

Phoebe raises her arms and she starts flying. She grabs the dragon warlock, he unfreezes and she flies outside.

Piper says "Phoebe?"

"Phoebe?" Michael says at the same time Piper does.

Phoebe flies above a park and drops him.

**Attic**

Piper, Michael and Zeke are looking in the book when Leo walks in.

Leo says "Your new little sister's in the bedroom checking out the clothes."

Piper says "Nice to see some things never change. Uh, I think I found our fire breather."

Phoebe flies past the window "Uh, guys?"

Leo reads from the book "'Dragon Warlock...'" Piper looks behind her but is not sure where the noise is coming from. '"Most feared witch killer there is. He can fly, breathe fire…'" Phoebe flies past another window. Piper looks outside again but sees nothing. …"'has supernatural strength.' You're gonna need the Power of Three to vanquish him."

Piper says "Which we don't have right now." She starts walking towards the window. "If I ever find that genie again, I'm gonna wish him into oblivion." Phoebe flies past the window again yelling.

"Did you hear that?" Michael and Piper say at the same time.

Leo says "Hear what?"

Suddenly, Phoebe flies straight towards the window and crashes through it. She slides across the floor. Her hair is all messed up.

Piper says "Oh my God, are you alright?"

Phoebe says "Uh-huh."

Piper helps her up "Alright."

Phoebe says "I'm great."

Piper says "Okay, alright, oh, oh, alright."

Phoebe says "Flying's awesome, it's the landing part that's a bitch."

Piper says "Yeah. Alright, Leo, how do we fix this?'

Michael says "I know how to fix it. According to the book we've gotta get the genie back into the bottle. It's the only way to undo the wishes and make everything back to normal."

Leo says "Yeah, but first we gotta find him and we don't even known where to start."

Phoebe says "Well, he's really got a thing for food. Maybe he went back to that cafe where he found Andy and Prue."

Leo says "It's worth a try."

**Café**

The genie is there sitting at a table and shoving food in his mouth. Leo, Michael and Piper are near by. Piper freezes him and the restaurant and they walk over to him.

Piper says "This guy's not a genie, he's a pig." She unfreezes him. "Hi. Wanna know what I'm wishing for now?"

Genie says "Look, uh, you're probably a little bit upset, huh?"

Piper says "No, I've moved past upset and straight to pissed off. You tricked us and now there's a warlock that's trying to turn us into witch kebabs."

Genie says "Warlock? What warlock?"

Leo says "A dragon warlock. The one you stole the flying power from. You remember him?"

Genie says "Wow, he came already? Wait a second. How did he know where to look for it?"

Piper says "I don't know, you tell us."

Genie says "Well, I didn't tell him. Look, they probably just tracked it somehow, that's all, I don't know. We're not partners. I got this gig on my own."

Leo says "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Gig? So somebody did send you. Who was it?"

Genie says "Well, you see that's it, that's part of the genie client privilege thing. I couldn't possibly tell. Yeah, plus that and they'll kill me."

"Not if I do it first." Michael says

"Whoa, Calm down, Michael." Leo says

Piper says "They're gonna have to wait in line. Alright, let's go." He picks up some food. "Put that down."

Genie says "Alright, just one more."

Piper says "Let's go. No. Put that down."

Genie says "You know, you are a real kill joy."

Piper says "You know what? You're going right back in that bottle, buddy." The genie disappears. "What happened? Where did he go? I thought you said free genie's don't have powers." Piper says

Leo says "They don't. It's somebody who does must of wanted him badly." Piper and Leo leave.

As soon as Piper and Leo leave Rosaline orbs in behind Michael. "Look at this." She hands him a things of pictures as everything unfreezes.

"What is it?" Michael asks

"They're pictures of Austin." Rosaline says

"Ok and this is supposed to help us how?" Michael asks walking away

"Stop please and look." He stops and looks at the pictures and flips through them "I found these in that folder that inspector Morris gave me to help you."

"What folder?" He asks

"This one." She gets it out of her bag and opens it Michael sits down at the tables and looks at the pictures again.

A woman and a guy walk up to the table "Excuse me are you Michael?" the lady asks

"Yeah. Why?" He asks

"I was told that you might need a witness for the kidnapping." She says

"You saw it?" Michael asks

"Yes." The lady says "If you find this boy and find those people that took him I will testify."

"Great." Michael says "I have to go." He gets up and walks away from the cafeteria and looks behind him to make sure no one's watching him and shimmers out.

**At the Council **

The Council, the dragon warlock, and the genie are there.

Council man #3 says "It has come to our attention that you have violated our pact. Your accuser will speak."

Dragon Warlock says "He used the Halliwells' wishes, not to destroy them, but to free himself from his bottle and destroy yet another power stronger than either of us." The council looks at the dragon warlock "Prince Michael Gonzalez."

Council man #1 says "What do you say to this charge?"

Genie says "It was all part of the master plan, alright. And those witches would be dead right now if puff over here hadn't screwed everything up."

Dragon Warlock says "Screwed everything up?" He grabs the genie's clothes. "You stole a power from me and gave it to a witch who is the cousin of the underworld prince."

Genie says "Borrowed, okay, the term is borrowed. And I knew…" the dragon warlock lets go of his shirt "…that it would, that it would piss you off so bad that you would be that that mush more motivated to get out there and kill you some witches, right?"

Council man #2 says "But your plan failed. The dragon's attack was thwarted."

Genie says "Look, you don't go after the witches with powers, you go after the one without."

**A building somewhere**

Michael, Zeke and Rosaline shimmer outside a building. "What is this place?" Zeke asks

"I think it used to be an old movie theater." Rosaline says.

"Come on." Michael says opening the door.

"Wait." Rosaline says and Michael stops .

"What is it?" He asks.

She turns around and sees two guys with guns "That."

Unbeknown to all of them, Mr. Sanchez was following them making sure no one was hurt.

They all turn around "Move and your dead." One says and grabs Michael as the other grabs Rosaline.

"No." Mr. Sanchez yells walking into the view and sending the one flying away from her.

"Get them out of here." Michael says to Rosaline

The guy grabs his gun "I don't know how you did that but it wont happen again."

"No!" Michael yells as the guy pulls the trigger, Michael runs and pushes Mr. Sanchez out of the way and the bullet goes into Michael who falls to the ground.

Mr. S just stands there in complete shock "He saved my life after everything I've done to ruin his."

Jared flames in nearby and sees his son bleeding and on the ground. "What happened?" He asks Zeke who points to the two guys.

Jared starts to make a fireball but Rosaline gets up and says "Stop, look I know your upset but they are humans mortal humans you can't kill them." Mr. Sanchez sends them down the Alley farther.

Mr. Sanchez is doing CPR on Michael. "It's no use he's gone." He says. He looks at Michael's eyes "His eyes are completely drained of color."

Zeke suddenly remembers something "Wait a minute."

"What?" Rosaline says

Zeke has a flash back of the last time this had happened

_Flashback_

_Andy is removing glass from Michael's back and the wounds heal_

_End of flashback _

"The bullet." Zeke says "We have to get it out."

"He's dead nothing will happen." Jared says "I lost him."

Mr. Sanchez however holds his hand over the wound using his power and the bullet flies out into his hand.

It took almost five minutes before Michael's eyes had color again and the wound heals and he coughs.

The guys once again get up and start shooting "Lets go." Rosaline says orbing she, Michael, Jared, Zeke and her father out before the bullets could hit them.

**Manor: Prue's room**

Prue's there sitting on the bed. She's wearing a black low-cut blouse and a mini silver skirt. She opens up her purse and pulls out some money. She gets all excited, grabs her bag and coat and climbs out the window.

**Downstairs**

The phone's ringing. Phoebe answers it. "Hello?"

Morris says "When I first got the call, I naturally dismissed as a crank. But I realized it was Deputy Marrow on the other end."

Phoebe says "Okay, Darryl, can you speed this up because I'm kinda busy right now."

Morris says "What, flying? Andy told me." There's silence "Now, see I've learned to interpret those pauses as admission."

Phoebe says "What did he see?"

Morris says "Actually it was his wife. She swore she saw a brown haired, young woman fly over the house earlier... without a plane."

Phoebe says "How about a broomstick?"

Morris says "Phoebe, this isn't funny. Just the fact that a call like that got brought up to me gives you some idea of the pressure that I'm under here."

Piper says from other room "Phoebe?"

Michael, Rosaline and Zeke orb in from taking the others home.

Phoebe says "In here." Then she says to Morris "Okay, Darryl, I'm really sorry okay, it won't happen again but I gotta go, bye, bye, bye." Piper and Leo walk in. "You didn't find the genie?"

Piper says "We did but then we lost him. Where's Prue?"

Phoebe says "Upstairs, reminding me what a pain she was at seventeen.'

Piper says "Now you know why she was lucky to make it to eighteen."

"Why?" Leo and Michael say together

Leo says "What do you mean?"

Phoebe says "Well, you remember it better than I do."

Piper says "It was Prue's rebellious stage. She thought everything bad was good, especially the guy she thought she was in love with."

Phoebe says "Until he attacked her."

Leo says "What?"

Piper says "And Grams went crazy when she found out. Come to think of it, that guy disappeared not too long after that. You don't suppose Grams..." the doorbell rings "I'll get it. You go watch Prue." Phoebe goes upstairs. Piper opens the door and a really old man is standing there. "Can I help you?"

Man says "Piper, why the hell is this happening to me?"

Phoebe comes back downstairs "Prue snuck out of her window, we have to go find her."

Piper says "Phoebe, that's Dan."

Prue's driving along in her car. She has the radio on. She checks herself out in the mirror and then sees the dragon warlock standing in the middle of the road. She slams on the brakes. He walks up to the car. "How about a lift?" He says and she smiles.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Prue's room**

Piper's trying to call Prue. Phoebe's touching things trying to get a premonition.

Piper says "She's not answering."

Phoebe says "Well, maybe she doesn't know how. Were there even cell phones ten years ago?"

"She knows what a ringing phone sounds like doesn't she?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "Maybe I should fly around and see if I can spot her car."

Piper says "You'll never be able to find it. You have a hard enough time controlling your power in the day time let alone at night. Besides Andy and Michael went to look for her."

Phoebe says "Why can't I get a premonition when I want to? If I had one wish right now, that's what it would be."

Piper says "At least your wish isn't hurting anyone. Look what mine did."

Phoebe says "That's not your fault."

Piper says "How can it not be? Dan is aging because I wished for him to move on with his life. He would be fine if it wasn't for me. It's not fair, he doesn't deserve this. It's bad enough the wishes are biting us in the ass but not him. This shouldn't be happening to him."

Phoebe says "We have to find the genie. It's the only way to save Dan... And Prue."

**Golden Gate Park**

Prue's car is parked there. Prue and the dragon warlock are sitting in the car. Music is playing softly on the radio.

Prue says "So, um, what you, you don't have a name?"

Dragon Warlock says "I go by a lot of names. Depends where I am."

Prue says "So why are my sisters scared of you? Why did you come to our house tonight?"

Dragon Warlock says "Because they have something that I want. Something that's mine. Are you scared of me?"

Prue laughs "No." They kiss. The phone rings and Prue picks it up of the dashboard. "God, it's ringing again. How do you turn it off?" The dragon warlock presses a button. They continue kissing and he gets a bit rough. "Easy. Okay, hey, hey, hey. Easy."

He grabs her around the neck and his eyes glow red.

Dragon Warlock says in a demonic voice "Are you scared of me now?" She screams and opens the car door. She runs away. The dragon warlock gets out of the car and the genie walks up to him. "Won't be too long before she calls her sisters and cousin to come rescue her. It's the perfect trap."

Genie says "You didn't hurt her did ya? Because I thought I heard screams."

Dragon Warlock says "You've spent too much time with humans already. Developing a conscience." He grabs the genie around the neck. "If you want your freedom, you do exactly as I say. You understand?"

Genie says "Absolutely."

Dragon Warlock says "Hmm mmm." He lets go of the genie and walks off.

**Somewhere around the park **

Andy and Michael are driving around looking for Prue. "Do you see her anywhere?" Michael asks Andy.

"No, not yet I am worried about her Michael." Andy says "I mean I know I haven't been home in a while, if I had been around she wouldn't have wished for this."

"Can I talk to you about something?" Michael asks. Andy nods and Michael says "Well, Rosaline and her father saved me after trying to destroy me, I just need a guy to talk to, How do I tell her I forgive her?"

"You just forgive her and try to talk things out." Andy says.

"Thanks I'm gonna go. Call if you see her." Michael says flaming out.

**Manor: Living room**

Dan's on the couch. Piper and Leo walk in. Leo sits on the end of the couch and Piper kneels on the floor.

Piper says "Dan, I'm so sorry."

Dan says "I don't understand."

Piper says "This is going to be hard for me to explain and even harder for you to believe. We're witches. Prue, Phoebe, Michael and myself. And not your everyday kind of witches. We have supernatural powers that we use to fight off..." she pauses and looks at Leo "…demons and warlocks. You know all the family emergencies that I used to have? Um, I never told you before because I didn't want you to be hurt because of it. I didn't want something like this to happen to you."

Leo says "And I'm the same Leo Wyatt that died in 1942. I'm a Whitelighter, a guardian angel for witches."

"Yeah, right." Dan says in disbelief

Leo stands up and orbs out and then back in. Piper touches Dan's hand but he pulls it away. Michael flames in at that moment and sees Dan there "Oops. I am so busted aren't I?" Michael says to Piper and Leo.

"No, honey, he knows I just told him." Piper says.

**Prue's room**

Phoebe's picks up Prue's purse off the bed and has a premonition

_Premonition_

_The genie's bottle falling under the chair._

_End of premonition_

**Foyer**

Phoebe comes down the stairs. "Piper!" Piper, Michael and Leo walk out of the living room. "I just had a premonition. I have no idea what it means..."

The phone rings. Piper answers it "Hello?"

**Golden Gate Park **

Prue is hiding in the bushes, talking on her cell phone. She's breathing heavily and crying.

Prue says "Piper, thank God, you have to help me."

**Manor**

Piper says "Prue?"

Phoebe says "Where is she?"

"Is she all right?" Michael asks.

Prue says over the phone "Piper, he's trying to kill me... dragon... he's trying to kill me and I don't think he's human."

Piper says "Okay, calm down. Uh, where is he now?"

Prue says "I don't know. I think he's -he's following me. You have to come quick."

Piper says "Okay, Prue, where are you?"

Prue says "Golden Gate Park."

Piper says "Okay, listen to me. Go to the lake where dad used to take us fishing, remember? And hide under the bridge until we get there, okay."

Prue says "I think he's coming."

Piper says "Prue? Prue?" The phone goes dead.

Phoebe says "What?"

Piper says "The dragon's after her."

Piper, Michael and Phoebe grab their coats.

Leo says "It's a trap, you know it's a trap."

Phoebe says "It doesn't matter, Leo, we have to go anyway."

Leo says "Alright, well, at least go with a plan. Try using your new power, fly over head, spot him before he spots you."

Piper says "Alright." She kisses Leo in the cheek. "Uh, stay with Dan. We'll be back."

Leo says "You better be."

Piper says "We gotta hurry, it's gonna be light soon." And they leave.

**Golden Gate Park**

It's daylight. Phoebe, Michael and Piper pull up in the car and they get out.

Piper says "Okay, you think you can control the power this time?"

Phoebe says "I'll have to, I have no choice. Alright, I'll spot the dragon, you freeze him."

Piper says "Then we find Prue and get the hell outta here. Alright, go, fly."

Phoebe raises her arms and she flies up into the air.

Prue comes running towards Piper "Piper! Piper! Piper!" Prue yells

Piper says "Prue!" Piper starts running towards her.

Prue says "Piper!"

Piper says "No, Prue, shh. Go back! Go, go!" The genie runs out from behind a tree and grabs Piper. The dragon warlock also runs out from behind a tree and grabs Prue. "What are you doing? Let go of me."

"Let her go." Michael says to the dragon warlock.

Genie says "I'm sorry."

Piper says "Let her go! Let go of her damn it!'

The dragon warlock pulls out a knife.

Prue says "Piper."

Piper says "No."

The dragon warlock sees Phoebe flying.

Dragon Warlock says to Phoebe "Come on. Keep coming. Come and save your little sister."

Phoebe says "No."

Piper says "No, no, no, no." The dragon warlock plunges the knife into Prue's back. "Nooo!"

"No!" Michael yells forming an energy ball.

Phoebe flies towards the ground "Prue!" She lands flat on her stomach on the ground.

Dragon Warlock says "Time to get my power back." He throws Prue on the ground and heads over to Phoebe. Michael throws the energy ball

Piper says "Let go." The genie lets go of her, she freezes the dragon warlock, the energy ball and runs over to Prue. "Prue!"

Phoebe gets up and runs towards Prue. Piper kneels down next to Prue.

Phoebe is crying and panicking "Oh my God, oh my God, what do we do, what do we do?"

Piper says "Leo can heal her. I know he can. We just need to get her home. Go get the car, Phoebe, go get the car."

Phoebe says "Oh my God."

Phoebe runs off.

Genie says "Oh my God, what have I done?"

"Piper, give me your hand." Michael says and shimmers them to the car.

**Manor**

Phoebe, Michael and Piper are carrying Prue through the back door into the kitchen.

Phoebe says "Leo! Leo!"

Leo comes in. Phoebe and Piper lay Prue on the floor. "What happened?" Leo asks.

Piper says "Never mind, just heal her. Quickly, come on." Leo kneels down beside Prue and holds his hands above Prue. His hands glow but doesn't heal Prue. "What's the matter? Why isn't it working?"

Phoebe says "Leo."

Leo says "I can't heal the dead.'

Phoebe and Piper cry harder "Yes you can." Piper says as Michael flames out.

**Commercial Break**

**Underworld**

Michael flames in at the council place "You." He says forming an energy ball "You sent the dragon warlock after my family." He throws the energy ball at a council man and it vanquishes him. Does the same to the remaining ones and flames out.

**Conservatory **

Piper and Phoebe are sitting on the chair crying and holding each other. Leo and the genie walk in. Piper and Phoebe stand up.

Phoebe says "What the hell is he doing here?"

Leo says "Wait, wait, just hear him out, he may have an idea."

Genie says "Listen, I'm so sorry. All I ever wanted was my freedom, that's it, that's all that I was thinking about. I'm just a genie..."

Piper says "Get to the point!"

Leo says "He's willing to give up his freedom. Go back in the bottle and return everything to the way it was."

Phoebe says "Even Prue?"

Genie says "It should. I mean, technically teenage Prue is the one who got killed, not adult Prue."

Piper says "How do we know this isn't just another trick?"

Leo says "Well, if it gets Prue back you'll have The Power of Three to vanquish the dragon. What have you got to lose?"

Piper and Phoebe look at each other and then Phoebe takes the lid off the genie's bottle and says "After you."

The genie claps his hands once and rubs them together. He disappears into the bottle.

Piper says "Try to fly."

Phoebe lifts her arms and nothing happens. Phoebe runs in the kitchen and Leo and Piper run in the living room.

**Kitchen**

Prue changes back to an adult.]

**Living room**

Dan changes back also.

**Piper says "**Prue."

Leo and Piper head towards the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

Phoebe has Prue's head resting on her lap. Piper and Leo walk in.

Piper says "It worked. Dan's..."

Phoebe says "No it didn't."

Leo says "All it did was turn her back into her adult self, it didn't save her."

Piper says "Wait, the genie's back in the bottle, so if we can get him out, then we have three more wishes, right?"

Phoebe says "All we need is one." Michael flames in at that moment and runs out with Piper and Leo.

**Conservatory**

Piper comes running in heading towards the bottle. The dragon warlock crashes through the window and pushes Piper on the floor. The bottle gets knocked under a chair like in Phoebe's premonition. Michael, Phoebe and Leo come in. Dan comes in from the other room.

Dan says "Piper?"

"Dan get down!" Phoebe yells

The dragon warlock turns around and blows fire at Dan. Dan dives on the floor. Phoebe kicks the dragon warlock in the stomach and he blows fire at her. Leo pulls her out of the way and they crouch around the corner. Michael makes an energy ball and throws it but it only sends him flying into the wall. Dragon gets up and blows fire to Michael and it sends him flying backwards.

Leo says "You see where the bottle went?"

Phoebe says "No, I have no idea. Wait, yeah, in my premonition. You distract him."

Leo says "Right." He orbs out.

Dragon Warlock says "Too bad you don't have my power anymore."

Leo orbs in behind the dragon warlock "Hey, dragon breath, over here."

The dragon warlock turns around. Phoebe runs over to the chair and gets the bottle. The dragon warlock blows fire at Leo and he dives out of the way. Phoebe rubs the bottle and the genie appears.

Phoebe says "I wish Prue were alive." The genie clicks his fingers. "Piper, go check on Prue."

Piper goes in kitchen.

Dragon Warlock says "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Oh, no, no, that's where you came from." Genie clarifies.

Piper and Prue walk in and say the power of three spell "_'The Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free.'_" Phoebe says it with them.

They repeat it two more times. The dragon starts flying and heads for the window. He explodes.

**Outside Dan's house**

Piper walks up the stairs and rings the doorbell. Dan answers the door.

Piper says "Hi."

Dan says "Piper, I really don't feel like talking right now." He starts to close the door.

Piper says "Wait, wait, wait. We're gonna have to talk sometime."

Dan says "No, we don't. I don't know how you expect me to react to your secret but I don't... I'm really sorry you told me. I wish you never did, I wish I never saw what I saw. I never imagined things like that even existed."

Piper says "Dan..."

Dan says "Please, just go away. I don't wanna know anymore and I don't wanna know anymore about you." Dan closes the door.

**Manor: Living room**

Michael is walking down the stairs talking to Andy "Who found him?" Michael says.

"Some guy brought him in but said you found him." Andy says confused.

Michael thinks for a second and Rosaline orbs in "I know who. Thanks Andy.". "Hey." He says to Rosaline and join the sisters at the couch.

Prue, Phoebe, Leo and the genie are on the couch and Michael Andy and Rosaline join them.

Genie says "They call themselves the council and they're scary dudes. Very high up on the evil food chain. It's only gonna be a matter of time before they send somebody looking for you."

Prue says "Just means we're doing something right if we got their attention."

Phoebe says "Plus it means that there's some method to this Wiccan madness, some greater purpose. It's nice to finally know."

Leo says "Be careful what you wish for."

Phoebe says "Oh, I am a reformed wish-a-holic, believe me. I'm in no hurry to get any new powers."

Prue says "Yeah, besides, the power that you already have is the one that saved the day anyway."

Phoebe says "I know and I love it. I just have to work on controlling it better."

Prue says "Yeah, and I'm gonna concentrate on spending more time with Andy and not worrying so much about work." Prue and Phoebe smile.

Genie says "Well, speaking of wishes, you still got two left, you know."

Michael says "Yeah we know."

Prue says "We know and we already know what one of them is if you're up to it that is. We want to make you mortal. Keep you off of the council's radar once and for all."

"They won't be a problem anymore." Michael says. "I took care of them."

Leo says to the Genie "True freedom. And not just from the bottle although mortality is the consequence."

Phoebe says "And feelings too. Even the painful ones."

Genie says "That's okay. I think I'm ready. I'm feeling very sensitive these days." Piper walks in. "Let me ask you something. Why would you do that for me? I mean, especially after I helped kill you."

"Wait you were killed?" Andy says.

Prue says "Yeah, well, you also helped bring me back. And besides, once you're human, we don't have to worry about you tricking us again."

Piper says "But there's one wish you have to grant first. One that I need. I want Dan to have peace of mind, to forget about all the horrible things that have happened in the last couple of days. About who we all really are. I wish that Dan could truly move on with his life without consequences."

Genie says "Your wish is my command." He clicks his fingers and the choker around his neck disappears. Piper walks outside and sees Dan in his front yard picking up the paper. He looks over at Piper and she waves. He waves back and goes inside. The genie comes outside.

Piper says "No tricks, right?"

Genie says "No tricks. I promise. I've got no powers."

The genie leaves. Piper walks back inside and Leo, Michael, Rosaline, Phoebe, Andy and Prue are standing in the foyer.

Prue says "Well, that was an interesting couple of days."

Phoebe says "Interesting couple of years."

"Right." Michael says as Zeke walks in the Manor.

The Whitelighters call Leo "They're calling me, I've gotta go."

Piper says "Not so fast. If we're ever gonna make this work I think I deserve to know a little bit more about you, don't you think?"

Leo says "What do you mean?"

Piper says "I mean, I'm going with you, Leo. I'd like to meet 'them'."

Leo says "Are you sure?"

Piper says "Positive." Piper puts her arms around him. "Take me to your leader."

Phoebe says "Uh, Piper? Wh-wh-whatta?"

Piper turns to them and says "Don't worry, I'll be back." They orb out.

Phoebe says "Worried? I'm not worried, I mean of course they'll be back, right?"

Prue says "Of course, I mean why would we worry?"

Andy and Michael both look at Prue for a second and say "You're worried."

"Totally." Prue says and she and Phoebe look at each other, obviously worried. Phoebe walks away. Prue looks at the door, raises her hand and flicks her fingers using her power to close it.


	25. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

Michael is half demon/half witch but most of his powers are mind based courtesy of his mother coming from a line of witches with telekinesis and telepathy. And his father being a descendant of Melinda Warren,

This is a Prue\Andy thing too. Andy does not die and neither will Prue.

Michael's father is a very powerful demon who is close with the source personally and in power. He doesn't show signs of having witches powers but he is half witch from birth.

Michael is as strong as Piper as a witch but she is stronger due to being a Charmed One.

When they meet Paige and create the Power of Four I plan on letting the sisters be able to use the Power of Three from time to time. Michael is able to say a power of three spell with only two of the sisters until they meet Paige.

Michael's girlfriend, Rosaline, possess the power to orb as a gift from the elders in heartbreak city, she does however have the power to throw ice out of her hands this power will grow throughout the series.

Zeke possess the power of telepathy and immunity from Piper's freezing power, due to a potion given to him from Michael.

So please read and review if you have questions send me a PM. Don't hesitate to send me a PM of ideas for episodes.

Beta Reader wanted if anyone wants to help me.

If you all would please also read SwiftyGirl7474 Season 1 rewrite with the four sisters. I am very impressed with the ideas she has come up with for the season. She is also doing a season 2 so yeah please take the time to read hers as well.

Everyone's powers for my rewrites will be posted here and I will update when they get them.

**List of powers**

**Prue's powers**

_Active Powers: _

Telekinesis 

Astral Projection

Astral Teleportation/ Advanced Astral Teleportation (Pregnant with baby): Baby messes with Prue's astral powers and is able to bring people or objects in a pink flash of light.

Advance telekinesis (Baby's powers,)

_Inactive powers_

Telepathic connection with Michael

**Piper's Powers **

_Active powers:_

Molecular immobilization or also known as temporal stasis

Molecular Combustion

_Inactive power:_

Telepathic Connection with Michael

**Phoebe's powers**

_Active power_

Premonitions 

Levitation 

_Inactive power_

Telepathic connection with Michael

**Michael's Powers **

_Active powers_

Telekinesis: shimmer-kinesis\ Flame-kinesis: (Able to call for objects and it will shimmer or flame to you)

Energy balls

Mind freezing: Able to freeze time with your mind (Like that guy from Hero's)

Telepathy: to communicate by thought (telepathic connection with The Charmed Ones, Zeke, and Natalie)

Advanced telepathy: To talk to multiple people at once through thought, Tapping into another's power or powers.

Very Limited Mind reading: Limited access to reading the thoughts of magical and non-magical beings

Resurrection


	26. The Honeymoon's Over

**The Honeymoon's Over **

**Manor: Attic**

Prue is sitting on the floor looking through the Book of Shadows. The cuckoo clock cuckoo's and Prue gasps. It's 2 in the morning. She looks back in the book. The door behind Prue slams open Phoebe and Michael walk in but Prue uses her power to send Phoebe and Michael (not knowing it's them) flying backwards.

Phoebe says "Ahhh. Oh."

"Ow." Michael says

Prue says getting up recognizing them "Oh. Oh god." She goes to help Phoebe and Michael stand up. "Guys, I didn't realize you were home. Are you OK?"

Phoebe says "Yes."

"So far yeah I'm fine" Michael says calmly

Prue says "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Phoebe says "I'm fine." Phoebe stands up. "Uh, feeling a little jumpy are we?"

Prue says "Well, yeah. Especially now that we know the evil triad is behind all those attacks."

Phoebe says "Um, yeah. I don't need a recap, but what I do need... is some heat. Is it freezing in here? Did you forget to pay the gas bill? "

Prue folds her arms and says "I… thought that you were supposed to pay the gas bill."

Phoebe says "No, Prue. Michael and I were going to take care of the club and you and Andy were going to take care of the house. Remember? When school started back up for me?"

"Me too." Michael says

Prue says "Oh, right. Uh, I'll call the gas company first thing. I will be so glad when Piper gets back."

Phoebe says "What if she doesn't?" the phone rings.

Prue says "Uh, that's my fax." She goes to grab the book and to get the fax. "Doesn't what?" Prue asks as Phoebe puts her purse on.

Phoebe says "Wh-what if she doesn't come back?" Prue picks up the Book of Shadows. "I mean, what if when her and Leo orbed out, it was for good?"

Michael says "That is ridiculous." Prue leaves Michael shortly after follows and Phoebe follows Michael.

Phoebe says "No Michael. It's not ridiculous. Think about it. We have not heard from her in a month. And that's not like her."

Prue says "All right. Look, Piper is not just going to ditch us, okay? We're her sisters and he cousin and neither is Leo. He's our white-lighter too."

They get to the second floor.

Phoebe says "Then why hasn't she contacted us? I mean, she has to know that we're worried about her. She also has to know that she's left us one sister short in the Power of Three." They walk downstairs. "So, while she is up romping around the clouds with Leo, we've got our wiccan butts flapping around in the wind here. I mean, we are very lucky, Prue, that we have not been attacked yet."

Prue stops at the end of the stairs.

Prue says "No. It has absolutely nothing to do with luck. The triad is up to something. We just don't know what it is yet."

Phoebe says "That's exactly my point. Piper knows this. So where the hell is she?"

Prue says "Well, that's why I've been studying the book."

Phoebe says "Prue, studying the book is not going to do it. We're screwed without Piper and you know this. Why aren't you worried?"

Michael raises his arm and says "Hello if I say a spell, any spell, with two of the Charmed Ones the three of us could channel the Power of Three."

Prue says "I am worried. Alright? I am scared that you're right, that we're never going to see her again, and not because she doesn't want to come back, but because they won't let her. Because she broke one too many rules." The phone rings.

Phoebe says "Who's calling us at 2 in the morning?" Prue goes to answer it as Phoebe and Michael follow.

Prue says "Probably Darryl." She answers it. "Hello?"

Andy says on the other line "Did you get the fax we sent?"

Prue says "Yeah. I was just about to check it." She heads for the conservatory with Phoebe following her. "Hold on."

Phoebe says "What's going on?"

Prue says "Darryl and Andy are tracking a murder suspect who he thinks is in league with a demon."

Phoebe says "Based on what?"

Prue says "Based on the fact that the killer carves a demonic symbol into its victim's forehead." She gives Phoebe a piece of paper with a photograph of a victim. "An inverted triangle. That and the fact that he magically seems to be invading arrest." Prue begins looking through the book.

Phoebe says "Looks like a rune to me."

"Let me see that." Michael says.

Prue says "Yeah. I saw it in here somewhere." Into the phone "Andy, is he still at the pier street rave?"

**Rave**

Darryl and Andy are in a club with people dancing. Andy's talking on a cell phone. Loud soft music is playing (not love songs). Darryl is looking at a man.

Andy says "Yeah, but I think he's on the move. I don't think he spotted us yet."

Darryl says "He's heading out the back."

**Manor**

Michael looks at the paper with the symbol "Oh my god." He says "These are guardians."

Prue turns a page and sees the same symbol on the forehead of the demon drawn in the book. They're Guardians. Prue points to him.

Prue says "He's right look" she points to the page.

Phoebe Reading from the book. "_'An opening by which demons known as the guardians steal an innocent soul'_."

Prue looks at her and says Into the phone. "Stay away from him Guys."

**Rave**

Darryl says "And let him kills somebody else?" the guy goes outside. "I don't think so."

Prue says "No. Listen to me. These guardians protect they're mortal killers in exchange for their victim's souls. You cannot stop him."

Darryl says "Listen Prue. We can take care of ourselves. I gotta call you back. I'm not sure where this guy is."

Emilio swings down from the top of a pole and knocks Darryl and Andy out.

**Manor**

Prue says "Darryl? Andy?"

Emilio picks up the phone.

Prue says "Darryl?" He hangs it up.

Prue hangs up and walks in the kitchen with Phoebe and Michael following.

Prue says "Alright. We're only uh, 3 minutes away. Michael take us."

Phoebe says "What do we do once we get there?"

Prue says "How about save Darryl and Andy's lives life?" Prue goes to get her purse.

Phoebe says "No. I mean about the guardian. We don't even know how to vanquish it."

Prue says "Well, the book says you kill it just like you would a vampire, with a stake." Prue leaves to stand by Michael.

Phoebe says "Oh. Okay." She looks To the ceiling and says "Piper, where are you?" She follows Prue and they flame out.

**Rave **

Emilio is kneeling by Darryl. He's about to strike him. A girl in her early 20s walks by and sees this. She gasps. Emilio sees her and she runs away. He follows her. She bangs on the door. He tries to stake on her, but she ducks and runs the other way. She tries to climb up, but he pulls her down.

Woman says "Please don't hurt me." She screams and he kills her. He lies her on the floor.

Emilio carves the triangle into the woman's forehead as soft chanting is heard. The triangle glows. The guardian is a spirit and rises from Emilio. A dark blue light goes into him. The guardian goes back into Emilio. He walks to Andy.

Prue, Michael and Phoebe flame in and see the woman dead. They then turn around to see Emilio trying to do the same thing to Darryl and Andy.

Phoebe says "Darryl. Andy. Prue!" Prue uses her power to send Emilio flying on top of a dumpster. They run to check Darryl. The guardian arises from Emilio. "He's alive."

"Phoebe." Michael says getting her attention

Prue says "Uh, I think I've found the guardian." Phoebe and Prue stand up with Michael

Phoebe says "Okay. Get rid of it."

Prue says "Uh, oh." Prue uses her power to send a stick into the guardian, but it goes right through him.

Phoebe says "Wait. Didn't the book say they were just like vampires?"

Prue says "I might have mis-read that part."

Phoebe says "I'm sorry?" The guardian picks up the knife.

'_The rune_.' Michael thought. and Prue and Phoebe both heard and jumped at his voice in there heads.

Phoebe says "Okay. The rune. Aim for the rune." Prue uses her power to send a stick flying into the guardian's triangle on his forehead. He gets electrocuted and disappears. "Okay, if Piper ever comes back, I am going to kill her."

**Opening Credits**

**Rave**

The police put the woman in a body bag. Phoebe and Prue are with Darryl, who's awake and being checked by a medical.

Phoebe says "Poor girl."

Medical guy says to Andy and Darryl "Do you feel dizzy at all? Nauseous?"

Darryl says "No."

Medical guy says "Trouble focusing? Headache?"

Andy says "I'm telling you I'm fine."

Darryl says "Only thing wounded is our pride."

Prue gets annoyed and says "Are they fine?"

Medical guy says "Yeah. Thanks to you guys."

Prue says "What do you mean thanks to us?"

Medical guy says "Well, you fought off the attacker didn't you?" Emilio walks towards the police car, staring at Prue and Phoebe with an evil grin on his face. "Isn't that what happened?"

Prue says "Uh, yeah, you know, it wasn't really that big of a deal."

Medical says "Well, you saved his life. I think that's a pretty big deal. You're lucky men, Inspectors. Take care."

Darryl says "Thanks."

"Thanks." Andy says.

The medical guy grabs his bag and walks away.

Phoebe says "Okay, can we go now?"

"No we probably have to get witness statements" Michael says

Prue looks at Andy and says "Uh, Andy..."

Darryl speaks for Andy "Prue, you're witnesses to a crime. In this case the only witnesses."

Phoebe says "No, Darryl, we can't be witnesses. We used our powers to stop the killer, what are we supposed to say?"

Prue says "And he saw us use them too."

Andy says "Nobody's gonna believe anything that bastered has to say. All you have to do is get your story straight."

Phoebe says "Which means get our lies straight."

Darryl says "Phoebe, listen to me, without your testimony, Emilio walks."

Prue looks over at Emilio and he is still grinning at them. "What is he smiling at anyway? It's not like he has his guardian demon to protect him anymore."

Phoebe says "Yeah, and unfortunately our guardian angel is no where to be found." She looks up. "We sure could use some cosmic help right now. What are we supposed to do? We've never been in this situation before."

Darryl and Andy look to there sides and Darryl says "You better decide fast. Here comes the ADA."

A really cute ADA approaches them "Ladies and…" he recognizes Michael "…gentleman. My name is Cole Turner and I'm the Assistant District Attorney assigned to this case. I was wondering if either of you saw what happened here."

Phoebe raises her hand "I did!" Prue roles her eyes at that.

Michael looks at Prue and says telepathically_ 'Apparently she did.' _

**Court Room**

Prue, Michael and Phoebe are sitting on one the benches. Cole is standing in front of them.

Cole says "I think we're in good shape except for the, what'd you call the murder weapon? A-a athamee?"

Phoebe says "Athame. It's a ceremonial knife used by…" Prue looks at her. Michael looks at her too _'Pheebs'_ is heard in her head "Um, lots of different crazy people."

Cole says "And are you sure you didn't see who took it?"

Phoebe says "No, we were there to check up on Darryl and Andy and..."

Prue interrupts her and says "Probably just some lunatic from the rave. Will it hurt the case?"

Cole says "The P.D. will try to focus on it but this is just an arraignment, unless there's something I don't know about, we should have more than enough for the judge to hold him over for trial. Don't worry, I'm good at what I do."

The judge enters the room.

Bailiff says "All rise. Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge William Hamilton now presiding. Please be seated."

Phoebe says to Prue "I'm nervous."

Prue says "Oh, you know. Witches and trials. It's that whole Salem thing."

Phoebe says "No. I mean about lying. It just doesn't feel right, Prue."

Prue says "Would it feel more right to just let him go?"

Court Clerk says "Case number B684400. The state of California versus Emilio Smith. One count of murder in the first degree, one count attempted murder."

Cole stands up and says "Assistant District Attorney Cole Turner for the state."

The P.D. stands up and says "Public Defender Alan Sloan for the defense."

Judge says "How does the defendant plead?"

Alan says "Not guilty, your Honor."

Judge says "So noted. Mr. Turner, I have read your brief, do you have anything to add?"

Cole says "No, you're Honor. The state stands by the arrest report and the eye witness testimonies."

Judge says "Mr. Sloan?"

Alan says "Well, uh, it seems to me, your honor, you can't very well hold for a murder trial without a murder weapon."

Cole says "The State has already stipulated that the alleged murder weapon is still outstanding. We have three eyewitnesses who—"

Alan cuts him off by saying "Saw what, exactly? My client bent over the two Inspectors? That's how they justify the attack? How do they know he didn't just happen to cross the scene, and was trying to revive the inspectors."

'_Oh come on_.' Michael says in his head but the sisters heard

Phoebe says "Oh, please!"

The judge bangs his mallet "Order!"

Cole looks at Phoebe and she mouths 'sorry'.

Alan says "And why, if they were able to so easily able to subdue him, don't they know exactly what happened to the alleged weapon? I mean, what? Did it just poof! magically disappear?"

Cole says "Objection!"

Phoebe whispers to Prue and Michael "Oh God, he knows."

Prue says "Easy."

Cole says "Your honor, the witnesses aren't on trial here."

Alan says "Why? Isn't perjury illegal?"

Cole says "Objection, your honor!"

Judge says "Mr. Turner, unless you have something else or can produce the alleged murder weapon, I'm inclined to agree with Mr. Sloan."

Cole says "You're what?"

Judge says "Do you or don't you have any additional evidence?"

Cole says "You mean aside the fact that he's the prime suspect in three other murders and that no less then five people saw him leave the rave just before the attacks and that everything other than the missing murder weapon makes this in any other courtroom a slam dunk?"

Judge says "The charges are dropped, the defendant is released." He bangs his mallet.

Cole says "I don't believe this."

Michael realizes where he saw Emilio from and says "Wait a minute."

"What is it?" Prue asks.

Bailiff says "Clerk, next case."

Michael stands up and says "Uh Mr. ADA guy."

Cole walks over to Michael and says "What is it?"

"That guy Emilio he kidnapped a boy a while back." Michael says in his ear.

"Who are you?" Cole asks

"Oh my apologies I am Junior Inspector Michael Gonzalez." Michael says and Cole recognizes the name.

Emilio and Alan stand up. Emilio grins at Prue and Phoebe as they walk past them.

Cole says "Yeah, you keep smiling, punk." Cole grabs his jacket. "I'm not giving up until I see you fry."

Darryl says "Come on, Turner, this isn't gonna solve anything."

Alan says to Emilio "Let's go. Let's go." They leave the room.

Phoebe says to Cole "I'm so sorry, I wish that there was more that we could do."

Cole says "If there's something you're not telling me, anything, if you're afraid of him we can protect you. I can re-file."

Prue says "Um, we have to go. Sorry." The three of them leave.

**Manor: Living room**

Prue, Michael and Phoebe are on the sofa and Prue's looking in the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe says "We shouldn't have lied."

Prue says "Phoebe..."

"We shouldn't have. We should've told the truth. We should've done whatever we had to do to keep that jerk from walking." Phoebe says pacing back and forth.

Prue says "Like what? Say what really happened to that knife? Tell the court that we're witches?"

Phoebe says "Why not, Prue? Isn't it more important to keep a killer off the streets then to protect our secret?"

Prue says "Phoebe, the Judge would've thought that we were nuts and you know it."

Phoebe says "Not if you or Michael proved it to them and showed them your powers."

Prue says "No, that wouldn't have put Emilio away, that would've put us away, and then we would never have the chance of catching him again."

Phoebe says "And would that be before or after he kills somebody else? I'm sorry, you know I'm just really frustrated about all this. What about that public defender? I mean, if Emilio really did tell that P.D. about us, then why didn't he spill the magic beans?"

Prue says "Same reason as us, credibility. What I'm curious about is, is he mortal or is he demon?"

"I didn't recognize him." Michael says.

Phoebe says "All I know is Cole is an angel. He was awesome in that court room yesterday."

'_Ooh Phoebe's got a boyfriend.' _Michael thought to himself but Prue heard it.

Prue says "See something you like, sis?"

Phoebe says "Maybe, or maybe it's just nice to run into someone that's not a college boy. More years, less hormones."

Prue says "Yeah, not a bad butt either."

'_This is ridiculous.' _Michael heard in his head and then they could hear Piper and Leo as they are orbing in.

Piper says "We've been through this, Leo. I don't care if they are. It's not right and it's not fair." Michael, Prue and Phoebe turn around as Piper and Leo become corporeal.

Leo says "I know that, but it's their rules."

Piper says "Screw their rules. They're wrong."

Prue cuts in "Piper…" but she is ignored

Piper says to Prue "Just a second. Leo, you better do something about this because this is not acceptable."

Leo says "Piper, come on."

Piper gets annoyed "Oh." She freezes him. She turns to Michael and her sisters "I'm gonna go to the club. Do not tell him." And She leaves.

When Piper is already halfway out the door when Prue says "Hi, welcome home!"

Phoebe says to Michael and Prue "Okay, what was that all about? I didn't even get to bitch at her."

Prue says "Yeah, neither did I."

Leo unfreezes "We have to talk about it." He finishes his sentence from before.

Prue looks at him and says "Leo, she left."

Phoebe says "Yeah, so now I get to bitch at you. Listen, the next time you take my sister someplace, please, call and let us know that you got their safely, okay. I don't care if it's up there—"

Prue runs by Phoebe and says "Okay, oh, shh. Leo, uh, can you do me a favor and just go find out everything you can on guardians. They are demons. Okay, thank you, bye." And Leo orbs out.

Phoebe says to Prue "Excuse me, but I have issues."

Prue says "Yes, I know, so do I, but Leo looked pretty beaten up already."

Phoebe says "Yeah, you're right, which is why I'm now gonna go kick Piper's ass."

She grabs the car keys and heads towards the door with Michael.

Prue seeing them walk towards the door "Oh, oh!" Prue closes the front door using her powers.

Phoebe turns around and says "Okay, we have had this conversation. You are not allowed to use your active power on me until I have an active power to use on you, remember?"

Prue says "I know, and I'm sorry, alright. But if anybody's gonna talk to Piper it should be me, okay. Cool our heads and all. Besides, shouldn't you two be at class?" Prue takes the keys off of Phoebe and leaves.

"Yeah." Michael says flaming out.

**P3**

Prue is walking down the stairs looking for Piper "Piper?"

Piper walks in holding a notebook "This is really weird. My supplies are, like, gone. There's no booze, there's no mineral water and we're even out of pretzels. Plus the books are all messed up. How did this happen in one lousy day?"

Prue says "One day? You're kidding, right? Piper, you have been gone for one month."

Piper says "What are you talking about?"

Prue sees a newspaper "Here." She picks up a newspaper off of the bench. "Check the date." She does so.

Piper says "October? It's October? How is this possible? I guess time moves a little bit differently up there."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't keep your head from being bitten off down here." Prue says to her.

Piper says "Are you talking about demons?"

Prue says "Oh, no, something so much worse than demons. Sisters. Especially Phoebe. We thought that you had abandoned us. Michael was even worried."

Piper says "That's ridiculous. I would never abandon you guys. If I had known I was gone this long I would've called or orbed or somehow let you know I was okay."

Prue says "Okay, why didn't Leo? Or why didn't you contact Michael with telepathy."

Piper says "Leo was battling demons of his own. Michael and I were blocked from each other I think. Wait a minute, what's today? There's a band. The-the-the Bare-naked Ladies are playing here tomorrow. Didn't anybody bother to call them?"

Prue says "I-I don't really think that Phoebe and Michael knew." Piper picks up the phone but Prue puts it back on its cradle. "Hey, you know what? Piper, can we just talk about what happened up there first?"

Piper says "Sure, uh, unfortunately the longer I'm back, the fuzzier it all seems to get. I think they do that on purpose, they're very big on mystery."

Prue says "Okay, do you remember anything?"

Piper says "Just feelings mostly. Good ones. Peaceful and whole and then it all went to crap when they said Leo and I had to stop seeing each other or else."

"Or else what?" Prue wonders.

Piper says "Or else they'd reassign him and we'd never see each other again. Just because it didn't work out with mom and her Whitelighter, I don't understand why I'm being punished. Michael and Rosaline are with each other."

Prue says "I'm sure that you guys will figure out a way around this. Come here." They hug. "Leo would never let you go without a fight, you know that."

Piper says "But what if he doesn't have a choice?"

**Michael's School **

Michael walks down the hallway with Zeke to Michael's locker. Michael puts in his combination. _I wonder what he is going to do now. _Flowed through Michaels head. "I heard that." Michael says.

"Heard what?" Zeke says. Michael starts talking again but Zeke tunes out into his thoughts. _Oh no! Can he still hear my thoughts? Well, obviously he can he's Michael._

"I heard that too. Yes I can still hear your thoughts." Michael says as the bell rings "Well, that's the bell do you want to come with me or stay here?" Michael says.

"I'll go with you." Zeke says. _There is nothing to do hear anyway._ They join hands and flame out before anyone notices them. Before anyone came into the hallway Michael's locker door closed by itself.

**College grounds**

Phoebe's walking along the path and Cole sneaks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. Phoebe spins around a does a high kick. "Hi-yah!" Cole grabs her leg before it hits him. "Cole!"

Cole says "Hi, how's it going?"

Phoebe is embarrassed "Oh..." she laughs "Wow, is this embarrassing. Uh, I-I-I'm..."

Cole says "Its okay, I'm okay. Nice calf."

Phoebe says "Oh, thanks. Can I have it back?"

Cole says "Sure. Sure." He lets go of her leg.

Phoebe says "Okay." She laughs. "Uh, how did you find me?"

Cole says "I told you I was good at what I do. Although you probably wouldn't think so after my performance in court."

Phoebe says to him "No, I thought you were amazing. It's just you were up against a, uh, an unfair Judge."

Cole says "Free Willy, he's got that reputation. Still, I know I didn't put on my best case, that's why I'm here to see if you can help me do a better job."

Phoebe says "How?"

Cole says "I don't know, you tell me. Look, Phoebe, I may not be the greatest prosecutor but I've got good instincts, I can sense things about people, things they might not even want me to know."

Phoebe says "And what do you sense about me?"

Cole says "That you're struggling with the truth. That you're a good person who wants to do the right thing here but for whatever reason you can't. How am I doing so far?"

Phoebe says "Hung jury, mistrial."

Cole says "If you think of anything." he sticks his card in between the pages of a book she's holding "Please call me. Home number's on the back. Bye." He turns and walks away.

Phoebe checks out his butt. She pulls his card out of the book and has a premonition

_Premonition_

_Emilio has carved an inverted triangle on Cole's forehead_

_End of Premonition _

Phoebe says "Oh no."

**Commercial Break**

**P3**

Phoebe is running down the stairs and says to herself "I have got to get a cell phone." She sees Prue and Piper talking and says "Prue, I had a premonition of Emilio carving that rune into Cole's forehead."

Prue looks at her "Did you see where it happens?" She questions.

Phoebe says "No, just some parking lot somewhere."

Piper looks at Phoebe and says "Who's Cole? Wh-what did you do to your hair?"

Phoebe looks at Piper "I'm sorry do I know you?" She says.

"Okay, Phoebe, now is not the time. Are you sure?" Prue asks referring to her premonition.

"Yeah, positive." Phoebe says "Although, now that I think about it, it does seem weird because we already vanquished the guardian."

Michael and Zeke flame in at that moment. Prue says "Yeah, well, maybe he got another one."

"Another what?" Michael asks as he is lost in the conversation.

_Guardian Phoebe had a premonition. _Prue says to Michael _You go to the courthouse and warn Cole._

_Okay. _Michael says flaming he and Zeke out of the club.

Piper opens her mouth ready to speak but Phoebe knows what she is going to say "What's a guardian you ask? Well, if you'd been around at all then you'd probably know, huh?"

Prue says "Alright, we'll fill you in on the phone and Leo's checking on them so you should get together with him and find out everything." They walk up the stairs.

"And no orbing." Phoebe says over her shoulder as She and Prue leave the club.

**Courthouse **

Emilio walks into the judge's chambers. "I need another guardian." He says to the judge.

The judge says "What you need is to be more careful. I wont protect you again."

"I wont get caught again." Emilio says to the judge "I can take care of the witches, judge."

The judge says "No, you cant, your mortal. But you can take care of the prosecutor." A dagger magically appears in his hand. "I don't want them to find out about you or me, understand?"

Michael and Zeke flame in and look for Cole. He isn't there they walk in and close the door. _Come on. _Michael and Zeke grab hands.

_Where are we going?_ Zeke wonders

_Police station. _Michael says flaming them both out.

**Police station**

Cole is there talking to Darryl and Andy. "I wish I could help you, Turner, but I told you everything I can." Darryl says putting a file in the filing cabinet.

"Call me cole. After all we're on the same side, aren't we?" Cole asks.

"As much as the police and ADA's are I guess." Andy says.

"Look inspectors, I'm just trying to do my job, okay. I let a murderer go free today and that doesn't sit well with me." Cole says to Andy and Darryl.

"It doesn't sit well with us either." Andy says.

"Then help me do something about it. Help me find out what's missing here." Cole says.

Darryl turns to him and says "What's missing is a suspect, and if you let us do our job, then maybe we can help you find him, again."

Cole looks at a paper in his hand and says "Why'd you call the Halliwell's last night?"

"What?" Darryl and Andy say at the same time.

"While you guys were on stake out at 2:17am according to the phone company." Cole says

"Are you spying on us." Andy says

"No he checked up on us." Darryl says to Andy.

"Standard procedure, Guys." Cole says.

"I thought we were on the same side." Andy says

Darryl says to Cole "Gee, and here we thought we were on the same side. We called because one of the sisters is Trudeau's fiancé and they own a club. I thought they'd be interested in checking out the rave."

Cole says "That was very nice of you."

"Well, they are nice people." A voice says and Cole turns around and sees Michael and Zeke behind him.

Darryl says "I am a nice guy aren't I?"

Cole says "Yeah." His cell phone rings and he answers it "Turner."

The secretary says "It's Phoebe Halliwell."

Cole smiles and says "Oh, speak of the devil."

"Can I take a message?" The secretary asks.

"No, please, put her through. Phoebe?" He says

Phoebe says "Cole, I've been trying to reach you."

Cole says "Sorry, I was in a meeting with inspectors Morris and Trudeau actually. Wanna say hello?"

Prue and Phoebe are in the car and Phoebe says "Uh, no." Then she says to Prue "He's at the police station."

Prue says "10-15 minutes at least." Prue says.

"Listen, Cole, I need to talk to you, it's really, really important." Phoebe says

The phone begins to break up. Cole says "Say again, I didn't catch that."

Phoebe says "Cole? Uh, just-just stay where you are and I'll meet you there, okay?"

"We've got a bad line. Look, I'm running late for court, I'll call you from my car." Cole says and hangs up the phone.

Phoebe says "Cole?" She hangs up the phone "Damn it."

**A car parking lot at the police station**

Cole is walking towards his car Michael and Zeke run out after him. Emilio is hiding behind a pole, holding the dagger. He runs to another pole. Cole hears his footsteps and looks behind. Emilio hides behind a pole in front of him. Cole continues walking. As he walks past the pole, Emilio jumps out and stabs him in the back with the dagger. Cole falls to the ground.

Michael and Zeke run over and see Cole and Emilio "Dagger!" Michael yells and is shimmers into his hands.

Emilio sees them and runs to grab his dagger which Michael throws behind him and Emilio grabs him and throws him into a car knocking him unconscious. Emilio grabs his dagger.

All Zeke felt inside was fear he could hear Michael's thoughts. He could, if he wanted too, see Michael's thoughts. Emilio came up behind Zeke, who was still in fear of everything that is going on. Zeke flinched at the guy coming up behind him and tapped into Michael's power and shimmered out as Prue and Phoebe arrive and almost hit Emilio who dives out of the way.

Prue and Phoebe get of out the car and Zeke shimmers back in. Michael becomes conscious again and gets up. Phoebe runs over to Emilio and he tries to stab her she jumps up to dodge the attack but flies straight up into the air. "Whoaaa!" Phoebe says in shock. Prue waves her arm and sends Emilio flying into a car. Phoebe comes back down. "An active power." She says aloud. The Guardian rises out of Emilio and floats "Not that active. Prue!"

Prue sees the dagger on the ground and says "Hey, Catch." She waves her arm again and the dagger into the Guardians rune. It explodes in a ball of flame. Phoebe runs over to Cole.

Phoebe says "Cole, Cole." She wakes him up.

Cole says "Phoebe? What aer you doing here? What happened?"

"I think I'm going to plead the fifth on that one." Phoebe says and they all smile.

**Manor**

Piper is walking down the hallway She hears Leo talking to himself in the bathroom She stands next to the door and listens.

Leo says to himself "I look at you and I think how lucky I am. I mean, I cant stop looking at you. You're my dream come true. You're my raison d'être" Leo is looking in the mirror. "Every time I see you, I love you even more. Your so beautiful. Your so special. I cant imagine my life without you." Piper walks in "Piper!" He says.

"Leo, who are you talking to?" Piper asks.

Leo says "Me? Uh, nobody, just myself, you know."

"Yourself? You were telling yourself how much you love you?." Piper asks

"No, of course not. Uh, I mean, its, its not like that at all. Um lets go downstairs and I'll explain." Leo says

"Actually, no, we don't have time. Uh, did you find out anything about the guardians?" Piper asks.

"Uh, no, I forgot." Leo says

"You forgot?" Piper says in disbelief "Leo, what's the matter? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Can we go downstairs please?" Leo asks

"No, Why?" Piper says.

"Okay, fine, um, here's good. Um, I've been thinking a lot actually about our situation." Leo begins.

"Leo…" Piper starts

Leo interrupts her and says "No, no, just let me finish. Um, I think I've come up with a way for us to be together no matter what they say." Leo kneels down to the ground and Piper's eyes widen and Leo takes her hand "Will you marry me?"

**Commercial Break **

**Manor**

Piper is running down the stairs and Leo is following her "Piper!"

"This is so not happening." Piper says.

"Listen to me, Piper, I told you, I thought this whole thing through." Leo says

"Uh huh. Is that why you asked me to marry you in a toilet?" Piper asks him.

"I tried to get you down stairs." Leo says.

"Well, I'm downstairs now and I still don't believe you're serious." Piper says.

"I am serious, Piper, dead serious." Leo says

Piper says to him "Right. Dead is exactly what we're gonna be if they ever find out." She walks into the living room and Leo follows her.

"Piper, would you…would you stop running away from me for just one minute and let me explain." Leo says and she stops and faces him "If we go married…" She sighs "Look will you just hear me out please? If we got married, it would be a holy union, something I don't even think my bosses could break apart."

"I don't understand." Was Piper's response.

"It's really hard to explain. I-I don't really understand how it all works myself, but I know that there are different levels up there, a hierarchy. What I'm trying to say is that I think a holy union goes above there heads. It's be like running an end run to my bosses, bosses" Leo says

"An end run?" Piper questions.

"Yeah the only catch is that we would have to get married in secret because I think the only way they could hurt us is if they found out before, so we just have to keep it quiet." Leo says

"Elope?" Piper says

"Right." Leo says

"So that they don't find out." Piper says.

"Exactly" There is a pause "You hate the idea."

"Well, its not exactly Cinderella, is it?" Piper says "Leo, look, how do we know they don't know already? How do we know they're not listening right now?" Piper asks.

"They're not, believe me, they don't do that." Leo assures her.

"So then why does it have to be a secret?" Piper asks

"Because if they ever did find out…" Leo says

Piper says "Leo, this isn't supposed to be this way. Marriage shouldn't be a solution to a problem or a band aid, it's supposed to be about love and about two people who love each other so much they want to spend the rest of their lives together."

Leo says "That's what I want."

"But that's not where this is coming from. It's a fix-it, I guess, but its not about us or love or weather or not we're even ready to be married." Piper says

Leo says "I came up with this whole idea because we love each other. It's all about our love. You know, we're meant to be together, Piper, you know that. You went to the future and you saw that we were married in it. That means that somehow they didn't stop us, somehow we found a way to be together and I think this is the way."

Piper says "I don't know. Leo, I love you and I know I never wanna be without you, but... this just doesn't feel right. I mean, getting married in secret... It doesn't feel like a holy union to me. I'm sorry."

Prue and Phoebe shimmer in with Zeke and Michael.

Prue is the first to speak "Piper, Leo?" she walks into the living room "Oh, hey, Leo, good. Uh, did you find out anything about the guardian?"

"Not yet." Leo says almost in tears.

"What do you mean not yet." Michael says "Are you all right?"

Piper leaves the room "Piper." Phoebe says

"I'll go see what I can find out." Leo says and orbs out.

_What's wrong with Piper? _Phoebe thought

At the same time Prue thought _I wonder if Leo is alright. _

"Guys, please control your thoughts please I'm not used to having all of you talk to me at once." Michael says.

**Police station**

Darryl, Andy and Emilio are in the interview room when Cole walks in.

Cole says "Did you get anything out of him?" Cole asks.

"Isn't talking" Andy says

"Yeah, seems to be an epidemic." Cole says.

He begins to walk over to Emilio but Darryl stops him "Don't do anything stupid, Turner. You don't want to compromise the case."

Cole says "What case? He's already gotten away with murder. You really think they're gonna nail him for hitting me over the head?" He walks over and sits on the end of the table. "How's it going? I'm gonna make you a deal, Emilio. One that, if you're smart you'll jump at. Obviously whoever's protecting you isn't gonna keep doing it for much longer. Especially since you keep screwing up and getting caught. So, you might wanna pay attention. I want you to give a message to your friend. Tell him I know he sent you after me and because of that I'm gonna personally bring him down."

Emilio says "You don't scare me."

Cole says "No?" He shakes his head. Cole bangs Emilio's head on the table and grabs his throat. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Darryl says "What are you doing? Let him go."

Darryl and Andy split them up.

Cole says to Emilio "See you in court." He leaves.

**Manor: Piper's room**

Piper is lying on the bed when Prue and Phoebe enter room "Hey." Prue says

They lay all over Piper "Do you want to be alone?" Phoebe asks.

"No. But it looks like I am going to be. Leo asked me to marry him." Piper says.

Prue's face lights up "That's great."

"Yeah except that I can't do it." Piper says

"What do you mean you can't do it, Piper? You love him" Phoebe says.

Piper says "Of course I do, with all my heart but why's it got to be so complicated? Why can't I just be a normal person in love with a normal guy?"

Prue says "Does Leo think that getting married is the only way around them?"

Piper says "Yeah, but he's not even sure it's gonna work."

Phoebe says "Yeah, but it might work. Piper, you and Leo are destined to be together. You guys have the kind of love that girls dream about. I know I dream about it, how about you?"

Prue says "All the time."

Phoebe says "And it understand the risks but if you don't go for it, isn't it an even bigger risk?"

Leo orbs in and Prue says "That was fast." Michael shimmers in with Zeke from the other room.

Phoebe says "A little too fast."

Leo says "Sorry, but they were very interested when I told them about the guardians. Apparently guardians help mortal criminals spread evil."

Prue says "Yeah, we already know that. Skip ahead."

Leo says "Well, they think that you've stumbled across some evil conspiracy in that court room. One where an upper level demon somehow assigns guardians to the criminals who are set free."

Phoebe says "That makes sense. It explains why Emilio has two."

Prue says "Yeah, the question is, who's the demon?"

Piper says "Didn't Michael say the public defender seems suspicious?"

"Well, he does." Michael says

Prue says "Yeah, but he's not exactly in his best position to be setting criminals free."

Phoebe says "Yeah, but Free Willy is."

Piper and Michael say "Who?"

Phoebe says "The judge. That would explain why he's got the highest release rate of anyone on the bench."

Leo says "Still, you can't very well go vanquishing the judge without knowing for sure he's demonic."

Phoebe says "Well, we better come up with a plan because Emilio gets arraigned in night court in, oh, an hour."

Prue looks at Piper and says "I've got an idea."

_I wonder what the idea is. _Zeke says.

Michael turns to Zeke and says "Just because I can hear your thoughts doesn't mean you have to stop talking."

**Courthouse**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke and Leo are walking down the corridor "Can't we just come up with a spell or something?"

Prue says "No, a spell could backfire on us."

Piper says "So could this."

Prue says "No, the worst that could happen is that it just doesn't work, but we have to flush the demon out somehow."

Phoebe says "And since you can selectively freeze things, why not just the innocents?"

"I can freeze things with my mind now too." Michael says to the sister.

Piper says "Oh, maybe because I've never done it before."

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, I've never levitated before."

Piper says "You never what?"

Prue says "Look, Piper, Michael, just focus all of your energy on freezing the innocents, okay?"

"Ok." Michael says.

Piper says "Okay." Then she says to Phoebe "So why did you do that to your hair?"

Phoebe says "Because I wanted to change my luck."

Piper says "Oh."

Phoebe says "Scoot."

"We're going. We're going." Zeke says.

Inside the court room Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke and Leo walk in.

Alan, the public defender, says "How many times is the prosecution gonna keep harassing my client, you honor? I mean, as far as I'm concerned, this has turned into nothing but a witch hunt."

Cole says "If I may please court, have a minute to confer with the witnesses?"

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael Zeke and Leo sit down next to Darryl and Andy.

Judge says "It's late, Mr. Turner. Either you have a case or you don't."

Cole says "Very well. Uh, why would the defendant attack me if he was innocent of the prior charges?"

Alan says "There's no proof he's the one responsible for the attack."

Prue whispers to Piper "Now, Piper."

Cole says "Then what was he doing in the police parking lot? And why did myself and three eye witnesses..."

Alan says "You mean, the same three eye witnesses that were here before?"

_Piper. _Michael says to her through thought.

At the same time Phoebe says "Piper..."

"Alright." Piper says through her teeth

Alan says "And what were they doing there?" Piper tries to freeze the room but nothing happens. "I mean, how is it that they just magically be at every crime scene?"

Prue says loud enough for Piper to hear "Try it again."

Piper says "I am trying."

Cole says "Objection, your hon—" Piper freezes the room and only Cole, Leo, Zeke and Darryl freeze.

_Great._ Michael says and he moves Zeke a little and he unfreezes _Remind me to make another potion._

Phoebe says "It worked."

Judge says banging his mallet "Overruled."

Prue says "It's the judge."

Alan says "You honor, I move for this case to be dismissed."

Phoebe says "And the P.D."

They look around and Emilio and the security guards haven't froze.

Piper says "It's everybody."

Prue says "Oh!"

Judge says "Kill them."

Prue says again "Oh!"

Phoebe says "What do we do?"

Prue says "Oh! Oh! We run."

"Guys wait." Michael says grabbing Zeke and flaming out.

The sisters run into another room The judge turns into a demon.

**Commercial Break**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe run into a room and lock the door "Okay, does anybody have any brilliant ideas?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Ah, can't you just freeze them?"

Piper says "No, once they're immune to it they stay that way. That's why it's called immunity."

Phoebe says "Great." Everyone outside tries to bang down the door. "Okay, this was all your idea, you know."

Prue says "Okay, well, so sue me."

Outside the door the judge says "Stand back."

Everyone moves out of the way. A fireball flies out of the judge's hand and hits the door.

**Back in the room **

Prue says "Ah, any mass vanquishing spells?"

Phoebe says "You're the one that's been studying the book."

Prue says "Why are you picking on me?"

Phoebe says "Because I'm scared and we're outnumbered."

Piper says "Okay, but we can't stay in this room for the rest of our lives."

Michael flames in the room with Zeke. "Michael could throw energy balls at them." Phoebe suggests.

"No Michael cant." Michael says "They aren't demons just protected by them."

The judge throws another fireball.

Prue says "Oh!" Everyone outside continues to bang on the door. "Alright, the best defense is a good offence. Are you ready?"

Piper says "No."

"Yes." Michael and Zeke say

Prue says to Piper "Yeah, you're ready."

Piper says "No, no."

Prue says "On three. One, two," (then she says to Phoebe "Don't hold my hand. One, two, three." Prue uses her power and the door flies open knocking everyone behind it out of the way.

Alan points a gun at Prue and she uses her power on him "Gun." Michael says and it shimmers to him.

A security guard grabs her from behind. Phoebe does some of her karate moves on some woman. Emilio heads straight for Piper holding a knife and she continually tries to freeze him. She picks up a baton off of the floor and blocks his attack. The judge throws fireballs at Michael but he dodges them.

Prue breaks away from the guards grip and kicks one in the stomach. The judge throws a fireball straight at Prue and her power reflects it. Michael throws energy balls at the judge They continue fighting everyone until they are all unconscious. Michael is still throwing energy balls at the judge.

Prue says "Okay, nicely done.'

Phoebe says "You too."

Piper says "Wait a minute, if they're demons where are they're powers?"

"Michael!" Zeke says "Stop it everyones done fighting."

Michael stops and the judge says "Come to me." The guardians rise out of the people and follow the judge into the chambers.

Prue says "Guardians. They're not demons, they're just protected by them. Come on."

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe run towards the chambers. Michael sits down for a second and Cole moves because He wasn't frozen "Are you all right my liege?" Cole asks causing Michael and Zeke to jump

"Your not human." Michael says creating an energy ball.

"No. Your father sent me to look after you." Cole says

"I don't need demonic protection." Michael says _Michael are you coming! _Michael puts his head in his hands and closes his eyes "Yeah." He said

"Shh." Cole said shimmering out as Michael and Zeke flame out.

**Judge's chambers**

The judge is there. Cole shimmers in when Michael and Zeke flame in.

Judge says "What the hell?"

"Hi hows it going?" Michael says he puts his hands on his knees a she is hearing thoughts that weren't his, or his families, it was evil thoughts, he didn't know what was causing it but he knew that soon he would be able to read minds with his advanced telepathy.

Cole says "Thanks, I'll take it from here my liege." Michael nods in a little pain as he heard the judges evil thoughts and couldn't handle it causing him to feel pain.

Cole flicks his hand and the judge is engulfed in flames he walks over to Michael and shimmers he, Zeke and Michael out to the courtroom. He gets back into his frozen position. Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk into the chambers. The judge burns and disappears.

Piper says "Okay, how did that happen?"

Prue says "Good question, but we're not alone it was probably Michael."

Phoebe says "We better get back before Cole unfreezes."

They walk back out to the courtroom

Piper says "How are we gonna explain all this to him?"

Phoebe says "Uhh..." Phoebe picks up a baton and stands behind Cole. "I am so sorry." She hits him over the head and he falls down. Piper unfreezes Leo, Andy and Darryl. "Oh, Cole, Cole." He sits up. "Are you okay?"

Cole says "Uh, yeah, I think so." He rubs his head. "What happened?"

Phoebe says "Aren't you getting tired of asking me that?" He stares at her. "Um, well, Emilio went nuts and he tried to escape and then all the court room people tried to help him..."

Prue quickly finishes her sentence "Yeah, thank God for Darryl and Andy."

Piper says "Yep, saved the day."

Cole looks confused and says "What?"

Phoebe says "Something good happened. Can't you just accept that?"

Cole says "It's not in my nature." _I cant believe I just said that_ Michael hears and he laughs a little.

The sisters, Andy, Darryl, Leo, Zeke and Cole all look at him weird "What? Why do you guys always look at me like that?" he asks

**P3 **

The Bare-naked Ladies are playing. Piper's at the bar serving drinks. Prue and Phoebe walk up.

Phoebe says "You've been gone for two days and you get the Bare-naked Ladies? How?"

Piper says "Oh, actually, I just made a couple of phone calls."

Phoebe says "And I can't even get Barry Manilow on the phone. I'm sorry I screwed up your club."

Piper says "Oh, Phoebe, don't. I owe you guys an apology and thanks for covering my butt."

Phoebe says "Ah, not a problem. I didn't even really notice that you were gone actually."

Prue says "Liar."

Phoebe says "Yeah, I've been doing a lot of that lately. Unfortunately, especially to Cole. But hopefully I won't have to lie to him anymore."

Prue says "Yeah, well, something tells me he's not going anywhere anytime soon."

Phoebe says "No complaints here."

Piper says "Uh, one over here. Hottie that he is, he is an Assistant D.A., which makes him somewhat a threat to us."

Phoebe says "Yeah, but at least he's one of the good guys."

Leo walks in.

Prue says "Speaking of the good guys..."

Phoebe says "Uh, so have you had a change of heart?"

Piper says "Actually, no." She walks over to Leo. "Hi."

Leo says "Hi. Piper, maybe it was a mistake..."

Piper says "Wait, Leo, me first. I've been thinking a lot about our situation and you asking me and I didn't want to just dismiss it without thinking it through. Um, last night in the court room, I was actually scared. For a minute there I thought I wasn't gonna make it, that that was it, and that's when I realized that I don't wanna die without ever having being married to you. The answer is yes, Leo, I would love to marry you."

Leo says "Yeah?"

Piper says "Yeah."

Leo says "Yeah?"

They laugh

Piper says "Yeah."

They hug. They kiss.

**Manor: Attic **

Michael and Zeke are looking in the Book of Shadows for a spell "Wait go back." Zeke says.

"To call a lost witch? How is that going to work on Dad?" Michael asks.

"Your half witch right?" Zeke asks and Michael nods "doesn't that mean that your father is half witch too if he is also a cousin of the sisters?"

"I guess lets try it." Michael says.

"I'm not a witch." Zeke says

"So." Michael says grabbing Zeke's hand and they begin the spell "'_Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here.'" _Michael cuts his left index finger and drops some blood into the pot before it heals "'_Blood to blood I summon thee, Blood to blood return to me.'"_

**Underworld **

Jared is talking to the source "Sire, I came to tell you the Balthazar…" He is cut off by bright white lights surrounding him and he disappears.

**Manor **

Jared Appears in a swirl of bright white orbs "…Is watching over my son." He stops when he sees Michael and Zeke.

"Oh it actually worked." Michael says "Dad, I told you I don't need demonic protection why would you send that one guy demon to look out for me?"

"Because I am trying to protect you, Mike. Don't you get it?" Jared says.

Michael narrows his eyes and focuses enough to hear his thoughts _You will have demonic protection because you are __my__ son_. "I knew it. You are only protecting me because I am your son."

Jared says "You know what fine I'll call it off you clearly don't need me in your life anymore."

"No Dad i…" Michael says.

"Forget it Mike. I am out of here. Don't summon me again, ever." He flames out

"Great." Michael says "Now the next time I try to summon him he'll be powerful enough to ignore it." He looks at Zeke "Come on." He flames him and Zeke out.


	27. Magic Hour

_A/N Okay here is how the whole wedding thing with the sisters works out. Prue and Andy are planning on having there wedding at the end with Piper and Leo. _

_Opening Credits for season 3 (I don't use the actual actor's names just the names of the character): Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, and Rosaline Sanchez, With Michael Gonzalez, Zeke McWilliams, Leo Wyatt (The Whitelighter), (Inspector) Andrew Trudeau, (Inspector) Darryl Morris, and (Assistant district attorney) Cole Turner. _

_That's all I have so far anything else send me a PM message _

**Magic Hour **

**Hairdressing salon**

Piper is sitting in a chair. She looks over and sees other women reading bridal magazines and she rolls her eyes. She picks up a bridal magazine off of a table and looks at it then puts it back face down on the table. She stands up and heads for the door. She changes her mind, picks up the bridal magazine and walks outside. She walks into an elevator and two women follow. They happily show each other their engagement rings and Piper pulls a face.

**Outside the Manor**

Piper pulls up in her car. She gets out and a just-married couple drives past in a convertible. Piper slams her car door shut.

**Inside the manor**

Phoebe is standing next to the table making 3D glasses. Prue, Andy and Michael are watching.

Prue says to Phoebe "She's gonna choose you. Like I did. Well, I chose both of you but what's the diff."

"Is not." Phoebe says to Prue.

"You get to hang out with her a lot more." Prue says

Phoebe says "You've known her longer. I mean, there was that whole bonding time before I was even born."

"Okay, she was one and I was three." Prue says and Phoebe puts on the 3d glasses "What did we bond over? Diapers and drooling? What are those?" She asks.

"They're glasses for the eclipse." Michael says

"They're very cool." Prue says

"Very cool." Andy says.

"I made you three a pair too." Phoebe says

"Thanks." Michael says as Piper walks in.

"Oh, good, you're home." Phoebe says.

"Hey, so, we were sort of hoping that you could settle something for us." Prue says.

"Sure, anything to keep my mind off of weddings." Piper says. Prue, Phoebe, Andy and Michael look at each other "What?" Piper asks.

"Nothing." Prue says.

"No, come on. What?" Piper says.

Prue says "Okay, uh, well, we were kind of wondering who you were going to have as your maid of honor." Prue says.

"Has Leo found a best man yet." Andy says "Because I have, Michael and Morris."

"Oh, well let me think about it. I'm not allowed to invite anybody or have a cake or a band or flowers, so what makes you think I'll be able to have a maid of honor?" Piper asks.

"It's not that bad." Phoebe says.

They walk into the living room and sit down on the couch "It's not like I'm some girly-girl and wants like a fairytale wedding, but I just thought there would be some things that would be givens." Piper says.

Phoebe says "Like fighting with the caterer and agonizing over who makes the final cut on the guest list?"

Piper says "Even those. I just, just wanna be able to celebrate a little."

Prue says "Alright, maybe you're not getting your dream wedding but you are getting your dream guy like I am and if Andy and I have to make it our wedding too then we will."

"Yeah." Andy says agreeing with Prue.

Piper sighs and Leo orbs in.

"Leo!" Phoebe yells.

Leo says "Shh!"

Phoebe whispers "Leo."

Leo says "I hate to be the bearer of bad news."

Piper says "Can't you possibly be the bearer of a big hug?"

Leo says "Not after what I just found out." He sits on the coffee table in front of Piper. "They want an answer, Piper, about us. Either there isn't any us or you guys get a new Lighter. We have till tomorrow night to decide."

_Seriously? Wow that's so dumb. _Michael says in his head.

Piper says "Tomorrow night? That's insane."

Leo says "Look, there is door number three. We can try and pull this off tomorrow night, if we do, it's binding. They can't even break that apart."

Piper says "Yeah, but if they find out they can break us apart into a thousand little pieces."

"Excuse me?" Phoebe says

"I believe the term he used was 'unspeakable wrath, the likes of which you can't even imagine'." Piper clarifies

Leo says "Look, I'm not gonna lie to you, we would be taking a huge risk and until they get an answer they are going to be listening very closely, so any talk of 'it' any use of the W word..."

Prue says "I hate to be the detail police but how are we gonna hide it from them when we're on their supernatural redial? They're always gonna be tuning in. Phoebe, did you find anything in the Book of Shadows about how to hide this?

Phoebe says "No, nothing. I'm sorry, I'm still on the unspeakable wrath part. I mean, is that just the bride and groom or does it also include bridesmaids?"

Prue says "Phoebe..."

"We can talk about it through telepathy I have a connection with all three of you." Michael says.

Phoebe says to Prue "What? I mean, there must be some real reason that this merging is so forbidden, their hardcore against it."

Prue says "Yeah, well, rules are meant to be broken."

Phoebe says "Bodies weren't."

Piper says "And neither were hearts. Leo, are you sure there's a way we can do this without getting caught?"

Leo says "If there is we'll find it. Just be extra careful. Speak in code and especially avoid using words like, you know."

"Hmm." Piper says clearly obvious that she don't know the words not to use.

Leo gives her a hint "Dum, dum, da-dum."

Piper says "Mmm hmm. Alright, you should go." They stand up and stand close to each other. "The less time you spend here is probably better." They move in to kiss but stop. "And we probably shouldn't do that either."

Leo says "Soon."

Piper says "Yeah."

Leo orbs out. Prue gets up and hugs Piper "Why are they so hell-bent on seeing each one of us so very, very alone." Kit growls from outside. "Kit?"

**Porch**

An owl is there and Kit has her claw up ready to attack it. Phoebe opens the door.

Piper says to Kit "Kit, leave that alone."

Phoebe points to Kit and says "Bad kitty!"

The owl suddenly turns into a naked man.

_Good Kitty. _Prue says in her mind

**Opening Credits **

**Manor: Living room**

Everyone is there including the guy, Christopher. He has wrapped a towel around his waste "Are you afraid of me?" Christopher says.

"No, are you planning on sprouting horns, growing fangs and eating us?" Prue says

Christopher says "If you work for him he'll do worse than that."

Prue says "Which him are you referring to?"

Piper says "Okay, hi, not that I don't enjoy the verbal ping pong here but we do have that other thing we need to figure out kind of quickly, so let's cut to the chase. Are we helping or fighting?"

Christopher says "What you saw happen to me didn't scare you?"

Phoebe says "If I had a dollar for every time an owl turned into a hot guy on our porch, I'd be rrr—" Piper covers Phoebe's mouth.

_Really? _Michael says telepathically.

Piper says "We've seen worse."

Prue says "If you're not here to kill us, apparently we're supposed to help you."

Christopher says "The only help you can give me is to allow me to leave."

"Nope. You stay." Michael says.

Prue says "I think it's pretty obvious, don't you, that uh, we're pretty familiar with the world of magic. We're sort of on the same team here."

Christopher says "But the last thing I need in my life right now is more magic."

Piper says "I don't think you understand."

Christopher says "No, you're right, I don't understand, because I stopped understanding when he cursed me and took my life away from me. The only thing I do understand is lost. The only think I want is revenge."

Phoebe says "Who did this to you? Was it a magician, a sorcerer?"

Christopher says "It was my boss."

Prue says "Just give us some time, I'm sure we can figure out—"

Christopher says "I've lost enough time already when your cat dragged me here. Look, I only have twelve hours and at sunrise tomorrow I am airborne again. I won't, no, I can't last another day repeating the same cycle. Tonight, this thing ends. His life and I hope the curse that goes along with it."

Prue says "Just give us 30 seconds, please."

Christopher says "Starts now."

Piper says "Okay, uh, there are some of my boyfriend's and Andy's clothes over there. Why don't you dress while we huddle."

He walks over to the pile of clothes.

Phoebe says "Well, he definitely has that whole tortured innocent thing going on."

"Yeah, but we're kind of busy and he doesn't seem to want our help." Piper says

Prue says "Been there, saved that, it wouldn't be the first time. Alright, you get ready just incase he decides to bolt. Alright, here's what we're gonna..." she pauses when Christopher is not there it is obvious he left out the doors.

"Look maybe I should follow him make sure he is safe." Michael offers.

Piper says "Oh, well, he's gone. That's too bad."

Phoebe says "Uh, Piper, we can't just ignore this. He was brought to us for a reason."

Piper says "Yes, but we have to find a way to hide the www... rutabaga before they catch on."

Michael gives her a confused look and Prue says "The Rutabaga?"

Piper says "It's a code word for the thing we're not supposed to talk about." She Hums the wedding song.

_The wedding. _Michael says to Prue telepathically.

"Oh, the rutabaga." Prue catches on.

Piper says "Yes, so let's do the divide and conquer thing, okay?" Kit is playing with the owl feather. "Great."

Prue says "I'll look in the Book of Shadows and try to scry with this owl feather." She picks up the feather. "You guys see what you can come up with for Piper's rutabaga."

Piper walks in the foyer

Phoebe says "Uh, maybe I should stay here and help you."

Prue says "Phoebe, Piper needs your help just as much as the innocent does, maybe more."

Phoebe says "I'm fully aware that we're supposed to protect the innocent, these are the rules that we live by now. I'm just not so sure we should be helping Piper break them."

"Why not? I break rules all the time." Michael says "My fathers rules." Michael says as Prue just looks at him.

"Nice save." Prue says

**Bookstore**

Piper, Michael and Phoebe are standing in line holding some books.

Phoebe says "I don't get it. If our ancient compilation of spells, witchcrafts and rituals can't help us, what makes you think Martha Stewart can?"

Piper says "You know what I don't get? Is why you're giving me such a hard time about this. Weren't you the same girl that was pushing me to say yes? If you didn't think I should have a rutabaga then you should've said so maybe, like a long time ago."

Michael hears both of there thoughts at once and says "Please guys think less."

Cole walks up to them "Ding-ding, back to your corners."

Phoebe says to Cole "Hi!"

Cole says "Phoebe... and..." He points to Michael and Piper.

Phoebe says "Uh..."

Piper says to Cole "Piper."

"And Michael." Michael says.

Phoebe says "Piper and Michael."

Cole says "Right."

Phoebe says "Assistant District Attorney, we have to stop meeting like this."

Cole says "You better be careful or a guy might think he's been followed."

Phoebe laughs.

Piper says "You better be careful or a girl might think her sister's getting a really cheesy pick up line."

Phoebe says "Um, so what brings you all the way across town?"

Cole says "I needed some source material on a forensic psychology case." _If you can hear me I need to talk to you. _Cole says knowing that Michael can read his mind.

Michael looks at him for a second.

Phoebe says "Well, I can see you're making a lot of progress."

He looks at his empty hands "Yeah." Cole says and they laugh but Piper's not impressed. A bookstore employee hands him some books.

Bookstore Employee says "Here's the info on forensic psychology you requested."

Cole says "Thanks."

Phoebe says "Oh, embarrassed, party of one."

They walk up to the counter and put their books down. Cole sees Piper's book "How To Keep Your Marriage".

Cole says "So who's the lucky guy or more importantly, who's the lucky sister?"

The bookstore employee puts the books in two bags.

Piper says "Me... me, me. Mimi, our cousin." Cole wiggles his fingers and Piper's books swap over with his Michael sees him do that. "Our cousin Mimi."

Phoebe says "Good old cousin Mimi."

Piper says "Love her."

Cole says "Well, I should probably get going. I've sort of got plans to accidentally bump into another eye witness over at the Gas 'N Sip's."

Phoebe laughs and says "Cute."

Cole says "I get cuter."

Piper says "Can we go now?" Piper grabs the bag with Cole's books in it and Phoebe follows Michael stays behind. Cole pulls out Piper's books and looks at the covers. They are called "How To Keep Your Marriage" and "The Secret Of Eloping".

"What is it?" Michael says following Cole into the back of the store. "What is going on?" Michael says and Cole grabs him by his shirt.

"Your father said that I had to stop looking after you, right after he said you summoned him." Cole says. Michael opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out and Cole says "What's the matter? Are you scared of me?"

"No, I just…" Michael says but stops as he feels something deep inside him.

Cole says to him "Just what? Look I don't know what happened to you in that courtroom last week…"

"What happened to me is none of your business and I don't appreciate a lecture from someone I don't know!" Michael begins.

"No." Cole says "Bud. Everything about you is my business. Your father left me in charge of you and to look out for you. And that is exactly what I am going to do. Now you are going to go home and you won't tell the Charmed Ones anything about me." He shimmers out.

"Yes sir." Michael says flaming out to the manor.

**The sorcerer's office**

The Sorcerer and his assistant walk into a room.

Assistant says to him "I made another killing today. When you told the traders to buy fifty-four and a quarter, they were a little sketchy. Thirty minutes later everybody's rich and they're worshipping you like a God."

The Sorcerer says "Magic does take a bit of the risk out of playing the market. Unfortunately, none of my risks have paid out like they're supposed to."

Assistant says "You've heard it too?"

The sorcerer says "That screech. It reeks of despair. He's near, circling. He longs for her like I do."

Assistant says "Give it time."

The sorcerer says "I sought the magic so I wouldn't have to. It's been two months, the curse should've broken them by now. All this means nothing if I can't have what I want. I want her. Dismissed."

The assistant disappears in a puff of smoke. Christopher appears behind the boss and holds a knife up against his chest. "I am going to cut out your heart like you cut out mine."

Sorcerer says "Christopher, I'm impressed. In our time apart you've gone and discovered courage."

Christopher says "Would you like to borrow some?"

Sorcerer says "No, thanks, I'm trying to cut down. I have to say I'm a bit surprised to see you've managed to come so close. Note to self, chat with security."

Christopher says "A birds eye view gives a man a different perspective, different strategies."

Sorcerer says "Uh, yes, the curse. So tell me, does absence make the heart grow fonder?" Christopher jabs the knife in his chest. "Aaahhh! Do you really think that killing me will ease your pain? All that will do is ensure that the curse lasts forever."

The sorcerer flicks his hand and a man appears holding a crossbow.

The man says "You rang?"

Sorcerer says "What's it gonna be, Chris? You've got the wrong plan. The only way your curse ends it she gives herself to me but, ah, is he telling the truth? I'll let you know a little secret, I never bluff and he rarely misses." The man shoots the crossbow and Christopher jumps out of the way. He runs away. "Find him and kill him and if you haven't by sunrise, kill every owl you see."

**Manor: Attic**

Prue's looking through the Book of Shadows and Piper and Phoebe walk in and Michael flames in with Zeke

Prue sees them and says "Hey, I hope you guys had better luck than I did."

Piper walks over to the Book of Shadows and starts flipping the pages. "Not really. I ended up with the wrong books and, uh, well, Phoebe almost got lucky right there in the store."

"Define lucky." Michael says "Never mind don't."

Phoebe says "Ha. ha. So you didn't find anything?"

Prue says "Yeah, it's just the pieces don't really seem to fit, you know, I mean, I-I can understand cursing someone to be an animal but why for only half of the day?"

"And we don't know where he went, right?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "No, I tried scrying with the owl feather but it must not work while he's human."

"I found something." Piper says

"On the curse?" Prue asks

Piper says "Um, no, about the, um, rutabaga. It's a ritual that's like a rutabaga but it's called a, um..." she writes down 'Handfasting' on a small blackboard.

Phoebe says "Oh, yeah, hand..."

"Shh." Prue, Piper and Michael say at the same time.

Piper says "The reason we write the bad words is so that we don't say the bad words. Wait a minute, I thought you said you looked in the book and couldn't find anything to help me."

Phoebe says "Uh, yeah, well, it said that we needed a high priestess and since we don't have one of those I just sort of figured why even mention it. Besides, I couldn't find anything in there about how to hide it from them and thinks that's the really most important part so that we don't have to feel the, um..." sshe writes 'unspeakable wrath' on the blackboard and shows it to them.

"You can say those words Pheebs." Michael says

"I'm confused." Zeke says

_Later bro. _Michael says to him. In his mind.

Phoebe says "Uh, I was hoping writing them down would help us remember them. Um, I'm just worried that if you go through with it, it's going to be too dangerous and that maybe, um, this is really hard for me to say, but maybe you're being a little selfish."

Piper says "Selfish?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, because what if your rutabaga keeps us from doing our job, keeps us from saving innocent people? What happens then?"

Piper says ""Uh, yeah, but what about me? I mean, maybe you're right, maybe I'm being selfish but what's wrong with that? I mean, when do we get to do something for ourselves? Haven't you ever wondered that, or wanted that?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, absolutely, but not at the expense of hurting other people or each other."

Piper says "Is that what you're afraid of? Getting hurt?"

Phoebe says "No, Piper, I'm afraid that you're not afraid of getting hurt."

Piper says to Phoebe "I've been through more pain in the past two years that you can imagine and this is the only way to stop that. Now, I'd like to do the right thing but I also want to be with him."

Piper closes the Book of Shadows and the owl feather falls on the floor. Phoebe picks it up and has a premonition of Christopher being attacked by a wolf.

"What is it?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "Our innocent and I think he was being attacked by a coyote or a wolf."

"Is she all right?" Zeke asks Michael in his ear.

"Yeah, she gets visions all the time." Michael says to Zeke.

The sisters leave the attic and Michael and Zeke start to walk out when a demon flames in there way.

"What do you want?" Michael asks the demon who waves his hand and two more demons shimmer in "Wait, what's going on here?"

One demon grabs Michael and the other grabs Zeke and the demon in there way says "My apologies my liege but I am ordered to bring you and your friend here to the underworld."

"Well, that's too bad because I'm not going." Michael says

"Well, then I guess you don't have much of a choice." The demon says.

"Wanna bet?" Michael says. "Prue!" Michael yells and she runs up the stairs and sees the demons. She sends them flying and frees Michael and Zeke from the ones that had them.

"Go down stairs." She says to the two boys.

The demons flame and shimmer out and she goes down stairs and they leave.

**Forest**

Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe are looking for Christopher.

Phoebe says "Alright, wait a minute, I think that this looks like the place... sorta."

Piper says "That's funny, I remember it looking like the right place sorta three hours ago."

"Guys calm down." Michael says

Phoebe says "Okay, look, if you wanted a supernatural LoJack, you came to the wrong witch. Oh, wait, look, that is where Christopher was standing in my premonition."

A wolf is lurking in the bushes.

Piper says "Shh, shh, what was that?"

They see Christopher and Prue says "There he is."

Phoebe sees him and yells "Hey!"

The wolf runs out and barks at the girls and the two boys.

Christopher says to the wolf "No!" The wolf runs over to Chris.

Phoebe says "Okay, Piper, you have to freeze him."

Prue says "Wait.'

Christopher says to the wolf "We don't have much time, my love, someone's coming."

Prue says "He's not attacking."

They run into an old house and face each other. Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe watch from outside. As the sun rises the wolf turns into a naked woman and Chris turns into an owl.

**Commercial Break**

The woman, Brooke, who is now dressed, runs out of the house. Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe follow.

Prue says to Brooke "Wait. Christopher wanted us to talk to you."

Brooke stops running and Phoebe says to Prue "He does?"

Prue says "I'm vamping. It's the only way to get her to stop." She then says to Brooke "Look, we met him last night, right before he went after the sorcerer. We tried to stop him but without your help he'll do it again and we both know what will happen if he does."

Brooke says "He'll die. How do I know that you're not working for him?"

Prue says "You don't. You guys can't do it alone so you're just gonna have to trust us."

Brooke says "Trust is earned."

_She has a point. _Zeke says to Michael, who nods in agreement.

Phoebe says to Brooke "Okay, I hate to break up the whole getting to know you portion of the program but what did Christopher mean when he said someone was coming?"

Brooke says "If Christopher went after him, then he must've sent someone after us."

Piper says "Why?"

Brooke says "Because he fell in love with me. This, this curse is my punishment for not returning that love."

Piper says "So woman by day and wolf by night?"

The owl flies past them and Brooke says "He's warning me, we have to go."

Piper says "Huh? Oh, alright."

They start running and The sorcerer's assistant appears with a crossbow and shoots arrows at them.

An arrow goes towards Michael and Zeke but Michael holds his hand up and says "Arrow." And it shimmers out of the way.

Assistant says to everyone "Where is he?"

Prue says "That's the least of your problems." She waves her arm sending him flying and he runs away

Phoebe says "Have we earned your trust yet? Come on." They join hands and Michael flames them all out.

**Underworld**

Jared is looking out a window in the castle and sees his minions return and he flames out to the gate. "You were ordered to bring my son. Where is he?" He asks.

"My liege, we were about to bring him but a witch came in and sent us flying away from him." The demon says "Not just any witch…"

Jared finishes his sentence "One of the Charmed Ones." He then looks at the demon and leads them into the commanding room. He gets to the front and says "My fellow demons, I am sorry to say my son will no longer be…" He pauses for a second "The next ruler of the underworld."

The demons all talk at once and only the word "What." Can be heard.

"Silence." Jared says "He is being protected by witches."

Out side the walls of the room another demon is standing there listening in "Protected by witches huh?" he says. "This might just be easier than I thought." He says to himself. He starts to think aloud and says "Could it be? Could I actually get to the most powerful demon in the underworld? I could force him to let me be in control of all the demons and by then not even the source can stop me." He flames out.

**Manor**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke and Brooke walk inside.

As they become corporeal Piper says "I swear to God I've seen this in a movie somewhere."

Prue says "Uh, Pheebs?"

Phoebe says "Upstairs, Book of Shadows, curse search, way ahead of ya."

Prue says to Brooke "Uh, okay, you and I are gonna go to the kitchen."

Brooke says "I'm fine, really, let me help."

Prue then says "Look, you are tired and hungry, please, just let me help." They walk in the kitchen.

Phoebe says to Piper "Wanna take a wiccan time out and do the crossword puzzle?" Piper gives her a look. "Piper, uh, about what I said before, I didn't mean..."

Piper says "Yes, you did. You never say anything you don't mean."

Phoebe says "You keep saying that it isn't like what you'd have imagined and I do understand your side of it, I mean, I have never seen anyone look at you the way Leo does and that is beautiful and you deserve that but I still, I, um, I can't say that it's right. And I wish that I were wrong and it's important that you know that."

Piper says "The problem is you're not. There's truth to it, to what you said, I can't deny that. So unless you three you, Michael and Prue approve it I won't go through with it. Piper walks in the kitchen and Phoebe goes upstairs. Michael walks upstairs with Zeke and they go into the bedroom for something.

**Kitchen **

Brooke is reading a note left on the fridge. "We used to leave each other notes. When this, when this first happened I'd find them at sunrise and I'd know, I'd remember all the reasons why I loved him. And then..." Brooke stops

Prue says "The letters stopped."

Brooke says "There's a limit, you know, to how much any person can take." She looks out the window. "You keep wondering..." The owl lands on the back of a chair outside. "You keep asking yourself..."

Piper says "Shouldn't love conquer all?"

Prue says "You know this isn't fair. I mean, it's hard enough to find somebody that you can spend the rest of your life with but when you constantly have magic medaling, I am so sick of it. I mean, I've been through it, You and Michael are going through it and now Brooke? What love can't conquer we will."

Piper says "For everybody but ourselves."

Prue says "Honey, the day's not over yet."

Piper says "We're gonna need your help if you want this to end happily ever after. I know I could use a happy ending."

**Sorcerer's office **

The sorcerer and his assistant are there and The assistant is holding a blood soaked bag.

Sorcerer says "You come bearing gifts?"

Assistant says "I come bearing victory."

Sorcerer says "That's an awfully small bag for such an awfully large prey. If you'd killed the right bird we'd be looking at a dead human bleeding on my floor right now. You're foolish. Or deceitful. Either way, you failed."

Assistant says "He had help."

Sorcerer says "By whom? A pigeon perhaps? Maybe a penguin to the rescue."

Assistant says "Witches, and now they're with her."

Sorcerer says "Their choice in company is not relevant. The fact that he still lives is. I wanted blood in my hands. I don't have his so I guess I'll have to take yours." The assistant is engulfed in flames and turns into a pile of ash on the floor. The sorcerer talks into the speaker phone. "Clean up aisle two." Another assistant appears. "Congratulations, you've just been promoted."

**Manor: In the backyard**

Prue, Piper and Brooke are there. Brooke walks over to the owl.

Brooke says "I took a job. It was an established firm with the reputation for promoting from within." She picks up the owl. "My boss was this odd man. I'd worked for nightmares before but nothing like this. He made moves, I made things clear, he made me this."

Piper says "To keep you away from Christopher?"

Brooke says "He said if he couldn't have me, no one would. Until there was a night within a day or until I give in. I never thought... magic was for kids parties, it wasn't real. I didn't know."

Piper says "We're still kind of getting used to it ourselves."

Brooke says "But this, this is my fault."

Prue says "No, you said yes to a job, not to a man."

Brooke says "But Christopher is being punished because of me. I did this to him."

Prue says "That's not what he said. He doesn't blame you for anything and he said..."

Piper says "How strong you are."

Brooke says "He said that?" and Piper nods.

Prue says "He said that it's your strength that he first fell in love with. And he just needs to know that you're not gonna give that up."

**Michael's Room **

"I just don't know why he would send demons after me." Michael says.

"How do you know it was your father that sent them?" Zeke asks.

Michael sits down and says "Because those were his minions, the same ones that attacked me and Rosaline last year."

"Well, I would find a spell to summon them and find out for sure." Zeke says getting up "Come on." He grabs Michael's arm and takes him to the attic.

**Attic **

Phoebe is looking through the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe says to herself "Anything, anything. I curse you, you curse me, let's get together and do a little cursing." The pages star flipping by themselves. "Whoa!" The pages stop on the "Handfasting" spell. "Okay, alright, you know, I specifically asked for a..."

Grams' Voice is heard through the attic "You asked for an answer. There it is."

Phoebe says "I know that voice."

Grams' spirit appears "Well, I should hope so. Yours came through loud and clear so, here I am."

Phoebe says "Grams." She walks over to her. "Oh, I would hug you but..."

Grams says "I know. It's just good to be here."

Phoebe says "Yeah, and not that I'm not thrilled by that fact but I'm a little fuzzy on the why."

Grams says "You need guidance, some advice on a certain sister situation. Am I getting warm?"

Phoebe says "Red hot. But wait a minute, if you know, that means that they know, and if they know then we are f—"

Grams says "Fine. Anyway, I'm beyond them now. Secrets safe with me. But what about you, Phoebe? Do you want to tell me about that nagging concern you have in your gut?"

Phoebe says "That's no fair you have afterlife advantage."

Grams says "I also know you, Phoebe. Talk to me."

Phoebe says "Okay." She sits down on a chair. "Um, I wanna be able to support Piper in this. I want to look at her and I wanna say go for it but what if her and Leo get rutabaga-ed and they find out and then something horrible happens to them. I mean, look what happened to mom and her... special friend. And I hate to go skipping down selfish road but what if by association..."

Grams says "You, Prue and Michael get hurt."

Phoebe says "Yeah. I wanna be supportive to her, Grams, I really do but everything in my heart is telling me that it's wrong."

Grams says "All valid points but logic and reason go out the window when love gets involved."

Phoebe says "Yes, I know that but..."

Grams says "The Charmed Ones are destined for greatness. But that fact doesn't keep a girl warm on a cold winters night."

Phoebe says "So add a blanket. Grams, I can't believe you're saying this."

Grams says "I'm saying what I know. I remember the loneliness all too well."

Phoebe says "You were married four times."

Grams says "Well, that's because I never found true love but maybe Piper has and when the time comes for them to make it official, they'll feel it, they'll know."

Prue yells from downstairs "Phoebe? Mikey?" Right as Michael and Zeke walk through the door.

Phoebe says "Coming." Grams disappears. "Thank you."

"Wait was that grams?" Michael asks as Phoebe runs down the stairs.

The demon flames in front of them "Hello Michael."

Michael forms an energy ball and throws it at the demon but it doesn't do anything "What happened? My father sent you didn't he?" Michael asks.

The demon laughs a little and says "No your father did not send me. I've been after you for a long time." He walks closer to Michael and grabs him.

"Mikey…" Zeke says and the demon looks at him and holds his hand out using his power to trap him by the wall and choking him with his power.

"No stop." Michael says to the demon who just laughs a little "Please, I will give you anything you want."

**Downstairs**

Assistant #2 is chasing them around the house with a crossbow. Piper gets stuck against the wall with two arrows stuck on her sleeves. Phoebe walks downstairs and he shoots an arrow near them. Phoebe gasps. Prue uses her power and he crashes into a cupboard.

Piper says "Pheebs, a little help here please." Prue and Phoebe pull out the arrows. "Okay, he could've killed me."

"Us." Phoebe clarifies

Prue says "The question is, why didn't he?"

Assistant #2 says "Because I don't want you. I want the bird, where is he hiding?"

Brooke walks into the room and the assistant points the crossbow at her. The owl flies in front of her and he shoots getting the owl.

Brooke says "No!"

Prue uses her power and an arrow flies into the assistant. He disappears in a puff of smoke. Prue, Piper and Phoebe run over to the Brooke. Brooke is crying. She picks up the owl.

**Attic **

The demon thinks a little and keeps Zeke on the wall but stops choking him "You really shouldn't have said that." The demon says.

"Uh-oh." Michael says as he knows trouble is coming up

"Uh-oh is right." The demon says.

"Mikey!" Zeke says

The demon says to Michael "I've been watching you, Michael. I know that you and your Pal here summoned your father last week. Your father said he was trying to protect you, am I right?"

"Yes, but he wouldn't tell me what he was protecting me from." Michael says

"From me." The demon says "See I was the one who made that threat in the underworld not Mr. S or whatever his name is. And since your father is now out of your life, your strength in demonic power has been weakened, and that means you and…" He looks at Zeke "Buddy, here are under my control." Michael looks at him with fear in his eyes. Michael just now realized his father was right. The demon flames them out.

**Commercial Break**

**Demon's place **

The demon flames in with Zeke and Michael, Michael starts to back away slowly. "Where are we?" Michael asks the demon.

"I don't know really." The demon says.

"What?" Michael says "You bring me someplace and don't even know where we are?"

"Silence." The demon says holding his hand out and Michael is suddenly quiet "This place is protected from scrying and sensing so I'd get used to being here. I'll be back." He flames out.

**Manor: Living room**

Phoebe walks into the room and says "Uh, has anyone seen Michael or Zeke around?"

"No. Why?" Piper asks

"Because I cannot find them anywhere. Maybe a demon got to them." Phoebe says.

Everyone turns to Brooke who is holding the owl and Prue says to her "He'll be alright."

Brooke says "I know, that's the right thing for you to say, but you don't know that. Now all I can do is watch him die."

Prue says "No, we can do a lot more than that."

Piper says "You know I can't, not now, not while they're watching."

Prue says "Piper, this has absolutely nothing to do with us and everything to do with an innocent. Besides Michael and Zeke are missing too." Piper closes her eyes and Leo orbs in. "Leo, we, uh..."

Leo says "I know, they told me about the bad guys. The vanquishing talk caught their ears not the other thing."

Prue says to Brooke "Leo's a healer."

Leo walks over to Brooke and the owl. "I can't heal animals."

Phoebe says "Well, we can't take him to the vet."

Piper says "He's not exactly an animal."

Leo tries to heal the owl.

Prue then says to Leo "He is until sunset."

Phoebe says "So you're saying we have to wait?"

Leo says "I'm sorry."

The doorbell rings and Phoebe answers it.

Cole says "1329 Prescott St." He holds out the bag of books and Phoebe looks confused. "On the receipt. In the bag." He looks for it. "It was there. That sounded much better in my head."

Phoebe laughs and says "They gave you our books and you thought you'd drop them by."

Cole says "That wasn't so hard when you said it. I actually need the ones I bought, so if you don't mind I..."

Phoebe says "Of course you do, okay." Phoebe goes to get the books. Cole starts to follow but she stops him. "Oh, actually, uh, you know, my sisters sort of got into it today so the place is a disaster, it's like a bomb went off. So if you don't mind just waiting here that would be great." She closes the door, gets the books and opens the door back up. "Hi!" She hands the to him. "So, you going back to the office?"

Cole says "Justice must be served, right?"

Phoebe says "Tell me about it."

Leo walks into the foyer "Phoebe, everything okay? I was starting to get worried. Hey."

Phoebe says "Um, Cole, Leo. Leo, Cole."

Leo says "Nice to meet you."

They shake hands and some of Leo's Whitelighter dust rubs off onto Cole's hand "Pleasure." Cole says.

Leo says "Sorry to, uh..."

Cole says "No, no, I was just leaving. I really need to take care of some business." Leo and Phoebe go back inside. Cole walks down the stairs. He puts his suitcase down and gets a handkerchief out of this jacket pocket. He wipes his hand. "Whitelighters always were messy." He then says to his shadow "Report this." His shadow floats down the stairs and goes down a drain.

Back in the living room

Piper is talking to Brooke and says "Did you ever think, did you ever consider that maybe it wasn't meant to be?" Phoebe and Leo walk in. "Things happen for a reason, right? Maybe it's not worth the risk to be together.'

Brooke says "If you don't take the risk for love, then what do you take it for?"

Phoebe clears her throat. Leo walks outside

Piper runs after him "Leo, wait."

Rosaline orbs in at that second and says "Has anybody seen Michael?"

"No, ok now I am worried." Phoebe says.

"I'll be right back." Rosaline says orbing out.

**Outside**

Leo is walking down the stairs and Piper follows him "Leo, wait, you can't do that. You can not come into the end a conversation and assume that you know everything."

Leo says "Alright, let's pretend that I don't know anything. Then explain it to me. "

Piper says "I wasn't questioning you, I was questioning our decision."

Leo says "Then ask me your questions."

Piper says "Don't you think I would like to?"

Leo says "Honestly, I don't know what you're thinking."

Piper says "Well, what I'm thinking is maybe Phoebe is right. Maybe we're being selfish, our decision affects other people, other people that I happen to love."

Leo says "I love them too, Piper."

Piper says "I know, I know that. Look, you are the last person I wanna be fighting with right now."

Leo says "Then let's stop."

Piper says "Leo, if we get... if you and... Okay, let me try that again. Brooke and Christopher love each other very much but in the end that didn't matter."

Leo says "We haven't reached the end yet. Have a little faith. Don't you think this scares me too? Don't you think that I have my doubts?"

Piper says "Do you?"

Leo says "Of course I do. What I'm trying to say is I know what Christopher must feel. You know, always worried about the timing, about how he has to live his life, knowing what his true feelings are but unable to share those with the one person that he has them for."

Piper says "She knows but it doesn't fix everything."

Phoebe says from the grass beside them "You've gotta give it a chance." Phoebe is standing on the lawn holding a small blackboard. "Logic and reason go out the window when love gets involved." She holds up the blackboard and "You have my blessing" is written on it.

Piper says "Wait a minute, I thought you said that..."

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, I got a long distance call with some really good advice."

Piper says "But we still haven't figured out how to pull it off."

Phoebe says "When the time's right, you'll know."

**Underworld **

Rosaline orbs in and the guards grab her "wait…no wait." She yells and Jared turns his head to face her.

"Let her go." Jared says and the guards put her down "I thought I was very clear to Michael not to be here anymore. What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Gonzalez sir, Michael is missing and I cant sense him." She says

"Come with me." He says walking into the castle and ordering the demons to start a search party.

**Manor:** **living room**

Brooke is there still holding the owl "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I can't let you die. Please forgive me, please forgive me." She puts him on the couch.

**Outside**

Phoebe is looking up at the sky

Piper says "That's quite a turnaround for you, sis. Who's your new confidante?"

Phoebe says "Huh?"

Leo says "I think she means your advice giver."

Phoebe says "Uh, it was just... oh my God."

She blocks her face with the blackboard.

Piper says "Nice try, Pheebs, but the distraction technique stopped working in third grade."

Phoebe says "No, it's not a technique, it's an eclipse. Look at it." They do so. "No, wait, don't look at it. Trust me. I totally forgot that the eclipse was t... day. A night within a day."

Piper says "I'm sorry, please repeat."

Phoebe says "The curse, the eclipse. Until a night within a day. Isn't that what Brooke said? That's what gonna break the curse." She runs inside. "Prue, it's happening."

**Living room**

The owl has turned back into Christopher and Everyone walks in.

Prue says "Leo, it just happened. Please help him."

Phoebe says "This proves the theory. It's the eclipse."

Christopher tries to sit up.

Leo says "Whoa, whoa, you're not going anywhere."

Christopher says "Brooke."

Prue says "Just rest, okay, we'll tell her."

Christopher says "You can't, she's gone."

Phoebe says "What do you mean she's gone? She was in the kitchen when I left."

Prue says "She's gone to him hasn't she? Alright, we'll handle it while Leo works on you."

Leo walks over to Christopher and He pulls out the arrow and heals him.

Christopher says "Thank you."

Piper says "I don't understand. Why would Brooke go to him?"

Chris says "She didn't trust that you would be able to save me but she knows that she can."

Phoebe says "How?"

Christopher says "The curse. If at anytime she agrees to be with him, seals the pledge with a kiss..."

Piper says "She'll be forever bound."

Phoebe says "But the eclipse changes that."

Prue says "Yeah, but she doesn't know that."

**Sorcerer's office**

The sorcerer and three men are there.

Sorcerer says "He's off the radar then he's more then failed, which leaves a space open for one of you to fill and you do that by killing the owl."

Brooke walks in and says "I was hoping you would take me instead."

**Commercial Break **

**Demon's place **

Michael is pacing back and forth while Zeke sits at a table. "Rosaline? Leo? Anybody?" Michael yells. "No one can hear me calling them."

Zeke suddenly has an idea "No but they can feel you calling right? With the summoning spell?"

"Yeah." Michael says and then he starts to chant "'_Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies come to us who call you near come to us and settle here.'_"

**Sorcerers place**

Brooke and the sorcerer are now facing each other

Brooke says "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Sorcerer says "Brooke, I may be cheap but I'm not easy. No, wait, yes I am. You're only doing this to save him aren't you? That's okay, it's quite obvious. You know what? I don't care. You'll grow to love me."

Brooke says "I have your insurance that Chris will not be harmed again?"

Sorcerer says "You have my love. Isn't that enough?"

**Outside**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Chris walk in the building. Piper freezes everyone. They start walking up the corridor.

Phoebe says "T minus and counting."

Piper says "Then we get to break into Attica."

Phoebe says "Well, we do have other choices. We can climb the roof or see if there's a convenient and unguarded side entrance. Or we could use the Wonder Twin powers."

Piper stops as orbs barely surround her but stop "Ugh. I don't feel so..." Piper says.

Prue says "What is it?"

Piper says "I don't know, I don't have a good feeling about this. Wait a minute, I take that back. I do have a good feeling about it, about something. I feel all warm and fuzzy."

Prue says "Is it your stomach?"

Piper says 'No, it's here." She pats her chest.

Phoebe says "When the time is right you'll know. Oh my God, the time is right."

Prue says "The time for what?"

Phoebe says 'The, uh, the wed... the rutabaga. It's gotta be the eclipse. If we can't look up, that must mean that they can't look down."

Prue gets all excited as orbs barely start to surround her but stop. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Ooh, this is it, this is it. Okay, all we have to do is get home and..."

Phoebe says "And do the ritual and let Leo know and call the florist and we gotta d-d..." Piper stops her. "What's, what?"

Piper says "We've gotta get to Brooke."

Phoebe says "Right, we've gotta get to Brooke and then we gotta get home."

Piper says "No, we only got time for one. So we either save Brooke..."

Christopher says "Piper, go home. Of all people I understand this, alright, and so would Brooke. I can handle this on my own."

Piper says "No. Alright, we'll go in the front."

**Sorcerer's office**

He and Brooke are leaning in ready to kiss when the door flies open.

Sorcerer says "Oh, look, it's the girl scouts. Set your thin mints down on the table and leave before you get yourselves hurt."

Prue says "Let her go."

Sorcerer says "I have no fear of witches."

Prue says to him "Maybe not but how do you feel about true love?"

Brooke sees Christopher and they smile.

Sorcerer says "That's not possible." Chris and Brooke walk over to each other. "If I can't have her, no one will."

A crossbow appears in the sorcerer's hand. "Whoa." Piper says as freezes them.

Phoebe says "Anyone got a vanquish in their pocket?"

Prue says "Oh, let's not get rid of him just yet. I want him to watch this for a little bit." She uses her power and the crossbow flies out of his hand. "Okay, go ahead."

Piper unfreezes them and Christopher and Brooke kiss. The sorcerer starts to burn and disappears. Christopher and Brooke hug."

Brooke says "I don't know what to say."

Christopher says "How can we thank you?"

Prue says "You already have."

Phoebe says "Oh, Piper, I think I have a solution to the whole maid of honor thing."

Prue says "Oh, me too."

Piper says "What about our distinct lack of a high priestess?"

Phoebe says "Would you please just let me worry about that."

**Underworld **

Jared and Rosaline are running from cave to cave looking for Michael when a demon runs into them. "Any sign of them at all?" Jared asks a demon.

"No, My liege we have demons looking anywhere. We have found no sign of your son or Zeke." The demon says.

"Okay keep searching no one shall stop looking until he is safe and sound here at home." Jared says and the demon shimmers out. He turns to Rosaline and says "When Michael went missing, where were you exactly?"

"At home." Rosaline says. "When he saw me at Zeke's house earlier he seemed shaken up." Jared flames out with her.

**Manor: Living room**

Grams, Andy and Leo are standing there. Leo and Andy are dressed in suits.

Grams says "Girls, your high priestess is waiting, unfortunately the eclipse is not. Now let's move it." She uses her power and wedding music plays in the CD player. "That would be your cue, maid of honor."

Phoebe, who is all dressed up, walks down the stairs. she stands at the bottom of the stairs. Piper and Prue walk down wearing a light blue dresses and holding a bouquet. Leo smiles seeing Piper and Andy smiles seeing Prue. Piper and Prue stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Prue says "You look beautiful. I know it's not exactly how you wanted it."

Piper says "You look beautiful too and it's exactly what I wanted." She looks over at Leo and they smile. Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk into the living room. Piper stands in front of Leo Prue stands in front of Andy. They smile again. Grams does the high priestess thing with Andy and Prue.

All of a sudden Leo starts jerking. He yells, is surrounded by light and orbs out. "Grams, how can this happen? What did we do?" She starts to panic.

Grams says "Listen to me, darling, it's going to be okay. We will fix this."

Piper starts crying "We, we have to." Prue, Andy and Phoebe hold her arms. "This, this is all my fault." She kneels on the floor and so do Prue and Phoebe. "He didn't deserve to be... I don't, I don't think I can do this."

She cries harder and Andy, Prue and Phoebe comfort her.

**A dark place **

Three hooded men are standing in a circle with Cole in the middle.

Hooded Man #1 says "You do good work."

Hooded Man #2 says "To get close to the Halliwell's with no suspicion... splendid."

Hooded Man #3 says "And we were pleased that you informed us of the witch's nuptials."

Cole says "The pleasure was mine"

Hooded Man #2 says "And the pleasure was theirs when the information was shared."

Hooded Man #1 says "You get useful knowledge of the Charmed Ones, now you must gain their trust. Others have failed."

Cole says "Others weren't me."

Hooded Man #3 says "So, what is next?"

Cole says "The wedding was child's play, a perk if you will. I'm focusing my attentions on Michael and Phoebe, there my way in. You sent me up to find out how to destroy them, I'd say we're well on our way.

**Demons place **

Michael and Zeke are still sitting at the table and the demon flames back in "I'm back." He says.

Zeke turns to Michael and says "Why didn't that spell work? You said it like twice."

The demon grabs Michael and Zeke by the arms and says "Ah. A spell." He sits down in between them and then says "Look, I know you Michael, better than I wish I did."

Michael stands up "Look, I don't have time for games right now so cut the crap and tell me how to leave and get the heck out of here and why I cant cast any spells." He snaps

The demon stands up and looks at Michael and says "When your father said you didn't need him in your life, the father/son bond that you once shared has been broken and this bond is strong, very strong but unfortunately not as strong as the Charmed Ones."

"Could you please just take me home?" Michael says

"First you have to sign this." The demon says.

Michael looks at it and says "What is it?" he signs his name.

"A contract saying, if you are hurt or in anyway harmed by any demon other than the source, you shall be returned here and be under my control…" He puts the contract in his jacket pocket and grabbing Michael and Zeke "Permanently." He flames them out.

**Underworld **

The demon flames in and throws Michael and Zeke to the ground and throws a fireball at Michael to make it look like an attack. He flames out as Zeke runs after Michael and sees his self healing work but slowly "Help!" he says "Anybody!"

Two demons run in and see Michael and Zeke there. The two demons grab Michael and another shimmers in and grabs Zeke. The shimmer out.

Rosaline and Jared are standing there at a cave when the demons shimmer in. "My liege, we found him lying on the ground and we fund this one…" The guard pulls Zeke up to Jared "Yelling for help."

Michael is healed completely and says "Dad. I am so sorry I-I-I thought I could handle it but I was wrong and…"

"Shh. Shh. It's all right." Jared says hugging him and orange glow lights up around them reforming the bond. When that glow stops there are White orbs surrounding them and they disappear. Rosaline and Zeke orb out.

**Manor **

"Are you sure this spell will work I mean what if Mikey isn't lost then what happens?" Phoebe says.

"Well, it's our only choice." Prue says

"But what if he isn't lost and the spell doesn't work?" Piper says agreeing with Phoebe.

"Could we just cast the dang spell and see what happens?" Prue says.

"Okay." Piper says

"'_Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies come to us who call you near come to us and settle here blood to blood we summon the blood to blood return to me.'" _

Bright white lights surround the room and center in the middle and Michael and Jared become corporeal. Rosaline and Zeke orb in.

_Oh boy _Michael says in his head seeing the sisters there and Prue threw out her arm and sent them both flying backwards.

"Ow." Michael says "I'm ok."

"Well, I didn't expect that." Jared says flaming out.

"He's back." Rosaline says helping Michael up.


	28. Once Upon A Time

**Once Upon A Time**

**P3**

The club is full of people. Piper is at the bar. Leo walks up to her and she smiles.

Piper says to Leo "I knew you'd come back."

Leo says "Piper..."

Piper says "Phoebe was worried, Prue was a wreck, but I knew you'd find a way."

Leo says "We need to talk."

Piper says to Leo "Leo, you haven't kissed me in over a week. Don't you think maybe that takes priority?" She walks around the bar and kisses Leo.

Leo says "I came to say goodbye."

Piper says "What?"

Leo says "They told us to break up. They caught us trying to get married."

Piper says "So we won't get married, we'll wait."

Leo's voice starts echoing "It's too late, we broke the rules and now they won't let us see each other again."

Piper says "Wait a minute, they won't what?"

Leo says "I don't care what they do to me but I couldn't bare anything happening to you. I shouldn't even be here right now." He starts backing away.

Piper says "Wait a minute, Leo, I can't here you. What are you saying?"

Leo says "You have to forget about me."

Piper says "No." Leo mouths the words "I love you" to her. He orbs out and everyone dancing stops and looks at Piper. "Leo. Leo!"

Prue runs over to Piper and shakes her "Piper. Piper, wake up. Piper."

**Piper's bedroom**

Prue's trying to wake Piper up. Piper sits up and says "Leo's not coming back."

Prue says "Honey, it was just a bad dream."

Piper starts crying "No, it wasn't, it was real. I don't understand why they are doing this to us? It's like destroying lives is how they amuse themselves."

Prue says "Piper, watch what you say."

Piper says "Why? What are they gonna do to me? They couldn't hurt me more then they already have." She and Prue hug.

**Backyard **

Michael and Zeke are outside. Zeke has a bat in his hands. "You have to be focused on the ball." Michael says. "Lets try again. Ready?" He asks and Zeke nods.

Michael creates an energy ball and throws it towards Zeke. Zeke swings the bat but misses the energy ball and it hits something behind him.

**A road **

Phoebe is in Prue's car and she has the stereo up loud. Her phone rings and she answers it "Don't you just love cell phones?" she says.

Prue on the other line says "Hey, uh, it's me."

Phoebe says "It's amazing how much stress you can project with so few words, Prue. I will have your precious car home momentarily."

Prue says "Phoebe, I am not calling about the car, I'm calling about Piper. Look, um, she had this dream about Leo and maybe I'm overreacting but I've never seen her like this. It-it's like she's completely given up."

Phoebe says "What kind of dream about Leoooo!" She slams on the brakes to avoid a little girl standing on the road. "I'm fine, car's fine. I'll see you later. Bye." She hangs up, gets out of the car and runs over to the girl. She is clutching onto a small box. "Hi, are you okay?"

The little Girl "You can't have it, leave me alone, I won't give it to you, leave me alone!"

Phoebe looks to see what she is yelling at but sees nothing. The girl runs away and Phoebe runs after her. The girl trips over. She hears voices and something invisible scratches her arm. She screams. Phoebe kneels down next to her and holds her and says "It's okay, it's okay. You're safe."

**Opening Credits**

**Manor: Kitchen**

Phoebe and the girl named Kate, are there. Kate's sitting at the table still holding the box. Phoebe places a cup hot chocolate and a plate of cookies on the table "Okay, you just have to be very careful because it's hot, so blow on it, okay?"

Prue and Piper stand at the doorway "Hey, did you find out anything more from her?"

Phoebe says "Name, rank and serial number."

Piper says "Uh, her parents are on their way, they live up the street." Then she says to Kate "They were very worried about you."

Phoebe says "I gotta go to the car and get her jacket." She walks over to the key hook "Uh, keys?"

Prue says "What?"

Phoebe says "You know, silver shiny things that go jingle jingle."

Prue says "I don't have them."

Phoebe says "That's so weird. I put them up here."

Kate says "The fairies probably hid them."

Phoebe has a look and says "What was that?"

Kate says "Sorry, I'm not supposed to talk about fairies."

Phoebe sits down beside her and says "Um, you know what? In this house you can talk about anything you want. Sometimes we talk about weird things too."

Kate says "Well, that's what fairies do. Hide your keys and things. They're tricky like that."

Phoebe says "Um, is that what's in that box? Is it a fairy? Is that who you're protecting?"

"I'll go get Michael maybe he can find the keys." Prue says going out the door.

**Backyard **

"Your doing great, man." Michael says as he makes another energy ball "Focus on the aim of the ball not the ball its self." He throws it Zeke hits the ball and it flies past Michael into the fence behind him "Good job, man."

"Mikey?" Prue yells as she is coming out.

"I didn't do it." Michael says after hearing his name

"What didn't you do?" Prue says looking at scorch marks behind Zeke and behind him "What is going on out here?"

Michael breathes out and says "Zeke is having trouble in PE and I figured I would help him out starting with base ball." She looks at him "What? I asked Phoebe. She said it was fine."

"We need your help." Prue says and Michael follows her inside followed by Zeke.

**Kitchen**

The doorbell rings as Prue, Michael and Zeke walk in. Prue goes to answer the door.

Piper says to Kate "That's probably your mom and your dad."

Kate says "He's not my dad. He's just my mom's new husband."

**Foyer**

Prue opens the door and Kate's Mom says** "**Hi, we're Kate's parents."

"Is she alright?" Kate's stepdad asks.

Prue says "Yeah, she's fine. I mean, she scraped her arm a little bit but mostly she's just scared."

Piper, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke and Kate walk in the foyer.

Kate's Step Dad says "Kate."

Kate runs to them and says "Get out of the doorway."

Kate's Mom starts to say "Kate..."

"It's an in-between, get out of the in-between." Kate explains interrupting her mom.

Phoebe says "What's an in-between?"

Kate turns to Phoebe and says "It's where the trolls are."

"Ok Confused." Michael says looking at Zeke

"You're not the only one Bro." Zeke says to Michael

Kate's Mom says "Honey, we've had this conversation before. You're a big girl and it's time to stop believing in things like that. She's had some problems since her father and I divorced. Regressed sort of back to the imaginary friend stage."

Kate's Step Dad says "Look, uh, we should go, it's late. Thank you again for everything."

Kate says "They'll get us."

Kate's Step Dad says "I won't let them. It's okay." He picks up Kate.

Kate sees a troll hanging onto the door frame and says "Look, there it is." Phoebe looks but doesn't see anything. Kate's step dad carries her outside.

Kate's Mom says "Thank you."

Prue says "You're welcome."

Kate and her family leave

Later that night Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are in the kitchen.

Piper is making some coffee "Come on, Phoebe, trolls and fairies? You don't believe that stuff."

Phoebe says "Sure, why not?"

Piper says "Well, maybe it's time we tell her about Santa."

Phoebe says "All I know is something was definitely after her."

Piper says "But you didn't see anything?"

Phoebe says "No, but how else did she get hurt?"

Piper says "How about she fell down and scratched herself."

"No, Piper, they weren't scratches, they were claw marks." Phoebe says

Piper says "If they were, you would've seen what had clawed her. Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

Phoebe says "Because I'm a Scorpio. What's your excuse?"

Prue steps in and says "Okay, so it's kind of late and, um, we're all a bit tired so how about we finish up tomorrow?"

Phoebe says "Now look what you did. You went and turned Prue into the middle child."

Piper says "Okay, Phoebe, even if fairies and trolls do exist, you heard what her mom said, the problems started when her father left. That's psychology not magic."

Phoebe says "I know. But you know what? I'm gonna check the Book Of Shadows just incase. 'Cause I don't wanna be out stubborned by a Gemini."

**Backyard **

Michael and Zeke are picking up what was destroyed by energy balls. "You know one of these days I might actually hit the ball and it will go speeding right back to you." Zeke says.

"Maybe, but I have learned to flame out before it hits me." Michael says. He looks at Zeke who has a look on his face "What's wrong?"

Zeke looks at him and says "Oh. Nothing. I'm fine."

"Okay, well let's go back inside." Michael says as Andy walks in the front door Michael walks upstairs.

Andy sees Zeke and says "What's wrong, buddy."

"Your human right?" Zeke asks and Andy nods "Well, its just I hang out with Michael every single day and sometimes I feel left out because I don't have any kool powers like he does. I mean, I can't throw energy balls or do that teleport thing."

"Do you want me to talk to him for you?" Andy asks.

"It'd be nice." Zeke says walking up the stairs "Thanks." He says as he is on the last step.

**Kate's house: Kate's room**

Kate's mom kisses her goodnight. She goes to turn off the light but Kate stops her "No, don't! The tweens, they come out of the shadows."

Kate's Mom says "Honey, just go to sleep, okay."

She turns off the light and closes the door. Kate sits on her bed still holding onto the box "Please, go away." Kate says as she hears noises. "Leave us alone." Things move around in her bedroom. The door opens and she screams.

**Manor: Hallway **

Michael and Zeke are heading for the attic stairs. Andy walks out of his room and he says "Michael, could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh sure." Michael says as Zeke walks up the attic stairs. Michael walks up to Andy.

Andy says "Look, Zeke was talking to me last night and he said he kind of feels left out of this whole magic thing."

"What?" Michael says to Andy as Prue walks out of the room.

"Look, just talk to him all right? I have to get going." Andy says walking away and Michael walks upstairs with Prue.

**Attic**

Phoebe's sitting on the floor reading a book with Zeke when Prue and Michael walk in.

Prue says to Phoebe "Hey."

At the same time Michael says to Zeke "Sup?"

Phoebe picks up some drawings "Check this out." Prue looks at the drawings. They are drawings of fairies and trolls. "We each drew one."

Prue says "Lily."

Phoebe says "Do you remember her? She was our little imaginary friend we had when we were kids."

Prue says "I have not thought about Lily in years."

Phoebe says "That's because you grew up and you stopped seeing her. Okay..." She starts to read from the book she is holding "'Fairies, elves and trolls are mystical creatures that live in a realm parallel to ours but separated by a thin veil.'"

Prue looks at the cover of the book "The Enchanted Realm?"

Phoebe continues to read "'A thin veil which lives only in tween places.'" Tween places, Prue. That's like a realm in between two things. Like doorways and windows, um, shadows."

Prue says "Shadows?"

"Doorways?" Michael says.

Phoebe says "In between light and dark. And it's exactly what Kate said. Trolls live in the in-between."

Prue says "Right, but when you found Kate she wasn't in an in-between."

Phoebe says "Actually, she was in the biggest in between of all. Midnight. In the hour between night and day, the world itself becomes a tween."

"Interesting." Michael says

"Very interesting." Zeke says.

"Okay, so why isn't there anything in the Book of Shadows?" Prue asks

Phoebe says "Because the Book of Shadows was written by adults. And I'm assuming that scary dude in your picture is a troll."

Prue says "So then why is he trying to hurt Kate?"

Phoebe says "I don't know, we have to ask Kate. And we will fill Piper in on the way."

The phone rings from downstairs

Prue says "You know, maybe we should do this one on our own. You know, I mean, Piper's kind of out of it."

Phoebe says "Even more reason to drag her along. Take her mind off of Leo."

Piper yells from downstairs "Phoebe, phone." Phoebe runs downstairs holding onto the drawings. "It's your little lawyer boyfriend."

Phoebe hands her the drawings and Piper hands her the phone "So there. And he is not my boyfriend."

Piper says "Weird." she walks away.

Phoebe says into the phone "Hello?"

Cole says "Who's not your boyfriend?"

Phoebe says "Um... the mailman. Uh, yeah, sometimes Piper likes to tease me because I like to get the mail a lot. So, how are you?"

Cole says "Well, it's a beautiful morning and I got a beautiful woman on the phone, so things could be worse. God, I sound like Billy Appleby."

Phoebe says "What?"

Cole says "Nothing."

Phoebe says "No, wait, what did you just say?"

Cole is in his office. He has some information about Phoebe written on a sheet of paper.

Cole says "Billy Appleby's just this hokey guy from this old movie I watched too much when I was a kid."

He points to a highlighted sentence on the sheet of paper.

Phoebe and Cole at the same time say "Kill It Before It Dies".

"You've seen it?" Cole asks

Phoebe says "Once or twice."

Cole says "Really? Too bad it's not playing, I'd take you to see it."

Phoebe mouths "I love you" to the phone.

Cole says "Of course we could always have dinner instead."

Phoebe says "Are you asking me out, counselor?"

Cole says "Guilty." He turns the page to show a map of the manor and where the Book of Shadows is. "How about tonight? I could stop by your place."

Prue comes down the stairs.

Phoebe says "Uh, really, uh, well..." Piper puts on her coat. Prue motions Phoebe to hurry. "Um, actually tonight's not good because Piper's going through something but I will call you and maybe we can meet at the club." Prue snatches the phone off of Phoebe. "Sorry, bye." Piper grabs her keys and Prue and Phoebe stand in front of her. "Did you not look at those drawings?"

Piper says "They're cute, yes."

Phoebe says "Cute? Cute? We all had the same invisible fairy friend, Piper. That is proof that fairies exist."

Piper tries to walk around them but they don't let her "Or it proves that one of us had a really fertile imagination and the other two were really big copycats."

Prue says "Okay, Piper, honey, just listen to me, okay. Um, we think that Kate is in trouble, our kind of trouble."

Piper says "Okay, well, I don't. And after what they did to Leo, I'm not really all that motivated to go dig up demons for them."

"Trolls." Phoebe clarifies

Piper says "Whatever. Look, you guys can do whatever you want but I've had it and I'm done."

Prue says "What does that mean?"

Piper says "It means that 'the powers that be' haven't done anything but ruin my life so therefore I'm not gonna do anything for them anymore, okay. I'm going now, excuse me, I'm going now." She pushes past them and leaves.

Phoebe says "I think she's on strike."

**Upstairs **

Michael and Zeke are in the attic "Are you okay?" Michael asks Zeke.

"Yeah. Its just I hang out with you, one of the koolest kids in school and most famous demon in history, I just sort of feel that someday your going to avoid me and not hang out as much because I don't have any real or kool powers like you do. " Zeke explains.

Michael looks at him and says "You know, when I was 8 my mom died and I didn't know much about myself at that time. I used to only be able to shimmer." Zeke just looks at him "Look what I am trying to say is that it doesn't matter if your magical or not, what matters is that your friends wit someone who is. I would never avoid you or hang out with you less. I get to see my best friend everyday there is no way I am going to let that happen." Zeke smiles and they get up and go downstairs.

**Kate's house: Kate's room**

She is drawing pictures of the trolls. There is a knock on the door and her step dad walks in "Kate, someone's here to see you." He says.

Prue and Phoebe walk in. Prue's holding the drawings in her hands.

Prue says "Hey, so, um, we brought you your jacket. We had to use the spare key to get into the car though. I guess the fairies hid them after all."

Kate says "Told you."

Michael and Zeke walk in to the room "Sorry guys I had to just park in the driveway" Michael says.

Phoebe says "What are you drawing? That looks like a very scary cave."

Prue says "You know, that looks a lot like mine." She shows her the drawing.

Kate says "That's a fairy and a troll. My mum says I'm making them up but I'm not."

Prue says "Well, we believe you. Okay, we just need you to tell us everything you know so that we can help."

Kate says "I don't know that much. Thistle's kind of hard to understand. Fairies don't talk the same way people do."

Phoebe says "Thistle?"

Kate says "I saved her. See, the fairies are the bosses of the enchanted kingdom but the trolls thought they were the bosses, so they kidnapped Thistle from the king and queen of the fairies."

Phoebe says "So Thistle is a princess?"

Kate says "Mmm hmm. But the trolls are gonna kill her unless her parents hand over the kingdom."

Phoebe says "It's a miniature coup d'état."

Kate says "But I found her tied up in the cave and I saved her."

Prue says "That was very brave of you."

Michael looks at Prue and says "Fairy brave."

Kate says "But now the trolls hate me because I won't give her back. Most of the times I can stay out of the in betweens but at midnight..."

Phoebe says "There's no place to hide. Yeah, I know."

Prue says "Can we see her?"

Kate says "No, only children can see fairies."

"Oh I'm ready to see the fairy." Zeke says.

Phoebe says "Well, I don't know if this is gonna help but Prue and I are very in touch with our inner children. Them…" she looks at Michael and Zeke "They are kids."

Prue says "Can we at least try?"

Kate says "We'll have to go into an in-between. Watch out for trolls."

Prue says "Okay."

Kate unlocks the box with a key hanging around her neck. She sits the box on the window sill, looks around and then opens the lid of the box.

"Pretty." Zeke says but the others don't see her and Prue shakes her head. Kate shuts the lid.

Kate says "Can't help if you can't see her." She holds the box close to her ear and listens. "Thistle says that if you really believe in fairies, there's something that'll make you innocent again so you can see them." Kate opens the lid, grabs a handful of fairy dust and throws it on Prue, Michael, and Phoebe some dust gets to Zeke too. Phoebe bursts out laughing. "I think it worked."

Prue says in a childish voice "I wanna see the fairy."

"No me first I wanna see it first." Michael says

Kate opens the lid again and a little pink fairy flies out of the box. They stare at it with their eyes wide and mouths open.

"Pretty." Michael says turning to Zeke "Isn't that pretty?"

**Commercial Break**

**P3**

The place is nearly empty. People are leaving. Prue, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe are acting like children and they are on stage singing songs. Piper and Rosaline walk down the stairs and is shocked by what they see.

"Oh my God." Piper says as Rosaline just smiles and laughs a little at Michaels child act.

Prue, Phoebe, Michael and Zeke are on the stage singing "'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. If you're happy and you know it pat your knee'." They pat their knees '"If you're happy and you know it pat your knee'."

Phoebe says to the people watching "You guys have got to do it."

"Come on do it." Michael says

Prue and Phoebe continue singing with Michael and Zeke. Piper and Rosaline walk up to Abby "What the hell is going on?" Piper asks.

Abby says "You think this is bad? You should've been here for Frere Jacques. They've been acting like kids since they got here. I didn't serve them, I swear."

"Are you sure?" Rosaline joked.

Piper says to Abbey "Alright, put on some music, any music and kill that microphone."

Piper and Rosaline walk over to Prue, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe.

"If your happy and… hi" Phoebe says as they stop dancing.

"Hi. Lost your minds?" Piper says as she grabs the microphone and moves it.

"Piper, we've been waiting and waiting and waiting for you…" Michael starts.

Phoebe says "Yeah, and you know what we did?"

Zeke says with a happy face "We saw a fairy"

Phoebe continues "…and she was very cute and she was sparkly and she was really, really pretty."

Piper freezes everyone except Zeke, Michael, her sisters and Rosaline "Okay, what ass-backward spell did you guys cast?"

Prue says "We-we-we didn't cast a spell."

Phoebe says "No, it is true, we did not cast a spell but we did use fairy dust."

"Yeah." Michael says.

"Fairy dust?" Piper says in disbelief

Phoebe says "Yep."

Piper says "Okay, great, so you can go home now and reverse it, Tinkerbelle."

Phoebe corrects her "No, no, no. No, I am not a fairy. She thought I was a... We have to show her. Okay." Phoebe pulls a small pouch out of her pocket and they get a pinch of fairy dust out of it.

Prue says "Ready? Okay, go."

"Ok." Michael says as Phoebe counts down

Phoebe says "One, two, three."

They throw the fairy dust in Piper and Rosaline's faces and they sneeze.

Piper says "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Really?" Rosaline says adding to Piper's sentence.

Phoebe says "Dat did not work."

Piper says "No. Work, that's a very good idea. I'm gonna get back to work now."

She unfreezes everyone and walks away. Prue, Michael, Zeke, Rosaline and Phoebe follow her.

Phoebe says "Oh, you know what? You are being a big, big, big, estra, estra, estra, double big jerk right now." A strand of hair is on Prue's face and she tries to grab it with her tongue. "Because now I have the key," she shows her the key hanging around her neck "so Thistle is safe and we have to be back with Kate at midnight so when the trolls attack..."

Piper says "No. You guys are going home and you're not driving either 'cause someone will think you're drunk or something. So go outside and wait there and I will call a cab."

Prue says "Oh..."

Piper says "Shh shh, no."

Phoebe plays with the zipper on her jacket. Prue starts whining "Why are you being so meeeaan?"

Piper says "Because I don't want you to..." Phoebe and Michael hug her. "Stop it." Phoebe kisses her on the cheek. "You're trying to trick me into ending my strike." Prue and Zeke hug her as well. "And it's not gonna work. You guys go home. Scoot. Go home. Scoot. And you go home and you reverse this ridiculous behavior."

They let go of her and walk towards the door. They turn around and stick their tongues out at Piper. They walk through the doorway and Phoebe dodges a troll. They jump on the ground.

Prue says "Are you okay?"

Phoebe says "Yeah. Trolls. They must know that we have to key now."

Prue says "Okay, they're very scary but they're gonna come after us instead of Kate at midnight so alls we have to do is go home and wait for them."

"Yeah." Michael agrees

Phoebe says "Okay."

**Inside P3**

Piper finds Leo's Valentines Day card from the episode Animal Pragmatism under the cash register. She looks at it and then puts it back under the register.

**Manor**

Prue, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe are running through the house.

Phoebe says "Geez, Louise, there are too many doorways in this house."

Prue says "Okay, we have to call Kate on the walkie-talkies, okay?" They start up the stairs but stop when the doorbell rings. "Oh, do you think the trolls know about doorbells?"

Phoebe says "I don't know." They cautiously walk up to the door. Phoebe opens it and Cole's there bent over at the waist. "Cooooole!"

He stands up "Hey, you're home." He says

Phoebe says "Yes."

Phoebe leans forward near the doorway but Prue stops her "Ooh, ooh, tween!"

Phoebe says "Um, excuse me, but you were not supposed to meet me here, you were supposed to meet me at the club, 'member?"

"Was that the plan?" Cole asks.

Phoebe says "Yes, that was the plan."

Cole sees Michael and Zeke running in the back by the kitchen "Sorry, long day." He says with a look that says What-the-hell

Prue says "'Kay, bye, close the door behind you."

Phoebe says "Bye."

Prue says "Bye." They start to run off.

Cole says "Um..." They stop and back into each other. "It's a long drive home. Do you think I could use your rest room?"

Phoebe says "Number 1 or number 2?"

Prue laughs "He has to go tootie."

Cole says "Excuse me?"

Phoebe says "Okay, you can come in but you have to do it very fast whatever it is."

Time lapse. Cole walks in the bathroom and locks the door. He shimmers out and reappears in the attic. He sees the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe and Prue are standing in the hallway with Michael and Zeke. Prue is holding a walkie-talkie.

Prue says into the walkie-talkie "Kate, Kate, come in, it's Pwue."

**Kate's house/Manor**

Kate is standing in her room clutching onto the box looking very frightened. She can hear the trolls.

Phoebe says on the talkie "Kate, are you there?"

Kate says "Prue, where are you?"

Prue says "We're at home. The dust didn't work on Piper or Michael's girlfriend."

Kate says 'Then they don't believe. What are we gonna do? I'm scared, there are shadows everywhere and it's almost midnight."

Phoebe says "Okay, listen, Kate, okay, you don't have to worry, that's what we called to tell you because the trolls know that we have the key now, so they're not after you anymore, they're after us."

Kate says "No, they're here too, I can hear them."

Michael says "As long as we have the key, Thistle is safe. So, just stay there, and turn on all the lights and it should disappear the shadows."

Phoebe says "Yeah, yeah."

**The attic **

Cole reaches his hand out for the Book of Shadows but it glows a whiteish yellow-ish glow and flies off its stand and onto the floor. Cole turns into a demon. Later to be known as Balthazar. He reaches for the book again and it moves along the floor. He groans."

**Hallway**

Prue, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe hear the groan.

Phoebe says "Trolls."

"Let's go get 'em." Prue suggests

**the attic**

Prue, Michael, Phoebe and Zeke barge in

Prue and Phoebe at the same time say "Hiiiyahh!"

Michael and Zeke just look at the demon and just stand there.

Phoebe turns on the light and they see the demon who disappears.

Phoebe says "Pwue, that was a very, very big troll."

Prue says "That wasn't a troll that was a demon."

"And he fits in the story how?" Michael says

Prue says "He was after the Book of Shadows."

Phoebe says "Alright, well, you know we can't really worry about him now 'cause we have to get to Kate."

Phoebe stands in the doorway and a troll's there.

Prue says "Oh, Phoebe!" The troll jumps down Phoebe's shirt. "Phoebe!"

Michael sees the troll and says "Pheebs."

Prue tackles Phoebe and Michael and Zeke. The troll jumps out of Phoebe's shirt. Prue and Phoebe and the boys fall down the stairs and land on the second floor.

Phoebe who is now back to an adult says "Prue, they got the key."

"Whoa." Michael says

Cole walks out of the bathroom "Phoebe... Are you four okay?" Cole asks.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Prue, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke and Cole are walking down the stairs.

Prue says "You know what? Can you just go? I'm really sorry to rush you out but we have something very important to be taken care of."

They head towards the door "But you sure you're okay? I mean, that sounded like a pretty nasty fall." Cole says.

Phoebe says "Yeah, Cole, we're fine really."

Cole looks at them and says "You two seem different."

"Different?" Phoebe questions

Cole says "I mean, I thought you were, I don't know, drunk or something before but now you seem..."

"Sober?" Zeke asks

Prue adds on and says "Sober. Stairs can be sobering."

Phoebe says "Right. Okay, um, I'm really sorry about plans there, Cole, I really am."

"Me too." Michael says

Phoebe opens the door.

Cole says "No worries. I'll keep trying." He leaves and Phoebe closes the door.

Phoebe turns around to Prue and says "Stairs can be sobering?"

Prue says "Okay, what was I supposed to say? That some unknown demon came in to try and steal our magic book and then little trolls came and pushed us down the stairs?"

Phoebe says "Right, okay, but why are we thinking like grown ups all of a sudden?"

"Maybe it wore off." Michael suggests

Prue says or "It must've been from the trauma of the attack. Which is probably a really good thing because I don't really think our inner children would've had much luck protecting Kate."

Phoebe says "And now that the trolls have the key we really need to go protect Kate." Phoebe opens the door and Prue, Michael and Zeke head upstairs. "Uh, hello, Prue? Guys? " She shuts the door and follows Prue.

**The attic **

Prue, Zeke, Michael and Phoebe walk in.

Phoebe says "Okay, I don't understand why we just don't get to Kate."

Prue says "Because with the dust warn off we won't be able to see the trolls." Prue walks over to the Book of Shadows and flips through the pages.

Phoebe: Okay, well, I already looked in the Book Of Shadows and there's nothing in there about trolls.

Prue says "I know, I'm thinking of piecing together a makeshift spell like here." She finds a spell in the book. "Um, to see what can't be seen. If we combine that one with the one to cultivate innocence and the power of three spell it just might work."

Phoebe says "That's why you're the oldest sister, you are always thinking."

Prue says "Thank you. Alright, uh, I'll work on the spell, why don't you go call Piper."

Phoebe says "Okay. Um, what's the point of that? Isn't she still on the picket line?"

Prue says "Yeah, but we can't fight the trolls without her, I mean, they're just too fast, we need her to freeze them. You know, maybe we wanted her to be with us before but now we actually need her. Besides I am going to send Michael and Rosaline to Kate's to make sure she is all right."

Phoebe says "Okay." She heads towards the door.

Prue says "Uh, hey, watch out for doorways and stuff because now that the trolls know that we're helping Kate, they'll do everything they can to stop all six of us."

Phoebe says "Mmm hmm." Phoebe runs through the doorway quickly.

"Ok." Michael says flaming he and Zeke out.

**P3**

Rosaline is helping Piper out. Piper goes up to her "Look, sweetie why don't you go home I'll take it from here." Piper says.

"Ok." Rosaline says heading to the back to orb out.

Piper places some wine glasses on a tray and walks towards the bar. The trolls trip Piper who drops the tray. She bends down and picks up the glass. Piper cuts her finger on the glass. "Ow!" Piper yells

Abby walks up to Piper holding the phone "Hey, Piper, your sister's..." she sees the mess "…on the phone."

Piper says "Perfect." She takes the phone. Abby helps clean up the mess. "It's okay, I'll get it, I'll get it, it's alright." Piper walks up to the bar and wraps a napkin around her finger. "You need a diaper change?"

Phoebe says "Very funny. Look, we need you to come home right away by midnight or else..."

Piper says "The tooth fairy's gonna come and harass us all for not flossing?'

Phoebe says "Alright, I know you don't believe in fairy's and I'm not asking you to..."

Piper says "Then what are you asking?"

Phoebe says "We were trying to distract you before, we were trying to take your mind off of Leo, okay. And it was wrong and I'm sorry for that but it's not about that anymore, Piper. We are up against something that we can not fight without you."

"Trolls." Piper says.

Phoebe says "Believe it or don't but they are sneaky and mean and they are trying to hurt a seven year old girl." Piper looks around the club. "Hello?"

Piper says "Any chance they may have been here?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, one attacked me there earlier. Why?"

Piper says "Nothing."

Phoebe says "Alright, look, they know that we're witches and that Michael's a demon and they will do anything to stop us from helping Kate."

Piper says "Alright, I'm on my way."

Phoebe says "Okay, well, don't forget to stay out of the..." Piper hangs up.

**Manor **

"Tween places." Phoebe finishes as Piper hangs up.

**P3**

Piper is grabbing her purse and looks for her keys as Michael and Zeke walk up to her.

Piper doesn't see them and turns to Abby and says "Abby, have you seen my keys?"

Abby says "Aren't they on the hook?"

Piper says "No, if they were on the hook I wouldn't be asking." Piper swings around and knocks over some bottles.

Abby says "I got it, I got it."

Piper says "Oh, damn it." She continues looking for the keys. "Spare key, spare key. Register." She opens the cash register and the trolls close it on her fingers. "Son of a..."

"Oh that's gotta hurt." Michael says.

Abby says "Oh, are you okay?"

Piper says "Uh, could you just do me a favor and close up for me?"

Abby says "Oh, yeah, sure."

Piper says "Thank you."

"Okay what just happened?" Michael asks himself he then looks at Abby "Hey, have you seen Rosaline?"

"Who's that?" Abby asks him.

"My girlfriend, tall, pretty, black hair." Michael describes her.

"Oh I think Piper sent her to the back to the office or something." Abby says

"Ok thank you." Michael says walking back there with Zeke.

**Outside **

The trolls push Piper out the door. She walks towards her car and the troll's trip her. She falls on the ground and all her stuff falls out of her purse "You better run while you can, you little rodents." She stands up and looks up at the sky. "I bet you guys think this is real funny don't ya? Haven't you taken enough from me? You have to send trolls to kick me while I'm down." She picks up her stuff and puts them back in her purse. "I had a nice normal life once and you took that from me. You took my boyfriend, you took my life, the least you could do is leave me..." a couple walk past "my freakin' car keys. I am a good person, I am a good witch and damn it I would've made a great wife. And how dare you take that from me. I deserve... no, you know what? I demand that you send him back to me. You hear me? Right now. I am going to stand in this very spot until you send Leo back to me." Nothing happens.

**Inside P3**

Michael and Zeke make it to the back to see Rosaline not be there "Damn it." Michael says. "Come on." Michael says flaming he and Zeke out.

**Rosaline's house**

Rosaline orbs in the other room then walks into the room her father and mother are in talking to some people her mom works with.

"Mom? Dad?" She yells walking into the room.

"Hey honey how was Michael today?" Mr. Sanchez asks.

"Oh he and the sisters were acting like kids today." Rosaline says

"But how…" He sees the glowing shimmer of Michael's flaming power "…Was he in general."

Michael becomes corporeal and he sees her mother and the people she works with and he puts a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. Everyone turns around and sees he and Zeke standing there. "Oh my. Prue is so going to kick my butt." Michael says.

"Whoa. Mikey easy these guys know about Magic." Rosaline says. "What are you doing here?"

"We need your help." Zeke says.

"Okay." She says turning to her father "Dad can I…"

"Go." He says knowing she wants to go with him.

Zeke grabs Michael's hand and he grabs Rosaline's hand and they flame out.

**Manor**

Its 11:54pm and Prue and Phoebe are waiting for Piper to get home.

Prue says "She said that she was coming, right?"

Phoebe says "What'd you think I just made that part up?"

"No, but it's almost 12:00 and we still have to go over to Kate's." Prue says.

Phoebe says "Well, maybe we should do it with out her. Do the best we can.'

Prue says "No, I used the Power of Three spell, it won't work without her."

Phoebe says "We can rewrite it."

Prue says "In six minutes."

Phoebe says "Do you have a better idea?"

Piper walks in and says "Sorry I'm late."

Phoebe says "Hey, are you okay?"

Piper says "I thought this wasn't about me."

Prue says "Well, it just... you don't really seem like you're very open."

Piper says "I'm as open as I'm gonna get in the next five minutes so let's just do the damn spell."

They read the spell from a piece of paper

_In this tween time this darkest hour, _

_We call upon the sacred power,_

_Three together stand alone,_

_Command the unseen to be shown,_

_In innocence we search the skies, _

_Enchanted are our new found eyes'._"

Phoebe says "You've really gotta lay off the rhyming, Prue."

Prue says "Alright, well, let's just go ring the doorbell, Piper, you freeze Kate's parents so that we can get past them, okay?"

Piper says "Fine, whatever. She walks off.

Prue mimics her to Phoebe "Fine, whatever."

**Kate's house: Kate's room**

She is standing in the middle of the room clutching onto the box and holding the walkie-talkie. Michael, Rosaline and Zeke flame in startling her.

"Easy Kate relax." Michael says trying to calm her down.

The clock hits 12:00 and the trolls appear "Uh-oh." Rosaline says causing Michael to flash back to the attic a few weeks ago _"Uh-oh." _

"_Uh-oh is right my boy." The demon says._

The trolls fly around Kate. Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk in and the trolls fly around them, pushing them outside into the hallway and shuts the door. They knock the box out of Kate's hands. "Thistle!" The box falls under the bed. "Phoebe, they're taking Thistle."

"Mikey do something." Rosaline says turning to Michael who is still in the flash back "Mikey." She says as the demon appears behind him and grabs him breaking the connection to the flashback.

"Hey." Michael says as the demon tightens his hold on Michael. Michael looks around and says "Rosy. Help Kate." Michael flips the demon over his shoulder.

Michael is tripped by a troll and is on the ground and the demon puts a foot on his chest to keep him from getting up. "You almost exposed magic. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you under my control now."

Michael turns his head and sees a troll by Rosaline "Rosy. Behind you, a troll."

"Trolls." The demon wonders aloud

**Hallway**

Phoebe says "Okay, why can't we see them?"

Prue says "Obviously the spell didn't work."

Prue waves her arm at the door using her power to open it. The trolls drag Kate and Rosaline under the bed.

Kate says "Help me!"

"Rosaline!" Zeke and Michael yell as they see her being pulled under the bed.

Michael looks at Prue. _Prue a little help please. _

Prue throws her arm out and sends the demon flying away from Michael. Michael gets up, upon seeing Zeke be pulled under the bed, "no." Michael says grabbing Zeke's hands and pulling him out

"Mikey!" He yells

"I'm trying." Michael says trying even harder to pull him out.

The trolls knock down a shelf of toys and Michael flames out with Zeke for a split second.

**Under the bed**

The troll throws dust on Kate and Rosaline and they turn into fairies. They take themr away. Prue, Piper and Phoebe look under the bed.

Phoebe says "Where'd she go?"

Piper says "Nothings here."

"Rosaline!" Michael yells in anger the demon runs to grab Michael but he grabs the demon throws him to the ground and says in an angry voice "I am in no mood to deal with any sort of demon right now." He looks at the shelf on the floor "Shelf!" It is engulfed in flames and appears above the demon and lands on him.

"Michael, Calm down your anger is controlling you fight it." Zeke says and Michael flames out to find his girlfriend

"Ha. Ha. Ha." The demon laughs grabbing Zeke "And that ladies and gentlemen was the kid violating the agreement." The demon pushes Zeke against the wall "Both of you are mine now." He says

"Let them go." Prue says waving her arm to send them flying but the demon flames out with Zeke.

**Commercial Break**

**Kate's house**

The bed is all apart now "There's nothing here." Prue says

Piper says "Well, Kate and Rosaline have gotta be here somewhere, they couldn't have just disappeared."

Phoebe says "Unless the trolls turned them into fairy's.

Prue says "Fairy's? Why would they do that?"

Phoebe says "I have no idea. Maybe to punish Kate for taking Thistle." She picks up the box. "But we have to find Kate and Rosaline. Okay, come on, give me a premonition."

Prue says "I don't understand. I mean, why couldn't we see the trolls? We've had spells backfire on us before but never the Power of Three."

Piper says "It didn't backfire. The spell didn't work because of me."

Prue says "Piper..."

Piper says "No, it's-it's true. This is all my fault. I just, I wanted to save Kate and never meant to hurt her or Rosaline and Michael and Zeke, I never meant for this…"

Prue says "Don't blame yourself, okay? You have every right to be angry."

Piper says "But not at the expense of two little girls and two teenage boys. I just don't understand how I'm supposed to believe in anything anymore. I just want him back, Prue."

Prue says "I know. But right now we have to get Kate and Rosaline and Zeke back, okay, and we're gonna need your help to do that."

"Do you think we should tell Michael about Zeke?" Piper asks

"I don't think we should did you see how pissed off he looked?" Prue says

Phoebe says "Damn it, damn it, damn it. I don't understand. What good is this power if I can't use it when I need it?"

Prue says "Phoebe, you have to focus."

Phoebe says "Prue, I am focusing, believe me."

Prue says "You're too upset, so take a deep breath..."

Piper says "Guys..."

Phoebe says "I can't levitate when I want to, I can't premonition when I want to..."

Piper says "Guys!"

Phoebe says "What?"

Piper says "I think the spell is working." She points to a fairy flying near the window. "Do you see it?"

Phoebe says "What's it doing?"

Prue says "I think it wants us to follow it."

**Outside in a garden**

Michael is walking and looking for the trolls when the demon flames in front of him Michael stops and says "I don't have time for this right now." He tries to get past the demon but he grabs Michael.

Michael tries to break free and is getting madder and madder. The demon holds his hand in front of Michaels head and says "Shh. Settle down." Michael starts to feel his temper drop. "You are coming with me now." The demon says

"No. now I am going to save someone ok so let me go." Michael says.

"Excuse me." The demon says pushing Michael against a tree "You are to do as I say now." The demon waves his arm over Michaels face to control his thoughts.

"Wait." Michael says calmly and the demon pauses "Will you at least let me save my girlfriend please? I cant lose her I cant lose another person that I love with all my heart."

The demon looks back as if to see her and then looks back at Michael "Another what do you mean another?" The demon asks

Michael looks down and tears fill his eyes and he looks back at the demon "A few years ago my mother was killed. And my girlfriend reminds me so much of my mom and it has taught me to know what it feels like to be loved again."

The demon lets out a slight laugh and says "You and your girlfriend close?" Michael nods. "I'll tell you what. I will let you save your girl but after that you come with me are we clear?" The demon asks. Michael nods and the demon says "Good. Now go find your girl." He waves his hand and Zeke appears and the demon flames out.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are following the fairy. They approach a cave Michael and Zeke are at and the fairy flies away.

Prue says "I think he got scared away."

Phoebe says "Yeah, and I can see why. This looks like the cave from Kate's drawing."

Piper says "The first troll I see is in really big trouble. Let's go."

"Hey are you all right?" Prue asks Michael.

"Yeah I am fine now thanks." Michael says.

They walk into the cave and hide behind a rock. Kate, Rosaline and Thistle are locked in a cage.

Phoebe says "Troll central."

The troll's place a branch underneath the cage. One troll is banging two rocks together trying to make a fire.

Piper says "What are they doing?"

Prue says "It looks like they're trying to start a fire, although I don't really think that it's for roasting marshmallows."

Phoebe says "Kate, Rosaline and Thistle."

The trolls get the fire started "Rosy." Michael says about to go over there when Prue ad Zeke stop him.

Prue says to Piper "Alright, Piper, do you think that you can freeze them from here?"

Piper says "I can try."

Some trolls attack them and they walk further into the cave "Piper, freeze them."

Piper says "They're too fast." One heads straight for Piper and she freezes it. Prue moves it into the fire and it burns.

Prue says "One down."

The demon flames back in out of the sight of the sisters but Michael sees him.

Phoebe says "Okay..." Phoebe jumps up and levitates. "Prue, a little help here."

Prue uses her power and Phoebe flies over to the cage. She unhooks it and lands back on the ground.

Prue says "Piper, Zeke, Mikey run."

Piper says "Run?"

Michael says "What? Run where?"

Prue says "Just run, guys, run!"

Prue drags Piper towards the fire Zeke drags Michael.

Piper says "Are you out of your mind?"

Prue says "Freeze the flames!" Piper freezes the fire and they jump through it. The trolls head towards them. "Unfreeze, now." Piper unfreezes the fire and burns all of the trolls. "Now that is just the way I like my trolls, medium-well."

Phoebe laughs. She lets Kate, Rosaline and Thistle of the cage. "Here you guys go. It's okay, there you go." They start to fly away. "Um, hey, hey, hey, you guys, wait up." They stop.

Prue says "Thistle, don't you know how to turn Kate and Rosaline back into People?

Kate looks at Thistle and shakes her head.

Phoebe says "Kate, you know, you can't stay a fairy because if you do, your mom will be very sad. Rosaline, you cant either because Michael will miss you a lot.

Piper says "Um, you know what? I think I kinda know how you're feeling. When someone you love goes away it doesn't make any sense and it feels like the whole world is out to get you. But you know what? Your mum and dad didn't split up to hurt you. Things just happen. Things that you may never understand. But you just have to believe that it's for the best. Even if it doesn't always seem that way. You remember how sad you were when your daddy left?" She nods. "Well, that's how sad everybody's gonna be if you don't come home."

Kate looks at Thistle and nods. Thistle turns her and Rosaline back into humans. Phoebe goes over and hugs Kate.

Michael hugs Rosaline and says "Thank god your ok. I never would have forgiven my self if anything happened to you." Michael sees the demon in the distance and hesitates to do anything stupid "Lets go. Zeke!" Michael yells flaming the three of them out followed by the demon flaming out.

Prue says to Piper "Nicely done."

**Manor**

Michael and Zeke flame in the attic after dropping Rosaline off at home. "What did you say to the demon to get out of going with him?" Zeke asks.

"I told him I couldn't lose another person I cared about. And he said that I had to save her and then go with him." Michael explains.

"You have lost someone before?" Zeke asks

Michael nods and says "A few years after the first face off with Mr. Sanchez, I was just getting into the use of having powers and stuff. The last thing I remember about the day mom was killed is I'm outside laying on the grass and the window is broken, I was hit with an energy ball from behind. Yet hear I am kicking ass everyday and not careing about what happens to me but what happens to my family. "

"Does it hurt not having a mother in your life?" Zeke asks

Michael nods with tears and says "Yeah. I miss her so much." Zeke and Michael hug.

**Manor **

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk through the front door. They look very sore and tired.

Phoebe says "Ow."

Piper says "Yep."

Prue says "Ice?"

Phoebe says "Bed." Just as Prue closes the door the doorbell rings. Prue opens the door back up and there are flowers on the porch. "Who delivers at this hour?"

Prue bends down and picks up her keys "Hmm, I think this is somebody's way of saying thank you. Here." She hands them the flowers.

Piper says "Well, you're welcome." They carry them inside.

Phoebe says "Oh, they're so pretty."

Piper puts on a wreath of flowers on her head. Prue and Phoebe look at her.

Prue says "Piper, um, we...'

She takes it back off.

Phoebe says "We, um, we just..."

Piper says "I know, it's okay. I'm actually beginning to understand why they don't want witches and Whitelighters to be together." They walk into the living room and sit down. "Marriage is, um, hard enough, you know. But marriage to a Whitelighter... He's gotta orb out at all times of the night and sometimes he's gone for weeks at a time. But honestly if I'm gonna have a meltdown every time I have no idea where he is, then none of us are gonna be able to do our jobs." Tears fill her eyes. "And if we had lost Rosaline and that little girl tonight..."

Phoebe says "But we didn't."

Piper says "But we could've. And I don't think I could live with that. If that means that I have to give up Leo, then I guess that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." She walks out of the room. Leo orbs in on the stairs. Piper gets a fright. "Am I dreaming?"

Leo says "No." They hug.

Piper says "I had a dream that you weren't coming back. That wasn't a dream either, was it?"

Leo says "No, it wasn't. They had forbidden me from ever seeing you again." Phoebe and Prue walk in. "But now, I don't know what you said or did but they said you showed great courage and great faith, enough to make them reconsider."

Phoebe says "Does that mean you guys can get married now?"

Prue says "Ugh..."

Phoebe says "What? I wanna know."

Leo says "Not yet. It means they're giving us a chance to prove we can make it work."

Phoebe says "What do you mean? Like probation?"

Piper gives Phoebe a look.

Leo says "If we can show them that our relationship won't get in the way of our work..."

Piper says "Then we can stay together?"

Leo says "But if anything goes wrong, if we're distracted by each other to the detriment of a single innocent..."

Piper says "We won't be." Piper and Leo go upstairs.

Phoebe says "Are you worried?"

Prue says "When are you going to learn? I am always worried. I'm relieved that he's back though, not only for Piper but..."

Phoebe says "I know. Two Unknown, unattractive, demons on the loose."

Prue says "Yeah, let's not tell them until tomorrow. I think that the least that they deserve is one night worry-free romance don't you?"

Phoebe says "Mmm, romance, uhh."

Later that night Phoebe is calling Cole's office "Turner." Cole says answering the phone.

Phoebe says "Uh, hi, Cole, what are you doing in the office at two in the morning?"

Cole says "What are you doing calling the office at two in the morning?"

Phoebe says "Um, I-I was just gonna leave you a message. Save you the trouble of having to talk to me."

Cole says "Why would I ever not want to talk to you?"

Phoebe says "I don't know, you know, just incase you thought I was a drunk or a lunatic or a drunk lunatic."

Cole says "I think I'm gonna go with mystery. One I'm looking forward to figuring out."

Phoebe says "Okay, um, I'm going to go then and, uh, be mysterious."

Cole says "I'll call you."

Phoebe says "I will answer."

She hangs up and falls back onto the couch.

**Cole's office**

Cole says "Yes!" then he says to his shadow "Tell them I'm getting closer."

His shadow disappears into and air vent.

**Attic **

Michael and Zeke are looking in the book when the demon flames in and pushes them by the wall. Zeke says "Mikey, you can't actually let him take us."

Michael looks at the demon and says "I don't have any other choice a deal is a deal."

The demon gets closer to Michael and says "That's right. Now will you two tell me why the hell you exposed magic and violated the contract?"

"Yo. Mr. Demon guy he exposed magic to a girl who was in a situation with trolls and fairies." Zeke says

The demon looks at him "Shut it. You two are mine now." The demon says looking at Michael.

Michael says "What do you mean violated the contract? I didn't violate anything."

The demon pulls the contract out and looks through it letting the magical force, holding the two up on the wall, down.

Zeke runs towards the door but is hit with an energy ball by the demon. "Zeke!" Michael yells his temper rising and rising.

"Why did you do that?" Michael says walking towards the demon with an energy ball of his own "He didn't do anything." He throws it and the demon goes flying backwards and Zeke's wound heals with Michael's powers.

The demon flames behind Michael and grabs him and throws him on the ground like before and puts his foot on his chest. He holds his hand out and holds Zeke against the floor.

"Mikey, are you up here?" Prue asks from the bottom stairs.

The demon looks at the door and moves he foot to Michael's neck so he cant yell for help. The demon shakes his head "Not this time your mine now." The demon says.

Michael manages to move the demons foot back to his chest and he creates an energy ball.

"You really think that will stop me?" The demon says. He hears foot steps on the stairs "Just wait till a demon attacks you buddy." He threatens "I cant wait till I have the most powerful demon in the underworld under my control." He says flaming out as the sisters walk in.

"Are you all right?" Prue asks Zeke.

"Yeah we're fine." Zeke says.


	29. All Halliwell's Eve

**All Halliwell's Eve**

**Manor: Foyer **

Phoebe is there checking her makeup in a compact mirror. Prue walks in holding a bowl of candy. She places it on the foyer table. Piper and Leo walk down the stairs. They are all dressed up in costumes for Halloween. Phoebe is Elvira, the mistress of the dark, wearing a black dress and a black wig. Prue is wearing a black dress and a long black wig with butterflies pinned to it. And Piper is dressed a Glinda, the good witch from the Wizard of Oz, wearing a blonde wig and a pink fluffy dress. Leo is dressed in his old World War II army uniform. Andy is wearing a police uniform.

Piper says "Alright, people, let's go. I was supposed to be at the club a half an hour ago."

Prue says to Piper "Hey, are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

Piper says "I'm going to be a very good witch from now on."

Prue says "And you picked a role model who wears lots and lots of pink?"

Piper says "Yes."

Leo says "Glenda helped innocents, didn't she?"

Piper says "Yes."

Phoebe says "You had the answer all along? That's not help, that's mind games."

Piper says "I'm not gonna let you spoil my new attitude, I'm gonna celebrate witch's holiday with enthusiasm."

Phoebe says "The only problem is you never really know what you're celebrating when you celebrate Halloween."

Piper says "Details. Where's Darryl and Michael?"

Prue says "Darryl is in the kitchen on the phone. And Michael went to get Zeke."

Piper and Leo head for the kitchen but stop when Phoebe starts talking.

Phoebe is holding up a cardboard cutout "Hook-nosed hags riding broomsticks. That's what we're celebrating. Personally I am offended by the representation of witches in popular culture."

Piper says "Right, which is why you're dressed as the mistress of the dark."

Phoebe says "This costume happens to be a protest statement."

Prue says "I am so impressed that you can make a protest statement and show cleavage all at the same time."

Phoebe says "Thanks."

Prue says "Amazing."

Piper says "Let's go."

**Kitchen**

Darryl is talking on the phone. He is wearing his police academy uniform just like Andy and everyone walks in.

Piper says "Alright, Inspector, put down the phone and nobody gets hurt."

Darryl says into the phone "Yeah, sweetie, I gotta go. Give your folks my love, okay? I miss you guys." He hangs up.

Andy smirks at Darryl and says "You should have brought Shelia with you then you wouldn't have to use a phone."

Darryl rolls his eyes and says jokingly "You just wish she was here so you could ogle at my beautiful wife."

Andy wraps his arm around Prue and pulls her against him. "I've already got a beautiful wife. I don't need yours."

Piper looks at Andy and Darryl's costumes and interrupts "Nice costumes." Piper scoops some popcorn into a bowl.

Darryl says "Yeah, it's from my rookie days. Still fits."

Andy says "It's a miracle for him."

Leo says "Yeah, mine too."

Darryl looks at Leo.

Darryl says "Isn't that from World War II?" there is silence "Who are you?"

Prue says "Uh, I will explain on the way." She eats some popcorn. "So in the meantime we can just stick together until your date comes."

Piper says "Alright, Darryl, let's go, somebody get something."

They all grab plates of food.

Phoebe says "Um, we can't leave yet we have to wait for Cole and Michael and Zeke and Rosaline."

Darryl says "Cole Turner? The ADA? You're dating him?"

Phoebe says "Uh, no, I just sort of invited him to go along with us. It wasn't set in stone or anything but something must've come up."

**Zeke's House**

"Zeke, come on man we are going to be late." Michael says. He is standing there wearing black shoes, Black jeans, a black shirt with a black jacket.

Zeke's mom walks into the room and sees Michael "Shouldn't you change into your costume?" She asks handing him a chocolate chip cookie

"I am in my costume." Michael says "I am supposed to be a demon." Michael says looking at the top of the stairs "Zeke, come on." He says.

Zeke comes down the stairs also looking like a demon like Michael. "Ok, I am ready. Bye mom." He says walking out the door.

"Be safe." She says

"Always." Michael and Zeke say together and walk down the street.

**In the streets**

Children are trick or treating. Two grimlocks walk past a kid. He runs after them. Michael and Zeke watch him

Kid says "Hey, hey, cool costumes, dudes."

The grimlock holds out his hand and a blue swirling light surrounds the kid's eyes. "Oh my." Michael says running over there "Hey." Michael says. A grimlock sees him and sees his aura which is half black and half yellow. Zeke walks beside Michael and they start to drain there sights.

Cole appears and says "What the hell are you doing?"

Grimlock #1 says "Belthazor?"

Cole says to them "Ah-ah-ah-ah. I use the name Cole here. Let them go."

He does so and the kid runs off Michael and Zeke stay there.

Grimlock #1 says "We don't need him, not to get the Charmed Ones."

Cole says "My next question, didn't they already get you two years ago?"

"Before they met me, that's for sure." Michael says seeing the demon that has been after Michael for a while. Michael freezes up.

Grimlock #2 says "Yeah, but it's Halloween. When the veil between worlds thin. When the demons that know how can return to seek their revenge."

Cole says "I know. Which is why I have a different plan for the witches. One that doesn't include you. One that's been approved by the triad."

Grimlock #1 says "We don't answer to anyone anymore. We're dead."

Cole says "There's dead... and there's dead. Fine, I'll just move up my timetable." He shimmers out..

Grimlock #1 says "I've always hated that demon."

Grimlock #2 says "Nice costume though."

"Really thanks." Michael says and the grimlocks look at him "Bye." He says flaming out with Zeke.

**Manor **

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk into the foyer Michael flames in upstairs with Zeke.

Prue says "Ooh-ooh, I wanna picture of all of us first but I have to get my broomstick."

Phoebe says "Cliché!"

Prue goes into the other room and the doorbell rings.

Piper says "Come on, guys, hurry up."

Michael and Zeke run down stairs "No. no. Don't open the…" Phoebe answers the door. The grimlocks are standing there.

Grimlock #1 says "Trick or treat?"

"Door." Michael finishes.

Phoebe says "Oh my god, that is so weird. They look just like the grim- whoa!"

Phoebe and Piper run but stop when the grimlocks start to strangle Piper, Phoebe, Michael, and Zeke

**Kitchen**

The Whitelighters call Leo "Uh-oh." Leo says.

Darryl says "Uh-oh, what?"

"Leo, are you all right?" Andy asks

Leo says "Piper?" He, Andy and Darryl run into the foyer. "Prue? Phoebe?"

Prue runs in and sees the grimlocks "Oh!" she says waving her arm using her power and the grimlocks flying into the living room.

Phoebe says "Didn't we vanquish them already?"

Leo says "I don't know, but that's not what I wanted to warn you about."

"What do you mean?" Prue says as a vortex opens behind them.

Leo says "That's what I wanted to warn you about."

Prue says "Oh."

The grimlocks come back into the foyer.

Phoebe says "Oh, look out."

Piper freezes them "Leo, what the hell is..." she starts but is cut off. Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe get sucked into the vortex. It closes and their wigs fall to the ground.

Leo says "Wait! They don't know what's happening."

Darryl says "This isn't good, right?"

"I saw those guys before in the storm drain." Andy says

**Opening Credits**

**1670**

The vortex opens in a field and Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe appear standing near a witch's altar.

"Is everybody okay?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "Too soon to tell." She looks at Michael and Zeke and says "Whoa, you guys look like demons."

"Kind of the point." Michael says.

Piper says "Did the grimlocks do this?"

Prue says "Uh, unless we're dead and this is the hereafter, I don't think so."

Phoebe says "Eternally Elvira, yecch."

Prue says "Alright, uh, so this sorta looks like an altar."

Piper says "A witch's altar. What's going on?"

About 10-15 witch hunters on horses and foot run towards them "There they are!"

Man #2 says "Kill the witches!"

Phoebe says "Oh, you had to ask."

Piper says "Not good, not good, not good." They run into the bushes. "Flee! We're not in Kansas anymore."

Man #3 says "Come on!"

Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe hide behind a bush and watch the witch hunters search around for them.

Piper says "Don't tell me we've time traveled again. I hate time traveling."

Phoebe says "You do? I was burnt at the stake last time, remember?"

Prue says "Alright, let's try and make sure that doesn't happen again. From what they're wearing it looks to be, what, 16-1700's?"

Phoebe says "Where the life expectancy of the average witch is, what, fifteen minutes?"

"Actually this looks like the 1670's." Michael says

Zeke says "How do you know…" Zeke says

Michael interrupts him "Look at the alter." Michael says.

"Oh your right." Zeke says and they look at three very confused sisters

"Actually going to history class pays off at times." Michael says.

Someone rustles a bush behind them. They gasp and turn around to see a witch hunter standing there.

Man #4 says "Find anything, Micah?"

He stares at Prue. Piper gets ready to freeze him but Prue grabs her wrist.

Micah says "No, nothing here. Ride on."

Man #4 says "Ride on, men."

He puts his index finger to his lips "Shh..." He runs off.

Piper says "Hi. Why didn't you let me freeze him?"

Prue says "I don't know, there was just something..."

Once the witch hunters have gone, they walk out of the bushes.

Piper says "You know what? I don't care why we're here or how we got here, I just wanna get home. I've got a life to live and decorations to hang, so where's the damn vortex?"

Prue says "I don't know where the..." Someone puts bags over their heads. They scream.

**2000: Manor**

The grimlocks are still frozen. Darryl is looking at them. Leo is looking around where the vortex appeared. Andy is keeping an eye on Darryl.

Darryl says "First demons I've ever seen. Actually, except for that blonde with the funky snake tongue thingy. What are they?"

Leo says "I don't know."

"They're grimlocks or so I think." Andy says "I remember Prue told me two years ago."

Darryl says "Then how do you know they didn't make the girls disappear?"

Leo says "Because this is different. This is a time portal that my bosses sent them through, which is closed now, damn it."

Darryl says "Who are you?"

Leo begins by saying "I'm their... never mind, it's too complicated. I gotta get you two out of here before they unfreeze."

Darryl says "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it. I'm not going anywhere."

"Me either." Andy says

Leo says "Look, I don't have time to argue. I've gotta figure out a way to get rid of these demons before the girls return, otherwise they're gonna be sitting ducks."

Darryl says "Are you sure they're coming back?"

Leo says "They better be. They've gotta do it before Halloween ends too, which means..."

Darryl says "Which means you're gonna need our help."

Leo says "You don't know what you're up against here."

Darryl says "The problem is neither do you, which means you're gonna need two cops around to help you figure it out. They're like sisters to me, Leo."

Andy agrees with Darryl and says "Besides, Piper, would never forgive us if we let anything happen to you."

Leo says "Alright. Phoebe said that she thought they had vanquished these demons before, so the first thing we have to do is..." The grimlocks unfreeze. "Run." Darryl, Andy, and Leo run up the stairs. Darryl stops and shoots them with his gun. Green goo oozes out of them and they fall on the ground. "Come on, let's go."

Grimlock #1 says "At least we can't die."

Grimlock #2 says "They can."

Grimlock #1 says "We have to figure out where the witches went."

Grimlock #2 says "We know where they went. Cole got them. But if he fails, they'll be back and they'll be in our way."

**1670 In a cave**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael and Zeke and some women are there. The women pull the bags off their heads. A woman (Eva) curtseys in front of them.

Eva says "Blessed be." The girls and Zeke and Michael look confused. "Our prayers have been answered. We need your help."

Prue says "Excuse me?"

Eva says "Forgive me for the manner in which you were brought here, but we had to make sure you were who we had sent for. This doorway would've told us if you were evil."

She points to any opening in the cave.

Piper says "Huh, where can we get one of those?"

"We have one. Its called Michael." Phoebe jokes.

Prue says "Alright, wait, uh, who do you think we are?"

Eva says "The most powerful good witches of all time, of course."

Phoebe says "Okay, lucky guess."

"Who do you think I am?" Michael asks.

"Well, by the way your dressed I'd have to say you're a demon." Eva says. "Not just any demon the most powerful demon the underworld has ever known."

"Dang that's tight on the spot." Michael says.

Prue says "And you are?"

Eva says "I am Eva. A midwife, a witch, and a free citizen of the colony of Virginia. These good women are my coven." She points to the women "Come. Now we don't have much time." The women hand Prue, Piper and Phoebe a dress each. "No one can suspect that you've come to us from the future. Witches must not have to hide in your time. What year are you from?"

Piper says "Uh, 2000."

"What year is it now?" Phoebe asks

Eva says "1670."

Phoebe says "Oh."

"Ha. I told you." Michael says "I was right."

Prue says "Uh, alright, so why do you need our help?"

Eva says "To save a magical baby who's prophesied to be born tonight."

Piper says "Save it from who?"

Eva says "A dark practitioner. She kidnapped the baby's mother in hopes of raising the child evil. If that happens, good magic will never flourish in the new world. You must rescue Charlotte so that you can bring her here and we can deliver her baby with our own protective circle."

Piper says "Wait a minute, you have the power to bring us through time but you don't have the power to set her free yourself?"

Eva says "Well, we cast spells to prepare your way of course, but we know it was the Power of All Hallows Eve that brought you here. Not us."

Prue says "All Hallows Eve?"

"The most sacred day for witches and demons." Michael says

Eva says "The day when the source of all magic can be tapped into. How can you not know about All Hallows Eve?"

Phoebe says "It isn't what it used to be."

Piper says "Wait a minute, uh, you can tap into that power to send us home, right?"

Eva says "W-we assumed you could."

Piper says "They assumed that we could."

Prue says "Um, okay, well, uh, Piper, I have an idea. So what time is it?" She looks at her watch.

Piper says "It's 2:15."

"Hey I get reception here." Zeke says looking at his phone.

Eva looks at Piper's watch "Oh, you've made a big clock so small. You must possess great magic."

Piper says "Just a good credit card."

Prue says "Okay, um, excuse us for a minute. Talk." They walk away. "Alright, I think that I have this figured out. I think that they sent us here and that's what Leo was trying to tell us."

Piper says "Oh, leave it to them to zap first and give instructions never."

"That's what they do." Michael says

Prue says "Alright, but if I'm right, the only way that they are going to let us go home is if we bring that baby back here by midnight. Alright, uh, Eva, do you have a plan?"

Eva says "Yes." She holds up a small bottle. "This vial holds a potion which will put the men who guard the house to sleep." She hands it to Piper. "Then you'll use your powers to bring the mother back here."

Piper says "Ha, easy for her to say." Piper gives the potion to Prue.

**A village**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke and Eva walk out of the bush. The girls are wearing dresses and a cape Michael and Zeke still wearing their black, demon outfits

Eva says "We must be careful."

Phoebe says "It looks like they're having a party."

Eva says "It's the kidnapper, Ruth Cobb. She's doing it, pretending to mock All Hallow's Eve but I know better. She's really doing it to tap into the powers of dark magic."

They see witch hunters near by

Piper says "Looks like our welcoming committee."

Phoebe says "Witch hunters."

Eva says "Hunters of good witches maybe. If they work for Ruth, they're after us."

Prue sees Micah nearby "Not all of them." Phoebe looks at Prue.

Phoebe says "Hmm."

They walk closer to the village but Eva stops them "Beware the talismans." She points to the talismans hanging on the tree. "They've barred our way each time we try to rescue Charlotte."

"Oh, honey, those don't really pack much of a punch where we come from." Phoebe informs her.

Prue, Piper and Prue walk forward.

Eva says "No, you don't realize…"

A bright light shines out of the talisman and they fly backwards. A bell rings and the village people start yelling and running around.

Phoebe says "Ooh, what the hell was that?"

Eva helps them up.

Piper says "Talismans?"

Prue says "No way talisman's have that much power."

Eva says "They never have before. Ruth's using the magic of All Hallow's Eve." Guards gallop towards them on their horses. "Guards!"

Michael runs forward to throw an energy ball but nothing appears in his hands Zeke sees that nothing happens and says "Uh-oh." Michael flashes back again to the demon saying _Uh-oh is right my boy. _

Prue says "Alright, I've got him. I've got him." She tries to use her power but nothing happens. "Uh…"

Phoebe says "What just happened? What's the matter?"

Prue says "I don't know." She tries again. "Piper?"

Piper tries to freeze them but it doesn't work. The guard shoots at them and they scream. Piper continues to try and freeze them but it still doesn't work.

Eva says "Use your powers."

Prue says "We don't have any."

Eva says "What?"

Phoebe says "Run!"

A guard shoots at them again and a bullet hits Eva in the arm. She yells in pain. They run into the bushes. "Eva" Michael says running back to help her and Zeke follows him.

**Inside Ruth's house**

Ruth is looking out the window watching. She walks over to Charlotte who's in bed and is in pain.

Ruth says "It appears that your witch friend has brought others to try and rescue you again. Unfortunately, she's been wounded." Charlotte groans in pain. "Oh, easy now, Charlotte. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your baby now, would we?"

Charlotte says "I won't let you have my baby."

Ruth says "Oh, you won't have a choice. Especially since somebody very special has recently arrived to ensure it."

She walks into another room. There is a man standing in a dark corner.

Man says "How much longer, Ruth?"

Ruth says "Soon. By nightfall perhaps. You imbued the talismans with great power. Care to share your secrets? Who are you? Where'd you come from? Pray tell."

The man walks into the light. It's Cole but with shoulder-length hair "I come from the future... to change it."

**Commercial Break**

**A cave**

Eva is holding a cloth against her wound.

Prue says "Eva, we're sorry, we didn't know that our powers…"

Eva says "Just leave us. Just go back to wherever it is you came from. We asked for the most powerful witches of all time and the most powerful demon in the underworld and instead, we get powerless frauds."

Phoebe says "Um, okay, I know you're a little disappointed but frauds is a little harsh don't you think?"

Piper says "We do have powers, we just, or at least, we had them. We just can't access them right now."

Prue says "Maybe that's because technically we don't really exist yet, so neither do our powers."

"Just great." Michael says

"Agreed." Zeke says agreeing with Michael.

Eva says "Protecting this baby is my destiny. How can we come this far just to fail?"

Phoebe says "We're asking ourselves the same thing."

A woman walks over to Eva and hands her a folded piece of paper "Bite down."

Eva puts the paper between her teeth. Another woman gets a poker out of the fire.

Piper stops the woman "Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?"

The woman says "Cauterizing her wound."

Piper says "No, no, no, no, no. We may not have powers but we do have basics. Just get some hot water and some soap and some clean cloths." Eva trusts her and nods. "Hurry."

The women walk away.

Prue says "Eva, don't give up on us yet, alright, I know that we can help."

Phoebe says "Yeah. We have been through tougher jams than this before."

Piper says "We have?"

Phoebe says "Haven't we?"

"I have." Michael says.

"You have?" Zeke says and Michael looks at him with the do-you-know-me-look. "Oh right."

Prue says "We were born witches. That makes us innately magical. Maybe you can just teach us how to tap into it."

Eva says "There's not enough time."

Phoebe says "We're quick studies."

Michael suddenly remembers what his father taught him a few years ago.

_Flash back_

"_Now Michael if you are ever in a situation you want to tap into the closest power that is with you that you can like for example Halloween." Jared says standing next to Teresa "Like if you are ever in the past your powers wouldn't be accessible so you want to find ways to tap into it…"_

_End of flash back_

**2000 Manor**

Leo is looking through the Book of Shadows. Darryl and Andy are walking around holding their guns.

Leo says "I keep telling you those things aren't gonna work on them."

Darryl says "Maybe not, but it makes them think twice about it. Otherwise they would've blasted in on us by now. That, plus it's the only thing we got."

Leo says "Well, maybe not. I think I found out who they are." he is reading from the book "_'Grimlocks - Underground demons who are sensitive to light and steal children's sight so they can see the aura that surrounds good people and strangle them with it'_."

Andy looks over at Leo and says "I told you."

Darryl says "That snake tongued blonde's looking better and better."

Leo says "At least there's a vanquishing potion here."

Andy sees Michael's backpack on the table and sees a note and reads it to himself "Dear Andy, I see you found my bag. There is a potion inside to help you with this whole magic thing, your friend Michael."

**Outside the attic door.**

Grimlock #2 says "We can't keep waiting here. We should be downstairs, waiting for the witches. We can't absorb anymore wounds."

Grimlock #1 says "If they come into range, we won't have to."

Darryl walks near the door and the Grimlocks start strangling him through the key hole.

**Inside the attic**

Darryl drops his gun and starts to cough.

"Darryl." Andy says running to his partner

Leo says "Darryl."

The Grimlocks barge in. Leo orbs out and orbs back in beside Darryl and Andy He grabs Darryl and Andy and they orb out.

**Kitchen**

Leo, Andy and Darryl orb in. Darryl continues coughing.

Leo says "Told you you didn't know what you're up against."

Darryl says "Who are you?"

Andy says "Piper's boyfriend."

Leo says "Come on, we've got a potion to cook up."

**1670 Ruth's house**

Ruth is laying out tarot cards in front of her. Charlotte groans in pain.

Ruth says "Her contractions are coming closer together." Cole soaks a cloth is a bowl of water. "It won't be long now."

Cole walks over to Charlotte with the wet cloth and reaches out to her.

Charlotte says "Don't touch me."

Cole says "There's no need for you to be anymore uncomfortable then you have to be."

Charlotte says "Really? Then let me go. I beg you."

Cole says "Even if I could, it wouldn't help. Another would be sent to take you right back." Ruth gasps. "What? What do you see?" He walks back over to her.

Ruth says "A Force of great good, from your time. Here, for the baby as well."

Cole says "Three of them. I'm not surprised my traveling here undoubtedly alerted the other side."

Ruth says "But this new force...or forces."

Cole says "If, it's who I think it is, I can handle them. You just make sure she stays here through midnight."

"I saw two boys dressed in black earlier with the witches, but they looked more like demons." Ruth says.

"What?" Cole says "He too is here."

"Who?" Charlotte asks "Who is here?"

"The most powerful demon of the underworld." Cole says.

**Cave **

Eva hands Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe some small dolls made out of wheat "Oh I'm not a witch." Zeke says.

"Doesn't matter you can still tap into the power if you truly believe." Eva says.

Eva says "Here." Handing them the dolls

Piper says "Dolls? We tap into our powers with dolls?"

Eva says "It's not just a doll. It's a totem. Reminds us of the wisdom and the power of women."

"Oh then I don't need this." Michael says putting it down.

Phoebe says "Okay, but what does it have to do with..."

Eva says "The witch's journey is a walk of wisdom collected over the years, Phoebe." She cuts an apple in half. "Wisdom gives us power. Power frightens the fearful and the ignorant."

Prue says "Well, that would certainly explain why in our time witches are made to look silly on Halloween."

Eva says "And this magic, this knowledge is forgotten?"

Phoebe says "We could get it back if you teach us."

Eva says "Here." She picks up a witch's hat. "The conical hat is a spiritual point." She places it on Phoebe's head. "It helps us to channel our magic. Keeps us centered, focused. The apple holds a pentacle in its heart." She holds up half an apple. "Add a laurel leaf, you will block the path of evil."

"Is there anything I won't find offense to?" Michael asks.

She places a leaf over the centre of the apple

Prue says "A simple laurel leaf?"

Eva says "Simple, but powerful. Remember, there is magic all around you, especially on this night."

Piper says "Uh, what's with the masks?"

Eva says "Demons walk freely on All Hallows Eve, so a mask allows you to hide your identity." She hands a mask to Piper. "Walk amongst them."

"That's why Zeke and I dressed in black today." Michael says while Zeke is taking a nap.

Phoebe says to a woman holding a broom "Can I see that?" The woman hands her the broom. "Okay, now don't tell me we ride around on this thing."

Eva says "Anything's possible. Here. The broom's traditional purpose is to sweep evil from your path. Sweep east to west." Phoebe sweeps east to west. "Same path as the sun travels. Like anything else in magic, it's how you do it, with knowledge and reverence."

Phoebe says "Wow, do I feel silly." She giggles. She gets a shock from the broom. "Ah!"

"What happened?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "Nothing. Must have been just a spark."

Eva says "No, you felt the power. Alright, Sally will go with you to Ruth's house. She'll give you the last few things you'll need. I wish I could go with you."

Prue says "We'll do great. You've armed us well."

Eva says "Remember, connect with the power of this day."

"Mikey, come on." Piper says "What? What is it?" Piper asks.

Michael looks at Zeke and says "Are you sure he'll be safe here?"

"Safer than out there." Eva informs him.

**Village **

Cole is at the party. Ruth walks up to him.

Ruth says "Will you know what they look like?"

Cole says "What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the house."

Ruth says "The house is guarded by men and magic. Charlotte's not going anywhere."

Cole says "I've seen the future, Ruth. Your ignorance is your destiny." He puts on a mask.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael and Sally are walking to the village and Sally is giving them some witch tools.

Sally says "Charlotte should be in the first bedroom at the top of the stairs. Be careful, Ruth's guards are everywhere. If they see you with these tools, they'll know you as witches."

Prue says "Don't worry, we won't fail this time."

Sally says "I know you won't. Which of you will be standing guard for the others?"

Piper says "Phoebe."

Sally says "If need be, this will turn away evil spirits." She hands Phoebe a small pumpkin with a star carved out of it. "Perhaps even a demon you think Ruth's summoned."

Phoebe says "Um, you're kidding, right?" Sally stares at her. "Okay, you're not kidding." She puts the pumpkin in her cape pocket.

Sally says 'Blessed be. Good luck." She walks away.

Prue says "Alright." They put on their masks. "Trick or treat."

Piper says "Oh boy."

They walk into the village. Phoebe heads in a different direction from Prue, Michael and Piper.

The Man says "Care to know your future, milady?"

Phoebe says "Oh, no thanks, I'm pretty familiar with it already."

The Man says "Are you certain? I can show you the first initial of your true love's name."

Phoebe says "Really? You can do that?"

The Man says "With a simple peel of the apple."

Cole says "Prove it." Cole walks up to them.

Phoebe says "And why would you be interested, sir?"

Cole says "And why wouldn't you be?"

There is Silence.

Phoebe says "Okay, how do I do it?"

Man says "First," he peels an apple "You must fill your heart, only thoughts of love. Then close your eyes and blow on the peel." She does so. "Drop the peel into the water and watch." He drops the peel into a bucket of water.

Phoebe says "And how is it that apple knows this big secret?"

Cole says "It's simple, milady. Apples are the fruit of knowledge."

The apple forms a C shape.

The Man says "It is C. The name of your true love begins with a C."

Phoebe says "Cole."

Cole looks at her. Someone walks past Phoebe and bumps her. She drops the pumpkin. Ruth, who is standing near by, sees it. She points at Phoebe.

Ruth yells "Witch!'

Cole says "No."

Micah runs over to Phoebe and searches her pockets.

Piper says "Uh-oh." Causing Michael to freeze up and flash back once again.

Prue says "Phoebe." She and Piper run over to her.

Ruth says "Those two as well."

Witch hunters grab Prue and Piper.

Ruth says to Cole "There's your three." Village people yell hang the witches. "Hang them! Hang them all!"

Micah says "My pleasure."

Micah stares at Prue. Cole watches them get taken away. Michael comes back into reality "Oh boy." He says to himself.

**Field**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting on three horses under a tree with a noose around their neck. The witch hunters are there watching.

Piper says "Tell me this isn't happening."

Micah rides up next to Prue. Cole is near by on his horse. He wonders where Michael is seeing he is not there.

Micah says "Hang witch. Hyah!" The horses run out from underneath them and they are hung. "Onward."

The witch hunters quickly ride away.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are still hanging there. Micah rides back, looks around and cuts the rope with his knife They fall to the ground and groan in pain.

Micah says "My apologies." He cuts the ropes around their hands. "A trick I learned from the French. Run the noose line to the waist."

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, it's a really good thing the other guards didn't see you do that." They stand up.

Piper says "Wait a minute, I don't understand. How did you know you could trust him?"

Prue says "By the look in his eyes. The same look Mikey has all the time."

Piper says "Oh."

Phoebe says "Uh huh."

Prue says "So that would be" she removes his mask "the second time that you've saved our necks."

Micah says "And what beautiful necks they are." He kisses her hand. "I'm Micah."

Prue says "I'm charmed and Married."

Phoebe says "Alright, I hate to bust up the balcony scene, Romeo, but why do you keep saving us and why are you running with the witch hunters?"

Micah says "So I can undo their work whenever possible. I've seen what dark magic can do. If you're fighting that, I'm on your side. And I should get back before anyone gets suspicious."

Prue kisses him on the cheek "Thank you."

Micah says "Another time." He rides off.

Prue says "Who was that masked man?"

Phoebe says "Okay, you finally found another Mr. Right. Too bad he lives in Colonial Virginia, Prue."

Piper says "We need to get out of here. Pay attention."

Phoebe says "Okay, any idea how we're going to save the baby?"

Piper says "Well, they think we're dead now. They certainly aren't expecting us. Besides Mikey is still there, I hope."

Prue says "I mean, besides you guys, we're witches and it's All Hallows Eve, so..."

Piper says "Alright, glow elsewhere."

Prue says "Alright."

**2000 Manor: Kitchen **

Leo's making the vanquishing potion. He takes the wooden spoon out of the saucepan and smells it.

Leo says "We need more thyme."

Darryl looks at his watch and says "Can't help you there, buddy, it's almost nightfall."

Leo says "No, I'm talking about an herb. It's for the potion. It's, uh, over there."

Darryl picks up a plate "Thyme, right?"

Andy grabs at some of the herbs. "How much?"

Leo makes a motion with his hands and says "Thanks." Andy hands it to Leo.

Darryl says "You think they know what we're doing in here?"

Leo says "Probably. It explains why they haven't burst in on us yet."

Andy says "We should hurry. They could change their mind any minute."

The doorbell rings.

Darryl says "Trick or treaters."

Leo says "Or a trap."

Darryl says "Didn't you say those things steal kids sight?"

He nods and Darryl and Andy start to leave

"No, I should go, I can orb." Leo suggests

Darryl says "Which might be exactly what they're waiting for. Stay here, finish that potion. No matter what happens, you make sure you bring the girls home safe. Whoever you are. Andy should stay here too." He walks out of the kitchen and Andy and Leo stay behind.

**Porch**

There are three trick or treaters there. Darryl opens the door.

The Trick or Treaters say "Trick or treat."

Darryl says "Spread the word." He gives them a bowl of candy. "We're out of candy." He shuts the door.

**Inside**

Darryl peeks into the living room and looks around. He turns around and a Grimlock is standing there. It punches him and he falls to the floor. Grimlock #2 steals his sight. He feels around the floor and finds the button for Prue's camera. He pushes it and the flash goes off. He runs out of the room.

**1670. outside the village**

Michael is standing by the wall of the house. "Wanna know the future my kind sir." The guy from before who helped Phoebe says.

"Why not." Michael says walking with him. Michael blows on the peel and the guy drops it into the water "So, You come here often." Michael asks.

Cole walks up to them and says "What letter?"

"Cole." He says recognizing him

"Your true love's name begins with an R." The guy says

"Thanks I have to go now." Michael says walking off.

Cole follows him "My liege, wait…" he stops when Michael does and he turns around.

Piper and Phoebe are near the bush. Prue walks up to them.

Prue says "I don't see Ruth, Mikey or the guards. What time is it?"

Piper gets her watch out of her pocket "It's-it's 6:00. And we're running out of time and magic."

Prue says "Well, it doesn't change what we have to do."

Phoebe says "How are we gonna get past the talismans?"

Prue says "Do you remember what Eva said?"

Phoebe says "The powerless frauds part?"

Prue says "No, the magic is all around us part. Well, it's time we learned how to access that." Prue picks up a broom and hands it to Phoebe. "Just sweep away evil."

Phoebe says "What? No funny hat?"

Piper picks the flowers off a lavender bush. "Lavender. Didn't she say that was a protection herb?" Piper says.

Prue picks some wheat and starts making a doll "And the wisdom of the women before us will guide us again."

Piper says "Okay, get sweeping."

Phoebe says "Ugh..." They walk near a house "Okay, which way is east?"

Piper says "Uh, that way." She points to east. Phoebe sweeps east to west and the broom lets off some sparks. The broomstick glows.

Phoebe says "Whoa, did you see that?"

Prue says "Yeah, keep going."

She continues to sweep and the talismans glow and falls off the trees "It's working."

Prue says "Alright, good." Nearby, some witch hunters grab Micah. "Micah." She starts to walk

Phoebe says "Prue, you can't."

Prue says 'They found him out."

Phoebe says "We have to get to Charlotte. What would he want you to do?"

Prue and Piper go inside the house. They walk over to Charlotte.

Piper says "Hi."

Charlotte says "Who are you?"

Prue says "Eva sent us. Charlotte, we're here to take you back."

Charlotte says "You're lying. I-I don't believe..." She yells in pain.

Prue says "Oh, okay, okay, uh, uh, how does Lamaze breathing go?"

Piper says "Uh..." Piper breathes like they do in Lamaze class.

Prue says "Oh, that's it." Prue does it too. Charlotte yells in pain.

Piper says "Okay, okay, okay, um, try this. We can do this."

Piper presses a spot on Charlotte's back with her fingers.

"How are you making the pain go away?" Charlotte asks

Piper says "Uh, uh, good magic. Just keep breathing."

"Good magic?" Prue repeats

Piper says "Acupressure."

Prue says "Oh, good idea. Alright, uh, we need to get you out of here. Come on, honey, it's okay." They help Charlotte sit up and she yells in pain. Her water breaks. Prue and Piper jump back. "Oh, oh, her water just broke."

Piper says "I see that."

Michael runs in and says "There you are. Phoebe told me you were up here."

"We have to get her out of here." Prue says.

"I have an idea." Michael says "Go." Prue and Piper take Charlotte out. He breathes in and jumps through the window to distract the witch hunters. The witch hunters grab him and start to put rope on his hands "Seriously? Do I look like a witch to you?" Michael says loud enough for Cole to hear. Prue and Piper sneak Charlotte out and begin to walk with Phoebe.

Cole turns his head and says "Stop. Let him go."

"What are you doing?" Ruth says "He came with the witches."

"He is also the heir of a very powerful evil in the future and his son will be even stronger." Cole lies.

"Release him." Ruth says and Michael runs into the forest to the alter.

Micah falls on the ground. Cole is standing there holding a dagger. He has just stabbed Micah with it. Ruth runs over to him.

Ruth says "Quickly, check the house."

Cole says "No, I know these witches." He drops the dagger on the ground. "They've already got Charlotte. Follow me, I know we're they're going."

**Witch's altar**

Prue and Piper have a hold of Charlotte's arms, helping her walk.

Phoebe says "The altar."

Piper says "Okay, just a little while longer, we're almost there."

Charlotte says "I can't."

Prue says "Yes, you..."

Charlotte says "I'm sorry."

Prue says "You can do this."

Charlotte says "No!"

Prue says "Charlotte."

Charlotte informs her "The baby's coming now!"

She kneels on the ground.

Prue says "Oh god."

**Commercial Break**

**Altar**

It's dark out and Charlotte's laying on the ground with a blanket over her.

"Guys…" Michael says almost out of breath and hands still behind his back "They…"

"Shh. Its all right." Prue says and Michael nods.

"Hey." Zeke says running up to Michael.

"Do you mind, bro." Michael says and Zeke starts to untie the rope.

Piper says "Um, it's almost 11:00. Do you think they gave up on us?"

Phoebe says "Uh..." She sees the fire from the witch hunter's torches in the distance. "No, I don't think so."

Prue says "Alright, what do we have?"

Piper says "We've got big problems, a little time and a little magic."

Prue says "Alright, didn't Eva say something about, uh, Charlotte giving birth in a protective circle?"

Phoebe says "Can we make one of those?"

Piper says "I don't know, we've got lavender and uh..."

Phoebe says "Isn't rosemary supposed to be good for protection?"

Prue says "Right, and apples and laurel leaves block the path of evil."

Phoebe says "Right."

Prue says "Put it all together, it may just work."

Charlotte screams in pain.

"Who's gonna deliver the baby?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "Personally, I think you should considering we know that you're gonna have one in the future."

Prue says "I second that."

"Third." Michael says.

Piper says "Wait a minute."

Prue says "Go. Bye."

Piper says "I always get the messy jobs." Piper walks over to Charlotte.

Prue says "Alright, if ever there was a time that we were going to connect it needs to be now. So, Phoebe, form a circle, I'll work on the apples."

Phoebe throws things around them in a large circle.

"Dang these things are hard to unknot." Zeke says pulling out a pocket knife from his pocket and starting to cut it.

Piper says to Charlotte "Okay, you're gonna have to try and be kinda quiet. Okay, I know, I'm sorry, okay, um, don't worry everything's under control." She lifts up the blanket. "Oh my god, I see it, I see it."

Phoebe runs over to Piper and says "Really?"

Prue says to Phoebe "Phoebe, the circle."

Phoebe says "The circle." She gets back to the circle.

Piper says "Okay, um, just, just try not to push. Okay, uh, this baby is coming!"

Prue says "Yeah, well, so are they."

Piper says "Okay, we can do this. Yes, we can do this."

Phoebe says "We have to do this."

"Just stop for right now man." Michael says as Phoebe goes back over to Prue.

Prue says "Alright, here." She hands Phoebe and Michael an apple in his hands and he turns around. "Knowledge and reverence." They face each other.

Prue, Michael and Phoebe say the spell "Knowledge and reverence, knowledge and reverence, knowledge and reverence, knowledge and reverence. "

Cole and Ruth are on their horses Cole stops riding.

Ruth says "What are you doing?"

Cole says "Seeing what they've learned." He then whispers to himself "Gonzalez is going to have my head for having his son here."

The witch hunters get closer

Phoebe says "Here they come."

Piper says "Prue."

Prue says "Alright, put it all together, it's gonna work."

They throw the apples in different directions Prue throws Michaels and a protective circle forms around them. One witch hunter hits it like he's hit a wall.

Cole says "They've connected. It's over."

Ruth says "No, not yet."

Phoebe says "How cool is that? It actually worked." The witch hunters fire their guns at them. "Or not!"

Piper says "It doesn't stop bullets."

"Stop moving. Stop moving." Zeke says to Michael cutting the rope some more.

Prue says "We are running out of ammo."

Phoebe says "Prue, it's not like an apple's gonna stop them anyway."

The witch hunters continue shooting

Piper says "It's a girl!" She wraps the baby in a blanket

Prue says "Piper, get Charlotte and the baby outta here."

Piper says "Huh?"

"Finally." Michael says as his hands are free. "Thanks man."

Phoebe says "Okay, I think I have an idea of what might really scare them." She puts on a witches hat and grabs a broom.

Piper says "What are you gonna do?"

Phoebe says "I'm going to embrace the cliché." She sweeps east to west and then sits on the broom. The broom rises up into the air.

Piper says "There's something you don't see everyday."

Phoebe flies over the witch hunters and cackles. They quickly run off. Phoebe giggles.

Cole says "You've gotta give them credit. They're awfully good." He gets off his horse. "It's alright. Time's on my side." A portal opens in the ground and he jumps in it. It closes.

Prue, Zeke, Michael and Piper watch Phoebe fly over the moon.

**Cave**

Eva is holding the baby. She walks over to Charlotte and hands her back to her. She says to Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe "Blessed be."

Prue says "Isn't the future beautiful?"

Eva says "It is, thanks to you. You found the power."

Phoebe says "You showed us where to look."

Prue says "Yeah, I guess we know where all that flying hag stuff started. You only have yourself to blame, right Pheebs?"

Phoebe says "I know it and I love it. Now if I can just figure out how to take it back with me. Hey, what are they waiting for? Why haven't they sent us home yet?"

Prue says "Maybe we haven't learned everything that we're supposed to yet."

Piper looks at her watch "Well, it's almost midnight, so if we're gonna learn anything more we'd better hurry."

Charlotte looks up to them and says "I promise my daughter will know of you. Of the three powerful witches and most powerful demon of the underworld who came to bring her into this world. And we'll always be grateful, won't we, Melinda?"

Piper says "Melinda?"

Charlotte says "Yes, Melinda. Melinda Warren."

Phoebe says "Oh."

Michael and Zeke smile "Awesome." Michael says

Charlotte says "What is it?'

Phoebe says "I uh... I think we're related."

The vortex opens and the girls and Michael and Zeke get sucked into it.

**2000. Manor **

The vortex opens. The Grimlocks are waiting there.

Grimlock #1 says "I told you they'd come."

Leo orbs in behind them "Hey."

He splashes the potion on Grimlock #1 and he disappears. Grimlock #2 starts strangling him. He drops the potion. Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe come out of the vortex.

Prue says "Hey, haven't I vanquished you somewhere before?" She uses her power and flicks the puddle onto the Grimlock just like before and he disappears. Piper runs over to Leo.

Leo says "Are you guys alright?"

Piper helps him up "Are we alright? Are you alright?"

Leo says "It's been a long day."

Phoebe says "Yeah, tell us about it."

"Easy." Andy says as Darryl stumbles down the stairs.

Prue says "Darryl?"

Darryl says "Prue?"

Leo says "I got it." He walks over to Darryl. "Open your eyes." He does so. Leo restores his sight. "Happy Halloween."

**P3**

Snake River Conspiracy is playing there. Prue, Piper, Andy and Leo are standing at the bar. Phoebe, holding a pumpkin, walks past a guy holding a broom.

Phoebe says "Use that broom with reverence." She walks up to them. "Hey, Halloween is now officially my favorite holiday." She puts the pumpkin on the bar.

Piper says "Who knew?"

Phoebe says "We didn't, but we should have. So much knowledge, so much power that we lost. But we'll get it back."

Prue says "Okay, well, one crash course at a time."

Phoebe says "Yeah, it's too bad Darryl didn't feel up to celebrating with us."

Leo says "He saw a lot today. I think he needs some time to sort it all out."

Andy says "He had his first fight with a demon today."

Prue says "Poor guy. So we learned a lot in the past. I mean, it's bad enough that the triad wants us dead, but to send someone back to wipe out our whole line. Do your bosses have any clue who it is?"

Leo says "None that they're sharing."

Piper says "I think it was that guy who was hitting on Phoebe at the party."

Phoebe says "Hang on, not every guy I meet wants to kill me. Maybe he just liked me."

Andy narrows his eyes and asks "What guy?"

Prue says "Don't worry about it. She was just joking."

Leo says "Well, you saved Melinda. That's all that matters."

Piper says And I helped to deliver our great, great, great, great, whatever, great grandmother."

Phoebe says "Too bad we couldn't save her from moving from Virginia to Salem. That would've been nice."

Prue says "Yeah, well, you can't change history for better or worse."

A guy that looks like Micah walks up to Prue.

Guy says "Excuse me. Hi."

Prue says "Micah?"

Guy says "Mitch, actually. Forgive my directness but I've been watching you from across the room. Have we met?"

Prue says "You know, that's funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing. Um..."

She looks at Phoebe and she, Andy, and Mitch walk away to talk. Phoebe laughs. Cole walks down the stairs dressed as an angel.

Phoebe says "Oh... my turn." She walks over to him. "Hey."

Cole says "Hey."

Phoebe says "I was beginning to think I got stood up."

Cole says "Yeah, sorry, work, you know. I guess I just lost track of time."

Phoebe says "That's okay. I got kind of hung up myself." There is a moment of silence "So you're an angel?"

Cole says "Oh, uh, this?" Phoebe laughs. "No, not really."

Phoebe moves closer to him "That's okay. Neither am I."

**Zeke's house**

Michael and Zeke are there while his family is out trick or treating "So how was your nap?" Michael asks.

"Pretty good." Zeke says as the demon flames in between them.

He sees Michael and Zeke dressed as demons and sees Michael freeze up "What's wrong with you?" He grabs Michael and closes his eyes and sees his thoughts. They both come back into reality "You're scared of me aren't you?"

Michael nods "No, why would you say that?" Michael says and the demon glares at him "Ok I am but I have a reason to be."

"That you do, my boy. That you do." The demon says sitting on the couch "So what did you two do today? One moment I am following you and the next you vanish from my radar until midnight."

"Well, see we were in the past and…" Zeke starts

"Zeke." Michael says

The demon gets up off the couch and says "You went to the past?" He says and Michael nods. "Without my permission?"

"Last I checked I didn't need permission from you." Michael says.

The demon chokes Michael and says "You always need permission from me. I own you now or have you forgotten?"

"I…couldn't…ask you." Michael says as the demon tightens his grip on Michael's neck "The…Triad…sent…us." Michael says and the demon lets him go.

"Oh. Must have been top secret then for the triad to get involved." The demon says helping Michael stand up "Are you all right?"

"Ow." Michael says

"Oh I didn't hurt you that bad." The demon says

"You know, I can self heal but I can't heal rope burns?" Michael says to Zeke who just shrugs.

A female demon shimmers in "Max, we have to go…" She stops upon seeing Zeke and Michael "You didn't tell me you had kids."

Michael and Zeke just burst out laughing and the demon says "No. no, I don't have kids. This is the newest one I can control now."

"Well cant you put that all aside and spend the rest of the night with me?" She says kissing him a little. Rosaline orbs in and the demons stop kissing.

The female demon forms an energy ball "No. stop." Michael commands

The female demon looks at him and kneels and says "But, my liege, she is a white lighter." She says aiming it.

The demon, whose name is Max, says "Hey, that's not a whitelighter that's his date."

"Oh that's your date?" She asks and he nods. She turns to Rosaline and says "Love your hair."

"Thanks." Rosaline says "Mikey, can we go now the dance at the school is starting?"

"Yeah come on." Michael says. he looks at Max, who is looking into his dates eyes, and says "Um, Mr. Demon can I go now?"

"Yeah. Sure have fun." Max says distracted by the eyes of his date.

Michael looks at him in shock "Ok lets go." He flames he Zeke and Rosaline out.

Max flames out with his date.


	30. Sight Unseen

**Sight Unseen **

**P3**

Phoebe is at the bar and he looks at her watch and she looks at Abby "Abby, maybe you should get Sean another drink." Phoebe says.

Abby looks over at a guy sitting at the other end of the bar "Okay, but that's over the club limit."

Phoebe says "Yeah, its okay. We'll get him a cab home."

Piper approaches the bar "Prue still hasn't called?"

Phoebe says to her "Nope. Look at that poor guy."

"You think she stood him up?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "Not deliberately. I just think that since we've been back from pilgrim times, she's been on a demon bender."

Piper says "You think? You mean, because that's all she ever talks about?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, how do we explain this to him? Prue was supposed to take his photo for the magazine."

"Abbey, better make that a double. I'm gonna call Prue." Piper says. She picks up the phone

Phoebe says "Well, speaking of a big chill is Leo keeping you warm?"

Piper says "Nope."

Phoebe says "Honey, are you still afraid that they're watching you?" she giggles.

Piper says "What am I supposed to think? The last two times they orbed him out was right in the middle of…it."

"So what does he say?" Phoebe asks.

Piper says "He swears they're not watching but he's a guy, he'll say anything. The point is I think they're watching and when I think, I can't, I can't, I can't concentrate."

Phoebe says "Hmm, well, at least you have the option to concentrate." Piper dials a number on the phone. "If Cole and I continue this flirting tango thing, I'm gonna have to start concentrating on myself."

Prue on the other line says "Hello?"

Piper says "Prue, hey, where are you?"

Prue is in a car and says "Hey, I'm on my way home from work. Hey, you will never guess what I found on the internet. Remember Micah?"

Piper says "The 17th century hottie? Wow, it's hard to forget."

Phoebe looks at Sean and says "Okay, enough about the past, tell her about the present."

Prue says "Well, I traced his ancestors and found an entire history of the village that we visited. I figured it might give us a clue to the identity of the demon that the triad sent to kill us."

Piper says "Prue, honey, aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, my photo shoot's not until tomorrow." Prue informs her.

"No, I mean something else. Like, uh, your client for the Magazine." Piper says

Prue realizing she missed her session says "Oh, oh, Sean, oh. Alright, uh, just give him a drink."

Piper says "If we give him anymore we're gonna have to send him to an A.A. meeting."

"How long's he been there?" Prue asks

Piper says "I'd say about an hour and 327 peanuts."

Prue says "Alright, so what do I do?"

Piper says "Well, remorse is good and attendance is better."

Prue says "Piper, I'm half way across town, besides, I've gotta go home and-and look up all this demon stuff."

Piper says "Well, can't it wait?"

Prue says "What? And you think the triad will? Right, we have to get them before they get to us. Just tell him that I got hung up at work and that I'll make it up to him."

Piper says "Alrighty then." She hangs up.

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asks.

Piper says "Mmm hmm, I guess." she walks over to Sean. "Uh, Sean? Hi, there's been a slight glitch. Uh, sometimes my sister gets hung up at work and she sorta has a one track mind."

Sean says "It's not a problem, I understand. Tell her just to give me a call." He leaves.

Piper says "Not a problem." She turns to Phoebe and says "He took that well."

Phoebe says "Well, he's had three drinks."

Piper says "So when does one track spill over into total obsession?"

Phoebe says "When you start forgetting about guys like Sean."

**Somewhere outside **

Michael and Zeke are standing on an old baseball field when Max flames in and grabs Michael. "Hey! What did I do now?" Michael says.

"Stop." Zeke says

"You are under…" Max says but is cut off.

"Let him go." Cole says coming into the distance

"Balthazar?" Max says and Michael freezes up and Max lets him go.

Cole looks at Michael and says "Go. Get out of here, my liege." Michael runs over to Zeke and flames out. "Rip the contract and leave him alone." Cole says shimmering out.

**Manor: Porch**

Prue is there and she notices the front door is open. She walks inside and sees all the mirrors are broken. She steps on some broken glass then she walks into the living room. Someone runs out of the closet and attacks her from behind and they roll over the couch. Prue is able to wave her arm using her power to send the attacker crashing through the window.

**Opening Credits**

**Manor: Living room**

Prue is sitting on the couch and Piper is sweeping up the glass. Phoebe comes in carrying an ice pack. Michael and Zeke walk down the stairs.

Phoebe says "Here, sweetie." She hands Prue the ice pack and she places it on her shoulder. "Are you feeling any better?" she asks.

Prue says "Yeah, I think I was more stunned then hurt. You know, it just happened so fast."

Piper says "It's eerie knowing somebody went through every room in the house smashing mirrors. Touching who knows what."

Phoebe adds to Pipers sentence "Fondling who knows what."

Piper says "It's just so creepy. At least nothing seems to be missing."

"Nope everything seems to be here." Michael says looking around.

"How do you know it wasn't a demon?" Prue asks.

"Because it probably wasn't." Michael says.

Phoebe agrees and says "Mmm, and demons don't usually fondle."

"And besides, the only demon that we know who used mirrors was Kali and we vanquished her sorry ass." Piper says sweeping up some more glass.

"Who?" Zeke asks.

"Mirror lady demon." Michael whispers in Zeke's ear.

Prue says "Yeah, by smashing her reflection in the mirror." Darryl and Andy come down the stairs. "I mean, I know she's supposed to be dead but so were the Grimlocks."

Darryl says "Please don't remind me about them."

"His first demons best not to mention it." Andy says walking into the room and sitting next to Prue.

Piper says "Did you two find anything?"

Darryl says "Just a bunch of fingerprints that don't match your samples. I'm gonna run it through the computer to see if any names pop up."

Prue says "They won't. I mean, hello, guys. Book of Shadows 101, mirrors. The portals through which evil enters."

Phoebe says "Yeah, but there are finger prints. Demons don't even usually have fingers."

"Hey." Michael says

"No offense." Phoebe says to him right away.

Darryl says "Well, on the human side of things, I need you guys to put together a grudge list of any enemies you have past or present."

Prue hands him a piece of paper "Already done."

Darryl is reading from the list "Abraxas, Barbas, Yama... What did you do? Date the united nations?"

Prue says to him "It's the demons, warlocks and various evil forces that we've faced in the last two years."

"That's not what he meant. He meant humans not demons." Andy says looking at the list.

Prue says "Okay, um, I'm gonna go hit the Book of Shadows and see if I can find anything about mirrors." Prue gets up and goes upstairs.

Phoebe says to the police men "Prue's been a little fixated lately."

"Do you think it was a human bad guy?" Piper asks Darryl and Andy

Darryl says "Any other house, yeah. Around here, you never know."

"Could have been." Andy says.

Prue yells from upstairs "Piper? Phoebe? Michael? Andy?"

**Attic**

Prue is standing there and Piper, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke, Andy and Darryl walk in.

"What, what is it?" Piper asks

Prue points to the door and says "That door was unlocked."

Darryl looks at it and says "So?"

"Why does it matter if it was unlocked or not?" Zeke asks.

Prue turns around and says "Because ever since a demon tried to steal the Book of Shadows a couple of weeks ago I've been locking it."

Darryl then says "You lock this door but you don't lock the front door?"

Piper says "I lock the front door."

Phoebe says "Me too. Mostly."

"Me too." Andy says

"I don't even use the doors." Michael says "Half the time." Andy and Darryl look at him. "Never mind." He says

"I don't. Why bother?" Prue says going back to the subject

"Because you're three young women with a teenage kid and his friend, and a police officer. In fact, your whole attitude about security baffles me. You have no alarm system, no dead bolts, no dog." Darryl explains.

Prue says "Darryl, we're three and a half witches and a police inspector. I think we can handle it."

Andy looks at the door and says "It looks like it hasn't been messed with."

"So what, you're thinking we're dealing with a lock-picking demon, Prue?" Phoebe asks

"Ha. Nice one." Michael says looking at her "Oh you're serious."

Piper looks around and says "It doesn't look like anything's missing from up here either."

Phoebe says "I just think it's ludicrous to rule out that a human could've done this."

Prue tells her "Yes, well, I think it's ludicrous to think that the triad has got nothing to do with it."

Piper says "Um, Darryl, why don't you go check on those fingerprints. We need to have a little conference here."

Darryl says "Okay. Good night."

Phoebe says "Night." Darryl leaves.

"Why is he always out of the loop in these situations for all we know it could be a human doing this." Michael says.

"Leo?" Prue yells to the ceiling.

"Uh, Prue? Maybe a little perspective here for a second." Piper says as Prue calls for Leo.

Prue turns around and yells "Leo!"

Leo orbs in "What? What is it? What is the problem?" he asks

Prue says "I need to know everything that you know about the triad."

Leo looks confused and says "You what?"

Piper giggles and grins at Leo "Hi."

Leo says "Hi."

Prue looks between the two of them and says "Okay, well, this really can't wait. You know, the triad sent somebody back in time and nearly wiped out our entire line. And I am willing to bet that it's the same demon that we found up here a couple of weeks ago." She picks up the Book of Shadows. "Now, if you guys don't wanna take that seriously that's your business. Me, I'm on a mission." Prue leaves.

"Someone is cranky" Michael says

"Totally." Zeke says.

"I'll go talk to her." Andy says walking out of the attic

Phoebe says "We really need to get her laid, huh?"

Piper and Leo grin at each other "Hi." Leo says. Piper giggles Leo and Piper stand close together.

Phoebe says "I think I'm gonna go see what Prue's up to." She leaves.

Piper says "So..."

**Triad place**

Three triad members are standing in a circle. Cole shows up in flames.

Triad #1 says "We grow impatient, Belthazor. We did not expect it to take this long. You had two years."

"By their time without success. I've had a month." Cole says

Triad #2 says "A month with two years worth of information. Information collected by the blood of demons before you."

Cole looks at one and says "The young one, Phoebe, is almost within my grasp."

Triad #3 says "That's not why we summoned you. We're assigning another."

Cole says "You're replacing me? We had a bargain. I get the Charmed Ones for you, you give me back-"

Triad #2 says "That bargain is in your best interests, not ours."

Triad #1 says "Don't look at it as replacement, Belthazor. Look at it as assistance."

Triad #2 says "However, if either of you should be caught, the same maxims supply. We can't risk either of you leading the Charmed Ones to us."

Cole says "May I know who you're sending?"

Triad #2 says "Sent, you mean."

Triad #1 says "Troxa has already started."

**Manor**

**Manor: Porch**

Troxa is there and turns invisible, he opens the door and walks inside.

**Piper's room**

Leo and Piper stumble in and they are kissing.

Piper says "Leo?"

Leo says "Piper?"

Piper stops kissing him and says "We can't."

Leo says "Yes, we can." He continues to kiss her but Piper stops him.

Piper says "No, I can't. I feel like I'm being watched."

"Piper, you have to get past this." Leo says.

Piper says "Yeah..." They continue kissing and lay down on the bed. The door opens slightly. "Okay, um, how about you tell them to look the other way?"

"They're not looking. How many times do we have to have this conversation?" Leo informs her

"Well, how do you know? How can you be sure?" Piper asks him.

Leo says "Because I told you, that's not what they do."

Piper says "Okay, then how do you explain the last two times, count two."

Leo says "That's shear coincidence. I'm telling you. Look, come on, Piper, we need to get past this."

Piper says "Yeah, and I need to feel like it's just you and me and not the whole universe watching." The door closes. "I'm sorry."

Leo says "It's okay. I guess I better go find Prue some answers."

Piper says "Yeah." They kiss and Leo orbs out in the middle. "Oohh!"

**Attic**

Prue is asleep in a chair. Michael is at the book with Zeke. Troxa, still invisible walks over to Prue and He picks up a pillow and holds it above her face. Andy walks in "Prue!" He yells and Prue wakes up in time to see the pillow float above her and uses her power it flies across the room. She stands up and looks around.

"Prue, Are you all right?" Michael asks looking in the book and she nods.

**Foyer**

Phoebe is answering the door and Cole is standing there "Cole, what are you doing here?"

Cole says "Are you alright? I just heard."

"Heard what?" Phoebe asks.

Prue, Michael, Zeke, Andy and Piper come down the stairs.

"Uh, about what happened, the break in. You guys okay?" Cole asks walking into the house.

Phoebe says "You came all the way over her for me? I mean, for w-we? For us?"

Cole asks Prue "Did you get a look of who it was?"

"No." Prue says answering his question.

Cole says "I'm gonna make a call. Get a patrol car to watch the place."

"Its all right, Cole I got it." Andy says.

"That's alright, actually. I think that we can handle it." Prue says "Besides, Inspector Trudeau is here so he has it under control too."

Cole says "No, you can't. I mean, you have no idea what kind of evil you're dealing with here."

"I think we do." Michael says.

Piper says "Yes, well, we were actually just discussing that, weren't we, Prue?"

The door opens and Cole sees it and It quickly closes.

Phoebe says "Um, do you want anything, Cole? Do you want some coffee or something?"

Prue says "Actually, Phoebe, that's not really a good idea. We have something very important that we have to discuss."

Cole says "That's alright. I-I really should get going anyway. It's late, I, um... Call me anytime."

Phoebe says "Yeah, I-I-I will. Thanks." Then He leaves the house and Phoebe turns to Prue "Okay, this better be good."

Prue says "Yeah, well, I was up in the attic and when I woke up there was a pillow hovering above my face about to smother me."

"It's true I was there." Zeke says

"And we saw it." Michael says backing Prue up.

"I saw it too." Andy says.

Piper says "A pillow?"

Phoebe says "Hovering?" Prue nods. "Well, that must be the infamous pillow-smothering demon."

Piper says "Maybe is was just a nightmare."

Prue says "It wasn't a nightmare and it certainly wasn't a joke. There's a demon after me or us, I know it." Prue goes back upstairs with Andy.

Phoebe says "Okay."

**Porch**

Cole is there looking around** "**Come out, come out wherever you are."

while still Invisible Troxa grabs Cole around the neck and pushes him against the wall and Troxa turns visible. "What do you think the triad will say when I tell them you saved the witches?" Troxa asks him.

Cole says "That I didn't want you to get them first."

Troxa lets go of his neck "You had your chances, Belthazor. Don't screw up mine again. I strike tomorrow night, you better not be there."

Cole says "You don't scare me, Troxa. You never did."

Troxa says "And you don't know how to defeat me, Belthazor, you never could. After all," he turns invisible "you can't fight what you can't see." Troxa pins him against the wall again. He lets go and Cole coughs. He hears someone coming and disappears. Phoebe opens the front door and looks around.

**Manor: Kitchen**

Phoebe and Piper are there standing at the counter and Piper's drinking some coffee.

Phoebe walks over to Piper "Give me a hit of that. Actually, no, just pour it down my throat."

"You didn't sleep either?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "Not a wink. Thank god for make-up." Piper pours her some coffee. "Hey, maybe we should get an alarm system."

Prue and Andy walk in.

"Hey, Pheebs, did you borrow Grams' necklace again?" Prue asks

"No." Was Phoebe's reply.

"Are you sure?" Prue asks.

"Yeah, I'm positive. Why?" Phoebe asks.

"She cant find it." Andy says pointing towards Prue.

Prue then says "What about my good luck blouse? Have you guys seen it?"

"The fuchsia paisley one?" Phoebe asks and Prue nods Phoebe shakes her head.

"Is anything else missing?" Piper asks.

Prue says "Not that I know of."

"Prue, this is important. Maybe the guy that broke into the house took them." Phoebe says

Prue then says "Yeah, or maybe it was a demon who took them for some weird ritualistic ceremony?"

Phoebe says "Now would that be the, um, pillow-smothering or the lock-picking demon?"

"Where's Mike at?" Andy says looking around "I need to talk to him."

Phoebe has an obvious look and says "At school. Where else would he be?"

Leo orbs in "They called me away on something else, Piper. I swear, it was a total coincidence." He assures her.

Piper looks at him and says "Mmm hmm."

"As far as the triad's concerned, they don't know much, they don't even know what it really is." Leo says

Prue says "Wow, six thousand years of conflict and that's it? These guys are serious underachievers."

"What they do know through, is that the triad is at the highest level of the other side aside from Michael of course." Leo says.

Phoebe says "Okay, that's a biggie."

"Yeah, well, that's why we need to get to them before they get to us." Prue says handing Piper and Phoebe a bag.

"What is this?" Piper asks.

Prue says "A way to always be prepared."

"These are very big contraceptives, Prue." Phoebe says.

Prue says "They are sneakers, alright. You know, we're always wearing inappropriate footwear when demons attack. Now we will be prepared. Keep them with you at all times."

Phoebe says "I am gonna be so fast in these." The doorbell rings.

**Foyer**

Everyone walks in and Piper opens the door "Hi." Darryl says walking into the house

Piper says "Hi."

Darryl says "We're making progress. The same set of fingerprints were found on all the broken mirrors."

"Whose are they?" Leo asks him.

Darryl says "Unfortunately FBI computer came up with a blank. Which just means the perp had no criminal record."

"So what does that mean? That it's some weird crazy person?" Piper asks.

Darryl says "I can't say, I don't have enough to go on. I mean, we've got broken mirrors and nothing's missing."

"We checked again there is stuff missing." Andy says to his partner.

Phoebe nods and says "Our grandmother's necklace and Prue's favorite shirt are missing."

Darryl says "It's funny that's the only thing he took. You know, there is another possibility. Could be a stalker."

Leo says "A stalker?"

"Yeah." Andy says to Leo's question

Piper says "Who would want to stalk us?"

Darryl says "Could be anybody. I need you to get a human grudge list together. Old or current classmates, people you work with or for, old boyfriends..." He looks around "Where's Michael?"

"At school." Andy says "I will go give him the news." He points to Prue and says "You be careful. Bye love you." He walks out of the manor.

Phoebe goes back to the subject and says "Hey, what about Sean?"

Prue in disbelief says "A guy I stood up for a photo shoot once? I don't think so."

"The smallest things can set these guys off." Darryl assures them.

Prue says "Alright, well, if it's a stalker, it's a demonic stalker."

Darryl says "In any case, I'm gonna check out this Sean guy. I need that grudge list ASAP. Stalkers will do anything to obtain the object of their desire. You could be in real danger."

Prue says "Thanks."

Darryl says "Bye." He leaves.

Phoebe says "You need to listen to him, Prue."

Prue says "Why? No one listens to me. Here." She hands Piper her shoes. "I gotta go. If the demon doesn't kill me, my editor will."

**Outside Cole's office**

An invisible Troxa walks out of the elevator and down the hall. He walks into Cole's office. Cole is there standing by the window. Troxa walks over and picks up a letter opener. Cole turns around holding a fire extinguisher and sprays Troxa and he turns visible

"I did some research, Troxa." Cole assures him. He hits Troxa over the head with the fire extinguisher and he falls over Cole's desk. "I found your Achilles heal. Cold is very revealing for you. Although, worse because since you can't feel, you don't even know when it's cold."

Troxa says to him "First them, then you." Troxa leaves.

**Studio**

Prue is there with a snake hunter. She is going to take photos of him

Prue says "Just do what you normally do on your TV show. Okay, just pretend that I'm the audience."

Snake Hunter says in an Australian accent "Okay, right, jillaroo. Now, the Australian Black Snake won't just run out of the bush and strike at ya for no good reason. They strike as a defense mechanism. That's the only way they can protect themselves. Now, you may wonder how we enticed this little beaut out of the wild to join us today. Over here, the only humane way to capture a snake," He walks over to a cage. Someone is standing behind the bushes taking photos of Prue. "Is to use a snake trap. You lure them in with a ripping snake snack. Like a tiny Mickey mouse or a froggie."

Prue asks "Uh, what did you say the cage was used for again?"

Snake hunter says "Trapping snakes. Or any other varmints you might want to get rid of."

"Really?" Prue asks with a smile

Snake Hunter says "Yeah. Go on, beaut." He puts the snake back in the cage. "There you go."

**Michael's school **

Michael and Zeke are in PE doing dodge ball. The game has just started and balls are thrown everywhere but the kids doge them. Michael looks at the kid across from him and the kid throws the ball Michael dodges it.

Michael picks up a ball and holds it in his hand as if it were an energy ball and aims it he throws it and it hits someone getting them out.

Andy and walks into the gym by the teacher and they say a few things and Andy walks up to behind Michael and grabbing his arm. Andy knowing what Michael is about to do starts to say "No, Mike wait…" As Michael grabs Andy's arm and flips him to the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry Andy. Please don't arrest me." Michael says in a jokingly tone but is serious.

Andy gets up and says "Its ok I'm all right but you're coming with me we need to talk." He walks Michael out of the school.

**P3**

Phoebe walks up to the bar "Abby, Abby, hi."

Abby says "Hi."

"Have you seen Cole?" Phoebe asks.

"Who?" Abby asks confused.

Phoebe begins to describe him "Tall, dark, good looking, district attorney?" Abby shakes her head. "Okay, no good. How about an easy one - where's Piper?"

Abby says "Oh, she's in the back, in the office."

Phoebe says "Okay, thanks."

**Office **

Piper and Leo are there making out. Leo has his shirt off. Phoebe walks in "Whoaaaaa! I should've knocked, I'm sorry." Phoebe walks back out and closes the door.

Piper says "It's okay." Phoebe pokes her head back in the room. "I can't do it anyway."

Phoebe puts her head in the door and says "I am so sorry to hear that."

Leo says "I guess I better go."

Piper says "Yeah." Leo orbs out. "I'm so tired of living under this scrutiny."

Piper walks out of the room and she and Phoebe head towards the bar. "Well, I told you I didn't see anything." Phoebe says.

"Not you, them. I thought doing it somewhere else might take the pressure off." Piper explains

Phoebe says "Mmm, I'm bummed for you, Piper, I really am. But I gotta tell you, Leo is looking fine."

Piper says "I thought you said you didn't see anything."

Phoebe tells her "Well, nothing good." Phoebe takes some pieces of paper out of her purse. "Okay, here is my stalker list. It's mostly guys that I knew when I was in New York."

Piper looks at the list and says "Wow, you were busy in New York."

Phoebe says "Yeah, um, so now that we have mine and yours, all we need is..." Prue walks up to them. She is all dressed up. "Wow, you look different."

"Relaxed." Piper says adding to her sentence.

"What happened?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "I'm just not as worried about demons as much anymore." She looks around and asks "Have you guys seen Sean around? I need to photograph him."

"No, I haven't, but how do you know he's not your stalker?" Piper asks.

Prue says "Oh, don't be ridiculous."

Phoebe asks her "What happened to 'there's a demon on my ass' Prue?"

"Well, um, I set a trap." Prue explains.

"A trap?" Piper repeats.

Prue says "Mmm hmm. We are going to catch this demon and instead of vanquishing him like we normally do, we're gonna make him talk about the triad."

"So is this like a bear trap with big claws?" Phoebe asks

Prue says "Michael and I cast a spell over a series of siderite crystals," she holds up a crystal "sort of creating a power grid with the Book of Shadows as the bait."

"And how does that work?" Piper asks.

Prue says "Well, the minute the demon steps into the grid, this glows and he's zapped."

"So whatever it is, is electrocuted." Piper guesses

Prue says "Yeah, well, whatever demon."

Phoebe wanders aloud "Mmm hmm, and what about human? Or feline? You're gonna fry Kit."

Prue says "Well, Kit can't get in 'cause I locked the attic door."

Piper says "So, Prue, you've booby trapped our house."

"Mmm hmm." Was her reply.

Phoebe says "And again, what if it's human?"

Prue says "It's not." She sees Sean. "Oh, alright, if you guys will excuse me, I have a life to try and go give." She walks away.

Piper says "This is not good."

Phoebe says "No, if she keeps this up we're gonna have to do a demon intervention."

Prue walks up to Sean "Hey." She says as she approaches him.

Sean says "Hey."

Prue says to him "Thanks for coming." Abby walks past and Prue sees her "Um, oh, Abby, whatever Sean wants to drink, can you just..."

Sean interrupts and says "No thanks. I've had more then my share of free drinks."

Prue says "Alright, well, I guess I deserve that. Um, look, Sean, there is so much going on in my life that I can't really explain but if you're interested I'd like to make it up to you."

Sean says "Hey, whenever you get around to doing the shoot is fine with me. This place has more than enough entertainment to keep me from going crazy waiting."

Prue says "Psycho, freaky crazy?"

Sean says "What?"

Prue says "Never mind."

**Manor**

Cole opens the front door "Phoebe? Anybody home?"

He walks in and closes the door he looks at the thermostat and He turns up the air conditioning. He walks into the living room, picks up a lamp and drops it on the floor. He opens all the windows and then shimmers out.

**Attic **

Cole shimmers in and opens the attic door he walks by a crystal and it glows he walks to the windows and opens them. He picks up Prue's notepad and looks at it a while.

**Downstairs**

Michael flames in with Zeke and Max also flames in "Oh great." Michael says.

Max forms an energy ball "If I can't have you then I will kill you." He threatens

Michael looks around and sees the glass on the floor and whispers to Zeke "When I say so run." Zeke nods in agreement.

"Any last words." Max says aiming the energy ball.

"Just one." Michael says "Glass!" He yells waving his hand making all the broken glass that was in a bowl Max's way. He turns to run up the stairs "Well, run." He says to Zeke.

Max throws the energy ball and it hits the window by the kitchen and makes a loud crash.

Michael and Zeke run into the attic and see Cole looking at Prue's notepad. "Cole." Michael says running over to him.

"My liege, what is it? What's going on?" Cole asks upon seeing Max flame in up stairs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mighty Balthazar." Max says

"The book." Michael says to himself quietly. Cole walks over to the book "No…No Cole wait." Michael says running behind Cole as Max follows Michael. The two demons and Michael step into the trap and get zapped. Cole turns into Balthazar and Max disappears in a burst of flames. Michael and Cole fall unconsciously to the ground.

"Oh my gosh." Zeke says trying to wake Michael up. "Mikey! Mikey wake up." He says.

**P3 **

The crystal beside Prue begins to glow "What the hell is that?" Sean asks.

Prue looks at the crystal shocked "Oh, oh, it worked."

Sean looks confused "What worked?" he asks.

Prue runs over to Piper and Phoebe "Alright, it worked, it worked, we caught our demon, so let's go."

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk in and Prue says "Alright, we don't really know what kind of demon this is, so we have to go in attacking. Piper, you freeze him and I will tie him up."

Piper says "Speaking of freezing... it's freezing in here."

Phoebe looks around and sees the windows open "That's because every window in the house is open. What kind of demon would do that?"

Prue says "Oh, who cares. Has everybody got their sneakers on?"

They begin to run upstairs "Yeah, yeah." Piper says.

Prue says "Alright."

**Attic**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe run in and Prue turns on the light. They see Cole and Michael lying there and Zeke is trying to wake Michael up.

"Cole? Mikey?" Piper wonders aloud.

Phoebe steps up and says "What?"

Prue stops her "Wait, it could be dangerous."

Phoebe says in a tone of frustration "For god sakes, Prue, they look really hurt."

Prue says "Phoebe, it's a trap for demons. You do the math." Phoebe kneels down beside Cole and rests his head on her knees. "What are you doing here?" as it is obvious Cole is awake now.

Piper kneels beside Michael "Mikey." She pats him "Mikey, honey, its all right wake up." Piper says.

"Piper?" Michael wonders opening his eyes and sees her.

Cole answers Prue's question by saying "I came by to see how you're doing."

Phoebe looks between Cole and Michael and asks Cole "Are you guys okay?"

"So how did you get in and what are you doing up here?" Prue asks Cole.

Cole explains to them "Front door was unlocked and when I saw the windows were open..."

"You thought that someone broke into the house again." She finishes his sentence Cole stands up. And he helps Michael up "Third degree over now?" she asks.

"What happened? What's that?" Cole asks Prue pointing to the trap

Piper says "Uh... it's a project for…"

Prue cuts her from the sentence and says to Cole "It's a trap."

"A what?" Cole asks.

Everyone is coming down the stairs and Phoebe is the first to speak "Cole, I am so sorry. Please forgive us."

Cole says to her "I'll take that under advisement."

Phoebe says to Cole as they hit the bottom step "Prue just panicked, she wasn't thinking straight."

"The hell I wasn't." Prue snapped back to her younger sister.

Cole looks at Prue and says "Do you know that your trap is the equivalent of having a loaded shot gun with a trip wire behind your front door? That's illegal. I'm an ADA, an officer of the court. I could have you arrested."

Piper looks at Michael and says "Somebody turned on the air conditioning. Why would they do that?"

"Don't look at me ok it was on when I got home." Michael says leaning on Zeke for a little balance.

Cole says "I'm outta here."

He walks outside and Phoebe follows him "Cole, Cole. I am so sorry. It's just we've all been under so much pressure lately."

Cole looks at her and says "I'm just glad it wasn't you who did this to me."

He leaves and Phoebe picks up a parcel that is sitting on the porch with a card that says _To Prue from Sean _and she takes it inside.

Phoebe walks in the house and says to Prue "How could you? How far are you gonna let this obsession go, Prue?"

Prue starts to explain "Phoebe, listen..."

"No, I'm not gonna listen, Prue." Phoebe yells throwing her hands out "You didn't nearly catch a demon, you nearly killed our Cousin and a district attorney. My district attorney."

Prue says "How do you know we didn't catch a demon? I understand the trap zapping Michael but not Cole but I mean, think about it, Phoebe. He is always around when something is going on. I mean, look at tonight."

Phoebe looks at her in disbelief and says "You're right, he's a plant. Trying to get close to me so he can kill us. Now is everyone a demon, Prue? You are crazy right now."

Piper looks at the card on the flowers and says "Prue? You have a lovely package from Sean. It looks like flowers. Pretty nice for a guy you've blown off a photo shoot twice."

Prue opens the package and the flowers are covered in worms. "Oh!" Prue says looking at the flowers.

"Gross." Michael and Zeke say together as they see the flowers.

Piper says "Oh, that's disgusting. Look out, look out." Piper takes the flowers outside

Phoebe says "There's your demon, Prue. I'm going to call Andy and Morris." She leaves.

Prue says to whoever is listening but mostly to Piper "Piper, that doesn't really make any sense. I mean, I can not believe I hurt that guy that badly."

Piper says to her "Darryl said it only takes a small thing to set them off. Maybe Phoebe's right, maybe you're just not seeing the reality."

Prue says "Piper, my instincts are almost always right, I have to trust them."

"You have to trust them. And I'm not saying that you shouldn't but, Prue, there are other evils in the world and some of them are even human." Piper says to her and she leaves.

"Mikey I didn't mean…" Prue says to him and then asks "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Michael says walking up the stairs.

**Outside**

Cole's sitting there leaning against his car and Troxa walks up to him. "I warned you, Belthazor."

Cole holds his hand up and says "Hold it, Troxa. Cool your jets. I came to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?" Troxa asks waiting for an answer.

Cole says "Pissing you off for one thing. I don't wanna be always looking over my shoulder waiting for you to strike for the rest of eternity. You want the Charmed Ones, they're all yours."

Troxa says to him "I don't trust you."

Cole says "Fine, don't. Just don't blame your failure on me to the triad." Troxa starts to walk off and turns invisible. "Oh, by the way, the key to getting them is in the Book of Shadows. It's up in the attic." He then says to himself "I just hope Michael will know what to do."

**Manor **

Phoebe and Piper are in the living room. Phoebe slams shut a window.

Piper says to her "Be careful."

Phoebe says to her "Oh, you know what? I don't care, I'm just so mad at Prue. I mean, it's one thing to be obsessed, you know," she slams another window shut "but it's another thing to hurt innocent people."

"Okay, but she is trying to look out for us, but there is a triad demon on the loose." Piper explains putting a hand in front of Phoebe to stop her from walking on.

Phoebe says to her calmly "I understand that, Piper, but it is not Cole and Mikey."

Leo orbs in holding a large Hershey's Kiss "Oh, honey, that's sweet but not tonight. We all have headaches." Piper says to him.

Leo says "Okay."

Phoebe gets an idea and says "But feel free to help us close some windows."

**Foyer**

Invisible Troxa opens the door and walks up the stairs.

**Attic**

Prue, Michael and Zeke are there closing the windows. Troxa walks in. Prue steps on some glass and asks "What happened?" and Michael shrugs

Zeke sees the reflection in the mirror and says "What the hell is that?" Prue then looks at the mirror and sees Troxa's reflection. She pulls Zeke behind her and throws her arm out in front of her using her power and he flies into the wall. He turns fully visible and pounces on Prue. _The trap_ is heard in her mind and she pushes him into the trap and he gets zapped.

Downstairs Piper, Phoebe and Leo see the lights go out and hear yelling and they run upstairs.

Prue pulls one of the crystals out of the grid and stops zapping him. "I want you to tell me everything that you know about the triad. Who they are, what their plans are. Answer me."

Piper, Phoebe and Leo walk in.

Troxa says to her "You'll get nothing from me, witch." She puts the crystal back in the grid and zaps him. She pulls it away. "I am Troxa. I'm not the only agent the triad has sent after you. There is another. His name is Belthazor."

Michael pretends to not know who that is.

Troxa is engulfed in flames and he disappears in a hole in the floor.

"Alright, what the hell happened?" Prue asks.

"The triad." Leo assumes

"Wait, so they know where we live now?" Phoebe asks.

Piper says "No, they know where he is, or was. All that matters is he's gone."

Phoebe says to Prue "You were right, Prue. I owe you a big apology."

"I'm sorry I doubted you but I was worried..." Piper starts

Prue says "It's alright. Let's just, uh, let's look him up."

They go over to the Book of Shadows and flip through the pages

Piper reads the page on Troxa "_'__Troxa, an invisible demon. His weakness is that his ectoplasmic biochemistry is sensitive to cold, may become partially visible'_."

"Wait a second, so if someone hadn't turned on the a/c, opened up all the windows and made it freezing in here, I never would've seen him." Prue wonders aloud then looks at Leo "Leo?"

Leo says "I don't know anything about it at all."

"Does that mean we have another guardian angel?" Phoebe asks.

Leo says to them "Well, I hope so. From what I've heard about Balthazar, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Why?" Michael asks.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks

Leo says "Well, he's infamous. He's a demonic soldier of fortune. He's one of the most evil vile creatures there is."

They flip the pages and find the page on Balthazar. Phoebe is the first to say something "Wait, that's the demon we saw try to take the Book of Shadows a couple of weeks ago."

"And the demon who brought me back when I was kidnapped that day with cupid." Michael says

Piper says "So Troxa's right. There's somebody else out there to get us."

Prue says "Well, at least now we know who he is."

Piper says "But we're safe for now. So I'm gonna take this rare opportunity to get a good night's sleep."

Leo says "I'll go see what I can find out about Belthazor." Piper walks over to him. "Enjoy your candy." He says to her

Piper says "Thank you."

They kiss "Sure." Leo says as she leaves the room and he orbs out.

Phoebe looks at Prue and Michael and Zeke and says "Are you gonna be able to get some rest now?"

Prue says "No, I am way too wired and also my photo assignment is due tomorrow and Andy is doing an all nighter at the station."

Phoebe picks up Prue's notebook and sees Cole's name written on it. "Cole?"

Prue says "Right, uh, well, I had to fill in something."

Phoebe says "Do you think maybe tomorrow you could call Cole and apologize to him?"

Prue says "Yeah."

Prue is in the basement developing her photos. The photos turn out to be pictures of herself. Somebody appears behind her and pushes her head in the photo water.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Kitchen **

Piper and Phoebe are sitting there Piper gets up to grab a cup. "I've gotta meet Marvelous 3 this afternoon, so I need to get some stuff ready. Can I drop you off?" Piper asks Phoebe only for there to be no answer "Hello? Anybody home?"

Phoebe says to Piper "Uh, yeah, I-I was just thinking there are still so many loose ends. I mean, the broken mirrors, the a/c, the open windows, the dead flowers, the stuff that's missing."

"Are you obsessing now? It's over, we were wrong." Piper says to her.

Phoebe says "I know, but those aren't demonic things, they're things that a stalker might do. Like what Morris said."

Piper says "Well, you told Andy about Sean, he'll figure it out."

Phoebe says "Yeah, Sean. Um, where's our copy of the grudge list that we made for Morris?"

"I left it at the club." Piper says then turns to Phoebe and asks "Why?"

Phoebe says "I just wanna look it over again."

Piper says "Okay, well, let's go. Are Prue and Michael still sleeping?"

Phoebe says "Well Prue's bed is made and her car is not here. And Andy dropped Michael off at Zeke's house."

Piper says "Well, maybe Prue took her pictures to 415."

Phoebe says "It's really early. I mean, is 415 even open yet? I'm gonna call her." Phoebe dials Prue's number.

**Basement**

Prue is tied up in a chair. Abby is there. Prue's phone rings and Abby answers it pretending to be Prue "Hello?"

Phoebe says "It's me, I'm just checking in. Where are you?"

Abby says "I'm in my car."

The phone starts breaking up

Phoebe says "Hello? Prue, I can barely hear you."

Abby says "Yeah, I'm fine, I'll see you later, honey, bye." She hangs up.

**Kitchen**

Phoebe says "She sounds fine."

Piper says "Okay."

Phoebe says "Okay, let's go."

**Basement**

The phone rings again and Abby answers it "Hello?"

Andy on the other line does not recognize the voice "Prue?"

"Yeah it's me, uh…" She looks at the name in the phone "Andy."

Andy realizes something is up "I just wanted to call and let you know I will be home early today." He says

"Ok see you in a few then." She says dying to get off the phone

Andy now realizes its not her and says "Prue where's Mike at?"

"At school, isn't he?" Abby asks confused and the other line hangs up.

**Police station **

Andy hangs the phone up and dials a number on his cell and holds it to his ear "Come on. Come on." He says.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end says

"Is Michael Gonzalez there?" Andy asks

"Yeah." The voice says and Michael's voice takes over "Hello."

"Mike I need you to get home fast. Prue could be in trouble." Andy says hanging up the phone and running out.

**Manor: Basement**

Abby hears the sisters leave "Bye bye. It's just you and me now, Prue. Your sisters are gone."

Prue's eyes are red and her vision is blurred "What do you want?" Prue asks.

Abby takes off her shirt "Oh, Prue, isn't it obvious what I want, huh?" She puts on one of Prue's shirt. "I wanna be you. What, no witty come back? No confident 'I'm the queen of the world' retort?"

Prue hears the voice and says "Abby?"

Abby says "No, you're wrong, Abby's gone forever. She's a loser and you're a winner. And now I'm gonna be a winner too. As soon as I take care of you." She puts on a black wig. "Did you like the dead roses I sent you? Huh? Do you even know I was the one who broke into your house. I have to be you. Oh, I love wearing your clothes, your things. Makes me wanna be you even more. Beautiful, successful, loved by men."

"I have just as much trouble with men as anyone." Prue admits

Abby says "What, you mean Sean or the cop? Oh, please. They're not good enough for us. Uh-uh, no, no, I can do better." She picks up a gun. "Without you around. Now I just have one last question. Last night when I was here," Prue unties her hands with her power by moving her fingers "when I was running away from you, how the hell did you throw me through that door, huh?"

"Like this." Prue asks squinting her eyes and using a large amount of force in her power to send Abby flying into a high shelf

She frees her hands and uses her power again and pushes furniture on top of Abby. Prue stumbles up the stairs.

**Upstairs **

Prue hides in the closet and closes her eyes. She didn't know why but she was able to sense Michael flaming in upstairs. "Oh thank god." She whispers to herself as she knew that everything would be all right now because a martial arts family member is there and she knew he had a plan.

**P3**

The phone is ringing. Phoebe and Piper run in Piper answers the phone "P3."

Darryl on the other line says "Piper, hey, hey, where's Prue? Trudeau and I can't reach her anywhere. At the manor, on her cell."

Piper says to Darryl "That's weird, we just talked to her on her cell. Why? What's going on?"

Darryl says "I've got a match off those finger prints I got at your house."

"Sean?" Piper asks him.

Darryl says "No, no, no, no, not Sean. Abby, your bartender. The one off of your list."

Piper suddenly sounds surprised "What? Abby? Why would Abby wanna hurt Prue?"

Phoebe now looks surprised and says "Abby's hurt Prue?"

Piper says to Darryl "Hold on." Putting the phone down.

Phoebe and Piper go into the locker room and opens Abby's locker. Piper pulls out some photos and a book

Phoebe looks at the top shelf and says "Okay, and that's the kind of perfume Prue wears and the cosmetics that she uses."

Piper flips through the photos. They are all pictures of Prue. Piper reads from the notebook "_'October 27th, 8:01. Prue leaves the house, gets into car. I love the way she walks so confident and controlled'_."

Phoebe also reads a quote in the notebook "_'__Enters dry cleaners, smiling, the sun catches her hair. So beautiful'."_

Piper looks through the stuff "Pages and pictures..."

Phoebe touches a photo and has a premonition

_Premonition_

_Prue and Michael are standing in the kitchen and Abbey walks in and shoots Prue_

_End of Premonition _

"What?" Piper asks as Phoebe sees the vision

Phoebe says "Abby, killing Prue at the manor."

**Manor**

Prue is hiding in a closet Michael walks down the stairs and looks around. Prue can only see the outline of Michael's clothes _Mikey hide. Its Abby. _Prue's thoughts flowed through his mind as Abby walks in the dining room holding her gun. "What?" Michael says out loud and sees her and hides behind a wall. She walks into the foyer and near the closet Prue is hiding in. "Oh god." Michael says to himself and Prue astral projects behind Abby.

Astral Prue appears beside Michael and behind Abby and says "Hey, over here." Abby screams and shoots five times at astral Prue. Astral Prue disappears and reappears somewhere else. "Hey, freak, I'm over here now." Abby shoots at astral Prue another four times.

"Gun." Michael whispers and nothing happens "Gun." He tries again. Prue astral projects back into her body. Prue runs out of the closet and tackles Abby. Prue tries to escape but Abby pushes her against a wall. Prue hits her and pushes her on the floor.

Prue finds her way to Michael and he leads her to the kitchen and Abby follows.

Abby runs in and Andy is already in the kitchen and Michael says to her "Just great, you know I'd hate to have to hit a woman who comes after my family."

Abby knocks him to the ground and Andy pulls out his gun "I, on the other hand, won't hesitate shooting one who tries to kill my wife."

She points her gun at Prue and Michael and shoots. Suddenly, the bullet freezes in mid-air. Phoebe and Piper walk in and Piper grabs the bullet out of the air.

"Okay, we're here." Phoebe says

Piper says "Everything's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be great as soon as I fire her."

Prue waves her arm and Abby flies into a cupboard everything unfreezes

Phoebe says to Prue "Nice. Feel better now?"

Prue says "Yeah, I'm getting there."

Piper says "Alright, shake it off."

Andy walks Abby out of the house and into the police car out front.

**P3 **

Marvelous 3 are performing on stage. Prue and Phoebe are at the bar. The new bartender serves them a drink.

Prue says "Thanks. Um, Rachel. Can I ask you a question?"

Rachel says "Yeah."

Prue says "Are you happy?"

Rachel says "Extremely."

Prue asks "Boyfriend? Any career goals?"

Rachel holds her hand out and says "Engaged. I'm only doing this until I get my masters in education. I'm gonna be a teacher."

Prue says "Oh, that's just so excellent." Prue gives her a tip. "Thank you."

Rachel says "Thanks." And walks away

Prue says to Phoebe "You know, you can never be too careful with demons or mortals."

Phoebe says "So rumor has it Andy has convinced Leo to install an alarm system in the house."

Prue says "Yeah, I know, and we're gonna have to lock the doors and do all that responsible stuff women should do in the big city."

Phoebe says "I agree. And we're gonna have to watch out for Belthazor."

Prue says "Yes, I agree." Prue sees Cole walk down the stairs. "But first I think you should watch out for him."

Phoebe turns around and sees Cole "You don't like him, do you?"

"No, I don't..." Prue starts to admit but then changes the answer a little "really know him. Do you?"

Phoebe says "No, um, not as well as I'd like to. Actually, you know, I think I'm gonna go see what I can do about that."

Prue says "Be careful." Phoebe walks over to Cole. Prue sees Sean across the room and goes over to him. "Hey."

Sean smiles and says "How about I suggest a time and maybe you'll be able to make it?"

Prue says "It's worth a shot."

Phoebe talks to Cole and says "So, still friends?"

Cole says "I hope we're more than that."

Phoebe says "Do you? Prove it."

Cole pulls her closer and they kiss

**Manor: Piper's room **

A hot and sweaty Piper and Leo are laying in bed.

Leo says "Wow. You are amazing when you concentrate."

Piper says "And stop worrying about them?" Piper looks up. "I hope you enjoyed the show." They giggle and cuddle up to each other.

**Prue's room**

Later that night Prue and Andy are lying on the bed talking "I wonder what it would be like having a kid." Andy says.

"Well, sometimes I think about the same thing and then I decide on whether or not bringing a child into a world with so much violence and demons." Prue says.

"We can take care of that." Andy says getting closer to Prue "Want to try it." Andy asks and Prue smiles and the lights go out.

**Michael's room **

Michael is asleep tossing and turning on his bed. It appears he is having a bad dream.

_In the dream _

_Michael is standing in the attic and Max appears "Hello again Michael." _

"_You, I thought you got vanquished." Michael says _

"_I did, I'm only in your mind." Max says. "See we both posses a power that works with the mind." He explains. _

"_Go away." Michael says "Leave me alone." _

_Max looks at him and says "I will be back in my own mind soon and when I am I will teach you and your friends a little lesson, I am going to kill them just so you can watch them die and then I will kill you. I want you dead." _

_End of dream_

Michael jerks himself up and breathes heavily and is sweating and Phoebe is in the doorway of his room "Where am I" Michael asks.

"Mikey, are you all right?" Phoebe asks.

"No, He's going to kill me." Michael says

"Who sweetie?" Phoebe asks sitting down and wiping some tears and sweat off of his face "Who is going to kill you?"

"I don't know." Michael says still breathing heavily "A demon or-or something I don't know."

"Shh. Shh. It's ok, Honey." Phoebe says hugging him "I won't let any demon of any kind kill you." Phoebe assures him "They will have to get through us first."


	31. Primrose Empath

A/N Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and I hope I am doing a great job. Just so there is no confusion Rosaline is not a whitelighter she can orb temporarily until she gets her own real power. Michael's teacher is Michael's whitelighter when he is at school, but Leo is his current whitelighter.

I hope that everyone reads and reviews and likes my chapters.

By the way I have been going through my last chapters starting with Love hurts and editing them so they make more sense now lol.

**Primrose Empath**

**Manor: Kitchen**

Prue is staring a fork trying to use her power but it won't work. Phoebe comes in "Look at me. I am a fashion blunder. A mademoiselle don't." Prue tries again to move the fork but still it doesn't move "Oh my god, you lost your powers?"

Prue looks at her and says "Can't lose what you never had." she astral projects out of the room.

Phoebe says to herself "I hate when she plays astral games. Marco!"

"Polo." Prue's voice is heard from the attic

**Attic**

Prue is sitting in a chair reading a book on telekinesis and Phoebe walks in. "What were you doing down there?" Phoebe asks.

"Practicing, trying to use telekinesis in astral mode." Prue explains to her

"Hmm, witch exercises." Phoebe says "Since when?" she asks.

Prue says to her "Since I studied up on Belthazor. The triad couldn't have sent us a worse demon."

Phoebe says "Or one with worse skin. I would hate to find myself alone with this guy."

Prue says to Phoebe "Yeah, well, you wouldn't last long. None of us would. That's why I'm trying to teach my astral self how to fight."

Phoebe flops down into a chair "I have a date with Cole."

Prue says "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Phoebe tells her "It's a lunch date."

"So?" Was Prue's response.

Phoebe says "So, it's not a good sign. Lunch is a cheap imitation of dinner. That's why it has it's own special menu, And, you know, we kissed last week. We should be onto dinner and candlelight by now."

"Well, may- ohh!" She says as her tooth is hurting and she holds her hand against her jaw.

"I can't believe you haven't taken care of that tooth." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, well, I have a dentist appointment in an hour." Prue informs her.

Phoebe says "Good. I hate to see you so miserable."

Prue's response was "Me too." She leaves the attic

**Michael's room **

Michael is taking a nap on his bed and Zeke is sitting in a chair watching him. Michael tosses and turns and is sweating.

_Michael's dream _

_Max appears in a gust of flames "You again." Michael says "Are you following me?" _

"_I'm in your consciousness and your mind. I can control your thoughts and mind." Max says grabbing Michael. "I tried playing nice. See you thought you vanquished me but I also exist in your mind which means I can use you to free me from this place." Max says _

"_Why? How?" Michael asks. _

"_I don't know how that is up to you to figure out." Max says. _

'_Michael' Zeke's voice sounds in the dream 'Mikey are you ok?" _

_End of Michael's dream _

Michael springs up and sees Zeke sitting in the chair "Whoa, calm down its ok." Zeke says.

"No its not." Michael says as he gets up and runs out of the room.

**Street **

Prue is driving in her car. She approaches road construction the Construction Worker says "Stop right there please." Prue stops her car. Cole appears near by. "Come ahead." A bus drives past Prue's car. A save the innocent sign is painted on the side of it. An arrow lights up pointing left. Cole flicks his hand and it points to right. "That way." The construction worker points and Prue drives on to the right. Cole disappears.

Prue is in her car calling Phoebe from her cell phone "Hello?" Phoebe's voice says from the other line.

Prue asks her "Hey, did you cast any give me a sign spells lately?"

"No, why?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "I don't know, it just seems like somebody's dropping signs right in front of me... literally."

Phoebe tells her "Prue, you need to ignore the signs and get yourself into a dentist."

Prue says "Yeah, I know." Prue approaches a construction worker holding a stop sign.

Phoebe says "Uh, hello, Prue?"

Prue says "Uh, I'll call you back."

She hangs up. She notices Final Stop painted on a building.

Prue walks up to a construction worker "Excuse me." Prue says.

The construction worker says "You're with social services, right?"

Prue tells him "No, why?"

The Construction Worker tells her "The guy won't come out of his loft up there and we're supposed to start demolition today."

"Someone still lives here?" Prue asks.

The Construction Worker "Well, if you can call it that. Poor guy says he hasn't stepped outside in four years."

He walks away. Prue goes inside the building. She walks up some stairs and approaches a door and She knocks on it. "Hello?" She opens the door but there is a door chain on it.

A Guy's voice in the room says "Close the door. G-go away."

Prue tells him "I just wanna talk."

The Guy's voice says "Please, go away."

Prue closes the door and uses her power to remove the chain. She opens the door. She sees a guy crouched down across the room. He sees her and runs to the other side of the room. "No! Don't, don't, don't come any closer."

Prue asks him "Are you hurt?"

The Guy says "My head, it's exploding. The pain, you're letting it in."

Prue looks confused and says "What pain?"

The Guy says "Everyone's pain, from the city, the streets. I feel it, I feel all of it."

Prue says to him "I won't hurt you."

The guy looks at her and says "You are hurting me. Your pity. It's like razors inside."

Prue says "Please..." She walks closer and he grabs his jaw. "I can..."

The Guy says "Ohh, your tooth. I feel your tooth. All your pain. I can't stand it. Why didn't you just go when I asked?"

"I'll be back." Prue says leaving the room. She goes downstairs and walks out the door accidently running into someone "Oh I am so sorry ma'am." Prue says

The woman with black hair says "Oh its all right." She looks at Prue.

"Who are you?" Prue asks nicely

"I am with social services my name is Paige, Paige Matthews." Paige says she looks at her watch and says "I have to go maybe we'll see each other again."

**Opening Credits**

**Manor: Living room**

Leo and Piper are there arguing "I-I just can't believe you introduced me as a friend." Leo says.

Piper says "Okay, social malfunction. I hadn't seen the woman in years. I'm sorry."

"I lost my wings for you, I've hurled my body in the path of oncoming demons, you wanted heaven, I took you there literally. I'm more than a friend." Leo says

Piper says to him "I know, but if I had introduced you as my fiancé, she would've asked how we met, when are we getting married, where the hell my ring is. Questions that I can't answer now can I?"

Leo tells her "I suppose that's how I became a doctor too."

Piper tells him "Leo, that's what you were. Look, what am I supposed to tell people? That's I'm engaged to a Whitelighter? Sometimes being magical kind of takes the magic right out of things."

Leo says "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Piper asks him "Oh, come on. Don't you sometimes? Every now and then I just wanna feel what it's like to live in the real world."

Prue and Cole walk in the living room "Hey."

Piper looks at them confused "What are you two doing together?" She asks.

Prue says "Uh, Cole pulled up behind me."

"Good timing." Cole says.

Phoebe walks in "Hey, look, my lunch date."

Cole says "Sorry I'm late but I got held up on a case. You look amazing."

Phoebe tells him "It's all part of my master plan."

Prue says to Phoebe "Uh, Phoebe, I wanted to talk to you about the signs... uh, the assignment that we were talking about on the phone."

"Where did it lead?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says to them "To this incredibly tragic guy who's scared to leave his own home, which might be okay if it weren't about to be torn down."

"Was there a social worker there?" Cole asks.

Prue says "Yes, and I was told that a deputy was going over there this afternoon to evict him and he has no place to go."

Cole feels his pockets for his cell phone "Let me, um, make a call, see what I can do."

Piper points to the kitchen and says "Kitchen."

Cole says "Thank you."

**Kitchen**

Cole walks in and sees Michael and Zeke just look at him as he enters and he picks up the phone, He dials a number. His shadow moves away from him.

Michael and Zeke start to leave the kitchen as Cole says "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where you going?"

"In the other room." Michael says pausing in mid-step.

"Not you." Cole says to Michael. Cole's shadow puts his hands on his hips. "We agreed no more triad reports, not until my plan succeeds. I can't be associated with anymore failed attempts."

"Who are you talking to?" Michael asks looking confused

Phoebe walks in. "Phoebe." Cole says.

Phoebe says "Hey." She walks past the shadow. "I just need some aspirin. Prue has a toothache." She gets the aspirin out of the cupboard. "Water." She gets a bottle of water out of the fridge. She walks over to Cole. "You okay?" She kisses him.

Cole says to her "Yeah, yeah, I just got disconnected." Phoebe leaves the room. "Prue followed my signs. The plan will work. If it doesn't, then you can rat me out to the triad." His shadow bows his head and walks back in place.

"Look Cole as much as you are creepy enough already I don't need you talking to your self I need to talk to you." Michael says "I need help. Demonic help." He says specifically.

"What is it?" Cole asks.

"I think Maxwell is back, existing within my mind and thoughts." Michael says.

"Cant help you there." Cole says putting the phone to his ear.

**Living room**

Leo says "Based on everything you said, Prue, it sounds like your shut-in's a future empath."

Piper says "An empath? And me without my dictionary."

Leo begins to explain to her "They're mortals who can actually feel what other people feel. It's a rare gift. When they die they often return to earth as empaths. Where they blend into society as counselors, elders, teachers. They use their sensitivity to guide mortals, ease their pain, even heal them."

Prue says "No, I don't think this guy would look at it as a gift. He's one big raw nerve ending. You should've seen how he reacted to my toothache."

Piper says "Well, he sure sounds like an innocent to me."

Leo says "It'd be a shame to lose a future empath and all the good he'll do."

"I care less about his afterlife than his current one. I know what it's like to receive a power that you just do not understand." Prue says.

"What I don't understand is who sent the signs that you followed." Phoebe says wondering aloud.

Michael walks in "Hey, what are we talking about?" He asks.

Leo says "It's hard to say. Could be them, could be..."

Piper sees Cole coming in from the kitchen "Cole."

Cole walks in "I got a guy at Housing Authority who will relocate your shut-in, if he leaves voluntarily." He writes a number on a card and hands it to Prue. "Here's my card. Have him page me."

Prue says "Thanks." She starts to get up "Alright."

Piper sees Prue is about to leave "Uh, Prue, do you want us to go with you?" Piper asks.

Prue says "No, this guy can barely deal with one person let alone three, but I am taking Mikey with me in case..." She sees Cole still in the room "Never mind." Prue and Michael leave leaves.

Cole looks at Phoebe "Okay then, ready for lunch?" He asks.

Phoebe says "Mmm."

Leo says "Lunch would be great. Would you mind if we join you? I mean, it'd be great. Two couples, on the town, in the real world. What could be greater?"

Cole looks at Phoebe and says "It's up to you."

Phoebe thinks for a second and says "Why not."

**Crest Hills Psychiatric Hospital**

An elderly man is sitting in a chair reading the newspaper Father Thomas is standing next to him looking out the window. He glances over the man's shoulder and sees an article on the newspaper "No." Father Thomas says trying to run over to the nurse. "I have to get out."

"It's okay, Father Thomas, relax." The nurse says to him.

Father Thomas tries to explain "No, you don't understand, they're tearing it down, I have to get there."

The nurse stops him and says "Hold on now."

A male nurse grabs Father Thomas "No, please, let me go. I have to get to the building. I must protect the innocent." Father Thomas says.

Nurse says "A little help here."

**At the building**

Prue, Andy and Michael are there. A deputy won't let them in the building. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I know he's scared but I personally handed him a final eviction notice two weeks ago."

Prue holds up a card and says "Officer, please. Cole Turner, assistant district attorney, he knows the case and he wants to help but only if I can keep this guy out of jail."

Andy helps Prue by saying "Deputy, I am Inspector Trudeau I am with the police department and we just want to talk to this guy."

The deputy looks at the card and says "You've got three minutes."

Prue says "Thank you."

"Thanks." Michael says following Prue inside.

"Thanks." Andy says following them inside.

**Inside**

Prue uses her power and removes the door chain. They walk in. As Prue walks in she says **"**Hello?" The guy is sitting on a mattress on the floor. "Hey. It's me again, Prue. And my cousin Michael. Took a pain reliever for my tooth. The deputy downstairs told me that your name's Vince. What's your last name?"

Vince answers her question "Misery."

Prue says "Well, in that case would you like some company?"

Vince looks at her "That's not funny."

"Its really not." Michael says agreeing with Vince

Prue says "Yeah, neither is your situation. Vince, you know that deputy's here to arrest you for civil disobedience."

"I'll die. If they put me in jail." Vince says to them.

Prue says "We believe you. That's why I came back, to find you a new home. But you have to leave here with us now."

Vince nods and says "I can't, I can't go outside."

"Why?" Andy asks him.

Michael steps up and says "Vince, I know what its like. I know what it is like to have something inside you that you never asked for."

Prue nods and says "And living with that is hard, really hard."

Vince gets up and says "Don't tell me what's hard. You avoided your pain and I feel it."

Prue says "Right, then let's talk about the blessings, three words that come with having that gift. I mean, you can't even begin to..."

Vince interrupts her "Words, just empty words. You don't feel them in your heart," He looks at Prue and says "I know. You feel fear, panic, 'cause something's coming for you, something you're afraid you can't stop. Are these the blessings you want me to be thankful for?"

Prue says "I'm sorry."

Vince looks at them and says "Yes, you are. You are sorry. And confused and afraid and it's drowning me alive."

The deputy bangs on the door "Deputy, times up open the door."

Vince closes his eyes at the noise then looks at Prue and Michael and says "Can't you see this is not a gift. This is a curse I am cursed. To feel everything all the time from everyone. I can't go outside that door not now not ever."

The deputy says "I'm coming in." Prue walks to stand beside Michael and she holds her arm out holding the door closed with her power. "Hey!"

Vince looks at the door and sees Prue holding her arm out and asks "How'd you do that?"

Prue tells him "I was sent here to help you and that's what I'm gonna do." She starts to make a spell "_'Free the empath release his gift,'"_ he holds her hand "_'let his pain be cast adrift'_." She puts her arm down and the door opens.

The deputy nearly falls when the door jerks open and he asks "What's the hell's the matter with you people?"

"Excuse me?" Michael says "That door stuck on us too, Deputy."

"Okay, calm down Michael." Andy says.

Prue looks at the deputy and says "He's ready now."

"But how?" Vince asks.

Prue says "We'll talk later. Um, this is the DA." She hands him the card. "Page him. He'll find a place for you to go."

Vince says to her "Thank you. You don't know what you just did for me."

"I think we do." Michael says as Prue and he link arms and walk out of the room

The Deputy says to Vince "Let's get you out of this dump." Vince walks over to the deputy. "What's the matter with you?" He asks.

Vince says "Just wondering what you're feeling right now."

"Yeah, why's that?" The deputy asks.

Vince grabs him around the neck and the deputy's face starts to burn "Because I can't feel a thing." Vince says dropping the deputy on the ground and leaving.

**Commercial Break **

**Restaurant**

Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Cole are sitting at a table. They have finished lunch. No one is talking so Phoebe decides to start up a conversation "So how about those Niners?"

"What?" Cole asks looking completely confused.

"The Niners. The 49ers. The football team? You don't follow football?" Phoebe explained followed by a question Cole takes a mouthful of his drink. "He isn't human." Phoebe says causing him to choke on his drink. "You okay?" she asks.

Cole snaps his fingers and says "Check!"

Piper and Phoebe look at each other "Um, we're gonna be right back." Phoebe says and they get up and walk away.

Piper says "Phoebe, I know you're upset Leo crashed you're lunch date but..."

"No, it's not that. Cole is pulling away from me again, I can see it." Phoebe says

"Premonition?" Piper asks.

Phoebe tells her "Intuition."

"Oh..." Piper says.

Leo looks behind him and says "Look, Cole, before the girls get back, I need to tell you something."

Cole smiles and says "Do I have spinach in my teeth?"

"Huh?" Leo asks "Oh, no, no, it has to do with Phoebe. Um, I just feel very protective of her, we all do. You know, she's a sweetie. She's been through a lot, a lot of loss."

Cole says "I sense that."

"Well, she's into you, I can tell. Whatever your intentions are I just want you to be straight with her, okay. I don't wanna see her get hurt." Leo says.

Cole says "Heaven forbid."

Phoebe and Piper come back over to the table "What did we miss?" Phoebe asks.

Cole says "Leo was just giving me investment advice."

"He was?" Piper asks.

Cole says "Yeah."

"Really?" Piper asks.

The waitress hands Cole the check. "Oh." He looks at Leo and says "Why don't we split this?"

Leo reaches into his pocket "Oh, honey, did you forget your wallet again?" Piper asks.

Leo smiles and says "I guess so."

Piper pulls out a card and says "I got it." She hands it to the waitress.

Cole's pager beeps. He looks at it "I have to take this. Forgive me." He leaves the table.

**Vince's building**

Cole shimmers in and Vince says "Belthazor."

Cole tells him "I got your page."

Vince says to him "I owe you for sending me the witch and her cousin. It went down just like you said. Thanks."

Cole says "You made physical contact with the witch during the spell."

"I could feel the empathic cancer passed out of me and right into her." Vince explains "How did you know that would happen?"

"That's how you got it isn't it? How long does she have?" Cole asks.

Vince says "She's mortal. She won't be able to fight it like a demon can. I give her a day until the weight of human emotion crushes her. You'll enjoy watching it."

"I'll be out of town." Cole says "I don't need to see the other two and the cousin suffer the loss of their sister."

Vince says "Compassion. From you, Belthazor? I think maybe you've been undercover a little too long."

"Not your concern." Cole reminds him.

Vince says "True. My only concern is the empath who cursed me, Father Thomas. And I know just where to track him down."

Cole grabs Vince and pushes him against the wall "No, I can't risk the witches finding you and reversing their magic."

Vince says "You forget who I was before I was an empath, Belthazor. I'm immune to their powers."

"Maybe, but you're not immune to mine." Cole warns

Vince says "Understood."

**Michael's school **

Michael and Zeke are walking into there science class. Michael puts his stuff down on his desk. "Whoa." Michael says leaning on the table.

"What is it, Mikey?" Zeke asks sympathetically.

Michael closes his eyes "Oh no. I see him."

"Who? Zeke asks "The demon?" he then turns to the teacher "You didn't hear that last part." He says

"Zeke, its fine he knows…." Michael gasps and is pulled into a premonition.

_Premonition _

_Michael, Rosaline and Zeke are at the house and Max appears in flames "You can't keep saving them forever." He forms an energy ball and throws it towards Michael but Zeke jumps pushes him aside taking the attack for himself. _

"_No!" Michael yells as the demon conjures an atheme._

"_I under estimated you." The demon says throwing the atheme at the remaining two friends._

_End of Premonition _

Michael breathes in heavily "Mikey." Zeke says as Michael comes out of the vision.

"Mike?" The teacher says running over to him.

Michael falls to the ground and there is a wound on his stomach "Michael." Zeke says catching Michael in his arms.

"Zeke." Michael says in a whisper and in pain.

"Shh. It's ok man. You are gonna be fine" Zeke assures him. "Leo!" He yells "Rosaline!" no one comes at the time "Come on lets get you home." He says.

The teacher looks at the wound and says "Wait." Zeke stops trying to lift Michael "What's that?" He asks upon seeing the wound beginning to heal.

The wound is engulfed in the brightest of yellow lights and Michael's wound heals completely. Michael opens his eyes and says "We have to get to Rosaline." He flames he and Zeke out.

As they are flaming out "Don't worry. I'll cover for you." The teacher assures Michael the flames disappear "Again." He says to himself. He waits a while and looks around before orbing out.

**Dentist **

Prue and Andy there talking to the receptionist and There is a couple standing behind her cuddling and making googly eyes at each other. "Look, I am really sorry that I missed my appointment this morning, okay, but-but I-I couldn't get out of work. Is there any way that Dr. Timmons can fit me in?" She asks.

"We are pretty booked up." The receptionist tells her.

"Alright, but my tooth kills. I really need to…" Prue says and the guy pinches the girls but and Prue feels it "Ooh." She says turning around.

"You okay, Honey?" Andy asks her.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Trudeau?" The receptionist asks her.

Prue looks back at the receptionist and says to her "Yeah, uh, that was my tooth. I'm having a really, really bad day because it hurts a lot."

The receptionist turns to her computer and says "Let me see if I can do anything." She starts to search her computer.

"Thanks. I mean, I really appreciate it." Prue says and bursts out laughing "I think that it's abscessed. I'm so sorry, I don't…My tooth has been hurting for a long…" She laughs some more and she snorts. She turns around and says to the couple "Who of you guys is laughing?"

"Are you sure you're all right, Prue?" Andy asks her.

Another receptionist opens the door to a room and a woman is in there laughing her head off. The dentist says to the woman "That's just the nitrous oxide at work, Mrs. Freeman."

Prue looks at the people in the room and hears the dentist "Nitrous oxide laughing gas?" She asks herself.

"Oh dear." Andy says realizing what is happening.

The receptionist says to Prue "The best I can do is fit you in at 4:15."

Prue starts to shake her head and says "No, no, no, no, that's okay. I have to go." She walks past the guy and pinches his butt. The girl pushes him.

"Thanks ma'am we'll call and reschedule." Andy says to her leaving behind Prue.

**Manor: Foyer**

Phoebe and Cole are standing by the door and Phoebe opens the door but then closes it "Uh, you know what? Is there something wrong?" She asks Cole.

Cole looks at her "No." He says.

"It's just you haven't said anything since we left the restaurant." She says to him.

"A lot on my mind, I guess." Cole says.

"Work?" Phoebe asks him.

Cole says to her "Yeah, sort of. I don't know how to say this."

"Uh-oh." Phoebe says and walks away a couple of feet "Don't ever start a sentence like that with a girl. You don't want to see me anymore, do you?" She asks him "I never accept a lunch date."

Cole says "It's got nothing to do with you. I mean, you know how I feel about you."

Phoebe looks at him and says "I don't understand. I think that I deserve to know."

Cole says to her "I promise you'll understand soon. Maybe more then you'll want to." He opens the door and Prue and Andy walk in the house and Cole walks past them and she stops. "Ooh…" She says closing the door as Michael and Zeke materialize.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asks Prue.

Prue says "I haven't felt anything like that since before Michael moved in."

"Anything like what?" Phoebe asks.

"Spinning into infinity. You know, that headlong spiral that steals your breath and stops your heart." She explains.

"Hey, what's going on?" Michael asks

"Good question." Andy says looking at Prue to finish.

"Prue, what the hell are you talking about?" Phoebe asks her.

"Falling in love." Prue says.

"Falling in love?" Phoebe repeats. "Prue, I just got dumped, okay, I'm trying to experience a break up here." She then has a curious look on her face "Who's falling in love?" She asks.

"Cole." Prue says.

"Okay, you're so off track." Phoebe says.

Prue feels something and says "Oh! Oh! Wait, I felt that too. Your heart just jumped, and I felt it. You're falling in love too."

Prue grins. Phoebe, Michael, Zeke, Andy and Prue walk into the kitchen where Leo and Piper are just standing there. "We've got a problem. Prue cast a spell to remove Vince's pain." Phoebe says to them.

"Who's Vince?" Piper asks.

"The shut-in." Andy says

Phoebe continues and says "But I think, and call it a hunch, that it backfired and made Prue an empath."

"What kind of hunch?" Leo asks.

Phoebe pinches Piper "Ow!" both Prue and Piper say at the same time.

Piper pinches Phoebe back "Ooh!" Phoebe and Prue say.

"Uh-oh." Piper says

"Oh boy." Michael says.

Prue starts to explain "Oh, okay, I don't really know how it happened. Alright, all I was trying to do was help an innocent. What is that I'm feeling?" she scans the room and looks at everyone and stops and says to Leo "You. You're feeling fear. Spill it."

"I-I'm afraid that you're in danger. You weren't meant to receive this gift, you can't handle it." Leo explains.

"No, okay, you're looking at it all wrong. Okay, I was guided to Vince, remember? Maybe I was meant to have this gift." Prue suggests

Piper looks at her and says "But Prue, you're not an empath, you're just a witch."

"Right, a witch who's power comes from her emotions. Alright, look. I-I-I was looking for a power boost to fight Belthazor, maybe this is it. Will you guys please stop being so negative?" She asks.

"We're not saying anything." Michael says to her.

"I know, but I can feel all of you're…" she throws her hands in the air and the TV in the kitchen blows up.

"What was that?" Leo asks.

Prue looks at the damage and says "I think I did it. It's just all your doubts are screaming in my head. I-I've gotta get control of this."

"In the Book of Shadows, maybe there's something about empaths." Phoebe says walking out.

Prue turns around "Where are you going?" She asks.

"To help you." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, but you're dying to see Cole." Prue says to her.

Phoebe says "Stop that. I did not say that."

"You were thinking it." Michael says to her with a smile.

Prue says to Phoebe "Phoebe, go to him. Alright, tell him what's in your heart. I think you'll find him receptive."

"Prue, I can't, I need to stay here with you. Do you really think he'll be receptive?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Yes. Now go get your man. He wants you."

Phoebe hugs her and leaves. Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke, Andy and Leo walk out of the kitchen.

Leo says to Prue "We'll help you out."

"No, no, no, I'm fine hitting the book Andy. Your guys' couple issues are really starting to hurt my head." Prue says.

Piper looks at Leo and says "Wait, we have couple issues?"

Prue points to Leo "Resentment," she then points to Piper "denial. Be nice." She goes upstairs.

"Come on." Michael says climbing the stairs and Zeke follows him.

"Uh, Leo, what is it exactly that you resent?" Piper asks him.

Leo says "Well, I tried to step out in the real world today like you wanted."

Piper says "Yes, and I appreciated your subtle yet effective lunch invitation."

Leo says "I-I was humiliated."

"When?" Piper asks.

Leo says "When? When the bill came. You know, Piper, in my time men opened doors for women when they walked in and they stood up when they left and they always, always paid for meals."

Piper says "I just assumed that you were okay with it."

Leo says "I'm not."

Piper says "Well, then you should've said something."

They walk in the living room "Piper, you want me in the real world but I'm not of this world." Leo says.

Piper says "I know, and I am, I see your point. I'm sorry I didn't understand." They sit on the couch. "I know this must be very difficult for you."

Leo says "It is."

Piper says "Leo, you have to understand I am very proud to be with you. And so proud that I need to share you with the rest of the world, my world. And you know, the other stuff we'll figure out." They start to kiss.

Prue says from upstairs "Not now, I have a headache."

They stop and look at each other.

**Michael's room**

Michael and Zeke walk into the bedroom "Rosaline!" Michael yells and she appears in the brightest of white lights. "Hey." He says.

"Hey." Rosaline says with a smile and out of no where Max appears, but still in Michael's mind.

"Aw. I hope I am not interrupting." He says forming an energy ball "I'm back." He says throwing the energy ball.

The energy ball hits the wall "Why won't you leave us alone?" Michael asks him.

"Forget that." Rosaline says grabbing Michael and Zeke and orbing them out.

**Cole's apartment**

Cole is shirtless and packing a suitcase. There's a knock on the door. He answers it "Phoebe, what are you doing here?" He asks her.

"I, um, I came to tell you something. Actually..." She kisses him passionately. "I was always better at show than tell."

They continue kissing and He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist they lean against the door Cole says to her "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Neither do you." Phoebe says to him.

**Commercial Break**

**Cole's apartment**

The next morning Cole and Phoebe are in bed. Phoebe is asleep. Cole touches her hair and she wakes up "Morning."

Phoebe says to him "Good morning."

"How you feeling about last night?" Cole asks her.

Phoebe says "Um, last night was magical. You?"

Cole says "What do you think?" he tickles Phoebe and they laugh.

Phoebe says "Right here, right now, this place, it's perfect. I wish the whole world were just right in this room."

Cole says "Then we wouldn't have to worry about what happened next."

Phoebe sees his suitcase "Are you going someplace?" she asks him

Cole says "Maybe. I'm not sure yet."

Phoebe says to him "You know, if you're hiding anything from me, you don't have to hide anything from me."

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" Cole asks.

Phoebe says "Hmm, for the same reason I know how you really feel about me. If you're in some kind of trouble..."

Cole says "I can handle it."

Phoebe says "I can help you."

Cole says "No, you can't." They kiss. "I have to go." He sits up.

Phoebe says "Am I gonna see you again?"

Cole says "One way or another."

**A church**

Vince is there. He pushes a woman against the wall "Where did Father Thomas go?" Vince asks her.

"Crest Hills." The woman says "It's a psychiatric hospital."

"If I were capable of feelings I might enjoy the irony of that. What happened to the good Father? Pray tell." Vince asks.

Woman says "Nervous breakdown. Three years ago. Something about losing his gift to help others."

Vince says "Well, he might wanna worry about who's gonna help him and kill you." He grabs her around the neck and her face burns.

**Manor**

Prue is crouched down in the basement holding her head. She can feel everyone's pain. Piper and Leo come down the stairs in there PJ's with Michael, Zeke and Andy behind them and Michael is still wearing his cop Pajama pants with a white shirt.

Piper looks at Prue and says "Prue? What's the matter? What are you doing in the basement?"

"You don't look so good." Andy says to her.

Prue stands up. She has tears in her eyes "I'm just trying to escape the emotions, they're-they're-they're everywhere. I can't get away."

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

"It's not just you and Piper, I-I-I'm picking up things from other people's houses. They're, this people and they're in my head and they're in my heart and it just hurts." Prue explains and Piper moves towards her and Prue backs into a corner. "No, just stay away, Piper, no contact."

Piper says "Okay."

"Wait a minute." Andy says "Are you saying you can feel everyone's emotions?" He asks only to receive no answer.

Prue sits in the corner and cries "God, it is just so hard to concentrate, to even talk, I just want it to go away. My head it feels like it's gonna split." The light breaks and the roof of the basement cracks.

"Whoa." Michael says. He walks towards Prue "Prue come…" He says but Prue looks at him and he and Zeke go flying backwards. Some dark like thing comes out of Michael but is un-noticed by everyone.

"What was that?" Piper asks.

"Her empathic ability." Leo says helping Michael up "The more she feels, the more powerful she becomes."

Piper says to Prue "Alright, if this is a gift, we are returning it. It was not meant for you. Come on, we're gonna find this Vince guy. Come on." They help her up. "I know, I know, you're gonna be okay."

"Oh sure don't send them flying." Michael jokes walking up the stairs.

**The building**

The Police are there. Piper, Andy, Michael, Zeke and Leo are waiting outside for Phoebe. A cab pulls up and Phoebe gets out.

"Phoebe, where were you when we called?" Piper asks.

"Cole's." Phoebe says to her sister.

Piper says "You could've changed. All night?"

Phoebe says "Mmm hmm."

Piper says "Did you...?"

Phoebe says "Uh-huh."

Piper says "Was he...?"

"Uh-huh!" Phoebe emphasizes

"Okay, can we talk about this later?" Leo asks.

Phoebe says "Yeah, where's Prue?"

"In the car." Andy says

The paramedics push a stretcher with a body on it past them "Oh, this does not look good."

Piper, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke, Andy and Leo are walking up the stairs "Cole said that Vince never called." Phoebe tells them.

Piper says "I'm starting to smell a demon."

Leo says "If you're right, it would explain why the empathic gift didn't kill him."

Piper says "I think we should stop calling this a gift."

"Ok." Michael says "It would explain why the empathic curse didn't kill him."

Phoebe says "Okay, so how did the demon, formally known as Vince, become empathic anyway?"

"Yeah, I'm curious about that too." Andy says.

Leo says "Well, I'm guessing he got the power from a true empath. It would act like a curse on the demon; make him feel the pain that he inflicts."

They walk in the room Phoebe has a premonition

_Premonition_

_Vince is killing people_

_End of premonition_

Piper says "Phoebe? Okay, come on." They walk back outside.

Phoebe says "Okay, we're definitely right about the demon theory."

Piper says "That was a premonition? But you didn't touch anything."

Leo says "This room must be dripping with psychic remnants."

Piper says "Well, what did you see?"

Phoebe says "Uh, murders and lots of them. Like a big demon killing spree."

"Murders?" Andy says "Was it random? Andy asks.

Phoebe says "No, more like a mission."

Leo says "Could be he's looking for revenge on the empath who cursed him."

Piper says "Well, if we're gonna help Prue, then we gotta get there first. What was the last murder you saw?"

Phoebe says "A man at a mental hospital. Crest Hills. But I don't know if it happened already."

Piper says "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Michael grabs Zeke's hand and they flame out.

**Manor**

Michael and Zeke rematerialize on the main floor "Rosaline!" Michael yells and she appears in the amidst of white lights.

"What is it?" She asks him.

Max flames in at that moment and looks at Rosaline and says "You can't keep saving them forever." He forms an energy ball.

"Watch me." She challenges and he throws the energy ball towards Michael but Zeke jumps and pushes him aside taking the attack for himself.

"No!" Michael yells running towards Zeke but Rosaline grabs him and puts his head to her chest as the demon conjures an atheme.

"I under estimated you." The demon says throwing the atheme at the remaining two friends but Rosaline orbs out for a moment and back in at the same spot.

Zeke coughs and gets up as he is healed "That's why you saved us. You knew you could tap into my power and heal yourself." Michael says and Zeke nods.

The atheme flies back into Max's hand. _Duck _A familiar voice says in Michaels mind. Michael ducks dragging his friends with him as the atheme flies past them and suddenly flies back to Max vanquishing him once and for all.

Michael turns around "Mom." He says wishing to give her a hug but he goes right through her.

"Blessed be my child." She says disappearing in white orbs.

**Crest Hills **

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Andy and Leo are there. Phoebe is signing in "And who are you here to visit today?" The nurse asks them.

"Um, we came to visit our father." Phoebe lies.

"What's his name?" the nurse asks.

Phoebe turns her head a little and says with a smile "Dad?"

The nurse drops her pen and says "This is a psychiatric facility. We can't very well let every…"

Andy steps forward "Ma'am." He says and shows her his badge "Inspector Trudeau and we need to talk to one of your patients."

"Patients here are under confedent…" She starts but Andy motions for Piper to freeze her.

Piper says "Okay." Piper freezes the nurse.

Leo says to Prue "This place is a mine field for you, you should wait here."

Prue says "No, if Vince comes in I need to be there to reverse the spell."

They walk into a room where all the patients are.

Phoebe and Piper walk in and see Father Thomas staring out a window "That looks like the guy from my premonition." Phoebe says. Leo sits Prue down on a chair Andy sits beside her. Phoebe and Piper go over to Father Thomas. "Hi, excuse me, um, I know this is probably gonna sound crazy but are you an empath?"

Father Thomas says "You people don't have to humor me, you know. I know you don't believe me."

Piper says to him "No, uh, we're not doctors or patients, we're, we're witches. And we're looking for the empath who cursed a demon."

"I was working as a priest, helping people when it came after me." Father Thomas says.

"You mean Vince?" Asks trying to correct him.

Father Thomas says "Is that what it calls itself? Vinceres is a demonic assassin. Timeless, unstoppable."

"But you stopped him. How?" Piper asks.

Father Thomas says "When the demon took my throat to kill me, I laid my hands on him as if to heal him."

Phoebe says "And you gave him your power."

Father Thomas says "Yes, I didn't know if I could but I did. I cursed Vinceres and myself."

Piper says "How did you curse yourself?"

Father Thomas says "I'm staring at eternity on earth with no gift and no reason to be."

Piper says to him "Well, I can't help you with the eternity part but I can give you a reason to be now."

Father Thomas says "Yeah, I know, I know, I read the paper. We have to get to that building and safely relocate the demon."

Phoebe says "Uh, it's funny you should mention that because when Prue met Vinceres she thought that he was a shut-in and..."

Father Thomas interrupts her "You didn't cast a spell?" he asks.

Piper says "She did but..."

"I gave up everything to prevent that beast from killing again. If it's free you can't stop it!" he yells at them Prue feels his anger and furniture starts to move because of her power getting stronger and stronger "Nobody can!" The whole room starts shaking and the patients run around.

Patient #1 says "I can't take it!"

Patient #2 says "In the walls! Can't you hear it?" Prue grabs her head in pain.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Basement**

Prue's crouched down in the corner shaking. Leo and Andy are sitting on the stairs watching her.

**Conservatory**

Piper, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke, Rosaline and Father Thomas are there. They have found Vinceres in the Book of Shadows.

Piper says "Here he is, Vinceres. Pretty much lives up to his gloss. Unstoppable hit man, just keeps going until he gets his target."

Phoebe says "Great. The energizer demon." She looks at Michael "So what do we do?" she asks him.

Michael shrugs and before he can say anything Father Thomas says "Nothing. There's nothing you can do. It will find us and when it does we're all dead."

Piper says "Well, you're just a ray of sunshine now aren't you?" Leo walks in. "Hey, anything?" she asks him.

Leo says "No, she won't say a word to me or Andy."

Piper says "We've gotta snap Prue outta this or else she won't be able to reverse the spell when the demon attacks."

Father Thomas says "You can't reverse the spell. Vinceres is immune to witches magic."

"Hold on, Prue's spell worked." Phoebe says

"Yeah, I was standing right next to her too." Michael says.

Father Thomas says to them "That's because the demon allowed it to work. To its own advantage. You'll find your spells useless now."

Phoebe says "Maybe we actually don't need to reverse the spell."

"Oh good point." Michael says reading her thoughts.

Leo knows Michael read her thoughts and says "What are you thinking?"

Phoebe says "Well, Prue's getting hit by emotions, all emotions and her powers are tied to these emotions. So maybe if she can figure out a way to channel them, then she'd be pretty unstoppable herself don't you think?"

Leo says "Is that possible?"

Father Thomas says "From what I've seen your sister is too far gone. She won't live to see the night."

"Ok listen here, man." Michael says about to freak out.

Piper gets up and says "Alright, that's it!"

Leo says "Piper...Michael…"

Piper says "No. I am sorry, but this man has experienced the entire rainbow of human emotions and the best he has to give us her is self pity? I don't think so. Look, you used this power to stop this demon. Now my sister has your power. Deal with it and then help us."

"Way to go Piper." Michael and Zeke whisper to each other.

**Basement **

Prue is still crouched down in the corner. Father Thomas and Leo walk down the stairs "Go away!" Prue yells.

"I know how you feel. Your instinct is to pull away. Don't. Try to find an inner calm." Father Thomas says.

Prue puts her hand on her head and says "I can't. The pain."

Father Thomas says "You're carrying a cross you were never meant to bear. I'm sorry."

Prue says "Your sorrow, I can't, I can't take it. Please..."

Father Thomas says to her "You've been fighting what you feel, that's natural and it's wrong. To find your strength as an empath, you must embrace your emotion. Focus on me, the feelings are ripping you apart because you're fighting them like the demon did. A demon can't handle human emotions, you can."

**Foyer**

Everyone is hiding as she doors fly open except for Piper who is just standing there and Vinceres walks in "Anybody home?"

Phoebe says "Piper, now!" Piper freezes him but he fights through it. "Okay, I guess this is the unstoppable part."

Vinceres unfreezes and says "Where's Father Thomas?"

Piper says "Plan B, plan B!"

Piper picks up a vase and smashes it over his head. He pushes her across the room. Phoebe kicks him in the head. He knocks over a table. Phoebe kicks him a few more times and he grabs her and throws her across the room.

Phoebe says "Okay, uh, do we have a plan C?"

"Uh, whoa." She tries to freeze him again. "Leo, hurry!"

Rosaline and Zeke orb in "Hey." Zeke says trying to punch him but Vinceres grabs his arm and throws him across the room.

Michael runs behind him and kicks him to the ground "That's for hurting my friend." Vinceres gets up and chokes Michael and goes for Rosaline.

"This is getting easier." Vinceres says heading towards her

"No actually." Rosaline says orbing out and back in beside the unconscious Zeke "They're the nice ones." She says throwing a plate over his head making him release Michael.

**Basement**

Leo and Andy look up the stairs at all the crashes they hear. "Prue, take my hand." Father Thomas says and she grabs his hand "My power to ease human suffering lay in my hands. That's how I cursed the demon. You must channel the empathic gift into your power."

"I can't. I can't control my power." Prue admits.

Father Thomas says "Prue, you can do it. You have a once in a life time opportunity to feel the world's emotions. All it means to be human. The good and the bad. Don't be afraid."

**Upstairs**

Vinceres has Phoebe by the throat "Just tell me where the empath is and I won't kill you."

Prue, Leo and Father Thomas walk in "You want him?" Prue asks and Vinceres looks at her "Come and get him."

She waves her arm using her power and he flies against the wall. "How'd you do that?" He asks.

Prue says "If you want the empath, you're gonna have to go through me." Then she sees Piper and Phoebe ready to get up and she says "Stay back. This is my fight."

Prue jumps up and kicks him. She blocks his punches. She holds onto the stair railing, walks on the wall and jumps over the railing, kicking Vince in the face. "You can't hurt me, witch. I can handle your powers." He grabs her around the neck and lifts her off the ground. She forces his hand away from her neck and flips over him. She blocks his punches and pushes him on the floor. "I can handle your powers."

"What about pain?" Prue asks "Human pain." She astral projects and astral Prue jumps into his body. He starts yelling and then explodes. Prue looks at astral Prue and astral Prue smiles and disappears "The voices are gone."

Piper and Phoebe go over to her "So you're not an empath anymore." Phoebe asks

Prue says to Father Thomas "I'm sorry. I was hoping that we could return your gift."

Father Thomas says "But you did. It appears I have the ability to understand what people are feeling even without a magic assist."

Phoebe says to Prue "You kicked ass."

Prue seems happy and says "I did, didn't I?"

Rosaline orbs she Zeke and the heavily breathing Michael out of the living room.

**P3**

Idol is playing. Prue and Phoebe walk up to the bar. Piper's there Prue and Andy walk up to her "Hey."

Piper says "Hey."

Prue says "You know, I can not wait for this Novocain to wear off." She sticks out her tongue. "Can you unfreeze my tongue?" she asks.

Piper says to her "You're lucky that dentist even saw you."

Phoebe says "Okay, there's one thing I don't get. How did you vanquish Vinceres?"

Prue says "Well, it was something that Father Thomas said to me. Vinceres was trying to fight off the feelings of an empath because demons can not handle human emotion."

Phoebe says "And so you astral projected into his body."

Prue says "Yes, carrying the emotional baggage of half of the city. I forced him to feel and he couldn't take it."

"Well, that's cool." Andy says.

Leo comes up to them "Hey."

Prue says "Hey."

Leo says "I just left Father Thomas. I got the connections at the archdiocese. They're gonna let him return to his church."

Piper says "Thank you. You're an angel."

Leo says "Well, not technically."

Prue says "Eww."

Phoebe says "So I guess the only other question is who sent the signs that lead Prue to the demon?"

Prue says "Well, probably the triad. Or Belthazor, which means we have to be careful the next time we get a sign."

Piper says "Yeah, but Prue, you got quite a power boost there. Are you gonna miss it?"

Prue says "Yeah, but I did get to stop an unstoppable demon. Got a little taste of what my future powers are gonna be like. I'm on the right path. Ooh, speaking of paths... what's up with you and your Cole dependency? Where do you guys stand?"

Phoebe says "Ohh, I have no idea. I think I'm gonna go find out right now. Yeah."

**Cole's apartment**

Cole opens his door and Phoebe is standing there "Hi."

Phoebe says to him "Hi. I half expected not to find you here."

Cole says "Yeah? Well, an associate of mine didn't do what he was told so I've still got work to do here."

Phoebe says "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Cole says "Both." They hug.

**Manor**

Michael is in the attic early in the morning staring in the Book of Shadows and Zeke walks in "Mikey, man, its time to go to school."

"I miss her so much, Zeke." Michael says closing the book and leaving the attic.

Jared flames in and looks at the door happy to see his son is still alive. He looks up at the ceiling and says "Thank you, Teresa. For saving him I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him again."

There is a small breeze and Teresa says "Thank you for watching after him too." He smiles and flames out.


	32. Power Outage

**Power Outage**

**Cole's apartment**

Phoebe and Cole are lying in bed. They are kissing. Phoebe stops.

Cole says "What? No, tell me."

Phoebe says to him "I don't know. It just seems like whenever I get close to you, you pull away from me. Why do you do that? What are you so afraid of telling me?"

Cole says "Phoebe, don't." He rolls over.

Phoebe says "I wanna know. I deserve to know."

Cole says "Phoebe, you don't know what you're asking." He sits up with his back facing her.

Phoebe says "Whatever it is, you can't keep running from it. And you can't keep pretending that it's not coming between us. You can't keep hiding from the truth." Cole turns into Belthazor and attacks Phoebe. Cole wakes up. One of the triad members is in his apartment.

Triad #1 says "That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

Cole says "What are you doing here?"

Triad #1 says "Reminding you of your inner nature, Belthazor. One that would be in your best interest to reconnect with... soon."

Cole says "I won't let you down."

Triad #1 says "You already have. You vowed to destroy the witches, instead, you bedded one of them."

Cole says "That was a mistake. I..."

The triad member waves his hand in front of Cole and a dagger appears in his hand.

Triad #1 says "Find demonic help if you have to, Belthazor, but you better find a way to kill the witches or we'll kill you."

There is a laugh and Jared flames in "Ha. I beg to differ."

The triad guy turns around "My liege, what can I do for you?"

Jared ignores the triad guy and says to Cole "If you kill my son I will find you, Belthazor."

He and the triad guy disappear.

**Opening credits **

**P3**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting in the alcove. Phoebe is looking around for Cole. "Alright, look, we know that Belthazor is not going to stop until he kills us. Phoebe? Phoebe!" Prue says and Phoebe looks at her. "Hi. I hate to interrupt your whole staring off into space aimlessly thing that you've got going on right now but in case you forgot, evil triad agent."

"Like you would even let me forget, Prue." Phoebe reminds her

Prue says "Well, if he's as powerful of a demon as Michael and Leo say he is, he is probably gonna be immune to our powers. That's why we need to practice our counterattacks so the next time he shows up, we can get some demon flesh."

"White meat or dark meat?" Piper asks.

Prue says "I don't like the idea of demon fillet either, but it might help us with the vanquishing potion. Hello? Pheebs?"

Phoebe says "Cole is forty-five minutes late. You would think he would be on time after he sleeps with a girl, you know."

Piper says "Can we fast forward? Because I got Fastball coming in in a couple of days and I need to get some stuff done."

Phoebe says "Cole!" She stands up. Cole is walking towards them. "He's here, he's here."

As Cole is walking he is talking to himself "I'm sorry but we have to stop seeing each other, okay. Why? Because, because I gotta kill you, that's why. Smooth."

Prue says "Alright, we are practicing the, uh..." She sees Cole approach them and pauses.

"Sorry I'm late." Cole says to Phoebe.

"It's okay." Was her reply.

"The earthquake drill tomorrow at 3:00." Prue continues trying not to sound suspicious.

Piper says to her "I'm sorry; madam president, but I have a doctor's appointment."

Prue says "Piper, you never know when an earthquake is going to strike."

Piper says "I guess not. I guess I will reschedule then."

Cole says "Phoebe, we, uh, need to talk."

Prue says to Phoebe "Uh, Phoebe, earthquake drill tomorrow at 3:00."

Phoebe says "Okay, but if you need me there by 3:00 you have to lend me your car because I have class right after it."

Prue says "That's fine, just try not to leave my gas tank on empty this time."

"I left your gas tank empty once, okay, get over it, let it go." Phoebe says turning back to Cole.

"Twice." Prue says holding up two fingers.

Phoebe says "I'm sorry, what-what were you saying?"

Cole says "Actually, if we could, uh..."

Prue says "Oh, and Pheebs, I need the car back by 5:00 because I have a photo shoot at P3 tomorrow."

"P3?" Piper asks "Did you forget to inform the owner of P3?"

Prue says "I'm sorry but my location fell out at the last moment and I couldn't find you and I thought that you would say yes."

Piper says "Of course you did and did you forget about our home owners meeting that's at our house tomorrow afternoon?"

Prue says "I totally spaced. Uh, Pheebs, will you cover for me?"

Phoebe says "No way. In the last one it took them two and a half hours to decide where to put the garden gnomes."

"Um, alright, do you want the car or not?" Prue asks as a joke

Cole laughs and Phoebe says "Hate you."

Prue says "No you don't you love me."

Piper says "I'd love to get back to work. Okay, you two kids behave." Prue and Piper walk away.

Phoebe says to Cole "Uh, I'm sorry about that. Sister stuff. You know, there's a fine line between love and hate. So what did you wanna talk about?"

Cole says "Um, actually, I have to go."

Phoebe says "Wh- wait, what?"

Cole says "I'm sorry, Phoebe, it's just this big case I've been working on and I think I just had an epiphany on how to win it." He kisses her. "Forgive me."

"Ugh." Phoebe says walking off.

**Outside P3**

Cole walks out the doors and says to his shadow "Tell the triad I've figured out how to destroy the Charmed Ones." His shadow floats down into a drain.

**Outside in an alley somewhere**

Michael, Rosaline and Zeke are playing baseball with energy balls. Michael creates an energy ball and Rosaline is cheering Zeke on trying to motivate him. Michael throws it and Zeke hits it and it hits some old dumpster making a loud crash. Some lady opens her window "Hey you kids stop making so much noise its three a.m. my baby is trying to sleep."

"Sorry." Rosaline says to the lady and she closes her window.

Michael creates a larger yet more powerful energy ball than before and throws it and Zeke hits it hard and it flies back to Michael and he disappears. "Mikey." Zeke says.

There are small black dots buzzing around "What is that?" Rosaline asks.

Michael reforms "Not bad bro." he says as blue and red blinking lights appear behind Michael. A police officer gets out of the car followed by newbie cop. "Whoa, what's going on here?" Michael asks.

The newbie grabs Michael and says "We got a complaint that there are creeps hanging out around here making noise." He says putting the cuffs on him.

Michael turns his head and sees Darryl "No wait…Darryl. Andy." Michael says and Darryl and Andy walk up to him.

"Let him go he was here for me undercover." Morris says and the newbie un-cuffs him

Andy goes to the officers and says "Best if you omit the undercover part from your report huh?"

The three teenagers go behind the dumpster as the lady comes out. "That's them they were making so much noise." The lady says pointing at them.

Rosaline turns around and says "Who I don't see anyone."

"Inspector listen to me…" The lady says and Darryl listens and Michael, Zeke and Rosaline listen in "That girl and her creepy friends were doing something with lights."

"Creepy friends," Michael says "She better say that to my face" he says ready to walk out there. Michael thinks for a second "She's crazy arrest her I was just looking for my baseball." Michael closes his eyes and freezes the entire scene and they orb out and everything unfreezes.

**Manor: Conservatory**

Later that morning Michael is asleep on the couch Rosaline is sitting in the chair sleeping and Zeke is sleeping on the other couch. Prue is on the phone and Piper is sitting at the table "No, I'm planning on getting to P3 early to confirm the stylist. Alright, I'll see you there. Bye." She hangs up. "Is there a reason why Zeke and Rosaline are here?" She asks.

"Yes, because they came home late last night looking for Zeke's baseball and I thought I'd let them sleep." Piper says.

"Oh ok. Hey, where's Phoebe?" Prue asks Piper.

Phoebe walks in "I'm here. Do you guys know if Cole called?"

Piper says "Not since the last time you asked."

Phoebe says "Okay, I need some sisterly advice. Is he doing the whole blow her off after sex thing and I'm just not reading the signs?"

Piper says "Probably not since the signs Prue read as an empath prove that he loves you."

Phoebe says "Okay, well, supernatural guarantees aside, I am getting the feeling that he is avoiding me. I have no idea where we stand."

Prue says "Well, maybe it's got something to do with whatever he's hiding from me."

Belthazor barges through the door "Demon!" Phoebe levitates in the air and kicks him. He falls against the table. Belthazor throws out an energy ball

"Piper, watch out." Prue warns as an energy ball comes her way. Piper freezes it. Prue astral projects onto the table behind Belthazor. "Uh, excuse me." She kicks him in the head. Prue flips off the table. "Piper, now."

Piper picks up a knife and slices his neck. Belthazor changes into Leo.

Leo says "Ouch, you got skin."

Prue astral projects back in her body

Phoebe says "Hey, Leo, do you think you can make yourself look like Brad Pitt?"

Prue says "Alright you guys, that was, um, good. Although, Phoebe, I think you need more force on your kick and Piper, a little less hesitating on the slicing and dicing, okay. Should we try it again?"

"No, I'd like to have a boyfriend left when this is over." Piper says.

"Okay, where are your keys, Prue?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says to her "Hey, don't forget to pick up food for the homeowners meeting."

"Okay, how am I possibly gonna pick up food when I have to get your car back right away?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Well, I can't do it, I have to prep for my shoot."

Prue and Phoebe look at Piper "What? Don't look at me." Prue looks at Piper "I guess I'll reschedule my doctors appointment again."

Phoebe says "You're cute."

**Cole's apartment**

Cole and a demon called Andras is there. Cole places a knife in his altar. "Have you ever destroyed siblings? Sisters?"

"Sisters?" Andras asks "I pit nations against each other, I start wars, riots."

Cole says "I've reviewed your resume, Andras. Rather unfocused, actually. My needs are very particular."

Andras says "I can infect anybody. Anybody who's angry."

"That's your way in? Through anger?" Cole asks.

Andras says "I see it in my victims. It envelops them. Then I turn that anger into rage. Rage that continues until they commit an act of violence."

"Think you could work your magic on the Charmed Ones?" Cole asks.

"You said sisters, not witches." Andras says to him.

Cole says "Ah, but they are sisters, first and foremost and that, I believe, is their Achilles' heel. Break that bond and we break the very foundation of their powers. Without their powers they're defenseless."

"Which sister shall we start with?" Andras asks.

Cole says "The most vulnerable, the youngest."

**Campus**

Phoebe walks out of the building talking on her phone** "**Class went late and then I had to go to the library to get a book for psych class so I'm running a little late but I will be there." She walks towards Prue's car. "Yeah, very funny, I was born late. Ha ha. I promise I will be there, okay. I'll be home sss..." She sees Cole standing next to the car. "Soon. Gotta go, bye." She hangs up. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

Cole says "I got a break in my case, decided to take the afternoon off."

Phoebe says to him "Oh, that must've been quite an epiphany you had last night."

Cole says "Yeah, it was. I came to apologize, Phoebe, for walking out on you so abruptly. That was rude."

Phoebe says "Yeah, it was rude."

Cole says "I'd love to make it up to you. I made early dinner reservations at Risso's."

"No, I-I have to get Prue's car back." Phoebe says.

Cole says "I was hoping we could talk."

"About what?" Phoebe asks.

Cole says "About the other night. You and me, where we stand."

Phoebe says "Um, I would like to, I actually would really like to, but I promised Prue that I'd do the homeowners meeting tonight, so..."

Cole says "That's alright, I understand. It was worth a try." He kisses her and starts to walk away.

Phoebe says "Cole, uh..." He stops and turns back around. "I could probably get Piper to handle the meeting."

Cole says "Yeah? You sure she won't be angry?"

Phoebe says "Oh, she's gonna be furious but she'll just suppress it and take it out on me later. Um, you pick me up in an hour?"

Cole says "I'll be there." Phoebe gets in the car. Cole flicks his hand and the gas starts leaking out. She beeps the horn and drives off.

**Michael's school **

Michael is sitting at a lab tale in the science room and is working on something when a Kool guy walks in "Hey, Mike." He says sitting beside him.

"Hey, what's up?" Michael asks.

"Nun much, man." He sees Michael pour some substance in a beaker "What are you doing?"

"Trying to create this thing for my cousin." Michael says pouring another substance and the liquid turns blue.

"Is that birdock root?" The kool guy asks.

"Yes it is, TJ." Michael says "What are you doing? Don't you have detention?"

"I never said I was going to go." TJ says as Zeke walks in.

"Mikey, I think that the teacher is a white…" He stops upon seeing TJ sitting there "person." Zeke finishes for a cover.

TJ gets up to leave and Zeke accidently runs into him "Excuse you." TJ says

"Guys, behave." Michael says

"Hey I worked on this the other day you just put the eye of newt…" Zeke says about to put some in.

"No, Zeke wait…" Michael says as Zeke drops it in and there is a big explosion and everyone goes flying.

TJ gets up and says "I, uh, got to go." He walks out of the room. "Let's go." Michael says flaming he and Zeke out.

TJ walks down the hallway and looks around before looking back at the wall and closing his eyes and opening them up to see through the wall "What do you know, he has a magical power." He says to himself before heading out the doors.

**Manor: Living room**

The home owners meeting is being held and the neighbors are arguing.

**Kitchen**

Leo enters as Piper starts to carry the tray of food out "Oh, watch the, uh…"

Piper trips over Prue's tripod, which is lying on the floor under the table. Leo catches her and manages to save the tray of food. "Oh! Ohh… Prue!" She says seeing her camera equipment on the ground. She looks at Leo and says "Welcome to Prue's world of cluttered photography. I can't believe I got roped into this." Piper says.

He hands her back the tray as they head back to the table "How did you get roped into heading the refreshment committee?" Leo asks.

"They didn't have time." Piper explains

"And you do?" Leo replied.

"Well, my doctor's appointment doesn't count as high priority." Piper explains to him.

"Well, couldn't you make something simpler, you know, chips and dip?" Leo asks thoughtfully.

"Leo, I was a chef. I can't make chips and dip." Piper explains.

"Maybe you need to tell your sisters how you feel. Better yet, next time just say no." Leo suggests.

"Okay, Leo, you obviously do not have sisters. One minute you're arguing about something and then suddenly you're arguing about who stole who's Malibu Barbie in 1979." Piper says.

Prue walks in and asks "Hey, is Phoebe home yet?"

Piper looks at her "No," then she holds up an empty box "and where-where's all the mineral water?"

"Uh, there's some down in the basement." Prue says to her.

Leo says "I'll get it." Leo goes in the basement. Piper carries a plate of food into the living room.

Neighbor #1 says "It's our property, it's our money and we are building a fence."

Piper puts the food down and says to the neighbors "Goat cheese pizza and onion tartlets for the vegetarians..."

Neighbor #2 just says to the others "We want our privacy because we've had enough of your snooping."

Neighbor #3 says "Snooping?"

Piper continues to explain about the food "And the-the chicken satay has peanuts in case anybody's allergic." Phoebe sneaks in and Piper says "Phoebe, nice of you to show."

Phoebe says "Uh, Piper?" Piper walks over to Phoebe. "I need a huge favor. Can I talk to you upstairs?"

Michael and Zeke walk in at that moment and Phoebe starts to go upstairs "Oh, no you don't." Piper says and the neighbors start arguing. "Phoebe." Piper freezes the neighbors. Michael and Zeke walk over to them "Phoebe, this is not fair."

"Whoa. I guess I chose a bad time to come home huh?" Michael asks.

Phoebe says "I know it's not but the last thing I expected was for Cole to ask me out, okay. So could you please cover for me?"

"I-I already rescheduled my doctors appointment twice." Piper says.

Phoebe points behind her and says "Well, Leo was a doctor before he died."

"That's really not the point." Piper says.

"Well, he was a doctor though." Michael points out and Piper glares at him "I know not the point sorry." He says.

Phoebe says "I know, and I would never ask but this is important. He wants to have the talk. You know, are we a couple, are we a one-nighter, are we friends, are we friends that had a one-nighter?"

Piper says "Okay, I get it."

Leo walks in "Ever planning on unfreezing the neighbours?" he asks

Phoebe says to Piper "Piper, just this once. You know how much I want this relationship to work."

Piper says "Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice." Phoebe hugs her and runs upstairs. "You are so helping me run this meeting."

The Whitelighters call Leo "They're calling."

Piper says "Uh, no, no, no." Leo orbs out. "Leo." He drops the bottle he was holding and Piper catches it. "Chicken!" she looks at Michael and Zeke "You two are going to help me…" Piper says

"Ok we'll help." Michael says.

Piper unfreezes the neighbors.

**Outside**

Cole drives up in his car. He closes his eyes. "Andras." He says and Andras appears in the passenger seat "If Phoebe's right, Piper will be primed and ready for you."

"I thought we were starting with Phoebe." Andras says.

Cole says "We did. I did. She's the reason Piper's angry and she'll be the reason Prue and Michael get angry. You just make sure you get there to capitalize on that."

"Don't you need to enrage all three of the sisters plus the cousin for your plan to work?" Andras asks.

"You infect Piper, Michael and Prue, I'll bring Phoebe back home. They'll blame her for everything." Cole explains

Andras says "Your legend is well deserved, Belthazor. You know, for someone about to score one of the biggest victories in centuries, you don't seem very happy about it."

Cole says "Just do your job."

Andras gets out of the car

**Inside**

Neighbour #4 says "Your fence will block the sun for my flowers."

Neighbor #1 says "Well, then I suggest you take it up with the sun."

Neighbor #4 says "Oh, great, great idea."

"Okay, uh, why don't you build a shorter fence? Or move your flower bed?" Piper suggests

"Why don't you just put the fence somewhere else?" Michael says.

Neighbor #4 says "No, it is not my azaleas that are the problem."

The neighbors continue arguing. The doorbell rings.

Piper says "Okay, everyone please just try and calm down."

"People." Michael says calmly.

Phoebe runs past the living room "Bye, honey." She says to Piper.

Piper says "Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe! Those are my earrings." Phoebe leaves. "Hey!" Andras is standing outside looking in. A ball of light comes out of his hand and hits Piper. "Okay, everybody shut up!" Everyone shuts up. "I have had it with your petty problems and your stupid fence and your stupid flower beds. There are bigger problems in the world to worry about. Just get a life and grow up!"

"Piper." Zeke says.

Neighbor #3 says "Ugh, you can't speak to us like that."

Piper says "Oh yeah?" She throws a plate of food at them. "Everybody get out of my house! Get out of my house before I throw you out."

Neighbor #4 starts walking "With pleasure."

Neighbor #3 says "Perhaps we should build a fence to keep you in."

Piper says "Good idea."

Neighbor #3 says "I'll speak to your sister and brother-in-law about the way you behave."

Piper says "Even better idea! Move it! Move it! Move it!" Everyone leaves. "And stay out!"

"Okay, Piper calm down." Michael says

**Commercial Break**

**Risso's**

People are dancing. Cole and Phoebe are sitting at a table are laughing "Wait, you actually wore a penguin costume?" Cole asks her.

Phoebe says "Yes, and I handed out balloons to kids. I was fifteen, leave me alone, I needed a job."

Cole says "I bet you were cute."

Phoebe says "I had to do this walk."

Cole says "Uh, no."

Phoebe gets up and walks like a penguin. They laugh harder. She sits back down and they stop laughing "You've come a long way, haven't you?" Cole asks.

Phoebe says "Yeah, yeah, I think I have. And of course I'm still living with my two sisters, my brother-in-law and my cousin and still going to college, you know, eventually I'd like to work past that."

Cole says "You don't like living with your sisters?"

Phoebe says "Um, it's more out of necessity. But enough about me. Tell me about you. Am I the only one with a past here?"

Cole says "Mine's not very interesting."

Phoebe says "More secrets."

Cole says "I don't like to talk about my past much or my family. I lost them a long time ago."

Phoebe says to him "Oh, I'm sorry. I know how that feels. Um, I never knew my mother and my father left when I was really little. So we were raised by our grandmother. She's not with us anymore."

Cole says "But you still have your sisters and your brother-in-law and your cousin."

Phoebe says "Yeah. And I thank god for them everyday. I don't know what I would do if I lost them. Are you okay?"

Cole says "Phoebe, there's something I have to tell you." He pauses and says "I'm a terrible dancer."

"You're a terrible dancer?" She repeats in disbelief "Something tells me that's not what you were gonna say." A slow song comes on. "Come on." She stands up.

Cole says "No, no, really, I..."

Phoebe says "Okay, look, if we're not gonna talk about us and we're not gonna talk about you, we're gonna dance."

Cole says "I can't." He stands up.

Phoebe says "You can. Why would you bring me here if you're not gonna dance?" They walk onto the dance floor and slow dance.

**Manor: Kitchen **

Prue is on the phone when she walks in "I'm sorry I didn't make it." Piper and Michael walk in. "No, I didn't forget. I loaned my car to someone and obviously..." Piper slams down a plate of food on the table. "They forgot to fill the tank." Then she looks at Piper and Michael "Keep it down will you?" she says in the phone "Alright, one more chance is all that I'm asking for." Then she says to Piper "Where's Phoebe?"

Piper says "The little witch is not home yet."

Prue still on the phone says "No, tomorrow at P3 will not be a problem. Okay."

Piper says "Actually, excuse me." She takes the phone off of Prue. And says into the phone "Hi, actually, you know what? It is." She hangs up.

"Piper." Michael says with a feeling of anger.

Andras senses Michaels anger and hits him with a ball and then says to himself "I'm sorry my liege I do hope you can forgive me."

"Okay, alright, do you have any idea who that was?" Prue asks.

Piper says "I couldn't care less."

"What is your problem?" Prue demands

Piper says "You are. Get your own damn club and keep your paws off of mine."

Prue says "Okay, whoa, obviously somebody needs a Midol."

Piper says "And I am so sick of all your stuff lying around. If you can't put your equipment away then I will."

She throws one of Prue's camera lenses on the floor. Andras is watching from outside. Another ball of light shoots out of his hand and hits Prue. "Ooh, ooh!" Prue looks around and picks up the blender. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She throws the blender on the floor.

**Outside**

Cole and Phoebe drive up. Phoebe sits facing Cole "I had a great time tonight." She says to him.

Cole says "Better than being at the homeowners meeting?"

Phoebe says "Mmm, a little. Okay, you're married."

"What?" Cole asks her

Phoebe says "That's the big secret. You're married. You have three kids, and two dogs, and a really cute cat, right? And I'm your seven-year itch?"

Cole says "You found me out."

Phoebe says "Can't get anything past me."

"I guess not." Cole agrees.

Phoebe says "Uh, about the other night. Are you sorry that we, uh..."

Cole says "Not at all. Are you?"

Phoebe says "Depends on what happens next."

Cole says "Too bad you can't predict the future."

Phoebe says "Who says I can't?" They kiss. Andras is near by watching. Cole opens his eyes and sees him. They pull apart. "Um, are you sure you don't wanna come in?"

Cole says "I've gotta get back to the case, you know." She kisses him once more and starts to get out of the car. "Phoebe..."

Phoebe says "Yeah?"

Cole says "Goodbye."

Phoebe says "Goodnight." She gets out of the car and walks up the stairs. He drives away.

**Inside the Manor**

Prue, Michael and Piper walk into the living room. They are still fighting.

"Sure, you can use P3 for a photo shoot. Hello? Remember me?" Piper says.

Phoebe walks in.

Prue says "Oh, poor Piper. Well, you know what? The martyr routine's getting old."

Phoebe says "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

Prue, Piper and Michael all look at her and say "Shut up!"

Prue says "You know what? I am so sorry that I didn't check with you about your stupid little club, Michael and I were too busy being the only witches concerned about the triad."

Piper says "Oh, right, without the mighty Prue Trudeau and the Mighty Michael Gonzalez we'd all be dead. Get over yourselves guys."

"Excuse me but if it wasn't for me there would be demons attacking you non-stop every single day." Michael yells to the two arguing sisters.

Phoebe says "Michael and Sisters, what has gotten into you two?" She asks the sisters.

Prue looks at Phoebe and says "By the way, you owe me for a car tow and a tank of gas, you little leech."

Phoebe says "I'm sorry, is it gang up on Phoebe day and nobody told me?"

Piper says "News flash! The world does not revolve around Phoebe."

Prue says "Yes, so while you get to spend the night screwing the DA, or while you," She looks at Michael "Are off screwing around with your best buddy we are stuck picking up your guys' slack." A ball of light shoots out of Andras and hits Phoebe.

"Well, I am sorry I hang out with my buddy. I am sorry I have spent the last year and a half trying to find the demon that killed my Mom." Michael says

"They probably tried killing you but they got her instead." Piper retorts back at him.

Phoebe says "What's the matter, Prue? Jealous? All work and no play making you even more boring?"

"She's just jealous that I actually have a best buddy." Michael says.

Prue says to Phoebe and Michael but mostly Phoebe "Oh, yeah, there's a lot to be jealous of. Jealous that I'm still in school, jealous that I'm still unemployed and jealous that I am still living off of my sisters."

Piper says to Phoebe "Yeah, Grams said that you'd never amount to anything."

Prue says "I am so sick of the fact that I've been saddled with the two of you my entire life."

Phoebe says "Whatever, I'm leaving."

"As usual." Michael says causing her to stop walking.

Piper says "Oh, sure, you're such an immature brat, you leave every time you can't hack something."

Phoebe says "Well, there's nothing keeping me here, now is there?"

Prue says "Oh, well, I see that you've inherited dad's talent of bailing."

Phoebe says "That's because the two of us couldn't deal with living with the two of you."

Piper says "Well, at least I'm not so stupid I had to do college twice."

Phoebe says "Well, at least I actually had the courage to go away to college. What's the matter, Piper? The real world too much for you? I am so sick of the three of you ganging up on me and judging me."

Prue says "I am so sick of saving your asses."

"I am so sick of being the one who feels like no one trusts him all the time." Michael says.

Piper says "I'm sick of being taken for granted and those are mine."

Piper rips off Phoebe's earrings "Ouch! Bitch!" Phoebe says.

Phoebe high kicks Piper but Piper ducks and she hits Michael instead. Piper pushes Phoebe into Prue and Prue pushes her against a chair. Michael throws an energy ball at Prue and she blocks it with her power. It flies back towards him and he shimmers out, the energy ball heads towards Phoebe who levitates and it passes under her legs towards Piper who freezes it. The energy ball unfreezes, hitting a photo frame and it falls off the wall. Phoebe and Michael leave.

Upstairs the triquetra on the Book of Shadows splits apart

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Living room**

Prue is cleaning up some broken glass. Piper bends down beside her "Here."

Prue says "It's alright."

Piper says "I'll get it."

Prue says "Thanks."

Leo orbs in and Piper asks him "What's wrong?"

Leo says "You tell me."

Piper says "Well, we had a little..."

Prue says adding to her sentence "Tiff."

Leo says "Must've been more than little because they felt it."

Piper says "What do you mean they felt it?

Leo says "What ever happened severed the Power of Three."

Prue says "Leo, that's impossible."

Leo picks up a glass bowl and says "Freeze this."

He drops it, she tries to freeze it and it smashes on the floor "Uhh..."

Prue tries to move the glass "What happened to our powers?"

Leo says "That's what we have to figure out. Let's start with your little tiff."

Piper says "Well, that's a bit of an understatement. It was big."

"How big?" Leo asks.

Prue says "Um, do you remember Pearl Harbor?"

Leo says "Okay, so what triggered it?"

Piper says "I-I don't know. Just little things I guess. I really didn't wanna do the stupid meeting and..."

Prue says "My car ran out of gas and because of that I missed my job."

"That's it?" Leo asks.

Prue says "Yeah, I mean, it's weird. We were angry but we shouldn't have been that angry. It was almost like something..."

Piper says "Someone sort of came over us."

Prue says "Yeah, something like Belthazor."

Leo says "That doesn't track because no matter what he does, he doesn't have the power to take away yours. So back to your argument. You yelled and you threw stuff?"

Piper says "Well, we did a little more than that."

Prue says "We used our powers."

"What, on each other? Alright, well, then that's what happened. Your powers are rooted in your bond as sisters and Michael's is rooted in your bond of cousins. Using them against each other must have severed those bonds. Alright, you-you-you need to repair the damage of your relationship fast because without your powers, you are extremely vulnerable. So you need to get Michael and Phoebe..."

Prue says "they're gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Leo asks.

Prue and Piper exchange a nervous glance before Prue reaches for the phone. "I'll call after I call Andy and tell him not to come home yet."

**Cole's apartment **

Belthazor is kneeling in front of his altar chanting. There is a knock at the door. Belthazor closes the door to his altar.

Phoebe says "Cole? Cole?"

Belthazor walks over to the door and grabs onto the handle. He starts to open the door.

**Hallway**

The door opens and Belthazor has changed back into Cole.

Phoebe says "Hi."

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Cole asks

Phoebe says "Uh, I don't, I don't know. I was just walking around and I'm sorry, I know it's really late. Can I come in?"

Cole says "Yeah, sure."

Phoebe walks in and Cole closes the door "I had no where else to go." She starts to cry.

Cole says "It's okay." He hugs her. "I'm glad you came here. What happened?"

Phoebe says "After, after you dropped me off, my sisters, Michael and I got into a, a huge fight. It was horrible."

Cole says "You're safe here."

**Michael's school **

Michael is there working on the science project he has to do and his teacher walks in "Whoa. Mike I didn't know you were here." The teacher sees that Michael is sad "What's wrong?"

"I just got into the worst fight with the sisters." Michael says to the teacher.

"Ok. Calm down Mike and tell me what happened." The teacher says sitting next to him.

"Well, I was there helping Piper with the homeowners meeting and then she just lost it and when Prue came home we all sort have got mad at each other especially when Phoebe got home." Michael explains.

"It will all be okay." The teacher says to him.

"No, not its not going to be okay." Michael says "I threw an energy ball right to my cousin." Michael says and the teacher hugs him.

**Manor: Attic**

Piper and Prue are scrying for Phoebe and Michael. Leo is looking through the Book of Shadows.

Piper says "Nothing. I-I can't find them. We don't even have basic powers anymore."

Prue says "I can not believe this is happening."

Piper says "What I don't understand is how could Belthazor make us that angry? That's not his power."

Leo is looking in the book and says "No, it's not, but it is his."

Prue and Piper look at the Book "_'Andras, the spirit of rage. Uses anger as a portal to enrage his victims until they commit a grievous act of violence'_." Piper reads from the book.

Prue says "Yeah, but that doesn't really explain everything. I mean, even if our fight was supernaturally amped, Andras magnifies anger into rage, he doesn't just create it out of thin air."

Piper says "So we gave him the opening."

Leo closes the book and the symbol is split apart "And he took full advantage." Leo says.

**Michael's School **

Michael is still talking to his teacher about what happened "They said that they pick up the slack while I am out hanging with my friend but I don't blame them they sort of do." Michael says.

"Then what did you say?" The teacher asks

"I said I was sorry for hanging out with my buddy and that I am sorry I have spent the last year or so trying to find the demon that killed my mom." Michael explains "And Piper said that they probably killed her because I was supposed to be killed but they got her instead."

"Michael, go home." The teacher says "Go and try to fix things with your cousins."

"But…" Michael says.

"Go!" The teacher snaps at him and Michael leaves.

**Cole's apartment**

Phoebe says "I was just so angry and I said such horrible things to them and I-I-I didn't really mean any of it." Cole touches he shoulder. She turns around and hugs him. "I'm sorry."

Cole says "Please. Let me get you a tissue. Here." He sits her on the couch with her back to the altar. He walks over to his altar.

Phoebe says "The things that were said. I don't even know where they were coming from." Cole opens the door of his altar. "I mean, I guess it was issues, you know," he reaches in his altar and pulls out a dagger "that were underlying, that were never really dealt with and then, and now all of a sudden, just exploded."

Cole asks "Nothing ever happen like that before?" He closes the altar door.

Phoebe says "Oh, no, not like that. I mean, we used to fight all the time when we were little, you know." Cole starts walking towards her holding the knife. "But since we moved in together, we just, we got really close, you know." Cole pokes the knife in between his belt and sits down beside her. "We have been through so much together." She touches his face. "Thank you for listening to me. And thank you for being there for me."

They kiss. Cole reaches down and pulls the knife out of his belt. He raises it to get ready to stab her but changes his mind and hides it between the couch cushions. They pull apart "I can't. I can't." Cole says.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

He stands up and says "Phoebe, you need to go home. Now."

Phoebe stands up, hurt "What? Why?"

Cole says "Because you're vulnerable right now. I don't... we shouldn't do this. You need to go home. You need to go and figure out what happened."

She smiles a little "You're right. I do." They walk to the door. "Thank you."

They kiss. Andras appears.

Cole says "You're welcome."

She leaves.

Andras says to Cole "So the rumors are true. You've fallen for a witch."

Cole says "What are you doing here? Get out!"

Andras says "The great Belthazor. Who would've ever thought." Cole gets the knife out between the couch cushions. "I can hardly wait to see what the triad will do when I tell them you failed."

Cole says "I will kill you before you ever get the chance."

Andras says "Yeah? Then you really are a traitor, aren't you?" Cole changes into Belthazor. "Pissed off are you? Good. 'Cause there's something you don't know about me. I can possess my victims too." Andras jumps inside Belthazor. Belthazor roars. He looks into the mirror. "Now, let's go finish what we started shall we?'

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Conservatory**

Prue's on the phone "If you hear from her just tell her to come home, okay, it's an emergency. Thanks." She hangs up. "So Phoebe's not at the club and none of her friends have seen her and Michael isn't at Zeke's or Rosaline's."

"Did you try Cole? And the school?" Piper asks.

Prue says "No answer."

Piper says "If something happens to them I'll never forgive myself."

Leo says "Nothing's gonna happen."

"Leo, something happened to Grams, something happened to mom, something happened to Michael's mom, it kind of runs in the family." Piper says.

Phoebe walks in.

Prue says "Phoebe, thank god."

Phoebe says "Has the tribal council spoken? Am I booted off the island?"

Piper hugs Phoebe "Are you okay?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "Yeah."

They all stare at the door for Michael to come in.

Piper says to Phoebe "Where were you?"

Phoebe says "I was at Cole's. And after a lot of talking and a lot of tears, he convinced me to come home and deal with what happened."

They all are still looking in the direction of the door and Michael pops up behind Piper "What are we all looking at?" he asks startling the sisters.

"Thank god you're all right." Piper says pulling him into a hug.

Prue says "Anyway, Belthazor is what happened."

Phoebe says "What?"

"How?" Michael asks.

Piper says "Abbreviated version, he used some underling spirit to enrage us and when we fought we lost our powers. No more triquetra, no more Power of Three."

Phoebe says "What, we have no powers? But that means that..."

Prue says "That he's gonna try and come try kill us. Which, when you two didn't come home, we thought that he had already..."

Phoebe says "No, it's okay, I'm fine."

"Me too." Michael says

Phoebe continues "So what do we do? A spell, a vanquish, a potion?"

Leo says "You need to try and restore your bond as sisters and your bond as cousins. I'll give you some privacy. Go hang out with Andy or something." He leaves.

Prue says "A potion would be easier, huh?"

"Totally better." Michael says.

Piper says "Um, Phoebe, Grams didn't say you'd never amount to anything. That was just me being mean. She was, is, very proud of you." Piper turns to Michael and says "Mikey, its not your fault that your mother died. With everything you have accomplished the last year she'd be so proud of you."

Phoebe says "We all know that sometimes I'm not the most responsible person in the world."

"Sometimes I sit in my room thinking if I had at least tried to do something that maybe she'd be here with me." Michael says

Prue says "No, Phoebe, that's all kind of ancient history, isn't it? I mean, you've grown up a lot and I'm sorry if I don't treat you like you have all the time."

Phoebe says "It's okay. Since mom died..."

"You did take care of us and you do still look out for us all the time" Piper says and she turns to Michael "Both of you still look out for us and we don't always say thank you. Sometimes we take you for granted."

Prue says "I don't think I'm the one who's been taken for granted around here. You know, who needs Oprah when we can do it ourselves?" They giggle.

"Do you think we have our powers back?" Phoebe asks.

Belthazor bursts through the door.

Prue says "Oh!" She tries to use her power. "Alright, no, you try."

Piper tries to freeze him. "No, mine aren't working either." Piper says.

Michael tries to fire an energy ball but nothing happens "Mine either." Michael says.

Phoebe tries levitating and says "We worked on our issues."

Leo runs up behind him and slams a chair over his back. Belthazor hits him in the face "Leo!" Piper yells.

Prue says "No, wait. You guys run, I'll hold him off."

"No, you run with them I will stay and hold him off." Michael says

Phoebe "No, guys, we're in this together."

Piper says "No matter what."

Phoebe sees the triquetra on the Book of Shadows joins back up "Look, the Book." She says.

Prue sees the triquetra and says "Oh." Prue flicks her finger and knocks the knife out of Belthazor's hand. Belthazor throws an energy ball at them and Prue uses her power to block it. It flies back, hits Belthazor and Andras gets knocked out of him. "Okay that's new." She says.

Phoebe says "Demon with demon filling."

Belthazor says to Andras "Nobody crosses me." He throws an energy ball at Andras and he is vanquished. Belthazor picks up the knife.

Prue says "Okay, positions."

He walks towards Phoebe and she kicks him in the face. She lands on the floor and Michael steps up and says "Hey." Belthazor turns around and tries to cut him but Michael flames out and back in behind him. Belthazor throws an energy ball at Michael and Michael flames out before crashing outside.

Prue sees Belthazor throw the knife at Piper "Uh, Piper?"

Piper freezes the knife he throws at her "Whoa."

Prue astral projects behind him and kicks him in the back "Piper the knife." Astral Prue says.

Piper plucks the knife out of the air and slices Belthazor. A chunk of skin falls to the ground. Belthazor roars. He grabs Piper's arm, twists it and hits her in the face. She falls to the floor. Michael gets up and Belthazor grabs him and Prue astral projects back in her body. _Mikey hold on_ she warns in thought and she waves her arm using her power and both Michael and Belthazor crash through the window. He changes back into Cole. He disappears. Prue and Phoebe run over to the window.

"Ow." Michael says as he gets up from the ground.

"Sorry." Prue says

Phoebe says "He's gone."

Prue says "At least for now."

Leo helps Piper up and Piper asks him "Ow. Are you okay?"

Leo says "Yeah. Good thing I'm already dead. Did you get him?"

Piper says "Ooh, yeah." She picks up the skin. "I got a slice."

Prue says "Mmm, yum, the other white meat."

Leo says "Better him than me."

Phoebe says "Well, at least now we can work on the vanquishing spell."

Prue says "Well, better hurry before Belthazor's encore."

**P3**

Fastball is playing there. Prue walks up to Piper and Phoebe who are sitting in the alcove. She sits down.

"Hey, how did the photo session go?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Not as good as if it had been done here but definitely better for our relationship."

Piper says "Well, next time just give me some warning and I'll be happy to accommodate you."

Prue says "Oh, I promise. By the way, how was your doctor's appointment?"

Piper says "It was fine. Everything was normal except my stress level."

Phoebe says "Oh, I don't mean to stress you out even more but I ran into Ellen and Claire and they said they worked everything out with Mrs. Snyder. What did you say to them anyway?"

Piper says "Oh, nothing, I just spoke my mind."

Prue says "Maybe you should handle all the meetings."

Piper says "No. Absolutely not."

Phoebe says "Wow, you're getting good at saying no."

Piper says "Thank you."

Phoebe says "Anyway, I think it's good that we got everything out on the table. And for the sake of innocents everywhere, I think we should always tell each other how we feel."

Piper says "Well, not always. We might kill each other."

Phoebe says "Okay, then most of the time. Just enough to keep demons away from splitting us up."

Prue says "I agree with that." Phoebe looks around for Cole "Haven't heard from Cole yet, huh?"

Phoebe says "No. I still can't figure that guy out. But I will." She looks at Prue and frowns. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just … really tired. Actually, I feel kind of sick so I'm going to get Andy to take me home." Prue replies. She gives her sisters a quick hug and hurries off to find Andy.

**Triad **

Cole appears

Triad #1 says "I warned you, Belthazor. I warned you what would what happen if you failed us."

Triad #2 says "He's done more than fail us. He's betrayed us. You've betrayed the source."

Triad #1 says "He's showed sympathy to the witches."

Triad #3 says "And squandered a golden opportunity." A rotating ball of fire appears in Triad #3's hand. "You are allowed one final statement."

Cole says "I've got nothing to say. Except..."

Cole pulls out a knife and throws it at Triad #3. Triad #2 throws a fireball at Cole but Cole disappears and it misses. He reappears behind Triad #1 and breaks his neck. He throws an energy ball at Triad #2 and he is engulfed in flames. Cole stands there and yells at the top of his voice.

**Attic **

Michael is looking in the book and then he says to himself "I don't understand why I was suddenly outside when the demon attacked." He then turns the page in the book and sees a page on his father and begins to look over the page "_'Jared R. Gonzalez is a powerful demon in the underworld he is not to be messed with'_." he then scans the page and sees a little article on himself "_'Michael Gonzalez is the most powerful demon in the underworld alongside his father. He is said to be the next heir to rule the underworld'._" He then sees words form under the article and it reads "_' Close ally to the Charmed Ones'._"


	33. Seluthing With The Enemy

**Sleuthing With The Enemy **

**Manor: Kitchen**

Prue, Michael and Piper are making a potion. There are ingredients everywhere. Piper puts something in a pot and a flame shoots up "Okay, even if this works, we still have to find Belthazor."

Prue says "Well, I have an idea how to do that but first things first. Cockles."

"Cockles?" Piper repeats.

Prue says "They're over by the crickets."

Piper says "And what exactly are they?"

Prue says "Small leaping insects that chirp."

Piper says "That's funny. I meant the cockle shells, not the crickets."

Prue says "I'm not really sure but as long as they help vanquish Belthazor that's all I really care about."

Piper says "It would be nice to get back to our lives such as they were."

Michael nods and says "Yeah it would be."

Prue says "Pigs feet."

Piper looks at the pigs feet and says "Yecchh."

Prue says "Yecchh?"

"Yecchh." Piper repeats

Prue says "So you can slice up a chunk of demon flesh but you can't touch pigs foot."

Piper says "I'm a vegetarian."

Prue says "Since when?"

Piper says "Since now."

Prue says "Now is not the time to get squeamish, okay. This recipe is very important. We have to follow it to a T." Prue puts a pigs foot in the pot and another flame shoots up. "Ooh!" She looks excited but then frowns and steadies herself using Michael's arm.

"Prue?" Michael asks.

"Good thing this is almost done. That smells awful," Prue exclaims.

Michael smiles at her. "Poor Prue," he teases.

Piper says "Poor piggy."

Prue says "Uh, everything's in there, we just need to get the slice of Belthazor flesh and we're good to go. Let's test it. Pheebs?"

Piper says "Something tells me she's not in a vanquishing mood."

Prue says "Why not?"

Piper says "She's worried about Cole. She hasn't heard from him in over a week."

Prue says "And that's a bad thing?"

Piper says "Prue."

Prue says "You know what? I don't like him and I don't trust him. And it has nothing to do with him being a greasy lawyer either."

Phoebe walks in "Greasy what?" she asks

Piper quickly makes up something "Uh, greasy layer. There's a greasy layer on this potion."

Prue says "Too much mandrake."

Piper says "Okay, uh, what do you say we do this incantation."

Phoebe says "Anything to get rid of Belthazor before Cole gets back. And he is coming back."

"I'm not so sure about that." Michael says

Piper says "Okay."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Michael begin the spell "_'Spirits of air, forests and sea, set us of this demon free; beasts of hoof and beasts of shell, drive this evil back to hell'_."

The potion bubbles but doesn't do much "Uh-oh, didn't work." Phoebe says.

Prue turns to Piper and says "No, you forgot the Belthazor flesh."

Piper realizes that she is right and says "Oh yes."

"How can we forget the Belthazor flesh?" Phoebe asks rhetorically.

Piper gets the flesh out of the fridge "Such a slacker." Prue jokes.

Piper says "Give me a second, lady. All right, ready?" She puts the flesh in the pot and it explodes. Piper falls to the ground.

Phoebe says "Piper!?"

"Piper!" Michael says and they run to help her up.

Prue says "Are you all right?"

Piper says "Attack of the killer pigs feet. Remind me to step back next time."

**Cemetery**

People are there attending a funeral. Belthazor falls to the ground and leans against a headstone. He is hurt. He gets up and stumbles over to a mausoleum. He leaves a spot of blood on the headstone. A demon (Krell) shimmers in and wipes the blood off of the headstone. He smells it and looks around. He sees the door of the mausoleum close.

**Inside the mausoleum**

Belthazor is hiding in there and Krell walks in "You know what I am, Belthazor. You know you can't escape from me now that you can't shimmer anymore. You'd be pleased, the bounty on you was determined by the source himself. A reflection no doubt of your triumphs and your betrayal. You're wounded, powerless, think of your legacy, Belthazor. Die as a legend, not a coward."

Belthazor runs towards the door. Krell sees him and tries to zap him. Belthazor zaps a column and it falls near the demon. Belthazor runs outside. He changes back into Cole, then back to Belthazor, then back into Cole. Cole walks over to the people who attended the funeral. Krell walks out of the mausoleum.

Cole says to a woman "Mind if I hitch a ride?"

"Are you going to the wake?" The woman asks.

Cole says "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Woman says "Come on."

**Opening Credits**

**Michael's School **

One of Michael's kool pals walks down the hallway and sees the school bully tormenting Zeke. The Kool guy walks up and looks at Zeke and says "Hey, Z-man is this guy bothering you?"

Zeke looks at the kool guy "Yeah."

"Let him go." The kool guy says

"Oh, and some kid who thinks he's kool is gonna stop me." The bully asks

"Look, you're new I get that but you don't have to be mean." The kool guy says.

The bully puts Zeke down and lifts the kool guy by his shirt as the principle comes out "What is going on here?"

The bully starts to fake cry "These guys were making fun of me and calling me names."

The principle points to Zeke and the kool guy and says "My office, now."

Zeke and the kool guy walk to the office and Zeke says "Oooh! Michael is going to be pissed at him."

**Manor**

Prue comes down the stairs and Phoebe walks into the foyer "Hey." Prue says.

Phoebe says to her "I'll be back."

"Um, where you going?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "I am going to school…" they go into the living room "and then I'm going to Cole's." Phoebe puts some books in her bag.

"Okay, aren't you forgetting a little something? Like vanquishing Belthazor?" Prue asks her.

Phoebe says "Wait, I thought you had to write a spell to summon him first."

Prue says "Yes, and it's done. I'm using the one that we called Melinda from the past with, just re-wrote it a little bit."

"Really? Think it'll work?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Well, yeah, I mean, it should. It's magic calling magic. Although in this case dark magic. Phoebe, why are you going to Cole's again? I mean, what do you really expect to find?"

Phoebe says "Mmm, actually, I was gonna go to his office. And how do you know I've already been to Cole's?"

Prue says "Well, you got a parking ticket there yesterday when you borrowed my car."

Phoebe says "Oops, sorry, I'll pay for it."

Prue says "Phoebe, that's not the point. Look, please, don't take this out on me, all right. I'm not the bad guy."

Phoebe says "I know, I would just like some understanding, you know, some support here."

Prue says "Look, I can't support you when I think you're just setting yourself up to get hurt. I have to be honest with you; we have to be honest with each other. That's the promise we made when Belthazor tried to split us apart, remember?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, it just doesn't help that you never really liked Cole from the beginning."

Prue says "Yeah, well, I mean, you never really like any of my boyfriends either. Except Andy… after high school."

Phoebe says "That's very true."

Prue says "I'm sorry, all right. This is your call and not mine."

Piper and Michael walk in.

Phoebe says "Thank you."

Piper says "Okay, are we gonna do this or what?"

Prue says "Uh, we are, Phoebe's not."

Phoebe says "Are you sure?"

Prue says to her "Yeah, yeah, go to Cole's. It's fine. Uh, we don't need you to help us vanquish, just the potion."

Piper says "Okay, well, why don't you take this in case." She hands Phoebe the potion.

Phoebe says "Okay, just you guys no more whispering, okay. It's hard enough for me to know that Cole's keeping secrets from me. I can't take it from you too." She leaves.

**An alley**

Cole has his hand pressed against his wound. He leans against the wall and takes of his coat. He unbuttons his shirt and pulls a rag off his wound. He takes off his shirt and tries to rip it in half. He can't so he changes into Belthazor and rips the shirt in half. He holds part of the shirt against his wound. A homeless man walks around the corner and Belthazor runs away. The homeless man walks over to where Cole dropped his coat and picks it up.

**Manor: Dining room**

Prue, Michael and Piper are there. They tip the dining table onto its side.

Piper says "This is gonna be messy."

Prue says "That's why we Scotch guard." Prue hands Piper the potion. "You ready?"

Piper says "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Me too." Michael says

Prue says "All right."

They crouch down behind the table and begin to chant the spell "_'Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here'_."

Suddenly it starts to get windy "Its working." Piper says

"All right, you ready?" Prue asks.

Piper says "Uh-huh."

"Yeah." Michael says to her.

Prue says "On three."

"3." Michael says throwing the potion and the wind stops Krell appears and the other two throw the potion at him.

Piper says "There's no boom. Why is there no boom?"

"I don't know." They look at the demon standing in front of the table.

Krell says "Stupid witches."

Prue says "He's not..." He tries to zap them and puts a huge hole in the table. "Ooh, you know what? That is an antique!" Prue waves her arm and uses her power and he flies towards the grandfather clock.

Piper freezes him in mid-air. "Not the clock! We can't afford to keep fixing that thing." She says as they walk over to him. "Unless Belthazor can morph, that is definitely not him." Piper says.

"I don't remember seeing anything in the book about Belthazor being able to morph." Michael says.

Prue says "All right, that doesn't make sense. How did we get the wrong demon? Hey, do you think that you could just unfreeze his head? That way we could ask."

Piper says "His head?"

Prue says "Yeah, his head."

Piper says "Why not?" Piper unfreezes his head. "That's different."

Prue says "That's cool."

"Very kool." Michael says following the laughter.

They all giggle.

Krell says "What did you do to me?"

Prue says "Uh, hi, you know what? You're sort of frozen in mid-air therefore we'll be asking the questions, okay? Who are you?"

Krell says "Someone who's gonna butcher you if you don't unfreeze me right now."

Piper says "Okay." Piper unfreezes him and he crashes into the grandfather clock. Prue gives her a look. "What? It was worth it."

They go over to him and Prue puts her foot on his chest "All right, you start talking or we start the bonus round."

Krell says "I am Krell, a Zotar."

Prue says "Hi, I'm Prue, a Scorpio. Where's Belthazor?"

He pushes Prue's leg off his chest and Prue and Piper back away. Krell stands up and sees Michael and then says "Wait, don't. My liege, I won't attack if you don't. I'm a bounty hunter. I track fugitive demons and it looks like we're after the same one."

**Outside Cole's office**

Phoebe walks up to the door, looks around and then walks inside. She sees someone sitting in Cole's chair facing the wall. "Cole?" she asks and the chair spins around and a man is sitting in it. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I was just looking for Cole Turner."

The man says to her "Well, that's all right, so am I." He gets out of the chair and walks over to Phoebe. "Reese Davidson. DA Bureau of Investigations." He shows her his badge. "And you are?"

"Phoebe." She says.

"Phoebe? Is that like Cher or Madonna, or do you have a last name?" he asks her.

Phoebe says "No, of-of course. Uh, Halliwell. Phoebe Halliwell. Is Cole okay?"

"How do you know him?" Reese asks her.

Phoebe says "You didn't answer my question."

Reese says "I know. Look, I have no idea if he's all right or not. That's what I'm trying to figure out. Nobody's heard from his since Monday. Are you his girl?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, I'm his girl."

Reese says "Well, did he mention anything to you about what he was doing? Where he was going?"

Phoebe says "No. A couple of weeks ago he had a suitcase packed but he said his plans had changed."

Reese says "What plan?"

Phoebe says "I don't know. Uh, something about a big case that he was working on."

Reese says "Hmm..." He picks up a folder and looks in it "Now, according to his filing he hasn't been working on a case, big or small. Not for a couple of months. All he's done is file extensions. Makes you wonder what he's been doing with himself. Well, if you happen to hear from him or if you think of anything that might help," he hands her his card "call me okay. Okay?"

Phoebe says "Yeah." She leaves.

**Manor: Conservatory**

Prue, Piper, Michael and Krell are there talking "I should've known better than to underestimate him. I thought that because Belthazor couldn't shimmer, his other powers were useless as well."

"So you don't have the power to vanquish him?" Piper asks.

Krell says "Obviously not. Otherwise I wouldn't have needed to intercept your little calling card, now would I?"

Piper says "Hey, you know what? How about next time I just freeze your head and then maybe I could kick you in the—"

"Alright, uh, so Belthazor was sent by the triad to kill us. How do we know that you weren't sent by them too?" Prue asks and Michael looks to the ground.

Krell looks at Michael and says "You're joking, right? I don't believe this. You really don't know? Your Whitelighter must really be sleeping on the job."

Piper says "Hey, now wait a minute, pal."

Prue and Michael both look at Piper and Prue says "Piper. What don't we know?"

Krell says "Belthazor killed the triad. That's why he's on the run, that's why I'm here."

"Why would he do that?" Prue asks.

Krell says "Probably because they were going to kill him. For failing to kill you. Ironically his inability to shimmer saved him from you killing him."

Prue says "So instead we got you."

Krell says "Believe me, just the thought of working with you turns my stomachs."

"Stomachs?" Piper says.

Krell says "But right now I'm more interested in killing Belthazor than witches."

Piper says "Hm."

Krell says "Like it or not, we need each other. You can't find him without me, I can't vanquish him without your potion."

Prue says "So then you know where he is?"

Piper says "Prue, you can't be seriously considering this."

Prue says to Krell "Answer the question."

Krell says "I can track his scent, his blood, when he's in his demonic form not his human one. Fortunately, he can't maintain his human self for long, especially wounded. It drains him."

Piper says "Uh, hi, could you come here, over here, please?" Prue goes over to Piper and Michael "We've tried working with demons before, it was a bad idea then. And it's definitely a bad idea now."

Prue turns to Krell and says "We'll let you know."

Krell says "No, you'll let me know now." Michael looks at him and Krell says "Think fast. Belthazor won't stop trying to kill you. Only the heads of the Charmed Ones will convince the source to spare him." He shimmers out.

Prue and Piper both look at Michael and then they think for a second and the three all yell "Leo!"

_Mikey._ Michael hears in his head _Mikey, I am grounded for being suspended so we can't hang out today sorry bro._ Zeke says telepathically.

**Outside Cole's apartment**

Phoebe knocks on the door "Cole? Cole, are you in there?" A neighbor pokes her head out of her apartment. "Oh, sorry." The neighbor goes back inside. Phoebe sees drops of blood on the carpet leading to Cole's apartment. She opens his door. "Cole? Hello?" She walks inside and sees more drops of blood leading into his bedroom.

**Inside the bathroom**

Belthazor is there standing behind the door.

Back in the other room where Phoebe is "Cole?" She walks into the bathroom and sees Cole putting on a shirt. She gets a fright. She sees his wound. "Cole."

Cole says "You really shouldn't be here."

**Commercial Break**

**Cole's apartment: His bedroom**

Phoebe is helping Cole to his bed "Okay, Cole. Come on, lay down." He lays down on the bed. "Lay down. Easy. Are you okay? "

Cole says in an obvious tone "Do I look okay?"

Phoebe says "I'm sorry. Okay, let's see how bad this is."

Cole says "No, no, don't."

"Believe me, I've seen worse, Cole." Phoebe assures him.

She goes to take off the bandage but he grabs her wrist "I said don't. Please."

Phoebe says to him "We've got to get you to the hospital."

Cole says "It's not safe there, they'll find me."

Phoebe says "Who will find you? What's going on? Who's after you? There was somebody looking for you today at your office. An investigator."

He sits up "You didn't tell him anything did you?" Cole asks her

"I don't know anything." Phoebe says to him.

"What did he look like? You sure he wasn't a de- A?" Cole asks her pausing in mid sentence after realizing that she doesn't know that he's a demon.

Phoebe says "He said that he was. And he also said that he needed to…" Cole groans and she says "Okay, come on, back down, back down." He lies back down. "I'm gonna go get some help, okay." She whispers to the ceiling whispers "Leo?"

Cole says "Phoebe, come on."

Phoebe says "Cole, I am not just gonna sit back and watch you die, okay." She looks up to the ceiling and whispers "Leo?" she turns to Cole and says "Um, I am gonna go back to the house, okay, and I'm gonna get Leo. He's a doctor, he can heal you."

Cole says "Okay."

"Are you sure it's safe for you here?" Phoebe asks.

Cole says "They've already looked for me here, they won't be back. Not for a while anyway."

She kisses him and says "You'd better be here when I get back."

She leaves. Cole changes into Belthazar and then back to himself again.

**Manor: Attic**

Prue, Michael, Piper and Leo are there and Piper says "I don't understand. How can you not know the triad is dead? Don't you think that's kind of important? Especially since, oh, I don't know. They've been trying to kill us for the past two years."

Andy walks in to stand next to Prue and asks "Hey, what'd I miss?"

"Found that Belthazor killed the triad and our side doesn't know anything about it." Prue replies. Andy looks at Leo.

Leo says "They've heard rumors, talk, nothing substantiated."

"I just found out when Krell told us." Michael says.

Piper says "Well, I guess you can substantiate it now can't you? Geez, have you been sleeping on the job or what?"

Prue says "So, Leo, don't mind her, she's just a little cranky."

Piper says "Well, you know what? I get that way when demons are trying to kill us."

Prue says "Piper, I really don't think that Krell is trying to kill us otherwise he probably would've tried by now. Besides if he's dumb enough to try with Michael in the house he'd be dead."

Piper says "Oh, yeah? Tell that to the dining room table."

Andy frowns and says "The dining room table? What happened to the table?"

Prue smiles and says "Just a casualty of war."

Leo says "Is there anything in there on Zotars?"

Prue says "Yeah, everything that he said about them which makes me think that everything else he has said might be true too."

Piper says "Including the part about how he likes to kill witches?"

Prue says "Including the part about all of us working together."

"You're thinking about working with a demon?" Andy asks.

Piper says "She is. Are you willing to bet our lives on it, Prue?"

**Prue looks between Piper****, Andy and Michael and says "**Are you willing not to? Look, Piper, if we do nothing and Belthazor somehow gets all of his powers back then we are going to be looking back over our shoulders. Again. Personally I'm tired of that."

"I am too, I am tired of having to go to school and worrying about if he is following me or not." Michael says.

Andy nods and jokes "I would like to have some non-demon talk with my wife every now and then."

Piper looks at Leo and says "I know, I know, okay. I-I know you think they're right and…"

Leo says "If you don't vanquish him now you may not get another chance."

Later that night Prue, Michael and Piper are in the conservatory saying the spell "_'__Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here_'."

Krell appears in the foyer as Phoebe walks in the house and sees him "Demon!" Phoebe yells and she starts to run towards him.

"Phoebe, no, no, no, Phoebe!" Piper says trying to stop her.

Phoebe jumps up, hangs onto a beam, and kicks Krell in the head knocking him down "What-what is going on? Who is that?" Phoebe asks.

Prue, Piper, and Michael walk in from the conservatory and Leo and Andy walk into the foyer from the kitchen.

Prue says to Phoebe "He is a demonic bounty hunter who is here to help us find Belthazor."

Piper looks towards Krell and says "Why don't you go sniff something while we fill her in."

Krell says "There's no time. I just picked up Belthazor's scent again."

"Picked up his scent?" Andy repeats.

Prue says to Krell "Alright, gives us a minute."

Krell walks off and Andy says "I'll keep any eye on him."

Prue nods and turns to Phoebe "Come here. All right, listen, here's the deal. Belthazor killed the triad, now the source wants him dead. Krell is trying to suck up to the source so he wants to kill Belthazor."

Piper adds on to Prue's sentence "Belthazor wants to kill us so the source won't kill him."

Leo says "And if you work with Krell you can vanquish Belthazor before he kills you. Or Michael."

"I think this will work." Michael says.

Phoebe says "Works for me." She turns to Leo and says "Leo, I have to talk to you for a minute."

Krell says "How do you witches ever get anything done? If we're working together we need to move now."

"Hey, Man, don't talk to them like that." Andy snaps.

Prue says to him "It's okay, Andy, we're ready."

"Do you have the potion?" Krell asks

"Do you have the scent?" Piper asks.

Krell says "I said I did, didn't I?" He points to Prue, Michael, and Piper "You three come with me. The others should go to the old cemetery."

"No, I'm staying with Prue." Andy argues.

Prue looks at Krell and says "He's staying with me."

Leo says "Wait, split up? Why should we do that at all?"

Krell says "Because he might be hiding there, that's why. Evil frequent cemeteries. Makes it difficult for me to track a demon's scent there. Belthazor knows that."

"Don't you remember I told you this before?" Michael asks.

Phoebe says "Okay, so why don't Leo and I go to the cemetery and you guys, Andy included, go with him."

"Are you sure?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "Positive."

Prue says "Alright, let's go, we're ready. Oh, hey, I almost forgot to ask. Did you find out anything about Cole?"

Phoebe says "Uh, no, nothing at all about Cole." Prue, Piper, Michael, Krell and Andy leave. "We need to go."

**Outside Cole's apartment**

Phoebe and Leo are walking down the hallway and Leo says to her "Phoebe, we shouldn't even be here. Belthazor…"

Phoebe says "Can wait. Cole can't. Leo, he will die without your help."

Leo says to her "Then he should be in a hospital."

Phoebe says to him "He won't go."

Leo says "Phoebe, I can not heal mortals, you know that. Not unless they were hurt by evil. It's against the rules."

Phoebe says "So break the rules. You've done it before." She then says to him "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair. I just, I can't let him die, Leo."

Leo says "You shouldn't be asking me to do this."

Phoebe says "I know, but I am." They go inside. Cole is sitting on the floor. "Cole." She runs over to him. "Cole. Come here." She lays him on the floor. Leo kneels down beside him and takes off the bandage. He starts to heal him and sparks come out of his hands. "Leo, what's the matter?" she asks

Leo says to her "Something's not right." Leo flies back into a chair.

Phoebe jumps up and says "Leo, are you okay?"

Leo says "Yeah, I think so."

Phoebe says "Cole."

Cole says "Phoebe."

Phoebe says "It's okay. You're okay now."

**Commercial Break**

**Cole's apartment**

Phoebe walks into Cole's room carrying a glass of water "Here you go, baby."

He drinks some water and says "Thanks. I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

Phoebe says to him "You're lucky to be feeling anything right now."

Cole says "Yeah, I know." He turns to Leo and says "You must be one hell of a doctor."

Phoebe says "He is. He's the best."

Cole says "I owe you one."

Leo says "Forget it. Phoebe, can I talk to you out here?"

Cole says "Go ahead. I'm fine."

Phoebe says "Okay, I'll be right back." She kisses his forehead and she and Leo go out in the hallway. "What's the matter?"

Leo says to her "Phoebe, listen to me, I think we should get of here now."

Phoebe says "I agree. Whoever's after him could come back."

Leo says "That is not what I'm talking about. You saw what happened in there."

Phoebe says "Yeah, you healed him."

Leo says "No, Phoebe, I only healed part of him. That has never happened before."

Phoebe says "Well, maybe it's just because he's weak."

Leo says "That is not the reason. I can heal mortals completely. There is no other explanation. He is not who you think he is."

Phoebe says "No. I don't understand."

Leo says "He is a demon, Phoebe. For all we know he could be the demon that you are trying to vanquish."

"That's ridiculous." Phoebe says.

Leo says "Think about it. Okay, they're both hurt; they're both on the run. You saw where Cole's wound is. It is the same place where Piper cut the flesh from Belthazor."

Phoebe says "No, I don't believe it."

Leo says "You have to believe it."

Phoebe says "No, I don't, Leo. I don't. Maybe you should just go."

Leo says "No way I'm leaving you here alone with him."

Phoebe says "I have the potion, don't I? Just go."

Leo orbs out. Phoebe walks back inside. She looks around for Cole. She closed the door and Cole is standing behind it. She gets a fright.

"Everything all right?" Cole asks.

Phoebe says "Yeah, everything's fine."

**An alley**

Prue, Piper, Michael, Andy and Krell are there "I can smell his blood, he's close."

Prue looks around and says "Where?"

Krell says "Get your potions."

Prue says "You know, it's too bad that he's such a bad guy 'cause he could really come in handy."

Piper says "Don't push it."

"Yeah, never happening." Andy agrees.

They walk down the alley. Krell removes some boxes where a homeless person is sleeping. "Vanquish him." Krell says.

Andy looks at the homeless man and says "I may not be an expert on demons but I'm going to go out on a limb and say that I doubt he is."

Homeless Man says "Hey, what's going on? Who are you?"

Krell says "It's a trick. He's in his human form. Throw the potion."

Michael narrows his eyes and tries to read his thoughts _Demons? Human form? What are they talking about?_

"I don't know, Krell. Don't you think he would've picked a better human?" Prue asks and then says to the Homeless guy "Oh, no offense, honey."

Homeless Man says "Oh, none taken."

Krell snatches the potion from Piper "Hey, Easy!" Piper says and Krell throws the potion at the homeless man and nothing happens "And you call your self a Zotar."

Krell picks up Cole's coat and smells it and then hands it to Michael "Where did you get this coat?" Krell asks the homeless man.

"I didn't do anything." The man says

Krell picks up the guy and pushes him against a fence "Tell me."

Homeless Man says "I just found it."

Prue says "Leave him alone, he doesn't know anything."

Homeless Man says "Yeah." Krell starts zapping him and Prue trips him to stop him "Thanks, lady."

Krell says "Touch me again, witch, and I'll kill you."

Andy steps between Krell and Prue and says "Threaten her again and I'll vanquish you before you have a chance to move."

"You'd never get away with it." Michael says to Krell.

Prue pulls Andy back and says to Krell "You had no reason to hurt that man."

"I'm a demon, it's my nature to hurt people." Krell challenges

"Yeah, and it's in our nature to protect them." Prue says right back to him.

Krell says "He's a pathetic wretch. His life means nothing. If you'd let me torture him we'd know where he found the coat."

"He said he just picked it up and there's no reason to doubt him." Andy says.

Prue says "Whatever it takes."

Krell glares at Andy and then look to Prue and says "That's right."

Prue says "Well, from here on out, it's gonna take doing this our way."

Krell says "Ha, then we will fail. Because your morality cripples you. It blinds you from doing what must be done."

"There are better and easier ways to get answers out of People, Krell." Michael says to him as Prue picks up the coat.

Prue says "Maybe Phoebe can get a premonition off this thing."

Piper says "Well, at least we know Belthazor has very expensive taste." Prue looks at the coat "What? What is it?"

Prue looks at both Krell and Michael "How long ago did the triad send Belthazor?" she asks them.

Krell says "Two months ago. Why?"

**Prue says to Piper and Michael "**Does this look familiar to you?"

**Piper looks at it and says "**I don't know. Why?"

Prue says "Because Cole has one exactly like it."

Piper says "Cole? You think Cole is..."

Prue says "Belthazor's human form."

Andy looks at Krell and asks "You sure it was two months ago?"

"Positive." Krell answers.

**Cole's apartment**

Cole is in the bathroom and Phoebe is waiting out in the living room. Cole says from the other room "Too bad Leo had to leave like that. I didn't really get a chance to thank him properly."

Phoebe says "He knows."

Cole comes out "He knows what?" he asks.

Phoebe says "He knows how grateful you are."

Cole says "Oh. Good." Cole goes back in the bathroom. Phoebe looks in his briefcase only to find that its empty "Still, I don't know how he did it. I'd sure like to know what his secret is."

Phoebe says to herself "I'll bet."

"Sorry?" Cole says from the other room.

Phoebe says "Uh, nothing, never mind. Hey, don't you think you should lay down and rest? I mean, you are still hurt."

Cole says "I can't. I've still got those people that did this to me to deal with."

Phoebe says "Yeah, and you won't tell me who they are, huh?" She looks in his drawers and they are empty too.

Cole says "I really can't."

Phoebe says "They don't have anything to do with that case you're working on? The reason I ask is because when that DA investigator came by today, he was asking me about it and I realized that I really didn't know anything."

Cole comes out of the bathroom "Looking for something?" he asks.

She holds up a pencil and says "A piece of paper. I wanted to write myself a little note."

Cole says "It's right in front of you by the phone."

Phoebe laughs "Thanks." She picks up the notepad. Cole goes back in the bathroom. Phoebe gets the potion out of her bag.

**Downstairs**

Prue, Piper and Krell walk inside the building.

Piper says "What are we gonna do?"

Prue says "We're gonna vanquish him."

Piper says "We're gonna vanquish Phoebe's boyfriend? That's gonna cause some problems."

Andy says "I should have checked him out before she started going out with him."

Michael says to them "I'm sorry I didn't tell you he made me swear not to say anything."

Krell says "If you hesitate he'll kill us all."

Piper says "Excuse me, I'm having a private conversation over here."

Prue says "its all right honey I trust you. Andy its not your fault either. You know, I cannot believe I let him out of that demon trap when I caught him. What was I thinking?"

Piper says "Prue, we don't know anything for sure yet." Leo orbs in. "Leo, what are you doing here?"

Leo says "I didn't wanna get in between you guys but I didn't know what to do."

"About what?" Prue asks.

Leo says "I think Cole is..."

Prue finishes his sentence "Belthazor's human form. Yeah, that's why we're here."

Leo says "How did you know?"

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asks.

Leo says "She's upstairs with Cole, apartment seven."

"You left her with him?" Andy demands.

Krell says to Leo "Tell me you didn't heal him."

"Well, not completely and she wouldn't let me stay." Leo admits

Krell says "You idiot."

"For once I'm agreeing with the demon." Andy admits.

"Leo!" Piper says

Leo says "Phoebe begged me. I didn't know what to do."

Piper says "You stay here, we'll fix it."

"Andy, stay with Leo, please. We can handle this." Prue says. She kisses him and then leads the way up the stairs.

**Cole's apartment**

Cole says "Is there something wrong, Phoebe? Something you're not telling me?"

Phoebe says "Don't you think you think you have that backwards?"

Cole says "Meaning?"

Phoebe says "You're the one with all the secrets, right?"

"Am I? You sure about that?" Cole asks.

Phoebe says "I don't really know what I'm sure about anymore."

Cole says "Yeah, I know how you feel."

Phoebe says "I doubt that."

Cole says "I think I know what's going on here, Phoebe, and I'm sorry it's come to this. But I'm not sorry about us. You need to know that."

Phoebe says "You never told me where you were from."

Cole says "You never asked."

Phoebe says "I'm asking now."

Cole says "Why don't you ask me what you really want to know, Phoebe. I won't lie to you."

Phoebe says "Who are you?"

Prue, Piper, Michael and Krell burst in.

Cole sees Krell and says "Krell." He then sees Michael "My liege."

Cole changes into Belthazor and Phoebe looks shocked. A knife appears in his hand and he grabs Phoebe. Krell tries to zap Belthazor but Prue pushes his hand out of the way.

Prue says "No!"

Michael narrows his eyes towards Belthazor and is connected with him as Belthazor shimmers out of the room taking Phoebe with him but unknown to him Michael flames out after them.

Piper says "Phoebe."

**Commercial Break**

**Cole's apartment **

Krell says "You let Belthazor escape."

Prue says "You almost killed our sister."

Krell says "Your sister is dead anyway. He only needed her to get away."

Piper says "I don't think Cole will hurt Phoebe."

Prue says "No, but maybe Belthazor would. That's why Michael flamed out after them to make sure Phoebe is all right."

Piper says "Then why hasn't he? He's had so many chances."

Krell says "He just used her until he could get all three of you. The Charmed Ones. Why he couldn't follow through I'll never understand."

Piper says "Maybe he fell in love."

Prue says "Yeah, or maybe that was just a trick. I mean, demons will do whatever it takes, remember?"

Krell says "Glad to see I've had a positive influence on you. I can save your sister if it's not too late."

Prue says "Why would you want to?"

Krell says "I wouldn't. But I'll do it if it's the only way to kill Belthazor. Give me the potion. I can find him and get to him faster alone."

Piper says "Nice try. Forget it."

Prue says "You already said that you can't track him if he can shimmer."

Krell says "But he can't shimmer well. He needs time to recharge. Your Whitelighter only healed his human half."

"I'm sorry, his human half?" Piper says

Krell says "That's why the triad sent him. He understands you. He can blend in. A full-blooded demon could never have gotten so close. Give me the potion."

"If you hurt her, we'll track you down." Prue says to him "And I'll have Michael do whatever it takes to bring you down." She assures him handing Krell the potion. He shimmers out.

Piper says "Do you really trust him?"

"No. Come on." Prue says

Piper says "Where are we going?"

Prue says "Oh, to where demons hide."

**Cemetery**

Belthazor and Phoebe shimmer in and Michael flames in behind him "Can we stop with the shimmering all over the place? I'm gonna vomit."

Belthazor says "I had to lose Krell."

"But you didn't lose me." Michael says forming an energy ball and Phoebe elbows Belthazor in the stomach and flips him over onto the ground and she gets the potion and Michael puts the energy ball out.

Phoebe says "And now it's time to vanquish you." Belthazor changes back into Cole. "Don't even think that's gonna save you."

Cole says "I don't. I just wanted you to see who I really am, Phoebe."

Phoebe says "I've seen who you really are... Belthazor." She gets ready to throw the potion.

Cole says "Wait, wait, I won't hurt you."

Phoebe says "No? It's a little too late for that don't you think? Why? Why didn't you just kill me? Why did you have to put me through all this? Was it some sick twisted demonic thrill? Was that what it was?"

Cole says "No, that's not it."

Phoebe says "Then what was it?"

Cole says "I couldn't kill you. I tried. I was supposed to. I mean, at first you, Michael and your sisters thwarted my attempts. Even when I went back in time to destroy your line on All Hollow's Eve.

Phoebe says "That was you?"

"Yeah, it was him." Michael says standing next to Phoebe.

Cole says "Then Troxa, Andras. I got him to strip your powers, to make you vulnerable. I had you too, right where I wanted you. All I had to do was finish the job. But I couldn't. Because I realized I loved you."

Phoebe says "You bastard."

Cole says "That's the truth, Phoebe. I admit everything else is a lie, but not that. I know you know that too. In your heart. This isn't a mask, Phoebe. It's who I am. Who I really am. I'm half human. My father was mortal."

Phoebe says "You're lying."

"No he's not." Michael says and she turns to him

Cole says "How else would I bleed red? Even as my demon self. You have to believe me, Phoebe. I forgot what it was like to be human. To feel, to care. Then I met you."

Phoebe says "No, it doesn't change anything. Because you're still a demon."

Cole says "One who's done unspeakable things. He's a demon." He points to Michael.

Phoebe says "Michael is family."

Krell appears near by and Cole says "But you've awakened something in me, Phoebe. Something I thought had died a long time ago. My humanity, my ability to love."

Phoebe says "I wanna believe you."

Cole says "Then let me prove it to you." Cole spreads out his arms. "Vanquish me."

Krell zaps him. He flies through the air and lands hard on the ground.

"Cole!" Phoebe yells running over to him Michael following her "Cole, you've gotta get up. Cole, get up!" She helps him up. "Come on, come on!" She helps him into a mausoleum. Krell tries to zap Cole but hits Michael instead and he flies into the doors of the mausoleum Cole coughs and leans on a coffin. "Cole, no, don't do this. Come on." She looks at Michael who is on the ground "Oh god, Mikey come on." She helps him up. She helps Cole walk over to a corner of the mausoleum. He sits down. Krell walks in.

Krell says "I should've known you'd come back here."

Cole says "Don't hurt her or Michael."

Krell says "You disappoint, Belthazor. You've changed, you let your weaker human side affect your better judgment. It's going to cost you your life." He holds up the potion. Phoebe kicks it out of his hand and then kicks him. She blocks his punches and kicks him again. He falls over a coffin. Phoebe jumps on top of the coffin and as she jumps back off to kick him, he disappears. He reappears behind her.

Michael throws his hand out "Krell!" he yells waving his arm sending Krell flying harshly into the wall

"Witches." He says Phoebe turns around gripping Michael's hand as Krell holds up his hand ready to zap them.

Cole yells "Nooo!" Cole shoots an energy ball at Krell and vanquishes him. Cole stands up. "Do you believe me now?"

Phoebe walks over and kisses him

**Outside**

Prue, Andy, and Piper are walking around "Phoebe!?" Prue yells.

Piper yells "Mikey!"

"Inside." Andy suggests.

**In the mausoleum**

Cole and Phoebe are still kissing "Okay guys come on." Michael says.

They hear Piper and Prue yelling for them "Mikey!" Piper yells from outside "Phoebe!"

They stop kissing.

Cole says "I better go."

Phoebe says "They'll keep looking for you until they find you."

"Your sisters?" Cole asks.

Phoebe says "Them too."

Piper says from outside "Phoebe?"

Phoebe says "Give me your shirt."

She starts taking off his shirt "My shirt?" Cole says.

Phoebe says "Hurry up." He takes off his shirt and Phoebe drops it on the ground. She picks up the potion and gets out the dagger. "Give me your hand. Trust me."

Cole looks at Michael who gives him a nod of agreement Phoebe cuts Cole's hand with the dagger and squeezes the blood onto his shirt. She drops the potion onto his shirt and it burns and makes a loud noise.

**Outside**

Prue, Andy, and Piper hear the noise "Phoebe. Mikey." Prue says

Piper says "There." They run towards the mausoleum.

Andy pulls out his gun and says "I'm going in first."

**Inside**

Phoebe says "Nobody will look for you anymore. You're dead."

"You're lucky, man. Demons don't usually get a second chance." Michael says to him.

Piper says from outside "Phoebe!"

Phoebe says "Down here." She turns to Cole and says "You have to go. Please."

They kiss and Cole shimmers out. Prue, Andy and Piper run in "Pheebs?"

Piper says "Phoebe, thank god you're okay." She sees Michael standing behind her and Piper pulls him into a group hug with her Prue and Phoebe "You too Mikey."

They see the burning pile.

"What happened?" Andy asks and lowers his gun.

Phoebe points to the burn mark and says "He killed Krell."

Prue says "And you did what you had to do." Prue hugs her.

Phoebe says "I know."

**Manor: Living room**

Phoebe is lying on the couch holding Cole's dagger Michael sits across from her in the chair. Prue and Piper walk in. Piper's holding a tray of food.

Piper says "We brought you some comfort food."

Phoebe says "Thanks, I'm not really that hungry."

"I am." Michael says grabbing some of the food he flames out to go to the school.

"You wanna talk?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "I don't know what there is to talk about. You were right as usual."

Prue says "I didn't wanna be right."

Phoebe says "I know. Believe me, Prue, you have nothing to apologize for. But I do. What I did was..."

Piper says "Phoebe, he fooled us all, not just you."

Prue says "He didn't fool Michael."

Phoebe says "That's not what I mean. I don't know, I just, I feel so... ashamed."

Piper says "You can't be so hard on yourself."

Prue says "You didn't do anything wrong, you know."

"Didn't I?" Phoebe asks her.

Prue says "Well, the important thing is that it's over. We can get on with our lives now."

Piper says "At least until the next Belthazor attacks. We'll leave you alone."

Prue says "Let us know if you need anything."

Phoebe says "Thanks." They walk out of the room.

**Michael's School **

Michael flames in the bathrooms and walks into the hallway and sees the school bully "There you are." Michael says to himself. He walks up behind him and says "What's up, man?" Michael asks. "You new here?"

"Go away." The bully says

"No." Michael says closing the locker "You got my friend Zeke and another pal of mine suspended."

"I don't want no problems, dude." The bully says

"Too late." Michael says. "Look, I wouldn't piss me off anymore than I am ok I have friends at the police department that will do something if you don't stop messing with everyone from this school." The bully opens his mouth to speak but Michael beats him to it and says "Now you are going to go to the office and tell the principle the truth. Are we clear?" the bully nods and Michael says "Good now go."

The bully walks down the hallway and walks into the office. Michael flames out of the empty hallway.

**The Manor- Prue and Andy's Room**

Andy paces outside the closed bathroom door as he waits for Prue. He walks over to it and knocks lightly. "Prue? Are you okay?" he asks.

"Fine," Prue answers.

Andy frowns at her strained voice and tries to turn the door knob. "Are you sick again? You've been in there for twenty minutes."

"Kinda… not exactly," Prue replies.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Andy rolls his eyes at her cryptic answer.

Prue opens the door and slowly steps out. Her eyes are fixed on a pregnancy test in her hand. "Well, according to this…" she waves it a little to gain his attention "… it could be morning sickness which I've heard isn't really morning sickness at all but all day sickness…"

Andy snatches the test from her hand. "You're pregnant?" he demands and then looks confused. "How can you tell?" he asks.

Prue smirked a little. "Um, because there is a little line there that means positive and positive means baby," she explains as if talking to a child.

"Really?" Andy asks again more excitedly.

Prue shrugs slightly. "Don't get too excited yet. I need to see a doctor first. These things aren't exactly known for accuracy," she reminds him. Andy suddenly starts walking toward the door. "Hey, wait, where are you going?"

"To call the doctor," Andy answers as if it was obvious.

"Uh, no, you're not. First of all, the doctor is not open because they are probably all sleeping and second, you are not leaving this room with that test in case one of my sisters is awake," Prue lectures.

"Oh but Prue…" Andy starts.

Prue shook her head emphatically. "Do not tell anyone until I see a doctor," she insists.

Andy rolls his eyes but walks back toward her instead of through the door. "Fine," he agrees, wrapping his arms around her. "but we're calling the doctor tomorrow after Piper leaves for the club and Phoebe and Michael are at school."

Prue nods in agreement. "Now if you don't mind, I'm really tired so I think I'm gonna…" she trails off as she flops down on the bed.

"You know I love you right?" Andy asks.

"I love you too, Andy," Prue whispers.


	34. Coyote Piper

**Coyote Piper**

**Manor: Foyer**

Prue and Leo are there looking at a teen picture of Piper when she had glasses and braces, stuck on a board along with other people's photos for the 10-year reunion. "Alright, I know that it seems like she's being a little neurotic, but high school was hard for her. Really, really hard. You know, she was kind of like Jan Brady, the middle sister, not quite sure where she fits in."

"Jan who?" Leo asks.

"Hmm." Prue says.

Piper yells from upstairs "Okay, ready or not, here I come."

Prue says "Okay, no matter what, just be supportive." Piper comes down wearing a very weird black and gold feathered dress. "Wow! Um, you look great."

Leo says "Really, really, really great."

Piper says "Leo, two really's would have been plenty. I look ridiculous."

Prue and Leo look at each other Prue and Leo say "No!"

Leo says "Uhh..."

Prue says "Feathers and..."

Leo says "Really..."

Prue says "Yeah."

Piper says "Great, I'm going to my 10-year reunion and win most likely to scare people away at the door."

Piper walks over to the mirror and starts removing her make-up. Prue motions for Leo to follow. He walks over to her. Leo says "Come on, Piper, isn't this supposed to be a fun thing, you know, going back and seeing all your old friends?"

Piper says "You weren't by any chance popular in high school, were you?"

Leo says "Well, I was… I mean, is there a right answer to this question?" Leo looks back at Prue and she shakes her head.

Piper says "Leo, I didn't like high school, not even a little bit. I was nobody in high school."

Prue says "Piper, you were not a nobody."

Piper says to her "Prue, you were class president. You have no idea what it's like on the other side."

Prue says "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

Piper says "I just, I had this stupid idea that I'd go back in 10 years and show them, and all I'm gonna show them is that I'm a big-haired freak."

Prue says "Alright, you do not look like a freak. You just, you don't look like yourself."

Piper says "Well, if I could go as myself, I wouldn't be having this problem."

Leo says "Wait, so you mean this is like a costume party?"

They walk into the living room. "What I mean is I'm this super powerful witch who's engaged to a Whitelighter saving the world from evil on a daily freaking basis, and all these people are going to see is the same pitiful loser who still lives at home with her sisters, their cousin and her unemployed boyfriend."

Prue says "Did you put a lot of hairspray on that hair?"

Piper says "No."

Prue says "Well, then all is not lost. By the time I'm done with you, you are going to be the hottest chick at the reunion."

Piper says "Really?"

Prue says "Mmm hmm. Who do you think helped Phoebe go blonde? And helped Michael become Kool. **And** helped Andy become the most stylish cop ever?"

Piper asks "Where is Andy? Surely he's coming to his reunion."

Prue nods and replies "He is. He just went in early today to finish some paperwork. He'll be back by the time we're ready to leave."

Leo interrupts "Hey, uh, speaking of Phoebe, maybe you guys should invite her to join you, she's been kind of distant lately."

Piper says "Leo, when you find out your boyfriend is a demon and then you have to vanquish him, a little alone time is in order." Piper leaves the room.

Prue says "Besides, I think she's kind of avoiding me. You know, I mean, I never really liked Cole, and then I tried to warn her. I think it's a whole wounded pride thing."

Leo says "What do we do?"

Prue says "We double team. You help Phoebe with her demons and I will help Piper with hers."

**An alchemist's lab**

He smashes some glass test tubes with his hand. He holds up his bleeding hand. A woman (Terra) is standing in front of him.

Kierkan is shouting "I made you from my own blood, found you a flawless body and housed you in it. You were supposed to be my..."

Terra finishes his sentence by saying "Masterpiece? I'm not a painting, Kierkan. That blood gave me your powers. You lust for life, yet you hold me captive in this hole and you expect me to be grateful?"

Kierkan says "Belthazor was more powerful than either of us. Where is he now? Vanquished by the Charmed Ones."

Terra says "Is that fear I'm sensing? Is Kierkan, the dark and powerful alchemist afraid of three little witches?"

Kierkan says "Perhaps I should suck you into your little mixing bottle and start again. There's always room for improvement."

Terra sees a dagger and says "I have a better idea."

She picks up a dagger and stabs herself with it "No!" Kierkan yells. Blue gas rises from her body and floats out the door. "I will find you, Terra. You belong to me!"

**Outside a building**

A man in a suit is there talking on his cell phone "I don't care, it has to be huge. And done. And done before the stock IPOs. And, uh, and please tell the music guy that I don't wanna hear anymore of that '90s techno crap. Okay, this is a computer game for the new millennium and I want it to freakin' sound like that." Blue gas rises out of the drain and enters the man. Terra possesses him.

Man/Terra says to the phone "Bye now." He hangs up. "Well, I've never been a man before." He feels his crotch. "Walking should be interesting."

The man looks into the reflection of the building and sees his non-possessed self "What the hell is going on?"

Man/Terra says "I want you to take me to the Charmed Ones."

Man's reflection says "What?"

Man/Terra says "The witches, you fool. They go by Halliwell."

The man's reflection sees someone walk by and calls out "Hey, hey, help me!"

Man/Terra says "Nice try, but nobody can hear you. You're just a trapped soul now. Only I can see you."

**Opening Credits **

**Manor: Piper's room**

Prue and Piper are there. There are clothes all over her bed. Piper is dressed in a suit and is looking in the mirror. "I don't know, maybe we should go back to the Betsey Johnson. You know, the cool club chick look as opposed to the classy club owner look."

Prue says "Yeah, or we could just wrap you in a sheet and send you as a Hare Krishna, all right? What do you think about that? Since we already tried everything else."

Piper says to her "I'm sorry. I just don't think I can do it. I can't go there and face all those horrific people."

Prue says "I mean, come on, why do you even care what these people think?"

"Only a former cheerleader could ask that question." Piper says to Prue.

Prue says "Alright, look, I realize high school was very hard for you, but you are just not that shy awkward girl anymore."

"But..." Piper begins

"No!" Prue snaps. "Now, you are going and you are going to have a great time, young lady." Prue says.

Piper points to her and says "You are not the boss of me."

"Oh, I am too." Prue says walking over to the clothes on the bed "Besides, nothing could be worse than the dinner party Andy and I got wrapped into going to last night."

"What do you mean? I thought the speaker was reknown or something." Piper says.

Prue says "Oh, I have one word for you: halitosis. And he only scored a two."

"Oh, Prue, please don't tell me you and Andy are making lists again." Piper says.

Prue says "Of course we are. Lists are good. It's called organization. Why should we waste our time on things that we don't enjoy?"

Piper says "Well, too bad it doesn't apply to dating anymore. I'm sure there's lots of eligible ex-football players for the head cheerleader."

"That would be downgrading. I've already married the captain." Prue assures her.

Michael walks in "Hey, how's it going in here?" Michael asks.

"Great." Prue says.

"That's great." Michael says standing next to Piper

Phoebe walks in "Hey, have you guys seen my glasses?" She asks.

"No." Prue answers.

Piper shakes her head and says "Sorry."

Phoebe says "Oh, damn." Phoebe walks back out. Prue, Michael and Piper follow her.

Piper says "Uh, Pheebs, are you sure you don't want to come tonight? You could work the bar and mix some yucky drinks for some ex-cheerleaders." Prue elbows Piper and Michael laughs "Ugh!"

Phoebe says "As much fun as that sounds, I have a ton of school work that I need to catch up on, so I'm gonna be at the library all night."

"Sounds fun," Michael says sarcastically. _Mikey!_ Michael's name in his head causes him to jump. _Hold on._

Prue says "Phoebe, look, we just want you to know that if you need to talk at all, we're here."

Phoebe says "I know that. I'm okay."

Piper says "Really? 'Cause you haven't spent like five minutes in the same room with us for over a week."

Phoebe says "I'm sorry. It's just there's some things, some answers, that I need, and I sort of need to find them for myself, you know?"

"Soul-searching?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "Definitely... searching, yeah. But I'm okay, don't worry about me." She points to Piper and says "You look beautiful."

Piper says "Thanks."

"Have fun tonight." Phoebe says and she walks away. Piper exchanges a look with Prue and follows.

Prue starts to follow but stops when she sees Michael watching her. "What?" she questions.

Michael shrugs. "Why'd you go to the doctor yesterday?" he asks with an innocent look at her.

"What makes you think I went to the doctor?" Prue returns casually.

"I called the station for Andy yesterday and they said he was at the doctor's office with you." Michael explains.

"Just a check-up," Prue lies.

"Andy has to go with you for a check-up?" Michael asks.

Prue pointedly ignores his question. "Weren't you supposed to meet up with Zeke?"

Michael realizes he's not going to get any further information from Prue and nods. "Yeah, better go. Bye," he says and then flames out.

Later that day Prue, Piper, Andy and Leo are carrying stuff for the reunion out to Piper's car. Someone in a car pulls up in front of the house "Piper Halliwell? You still living at home?" the guy asks.

"Justin Harper, is that you?" Piper asks as Justin gets out of the car and Piper walks over to him.

"Hey." Justin says and they hug.

Leo says to Prue "Uh, so who's this? Ex-boyfriend?"

Prue says "Oh, don't worry about him, Leo. He's just a friend from school. Besides, he had a really big crush on me. He used to follow me around like a puppy dog."

"So if anyone should feel threatened, it should be me." Andy jokes.

"Are you going to the reunion?" Piper asks Justin.

Justin says "Oh, yeah. Nostalgia struck, thought I'd drive around the old neighborhood. Ten years. It's unbelievable."

Piper says "Yeah. We were just actually heading to P3 for the planning committee. We have a lot more food than we have room for. Would you mind..."

Justin smiles and says "Absolutely."

Piper walks back over to Leo. Prue carries a try of food over to Justin "Great! Here you go. Look at you, Justin, all grown up."

Justin says "Yeah, you, too. Phoebe isn't it?"

Prue says "Hmm. Prue."

Justin says "Prue, right. Sorry."

Andy laughs and Prue glares back at him. Prue goes back inside. Andy walks up to Justin and shakes his hand. "Justin, it's been awhile." Andy admits. He takes a tray to Justin's car with Justin.

Leo says to Piper "Well, it looks like you've got all the help you need, which is good because they're calling."

Piper says "No, you can't cut out on me. I need you tonight."

Leo says "I'll be back in time for the reunion, I promise."

Piper says "Double extra promise."

Leo says holding his hand up "I wouldn't miss it. I'm gonna have the prettiest date ever." They kiss.

In a car a few feet down the street Man/Terra is sitting in a car near by watching them. The non-possessed self appears in the rear vision mirror and says "Please. Look, you've found them. Why don't you just get out of me?"

Man/Terra says to the reflection "I have to get one of them alone. The transfer's a little, huh, messy. I can't do it just anywhere."

Man's reflection says "Look, I'm begging you. I can't stand this anymore. I can't breathe. I feel like I'm suffocating."

Man/Terra says "That's because your soul is dying. It'll be easier if you don't fight it." Piper and Justin drive off and Man/Terra follows.

**An Alley**

Zeke and Rosaline are running down an alley away from some demons. "Call for him maybe it will work if you do it." Rosaline says.

"Mikey!" Zeke yells aloud a demon shimmers in and makes an energy ball "Whoa! Mikey!"

Not even minutes later Michael flames in and sees the demon with the energy ball and some with athame's. "Zeke!" Michael says looking around.

"Mikey, over here." Zeke says and the demon throws the energy ball towards them.

Zeke and Rosaline run over to Michael and hide behind him as the demons make more energy balls. They get ready to throw them but one puts his out and kneels "Master Michael, I…"

"Ok first off why are you after my friends?" Michael asks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize Master Zeke when he showed up." The demon says.

"Why are you here anyway?" Michael asks with a glare on the demon.

The demon hesitates and says "We were ordered here."

Michael's eyes widen and he says "Ordered by whom?"

The demons don't say anything as Michael forms an energy ball and a demon says to the other two demons "Its better to be vanquished by him than the Charmed Ones."

"Hello, I can hear you." Michael says as a demon forms an energy ball and throws it.

Rosaline holds her hand out, as if to shield herself, but to her surprise the energy ball freezes with ice in mid-air "Whoa." She says in shock.

The demons all get up from kneeling and form energy balls "Ok time to go." Michael says flaming out with Zeke and Rosaline as the demons throw the energy balls.

**Mausoleum**

Phoebe's there looking at the hole in the ground where she burnt Cole's shirt "Cole, if you can hear me. I can't stand lying anymore. I have to tell my sisters that you're alive, that I let you go, and that you would never do anything to hurt us and, that you love me. I just don't know how to do it. I need..." She leans against a coffin and has a premonition of the past.

_Premonition_

_Cole's mother, father and baby Cole. The mother pushes the father and she shoots an energy ball at him with her power_

_End of premonition _

Phoebe looks at the coffin. She wipes off the dust and sees "Benjamin Coleridge Turner 1859-1888" carved on it.

**P3**

Prue and Piper come down the stairs carrying plates of food.

Prue says "Now just remember, even if you can't tell them that you're super witch, you can still act like it."

Piper spots a blonde woman standing across the room "Oh, my god, Missy Campbell, homecoming queen."

Prue says "Oh, please, it's ancient history. You can do this."

Andy nods encouragingly to Piper "You can tell just by looking at her that you're more successful than she has been."

"I don't know what you're looking at." Piper grumbles. Piper walks over to Missy. Prue follows Andy to the bar where Justin is sitting.

Piper walks over to Missy and says "Uh huh. Missy, is that you?" Missy looks confused. "Piper. Piper Halliwell. Uh, we had chem. together and Miss Fowler for English."

Missy says "Right, Piper. You used to sit in the back of class drawing pictures on your jeans."

Piper says "Yes! Yeah, that, yep, that was me."

Missy says "Wow, your skin has really cleared up. Acutane?"

Piper says "No, n-no, I guess, you know, ten years. Is there anything I can do to help or..."

"Do you know what would be great?" Missy asks and points to the ground "Can you get this trash out of here?" She points to a pile of trash on the floor.

Piper says "Absolutely. I, yeah. I can, I can totally do that. I know where the dumpster is and everything."

Over at the bar Prue and Justin are sitting Prue turns her head and says "Alright, that's it, she needs me."

Justin stops her and says "She's gotta find her legs on her own sometime."

Prue looks at him confused "Sorry?"

Justin says "Remember what you did when she ran for freshman class secretary?"

"I do, Prue went and finished the speech for her because Piper got too nervous to make a sound." Andy replies.

"See, I knew that you remembered me. Why did you call me Phoebe?" Prue asks.

Justin says "Listen, you plagued my high school existence. I pretend not to remember your name. I mean, a guy's got to turn the tables every, you know, ten years or so."

Man/Terra walks down the stairs and spots Piper cleaning up the trash.

"I plagued your high school existence?" Prue asks Justin.

Justin says "Please, I was your willing slave and you know it."

"Prue, you plagued practically every guy's high school existence." Andy points out.

Justin laughs in agreement at Prue's expense "You did me a favor, though."

"I did?" Prue asks.

Justin says "Oh, absolutely. Yeah, see, I don't go for women like you anymore."

"Women like me?" Prue asks.

Justin says "Well, number one on my list, no woman that can make me drool. They hold way too much power." Prue smiles "What?"

Prue says "Andy probably could have used your tips then."

"Nope, I tried that already and came running back to you anyways." Andy argues and smirks.

Prue sees Piper picking up the trash. "Oh!" She goes over to her. "Piper, what are you doing?"

Piper says "Uh, Missy asked me to take out the trash, so..."

Prue says "So, you own this place, alright? Tell somebody else to take out the trash. Tell Andy to take out the trash if you have to. He's a guy."

Piper says "Prue, I can't, look, I can't explain it, but being around these people make me feel exactly like I did when I was 16, invisible and inferior."

Prue says "You want me to beat them up? 'Cause I-I-'II beat them up one-by-one."

Piper says "No. Look, it's not them. It's just me."

Prue says "Alright, so what are you going to do about it?"

Piper says "Take out of the trash?"

Prue says "Piper."

Piper says "Okay, I'm going to take out the trash and try and get a grip. And then I'm going to come back in here and do something about these streamers and balloons. Because, what, are we still at the prom?"

"Hmm." Prue says.

Piper picks up the bags of rubbish and takes them outside. Prue sits back down at the bar with Justin and Andy as they talk about hockey. Man/Terra picks up a knife.

**Outside**

Piper puts the rubbish bags in a dumpster. Man/Terra walks outside. Piper turns around and gets a fright. He jabs the knife in his chest.

Piper says "Oh my god, oh my god."

The man falls to the ground. Piper kneels in front of him and the blue gas rises out of him and into Piper. She stands up.

Piper/Terra says to the man's body "Thanks for the lift." She covers the man with an old sheet. She looks into some broken glass and non-possessed Piper's reflection shows up. "You'd better be as powerful as they say you are."

**Commercial Break**

**P3**

Piper/Terra walks in P3. She looks into a mirror "Uh, help me out. What is our sister's name?"

Piper's reflection says "If you get out of my body now, I might not have to vanquish your sorry ass."

Piper/Terra says "Not as weak as you seemed after all. That'll change."

Back at the bar Prue and Justin are talking.

Prue says "Wow. You only scored a four. That is just so sad."

Justin says "Well, excuse me, but you only scored a five out of ten on my list."

Prue says "Right, so I got an F but, dude, you got an F-minus."

Justin says "Ouch. That's a bad high school flashback."

Andy walks up to the bar and hands Prue a bottle of water. He spots Piper around the alcohol and nudges Prue. "Prue, I think you need to talk to Piper again." He explains.

Prue sees Piper gulping down shots of alcohol. "Right." She says to Andy. Prue runs over to her "Uh-oh. Hi! Okay, hi. Don't really think that that's the best way to deal with your reunion jitters, okay."

Piper/Terra says "What? Oh, okay."

Missy comes up to them "Piper, can you move your hors d'oeuvres to the other table? Heather wants to use that one for the 'Then and Now' photos."

Piper/Terra says "Uh, sure, whatever you say." Missy walks away.

Prue says "No. You stand up to her. You can do it."

"I can?" Piper\Terra asks.

Prue says "You can do it."

Piper/Terra says "Okay." She then yells out loud to Missy "Hey! Bitch! Move the trays yourself."

Prue says "Alright, um, that was great, although the bitch part might have been a little much, but..."

Piper grabs Prue's arm "Prue, help me!"

"Alright, what's wrong?" Prue asks.

Piper/Terra says "Uh, nothing. I just don't feel very well, um, I should go home."

Prue says "Oh, no, you don't. I'm not letting you skip your reunion, alright? You did great just now."

Piper/Terra says "I just need to rest. I'll be back."

Prue says "Now, you get back here by 6:00 otherwise I'm gonna come and get you and it won't be pretty. Got it?"

Piper/Terra says "Mmm hmm."

Prue says "Uh-huh."

Piper/Terra says "Okay."

Prue walks back to Andy and Justin.

"Piper okay?" Andy asks.

"Remind me that if she's not back by six that I have to go and drag her back here." Prue answers and shrugs.

**Manor: Attic**

Rosaline is looking in the book of shadows, Michael is pacing back and forth and Zeke is sitting on the couch waiting for someone to talk.

"Find anything?" Michael asks Rosaline.

"No not yet…" She says pausing as the pages start flipping on there own "'_the wiccan one?'_" she asks.

"What?" Michael says going up to the book and reads from it "_'The wiccan one was a powerful witch back in the Salem witch trials.' _Ok what does that have to do with anything?" He asks.

"Well , if you look closer you'll see that it says "_'She vowed that she would be reincarnated and be a much stronger witch than she was…' _Oh my," She looks up and says "Mikey, you might want to look at this."

Michael looks at the page and sees the picture of the Wiccan One "Mom." He realizes.

**Outside P3**

Kierkan is there. He finds the man and removes the sheet. A bright light comes out of Kierkan's hand and shines into the man. He chants. The man comes back to life "What... what the hell?"

Kierkan says to the man "The spirit who possessed you, with whom did she replace you?"

Man says "What?" The man sees the knife sticking out of his chest. "Oh, god, she stabbed me."

Kierkan pins the man to the wall "Focus!" he yells.

Man says "She's a woman. Uh, brown hair. We followed her from Prescott Street. The pink house on Prescott Street."

Kierkan lets the man go and says "What was her plan?"

Man says "She was saying something about wanting to kill some guy. Uh, something about revenge."

Kierkan says "Predictable. After all, it's exactly what I would do."

Man says "How, how am I still alive?"

Kierkan says "Oh, no. Not still, again. My specialty, along with this." He kills the man again and covers him up.

**Historical Society**

Phoebe's there standing in front of a desk where a woman sits looking at an old newspaper "Benjamin Coleridge Turner died in 1888, although there's no date of death for his wife. That's odd. There should be some record of that."

Phoebe says "Um, they had a baby though, didn't they? I think."

Woman says "Yes. A son. Cole Turner. Born in 1885. Never got to know his father, unfortunately."

Phoebe says "Cole Turner. It can't be."

Woman says "That's strange. There's no date of death for him either. Must be another clerical error. I can't imagine he's alive and kicking at 115."

Phoebe says "No. Can't imagine that."

**Manor: Attic **

Michael, Rosaline and Zeke hear the front door open and they look up at the attic door they sneak and stop at down stairs and eavesdrop.

Piper/Terra walks inside. She looks into a mirror "Don't you get it? He's going to find us."

Michael wonders who she is talking to and listens on

Piper's reflection says "Okay, I'll say it again slowly. Try to follow this time. I'm not going to tell you what my powers are."

Piper/Terra walks into the living room and looks out the window "I can't figure out if you're stubborn or stupid. If I can't fight him, he's going to kill us. He's looking for me. I can feel him. He's getting close."

She looks in another mirror as Michael and Zeke walk to another wall and hide behind it as Rosaline stays at the stairs.

"Who is she talking to?" Zeke asks.

Piper's reflection says "Well, get out of my body and I'll help you fight him."

Piper/Terra says "I can't survive without a body, and I'd much rather your soul die than mine."

She walks into the conservatory Michael and Zeke walk into the living room and Michael closes his eyes and tries to focus.

"My sisters will figure out what you've done and..." She says knowing Michael might have already figured it out.

Michael hears her reflection and wonders why she is talking to herself.

Piper/Terra says "And what? What do you plan to do? Wave to them from the mirror? You're nothing but my reflection to them."

Piper's reflection says "I controlled my arm at P3. I used my voice. I'll get stronger and when I do..."

"Oh my god." Michael whispers

"What?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know all I know is that Piper is acting weird we have to go." Michael says turning to Rosaline "Orb out." He whispers.

"I'm trying." She says closing her eyes.

Michael shimmers he and Zeke over to her and they flame out.

Piper/Terra says "Wrong. You'll get weaker, and in a few hours you'll die. And there's really nothing you can do about it."

Piper's reflection says "Well, then you better watch your back. Because if I die, my sisters will make you wish you died with me."

Piper/Terra says "Hmm. Care about you a lot, these sisters of yours." She walks into the kitchen. "Think they'd come running to help you fight off an angry demon?" She picks up the phone and dials a number. She says into the phone "Hello. I'd like the number for P3, please,"

Piper's reflection says "Ugh. What do you think you're doing?"

Piper/Terra says to he reflection "Well, you may have a death wish, but I don't. And if you won't help me, I know someone who will."

**P3**

Prue is behind the bar. Missy comes up to the bar and says "Are you almost finished with that? Because I need you to help the DJ set up."

Andy narrows his eyes and steps between Missy and Prue. "Hey, Missy, what does the DJ need help with?" he asks.

Prue pretends to scratch her nose but really uses her power to make dozens of balloons fall down from the roof "Oh."

Missy turns around and sees the balloons and then turns back around to Prue "That's the third time that's happened."

Prue says "That's too bad."

Andy coughs to hide a laugh at Prue's antics.

Missy says "Oh, man!" She starts to pick up the balloons. "Okay, guys, just don't panic, there's plenty of time."

Prue smiles and looks pleased with herself and Justin comes up to the bar "Man, I think Missy's gonna have an embolism."

Prue says "Yeah, uh, can you hand me those glasses?"

He starts to hand her the glasses that she pointed to "It's weird though, right? I mean, those balloons. She used like three pounds of tape."

Prue says "Scotch tape. Hardly sturdy."

"She should have went for duct tape. It fixes everything." Andy agrees with Prue.

"You would say that." Prue jokes.

Justin says "Yeah, I still think you might have a poltergeist."

Prue says "A what?"

Justin says "You know, a ghost that plays tricks."

Prue says "Yeah, I know what a poltergeist is but do you really believe in that stuff?"

Justin says "Yeah, absolutely. Makes life interesting."

Prue says "Huh." She exchanges a glance with Andy.

Justin says "What?"

Prue says "Nothing. It's just that you didn't really seem the type to believe in that stuff. Very cool." The phone rings. Prue answers it "P3."

Piper/Terra on the other end says in a panicky voice "Prue? It's me."

Prue says "Piper, what's wrong?"

Piper/Terra says "I-I-I got home and there was a demon in the house."

Prue says "Are you okay? Did you freeze him?"

**Manor**

Piper/Terra says to herself "Freeze him? That's good." She says back in the phone "No, he-he got away and he had this wild hair and these intense bulging eyes and he said he was gonna come back."

Prue says "Uh, alright, look in the Book of Shadows for a vanquish and I'll pick up Phoebe and we'll meet you at the house, okay?"

Piper/Terra says "Okay, but hurry, because he could come back any minute."

Prue says "Alright, bye." She hangs up.

Piper/Terra says to the reflection "Where's the book?"

Piper says "You just made a big mistake calling my sisters home."

Piper/Terra says "Is that what you think?"

Piper's reflection says "That is what I know."

Piper/Terra says "Well, here's what I think. When your precious sisters come home, I'll kill you and possess one of them. And if that one won't help me, I'll simply repeat the process. So, what do you say, Piper? One dead demon or three dead witches?"

Piper's reflection says "The Book of Shadows is in the attic."

Piper/Terra says "Good choice." She leaves the kitchen.

She heads for the attic.

Michael and Zeke flame in from taking Rosaline home "Ok we have to figure out what is wrong without actually confronting her." Michael says as Zeke's cell phone rings.

"Hello." Zeke says and he looks at Michael and says "Its for you."

Michael looks confused "Hello?"

"Mikey, hey, I am on my way home I want you to meet Piper there and help her ID this demon." Prue says and Michael is staring of into space "Hello?"

"Yeah, that works." He says hanging up and leaving the kitchen.

**Prue's car **

Prue hangs up the phone and says "Yeah he didn't hear a word I said."

**Historical Society**

Phoebe's there reading an old newspaper. Her cell phone rings and she answers it "Hello?"

Prue says "Hey, alright, don't panic, but Piper found a demon in the house, and I'm on my way..."

"Was it... uh, wait, wh-who was it? What demon? Did Michael ID him?" Phoebe asks

Prue says "Well, he had wild hair and bulging eyes, and said that he would be back. Anyway, I'm on my way to the library to pick you up, alright? So just meet me out front. Phoebe?"

Phoebe says "Uh, actually, Prue, I'm not at the library."

Prue says "Well, where are you?"

Phoebe says "Downtown at the Historical Society. I needed to do some research for a project."

Prue says "Alright, it's fine. I'll come and pick you up. Just meet me out front. Bye."

Outside the manor Kierkan is standing there. He is thinking to himself.

**Inside**

Piper/Terra comes down the stairs "We can't wait for your sisters. Can't I just do the spell myself?"

She looks in the mirror and Piper's reflection says "No, it's a Power of Three spell. You can't do it by yourself."

Piper/Terra says "What kind of witch can't kill a demon without her sisters?"

Piper's reflection says "What the hell kind of demon has a panic attack when her boyfriend comes to visit?"

Kierkan barges through the door and Michael and Zeke are at the stairs with a second paper that has the spell on it.

Piper's reflection sees Michael and says to herself "Hi. This is where you freeze him."

Kierkan hits her and she falls to the floor "Interesting move, Terra. The dagger in the heart. Crude, but I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. Of course, now I will." He gets out a dagger.

Piper/Terra says "Kierkan, there's something I need to tell you. You just pissed off one of the Charmed Ones." He looks up realizing the name and looks at the stairs as Piper/Terra freezes him. Prue and Phoebe walk in.

Prue says "Piper!"

Piper/Terra says "Prue, I have the spell."

"So do I." Michael says to himself and he unfolds it and begins with them still out of sight

Piper/Terra gets up and walks over to them. She hands them a piece of paper

Prue, Piper/Terra, Michael and Phoebe "_'Let flesh be flesh and bone be bone, the alchemist shall transform none, cruel scientist of evil born, with these words face the fire's scorn'_."

Kierkan unfreezes and turns around and He drops Terra's bottle.

Kierkan says "No! I could have helped you! Now she'll destroy you!" He burns and disappears.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Attic**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk in _Prue do not mention my name to Piper I think I have a theory hang on_ Michael's thoughts flow through her head.

Prue says "Alright, what did you say his name was again?"

Piper/Terra says "Kierkan, but he's dead. So what are we doing up here?"

Prue says "Well, because we have to at least acknowledge the fact that there is some kind of she-demon after us, Piper."

Piper/Terra says "Why?"

Phoebe says "'I could've helped you. Now she'll destroy you'?' It's not exactly cryptic."

Piper/Terra says "Said by a demon. Demons lie. So I say we get rid of the ugly little bottle and get on with our lives."

Phoebe says "Piper, this bottle is our only clue. Maybe he was lying, but maybe he wasn't. You know, sometimes demons actually tell the truth."

Piper/Terra says "Well, I have a party to get ready for."

Prue says "Changing your clothes again?"

Piper/Terra says "Definitely."

Piper/Terra opens the door but Piper breaks through and shuts it "Prue, I'm dying." Piper says weakly

Prue says "What?"

Piper/Terra says "Um, I'm dying to get out of these clothes. Are you sure you don't mind if I leave?"

Prue says "No, go ahead. We'll let you know if we find anything."

Piper/Terra leaves the room.

Phoebe says "What's up with her?"

Prue says "That's funny. I was kind of wondering the same thing about you. Phoebe, why did you lie to us? Why did you say you were gonna be at the library all night?"

Phoebe says "Oh, um, okay. I wanted to check out Cole's ancestry and I knew that you wouldn't like it. Michael suggested it to me though."

Prue says "You have to know that you can talk to me and I'm not gonna judge you. I mean, if you still have feelings for Belthazor..."

Phoebe corrects her by saying "No, I don't still have feelings for Belthazor, I still have feelings for Cole. I mean, he was half human."

Prue says "He tried to kill us for two months, Phoebe, alright? Half human or not, that still makes him a bad guy."

Phoebe says "But he didn't kill us because of his good side, Prue, which was very good. I mean, his dad was this statesman, who did all these amazing things. Look." Phoebe gets some pieces of paper out of her bag.

Prue says "His good side and evil side, they're both dead, and I don't think separating them in your mind is going to help you let him go."

Phoebe says "I just really need to believe in his good side right now, Prue."

Prue says "Alright, let's just focus on the demon that's after us now, okay?"

Phoebe says "Okay."

**Piper's room**

Piper/Terra is looking in the mirror. She is wearing a red leather top and black leather pants.

Piper's reflection says "Okay, we vanquished your boyfriend, now why don't you give me back my body and save yourself while you can?"

Piper/Terra says "The only way I know how to get out of a body is a knife to the heart. You don't really want that, do you?"

Piper says "So tell my sisters or someone else and they will come up with a spell to get you out of me, safely. And then in exchange, we'll let you go free."

Piper/Terra says "And give up the power to freeze? A chance to be one of the infamous Charmed Ones? No, thanks. I'll think I'll stay. But don't worry. It'll be over soon." Leo starts to orb in. and Michael starts to flame in "It's easier if you don't fight it."

Piper sees the shimmering orbs and the shimmering flame and says "Well, if my sisters don't figure you out and destroy you, my boyfriend Tom and his brother Ryan will."

Leo orbs in, dressed in a suit. Michael flames in wearing his suit.

Leo says "Wow."

Michael looks at the mirror and says "You look great."

_Mikey! _Piper's reflection says and Michael jumps at the sound of her voice

Piper/Terra says "Uh, Tom, Ryan, you scared me. I didn't hear the door."

"We didn't use the door. Did you just call me Tom?" He asks confused

"Yeah and my names not…" he is cut off by Piper saying a thought.

_Mikey play along _The reflection says

Piper/Terra says "Did I? Forgive me." She kisses him passionately. He stops her. "What's wrong?"

Leo says "Nothing. It's just your kisses seem different."

Piper/Terra says "Oh, don't be ridiculous. That's just because I never wanted you so much."

She kisses him again and he stops her "Piper, what's my name?"

Piper/Terra looks in the mirror and says "You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" She hits Leo with her power and he hits the wall. Michael flames out and she says "That's okay. They're too cute to kill and anyway, by the time he wakes up, you'll be gone. Besides, I have a party to attend and lots to celebrate."

**Attic**

Prue and Phoebe are flipping through the Book of Shadows Michael flames in

Prue says "Apparently alchemists can transform anything. You know, like water into gold, energy into matter. They even have the ability to bring the dead back to life. But it doesn't say really anything about..."

"Guys, that's not Piper." Michael says

Phoebe looks out the window and sees Piper/Terra leave the house "Hmm, that's weird." Phoebe says.

Prue says "What?"

Phoebe says "Piper just left without Leo and she didn't say goodbye to us or come up and show us what she's wearing or anything."

"I told you something is wrong with that girl today." Michael says

Prue says "Here's the bottle under alchemist's tools."

Phoebe says "What's it say?"

Prue reads from the book "_'Essence bearer. An alchemist would use a bottle such as this to capture or store a life essence'_."

"A life essence?" Phoebe questions

Prue reads on "_'A life essence is comparable to a human soul, but made in a mixing lab. A well-made life essence can possess any living being, but would prove toxic and eventually lethal to the being's pre-existing soul.' _Oh, my God."

Phoebe says "What?"

Prue says "She's been acting really…and she left without saying…..Mikey was right…and the bottle. She wanted to destroy it."

Phoebe says "Okay, I'm trying to jump on your thought train here, Prue, but you're moving a little too fast for me."

Prue says "He was looking at her when he said she would destroy us. She's possessed. Piper is possessed."

"Told you." Michael says. "She knocked Leo out. He's downstairs."

Phoebe says "What?"

Prue says "Alright, uh, we have to write a spell. A dispossessing spell. Come on, let's go."

Phoebe says "Okay."

"Actually, first, I'm gonna call Andy home to watch Leo." Prue decides and walks over to the phone.

**P3**

Piper is dancing on top of the bar. All the guys are whistling and cheering. She pours a shot of alcohol in a guy's mouth. Prue, Michael and Phoebe walk in "Okay, I'm not saying that you're wrong. I'm just saying that I hope you're wrong, you know?" They see Piper. "Ooh!"

Prue says "Ooh."

"Oh my," Michael says upon seeing Piper.

Phoebe says "Hope... dashed."

Prue says "Uh, alright, come on, we need to get her alone."

A woman comes up to them "You're Piper's sisters and Cousin, right?"

Prue says "Yeah. Good memory."

Woman says "Okay, um, listen, I think I know what Piper's going through. I have been sober for about five years now myself. And if Piper ever wants to go to a meeting, would you tell her to call me. Okay?" She hands Prue a card.

Prue says "Okay."

Phoebe says "Great." The woman walks away. Prue and Phoebe see Piper dancing with a guy. "It's a good thing Leo is not here."

"I know and Andy is at the house watching him. Andy would probably kill those guys." Prue says.

Missy walks up to the guy "Dennis, what is the matter with you?"

Dennis says "Oh, wow, honey, I'm sorry."

Piper/Terra freezes Missy "Hah!"

Prue, Michael and Phoebe come over to them and bump into Missy, unfreezing her. Missy spills her drink over herself "Whoops." Michael says not sounding at all sorry.

Phoebe says "Oh! Oh! I am so sorry."

Missy storms off.

Prue says to Dennis "Hi. Your wife went that way. Bye!" she turns to Piper and says "We need to show you something."

They take Piper/Terra outside into the alley Michael catches up with them and they start the dispossessing spell "_'Host soul, reject the poison essence. Let love's light end this cruel possession'_."

Nothing happens but Piper stumbling backwards "Clever, girls and Ryan. Piper said you would figure it out, although Piper won't be saying anything in about half an hour."

Michael says "Ok stop my name is Michael." He says to her and he turns to the sisters "She's too strong for the three of us we need Piper for the Power of Three."

Prue says "You have ten seconds to leave on your own."

Piper/Terra says "Or what? What are you going to do, hit me with another rhyming couplet? I'm made from Kierkan's blood, which means I have his powers. Add that to Piper's powers, and I'm stronger than your average essence."

Phoebe says "Okay, we need help. Leo! Leo!"

Piper/Terra says "Oh, is that the boyfriend? I had to give him a little jolt. He'll be unconscious for awhile."

Phoebe says "You may be able to knock out a Whitelighter, but don't even think you can take on the Charmed Ones."

Piper/Terra says "Um, the bottle won't work on me unless I'm not in a body, and to get me out, you'd have to kill your own sister. Call me a gambler, but I seriously doubt that you're willing to do that."

Prue uses her power and Piper/Terra flies against the wall "Get the hell out of my sister!" she snaps

Piper/Terra says "Alright." She pulls the dagger out of the man she killed before. "If you insist." She goes to stab herself.

"Dagger." Michael says and it shimmers to his hand.

Prue says to Piper "No, don't!"

Piper/Terra says "That's what I thought." She walks back inside P3.

"Now what?" Michael asks.

**Commercial Break**

**P3**

Prue, Michael and Phoebe walk back inside. Piper/Terra is dancing

Phoebe says "Okay, are you going to fill me in on the plan?"

Prue says "I'll explain on the way."

Phoebe says "On the way where?"

Prue says "Home. Alright, there she is. We need Leo." They walk over to Piper/Terra. "Hi! You're coming with us, okay?"

Prue grabs Piper/Terra's wrist but she pulls away "Like hell I am."

Phoebe says "Piper, listen to me..."

Piper/Terra pushes Phoebe. Prue and Piper slap each other.

A guy says "Whoa! Cat fight. Dude!"

Prue hits Piper's neck and she falls down, knocking her out "Nice!" Phoebe says.

Missy says to a friend "I knew they weren't that close."

"Ok Whoa!" Michael yells throwing his hands out much like the way Piper does and he focuses on his freezing power and by throwing his hands out every thing freezes except the sisters. "Ok I got her just get back to the house." Michael says flaming out with Piper's body and Prue and Phoebe leave and everything unfreezes and no one knows what has happened in the last few minutes

Over in the back of the club a guy in a white suite says "We have got to talk to that boy." They wave their hands and they disappear.

**Manor: Living room**

Michael flames in the living room and sets Piper on the couch.

Prue and Phoebe walk in and help Michael lay an unconscious Piper/Terra on the couch

Prue says "Alright, if we get back the Power of Three, we stand a chance."

Phoebe says "I still don't understand how this is gonna work."

Prue says "She has the alchemist's powers, which means she has the ability to bring the dead back to life."

Phoebe says "Yeah, but she's not dead, Prue. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Prue says "Phoebe, I just need you to trust me, okay? So go find Leo, wake him up, and get him down here fast. Oh and make sure Andy stays up there."

Phoebe leaves the room. Prue picks up a dagger and puts the bottle on the coffee table. She places the dagger on top of the fireplace facing Piper. She kneels down beside Piper "I know that you're in there somewhere, alright, so just try and listen. Just remember that no matter what happens, I'm gonna bring you back. I'm so sorry, honey. I know that you tried to tell me in the attic and you found out how to tell Mikey and I... but I'm going to fix it, okay? I promise I'll bring you back." She stands up. "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Prue uses her power and the dagger flies into Piper's chest. She screams out in pain. Leo and Phoebe run in. "No!"

"Oh my," Michael says

Phoebe says "Prue!"

Leo runs over to Piper. Prue pushes Phoebe down behind the couch "Prue, I can't heal the dead!" Leo pulls out the dagger and the blue gas comes out of Piper and into Leo

Prue says "Now you can."

Leo/Terra says "That I didn't expect. Little sibling rivalry I failed to take into account?"

Michael makes an energy ball but Prue stops him and Phoebe says to Leo "Shut up."

Prue says "Bring Piper back to life and I'll let you keep Leo's body. Refuse and I'll put that knife through his heart and suck you back into the bottle forever."

Leo/Terra says "But then your sister and her boyfriend would be dead. Not the world's smartest plan."

Prue says "She's already dead. I have nothing left to lose."

Leo/Terra says "Give me the bottle and I'll bring her back."

Phoebe says "Bring our sister back and we'll give you the bottle."

Prue, Michael and Phoebe walk out from behind the couch. Prue holds up the bottle. Leo/Terra starts chanting. A bright light comes out of his hand and goes into Piper. Piper comes back to life. Prue gives Leo/Terra the bottle and they run over to Piper. He smashes the bottle.

Prue, Piper, Michael and Phoebe say the spell "_'Host soul, reject the poison's essence'._" He tries to zap them but Prue reflects it with her power. "_'Let love's light end this cruel possession'._"

Leo/Terra says "No!" Terra floats out of Leo and explodes into a million pieces.

Prue says "Leo, she's still bleeding!" Leo heals Piper and they hug.

**P3**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael, Andy and Leo walk down the stairs.

Prue says "Oh, I'm so sorry that you missed your reunion."

Phoebe says "Put on a good show, though. Table dancing, cat fight."

Piper says "Mmm."

"Can't believe I missed it," Andy laments.

They walk up to the bar. Prue walks behind the bar.

Leo says "Table dancing?"

Piper says "Never mind. It's alright, I don't care what these people think, anyway."

Prue says "Really? That's new."

Piper says "Yeah, well, my priorities were a little skewed." Prue puts a beer on the bar. she turns to Leo and says "And thank you, for knowing the difference between my kisses and hers." Piper and Leo kiss. She turns to Michael and says "And thank you for noticing something was wrong and eavesdropping on me long enough to figure out what was happening." And she turns to Prue "And you, for being brave enough to..."

Prue says "Oh, what, kill you?"

Piper says "Yeah. Couldn't come up with a better plan, huh?"

Prue says "Um, no."

Andy laughs and wraps an arm around her waist. "You know how bad that could have gone?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I do." Prue admits.

Phoebe says "Okay, I guess I'm gonna call Morris and tell him about..." she whispers "the dead body in the alley."

"What body?" Andy asks.

Phoebe walks away and Leo follows. Justin walks up to the bar.

Justin says "So you said you were gonna explain about the bar brawl."

Prue says "Uh-huh. And you waited all this time just for an explanation?" Justin smiles. "Why, Mr. Harper, I do believe that you're blushing."

Justin says "Well, it's nothing you haven't seen before."

Prue says "Oh."

Justin says "So am I gonna get that explanation?"

Prue says "Absolutely."

Justin says "When?"

Prue jokes "After you give my husband a play-by-play narration since he missed it."

He walks away but Andy hesitates. "Prue, where did you get that bruise?" he asks suspiciously. Prue frowns guiltily. "I thought you said Phoebe did the fighting…"

"Well, sorta…" Prue starts.

Andy glares at her. "You can't be fighting like that," he exclaims.

Piper says "Why's that? Prue's always fighting."

Prue looks nervously at Andy who looks a little guilty. "Alright, alright, quit looking at me like that. I'm having a baby." Prue blurts out.

"Really?" Piper demands and Prue nods. She then looks at Andy for an affirmative and he nods slightly. Piper tackles Prue into hug. "Oh my god… oh my god, I have to go tell Phoebe. Can I tell her?" Piper didn't wait for an answer but runs toward the back.

Andy chuckles a little and Prue looks a little worried about her reaction.

**Back of the club**

Phoebe is at the pay phones "You okay" Leo asks as he walks in.

Phoebe says "I don't know."

Leo says "Phoebe, you've gotta give it some time. Cole..."

Phoebe says "Seduced me. And I let him. On the other hand, Piper was completely taken over by evil and she fought it every step of the way."

Leo says "Seduction is subtler than possession. It's harder to fight. Look, you didn't know Cole was evil. Nobody did. When you found out, you vanquished him. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Phoebe says "He's still alive... For me. He's still alive for me."

"Phoebe! Guess what! Where's Michael?" Piper demands.

"Uh…" Phoebe starts just as Michael flames in.

Piper grins and puts an arm around Phoebe and Michael. "Perfect timing. Guess what I know that you don't know." She orders excitedly.

"Piper," Leo prompts.

"Way to ruin the fun, Leo. Prue's having a baby!" Piper announces.

"I knew it!" Michael cheers while Phoebe smiles a little before they run back toward Prue and Andy.


	35. We All Scream For Ice Cream

**We All Scream For Ice Cream **

**P3**

The place is full of people dancing. Phoebe and Piper are in the alcove. Piper is peeking around the curtain, looking at some guy and the guy is staring back at her. Phoebe comes and stands next to her "What's with the hide-and-go-peek?" Phoebe asks.

"He's still staring at me." Piper says.

"Who?" Phoebe asks.

"The guy at the end of the bar." Piper says and the guy smiles.

"Oh, no, honey, that's not staring, that's flirting." Phoebe assures her.

Piper looks at her and says "You say tomato."

"No, I say relax-o." Phoebe says followed by a slight laugh. They sit back down and Phoebe continues "He seems pretty harmless. I mean, he's clean cut, innocent, the kind of guy that a girl could teach a few things to."

Piper says "Hello? Kind of girl that's in a serious relationship. Besides, it's always the innocent looking ones you have to watch out for."

Prue walks in the alcove and sits down "Hi, hey, alright, I need some professional help."

Phoebe says to her "No arguments here."

Prue says "Ha, cute." She turns to Piper "Uh, where is your DJ? Or Mikey?"

Piper says "Uh, he's on break. Why? What's going on?"

Prue says "You know when you get a song stuck in your head and you can't seem to get it out?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, tell me about it. I couldn't get The Facts of Life theme song out of my head for, like, three years."

Prue says "Alright, well, I have absolutely no idea what this one is and it's driving me crazy. And I thought that maybe your DJ might recognize it or something."

"How's it go?" Piper asks.

Prue looks at them in surprise and says "I'm not gonna sing it for you."

"Why not?" Piper asks "Maybe we'll recognize it."

Prue says "Okay." She starts humming a tune "Anything?"

Piper says "Nada."

Phoebe says "I'm thinking, if you try it again with a little bit more oomph, you know, maybe some choreography, and Piper could back you up with some old-school beat box?"

"Why did I know that I would get absolutely no help out of you crazy people?" Prue asks sarcastically.

She walks away and Piper and Phoebe follow "Oh, come on, wait a minute. Wait. We can't let you leave completely empty handed." Piper says handing Prue a card.

"What is this?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "Well, it seems like Andy really reconnected with our friend Justin. He's inviting all of us to his big annual family barbecue."

Piper says "Sounds like fun."

Prue says "For who? I mean, you know, hanging around with a friend's family all day? People we don't even know, can you say awkward?"

Phoebe says "Is that all?"

Prue looks at Phoebe and says "Yeah, what do you mean?"

Phoebe says "I mean, are you sure it's not because it's a family that actually takes the time to keep up with each other?"

Prue says "Okay, if you're gonna go with the 'Prue's got parental issues' card, let me save you some time."

Piper says "Well, Prue, it's not like we blame you. I mean, seeing complete connected families is hard on all of us, but we can't spend our lives avoiding what bothers us. Especially if you're going to be having a baby soonish."

Prue says "Look, I go see Andy's family sometimes and it doesn't bother me. The only thing bothering me right now other than my always nauseous stomach is that I cannot get this stupid song out of my head, alright? So I really appreciate your concern, but you know what I would appreciate even more? Five minutes with your DJ and if I can't get to him I'll go to Michael." Prue walks off humming the song.

**Street**

An ice-cream truck is driving down the street playing the same tune Prue was humming. It stops in an alley and a boy walks up to the window.

Ice Cream Man is unseen because of the fog in the window and he says "Would you like some ice cream, little one?"

The little boy says "Yeah."

The ice cream man shows his face. "You didn't say, 'please'." the ice cream man says. The boy gets sucked into the truck and screams on his way in.

**Another alley **

Michael, Zeke and Rosaline are walking down an alley talking. "So why can't you orb?" Michael asks her.

"Apparently because my power of ice has kicked in so I guess they took the orbing away." Rosaline says.

"Well, you need to learn how to control it so you can fight with it." Michael says as they come to a stop in the alley.

"But how?" Rosaline asks.

Michael doesn't say anything except throw an energy ball at her and ice comes out of her hands and freezes it.

"Ah!" Michael, Zeke and Rosaline hear down the street and they run to see what happened and they see a truck.

"Mikey, it's just a truck, let's go." Zeke says trying to pull him away as the tune plays. "Mikey."

"Michael." Rosaline says trying to get his attention and he walks towards the truck "No." she says, trying desperately to orb.

"Would you kid's like some ice cream?" The ice cream man says.

The man watched the kids as they suddenly disappeared in white orbs and he looks shocked. He says to himself "I thought it only attracted demonic kids."

**Opening Credits**

**Manor: Prue's room**

Prue is asleep in her bed. It seems she is having a nightmare. In her nightmare you see a snowy playground. A child screams and yells "help me". The little girl runs through the playground over to her father. Prue's alarm wakes her up. It reads 7:00am.

Andy comes out of the bathroom after taking a shower and looks at Prue in concern. "Prue?" he calls but doesn't get a response. "Prue?" he repeats more urgently. Prue glances over at him. "You okay?" Andy asks. He walks over and sits down next to Prue on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, nightmare," Prue admits. She swipes a hand roughly through her hair.

Andy frowns and places a hand against her forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine," Prue insists. "I'm just going to go take a shower," she says while getting out of the bed. She leaves into the bathroom and Andy watches her.

Later That morning on the Porch

The door opens and Prue walks out. She picks up the newspaper. She looks around and hears a tune. She turns around and walks inside and she closes her eyes to check on Michael.

**Kitchen**

Phoebe is there looking at some information on Cole on the laptop "Come on, Cole. Talk to me." Phoebe says.

Prue walks in and says "Morning, sunshine." But Phoebe ignores her "Okay, how about, uh, cloudy with a chance of showers?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Phoebe asks her, eyes never leaving the screen.

Prue turns to her and says "Nothing pressing. You pull an all-nighter again?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, uh, subject matter's been elusive." Phoebe gets an Instant Message on her laptop.

Prue says "Caught by the bell. Who's the instant message from?"

Phoebe closes the laptop and says "Oh, it's nothing."

Prue sits down and says "Alright, well, nothing usually means something, and something usually means a boy, so..."

Piper walks in and says "Alright, I don't know what you guys are talking about, but what I've got is better... at least bizarrer."

"Bizarrer?" Prue asks.

Piper looks around and says "Mmm hmm."

Prue says "Is that even a word, Piper?"

Piper says "Whatever. Anyway, Cara called last night, and she had a meeting in the Bay Tech Building yesterday, and she swore that she saw Victor walking through the lobby."

"As in 'dad' Victor?" Phoebe asks.

Andy walks in and frowns. "What about 'Dad' Victor?"

Piper says "As in 'we haven't spoken to him in a year, and now he's probably in town,' and he hasn't even bothered to call us. Yes, that would be the one. Now you see my need to share?"

"He's here?" Andy repeats. He looks quickly toward Prue for her reaction.

"Possibly," Piper answers.

"Oh, wait. But Cara hasn't seen him since what?" Phoebe asks.

Piper says "Like the first grade, I know, but she sounded very sure. Why do you think he's here? Should we go and try to find him? I mean, what if it has nothing to do with us?"

Prue says "Well, I for one am not going to go out of my way to find out."

Phoebe says "Wait, you're not even curious? Come on, Prue. I mean, he is our father and he'll be your daughter's grandfather."

Prue says "No. Like I said before, I've come to terms with our lack of parental involvement. You know, some people just weren't meant to have the Rockwellian porch with the house, the two-car garage, the picket fence, the Golden Retriever, and the doting mum and dad. Perhaps baby Trudeau here might some of that but it'll more likely be Andy's parents which will be allowed to claim grandparentship."

Piper says "Okay, so we're not the typical family, but he is all we have, Prue."

Prue says "No, Piper, we have Michael and we have each other, okay? And we have other people that love us, too, and very full and busy lives. Speaking of which, I gotta dash. If you want to have lunch, I'll be up on Knob Hill in the park for... doing a shoot, okay?"

Phoebe says "Okay."

Prue says "Okay." She runs up and kisses Andy. "Have a good day, 'kay? And be careful doing the night shift."

"Sure," Andy assures her.

Piper says "Hey, can I walk you out?"

Prue says "That would be so nice."

Prue and Piper leave the room. Phoebe opens the laptop back up and looks at Andy. "Why'd you go all silent during the parental conversation?" she asks.

"I've learned not to broach the topic with her," Andy says. "I have enough trouble getting her to meet up with my parents much less have a civil conversation about **Victor**." He looks after Prue and then turns back to Phoebe. "Who said we were having a daughter?" he questions.

"Sorry, Andy, there are only girls in this family," Phoebe replies. She pats him sympathetically on the shoulder before turning back to her computer.

"Mikey's not a girl." Andy mumbles under his breath

**Michael's School **

Michael is sitting in his class trying to pay attention but the song is stuck in the back of his mind. He leans towards Zeke and whispers "Ugh, why is this stupid song stuck in my head?"

"No talking." The history teacher, Ms. Grey says.

"Sorry." He mouths and she continues the lesson.

**A building**

Prue is stuck in a crowded elevator. She looks at her watch. She hears someone humming the tune. She looks around. The elevator door opens and a little girl walks out humming the tune.

"Oh, excuse me." Prue says as she tries to get out but people get in the way. The door closes in her face.

**Bay Tech Building**

Piper walks up to the receptionist's desk "Hi. I'm, uh... you don't really care who I am, do you? I mean, everybody else is on lunch break, and you're stuck here fielding random questions from people who probably shouldn't even be asking them in the first place, because..." Piper says.

The Receptionist interrupts her and says "Can I actually help you?"

Piper says "Yeah, right. Um, I'd like to know which company Victor Bennett is with."

The receptionist types something on the computer "He's not."

Piper says "Excuse me?"

The Receptionist says "Bennett comma Victor? He's not listed in any office in the building."

Piper pulls a picture out of her purse "I, uh, I have a picture. It's about from a decade ago but have you seen him around?" The receptionist shakes her head. "Are you sure? Because I know that..." A man walks out of the elevator. "Dad?" The man turns around. "It's, uh, it's not you." The man continues walking. "I'm sorry, I thought you were... I'm sorry."

**Michael's school **

Michael is sitting with his head in his arms trying to get the song out of his head. The teacher looks at him and says "Are you all right?"

"No, I need to get out of here." Michael says running out of the class room followed by Zeke.

"Mikey?!" Zeke yells as he is running after him and they join hands and flame out to the nearest sister.

The science teacher, Michael's other whitelighter, sees Michael and Zeke flame out and he orbs out seconds after that as the principle looks for the two kids.

**An Alley **

Michael and Zeke flame in and the ice cream truck is playing and Michael walks towards it.

**Park**

Prue and Phoebe are sitting on a bench eating lunch "So, they say stick to what you know. So I pitched a piece about growing up in the city. Hopefully, it'll make the cover." Prue says.

Phoebe says "You're dodging. Artfully, but it's still a dodge."

Prue says "Right, did you ever consider that maybe I just don't wanna go?"

Phoebe says "It has nothing to do with the barbecue or Andy or even Justin. It has to do with dad."

Prue says "Why do you insist on pinning everything that I do on my feelings or lack thereof for our father?"

Phoebe says "Prue, you say you're over it, but you say it so much that I have this feeling that the person you're trying to convince is yourself. And believe me, after what I went through with Cole, if anyone understands that, it's me."

Prue says "It's sort of not the same thing."

Phoebe says "Maybe it is."

Prue says "My feelings for our father are in the past which means it really has no place in the present."

A girl starts humming the tune "So Andy can't go hang out at the barbecue because you..."

"Okay, first of all, Andy can go if he wants. They can talk about sports or whatever more without me there anyway…" Prue says and stops upon hearing the tune. "There it is."

"What?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "That song. Don't you hear it? Somebody's humming it." Prue runs over to a little girl and Phoebe follows. "Hi. Hey. I was wondering if you could tell me what that song is you're humming."

The girl points to an ice cream truck that drives by.

Phoebe says "Okay, riddle solved. Now you can stop humming that stupid song. So I think we were in the middle of you trying to make a strong argument of why you're not gonna go to Justin's barbecue." Prue continues to stare at the truck. "Prue, if you keep ignoring me, my feelings just might actually implode." The girls runs off towards the truck.

Prue says "It's cold out."

Phoebe says "Yeah, it's a little thing we like to call winter here."

Prue says "Why would a child want ice cream when it's this cold out, and the truck pulled up and no one budged, and did you notice? There are no parents."

Phoebe says "Okay, connect the dots for me, please?" Prue walks off. "Uh, preferably standing still." Phoebe follows her. "Do you have a hankering for a snow cone? Prue, we're in the middle of a conversation, and considering your lunch hour ended, oh, five minutes ago, we should probably make this fast."

Prue says "Yeah, well, something's wrong."

Phoebe says "Yeah, I know that. Why don't you talk to me about it?"

Prue says "Not with me, Phoebe, with this, alright? I have a total déjà vu coming on."

Phoebe says "Okay, so first you're humming weird songs, now you're having flashbacks?"

**Ice cream truck parked in an alley**

The girl walks up to the window "Hello?"

Michael walks up to the ice cream truck "Hey?"

Ice Cream Man says "Would you like some ice cream, little ones?"

Prue and Phoebe walk up to the truck. The girl starts to get sucked into the truck.

Prue says "Alright, I mean, it's usually that my instinct is pretty much..."

Prue runs forward and grabs Michael and Phoebe grabs the girl's legs and they pull them back out. The ice cream man pokes his head out the window. Prue, Phoebe, Michael, Zeke and the girl get sucked into the truck.

**Commercial Break**

**Inside the ice cream truck**

Prue, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe are there in the snowy playground.

Prue says "Uh, alright, where's the little girl?"

Michel shrugs and Phoebe says "I don't know. I was holding onto her and then..."

Prue says "We have to find her."

Phoebe says "Well, first we have to figure out where the hell we are."

Prue says "Well, I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that we're not still in the ice cream truck."

Phoebe says "Or even worse, we are still in the ice cream truck."

They hear children in the distance "Guys, do you hear that?" Michael asks.

Phoebe nods and says "Prue..."

Prue says "I know, I hear it too." They hear a noise which gives them a fright. "Alright, if there's a way in, there's definitely a way out."

The ice cream man comes up behind them "Who are you?"

Prue and Phoebe scream and Michael tries to flame out but nothing happens

Prue says to Phoebe "No powers, no powers, no powers."

Phoebe says "I'm not surprised, I'm not surprised, I'm not surprised."

A hole opens up above them and the Ice Cream Man runs away. They hear more noises.

Phoebe says "Okay, something tells me he was not running from us."

Prue says "Okay, let's go." She grabs Michael's arm and Phoebe grabs Zeke's and they start to run off but a little boy (Ari) comes out of the bushes.

"Help! Please help me." The boy, Ari, says. They go over to him.

Prue says "Help you from what?"

Ari says "The Nothing."

Phoebe says "Is that the man that we just saw here?"

Ari says "It's up there. It comes for you, for everybody. When it gets you, the only thing left where you stood is nothing. You never know when it's coming, and you never know who it wants. We try to hide, but he keeps finding us. Hurry, it's coming. In here." He runs towards the bushes. "Come on. Come here, in here."

Prue, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe follow him in the bushes. They crouch down beside a tree. A girl comes out of the bushes nearby.

"Wait for me!" the little girl shouts

"Run!" Prue yells back to the little girl.

The little girl yells "Help!" The girl runs towards them but trips and falls over.

Prue says "She's not gonna make it." she runs towards her. The girl gets sucked up into the Nothing.

Phoebe runs behind Prue and grabs her "Prue, come on." Phoebe pulls Prue back into the bushes.

Prue says "She was right there."

"Prue, it's not your fault. Our powers don't work here, we know that now. We'll be better prepared next time." Phoebe assures her.

Ari, the boy, hears them and says "Does that mean that you're gonna save us?"

"Us?" Phoebe and Michael ask at the same time.

Ari says "There are others just like me, hiding, captured by the Ice Cream Man. If he doesn't want you here, that must mean you have the power to save us. We should go. The Nothing'll be coming back. He always does. Come on."

**P3**

Piper's has the phone to her ear and is leaving a message "Prue, it's me leaving you another message after leaving Phoebe another message after leaving Zeke another message. I tried you at work, but they said you never checked in after your shoot, so where are you guys?" Piper sees the same guy as before standing at the other end of the bar. "Uh, look, so call me before I have to resort to calling Andy, or better yet, just show up and save me from having to perform an impending awkward rejection all by myself."

She hangs up. The guy (Caleb) walks over to her "Hi, I'm Caleb." He holds out his hand

She shakes his hand "Piper." She greets.

Caleb says to her "I'm sort of new in town, and I'm looking to meet someone, someone special. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your phone call to your..."

"Fiancé." Piper lies "Very large, very jealous fiancé." She walks around behind the bar.

"Really? Does, does he ever come here?" Caleb asks.

"He-he, all the time." Piper says

"So he lives nearby?" Caleb asks

Piper says "Uh, look, I'm flattered and, you know, if this was another time or place, uh, maybe you'd like to meet my single sister."

Caleb says "You've got sisters? Really? Well, maybe we could, all, uh, get together sometime. Does your fiancé like to hang out with your sisters, too?"

Piper says "Okay, uh, you know what? I don't know what kind of kinky stuff you're into, but there's a club down the street you might be more comfortable in. They've got cages and rubber floors, and a three for two special on Fridays."

"I'm not looking for a club, Piper." He says.

Piper says "And I'm not interested, Caleb, at least, in what I think you're interested in. So, if you don't mind, I have lots of stacking and stuff to do."

Caleb says "I think you got the wrong... Okay, okay, I'm gonna come back later when you're not, uh, stacking." Caleb walks away. Piper picks up the phone and dials a number.

Piper says "Prue, where are you guys?"

**Inside the ice cream truck**

"Are we going in circles?" Michael asks

"Yeah, this looks like the exact same playground." Phoebe says

Ari says "In this place, everywhere you go looks the same. That's how the Nothing gets you. Only a few of us can find our way."

Phoebe slaps Prue on the arm and Prue gasps "Why couldn't you get a boy-band song in your head like everybody else?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Alright, just tell us everything that you know about the mean Ice Cream Man."

Ari says "Just that he's the one that put us here."

"Alright, so is he in charge of the Nothing?" Prue asks.

Ari says "I don't know. I guess. The others are gonna be so happy to see you. We've been wishing and hoping that someday someone would come and save us, and now you're here."

Phoebe says "Well, we're gonna do whatever we can to get you out of here. So why don't you take us to your friends?"

Ari says "Through here." He walks off. Phoebe touches a swing and has a premonition

_Premonition_

_Prue as a little girl. She is in the ice cream truck, calling out. She runs over to her father and he hugs her tightly._

_End of premonition _

"What is it?" Prue asks

"Are you ok?" Zeke asks her.

Phoebe says "Yeah." She turns to Prue "I saw you when you were little, in this playground with Dad."

**Manor**

Piper is in her room "Leo!" She closes her eyes. "Leo." Leo orbs in. She opens her eyes. "It's about time."

"Piper, I was busy." Leo says.

"Well, don't you have orb-waiting?" Piper asks.

Leo says "Look, it's not fair to my other clients if I keep getting calls from you while I'm at work."

Piper says "Look, I just have one teensy favor. Prue and Phoebe never came back from lunch, Mikey and Zeke never came home from school, and they haven't been returning any of my phone calls. And Andy hasn't heard from them. And I know I'm probably just being paranoid, but can't you do that check-the-supernatural-radar thing that you do?"

"I'm sure it's fine. They're just..." Leo begins but Piper gives him a look. Leo closes his eyes and concentrates.

"Leo?" Piper asks. He opens his eyes. "Not good?" Piper says.

Leo says "I can't sense them anywhere. It's like they just..."

Piper says "Disappeared."

**Inside the ice cream truck**

Kids are standing in front of Prue, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe.

Prue says "Alright, is that all of you?"

"All that's left," Ari says.

The girl looks at them and asks "Are you gonna save us?"

"We're trying." Michael says.

Prue says "Alright, I think the only way out of here is to go through the person that..." Prue sees the ice cream man standing nearby. "Put us here in the first place."

"The Ice Cream Man? But how are we supposed to find him?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Something tells me that's not gonna be very hard."

"Why not?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Oh, because he's right over there." She points to him everyone turns around and sees him and the ice cream man runs away. "Okay, you kids stay here with Michael. We'll take care of the good humor man. Let's go."

Michael looks at the kids _Mikey. _He hears in his head. "Piper?" He wonders aloud.

Michael wasn't paying attention to the kids talking and the girl says to him "Hey."

"Hi?" Michael and Zeke say together.

Prue and Phoebe run after the ice cream man "There he is, by the slide."

Prue says "Alright, oh, hey, wait. Look at that." They see a hole behind a slide. "What does that look like to you?" she asks.

"The street from the back of the truck." Phoebe says aloud.

Prue says "That's right. The way out. Okay, all that we need now are the, uh..."

Michael, Zeke and the kids come up to them "Hey, we were just coming to get you. Come on, we're going home." Phoebe says.

Prue says "Come on, come on, come on." A girl goes up the slide and jumps out of the truck. "One down." A boy jumps outside. "That's another one." Michael and Zeke jump outside.

The ice cream man sees them "No!"

"Ooh, hurry! Get!" Prue says.

Ari jumps outside.

Phoebe goes in front of Prue and says "I'm going next."

Prue says "Okay, but go."

Ice Cream Man says "Get away from the door!"

Phoebe jumps out followed by Prue

**Outside **

Everyone moves away from the truck except Ari "Ari, come on, hurry up."

The ice cream man grabs Ari by the shirt. Ari grabs the ice cream man's wrists and burns his hands. Ari pushes him back in the truck and closes the door.

"Oh my," Michael says.

"Oh." Prue flowed Michael's response

"Oh, my God." Phoebe says.

Ari says "Actually," his voice turns into a deep and demonic voice "quite the opposite."

Prue says "Okay, we need to keep him away from the other kids."

Ari says "I don't think they'll listen to you. You're not the boss of them."

"Did you do it?" The demon girl asks.

Ari nods "Say thank you to the witches."

The Demon Boy and Girl say at the same time "Thank you."

They laugh and run off "This is not funny." Michael yells after them.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Living room **

Piper and Leo are sitting on the couch "Why don't we try focusing on the positive? They're together."

"That's it? That's your positive?" Piper asks. "Because I've got a list a mile long in the negative column. They've been gone all night, Leo, and not even you can find them."

"Can't you search for them again?" Andy snaps as he paces around the room.

Leo says "I'm sure they're fine. They can take care of themselves."

Andy glares at him. "If it was Piper missing, you wouldn't be sitting here doing nothing."

Piper stands up and moves between them. "Okay, that's not helping," she scolds.

Leo says "Look, any minute now they are gonna walk through that door with a perfectly good explanation."

Prue, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe walk through the front door.

"Piper!" Prue yells as she walks into the house.

Piper looks at Leo. He looks stunned. "See?"

Piper says "Prue? Phoebe?" Piper goes over and hugs them. Michael takes his jacket off and he walks over to the group hug "Mikey." Piper says pulling him into the hug.

Prue walks away from the hug and toward Andy. "What are you doing home so early?" she asks.

"Waiting for you to come in." Andy says and hugs Prue. "You okay?"

"Where..." Piper starts.

"Have we been?" Michael asks finishing her sentence

Phoebe continues with the sentence "Oh, I would like to know the same thing."

Prue says "All that we know is that we have to go back."

"Go back where?" Andy asks suspiciously.

Piper says "Wait a minute, is this demon or sibling-related?"

Phoebe says "A little bit of both. We thought the good guys were bad guys, and in trying to vanquish them, we helped the real bad guys, which were dead ringers for good guys."

"Was that English?" Leo asks.

Prue says "How about we fill in the blanks as we climb the stairs to that big book in the attic?"

Phoebe says "Good idea." They go upstairs.

**Attic**

Prue, Phoebe and Michael are flipping through the Book of Shadows.

Piper is walking around "So, he's a demonic dog catcher, and he uses ice cream as bait? Great news for the lactose intolerant demons."

"Well, whatever works," Andy offers.

Prue says "Nothing in here on the demon kids who escaped."

"That we helped escape." Phoebe corrects

Prue says "But there's a whole page dedicated to the Ice Cream Man."

"What?" Piper asks.

"He is mortal." Prue says

Phoebe says "What? Do you remember when demons look like demons and innocents look like innocents? Who changed the rules on us?"

"Wait, if he's mortal, how does he do it?" Piper asks

Leo says "It's not him."

"It's the song." Michael realizes suddenly.

Prue keeps looking in the book and says "Right. It's the song. It says, "_'The Ice Cream Man plays the Devil's Cord, which is a series of notes that when sounded together specifically attract demon kids like moths to a flame'_."

Phoebe says "More like moths to nothing. That's what's inside the truck, nothing. That's why he pulls them in there. The Nothing is the only thing that can vanquish them. We need to keep Michael away from the truck."

Piper says "So they might be pint-sized, but they're bad asses."

"Alright, but if they couldn't get out on their own, how did you guys?" Leo asks.

Prue says "Because he let us out. He tried to save us."

"He must have realized that you guys weren't supposed to be inside," Andy says.

Phoebe looks in the book and says "And that is all she wrote, literally. Uh, the Nothing doesn't discriminate. Good or evil, tastes the same."

Piper says "Now the only person who knows anything about the escaped meanies is stuck on the playground and is in serious danger of becoming lunch himself."

Prue says "Right, and our powers don't play, not in this situation. I mean, Pheebs and I tried everything to get back in, but the door wouldn't budge."

Phoebe says "Well, not everything."

Piper says "Hmm? Mind sharing with the room?"

Prue says "Phoebe had a premonition of me."

"And Dad in the playground," Phoebe adds on.

"You were there? How?" Piper asks.

"When?" Andy demands.

"Only one way to find out," Phoebe says.

Prue says "Right, but we don't even know where he is, never have, not even now, when he might actually come in handy."

"He's here. Dad's in San Francisco. He's been here for the last three months. So it was him that your friend Cara saw. And it was an email from him that I got yesterday that I didn't tell you guys about. He's here, an instant message away." Phoebe explains

"Phoebe, this is..." Piper begins

Phoebe interrupts and says "Huge. I know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys that I've been keeping in touch with him, but I wanted to. It just never seemed like the right time. So I guess now is the right time. What do you think?"

"Do we have a choice?" Piper asks as Phoebe gets out her laptop.

**Sidewalk**

The demon boy stands there staring a burnt body beside a bush. An ice cream truck is parked on the side of the road. Ari and the demon girl walks up to him.

"Whatcha doing?" Ari asks.

Demon Boy says "Killing."

Ari says "No kidding. Did anybody see you?"

Demon Girl says "Thought I was supposed to kill. Was it fun?"

Demon Boy says "He screamed a lot."

Demon Girl says "Cool."

Demon Boy says "So what do we do now?"

Ari says "Well, I guess we waste even more time while we pick up after you."

Demon Boy says "But you said all we have to do is find the truck..."

Ari says "Not any truck, the truck. I already got rid of the Ice Cream Man, remember? The only people we might have to kill to get to the right truck are those witches."

Demon Boy says "But..."

Ari walks over to the truck "And if you would've paid attention, you would've known that. And you also would've known..." Ari opens the back door of the truck. "That this isn't the right truck. Now, I like killing just as much as the next demon, but right now we gotta be smart. And trashing every regular old ice cream truck that we see is not smart."

Demon Girl says "But it's fun."

Ari says "And we'll have lots more fun when this is all over."

Demon Girl says "Promise?"

Ari says "Yeah, but first do you think you can clean up this mess?"

Demon Girl says "I was waiting for you to say that." She blows towards the body and it disappears. "Done."

**Manor**

Michael and Zeke are standing by the book "Nothing." Michael says slamming the book shut "There is absolutely nothing in here on the demon kids that…" The book suddenly flips open to a page "We saw today." He finishes, staring at the book.

"The spell to call a lost witch?" Zeke asks

Michael didn't know why but he began to chant the spell "_'Powers of the demons rise course unseen across the skies come to us who call you near come to us and settle here.'_" Michael expected the demon kids to appear in the attic but to his surprise he was engulfed in white orbs "Oh, Zeke…" Michael says grabbing Zeke's hand and both of them disappear in white swirls of orbs.

**P3**

Prue, Andy, and Phoebe are sitting at the bar. Piper is standing behind it serving them a drink (Prue a water).

Piper says "Welcome to Club Switzerland."

Prue says "Alright, could we just sort of cut the sarcasm there? I just didn't really feel like inviting him to our home for tea and cookies."

"Or crackers?" Piper jokes as she watches Prue eat a few more saltines to settle her stomach. Prue just glares in her direction.

Phoebe says "He's our father, Prue. This is family."

Prue says "This is business, alright? And don't even think about giving me that look. If he gives us any useful information about the playground, I will be the very first one to thank him."

Phoebe says "And then send him packing."

Andy rolls his eyes, exasperated. "Let's just keep this civil," he suggests with a warning look at Phoebe. He takes Prue's hand and gives it a light squeeze.

Caleb approaches the bar "These must be the sisters I've heard so much about."

Piper says "Caleb, uh..."

Caleb says "And to think I almost didn't swing by today."

Piper says "Okay, you know what? I've tried, I really have, and you're not a bad guy, but obviously, the part of your brain meant to take a hint wasn't wired together properly because you're not taking any." Leo stands behind Caleb. "This is a really bad time."

Caleb says "Oh, okay, when would be a good time?"

Piper looks to Leo and says "Help me."

Leo says to Caleb "You got a phone call, it's in the office. Why don't I show you where that is."

Caleb says "Uh, okay, do you mind if I ask you something?" and Leo and Caleb walk away.

Piper says "Thank you." Prue looks confused. "Hey, you're just lucky nobody got killed, okay? You hear what I'm saying?"

Victor walks down the stairs and the girls stare at him "Well, would it be too much to ask for a hug?"

Phoebe gets up and hugs him "It's good to see you, daddy."

Victor says "Oh, baby, you have no idea. Wow, what a place. This is yours, Piper? It's terrific. The three of you together. And Andrew, it's been awhile."

"It has, Mr. Bennett," Andy agrees neutrally and shakes Victor's hand.

"I hardly know where to begin but I did hear that some congratulations was in order," Victor admits. He looks at Prue pointedly.

Prue ignores him and says instead "Well, I have a suggestion. How about we just cut to the chase?"

Piper says "Uh, Prue, he just got here. Can't that wait, like, five minutes?"

Prue says "He's a businessman, Piper. I would think that he would appreciate that."

"Prue…" Andy warns under his breath.

"We can do the whole family-bonding thing once the work is done, alright?" Prue amends. "So, how about you just tell us everything that you know about the playground?"

Victor says "What playground?"

Phoebe says "Dad, I had a premonition. I know you were there."

Piper says "And somebody's hurt, so we need to get back inside."

Victor says "Oh, let it go."

Prue says "That may be your motto, but we made a mistake, and we would really like to fix it. So just tell us how you got in, and we can handle it from there. We are big witches now."

Victor says "Yeah, but you're still my girls."

"Victor." Prue says

"Prue," Victor says right back to her and then there is silence.

"Civil, you two. I don't want her stressed out," Andy insists.

"Alright. Yes, I was there. I went in after you, and it was the last thing I ever did as your father. You were home with a cold. You must've been about six. Your mum had some errands to run, so she took your sisters with her and left me home in charge of you."

_Flashback_

_**Six-year-old Prue's room**_

_She is asleep in bed Victor pulls up the blankets and kisses her on the forehead._

Victor says "You had asked me to read you a story. You used to love that. But the cold was too much for you. You only lasted a page or two. When I left your room you were still sleeping."

_Little Prue goes downstairs into the living room._

Victor says "I never heard you come downstairs. You must've been looking for a glass of water or me. And that must've been when you heard it."

_End of flash back _

Prue says "The song."

Victor says "I mean, I heard a truck drive by and stop a few doors down, but I didn't think anything of it. It was an ice-cream truck. How was I to know? But somehow you did. And you must've gone in the living room following that song. And that's when you saw it happen. A little boy not much older than yourself."

Prue says "Yeah. He was standing by the truck, and something pulled him in. He was so scared."

Victor says "And you ran out to help him."

Phoebe says "Just like yesterday."

Victor says "When I saw your bed empty, I lost my mind. The door was wide open, there was a truck parked outside. I mean, I had no idea what I was getting into but I just had to go."

Piper says "You saved Prue."

Victor says "But I lost the three of you."

Phoebe says "You said that you left because Grams wanted us to use our powers and you didn't."

Victor says "That's the truth. And now you know the whole story. I mean, when your grandmother found out, I had just brought Prue back, but being your father wasn't good enough, but how could I protect you from something like that happening again when I didn't have powers?"

Phoebe says "Okay, so the Book said the Ice Cream Man is mortal. That's why he can go through the door and we can't, right?"

Piper says "So, what do you say, dad? We need your help."

Prue opens her mouth to argue and looks pointedly at Andy but he gives her a look that silences her. She sighs in reluctant agreement.

**Street **

Michael and Zeke appear in a swirl of white orbs as the demon kids just look at the two teens become corporeal.

"You again," Ari says walking up to him and grabbing his hand "You should have stayed away."

"Ari don't," The demon girl says to him releasing him from Michael's hands "He's the cute one."

"Oh my," Michael says as the other demon boy throws fire at him and Zeke and he flames out in midair with Zeke.

On the same street but farther down Prue, Andy, and Piper are walking with Phoebe and Victor walking behind them.

Prue says "You know if this doesn't work I can look back and pinpoint the exact moment where it all went wrong."

Piper says "And that moment's name would be dad? Prue, you got to admit, if he can open the door, then we kinda need him."

Prue says "It's all about word choice, Piper. We don't need him, we need his utter lack of power, right? He opens the door, we save the day, we get on with our lives. It's a one-time group effort. Not to mention, Andy could just as easily open the stupid door."

Piper says "Glad to see you have a healthy handle on the situation, Prue."

Prue says "I think I do."

Andy interrupts in the hopes to distract Prue from the Victor topic. "Hey, baby, any tips to handle the miniature demons?" he asks.

Phoebe and Victor are talking. "So, yeah, I was surprised to hear from you, but why did you think I wouldn't write you back?" Phoebe says.

Victor says "Because as far back as you can remember, I've done very little right by you. I mean, if a guy, let alone your own dad, walks out on you once, maybe you'll give him a second chance, but he appears to make a habit of it..."

Phoebe says "I never thought you left by choice, dad."

Victor says "Thank you, Phoebe."

They walk into an alley "Okay, well, this is it." Prue asks.

Piper looks around and says "Uh, but there's nothing here."

"Wait, we lost the truck?" Phoebe asks.

They all hear a yell and a scream as Michael and Zeke flame in hitting the sign on the brick wall. Michael and Zeke stand up and Michael says telepathically. _Behind you,_

"Uh, Prue," Andy whispered, nervously fingering his gun out of habit.

The demon kids stand behind them.

"Yeah, but we gained company." Prue says answering Phoebe's question and turning around at the same time.

The demon girl blows them away but Michael only stumbles backwards and the demon kids laugh.

Prue says "Oh, those kids so need to be grounded." The kids run off. "Oh, I don't get it. Alright, why pick a fight and then run?"

"Hey!" Michael yells to the kids "Come back and fight like a demon." He says making an energy ball and throwing it towards the kids.

Piper says "Speaking of running, we should run because they're getting away."

Prue says "No, we can't do that because we have to get back into the truck."

Phoebe grabs Michael hands and says "Not all of us. Come on, guys." Phoebe, Michael, Zeke and Piper run off.

Victor says "Nice work."

Andy glares at him. "Watch it," he warns.

Prue says "Alright, lost modes of transport are definitely not my forte. So..."

Victor says "Prue, sometimes things in life happen for a reason, no magic involved. Truck's been towed."

They see a No Parking/Tow Away sign.

Prue says "Right."

"The nearest tow yard is a couple miles down the street," Andy states.

Ari watches them from nearby.

**Junk yard**

Victor, Andy, and Prue are there removing a chain from the gate "Need a hand?" Victor asks.

Prue says "No, I don't need a hand, I don't need anything."

"I've got it," Andy insists, helping with the chain.

They walk over to the truck. "This is where he pulled us in, but since he's still trapped inside, I'm guessing the only way in is through the exit." She tries to open the door but it won't budge. She uses her power but still doesn't open. "Ugh! Alright, let's just do this. You can do it, right?"

Victor says "Well, let's just say that chasing demons is not exactly my day job."

Prue says "Alright, it helps if you specifically focus on the task. Don't think about what's behind the door, that'll only distract you. Picture yourself opening the door. See yourself opening the door, then just do it."

Victor opens the door "Thanks for the advice." He says.

"Just doing my job," Prue informs him.

"I'll keep watch in case one of the mini demons get by your sisters," Andy offers.

"Andy…" Prue disagrees.

Andy pecks her on the lips. "It'll be fine. Go save the innocent," he orders and pushes her lightly to the truck.

"I'd rather **he** keep guard," Prue mumbles under her breath. Prue and Victor go inside the truck. "This would be a lot easier if things stopped moving. We left him right here. Unless..."

Victor says "The Nothing. Even mortals have memories, Prue. I saw what it did to those children. I know what it could've done to him and to us if we don't act quickly."

Prue says "Yeah, well, at least we agree upon one thing."

Ice Cream Man says "Make that two and get out while you still can." The ice cream man is sitting nearby.

Prue sees him and says "Oh, my God. I am so sorry. I didn't know."

Ice Cream Man says "The mistake was mine. I saw that boy with the Charmed Ones, you were saving innocents. How could you know they weren't?"

Prue says "Well Mikey didn't exactly know about them. How did you know?" She asks

Ice Cream Man says "Let's just say we both have friends in high places. The moment I mistakenly pulled you and your sister in and the demon teenagers, I was alerted and sent to save you."

"And you get this in return." Prue guesses

"It's getting closer." Victor warns

Prue says "Alright, so you got us out of here once, now it's my turn."

"No heavy-lifting Prue," Victor orders. He helps the ice cream man stand up.

Ice Cream Man says "The children, you must get them back inside the playground."

"We will, and you're gonna help us do it." She informs him while also sending Victor a glare.

Ice Cream Man says "I disabled the truck. You'll need to fix it, play the song."

Prue says "Don't you dare. You stay with us."

Ice Cream Man says "Inside..." Prue pulls a small glass tube out of his shirt pocket. "It's for the truck."

Prue says "It's almost here. You go first, okay?"

Ice Cream Man says "I can replaced, you can't."

"No!" Prue yells as the ice cream man pushes them away and the Nothing sucks him up.

Victor says "Prue, it'll be back. We've gotta get out now! You didn't fail. The only way you fail is if you don't get back and do what he asked. Come on."

**Commercial Break**

**Side walk **

It is night and Phoebe, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Rosaline are standing behind a bush

"Why don't they ever run into a well-lit room with nowhere to hide?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "Well, we know they're somewhere, and I know what's gonna give them away."

Piper says "How could you..."

"Shh!" Phoebe and Rosaline say at the same time.

"Mikey hurry." Zeke says

"Give me a sec." Michael says closing his eyes and concentrating.

The girls and Zeke see the demon kids nearby.

"How badly did you wanna get off that playground? And now we're free. Don't you wanna stay free?" Ari asks.

Piper says "Why do I get the feeling these kids weren't looking to pick a fight with the Charmed Ones? They were just looking for the truck and we crashed their party."

"Shh," Michael says.

Phoebe says "But we're like a mile ahead. I mean, we know where it is."

_It's in the junkyard. _Michael hears Ari say. "Not for long we don't." Michael informs them.

"Oh. Did I say a mile?" Phoebe asks and Rosaline nods her head.

Piper says "Okay, so they know, but it's six of us versus three of them. We're more than even, and bigger."

More demon kids walk up to Ari and the other two.

Phoebe sees them and says "Uh, sis, I think you need to count again. When in doubt..."

Piper says finishing her younger sisters sentence "Bring reinforcements."

_All's that left for us to do is destroy the truck. _Ari says and Michael hears it. "Guys." Michael says getting the sisters attention.

Piper, knowing exactly what he heard says "Prue."

Phoebe says "And dad. Let's go."

**The junk yard**

Phoebe, Rosaline, Michael, Zeke and Piper walk in

"Do you think they're here already?" Piper asks them.

Phoebe says "Probably."

"Do you think they know that we're here already?" Piper asks a second time.

"Yeah obviously…" Michael begins but is cut off by hearing laughter

The kids laugh in the background.

"Okay, do they do that because they think it's funny, or just to freak us out?" Piper asks.

"Piper, Phoebe, Mikey!" Andy calls and the group joins him nearby the ice cream truck. "Prue and Victor are inside now."

Phoebe says "Good, all we have to do is hold off the demons until dad and Prue get out."

"You haven't by any chance had a premonition that this is all going to turn out okay and you've just neglected to inform your kin?" Piper asks.

A demon kid scratches their fingernails along a car "Ow." Michael and Rosaline say plugging their ears.

Andy narrows his eyes calculatingly. "How many of them are there?" he asks.

"Six?" Phoebe guesses and shrugs. "Okay, I think they're surrounding us."

Piper says "No, don't say that. We're not surrounded until they're all around of us."

Phoebe says "Okay, how bad could the odds be? I mean, sure there's a whole bunch of them, but we're witches, right? Andy has a gun and you have the power to..." A demon kid hits Piper over the head with a car part knocking her unconscious. "Piper! Are you okay?"

"Piper!" Michael yells.

"Everyone focus," Andy orders. He picked up Piper and moves her safely out of the way. He instinctively checks for a pulse and sighs in relief.

Phoebe looks around "Alright, you little brats. Bring it on." She says.

**Back in the truck**

Prue says "Head for the slide. Up at the top, that's our way out." Prue starts to get sucked up by the Nothing. "Aah! Daddy!"

"Hold on, Prue!" Victor says grabbing Prue's arms.

Prue says "Daddy, I need you."

Victor says "I've got you. I'm not leaving without you."

"Dad!" She yells

Victor says "I've got you. Oh, God." He pulls her in.

**The junk yard**

The kids surround Phoebe, Michael, Rosaline, Andy and Zeke. A demon boy jumps on Phoebe's back and she throws him into the other kids, knocking them to the ground. The demon girl blows Phoebe away. They laugh and walk over to her. Michael throws an energy ball at them only for it to have no affect except send them flying. Two demon boys attempted to jump Andy and the unconscious Piper. Andy tossed one into the other long enough for Prue and Victor to get out of the truck. Prue waves her arm, using her power on the kids.

"Not my husband and sister," Prue snaps before looking to Victor "Alright, any ideas what to do with this?" Prue hands him the glass tube.

Victor says "Eight years of fixing your mother's car has given me one."

Prue says "Alright, we'll buy you some time." Prue helps Phoebe up while looking at Andy. "Is she okay?" she asks with a nod to Piper.

"Her head's going to hurt tomorrow," Andy offers.

Phoebe says "Oh! Oh, they're coming back."

The girl stands up "Oh, you need a little time out, missy!" Prue says waving her arm once more on the demon girl, sending her flying.

The second demon boy looks at Michael as the demon girls gets up. She holds in her breath holding her hand in front of her face and blowing sending Michael soring backwards knocking him to the ground. The boy starts to aim his arm. "Not my boyfriend you jerk faces." Rosaline yells stepping between Michael and the boy.

The boy throw fire at the same time Rosaline throws ice at the boy and the two battle for a while.

Andy knocks a demon boy down that tried to come up behind Prue as she was helping Phoebe.

Victor opens up the bonnet of the truck and looks for a place to put the glass tube. A flame flies out of the demon boy's other hand heading for Prue and Phoebe. They jump behind a car. "Oh, dad, hurry!" Prue yells.

"Prue, this way," Andy calls, noticing Ari walking toward Victor.

Ari walks up to Victor "No!" Michael yells throwing an energy ball at Ari sending him away from Victor as Prue comes up to them. Prue and Victor look at each other. Victor puts the tube in its place.

The music starts playing and the kids and Michael walk over to the truck. "No!" Prue yells waving her arm sending Michael away from the truck as the other kids get sucked into the truck.

Piper regains consciousness and Phoebe goes over to her "Welcome to our world, dad."

Piper says "When I decide I wanna have kids, you remind me of this day."

"I think we handled the kids well," Andy jokes, nudging Prue pointedly.

"Not now, Andy," Prue groans with a nervous glance to see if Victor heard.

Leo and Caleb walk in the junk yard. "Leo, what are you doing here? Why did you bring him here?" Piper asks.

Leo says "He's supposed to be here, Piper."

Caleb says "You fixed my wheels. Thanks."

Leo says "Caleb's the new Ice Cream Man. He filled me in back at the club. Everything's happened the way it was meant to. He was sent here to take over. It's his time."

Piper says "So your interest in me..."

Caleb says "Strictly professional. I was lost, but until I was sure who you were, I couldn't just come up and say, 'Hey, are you a Charmed One?' 'Cause I need you to take me to my demon-catching truck. Speaking of which, I'm running kind of late as it is, so, uh, thank you. All of you."

Leo says "Good luck."

Caleb gets in the truck

Phoebe says "Something tells me I'm never gonna look at a Creamsicle quite the same way."

"Hmm." was Prue's response. She giggled as Andy whispered something in her ear.

**Manor: Foyer**

Victor's ready to leave "Well, I guess this is goodbye again."

Phoebe hugs him "Thanks, dad. Keep writing."

Victor says to her "You don't have to keep secrets anymore, Phoebe."

Phoebe says "I know."

Victor says "I mean anything." He kisses her forehead. He walks over to Piper and hugs her. "What's the story with this Leo character anyway? How much does he know about you?"

Piper says "Uh, just about everything."

Victor says "Oh, so he's..."

Piper says "He's a wonderful man, yes."

Victor says "Well, still I think I should have a little chat with him sometime."

Piper says "Dad..."

Victor says "It's a father's prerogative."

He walks over to Prue "I'm not saying good bye." She says.

Piper and Phoebe say "Prue!"

Prue says "I'm saying see you soon, dad." She hugs him.

Victor says "Thank you. You know, that's sort of why I came to town. For this job interview, and although it would entail some travel, I'd be based here in San Francisco, and if you guys think that occasionally this town is big enough for the four of us, I'd like to accept their offer. I also wouldn't mind seeing the little one in several months time…"

Piper says "Hmm."

Victor says "Could I accept that as a yes?"

Prue says "Yes."

A horn honks outside "That's my cab. Alright," he grabs his stuff "we've got so much catching up to do."

Piper says "It's okay. It's different now."

Victor says "It is, isn't it? See you soon." He glances at Prue. "Behave with that husband of yours," he jokes and leaves.

**An old alley behind an old building **

Michael, Zeke and Rosaline flame in where there are a dozen demons. "Well, I see you have found me." The demon says forming an energy ball.

"That I did." Michael says throwing a potion at the demon but he throws his energy ball and it hits the potion. "Darn it." He joins hands with Rosaline and Zeke prepared to flame them out if anything were to happen.

"I will kill you and finally have enough power to vanquish the source and take his place." The demon says forming a fireball. "Say good bye. Ah!" He yells and is engulfed in flames as an energy ball hits him from behind and the other demons flame and shimmer out.

"Cole." Michael says recognizing the guy standing over him. "Why? How?"

"I couldn't let anything happen to you especially since you got the source to stop sending bounty hunters after me." Cole says. "I got to go take care, Buddy." He shimmers out.


	36. Blinded By The Whitelighter

**Blinded by the White lighter **

**Manor: Kitchen **

Prue and Piper are standing at the oven making a potion "One teaspoon of baking powder." Piper lists off.

"One teaspoon bat guano. Ooh-hoo," it starts to bubble "It's starting to bubble." Prue says.

"And stink. Couldn't you have made that potion after breakfast?" Piper asks.

Prue says "No, I'm sorry, but Phoebe has a meeting with that D.A. Investigator, and I didn't want her or Andy to go there unarmed."

"You know, I thought morning sickness was supposed to make you sick," Piper points out. She nods pointedly in the direction of the potion.

Prue shrugs and replies "Usually it does but today I'm feeling pretty good actually which is quite a relief."

Leo walks in "Morning. Whoa, what is that smell?" he asks.

"That would be the lovely smell of Piper's breakfast." Prue says in a joking manner.

Piper looks at him and says "Hope you're hungry."

"Uh, starving," Leo says.

Piper looks at him and says "Probably 'cause you missed dinner last night."

Leo says "Piper, I already said I was sorry I was late, okay. It's not like I was out carousing with the boys. I was out being a force of good in the universe."

Piper says to him "A true force of good would have called, like Michael did or at least orbed."

Leo says "I couldn't. Not under the circumstances."

"Which were?" Piper asks as if to receive an answer.

Leo says "Work related, which means I can't talk about it. I mean, anything that happens between me and a charge is confidential. You know that."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Piper accidently cuts her finger with a knife. "Ow!"

Leo sees her cut and says "Oh, let me see that." Leo holds his hand over hers and heals her finger.

Piper says "You know, this all for the good of mankind stuff really puts me in an awful position. I have no choice but to be understanding."

Leo says "You just have to accept that you're engaged to somebody that works for the CIA."

Piper says "Oh."

Phoebe walks in "Wait, you work for the CIA?" She asks.

"You know, ever since you became a blonde..." Prue jokes.

"Do you want something to eat before your meeting with Reece?" Piper asks

Phoebe says "Not hungry, too nervous."

Prue hands Phoebe a vial with a potion in it "Alright, well, this will help you with your nerves. Just a drop in Reece's coffee, and it will out any demon. Reaction will cause his throat to constrict. As he's choking, you run, got it?"

"How do you know that's what happens?" Piper asks curiously

Prue bites her lip and says "Because I tested it on Michael last night."

"That's why he needed healed earlier this morning." Leo says.

Phoebe says to Prue "Thanks. I hadn't even considered that Reece might be evil."

Prue says "Then why are you so nervous?"

Phoebe says "Uh, because he's probing Cole's disappearance. I'm not exactly looking forward to being grilled about my demon ex, you know?"

Prue says "Well, as long as you don't blurt out, 'I killed Cole,' you'll be fine. Andy's going to go with you too. Right, Andy?"

Andy walks in from the dining room at that moment and looks up at Prue. "Yeah, I'm off and I looked into Reece. He's known for being able to spot liars so…" he trails off pointedly.

Leo says "Why don't you practice saying, 'As far as I know, Cole is alive and well and could be anywhere,' See how it feels."

Phoebe says "Okay, uh, As far as I know, Cole is alive and well and could be anywhere."

Piper says to her "Very believable."

Prue says "Yeah, try not to look as guilty as you did just now. You'll give yourself away."

"It should pass," Andy assures her.

Phoebe says "I just can't wait for this investigation to be over."

Piper says "It will soon. It has to. There's nothing to find."

Prue says "Is there?"

Phoebe says "Of course not."

Prue says "Be careful."

Andy kisses Prue's cheek. "You too and don't worry about her. I got her."

**Michael's school**

Michael is sitting in a room with a teacher at a desk and another kid is there _This is ridiculous. _"Why am I in here?" Michael asks aloud.

"Shh!" The teacher snapps "Find something to work on."

"I'm out of here," Michael says getting up.

"Sit down, Gonzalez." The teacher says "This is In School Suspension for a reason."

"Yeah, well, either suspend me or expel me or do something." He says running out the door and flaming out before the teacher could catch up to him.

**An alley**

A witch is running away from a warlock and the warlock is running after her. He throws a fireball at her but she holds her hand up and a blue glow appears as she reflects it.

The witch says to the warlock "You can't hurt me. I can deflect your power."

The warlock smirks and says "All of them?"

He throws another fireball at her and once again she deflects it. It hits him and vanquishes him or so she thinks.

The witch says "Thank god."

The warlock appears behind her and grabs her and holds a dagger against her neck "You know, the ability to clone myself is just one of the powers that I've collected over my years of killing witches. And now I'm about to add one more." He stabs her with the dagger and takes her power. She falls to the ground. Natalie, her Whitelighter, orbs in. She runs over to her. "You're too late, Whitelighter. Your charge is dead. I'll see you later." He blinks out of the alley.

**Opening Credits**

**Manor: Dining room**

Piper and Leo are sitting at the table having breakfast.

Piper says to Leo "So I've got lunch with this guy from the Chronicle who wants to do a story on the club, and then I've got a meeting with these dot com start up guys that want to do an internet thingy. What are you doing today?"

Leo says to her "You know, just the usual."

"Care to elaborate?" Piper asks.

"Piper..." Leo begins

Piper says "Oh, come on. Just a few details, a tidbit,"

Leo says "It's against the rules."

Piper says "Rules. Yes, see, this is my problem. Every time I turn around, we seem to be violating some stupid Whitelighter ordinance."

Leo says "We just have to be careful as long as we're under probation."

Piper says "Which is never ending. I don't know, Leo. I don't think they're ever gonna let us get married."

Leo says "They will. They have to. Nothing is gonna keep us apart, I promise."

Michael flames in as the phone rings. "Mikey, what are you doing home?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, about that, it's a cute story really…" Michael begins as orbs form behind Piper and Leo and Leo looks at Michael suspiciously.

Piper and Leo move in to kiss and Natalie orbs in, interrupting them.

"Aah!" Piper yells.

At that same time Leo says "Natalie!"

Natalie says "Leo. Sorry to interrupt, but we've got a major problem on our hands."

Natalie is holding an athame. Prue walks in phone in hand "Hey, where's Mikey…Ooh! Athame! Athame!" Prue gets ready to attack Natalie but Leo stops her.

"No, no, no. It's okay, she's a Whitelighter. Natalie and I go way back. We were rookies together. Actually, we fought together in World War II." Leo explains to them

Natalie looks at him and says "All your charges need to know is I'm a Whitelighter. This is not a social call. I've come to warn the Charmed Ones and…" She looks at Michael "Demon boy that a warlock just killed my most powerful charge with this athame."

Leo says to her sympathetically "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Natalie says "Thank you. The real tragedy is that it didn't have to happen. I warned her to lay low, and she didn't listen. She always refused to let her magic interfere with her life, and now a warlock has her power of deflection."

"What now?" Michael says

"Deflection. Wait a minute, does this mean he could deflect our powers?" Prue asks

Natalie says "Yes, which is why all Whitelighter's have been put on alert."

"We have?" Leo asks. "Why didn't I hear about this?" He asks.

"Because you missed this morning's staff meeting," Natalie says to him

"You have staff meetings?" Piper asks after a slight laugh.

"With mandatory attendance," Natalie says

Leo says "Unless a charge is in need, which both Michael and Piper were this morning. I had to heal them."

Piper holds up her finger "Right."

"True." Michael says

Natalie looks at Piper and says "I'll assume a demon attacked your finger, since healing is restricted to such circumstances."

Leo says "I believe the Charmed Ones deserve special attention."

Natalie says "I've heard rumors about such special attention, and honestly, Leo."

Natalie and Leo start talking to each other in their clickety-clack language.

"Whitelighter-ese?" Prue asks. Michael starts to walk in the other room "Hold it mister."

He stops in mid step as Natalie says in Clickety-clack language "Piper,"

Piper says "Well, I guess we know what they're talking about."

Prue says "All right, you guys can," she does the clicking sound "all you want. Me, I'm gonna look in the Book of Shadows, okay?"

Natalie says "I'll go with you. I gotta look at the warlock. I might be able to identify him."

Prue says "Oh, alright. Well, it's up in the attic."

Natalie says "Attic? You mean the altar room, don't you? The rules are very clear. Every witch must keep their Book of Shadows in a sacred and protected spot."

Prue says "Right, of course."

Leo says "Maybe you can bring the Book down here?"

Prue says "Yeah, yeah. I'll just run up to the altar room, which by the way, is right next to the potions lab, and I'll be right back." She looks at Michael and says "Care to tell me what happened at school today?"

He makes a fake smile "No." he says. She glares at him "I sort of walked out of In School Suspension." He says sheepishly.

"Well, now you have been suspended until further notice is what the call said." Prue says "Call for the book."

_Personal gain._ Michael says telepathically as she goes up the stairs.

"Be right back." He says flaming out. "I got it." He yells from the attic

Prue runs down the stairs and looks up towards the attic "Cheater." She mumbles under her breath

"Well, hurry up." He says and she runs up the stairs.

Leo picks up a piece of fruit and Natalie click-clacks at him "Not supposed to eat on the job."

**A diner**

Phoebe, Andy, and Reece are sitting at a table. "You sure you don't want something to eat?" Reece asks.

Phoebe says "No, I'm fine. Uh, actually, I would like a bagel also. Thanks."

He turns his back to Phoebe to talk to a waitress "Uh, excuse me, miss. Can we have another bagel?"

"I'd like some more coffee creamer," Andy adds. He watches nervously as Phoebe quickly pours some potion in Reece's coffee. Reece turns back to face Phoebe and Andy. "It's a nice place. It's crowded. I guess that's why you picked it. That makes me think you're afraid of something."

"Actually, they just make really good coffee," Andy replies to save Phoebe from answering.

Reece takes a sip of his coffee and coughs. "Allergies." He explains to them. He ignores Andy's comment and looks straight at Phoebe. "So, so are you?"

"Am I what?" she asks him

Reece says "Afraid."

Phoebe says "Afraid of Cole? No. Why should I be?"

Reece says "Well, several reasons. Not the least of which is he's a fraud, or a man who exists only on paper. Wormed his way into the DA office for reasons unknown, and who apparently has a very dark side." He shows her some photos of Cole's altar. "We found blood stains on his carpet and a hidden cabinet full of occult paraphernalia. Now, you're telling me you don't know anything about this?"

"Is that an accusation, Davidson?" Andy asks coolly.

"Not yet, Trudeau, but it's enough to warrant a formal interrogation if I wanted," Reece replies just as coldly.

Phoebe says "Andy, it's okay. No... I mean, yes. I don't know about any of this." She looks at a fake gold necklace with the letter M on it. "Mikey…" She whispers.

Reece says "Look, Miss Halliwell, see, I think you know more than you're letting on, but you're scared. You're afraid that if I find out the truth, you're gonna get in trouble. Am I right?"

Phoebe says "I wish I could help you, but I can't. I'm sorry. I really am." She stands up.

"Is that everything?" Andy asks.

Reece says "Uh, listen. Cole's the kind of man who knows how to cover his tracks, okay? If he's alive and you know something, he could hurt you. He could hurt your sisters, and your cousin, too." He pauses and glances at Andy. "No offense to you," he adds.

Andy exchanges a glance with Phoebe. "I think we're done," he states. He and Phoebe leave.

**Manor: Conservatory**

Prue and Piper are sitting on the couch with Michael between them and they are reading the Book of Shadows. Leo and Natalie are standing nearby.

Prue reads from the book "_'The power of deflection is a witch's best shield against the forces of darkness'_."

Piper continues to read "_'_Unless the forces of darkness already have it, in which case, it's the great shield against us'."

"Alright, how did he get close enough to get it from such a powerful witch?" Prue asks.

Piper says "Maybe he wasn't working alone."

Leo says "Or maybe he possesses the power..."

"Cloning. I was just thinking the same thing." Natalie says.

Leo says "The ability to duplicate oneself, but..."

Natalie says "It can't be sustained for long periods of time."

"Hey, Prue, that could come in handy for you to know some day." Michael says to her.

Piper says "That's cute how you guys finish each other's sentences."

Natalie says "Happens when you work with someone for as long as we have."

"I see that." Piper says.

Leo says "Maybe we should check the Book. See if the warlock stole the cloning power too."

"He probably did, but let's look anyway." Michael says sarcastically.

"I haven't changed my mind about you not leaving the house until the suspension is lifted." Prue says

"What?" Both Piper and Leo say at the same time.

Prue ignores them and says "Alright, cross-reference cloning with warlock." Prue uses her power to flip the pages. It lands on a page about the warlock named Eames. "Here it is. A warlock named Eames. Seems that, uh, ten years ago, he murdered a witch in Glasgow and stole her power of cloning. Do you recognize him?"

"That's him." Natalie says.

Prue says "Uh, well, cloning and deflection are not his only tricks. It says here that Eames also killed a witch in Kenya in '89 and took the power of transmogrification."

"Trans what?" Piper asks

Leo and Natalie and Michael say at the same time "The ability to change shape or form."

Prue says "Okay, so, uh, what's his master plan?"

"What makes you think he has one?" Natalie asks.

Prue says "Well, the time and geography between kills suggest that he was hunting these particular witches, right? It's not sport, it's strategy.

Piper says "So all we have to do to catch him is to figure out what that plan is and then beat him to the punch."

Prue says "Right, or we can try and take him out first before he even has a chance."

Natalie turns to Leo "Leo, we should discuss the best way to approach this situation." She then turns to Prue, Michael and Piper "I mean, in private if you wouldn't mind going into another room please."

Piper says "Or how about this idea?"

Piper freezes Natalie and Michael laughs as Prue grins "Hmm!"

"Piper, what are you doing?" Leo asks her upon seeing the now frozen Natalie.

"Getting irritated, who put Lady Attitude in charge?" She asks.

"She's not in charge." Leo assures her.

"Really? 'Cause she's acting like it. I thought Whitelighters were supposed to guide, not dictate." She says.

"She is just trying to help." Leo says.

"By what? Slowing us down and second-guessing us?" Prue asks.

Leo says "Introducing the concept of caution and organization into the manor isn't a bad idea. Natalie's considered one of the top Whitelighters up there."

"Oh, I bet they love her. She's never met a rule she didn't like." Piper says.

Prue says "Leo, we already have a Whitelighter. Besides, I don't really like anybody who doesn't trust us."

Leo says "You've misread her. Natalie is cautious because she just lost a charge and she's worried the same thing is gonna happen to you. You can't question her heart."

"Okay, how about everything else?" Piper asks after thinking a bit.

"I'll talk to her." Leo assures her. "Now please, would you unfreeze her?" He asks.

"Sure." Piper gets up and walks past Natalie flickers her wrists behind her "There you go." Natalie unfreezes as Piper walks into the kitchen.

Natalie seeing Piper is now gone asks "Wait a minute, what's going on?"

Leo says "I gotta go talk to Piper."

Natalie says "Leo."

"I'll be right back." He assures. Leo goes in the kitchen.

"You were frozen." Michael says with a smile.

Prue quickly says "Yep Piper froze ya."

"She-she what?" Natalie asks

Prue grins and says "Yep."

**Kitchen **

Leo says "Hey, you want to freeze me in bed for your own personal pleasure, that is fine, but freezing Natalie is not gonna make her or the Elders happy."

"Well, I'm sorry, but how do you think I feel listening to you two clickety-clack about work when you don't tell me anything? I mean, she clearly knows things about you that I don't." Piper says.

"She's an old friend." Leo assures her.

Piper says "Well, obviously."

"Come on, you're not jealous are you? Because there is nothing..." Leo asks.

Piper says "Leo, I'm not jealous of her. I'm jealous of the part of your life she gets to share with you that I don't. You know, like where you go all day, who your other charges are, what it's like up there."

Leo says "I've taken you up there before."

Piper says "Once, and I don't even get to remember it. It's just more rules. More stupid rules that exclude me, unlike you and Natalie, who literally speak the same language with each other."

"It is just boring shop talk." Leo tells her

"It's secrets, and if there's one thing I learned as a Halliwell, you don't keep secrets from the people you love." Piper says.

Phoebe and Andy walk in through the back door "Hi. Am I interrupting something?" Phoebe asks

Piper says "Yes."

At the same time Leo says "No."

"How did your thing go with the investigator?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "Uh, fine. At least he's not a demon. Leo, can I talk to you about something? Soon."

Piper says to her "Take a number."

"Maybe later, okay? Why don't you go meet Natalie?" Leo suggests.

"Who's Natalie?" Phoebe asks looking confused

"She's a..." Piper starts.

"Fellow Whitelighter," Leo finishes. He looks at her and says "See? I finished your sentence."

Piper says "Hmm. It's not what I was gonna say."

Andy glances between Piper and Leo. "Is Prue in there too?" he asks. Piper gives him a short nod and Andy and Phoebe hurry out.

**Conservatory**

Prue's scrying with a crystal and Michael is sitting next to her. "You're wasting your time. You can't scry for warlocks."

"I'm not. I'm scrying for a witch. I'm focusing the crystal on your charge's power, which technically is still alive." Prue explains.

"And if that doesn't work I can try and scry for him through my demonic side." Michael says.

Phoebe walks in "Hi. You must be, uh..."

"Oh!" The crystal points to a spot on the map. "Okay, here we go, I think I found Eames. Uh, Industrial District south of San Francisco." Prue says looking at the map.

"A warlock? What's going on?" Phoebe asks.

"Are you sure you should be going?" Andy questions.

Prue says "Yes, I need too. We'll fill you two in on the way. Piper! Leo!"

"Wait, you're not going after him are you?" Natalie asks.

Prue says to Natalie "Yeah, that would be the idea."

"And what I asked," Andy couldn't help but add.

Natalie says "You're not prepared, you're not—"

Phoebe touches the dagger and has a premonition

_Premonition _

_Eames killing a man_

_End of premonition _

"What did you see?" Prue asks Phoebe.

"A warlock I think. Killing a male witch." Phoebe says though unsure.

"Not if we can help it." Prue says. Piper and Leo walk in. "It's five against one. We should be able to counter his power of deflection."

"But he can also clone himself." Leo reminds her.

Prue says "So then it's five against two. Still, the odds are on our side. Plus, we'll have the element of surprise."

Natalie says "People, we're under an alert. You can't go running off half-cocked."

"People?" Phoebe repeats.

Andy frowns at Natalie's attitude. "What do you suggest then?" he demands, his voice carefully neutral.

Natalie says "You must consult the Elders, find out what they know, what they want you to do."

Piper says "And how long will that take? Long enough to lose another witch's life?"

Natalie says "Better one than five. You wondered what Eames' ultimate goal was. What if it's to kill the Charmed Ones or the most powerful demon in the underworld? Think of the damage he could do with all of your powers."

Andy opens his mouth to reply but Prue beat him to it. "Alright, Natalie's right. We should definitely check with the Elders first. Do it quickly." Prue says.

Natalie says "I'll be back as soon as possible." Natalie orbs out.

"So what, we're supposed to just wait?" Phoebe asks.

"No!" Prue says "I had to say something to get rid of her. Andy, I think you should…"

"Don't even start, Prue. I can't stop you from going because I know you have to but I'm sure as hell going with you," Andy insists.

Prue nods. "Okay, let's go."

Leo says "Didn't you hear what she said? Consulting with the Elders is for your own protection."

Piper says "And siding with us is for yours."

Prue says "Hmm!"

"Sorry, Leo," Andy offers.

**An alley**

Eames is there chanting. Prue, Piper, Michael, Leo, Andy, and Phoebe pull up in the car and get out. Prue waves her arm and sends Eames flying backwards and He gets back up.

"Oh, Piper, freeze him." Prue orders.

Piper tries to freeze Eames but he deflects it "He deflected it." Eames disappears. "What happened? Where'd he go?"

"I don't think that was Eames. I think that was his clone." Leo says.

"Alright, well, the real Eames must be around here some place." Phoebe says.

Michael looks around "The only question is where?"

"They typically run to the back," Andy suggests. He pulls out his gun and leads the way in the general direction.

Piper says "Okay, maybe we should get out of here."

"No, no, no. What about the witch in Phoebe's premonition? We can't just leave him." Prue says.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Piper admits.

"What did he look like?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "Oh, I don't know. Kinda balding." A man appears in black and dark blue orbs "Sort of like that."

The man says "Who are you? Why'd you summon me?"

"That's no witch. That's..." Leo begins as a crossbow appears in the man's hands hand. "a Darklighter."

"Leo!" Michael yells

Piper says to Leo "Leo! Leo, get out of here!" The Darklighter shoots an arrow at Leo.

"No." Michael says jumping to Leo as Leo is orbing out.

Andy fires his gun just as the arrow left the crossbow, hitting the Darklighter square in the chest. The Darklighter stumbled and Phoebe kicks the crossbow out of his hand and kicks him. Piper freezes him.

"Okay, I don't understand. Why is there a Darklighter here?" Piper asks confused.

"Prue, we should leave," Andy states suddenly. He looks around warily while keeping a firm grip on Prue's arm.

Eames just appears out of nowhere "Oh, did I miss all the fun?" Eames sets the Darklighter on fire. He blinks in front of the crossbow. "No, wait, I am the fun. Thanks for this." He picks up the crossbow and blinks out of the alley just before Andy fired another shot.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Prue, Andy, Piper and Phoebe walk in as Leo and Michael are there waiting.

"Did you get the Darklighter?" Leo asks.

"No, but Eames did." Piper says.

Michael looks at her in disbelief "Eames?"

Leo says "A warlock killed a Darklighter?"

Phoebe says "And took his crossbow."

Leo says "Well, that doesn't make any sense. They both play for team evil."

"That's not the only gray point," Andy admits.

Prue says "Yeah, what I don't get is why Eames had no interest in attacking us."

Phoebe says "Maybe he knew he was outnumbered."

Prue says "No, he didn't really seem overly concerned. In fact, he seemed cocky."

"He's got a plan," Andy explains.

"Something bigger than just us." Michael agrees as Natalie orbs in.

"Good, you're still here." Natalie says.

_Speaking of cocky, _Piper thinks in her mind.

Natalie says "I consulted the Elders and they want you to hold back. They think the witch Phoebe saw might be a force of darkness."

"A Darklighter actually," Prue says.

"How do you know?" Natalie asks.

"We went, we saw, we didn't quite conquer." Piper says.

"You what? Leo, how could you let this happen?" she asks turning to him.

"This wasn't Leo's decision. It was ours." Prue says answering for Leo

Natalie says "You'll take responsibility for a decision, but not for your lives? That warlock could have killed you."

"It'd take more than just that warlock, no matter how many powers he has," Andy defends.

Natalie looks Andy over. "You're a mortal," she states and then looks back at the sisters. "You're never supposed to put a mortal in danger," she scolds.

Andy frowns in anger. "That was my decision."

"Andy's been in worse than this during his day job," Prue snaps.

"He wasn't after us." Piper interrupts. She puts a soothing hand on Prue's shoulder.

Natalie says "That makes you lucky, not smart. You were reckless. As the Charmed Ones, you have an obligation to serve the greater good. You have a higher calling."

The elders call Leo and Natalie "So do we."

Natalie says "I think we better both go up this time."

Leo says "Better lay low until we get back." Leo and Natalie hold hands and orb out.

Piper says "What's with the hand holding thing?"

"I really don't like her," Andy states.

"Join the club," Piper agrees.

Phoebe says "That's the least of our problems. We have to concentrate on finding and vanquishing Eames."

Prue says "Yeah, and we can't count on scrying to locate him because it just could be his clone again."

Piper says "I still think we need to decode his master plan and then that way we can figure him out."

Phoebe says "Mikey and I will take book duty."

Prue says "Andy and I can do a flow chart, see where all this is leading."

"I'll get everything," Andy offers, walking out to gather the needed supplies for a professional flow chart.

Piper says "I'll help. Anything to get rid of her."

Phoebe says "You mean him."

Piper says "Nah, I mean her."

Phoebe walks into the conservatory with Michael and they sit down at the table. She flips through the Book of Shadows and stops at the page about Belthazor. Phoebe looks at the page and says "What am I gonna do about you?"

**The heavens **

There are a bunch of Whitelighter's and elders standing around in white robes. Leo is there wearing jeans and a shirt as Natalie walks up to him wearing the robe. "I've never seen the Elders like this before. They're worried about what Eames is up to. Aren't you gonna change into your robes? The rules say..."

"I know the rules." Leo interrupts "I find my jeans more comfortable."

Natalie says "That attitude scares me, Leo. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't tell you how concerned I am about the situation at the manor."

Leo says "You haven't seen Michael and the Charmed Ones at their best. Trust me, they're talented witches."

Natalie says "They're also sloppy, untrained, emotional..."

Leo finishes her sentence "And undisciplined, I know. That's part of what makes them great. They don't work by rote. They work on instinct, on passion."

Natalie says "I'm all for instinct and passion, but they're too impulsive. They lead with their hearts, not their heads, and they're not the only ones."

"You think I do too?" Leo asks.

Natalie says "I think it's clear that you love them."

Leo says "Every Whitelighter loves their charges."

Natalie says "Not the way that you do. Your feelings are clouding your ability to see their weaknesses."

Leo says "Weaknesses? I think their record speaks for itself. They took out Belthazor, who took out the Triad."

Natalie says "But Belthazor is a perfect example. He never should have gotten that close to them. I can't help but to think that your relationship with Piper..."

Leo says "Is none of your business."

Natalie says "Actually, Leo, it is my business. The Elders want to know whether or not I think it's getting in the way of your job."

Phoebe is calling Leo from below "That's Phoebe. Rules say a charge's call takes precedent." He orbs out.

**Phoebe's bedroom**

Phoebe is in there yelling for Leo "Leo!"

Leo orbs in "Sorry, Phoebe, I forgot that you needed to talk. What's up?" he asks.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, this is confidential, right? I mean, anything that I'm about to say to you just stays between me and you?" she tries to clarify.

Leo says "Absolutely."

Phoebe says "And they don't get to know? And they're not eavesdropping or anything right now?"

"Phoebe, what is it?" Leo asks.

"You need to sit." She sits him on her bed and she sits beside him. "Okay, here goes. Leo, Cole is alive."

"What?" Leo says.

Phoebe says "Cole... Belthazor, I didn't really vanquish him. I know. I know it's horrible, and I've barely been able to live with Prue and Piper ever since, but I just couldn't tell them but Mikey knew too."

Leo says "Phoebe..."

Phoebe says "I couldn't kill him, Leo. I had every intention of doing it, but when I got there and I was face to face with him, I just, I couldn't kill him, and I knew that my sisters were going to."

"So you faked his death?" Leo asks.

Phoebe says "I didn't have a choice. Leo, I knew in my heart that he would never try and hurt us. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let him go and Michael wouldn't have either you have to believe me. All I know is that I loved Cole. And if anyone understands forbidden love it's you, isn't it?"

"Oh my god, Phoebe. It's not even close to being the same thing. He is a demon." Leo says.

Phoebe says "He's half-human."

Leo says "For god sakes, he's a killer. He has killed witches and innocents and anything that has gotten in his way. What is the matter with you? What makes you think that he is not gonna come back here right now and try and kill all three of you and Michael?"

Phoebe says "He won't. I know he's good."

Leo says "No, you hope that he's good. You want him to be good. Why did you even tell me this?"

"I don't know, Leo. I was sort of counting on you for your guidance and support." Phoebe says to him.

Leo says "Well, it's my guidance and support that got you into this mess. I don't know how to begin to fix this." Leo walks out of her room and doubles over in pain He groans.

Phoebe hears him groan and says "Leo? Leo, what's the matter?" She goes over to him.

Leo says "I don't know. Feels like a witch is being hurt. I can feel her pain."

"Is it one of your charges?" Phoebe asks "Mikey?" She yells

"No." Leo says.

Prue, Michael and Piper walk in "What happened?" Piper asks.

Leo says "She needs help."

**A park**

Eames has just stabbed a witch "Of course I've could have killed you, but it's not your powers I'm after. I've set my sights a little higher. I'm looking for a few good Whitelighters. Well, actually, just one. That's all I'm missing now. And yours'll do just fine."

**Manor**

"Why isn't her Whitelighter helping her?" Piper asks.

"Oh my," Michael says realizing something.

Leo says "I don't know, but I have to go to her." Leo starts to orb out.

Prue suddenly realizes the same thing says "No, Leo, wait. I just realized, how could we have missed it? The only reason Eames would have killed a Darklighter is so that he can use the crossbow to kill a Whitelighter."

Natalie orbs in "She's right, Leo, it's a trap."

Leo says "I don't understand. Why would he even want to kill a Whitelighter?"

"To gain the power to orb up there, the only way in. Once there, he'd be able to decimate all Whitelighters." Natalie explains.

Phoebe says "And that would leave all their charges unprotected. He would be able to wipe out all witches everywhere, including us."

"Sounds like a master plan to me." Prue says.

Natalie says "The Elders have instituted a lockdown and recalled all Whitelighters from Earth. Leo and I are the only ones who have retained the power to orb so we can help you stop Eames."

Leo says "Must be why I feel her pain. If you could only feel it."

Natalie says "I feel it but I won't be ruled by it. A Whitelighter who's controlled by his emotions is useless. The greater good must come first."

"Wait." Michael says "What about Rosaline, she can orb."

"Not my concern." Natalie says to him.

"No, of course it's not. Your only concern is saving the Whitelighter's up there. Well, I won't do anything until I know she is safe." He flames out.

**The park**

The witch is lying on the ground in pain. Eames is nearby waiting "Well, this is boring. What kind of lame Whitelighter do you have?"

The witch says "They must be on to you now."

Eames says to her "I think you're right. Which means what? They'll send witches to try and stop me? Well, if witches come, can Whitelighter's be far behind? After ten years of chasing a dream, the dream starts chasing me. Of course, you know there is a down side. I no longer have any use for you." He stabs her again and blinks out.

**Manor**

Leo stumbles down the stairs "Leo!"

"Leo, what is it?" Natalie asks.

Leo says "He killed her."

"What does your rule book say to do now?" Prue asks looking at Natalie

**Commercial Break**

**Michael's school**

Michael flames in nearby "Rosaline," He whispers in the empty hallway as kids are in class. He hears some crashing noises and runs towards the sound in the other hallway.

Michael runs into the hallway to see Rosaline be thrown into the wall by Eames. "Mikey…" She says before slipping into unconsciousness.

"No!" Michael yells flaming out as Eames turns around and sees nothing. Michael flames back in by Rosaline and grabs her before flaming back out.

**Manor**

Michael flames into the conservatory and sets her on the couch "Rosy." He says grabbing her hand "I'm so sorry, if I had been there sooner you would have been healed in time." He says closing his eyes and crying hard.

He tries to focus on her thoughts, though she didn't have telepathy with him he could still read her thoughts, "Come on, come on." He whispers to himself. He finally reached her thoughts after a few moments and re-directed his power onto her as bright orangey lights begin to appear.

**Manor: Kitchen**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are there Phoebe's making some coffee "I can't believe Natalie just let her die like that, we should have done something." Andy walks in from the conservatory where he had been sitting with Michael and Rosaline.

"Like what?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "I don't know. Something." She looks at Andy. "How's Rosaline?" she asks.

"Resting comfortably now. At least as comfortably as she can be," Andy answers.

Prue says "We need to figure out a way to stop Eames before he kills again. We should be working on a vanquishing spell. I mean, for all we know, he could try to come back for Rosaline."

"Well, if he does I'll send him straight to hell for child abuse," Andy says.

"I think we should stick with my vanquishing spell plan," Prue suggests.

Andy grunts in silent agreement. "Spells are safer than straight battling."

Phoebe says "It's gonna be a tricky spell, though. We have to counteract a lot of powers."

Piper says "Plus, we need to do it fast, cause I don't like my boyfriend being one of the only two targets on Earth."

"Well, Mikey knows how you feel. Are you sure she's okay?" Prue asks.

"She should be fine as long as she doesn't get hit by anything else," Andy assures her.

They walk in to see Michael clutching Rosaline's hand and the wound on her head from hitting the wall heal. "Mikey, come on honey," Phoebe says pulling him up. He resists at first "she'll be fine come on." Phoebe assures him and they walk out of the conservatory.

The girls, Andy, and Michael walk into the living room where Leo and Natalie are talking. "We'd like to speak to Leo in private. So if you wouldn't mind going into another room?"

Natalie says "If it's work related, you can discuss it with me."

"What do you mean?" Prue asks.

Piper says "Leo?"

Leo looks at Michael "Hey, are you all right?" Michael nods and Leo answers the question "I asked Natalie to take over as your Whitelighter and she accepted."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks.

Leo says "Piper, nothing is more important to me than your safety, and my being here is putting all of your lives at risk."

Prue says "Leo, you have done nothing but protect us."

Leo says "You saw what happened upstairs. I would have rushed off to help that witch if you hadn't stopped me. Now I am supposed to be guiding you and you are guiding me."

"Doing something would have been better than nothing at all. That witch is dead because of Natalie's advice," Andy points out. "You're both at fault, not just you."

Prue says "Leo, we all make mistakes."

Leo says "I appreciate it, Andy, but we can't afford to make mistakes now."

Phoebe says "Leo, if this is because of me..."

Prue, Michael and Piper look at her, confused.

Leo says "It isn't, Phoebe. It's because of me. Maybe Natalie's right. Maybe my feelings for you are clouding my ability to guide you, I don't know. But all I do know is that this is no time for self-doubt, not with Eames out there." Leo walks over to Piper. "Piper, they want me to join in the lockdown. Until I return, I want you to do as Natalie asks. It's important for us." Leo and Piper kiss and he orbs out. Prue, Piper, Michael and Phoebe stare at Natalie.

"Wait, what about…Rosaline?" Michael asks as the orbs disappear completely.

"I'll stay with her, Mikey. She'll be fine," Andy promises.

Natalie says "I suggest you channel your anger toward the warlock you're meant to vanquish. Now, first..."

"Okay, could we just have a moment to process this, please?" Prue asks.

Natalie says "No. It's time you stopped focusing on yourselves and started focusing on Eames. You must prepare yourselves for battle. Mentally, physically, sartorially," Piper laughs.

"I'm sorry, what?" Phoebe asks.

"She doesn't like our clothes." Piper says.

Natalie says "You need outfits that are loose and move. That means no more braless, strapless, fearless attire." She looks at Michael and says "See now he has the perfect example." He is wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Prue says "Okay, but then I have nothing to wear."

"Well, you're not allowed to work out anyway," Andy warns.

"All the Charmed Ones have to," Natalie argues.

"She's not just a Charmed One but a pregnant woman who isn't supposed to be participating in any strenuous activities," Andy counters.

Prue stands up to intercede and frowns. "Okay while you guys argue about it, I'm going to go make a quick trip to the bathroom," she decides, looking a little sick.

Piper and Phoebe exchange a worried glance but Andy was the one to follow her.

**An alley**

Piper and Phoebe are stretching as Natalie's also stretches in front of them. Prue is standing to the side and Michael just looks at them weird.

"Okay, tell me again why we're doing this?" Prue asks.

"Because one bad word from General Goody-Two-Shoes, and I'm not getting married." Piper says.

Prue says "That's a good reason, I guess."

"What are you complaining about? Andy scared her into letting you stand there," Phoebe grumbles.

Natalie turns to face the girls and Michael "Alright, let's get going. Defeating Eames will require split-second timing and flawless teamwork. I can't tell you what you'll be doing but I can tell you what you won't. You won't be winging it. You won't be hoping for the best. The will to win is the will to prepare to win. Do you understand me?"

Piper says "Uh-huh."

Phoebe says "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that last platitude."

Natalie says to her "You think you're so tough because you took out Belthazor, don't you? Let me tell you something. You're only as good as your next vanquish. This alley is a neutral battlefield. Our challenge is to fight Eames. Our primary goal is..."

Piper says "To win!"

"No." Natalie says to her.

"No." Piper repeats in disbelief.

Natalie says "To get the crossbow." She picks up a piece of wood. "A Darklighter's crossbow delivers arrows dipped in a poison that is lethal to Whitelighters. Get the crossbow, and the immediate threat is over. If you have the opportunity to vanquish Eames by all mean seize it. But keep your eyes on the prize. Alright, now let's pretend I'm the enemy."

Prue smiles "Oh that is way too easy."

"Too easy," Michael says as Phoebe claps her hands and Piper laughs.

Natalie says "Now talk me through how you plan to separate me from my crossbow."

Piper says "Okay, first, I freeze you."

Natalie says "I deflect that."

Phoebe thinks and says "I guess I could levitate and kick you."

Natalie says "You just kicked a clone."

"Well, what if I just flame in and yell crossbow and flame it to me." Michael says.

Prue says "Or how about I send in an astral Prue as a decoy and just, you know...'" Prue waves her arm and the piece of wood flies out of Natalie's hands. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Phoebe laughs as Michael smirks.

Natalie says "Not as sorry as you would be if I just blinked behind you and stabbed you to death."

"Well, that would be bad." Prue says in a non-caring way just as Natalie was thrown back with a wave of telekinesis.

Piper looks impressed. "Nice," she complimented.

"Uh, that wasn't me, I swear," Prue announces quickly.

"Liar," Phoebe teases while Prue just looks confused as Natalie advances on them again.

Natalie eyes Prue thoughtfully for a moment. "Continue."

Phoebe says "Alright, you know what? This is too hard usually in these situations, you know, everything happens so quickly, the adrenaline is pumping."

Natalie says "I want you to think using your brains, not your glands. Now try again."

Prue was standing to the side doing some basic blocking with her telekinesis when Natalie points her "crossbow" at Prue. Before Natalie taps her, Prue was suddenly surrounded by a red glow and disappears. She reappears behind Natalie with a thoroughly perplexed look on her face. "Oh… bathroom break," Prue whispers. She disappears in the red light again before Natalie could even respond.

Phoebe levitates and Natalie spins her around in the air and She falls to the ground. Piper freezes energy balls Natalie throws at her She misses one and it shocks her. Natalie throws a low level, Whitelighter energy ball, at Michael and he flames out and back in. she does it again and he shimmers out and back in faster than the flaming did.

**P3**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Michael are sitting at the bar writing trying to come up with a spell as Natalie is sitting at a table nearby.

Phoebe turns to Piper and whispers "Hey, if we don't vanquish Eames, can we at least vanquish Natalie?"

Piper says "Don't tempt me."

"Come on guys, can't we just give her a chance?" Michael asks defending her.

Prue says "Alright, I've got the cloning portion of the vanquishing spell done."

Piper says "I'm almost there with the transmogrification."

Phoebe says "Mine came out a little country western," she reads what she has "I'm rejectin' your deflection."

Piper says "Well, it works for me, but you have to get it past you-know-who."

Phoebe says "You know, Leo never had to approve our spells. He trusted us."

Prue says "Yeah, but she said that she needs to hear it."

Phoebe says "You know what? What she needs none of us can give her, alright?"

Prue looks at Michael and says "Alright, still, but personal feelings aside, you kind of have to admire her professionally, you know? She's very dedicated."

"Yeah, but she's not Leo." Piper says under her breath.

Natalie walks over to them "How's that spell coming along?"

Phoebe says "Great. All done."

"Good." Natalie says

"Here you go." Phoebe says handing her a piece of paper and she reads it.

Natalie says "Okay, let's nail this warlock."

Prue says "Alright, I'll start scrying for his location."

Natalie says "No need. I've been working on a new plan, one that would allow us to fight on our turf, not his."

"Make him come to us? How?" Piper asks curiously.

Natalie says "What he wants is what you've got."

Prue realizes what she means "You're gonna use yourself as bait."

Natalie says "If I orb in somewhere unprotected, Eames should be able to track me with his Darklighter powers. With the four of you in position, as soon as Eames shows up, I orb out. The advantage is all ours."

"Nope, we can't let you do that. It's too dangerous." Piper says.

Natalie says "I appreciate your concern."

Piper says "My concern is not for you, at least not just for you. My concern is if you fail..."

Natalie cuts her off by saying "I won't fail. I've gone over every permutation. So long as we follow the rules, we'll succeed."

_Haha rules?_ Michael says telepathically

_Yes rules_, Prue says telepathically _Maybe you should try following the schools rules sometime_

**Park**

The dead witch is still lying there. Prue, Piper, Michael and Phoebe are hiding behind some bushes. Natalie orbs in and Eames blinks in.

Natalie looks at the bush and says "Now!"

Eames tries to shoot Natalie with the crossbow but she orbs out. Prue waves her arm and sends Eames flying away as the crossbow hits the ground. Piper sees Eames get up and run for the cross bow "Mikey," Piper whispers.

Michael looks and says "Crossbow!" And it flames to him and Eames disappears.

Phoebe says "Clone!"

Prue says "Alright, be ready with the spell. He could be anywhere. Get the crossbow."

Piper takes the crossbow from Michael

"Wait, where is he? Why isn't he fighting back?" Phoebe asks.

"Maybe because we got the crossbow?" Piper offers as a suggestion.

"No. Something doesn't feel right." Prue says

"Yeah, this was way too easy." Michael agrees

Phoebe says "And even worse, anticlimactic."

Piper says "Well, who cares? We got the crossbow. Let's go."

The sisters leave and Michael flames out "Hurry he'll get there before we do." Prue says. Just as the words left her mouth, she disappears in a flash of red.

"Prue?" Piper calls.

**Manor**

Natalie orbs in and waits for the sisters and a few minutes after waiting Michael flames in "We got the crossbow and they're on their way." Michael says informing her.

Prue teleports in next to Michael. "God, that is so sickening," she sighs before running off to the bathroom.

"Cool new power, Prue," Michael compliments after her. He looks back at Natalie. "Here," Michael says "I need you to drink this potion."

"Why?" She asks

"Please, just trust me it will help me come into contact with you." Michael says and she drinks it.

Michael and Natalie are waiting in the foyer and Piper and Phoebe walk in.

"Did you get it?" Natalie asks as they walk into the foyer.

"We got it." Piper says.

"Did Prue make it in?" Piper questions. "She literally just disappeared in front of us."

Piper hands Natalie the crossbow. Natalie nods to Piper's question. "She's in the bathroom. It's her baby's power," she explains knowingly.

"Wait a minute" Michael whispers to himself.

"Baby's power? How can my baby have a power already?" Prue wonders as she walks back in.

"You are the eldest Charmed One," Natalie replies. "Now, how was Eames?"

Prue says "We didn't get him."

Natalie says "That's alright, he wasn't our primary goal. You've done well."

Prue says "I don't know. I think he gave up too easily."

Natalie says "Maybe you were just prepared and he wasn't. It was our setting, our timing, our plan to execute."

Phoebe says "Yeah, but we didn't get a chance to execute it."

Natalie says "We got what we wanted and no one got hurt. This is what happens when Whitelighters and witches work hard together. And thanks to you, they'll get a chance to do a lot more of it. I'll bring this up there."

Piper says "Uh, does that mean Leo gets to come back?"

Michael has a sudden flashback

_Flashback _

_It says here he killed a witch in Kenya in 89 and took her power of transmogrification_

_End of Flashback _

Natalie says "That's not my call. I'll see you later." She pauses and then says "So Eames didn't fight at all?"

Prue says "Not at all. I flung, Michael called, and he fled."

Natalie says "Did you wait for him? Look for him?"

Phoebe says "No, we were playing by the rules."

Piper says "And we grabbed the crossbow, just like you said."

"The crossbow..." Michael and Natalie say together

The crossbow changes into Eames and He grabs Natalie. Prue waves her arm at him trying to send him flying but he deflects it, sending her flying. The couch suddenly flew from the foyer and intercepted Prue's fall so that she landed rather comfortably. Piper tries to freeze him and he deflects it, sending her to the floor.

Eames says "She was right. Way too easy." He stabs Natalie with an arrow. Michael forms an energy ball and throws it at Eames but he deflects it and sends it back to him sending him into Phoebe.

"No!" Piper yells.

Eames blinks out of the room with Natalie.

"Prue! Are you okay?" Andy demands, running in upon hearing breaking glass (not to mention the free couch being pulled telekinetically out of the room he had been in).

"Something tells me your daughter doesn't like Mommy to be hurt," Phoebe groans. "Lucky…"

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Living room**

Prue, Piper, Andy, Michael and Phoebe are there

Piper says "We followed the stupid rules and look what happened."

"I hate rules." Phoebe admits.

Prue says "I knew something was wrong. Why didn't I trust my instincts?"

"Prue, don't start. You did what you were told," Andy soothes.

Piper says "Yeah, none of us did, but I am going to now. Leo!"

Prue, Phoebe, Andy, and Michael look at each other "Leo!" they yell

Leo orbs in and Piper says "Okay, look, we-we did everything she asked. I swear."

Leo says "I know, I was watching. I wasn't supposed to, but enough said."

Phoebe says "We're through playing by the rules, you know."

Prue says "Alright, now we need to stop Eames."

Leo says "Well, I know from experience Darklighter poison doesn't kill immediately, so there's still a window of opportunity."

Prue says "Great. So we need a plan. What are our options?"

Leo says "There's only one. It breaks the rules big time."

Piper says "You mean..."

Leo says "Uh-huh."

Piper says "And we..."

Leo says "Yep."

Piper says "And that will..."

Leo says "I hope."

Prue and Phoebe look at each other, confused.

"Interception," Andy explains and everyone looks at him even more confused. "It's the only logical course of action," he states.

Before everyone orbs out Michael closes his eyes "Come on, come on." He whispers.

Piper is about to walk up to him but Prue stops her "Wait, I think I know what he is doing." She says.

**Alley**

Eames and Natalie are there. Natalie's lying on the ground

Eames says "You think dying would be easier the second time around, but it sure doesn't look like it. It's useless to fight the poison. Don't you know death is just the beginning? In this case, of a lot more death. How's it feel to know that you will be responsible for the end of Whitelighters and witches alike? The end of good. Do I hear someone coming? No. But I hear someone going."

Natalie didn't know why but she heard thoughts that weren't hers , thoughts that were Michaels and she knew right away what the potion had been doing that it was Michael's plan to save her.

Eames pushes the arrow in Natalie and kills her, or so he thinks. He takes her powers but to his surprise sees the orangeish glow on her wound. "_Natalie._" Is heard as an echoed voice and she is engulfed in flames and flames out.

**Manor **

"Guys I got her." Michael says

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Piper asks

"Natalie," He says and he appears in the brightest flame in the living room.

"He has my powers." Natalie says.

"We know Andy will stay here with you we'll be back." Prue says as they all orb out.

**Alley/Heavens**

Eames orbs up into the white misty place. Whitelighters, in their robes, are standing nearby. He shoots the crossbow at one, which is really Prue, and she deflects the arrow with her power. Piper, also disguised as one, freezes the arrow in mid-air. Prue, Piper, Michael and Phoebe show their faces. Phoebe kicks him and the arrow stabs him in the back.

Eames struggling says "What the hell are you doing up here?"

"Kicking your ass," Phoebe retorts.

Prue says "Don't even bother trying to orb out, it won't work. You see, you didn't just get the powers of a Whitelighter, but you get their vulnerability too, so the poison in that arrow is killing you just like you almost killed Natalie."

Piper says "It's kind of poetic."

"I'm surely in a rhyming mood," Michael says.

Phoebe says "Me too How about you, girls?"

Prue says "Sure. This poison isn't working fast enough for me."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Michael begin the spell "_'Time for amends and a victim's revenge...'_"

"_'Cloning power, turn sour...'_" Prue says doing her part.

Piper does her part "_'Power to change, turn to strange...'_"

Michael does his part "_'Power to orb, be no more…'_"

Phoebe does the last part "_'I'm rejectin' your deflection'_." Eames burns and disappears and white and blue orbs disappear. "Wow. It worked."

Prue says "Nothing anticlimactic about that."

Phoebe laughs as A Whitelighter approaches them "Uh-oh. Here comes one."

Leo shows his face "You made your Whitelighter proud."

Phoebe says "Thanks, but we were just winging it."

Leo says "Well, whatever you did it worked."

Piper says "Well, not as well as we would've liked. I'm glad we could save Natalie."

Leo says "I know, me too."

Phoebe says "Although, I don't think that she would have been too keen on us orbing up here."

Leo says "Which is why we got to get out of here before we all get in trouble."

Prue says "I, okay, wait a second. No 5-cent tour? No meet the Elders?"

Leo says "We're going."

"Leo!" Prue says.

Piper says "It doesn't matter. It's not like we get to remember it anyway."

Leo says "You will this time."

Piper says "Oh."

**Manor **

The orbs return to their rightful place inside Natalie returning her powers. She goes into the conservatory and sees Rosaline still lying there with a small wound. She holds her hands out as they begin to glow and she says "Thank you."

Rosaline becomes fully conscious as Natalie orbs out. Andy was beside Rosaline in a second to make sure she was okay.

**P3 **

Piper and Phoebe are sitting in the alcove and Prue and Andy comes up to them "I just checked the messages at home and Reece called. Said he needs to talk to you about the case,"

"Really? Did he say it was urgent?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, what could be urgent about the case?" Prue asks her.

Phoebe says "Nothing. Actually, I can't think of anything that would be urgent."

"He's just trying to shake you a little. An old interrogation tactic," Andy explains.

"Well, I'll tell you what, I urgently want Leo to walk into this bar. He's been up there a really long time and I'm starting to get worried. I don't understand how they can be mad at him after we saved their butts." Piper says ranting on.

Phoebe says "Well, he broke some pretty big rules while doing it."

Piper says "Yeah, well, if they hold that against him, I'm crossing over to the other side."

"Ditto," Prue agrees

"Yeah, Ditto," Phoebe agrees along with them

Piper says "I've gotta get back to work." Piper walks away.

Andy glances between Prue and Phoebe before standing up. "I'll get you a water, Prue," he offers.

"Alright, so what's in that head of yours?" Prue asks Phoebe who is just sitting down after Andy left..

"Nothing. You know that." Phoebe says.

Prue says "Don't joke. Phoebe, if you wanna talk about it, I'm here. I just wanna help."

Phoebe says "Um, I was just worried about Leo too, you know."

Leo is nearby looking around He spots Prue and Phoebe in the alcove. Prue sees him and says "I'll go get Piper." Prue walks away.

Leo comes up to Phoebe and sits down "Hey."

Phoebe says "Hi."

"How you doing?" Leo asks her.

Phoebe says "Oh, I'm great. Actually, I'm lying. I'm awful. Um, I am so sorry that I am such a screw-up."

Leo says "Hey, hey, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I let you down. I should have been watching more carefully. It won't happen again, okay."

Prue and Piper come back over with Andy following behind. "Hey, hey, hey. What took so long? What happened?" Piper asks.

Leo stands up and says "I have some news."

Piper says "Okay."

Leo says "Well, obviously, they found out that you've been up there, so they decided to review the facts of the Natalie's situation and she is your second Whitelighter in case I can't make it, they also decided to go over the whole Michael being suspended thing. And they unanimously decided to lift probation."

Piper says "What?"

"Piper, we're officially engaged." Leo says with a smile.

Prue gets excited and hugs Piper "That's so great." Prue says.

"Prue, be careful," Andy scolds and Prue stops jumping up and down.

Phoebe hugs Andy and then Leo, then Prue hugs Phoebe. Piper and Leo hug while Prue runs back to Andy and Phoebe looks on, smiling.

**The street **

Michael, Zeke and Rosaline are walking down the street Zeke has his hands in his pockets, Michael is holding Rosaline's hand while the other is in his pocket. "So he told me that since we are at a young age they are letting you keep the orbing." Michael explains to Rosaline.

They turn into an alley and stop in the middle of it. "Mikey, what are we doing?" Rosaline asks looking around.

"My science teacher said to meet here," Michael says as someone approaches them.

Mr. Galloway walks with a folder in his hands stops in front of the three kids "I haven't had a student that got suspended," He opens the folder "and Have it taken off their school record." He says showing Michael the folder.

Michael smiles and jumps up and down "Yay!" He says. He hugs the teacher "Thank you, thank you so much."

"Don't mention it, I got to go," He says disappearing in the amidst of blue and white orbs

"Let's go," Michael says joining hands with his friends and flaming out.

Down the alley two people, guys are nearby "Are you sure he's the one?" one guy asks.

"Positive, he's done unspeakable things, he can help us to take over the world." The other says backing up but has a feeling of someone being behind him. He pulls out a knife and turns around jut as Mr. Sanchez flicks his finger and makes it fly into the alley. He then holds the two guys against the wall.

"Stay away from my daughter," Mr. Sanchez says. He thinks a moment "And her boyfriend and his friend." He says letting them go and they fall to the ground "Now get out of here, get out of my sight before I do something I will regret later."

As he says that the guys run off and Mr. Sanchez walks down the sidewalk like nothing happened.


	37. Wrestling with Demons

**Wrestling with Demons **

**Police Station**

Darryl, Andy and Mr. Chang are in an interview room. Darryl places a cup of coffee on the table. "I don't get it. Who'd want to kill me?" Mr. Chang asks.

"We're not sure, but our sources believe that your life is in danger. Protective custody…" Darryl says looking towards Andy.

Mr. Chang interrupts him "Our sources? What is this? Government surveillance, you have people watching me?"

"Mr. Chang, your picture was in the Metro section today." Andy informs him.

Mr. Chang says "Because I planted some trees."

Darryl says "Mr. Chang, there were four brutal murders in the last week. Where the only common denominator is the victim's picture was in the Metro section the day that they died,"

"The mayor's in Metro today. You guys harassing him?" Mr. Chang asks.

"Mr. Chang, we're trying to help you." Andy says to him

Mr. Chang says "I don't have any money, I don't have any enemies. Why would anyone wanna kill me? This is crazy."

**Outside the room**

Prue, Piper, Michael, Rosaline and Phoebe are there.

"Alright, what do we do if Darryl and Andy can't convince him to lay low?" Prue asks Michael and her sisters.

"Ok we," Michael says pointing to Piper, Phoebe, Rosaline and himself "Are going to do something while you stay with Andy and Darryl."

Phoebe says "Oh, well, we follow him and if a demon attacks we kick some Wiccan ass."

"Look who's back and badder than ever." Piper says looking towards Phoebe

Phoebe says "It feels good to be back. It's the best way to put this whole Cole thing behind me."

Prue says "Well, that's quite a turn around."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

Prue begins to explain "Well, it's just that, I mean, you know, up until last week you were kinda quiet and not really interested in things demonic, and now..."

Phoebe says "I am back. Bad guys beware."

Piper says "And too bad we don't know who the bad guy is."

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, at least we know who his next victim is."

"Well, I might have a lot of time to figure out who it is too," Michael says and the sisters look at him.

"What's the matter, Honey?" Phoebe asks him.

Michael breathes in and says "Zeke's mom doesn't like the whole idea of there being magic being involved in Zeke's life. She is making him move out of state to live with his father." Michael explains. "That or something about their house being painted and he needs to stay with his dad, I don't know I must have misunderstood."

"Oh, honey, you guys are best friends," Piper says "When is we supposed to leave?"

"In a few days I believe," Michael answers. "He'll be back though,"

"Of course he will, Mikey," Rosaline says rubbing his arm sympathetically

Darryl, Andy and Mr. Chang walk out of the room and Darryl and Andy go over to the girls. "Hey." Prue says to her husband.

Andy says "Hey."

"So did you get anything out of him?" Prue asks her husband expecting him to answer.

Darryl says "Just a migraine. That's about it."

"So, what, you're just gonna let him go?" Piper asks.

"We don't have a choice. He declined protection. Phoebe, are you sure he's the guy that you saw get attacked in your premonition?" Darryl asks.

Phoebe says "Oh, yeah, and it happened at night too, so we can't just let him go."

Mr. Chang leaves the station "Alright, then we need to split up in teams. First one to see a demon yells vanquish, okay. Come on."

Piper looks at Michael "Demon," She says teasingly "I win. Ok, you, Mickey, Rosaline and Andy go together and we'll take Darryl."

Prue, Andy, Rosaline, and Michael follow Mr. Chang out in the alley. He walks over to his motor bike. "Ugh, innocents and alleys, don't they ever learn?" Prue asks rhetorically.

"Apparently not," Andy says.

Mr. Chang fiddles with something on his bike. A guy comes around the corner and throws a fireball at Mr. Chang. "Whoa," Michael says as Rosaline throws ice at the demon who dodges it. Prue uses her power and moves the fireball away from him.

Mr. Chang says "What the hell?"

The demon looks at Michael and kneels "My liege,"

Michael allows his telepathy to tap into Prue's powers. With all the power he has inside him he waves his arm and the demon was sent flying backwards. But to Michael's surprise he too is sent flying into the fence with a blast of telekinesis

"Mikey!" Rosaline yells helping him up

"Why did you do that for?" Michael asks brushing the dust off of him.

"Wasn't me it was the baby." Prue says to him waving her own arm using her power on the demon and runs towards him but stops and he runs away.

"What happened? Why did you let him get away?" Andy asks Prue but it was directed at Michael.

"I don't know," Michael starts "Probably because your baby sent me flying into the fence."

Prue interrupts him by saying "I know that demon. I dated that demon. Huh."

**Opening Credits**

**Manor: Conservatory**

Phoebe and Darryl are sitting at the table. Phoebe's looking through the Book of Shadows. Piper's watering the plants.

Darryl looks at her and says "I think they're lost, Piper. Dead,"

Piper says "No, they're not completely."

Phoebe leans to Darryl and says "Piper waters when she's nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Mr. Chang is in protective custody." Darryl reminds Piper.

Piper says "No, it-it's not him. It's the whole 'my boyfriend is a demon' thing. It kind of hits a nerve with all of us, and obviously I'm not that upset because I'm with Leo, who obviously is not..."

Phoebe leans into Darryl and says "Piper also babbles when she's nervous."

Piper points to her and says "I resent that. I am expressing a valid concern about this continuing issue in our lives."

Prue walks in holding a year book. Michael and Andy are behind her following her.

Prue says "What are you babbling about?"

Phoebe laughs and Piper says "You know, if I could freeze the two of you, I would, often."

Prue opens the year book to a picture of a guy that looks like the demon "Alright, so here's the demon that we're looking for, or at least who he used to be. Tom Peters."

"The Tom Peters?" Andy questions

Phoebe says "Wait, I didn't know you dated the captain of the college football team. How suburban."

Prue says "Yeah, he was a great guy."

Darryl looks at Andy and says "I remember Peters. He blew out his knee three weeks into his rookie year. About five, six years ago."

"Leo!" Prue yells.

Darryl says "Rumors about gambling debts and that whole scene. He's also a missing persons. It never got closed. He just kind of disappeared."

"More like went underground." Phoebe adds

Prue says "I wonder if his mom still lives in town. Leo!" Prue walks out of the room.

"A woman on a mission?" Darryl asks confused.

Phoebe says "Mmm hmm."

Piper says "I guess the captain of the football team was a bigger deal than we ever knew." Piper, Phoebe, Andy, and Darryl go into the kitchen where Prue is. "Uh, Prue, are you sure we should pursue this?"

Prue says "Ask Phoebe. It was her premonition. Alright, where on earth is..."

Andy cuts in front of Prue and grabs her arms. "Prue, baby, you need to slow down." Andy interrupts.

Prue glares at Andy for a moment before sighing. "But he…"

"No," Andy stops her complaint. "Leo heard you and he will come when he can. There is no reason to stress out," he insists.

"Fine," Prue huffs.

Just as Piper, Phoebe, and Darryl exchange amused glances, Leo orbs in. "Leo, what took you so long?" Prue demands as soon as she sees him. Beside her, Andy sighs softly to which Darryl claps him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Hi." Piper and Leo kiss. "I had... have a situation." Leo explains.

Piper says "Uh-oh, you mean an us situation or a you situation? Oh, don't tell me they've changed their minds about us getting married because if that is the case, then you can just orb me up there right now and..."

Phoebe leans towards Piper and says "Babbling."

"It has nothing to do with them. It has to do with me." Leo assures her "I sorta, kinda, lost the wedding ring."

Everyone's eyes begin to widen

Darryl says "Got a great ring guy down town if you need one."

Piper says "He doesn't need one, he has a ring. Mom's ring. I gave it to him so he could give it back to me at the perfect romantic moment."

"Wow, Leo, you lost mom's ring. It's a good thing you're dead already." Phoebe jokes.

Leo says "I had it in my pocket, Piper. All the orbing in and out..."

"Your orbs are grass if you do not find that ring." Piper warns him.

Prue interrupts "Alright, hi. Before blood is spilled, can I just ask a business question? Is it possible to turn a human into a demon?" She asks Leo.

"Well, there's rumors, stories about demons recruiting humans," Leo explains

"So join the evil and see the underworld?" Phoebe questions aloud.

"Kind of. Apparently the demons go after humans in need and strike your classic Faustian deal, but then the humans are forced into this training academy. A program that destroys their humanity." Leo says.

"And turns them into demons," Piper adds on to the sentence.

Leo says "Right, and when the recruits graduate, they have to kill an innocent to seal the demonic conversion permanently."

Darryl looks to Andy and says "It's like gang initiation. You go out and kill the first person that you see and you're in the gang."

"Kind of," Andy says.

Phoebe says "Well, that explains your four random killings. Maybe it's graduation time at the academy."

"Well, if it is, Tom is one human they're not going to demonize," Prue says looking to Michael as he just stands there listening.

"Prue, how do you know we're not too late? I mean, if we didn't get there on time and stop him…" Phoebe begins.

Prue says "He would have killed an innocent and then it would have been too late, but we did stop him, so now we still have time to save him. Alright, I'm going to talk to Tom's mother, see if she knows anything. Maybe you guys could come up with, like, a spell to find him or something."

_Mikey._ Prue says telepathically. "Yeah?" He says aloud. _I need you to go see what you can find out about this academy._

"All right," Michael says flaming out

**Kellman's office**

Kellman and a guy are standing by the desk "Mr. Kellman, I swear I can make this right, I swear it." The guy says practically begging.

"I was clear wasn't I?" Kellman asks him. "I make your problems go away and you owe me. Now, did you forget about the last part of the deal?"

The guy says "I-I can pay you back. I just need more time."

Kellman says "More time? You don't have any more time. Your debt is due and payable now."

The guy begs again "Please, I'll do anything."

Kellman makes an elevator appear "Oh, yes, you will. Come on." Kellman pushes the guy in the elevator and it goes down. The elevator disappears. Kellman turns to Tom. "Now I don't have to go over all this again with you too, Tom, do I?" he asks.

"Temporary setback, Mr. Kellman, It won't happen again." Tom informs him.

"You know, you're not the only one exposed here. You got a contract with me and I got a contract with the Source. Five full graduates by tomorrow night. Now, all the others have made their kills. What's the problem?" he asks.

"A couple of witches intervened," Tom informs him.

"What? Witches? How the hell did that happen?" Kellman asks.

Tom says "I don't know, but I wasn't followed. I used every safeguard I learned in the academy."

Kellman says "Well, she must be tracking the innocent. We'll have to get you another one, but we're running out of time here." He picks up the newspaper. "Just kill this one, but do it fast or else there'll be hell to pay."

**Commercial Break**

**Underworld **

Michael and Rosaline flame into the darkness of the underworld. They walk to a cavern as two guards shimmer by the doorway. Michael leans by Rosaline and whispers "That guy on the left looks new,"

"You must leave now; he has asked not to be disturbed." The guard on the left says.

"Obviously you don't know who I am," Michael says trying to push through

"The other guard says "Get out."

"Ok." Rosaline says grabbing his hand and they get surrounded by blue and white orbs.

The guard on the left gasps and swings his hand out and the orbs fly through the doorway.

**Jared's cavern **

Jared is standing there looking at the wall and is wearing his black coat, shirt, jeans, and shoes and is staring out at the demons that work for him. He hears yells as if someone were being under attack. He turns his head and sees blue and white lights of an orb signaling the arrival of a Whitelighter and he forms an energy ball.

"Whoa!" Michael and Rosaline yell as they become corporeal and hit the wall.

"Ow," Rosaline says looking at Michael.

"Ow, I think I hit my head." Michael says getting up.

Jared puts the energy ball out and rushes to help Rosaline up "You okay?" He asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rosaline informs him.

"Actually dad, we came to ask you about something." Michael says putting his hands in his pockets.

Jared nods and says "Ok, start."

"Well, what do you know about humans being turned into demons?" Michael asks him.

"Why?" Jared asks him.

"Answer the question." Michael demands.

"Excuse me." Jared says

"Answer the question, please?" Michael corrects himself remembering that he isn't just talking to an ordinary demon.

**Manor: Kitchen**

Phoebe and Leo are there "Phoebe." Leo tries to talk to her.

Phoebe says "I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to tell them, Phoebe." Leo says to her "You can't wait any longer."

Phoebe says "Well, it's not really an easy thing to drop into conversation, Leo. You know, like, 'Your hair looks great. Cole's not dead. I let him go'."

Leo says to her "Confession is good for the soul."

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, how about we skip the confession part and go straight to penance? Okay, I will be such a force for good, the bad guys won't know what him them."

Leo says "You can't pretend it didn't happen, Phoebe."

Phoebe says "Yeah, and I can't change the fact that it did, Leo. So if you will excuse me, I have a demon to vanquish, and you have a ring to find." Phoebe reminds him and she walks in the living room carrying the Book of Shadows. Piper's watering the plants. "Scrying for witches, a spell to find lost love, but there's nothing in here about how to find a demon."

Piper says "Oh, well, probably because they usually find us."

Phoebe says to her "Well, there's got to be a way."

Piper says "If there is, Prue's gonna have to find it. Um, was there anything in there, you know, to help Leo find my ring?"

Phoebe says "Piper, we can't just give up. We have to find this demon before it kills somebody."

"Okay, well, do you got a spell?" Piper asks.

"Maybe," Phoebe says walking up to her room.

Phoebe's in her room, reaching under her bed. She pulls out box and sits on her bed. She opens it up and pulls out a piece of paper as Piper walks in "I'm afraid to ask." Piper says.

Phoebe says "Just something that I thought that I needed and then decided that I didn't."

Piper takes the piece of paper from Phoebe and reads it "Okay." Piper says.

"It's a lost and found spell," Phoebe informs her.

Piper says "Wow, perfect timing. Do I want to know what you were trying to find?"

"Cole," Phoebe admits.

Piper says "Cole? Honey, you were trying to bring a demon back from the dead?"

Phoebe says "No. He's still alive. Mikey and I never really vanquished him."

"I'm sorry..." Piper says not understanding.

"It's over, he's not coming back and I don't want him to either." Phoebe says to him.

Piper says "Phoebe, you-you let him go? Are you out of your mind?"

Phoebe says to her "He's not after us anymore. He won't hurt us.

Piper says "No, you-you don't know that."

Phoebe says "Yes, I do. Piper, I just, I couldn't kill him."

Piper says "Phoebe, you lied to us."

Phoebe says "I know, I'm sorry."

Piper says "So this is where this new Wonder Woman attitude comes from? A guilty conscience?"

Phoebe says "No... well, maybe. I don't know."

Piper says "You have to tell Prue."

Phoebe says "Hmm, she won't understand."

Piper says "Yeah, well, she's not the only one."

**Tom Peters' place**

Prue is there talking to his mother "He was so fast. His coach said he could have run track too, but all Tom cares about is football." Mrs. Peters says.

Prue says "I am sorry that we lost touch but, um, what happened after he got hurt?"

Mrs. Peters says "He was depressed. I understood."

Prue says "So the stories that I heard about his being in trouble..."

Mrs. Peters says "The gambling rumours? Don't believe a word of it. No one over came to me looking for money and Mr. Kellman would have told me if there was a problem."

"Mr. Kellman?" Prue questions

Mrs. Peters says "His business manager. He took such good care of Tom, and he was a wonderful help to me after Tom went away."

Prue says "Mrs. Peters, what do you think happened?"

Mrs. Peters says "I think Tom has some things to take care of and he'll be home when he can. I know it in my heart. My son's a good man."

**Underworld **

Michael, Rosaline and Jared are talking "The academy is a dangerous place for a child like you."

"A child like me? I'm fifteen come on. I would totally take someone on." Michael says.

As he says that a demon shimmers to the doorway of the room in the cavern "My liege, a warlock is requesting permission through the cavern."

They all run to the front door way of the cavern. Jared walks up to the warlock and says "Leave. You must go I am in the middle of something."

"Dad, The sisters need my help." Michael says

The warlock looks at him and blinks behind Michael. Jared sees the warlock behind his son "You stay away from him."

The warlock puts a hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael grabs his hand and flips him to the ground "Don't touch me again." He warns.

"Look you are not my…" the warlock begins but stops as Michael narrows his eyes and blinks and freezes the warlock.

Rosaline throws ice at him and he disappears "You're welcome dad, bye" Michael begins to flame out.

"My liege," A demon says stepping forward "I would like to speak with you in private," The demon says receiving a nod of disagreement come from Jared. "It concerns Master Michael," As he says that Jared's eyes widen and they go into the cavern.

"What is it?" Jared asks the demon

"I have reason to believe that your sons best friend might be leaving San Francisco,"

"So?" Jared says confused

"So if he leaves then your son becomes defenseless to the human world," The demon says "Meaning mortals could get to him and kill him, he'd be vulnerable."

"He's right," The familiar voice of a woman says as the Seer flashes in. "I have foreseen the future you must get up there and warn the child before it's too late."

**Manor**

Michael flames in with Rosaline and he goes down the stairs "Piper?" He yells through the house.

"Hurry up, Mikey," Phoebe says as he enters the dining room.

"Coming," Michael says.

Phoebe and Piper are sitting at a table. Michael sits down beside Piper as Phoebe lights a candle. Piper is holding onto a crystal.

Piper, Phoebe and Michael begin the spell "'_Guiding spirits I ask your charity lend me your focus and clarity'_" Prue walks in "_'lead me to the one I cannot find, restore that and my peace of mind_'."

"Hey, what's all this?" Prue asks walking into the dining room seeing them chanting a spell

Michael looks up and says "I just got here."

Phoebe blows out the candle "Oh, we were just looking for Tom. You know, with a little spell that we created."

Piper looks at her and says "You created."

Prue looks shocked "Wow, you came up a whole ritual that fast?" she asks.

"Actually, not as fast as you would think," Piper says

Phoebe kicks Piper under the table and Michael looks at them suspiciously.

"Well, thank you. I really appreciate you guys doing this for me," Prue says

"She didn't exactly do it for you," Piper informs Prue.

"Ok, so what did Tom's mother say?" Phoebe asks Prue.

Prue says "Poor lady. She talks about him like he's been gone a week, as opposed to six years and she actually think he's coming back."

"Based on…" Piper asks

"Faith and I would like to prove her right," Prue says.

"Well, we're doing everything we can." Phoebe says to Prue

Prue says "Yeah, and you know what? We have saved bad boys before. I mean, what about the priest with the warlock brothers?

"I so don't remember that," Michael says

Piper looks at him and says "It was before we met you hon." She looks over at Prue and says "Besides, Prue, he wanted to be saved. Can you guarantee that about Tom? Or any other human mix…"

"This is not about Cole, okay?" Phoebe says "That's a whole other subject."

"One worth discussing," Piper says.

"Okay," Michael says "Are you just as lost as I am?" Michael asks looking up towards Prue.

Prue nods "Yeah, are we missing something here?" she asks.

Piper says "Yes…"

Phoebe interrupts Piper and says "Yes, actually. We are missing Tom, and he's someone we should probably continue talking about. So if this spell works and we actually find him, what do we do? Do we vanquish him?"

Prue says "Well, I'm hoping it won't come to that."

"Yeah, but what if it does, Prue?" Phoebe asks

They hear a bang at the door "It wasn't me I swear." Michael jokes trying to put a smile on the sisters faces.

"What was that?" Prue asks.

"You changing the subject," Phoebe says to her as she gets up.

They go into the foyer and open the front door. Prue picks up the newspaper. "Huh. All right, since when did they start delivering newspapers in the afternoon?" she says looking at it.

They flip through the paper and notice all the pictures are missing "Since they started taking out all the pictures." Piper says.

Phoebe says "Well, it's a pretty cool spell if I do say so myself."

"But what is it telling us?" Michael asks

Phoebe turns to the Metro section and sees a picture of a woman. "Oh, that. 'Claudia Gibson will discuss the mayor's position on Net News Live today at 2:00. Which is," she looks at her watch "ten minutes ago."

Phoebe goes inside

"Hmm?" Piper asks. "Our next innocent?"

Prue says "As in Tom's next victim."

Phoebe comes out with the car keys "Keys."

Prue says "Thanks. Come on."

**Outside a building**

Claudia walks towards her car and Tom follows her from behind. Prue, Piper, Michael, Andy, and Phoebe pull up nearby and get out of the car. Tom throws a fireball at Claudia but Piper freezes it before it can hit her. They run over to Tom and the innocent "Well, we didn't bring a vanquish, but if we throw him into the street, that might do the trick." Piper says

"Hello, am I invisible here?" Michael asks in a joking manner

"We are not gonna vanquish him." Prue informs.

Phoebe says "Prue, he almost killed that woman."

Prue says "Almost, but didn't."

"You could to vanquish him but when Michael tried last time, baby…" Andy points to Prue's stomach, "… did not like it." He warned.

"Very true," Prue agrees before she waves her arm at the fireball and it hits a car. "Alright, we need to get him home."

Phoebe says "Wha- our home? You're voluntarily bringing a demon back to our home?"

"I'm a demon," Michael informs her.

"Yes, but you don't count. You're family," Phoebe says.

Prue grabs Andy's hand and walks over to Tom. She touches his shoulder and they disappear in a red flash of light. As she does that Michael flames out leaving behind two confused sisters.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Attic **

Prue is looking through the Book of Shadows. Tom is tied to a chair and is struggling to get free and Piper freezes him. Michael is sitting on the couch with his feet up and Phoebe's laptop on his lap. Phoebe is watching the situation

"Did you find anything yet? "Piper asks.

"Not yet," Prue informs her.

Piper says "Well, while we're waiting, this would be a good time to discuss something."

The phone rings downstairs "Oh, phone. Piper will get it."

Piper says "Nope. Machine, remember?"

"Come on Zeke, message me back." Michael whispers to himself hitting a button on the laptop.

Prue says "Leo was right."

"About what?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "About the demonic training academy. It's right here in the Book."

"Oh, really?" Phoebe asks.

Prue reads the page "_'a brutal training program which destroys humanity and renders the subject demonic'_. Alright, so if Tom is completely demonic, he'll have a brand on his arm with six chevrons."

Piper pulls up Tom's sleeve and reveals five chevrons "He's only got five."

"That's good right?" Michael asks "It means he isn't fully converted." Eyes never leaving the computer screen

"We better vanquish him while we can." Phoebe says.

Prue says "You know, when Cole was the hybrid in question, you were all about saving him."

"Excellent point," Piper says

Phoebe says "Yes, well, I learned from my mistake."

"And which mistake was that?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "Believing that I could save a demon."

Prue says "Hmm. Well, like I said before, this is different." Tom unfreezes. Prue walks over to him. "Tom, look at me. Do you remember me from college?"

He throws a fireball and it hits the shelf "Hmm, does that mean he remembers you or he doesn't?" Piper asks. The doorbell rings. "What is going on down there?"

Prue says "Why don't you guys go and find out?"

"And leave you alone with him?" Phoebe says pointing to Tom.

Prue says "I can handle him, it's okay."

Piper, Phoebe and Michael leave the attic.

**Foyer**

Phoebe opens the door to see Andy and Darryl come in. "We got Tom's file." Darryl says.

"Wait, when did you leave?" Piper asks, looking at Andy in confusion.

Andy glances at his watch. "You know, thirty minutes ago just to turn around and come back," he replies with a shrug.

"And we got Tom. Prue's still with him," Phoebe informs them. She points to the attic and Andy goes upstairs.

A white dog runs into the house and goes in the living room. Piper comes running into the living room "Rasputin! Get off the... get..." She claps her hands and then turns to Phoebe "Rasputin?"

"You got a dog?" Darryl asks.

"No, that's our Grams' dog, and he's been lost for…" Phoebe starts.

"Seven years, Phoebe," Piper says interrupting her sister as the phone rings again.

"Okay, so there's one small side effect," Phoebe says "We can handle that." The phone continues to ring.

Piper hears the phone ringing and says "Why is the answering machine not picking up?" Piper goes into another room.

Phoebe turns to Darryl and whispers to his ear "I cast a little spell."

"The less I know, the happier I am," Darryl says to her.

**Kitchen**

Piper answers the phone "Hello? An old friend of Prue's, Okay let me get a pencil." She opens the drawer "Ah!" she yells as dozens of pencils fall out onto the floor. She sees the ring on the floor "Oh my god, oh my god, oh, call back again soon." She hangs up the phone.

Phoebe walks in and she has her brown hair back "What is it? What did you find?" she asks as Michael comes running into the kitchen.

"Lost friends, mom's ring, and your brown hair," Piper lists off and Phoebe gives her a look "Oh, yeah, mm-hmm."

Phoebe looks at herself in a tray and quickly puts it back down "I did not want my brown hair back; I wanted to keep that lost."

"You were a blonde when you answered the door," Darryl informs her.

"Well, it must be because I colored my hair in that sink. So technically I lost it there and now I have found it again." Phoebe says "I hope this doesn't affect my virginity."

"So, everything is coming back to where it was lost?" Michael asks confused.

"That means you lost your…" Hundreds of socks fall out of the laundry room

"Okay, so it's a big side effect," Phoebe says.

"Those better be clean. If not, its laundry day for you, missy." Piper says to her.

**Attic **

Tom is still in the chair as Andy walks in. Tom looks over to him and then says to Prue "You don't scare me. I've been trained to deal with witches."

"That's not just a witch, Tom." Andy says "That's a pregnant witch."

"I'd forgotten how proud you were when we knew each other," Prue says to Tom

Tom rolls his eyes and says "I've forgotten you completely."

Prue says "You don't want to tell me what happened because you don't want to admit how badly you screwed up."

"I didn't," Tom says to her.

Prue says to him "It's obvious. While you were still human, you were stupid enough to enter into some demonic contract."

Tom says "I was never human."

Prue says "You had to have been. Otherwise, you wouldn't have made it into the academy. Yes, I know about the academy. I know about the chevrons. I also know that you haven't killed your innocent, yet."

Tom says "I will."

"You'll have to get past me first," Prue says.

"Kellman will kill us both if I don't," Tom informs her.

"Kellman," Prue repeats with a thoughtful look.

She glances back at Andy and he nods slightly. "I'll check it out. The files are downstairs," he explains. Andy hesitates before going down the stiars.

Prue turns back to Tom. "Tom, I know who you are, the person that you were, alright, and I know that somewhere in there it still exists. Look, Tom." Prue shows him the yearbook. "This is who you are, alright? This is who your mother is waiting for."

"Vanquish me, or I will kill you, witch," Tom says.

Prue says "Neither is going to happen, alright? I am going to save you from yourself whether you like it or not."

She starts to leave after Andy and Tom's ropes loosen as the baby loosens it with its power.

**Kitchen**

Prue walks in and sees the room is full of stuff "Okay, so I think I have an idea of how to... whoa."

Andy smirks back at her and he says "Yeah."

Phoebe says "My lost and found spell's a little too enthusiastic."

Piper holds up two things and says "We're finding stuff all over the house. It's endless."

Darryl says "I don't mean to sound paranoid, but after all these years I think I've earned that right. How do you know your spell is not gonna find demons that you're already vanquished?"

"Oh, you mean like Belthazor?" Piper asks.

Prue says "Okay, one demon at a time. Did you get anything on Tom?"

"Nothing but a missing persons file." Andy says to her.

Darryl hands her the file "Alright, anything on a man named Kellman?"

"Haven't found anything yet," Andy replies.

They hear a door close "What was that?" Piper asks.

Prue says "That would be Tom escaping."

"What?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Yeah, I loosened his ropes. I'm hoping to track him down to the demon that turned him, break him, break his hold on Tom. Anything that you can get me on Kellman I'd appreciate, okay?"

Andy nods as he takes the file back. He grabs Prue's arm and pulls her back as she tries to leave. "Be careful and stay away from fighting."

Prue starts to argue but caves at Andy's unrelenting gaze. "Okay, promise."

"Alright, I guess we're going now," Phoebe says.

"Shouldn't we reverse the spell first?" Piper asks.

The girls and Michael leave the kitchen. The wind blows through the kitchen and freaks Darryl out, earning a laugh from Andy.

**Zeke's house **

Zeke's mom is in the kitchen making something and Zeke is looking at a picture of he and Michael as Jared flames in.

Zeke turns around and sees him "What are you doing here?"

Mrs. McWilliams walks in and sees Jared "Oh, hello, you are?"

"Jared Gonzalez," He says and he eyes widen a little "My son is Michael Gonzalez," He says as other demons shimmer in circling around them "And you and I are gonna have a little chat," Sheyenne comes through the door and Jared forms an energy ball.

"No don't, sir," Zeke says

**A building**

Tom is making his way to Kellman's office. Prue, Piper, Michael and Phoebe are following behind. Tom walks inside his office.

"Alright, you ready?" Prue asks.

"Ready for what?" Phoebe asks.

"To save him," Prue says.

Prue, Piper, Michael and Phoebe walk into Kellman's office only to find no one there.

"Where'd he go?" Phoebe asks.

"Doesn't make any sense; if he could vanish, he would have done it before." Prue says.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Piper says.

**Underground**

Tom gets out of the elevator and walks over to Kellman "I have good news, Mr. Kellman."

"You killed the innocent," Kellman guesses.

"Better, I can deliver you three witches."

Kellman says "Witches? I don't care about witches. I care about deadlines. Yours and mine. You know, if I weren't running out of time, I'd have you drum..." Kellman leans over and sniffs Tom. "Is that humanity I'm sensing from you? Huh? Now how did that come back? That was supposed to be drummed out of you by now. You need a refresher course."

Lights come on around a wrestling ring. Two demons take Tom away.

**Kellman's office**

Piper picks up a soccer ball

Piper says "This is weird. So Kellman poses as a human and then what? Gives athletes a way out of their problems?"

"Yeah, a demonic way out," Phoebe says

Prue says "Alright, what about your lost and found spell? Do you think you could rewrite it to find Tom?"

Phoebe says "Maybe. Uh, how about, _'Show me the past that I cannot find, to save Tom and restore Prue's peace of mind'_."

The elevator appears.

Piper says "Oh, whoa."

Prue says "Way to go, Pheebs."

"Let's go," Michael says as they step into the elevator.

**Underground**

A guy and a really large wrestler are in the ring. The wrestler starts throwing the guy around.

**The office**

Prue, Piper, Michael and Phoebe are standing in the elevator.

Piper says "Remind me again why we are doing this."

Phoebe says "Because your sisters have a thing for saving bad boys."

Piper says "If I die before I get married, I'm gonna be really mad at the three of you."

They get on the elevator and it goes down to the underground. The doors open.

"Oh god," Phoebe says.

Piper says "Okay, I'd still like to point out that I have a really bad feeling about this." They walk out of the elevator and see them wrestling. "What the...?"

Phoebe says "Oh, no."

Wrestler says "I'm the man!"

The wrestler holds the guy on the mat and a hole opens up beneath him. The guy falls into the flames.

"Next!" Kellman yells.

Tom goes in the ring.

Prue says "Tom."

**Commercial Break**

Prue yells "Tom."

Prue starts to walk over but Phoebe, Michael and Piper stop her "Hey, hey, hey, hey!"

"Whoa!" Phoebe says.

"Are you out of your mind?" Michael asks.

Phoebe says "Maybe we need to go back up top and rethink this whole thing."

Prue says "Oh, well, you know what, Phoebe? That would be such a great plan if Tom weren't seconds away from annihilation."

Phoebe says "Okay, so we're supposed to risk our lives to save a demon? Of course, it's okay now that it's your demon, right?"

Piper says "The thing is, isn't it silly for the three of us to sacrifice ourselves for one guy, whatever kind of guy he was?"

Prue says "Alright, what kind of witches would we be if we started playing the odds, if we started picking and choosing our innocents? I mean, this is what we do, isn't it?"

Phoebe says "Then let's do it."

Prue says "Okay."

Piper says "But..."

Prue yells "Tom!"

The men start to run over to them and Piper freezes them all but Kellman, Tom and the wrestler. Kellman makes a ball with three sharp blades sticking out of it hover near Tom. "Your little parlor tricks may work on some of the newer boys but the rest of us will be a little tougher."

He pulls up his sleeve to reveal eight chevrons on his arm.

"Okay what about mine?" Michael says as he forms an energy ball. _Easy. _Phoebe warns telepathically.

**Zeke's house **

Mrs. McWilliams is sitting in a chair while Zeke is on the couch arms folded and a demon is watching beside him and Jared is standing in front of them.

"I don't quite understand could you explain it to me again?" Zeke's mom says.

"I am getting tired of you and your smart mouth lady," Jared says.

Another demon walks up behind Jared and pats him on the back "Relax my liege, we aren't after them," he looks towards Zeke and says "Without you right by his side," he pauses and then says "I'm afraid to say that Michael Gonzalez is completely defenseless in both magical and non-magical worlds."

"What?" Both Zeke and Mrs. McWilliams say at the same time

"No," Zeke's mother says "I never would have agreed for this paint job if I had known that. I thought if they were away from each other magic would be away from him too."

"Well, I am very sorry," Jared says "Now that the future has been foreseen I am afraid Zeke is destined to be around magic so it will never leave him alone." He snaps. "Look ma'am I'm sorry I just get kind of mad when my son is basically powerless in situations." She opens her mouth to speak but Jared goes on "Think of it this way, Me I'm a demon a powerful one too, but Michael he's…" he pauses for a second "He's a good person, a good demon and most of all a good friend,"

"But how will I know my son is safe from beings like you?" She asks.

"I have always wondered the same thing about Michael," Jared admits "Up until last year I didn't know he was alive, Ma'am Michael is very protective of his friends and family I have seen it." Jared says to her.

"Friends," She wonders aloud.

"That's right it is what keeps Michael from crossing over," He turns to Zeke and says "You keep him from crossing over," he then suddenly gets a feeling that his son may be in danger "Michael," He wonders aloud.

"My liege," A demon says "Are you all right?"

Jared doesn't say or do anything for a moment. He looks at Zeke and grabs his hand "We'll be back," He says promisingly before flaming out taking Zeke with him. The other demons shimmer out.

Zeke's mom turns to Sheyenne "Does Michael know you guys are only gonna be there for the weekend?"

**Police station**

Darryl and Andy are in a room looking through a file cabinet

"Your wife and her dysfunctional family have to be the most trouble-attracting people I've ever met," Darryl announces seriously but with a hint of humor in his words.

"Tell me about it," Andy agrees, pulling out a file just as Leo orbs in.

Darryl quickly shuts the door as he becomes corporeal "Man, you can't do that around here," Darryl exclaims

"I can't sense Mikey or the girls anywhere, which is never good. Do you know where they might be?" Leo asks.

Darryl says "They were tailing their demon, hoping he would lead them to his... bigger demon."

"Do you know who that is?" Leo asks him.

Darryl says "Prue asked me to check a manager named Kellman. He paid all of Tom's bills after he disappeared, but..."

Leo says "He could be a recruiter. Do you have an address?"

"Just found it," Andy explains, his eyes on the file in his hands.

Darryl takes it from Andy and hands the file to Leo. "Do you think Kellman's a demon? Well, what kind of powers do you think we should expect?" Leo ignores him and just looks at the file and orbs out. "Oh, see, okay, now that ain't right."

Andy glares at Darryl. "That's why you should have let me keep the file. Leverage."

**Underground**

Kellman says "You girls and guy are way out of your league down here. You have no idea."

Prue says to him "Well, we know that you have a deadline, Mr. Kellman. Time to deliver your recruits?"

Kellman says "And you think you can stop me, hmm? Think you can save him? I kind of admire that level of arrogance."

Prue says "Thanks. We kind of like to think of it as confidence."

"At least they do," Michael says sarcastically with his arms folded.

Kellman says "Well, get over it. He's lost."

"I made a deal. I stand by it." Tom says the sharp ball disappears. Tom gets out of the ring and stands next to Kellman.

Kellman says "Now, you see that? Now, that's what I call a quick recovery, huh? Knocked the humanity right out of him and we got a perfect kill for him too."

"Uh, not if we put him on ice," Piper says flickering her wrists and freezing Tom. "Kind of hard to make him kill an innocent now, huh"

Kellman scratches his face and says "Unfreeze him,"

"Nope," Piper says. Kellman walks towards Piper "Ah! If anything happens to me, he's gonna stay that way."

Phoebe walks over to Piper and whispers "Is that true?"

"Yes!" Piper whispers back to her.

"You're bluffing," Kellman says

Michael looks at him and says "Are we? Really?"

Kellman looks behind Michael and sees the glow of a flame materializing "I'm listening," he says.

"Alright, how about three witches and him," She points to Michael "In exchange for Tom's soul,"

"Prue!" Phoebe whispers

Prue continues "If we win, we get Tom back. If we lose, you get Tom and the four of us. Risk one to gain five."

"You really think you can win in the ring?" Kellman says.

Prue says "Well, you know, we don't really have much of a choice. But if we do win, we don't go into the training program. We go free."

Kellman looks at the now corporeal Jared and Zeke and says "Did your homework. Okay, you got a deal. You win, you go free. But if you lose, you die. I can't control what happens in the ring, only the source can."

"Understood," Prue says.

Michael turns around and sees Zeke and his father "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'm here to help," Zeke says as Jared walks over to Kellman.

Jared walks up to Kellman and says "You are crazy, if you really think my son is going into that ring,"

"Your son…" Kellman wonders and looks at Michael "That's your son?" He asks with wide eyes. Jared just nods.

Prue, Piper, Michael and Phoebe move away and take off their coats. Zeke approaches Michael. _What are you doing?_

_Imma fight these guys man, _Michael says telepathically.

"Hey, you know that bad feeling I was talking about? It's getting stronger." Piper says.

"Alright, you need to stay here and keep Tom frozen, okay?" Prue says.

"I hate this crappy freezing power!" Piper says throwing her jacket down on the ground.

Prue says "Okay, our powers seem to have a limited effect on these guys. So we're gonna have to outmaneuver them."

Phoebe says "And outsmart them and keep our shoulders off the mat. Piece of cake,"

Prue says "So I guess we're as ready as we're ever gonna be."

Phoebe says "Uh, Prue, there's one more thing."

"Now? Now is your perfect moment?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "Piper, we might die in there."

"That doesn't mean you should tell her now." Piper says.

Prue says "Okay, tell me what?"

"Yeah tell her what?" Michael asks.

Phoebe says "Cole is still alive. I never really vanquished him."

"Oh," Michael says in realization.

Prue looks at the two of them and says "What?"

Kellman looks over at them and says "By the way, since you're witches, I think it's only fair that I even the playing field."

Two very large wrestlers come out. One yells "You look at this face! This is the face of pain and I'm the bringer of pain! And I'm gonna destroy you! You can cry for mercy but I don't know the meaning of the word!"

Prue says "Alright, and people think this is entertainment."

Phoebe says "Prue..."

Phoebe touches Prue's arm and she pulls away "Ooh!"

"Are we okay?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Not by a long shot. Look, Phoebe, it you waited till now to tell me about Cole in hopes that we would die and you wouldn't have to deal with me, you have another thing coming." She walks away.

Phoebe says to Piper "I think that went well."

"Whoa, hey, whoa," Michael says to Prue "What are you doing? You aren't fighting. You promised Andy, remember?"

Prue huffs but moves to stand by Piper and Michael and Phoebe go into the ring.

Prue says to Michael "Alright, you are going to win this fight and save her ass. That way I can kick it myself later,"

Phoebe looks at the wrestlers and says "Hi."

"Hola," Michael says.

Piper says "Oh boy, oh boy."

Michael does a cartwheel and kicks one of the wrestlers in the head. He does the same to the other in a matter of seconds.

"Wow," Phoebe says surprisingly.

"Michael don't," Jared yells throwing his hand out. He looks at Kellman and says "You best hope my son makes it out of that ring alive,"

The wrestlers and Michael and Phoebe start fighting. "Okay, oh god, oh god, come on, do something! Get angry! Focus! Get motivated! Come on, get angry! Come on, or else we're in big deep. Phoebe, he thinks you're a weakling, like, big time sucker for love. Oh god!"

Prue turns around and sees Jared so close to her she nearly jumps in fright. "Listen to me…" He sees Kellman throw his arm out. Jared pushes Prue out of the way and the sharp ball ends up in Piper's back. She falls to the floor. Everyone unfreezes.

Prue runs to her while yelling "Piper!"

Kellman says "Called your bluff."

Phoebe yells "Piper!"

"Piper!" Michael yells

The wrestlers continue to beat up on Michael and Phoebe.

Kellman says to Tom "Let's go see how mom's doing, shall we? Slammer. Yeah, baby."

One of the wrestlers holds Phoebe down on the mat. The hole starts to open "No! Ah, Mikey!"

**Commercial Break**

**Underground**

Michael nods to Phoebe and he closes his eyes as another Michael appears in a red flash and kicks the one holding him down in the face while Phoebe kicks hers in the chest while still on the ground. Astral Michael disappears and Michael opens his eyes and does another cartwheel and kicks both the wrestlers and helps Phoebe up.

Phoebe says "Thank you."

Prue from outside the ring "Alright, we have to save Piper."

"How do we do that?" Phoebe asks her.

Prue says "By you guys kicking ass." They kick the wrestlers in the head and they fall on the mat. Michael and Phoebe hold the wrestlers down. The hole starts to open. "Alright, 1, 2, 3."

Michael and Phoebe move out of the way and the wrestlers fall down the hole. Michael and Phoebe run over to Prue and Piper.

Prue looks at the others and waves her arm sending them flying "Anyone else want a piece of this?" She asks harshly and the demons run away.

Phoebe says "Prue, it looks really bad. I don't know if we're gonna make it to Leo."

Prue says "Yeah, we will, come on."

They drag her to the elevator Michael and Zeke catch up to each other and they carry her out.

**Kellman's office**

Leo's there looking through his stuff, Prue, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe carry Piper out of the elevator.

"Leo!" Phoebe yells

"What Happened?" Leo asks them as they put Piper down.

"Hurry! I think she's stopped breathing," Prue says to him.

They lay her on the ground and Leo pulls out the sharp ball. He starts to heal her "It's working," He informs them.

"Okay, not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but what are you doing here, Leo?" Phoebe asks

"I was looking for you, I thought I'd start with Kellman," He explains.

"He's the Recruiter," Phoebe informs him.

Leo says to her "I figured. The Elders think the key to destroying him is to turn one of his recruits against him."

"So first we have to figure out a way to save Tom." Phoebe says.

"Alright, so I'll call Morris and Andy, get them to bring Tom's mom to the manor. Then we just have to figure out a way to get Tom there."

"Wait, you want them in the same house?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Yeah, she's gotta be the key to saving him, otherwise why would Kellman want Tom to kill her?"

Phoebe says "Okay, well, maybe I could figure out a way to tweak the lost and found spell again, lure him to the house and after all, Tom's a lost soul, right?"

"She gonna be okay?" Prue asks Leo.

Leo says "Yeah, go. I'll take care of Piper."

"You sure?" Prue asks him.

Leo looks at her and says "Yeah."

Prue and Phoebe get up and they walk out of the room with Michael and Zeke. "Prue, maybe we should talk about this first." Phoebe suggests as she is walking.

"Yeah," Michael says.

Prue says "Yeah, we'll have to figure how to take out Kellman on the way."

"That's not what I meant." Phoebe interrupts

Prue looks at her and says "Now's not really the time, Phoebe."

Phoebe says "Prue, what if we don't have any time? Look, we may not be able to defeat Kellman. We could lose."

Prue says "We won't lose."

Phoebe looks at her and asks "How do you know that, Prue?" then she says "All you want to do is save Tom, which is all I wanted to do for Cole."

Prue says "Okay, Phoebe, don't try and turn this around on me, alright? I'm not the one who kept secrets from you."

Phoebe says to her "I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't understand. You hated Cole."

"No, I didn't trust him, and I was right." Prue corrects

Phoebe says "You never gave him a chance."

Prue says "He didn't deserve a chance."

"Oh, and what makes Tom deserve a chance?" Phoebe asks

Prue says "Because he started out good. He didn't start out trying to kill us. Can we talk about this later?" Prue walks away.

"You just gotta give it some time, Pheebs," Michael says. He then has a sudden look on his face "Pheebs,"

"Yeah," She says.

"Is Andy still at the house?" Michael asks "Meet you there," He says joining hands with Zeke and flaming out.

**Kellman's office**

Leo heals Piper "Hey, guess what? I found mom's ring." She sits up as Jared walks through the elevator "Ooh."

"Where's Michael at?" Jared asks.

Leo points to the door and says "He went that way,"

"Thanks," Jared says and Piper and Leo hug. Jared steps into the hallway and flames out after his son.

**Manor**

Michael flames in the house "Andy!" He yells looking around.

"Freeze!" Andy yells coming from the stairs and startling Michael and Zeke, the dog starts barking at Andy "Sorry, I thought you were Kellman,"

"Just come on," Michael says as Jared flames in. Michael flames he and Zeke out while Jared flames out with Andy.

**Outside Mrs. Peters' place**

Mrs. Peters gets some groceries out of her car. Darryl pulls up and walks over to her "Mrs. Peters? Inspector Morris, San Francisco P.D." he shows her his badge.

Mrs. Peters looks at him with wide eyes "Tom?"

**Manor**

Rasputin is on the couch barking at eerie noises. Darryl and Mrs. Peters walk in "What was that? What are those noises?"

Darryl says "I'm not quite sure."

Prue and Phoebe come in with Andy, Zeke, Michael and Jared

Prue says "Thanks for coming, Mrs. Peters."

"But I don't understand." Mrs. Peters says.

"You will soon. Any sign of Kellman?" Prue informs her.

Darryl says "No, but there are plenty of other signs."

Phoebe says "Uh-oh, seems like some lost souls were found."

_Uh-oh, _Michael says in his head.

Prue says "Yeah, we need to reverse this spell quick." Jared turns his head as if he is hearing something but looks back to his son. Michael seconds later turns his head as if he heard something.

"Where's Tom?" Mrs. Peters asks as Kellman and Tom walk in. "Tom!"

Darryl stops Mrs. Peters from going over to him "No!"

Kellman looks at Phoebe, Prue, and Michael "How did you..."

"'Cause we're not done with you yet." Prue says to him.

Kellman says "I told you it was too late to save Tom. But thank you for leading us to the victim. Kill her, Tom."

Tom throws a fireball at his mother. Darryl pushes her out of the way. "Fireball," Michael says throwing his arm out sending it to the window by accident "Oops." Prue waves her arm and sends Kellman flying into the plant nearby. The pieces suddenly rise from the floor and back to the window fixing it.

Prue says "Listen to me. Look at your mother. Remember what it felt like to be human. Remember what it feels like to be loved."

"Tom," Michael begins "Go back to your mother, if you lose her you would never forgive yourself, please,"

Kellman makes the sharp ball appear near Mrs. Peters' neck and the lost souls fly around the room.

Phoebe turns to Prue and says "Prue, we're about to have other problems from other worlds."

"Tom? Help me!" Mrs. Peters begs.

"Kill her, damn it." Kellman orders.

Tom goes over and grabs onto the ball. He hesitates and then throws it at Kellman. The lost souls fly around him.

"What the hell is happening?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "I think there are some lost souls welcoming a new friend. Get rid of them."

Phoebe makes up her own spell…agan "_'I return what I didn't want to find, let it be out of sight, out of mind_'."

Kellman is vanquished and the souls disappear. Tom's chevrons disappear.

Tom looks at his mom and says "Mom. Mom, I'm so sorry." they hug.

Mrs. Peters says "Oh! Oh, Tommy! It's alright. Everything's alright."

Phoebe says "I guess some guys are worth saving after all."

Later that night, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo are there. They are looking at their mother's ring which is now on Piper's finger.

"Isn't that beautiful?" Piper asks.

Prue says "Yes, and it's right where it belongs. So is Tom, by the way, at home with his mom."

Leo says "And I got Rasputin back to the family he was living with."

Phoebe says "So maybe the spell wasn't such a bad thing after all."

Piper says "Are you kidding? We're gonna have to hold a huge garage sale every Saturday for like the next three months to get rid of all the stuff that came back here."

Leo says "Yeah. Who knows what trouble may be caused if those lost souls had stayed around."

Phoebe says "Okay, okay, I will fix it. You guys go and have a nice dinner." Piper and Leo leave the manor. Prue and Phoebe walk in the living room. Phoebe burns the spell in the fireplace. "So now everything's back to normal."

"What about your hair?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "Mmm, I'm tempted to keep it but I don't know, I think the blonde's coming back."

"Is anything else?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "No. You were right about Tom and I was wrong about Cole. I'm sorry."

Prue says "And you think that just takes care of it? I'm sorry?"

Phoebe says "Well, obviously an apology doesn't fix it, but I'm not stupid, Prue, I know that I made a bad choice."

Prue says "A choice that betrayed us."

Phoebe says "I didn't do it to betray you, Prue, I did it out of love."

Prue says "Right. Love. Love that almost got all of us killed."

Phoebe says "You wanted to save Tom after, I don't know, how many years? Why can't you understand how I felt about Cole?"

Prue says "Phoebe, what I don't understand is how you could have lied to us. Piper and me… my baby and Andy, a lie, that still poses a threat to all of us. And what's worse you had Michael lie to us which put him and Zeke in danger."

Phoebe says "Where do we go from here?"

Prue says "I don't know."

**Attic**

Michael is sitting on the couch looking at the book on the page about The Wiccan One. The picture of the woman on the page looks so much like his mom he couldn't stop himself from holding back the tears. "Mikey…" Andy says as he is at the doorway with his police laptop.

"Yeah," He says putting the book back as Andy puts the laptop on the table.

"I need your help," He says. He goes to the laptop and says "Most of my police reports are gone and I need them by tomorrow."

"Ok," Michael says walking up to him. "If you looking for lost reports or if you saved them to a computer at the department just go straight to the department Database." Michael types a few things and a second screen comes up with a bunch of files.

"Are you hacking?" Andy asks "You can't hack the police department,"

"I know," Michael says pushing the escape button and it all disappears.

Andy thinks for a second "Show me how to do that." They leave the attic and go downstairs.

Moments after they leave Jared flames in and the book opens to the page of the Wiccan One. "Teresa," He wonders aloud.

He looks to the door as he hears someone coming up the steps and flames out. Prue walks in and upon seeing no one she leaves.


	38. Bride and Gloom

**Bride and Gloom**

**Manor: Phoebe's room**

Phoebe is lying on her bed eating popcorn and watching Kill It Before It Dies.

Sally Mae on the TV "Oh, Billy! Please don't leave me alone! Aah!"

Billy, on TV, " Guess who?"

"Oh! Is it really over?" Sally Mae asks.

Billy says "Yes, Sally Mae, it is."

"Really and truly?" Sally Mae asks him.

Billy says "I'm here now, and as long as I'm with you, everything's gonna be A-OK."

Sally Mae says "Promise?"

Billy says "Promise."

Sally Mae says "You're my hero, Billy."

Billy says "And I think you're swell, Sally Mae."

Billy and Sally Mae go off screen and Cole shimmers in the TV. Phoebe looks closer at the TV. "Cole?"

Cole says "Phoebe, hi. Just a little trick I learned from the demon of illusion.

Phoebe says "But what..."

Cole says "Am I doing in here? Uh, I wasn't sure how you'd react. Thought this might be a safer way of letting you know I was back... for good."

**Opening Credits**

**P3**

Prue, Andy, and Justin walk outside.

Andy breaks the silence and says to Justin "Sorry we didn't get to finish the game, man."

Justin shrugs and offers them a smile. "No problem. I have to go to work early tomorrow anyway."

"Well, it was fun. Maybe we can finish next time," Prue says, forcing a smile.

Justin nods and starts to reply when he notices Andy glancing in Prue's direction while she stubbornly wouldn't look at him. He runs a hand awkwardly through his hair. "Uh, yeah, maybe. Look, I'm gonna run. Get some stuff ready for tomorrow," he explains before leaving.

Prue and Andy both mumble a farewell to him that was quickly followed by an awkward silence.

"Prue, I'm sorry, okay, but he saw me watching the game before you got here and I couldn't just tell him to get a life elsewhere," Andy apologizes.

"It's fine, Andy, really," Prue replies

"You're mad," Andy states.

Prue shook her head but still wouldn't look at him. "I'm not mad," she insists.

"Disappointed then," Andy remedies. Prue starts to deny it but stops and shrugs instead. "What is it really?" he presses.

Prue didn't immediately reply but she finally looked up at Andy. "It doesn't matter. I mean, whatever we would have been doing tonight would have been canceled anyways with you having to go to work."

Andy rolls his eyes. "It obviously does matter so just tell me so I can do something about it." He insists.

"Can I go to work with you? I can help do paperwork or something," Prue pleads.

Andy replies "No, you're supposed to be relaxing and stuff. Remember what the doctor said…"

"I know what the doctor said. I was there too," Prue snaps, crossing her arms across her chest with a huff. "See, I don't get to do anything anymore. I can't fight demons. You barely let me go to work and all I do is carry a camera around. I can't go with you. I'm not allowed to clean and we can't even go out," Prue explains.

"Prue…"

"Don't Prue me," Prue interrupts. She glares at him for several moments before spinning around and heading inside.

Andy follows her a few steps. "Come on, Prue," Andy begins.

"Just go to work. We can talk later when you have time," Prue calls over her shoulder.

Andy watches her disappear inside before turning for his car. "Hormones," he mutters under his breath upon deciding it would be better for him to let Prue's hyperactive pregnant hormones cool off before attempting to talk to her again.

**Inside P3**

Prue walks back inside but unnoticed to her a man nearby is watching her. Prue walks up to Piper and Leo who are sitting at the bar "Hey," She says.

Piper looks at her watch "Gee, Prue, It's only 9:00 and your date's already over? How very Disney of you,"

"Well, Andy got called into work again," Prue explains.

Piper says to her "I see. You know, I also saw that Justin was with you two," she begins pointedly.

"Yeah," Prue grumbles.

Piper seems to recognize Prue's mood and nods slightly to herself. "So did you decide if you're going to invite him to the wedding?"

"Nope," Prue answers shortly. She grabs some lipstick from her purse and put some on. "I don't think so though. You know, I mean, a wedding invite definitely makes a statement."

"That he can tie a bow tie?" Leo asks awkwardly.

Prue says "No, that he's like part of the family or something and he's not, obviously."

Leo says "All the more reason to have a nice, simple, private wedding."

Piper says "Nice try, mister. Okay, the wedding planner, tomorrow at 11:00, no getting out of it, no orbing out of it, nothing. Don't even try it."

Piper goes to the bathroom and the man who was watching Prue pretends to be on the phone as Piper walks past. He makes sure she is gone before he shape-shifts into Piper.

Leo says "I don't know. I just don't want to set her up for a big disappointment. I mean, how do you have a normal wedding when a ghost will be presiding and the groom's dead?"

Prue says "Leo, don't even try to figure it out, alright? It's a Cinderella complex. Every girl goes through it. I've been dreaming of this day my entire life."

"Piper's wedding?" Leo asks confused.

Prue slaps his arm lightly "No, mine. I mean, I'm the oldest. I'm supposed to do everything first. I'm supposed to talk first and get braces and get a boyfriend and find a husband."

"You have a husband Prue," Leo says to her.

"I know that," She says in an obvious tone. "I was just saying that I dreamed of how I wanted my wedding to be. You make it so difficult, Leo…"

The Shape-shifter, still looking like Piper, walks up to them.

The Shape-shifter Piper says "Hey, Prue. Can I borrow your lipstick?"

"What?" Prue repeats

The Shape shifter says "Lipstick. I'm out. Do you mind?"

Prue looks into her purse and says "Sure, knock yourself out." Piper takes it and walks away. "You're welcome!" she yells after her.

The shape-shifter goes to the back of the club and shape-shifts back into himself.

Leo says "Listen, speaking of Phoebe, don't you think it's time to let her off the hook a little? I mean, she came clean about Cole."

Prue says "Leo, you can't just pretend to vanquish a demon and then two months later say, gee guys, I'm sorry, I didn't."

Leo says "I know, but for what it's worth, I don't think she wants him back in her life anymore."

Prue says "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean he's not gonna try and kill us again."

**At an altar**

The shape-shifter (Zile) kneels down in front of the altar. A priestess, Dantalian, appears in front of him "Dantalian, Priestess Dantalian." He says as he stands up.

"Were you successful?" Dantalian asks.

Zile says "She's as beautiful as you said she'd be."

He hands her the lipstick. "You're certain this has touched her lips?" Dantalian asks him.

Zile says "Absolutely. I watched her all night. Not to be ungrateful, but what do you get out of making Prue Halliwell my wife?"

Dantalian says "I'm a humble servant of the Source, Zile. I get nothing other than the benefits we all reap whenever good is turned evil."

Zile says "Still, for all the unions you've consecrated, it seems you should get something, especially for this one."

Dantalian places a small scorpion in a bowl "There is a spoil that intrigues me. The Halliwell Book of Shadows is said to be the most magical of all tomes." She says.

Zile says "The witch's Book of Shadows? That shouldn't be too hard to get."

Dantalian says "This one is. Evil can't touch it, except for the child of Gonzalez, although turning Prue evil should turn her sisters and the cousin and their Book evil as well. Their magic interconnected."

Zile says "Well, then I'll get it for you myself, as a token of my gratitude. I will force the child to get it for me," He says

Dantalian says "No, as much as I dislike the idea of a demonic witch, we are not to mess with him. So First things first. Getting the witch here so I can perform the ceremony. That's what this potion is for." She wipes some potion on Zile's lips. "Kiss her, and it paralyzes her. After I bind you in marriage, she'll fall into a deep sleep where the transformation to evil will occur."

**Michael's Room **

Michael is in his room with his eyes closed and Rosaline on the chair next to him. "I could just feel the magical energy of this place cant you?" He asks her.

"Mikey," Piper says walking in the room.

"Come on we have to practice for the wedding," Piper says and he grabs her hand and walks down the stairs and Rosaline follows behind them.

**Manor: Down stairs**

Prue, Andy, Leo and the two wedding planners are standing in the foyer. Piper walks down the stairs with Michael and Rosaline.

Piper says "Okay, so the more traditional the better as far as I'm concerned. The wedding march starts, and I come down the stairs."

"So, no flower girl?" The female wedding planner asks.

Piper says "Uh, I don't know. Do I?"

"Well, unless you want to ask Kate down the street. Or unless Rosaline wants to do it," Prue says looking at her with a smile.

Leo says "Great idea. Maybe Kate can bring some of her fairy friends. Or trolls, even better,"

Female Planner looks at him weird "Trolls?"

_Leo. _Michael's thoughts flowed through the sisters heads

"Still need some practice there buddy," Prue says to him.

Piper looks at the wedding planners and says "Uh..."

Prue says "Right, trolls, uh, our father's side of the family is very short."

"Not to mention their temper," Andy adds with a smirk as the wedding planners frowned more.

Piper says "Right, let's skip the flower girl." She then points to Rosaline and whispers "You and I will talk later about the flower girl,"

Prue says "Right."

Female Planner says "Well, I think we should at least dress the banister with garlands. Maybe even carry the floral theme all the way to the altar. How many guests are you planning on?"

Piper says "Uh, let me think. Fifty, sixty."

Leo says "Sixty? Like who?"

Piper says "Well, there's all the people from P3, friends and Andy invited Darryl and maybe a few other officers he works with…"

"Andy does not have thirty plus officers coming," Leo points out.

"Try three," Andy suggests.

Piper rolls her eyes and glares at Leo. "I wasn't done yet. There's dad and Michael invited Zeke's family, mom…"

Prue says "Uh, mom? Piper, I don't really think that you can count her."

Male Planner says "We'll have to if she's going to eat."

Prue says "Oh, trust me, she won't be eating."

Female Planner says "I thought your mother passed on."

"Mmm hmm." Was Prue's response.

Piper says "Right, she did. Um, I just I meant I hope she's there in spirit."

"Oh," The female planner says.

Male Planner says "You're right, that doesn't count." He scribbles something out on his notepad. "Now, have you thought of what kind of hor d'eouvres you'd like by any chance?"

Piper says "Um..."

"Pigs in a blanket," Leo says

Piper laughs "Leo, I was, I was hoping for something a little bit more elegant."

The phone rings "I'll get that."

Andy glances hesitantly between the planners and Piper. "Me too," Andy offers and follows Prue.

Piper says to the planners "Excuse us."

Prue answers the phone. Leo and Piper go into another room.

Female Planner says "We still need to place the ice sculpture."

Prue answers the phone "Hello?"

**In the other room**

Piper and Leo are talking "What is the matter with you? Why are you doing this?" Piper asks.

"Because this is a disaster waiting to happen, that's why," Leo admits honestly

Piper says "Oh! Well, keep that up and it will be."

Leo says "Piper, I love you, and I want nothing more for you than to have your dream wedding, but you are kidding yourself with this. We don't need wedding planners. We just need us."

Piper says "You may not need wedding planners, but I do. I don't want to have to worry about anything. And therefore, if I have to fight a demon in the morning, I know that the flowers will still be there on time."

Leo says "It's not the flowers that I'm worried about. It's the guests, as in how do we explain everything to them? I mean, a Whitelighter marrying a witch is hardly traditional."

Piper says "Obviously."

**Back to the foyer**

Prue is on the phone still "Okay, Justin, I'll meet you there. Bye."

"Justin? What did he want?" Andy asks.

"Remember the photo shoot for his work?" Prue prompts.

Andy frowns but nods slightly. "Right."

Prue narrows her eyes. "Andy…"

Andy quickly puts his hands in the air in a sign of peace. "I know, I know. It's fine. Just don't stress out over anything, please. Don't get into any fights and call if you need anything," he lists hopefully.

"Okay," Prue agrees and gives him a quick kiss. "Uh, can you, um, I don't know, talk to Leo before Piper freaks on him?" she suggests.

Prue turns from Andy as Michael and Phoebe walks past "Hey, Phoebe."

Phoebe says "I'm running late for school."

Prue says "Okay, do you want a ride?"

Phoebe says "Isn't Justin picking you up for the photo shoot?"

Prue says "Well, his car broke down, so I'm meeting him there and I thought that, uh, we could talk. You know, try and put this whole Cole situation behind us."

Phoebe says "I gotta go."

She leaves and Piper comes back in while Andy goes to talk to Leo. "Okay, tell me the truth. Do you think I'm overdoing it with the wedding stuff? Hello?"

"No," Michael says

Prue says "Uh, okay, why is Phoebe going to school without her books?"

Piper says "Okay, why is Prue not answering Piper's question?"

Prue says "Maybe because she doesn't want both of her sisters not speaking to her. Um, okay, I have to go meet Justin. Can I have my lipstick back?"

"What lipstick?" Piper asks.

Prue says "The one that you borrowed last night at the club."

Piper says "Wasn't me."

Prue says "Right, I must've gotten you confused with another Piper. Okay, you have fun with what's going on here, 'cause it, it looks great. Okay, bye."

**Commercial Break**

**Cemetery**

Phoebe walks in the mausoleum she hesitates and steps out "Mikey!" She yells

Michael appears in no less than 5 seconds "What is it?"

"You'll see," Phoebe says as she steps back in.

Phoebe says "Cole?"

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Michael says.

Cole says "Phoebe?" He comes out from behind a crypt and walks over to her. "I knew you'd know where to find me."

Phoebe punches him in the face "That is for ruining my favorite movie and, oh yeah, my life too."

Cole says "Phoebe."

"Do you really even need me I have I have things to do?" Michael says only to receive no answer.

Phoebe says "I don't want to hear it, Cole. I'm over you. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

Cole says "I don't believe that."

Phoebe says "Oh yeah? Well, believe it because if I ever see you again, I'm gonna do what I should've done a long time ago, which is vanquish your sorry ass."

Cole says "Apparently distance hasn't exactly made the heart grow fonder."

Phoebe and Michael say at the same time "Huh." She turns to leave

Cole says "Phoebe, wait. Hey! Michael!" Phoebe and Michael stop "Look, I took a huge risk coming out in the open and contacting you. The least you can do is hear me out." She turns back around. "I've been hiding this whole time, shimmering from realm to realm to realm to keep the Source from realizing you didn't vanquish my sorry ass. You're the only two who know I'm alive."

Phoebe says "Actually that's not true. I couldn't keep lying to my sisters. I had to tell them."

Cole says "Okay, that's okay, I understand. As long as you didn't tell Leo," Phoebe looks away. "Oh, for god's sake, Phoebe, Why didn't you just put an ad in the paper, tell the whole damn world!"

Phoebe says "You know what? Maybe I should have."

"Guys," Michael yells trying to calm them down.

Cole says "I've risked my life for you, Phoebe. My soul. I've put myself in more danger coming back here than you could possibly imagine because I want to try and figure out how to make this work between us."

Phoebe says "Good and evil can't work together."

Cole says "We did before." He looks at Michael "Your Mom and Dad did,"

Phoebe says "I learned from my mistakes."

"And don't talk about my family in front of me again," Michael says

Cole says to Phoebe "So did I. Phoebe, I can suppress my demonic half just like I suppressed my human half before we met. I can be good. You've seen that. And if you know I can, then why can't we be together?"

Phoebe says "It's too late." She leaves and Michael flames out.

**Manor**

Michael flames in and rests on the couch

**Restaurant**

Prue is sitting at a table. Justin walks in, tells the waiter something, and then walks over to Prue.

Justin says "Hey."

Prue says "Hey."

Justin says "Sorry about my car."

Prue says "Oh, that's okay." He kisses her hand and she looks at him strangely. "Not a problem."

Justin says "What?"

Prue says "Nothing. So about the shoot, do you know exactly where you want the picture done?"

Justin sits down. "You know, I really should sell that old thing but, I don't know, I kind of like having something not so predictable in this day and age. Know what I mean?" he interrupts.

Prue says uncomfortably. "Right. So, I was thinking maybe outside the building for more character," she suggests

Justin says "Prue?"

"Yes?" she prompts.

The waiter approaches them holding a bottle of wine "Pardon me. Beringer, private reserve?"

Justin says to the waiter. "Yes, thank you."

"Uh, wait, actually, I just want a water, please," Prue insists to the waiter before he leaves.

Justin waits until she looks back at him before continuing. "Forget about the photo shoot for the moment."

Prue mumbles "Right."

**Manor**

Justin is outside waiting on the porch. Phoebe walks up the stairs "Hey, Justin."

Justin says "Hey."

Phoebe says "What are you doing here?"

Justin says "I'm picking up Prue for the Photo shoot."

Phoebe walks inside and Justin follows "Piper! Andy! Mikey!" She yells.

Justin says "Is something wrong?"

Phoebe says "I'm not sure."

Piper, Andy and Michael run into the foyer "What's up?"

Phoebe says "Where's Prue?"

Piper says "I don't know. At the restaurant, I guess." She looks at Andy questioningly.

"She should be there now. Left about twenty minutes ago." Andy answers, eyeing Justin.

Phoebe says "Supposedly meeting Justin."

Justin says "No, I told her I'd pick her up here."

"You called earlier?" Andy asks.

"No, I haven't talked to her since last night," Justin replies.

Phoebe says "Okay, so you didn't call this morning and tell her that your car broke down and you'd meet her there?"

Justin says "No."

Piper and Phoebe exchange looks. Andy grabs his keys and runs out the door. Michael goes into the other room and flames out.

**Restaurant**

Justin pours some wine in Prue's glass "Oh, no, no. I have to work this afternoon and besides that, I can't."

Justin says "So your photographs are a little fuzzy. Call it avant-garde. Besides, one glass isn't going to do anything."

Prue says "Uh, Justin, I don't think..." She stops as her phone rings.

She goes to answer it but Justin stops her "How important can it be?"

"Well, it could be Andy or, you know, Piper's planning the wedding so she might need help…" Prue stands up but hesitates when she sees Justin staring at her. "What?"

Justin asks "Can I ask you a favor?"

Prue says warily "Sure."

Justin stands up and approaches her.

Prue asks "Justin, is something wrong?"

Justin says "Of course not. Just stay where you are a second."

"What?" Prue starts but is cut off by Justin kissing her.

Suddenly everything around them freezes as Michael appears but Prue disappears. "Where is she?" Michael commands.

"Michael," Andy says catching up to him the warlock blinks in front of Michael and uses a powerful blast of telekinesis and sends him flying into the parking lot landing on a car. The warlock blinks out.

The surroundings around Prue change into Dantalian's altar.

**Alter **

Prue says "Where am I? I can't move."

Justin blinks in and says "My apologies."

Justin shape shifts into Zile "It's true. Every bride is beautiful on her wedding day."

**Restaurant**

"Michael!" Andy yells as everything unfreezes and he runs over to Michael who is on the car unconscious.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Dining room**

Phoebe's at the table scrying for Prue. Piper comes in carrying the Book of Shadows. Andy walks into the door carrying the still unconscious Michael.

"Find her?" Piper asks Phoebe.

Phoebe says "Not yet."

Piper says "We're screwed."

Phoebe says "Not yet."

"A little help here," Andy says and the sisters walk into the room and see Michael on the floor "We found her but she disappeared and then the warlock flew Michael into a car," Andy explains, panicking. "Have you guys found her yet?"

"No but we sent Leo up there so maybe he did," Phoebe answers hopefully.

Leo orbs in "Leo, what did you find out?" Piper asks.

Leo says "Nothing."

Phoebe says "Okay, now we're screwed."

"You can't have found nothing. There has to be something. People don't just disappear completely, right?" Andy snaps.

Piper says "Well, there's nothing on the map, nothing in the Book but Andy's right, Leo, somebody must know something."

Leo says "Well, the Elders support your shape-shifting warlock theory, but they can't get a clear read on the situation."

Phoebe says "Wait, so Prue's vanished from your radar and something's jamming theirs?"

Leo says "Something like that. But she can't be dead. They'd be able to sense that no matter how evil is interfering."

"Comforting," Andy mutters.

"Andy, calm down," Phoebe orders gently before looking back at Leo. "Okay, then what's going on? What are we up against?"

Piper says "Something powerful enough to keep us from finding her."

Leo says "Well, you knew as your powers grew, the evils would too."

Piper says "Yeah, but so powerful that we can't figure out who they are, let enough how to fight them? That sucks."

Leo says "What we need to figure out is why a warlock wants Prue alive."

Phoebe says "Well, it can't just be for her powers. I mean, they wouldn't need to keep her alive to get them."

Leo says "Unless it's an upper-level warlock which wants..."

Phoebe says "All of our powers. Including Michael's, or…"

"The baby," Piper finishes. "That wouldn't surprise me but we still have the same problem. No idea how to find her."

Leo says "It's too bad you vanquished that demonic bounty hunter. He could've helped,"

Phoebe gets an idea "Right." Phoebe stands up.

Piper says "Where are you going?"

Phoebe says "I have a hunch. Wait for me." Phoebe leaves the room.

"You guys go check the book and I will stay here with Michael," Andy says.

He walks towards Michael and sees the yellowish and orange lights stop and his eyes open "Andy," Michael says.

"Michael, Leo thinks a demon might be able to find Prue," Andy explains.

Michael holds his hand out "Come on." Andy looks at him confused and Michael picks up and backpack "Do you want to find her or not?"

"Yeah," Andy says grabbing his hand and they flame out.

**Dantalian and Zile or the Alter**

Prue is dressed in black, lying on the altar. Dantalian covers Prue's face with a black veil. "Shall we begin?" Dantalian asks.

Zile says "I'm ready."

Dantalian says "I hope so." She touches their foreheads. "In the beginning, we were damned, and through damnation, we found freedom, power, and purpose. As I unite you today, I remind you of those gifts." Dantalian ties Zile and Prue's hands together. "And in your union, may these gifts increase so your powers may grow in the service of evil. So be it."

Zile says "How long before her transformation is complete?"

Dantalian says "Sundown. Can you wait that long?"

Zile says "For the power of the Charmed Ones? I can wait a few hours."

Dantalian says "Let me be the first to congratulate you."

She kisses him. He is affected by the potion. "Why?" Zile asks.

Dantalian says "Because I'm tired of bestowing great power on others. The Halliwell Book of Shadows is the key to unbelievable power for me. Evil will spread from this sister to the other two, from them to the Cousin, and from him to the Book, and once the Book is evil, it'll be mine. The baby will be mine and with the first born Halliwell witch and the book…then I will be unstoppable." Zile lays down beside Prue. "But know this. I will enjoy killing all of you."

**Mausoleum**

Phoebe runs in "Cole? Cole? Uh, please, if you can hear me, I..."

Cole shimmers in "I was beginning to think I'd never see you again."

Phoebe says "I'm not here because of us. I need you to help me and if you do, it doesn't change anything between us. You have to know that."

Cole says "Hmm. I'm listening."

Phoebe says "Prue was taken. By a warlock, And an even scarier thing Michael was attacked,"

Cole says "Do you know which one?"

Phoebe says "We think he's a shape-shifter, but the weird thing is, is nobody from our side could get a read on where he's hiding her."

Cole says "Well, that doesn't make sense. Warlocks don't have that kind of power. He must be working with somebody that does. Certain dignitaries have the power to shield their activities. Demonic judges, dark priests, anyone who needs privacy for rituals."

Phoebe says "What kind of rituals? To accomplish what?"

Cole says "It's hard to say. Could be anything. I've heard a rumor that she's pregnant, true?"

"Yes," Phoebe answers.

"They may want the baby but it's still early on. I'd be surprised if they were making that move this early…They may want your Book. We all want your Book." Cole suggests.

Phoebe says "Really."

Cole says "I wanted the Book at first."

Phoebe says "Well, how can we find out who wants it now?"

Cole says "I could check around, but I'd risk demons finding out I was still alive. I'm sure there's still a huge bounty on my head."

Phoebe says "I want my sister back."

Cole says "No matter the cost?"

Phoebe repeats "I want my sister back… and my neice."

He stands closer to her "I'm doing this for you and Michael, you know that." Phoebe turns to leave but turns back around and kisses Cole passionately. "Now I'm really confused."

Phoebe says "Me too. I, uh, I-I don't, I don't know where that came from."

Cole says "Okay, uh, I better go."

Phoebe says "Yeah."

Cole says "Listen, if you don't hear back from me, I, um, I got caught." Cole shimmers out.

**Underworld **

Michael and Andy flame in and start to walk. A demon shimmers in behind them "Halt," Michael and Andy freeze as the demon grabs them. He sees the faces "Master Michael, sorry I thought you were warlocks," he lets them go and shimmers out.

"What was that all about?" Andy asks Michael.

"I don't know," Michael says scratching his chest and walking slowly to the doorway of his father's chambers. "Dad," Michael yells.

"Michael," Jared yells upon hearing his son "What is it?" He asks.

Michael says "I'm fine," He looks at Andy and says "Dad, Andy," He looks at Andy and says "Andy, Dad," they shake hands and Michael says "We're here to ask if you know about a warlock."

Andy thinks about something "Wait a minute,"

"What is it?" Michael asks.

"Leo said that neither he nor the elders can find Prue," Andy explains,

"Yes, and I already told you that I cannot find her telepathically either," Michael says.

"Thanks for your help," Andy says dragging Michael away from the other demon. "We have to get back up there," Andy says and Michael flames them out.

**Manor**

Piper is sitting on the couch flipping through the Book of Shadows and Leo sits down beside her. "I thought you said there was nothing in the Book."

Piper says "Well, now there's just a whole bunch of weirdness in it. Look."

Leo says "Grimlock killing spell? That doesn't belong in here."

Piper says "But it does have possibilities."

Leo warns "Piper."

Piper says "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what I was..." but is cut off by blinking out of the room and blinking back in the kitchen.

"Piper?" Leo yells from the living room.

Piper says "In here, somehow."

Leo walks in the kitchen "You blinked,"

"I did not. Only warlocks do that." Piper argues.

Leo says "Piper, you did it."

Phoebe walks in "Hey,"

"Where have you been?" Piper asks her.

Phoebe says "Uh, brainstorming. How's it going here?"

Leo says "Your sister's blinking."

Phoebe misunderstands and says "I-I'm, I'm sorry, what?"

Piper says "Okay, I admit it, it was definitely weird, but it was kinda fun. I was, I was in there and I was thinking about the kitchen and then suddenly, boom! Here I was."

Phoebe says "That is so cool."

Leo cuts in and says "Except that it's a warlocks power."

"So what? They're always trying to get one of ours, it's about time we got one of theirs." Phoebe says

Piper says "Try it, Pheebs."

Phoebe says "Okay, what do I do? Just think?"

"And blink." Piper concludes as Phoebe blinks out of the kitchen. Piper gives Leo a thumbs up and blinks out. "Catch us if you can!" She yells to Leo.

Leo walks in from the kitchen and Phoebe says "Have you tried it yet, Leo? It's a real head rush."

"Do you realize how serious this is?" Leo asks. "You're blinking, the Book is changing."

"Maybe we're blinking because of the Book." Piper suggests.

Leo says "The Book is changing because of you. It is an extension of you."

Piper says "Huh. I should care about that, but I don't." Piper and Phoebe walk out of the room and Leo follows.

Leo says "This is what I was afraid of. Whoever's got Prue is somehow reaching you too and will ultimately reach Michael."

Phoebe says "Okay, Leo, I could tell this really upsets you, but I gotta tell you, I really like this whole think-it-and-it-happens deal. I mean, think of the time we could save not chanting."

"Mmm hmm." Piper agrees.

Leo says "Piper, Phoebe, you have to fight this."

The doorbell rings and Piper has a sudden thought "Or we could answer the door." She starts to head towards the door

"For Prue's sake, stop." Leo orders.

Piper turns around harshly "Don't tell me what to do." she snaps.

Leo says "Phoebe, I need your help."

Phoebe says "I am so tired of helping people."

Piper opens the door and the planners are there "So glad you're home. We have some new floral sketches we'd like you to see."

Leo looks at them and says "Now's not really a good time." As he says that, Michael and Andy walk out of the Kitchen, where they just flamed in at.

Piper says "They're welcome to come in, Leo."

The Male Planner says "I revisited the dinner menu, Piper, and you are going to be thrilled. I have some dynamic choices that I..."

Piper waves her finger in interruption and says "I want pigs in blankets."

The planners laugh "It's nice to see a bride who still has a sense of humour this close to the big day." The female wedding planner says.

Piper says "No, I want pigs in blankets."

Piper flicks her wrists and the male planner turns into a pig dressed in a blanket. The female planner screams.

Phoebe laughs "Marie seems very scared."

"what are you guys doing?" Michael asks.

Piper ignores him and says "I always had her pegged as an ice queen."

Phoebe says "Oh! What a great idea."

Piper flicks her wrists again and Marie freezes in ice form.

Piper says "Now there's a freezing power with kick."

"Have you guys lost your minds?" Leo asks.

Phoebe says "Oh, Leo, get on board. Whatever it is, this is fabulous. You can't imagine the freedom, the power."

"What are you talking about?" Michael asks her.

Leo says to Phoebe "Phoebe, that is evil talking. You have to fight it."

Phoebe turns to Piper and says "What did you ever see in him."

Piper says "I don't know. He is kind of a stick in the mud, isn't he?"

Phoebe says "Oh, another great idea. May I?"

Piper says "Be my guest."

Leo says "Alright, think about the power of three." Phoebe turns Leo into a stick in a bucket of mud.

Phoebe says "Oh."

Piper says "Hmm."

Phoebe says "Look at all the fun we've been missing."

Piper says "And this is just the beginning."

Phoebe says "See ya, Leo."

They walk away and Michael says "Guys what has gotten in to you two?" Michael asks as Andy pulls him away.

"It's the warlock that has Prue," Andy suggests. "Why isn't it affecting you?" He asks.

Michael waits for the sisters to be out of sight before grabbing the red amulet he has around his neck and revealing it to Andy. It glows red and then it stops and he grabs Andy and flames them out of the foyer into the attic.

**Altar**

Dantalian uncovers Prue's face "Just the beginning."

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Piper and Phoebe walk into the foyer. Phoebe is holding a butcher's knife. They crouch down beside the pig.

Phoebe says "Oh, you know, it's your wedding. Shouldn't the first kill be yours?"

Piper says "This is too easy. It's boring. I want to do something bigger."

They stand up "Count me in." Phoebe says.

Piper says "You know, if what's happening to us is happening to Prue...and the baby and Mikey…"

Phoebe says "Then the Power of Three can be truly amazing. We have to find her."

Piper says "But first we need to clean house."

Piper changes the pig back into the male planner and unfreezes Marie "I'm sorry," he snorts "what were you saying?"

Piper says "You're fired!"

Using telekinesis, Phoebe opens the front door and the planners get pushed outside. She closes the door. Piper and Phoebe turn around. "Oh, no. What are we gonna do with the stick in the mud?" Phoebe asks.

Piper says "Wait, I think we can have some fun with it."

Piper changes the bucket back into Leo "What happened to Craig and Marie?" Leo asks.

Piper says "Oh, they flew right outta here. Scared the hell out of them,"

Phoebe says "Leo, we need to find Prue."

Leo says "Good, Phoebe, focus on that. It'll help you resist the evil."

Phoebe says "The only thing we're resisting is the desire to rip you to pieces and have you for lunch."

Piper says "But if you help us find Prue, we'll leave you alone, for the moment."

The Elders call Leo "Oh."

Piper says "Oh, Leo, ignore them. What do they know? They're backing a losing team."

Leo says "They're revoking my assignment."

Michael goes to the stairs and eavesdrops

Piper says "What? They can't do that. You haven't done anything wrong... yet."

Leo says "You did. You gave into evil. You've relinquished your right to a Whitelighter. I'm sorry." He orbs out.

Phoebe says "Well…"

"Oh, no, he's gone. We're free."

Phoebe says "Yes."

Piper says "No more obeying the rules, considering the consequences, none of that crap."

Phoebe says "Time to find Prue and go for broke." Phoebe starts to heads upstairs.

Piper says "Where are you going?"

Phoebe says "Well, I can't wreak havoc dressed like this."

Piper says "Oh." Piper looks down at what she's wearing.

**Phoebe's room**

Phoebe walks in and Cole comes out from behind the door and closes it. Phoebe turns around.

Cole says "Phoebe."

Phoebe looks at him and says "Cole, you're okay."

Cole says "Yeah, barely."

"Any demons spot you?" Phoebe asks him.

"Just one," Cole answers.

Phoebe says "Oh no."

Cole says "Don't worry. See, he won't be telling anybody anything."

Phoebe says "The big bad Belthazor strikes again."

Cole says "Not anything I'm proud of."

"Why not? You should be." Phoebe says to him. Phoebe kisses him.

Cole says "Phoebe, if what I found out is true, Prue's in serious trouble. She's been forced to marry a warlock."

Phoebe says "Figures that bitch would steal Piper's thunder."

Cole says "No, you don't understand. A high level priestess named Dantalian is rumoured to have married them." Phoebe starts untying her top. "And she's got the power to turn Prue evil and turn you evil too and then ultimately Michael too. That's what's happening here."

Phoebe says "So? Isn't that the way you want me?" Phoebe kisses him passionately.

Cole says "Mmm, no. That is not how I want you to be. It's not how I want us to be. Our only chance is if we're both good."

Phoebe says "Love is love."

Cole says "There's no such thing as evil love. It's just gratification, lust."

Phoebe says "You know what, Cole? Your human half is kind of preachy. I think I want Belthazor back."

Cole says "He's not coming back."

"Oh, no?" Phoebe asks and knees him in the stomach. "I! Want! Belthazor!" she kicks him after every word and Cole turns into Belthazor. "That's more like it."

Piper knocks on the door "Phoebe? What are you doing?"

Belthazor says "Dantalian's coming for your book. You'd better be ready." Belthazor shimmers out.

Piper walks in "What's going on in here?" She asks

Phoebe says "Nothing, unfortunately."

Piper says "I heard voices."

Phoebe says "Oh, did you? Um, I had a premonition. Must have gotten pretty loud."

Piper says "I guess."

Phoebe says "We gotta go. The high priestess that has Prue, supposedly she's coming here." Phoebe walks out of her room.

Piper says "High prie- Must have been a hell of a premonition."

**Altar**

Dantalian is chanting.

**Attic**

The triquetra on the Book of Shadows glows. Michael and Andy are standing by it and it closes on them as it glows. Michael takes off the Amulet and puts it in his backpack and then he focus's hard on Prue telepathically.

"You can do it Mikey," Andy says as Michael reaches her thoughts.

"Oh-boy," Michael says upon feeling a sudden rush of power within him.

"What is it?" Andy asks a little worried.

"I found her but I have never felt like this before, the feeling of so much power," Michael explains. His sentence was broken by the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs. "Lets go," Michael says shimmering them out before anyone got up there.

**Altar**

Dantalian says "It's time."

**Attic**

Dantalian appears. She picks up the Book of Shadows and noticing that it doesn't protect itself she says "That was easy."

Piper agrees and walks out of hiding "Too easy." Phoebe kicks Dantalian from behind. She falls to the floor. Piper and Phoebe walk over to her. Phoebe is holding a knife. "Where's our sister?"

Dantalian says "I can help you. I can teach you evil. You're new at it. You don't know how to realize its full potential."

Piper says "I don't know, I think we're getting the hang of it."

"Wanna see?" Phoebe asks holding the knife closer

Piper says "Where's Prue?"

"Kill me and you'll never see her again." Dantalian challenges.

Piper says "Hmm, so maybe we should just torture you instead." she stands on Dantalian's arm and turns her hand into ice. Dantalian screams.

Phoebe says "Why don't you just shatter her hand and see what happens."

Piper picks up a candlestick "Last chance. Fine." Piper smashes her hand with the candlestick. Dantalian screams in pain.

Phoebe says "Now the really weird thing is, we could do that to the other hand and then go down to your feet."

Piper says "Actually, we could work up, piece by piece all the way to her head."

"Where is Prue?" Phoebe asks.

Leo orbs in "I just couldn't leave like that, Piper." Phoebe and Piper turn to Leo. Dantalian grabs the Book and disappears. "What's going on?"

Phoebe says "Well, you just helped her escape, that's what's going on."

Piper turns him into ice "Smash him." Phoebe hands Piper the knife. Phoebe kicks Leo and he smashes into a million little pieces. "Bastard."

**Commercial Break**

**Altar**

Dantalian is frantically flipping through the Book of Shadows "Death alone will not suffice, my dear bride. Not anymore, not after this," She finds a page in the Book on a Dark Priestess. "Yes! Welcome to my hell."

**Manor**

Piper and Phoebe are walking down the stairs "So what are we supposed to do now?"

Phoebe says "I don't know. Kill innocents?"

Piper says "No, I mean about Prue. How are we supposed to find her without the Book?"

Phoebe says "Shouldn't you be mourning the loss of your beloved Leo?"

Piper says "Oh, Phoebe, I'm serious. That was one pissed off priestess. And if she kills Prue, she takes the evil Power of Three along with her, and we won't stand a chance."

Phoebe says "Good point. We have to find Prue. Wait a minute, we're warlocks, right? We should be able to blink wherever we want."

Piper says "But we don't know where to blink to."

Phoebe says "We don't have to know where, just to who. To Prue. I mean, isn't that how Leo's or Rosaline's orbing power works?"

Piper says "Yeah, but Leo's power was jammed. He couldn't find her."

Phoebe says "That's because he was good, and we're evil."

**Somewhere outside **

Michael and Andy shimmer in down the block, Michael starts to walk to the house "We have to think of a way to get to Prue," He looks around and sees a car that the guy is unrecognizable but the car looks Familiar.

"How? Warlocks got her and the baby…" Andy says but is cut off.

"Shh," Michael says and Andy looks confused Michael gestures to the car.

Andy turns around and sees it and the car takes off speeding down the street "Whoa," Andy says as a sudden feeling over powers him and he is surrounded by a red flash of light and disappears. Same happens to Michael seconds after that.

**Altar**

Dantalian says "_'Through this book, weave this spell, create the pain of heaven to hell; may she suffer...'_"

Piper and Phoebe blink in "Whoa," Piper says.

"Are we there yet?" Phoebe asks upon seeing Prue "Prue."

Michael and Andy appear in a flash of red light as Dantalian says "Too late. I've got the book."

"Yeah, well, you know, it takes a while to learn how to use it. Trust us." Phoebe retorts.

Piper says "How about in the meantime, I freeze your head and shatter it?"

Dantalian chants "I may not be powerful enough to fight you yet, but they are."

Prue and Zile awaken upon Dantalian waving her hand in front of them.

Piper says "Whoa, Prue, hey, hi. You don't look so good."

Phoebe says "Oh, but that's a great dress."

Dantalian says "Zile, Prue. Eliminate them."

Piper says "Prue, ignore her. Come on, come with us. We're your sisters."

Prue says "I'm his wife, not your sister."

Prue uses her power on them and sends them flying.

_Prue listen to them you are under a spell, _Michael says telepathically.

Prue turns around at that instant and faces him "Look at him Prue," Michael says pointing to Andy. "Look at your real husband and the baby's father.

Prue looks between Michael and Andy for a moment and then upon seeing her sisters get up she slams a hand into Michael's chest and sending him into the wall knocking him unconscious.

Piper says "Alright, I'll take that as a no."

Phoebe says "Okay, we have to figure out a way to get Prue on our side and fast."

Piper says "How about we get her a divorce?"

Prue goes back to her sisters; Andy goes to Michael and helps him up as he regains consciousness.

Zile shape-shifts into Prue, They blink out of the scene and then reappear in different places.

"Don't want to shatter the wrong sister, now do you?" Dantalian asks as if she knew one would.

Real Prue says "I love you."

Zile as Prue says "You too."

Piper says "Welcome to Planet Narcissus."

Phoebe says "Wait a minute. Cole said that evil can't love."

Piper says "Cole?"

Phoebe says "Uh, never mind. The point is she didn't say _I love you too_" Dantalian makes a dagger appear in Prue's hand. They walk towards Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe points to a Prue. "Uh, she's the warlock. Freeze her!" Piper flicks her wrists and turns (Zile) Prue into ice. "Well, shatter her. Hurry!"

Dantalian yells "No! Zile!"

Piper kicks the now frozen (Zile) Prue. The sisters return to themselves

Prue says "What's going on?"

Phoebe says "I think we're back. All of us."

Dantalian starts to run but Piper freezes her "The book is back too,"

Prue says "Let's go do something good with it."

They walk over to the Book and find a spell "_'Powers of light, magic of right, cast this blight into forever's night'_."

Dantalian screams and is vanquished.

Prue says "Well, that was a wedding from hell."

Piper says "Oh, no. Leo."

Prue says "What?"

Phoebe says "We killed him."

**Manor**

Prue, Piper, Andy, and Phoebe enter the attic. Piper is crying as She kneels on the floor "Oh, Leo." Leo orbs in. Phoebe turns Piper around. Piper gets up and hugs him. "Oh, thank god you're okay."

Leo says "Actually, it had more to do with what you guys did. Vanquishing Zile broke the bond and reversed all the evil you had done."

Phoebe says "I just hope the wedding planners don't remember what we did to them."

Leo says "Unfortunately, they will, but I doubt they'll believe what happened."

Piper says "And unfortunately you will."

Phoebe says "Oh, yeah, Leo, sorry we killed you."

Leo says "It's okay, Phoebe, it wasn't the real you. Or you, Piper."

Prue says "Wasn't it? I mean, on some level it was me. I felt it. They didn't just plant evil inside of me, or us, for that matter. There had to be something there for them to turn to begin with."

Leo says "That doesn't make you evil, Prue. You have to choose to be evil voluntarily."

Phoebe says "Well, I gotta admit it, it was kind of fun."

"Phoebe..." Piper begins.

Phoebe says "Well, it was fun for a while. I mean, to be able to do whatever we wanted whenever we wanted with no consequences."

Piper says "My fiancé being shattered into a gazillion pieces is kind of a consequence."

"Thank you." Leo says.

"Mm." Piper says.

Prue says "Still, I kinda understand what Phoebe is saying."

They all walk out of the attic and down the stairs "Wait, you do?" Phoebe asks

"Mmm hmm," Prue says

Phoebe says "Ooh, am I detecting a thaw in our rift?"

Prue says "All I'm saying is if evil weren't enticing, why would there be any? I mean, you know, to pretend that we're never attracted to it, it's like pretending that it just doesn't exist."

Phoebe says "Uh-oh, something tells me Cole's name is about to be brought up."

Prue says "Look, I definitely do not like the fact that you lied to us about vanquishing him, but I have to admit, after taking a trip down the dark side, I sort of understand it a little better. The problem now is that I realize that Justin is just so boring."

Leo says "Well, scratch one name off of the wedding guest list."

Piper says "Actually, scratch them all. I cave. Our lives are just way too bizarre to have any sort of normal wedding. I don't know what I was thinking. Phoebe, by the way, you never mentioned where you got that premonition from."

Phoebe says "What premonition?"

Piper says "The one that told us about Dantalian. The one that saved our butts."

Phoebe says "Right. Um, you know, something tells me that you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway. So let's just say I got in touch with my evil side. Something that I will never do again."

**Mausoleum**

Phoebe walks in. Cole is waiting there "How'd it go?"

Phoebe says "Everything's back to normal again."

Cole says "Good."

Phoebe says "Yeah. Good."

Cole says "It's not enough, is it? What I did doesn't change your mind about us, does it?"

Phoebe says "No."

"Why not?" Cole asks.

Phoebe says "It's too complicated."

Cole says "Oh, don't give me that. If nothing else, let's at least be honest with each other. We owe that."

Phoebe sighs "I love you and I will always love you. Nothing can change that. It's just the temptation, it's too much. And I can't take that risk, for me or my sisters."

Cole says "Phoebe, I'm telling you, I'm not evil anymore."

Phoebe says "Maybe not on the surface and maybe not even in your heart. But somewhere inside of you, you'll always be. And you can't ever change that. Goodbye."

Phoebe starts to leave "I'm not giving up, Phoebe." Phoebe leaves. "I'm not going away."

**Park**

Michael is walking around by himself and feels like he is being followed. He turns around and sees no one. He feels a hand touch his shoulder and he punches the guy in the stomach and turns around. "Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Sanchez I thought you were…"

"It's okay," He says breathing heavily "Have you noticed anyone following you lately?" He asks

"Yeah actually a car was parked down the street from my house earlier." Michael explains

"Yeah there following my daughter too she has resorted to orbing everywhere now," He says.

"Let's go somewhere and talk privately," Michael says looking around and flaming them both out.


	39. The Good, The Bad and The Cursed

A/n Okay I know some of you are confused with how Prue and Andy got married but I promise to go back and fix that ASAP. They were supposed to get married in Magic Hour before the elders took Leo away.

**The Good, The Bad, and The Cursed**

**A ghost town**

A car pulls up and Phoebe and Victor get out. He puts his arm around her and they start walking. "Alright, dad, spill it. What are we doing here?"

Victor says "What, can't a father spend a little quality time with his daughter? Especially after all the time we've been apart,"

Phoebe says "Alright, I take after you, okay. I've inherited all of your tricks, especially your fine art of fibbing."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says then decides to change the topic "Tell me a little bit more about this Leo fellow anyway. How did he and Piper meet?" He asks.

Phoebe says "Oh, it was a couple of years ago at the house. He was our handyman."

"Piper's marrying a handyman?" Victor asks.

"Well, no, he isn't really a handyman. Wait, you do know..." Phoebe begins to answer

Victor interrupts and says "All I know is he's a nice enough guy who seems to know the big bad secret. Trust me, it's a lot better for a mortal to know he's marrying a witch before the wedding instead of after. Wish I had."

Phoebe says "Mortal. Right," she hears a noise coming from one of the buildings and looks around. Tumbleweed rolls past and a door slams shut.

"What?" Victor asks.

Phoebe says "It's nothing. I guess that's why they call it a ghost town, huh?"

"What do you mean? Did you actually see something?" Victor asks with a confused look.

Phoebe looks at him "What do _you_ mean?" She asks.

Victor says "I mean, like a premonition, or whatever you call it. Alright, I confess. I brought you here hoping maybe you could give me a little bit of your help. I just didn't know how to ask."

"Magical help?" she says "Dad..."

Victor says "Well, this place seemed like such a good investment. Too good, actually. Made me think that all the stories were true."

Phoebe says "I'm biting. What stories?"

Victor says "Ghost stories. Something's been keeping people from investing and razing this place for over a hundred years."

Phoebe says "So, what, you want me to do a little supernatural inspection?"

Victor says "Well, yeah. I thought you could do a little Feng Shui on the place and maybe see if there's anything going on."

Phoebe says "Okay, first of all, I don't do Feng Shui, and secondly, I can't always get a premonition when I want to." She hears another noise. "Okay, now I definitely heard that."

"Heard what?" Victor asks.

She hears a glass bottle being smashed "Okay, you didn't hear that?"

Suddenly, a cowboy (Bo) gets thrown out of a saloon and Another cowboy walks out "You're a dead man, Bo."

Phoebe looks at her father and asks "Can you see them?"

"See who?" Victor asks.

Phoebe looks towards the two cowboys "Hey! Hey, what's going on?" she asks them.

The Cowboy says "Nobody crosses Mr. Sutter." The cowboy hits Bo in the face. He flies back right through Phoebe. He runs off and the cowboy shoots at him. They disappear.

Victor says "Phoebe? Phoebe, what's going on? Sweetheart, you're bleeding."

Phoebe says "I wouldn't buy this place, dad. Really, really bad Feng Shui." She touches her bleeding lip with a handkerchief. A crow squawks near by.

**Opening Credits**

**Manor: Living room**

Piper has set the table as Prue comes in "Uh, wait a minute. We have one too many place settings."

Piper looks at the table and counts "No we don't."

Prue says "Okay, uh, you, me, Leo, Phoebe, dad, Andy, Michael. That's seven, we have eight.

Piper says "So?"

"So who is the eighth for?" Prue asks.

Piper says "Mmm, maybe, um, mom." Prue looks at Piper and Piper says "What? It's my wedding. At least she could be here in spirit, if nothing else."

"Yes, she can be." Prue agrees Prue gives Piper a little hug as Leo orbs in.

Leo says "Wow, looks great. When do we eat?"

"Leo, can't you see we're having a sister moment?" Piper asks him

Leo says "Oh, sorry. Do you want me to go?"

Piper says "No, I want you to help. This is your rehearsal dinner too, you know."

Prue says "So, Leo, you nervous? I mean, only one more week before dum, dum, dum-dum."

Piper says "Thanks."

Leo says "Well, as long as no demons come bursting through that door, until them, I am fine."

Victor yells from outside the house "Prue! Piper!"

Victor and Phoebe walk through the front door Piper says to Leo "You had to jinx it,"

Prue says "Hey. Phoebe, what happened?"

Phoebe says "Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine. I just need an aspirin."

Piper says "Dad?!"

Victor says "I don't know what happened. One minute we're just walking around, the next thing I know she's bleeding."

"I got into a bar brawl." Phoebe says "Well, actually, I didn't. Two cowboys did. Bo and some other guy. I didn't catch his name, but I think he was the bad guy, 'cause he was wearing a black hat. Oh, and they were transparent."

Piper says "She must have hit her head."

Prue says "Uh-huh."

Victor says "Sweetheart, I never would have taken you there if I had any idea."

Phoebe says "It's fine, dad. Really, don't worry about it."

"Here, let me take care of that." Leo offers holding his hand out ready to heal.

Phoebe stops him and says "No, I'm alright." She then turns to her dad and says "Dad, why don't you go to the porch and get those town files. You know, maybe there's something in them that can help us."

Victor agrees and says "Alright."He goes outside.

Phoebe waits for victor to leave before saying "Dad doesn't know that Leo is a Whitelighter."

Prue and Leo at the same time say "What?"

Piper says "Well, I've been meaning to tell him, but considering mom had an affair with her Whitelighter, I didn't think he'd be really receptive to the idea."

Leo says "Piper, he's gonna kill me when he finds out."

Piper says "Oh, don't be ridiculous, you're already dead."

Andy comes down the stairs to investigate the commotion. "See, you should be careful saying stuff like that," he states in a joking manner. "What's going on?" he asks.

"Good question. Can we get back to what happened to Phoebe?" Prue prompts.

Before anyone could say anything, Victor comes back in carrying a box of files "Just a lot of investment stuff and background info. I don't see how it's gonna help you find out what happened. Hey, Andy."

"Hey, Mr. Bennett," Andy returns politely.

Phoebe says "Well, you're the one that called it a ghost town, and since Bo fell through me and I ended up with the same split lip that he had."

Prue says "Sounds like a ghost to me."

Leo says "It can't be. Ghosts don't bleed."

Piper pretends to cough "Ahem."

"I mean, so I've read in books, obviously not my area of expertise," Leo says. "You guys should call Mikey," He suggests.

Victor agrees with Leo "Mine, neither. What do you say we let the supernatural stuff to the pros and go grab a bite? You too, Andy. You don't have to work, do you?"

"Well…"

"He's got an hour or two to spare," Prue interrupts and Andy sends her glare.

Leo says "I don't know, Mr. Bennett."

"Hmm…" Prue says. Prue and Piper exchange a smile. Prue pats Leo on his back.

"Leo, you're going with Dad and Andy," Piper orders.

Victor says "Victor, please. It's time you both called me Victor, son. Come on."

"I'm fine," Phoebe promises "Go ahead." Victor, Andy, and Leo head outside.

"Great, now I'm dead." Piper says

Prue says "Alright, why don't we just focus on Phoebe and try and figure out what happened."

Phoebe says "I'll get the book."

Piper says "I'll get it and maybe a drink." She turns to Prue "You should call Mikey and let him know what's up,"

Phoebe says "Ow."

**Michael's school**

Michael is in the hallway going to his next class when he sees Rosaline hugging someone, a girl; Michael walks by "Jenny!" He says running and hugging her and almost knocking both him and her off the ground.

"Hello to you too Mikey," She says

Rosaline looks at Michael "Wow, Mikey this is actually the time where you like to stay in school," she says playfully

Speaking of that Michael says "Yeah, about that have you seen Zeke?" Michael asks and Jenny looks at him confused "I need him,"

"Yeah I'll go get him be right back," Rosaline says "Nice to see you again." She says to Jenny

"Boy, has it been a while?" Michael says to Jenny who nods in agreement

**Michel's school: Lunchroom **

Rosaline is walking to the table she sees Zeke at and she approaches him "Hey, Mikey needs you," she tells him.

"Where is he?" Zeke asks getting up holding an apple and a milk carton. Rosaline was about to say something but Zeke's phone started to vibrate "Could you get that please?" Zeke asks taking the tray to the lunch ladies.

"No Problem," Rosaline says. She opens it "Hello,"

"_Rosaline, sweetie it's Prue is Michael with you by chance?" _Prue asks from the other line.

"Yeah we actually were just talking why what's going on?" She asks as Zeke returns and puts it on speaker as they are going to Michael.

"_It's a long story just tell Mikey to come home please?" _Prue asks

"Sure," Zeke says eating his apple.

"_Thanks,_" Prue says hanging up.

**Hallway**

Michael and Jenny are talking when Zeke and Rosaline run up to them "Mikey Prue needs you at home," Rosaline says.

"Ok then let's go," Michael says as they walk out of the school into the parking lot. "We usually walk home, Jenny." Michael explains.

"Mikey…" Rosaline says pointing at a black car.

"Son of a bitch," Michael says and goes to the car. "No one is inside it,"

"We should leave," Zeke says and he joins hands with Mikey who holds Rosaline's hand who is holding Jenny's hand and they all flame out.

**Restaurant**

Leo, Andy, and Victor are sitting at a table. A very nervous Leo is gulping down a glass of water while Andy is seemingly just trying to tough out the conversation which is one-sided by Victor "So, Phoebe says you're a handyman, Leo."

Leo says "Oh? Uh, actually, no. I'm a, I'm a doctor. I mean, not a doctor doctor, per se. More of, like, a counselor doctor. I guide people."

"You make good money?" Victor asks.

Leo says "Uh, honestly, no. It's more of a calling."

"Hmm… Andy, you make good money?" Victor asks.

"Decent…" Andy answers stiffly.

Victor says "Okay, men, I think it's time to come clean."

"You do?" Leo asks.

Victor says "Yeah. I need to talk to you about something man to man."

"Man to man?" Leo asks.

Andy narrows his eyes, uncertain if he wanted to have a 'man to man' talk without knowing the topic beforehand. He glances at Leo who appears even more nervous. "Go on," Andy allows hesitantly.

Victor says "Well, from one mortal to another. Andy, Leo, it's not easy being married to a witch."

Leo says "No."

Victor says "That's why my marriage to Piper's mother didn't work out. It wasn't because I didn't love her, it was because I wasn't prepared for what was to come."

"Believe me, after three years around her, I think I'm prepared," Andy assures him.

Leo says "Well, I think I'm prepared too, sir... I mean, Victor."

Victor says "Don't get me wrong. I want your marriage to succeed. That's why I'm warning you. But there are dangers out there worse than demons and warlocks. You do know about them, don't you?"

Leo says "Well, yeah, sure." Andy just nods as he doesn't feel it's worth actually answering.

Victor says "Well, the dangers I'm talking about, you're not even gonna see coming. The thing I'm talking about will just sneak up on you and destroy your marriage if you're not careful. Do you know what a Whitelighter is?"

Leo has a hesitant look on his face "Uh..."

Andy hides his smirk by taking a sip of his water.

**Manor**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are in the living room. Piper's looking through the Book of Shadows. Phoebe's lying on the couch. She pulls up the bottom of her blouse to reveal a big bruise "Whoa," Phoebe exclaims at the sight of the bruise.

Prue comes in from the kitchen and says "What?"

Phoebe says to her "Look, I have a huge bruise." Prue touches it gently. "Ow."

"Did you call Mikey?" Piper asks trying to get back on topic

"Yeah he should be here…" Prue says but is distracted by yellow and orange flames "Now."

Michael flames in at that moment with Zeke, Rosaline and Jenny. Prue and Piper get up as fast as they could and they say "Jenny's back!" As they rush to hug her.

Phoebe gets up too and hugs Jenny.

Prue gets back on topic by saying "Oh. Alright, well, you must have gotten the bruise the same way that you got the split lip from Bo."

"Who?" Michael, Zeke and Rosaline ask.

Phoebe says "I don't get it. He gets beat up and I get his symptoms? How is that possible?"

Piper says "I wish I knew what I was looking for. I mean, if they're not ghosts, then what are they?"

Prue says "Well, whatever it is, it's got something to do with the history of that town. You said that they were dressed like cowboys, right?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, real cowboys right out of the Old West. Uh, the outlaw said something to Bo about a guy named Sutter. Look him up. Maybe he's a demon."

Jenny and Rosaline are looking at the files "Rosaline," Jenny whispers

"I see it too," Rosaline whispers back "Prue."

Prue looks at the file and says "Wait a minute."

Piper says "Did you find something?"

Prue says "It's more of what we're not finding. Alright, nothing is dated past April 25th, 1873. The maps, the land grants, death certificates. It's almost like time just stopped."

"What do you mean stopped? Like, everybody just died?" Piper asks.

Prue says "No, like stopped moving forward, literally. It wouldn't be the first time we've come across a time loop."

Phoebe says "Nah, we vanquished that demon."

"It's not a demon," Michael realizes.

Piper says "Wait a minute." Piper turns to a Time Loop page in the Book "Well, Mikey's right it's not a demon. Maybe it's a curse. _'Certain spiritual traditions believe that a great evil or great injustice can be cursed into a time loop until righted'_."

Phoebe says "So that is probably why this is happening to me. Our job is to right the wrong."

Prue says "Yeah, well, we better do it before your symptoms get any worse." The doorbell rings. "I'll get that."

Prue gets up and walks to the door Michael follows to see who it is and Prue answers the door. Cole stands there holding a bunch of flowers. He looks unshaven. He walks into the foyer "Hey, Prue, long time. Is Phoebe home?"

Prue narrows her eyes at him and sends him flying. He flies across the room, landing on a small table. Michael jumps at all the sound and shimmers out for a moment as Phoebe, Jenny, Zeke, Jenny and Piper jump up from the couch. Michael shimmers back in.

Phoebe says "What the... Cole, what...?" Phoebe goes over to him.

Cole stands back up "Phoebe, hi. Oh, phew." He shows her the flowers. "These are for you." She pushes them away.

Prue glares at him and says "What the hell are you doing here? Do you have some kind of death wish?"

Cole looks at her and says "I told Phoebe last week that I wasn't giving up on her and I, I meant it."

Piper says "You talked to Phoebe? He talked to you?"

Cole says "Uh-huh."

"You said that he was alive. You never said that he was back." Prue says to Phoebe.

Phoebe says "It didn't matter because as I told him, I don't want anything to do with him anymore."

Prue says "Oh, well, in that case." She is about to swing her arm but Piper and Michael stop her

Piper says "Hey, hey, hey! I just set that table. We don't have time to buy a new one before dinner."

"I'm not gonna use my powers against you anyway. In fact, I'm never gonna use them again, ever. It keeps me from being evil." Cole promises.

Prue says "No, you will always be evil, you're a demon."

Cole says "Half-demon. My human half can suppress it if... Phoebe, you're hurt. What happened?"

Phoebe says "You know what, Cole? It's none of your business. So, why don't you do yourself a favor and just get..."

Phoebe has a premonition

_Premonition_

_The cowboy shoots Bo. Bo throws a knife at the cowboy and he falls to the ground. _

_End of Premonition _

Piper says "Phoebe?"

"Oh no," Michael says seeing Phoebe about to collapse and he catches her as she falls.

"Phoebe, what happened?" Prue asks.

Phoebe lifts her hand. It is covered in blood "I think I've been shot."

Prue, Jenny, Rosaline and Piper look at Cole, Michael and Zeke as Phoebe lays there in pain.

**Commercial Break**

**Restaurant**

Leo, Andy, and Victor are still there "The thing is they can orb into their charges' lives any time of the day or night..." He pauses as a waitress tops up his coffee. "Without us mortals even knowing about it. You can't trust the Whitelighter's, you two. They're sneaky little bastards."

Leo says "Really? 'Cause Piper says that they're really, really good guys. More of, like, guardian angels."

Victor says "That's the party line, Leo, but don't believe it. You can't trust 'em. They have this tendency to fall in love with their charges. Before you know it, they've stolen your wife. The girls' mother, Patty? She fell for her Whitelighter."

"I'd like to see this whitelighter try getting anywhere with Prue," Andy states with a not-so-subtle look in Leo's direction.

Leo gulps at the warning in Andy's voice until Andy chuckles, clearly showing he was just giving Leo a hard time.

"Careful, son. This is a serious matter," Victor insists.

Leo quickly returns to Victor's conversation before he gets suspicious. "I thought that happened after you two separated?"

Victor says "Oh, he was putting the moves on her long before we split up, believe me. Anyway, you know, we never had a chance to get back together because of him. And, um, you know, then she died. Look, my point is, if you wanna..."

Leo hears the sisters and Michael calling him "Uh-oh," He says

"You're joking…" Andy deadpans.

Victor looks between the two of them and says "What?"

Leo looks around and says "I have to go now."

Victor repeats "Go?"

Leo says "Yeah and I don't think you're gonna like the way I have to go, either." Leo orbs out. Andy, positive he didn't want to be stuck in the area with a fully informed Victor, grabs Leo's arm at the last minute and is orbed out. Victor sits there in shock.

**Manor**

Leo orbs in with Andy "What the hell are you doing here?" He asks upon seeing Cole

Prue says "Forget about him, Leo. Phoebe's been shot."

"Shot? How did that happen?" Leo asks.

Prue says "There's no time to explain. Can you heal her?"

Leo starts to heal her "Where's dad?" Piper asks.

Leo says "Seething probably."

"Remind me to never let you make us eat with Victor again," Andy agrees although his eyes were transfixed on the hurt Phoebe.

Leo continues to try and heal Phoebe but it doesn't work "What's the matter, Leo? Why isn't it working?" Cole asks.

Leo says "I don't know. Phoebe, you gotta tell me exactly how this happened."

Phoebe says "Um, I don't, I don't really know. I had a-a premonition and I felt Bo get shot and then I came out of it."

"Leo, can you heal her?" Prue asks.

Leo says "No, because Phoebe wasn't the one that was shot. Bo was."

"She needs to go to the hospital then," Andy states.

"And tell them what, Andy?" Prue returns.

"I don't know but I've seen people die from bullets. She needs medical attention," Andy insists.

Piper says "Wait, Leo, what are you talking about? She's bleeding. How can she not be the one shot?"

Leo says "I know, but it's more like a psychic echo. Phoebe is linked to Bo somehow. Whatever he feels, whatever happens to him happens to her."

Cole says "Which means Bo must be magical too. The only way they can be linked is through their magic."

Leo says "I agree."

Cole says "We have to find Bo. Heal him. It's the only way."

Piper says "Well, he's been cursed into a time loop along with the rest of the town. And we don't know how to get there, let alone where there is."

Andy opens his mouth to insist on going to the hospital but this time Piper glares at him and he caves. "I'll go get some ice and towels. Slow the bleeding down," he offers before stomping off to the kitchen.

Michael and Zeke come down the stairs "Ok Rosaline and Jenny went to see if Mr. Sanchez knows anything about this…" Michael says looking around "Am I interrupting something?"

Cole continues "Well, it's gotta be a parallel plane existing in the same physical space as the town."

Prue says "You know, I don't think that we need any demonic input right now."

Cole says "If I can help save Phoebe's life, you sure as hell do."

Leo says "We're listening."

Cole begins to explain "Look, I move through different planes all the time. It's how I've been hiding from Michael's father and the Source. Shouldn't be any problem to shimmer into Bo's plane and bring him back here so you can heal him."

Piper says "You said you don't use your powers anymore."

Cole says "Shimmering isn't a lethal power."

Phoebe says "Uh, why don't you just take Leo with you and you can heal Bo there?"

Leo says "I can't. I'm not allowed to work with a demon."

Michael and Prue say "I'll go," At the same time.

Piper says "Prue."

Prue says "I'm not gonna leave this up to him."

Piper says "Well, okay, what if something goes wrong and you get stuck in the time loop and you don't get back before midnight? Not to mention, you might get into a fight and the baby… and then Andy would kill us…"

"Piper, I my telepathic connection will be open at all times to keep you guys updated. And Prue won't be fighting," Michael explains

Prue says "It's not the time loop I'm worried about. Look, why don't you and Leo go to the town, see if you can find anything there to help break the curse. Andy can stay with Phoebe at least until Dad shows up and he has to leave for work." She looks at Phoebe and "You? You hang in there, okay?" She looks at Michael "and you two will come with us,"

Phoebe says "Play nice, you two."

Cole holds his hand up and says "Gotta hold my hand."

Prue says "This already sucks. Andy, I'm leaving!"

Prue holds his hand and they shimmer out. "We'll be back soon," Michael promises grabbing hands with Zeke and shimmers out after Cole and Prue.

Andy stomps back in the room. "She's leaving where?" he demands. "She didn't go with the demon, did she?" he asks upon realizing Cole was nowhere to be seen.

Victor storms in seconds later "Leo! You lying little piece of…"

Piper quickly stands in front of Leo "Okay, dad, not now. Stay with Phoebe. We'll be back. Andy, just relax. She's fine."

Leo holds Piper and they orb out "What…" Victor says.

Phoebe says "Well, don't get mad at me, I've been shot."

Victor looks at Andy who grumbles something unintelligible under his breath as he moves to attempt to make Phoebe a little more comfortable.

**Ghost town in 1873**

Cole and Prue shimmer in seconds before Michael and Zeke shimmer in.

Prue says "Oh, wow, it worked."

"It did," Zeke agrees looking around

Cole says "You doubted me?"

Prue says "Yeah, well, for all I know you were gonna take me... Whoa! Aah!" They hear a gunshot and Cole pins Prue against a wall of a building. And Michael ducks with hands above his head "Okay."

Cole says "Welcome to the Wild, Wild West."

Prue says "Alright, just-just so we're clear, I'm in charge here. You're just my ride. And they are my body guards."

Cole says "Fine with me. What's your plan?"

Prue says "Find Bo, lay low."

Cole says "That's a plan?"

Prue says "Yeah. You got a better one?"

Cole looks her up and down and then doing the same with Michael and Zeke "Maybe, but first I think we better find something a little less conspicuous to wear."

Prue pushes him away "Fine. Agreed. Any ideas?"

A couple of cowboys carry a dead cowboy out of a building "Yeah. Nothing you're gonna like though."

After They change Prue, Michael, Zeke and Cole walk into a saloon wearing cowboy clothes "Still think you should have worn that pretty, little red dress drying on the line."

Prue says "Yeah, it was a prostitute's dress. Not exactly the kind of impression I wanted to make and it probably wouldn't have fit anyway. At least I'm not wearing some dead guy's clothes."

Cole says "Hey, I thought you'd be pleased. At least I'm playing the role of a good guy."

Prue says "Yeah, right. Alright, just fact-finding. No getting involved."

They walk up to the bar "What'll it be?" The bartender asks.

Prue quickly says "Hi. Moonshine."

"A what?" The bartender asks

Cole says "She means Whiskey. Make it two. Leave the bottle." He says to Prue "You watch too many old movies."

Prue says "And you'd be confusing me with Phoebe."

Cole says "Not a chance."

"Passing through?" the bartender asks.

Cole says "Maybe."

The Bartender says "Maybe if you're not, you ought to consider it. Things are getting pretty dangerous around here. Friendly advice. Wet your whistle, get back on your horses, and move on as fast as you can."

"Hi. What am I? A potted plant?" She asks sarcastically "Talk to me. What's so dangerous?" She asks

The Bartender says "It's nothing to concern your pretty little head about."

Prue quickly says "Okay, now that's condescending."

"Lay low, remember?" Cole reminds her.

"Fine," Prue argues.

Cole looks at the bartender "You were saying?"

The Bartender begins to explain "There's some trouble between a powerful man in town..."

"Sutter?" Prue interrupts him

The Bartender looks at her and asks "How do you know about Sutter?"

"This pretty little head knows a lot. So, why don't you talk to both of us now? Tell us what's going on." Prue says.

The Bartender says "One of Sutter's men just got killed and now there's gonna be hell to pay."

Suddenly three cowboys walk in the saloon. Everyone, including Michael and Zeke, Prue ad Cole, turns to look and see Sutter walk in behind them. Sutter looks around and says "Where is he? Just so you know, I've already taken the liberty to print up the evening edition." Sutter holds up a newspaper with the headline "_Half-breed to Die at Sundown_". "Just so you know how serious this is. All the news that's fit to print." He turns to Isabel, Bo's sister. "You know where your little brother's hiding, now don't you?"

Isabel smirks and says "Even if I did, I'd never tell you. I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Sutter."

_Me either._ Michael says in his mind.

Sutter says "Well, if you were smart, you'd be. Of course your kind are not, are they?"

Prue starts to go over but Cole stops her "Hold it. Plan is not to get involved."

_Our plan maybe. _Prue thinks _Mikey…_

She loses her train of thought as Sutter turns to Cal "I haven't seen Bo, Mr. Sutter, I swear. Not since he took off." Cal says.

Sutter says to Cal "You know, you lie to me again, Cal, and I'll do worse than this." He holds up a whip. A cowboy stabs Cal's hand with a knife.

Prue then rushes over and pushes the cowboy away. She takes off her scarf and wraps it around Cal's hand. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" She asks as Michael catches up to her.

"Seriously," Michael agrees with Prue.

Sutter surprised at seeing the new people says "Well, well, well. What do we got here?"

"Uh, Prue?" Cole tries to get her attention.

"Mikey?" Zeke says getting his attention.

Sutter says "Lady, I don't know who you are or where you come from but you obviously don't have the slightest idea who you're dealing with."

Prue looks at him "Oh, please, what a cliché." She says

The cowboy stands up "I usually don't hit women, but seeing your dressed like a man, I imagine I can make an exception." Prue blocks his punch and smashes a whiskey bottle over his head. Michael kicks him to the ground as he tries to get back up. Prue gets out her gun and shoots at the cowboy's rifle, making it fly out of his hand. Cole pulls out a rifle and aims it at the men.

"Don't." Cole says.

Sutter says "No, we'll deal with these guys later, after we take out Bo."

Cowboy looks at Cole and says "This ain't over. You and me, we got a score to settle."

Sutter says "One of you know where he's at. And if you don't tell me, I'm gonna burn this town to the ground looking for him." They leave.

Cole says "So much for laying low."

Prue says "Yeah."

**Commercial Break**

**Saloon**

Prue, Michael, Zeke, Cole and Isabel are walking outside and Isabel is talking "Sutter's in tight with the railroads. He came here a couple of months ago promising to bring the tracks through and make it more than just an old mining town."

"In exchange for what?" Prue asks.

Isabel says "A piece of everything. The mines, the bank, the newspaper. When folks started resisting, his boys took over. At first everybody stood up to them, but after they killed the sheriff. Cowards."

"Why's Sutter after your brother?" Cole asks.

Isabel says "Because Bo wouldn't back down. He kept on fighting, trying to get everybody to take back the town."

Cole says "Sounds like a brave man."

Isabel says "He is. Too bad the others aren't."

Prue says "Isabel, we know that Bo is injured. We know that he's been shot. We can help you, but you have to trust us."

Isabel says "I do. Bo said you'd come."

"How's that again?" Cole asks.

Isabel says "Bo, he saw it in one of his dreams. He said that four strangers would come, so, um, I knew."

"Alright, so wait a second. Bo has dreams about the future?" Prue asks.

Isabel says "Yeah. He has a gift. He inherited it from our father, who was a great medicine man. His name was Soaring Crow."

"Was?" Prue repeats.

Isabel says "He died when we were young. When we moved here, my mother wouldn't allow Bo to talk about his gift. She knew that magic was considered evil in the white man's world."

Prue says "Yeah, I know what it's like to have a gift that you have to keep a secret."

Cole says "And live in a place where you have to hide half of who you are."

"Yeah I know what it's like too," Michael agrees

Isabel says "Come. I'll take you to Bo. Come."

They walk over to three horses "Where'd you get the horses?" Cole asks

Isabel repeats her words from before "I told you. I was expecting you."

Cole says "You know, I still say we eliminate the threat first, kill Sutter. Probably break the curse anyway."

They get on the horses. "Yeah, well, we don't know that, which is why we need to get to Bo first. You know, Cole, if you want to try your hand at being good, your first instinct shouldn't be to kill." Prue says.

They ride off. Cal gets on his horse and follows. Michael and Zeke just look at each other "I guess I am shimmering then huh?" Michael says. He looks around and then joins hands with Zeke and shimmers them out.

**Ghost town in the present**

Piper and Leo are there looking around "I don't know what we're supposed to be looking for. Yuck." Piper says.

Leo says "Well, we gotta keep looking, find something that might help us break the curse."

"Like what?" Piper asks. "There's nothing here but spiders, lizards, and that stupid old crow."

"Oh, come on, let's keep looking. After all, we got a rehearsal dinner to get back to." Leo says.

Piper says "There's not gonna be a rehearsal dinner or a wedding if we don't find a way to save Phoebe."

The crow lands on the saloon "What is it?"

Piper says "Phoebe said Bo got into a fight in a bar, right? So that would be the saloon."

"Makes sense. It's a western." Leo says.

Piper says "So it's always the saloon."

They walk into the saloon and Piper goes behind the bar while Leo looks at a bottle "Hankins Nerve Tonic, calms raw nerves. Think I should bring a bottle back for your dad?" Leo jokes.

Piper says "I don't think that'll do it. There's nothing, there's nothing here. Great brainstorm, huh?"

Leo says "Actually, I think it was. Look."

Piper picks up an old newspaper "_'Half-breed to die at sundown'_"?

"On that same date, 1873. Read who's gonna die." Leo says.

Piper says "Bo Light Feather."

Leo says "We've got to find a way to warn Prue, Mikey, Zeke and Cole that they don't have until midnight."

Piper says "Which means neither does Phoebe."

**Manor**

Phoebe is lying on the couch when Victor brings her a glass of water. "Here you go. Drink up." She drinks the water "What is it?" He asks

Phoebe says "It's nothing."

Victor says "Hey, I didn't come back into your lives just to be kept in the dark. I'm your dad, you can tell me anything."

She starts to shake "I'm dying."

Victor says "Oh, come on."

Phoebe says "No, I can feel what's happening to me. It's like a... something that you can feel deep inside of you. I-I can't explain it."

Victor says "You're sisters are not gonna let that happen, I am not gonna let that happen."

Behind Victor, Orbs begin to materialize, Phoebe watches the orbs as Rosaline, Jenny and Mr. Sanchez become corporeal.

"Where's Mikey?" Jenny asks after looking around.

As she says that Leo and Piper orb in "How is she?"

"She's gonna be fine." Victor says.

Piper says "Okay, we have to hurry. We found out Bo dies at sundown, except I don't think Prue knows that." She looks around as if expecting an outburst. "Where's Andy?" she questions.

"I made him go to work. His silent worry over Prue was freakin' me out," Phoebe explains.

"Did you try contacting Michael?" Rosaline interrupts.

"I tried but I don't think his telepathy works between planes," Piper says.

Leo says "But we have an idea how to let them know. Phoebe, if you're getting visions from Bo, maybe he can get one from you."

Phoebe says "I don't understand."

Piper says "Phoebe, if you can will yourself to get a premonition about Bo's death, he might be able to see it too, and then he can tell Prue, Mikey, Zeke and Cole that they don't have as much time as they think they do."

Victor looks at Phoebe and says "But I thought you said you couldn't always get premonitions when you wanted."

"I can't." Phoebe says.

"You can try." Piper says handing Phoebe the newspaper and Phoebe holds it against herself.

Mr. Sanchez disappears in an ice like form and is gone.

**1873**

Cole and Prue are following Isabel to Bo's hideout Prue is talking to Michael telepathically.

"Any idea what we should say to him?" Cole asks turning to Prue who is lost in thought "Prue,"

Prue says "We're not gonna say anything. I'll do the talking."

Cole says "You know, it wouldn't kill you to be nice to me."

Prue says "Really. It's funny you should say that, considering how many times you actually tried to kill me."

"And me," Michael says as he shimmers in and Prue looks at him "What? There were'nt enough horses and I wasn't gonna walk." Michael says calmly as she just gives him a glare for using magic.

"That's all in the past, Prue." Cole says getting back on topic.

Prue says "Right. After all this is done, you need to leave us alone. Otherwise, we'll have to do to you what we should have done in the first place, which is vanquish you."

Cole says "Then that's what you're gonna have to do because it's the only way you're gonna keep me away from Phoebe."

Cole turns to Isabel and they begin to walk inside and Michael says "Prue, go easy on Cole please?"

"Why?" Prue asks.

"Because he is here to help us," Michael says.

"But I don't like him," Prue tells him trying not to raise her voice too much.

"I know but he is actually doing something that other demons haven't," Michael says.

"And whats that?" Prue asks hands on her hips.

"He's trying," Michael says "Just think of it kind of like my mom and dad's relationship,"

Isabel turns to Prue and Michael "Are you guys ready to go in? Uh, something wrong?"

Prue says "No, nothing that I can't handle." _Thank you. I needed the advice._ She says telepathically.

They walk into the small building that looks like an old church. Bo is lying in the corner and he is holding a cloth against his wound. Isabel walks up to him and says to Prue "He's very weak. I tried to pull the bullet out but it's in too deep. Bo. Bo. How are you doing?"

Bo looks at the four guests and then turns to Isabel "What's the matter with you? Who the hell are they?"

Isabel says "It's okay. They've come to help."

Prue says "Just like in your vision, remember?"

Bo says "I don't know what you're talking about."

_I Don't have time for this_. Michael thinks "You know exactly what we're talking about."

Isabel says "Bo, I told them."

Bo says "Too much apparently. We don't need your help. Just leave now."

Prue says "Bo, my sister gets visions too, and she had one of you getting shot, alright? We're here to help you."

"And help her." Cole adds.

Bo pulls out a knife "It's a trick. Sutter sent you. I know he did."

Isabel looks at Bo and says "No, they stood up to Sutter. You should have seen it."

"You sound very happy about that," Zeke says jokingly.

"Just get out of here!" Bo yells.

Cole says "We're not going anywhere."

Bo looks at Cole "I know that look. Sutter's got it too. You're evil. I can sense it."

Prue says "Alright, then just look at me." Bo looks at her. "You can't say the same thing about me, can you?" Prue asks him. "Bo, this isn't just about you, alright? My sister will die too. This whole town will if you don't let us help you."

Isabel says "They think that something Sutter is going to do will trigger a curse. The kind that father used to speak about."

Prue says "If we show you that we have gifts too, will you trust us then?" she turns to Cole and Michael "Show him."

Cole looks confused "Show him what?"

Prue says "You're gift. Show him your gift."

"My gift?" Cole asks still confused.

"Like this," Michael says and flames out

"Oh," Cole says shimmering out and back in beside Prue.

"Mikey?" Prue looks around.

Michael flames back in beside Zeke "

Sutter's Hideout

He breaks a bottle with his whip as Three cowboys walk in "This better be good."

Cowboy says "We couldn't find him, boss."

Sutter says "Now you listen to me and you listen real good. Bo's giving the townsfolk ideas and I don't want 'em getting ideas."

The second Cowboy says "No one knows where he's at and if they do, they ain't talking."

Sutter says "Well, you make 'em talk. This town is mine and it's gonna stay mine. When that railroad comes through, and mark my words it will, I'm selling this land, and that land's gonna be worth more than any of you three are capable of imagining." Cal walks in "You better have something useful to tell me, Cal."

Cal says "I know where Bo is hiding."

Sutter says "Finally. Someone knows what's good for him."

**Church**

Prue takes off her gloves "Alright, the first thing that we need to do is to get that bullet out of you." She kneels down beside him. "Uh, this is gonna hurt." She takes the cloth off of his wound. She puts her hand over his wound and the bullet comes out. Bo and Phoebe yell in pain. They receive a premonition

_Premonition_

_Sutter whipping Bo, Isabel is being restrained. Sutter then shoots Bo. _

_End of premonition_

Bo looks at them and says "I believe you."

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Living room**

Phoebe is crying hysterically as Piper is trying to calm her down "It's okay, you're okay. Take a deep breath."

Phoebe says "I saw what they're gonna do to Bo. It was horrible!"

"Do you think he saw it too?" Leo asks.

Phoebe says "I know he did. I felt him. Nobody did anything. They didn't help him. Nobody did anything."

Victor says "So what do we do now?"

Leo says "There's nothing else we can do but wait. It's up to Prue, Mikey, Zeke and Cole."

Victor says "And you call yourself their guardian angel? What the hell good is a Whitelighter if all you can do is stand there and watch my daughter die?"

"Dad, please." Phoebe begs.

Piper looks at Victor and says "You're not helping."

"And he is? Why don't you do something? Isn't that your job?" Victor says freaking out.

Leo says "I am doing something, I am trusting your other daughter Prue and her cousin Michael. You know, I know that you feel helpless. We all do. But Prue is not gonna let Phoebe die and neither is Cole and neither will Mikey.

Victor says "Oh, so now I'm supposed to trust a demon?"

Leo says "You know, as much as I hate to say this, Cole loves Phoebe. He took a huge risk to come here and try and prove himself to her and he will do whatever it takes to save her life."

Phoebe says "He's right."

"How can you be so sure?" Victor says

Phoebe says "Because he loves me as much as I love him."

**Church**

Sutter and his men are riding up to it

Inside the church Prue does something to her gun "You learn fast." Isabel says.

Prue says "Thanks. I have a few gifts too."

Cole looks out the window "Sutter's men just showed up. We better get Bo out of here."

"What?" Isabel says "How did they find us?" She asks.

Cole says "We must have been followed. I'll shimmer him back to Leo, then Mikey will follow with you three."

Prue says "No."

Cole says "What do you mean, no? He dies, Phoebe dies."

Prue says "Taking Bo out of here will not break the time loop."

Cole says "It'll save Phoebe."

Prue says "Yeah, well, there's more than just Phoebe's life on the line here, Cole. We have to break the curse by sundown, otherwise this entire town is doomed to repeat the same day over and over again."

Cole says "Are you seriously telling me you're willing to sacrifice your sister's life for a town full of cowboys?"

Prue says "What I'm saying to you is that there's a great good at stake here, one that I can't just walk away from and one that you shouldn't walk away from if you truly expect to be good."

A Man yells from outside the church "We know you're in there, Bo. Come out with your hands up and nobody gets hurt. What's it gonna be, Bo?"

Cole says "Alright, how do we break the curse?"

Prue says "I don't know, but I do know that it hinges on keeping Bo alive."

Bo says "No, it doesn't. The curse isn't about me or about Sutter. It's about them. The townspeople who stood there and watched me die. The only way is for me to give myself up."

Isabel says "No."

Bo says "It's okay, Isabel. Have faith."

Cole says "And they'll kill you."

Bo says "Maybe. This curse came from my father's people. I understand that now. It's meant to heal, to teach the townspeople to act without shame. I have to give them that chance."

Prue says "Helping them to save you saves themselves." Bo opens the door and white doves fly out. He raises his hands.

Sutter's men are riding their horses through the town with Bo being dragged behind. They stop and a man takes Bo to Sutter "I want you all to see what happens when people cross me."

Sutter pushes Bo on the ground. Cole, Prue and Isabel arrive. Michael shimmers in with Zeke nearby.

"Ok there has to be something in this in moms old pocket spell book about time loops" Michael says as he scans the pages.

Michael and Zeke watch unaware of the person standing behind them. The person touches Zeke's shoulder and he grabs the hand and flips the person over onto the ground.

"Whoa," The guy yells as his hat flies off and reveals Mr. Sanchez.

"What are you doing?" Michael asks "Oh my Cole," Michael says running after him and Zeke follows.

Isabel's yell is heard where Michael and Zeke are "No! No!"

Prue says "Don't! He knows what he's doing."

Bo stands back up and Sutter starts to whip him and Phoebe feels it too.

Sutter says "What's the matter, boy? You too stupid to scream? I want you to beg for mercy." Sutter continues to whip Bo.

Prue says to the townspeople "What are you people doing? Look at him. He has the courage to fight Sutter for all of you. You can just stand there and watch him die. You have to do something! You can take him down!"

Cole says "Sutter can't take all of you out. You need to do what's right!"

Prue says "You cannot just stand by and let this happen. Stand up to him! Don't be scared."

Sutter says "Nobody crosses me."

Sutter gets out his gun and points it at Bo. The bartender shoots Sutter's gun out of his hand. "I think you just oughta leave Bo alone, Sutter." The bartender says.

Sutter says "You just signed your own death certificate."

Cal points his gun at Sutter "If you wanna kill Bo, you're gonna have to kill me too."

The townspeople all point their guns at Sutter. Isabel runs over to Bo and Isabel runs to Bo "Are you okay?" Sutter grabs Isabel by the hair "Aah!"

Sutter says "Anybody comes after me and she's dead."

Cole says to Prue "Now can we do something?"

Prue says "Oh, yeah." Sutter lets go of Isabel, jumps on his horse and rides off. Everyone chases him. Prue gets on a horse and follows him. She shoots at him and he falls off the horse. He tries to run away but Prue shoots him in the chest. She gets off the horse and waves her arm at Sutter and he flies into the sheriff's office. Bo and Isabel catch up to Prue. "I don't think Sutter's gonna be a problem anymore."

Bo says "What about the curse?"

Prue says "It's a beautiful sunset isn't it? I don't think there's been one quite like it in 128 years."

They hear a gunshot

**Saloon**

Cole, Mikey, Zeke and the cowboy are there. Cole goes to shoot at the cowboy but is out of bullets.

Cowboy says "Looks like you're outta bullets. I'm gonna enjoy this. See you in hell."

Cole says "Been there, done that."

The cowboy pulls out his gun and Cole throws an Energy ball at him just as Prue walks in. Cole laughs at the cowboy. He turns around and sees Prue standing there.

Prue says "Like I said, once a demon always a demon."

Prue walks back out. Cole throws his hat on the ground.

**Manor: Living room**

Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Victor are waiting for Prue, Michael, Zeke and Cole.

Victor says "So where are they?"

Leo says "I don't know, unless they didn't make it out."

Piper says "Don't even say it, don't even think it."

Cole and Prue shimmer in. Cole has his arm around her. She quickly pushes it away from her. "Eew!"

Piper says "Finally."

Victor says "What took you so long? We've been worried sick."

Cole says "Sorry, we had a few, uh, loose ends to tie up."

Prue says to Phoebe "Are you okay?"

Phoebe says "I'm great. Thank you. Both of you."

Leo says "And the time loop?"

Prue says "Broken. They will never have to live through that horror again."

Victor says "So then, um, where are they? Michael and Zeke I mean."

Prue says "I don't know. I think they went to get Andy, I guess.

Leo says "You don't think about it too much, Victor. It'd just give you a headache."

Piper says "Okay, um, anybody up to a rehearsal dinner?"

Phoebe says "Absolutely. I'm starving."

Everyone heads for the dining room "Well, I guess I should be going." Cole says.

Prue says "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

Phoebe walks over to Cole "You're not going anywhere."

Cole says "Phoebe, I don't want to cause any trouble."

Phoebe kisses him. Everyone looks away "You're staying and that's that." Phoebe says.

Piper says "Alright then, shall we?"

Cole says "Yeah."

Andy suddenly appears in a flash of red. At first he looks confused but quickly realizes what happened. "I hope you guys weren't planning on eating without me," he jokes.

Prue grabs his hand and pulls him toward the door, acutely aware of her father's surprised look. "Baby didn't want Daddy to miss dinner," she explains with a grin.

"Baby? I'm gonna be a grandpa?" Victor demands.

"Yeah… I guess Piper wasn't the only one to leave out a little detail," Prue admits, realizing for the first time that she actually hadn't told Victor.

They go into the dining room and everyone follows. Victor stands there for a moment in surprise but smiles and follows. A crow lands on the window sill outside.

**Rosaline's house**

Michael, Zeke and Mr. Sanchez walk into the basement where Jenny and Rosaline are. "What's going on?" Jenny says.

"Zeke thinks that he can see who the car belongs too," Michael explains.

Zeke types a few things and Jenny watches him "Got it," Zeke says walking over to Michael, Rosaline and Mr. Sanchez. He grabs the paper from the printer "Look familiar?"

"What the hell?" Michael says as Jenny looks at the picture.

"Who's that?" Jenny asks curiously.

"Sarah Fredrickson," Rosaline answers.

"Look there's writing on the wall there," Zeke says looking at the wall on the photo "Though I cant make out what it says,"

"Lemme see it," Michael says he looks at the compter and does something.

"what are you doing?" Mr. Sanchez asks him.

Michael zooms in on the text on the wall "te tengo" he reads. "Ok, now I'm getting angry," He says in a mono tone.

"What? What's Te tengo stand for?" Jenny asks.

"There is something bigger than we think going on or is about to happen Te tengo means Gottcha" Michael explains.


	40. Just Harried

**Just Harried**

**Manor**

Prue and Phoebe are putting a floral arch in place for the wedding. Grams' spirit is standing nearby. "Okay, that should do it," Phoebe says.

Grams' says "I'm thinking more to the left. Uh, is this the biggest arch you could get?"

"Ugh." was Phoebe's response.

"Without opening a fast food franchise, yeah," Prue jokes.

Grams' says "Well, just remember, if love is the quest then marriage is the conquest. This place must be like victory."

"That's one way of putting it," Andy mutters under his breath. Prue shot him a look to which Andy had the grace to fall silent. He shifted the bundle of flowers in his arms. "Ms. Halliwell, where would you like these?" he asks in his polite voice.

Grams' looks around the Manor and then points toward the stairs. "Around the handrails, Andrew, dear, like Christmas lights," she orders.

Phoebe says "And here I thought weddings were supposed to be romantic."

"Oh my dear sweet child," Grams' says quickly.

Prue says "Better listen to Grams, Phoebe. I mean, you could always calculate her age by the number of rings on her fingers." Grams' points to Prue and Phoebe laughs. "Alright, wedding arch is done." She ticks something on her list. "And Andy's got the stairs, right, Andy?" she calls upon seeing him glancing between the flowers and the handrails doubtfully.

"Sure," he sighs and then trudges up the stairs.

"Alright, the next thing to do…" Prue yawns "on the To Do list is..."

"Sleep," Phoebe says finishing her sisters' sentence "You've been yawning all day."

Prue says "Try all week. It's this…" She realizes what she is about to say and then says "reoccurring dream I keep having. It's keeping me awake."

"Really? What's in the dream?" Phoebe asks.

Prue panics and says "Well, uh, there was this biker guy and he's kinda cute and kinda dangerous."

Phoebe says "Sounds kinda yummy."

"He better not be," Andy's voice sounds from the top of the stairs.

Piper walks in and looks around "Piper, sweetie, well, what do you think?" Grams asks.

Piper says "It's-it's beautiful."

Phoebe says "Yeah, and the best part about it is, it's finally happening."

Piper sighs "Flowers and bows and Grams. The only thing missing is..."

Prue says "Mom."

"And Teresa," Phoebe adds, deep down she knew Michael wanted his Mom to be there too.

Piper says "Grams, are you sure that you can't do..."

Grams says "No, nothing. I'm only here because you need a high priestess. They want me back by the witching hour tomorrow."

Phoebe says "I thought maybe this could help." Phoebe holds up a photo of Patty.

"You okay?" Prue asks.

Piper says "Yeah, I just, I can't believe how close I came to sabotaging my own wedding."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

Piper says "Well, with the demons and the false start and 'them' I, you know, I told myself if one more thing went wrong then it just maybe wasn't meant to be."

Grams' says "Oh, darling, there's no need to think that way. I mean, you made it."

Prue says "Yeah, and Andy, Mikey and I will personally butt kick any demon who tries to ruin it for you." Prue yawns after she says those words.

Phoebe says "Not if you're asleep you won't. Besides, you look sick."

"So I don't feel the greatest, but I'm fine," Prue denies. She glances at the stairs and raises her voice so that Andy would be able to hear her. "I would sleep better if Andy would come home at night."

"Don't be mad, baby," Andy pleads. The sound of footsteps on the stairs is heard just before Andy joins them at the bottom floor. "Believe me, I'd much rather be here than spending the night at work and trying to catch an elusive drug dealer."

"Whatever, she's still tired and she needs to rest so Andy go get her some water and saltine crackers and I'll take her upstairs," Phoebe orders.

Piper says "Sweet dreams. Bye."

Prue and Phoebe go upstairs and Andy goes into the kitchen. Grams and Piper are the only ones in the room and Grams says "I'll see you tomorrow at 4:00, Mrs. Halliwell. The women keep their names in this family."

Grams' disappears in a swirl of white orbs and Piper looks around the room. "You mean, except Prue," Piper mumbles with a smirk.

**Prue's room**

Prue is asleep in bed, or that's what it looked like.

**Prue's dream**

There's a bar and men are playing pool. The camera pans over to another table. Prue's there playing pool with a couple of biker men. Michael and Zeke shimmer in nearby.

"Uh-huh." Prue sinks a ball. "The more I play, the luckier I get." She walks around the table. "Alright," She sinks another ball. "So that would be, uh, twenty bucks that you owe me."

"I do believe so," Michael agrees standing Behind Prue.

The first Biker guy says "I never agreed to no bet."

A cute guy approaches them. His name is TJ. TJ Says "Rules of the house say loser pays twenty bucks. Maybe you want me to take you out front and teach you those rules."

The biker buy says "Alright." He hands her the $20.

Prue says "Thank you." She tucks it inside her bra. She turns to TJ "So, um, I didn't, I suppose that you want something for helping me."

TJ says "You could say that."

Prue says "Well, you'll have to win it just like the rest of them."

He grabs her "Maybe I should just take it."

Prue says "Maybe you should leave me alone. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"She's got an excellent point," Michael says.

TJ says "Maybe you should show me."

She kisses him "Hi," Prue says.

TJ says "Sorry I'm late."

Prue says "Yeah, so am I because now I have to go."

She starts to walk off with Michael and Zeke.

TJ says "No, I want you to stay."

Prue says "Yeah, I know. You know that I can't, alright, I have..."

TJ says "Responsibilities, right. That's what you say every night, then you cut out."

Prue says "TJ, I would love to leave my responsible half behind but I can't."

TJ says "You can. What are you gonna miss? Work? Blow it off. There's a freedom that comes with making your own choices."

Prue says "Yeah, and I wanna know what that's like but..."

She kisses him and walks off "The least you could do is tell me your name."

**Outside the bar**

Michael, Prue and Zeke walk out of the bar and they are talking "Remember Prue we are undercover for the police, Andy has worked hard trying to bust this guy…"

"I know I know Mikey," Prue says.

A biker is standing out there waiting for Prue, Michael and Zeke when they walk past and he stops them "Hey, you've got my money." The guy asks.

"Excuse me," Michael says to the guy "I was talking,"

Prue says "Hey, you have a good memory."

"Very good," Michael and Zeke say at the same time.

Biker #1 says "Yeah, yeah, maybe I'll just kick it out in trade, huh? Come here."

He touches her and she kicks him in the face. She picks up a piece of wood and hits him in the stomach. He falls to the ground, unconscious.

Prue says "No, I don't wanna go."

Prue is surrounded by a red flash as she astral projects out of the scene.

**Prue's room**

Prue wakes up with a start and Andy jumps slightly in surprise from where he was leaning over her. "What are you doing, Andy?" she demands.

Andy holds up a thermometer. "Temperature, you okay?" he asks worriedly.

Prue grumbles something unintelligible and pulls the blankets over her head. She only stayed there for a few seconds before jumping out of the bed (nearly knocking Andy over) and running into the bathroom.

"Guess that's a 'no'" Andy realizes. He follows after Prue, much slower.

**Opening Credits**

**Manor: Piper's bedroom.**

Piper is asleep. There are rose petals covering her bed. A chime wakes her up "Leo?" She sits up and sees the petals and blue and white orbs. She giggles and picks up a handful of petals. Phoebe walks in carrying a tray.

Phoebe says "Was that just giggling I heard?"

Piper says "Yes, I am guilty of giggling and I am guilty of being happier than any previous romance in my life."

Phoebe says "Piper, it's your wedding day!"

Piper says shyly "I know."

"Here comes the bridesmaid!" Phoebe says jumping on the bed. Prue walks in. "Prue, come play!"

Prue puts a smile on her face and says "Oh, hey."

Phoebe looks at Prue's face and says "Uh-oh. Another bad dream? Or are you sick again?"

Prue says "Both. I was still in that biker bar but this time I was attacked by a big galloot and it must have upset the baby. I've been sitting in the bathroom for the past hour and Andy hasn't got back from work yet so I've had no one to complain to."

"A galloot? What is that?" Piper asks so as to avoid the sickness conversation and Phoebe shrugs. "You fought a demon in your sleep? If I'm gonna have to vanquish a demon in my wedding dress, just tell me because if so, then…"

Prue says "Ay! Alright, he was not a demon. He was just a big rude guy."

Phoebe says "And it was just in her dream."

Prue says "Yeah and the only thing I need to vanquish him is a potion called coffee." The doorbell rings. "Ah, that must be the rest of the flowers. Um, okay, you just relax, no worrying."

Phoebe says "And eat your breakfast and then I will have a hot bubble bath waiting for you."

Piper says "Are you sure there's nothing witchy going on?"

Prue throws petals over Piper "I'm positive." Prue says. They leave the room.

**The bar in Prue's dream**

Biker #1 is lying dead on the ground. Police are there interviewing people. A photographer takes a photo and then the body is covered up.

inside the bar An inspector is showing TJ a security tape of Prue hitting the biker - just like in her dream.]

Inspector says "Is that her? Is that the woman you were with last night?"

TJ says "Yeah, so what?"

Inspector says "So what's her name?"

TJ says "I don't know."

Inspector says "Ah, you stick your tongue down her throat but you don't know her name?"

TJ says "That against the law?"

Inspector says "Look, I appreciate you trying to protect your girlfriend from murder charges."

TJ says "She's no murderer."

A biker walks up to them "You sure about that, son?"

Inspector says "You know something?"

Biker #2 says "I know what happened. Saw it with my own eyes."

Inspector says "Get a look at the killer?"

Biker #2 says "I'm looking at her right now."

**Commercial Break**

**Michael's room**

Michael and Rosaline are in the bedroom getting ready for the wedding. Michael is wearing a black tux while Rosaline wears a pink dress. Behind them there is a swirl of bright white lights forming and a voice that says "You're both so very beautiful,"

Michael turns around and sees the woman "Mom," He says with a smile and he hugs her.

"Mikey, could you come here for a sec please!" Phoebe's voice yells from the attic.

"Coming," Michael yells back.

Michael leaves the room and Rosaline and Teresa are still in the room. "Let's do the make-up, shall we?" Teresa says getting a box from Michael's closet that says "Teresa's things."

**Manor: Kitchen **

Prue and Andy are sitting at the table when Phoebe and Michael come in "Check out what we found in the attic." Phoebe says.

Prue says "I hope it's something old 'cause we already have new, borrowed and blue covered."

Phoebe says "Is Melinda Warren's blessing cup old enough?"

Prue picks up the cup "That is very cool."

Phoebe says "Yeah, what could be better than to give Piper the actual cup that our favorite ancestor drank from at her wedding."

Prue says "Hmm, alright, I can check that off. Now all I need is help moving the buffet table."

"I can do that," Andy offers and takes a sip of his coffee.

Phoebe says "Um, no offense but you look like you're about to fall asleep. Maybe we should wait until Cole gets here. He should be here any minute."

"My dad is coming too," Michael informs.

Prue says "You're kidding, right?"

Phoebe says "No, you knew Cole was coming to the wedding."

Prue says "Yeah, to the wedding, Phoebe, but the moments leading up to it belong to the family. And I'm sorry, but Cole is not family, okay, he is still a demon. And I don't think Piper needs a demon,"

They hear Piper scream.

Andy was on his feet in a second and helping Prue up. "Speaking of Piper…" He and Prue were already running out of the kitchen.

"Cop reflexes," Phoebe sighs. "Wait for us!" she calls after them and takes off with Michael.

**Stairs**

Leo and Piper are there Piper is hiding behind the railing.

Piper says "It is bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding."

Leo says "But you're not even wearing the dress."

Piper says "The same rule applies to the bride's... curlers. Go away."

She goes upstairs. Prue, Andy, and Phoebe walk in "Oh, good, you're here."

Leo says "Yeah, I'm just looking for a place to change."

Prue sees Leo holding his Whitelighter robe "Uh, what's with the robe?"

Leo says "Oh, it's my formal Whitelighter wear."

Phoebe says "Um, yeah, I-I hope you don't mind but we sort of decided that you should be a little bit more traditional, so we rented you a tux."

Victor enters the manor "Anybody home?"

Phoebe yells "Daddy!" She goes over to him. "Hi."

They hug "Hi, baby. Leo."

Leo says "Victor."

He goes over to Prue "Hey dad."

Victor says "Hey." He kisses the top of her head and then places a hand on her stomach. "Hey, baby, grandpa came to see you."

Prue pushes his hand away from her stomach. "Well, I know that you have a lot of joy and laughter to share so I'll just take you down... whoa."

Victor says "What's the matter?"

Prue sits down on the stairs and Andy rushes over to her. "Uh, just a, uh, dizzy spell. I've been getting them ever since those dreams began."

Leo says "What dreams?"

Prue says "Oh, you know, those dreams... uh, you know, it's nothing, probably just a pregnancy symptom."

"I haven't heard of weird dreams being a pregnancy symptom," Andy states dryly.

"I meant the dizziness," Prue replies.

Phoebe says "Yeah, certainly nothing to worry about. Okay, you three men, follow me." She turns to Prue and Michael and says "You just sit there and relax. I'll be right back. Come on, Andy," she orders but stops walking when Andy doesn't follow. "Right, you stay with Prue. Leo and Victor don't need help," she agrees. Leo and Victor follow Phoebe down to the basement. "Get dressed and no fighting,"

Leo and Victor walk down the stairs. A tux is there hanging on a coat hanger.

Victor says "So you rented a tux, huh? I thought for sure you'd be wearing one of those long robes all you Whitelighter's love so much."

Leo says "I decided to go a little more traditional."

**Michael's room**

Rosaline and Teresa are working on looking good. Rosaline is brushing her hair. Teresa is standing behind her with a curling iron, Rosaline looks up at her and says "I'm ready,"

Teresa starts to curl the hair, "You are going to look very pretty,"

"You are really good with fashion," Rosaline says to her,

"Well, of course," she says in an obvious tone "How do you think Mikey turned out so handsome?"

"Why aren't you spending time with him?" Rosaline asks.

"Well, I'm here for the wedding," Teresa begins to explain "Piper is family," she gets done curling the hair.

Teresa looks in the box again and Rosaline says "You know Mikey is a good person he takes after his dad a lot,"

"I know I have been watching in the clouds," She says. "He's so protective of his family;" she looks in the box and says "Let me give you something my grandmother gave me when I was your age." She pulls out a necklace "She said it'd always protect me even in my loneliest and darkest hour."

**Downstairs**

Michael and Prue are on the stairs when two rows of demons shimmer in. Prue and Michael smile at the shimmering image of a flame in the center of the two rows as Jared materializes. "Hey daddy," Michael says still smiling giving his father a huge hug.

Phoebe walks in and stops upon seeing the demons. She sees Jared and then she sits down beside Prue.

Phoebe says "Prue, okay, we've got everyone convinced that we have things under control. Now you have to convince me."

Prue says "I can't do that."

Phoebe says "Oh, no. What are you feeling?"

Prue says "Tired all the time. Like I'm awake twenty-four hours a day."

Phoebe says "Is the dream sorcerer back?"

Prue says "No, no, definitely not that."

Phoebe says "Well, remember what Piper said. If one more thing goes wrong she was gonna call of this wedding."

Prue says "No, we can't let that happen."

Phoebe says "Okay, why don't you let me handle this almighty To Do list, and you go upstairs and get some rest. Take Andy with you. He needs about as much as you." She adds as she sees Andy coming in from the kitchen with another cup of coffee.

Prue says "Okay."

They stand up Prue start to head up stairs but turns around and says "Ok could we do something about the demons please? We do have Mortals coming too," she asks nicely.

Phoebe says "Huh, wow, so you're relinquishing control to your little sister. You must really be tired." Prue goes upstairs. Phoebe picks up the photo of Patty. "Please help us through this day, mom."

"Be gone," Jared commands to the demons and they shimmer out he follows Michael upstairs.

**Prue's bedroom**

Prue and Andy are lying on her bed.

"Okay, Prue, what's the deal?" Andy asks after several moments of silence.

"Deal?" Prue returns in confusion.

Andy absently plays with a strand of her hair. "I know it's not some dream that's making you tired, so come on, tell me what is," he replies.

"What makes you think that?" Prue questions.

Andy rolls his eyes. "I've known you too long. You can't lie to me."

Prue thinks it over for a moment. "Fine, I've been helping Michael," she admits.

"With what?"

"You know, school stuff," Prue lies.

"No, it's not school stuff," Andy argues. "There's that lying again," he adds.

Prue sighs dramatically. "Alright, look, here's the deal, Michael asked me to help him by going undercover with that guy you are, uh, tracking, so I have been astral projecting to some bar where he likes to hang out," she explains. "And actually, I should really be going there right now…"

Andy doesn't say anything for a long moment before he gets out of the bed. "Stay there, don't move," he orders, obviously not happy at the moment.

"Where are you going?" Prue asks after him.

"To talk to Michael," Andy calls over his shoulder without a glance back at her.

**The Sports Bar**

Astral Prue appears in the bar to check what is going on with the suspect at the moment. She walks past a pool table. TJ grabs her arm from behind. She turns around "Hey."

Prue says "Hey."

TJ says "You shouldn't have come back."

Prue says "What are you talking about?"

TJ says "I spent the whole morning with the cops. They think you killed a guy, took his money."

Prue says "No, I-I-I didn't kill anyone."

TJ says "Good 'cause that's what I told them."

Prue: So then why are you still here?

TJ says "Waiting for you. I didn't have your phone number and you never even gave me your name."

Prue says "Really? Wow…"

She kisses him "Hey, you keep saying you wanna live a life with no rules, no responsibilities. This is it. A chance. Come on." TJ Says.

"Well, see, TJ that's sweet but, uh," Prue trails off as a police car pulls up.

Inspector says "Whoa, take it easy."

Another police car pulls up "Don't do it for me, TJ."

Inspector says "You don't wanna be an accessory for murder."

The inspector gets out his handcuffs

Prue says to TJ "My name's Prue. Prue Halliwell."

Prue slowly approaches the cops. "Put up your hands. Come on." The inspector handcuffs her. "Let's go."

**Prue's room**

Phoebe walks in "Prue? Prue, wake up."

**The bar/Prue's Room**

The inspector puts Prue in the car

Phoebe says "Prue."

Astral Prue says "Oh, no."

Prue astral projects out of the car, leaving the handcuffs behind, the inspector notices she's gone.

**Prue's room**

Prue wakes up. She looks at her wrists "Oh, no."

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Prue's room**

Prue and Phoebe are there "I was wanted for murder but this, this guy in my dream, he risked himself to save me. Sexy guy."

Phoebe says "Prue, forget the guy. What about the arrest?"

Prue says "Right, uh, okay, a cop handcuffed me and that's all I remember, except that I didn't really wanna wake up, it's like my dreams were overpowering me."

Phoebe says "Mm, that's what my premonitions feel like. They pull me against my will."

Prue says "You know, maybe somebody's trying to pull me in a parallel world or a dream dimension."

Phoebe says "Well, hopefully that someone will be in the Book of Shadows, okay? Come on." They head for the attic. "Wait, should we tell Piper?"

Prue says "No, I won't let this be the one thing that goes wrong today. I'll be okay as long as I stay awake, right? For Piper?"

Phoebe says "For Piper."

**Michael's room**

Michael, Teresa and Rosaline are in the room talking when Andy knocks on the door "Mikey, I need to talk to you," he walks in  
>"Hello to you too, Andy," Michael says jokingly.<br>"What the hell is going on with Prue helping you?" Andy asks kind of ticked off.  
>"Wh-What are you talking about?" Michael says. <p>

"See Prue did the same thing except Prue can't lie to me, I will ask again, What's going on?" Andy says a little more demanding.  
>"Mikey!" Phoebe yells from Prue's room "We need some help that is in your area of expertise,"<br>"Coming," Michael says walking out but Andy grabs his arm.  
>"I am not finished with you yet," Andy scolds as he tightens his grip.<br>Michael shimmers out of the grip and into the hallway in view of the sisters.  
>"What's going on?" Michael asks upon seeing them leave Prue's room.<br>"Where's your father?" Phoebe asks.  
>"He went to get Zeke from baseball practice," Michael explains as Flames materialize.<br>Piper comes out of her room "Hold it right there. What's wrong?" Piper asks.  
>Phoebe says "Boy bands. There's just too many of them, don't you think?"<br>"Hey!" Michael says "I'm a singer," They look at him "At least at school,"  
>Piper says "No. What's wrong with you three?"<br>Prue panics and says "Uh, nothing's wrong."  
>"Yeah, Nothing at all," Michael says.<br>Piper says "I can see it in your faces. We've been demon hunting for three years now. You're going to the attic, aren't you?"  
>"Yes." Phoebe says<br>Prue elbows Phoebe "Phoebe!" Prue yells.  
>"I knew it." Piper says.<br>Phoebe says "What, Prue, she's onto us, she knows. Yes, Piper, we were heading to the attic. To find something old, something new..."

Prue says "Uh, something, something borrowed, something blue."

Phoebe says "Yes."

Prue says "Right. We were gonna surprise you but now you caught us."

Piper says "Oh."

Prue says "Yeah, I mean, look, I told you, you have nothing to worry about today, alright? It's going to be a demon-free day." Cole shimmers in and scares Piper. "Hey!"

Jared looks at Cole and says "Belthazor?" then looking at Michael who tries to hide behind Prue

Cole says "Sorry I'm late."

Piper says to Prue "You were saying?"

Cole walks over to Phoebe "Near miss with a Zotar." He and Phoebe kiss. "Almost spotted me. Oh, don't worry, I lost him. I think."

Piper says "See? No matter what, a demon will attack today. It's just the natural order of our universe."

"Piper, don't worry" Jared says. "Any demon would be stupid if they attacked with me here, they're scared of me," Jared jokes but sounding serious.

Phoebe says "Piper, you have to stay positive. You know what? I have Celine Dion 'Behind The Music' on video cassette. Would you like to watch that?"

Piper says "Would you like to get slapped?"

Prue says "Hey, she's just trying to relax you."

Cole says "Don't worry, leave the demons to me. I can handle anything that comes through..."

Phoebe says "Oh, no you don't. You promised you were not gonna use your demonic powers anymore."

Cole says "Oh, sorry. Old habits."

Phoebe says "Think good."

Cole says "Oh, I am, I am. Um, I brought a gift." He throws the gift at Piper.

Michael and Zeke walk up to the attic and Jared and Andy follow them.

Jared and Andy walk in behind them and Jared slams the door shut "Why the hell didn't you tell me Belthazor was alive?" Jared asks Michael.

"Phoebe begged me not to tell because she knew you'd go after him,"

"I would have gone after him!" Jared yells.

"Prue is under cover?" Andy asks.

"Yeah," Michael says sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me," Andy says.

"Well if we told you, you would have said no,"

"You bet your ass i would have said No!" Andy yells angrily.

"I am going now ok don't be mad at me Prue is the one who agreed to help me so yeah," Michael says trying to get past them and walks to the door.

Andy clicks his gun and Michael freezes "You're gonna tell me what she's been doing and who she is as her astral self or I swear I won't hesitate to shoot," Andy threatens.

Michael puts his hands up and turns around slowly "Ok, Let's talk then." He sits down on the sofa and begins to explain "I figured if I helped you out with this case that maybe you'd be home more Prue misses you and your gonna have a baby on the way," Michael looks at Andy who still has the gun pointed and ready "Prue is helping because I knew I couldn't do it alone I'm sorry," He flames out with Zeke as Prue walks in.

**Basement**

Leo and Victor are dressed in their tux "So are you and Piper gonna move out, get your own place?"

Leo says "Not right away."

Victor says "Well, just between you and me, isn't that a little tough on the old pride? Living off the girls like that?"

Leo says "Look, Victor, I know you don't like the idea of your daughter marrying a Whitelighter."

Victor says "Oh, I never said that. But now that you mention it, yeah, I'd prefer Piper to marry a mortal. Like Prue did,"

Leo says "Well, Piper's not mortal, she's a witch. She was given her gifts to serve a higher calling. Prue isn't mortal either, Andy is but because he's been with Prue since she was in High school,"

Victor says "A calling that only people like you could understand, right? The same crap my ex-wife's Whitelighter used to steal her away from me."

Leo says "And I'm sorry that happened to you, I really am. But with all do respect, this isn't about you and Patty, this is about me and Piper. I love her with all my heart, and I promise to keep loving her and taking care of her for the rest of this life, the afterlife and whatever comes after that. Now you may not support it and you may not agree with it but it is not gonna stop me from marrying your daughter today. Nothing will."

Victor says "You know... I could probably get used to having a Whitelighter for a son-in-law."

Victor ties Leo's bow tie. Cole comes down the stairs "Everybody having fun down here?"

Leo says to Victor "How do you stand on demons?"

Prue walks downstairs from the attic as Phoebe comes around the corner "Hey, did you find anything in the Book about your dreams?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Nothing."

Phoebe says "What are we gonna do? The wedding's in a half an hour."

Prue says "Get ready, get set, get through it for Piper."

Phoebe says "For Piper."

They walk in different directions.

**Outside**

Michael and Zeke flame in on the sidewalk down the block and start walking around the block just to waste time. "He seemed pissed Mikey," Zeke says.

"I know he did and I have never seen him like this before," Michael explains as Zeke is mysteriously thrown across the sidewalk.

A figure of a guy stands in front of them "Hello Michael," The guy says grabbing him.

"Who are you?" Michael asks "What do you want?"

"Shh." The guy says looking around "There are people out there looking for you," he then whispers in Michaels ear "Be prepared kid, this is unlike anything you've ever faced in your life," He looks around some more "I got to get out of here, You are to be here at this location tonight alone," he throws Michael into Zeke and he runs off.

"Who was that?" Zeke asks

"I have no idea," Michael says as two people approach them "I should have seen this coming," Michael says to one of the people.

Zeke sees something in there hands "Mikey are those potions?" Zeke whispers to Michael.

"What's going on…" Michael starts but one throws a potion sending Michael soaring backwards "Ah!"

"Mikey!" Zeke says as Michael gets up.

The other is about to throw the potion at Zeke when Michael throws his hand out "Potion!" He yells and it flames to him. He grabs Zeke and flames out before the people could do anything more.

**Piper's room**

Piper is in her wedding dress she is putting on her earrings and looks in the mirror. Patty appears behind her "Oh, you're so beautiful."

Piper says "Mom?"

Patty says "Don't be afraid."

Piper turns around "Oh my god. But... it can't be 'cause, um, ghosts, ghosts glow. You're not glowing."

Patty says "I'm not a ghost. Well, not today. Today I am simply your mother."

"But, uh, how?" Piper questions

Patty answers her by saying "After all the Elders put you and Leo through, they wanted to give you something back, so, so they sent me down, just for your wedding day." She then looks at the hair "You know, I think I wore my hair like this for my wedding day."

Piper says "You did. Uh, I kept your wedding album after you died and..." Patty licks her finger and pushes a piece of Piper's hair in place. "And I looked at the pictures every night like a bedtime story."

Patty says "I always thought you'd be the second to get married. You're the heart of this family, Piper."

Piper touches Patty's hand "I'm not dreaming am I?" Piper asks.

Patty says "No, sweetie, you're not."

"Mom," Piper says

They hug and Prue and Phoebe walk in "Mom," Phoebe says.

Piper says "It's true. She's real. They sent her to us for today."

Patty goes to Prue "Oh, Prue. It's been so hard on you, unfair."

Prue says "Yeah... no, it doesn't matter. I just wanted to make you proud."

Patty says "You protected this family better than I could. I'm so proud of you."

Prue says "Thank you." They hug.

Patty turns to Phoebe "And you, my baby, you feel it all, don't you? I was never there to comfort you. I died before you even knew me."

Phoebe says "Some nights I just wanted you to hold me."

Patty says "Your road's been the longest, Phoebe. But I was never worried about you. You know why? Because I had a premonition the day you were born."

"You did?" Phoebe asks.

"What did you see?" Piper asks.

Patty says "Oh, I saw this. I saw this moment right now, my three daughters standing before me as beautiful young women and I knew that everything would be okay."

Phoebe says "What did you see next?"

Patty says "I held you." They all hug.

**Downstairs **

Everyone but Piper and Patty are standing around the room. "Places, places everyone," Grams' says.

The doorbell rings "Don't answer that." Prue says.

Piper yells from upstairs "Can somebody answer that?"

Prue says "Ooh, I'll get it." Prue answers the door. Darryl is there "Hey, you're late. Where were you?"

Darryl says "Out saving your ass."

Prue says "Huh?"

Darryl says "Police have your picture. You're wanted for murder. They said you fled custody this morning."

"Murder? What kind of undercover work were you doing, Prue?" Andy demands in disbelief.

"Oh, you've decided to talk to me again?" Prue snaps and glares at him.

Phoebe says "I thought we were talking about a dream…"

Michael walks into the room and Darryl says "They don't have your name yet but it's only a matter of time."

"Girls!" Grams says.

Prue says "Alright, let's just stay cool and we'll get downtown and straighten this out later. But we have to get through the wedding first, okay? For Piper?"

Andy hesitates before he nods in agreement. "Fine," he agrees.

Phoebe says "For Piper." They look at Darryl. "You're supposed to say 'For Piper'." Phoebe whispers.

Darryl says "Alright, it better be a quick wedding."

Prue, Phoebe, Michael, Andy, and Darryl go into the room and stand in place "Everything looks perfect except Victor, could you move a little to your left. And Jared could you move to your left?" Grams asks.

Victor and Jared both say "Sure, why?"

Grams says "Well, to make room for..."

Patty walks in with Teresa "Patty."

Patty says "Hello, Victor, how are you?"

"Teresa," Jared says.

Victor answers Patty's question "Good. I mean, I was good. Alright, who brought my ex-wife back from the dead?"

Grams says "Not now, Victor. I know you two have issues but that's what the reception is for."

Grams' starts the music and Piper walks down the stairs. Victor walks over to her and she holds onto his arm. He takes her up to Leo.

Phoebe says "We did it. It's really happening."

Suddenly, TJ rides through the front door on his motorbike. He knocks over the flowers and then knocks over the table and all the glassware smashes on the floor. He stops in front of the table the cake is sitting on. "Oh, My gosh," Michael whispers

TJ looks around and yells "Prue!"

Phoebe says "Who the hell is that?"

Prue feels a twitch in her stomach and begins to faint "Oh, oh, oh no bad baby. No."

Phoebe says "Prue?" Just as Astral Prue appears.

Astral Prue looks and says "TJ." She runs over to him. Grams gasps, "You came."

"Prue," Andy calls, running forward and trying to grab her as she approaches TJ. He's telekinetically tripped (courtesy of the baby) allowing Prue to move unhindered.

Prue gets on the back of the bike "Had to beat the cops. I won't let them take you."

Piper says "Prue, what the hell is going on?"

Phoebe says "Prue, you get your astral ass back here!" TJ rides off, knocking the cake table. Piper gasps. The three tiered cake falls on the floor. "Honey..."

"No!" Michael yells sliding across the floor and the cake landing on him.

"You!" Andy says looking at Michael as he regains his feet. "You are so fired!"

Piper says "Alright, that's it! The wedding is off!" She throws her veil on the floor. She tries to walk but Phoebe is standing on her dress. "Phoebe!"

Phoebe says "Sorry! Sorry!" Piper walks away. "Piper, Piper, wait, think about this."

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Piper is putting on a sweater "Piper, Piper, you cannot just leave."

Piper says "Yes, I can. A demon I could have handled, but my big sister ruining my wedding, I cannot handle that."

Andy looks towards Michael and Michael steps up "Piper, actually this is all my fault,"

Phoebe turns and says "Not now Mikey," She turns back to Piper "Okay, just listen to me for one second. All we have to do is find a way."

Piper says "No, no, I don't wanna find a way to get married on my wedding day. It's-it's too hard. There must be a reason."

Leo walks over to them "Piper..."

Piper says "Leo, I'm sorry, but this is just the final straw. It's just not meant to be." Piper leaves the manor.

Andy glances between Michael and Leo before walking out the front door and slamming it behind him.

**Living room**

Michael flames Prue to the couch. Leo and Phoebe walk in "I've never seen Piper so defeated." Leo sits on the other couch. "Prue, come on, wake up. Prue, come on."

Patty says "Honey, you won't get her back that way. A part of Prue wanted to escape and it used her astral self to do it."

"The baby's the one that did it," Michael points out.

"The baby thought she was helping Prue," Patty explains.

Grams' says "If the wedding's off, I have to go. I'm only here to conduct the ceremony. I'm sorry." Grams' disappears.

Victor says "Maybe Piper's right. Maybe the wedding just wasn't meant to be."

"Victor," Patty says.

Victor says "All I'm saying is maybe the gods are just trying to spare them the pain that we went through."

"And us too," Jared says walking in with Teresa.

Leo says "No. All I need is what's inside of me to know that Piper and I are meant to be together." He stands up. "What happened here today..."

Phoebe says "Piper and Leo's love have touched us all. We have to fix this."

Darryl's pager beeps.

Darryl says "I gotta go fend off the parse."

Victor says "What parse?"

Darryl says "Prue's wanted for murder. I'll stay in touch by cell phone." Darryl leaves.

Patty says "Murder?"

Leo says to Phoebe "You knew about this?"

Phoebe says "I just found out when Morris told Prue. But it's obviously a mistake. I mean, Prue wouldn't murder anybody."

Cole says "You sure? I mean, Prue's astral form seems to have taken a life of its own. How do you know she didn't do it?"

Phoebe says "Because I know her."

Cole says "Oh, yeah."

Phoebe says "At least I think I do."

Leo says "Alright, alright, you guys find Piper, bring her back here somehow. Phoebe, Book of Shadows, see if there's a spell to bring astral Prue back. Cole, you and me are gonna do a little investigating of our own. Alright, come on you guys. We've got a wedding to save."

"And I'm going to go get cleaned up and see what I can do to help out." Michael says walking up the stairs with Zeke.

Once he and Zeke are upstairs they flame out.

**The bar**

Cole shimmers in and Leo orbs in.

Cole says "Hmm, interesting place to dream about."

Leo says "Especially for Prue."

They start to walk around "Based on what Morris said, someone must have knifed the victim after Astral Prue away."

Leo says "By the looks of this crowd, it could be anybody."

Cole says "No, not anybody. Very few humans have the heart of a true killer. One who kills without prejudice."

Leo says "How do you know?"

Cole says "I can always sense it. Before I suppressed my demonic self for Phoebe, I can sense how human killers form inside. He's here."

Leo says "The murderer? You sure?"

Cole says "That he's our murderer? No. But he's got fresh blood on his hands. Go update Morris."

Leo walks away.

**Underworld**

Michael and Zeke flame into the bounty hunter section of the underworld. Bounty hunters are everywhere. "What have we got here?" The lead bounty hunter says.

"Ugh, I hate not being able to flame into dads chambers," Michael rants trying to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere," The lead bounty hunter says throwing a fireball at Michael. "Send them to the underworld dungeon. Where they will be questioned of their arrival,"

A demon outside the group shimmers out.

**P3 **

Patty and Victor walk down the stairs "Just let me do the talking. You always had a way of saying the wrong thing when they were young."

Victor says "Wrong, according to you, you never opened to what I had to say because you wanted to raise them as witches..." They see Piper sitting across the room. "Instead of little girls."

They walk over to Piper. "We were worried." Patty says.

Piper says "I'm sorry, I let everyone down."

Victor says "Honey, you have nothing to apologize for."

Patty says "It is a tribute to you and Leo that you made it as far as you did, I think."

Piper says "Yeah, but we didn't make it all the way."

Patty says "Not yet maybe, but..."

Piper says "Not ever. I mean, I think it's obvious, don't you? Leo and I are just clearly not..."

Patty says "Destined to be? Oh, I don't believe that. And I don't think that you really believe that either."

Piper says "Don't I? All I have to do is look at you and dad to see where I might end up if I marry Leo. I mean, look at the track record. The Halliwell's, we are blessed as witches and we are cursed as women. Sometimes I think we're all destined to end up alone."

Patty says "You don't really... I mean, just because... Victor."

Victor says "You think your mother and I were cursed?"

Piper says "Don't you?"

Victor says "Honestly, I look back at those days as the best of my life. I loved your mother; she was the best thing that ever happened to me until the three of you came along."

Piper says "But your marriage still didn't last."

Victor says "Yeah, that hurt. A lot. But it was our love that gave birth to you and your sisters. Maybe that was my destiny."

Piper says "I'm sorry, I just need to be alone."

She walks away.

Patty says "Not bad for a guy who always says the wrong things."

Victor says "Thanks. I just wish I knew that it helped."

**Underworld Dungeon **

Michael and Zeke are in the dungeon being thrown on the ground "I don't know who you are kid but when I find out, you'll answer to me and the source." The demon says flaming out.

**Manor: Living room**

Jared, Teresa and Phoebe are there watching Prue and looking in the book. Jared has a weird feeling and shivers a little bit, "Whoa," He says putting a hand on the chair and sitting down. "I haven't felt one of those since Michael was born."

"One of what?" Phoebe questions

"Shivers," Teresa answers "It's something that he feels when He or one of his family is not doing so good or something,"

"But I don't know why I am feeling them again, now," Jared wonders.

Andy runs in with Rosaline "Hey have you guys seen Mikey?" Andy asks.

"We cannot find him anywhere," Rosaline says.

"Oh, dear," Teresa says.

As the words leave her mouth a demon shimmers in "My Liege, I have been looking everywhere for you,"

"Why? What's going on?" Jared questions in a commanding voice.

"Legions of bounty hunters in the underworld, they put Master Michael and Master Zeke in the underworld dungeon."

"Michael?" Jared questions. He and Teresa Join hands and flame out.

**Underworld Dungeon**

Michael is half conscious as his powers work very slowly in the underworld. Jared and Teresa flame in. "Michael," Teresa says waving her arm and sending the guards flying.

More and more guards shimmer in as does the lead bounty hunter. Teresa waves her arm sending the guards away from Michael, Zeke and herself. "A witch,"

Jared undoes the demonic chains that was holding Michael and Zeke to the wall. As the demons create fireballs Jared says "Enough!"

The fireballs get put out. "Sire Jared, what brings you here?" The lead bounty hunter asks.

"You," Jared says forming a very large fireball "You, brought my son to the Dungeon!"

"Come on, Honey, let's go we can deal with this later," Teresa says pulling Jared away and they flame out with Michael and Zeke.

**Manor: Living room**

Phoebe is there flipping through the Book of Shadows. She finds a spell "Gotcha," She says as Jared, Teresa, Zeke and Michael flame in. Michael stands by Phoebe and they say the spell.

**Park**

TJ is lying down and Astral Prue is sitting next to him "I've just gotta know. How'd you get away from the cops?"

Astral Prue says "You know, I don't really wanna talk about that. I mean, I'm here now, that's all that really matters, right?"

TJ says "Yeah, but for how long?"

"Do you care?" Astral Prue asks.

TJ says "Well, I did crash your sister's wedding."

Astral Prue says "Yes, you did."

TJ says "And I am harboring you from the cops."

Astral Prue says "And I appreciate that."

TJ says "I may definitely pass for a state behavior -."

Astral Prue looks at him and says "So then why are you still talking?"

TJ says "Prue, I don't need much, but I need to know one thing... are you gonna take off from me again tonight?"

Astral Prue says "You know, I hadn't really thought about it. I mean, for the first time in my life I'm free, so I'm sorta just living moment to moment. Is that okay?"

TJ says "I'm cool with that."

Astral Prue says "Cool with that." They hug. Prue breaks the hug. "Oh, not now,"

TJ says "What's wrong?" Astral Prue runs away. "Prue?" Astral Prue runs behind the bushes. "Prue, where are you going?"

She holds onto a tree Astral Prue says "No, I'm free. I'm not going back." Astral Prue disappears in a flash of orange and red light as she astral projects out of the park.

**Manor**

Phoebe is sitting on the couch with Michael and Andy. Astral Prue astral projects in "No, I will not let you take me!"

Prue looks around. Phoebe slams the Book of Shadows shut "Nice spell, huh?"

"Well, if I do say so myself," Michael jokes around.

Astral Prue says "How dare you."

Phoebe says "How dare _you. _You destroyed Piper's wedding along with Piper. Now, Prue, I don't know what's going on with you but you have got to pull yourself together."

Andy steps in and glares at Phoebe. "That is not going to work." He snaps.

Astral Prue says "I'm outta here." Astral Prue starts to walk away. Phoebe gets up and grabs Astral Prue's shoulder. Astral Prue flips Phoebe onto the ground. "You know what?" She grabs Phoebe by the throat. "You cannot stop me, alright. I am never going back. I'm not going..." Phoebe swings her around onto the couch.

Andy grabs hold of her when she tries to leave again. "Talk, Prue. Explain. It's what you want," he insists.

"Alright, you know what? I am sick of this. She is all about duty and obligation, well not me. Alright, I want to be free, I wanna find that love, I wanna have a life."

Phoebe says "Well, Prue, you have responsibilities whether you like it or not and you have Andy. What's the matter with you?"

"You're never around," Prue screams, facing Andy. "You said last time with the genie that you would be but you're still not." Astral Prue turns on Phoebe "And don't you talk to me about being responsible, Phoebe. Alright, you were not very responsible when you went and fell in love with a demon."

Phoebe says "Oh, please, you have got to let this whole Cole thing go, okay? You can't stay mad at me forever."

Astral Prue says "I'm not mad at you, Phoebe, I never was. Alright, she was. I was rooting for you."

Phoebe says "Okay, now you're scaring me."

Andy kneels down in front of Astral Prue who was still seated on the couch. "Come on, Prue. Let's get to the real problem," he prompts softly.

Astral Prue "I'm always stuck watching my sisters live my dreams and-and I'm not what you want."

"What makes you say that?" Andy asks.

"Because you are always working and when I try to help you with it, you get mad," Astral Prue replies.

Phoebe says "Wait a minute, you astraled out in a dream when your subconscious takes over."

Astral Prue says "So what?"

Phoebe says "So I just studied this in psych 101. Freud. You're the ID. Prue's inner desires, which means that she is the ego, the control factor,"

Astral Prue says "Yeah, well, she is one big remote control and she's always got me on pause."

Andy looks confused and asks "what's the ID?"

Phoebe says "I think I understand. The sacrifices that you've made for us over the years. They made you suppress your inner desires."

Astral Prue rolls her eyes and points at the real Prue "Yeah, well, don't tell me, tell her."

Phoebe says "No, I'm telling you because you are Prue. I mean, you are both two sides of my sister. Prue, you have to stop devoting your entire self to the Charmed Ones. It'll tear you apart. Literally."

"And you need to quit trying to please me. You've already done everything and I love you. I'm sorry I don't show it enough," Andy adds.

Astral Prue says "Is Piper very mad at me?"

Phoebe says "She'll get over it. And you know why? Because we're okay now, Piper and me. We've both got passion and purpose in our lives and you gave us that."

Astral Prue says "I did?"

Phoebe says "You took care of us. And now it's time to take care of you."

Astral Prue hesitates and looks over at Andy. "Are you very mad at me?" she asks.

"No, I love you," Andy whispers and hugs her.

"I love you," Astral Prue replies and then astral projects back in her body. The real Prue sits up.

"Welcome back."

Prue says "Thanks. For everything, Oh, no," She walks into the next room and sees the mess. "Oh. I cannot believe I wrecked Piper's wedding."

Phoebe says "Only a part of you did."

Prue says "Is it too late to fix it?"

The lights go out and Phoebe says "Oh, now what?"

Suddenly, the door flies open and cops burst in "Police! Stay where you are! Don't move!"

An Inspector says "Prue Halliwell? You're under arrest... for murder."

**Commercial Break**

**Police station**

Prue is getting her photo taken. A cop takes her into a room "Alright, sit down. The inspector will be with you shortly."

Prue sits down and looks at her reflection in the mirror "This is all our fault."

**Bar**

Leo and Darryl walk in. They go up to Cole "Prue's been booked for murder. We're running out of time."

Darryl says "Leo says you've found the killer."

Cole says "Found a killer."

Darryl says "Oh, great, you mean you don't know? What are you gonna do? Ask him?"

The biker walks past them. He stops and stares, then continues to walk "That's a good idea. Why don't you meet me out front in five," He walks away.

**Outside**

The biker is there smoking a cigarette. Cole walks over to him "Is that the spot where they found the body?" Cole asks.

The biker guy says "Who are you?"

Cole says "I'm here to find out what you know about the murder that took place here last night."

The biker guy says "Show me your badge."

Cole says "Oh, no, I'm not a cop. I'm a fortune teller and I predict you're gonna give me a confession."

Biker guy says "You're a funny man, huh? Excuse me, huh?"

He starts to walk away but Cole grabs him. The biker pushes Cole into his motorbike. He pulls out a knife. Cole gets back up. The biker swings the knife at Cole but misses. "I guess that's the knife you used on the victim when you found him unconscious, right?"

Biker guy says "You wanna closer look at it, huh?"

He tries to stab Cole but Cole grabs his wrist "One more chance. Confess now and talk to the police."

Biker guy says "Or what?"

Cole changes into Belthazor "Or deal with me." Darryl and Leo walk outside. Darryl sees Belthazor and gets out his gun. Belthazor turns to Darryl. "I think he's ready to talk."

**Manor**

Patty is putting the bride and groom back onto the cake. Phoebe is lighting candles. Leo is pacing back and forth "I don't get it. Prue should be back by now, the police have the killer."

Cole says "They might have held her over for escaping custody."

Victor says "Can we get some light while we're waiting?"

Patty says "Yeah."

Phoebe says "No, dad, the police cut the power line."

"Say no more here comes the light," Michael says pushing a button on Zeke's laptop expecting a light to turn on. "Damn power lines," he says "I'll be right back," he flames out.

As he is flaming out in bright orange flames Grams appears in a swirl of bright white orbs and she says "I'm sorry, Patty. They sent me to take you back. You too Teresa,"

Phoebe says "No, it's not midnight yet; we still have five more minutes."

Victor says "I should have said something more to convince Piper."

Patty says "But you said everything, you were wonderful."

Prue, Andy and Darryl walk in. Victor shines the flashlight on them "Sorry we're late." Darryl says.

Prue says "What, not who you were expecting?"

Piper walks in "So, okay, what are we waiting for?" Piper takes off her sweater. She turns and looks at Leo "Don't look so shocked."

Grams says "Girls, it's show time."

_Zeke try now._ Michael's thought flashed through Zeke's mind and Zeke pushes the button "And here we go," Zeke says as the lights turn back on. And Michael flames in. The lights and electricity blow out "Damn power failure," Zeke says.

"I tried," Michael says.

Everyone stands in place. Prue puts on Piper's veil "Little help here."

Victor says to Leo "I noticed you don't have a best man. If you like, I could, uh..."

Leo says "I'd be honored."

Phoebe says "Oh, no, there's no power for music."

Grams makes the wind chimes chime "Alright, is that the best that we can do on the lights?" Leo makes clouds of bright lights appear above them. "That's more like it."

Grams' clears her throat "We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Leo Wyatt, and Piper Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you."

Leo says "I do."

Piper says "I do."

Grams' says "You may face each other, join hands." They join hands "Uh, Leo, you may recite your vows."

Leo says "Piper, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours."

Grams' says "Piper..."

Piper says "Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will."

Grams' says "Here before witnesses, Leo and Piper have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows."

A rope is loosely tied around their hand "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." Leo and Piper recite together.

Grams' says "So mote it be."

Everyone says "So mote it be."

The clock strikes twelve "Kiss her fast." Grams' says

Piper and Leo kiss. Everyone applauds and grins.

Later that night Michael is at the table with Zeke and they are talking about stuff. Andy appears in flash of red and looks around him. He notices Michael and Zeke and approaches them "Mikey, can I talk to you a second?" Andy asks, realizing that the baby knew he had something to fix.

"Sure," Michael says and Andy sits down and sees him doing things on the computer.

"I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk earlier and pointing my gun at you and all." Andy says "Just promise me you won't get my wife into any danger while she is pregnant,"

"I promise" Michael says.

"What are you two doing over there?" Andy asks as he walks over to them

"Nothing," Michael says as pictures of people show up on the screen. They all look at the screen in shock.

"Look, you guys' hacking skills are impressive," Andy says "Don't tell the station but you are better than the computer guys at the station."

They end up talking for a while.


	41. Death Takes a Halliwell

**Death Takes A Halliwell**

**Beach**

Prue, Michael, Rosaline, Zeke and his family, and Phoebe are there. Prue is taking photos. Phoebe is building a sand castle with Sheyenne, Zeke's sister.

Phoebe says "I hereby proclaim this power of sand Kingdom Phoebeville! Yay!"

The waves splash on Prue and Phoebe laughs. Michael is in his swim-shorts and Zeke is walking with He and Rosaline down the shore of the beach.

Prue says "You know, I don't get it,"

"Zeke you be careful in that," Zeke's mother yells

Prue turns around and says to her "Oh, don't worry, Mikey is a very protective guy,"

Prue walks off with Zeke's Mother and Phoebe catches up with them. "Wait, what don't you get?" Phoebe changes the conversation.

Prue says "That you just spent an hour of your life building something that is just gonna be completely, completely destroyed and disappear in about five seconds flat."

Phoebe looks at her and says "Ahh, but Phoebeville will live forever in the hearts of the villagers who come to love it."

Prue says "Mm-hmm."

Phoebe says "What's with the ba-hum castle attitude there?"

"What?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "The whole point of today was to relax and have fun."

Prue says "See, and I thought the point was to give Piper and Leo some alone married people time since they decided to wait on their honeymoon."

Phoebe says "Okay. So you're sure nothing's wrong?"

Prue says "You know, the beach isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

Phoebe says "Prue, how is that possible? Look at Mikey, Rosaline and Zeke, they are all having a good time why can't you?"

Prue says "Okay, well, you're too young to remember, but this is where Grams brought us after Mom's funeral to try and cheer us up."

Phoebe says "Oh, wow."

Prue says "Yeah. You know, but I know that you love the beach and I didn't wanna ruin it for you but something about the sand and the ocean makes me feel angry."

"Why does it make you angry?" Phoebe asks.

"Doesn't Moms death make you angry?" Prue asks ignoring Phoebe's question.

Phoebe says "It makes me sad."

Prue says "Well, I don't really do sad that well, you know. I didn't even cry at her funeral."

Phoebe says "So seeing Mom at Piper's wedding and now the beach…"

Prue says "Yeah. So I'm sorry if I've been a little cranky."

Phoebe says "Say no more." She starts yelling "Princess Prue has spoken! By the orders of the Queen, that's me…"

Prue says "Ooh, I got that part."

Phoebe says "Phoebeville, and all of its glory will be abandoned for greater pastures and three lattes."

Prue says "Oh, all hail the Queen."

Phoebe says "Yay, I love to be hailed."

A woman is standing nearby taking photos of Prue. Prue sees her and sees a black shadow floating beside her. She takes a photo of it "Mikey!" she yells

"Yeah!" he yells back from behind her, he turns around and sees the shadow.

Prue yells to the woman "Hey!" The woman runs off. "No, no, no, wait!"

"Ma'am wait!" Michael yells.

Phoebe runs back over to them and says "You okay?"

Prue says "Oh, there was this woman and there was a shadow next to her. It had to be demonic."

Phoebe says "A shadow? Like, what do you mean? Like a Woogy?"

Prue says "No, spookier, way spookier. I think I got pictures though."

Phoebe says "So much for the lattes. Looks like there's a new demon in town,"

**Cole's old apartment**

Two demons and a landlady are there. One demon floats across the room "So, you're new in town?" The land lady asks.

Demon#1 says "Yes."

Landlady says "And-and you would both be living here?"

Demon #1 says "Sure, yes, that's right."

The other demon floats across the room again but the landlady doesn't notice "Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm fine with the whole alternative lifestyle thing. I just don't like loud. Well, you understand."

Demon #1 says "Don't like loud. Got it,"

Landlady says "Like the last tenant, Mr. Turner, he was a little strange. And then of course he disappeared without a trace. But he was nice and quiet. So I liked him fine."

Demon #2 opens Cole's altar as Demon #1 says "Without a trace. Is that so?"

Demon #2 says "There's demonic residue all over this altar. It's his, I can sense it."

Landlady says "There's what? What did you say?"

Demon #1 says "Surely you knew something strange has happened here. It's your responsibility to divulge such things to respective tenants."

Landlady says "Now, listen, I don't know anything…"

Demon #1 says "And the fact that you failed to show us the altar makes us wonder." He floats towards her. "What else about Cole Turner you might be hiding in that tiny human brain of yours."

The landlady starts crying "Why? I don't underst…" She starts

Demon #1 says "Shh! Don't try to talk. You're brain stem will do the talking for you." Demon #2 bites into the landlady's neck like a vampire. She screams and she falls to the ground. Demon #2 wipes the blood off his mouth with a handkerchief. "Is Belthazor alive?"

Demon #2 says "She didn't know, but she knows someone who might."

**Opening Credits**

**Michael's school**

Michael and Zeke are turning in there essays for their class and leave and flame out.

**Manor: Foyer**

Piper's looking in the mirror with Leo "Shouldn't I be wearing white or something? I mean, it is a Whitelighter reception and all."

Leo says "Piper, what you have on is perfect. You're beautiful. All my friends are gonna love you. If we can ever get there,"

Piper says "Fine, um, but I still don't understand why my sisters and Mikey can't come, I mean, we could just do a group hug thing."

Phoebe comes down the stairs holding the Book of Shadows "Look, I can orb you because you're my wife but I'm not a cosmic taxi for the whole family."

Phoebe laughs "He said wife." Leo laughs as well.

Piper says "Alright, I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be."

Phoebe says "Wait, what about Prue's demon looking shadowy thingy?"

Leo says "Well, I promise we'll be in calling distance if any demon looking shadowy thingy attacks. Besides isn't Mikey helping her?"

Phoebe says "Alright, you two, have fun. Bring me back a cloud."

Piper and Leo cuddle up and orb out.

Prue walks in carrying some photos. "Pheebs? I have to get to Morris, see if he can track down this woman."

Phoebe says "Why? What did you find? Can't Mikey help you? Andy says he has the hacking skills down."

Prue says "Nothing, that's the problem. The shadow didn't show up in any of the pictures. Andy's on his way to pick me up."

Phoebe says "Really? That's weird."

Phoebe puts the book down and Prue says "Anything in the book? Mikey should be back any minute."

The doorbell rings "No, nothing." Phoebe heads towards the door. "I didn't really have a lot to go on though." Phoebe opens the door and there stands Reese Davidson. "Inspector, how can I help you?"

Reese says "You can tell me where to find Cole Turner. I know he's alive and I know he's in town."

"Really?" Phoebe asks.

Reese says "Yeah, really. You wanna know how? Because his former landlady was found brutally murdered at this address,"

Phoebe says "Mrs. Owens. Oh my god, that's awful."

Reese says "Awful like you can't imagine."

Phoebe says "Uh, Cole didn't do this. The Cole Turner I know…"

Reese says "The Cole Turner you know. See, now, that just doesn't sound like the words of a woman who claims her boyfriend left her without a word four months ago."

Phoebe says "I know what you're thinking, and I know what this looks like, and I am so sorry for what happened to…"

Reese says "You're sorry? Her eyes were frozen open in terror, her skull was punctured in two places, and by the time the police got there, most of her brain had spilled out onto the floor. Be sick, be horrified, but don't stand there lying to me and say you're sorry."

Prue says "Alright, wait a second. You're talking to her like she did it."

Reese says "If she's lying to protect Turner, then she might as well had. Now, for the last time, where is he?" Silence "I'm gonna find him, Miss Halliwell and then I'm gonna bust his ass, and then I'm gonna bust yours."

He turns to leave. And Michael shows up outta nowhere "Excuse me inspector did you just threaten my cousin?" Michael asks. Prue walks over to Phoebe. Reese walks away.

"You okay?" Prue asks Phoebe.

Phoebe says "He didn't do it, Prue. I know he didn't do it."

Prue says "Yeah, well, it's not me you have to convince."

"Why is that Inspector back?" Andy demands as he comes in the door. He points behind him to where Reese is getting into his car.

"Questioning Phoebe about Cole," she explains. Prue looks outside to where Andy is pointing and sees the lady at the beach talking to Reese. "Oh my God. That's her, the woman from the beach." A dark shadow floats behind her. "Alright, look, do you see it?"

Andy turns expectantly but doesn't see anything unusual. "See what? The woman?"

"No, the shadow!" Prue exclaims.

"Yes, I see it." Michael says.

Phoebe says "No. All I see is Inspector Davidson and a woman. What does this mean? Is he having her follow us?"

Prue says "I'm more concerned about what's following her. I-I don't understand why you can't see it. I mean, Andy… okay, he's a mortal…"

Phoebe says "That doesn't matter, Prue, you can." Reese and the woman get in a car. "Do you think this has anything to do with the landlady's death?"

"Landlady?" Andy asks, completely confused.

Phoebe turns to him with a small smile. "Cole's landlady died so Reese came to question me about it."

"And it seems like that woman is following us per his orders," Prue says "But, it would be a pretty big coincidence if the landlady's death had nothing to do with the shadow." The car drives off. "Alright, Mikey and I are gonna follow her to protect her from it. If we're the only ones who can see it that must mean we're meant to fight it."

Phoebe says "Alright, but the way the Inspector was describing the murder…"

Prue says "I know, I'll be careful. I think you should find Cole, tell him what happened and see if he knows anything about this shadow thing. 'Kay? Alright, bye."

"Uh, no, alright," Andy interrupts. He grabs her around the waist as she tries to go out the door. "You can't go chasing after a demon five months pregnant…" Prue starts to argue and points to Michael. "… and I don't care who's with you. You still can't," he insists.

"But I feel fine," Prue counters only for Andy to remain unmoving in his stance. "I have to. Someone could die," she pleads.

Andy grabs his coat with a loud sigh, silently giving in. He follows Michael and Prue out.

**Mausoleum**

Cole and Phoebe are there "I better get outta here."

"What? Why?" Phoebe asks.

Cole says "Because it's getting too dangerous."

Phoebe says "So you're just gonna disappear again?"

Cole says "If that's what it takes to keep you safe."

"What about keeping me sane, Cole. I'm not gonna lose you again." Phoebe argues

Cole says "Some demon obviously knows I'm alive or at least suspects that. Why else would they have killed my landlady. And if they killed her, they'll kill anyone they have to, to get to me."

Phoebe says "That is exactly why you cannot leave. We have to stop them before they hurt anybody else. Or before they hurt you." Cole takes Phoebe's hands.

Cole says "They're after me, Phoebe. This is my battle. I'll handle it." He starts to walk away.

Phoebe says "Cole." He stops and turns back around. "I love you, and if holding onto that means that I have to fight a couple of extra demons along the way, then bring 'em on."

Cole smiles and says "Unfortunately, we have no idea what we're dealing with. A strange shadow that only Prue and Michael can see, I haven't the slightest idea what that could be,"

Phoebe says "So we'll figure it out." They hug. "Together. It won't bring Mrs. Owens back but trust me, avenging an innocent feels pretty damn good."

Prue is in the passenger side of her car. Andy who is driving pulls up behind Reece's car. Michael is doing his homework on Prue's laptop in the back seat.

**Inside the car**

The woman is looking through photos she took "I don't see anything remotely suspicious. Oh, unless you consider hot pink pedicures impressive."

Reese says "I'm not sure what I think."

Woman says "You really think these women and the teenagers are murderers?"

Reese says "You just keep doing what you're doing."

Woman says "No, see there's something you're not telling me. Look, I know, I'm a rookie and all but I think I have a right to know what I'm looking for here."

Reese says "Look, Andrea, I've seen things on this case that aren't right. Look, I don't know what I'm looking for but until I do, I want you to keep your distance and just keep following Phoebe Halliwell."

Woman says "So why don't you at least take the night off, get some sleep for Pete's sake?"

Reese says "No, no, no, I can't, nu-uh. Not till this is over. I tell you what. Um, you dump those photos off on my desk and go home. You can pick them up again tomorrow."

Andrea says "Reese…"

Reese says "That's an order."

Andrea takes off her seat belt and says "Have a good night."

Reese says "All right, you too."

Andrea gets out of the car and Andy, Prue and Michael follow her.

**Cole's old apartment**

Cole and Phoebe duck under some police tape across the door and walk in. Phoebe sees a blood stain on the carpet "Oh, God."

Cole says "You okay?" Cole shuts the door. "Try not to touch anything, you don't wanna leave your fingerprints."

Phoebe says "What if I want to get a premonition?"

Cole says "Use the back of your hand."

Phoebe touches objects while Cole looks around the apartment. He goes into the bedroom "Did you find something?"

She goes over to him "Just this place, it's strange to be back here."

Phoebe says "I know. It's strange to be back here too."

Cole says "This was the first taste I had of a normal life. There were mornings I'd wake up next to you and I didn't feel evil. I was just a guy in love with a beautiful girl. I wanted it so much. I started to believe that lie."

Phoebe says "That's not a lie anymore. We can have that. We can have a life together."

"How?" Cole asks.

Phoebe says "Well, by taking out the bad guys who wanna take it away from us."

Phoebe touches something and has a premonition

_Premonition_

_The two demons killing Reese. Prue is standing near and turns away._

_End of premonition_

Cole asks "What did you see?"

Phoebe says "Prue, she turned her back. Why didn't she do anything to stop them?"

Cole says "Stop who?"

Phoebe says "Uh, uh, demons. They, uh, sort of had vampire teeth and they were floating. They were killing Davidson."

Cole says "I know. They're Seekers. They have ways of gathering information fast. Really fast."

Phoebe says "Do you know how to vanquish them?"

Cole says "No."

Phoebe says "Well, let's hope Mikey or the Book of Shadows does."

**Reese's office**

Andrea walks in. A seeker is there. She gets a fright "Oh my God. Oh, you startled me. Uh, are you waiting for Inspector Davidson?"

Seeker #1 says "Are you expecting him?"

Andrea says "Uh, not tonight, he's in the field."

Seeker #1 says "Where?"

Seeker #2 floats to the ground from the roof behind Andrea "I'm sorry." She sees Seeker #2. "I don't know."

Seeker #1 says "Are you sure about that?"

**Outside the office**

Prue is walking down the hallway with Andy and Michael. They hear a scream.

**Inside the office**

Andrea falls to the floor "What did she know?" Seeker 1 asks

Seeker #2 says "Nothing. She told me nothing."

Seeker #1 says "Which means he definitely knows something."

Prue uses her power to knock the door down. The seekers disappear just as Andy leads the way with his gun drawn. Prue notices the black shadow floating above Andrea. She waves her arm at it but nothing happens. Michael throws an energy ball at it again nothing happens. It changes into the Angel of Death.

"Andy!" Prue orders.

Andy points his gun and shoots at the Angel of Death after a split moment of being surprised by its sudden appearance. The bullets hit him but have no effect.

Angel of Death says "I'm beyond your powers. It's time."

Andrea's spirit comes out of her body "Who are you?"

Angel of Death says "I'm Death. And I'll be back."

He and Andrea disappear.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Living room**

Phoebe and Cole are there. Phoebe is flipping through the Book of Shadows."Here it is, _The Seekers_. They gather information by feeding on their victims brain stem cells. Lovely."

Cole says "Which means my landlady must have talked to Inspector Davidson about me, that's why they're after him. Does it say anything about demons taking on shadow form?"

Phoebe says "No, but it does have a vanquish. Do you wanna see it?"

She goes to hand it to Cole but he jumps back "Oh, no no no. Last time I touched that book it electrocuted me."

Phoebe says "Yeah, will, maybe because your intentions were evil. Maybe it knows now you're trying to be good."

Cole says "Better safe than sorry."

Prue and Michael flame in while Andy appears next to them in a flash of red. "Oh, alright, I need the Book. Wait a second, what is he doing here next to it?"

Cole says "Keeping my distance, don't worry."

Phoebe says "Uh, pardon the potential understatement of a cliché, but you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Close," Andy agrees.

Prue says "Yeah, among other things. I lost my innocent…"

"Davidson?" Cole questions.

Prue says "No, his partner. I mean, she was out of my sight for two seconds and then they got her."

Phoebe says "Was that them?"

Prue looks at the book "Uh, yeah, actually, I think so."

Phoebe says "They're demonic lie detectors. Only no one survives their test."

"Obviously. One of the more gruesome demons I've seen," Andy states offhandedly.

Cole says "They killed Mrs. Owens and now they're after Davidson."

Prue says "To get to you?"

Cole says "Yes, to get to me." There is silence "Maybe I should deal with this on my own." Cole stands up.

Phoebe says "No," Phoebe stands up. "You can't. You said it yourself. You don't know how to vanquish them."

Prue says "Um, unfortunately this isn't the only evil we're up against either."

Phoebe says "You mean the shadow?"

Prue says "Oh, yeah. Leo! Leo!"

Leo and Piper orb in. Leo is holding a crystal lamp "What's with the lamp?" Phoebe asks.

Leo says "A wedding present."

Leo grins however Piper does not look impressed "Bright isn't it?"

Prue says "Uh, yeah. Um, Leo, is there such a thing as death? Uh, I mean the Angel of Death."

Leo says "Yeah, sure. Why?"

Prue says "Because Mikey, Andy, and I met him."

Phoebe says "Uh, what, are you kidding me?"

Prue says "Yeah, that's how the shadow introduced himself to me when he took Davidson's partner. And then he said that he would be back too. I'm assuming for Davidson."

Cole says "He's not working with the demons."

Leo says "No, he can't be. Angel of Death isn't evil."

"What is he then?" Andy asks.

"He's a neutral being," Leo answers.

Prue says "The hell he isn't. And if Mikey and I can see him that must mean that we're supposed to stop him."

Leo says "Prue, you can't stop him. The Angel of Death always gets what he comes for."

Prue says "Yeah, well, not this time. Alright, I need to get a hold of Davidson. If I can get him here, I can protect him better."

Piper says "Hold it. Davidson? As in Reese Davidson, the D.A. investigator? He's the innocent?"

Prue says "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Piper says "One big great giant one. Prue, we can't protect him without telling him we're witches."

Prue says "Yeah, I know that Piper but I don't care, okay? I-I cannot stand by and watch death take that man."

Phoebe says "But that's what you do. At least according to my premonition. You turn your back when the demons attack."

Prue says "No, that doesn't make any sense."

Phoebe says "I know, but that's what I saw."

Prue says "Yeah, well, then you saw wrong. I'm not gonna let Death take any more of my innocents. I'm tired of losing people. So, Phoebe, do you have Davidson's card?"

Phoebe says "Mm-hm."

Phoebe leaves the room "Excuse me." Cole says.

"Wait a minute," Michael says

Cole walks out of the room and shimmers out Michael follows him by flaming out.

**Reese's office**

Paramedics cover Andrea over. An inspector is talking to Reese "I thought I was protecting her."

Inspector says "You alright, Inspector?"

Reese says "I should've warned her. I should've told her everything."

Inspector says "What exactly should you have told her?"

Reese says "Look, all that matters is I'm gonna take down the guy who did this. No matter what," His pager beeps. "The last thing I feel like is…I've gotta take this."

Reese walks out of the room. The Seekers are standing nearby. Reese goes down the hallway and Cole stands in front of him. "Forget about the Halliwell's, it's me you're after. I'll tell you whatever you wanna know, I promise. Just not here, it's not safe,"

Cole goes to touch his shoulder but Reese pushes it away "Don't touch me! You're under arrest. Turner and I will personally see to it."

Cole says "Wait." Cole listens.

Reese says "What do you mean, wait?"

Cole grabs Reese and they shimmer out. The two Seekers walk around the corner. They stop. "Did you sense that?" A seeker says.

Seeker #2 says "Belthazor's alive."

**Mausoleum**

Cole and Reese shimmer in and Michael is leaning against the wall waiting for Cole.

Cole says "I'm sorry, it was our only chance. They might be able to track me, but they'll have a hard time sensing me in a cemetery."

Reese says "How did we get…What the hell's happening? What was happening to me?"

"Inspector just breathe," Michael says.

Cole says "Try to calm down."

Reese says "Who are you?"

Cole looks at him and says "Somebody who just saved your life." Reese freaks out and backs away. "Try to calm down, Inspector. If I were a murderer, I would have killed you by now."

Reese says "Just-just-just let me go then. I'll just walk away."

Cole says "But I can't do that. If demons get to you, they'll find out the way to get to me is to kill Phoebe and I can't let that happen."

Reese says "When you say demon?"

Cole says "I don't mean as a metaphor."

"Oh, no," Michael says feeling something, he starts shaking trying to fight it.

"What is it, my liege?" Cole asks. He turns his head and sees Michael disappear in a red flash. "My liege?" Cole Questions looking around.

**Manor**

Leo places the lamp on a table. Prue is waiting near the phone practically being held down by Andy.

Prue says "Okay, Davidson won't answer our page. Something must have happened to him."

"There's no need to jump to conclusions," Andy soothes.

Phoebe comes down the stairs "Cole's gone."

Leo says "What do you mean gone?"

Phoebe says "I mean, he's not here. I've looked everywhere. He must have gone after Davidson alone, to protect us."

Michael appears in a flash of red light "Whoa,"

Piper says "Yeah, but if the Seekers get to him first…"

Prue says "We've gotta get Cole to bring him back here."

Phoebe says "The mausoleum. He could've taken him to the mausoleum. That's where Cole stays."

"He's there with Reese," Michael says.

Piper says "Is there any chance that's where you saw the Inspector die in your premonition?"

Phoebe says "Maybe. Let's go."

They head towards the door "I could astral there faster."

Leo says "What if the demon shows up? You can't vanquish them, you'll need the power of three spell."

Prue says "So then I won't vanquish them. I'll just protect Reese long enough to get him outta there."

Phoebe says "Prue…"

Prue says "Phoebe, your premonition is not gonna come true. I told you, this is one fight Death is not gonna win."

"Prue…" Andy starts to argue but Michael flames back out as Prue's head lowers and jaw opens and hits her chest.

**Mausoleum**

Cole pushes Reese against the wall "Stay the hell away from me." Reese says.

Cole says "I told you I'm not gonna hurt you."

The Seekers appear "Belthazor, I assume."

Cole sees a flame materialize "I'm sorry, who?" Michael becomes corporeal.

Seeker #1 says "We sensed your shimmer. You're losing your touch."

"His shimmer or mine?" Michael asks and the seekers turn around.

Cole quickly walks forward and says "Leave him out of this."

Seeker #1 says "Why would we want him? Now that we have you."

Seeker #2 says "Unless the human knows something Belthazor doesn't want us to know."

"Or Gonzalez," A seeker says grabbing him.

Seeker #2 says "No! We must not go after Gonzalez it is punishable by death,"

Seeker #1looks looks at the red flash materializing

Astral Prue astral projects in "Hi, Need a little help?"

Cole says "What are you doing here?"

Astral Prue winks at him and he looks at Michael "How did you get here? What the hell's going on?"

Seeker #1 says "Well, well, well. The mighty Belthazor, in bed with a witch."

Astral Prue says "Don't make me sick." Reese tries to run away but Seeker #2 throws him against the wall. Astral Prue waves her arm and sends seeker #1 away from Michael and Cole tackles Seeker #1. Astral Prue kicks Seeker #2 and he flies into a cement statue. Death appears beside Reece. "No."

"Giant glass thing!" Michael calls and he waves his arm sending it directly towards the seekers and Cole. Cole Shimmers out instinctively, as for the seekers they are hit.

Cole shimmers back in and he trips by a blast of telekinesis (By the baby) and Seeker #1 holds Cole on the ground.

Cole says "Prue! Mikey!"

Cole pushes Seeker #1 off and #2 jumps on him.

Astral Prue says to Death "Come out and fight you miserable coward." She kicks and punches him but her leg goes straight through him.

The Seekers hold down Cole. They show their fangs

Cole says "Prue! Mikey!"

Andy appears in a flash of red and he quickly takes in the scene. He fires a shot at one of the Seekers. The Seeker looks at Andy but is suddenly blasted back as the baby's telekinesis activates.

Astral Prue stops kicking and punching Death and glances at Andy.

Death says "I never lose. It's his time."

Astral Prue decides Andy is okay and faces death. She says "Over my dead body." She continues to punch him.

Cole pushes off the seekers and looks over at Astral Prue. He can't see Death. He tries to shoot energy balls at the Seekers but they disappear. Death disappears as well.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Living room**

Leo places the lamp on a different table and Piper stands behind him "It's just so bright."

Leo says "Of course it's bright. It's supposed to represent the light of eternal love."

"Wait, does that mean we can never turn it off?" Piper asks

Phoebe says "At this rate you're gonna turn it off in record time."

Piper says "I'm just saying, I don't think it belongs in the living room."

"Or the parlor, the dining room, the foyer." Leo lists off all the places it doesn't seem to fit.

Piper looks at Phoebe and says "Pheebs?"

Phoebe says "Oh, do you think I'm stupid, I am staying out of this. Besides, I'm more concerned about…"

Cole shimmers in with Reese as Michael flames in and Prue projects into her body.

Cole says "I wouldn't revert to my demon form and I could've used some help." Cole lays him on the couch.

Prue says "I was busy saving Davidson. And Mikey was trying to keep the seekers away from you,"

Cole says "No, that's what I was doing."

"Hello? What happened? Is he okay?" Phoebe asks

"He almost wasn't. The Seekers were at the Courthouse waiting for him." Cole explains.

Prue says "And then they tracked Cole to the mausoleum."

"Well, how do you know they didn't track you here?" Leo asks

Cole says "They retreated first. They have to be close to a shimmer to track it."

"They retreated?" Phoebe repeats

Prue says "Yeah. I kicked ass."

Cole says "No, you kicked air. Your mortal husband did more than that."

"She's not supposed to be fighting anyway," Andy points out.

Prue ignores Andy's attempt to support her and says "No, I told you that I was fighting the Angel of Death and obviously I won."

Leo says "Prue, that's not possible."

Prue says "Well he's alive isn't he?"

Cole says "For now maybe. But the Seekers will be back and they'll out for blood, mine and yours. The only thing they don't know is how to find us."

Prue says "Yes, and now they know Davidson is the key."

Cole says "If you had just worked with me…"

Prue says "You know, you're not exactly the poster boy for teamwork, Cole."

Piper says "Hey, you were supposed to stick with us, remember?"

Cole says "I was trying to protect you. All of you." He looks at everyone in the room

Phoebe says "By exposing yourself?"

Cole says "Better me than you."

Prue says "You know, the one thing you failed to consider, Cole, is no matter how dangerous Davidson is to us, you were more dangerous."

Cole says "Oh, no, wait a minute, I think that I proved myself to you…"

Phoebe steps up and says "No, Cole, that's not what she meant. You're a part of our lives now. You know almost everything about us. If you had lost…"

Cole says "The Seekers could use what they know to destroy you."

Leo says "I better check with the Elders, this is getting complicated."

Reese starts to wake up and he sees Leo orb out. He starts to freak out "Uh, Inspector, you hit your head."

He jumps up off the couch and pulls out his gun. "I didn't hit it that hard. Whatever I just saw, it wasn't because I hit my head."

"Hey, Reese, calm down. You're not in danger here," Andy assures him while pushing Prue behind him.

Prue looks around behind him and says "Alright, look, I know that this may seem hard to believe after everything that you've been through tonight, but we are on your side, okay, we're the good guys."

Reese says "I don't know what you people are but good isn't topping my list of ideas."

"We're trying to help you now please lower your gun before you accidentally shoot my pregnant wife," Andy insists.

Reese slowly lowers it but he keeps it at the ready.

Cole says "Sorry but we can't let you leave."

Phoebe says "Cole."

Reese says "Try and stop me."

Cole says "Inspector, you're in a room with three witches and two demons, do you really think that gun's gonna help?"

"Shut up, Man," Andy snaps.

Prue says "Look, I don't really know how to tell you this but it's not just demons that are after you. The Angel of Death wants you too. Now please, please, if you stay here we can protect you."

Reese says "I'm not afraid of Death." Cole walks towards him. "You on the other hand are a different matter." Reese runs outside.

Phoebe says "Cole."

Cole says "He's gonna expose you. He'll gather evidence and…"

Piper says "Cole, we don't kidnap cops and then hold them against their will."

Phoebe says "But we do follow them and protect them against their will. Come on." Then she says to Cole "Not you, you stay here."

Cole says "So, what? I'm just, I'm just meant to wait here?"

Piper says "Yeah, no shimmering and lock the door behind us. Prue?"

Prue says "You guys go ahead."

Phoebe says "What about the demons?"

Prue says "Yeah, the demons are just pawns, I'm going over their heads."

"Plus we have a doctor's appointment or did you forget?" Andy teases in an effort to lighten the mood.

Piper and Phoebe leave while Prue puts her hands on her hips. "I did not forget," she insists.

Michael walks up to the attic and gets some potions that were left on the table. The book is lying on the stand and he opens it and looks through the pages. He looks at a page it's about his father and him. He looks up at the ceiling and says "If anyone can hear me please, I need to know what happened that night when my mom was killed. Please." He begs.

There is an outline of blue in the center of the attic as a woman in red, The Seer, appears. "My liege," She says, "Take my hand and you will see the very moment of that day,"

He hesitates a little and then he grabs her hand and he is pulled into a premonition

_Premonition_

_Teresa and her mother are in the kitchen talking, "I cannot believe you are willing to let him keep his demonic powers," Teresa's mother says._

"_Why are you so mad about it?" Teresa asks. _

"_Oh, my bad Honey, just a kid of a powerful demon is in our living room, why wouldn't I get mad?" Teresa's mother says. _

"_Look, mother even if I did bind his powers it wouldn't stop demons from coming after him," Teresa explains. "Besides they're going to go after him anyway," _

"_Why what do you mean?" Her mother asks._

"_Look, I spoke to Penny Halliwell the other day," Teresa says receiving a look of confusion from her mother "Michael is a cousin of The Charmed Ones," _

_Her mother's eyes widen as three demons shimmer in at that moment Teresa sends two flying while her mother tries to tap into ones powers. "Okay I'll take one, and you'll take one," Teresa says as she starts to fight along with her mother._

"_Mother," Michael says entering the room upon hearing the crashing noises. _

"_Michael go back to the room," she orders. She drops a potion and it rolls to the living room. _

_Michael goes to the living room and he throws the potion at a demon vanquishing him. Another demon shimmers in. Michael shimmers between the two demons, who form energy ball, he shimmers out of the way as they throw the energy balls and vanquish each other. _

_Teresa has a potion and she joins hands with her mother as Michael steps to the side. Teresa throws the potion but the demon throws a fireball at it and there is a huge explosion that doesn't affect Teresa or her mother. The blast hits Michael and he is thrown backwards._

_End of premonition_

Michael gasps as he returns from the vision and The Seer disappears. 

**The Doctor's Office**

"Prudence Trudeau," the assistant calls.

Andy and Prue stand up and follow the assistant into a room. Andy helps Prue onto the table and he sits on the chair next to her.

"So we're here for a check-up and ultrasound," the assistant reads off a clipboard. "Have you found out the sex of the baby?" she asks.

Prue says "No, we're hoping to find that out today."

The assistant nods and looks back at the clipboard. "And according to your record, you're five months and a week?"

"Yes," Andy answers for her.

The assistant begins to set up for the ultrasound. "Does Daddy want a boy or girl?" she asks to keep up a conversation.

Andy exchanges a glance with Prue as they technically already know they're having a girl. "Girl," he replies, hiding the smirk.

"Hmm… Daddy's princess," the assistant jokes.

Prue leans forward a little. "Except she's going to be a Momma's girl," Prue decides.

The assistant laughs and pulls out the gel. "This may be a little cold," she warns before spreading it on Prue's stomach. "Let's find your baby," she whispers to herself while moving the ultrasound picture around. After a moment of silence she points. "There she is," the assistant announces.

"Girl?" Andy demands.

"Yes, a girl. Congratulations," she offers. "I'm going to go get the doctor so he can look over everything but I believe you'll have a healthy baby girl in a few months."

**Beach**

Prue is standing there with a paper in her hand, _Come on, Mikey,_ she says to herself as he flames in.

"You okay?" She asks him and he nods

They begin to do the spell "_'Spirits of air, sand and sea, converge to set the Angel free, in the wind I send this rhyme, bring Death before me, before my time.'_ Come on, I know that you can hear me." Prue says.

The Angel of Death appears "Are you sure you really want to me?" He asks startling them.

"Uh…" Prue says.

The Angel of Death says "Come on, I don't have all day. There are people waiting. You definitely don't have all day. So what is it? I took your husband and you want him back?" He looks at Michael "Brother?" He then says "Your Mothers?"

Prue says "Don't talk about her, don't talk about my mother."

The Angel of Death says "That should've been an easy guess where the sad little girl lies."

"Hey buddy, watch it," Michael says.

Prue says "You want Reece Davidson and it's our job to protect him. So what do you want from me? What do I have to do?"

The Angel of Death says "That's not why you called me."

"Yes, it is." Prue says.

The Angel of Death says "No, that's an excuse. You're mad at me for taking mommy."

Prue says "I told you not to talk about her."

The Angel of Death says "What were you? Ten? I'm just guessing now." He looks at Michael "Eleven maybe?" He says

Prue says "Just stop it!"

The Angels of Death says "Younger, I bet. And now you think by saving this, which is it, Davidson, you think you'll have beat me somehow. Somehow you'll have finally won."

Prue says "Just go away."

"No, you wanted me, now you've got me. You're wasting precious time." The Angel of Death says.

Prue says "I'm sorry."

The Angel of Death says "It's not my time you're wasting, it's yours. You refuse to accept me for what I am which keeps you from mourning me."

"You don't know me. You don't know anything about me." Prue retorts back at him.

"But I've seen it so many times before. The anger, the pain. You lock up your tears and angrily steal yourself against me as it I was the ultimate evil." The angel of Death explains.

Prue looks at him and says "You are the ultimate evil."

The Angel of Death says "No, I'm not good or evil, I just am. I'm inevitable."

"Neutral?" Michael asks and The Angel of Death nods.

Prue says "What do I have to do to save Davidson?"

The Angel of Death says "Huh. You still don't get it do you? There's nothing you can do."

Prue says "I can't just let an innocent man die."

"You have to let him die, you have no choice. And until you learn to accept that, you'll just keep missing the bigger picture." The Angel of Death says.

"What bigger picture?" Prue asks.

"I'll show you. Oh, don't worry, it's not your time. Well, not just yet anyway." The Angel of Death says. He holds out his hand and Prue takes it. They disappear.

"Great conversation, really," Michael says flaming out.

**San Francisco Police Department**

Andy is at his computer, looking at it weird and Leo is standing over his shoulder with a phone to his ear.

"Davidson hired Andrea to check the girls out. Her funeral is at San Francisco Memorial. That's their best bet," Andy says.

"Andy thinks Davidson will show at Andrea's funeral at San Francisco Memorial," Leo relays to Piper who is on the other end.

"San Francisco Memorial. On it," Piper answers.

They hang up and Leo turns to see Andy staring at his screen. "What's up, Man?" Leo asks.

Andy silently stares at his computer. "Mikey, and Zeke, messed up my computer doing their thing with a suspect Michael is tracking," Andy replies and then says "Prue. She just does not listen at all. I get how important this is to her. I really do but she never once stops to think about how important she is to me. She walks right into trouble and I'm left on the sidelines to worry about whether I'm going to see her again," Andy explains. He tosses a pen across the room in his frustration. Michael flames in at that moment in the bathroom and walks out. He runs Into an officer by accident

"Michael won't let something happen to Prue or her baby," Leo says.

"It doesn't matter how responsible he is or how powerful he is. Things still happen that is not anyone's fault. Besides, he's still a kid. He shouldn't have to protect everyone and neither should Prue for that matter," Andy insists.

"That's just the way they are," Leo replies.

Andy glares over at Leo. "So its wrong for me to tell them to lay low? Look, Leo, every time I turn around I have to face the very real possibility that she's going to get hurt and I'm never there to help," he snaps. "How would you feel if Piper started running off to fight demons without you? And on top of that, being pregnant?"

Leo nods in understanding. "I would be worried out of my mind," he admits.

"It doesn't matter who's with her…" Andy whispers. "I still worry and it drives me insane."

"Remind me to watch where I am going next time," Michael says receiving a look from both Andy and Leo "I just ran into this Really Rude officer!" Michael practically yells.

"I can hear you," The officer says

Michael turns around and says "I know I said loudly," He turns back to Andy and Leo "What's up?"

"What did you two do to my laptop?" Andy asks. Michael walks over to it and pushes some buttons.

"Hey, I just came to tell you that Prue went with the Angel of Death somewhere and yeah," Michael says.

Andy spins his chair around to face Michael. "See that is exactly what I'm talking about," Andy replies. He looks at Leo but waves his hand at Michael. "Never mind," he mutters under his breath.

Michael starts to walk away when Andy pulls him back by the arm "Look, on another note, I need some help," Michael looks at him weird "Father Austin asked me to see if I can find a girl,"

"And you were hoping Junior detective Mikey could help you out on this one?" Michael assumes. "What do you need?"

Andy hands him a photo of the girl "I want you to do that crystal and map thing you guys do,"

"Andy I cant really use magic too…" Michael begins

"Please, Father Austin is counting on me, and im counting on you please?"

"Fine, I'll do it but if Prue asks im going to tell her what im doing," Michael says flaming out.

"Why would I mind Prue knowing I'm trying to find a victim?" Andy returns.

**Cemetery**

People are there attending Andrea's funeral. The seekers and Davidson are there

Piper's car, which is parked nearby and Phoebe's on her cell phone "Prue, Andy and Mikey left right after we did. And they haven't been back there?"

Cole on the other line says "No one's been here. I'm going out of my mind."

"Yeah, try sitting in a car for sixteen hours." Phoebe says in the usual sarcasm.

Cole looks around "No sign of any demons?" he asks "None here,"

Phoebe says "No, not yet. But Andy led us to Davidson who led us to a, uh…"

"To a what?" Cole asks.

Phoebe says "Never mind. Uh, if Prue, Andy or Mikey come back, tell them to call us. I love you." She hangs up.

Cole says "Phoebe? Phoebe?" he puts the phoebe down on the receiver.

Phoebe says "Okay, so now what?"

Piper says "Well, we can't crash the funeral. I guess we just watch from here."

Phoebe says "I don't understand. You tell a guy that Death is after him and he goes to a cemetery. How smart is that?"

**Funeral**

The Seekers walk over to Reece "You want me? Fine. But these people have been through enough." Reece walks away and the Seekers follow.

Piper says "Phoebe." They get out of the car. The Seekers follow Reece into a church. Seeker #2 closes the door and puts a bar in the handles. Phoebe and Piper arrive outside. Reece gets out his gun and shoots at them.

Phoebe says "Reece, get out of there!"

"Run!" Piper yells.

Seeker #2 floats behind Reece as Seeker #1 says "You've been so brave, Inspector. Don't ruin it now. Where's Belthazor?"

Reece looks at him weird "Belthazor?"

Prue and The Angel of Death appear. Seeker #2 bites Reece's neck. Prue gasps and looks away "Oh, my god."

The Angel of Death says "It's his time. Just like it was your mother's time."

Phoebe looks and says "Prue?"

Piper says "Prue, open the gate!"

The Angel of Death says "Stop fighting me." The Seekers disappear. The Angel of Death walks over to Reece and his spirit rises from his body. He and the Angel of Death disappear.

The thing blocking the door moves away as the baby telekinetically moves it.

**Commercial Break**

**Church**

Phoebe and Piper get inside "Prue."

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "I don't know."

Phoebe says "Did the demons do something to you?"

"No." Prue answers.

Piper says "How did you even get in here?"

Prue says "Uh, Death brought me."

"I'm sorry." Phoebe says not fully understanding the answer from her sister.

Prue says "You know, I-I don't completely understand it myself."

"Prue, how can you stand there and let him die?" Piper asks.

Prue says "Because it was his time, alright. I wanted to save him but I couldn't."

Piper says "You didn't even try."

Prue says "I'm sorry." Prue kneels down beside Reece and cries. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

**Manor**

In the attic Michael and Zeke are by the book "S_pirits of air, sand and sea, converge to set the Angel free, in the wind I send this rhyme bring death before me before my time,_" Michael chants and the Angel of death appears.

"What is it?" The angel of death asks and Michael just backs away slowly.

"I…I wanted to ask you something," Michael says and The angel of Death nods. "Well, did you take my grandparents?" He asks.

"And that would be?" The angel of death asks

"Mr. and Mrs. Gonzalez," Michael says.

"I have no knowledge of taking your grandparents Michael," The Angel of death says.

"Great, just great," Michael says going to the scrying map and grabbing the crystal as the angel of death disappears.

"What are you doing?" Zeke asks walking to Michael.

"Im scrying for a lost witch," Michael says and Zeke looks at him confused. "I'm trying to find my grandparents, I mean if they are the carriers of my mom having powers right?" As those words leave his mouth The doorbell rings. "Who is that?"

"Andy," Zeke suggests looking at the attic door.

"No, it can't be he just called said he was leaving the station," Michael says "No way he got home that fast," He starts to go to the attic door "Stay here," he flames out.

**Downstairs **

The phone rings and Cole walks into the foyer to answer it. Seeker #1 appears in front of him. Michael flames in and runs to the door not seeing the seekers and Cole for the time being. He opens the door and no one is there. Cole, never taking eyes off of Michael, sees Michael close the door and turn back around. Cole turns back to the seekers and says "Ever hear of a doorbell?"

Seeker #1 says "I thought we'd surprise you."

Michael says "Cole, remind me to take Zeke home…" He pauses upon seeing Seeker #2 jumps on top of Cole. The answering machine picks up.

He hears Phoebe's voice on the machine "Cole, if you're there, pick up the phone. Actually, don't pick up the phone, just get out of the manor."

Michael panics and throws and energy ball and heads towards the phone "Phoebe!" He says. "Whoa," She hears him say and dropping the phone.

Prue says "Should I astral there?"

Piper says "I think we should stick together."

Phoebe looks at Piper upon not receiving an answer from Michael "Mikey!" She turns to Piper "Faster."

Piper goes faster and almost crashes into a car.

Cole hits Seeker #2 with a lamp and he falls into a table. Seeker #1 runs to Michel and he drops the phone and shimmering out. Seeker #2 jumps on Cole and tries to bite him. Michael reappears "Seeker guys!" Michael says waving his hand and sending them flying away from him. Cole tries to throw energy balls at the seekers but they dodge them. Seeker #2 jumps on Cole and they crash into the furniture. Cole is knocked unconscious. Seeker #1 grabs Michael and throws him.

Andy walks into the house and sees things destroyed and Michael hitting the banister wall on the steps. "Mikey," Andy says running to him.

"Andy," Michael says "Look out," Michael says forming an energy ball and it hits the mirror, "Uh-oh," Michael says as it flies back at him at rapid speed causing him to go flying into Andy's gun as he pulls the trigger.

Seeker #1goes to Cole and says "Now, let's see what you don't want us to know."

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk in and see Seeker #2 about to bite Cole and Prue swings her arm using a strong amount of her power on Seeker #2. Phoebe hits Seeker #1 in the face and Prue kicks Seeker #2 in the stomach. Piper helps Cole up.

Piper says to Cole "Okay, come on, come on."

Prue continues to kick Seeker #2. Andy goes behind her and says "Prue." She spins around and he gently pulls her back "Don't."

Prue joins Piper and Phoebe and they recite a spell _"Knowledge gained by murderous means is wisdom's bitter enemy. The mind that burns with stolen fire, will now become your funeral pyre."_

Smoke rises from the Seekers and they are engulfed in flames and disappear. Phoebe goes over to Cole and they kiss.

Prue says "Well, at least we saved one."

Phoebe says "Wow, did you hear that? You just reached innocent status."

Cole says "Well, that's good."

Phoebe says "To Prue no one's more important."

Leo orbs in "Mikey," He says seeing him on the floor by the stairs and ever one turns to him.

Piper says "Wow, nice timing. You missed the show."

Leo says "I know, but they told me to miss it." He heals Michael and then he turns to Prue "You okay?"

Prue says "Yeah." She walks up to Andy and is drawn into his arms. Andy whispers something in her ear and she smiles just a little.

Piper says "What do you mean they told you to miss it? The Elders were behind this whole thing?"

Leo says "No, but they knew they had to let Prue learn a lesson by herself. The hard way."

Cole says "What lesson?"

Prue says "That Death is not the evil."

Phoebe says "You okay?"

Prue answers "Yeah." she leaves the room. Andy follows after her.

Leo says "She just needs some time."

Piper says "And we need a maid." Phoebe nudges Cole and they run out of the room. "You know, I was thinking. This lamp is not worth fighting over, so if you love it then I love it."

Leo says "Yeah?"

Piper says "Yeah, I mean, uh, life's too short." They kiss. Leo knocks the table the lamp was on and it smashes on the floor. "Ooh! Wow. Now I love it even more."

Suddenly everything including the sisters, freeze as the angel of death shows up and holds his hand out.

There is a golden glow as a man in grey shows up "It's not his time, he must remain alive," The man says.

"I'm sorry and you are?" The angel of death asks confused.

"I'd be the Angel of Destiny, and its not his destiny to die," He holds out his hand and a whitelighter, Natalie shows up. "Heal him, in the heavens," He disappears along with the angel of death and Natalie.

Michael's spirit enters the portal between life and death "Whoa, what's going on?" He asks as Natalie orbs in front of his spirit, holding out her hands.

"Go, go back to your cousins they need you, Michael," She says as she heals the spirit and he returns to his body. Much like Piper had once before.

**Beach**

Prue is sitting on some rocks looking out at the water as The Angel of Death appears. "You contemplating the tides? Can't control them anymore than me,"

Prue says "Okay, I get that you're not evil but what I don't get is why I wasn't supposed to fight the demons."

The Angel of Death says "Well, you were alone and out-numbered."

Prue says "I still could've fought."

The Angel of Death says "But you would've lost, Prue."

Prue looks at him confused and says "How did you know my name?"

The Angel of Death says "I read it off my list. It was the next one after Reece Davidson."

Prue says "You were coming for me."

The Angel of Death says "If you had have stopped fighting me, yes. That's why you were able to see me. It's the bigger picture, Prue. Focusing all your anger against me leaves you vulnerable to the real evils of this world. You do well to remember that in the future. What?"

Prue says "I don't know, you know, I've been mad at you for so long. Ever since mom died. I don't know how else to be."

The Angel of Death says "You grieve and then you move on." Death disappears. Prue sits there and cries.

Andy joins her after a few moments and wraps his jacket around her. "You shouldn't be sitting out here in the cold," he whispers.

"I know. I'm sorry I worry you," Prue replies, leaning into him.

"I know it's something you have to do," Andy assures her. He wipes the few tears away from her cheeks.

Prue smirks just a little. "I'm getting too fat to fight. I might have to stop for awhile. I know you're going to be upset," she jokes.

"Very much," Andy laughs. "How about we go out to eat now that you're past the sickness part of the pregnancy?" he suggests.

"I accept but I think you'll have to help me up," Prue admits. Andy does so and helps her back to the car.

**Michael's school**

Michael is there doing his homework when Andy walks into the school library. Michael doesn't notice Andy sit next to him. "Hey Mikey," He says.

"Yeah, what are you doing in this part of town?" Michael asks.

"I came to apologize," Andy says apologetically.

"Apologize?" Michael says confused "For what?"

"I said some things about you, yesterday at the station." Andy says.

Michael closes his book and says "I know, I heard you guys talking," Michael explains "But it is true, Just because I am powerful doesn't mean I should always be running into Danger. Let alone bring your pregnant wife into it."

"I apologize that they may be hurtful but I'm not sorry I said them," Andy elaborates carefully. "Okay, listen, Michael, I'm going to do a comparison. You are going to be like Zeke before he had use of your powers and Zeke is going to be like you as in he has your powers and you have none…" Andy begins.

"Okay…" Michael agrees, not entirely sure where Andy was going with this.

Andy nods and continues. "Zeke with his awesome powers leaves you behind to take care of some demons in order to protect you. How do you feel?" he asks.

Michael shrugs. "Disappointed but okay," he replies.

"Right, now Zeke takes Rosaline, your girlfriend, with him to vanquish demons. How about now?" Andy presses, hinting toward how he felt when Michael and Prue fight demons.

"Worried, a little mad," Michael admits.

"How about when Zeke leaves Rosaline alone with the demons to fight them?" Andy asks. Michael doesn't say anything and Andy claps Michael on the shoulder. "I realize it's not a perfect example but think about it," Andy orders.


	42. Pre-witched

**Pre-Witched**

**Manor: Bathroom**

Piper and Leo are in the shower and they are giggling. "See, we finally found a place where we can be alone." Piper says.

Leo says "Yeah, this is perfect. Now all we have to do is move all our stuff in here and nobody will bother us."

"Yeah," Piper agrees

They kiss. There's a knock at the door and Phoebe walks in covering her eyes "I'm not looking at anything and I do not see anything. No one's looking, no one's looking at anything." She peeks through the gap between her fingers. "I just need to get my gloss. And Mikey's comb,"

Piper wipes the steam from the window and sees Phoebe "Phoebe!" she yells.

Phoebe says "I'm sorry, were you guys in the middle of the... ew!"

Piper says "No, not yet. Phoebe, would you just get out of here!"

Phoebe gets her gloss out of a drawer. And Michaels comb from the mirror cabinet "Found it. Okay, I'm going now. Outta here. Found the gloss." She heads towards the door.

"Watch out for the..." Piper begins as Phoebe hits the wall

Phoebe runs into the wall "Ooh! Ow, I'm okay." She leaves.

**Piper's room**

Piper and Leo are in their robes. Prue and Michael walk in "Hey, you guys." Prue says

"Wussup," Michael says looking around.

Piper says "Heya, Prue, are you two lost?"

Prue says "Uh, no, but my keys are. So are Mikey's shoes. Have you seen them?"

"No, have you seen the way out?" Piper asks.

Prue looks at her sister and says "Uh, I-I-I knocked didn't I?" she turns to Michael "Didn't I?"

Piper says "But you didn't wait for an answer."

Prue realizes that and turns around "Oh, right, god, I'm really sorry. Look at me. Look at me, I'm leaving, I'm leaving." She drags Michael along with her.

Piper says "Yes." Prue leaves and Michael closes the door.

Leo says "Well, we knew what we were getting into."

"So maybe it's time we get out of it." Piper suggests.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

Piper says "Okay, once upon a time before we were witchy women, Prue and I shared this amazing apartment in North Beach. But then when Grams got sick, we decided to move back to the manor for a while, and we gave up the apartment to friends and your wife was smart enough to keep in touch with them."

Leo says "Should I be taking notes?"

Piper continues and says "They're moving out. They're moving out and they will give us first shot at taking over the lease."

Leo says "Whoa. Are you sure we can?"

Piper says "Well, the rent's a little steep but..."

Leo says "No, no, no, I mean, the bigger are you sure we can. You guys didn't get your powers until you all moved back in together. There might be some supernatural ramifications to living apart."

Piper says "Okay, but what about the marital ramifications to living together? I mean, Leo, everything we do is about navigating our charmed lives. I mean, when do we get to concentrate on our married life? Maybe this apartment falling into our laps is a sign. A sign that it's time to move out of the manor and in together," They start to kiss. "What do you think the odds are of pulling this off before the next demon attacks?"

**A witch's apartment**

A witch is kneeling in front of her altar, chanting. Five candles are floating around her. Something lurks behind her. Her black cat jumps on her lap and gives her a fright. The candles drop "Oh! Shadow. You gave me a fright, little one. You know better than to interrupt me during ritual. Now go. Go." The cat walks away. The witch continues chanting. The cat jumps on the bar and knocks off a bottle. "What on earth are you doing?" she asks turning around. The cat knocks another bottle off. "Shadow?" The cat hisses at her. "Don't do this. Please." It pushes another bottle full of black liquid closer to the edge. "No!"

The cat pushes the bottle off with its paw and it smashes on the floor. The cat jumps on the floor and stands in the liquid. Mist surrounds the cat and it changes into a human "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He asks and she screams.

**Church **

Later that night, Michael, Prue and Andy walk into the Church and look for Father Austin. They don't see anyone except for a man wearing black.

"Excuse me sir," Michael says and Prue and Andy walk behind him. "Have you seen Father Austin anywhere?"

The man says "He went home for the night, is there anything I can help you with?" He turns around and sees Prue. "Prue,"

"Brendan?" Prue says looking at him with wide eyes.

**Opening Credits**

**Manor: Kitchen**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo are sitting around the table. Prue, Andy, Michael, Phoebe and Leo are reading the different sections out of the newspaper. Piper's just sitting there hands crosses as if she were praying.

Phoebe says "Flakes."

Leo passes Phoebe the Corn Flakes "Ugh, the Warriors."

"Milk, please," Michael says pouring fruity pebbles into his bowl.

Phoebe says "Pathetic defense."

"Someone pass the, uh..." Leo begins,

Andy holds out part of the newspaper to Leo. "I'll take the sports section."

Phoebe says "Hey, what time does the BART...?"

Prue answers Phoebe "Every fifteen minutes on a Saturday."

Phoebe says "Good. Mamma needs a new pair of shoes." Prue looks at her, "I know, limited funds. I'll limit my shopping to window, I promise."

Prue says "I will gladly trade somebody for the opinion page."

"Prue, I have to leave in fifteen minutes…" Andy starts while getting up from his seat.

Piper says, "Leo and I are moving." Everyone puts down their papers and looks at her "Thinking of moving, out of the manor. Um, milk?" she says taking it from Mikey as he is about to grab it

"Hey, I wasn't done with that," Michael says.

"Excuse me?" Prue says.

Phoebe says "Wait a minute. Life altering plans cannot be squeezed in between 'pass the newspaper' and 'who ate the Special K?'."

Piper says "Okay, look, we all knew this would happen sooner or later. It's just sooner. Well, actually, it's later because I've been married for weeks and we're still living in a bedroom with the wallpaper I picked out when I was nine. Not to mention the bathroom sharing and the family breakfasts."

"We're married and we didn't move out," Andy points out, waving his hand between him and Prue.

Prue says "And the whole saving the world on a weekly basis thing. I mean, Piper, we don't live here just for sentimental value, alright. We live here because we're the strongest here."

Piper says "Right, I know. Leo, a little assist?"

Leo begins to explain "Well, there have been times when you've handled things on your own, I mean, without Piper plus with a baby on the way, you two need more room."

Piper says "Lots more room. And there was the time when I went to Hawaii or when I went away with Leo and everything was fine."

"We already decided that we'd clean out the sewing room for the baby," Andy argues that there was enough room.

"Thank you, Andy," Prue exclaims gratefully.

"Do I get to kick her first?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Everything was not fine, Piper, alright. The charmed gig is all about being a trio, alright. Without you..."

Leo says "Well, you'd still have her. We wouldn't be moving far."

Piper says "Just far enough so I can have my own life. Our own life. We all knew this would happen, I'm just the one that's saying it first. We can't live together forever."

Prue says "Right, and we also can not ignore the responsibility that we inherited from our family."

Piper says "Well, you guys have to try and understand I have two families now. Besides, wasn't it you, Miss Phoebe, who moved to New York three years ago?"

Phoebe says "No, no, that doesn't count. That was before the whole destiny thing kicked in. We didn't get our powers until six months after Grams died. Speaking of, what do you think she would say if she knew you were even considering this?"

_Flashback: Three years earlier_

_**Manor: Kitchen**_

_Prue is standing there talking on the phone. _

_Grams walks in holding the newspaper "____Morons! Why does that pre-pubescent have to throw the paper in the shrubbery?" Grams yells as she walks into the kitchen._

_Prue, __on phone, says "Roger seems to have forgotten an entire forest of his family tree so now the head count for the ceremony is up to 180. I know…"_

_Piper walks in "Grams! The doctor was very clear when he said no caffeine." She yells. "Here, have some nice tea." She gets the tea out of the cupboard._

_Prue__ on phone "No, that would just be my sister yelling and it will be a lot easier when I move out."_

"_Grams, where's the paper?" Piper yells with a smile towards Prue. Grams hands her the paper. Piper continues to smiles. _

_Prue says __in phone "Can I call you back? Thank you." Prue hangs up._

_Grams' says "__You know, I'm so glad to have the two of you in the same place. It's a rarity. Oh, listen, do me a favor, I just treated myself and bought…tada!" She holds up a camera._

_Prue says "__A great new camera. Even though it's last years model. What is it? A '96?" _

_Grams' says "__Well, I just like to just get a picture, you know."_

_Piper quickly looks up and turns to Prue "__Did you say you were moving out?" She asks. _

_Prue looks at her knowingly "__Yes, I did. We can't all live here with Grams forever."_

_Grams says "__Yeah, uh, maybe just a couple of quick shots, you know, candids."_

"_Uh, when was this decided?" Piper asks_

_Prue says "__Oh, I don't know, probably when I was proposed to."_

_Grams grabs her chest and starts breathing "Uh, maybe later."_

_Piper and Prue turn around towards there grandmother " __Grams?" They go over to her. "Please sit down." Piper suggests _

_Prue says "__You only just got back from hospital." _

_Grams says "__Okay, I'll take it easy." The doorbell rings. "After I get that."_

_**Foyer**_

_Prue and Piper follow Grams into the foyer. Grams' opens the door. Phoebe and two policemen are standing there "Oh, you guys didn't have to get out of bed for little old me."_

_A cop says "__Mrs. Halliwell?"_

_Grams looks at the cops and she says "__Can I hear what she did first before I answer that?"_

_Cop says "__She was caught shoplifting."_

_Phoebe says "__Oh, that is so not true, I just forgot to pay for them, Grams. The store's not even pressing charges."_

_Grams' says " __Phoebe." _

_Phoebe says "__Oh, please don't sound so disappointed. Look, you're always talking about how we should spend more time together and, well, here we all are. Okay, that was really fun." Phoebe walks inside. _

_Grams' says "__Phoebe, what is the matter with you? How can you behave so recklessly? What about your destiny, your-your future?"_

_Phoebe says "__Well, maybe my future plans don't match up to the ones that you've mapped out."_

_Cop says "__We're, uh, gonna need to take back those shoes that you…"_

_Phoebe says "__Forgot to pay for?"_

_Cop says "__Right."_

_Phoebe takes off the shoes._

_End of flashback_

**Shoe Store**

Phoebe hands a pair of shoes back to the salesman "They're just out of my price range."

Salesman says "But they're…"

Phoebe cuts him off "Perfect, I know. And I'm sure all these will be perfect too." She hands back more shoes and The salesman walks away. Phoebe picks up another shoe. "Okay, I'm weak, can you show me this one too?" The warlock stands behind Phoebe and takes the shoe away from her. He throws it away. Phoebe turns around and his eyes glow. "Or not."

The warlock says "Those were so last season."

Phoebe swings a punch and he blocks it. He grabs her but she flips him over. He then levitates her in the air. "Whoa, down boy." He drops her on the floor. "Whoa, who'd you steal that power from?"

Warlock says "That's for me to know and you to find…"

Phoebe runs and jumps in the air and kicks him and he falls into a chair "I hear spikes are making a come back." She throws a high heeled shoe at him and it sticks in his forehead. He disappears in a form of black dots.

**Manor**

Prue, Andy and Michael are in the attic, Michael is scrying. Prue is looking through the book, as it was the only magical way Andy would allow her to help and Andy was flipping through notes he had on the case. "I'm not finding anything in the book," Prue states as she carries it over to Michael. "How about you? Got anything?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I mean I feel like it's trying to drop but then it doesn't," Michael says.

Andy glances up from his folder. "It's not leaning toward the Golden State Apartments, is it?" Andy asks.

Michael swings the crystal by the apartments "Can't tell," Michael answers.

"Mikey, this is a huge case," Prue says.

"I know I'm trying everything I can, Prue," Michael says as the warlock appears.

"Mikey, watch out," Prue says waving her arm sending the warlock flying.

Michael forms an energy ball and throws it at the warlock who dodges it "I'm not after you," The warlock says sending him flying backwards crashing through the window. "Ah!" Michael yells trying to shield himself. Before he knew it, he was engulfed in a red flash and disappeared before meeting the pavement of the front yard. And the window magically fixes its self.

The warlock turns toward Prue but Andy jumps in between them and was sent sliding across the floor where he hits the wall. Prue waved her hand and an athame hit the warlock in the chest. He disappears as Andy gets back to his feet and Michael flames back into the attic.

**A box store**

Piper and Leo walk out carrying a pile of flattened boxes "I think we got too many boxes."

"No, we didn't." Leo answers her.

"Are you saying I have too much stuff?" Piper asks him.

Leo answers honestly "Yes, I am."

Piper says "You do realize the only reason I'm letting you get away with that is because you're the only one on my team right now."

Leo says "Yes, I do. They just need a little time to get used to the idea."

Piper says "Well, moving out is a big deal for me too. I could use some support right now." The same warlock as before walks up to Piper and makes her fly up into the air. She looks at him and flicks her wrists freezing him and she lands on the ground. He starts to fight through her freeze. "Leo, help!"

Leo throws her a Stanley knife "Piper."

Piper says "What am I supposed to do with this?" He motions to stab the warlock. "No, no way. Too messy. Too violent." The warlock unfreezes and walks to her but she stabs the warlock anyway and he disappears.

Leo runs around the car "You okay?" He asks.

**Manor**

Michael is still in the attic when there is a swirl of blue and white lights behind him, and Rosaline and Zeke appear. "Hey, Mikey, I got Zeke like you asked," Rosaline says.

Michael, too focused on scrying, says "Great thanks,"

Rosaline walks up to Mickey and says "What are you doing, Honey?"

"I'm trying to find this kid for Andy," Michael answers. "But it is not working."

Rosaline grabs his hand and says "Shh. Calm down, close your eyes," Michael closes his eyes "Now think, focus on the boy," He holds the crystal over the map again and it drops at the golden gate apartments.

"Let's go," Michael says. He joins hands with his best friend and girlfriend and they all flame out.

_Flashback_

_Prue, Piper and Phoebe are standing outside the manor, while Grams is trying to take a photo of them._

_Phoebe says "__I'm fine. Whatever."_

_Grams says "__Okay, girls, now if you could just move a little closer, okay? Uh, Phoebe, turn to me, I wanna be able to get your good side."_

_Piper says "__I don't think she has one today, Grams."_

"_Can we please get this over with?" Phoebe asks. _

"_Why? You got plans?" Prue asks. _

_Grams' looks at Prue and says "__Prue, all I'm getting is shoulder." _

_Prue says "__Anyone that I know?" _

_Phoebe says "__I'm sure lying beneath all that sarcasm there is a point. And if it has anything to do with Roger…"_

_Prue says "__Well, I mean, he said that you called him yesterday." _

_Phoebe says "__Looking for you. Prue, I'm not gonna defend myself when I didn't do anything wrong."_

_Prue says "__Really?"_

_Phoebe says "__Just trying to be nice to the guy considering he's gonna be part of this family soon. You know, which I'm not even sure I wanna be part of this family."_

_Grams says "__The sun is shifting. Could you move down a step please?"_

_As they do so Phoebe says "And why would I spend my time on a wimp who's got mother issues?"_

_Prue says "__I don't know, but why should I believe anything that you say? I mean, you don't even know what the difference between what belongs to you and what belongs to, oh, let's say Macy's." _

_Piper says "__Alrighty then. Are we done?"_

_Grams gasps and grabs her chest, "Grams," Phoebe says _

_They go over to her "Grams." Prue says_

_Piper says "__Okay, okay, take shallow breaths." _

_Prue says "__Should I call the doctor?"_

_Grams says "__No doctor. Just a picture. Is it too much for an old lady to ask her granddaughters to retract their claws, stand still and look at me, long enough to take one lousy picture?"_

_The girls stand on the lawn and pose for the camera. Grams takes the picture._

_End of Flash back _

The photo makes the sisters closer than they have ever been before.

**Golden Gate Apartments **

Michael, Rosaline and Zeke all appear in a bright orange light as they flame in. "Ok, he's got to be around here somewhere." Michael says.

Zeke looks on the ground and says "Mikey, look,"

Michael looks down as well and sees a key "What do you think it's to?" Michael asks.

Rosaline picks up the key "5A isn't that what the police record showed? Something about 5A?" She asks.

"Oh my," Michael says running up the building stairs.

**Underworld**

The warlock appears and demons form fireballs. "I mean no harm, I just want someone out of my way," He says.

The demon puts the fireball out "I'm listening,"

"I need you to get a demon out of the Charmed Ones house so I can make my move," He says and disappears.

**Manor**

Prue walks in the foyer from the living room. Phoebe comes through the front door carrying two shoeboxes. "Hi, what happened to the window when you're shopping?"

Phoebe says "Turns out these were a ride off. Who knew product spring line could be used to fight evil? I killed a…"

Piper walks in interrupts her sister "Warlock appeared outta nowhere, had to kill him."

"Wait, you too?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Uh, me three. Warlock attacked me, Mikey and Andy in the attic."

"Did we miss a convention?" Piper asks rhetorically

Phoebe says "Well, if so I got the runt. Bad teeth, funky clothes and way easy to kill."

"Black hair?" Prue guesses

Piper says "Bad breath?"

"You know him?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Uh, I think I killed him."

The warlock appears "Care to try again?"

The warlock makes Piper fly up into the corner of the room. Phoebe stabs the warlock in the back with the tip of an umbrella. Piper falls to the floor. Prue helps her up.

Phoebe says "Okay, so that does it."

"Again?" Piper complains

Phoebe says "Okay, does anyone else think that was weird? Like he wasn't even trying?"

Piper says "Almost as if he wasn't even interested. What do you think he was up to?"

Phoebe says "Or is up to? How do we know he's really gone?"

Prue says "We don't. But we all have vanquished him once today."

Phoebe says "And?"

Prue says "Well, what if he can't be vanquished?"

**Commercial Break**

**Golden Gate Apartments**

"Michael? You there?" Andy's voice sounds through an earpiece that Michael had.

"Yeah," Michael replies.

"Look carefully, is there anyone in the hallway?" Andy asks.

Michael takes a moment to look up and down the hall but doesn't see anyone. "No, just us," he says.

"Okay, try the door. And check the main room before going inside. Back up should be coming up behind you," Andy continues.

Michael, Zeke and Rosaline are walk up to the 5th floor door that says 5A on it. Michael tries to get the door open but it appears to be locked. "Dammit," He looks up and says "Prue! I need you,"

Suddenly seconds after he says that there is a red flash of light as Astral Prue appears, "What's going on Mikey?" She asks.

"The door is stuck," Michael says.

"Ok stand back," Astral Prue says pulling her three loved ones behind her and throwing her arm out, the door barely moves.

"Let me help," Michael says standing next to Astral Prue and using his telepathy to redirect Real Prue's and Astral Prue's powers Into him and Astral Prue, they both throw their arms out and the door was thrown off its hinges and into the wall down the hallway. He turns to Astral Prue "Thank you,"

She nods and astral projects out.

Michael, Zeke and Rosaline start to walk in, the place looks trashed, Michael sees a shoe. "Shoe," he calls and it shimmers into his hand, at that same time a demon appears. "Zeke, Rosy," He grabs their hands.

The demon looks at him and recognizes who he is and kneels "Master Michael, My apologize,"

"Your status, Michael," Andy prompts, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Just a demon. No problem…" Michael starts to say, but is cut off by a voice

"Who's there?"

"Someone else is here. I think it's the kid," Michael says to Andy before turning to Rosaline. "Ok, Rosaline, go see if that is the kid, I think Andy said his name is Jake," Michael says and she nods and goes into the other room. "Get up. Follow me," they start to follow into the other room.

Rosaline walks into the other room and looks around "Jake, are you here?"

"Help me, please," The kid named Jake says. "Hurry before he gets back," She looks at him, at the teen sitting on the floor with back against the wall, unable to move as he is in so much pain.

"Who Hun?" Rosaline asks, "Before who gets back?"

"Rosy?" Michael says upon entering the room.

"Mikey, I think this kid has been abused, look," she points at him and Michael sees red marks on the boys arms.

"Let's get him out of here," He and Zeke help the boy up. "Head for the door. Andy, we're coming back with him," Michael says as they begin to walk, The demon and Rosaline behind them in case the boy collapses.

As they approach the door of the apartment a guy is standing in the doorway, "Going somewhere?" He says. "I don't think so," he says. "Not with him you're not,"

"Here put him on the sofa," Michael says and the demon and Zeke put Jake on the couch.

"In fact you won't get out of here at all," the guy says closing the door behind him, unaware of Cole standing outside next to it. Cole shimmers out.

"Michael? What's happening?" Andy demands.

Michael ignores Andy and is backing away from the guy, Zeke and Rosaline closely behind him. As Michael backs up into a wall the guy grabs him by the throat and starts to choke him, "No one is taking him back," She starts tightening his grip. Michael smirks at the man's attempt and drops his juniors detective badge into the mans other hand, he looks at it and then looks at Michael with wide eyes as Michael flames out of the mans grip.

Michael reappears on the other side of the guy as Jake begins to gain consciousness again. "You're one of those people?" The guy says,

"If you mean a witch then yeah he is," Rosaline says to the guy.

"Witches?" The guy says "Witches don't exist,"

_Zeke, grab Jakes hand and Rosaline's hand with you other hand, we're getting the hell out of here,_ Michael commands and Zeke grabs Jakes hand followed by Rosaline's. "Well, I hate to do this to you kid but…" He walks over and grabs a hand gun. Michael runs to his friends and begins to flame them out.

The guy shoots it at Michael and Rosaline as he is flaming out. One of the bullets flames along with them.

**San Francisco Police Department**

Michael, Zeke, Rosaline and Jake all flame into the empty police station where Andy and Darryl are waiting for them, "Andy," Zeke yells.

Andy grabs the boy and sets him down on a chair. Andy looks towards Rosaline and says "Uh, Rosaline,"

Michael looks to his right and sees Rosaline standing there with a look of pain on her face and he looks down to her chest and sees a huge bullet wound. She collapses and Michael catches her. "No…this cant be happening,"

Zeke, now standing by Jake, says "Guys what is that?" They all look at Jakes bracelet type thing.

Andy grabs it and says "It's a tracer, the son of a bitch is tracking you,"

"That's right," The guy says grabbing Michael from behind and putting a knife to his throat. Andy and Darryl grab their guns "Uh-uh, I will kill him, if necessary."

Andy tries to move toward Rosaline while keeping his gun pointed at the guy.

**Underworld**

Jared and The Source are in the Sources chambers of the underworld trying to plan things out. "So how will this work?" Jared asks.

"I will send my assassin out to kill the innocent, you just make sure the Charmed One's stay away from him," The source says.

The demon from before shimmers in, out of breath from the bullet wounds, "My liege, a mortal with a gun and other weapons, in the police station,"

"That is not our problem," the Source says "Kill him,"

"Michael's in there," the demon says

"Michael," Jared says flaming out.

**Police Station **

"You see, I can kill him before the bullet even hits me," The guy says.

Jared flames in behind him, and starts to slowly walk to grab the knife from behind, Michael senses his fathers presence and says "Daddy, no," the guy turns around, dragging Michael with him and Jared tries grabbing the knife.

"You just made a huge mistake," the guy says throwing the knife at Jared, he falls to the ground,

"Dad! No!" Michael yells but is still stuck in the man's grip.

_Mikey…_Zeke says.

_Zeke just tell Andy to shoot, _Michael demands

_Mikey I…_

_Zeke, do it now,_

Zeke says "Shoot,"

"Are you kidding me I could hit Mikey,"

"Just shoot in hopes that you don't," Zeke says.

Andy focuses his eyes and pulls the trigger, Michael uses all his strength to force the guy around and the bullet enters him through the back, he falls to the ground.

Michael kneels by Rosaline, "Rosy,"

Darryl feels for a pulse, "She's gone, Mikey,"

Michael looks at him and then he gets up "Oh, no, not again," there is blood stains on his shirt and jeans

"Call an ambulance," Andy orders.

"Trudeau…" Darryl starts to argue.

Andy just glares at him. "Call an ambulance anyways," he snaps.

"Mikey," Zeke says pulling him into a hug, it was one of the few times Zeke or Andy ever saw Michael cry and really cry not fake crying.

Michael feels a strong feeling coming from his inner witch and he is surrounded by white orbs and disappears.

**Attic**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are there looking at the Book of Shadows they join hands

"_Power of the witches rise course unseen across the skies, _

_Come to us who call you near come to us and settle here, _

_Blood to blood we summon thee, _

_Blood to blood return to me," _

There is a swirl of bright white lights in the center of the attic. The orbs die down as Michael becomes corporeal.

"Mikey," Piper says "We need your help,"

"Oh my god, what happened?" Phoebe asks upon seeing Michael covered in blood.

"Rosaline…and my dad, they…they didn't make it," Michael says.

"I am so sorry Mikey," Prue says "We will find a way to fix this, but right now we really need your help, can you do that?"

"I'll try," Michael says.

The pages of the book of shadows flip by themselves "Whoa." Phoebe says,

Prue says "Okay."

"Thanks Grams." Piper says looking up to the ceiling

Phoebe says "It's so weird that we listed to her more now than when she was alive."

Prue reads from the Book "'How to perform a Séance. A ceremony to contact the dead',"

"Great, that's just what I need right now," Michael says.

Piper says "But the guy we're dealing with won't die. So that's not gonna help."

"Yeah, I don't know, Grams must be very, very, very confused." Prue closes the Book but it opens back up.

Phoebe says "Very testy also. Hmm. Okay, we're gonna need six candles white and purple, some burnings, cinnamon, frankincense, and sandalwood. Piper, you wanna grab the white cloth?"

Prue and Phoebe search in a trunk for the ingredients.

Piper goes over to another trunk. "You know, this trunk would go great at the foot of our bed."

Prue says "Yeah, my foot would look great on your butt. You are so not taking that, okay? It holds all of our ritual stuff."

Piper says "I just want things to remember this place by." She picks up a bottle. "How about this? Something to bring a piece of Grams to my place,"

Prue says "Okay, Sweetie, can we try to contact the dead now, please?"

Michael gets a candle and sees an envelope underneath it. Michael opens it up and read the letter _Mikey, Zeke was talking to me the other day, he says you should go with him, give Prue and Andy more room. This kid you are trying to find, is a teenager like me or you, I know who he is, that's I why I am writing this letter, if anything were to happen to me, it wouldn't be your fault, I love you with all my heart, Rosaline,' _

"Mikey," Prue says "come on honey,"

The girls and Michael have everything set up and are sitting around a table.

"'_Beloved unknown spirit,_

_We seek your guidance, _

_we ask you to commune with us and move among us'_."

They repeat it a second time and a witch appears "Forgive me, but why…?"

Phoebe talks before the witch could say anymore "We don't know."

Piper says "We were told in a round about sort of way that you might be able to help us."

"Are you witches?" The witch asks, "You're the three sister witches, the Charmed Ones, aren't you?"

Phoebe nods and says "And you're a witch too?"

The Witch says "I-I was. I'm sorry, this is so new. I haven't exactly figured it all out yet." She looks at Michael "You must be the most powerful demon ever to walk the worlds,"

Michael nods and says "Yeah, I am,"

Prue changes the subject and says "We think that we're against an evil that can't be killed. We've nixed him four times but…"

Phoebe finishes her sentence "And since you're the only one that answered our call…"

The Witch says "The spirits must think I know who you're up against."

"Yeah," Michael guesses

The witch says "You said you've killed him four times?"

"Yeah, and it's like he just keeps on coming back for more. Like he…" Prue pauses not knowing how to put it in words.

The Witch says "Wants to die."

"Do you know who he is?" Piper asks her.

The Witch says "He was my familiar. A feline I called Shadow. He's a warlock now. A familiar he becomes when he betrays his witch."

Prue says "That must be why we can't kill him. The whole nine lives thing."

"So, maybe if we kill him five more times, he should be gone," Michael says.

The Witch looks at him and says "No, that's exactly what you can't do. See, once a familiar becomes a warlock, they have until the next new moon to purge itself of its new life. If it succeeds, it becomes immortal. If it fails, it returns to its animal state for eternity. Shadow was a cat. So it has to shed all nine of its familiar lives."

Phoebe says "So why bother us? Why not just jump in front of nine buses?"

Prue says "Because we're the only ones strong enough to kill him."

"And he knew where to find us. What, are we like in the Warlocks Guide of San Francisco?" Piper rants in sarcasm.

"No, he knew where to find me," Michael says.

Phoebe says "Okay, so this should be a piece of cake. All we have to do is make sure we don't kill this guy five more times before the next full moon."

Piper says "That's two days, no problem."

Prue says "I'm sorry, this just seems so callous. I mean, you just lost your life and we're treating you like 411."

The Witch says "It's okay. It's just, I'm at peace now. The one's I loved…When someone's taken from you, suddenly there are no goodbyes."

Prue looks at Michael and says "Something we're all too familiar with."

The Witch says "At its core, evil exists for one reason, to spread loss. Be careful not to lose each other. Take care and blessed be." She disappears.

Piper blows out the candle and Michael flames out of the attic.

_Flashback_

_**Attic**_

_Grams closed a window, Teresa is at the book, Grams' says "Damn wind keeps blowing out my candles. I'm sorry, Patty, I got cut off." She lights a candle and Patty appears. " It's just what troubles me about your daughters is not where they came from, it's where they're going." _

_Patty says "__It's just a phase. When their destiny's revealed, they'll come together." _

"_And Michael's should too," Teresa says. "The more closer Michael is to loved ones the more powerful his inner witch becomes," _

_Grams says "__But what if they don't? What if they never do? What if the gift is too much for them to handle and they…? Well, regardless, I fear there may be only one option if I can't find a way to bring these girls and Michael together." _

_Patty says "__Mother, that's nonsense." _

_Grams says "__Perhaps. Good night my darling."_

_She blows out the candle._

_End of flashback_

**San Francisco memorial**

Michael flames in at the parking lot and walks inside, he goes to the front desk "What room is Rosaline in?" he asks. He sees Andy and says "Never mind," he goes over to Andy "How are they,"

"Mikey, Rosaline is in a coma, she's fine but she might not wake up," Andy explains.

"Where's Jake?" Michael says.

"He's down the hall, here I'll take you there," He walks Michael to the room. "He's able to talk, looks like you found him just in time,"

Michael walks in and looks at Jake "Hey, you don't know me but, how are you?"

"I'm doing ok, I mean my body still aches and stuff but I can handle it," Jake says. "You must be Michael,"

"How did you…" Michael begins.

"I told him," Zeke says walking into the room. "Hey, Jake this is Michael, he helped save you,"

"Can I ask you a question?" Michael says and Jake nods, "How do you know Rosaline?"

"Oh, yeah, she was my childhood friend, before I was taken, we were close," Jake explains to Michael.

"I will try to find your relatives they'll be happy to see you," Andy says leaving the room

"I have to go too," Michael says beginning to walk to the door and he walks out of the room.

As he is walking down the hallway, he sees an old friend "Mikey," the person yells.

He turns around and sees Jenny, they walk to each other "I just heard, I am so sorry Mikey," She says.

"Why are you here?" Michael asks her.

"My mom and dad are in town and I am gonna be staying here with my grandparents," Jenny explains

"No Jenny, what are you doing here, at the hospital?" Michael says.

"I saw you walk in here and I got a little scared that something happened," Jenny says.

"Thanks," Michael says, "I have to go though," He says walking away. He walks into the bathroom and flames out.

**Manor: Kitchen**

Its pitch black when Phoebe walks in, "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Phoebe turns on the light and the warlock attacks her. He throws her over the table and she kicks him and he falls on a knife. He disappears in black dots "Uh-oh!"

Prue and Piper run in "What happened?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "I think I killed a warlock again."

Prue says "Ugh, Phoebe!"

Piper yells "Phoebe!"

Phoebe says "Well, I didn't mean to. It was a gut reaction. You know, self preservation and stuff."

Prue says "Hmm." She leaves the kitchen. Phoebe and Piper follow her, "You know, I've been thinking. I'm pretty sure he won't actually hurt us. I mean he needs us. So, let's just say he knocks one of us off."

Piper says "Then the Power of Three will be broken and we wouldn't have the strength to kill him."

Phoebe says "And then he takes a permanent cat nap. But we're assuming that he's smart enough to know this. I mean, what if he shouldn't kill us and we just sit there and watch it happen?"

Prue says "Yeah, well, what other choice do we have? I mean, we kill him four more times, he wins, becomes more powerful that we can handle. Either way we lose."

Piper says "I vote for not losing at all."

Phoebe sees boxes of Piper's stuff sitting in the foyer "Wow!"

Piper says "Uh, yeah, sorry. I'll get all that stuff out of the way as soon as…"

Phoebe says "You're really doing this, huh?"

Piper says "Yeah. You know, we have lived apart before."

Prue says "Our lives were apart, Piper. It's different now. I just think that we need to talk this through, that way we all know exactly what the consequences are for all of us."

Kit meows and Phoebe says "Ooh, saved by the meow. You know, I don't think I'm ever gonna be able to look at Kit quite in the same way. Or get undressed in front of him for that matter."

Piper says "You guys are right, we should talk this through." she heads for the door as Andy walks in.

"Prue, I'm worried about Mikey, he's hiding something from us and I think we should talk to him," Andy says and Prue heads upstairs.

**Some house by the school**

Michael flames in on the porch and knocks on the door "Mrs. Connors!" he yells from out side the house

"Go away," She says.

"I'm not leaving," Michael says. He knocks again. "Ok, then I'll just say that Jake is fine, I'm leaving you my card in case you want to talk." He sets it on the ground and he starts to walk away, and he flames out. The lady opens her door and looks at the card that reads: Junior detective Gonzalez, with a number on the back,

**Manor**

Michael flames in and Prue says "Do you want to talk, Mikey?"

"How did you…?" Michael starts.

Prue nods toward where Andy was standing on the other side of the room. "Andy was worried about you," she explains.

"Oh," Michael mumbles.

Andy takes a step toward them. "Talk to us, Mikey," he wishes.

Michael finally nods and they sit on his bed "It's just I tried to make this case for my own reasons to help Andy not have an unsolved case for once. I wanted to find the kid, but I didn't want to deal with the feeling of loss, if I would have gone by myself maybe Dad and Rosaline would still be alive. It's all my fault they're gone," He says.

"Mikey, it's not your fault…" Prue says.

"I tried to be brave, a hero, and strong like you guys, but I'm not, I'm just not." He says. "I tried to be like the infamous, all powerful Charmed Ones, and I failed,"

"You can't be the Charmed Ones, Michael," Andy says gently. "It's hard living with someone so revered in the magical world, but the thing is that you can't be them because you're not them. You can only be you. I know it's difficult being different than them."

"Being me, sucks," Michael says.

Prue grabs his head and pushes him to her chest, "You know what's weird? Phoebe, Piper and I always wanted to be kind of like you,"

"Me? Why?" Michael wonders.

"You're never afraid to be who you really are, weather you're in danger or just at home, you're always there for people, you're the one that people can count on, You risk your life every single day, you think of others before yourself, Piper and Phoebe are always wanting to be like you." Prue explains as Michael is crying in her arms.

"I wanted to be like you, Prue, You're brave and you aren't afraid of anything," Michael begins, "I want to be like Phoebe because she can do what she wants when she wants. I want to be like Piper because she always knows what to say and how to do things around here, and I…I always put myself in danger,"

"I've always wanted to be like you ever since you saved my life that time with the horsemen, Piper and Phoebe told me you put your own life at risk just to save me, that is something even me and my sisters wouldn't have been able to do without you." Prue says.

"Or me," Andy says. "I wish I could do what you do for Prue because when it comes down to it you protect her so much more than I ever could."

Michael thinks about that for a moment. "Zeke wants me to go and live with him for you guys to have more room for the baby, but I'm afraid if I leave that you guys wont talk to me as much because I'm a demon,"

"Why wouldn't we talk to…" Prue begins.

"I overheard you talking to Phoebe after she told you Cole was back, when you told her that demons cant be a part of this family,"

Andy sighs softly and exchanges a look with Prue. "You know she didn't mean it about you."

Prue nods emphatically. "You're family, Mikey, that wasn't directed toward you," Prue argues.

"That was the same thing my mom said to my dad before he left us years and years ago," Piper and Phoebe stand by the door but unaware to Michael, Andy and Prue, Michael goes on "I just feel like you guys don't accept me as a 'Halliwell' and will stop loving me. And I'm afraid to take Andy or even you guys with me when I'm either in the underworld or on a case, because I am afraid deep down that somehow you guys are gonna think that I am nothing but a failure, a weak and pathetic failure, because I can't do my job right, and if I had lost Zeke too…"

"Mikey," Piper says startling everyone in the room "We love you, we always will, nothing will ever change that,"

"I admire almost everything you do for this family, you have saved this family from demons and warlocks," Phoebe adds.

"And you are not a failure, Mikey." Prue says.

"Yeah, you are powerful, you are not called the most powerful demon of the underworld for nothing,"

"I…just figured as long as Prue is pregnant that she shouldn't be…be...doing things like, risking her life," Michael says as Piper hands him a Kleenex.

"Don't say that, Michael. You haven't done anything to get her in danger since we talked last time," Andy assures him.

"Mikey, you are the reason Prue, Phoebe and I are still standing here today," Piper adds "My point is we will never stop loving you, it wouldn't matter if you turned on us and tried to kill us, we will always love you no matter what happens, nothing is ever going to change that," Piper says as she and Phoebe join the hug.

Phoebe joins in "And you're always the one we can turn to for advice and support and even for protection,"

"Then why am I feeling like a weak, pathetic, not very smart failure at everything? I'm such a bad and horrible person, bad and horrible cousin. Everything I do tends to either piss people off or put others in danger, and on top of all that I have to fear the thought of you guys finding a way to vanquish me, because we all know that you thought about it a few times," Michael says. "And you guys don't even care about me when I'm in the underworld or on a case,"

"That's not true. Prue doesn't stop worrying about you unless you're in her line of sight," Andy says.

Michael looks over at Prue. "Really?"

"Mikey, if you hadn't saved my life that time with the four horsemen, I wouldn't be here. Andy wouldn't be here if you hadn't saved him from Rodriguez. It wasn't me that did that, it was you. If it weren't for you our baby girl wouldn't exist. I wouldn't be the woman I am today. You mean so much more to me than you can possibly imagine," Prue says.

"Just because you're a demon, Mikey, doesn't mean we are gonna not accept you as our family," Phoebe adds.

"You're not a failure, Mikey, your strong, your smart and very , very brave, if I tried half the things you have done for this family, I'd probably be lying dead in an alley somewhere. " Piper says "You saved us from countless things,"

"Even though you piss us off, Mikey, you shouldn't be afraid that we are gonna vanquish you," Prue says.

"Because you're really a son to Prue and I. And I mean that. We wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if something happened to you and we know Piper and Phoebe feel the same way," Andy continues Prue's train of thought.

Phoebe sits down beside him and pushes him into her chest as Piper gives him a Kleenex. "Mikey, I will always want you in my life, like that time with the horsemen, I was thankful for you being there because I was so scared of them," She says, rubbing her hand on the back of Michael's head.

Piper sits down in a chair that she moved forward to the bed, "Mikey, we care and love you for who you are on the inside, nothing will ever change that,"

Michael cries harder "Piper…" He manages to let out.

"Shh. Hun," Phoebe says holding him on her chest

"I just figured, if I tried to do more that I would feel more like you guys, be more like you guys, so that you wouldn't think I wasn't trying, and…and…I cant live with the fear that someday you guys would just walk out of my life and that's why I'm trying to be like you, Prue, you're not scared of anything. I was finally getting caught up in school," Michael says.

"Why didn't you talk to us about this before, hun?" Phoebe asks.

"Because you guys are always so busy with work and demons, and I was afraid if I admitted how I really felt and how I really thought, that it would hurt me more, making me think that you guys wouldn't love me," Michael says, "I was going to talk to you guys but then I put most of my energy into saving Jake,"

Andy kneels beside the bed listening as Prue says "Mikey, if we are working we will stop what we're doing to listen to you,"

"Mikey, we are all very thankful to have you in our lives, My point is that if you are afraid that we don't love you then you should talk to us, even if it hurts, we will love you no matter what happens, you are the sweetest most nicest person I've ever met," Piper says. "Why are you afraid? What are you afraid of?"

"Of…of…demons, evil," Michael manages to get out. "Afraid of Andy cause he is always so demanding and I've already been on his bad side, of Rosaline not accepting me for who I am because of my stupidity to not care enough for her as Andy does for you, of Zeke getting hurt or killed, or somehow something happens to him, or even of him walking out on me, of you guys not being there to back me up, of you guys not caring for me as much, of losing all the people I love and care about, and of my father getting vanquished by you guys,"

Phoebe says "We will always be there for you Mikey," she looks to her sister and Andy and says "He's right you know, we haven't really been there for him as much as he has been there for us,"

"and…and I feel that it's my job, at times, as Cousin Mikey, to protect you guys and the baby, I would never, ever forgive myself if I let anything happen to you guys or Prue's baby." Michael says.

Andy wraps an arm around Prue's stomach and then holds out his hand. "Give me your hand, Michael," he orders. Michael hesitates before reaching out and Andy puts Michael's hand on Prue's stomach in time to feel the baby kick. "How much do you think we love her?" Andy asks.

"More than anything in the world," Michael answers.

"You're right," Andy agrees. "What if she isn't born with powers? Do you think we could forget her? Never talk to her again because she's a little bit different?"

"No, you'd never do that," Michael says.

"We love you just as much. There's no reason for you to think we'd put you off," Andy finishes with a small smile. "And I may be tough on you at times but it is only to show you that I care about you,"

"The one thing I know for sure about you is that you are not stupid," Piper says "Mikey, Rosaline talks to me all the time, She talks about how you are always there for people, she does not think your stupid in any way, shape or form," Piper continues "She loves you as much as Andy loves Prue, as much as Leo loves me,"

"And Zeke is always talking to Andy and me about how protective of him you are, he says he finally found someone to look up too, someone to call his big brother," Prue says "He told us he found someone, who would rather die than hurt or see him hurt,"

Phoebe says "You have the type of friendships we all dream of having, not once did I find someone as close to me as Zeke is too you, you guys are true friends,"

"Of all people we understand what its like not having a father for years and then coming back into your life, we would never get rid of someone as important to you as that," Piper says, "I want to be like you, Hun, you are always so free to be who you are, you are nice and sweet and kind,"

"And even though it seems like we don't care, at times, we really do, we love you for who you are and who you've become, our very smart and very brave and very powerful baby cousin." Phoebe says.

"You are always looking out for us, even when you lied to us about belthazor being alive, I was mad but then I realized you did it to protect us, Cole told me that you told him that if he laid a hand on any of us you'd be the one to send his sorry ass to hell," Prue says, "But I know that you wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt us. I worry, all the time, about you, you are like a son to me. I look up to you, I admire and appreciate all that you do for this family and even your friends,"

"I'm sorry, you guys must think I'm stupid for thinking these things," Michael says. "Sorry for not being able to help Andy out as much anymore and for having these stupid magical powers,"

"Mikey, you should never be sorry about that," Andy says. "You're a kid so be one. This family knows too well how it is to have to grow up fast." Andy comforts "Of all people Mikey, I know what it is like to risk your life every day,"

"Yeah and never be sorry about being Magical," Prue says "If you are that afraid to talk to us, Leo or Andy then… maybe we aren't doing our jobs as cousins, or me not doing my job as eldest cousin Prue to do something about it,"

Phoebe says "And you are not a horrible person, you did not become a horrible person, you did not come here two years ago to turn into a horrible cousin, you are not a bad or horrible person, your mom and dad did not raise a bad or horrible person,"

"Mikey, would a horrible person save his family? Would a horrible person risk his life every day?" Piper asks, "would a horrible person come here two years ago, to help save my husband's life?" Michael nods

"Andy, I was the one that asked Zeke to tell you to shoot the gun when I was trapped by the guy at the station." Michael admits.

"I know, and I was afraid that the bullet would have hit you, just because I sound like I don't care about you because you're a demon, I really do," Andy says. He points to Prue "Last year when you were taken that time with Cupid, she was scrying, scrying and scrying for you all day long, Mikey,"

"You were?" Michael asks.

"Yeah, but even though I couldn't find you, I could feel that you were all right," She says.

Michael turns to Andy and says "I guess even Prue gets scared huh?" He looks up at Prue "I just want what's best for you and your baby,"

"Mikey, I am scared all the time, I am scared that my sisters, Andy and I are all gonna lose you, if anything ever happened to you we would never forgive ourselves," Prue says "You mean more than anything to us in this world, you are everything we could have asked for in a cousin and so much more. Andy and I thank god for you every single day because we have never met such a brave person before,"

"I'm really sorry you guys, I just thought that I was invincible because I can self-heal and stuff." Michael says.

"Your close to being to it though, your immune to peoples powers except your family's," Andy says, as they all form a group hug.

_Flashback _

_Piper opens the front door and Kit is standing on the porch "Ugh, why does this stupid cat keep hanging around? Who do you belong to? Go home. Shoo!" Prue walks out "What did you wanna talk about?"_

_Prue says "__Uh, let's just go for a walk." They start walking down the stairs. "Hi, Kitty. So, there's just a little detail about the wedding. It hasn't been worked out yet. Just listen to me, okay? I want you to be my maid of honor."_

_Piper looks at her and says "__Me?" _

_They start walking down the street and Prue says "I mean, it's not like I would actually ask Phoebe."_

_Piper says "__So I win by default? Wow, Prue, you really know how to flatter a girl."_

_Prue says "__Piper, can you just give me the tiniest of breaks here, okay? This is not how I would ever thought this whole thing would happen. Oh my God, I would love for both of my sisters to be my best friend but clearly that is not the case. And maybe one day things will change but…"_

_Piper says "__Prue, it's gonna take more than time. I mean, I'm happy for you, I-I am and I know you have all these big plans but what about the rest of us? I mean, you move in with Roger and then I'm stuck here alone taking care of Grams and Phoebe's out of control. What if, what if there's an emergency? What if something happens?"_

_Prue says "__Okay, I won't be far away, it's not like you guys won't be able to get a hold of me."_

_Piper says "__I just think we should talk this through so we know what the consequences are. Okay, look, maybe a part of me is jealous because, I mean, you've got this great guy and you're gonna have this beautiful wedding and I'm just not very good with guys. Sometimes I think I'll never find true love."_

_Prue says "__Piper…" _

_Leo walks past and bumps into Piper "Oh, sorry."_

_Leo says "__No, it's my fault, sorry." _

_Piper looks back at him and then continues walking. Leo orbs out._

_End of flashback _

**Café**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are having coffee at a café

Piper says "You know, just because I'm moving out doesn't mean we still can't do this."

Phoebe says "What? Mainline caffeine while waxing on warlock issues?"

Piper says "No, hangout. You know, I don't wanna be one of those old married lepers that nobody thinks isn't fun anymore."

Prue says "You've never been fun, Piper."

Piper says "I've always been fun, Prue. I am just Mrs. Fun now."

Prue says "Oh, Mrs. Fun. You know, the life changes from the move will work itself out, it's the supernatural ones we're concerned about."

Piper says "But we get attacked separately all the time. Like yesterday, and we just came together and sorted it out then."

The warlock appears in the chair next to them "You know, you girls are getting harder and harder to find. I was beginning to think you were trying to avoid me."

Prue says "Wow, you've been thinking. That's a pretty big step for a warlock. Ugh, god, I am so sorry, that was awfully catty of me, wasn't it?"

The Warlock says "Is this the part where I'm supposed to go 'whoo, they did research' and run away?"

Phoebe says "Might be a good idea."

The Warlock says "Or what? You'll kill me?"

Piper says "No, actually, we'll do worse. We won't touch you."

The Warlock says "Look at that. Witches think they have this one figured out. Well, let me tell you all something." He grabs a woman who walks past. "You'll dance if you don't notice death." The warlock stabs the woman in the back.

Piper throws her hands out and freezes everyone. Phoebe picks up a knife and stabs the warlock. He disappears and the woman falls to the floor "Oh my god."

Prue says "Call 911."

**Commercial Break**

**Underworld **

Michael and Andy are standing at the wall by the sources chambers and listen in on what they are saying, "We must find a way to exterminate the next generation of the Charmed Ones before it is too late," The source says.

"With all due respect, Sire," Jared says "We cannot, it's suicide,"

"If you don't care about the lives of your fellow demons, of your leader, or yourself, what about Michael's life," The source snaps.

"Don't you dare threaten him," Jared demands harshly.

"I'm not, but do you really think that if this baby is born that the next ruler of the underworld after I make my move will let him live?" The source explains. "With his friend not by his side he's a powerless fraud,"

"I know, Sire, but Michael is stronger than either of us, do you really think he's gonna let you lay a hand on the child?" Jared challenges.

"He will if he wants to see the light of day ever again," The source says.

"Mikey, are they talking about my baby?" Andy asks.

"You don't have to spy you know," the seer informs them from behind "Master Michael, wonderful to see you again," she bows her head.

"I was hoping you could help me," Michael says.

"Help you with what?" She asks.

"I need you to show me how life would have been for the Charmed Ones had I not been there, the day I saved Andy," Michael says.

"Take my hand," She orders.

Michael grabs her hand and he is pulled into a very, very powerful premonition,

_Premonition _

_Andy bursts through the door, "No!" he shoots his gun at Rodriguez but it doesn't faze him, Rodriguez throws an energy ball at Andy and he is thrown back into the shelf and landing on the floor. _

"_Don't you understand if he gets to the first page we stop being witches," Phoebe says._

"_Exactly, which means we stop risking out lives all the time, which means we stop watching the people we love lose theirs," Prue says._

"_So what are saying? That this is my fault is that it? Because I can't defeat Abraxas?" Prue yells to Phoebe_

"_No Prue you can, you just won't. Okay something is holding you back, something big time and instead of facing it you are running from it, but you can't keep running Prue because you have got to figure out what your problem is otherwise we're all dead!" _

"_That's right Phoebe it's my responsibility isn't it? The oldest sister, always supposed to figure things out, well, if that's the case then how come I couldn't save Andy? Ok, If I'm supposed to be so powerful, how come I couldn't save him? I mean my god don't you understand Andy died because of me all right it doesn't matter what he said it was my fault, how can it be good to be witches when all it does it get the people we love killed?"_

As that vision ends Michael is pulled into another one

_Teresa and her mother run into another room dragging Michael behind them, "Mother, the potions," Teresa says as the Source flames in, _

"_You are not powerful enough to destroy me old woman," The source taunts to Michael's grandmother. She throws a potion at him only for him to throw a fireball at it and explode sending everyone flying. _

"_Mother!" Teresa says running to her mother leaving Michael, who is staring at the Source, by himself._

"_What have we here?" The Source asks "A child not knowing how to use his powers yet," He forms a fireball and Michael shimmers out of the way. "A demonic child?" The Source questions._

_Michael shimmers back in and holds his hand out and sends an energy ball at the Source which sends him flying backwards. _

_The Source gets up and looks at Michael "Your power is strong, but will it last to become any stronger?" he forms an even larger fireball. _

"_No!" Teresa yells throwing her arm out sending Michael away from The Source. _

_The Source throws his hand out and send Teresa and her Mother flying. He turns back to Michael. He forms fireball after fireball in Michael's direction. He is blown backwards into unconsciousness. _

_End of Premonition_

Michael is flown backwards into some demonic tables "Whoa," He yells as Andy runs after him. Michael flames them both out.

**Manor: Kitchen**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting around as Piper is putting ingredients in a pot.

Phoebe says "That girl. There's just no reason. I got used to there being a reason, you know, an explanation. But she didn't even..."

Prue says "Stand a chance. But there was a reason, Pheebs, he was sending a message."

Piper says "Yeah, and we got it loud and clear. But there's nothing we can do that we haven't already done."

Phoebe says "So, what, he just keeps killing until we kill him?"

Piper says "Which is exactly what he wants."

Prue says "Exactly what we can't do. Uh, is that a potion?"

Piper says "I wouldn't know where to begin. I'm just keeping my hands busy. It's something Grams taught me, actually. To improvise. But all I've come up with is mud."

Phoebe says "So how do we kill a warlock we know we shouldn't be killing?"

Prue says "Well, we've only got three more chances to figure that out."

**Police station**

Michael is walking down the stairs and walks outside.

"Jake was taken from the Hospital," Darryl says.

Michael thinks and says "I'll be back, I gotta check on something,"

_Zeke, where are you? _Michael says telepathically. No answer. _ Zeke,_

"Michael," Andy says as he is catching up, "I know this is a lot to ask but we need help,"

"Zeke isn't answering," Michael says "I'll go, be ready," he flames out.

**Golden Gate Apartments **

"Thought you could escape me didn't you?" The guy says holding a gun to Jakes head while he ties him to a chair. "Well, you're not gonna get away from me this time." He stands and looks at Jake face to face "If you try escaping me again I will kill you,"

There is a bright orange light as a flame materializes and Michael becomes corporeal. "Ralph, Stop," Michael commands.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Ralph cackles "If it isn't Michael Gonzalez, how are you?" He jokes.

"Let him go, Ralph," Michael says.

"Not a chance, he's mine," Ralph says pulling a contract out of his pocket, "We made a deal two years ago,"

"Michael, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't mean too," Jake cries,

Michael throws an energy ball at Ralph and he flies into the wall. "Even you cannot break the contract," Ralph says.

Michael scratches his ear, activating the chip he never took out from the other day,

**Police station/ Golden Gate Apartments**

Andy hears Michael say "Why do you need him?"

"Mikey," Andy says.

"You're not demon enough to kill me, otherwise you would have done so by now," Michael says as he is backing away from Ralph,

"Nah, see I lost my demonic powers in a huge battle, they are only limited," Ralph says.

Zeke walks into the police station as some officers drag him in, "Where's Mikey?"

"Mikey, cant hear you, he is kind of busy with saving Jake…again," Andy says to Zeke.

"What? Why would he go there without any backup?" Zeke asks.

"Because his first and only choice wouldn't talk to him at the time," Darryl says

"So he went alone," Andy says.

**Golden Gate Apartments**

Ralph grabs Michael by the throat again and pins him to the wall. "Jake…" Michael lets out.

Ralphs eyes turn pure black as his voice becomes deep and demonic "You're mine now too," Ralph says throwing Michael into the shelf, knocking him unconscious.

Michael, still unconscious, has a dream

_Dream _

"_Mikey," Rosaline says. _

"_Rosaline?" Michael wonders. _

"_Yes, its me honey," She informs him. _

"_Are we dead?" Michael asks. _

"_Well, you're not," Rosaline says "Mikey, your not a failure, I've always known that you were meant to do great things," _

"_I'm not understanding," Michael tells her. _

"_Take my hands Mikey," Rosaline says taking his hands. "Close your eyes and concentrate," _

_Michael closes his eyes and relaxes, he sees what he saw before _

_The Source throws fireball after fireball at Michael and he is knocked unconscious "The boy is strong, too bad he won't grow up with a family," The Source taunts forming the largest fireball yet. _

_Michael regains consciousness and says "What the hell," He runs to his mother and grandmother and shimmers them out as the fireball hits them. Michael is flown through the air and lands outside as he crashes through the window. Teresa and her mother are also separated. _

"_See, Mikey," Rosaline says "Nothing is you're fault," _

_The scene around them disappears and Rosaline says, "Mikey, I wont be able to return on my own, Call Leo or someone to heal me," _

_End of Dream_

Michael is still lying there unconscious as Ralph is cleaning his gun.

_**Flash back: Manor: Kitchen**_

_Grams is there making a potion when Piper walks in "I am going to finish the brownies and don't even try and stop me."_

_Grams says "__Well, I'm afraid Prue's beaten you to it. But I've got a back up. What do you say we whip up your favorite double chocolate decadence cake."_

_Piper says "__Isn't decadence French for 'don't even think about it'? What are you making?"_

_Grams says "__Oh, just keeping my hands busy." Phoebe walks in and gets a key off of the hook. "Oh, Phoebe, uh, Piper and I were just thinking of whipping up something we'll regret tomorrow. Care to join us?" Phoebe just stares at them "Where you headed?" Grams' asks_

"_Out," Phoebe answers before walking out the door_

_Piper says "__On second thought... do you need a hand?" She throws some ingredients in a pot. Grams smiles. "What?"_

_Grams says "__How do you know what to add?"_

_Piper says "__Well, you needed to balance the mustard seed which can be kind of harsh, and the sea salt brings out the flavour of the, um... Grams…"_

_Grams says "__Piper, you were born for this, literally. Why do you insist on wasting your talents behind some counter in a bank?"_

_Piper says "__Because my talents don't come with health benefits. Prue's getting married and Phoebe's, well, Phoebe. You know, somebody has to be practical."_

_Grams says "__Not at the expense of her dreams"_

_Piper says "__No, at the expense of losing this house and not being able to pay your hospital bills. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you." They hug_

_Grams says "__You could never do that."_

_Piper says "I__'m just doing what I have to. It's okay." She leaves the room._

_Grams says "__So am I." She fills up a small bottle with the potion. She holds it up. "My sweet girls. You're just not ready. I've got to stop you from becoming..."_

_End of flashback_

**Golden Gate Apartments**

Ralph is there keeping an eye on Jake and Michael as he cleans his gun. Jake is still tied to the chair. Michael begins to regain consciousness. He gasps and coughs "Rosaline," he manages to get out. Jake looks at him and he winks and he pretends to be unconscious.

**Manor: Living room**

The warlock is sitting on the couch "The Charmed Ones. What does a fella have to do to get killed around here?"

Prue says "Not gonna happen."

The Warlock says "Hmm, I could sever a head. Only take a second." He stands up.

Piper says "Don't even think about it." She throws her hand out freezing him. "Wait a minute, that's it. I'll just keep freezing him until midnight. A new moon means bye-bye bad guy, right?"

He fights through her freeze "I'm just going to keep getting better and better at this."

Phoebe says "Oh, it was a thought."

They run into the foyer and The Warlock stands by the door "Come on, time's wasting. You know, I'm just going to keep on killing. And the next one won't go so fast. The next one I'll saver. You're telling me all you're gonna do is stand back and watch? How many people have to die before you do what I ask?"

Prue looks at the table and says "None." she waves her arm and a letter opener stabs the warlock. He disappears. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Had to," Piper finishes.

Phoebe says "I would've done it first but you beat me to it."

Prue says "Alright, well, he's only got two more lives left."

Piper says "And we've only got one option."

Phoebe says "But we already looked in the book."

Prue says "We look again. No more pussy-footing around."

Suddenly after they begin to walk upstairs, there is a red flash of light as Astral Michael appears.

"Mikey, what's going on?" Prue asks him worriedly

"Look, the kid Jake is at the apartments again. I am there too but I am pretending to be unconscious so I astral projected here," Astral Michael begins to explain.

"Mikey…" Piper begins to explain

"Look, if I am not back by tonight cast the 'To Call a Lost Witch' spell." Michael orders astral projecting out.

_Flashback_

_**Attic **_

_Grams' is flipping through the Book of Shadows with Teresa. Patty's spirit is there "Why now, mother?" Patty asks._

_Grams' says "__We both know why. We're just not willing to say it."_

_Patty says "__Please don't."_

_Grams starts to say "__I'm not well, Parry. When I die..."_

_Patty cuts her off "__Mother."_

_Grams steps forward and says "__When I die, the girls will receive their powers. I have to stop that from happening."_

"_Penny, if you stop that you stop Michael's destiny as well, without his cousins he is a sitting duck." Teresa explains._

_Patty says "__But it's their destiny. It's what they're meant to be."_

_Grams' says "__Who are we to decide that they're meant to be witches?"_

_Patty says "__Who are we to decide that they're not? This isn't your choice to make."_

_Grams says "__But the girls are mine to protect." Grams grabs her chest._

"_Mom, are you alright?" Patty asks_

_Grams says "__I'm fine. Don't change the subject. Patty, they're not ready. Do you really want me to put them directly in harms way? Goodnight." She blows out the candle and Patty disappears. She uses telekinesis to open a chest and puts the Book of Shadows in it. She picks up the small bottle. "It's now or never." _

_Teresa grabs her pocket walkie-talkie "Now mother," She says and she is engulfed in bright white lights and disappears._

_Penny walks out of the attic and locks the door. She goes to the stairs. She screams out in pain and grabs her chest. She drops the bottle and falls to the bottom of the stairs. _

_Piper runs over to her "Grams? Grams? Prue! Phoebe! Somebody help!"_

_Prue and Phoebe run up to them "Oh my god, Grams." Prue says _

_Piper says "__Oh, god, Grams." _

_End of flash back_

**Police Station **

"What do you mean Mikey was just there?" Andy asks Prue over the phone, "Okay, If he goes back there let us know," he hangs up. Andy looks to Zeke "Mikey is all right he checked in with the sisters a little bit ago,"

"Ok, maybe I should go to the apartments and see if I can find him or something," Zeke suggests.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Attic **

The warlock is there yelling in pain "Well, that's number eight." Prue says.

Piper says "One life to live."

Phoebe says "I know life isn't fair, but this sucks."

Piper says "I know, he left a stain, but I think with a little water and..."

Phoebe says "Uh, no. Death isn't brief, it's permanent, and this guy gets to cheat it not once but nine times."

Piper says "Yeah, cheaters aren't supposed to profit."

Prue says "You know, if he had any idea what death is really like, you know, the real thing not the abridged version, he wouldn't be so hot under the collar to do it again."

Phoebe says "What if we showed him."

Piper says "What do you mean?"

Phoebe says "Well, every time he dies he feels pain, right?"

Prue says "Yeah, but only for a second."

Phoebe says "But what if somehow we could catch him in that second? The instant of death in that one moment where he actually feels pain, and then magnify it nine times."

Piper says "Then he would feel the pain of nine deaths and it actually might be enough to kill him. I like it."

Prue says "Well, we've only got one shot. Any other ideas?" Phoebe shakes her head. "Then lets do it." She feels a weird feeling in her stomach "Uh-oh…" She says as she is being teleported out by the baby.

**Golden Gate Apartments **

Michael astral projects back into his body and he gets up "Jake," He says. "I need you to tell me why he is holding you here,"

"Yeah," Jake agrees "A long time ago I tried to find Rosaline again, but this guy kidnapped me and I been here ever since,"

"Why didn't you go for help?" Michael asks him.

"I tried," Jake says.

"Ok, ok," Michael says "Prue! Leo!" He calls.

"What are you doing?" Jake asks.

"Getting help," Michael answers.

Ralph, now standing behind Michael, grabs him and holds a knife to his throat "Witch," He says. "You can't do anything to me,"

"You're so right, I can't," Michael agrees upon seeing a red flash of light, "But she can," He says pointing behind Ralph.

Prue teleports in and sees Michael "Mikey," She calls and she waves her arm and sends Ralph flying away from him.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Jake asks as his ropes are telekinetically loosened.

Ralph conjures an athame and throws it towards her "Athame," Michael calls and it flames out of the way.

"You're a witch?" Jake asks Michael.

Ralph tries to tackle Prue but he keeps flying away as she waves her arm. "Stay down," Michael says to Jake, "Prue, get down," He orders and she ducks as he throws an energy ball at him, but he dodges it.

"Mikey, I don't need you getting hurt," Prue says sending him flying out of the way.

"Prue, if you are hurt, Andy will freak out, even worse if your killed it will hurt all of us please," He says. Ralph picks up the athame again and starts to go towards Prue. "No," Michael says pushing Prue out of the way. She runs into Jake.

Prue turns around just in time to see Ralph plunge the athame into Michael's chest "No, Mikey,"

Unknown to anyone in the room Ralph has a look of pain on his face and is engulfed in flames as Zeke stabs him from behind. "Mikey," Zeke says as Michael falls to the floor.

"Hurry we got to get him to Andy," Prue says trying to lift him.

Zeke looks at her and says "Not you, your pregnant," he looks at Jake "You help me," He demands.

_Flashback_

_**Manor**_

_Piper picks up the bottle on the stairs. Prue stands at the bottom of the stairs "Hey."_

_Piper says "__Hey."_

_Prue says "__You okay?"_

_Piper says "__I'm... I'm not really. I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this, Prue. I mean, not just losing her, it's the funeral arrangements and the doctors and the lawyers... and there's nobody left to help us."_

_Prue says "__For what it's worth, the service today was really beautiful."_

_Piper __starts to cry "She would've liked what you said."_

_Prue says "__Thanks. I know that this is gonna sound strange but... do you think that she heard?"_

_Piper says "__Yeah, I think she did."_

_**Living room**_

_Phoebe is sitting on the couch. Prue and Piper come down the stairs "I'd still like to know what she was doing up there." Piper says as she walks with Prue down the stairs._

_Phoebe says "__Up where?"_

_Prue says "__Piper thinks that Grams was up in the attic before she died."_

_Phoebe says "__That's not possible. She always told us that the attic was sealed off."_

_Piper says "__Yeah, well, then what was she doing coming down the stairs?"_

_Phoebe says "U__m, I think the more important question is what are we doing?"_

_Prue says "__What do you mean?"_

_Phoebe says "__I mean, precisely what Grams was always concerned about. Our future. The only reason we're all still here together is because of her and now, Prue, you've already got one foot out the door, and Piper, I know you don't wanna bunk with me any longer than you have to, so let's just face it, she was the glue."_

_Piper says "__Why don't we talk about this over dinner. I'll make one of Grams' favourite meals. She always liked the idea of me being in the kitchen." _

_Prue says "__Uh, actually, I'm sort of supposed to spend the night with Roger."_

_Piper says "__What about you, Pheebs? Table for two?"_

_Phoebe says "__Uh, actually, I was thinking about getting outta here." _

_Piper says "__Are you going out?" _

_Phoebe says "__No. Going away. I, um, I'm not sure what my future holds but I do know it's not in San Francisco." she picks up a bag._

_Prue says "__Phoebe, you don't have to..."_

_Phoebe says "__It's okay. We all know that the only thing that I contribute to this threesome is trouble, so... I'm gonna go and see what New York thinks of me. Whatever my destiny may be, I might find it there."_

_Piper says "__Phoebe, what about school?"_

_Phoebe says "__Well, school will still be there if I come back. Grams always said that we all had a purpose. Maybe we'll have an easier time finding it on our own." Phoebe leaves._

_Prue says "__Uh, I guess I'm gonna..."_

_Piper says "__Yep."_

_Phoebe leaves_

_End of flash back _

**Outside Golden Gate Apartments **

Zeke and Jake walk out carrying Michael with Prue behind them to catch him if he falls out of there grip. Andy and Darryl arrive in there car. Andy sees Michael with the athame in his chest "What happened?" He asks taking Michael into his arms.

"He saved my life from the demon," Prue explains and Andy looks at her weird "Baby brought me,"

"He saved you because he knew Leo wouldn't be here in time to heal you and the baby," Andy says in tears.

Prue is about to speak when she disappears in a red flash and is gone.

**Manor: Foyer**

Prue appears in the living room, Phoebe comes down the stairs and Piper comes out of the living room.

Prue says "Spell?"

Phoebe says "Check! Potion?"

Piper says "Check! Sharp painful implement?"

"Check." Prue holds up a fireplace tool.

Phoebe says "Ooh, nice choice."

Prue says "Thank you."

Piper says "So what is our level of confidence in this plan?"

Phoebe says "Well, on a scale from one to ten, ten being we whip ass, one being he laughs at us while we're on fire and naked..."

Piper says "Maybe you should lie to me."

The warlock bursts in "Hello, ladies. Hmm, I love the smell of defeated witch in the evening."

Prue says "Yeah, can we just get this over with, please?"

The warlock says "Oh, it's fine when you want to have coffee, but when I want to exchange pleasantries, you're in a hurry to kill me. Where are your manners?"

Phoebe says "We lost them when that girl lost her life."

Warlock says "And who's fault is that? Wait a minute, do you think I'm an idiot? You've got something up your sleeve."

Phoebe looks at Prue and Piper "Hello? Sleeveless."

The Warlock says "You know the moment that I gain immortality, I'm coming back here to mangle your pretty little faces."

Piper says "You wanna die or not?"

The Warlock says "Do it."

Prue says "Alrighty then. Ready?" Prue throws the tool at him. "Now!"

Piper freezes him and throws a potion at him.

_"Nine times this evil's cheated death,_

_Felt no pain and kept his breath,_

_This warlock standing in our midst, _

_Let him feel what he has missed."_

Black ghostly shadows float around him "No! No! No!" The warlock explodes and disappears.

Piper says "Okay, was that for good?"

Prue says "Well, if it wasn't, he's really gonna miss his ear because it looks like part of it's dripping off the clock."

Piper says "Yecch."

Phoebe says "Um, ninth time's the charm. That was definitely different, he's gone for good."

Piper says "And yet somehow we're still here, still together."

Phoebe says "Not for long. Is there anything special you wanna do on your last night here?"

Piper says "Um, I don't know. I guess, can I have a couple of minutes alone?"

Prue says "Yeah, uh, we'll be upstairs if you, you know."

Prue and Phoebe go upstairs. Piper sits down and pulls a small bottle out of a box. She sees a note stuck to the bottom of it.

**Golden Gate Apartments: Outside**

Andy is looking at the now comatose Michael, eyes drained of color, "Come on Mikey,"

Michael's spirit floats out of his body and into limbo.

**Limbo **

Michael sees Rosaline's spirit in limbo and they both see two kinds of beings, The Angel of Destiny, and an Avatar. "What's going on?" Michael asks.

"Shh." Rosaline says grabbing his hand.

"Are we…dead," Michael asks.

"No, not yet," The avatar says.

"It's not your time to die yet Michael nor yours Rosaline," The Angel of Destiny says. "The Charmed Ones are gonna have a baby in the family, she is to be the most powerful child in the history of the magical world, alongside them and you, Michael."

"You are to be watching after the child until she can protect herself," The avatar says.

"You shall return to your bodies," The Angel of Destiny says as he holds his hands out along with the Avatar and Michael and Rosaline's spirits disappear.

**Golden Gate Apartments **

Michael's spirit floats back into his body, Andy is still clutching Michael in his arms, Michael gasps. He coughs "Rosaline," He says followed by another cough.

"Mikey," Andy says "You're alive. Prue, He's alive!" Andy yells

"Mikey," She says in relief and she runs over to him. "Thank you god, oh thank you so much," She says.

Michael sees Jake hugging his mother for the first time in years. He walks over to them "Oh, I see the family is reunited,"

"Thank you, Michael, I never thought I'd see my son again. Thank you so much for knocking on my door," She says thankfully.

"Anytime," He says walking back towards Prue.

"Oh, Mikey we got to get back to the house and help Piper," Prue says.

"Right, you coming?" Michael asks Andy.

"Sure," He says. They walk to the other side of a bush and Michael gets ready to flame them out. Michael and them join hands and they all flame out.

**Manor: Outside **

Leo is packing the car when Piper comes out "Everything okay?" He asks

"Am I that obvious?" She returns

Leo says "No, I'm just incredibly perceptive. You wanna pull up a tailgate?"

They sit on the tailgate of the car. Piper looks at him and says "Um, something just doesn't feel right. I mean, I know this stuff has to happen and I want it to happen, it's just that when Prue, Phoebe and I moved back in together, it made us sisters again. And I don't think we're ready to test that yet. And then there came Michael and then there's this." She hands Leo the note. "I think we both know what those ingredients would do to us. And the fact that Grams was willing to keep us from being witches, to keep us together. Well, that should mean something shouldn't it? Are you gonna hate me?"

Leo says "Not if we can hire movers to move everything back in." She hugs him.

**Manor**

Prue and Phoebe are sitting on the couch. Piper walks past and Prue says "Hey, can we talk to you for a second? It's kind of important."

Piper says "Sure. Everything okay?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, it's, um, it's just we're more than excited that you and Leo decided to move back in... Um, we sort of have to ask you to move back out again."

Prue finishes her sisters sentence "Of your room. And into mine or Mikey's. I mean, they are twice as big and you now are twice the people."

"Really?" Piper asks

Prue says "Really."

Piper says "That would be great." She sits on Prue and hugs her. "That would be so great."

Phoebe says "Hey, you know what? I deserve hugs too because I'm moving all of my stuff out of your bathroom so you and Leo could do the..."

Piper says "That would be really great."

Prue says "See? It will just be like having your own place."

Phoebe says "Yeah, only with your sisters and cousin right down the hall."

Prue says "Yeah, I mean, I know we can't be together forever."

Piper says "But it feels good that forever isn't today."

"Where's Mikey at?" Piper asks.

The sisters look around to realize that he isn't with them.

**Attic**

The Book of Shadows closes itself and the triquetra on the front glows.

**Police station **

Michael is looking back at all of Andy and Darryl's unsolved cases, Andy walks over to him "Hey,"

Michael looks up and sees Andy "Hey," He says

"What are you doing?" Andy asks calmly.

"Just thinking," Michael answers,

"About?" Andy asks

"About all that we been through since I saved you that day from Rodriguez," Michael answers. "If I hadn't then you wouldn't be here, the baby wouldn't exist, and Prue would have never moved on," Andy looks at him knowing that there is more to Michael's story. "It's just, I have never loved anyone so much and I love you guys so much that I don't want anything to happen to you," Michael says.

"Mikey…" Andy starts to say but is cut off.

"When the demon tried to get Prue, I pushed myself into the demons way, saving her, when the athame went in I felt like it was the end, I felt my life ending, the pain went through, I could never imagine that happening to Prue or her baby,"

"Mikey, you didn't do anything wrong. You saved someone you love even if it means losing yourself," Andy explains "I meant what I said before, this family loves you just as much as the baby,"

Michael gives him a hug and says "Let's go, Prue's calling," And with that he and Andy were engulfed in a bright orange flame and disappear.


	43. Sin Francisco

**Sin Francisco **

**Street**

Prue and Phoebe pull up in the car. They get out and start walking "Alright, it should be around here somewhere."

Phoebe says "And you can't be more precise about what it is?"

Prue says "Okay, I told you, it's some sort of evilly thing."

"Why'd I let you talk me into this? I should be at home encrastinating my delinquent ethics paper, not chasing some wild goose." Phoebe says,

"Wild demon, okay?" Prue corrects her "And I was scrying for unnatural activity and this place came up loud and clear."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me you're actually looking for trouble now? Prue, what happened to putting more balance in your life? You know, less Wicca wonder, more Prue."

Prue says "Listen, I shot a magazine cover yesterday, I had a date with Andy last night, and then this morning I am searching for evil. You can't get more balanced than that."

Phoebe says "Right, just your typical everyday cosmo girl."

Prue says "Well, you and Piper don't need me anymore, so that leaves me plenty of time to help those who do."

Phoebe says "Is that what you think? That we don't need you anymore?"

Prue says "Well, I mean, it's just that ever since Piper got married and you moved up with Cole, I feel like I don't really have to watch out for you guys as much anymore. Except for Mikey,"

Phoebe says "Prue, this is a good thing."

"Yeah," Prue looks over at a dumpster. "I think that's it." She says pointing at it.

Phoebe says "Good."

Prue says "Alright, on the count of three. One, two..." she waves her arm and uses her power to open the lid of the dumpster.

Phoebe says "Oh my god!" She runs over to it. "It's the coffee maker I wanted." She pulls out an empty box.

Prue says "Phoebe, it's just a carton."

Phoebe says "Oh, right, of course. See, I need you. You just protected me from making a fool out of myself."

Prue says "Now there's a full time job."

Phoebe says "Thank you very much."

They continue walk down the street "Hey, so, how's Cole? I haven't seen him in a while." Prue asks in a caring way.

Phoebe says "Oh, he's been dodging demonic bounty hunters. You know, but he still manages to shimmer into the bedroom when he has a chance. Pops in and then pops right back out if you know what I'm talking about."

Prue says "Huh, I vaguely remember."

Phoebe says "Even though I'm really happy to see him, it's starting to raise old issues for me. Like, does he really love me or is he just interested in my... charms?"

Prue says "Oh, Phoebe, come on, you know that for a magical fact that he loves you. Alright, and think how many times he's risked his life to save you. I don't think that's just sex."

Phoebe says "Yeah, but what about if it was really, really great sex."

Prue says "Well..." They hear voices coming from an alley. "Seek and you shall find."

**Alley**

Two men are there arguing. One man is holding a small crystal box.

"Please, just one more." Someone says.

"I told you!" the demon says. He pushes the guy "What you want is no longer in this box."

"I need more! Won't you understand? I've gotta have more!" The guy says.

The demon "You can never get enough greed, can you?"

Man #2 throws a fireball at him and he flies against a dumpster. Prue and Phoebe run over to them.

"Hey!" Prue says waving her arm and using her power on the demon. He drops the box.

"The box," the guy says

The two men both dive for the box. The box suddenly flies into the street as Prue uses her power. The demon tries to get up and Phoebe kicks him in the face. "That box belongs to Lucas." The demon says.

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, tell Lucas it's been empoun..." he disappears "dered." She stops.

Prue goes over to the guy. "Hey, it's okay, it's over."

The guy says "No, gotta have more. Don't you understand? I've gotta have more!"

He pushes Prue out of the way and runs onto the road "No!" Prue yells as The man is hit by a bus.

**Michael's School**

Michael is walking down the hallway, to his locker. He is wearing a black, light winter hat. Zeke walks beside him trying to hide his face, Michael notices, "Freeze," Michael says and Zeke stops, "Bring it here," Michaels says. Zeke reveals his black eye to Michael, "What happened?" Michael asks.

"The people that wanted me to help with the homecoming dance beat me up because I wouldn't help them." Zeke says.

As he opens his locker he feels a strong feeling inside him. "Whoa," Michael says as Zeke walks up to him.

Zeke pats Michael's back to try and make him feel better, suddenly they are both engulfed in the darkest black orbs as they disappear.

**Underworld **

One demon, looks kind of powerful, is standing there waiting as Michael and Zeke become corporeal. Michael looks around, "What the hell," He says in a tone of fright.

The demon kneels and says "Master Michael, very sorry to interrupt you under these circumstances, we have some information for you,"

"I'm listening," Michael says as he is suddenly curious. "Oh boy," Michael says feeling a pull of magic. He is suddenly astral teleported out as Prue's baby, takes him. Same thing happens to Zeke, seconds later.

**Opening Credits**

**On the street **

The police are questioning witnesses, more specifically Phoebe and Prue. Andy and Darryl go over to Prue "Hey."

Darryl says "Hey."

Prue looks at him and asks, "Did you find out anything?"

Darryl says "Nothing unusual. Unfortunately we get the kind of suicides all the time."

Prue looks at him, "Darryl, this was not a suicide, okay? He was driven into the street, demonically driven. I think that I can recognize the signs by now."

Andy and Darryl exchange a glance before Andy tears out a paper from his notepad and hands it to Prue. "It's not much but…" he trails off with a shrug.

Darryl says "Alright," He looks at a notepad, "it's Robert Pike. He was married with two kids. Worked for Brickson investments at a stock broker, Very successful," he read as Prue followed along with Andy's paper.

Prue says "The demon accused him of being greedy. I wonder if there's a connection?"

Darryl says "It's hard to believe. It seems like Mr. Pike wasn't your typical stockbroker. From all accounts was more of a philantphalist. He even hosted a fundraiser for the American cancer society just last night."

Prue says "Well, he must have changed in a hurry because when we saw him, all he cared about was a box."

"It wouldn't be the first time a demon tried to turn a philanthropist around. There was the grimlocks, the suicide-driving darklighters…"

Prue nods in agreement. "You're right. The greed could have something to do with the demon… and the box."

"What box?" Darryl asks.

Prue opens her bag and shows him the box "This one."

"What is it?" Darryl asks.

Prue says "I don't know, but whatever it is, apparently it's worth dying for."

Behind everybody Michael and Zeke appear in a pink flash. Andy approaches Zeke and Michael. "Mikey, we got a situation…Zeke what the hell," Andy says upon seeing Zeke's black eye.

"I will take care of that later," Michael promises looking at Zeke. "You were saying,"

"Come on," Andy says taking his hand.

Phoebe being interviewed by a cop, "In your opinion, was there anything the bus driver could have done to avoid him?"

"No, it happened too fast, he didn't have time to react." Phoebe answers

Cop says "Alright, I think that's it. If I could just have your home phone number in case I have any other questions."

Phoebe says "It's the same as my sister's. We live together."

Cop says "Really? Just out of curiosity, what would you say if one of my other questions was, can I take you out to dinner?"

Phoebe laughs, "Ooh, you caught me off guard with that one.

Cop says "That's my job."

Phoebe says "Uh, well, you're very good at it. Um, but I-I think that it would be best if those numbers stayed in the report. I'm seeing someone."

Cop says "I'm not surprised."

Darryl says "Officer."

Cop says "Excuse me."

Phoebe walks over to Prue, Andy, Zeke and Michael. "Are you okay?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Um, I don't know. I keep on thinking about what we could have done differently to try and save him but he ran into the street so fast, and..."

Phoebe says "We couldn't have saved him, Prue. Not without knowing more about the demon who did this to him."

The coroners take the body away.

Prue says "Lucas. To find him we have to find out what's so special about this box."

"Prue…" Andy starts in a warning voice.

"And be careful in the process," Prue adds.

**Lucas' place**

Lucas has Man #2 up in the air by the neck, "Do you have any idea how important that box is?"

Man #2 says "I thought you were working on controlling your anger."

Lucas says "I am controlling my anger!" He drops the man.

The man holds up a crystal, "At least we got the business man sold, Lucas."

Lucas says "Yes, but I need to deliver seven souls for seven sins."

Man #2 says "Can't you just locate the box?"

Lucas says "Yes, but I have to figure out a way to get around the witches first. Thanks to you. You know, my own self destruction was supposed to bring me peace from sin. Instead, I am damned to spend eternity inflicting others."

Man #2 says "You gotta know the product to move it."

Lucas says "I know the product. I know how sin works human desire. Which might be exactly the way to get to the witches. Yeah, sure, why not? Witches have human desires too, right?" He laughs. "You know, there's only one thing that I can't quite figure out. Why do I need you?" A bright light shoots out of his hands and flies into Man #2. Man #2 disappears in a ball of flames. "I needed to vent."

**Manor**

Prue, Andy, Zeke, Michael and Phoebe flame inside. Prue gets the box out of her bag.

Phoebe says "Don't open that. Let me go get Piper first."

"Why?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "Oh, gee, Prue, I don't know. Maybe so you don't go running in the street and get hit by a bus too." Phoebe goes in the kitchen.

"You know she's right," Andy points out.

Prue rolls her eyes and slips around him to get to the couch.

Phoebe walks into the kitchen where Piper is making sushi. "Piper, we need... Wow. Expecting company?"

Piper says "Uh, no, I was just making Leo a little something to eat. You know, break up his day."

Phoebe says "And something to take up all of yours?"

Piper says "Well, sushi don't roll itself. Besides, I like taking care of him and cooking for him and dressing up for him. I was actually thinking of going out and buying him a whole new wardrobe. You know, de-flannel him a little."

Phoebe says "What, you afraid you're gonna lose him? Wait, are you?"

Piper says "Well, I'm certainly not gonna give the Elders any excuse to take him away again, that's for sure."

Phoebe says "No, Piper, they wouldn't do that. You guys are married now."

Piper says "So, there is nothing in those wedding vows that says they still can't break us apart. Besides, I don't wanna be complacent about my marriage. Neither he nor they are gonna find any fault in me."

Phoebe says "Well, they might find fault in us. Prue and I lost an innocent this morning, so we need you." They walk into the living room. Prue and Michael are looking closely at the box. Michael has it in his hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?"

"Opening the box," Michael says to her.

Phoebe says "You're supposed to be waiting for me and Piper." She looks at Andy accusingly.

"What? They talked me into it," Andy insists.

Prue says "Besides, you're here now. I'm gonna open it."

Phoebe takes it away from her "What if you unleash some huge abomination?"

Prue says "Whatever it is, I'm sure that we can handle it."

Piper says "But at least I think we should call my husband and ask his opinion first."

Prue says "Okay, but we didn't need his opinion before when he was just Leo."

Leo orbs in, "You called?"

Prue smiles and says "No."

Phoebe says "But as long as you're here. Box. Intercepted from a demon. Open it? Yay or nay?"

"Have you checked the Book of Shadows?" Leo asks.

Piper says "No. But that's a great idea. Leo, you're a genius. What would we do without him?"

Prue says "Oh, I don't know. I guess our lives wouldn't be this smooth running, carefree existence that they are today."

"Well, whatever we do, I have to be back at work so can we hurry this along?" Andy prompts before Prue got too carried away.

"Sure," Piper agrees and then says "Oh, uh, Phoebe, your ethics professor called about your meeting today at 2:00."

Phoebe says "Well, obviously I can't make it now."

Prue says "No, no, no, you should go. I mean, you're too close to graduating to mess up now. The three of us can handle the box."

Phoebe says "Are you sure?"

Prue says "Yes, go. Although, you might want to change into, oh, I don't know, clothes. Actual shirt."

Phoebe looks down at her open vest, showing most of her bra, "Okay."

Prue says "Okay. That's very... let's go."

They all go upstairs.

**Attic**

Prue, Michael, Zeke, Andy, Piper and Leo are there. They have the Book of Shadows opened up to a page on _'The Seven Deadly Sins'_.

Prue reads, "'_Bottled at the Source by the Source_.' So what, it's a box of sin?"

Piper says "Good thing you didn't open it. It would have been Pandora all over again."

Leo says "Not quite. But this may be how the myth got started. Only it's much more specific type of attack. According to this, the box contains seven balls of sin used to corrupt paragon's good."

Piper says "If you're a paragon of good, how do you get corrupted?"

Leo says "Because no one is immune to sin. Whether it be: Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Anger, Greed or Sloth. Whichever one you're predisposed to, is the one that attacks you."

Prue says "Well, the business man must have been attacked by greed, that's why he kept on wanting more."

Leo says "Only his greed was magnified a thousand times."

Prue says "And it explains why my scry worked. I felt the unnatural activity was the demon courier. But it must have been the sin working against the businessman's good nature."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Michael asks.

Leo says "Well, the infector appears to be the link. Destroy Lucas and the sins lose their power."

"That would involve finding him. Is that anywhere in the book?" Andy asks.

"I don't see that," Leo admits.

Prue says "Do we know anything about these infectors?"

Leo says "Only that they were humans consumed by sundering life and in death."

Piper says "So what we need to do now is find a spell to remove the sin from the infected human incase Lucas strikes again, right?"

Prue says "You can't remove sin magically or otherwise it's a part of all of us."

"Even you?" Piper asks with a smirk.

Prue says "Yes, even me. Just a teeny little bit. Nothing that anyone would notice but me." Andy snorts which earns a laugh from everyone else.

**Downstairs**

Lucas appears and picks up the box. Phoebe comes down the stairs, "Okay, you guys, wish me luck!" Phoebe yells. She sees Lucas. "Hey."

Lucas says "It's okay. I think you're gonna like this one."

A sin ball hits Phoebe. Prue, Piper and Leo come down the stairs with Andy, Michael and Zeke behind them. He throws Three sin balls and they hit Prue, Piper and Leo. Lucas disappears.

Phoebe says "What was that? What just happened?"

Piper says "Oh, no, don't tell me we got infected with the sin thingy."

Phoebe says "What do you mean?" She turns to Prue and Michael "What is she talking about?"

Prue says "Okay, nobody panic. Does anybody feel different?"

Leo says "No."

Piper says "Me neither."

Phoebe says "Uh-uh."

Prue says "Alright, so maybe we're immune because we're magical."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe no one should leave," Andy suggests, watching Prue in concern.

Leo says "I better orb up and ask."

Prue turns around to face Andy. "No, Phoebe has to pass that class." She argues and then points to Leo. "You do that. Piper and I will go recheck the book, and you missy, you get your butt to that meeting and charm the pants off of your professor. Go, and get home as soon as possible." Prue pushes Phoebe out the door. Phoebe tries to protest. "No, I'm sure, go!"

Michael, Andy and Zeke flame out.

**College**

Phoebe's professor's office

Phoebe is sitting in a chair.

Professor says "The problem is, it's an ethics course, it's about the dialectic. So when someone misses as many classes as you have, it's hard to catch up." Phoebe sighs and rubs her forehead. "Are you okay?"

Phoebe says "I don't know."

Professor says "Plus, you owe me a major paper, and if I don't get it soon..."

Phoebe says "What are you gonna do to me?"

Professor says "I'll have to give you an incomplete. I'll have no other choice. Now, do you have anything else to say to me?"

Phoebe says "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Professor says "Excuse me?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, I find it to... constricting."

Professor says "Are you making some kind of a joke?"

Phoebe says "No, I'm serious. Dead serious," She stands up. "I've been a bad girl. A very bad girl," She slowly moves closer to him. "And I'll do anything to make it up to you. I'll do anything to pass. Anything," She grabs him and they fall over the desk onto the floor.

**Commercial Break**

**Police Station**

Michael, Andy and Zeke flame in the bathrooms and walk out. They go to Andy's desk. "I'm telling you Mikey, something is wrong with my laptop," Andy says.

"Let me see it," Michael says opening it up. "I found the problem," Michael says.

"What?" Andy asks.

"It's not plugged in," Michael says pointing to the cords that are unplugged.

Michael plugs it in and starts to get on the computer. "What are you doing?" Andy asks.

"Nothing," Both Zeke and Michael say. Michael closes the laptop and starts to leave. Zeke walks with him.

They walk into the supply closet, "Ok, lets go," Michael says flaming he and Zeke out.

"Hey, what about Prue?" Andy calls after them but they'd already disappeared.

**Manor**

In the attic Michael and Zeke flame in. "Ok, lets see if there is anything I can do to help you with your problem." Michael says looking in the book.

Piper is sitting at the kitchen table talking on the phone, and flipping through a magazine, "Ah, no, that'll be it. Just the two Armani suits size 42, the Donna Karan dress, the three pairs of Stuart Weitzman shoes, the Wong Gucci jacket and the Prada bag, what's the total?"

Prue walks in at that moment, "Alright, we don't have much time..." She says.

Piper throws her hand up, "Shh! I'm on the phone with Bloomingdales." on the phone she says, "Oh, okay, um, well, then I'm gonna have to split that on two credit cards. You can put $5000 on the card that's on file, and the re…" Prue hangs up the phone. "What are you doing?" Piper asks her.

Prue says "Uh, saving your life or at least your credit rating, which is your life."

Piper says "Excuse me, Leo needs suits."

Prue says "Leo doesn't wear suits."

Piper says "Yet." she picks up a wine glass and has a sip.

"A-a-are you drinking in the middle of the day?" Prue asks her.

Piper says "I was a little bummed about this sin thing, so I thought I deserved a little indulgence. Would you like a bit of bubbly?"

Prue says "No, I would like a little bit of help. We are supposed to be tracking down Lucas."

Piper says "Sorry. Catch me up."

Prue sits down, "Alright, so it turns out that those sin balls work a lot faster than we thought. Once infected, the victim only has a few hours before it drives them to a total self destruction." Prue explains.

Piper says "Well, good thing we weren't infected then, huh?" she picks up a chocolate and takes a bite

Prue says "Right. But now that Lucas has the box, the question is who will be. I mean, I tried scrying for unnatural activity but it just kept pointing back to the manor."

Phoebe runs in, "Guess what? My ethics professor kicked me out of class."

"What? Why, what happened?" Prue asks,

Phoebe says "I don't know, I don't know. One minute I was telling him why my paper was late, the next thing I knew was... unzipping his pants with my teeth."

Prue says "Oh, Phoebe, you do know that 'charming the pants off someone' is just a figure of speech, don't you?"

Phoebe says "I don't know what came over me, Prue. I'm just glad that I realized what was happening before I... eww!"

Prue says "Alright, unfortunately, what got into you is Lust. As in the sin of,"

Piper says "Wait a minute, now you think we were infected?"

Prue picks something up and drops it on the table "Hello? Gluttony, table for one,"

Piper says "Leo!"

Prue says "Oh, no, no, no, Leo's not up there. He's in the living room watching TV."

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk into the living room to see Leo laying on the couch watching TV. "What are you doing?" Piper asks.

Leo says "Just kicking back."

Piper says "Something is wrong with this picture. You need chips. I'll go get some." she heads for the kitchen.

Phoebe says "Oh, turn on MTV, I wanna see Carson Daily, he is so hot." She sits on the couch beside Leo.

Prue rolls her eyes and looks up to the attic, "Mikey," She calls.

"Yeah, Prue," He asks coming down the stairs

Prue looks at Michael and says "Okay, uh, excuse me, sins in a box. Demon hunt, real life. Can we please focus here? Now, what did 'they' say about Lucas' sneak attack?"

Leo says "I don't know. I didn't make it up there. I orbed half way up and I got tired."

Prue says "What?"

Leo says "Hey, after sixty years of constant vigilance, I think I deserve a little down time."

Piper walks in carrying a bowl of chips, "Here you go, honey."

Leo says "Oh, thanks, honey. I'm gonna probably be thirsty soon."

Prue says "Oh, I'm gonna be ill soon."

The doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Piper says as she opens the door and a flower delivery guy brings in bunches of flowers. "Oh, how gorgeous,"

Delivery Guy says "Hi. Boy, these are a lot of flowers."

Phoebe walks in the foyer, "I'll say. I love a man in a uniform."

Prue looks over to the foyer "Hey, who sent the flowers?" she asks.

Piper looks at the flowers and says "I did, for myself."

Prue rolls her eyes, "Oh, this is just too much."

"Yes, it is," Michael agrees.

Phoebe looks at the delivery guy, "I bet you're too much."

She places her hands on his chest. _Ok, they got to go, _Michael says telepathically.

Prue says "Alright, that's it. That's enough." She pushes the delivery guy outside. "Nothing to see here, nothing to respond to, get out, You! What are you smiling at, buddy?"

She closes the door on them, "Why did you do that?" Phoebe asks.

Prue is leaning on the door and says "Because unless you guys want those flowers at your funeral, you had better get a grip, okay? You've been infected." Prue points to Piper, "Gluttony," Then she points to Phoebe "Lust, and that in there..." They walk back in the living room and Leo burps. "Is sloth,"

Piper says "How did I get gluttony? I don't over eat."

Prue says "No, but you over do. The sins are drawn to our predispositions and lately yours has been excess."

Phoebe looks at Prue and says "What sin did you get hit with?"

Prue says "Well, I didn't get hit."

Phoebe says "Oh, I saw you get hit."

Prue says "Well, I must be strong enough to fight it off, I'm not showing any symptoms, am I? And thank goodness, alright, one of us has to keep our wits about us." She sees the news on the TV. "Hey, turn that up, lazy."

Leo turns up the TV, the Reporter on the news says "The SWAT team just arrived at Bay City Motor Cars. A further signal that police are taking seriously, Pastor Roger Tremble threatens to shoot and kill his hostage if his demands are not met."

Anchorwoman on the TV says "Do you have any idea what exactly the Pastor's demands are?"

Reporter says "Well, actually, yeah, they're a little bazaar but he claims he wants a Jag. Specifically a XK convertible in British racing green."

Piper says "That's a new one."

Phoebe says "That news caster's kinda cute."

Prue looks at Michael and says "Alright, what do you wanna bet that the demon infected the Pastor with envy."

Piper says "Prue, out of all the people in San Francisco..."

Leo says "Still, he does fit the profile. Paragon of good, driven to an act of self-destruction."

Prue says "Yeah, especially with a SWAT team outside. Alright, we can not let this demon steal anymore of our innocent souls." Prue drags Phoebe away from the TV, and then Michael follows behind her "Piper, are you coming?" She asks.

Piper says "Uh, I was gonna stay here with Leo and hold down the fort."

Phoebe says "More like hold down the couch."

Piper says "I'll come if you want me to."

Prue says "No, it's fine, I'll just do all of it myself if I have to. Come on, Phoebe."

Michael, Prue and Phoebe leave, "You think she's mad?" Piper asks as she hears the door close.

Leo says "Probably."

Leo moves over and Piper sits down beside him. An infomercial comes up on the TV. Leo changes channel, "Wait, turn that back." She demands. Leo groans and changes back to the infomercial. "Hand me the phone." He hands her the phone and she dials the number on the TV.

**Bay City Motor Cars**

The SWAT team has surrounded the building. Prue, Michael and Phoebe are there talking to Darryl and Andy.

Prue is trying to talk to Darryl, "Look, Darryl, just let me handle this."

Darryl says "Look, Prue, it's a highly charged, highly public situation. I can't just ask SWAT to let you handle it. I get enough flak from these guys as it is. Besides you're pregnant."

"Which is what I've been saying. There is no way you're going in there, no matter how many cops you talk to," Andy argues.

Prue thinks before saying "Alright, would you guys rather me astral project myself in there?"

Darryl says "Come on, Prue, you're not being reasonable."

Phoebe says "I have something to say. I see that cute officer from this morning." She gets all excited.

"Can I go home yet?" Michael asks sarcastically.

Prue says "Hey, stay on point, we still have an innocent to save."

"What's the matter with her?" Andy questions Michael.

Darryl says "You're right, we all do, cops included. Look, just let the hostage negotiators handle it, please?"

Prue says "Fine. What's the plan?"

Darryl says "The plan is to talk the Pastor down, weigh him out."

Prue says "Okay."

Darryl says "It works in most cases, trust me."

Prue says "Okay, well, if he's been infected it will not work in this case, trust me, alright. The Pastor's only gonna get worse."

Darryl says "What would you do to resolve it?"

Prue says "There's only one thing to do." She and Michael run off to inside the building.

"Prue!" Andy yells, silently fuming. "Get a team together, we're going in," Andy snaps to Darryl while readying his gun.

Prue walks towards the building, Darryl is screaming "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" he shows his badge to SWAT "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" He notices Phoebe is gone. "Phoebe?"

**Inside the building**

The Pastor has a gun up to the salesman's throat. Prue and Michael walk in, "Pastor Tremble?" Prue asks.

The Pastor turns around and points the gun at Prue and Michael, "Who are you?"

Michael thinks for a second and says, "I'm Tyler, this is my mother," Michael uses his undercover name.

Prue stares at Michael funny. "Do I look old enough to be your mother?" she frets before noticing the gun. "Whoa, okay, hold on, I'm-I'm-I'm here to help, but I can not do that until you put the gun down."

Pastor says "Get outta here."

Prue says "We just wanna talk."

Pastor says "I just want my Jag. Do you want me to shoot you too? I swear I will."

Prue says "Okay, no, no, no, wait. I-I know what's happened to you, okay? You've been infected with sin."

Pastor says "I warned you."

"No," Prue waves her arm at the gun but it doesn't fly out of his hand.

Michael pushes Prue out of the way, the bullet goes into Michael's shoulder. He lies on the floor as he is self healing.

**Outside **

Everyone crouches down when they hear the gunshot. Screams are heard. Darryl grabs a megaphone and talks into it while several officers have Andy surrounded to prevent him from going in, "Prue, you alright? Talk to me, Prue. Mikey,"

Prue finally comes out with the salesman, Michael leaning on her other side as he is still weak. "Everything's under control, don't worry about a thing. I've got it all under control. Hi, he needs medical attention. The Pastor's inside, I kicked his ass. He needs attention too, he's knocked out."

Everyone applauds and news reporters rush up to Prue and Michael. "Hi, can I just ask a few questions?"

Prue says "The name's Halliwell, Prue Halliwell."

Reporter #2 says "What made you run in there?"

Prue says "Well, my job is to protect the innocent."

Reporter says "Do you work for the police?"

Prue says "No, actually, I don't but my husband does and..."

Darryl pulls Prue away and pushes her toward Andy "No, she's a good Samaritan, very good Samaritan. No further questions."

Prue looks at him and says "Why did you do that? I was just getting started."

"Have you gone insane?" Andy demands, turning her around to face him.

Darryl says "'Cause you were about to hang yourself. You shouldn't be talking to the press."

Prue says "There's nothing wrong with wanting a little attention every now and then."

Darryl says "They'll destroy you. What's the matter with you?"

Prue says "Nothing can destroy me, Darryl."

"That right there. Start explaining," Andy orders.

Darryl says "Prue, you're bleeding."

Prue looks at her arm and then to Michael who is still bleeding on his shoulder, "Whoa, I am, oh my. That bullet must have grazed me."

Darryl says "And you didn't even feel it?"

Prue says "No, no, you know, the adrenalin, it's no big deal."

"You've got to be joking… Prue, that could have been serious," Andy insists and then starts to pull her toward his car. "Hospital. Both you and Mikey…"

Darryl follows and says "No big deal? You almost got yourself killed. I've never seen you runaway from danger before, but I've never seen you run toward it either. What, have you got a death wish or something?"

Michael looks around for Phoebe, "It does sound kind of self destructive, doesn't it?" He asks

Prue then realizes something, "Oh, oh, that means I've been infected. That must be why I can't control my powers."

"You can't control your powers either? What the hell possessed you to run into a stakeout without your powers?" Andy questions.

"Well, I didn't know that then," Prue snaps back.

Darryl says "Prue, what's going on?"

Prue says "Okay, I don't have time to explain. Can you get Pastor Tremble to a safe place? Some place where he won't hurt himself, like a psychiatric hospital."

Darryl says "Yeah, sure, shouldn't be a problem in his case."

Prue says "Okay, good, but nobody can know that he's there, okay? Because if so, the demon will find him and kill him,"

Darryl says "Okay, I don't know how long I can keep it a secret though."

Prue says "Well, I don't really need that long. Just long enough for me to find the demon and vanquish him, okay? Okay. Now where is my sister? Phoebe!"

Michael looks around and flames out.

**Inside a SWAT truck**

Phoebe is there making out with the officer from before. She starts undressing him, then pulls out a strip of condoms from her bag, "It's a good thing I came prepared." She says ripping one off with her teeth as

Darryl opens the door, "Officer!"

"Phoebe!" Prue yells.

Officer says "Wait, I can explain."

Darryl says "The hell you can. Get outta there!" Darryl pulls him out of the truck.

Prue pulls Phoebe out of the truck. She grabs her coat. "Here, put it on. Are you out of your mind?"

Phoebe says "Um, yeah, I think so. But if you're gonna go crazy..."

Prue says "Yeah, well, my sin's not nearly as much fun as yours."

Phoebe says "Wait, you're sin? I thought you didn't get hit."

Prue says "Well, that was the pride talking and it almost got me killed already."

Phoebe says "Pride? You don't seem all that different."

Prue says "Really? Well, back atcha. We need to get home and try and track down this demon, okay?"

Phoebe says "No, I don't think so, I'm having too much fun, so I'll just see you later."

Prue says "If I don't get you home, there won't be a later."

"I don't want to hear any arguing. Both of you in the car now," Andy orders. He grabs both of their arms and drags them after him.

Darryl and the officer are on the other side of the crime scene, "What the hell is the matter with you? Not only in the middle of the day, but in the middle of a crisis,"

Officer says "Look, she attacked me. I swear, I didn't have a choice. Not much of one."

Darryl says "That's a pathetic excuse. You're an officer for crying out loud."

Officer says "What would you want me to do? Shoot her?"

Darryl says "You're suspended."

"What?" The officer asks

Darryl says "Go back to the station, turn in your hardware." Darryl walks away.

Officer yells after him, "You can't suspend me. It was her fault. Damn it!"

Lucas appears, "You know that anger is one of the seven deadly sins? Your blood pressure's rising, adrenalin's pumping, you wanna hit somebody, don'tcha?"

Officer says "Who the hell are you?"

Lucas gets out the box and hits the officer with the anger sin ball, "I'm somebody who can help you channel that anger."

**Michael's School: Empty class room**

The class room is empty except for the people who attacked Zeke, "There you are," Michael says to himself. He approaches them. "Have a seat, gentlemen," Michael says pulling a chair up and sitting down. "You guys look new,"

"Yeah we just got here last week," One of them explains.

"Well, my name is Michael, and I heard you were fighting with one of my friends last night." Michael says getting up. "He's a pacifist so he cant fight back, but, I'm not a pacifist." Michael says looking at there faces.

"We aren't scared of you." One of them says.

Michael sees a jar of pencils and grabs them, "You scared now?" he asks breaking all of them at once.

"No," They both say.

Michael grabs a pen and breaks that and says, "Are you scared now,"

"No," They both say.

Michael puts the broken pen down and says "Ok, I want you to leave my little brother alone or the next thing that gets snapped will be you," Michael threatens and his eyes turn pitch black. "Understand," He says demonically.

They both nod and Michael leaves the room and flames out before they could any longer see him.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Porch**

Zeke is sitting at a desk, which he moved to the porch and is doing homework, when Prue and Phoebe walk up to the door.

Phoebe says "You know, it would have not killed you to drive by the fire station for a little looksy."

Prue says "You know what?" She notices Zeke and says "What are you doing out here?"

"I was inside but it got so crowded that I had to come out here to get anything done at all," Zeke explains.

Prue finishes her previous sentence as she opens the door, "If you and Piper do not get your sins under control..." She is again cut off by seeing a full and crowded house. They walk inside and all of Piper's purchases fill the foyer and living room

Piper walks in, "Good, you're here. The pashminas have arrived and they're to die for. Come see." A delivery man walks past carrying long metal strip things. "Whoa, hey, hi, almost decapitated."

Phoebe says "Hello." They walk into another room filled with stuff. Piper pulls a pashmina out of a box. "Wow, Piper, you really put the glutt in gluttony."

Prue says "Okay, how did you get this stuff so fast?"

Piper says "Oh, I just let my fingers do the walking and the clicking and the... flipping."

Prue says "Flipping as in the pages of the Book of Shadows? You used magic?"

Piper says "Well, yeah, I couldn't wait six to eight weeks for delivery."

Prue says "That is so personal gain."

Piper says "No, 'cause we need all of this stuff."

Phoebe leaves the room.

Prue says "Okay, Piper, this isn't you. You're being consumed by your consumption and it will only lead to your total misuse of magic."

Piper turns on a water fountain, "Soothing, isn't it?"

The front door opens as Michael walks in, "Um," He looks around and then walks back out and closes the door. He walks back in. "Did I miss something?" He asks as he and Zeke walk inside.

**Living room **

Leo is laying on the couch watching a big screen TV. Phoebe moves over to him, "Hey, Leo." She says.

"Shh, watching TV." Leo says.

She sits down next to him, "I know something more exciting than television." She unties her top. "Me." She turns off the TV.

Leo looks at her and says "What the hell are you doing? Come on, give it back."

He reaches for the remote but falls on Phoebe. Piper walks in, "Phoebe!"

Phoebe says "What? Prue won't let me leave the house and Andy won't be back until he makes certain the innocent is safe so I have to make do with what I have now." She strokes his chest.

Piper says "Get your slutty hands off of my husband!"

Phoebe stands up, "Make me."

Piper says, "Gladly."

Piper picks up a statue of a head and gets ready to throw it, "Watch the remote!" Leo yells.

Prue, Zeke and Michael run in

Prue says "No, no, no." She takes the statue away from Piper. "Alright, you guys, the last I checked we still had a demon to vanquish and an innocent to save."

Phoebe says "I thought you said Morris hid the Pastor some place safe."

Prue says "Yes, he did and Andy went to make up a cover story for the press, but envy is only the sixth sin. Which means, there's still an innocent out there infected with anger," Prue puts the statue down.

Piper says "What would you like us to do about it?"

Prue looks at Leo and calmly says "Leo, I would like for you to orb up there and ask the Elders what they know, okay?"

Leo says "I'm too tired."

"Leo," Prue says losing her patience she hits him on the arm "get up there right now! You're a Whitelighter, that is your job."

Leo says "Why? You never listen to me anyway." He yawns. "I think I'm gonna orb upstairs and take a nap." He orbs out.

Phoebe picks up a magazine and starts to read it, "Fine! Fine, orb, who needs you anyway?" Prue says as Piper puts on a pair of boxing gloves. "We still have the Power of Three."

She looks at Piper and Phoebe.

**Police station **

The officer walks outside to his car. He puts his bag in the boot and shuts the door. Lucas appears, "Did you find out where they're hiding the Pastor?" Lucas asks.

Officer says "Where'd you come from?"

Lucas says "Answer my question."

Officer says "No one's talking. At least not to me,"

Lucas says "That's not good enough."

"Look, I don't know who you think you are!" The officer begin to yell he grabs his chest in pain.

Lucas says "Anger's the worst, isn't it? Especially when the burning rage zaps you of all your strength and reason and the relentless screams locks out all hope. Use it against the Halliwell's," He pulls the officer's gun out of his belt. "Make them tell you where the Pastor is. Trust me, anger always feels better when it has a target. But do stay away from Gonzalez, he's not my concern."

**Manor: Attic**

Prue, Piper, Michael, Zeke and Phoebe are there. Prue's looking through the Book of Shadows, Piper's got her feet in a foot spa, and Phoebe is lying in a chair. Michael is holding Zeke's hand and they are trying to reach Michael's father telepathically.

Prue says "There is nothing, there is nothing in the book. Why did only lame witches precede it?"

Piper says "Because nobody is as good as you, Prue."

Prue looks at Michael and says "You know, at least Mikey and I are trying, Piper. Instead of getting a foot massage, or sleeping,"

Phoebe says "I'm not sleeping. I'm just having the best premonitions of my life."

"Of what?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "It's a button off Officer Cutie's shirt. Let me tell you, if the movie's anything like the previews... whoa."

Prue says "Alright, is that all that you care about?" Phoebe nods. "Fine. I'll save the innocents, I'll vanquish the demon, and if I feel like it, maybe when I'm done, I'll save you guys."

Phoebe says "Oh, don't do us any favors."

Piper says "Yeah, Prue, worry about yourself."

Piper knocks a lamp in the foot spa and gets electrocuted. She falls over the back of the chair and screams. Michael's eyes open and he runs to her.

Prue yells "Piper!" She runs over to her. "You alright?" She asks as Michael helps her back up.

Piper says "Oh, what happened?"

"Uh, you were shocked." Prue says.

Piper says "I feel strange."

Prue says "Yes, well, if you had both feet in the water you wouldn't feel anything." Prue helps her up. The doorbell rings. "Who is that?" She asks.

Phoebe looks out the window and sees the officer standing on the porch, "Oh! Oh! It's Officer Cutie from this morning." She opens the window. "Hey! Hey, up here! I'm gonna come down, okay?"

Phoebe leans out the window and nearly falls out, "Nope," Zeke says grabbing onto her.

Prue says "Phoebe, watch out!" Prue helps Zeke pull her back in. "Do you see what's happening?"

Phoebe says "That was close." She runs out of the attic.

Piper says "Prue, we just have different priorities than you do. You need a little pick me up. How about I buy you some shoes?" She heads for the door.

**Foyer **

Phoebe opens the door, "I knew you'd come back for me."

The officer walks in, "This isn't a social call." He grabs Phoebe.

Phoebe says "Whoa, are we roleplaying? Did you bring your handcuffs?"

He gets out his gun and points it at Phoebe, "Where's the Pastor?" The cop asks.

Phoebe says "I don't know, I swear."

Officer says "You're lying!" He pushes her into a box full of stuff. "You're something else, you know that?" He throws boxes around the room. "I got suspended because of you! You think you can ruin somebody's life and not pay for it?" He points the gun at her. "You're gonna pay."

Phoebe says "No."

Officer says "You're gonna pay right now."

Phoebe says "Please, don't shoot."

Piper walks down the stairs and screams, "My stuff!" He points the gun at Piper and she freezes him. He unfreezes and shoots at her. She ducks out of the way, "Why are my powers not working?"

Officer says "Where's the Pastor?"

Piper says "I don't know."

Phoebe knocks the officer down and he shoots up in the air. Piper falls down the stairs and knocks over all the stuff. A large wooden box falls on top of her. Piper tries to climb out from under the box. She looks over at Phoebe and sees her unconscious on the floor. "Phoebe?"

The officer stands up. Prue and Michael come down the stairs. He yells and points the gun at himself. Prue waves her arm and some of Piper's stuff is thrown at him, she keeps throwing things at him and He falls back onto some furniture. She looks at the unconscious Piper and Phoebe. Lucas appears behind Prue and grabs her. "You can't save what's already lost."

"Hey, let her go," Michael commands and they disappear. "Just great." He says to himself before flaming out.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Phoebe is still unconscious on the floor. Piper crawls over to her and feels her pulse. She crawls over to the stairs, "Leo!" She starts to climb the steps. "Aah!" She pulls herself up to the top. "Leo!"

**Pipe's room **

Leo is asleep on the bed. Piper limps into her room, "Leo, please wake up. Leo." She falls over and knocks some things off of her dresser. "Ow!"

Leo wakes up, "Huh? What? Piper!"

He runs over to her. He is struck with a bright light. "You glowed." Piper says.

Leo says "Doesn't matter. Where are you hurt?"

Piper says "No, you've gotta go downstairs and heal Phoebe first and then go find Prue because the demon took her." Piper is struck with a bright light.

Leo says "You glowed too."

"I did? Did you heal me?" Piper asks.

Leo says "No, not yet." He heals her. "It's the sins. We must have gotten rid of them."

Piper says "Wait a minute, you said there's no magical way to do that."

Leo says "There isn't. Maybe there's a human way. Maybe by being selfless. By you caring more about your sisters and me caring more about you, we over came it."

Piper says "Well, that means Phoebe must have gotten rid of her sin too because she risked her life to save me."

They run downstairs to Phoebe, "She's still breathing." Leo says as he heals her.

Piper says "Hi, honey."

Phoebe says "Hi. Leo, what are you doing up?"

Leo says "Fixing you."

Phoebe looks around, "Where's Prue? And Mikey?" She asks.

Piper says "Uh, we don't know, but we need to find her. She won't admit it but she's in big trouble."

**Golden Gate Bridge **

Michael is standing there walking around when Jared flames in. "Thanks for coming dad," He says.

"Is everything alright, Michael?" He asks sounding a little worried.

"Where is Lucas's lair at?" Michael asks him. "I'll be careful I promise," Michael says they join hands and flame out.

**Lucas' place**

Prue is tied up, She is struggling to get free, "You think you can break free, but you can't. See, that's what makes pride the deadliest of all the sins. It makes you think you're invincible. Above it all..."

Prue flicks her finger but nothing happens, "My powers..."

Lucas finishes, "Are useless now. Corrupted. You have only a small window of opportunity to save your life before it's too late."

Prue says "No demon has defeated me. And you won't be the first."

Lucas says "You see, but I don't have to defeat you, you're gonna defeat yourself. In mere minutes you'll be so far gone you will self destruct just like all the rest. However, since you are the most powerful demon's cousin I am willing to make you a deal."

Prue says "I'm not like my cousin I don't make deals with demons."

Lucas says "Do you listen to them? Look, we both know that you safe guarded the Pastor, which means that I can't deliver his soul. But this late in the game I am willing to pay for it. Tell me where the Pastor is and I'll remove your sin."

Prue says "Go to hell."

Lucas says "This is my hell, Every rotten day of it. Listen, I am giving you a chance to save your life, Prue. To end your hell."

Prue says "If you remove my sin, you'll still be one more soul short."

Lucas says "That's true, but once it's sponged, I can use the sin again. You see, it'll just pop right back into my box."

Prue says "And let you infect another innocent? I don't think so. Screw you."

Lucas picks up a stick and taps it on the floor. A large hole in the floor opens up, "Witness the bottomless pit of ever lasting torment. Pride goes with before the very long fall, Prue. So what's your decision? Remember, if I lose you lose."

Prue sees bright orange flames behind Lucas and she says "Alright, alright, untie me."

Lucas says "Tell me where the Pastor is first."

Prue says "Oh, untie me first. If I self destruct, you will never get a soul."

Lucas unties her, "Alright, where is he?"

Prue says "Ha, you lose I win, ha!" Michael becomes corporeal and sees Prue jump into the pit. Michael chases after.

Phoebe, Piper and Leo walk in just in time to see Michael jump after Prue jumps in the pit.

Jared looks down the pit as Lucas yells, "No!"

Phoebe yells "Prue!"

"Michael!" Jared yells after his son.

Piper yells "No! Leo, Leo, Leo!" Leo orbs out into the hole.

Lucas says "Why did she have to have pride? Pride is the one sin you can't beat."

Piper says "Beat this." She throws her hands out freezing him. Jared remains unfrozen.

Phoebe says "Oh, I see orbs."

Leo orbs back in with Prue and Michael, "Let go, I can handle this." Prue says as she elbows him in the chest.

Leo says "Ow! I was saving you two,"

Prue says "Saving us? I had it under control, I didn't need your help."

"Right," Phoebe says.

Piper says "Uh-oh, it looks like the only way to get the pride out of Prue is to vanquish him."

Phoebe picks up the sin box, "Oh, who ordered the sweet sin balls?" Phoebe asks jokingly

Piper says "I think he did."

Phoebe throws all the sin balls at Lucas. He unfreezes, "What did you...?" He falls into the pit. The pride sin comes out of Prue and lands in the box.

Prue says "Okay, whoa, what just happened?"

Phoebe says "I think you just lost your pride." Two more sin balls float into the box. "And these must be envy and anger. Which must mean the Pastor and cop are okay now." She throws the sin box in the pit. Prue taps the wand on the floor and the pit closes.

Prue says "Okay."

Piper picks up a crystal, "Oh, wait a minute, is this another?"

Leo says "I don't think so."

Phoebe says "Maybe it's the business man's soul."

Piper says "Oh, well, then you should release it some place nice."

She hands it to Leo, "I know the perfect place." He says as he orbs out.

Prue says "Wow, we sure showed that demon." Phoebe smirks, "Okay, you guys sure showed that demon."

Piper says "Thank you."

Prue says "So I guess I needed you guys a lot more than you needed me."

Phoebe says "No, we all needed each other. You got me back at the house, you saved the innocents..."

Prue says "Yeah, but..."

Piper says "Uh, stop it, I don't like this humble Prue, I want my real sister back."

Phoebe says "Me too."

Prue says "Well, I mean, I did save that cop from killing himself and I was strong enough to tell him..." She continues to ramble.

Michael laughs a little and says "Lets get out of here," They join hands and flame out. Jared flames out shortly after.

**P3**

Piper is at the bar. Prue comes up to her and offers her a glass of wine, "Here you go."

Piper says "Oh, no, no, no."

Prue says "Piper, it's okay to indulge, just don't over indulge."

Piper says "I guess we can thank Lucas for teaching us anything in moderation."

Prue says "Hey, there was nothing that Lucas could teach me."

Piper says "Oh, really?"

Prue says "I'm doing it again, aren't I? That whole pride thing. I swear, I'm working on it."

Piper says "It's a constant struggle."

Prue says "Here's one thing that I'm willing to admit I don't understand. You, Phoebe and Leo were able to get rid of your sins with a selfless act. I committed many selfless acts yet why did I have to wait for Lucas to be vanquished to get rid of my pride?"

Piper says "Well, Lucas said that pride was the one thing you can't beat. I think what he meant was there's no such thing as a selfless act to pride."

Prue says "I threw myself into a pit for the Pastor."

Piper says "Yeah, but you did that to win. So any good you did during your prideful state was for the greater glory of Prue."

Prue says "Alright, fine, then here's to Leo and Mikey, for saving me from eternal torment." They clink their glasses.

Piper says "Mm-hmm, and to me for not trying to be the perfect couple. If it isn't good enough for them, then screw 'em."

Prue says "I'll drink to that."

Phoebe pushes past some people, "Excuse me." She goes over to Prue and Piper. "Hi, I am so excited, and not in any sexual kind of way. Uh, recent events inspired me to write a paper on sexual politics, claiming that my indiscretion with Professor Kass was an ethical experiment. So I handed the paper in yesterday and... pause for dramatic effect..."

Prue says "So, did he buy it?"

Phoebe says "I got a B."

Prue says "Yay!"

Phoebe says "Minus, but I got it fair and square which means I will be able to graduate. And no man, not even Cole, is going to stand in my way."

Piper says "Congratulations."

Prue says "I am very proud of you."

Phoebe says "Oh, and coming from you."

Prue says "Hey, be nice, I don't even wanna think about the sin tonight."

Phoebe says "Me neither."

Prue says "So this is a pretty interesting band. What's their name?"

Piper says "Orgy."

Prue gives Piper a funny look. "You know what? I think I'm just going to go patch things up with Andy…"

**Michael's school**

Michael and Zeke are walking down the hallway out the doors of the school the next day. School is out and they are waiting for the sisters to pick them up. The two guys from before are on the other end of the hallway, with another dude. They start to walk up to Michael and Zeke. "Wussup?" Michael asks.

"You got a problem with my little brothers?" The oldest guy asks

"No, not really, why?" Michael asks.

"Because I heard you threatened them," The guy asks.

"No I told them to leave my pal Zeke alone," Michael says.

"You're just lucky I don't kick your ass right now," The guy says.

Michael holds his arms out, upon seeing Piper's car enter the parking lot, "Do something then," Michael yells, "Come on do something, I dare you," The guy swings at Michael. Michael ducks out of the way. "Oh hell no," Michael says taking his coat off, and emptying his pockets. "Hold these," Michael says to Zeke.

The guy swings at Michael again but Michael grabs the guys fists and stops the punch. Prue and Andy get out of the jeep. "Mikey," Prue says about t get involved but Andy stops her.

"Let him fight, its been a while since I seen him fight," Andy says and Prue stays beside him. "Besides, I can always arrest them."

Michael flips the guy to the ground and kicks him in the stomach. One of the other two runs towards Michael. Michael grabs him and throws him backwards. "Don't make me angry," Michael warns. The other guy stares at Michael. Michael does a cartwheel and kicks him across the parking lot. "Anyone else?" Michael asks. He grabs his coat from Zeke and gets in the jeep.

Another car pulls up behind them, "What's going on here?" They guy asks. "Are you harassing my children?"

Prue and Andy look at each other and Michael gets out of the car, "Your children were harassing my brother and I wanted it to stop." Michael says.

"You're lucky your underage," The guy warns.

"However, we aren't," Prue says as she and Andy pull Michael behind them

The guy gets out of the car and advances towards Prue and Andy. He swings at them, at the same time Prue narrows her eyes and the guy is thrown backwards into the gate harshly. "Ok, you win, my kids wont harass yours anymore," the guy says lying on the ground.

"That's what I thought," Prue taunts before she, Andy, Michael and Zeke get into the car and they drive off,


	44. The Demon Who Came In From The Cold

**The Demon Who Came In From the Cold**

**P3**

Prue, Piper and Leo are standing around the bar. Phoebe walks up to them, "I don't think we're gonna be able to pull this off." Phoebe says.

Leo says "We have to."

Prue says "We've been in tighter jams than this before."

Phoebe says "But we're running out of time, I don't think we're gonna make it."

Prue says "Phoebe, we can do this, okay? I mean, if we just get a quick bite to eat at Red's, we can still make the 9:30 Faithless at the Avalon."

Leo says "The foreign film? I thought we were gonna go see a thriller."

Phoebe says "No, Leo, I wanna stop thinking about Cole and his demon dodging, not be reminded of it."

Leo looks to his wife, "Piper?"

Phoebe says "Leo, it is three votes for Faithless."

Piper says "Well, a thriller would be okay."

Prue says "Okay, wait a second, the vote's two against two?"

Phoebe says "That's new."

Piper says "Welcome to the Power of Four."

Phoebe says "I demand a recount. Wait, that never works." She turns to Prue. "Are you sure Andy can't make it?" she questions.

"Pretty sure. Darryl would be furious if Andy cut out on him to see a movie," Prue replies.

Piper laughs as Phoebe groans. Cole comes down the stairs.

Leo says "Something tells me you're not gonna wanna see either movie now."

Phoebe goes over to Cole, "Hey."

Cole says "Hey." They hug.

Phoebe says "I was so worried."

Cole says "I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't come back until it was safe."

"Is it safe now?" Phoebe asks.

Cole says "I think so. For the moment,"

She kisses him and they walk over to Prue, Piper and Leo. "Hey, welcome back." Prue says.

Cole says "Thanks. Glad to be back."

Piper says "Love to chat but we're late for a movie."

Leo looks at Cole and says "Wanna go? We could use the tie breaker."

Cole says "Actually, I was hoping Phoebe and I could catch up, alone."

Phoebe says "Works for me. Chao!" They leave.

Piper says "Look at Phoebe and Cole trying to be a normal couple."

Leo says "You know what that means."

Prue says "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're gonna go see the thrillers. As if we don't have enough scary bad guys in our real life. If I go into premature labor, it's your fault."

**Outside **

Phoebe and Cole are walking down the street, "I was starting to worry that you weren't gonna make it back in time for my graduation."

Cole says "Wouldn't miss that for the world, or the underworld."

Phoebe says "It's really not safe for you here, isn't it?"

Cole says "Uh, no, yeah, it is. I mean, at least I think so."

Phoebe says "Then what's wrong?"

Cole says "The truth is I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this."

Phoebe says "Doing what?"

Cole says "You know, the running, and the hiding. Even if I stop, where do I go? I'm still half human, but I can't go back. On the other hand there's really no place for me in your world either."

They stop and face each other "What are you saying?"

Cole says "I'm just saying it's complicated. But it doesn't have to be, not with magic on our side. I've been thinking, isn't there some kind of spell or something in the Book of Shadows, you could strip my powers?"

"Wait, you wanna give up your powers?" Phoebe asks.

Cole says "If I don't have them, I can't be tempted to use them, I could just stay good..."

She pulls him closer, "You would do that for me?" Phoebe asks. They kiss. A homeless person nearby starts yelling,

The Homeless Man says "Prepare for the brotherhood!"

Cole looks at the homeless man. Phoebe looks at Cole and says, "Cole, what is it?"

The Homeless Man says "The thorn is coming! Stop the brotherhood!"

Phoebe says "Do you know him?"

Cole says "No, but if he doesn't watch what he's saying..." A demon appears behind the homeless man and pulls him into an alley. Phoebe runs towards the alley. "Phoebe, don't."

Phoebe runs into the alley. The homeless man falls dead on the ground. "No!" The demon throws an energy ball at Phoebe. She dodges it. He moves closer to her and she kicks him in the stomach. He goes at her with a dagger, she grabs his arm, gets the dagger and stabs him. He is vanquished. Cole comes around the corner. "Where were you? What happened to you?"

Cole says "You just vanquished my brother."

**Zeke's dad's house**

Michael and Zeke are walking into a house. "Dad," Zeke calls. "I'm here to get a few things," Zeke says. He looks at Michael and says, "My dads a drunk," Zeke says. "Has court tomorrow."

Zeke's dad walks in and starts screaming, "Get out of my house," Zeke's dad says, hitting Zeke with a beer bottle and knocking him down.

"Zeke," Michael says running to him. He looks at Zeke's father, "Mr. McWilliams!" Michael yells waving his hand sending Zeke's father backwards into the wall and he is knocked unconscious. Michael grabs Zeke and flames out.

**Opening Credits**

**Manor**

Cole and Phoebe walk into the conservatory, "You know, Cole, there's plenty working against us. I just thought at least I could count on you being honest with me."

Cole says "I am."

Phoebe says "Okay, so you just forgot you had a brother?"

Cole says "He's not that kind of brother."

Phoebe says "How many kinds of brothers are there?"

Cole says "It's complicated."

Phoebe says "You know, I hate that word,"

Prue, Piper and Leo walk in just as Michael and Zeke flame in. "Alright, we were just about to find out who the real killer is and the pager goes off, so this better be a really good emergency."

Phoebe says "Well, I'm the real killer. I just vanquished Cole's brother."

Prue says "Whoa, this is so much better than the movie."

Cole says "I didn't want him to see me."

Phoebe says "And we lost an innocent because of it. Some poor street prophet. He was ranting about the brotherhood."

"Brotherhood?" Leo asks.

Michael's eyes widen, "Of the thorn?" He asks

Cole says "Yeah. I was a member... am a member."

Piper says "What does that mean? What does he mean?"

Leo says "You should have told us."

Cole says "I've done a lot in the last hundred years, it's gonna take a while to catch you up."

Prue says "Okay, so who are they?"

Leo says "They're an alead gang, they answer directly to the source. He selects the members himself. Then they take a blood oath, life long pledge of loyalty."

Phoebe says "Oh, that kind of brother."

Cole says "All that matters now is that they're surfacing. They must have something big in the works."

Piper says "So why kill a crazy old street preacher?"

Cole says "Because not all of them are crazy, or human. Some of them are magical sears who can pre-see actual events. But they're loud, dirty, so people ignore them. If you call Inspector Morris or Andy for that matter, I bet he'll tell you other prophets have been killed too."

Phoebe says "For what? Just by talking about your... this gang?"

Cole says "The brotherhood can't risk anyone figuring out what they're up to."

Prue says "Okay, so what are they up to?"

Cole says "I have no idea. I'm not exactly a member of good standing anymore."

Phoebe says "The Prophet that I was trying to save was talking about Lockserom."

Piper says "The Internet provider? What, the demons want their own website now?"

Prue says "No, there must be more to it than that. Alright, Phoebe, you check the net, Piper, you got the Book of Shadows."

Cole says "Save it. You can't stop the brotherhood with a little research and your kick, freeze, magical move. No offence intended."

Piper says "Some taken."

Leo says "No, he's right. They're way beyond anything you've dealt with before."

Phoebe says "So we can't just let them go. There's gotta be a way to find out what they're planning."

Cole says "There is one way. For me to go back,"

"Cole," Phoebe argues.

Cole says "If you want to know what they're up to we have no choice."

Phoebe says "Okay, but you'll be exposing yourself to The Source. They'll kill you."

Cole says "Maybe not. They've probably already surfaced, set up camp in this world. I won't have to go under completely."

Prue says "It does kind of make sense."

Phoebe says "Well, of course it makes sense to you, Prue, you're always looking for a way to get Cole out of our lives."

"Phoebe," Piper scolds.

Cole says "This isn't about her, Phoebe, it's about me."

Phoebe says "No, it's about us." Phoebe leaves the room.

**A building**

A demon (Tarkin), and a woman (Klea), are walking towards another demon.

Klea says "We might have a problem."

Demon says "One of the Prophets?"

Klea says "No, although the ones we've targeted have been taken out, including Triggs."

Tarkin says "Triggs is missing. I haven't been able to find him anywhere, which means someone is onto our plan."

Demon says "Impossible. As long as the Prophets are dead, keep searching for our brother. I have to complete my assimilation, we must move forward." Klea disappears.

**Manor **

Prue, Piper and Leo walk down the stairs, "I'm worried, and not just about Cole but also Phoebe. I mean, sending him back under is like sending an alcoholic to a kegger. It's just setting him up to fall." Piper says.

Leo says "I agree."

They walk into the conservatory, "Alright, this whole voting together thing would be really, really cute if it weren't so annoying. I mean, maybe you guys vote should just count as one for now on."

Piper says "I bet you wouldn't mind if we were voting with you." Prue gives.

"Or if Andy was voting also," Leo adds.

Prue gives Piper and Leo an evil stare. "That's not fair because Andy doesn't vote the same as me all the time. Piper folds," she argues.

Leo says "Regardless, about Cole, what if we lose him, Prue, you don't want that responsibility, do you?"

Prue says "Okay, look, the only votes that count are Phoebe and Cole's, and Cole has already volunteered."

Piper says "Well, then maybe Phoebe can talk him out of it."

Prue says "Right, which is why we need another plan. So you guys work on the Book of Shadows together and I will call Andy and see what he knows."

**Attic **

Phoebe and Cole are there. Phoebe is getting some ingredients together, when Michael walks in with some ingredients.

Cole says "Phoebe, I have to go."

Phoebe says "Nope, you can't."

"Phoebe." Cole says.

Phoebe says "Remember that power stripping potion you asked me for, like an hour ago, and everything was still wonderful? Well, I have an idea, I just need some time." She and Michael stir some ingredients together using a mortar and pestle,

Cole says "Phoebe, I have to go. And I'll need my powers while I'm gone."

Phoebe says "Why? What are you gonna do?"

Cole says "Just blend in. That's it. I won't do anything evil."

Phoebe says "Well, let me make sure you can't." She continues to stir the ingredients quickly.

Cole stops her and puts the mortar and pestle down "I'll be smart, and careful. I'll check in with you every two hours."

Phoebe says "How? They'll track your shimmer."

Cole says "Not if we meet in the mausoleum. That's the second safest place I know."

Phoebe says "What's the safest?"

Cole says "With you." Phoebe sighs. "I thought you'd be proud of me."

Phoebe says "Of what? Being suicidal?"

Cole says "I am coming back. I always have."

Phoebe says "Yeah, how can you be so sure that you're gonna come back this time? Cole, you've been hiding from them for months. And I don't understand, there's a price on your head and now all of a sudden you're willing to expose yourself? For what?"

Cole says "For good. You taught me not to walk away and let evil win, to fight the good fight. That's all I wanna do."

Phoebe says "They'll kill you."

Cole says "I have a plan, don't worry. This is the right thing to do, Phoebe. You know that, we both do. Mausoleum, two hours, okay?" He kisses her hand and shimmers out.

Just as he shimmers out two bounty hunters shimmer in, "Oh great," Michael says sarcastically as one shoots electricity towards him and Phoebe. Michael pushes Phoebe out of the way and then he looks at the bounty hunter with a fireball. Michael runs towards Zeke and jumps and flames him out as they fly through the air.

**The building**

Cole walks down a hall towards Vornac's office. Klea sees Cole, "Vornac."

Vornac and Tarkin turn around, "Well, look who's back." Vornac says.

"Kill him?" Tarkin asks.

Vornac says "In a minute." Cole walks in the office. "Belthazor, come in, come in." A guard shuts the door. "Nice of you to come home to die,"

Cole says "Actually, I came to help. I overheard the Prophets talking. Afraid they'll spoil your plan."

Tarkin says "What makes you think we have one?"

Cole says "Tarkin, you always have a plan."

Vornac says "And after everything you've done, you think you can just walk back in, pick up where you left off?"

Cole says "I'm here to do what's right, Vornac. For the brotherhood,"

Vornac says "Really? And what can you possibly offer that will save your traitoress head?"

Cole gets a human head out of a bag and drops it on the floor, "The Prophets."

**Commercial Break**

**Building**

Vornac is holding Cole face down on the table, "You actually expect me to believe you killed the Prophet?" Vornac asks.

Cole says "He was a threat to you".

Vornac says "Ahh, a bounty on your head and yet you still think of us."

Cole says "The brotherhood comes first."

Vornac says "Words to live or die by."

Tarkin says "Triggs was assigned to kill that Prophet. Did you see him?"

Cole says "No. How is my old friend?"

He lets Cole up, They hear screams, "Whoa!" Michael and Zeke yell as they flame in mid-air and land on Klea, knocking her down, "Oh, I am so sorry," Michael says getting up.

Klea bows her head as Tarkin kneels, "Master Michael," The other demons say kneeling.

Vornac bows his head and then turns back to Cole, "Your old friend is missing. Suspiciously,"

Cole says "Brothers missing, Prophets talking, and I had no trouble tracking you down. Pretty careless. What does Raynor think of this?"

Vornac says "Raynor thinks you're a disgrace."

Cole says "Why? Because I killed the Triad,"

Tarkin says "Isn't that enough?"

Cole says "They were plotting to kill the Source so they could take over, which means they would have killed every other demon in his inner circle. Including Raynor. Or Michael too,"

Tarkin says "We never did trust the Triad."

Vornac says "Then why didn't he come back and explain himself, hmm? Why run?"

Cole says "Because I had no proof, that's why. I knew nobody would believe me."

Vornac turns to Michael, "My liege, were you aware of this at all?"

Michael looks around and says, "I was, yes,"

Vornac turns back to Cole, "Brothers for a hundred years and you disappeared without a word, left us with the rumors, the accusations. Were you thinking about the brotherhood then? Check his story."

Klea disappears. Michael stops her in mid shimmer, "Wait,"

"Yes, my liege, what is it?" She asks.

"Tell my father I need to talk to him, please," Michael asks.

"Sure," Klea says shimmering out.

Tarkin says "Back to work. So, who we after?"

Vornac says "Not your concern. Until Klea returns he goes nowhere." Vornac disappears.

Cole says "He always was a tight-ass, wasn't he?"

"Do you blame him?" Tarkin asks.

Cole says "No."

Tarkin says "It's nice to have you back, Belthazor. I just hope it's for good."

Cole says "Yeah, me too."

Michael and Zeke join hands and flame out.

**Manor: Conservatory**

Prue, Leo and Piper are there. Piper looks at her watch, "Poor Phoebe, she must be going out of her mind."

Prue says "It's only been three hours."

Piper says "Three and a half. Way past the time he said he would check in with her. Leo, maybe you should orb into the mausoleum and see if she's heard from him."

Prue says "Well, she said that she would call if she had."

Leo says "Besides, I think I should stay here till we figure out what the brotherhoods plan is."

Piper says "Oh, and now you're voting with her."

Prue says "Um, Lockserom, that's what the Prophet said, right?" She shows them an article in the newspaper.

Leo reads from the article, "_Merger talks between Lockserom and meta satellite faltered over the weekend.'_"

Piper says "Wait a minute, so Cole is risking his life to preserve stock portfolios?"

Prue says "No, it's much bigger than that. According to this, if the merger goes through, the world's affirmation flow will wind up in the hands of one company."

Piper says "Well, that sounds evil by itself."

Leo says "Except for one of the CEO's, Frank Pirelli, is apparently getting cold feet about it."

Prue says "Yeah, what do you wanna bet the brotherhood wants this merger to go through so they can take over the company?"

Leo says "Which means they're gonna have to somehow force Pirelli to vote for it."

Prue says "Yeah, or kill him. It sure would be nice to be able to compare notes with Cole."

Piper sounds annoyed and says "Well, we could if someone would orb to the mausoleum."

Leo orbs out.

**Mausoleum**

Phoebe, Michael and Zeke are there when Leo orbs in, "Phoebe, anything?"

Phoebe says "I'm sure it's not as easy to break away from there as he thought. He'll show."

Leo says "It's okay to be scared."

Phoebe says "No, I'm not scared. Concerned maybe, a little. We shouldn't have let him go."

Leo says "We didn't. He choose to."

Phoebe says "I know, and for what? To prove to me that he's good? He doesn't have to prove anything to me." Cole shimmers in then and there, "Cole." She runs over and hugs him. "Are you okay? Did they buy your story?"

Cole says "For now, but I gotta get back. They're suspicious enough as it is."

Phoebe says "Well, then maybe you shouldn't go back."

Cole says "I want to, to stop them. Look, I don't have much time. All I know is they're after someone who's gonna be at Pier and Pescadero at 8am. But I don't know who."

Leo says "We might. Frank Pirelli runs Lexserom but he doesn't want a big merger to happen."

Cole says "The brotherhood does. Makes sense, explains why they've taken over investment banking firm."

Phoebe says "How does it explain that?"

Cole says "The best way for evil to get a foot hole in the human world is to take over their businesses. Work from the inside out."

Phoebe says "You just learn that, did you?"

Cole says "No."

Leo says "So we need to safe guard Pirelli, till the merger vote at 11:00, and the brotherhood loses."

Cole says "Yes, but if you intervene, they might think I had something to do with it. You could blow my cover."

Leo says "We can't let them kill Pirelli."

Cole says "But you can let them kill me?"

Phoebe says "No, no, Cole, look at me. We're gonna find a way to protect you. You'd better get back."

He touches her face, "Alright. I'm looking forward to seeing you in your cap and gown." He takes the bottle of water Phoebe is holding. "Mind if I borrow this?" He takes it and shimmers out.

**Building **

Cole walks in the office holding the bottle of water, Vornac sees Cole return, "Where'd you go?"

Cole says "I got thirsty. Wanna urine sample to prove it?" He has a drink from the bottle.

Vornac says "Your flippant attitude almost got you killed once before. Remember that."

Cole says "I remember. You saved me."

Vornac says "Alright, let's review."

Tarkin turns on a screen. A 3D map of Pier and Pescadero, and the buildings surrounding them shows up, "We patrol the perimeter. We reflect traffic. I'll monitor security. Once the limo's been cut off, Jassa will throw the energy bolt. At that..."

Vornac says "No, wait. Let's give Belthazor the honour. What better way to make sure he's truly back than to have him kill?"

Cole says "Fine. What's the target?"

Vornac says "Why? Does it matter? It's time."

**Commercial Break**

**Corner of Pier and Pescadero**

Tarkin walks up to Cole, "Nervous?" He asks.

Cole says "Hmm? Me? No, I was just thinking."

Tarkin says "Been a while since you've seen this kind of action hasn't it? It'll come back to you. It's in our blood."

Cole says "Yeah. I know."

Tarkin says "Just execute the plan, Belthazor. No confusion, no consequences. It's no more complicated than that, okay?"

**Street**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael Andy, and Leo walking down the street nearby, "Wouldn't it be nice to save the world at a descent hour?" Piper asks

Phoebe says "Okay, well, we have to focus here because if we don't pull this off just right, Cole is screwed."

Prue says "Well, as long as we wait until the last second, Cole should be fine."

Leo says "Well, let's just hope that killing Pirelli isn't all they want."

Piper says "Well, if it wasn't he would've told you, right? I mean, unless you think he's holding something back."

Phoebe says "You know, this is amazing. First Prue can't sacrifice Cole fast enough, and now you can't wait to sell him out as a traitor."

Leo says "She was just asking a question, Phoebe."

Phoebe says "That she should know the answer to. We all should. Cole is risking his life for this. The least we can do is trust him."

"I actually agree with Phoebe," Andy admits, earning surprised looks from Prue and Piper. "He can't share every detail. They're probably keeping him in the dark. He is a traitor to them after all," he explains. Prue mumbles something unintelligible under her breath.

Vornac and another demon are standing around and Vornac looks at his watch "Go." The demon gets in his car. Klea appears beside Vornac. "Well?"

Klea says "I haven't been able to prove Belthazor's story one way of another."

Vornac says "That's alright. We're about to find out if he's telling the truth or not." Vornac and Klea walk over to Cole and Tarkin. A black limo drives out of a building car park. The demon drives in front of the limo. The limo driver stops the car, honks his horn and angrily gets out of the car.

Limo Driver says "I've got it, Mr. Pirelli," He storms over to the demon's car. "What the hell's the matter with you? Move your car now!"

Vornac says to Cole "What are you waiting for? Kill. Or be killed."

Cole moves onto the road. The demon gets out of the car and moves out of the way, the guy is still yelling, "Hey, where are you going? Where you going, damn it!"

Cole throws an energy ball at the limo just as Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael, Andy and Leo come running around the corner and Piper freezes the energy ball in mid-air. They run over to the limo, "Alright, Leo, go, go, go!" Leo gets in the limo and orbs out with Pirelli. They head back past Cole.

Phoebe says "Maybe we should take Cole with us."

Prue says "No, he has to look innocent after the fact. He's gotta figure out a way to get out on his own. Come on." Prue and Piper walk away.

Andy looks at the limo driver and pulls him out of the way of the blast. Piper refreezes him and Andy joins them. "Couldn't just leave him," Andy answers to Prue's look.

Phoebe slips a note in Cole's pocket. She touches his face and then runs off. Piper peeks around the corner of a wall and unfreezes everything. The energy ball hits the limo and it blows up. The driver dives to the ground.

Vornac says "Go get the body."

Klea shimmers out. Cole walks back over to Vornac, "What do you want the body for? There won't be much left."

Vornac says "But even a trace could alert the humans to the switch."

Cole says "What switch?"

Vornac changes into Pirelli. He shimmers to down the street. A car drives out of the car park. Men get out of the car and help Vornac/Pirelli into it. The car drives off.

Tarkin says "Feels great doesn't it, Belthazor? Welcome home, brother. You've been missed." Tarkin shakes his hand. Klea shimmers back in, "Where's Pirelli's body?"

Klea says "It wasn't there."

Tarkin says "What do you mean it wasn't there?"

Michael is about to flame out when he is hit from behind with a dart gun. He falls to the ground "My liege," Cole calls seeing the person that knocked Michael unconscious. "Let him go," Cole orders and Klea and Tarkin look towards Michael.

"Back off," The guy says carrying Michael towards his car and taking off.

**Manor **

Leo walks in the living room, "Pirelli's in the basement. He's fine. Phoebe's sleeping potion worked perfectly."

Phoebe says "Name my potions, they solve everything."

Prue turns on the TV,

Leo says "Didn't have any problems?"

Piper says "No, Phoebe wanted to bring home a souvenir, but otherwise no."

Prue says "I wonder is the kidnapping made the morning news?"

The front door slams closed and a moment later Andy walks in. "Prue, turn on the news. Something you need to see," he orders.

Phoebe says "Uh, oh, sounds like a problem. Is it about Cole? Should we be doing something?"

Prue says "We can't do anything without him letting us know what the demon's next move..."

"It's not about Cole," Andy interrupts.

Prue glances at him and then pauses as Frank Pirelli shows up on the TV. "…oh"

Vornac/Pirelli is on TV "It's no coincidence that just last night I changed my mind and decided to support this merger. Now someone's trying to kill me. That convinces me I've made the right choice. This merger will happen. Thank you."

Piper says "What was that about Cole telling us everything?"

Prue realizes something, "Mikey," she calls. She looks at her sisters, "Where is he?"

**Commercial Break**

**Old cabin in the woods**

Michael is lying on the ground and he starts to come to. "Ah." He says. He looks around, "Where am I?" He asks himself.

The guy that hit Michael with a dart stands before him, he holds a gun to Michael's head, "Don't move. Move and you're dead understand?" The guy asks. Michael nods and the guy moves his gun. He looks at Michael, "You and I are going to have a little chat," The guy reveals himself and Michael recognizes him as the kidnapper Andy was trying to bust.

Michael looks to the ground and closes his eyes and tries to astral project to Andy or the sisters.

**Manor: Living room**

Prue and Piper are sitting on the couch. Phoebe walks in and sits down, "If Cole had knew about the switch he would have told us." Phoebe says.

Piper says "Are you sure? He's back with his brothers now, maybe he's switched too."

"Where is Mikey at?" Prue asks coming in from the kitchen.

Phoebe says "Come on, why all of a sudden are you off his band wagon? What's changed?"

Piper says "The plan blew up in our faces, that's what's changed."

"And Michael is missing again," Prue says.

"Prue, I'm sure Michael is okay. If anyone can take care of himself, it's him," Andy assures her.

Prue places her hands on her hips. "Have you gotten in touch with him yet?" she demands. Andy frowns down at the phone in his hand. "Didn't think so," she mutters.

Phoebe says "You know, you can just say it. Cole's responsible for that too! I know it's what you're all thinking!"

Piper says "Phoebe, not knowing the switch is a pretty big detail to miss, don't you think? Aside from the whole he originally tried to kill us thing that's coming to mind right about now."

Prue says "Okay, but Piper, Cole's done a lot of good since then. We have to give him credit for that."

Phoebe says "Thank you."

Prue smiles and says "Michael has got to communicate with us soon,"

Piper says "Come on, Phoebe, you have to admit you're a little worried about him."

Phoebe says "About his getting killed, yes, but not about his betraying us."

"Cole or Michael?" Andy asks.

"Cole. Geez, Andy, keep up," Phoebeb exclaims and then thinks for a moment. "I'm worried about Mikey too," she adds when Prue gets a look on her face.

Leo walks in, "Pirelli's still out cold in the basement. How are things up here?" he asks.

Phoebe says "Getting colder by the minute."

Prue says "Okay, uh, we need to work on a plan, alright? And we need to be smart because Cole is counting on it. So the merger voting is at 11:00, that gives us two hours to figure out a way to get the demon imposter out of there."

Phoebe says "Anything we do could point Cole out as their leak. So we have to let him know what we're up to."

Piper says "Do we?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, he deserved to know that. Let me tell him to get out of there."

Leo says "How are you gonna get him to meet you?"

Phoebe says "I slipped him a note at the attack asking him to meet me at the mausoleum. Let me try."

Prue says "Okay, be careful and be fast. And if for whatever reason Cole doesn't meet you there, get back here right away, okay, so we can start working on plan B."

Phoebe stands up and says "Okay."'

"And don't talk to strangers," Andy says.

"Of course," Phoebe agrees while rolling her eyes.

Prue says "Okay, be safe." As Phoebe leaves.

Piper says "Well, since plan A's going so well, I'd love to hear about plan B. Assuming that you have one."

Prue says "I've part of it. In the freezer," She gets up and heads for the kitchen.

"Freezer?" Piper questions as she, Andy, and Leo follow Prue to the kitchen. "Wait, we're gonna fight the brotherhood with Ben and Jerry's?"

Prue says "No, with a vanquishing potion made from Belthazor flesh." She takes the flesh out of the freezer.

Piper says "Eww, you kept that this long? That's disgusting!"

"Can't deny it's coming in handy, Piper," Andy points out mildly.

"Still…" Piper sighs.

Leo says "What makes you think that'll work?"

Prue says "Well, you said that they were connected by a blood oath, their blood." She picks up the flesh with a fork. "So the potion that vanquishes one, should work on the others."

Piper says "Hmm, how lucky that we had the key ingredient in our freezer."

Prue says "Yeah. I guess in the back of my head, I sort of thought that we might need it again someday. And Michael wanted us to keep it just in case,"

"Hey where is he anyway?" Leo asks.

"Good question," Andy says.

"Maybe you should try to call him again," Prue frets.

Andy wraps an arm around her waist. "I just called less than five minutes ago. I'll try again in another five."

"I'm going to call Zeke," Piper says when Prue didn't appear reassured. She picks up a phone and dials a number.

"_Hello," _Zeke's voice says on the other end.

"Hey, Zeke, its Piper, have you heard or seen Michael?" Piper asks him.

"_Not since earlier, he dropped me off and said he had some things to do," _Zeke explains.

"Ok thanks honey," Piper says hanging up the phone.

Andy frowns as it was obvious Zeke hadn't known much either. "I'll go get the book but then I have to get back to work."

**Police station **

Andy is walking down the hallway, he notices a pink flash in front of him, "Michael, where've you been?" Andy questions.

"Andy, I need you to track down you're suspect," Astral Michael explains.

"Why? What happened?" Andy asks.

Astral Michael looks around before saying, "I was kidnapped," Michael admits "I have to let Cole know that he has to warn Prue and her sisters. But please hurry with what you can do, the guy has a gun," he says before astral projecting out.

**Vornac's office**

Cole finds Phoebe's note in his pocket and quickly reads it.

Vornac/Pirelli and Klea shimmers in and says "If the real Pirelli shows up here and exposes us we're all dead, do you realize that?"

"Someone must have removed the body, that's the only thing we can figure," Tarkin says.

Vornac/Pirelli says "That's impossible." He changes back into Vornac.

Klea's face lights up, "Not if it was done magically."

Vornac says "Belthazor, what do you think?"

"Me? I think, uh, well, I think Klea's right. Somebody intervened." Cole says.

"Like who?" Vornac asks.

Cole says "How would I know?"

Vornac says "Guess."

Cole says "Witches?"

Tarkin says "Witches? How can witches be onto us?"

"Any thoughts?" Vornac asks.

Cole says "We might have a leak."

Vornac says "Yes, I think we do. A traitor amongst us. Now," he moves closer to Cole "who do you suppose that could be?"

Tarkin says "Come on, Vornac, you can't think that Belthazor..."

Vornac cuts him from the sentence "Don't tell me what to think."

Cole says "Give me a break. I'm not stupid enough to come back home and betray you all in one day."

Klea says "That's not stupid, that's smart."

Vornac says "She's right. After all, it's so ludicrous. Who would suspect you? You see, the thing that bothers me most about this, Belthazor, are the rumors. The ones that say that while you were a fugitive, you fell in love with a witch. And now here we are, confronted by the very real possibilities, our entire operation has been compromised by coincidence of coincidences, witches."

"The rumors are true." Cole admits.

Tarkin says "What?"

Cole says "I loved a witch. Still do, actually. At least my human half does. But that was a mistake, I realize that now. I'd forgotten who I really was."

Klea says "Raynor will demand he die for his treason."

Cole says "Or he will forgive me for being able to salvage the operation. I think I can get Pirelli back."

"How?" Vornac asks.

Cole says "The witch I was involved with, her sister and cousin have the power to freeze, any witch or witches with that kind of power could have taken Pirelli from the limo without us even knowing it."

Vornac says "Another coincidence. The witch you bedded just happens to be the one who's onto us."

Cole says "Let me prove my loyalties. Let me go to the witches, get Pirelli, bring him back. Then you can pass judgment."

There is a flash of pink light as Astral Michael becomes corporeal, "Cole, thank god, you have to save me, I'm in trouble," He astral projects out.

Vornac turns back to Cole and asks "Are you saving us, brother? Or leading us into a trap? Go." Cole shimmers out. "If he's telling the truth, help him. If he's not, kill him." Klea shimmers out as well.

**Mausoleum**

Phoebe is waiting there when Cole shimmers in, "Cole. Oh my god, I've been so..." Phoebe begins running to hug him but Cole stops her in mid-sentence.

Cole says "No, don't. It's too dangerous."

Phoebe says "What do you mean? What's the matter?"

Cole says "Just trust me. Where's Pirelli?"

Klea appears nearby, but only her eyes are visible, but no one in the room notices.

Phoebe answers Cole's question, "At the manor, in the basement."

"So you do have him?" Cole asks.

Phoebe says "Yeah, of course."

Cole asks her another question, "What's your plan?"

Phoebe says "Our plan is to vanquish the demon that took his place, before the merger vote."

Cole says "No, you can't. That will be a huge mistake."

Phoebe says "Why? Cole, you're scaring me."

Cole says "You should be scared. You have no idea who you're up against."

Phoebe says "Oh, don't I? Cole, what's happening to you? What aren't you telling me?"

Cole says "I'm telling you to stay out of this, alright? Don't do anything. Just go back home, wait to hear from me. I mean it. Tell Prue to scry for Michael. He is in trouble." He finishes before shimmering out. Klea disappears shimmers out seconds later.

**Manor**

Phoebe walks into the living room, and Prue is the first to talk, "Hey, how did it go?"

Phoebe says "I'm not sure, actually."

Piper says "What does that mean?"

Phoebe says "I don't know, it was strange. He was strange. Almost mean. But he doesn't want us to go after the demon, he wants us to wait here. Oh and you have to scry for Michael."

Prue's eyes widen at the words of her younger sister and Michael's name, "What? Why?" she asks worriedly.

Phoebe says "He didn't say. It doesn't make sense, the whole thing doesn't make sense. I think he's in trouble. Either that or..."

"Or he's turned." Piper concludes

Phoebe says "No, I don't believe that. There's gotta be a good reason why Cole's doing what he's doing."

"I'm going to call Andy about Mikey and then we can deal with the Cole crisis," Prue decides.

Three demons shimmer in and one throws an energy ball at the girls, which Prue quickly deflects it right back, with a wave of her arm and one of the demons go up in flames. The two remaining demons go for the girls. Phoebe kicks one, and Prue waves her arm using power on the other demon and he crashes into the piano.

They get up and Piper freezes them, "Whoa, whoa." Piper says flickering her wrists. "Whoa,"

"How do they know where we live?" Phoebe asks.

Piper says "How do you think?"

"Leo!" Prue yells.

Leo runs in with two bottles of potion. He hands them to Prue and Piper.

"What is that?" Phoebe asks.

Piper says "Demon be-gone."

Prue and Piper throw the potions at the demons and it vanquishes them "You're right, the potion worked."

"What potion?" Phoebe asks taking her jacket off.

Prue says "Okay, that was way too easy. Oh my god, Pirelli, Pirelli."

They run down into the basement. Cole and Tarkin have a hold of Pirelli, "Cole!" Phoebe yells

Cole and Tarkin shimmer out with Pirelli.

Piper looks at Phoebe and says "What do you think now?"

**Cabin in the woods**

Michael wakes back up with a gunpoint to the head, "What happened to you, boy?" The guy asks Michael.

"Uh…" Michael responds stuttering, worried about being killed right then and there. The very thought that he might not live through this, that he might not see his family again.

"I will pull the trigger," The guy warns pushing the gun into Michael's head.

"Ok…uh, I…fainted," Michael lies hoping that he wouldn't get killed. "I'm sorry, please don't kill me," Michael begs.

"Quiet," The guy says. He thinks for a moment before saying, "I won't kill you as long as you do as I say, besides I have a much bigger plan in mind,"

Michael narrows his eyes and tries to read the thoughts of the kidnapper but can't make out what he is thinking. He closes his eyes and tries to contact Prue as he is hit with a needle making him collapse to the ground.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Conservatory **

Phoebe is there staring out the window. Prue, Piper and Leo walk in, "Alright, Phoebe, we need to get going. The merger vote is in less than thirty minutes." Prue says.

"Why didn't you tell me you kept some of the potion to kill Cole with?" Phoebe asks.

Piper says "Well, it's a good thing she did, it came in pretty handy."

Prue says "Look, Phoebe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but the truth is until recently I didn't really trust Cole. I mean, I sort of felt like I had to protect us just in case. Michael thought the same thing."

Phoebe says "Just in case what? He tried to kill us?

Piper says "It wouldn't be the first time." Phoebe looks away. "Well, it wouldn't. Look, I know you love him, and we all know that he loves you, but sending demons to kidnap our innocent kind of speaks for itself."

Leo says "You're right, we never should had let him go under."

Phoebe says "I still think this is all part of some plan of his, it has to be."

Prue says "Okay, but right now we need to stick to our plan, which is to vanquish the demon imposter."

Phoebe says "Cole said not to, he said it was a huge mistake and I believe him."

Piper says "Okay, but we don't."

Leo says "Come on, you guys, we really have to get going."

Prue says "That's three to one, Pheebs. You coming?"

**Brotherhood building**

Vornac says "You cost me three of my best demons. What the hell went wrong?"

Tarkin says "The witches were more prepared then we thought."

Vornac says "Another coincidence."

Cole says "I didn't tip them."

Vornac says "Did he?"

Klea says "He told the witch to go home. Unless it was some sort of code."

Cole says "It wasn't. Look, the plan was to get Pirelli, I did that."

Vornac says "Then where is he?"

Cole says "Some where you can't get him. Not until I'm sure you won't kill me."

Vornac says "And how do I know you really have him?"

Tarkin says "I was there. He has him."

Vornac says "And do I trust you anymore? It's time, I have to get back. But after the vote you'd better deliver Pirelli, or I will kill you."

Vornac starts to shimmer out but Cole stops him, "No, don't." Cole says

Vornac says "Don't what?"

Cole says "Don't go. I know these witches, Vornac. Now that I've kidnapped Pirelli, they'll do anything they can to stop us. They'll try to vanquish you, and they have the potion to do it too."

Vornac says "But will they vanquish you?"

**An empty office**

The door flies open and Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk in, "Vote's in, demon guy, you lose." Piper says.

A chair swings around and Cole's sitting in it, "Piper, wait. Cole." Phoebe says.

Cole says "Surprised."

Prue says "What are you doing here? Where's the demon?"

Cole says "He sent me instead. It might be a test. I think he's onto us."

Prue says "On to us? You make it sound like we're working together."

"Aren't we?" Cole asks.

Piper says "Hmm, who you kidding? We should vanquish you on the spot. Where's Pirelli?"

Cole says "He's safe." He stands up.

Prue says "Cole, where is he?"

Cole says "Where else would he be?"

Phoebe says "The safest place you know. The mausoleum,"

Cole says "Isn't that what we agreed to?"

Phoebe says "No, unfortunately, it isn't."

Phoebe throws the potion at Cole, "Phoebe!" Prue yells.

Cole starts yelling as he changes into Vornac and is vanquished

Piper says "But how did you know? Did you know?"

Phoebe says "The safest place that Cole knows is with me. He said so."

Cole shimmers in. They spin around ready to throw the potion, "Easy, easy. I know I'm not very popular right now but let the condemned man have his last words. I had no choice but to play it this way. They were so suspicious of me I had to make everyone especially you believe I was evil. Or I was dead."

Piper says "Some of us still think you're evil."

Prue says "Alright, so why did that demon impersonate you?"

Cole says "He didn't trust me. Wanted to find out whose side I was really on. I knew you wouldn't fall for it."

Piper says "What about Pirelli?"

Cole says "I had to make you think I'd actually betrayed you, to give you motivation to kill Vornac and me." He turns to Phoebe "Forgive me."

Phoebe says "I never doubted you." She goes over to him. "Well, maybe just a little."

They kiss. Klea's eyes are watching nearby. They then disappear.

Cole says "You'd better get Leo to the mausoleum, get Pirelli back here before the merger."

Piper says "Can't you get Pirelli?"

Cole says "No, I have to get back."

Phoebe says "You can't go back now."

Cole says "Just to cover my tracks. I don't want those guys hunting me down." He kisses Phoebe. "I'll be out before your graduation party tonight, I promise." He shimmers out.

Prue is suddenly surrounded by pink light and disappears.

**Brotherhood building**

Cole and Tarkin are talking, "You saw the witches kill Vornac?" Tarkin asks.

Cole says "No, I saw what was left. So I went to kill Pirelli but he was gone. I can only assume the witches found him."

Tarkin says "This is a disaster. What are we gonna tell Raynor? He wants a full accounting, you know."

Cole says "Tell him I warned Vornac not to go but he didn't listen. And now I have to go."

Tarkin says "Go? Where?"

Cole says "I still have to find proof for the Source to clear my name. I can't very well do that here, can I? See you soon, my brother."

Tarkin says "You can't go. Raynor wants a full accounting from you."

Cole says "You can fill him in. You know just as much as I do." Cole walks away. Klea and Raynor appear. Raynor throws an energy ball at Cole is knocked unconscious.

Tarkin says "You were right, Raynor."

Raynor says "Belthazor has much to explain. And much to answer for."

**Cabin in the woods**

Michael is sitting on a chair, head looking down, hands cuffed behind his back, when Prue and Andy appear in pink flash. "Mikey," Prue wonders.

"Inspector Trudeau," The kidnapper says looking Andy straight in the eyes as he approaches them. "I knew taking the kid would lure you here,"

"Let him go," Andy demands.

"Uh-uh," The guy says holding the gun to Michael's head. "One move and he's dead,"

The gun suddenly flies out of the guys hand and across the room, Andy sees this as an opportunity to tackle the guy. "Prue, get Mikey," Andy says.

Prue runs to Michael sitting in the chair, "Mikey, look at me, Hun." Prue says.

The handcuffs get loosened by a telekinetic blast from the baby. "Piper, is that you?" Michael asks barely able to make out who is standing before him.

Prue looks at the rope holding Michael's feet to the legs of the chair, she squints her eyes and the ropes loosen as well. Michael gets up and tries to walk but he falls into Prue.

The guy grabs his gun from the floor and points it at Andy. Michael suddenly realizes what's going on, "Andy," He says to himself. He runs to Andy as the guy pulls the trigger. The bullet rapidly speeds towards Andy. Michael closes his eyes tightly and everything freezes except for Prue.

Prue looks at the frozen people and bullet, "That's my Mikey," She says with a grin and waving her arm at the bullet making it fly away from Andy and Michael. "Grab Andy, and the guy and lets get out of here,"

"Agreed," Michael says grabbing Prue's hand, she grabs Andy's with her free hand, Michael grabs the guy and they all flame out.

**Commercial Break**

**P3**

Phoebe's graduation party is happening Phoebe hugs someone and then walks off looking worried. Prue, Piper, Andy, and Leo are watching her nearby, "Why can't we ever throw a party or have a wedding or just live our lives without evil screwing it up?"

Prue says "She'll start celebrating as soon as Cole shows up."

Piper says "What if he doesn't?"

Leo says "What if he can't?"

"He could have been found out," Andy says. They walk over to Phoebe.

Prue says "Hey. Look, whatever happens, he did the right thing. He helped get Pirelli back in time to cancel the merger, he helped us stop the brotherhood."

Piper says "He proved he was good."

Phoebe says "Yeah, but at what cost?"

Prue says "You can't really think of it like that."

Phoebe says "Why not? Shouldn't I get to protect one part of my life and say this magic doesn't screw with, this I get to keep."

Prue says "Yes, you should.

Phoebe says "Last night Cole was back and he wanted to strip his powers, and I was graduating. Yesterday everything was perfect, and today it's all fallen apart. Where is he? What happened to him?"

**Outside the manor**

Michael is sitting on the steps when Andy approaches him, "Hey,"

"Hey," Michael says

"What you up to?" Andy asks him.

"Just thinking," Michael says.

"About?" Andy asks.

"My self healing hasn't been working lately," Michael explains, "Last time with the sins and all. It was really slow, and I was so afraid I wouldn't have made it through this,"


	45. Exit Strategy

**Exit Strategy**

**Mausoleum**

Prue walks in, "Phoebe? Phoebe, are you in here?" Prue asks. She sees Phoebe asleep next to a crypt. "Hey, sweetie, wake up."

Phoebe wakes up, "Cole?" She asks.

Prue says "No, it's just me. Come on, let's go home."

Phoebe resists and says "No, I have to wait here for Cole."

Prue says "Phoebe, you can't just wait here, alright. He will know where to find you. Come on."

Phoebe stands up, "I don't understand. He was supposed to go back under so that they wouldn't be suspicious of him, but it's been over a week."

Prue says "He probably just hasn't found a safe way out yet, that's all."

Phoebe says "But what if he can't? What is the brotherhood found him out?"

Prue says "Look, even if they did, he would put some sort of a spin on it to, you know, get out of it. Come on, you know Cole, he knows what he's doing. You don't make demon of the century without having a few tricks up your sleeve."

Phoebe says "I just hope he's okay, Prue." They walk out of the mausoleum.

**A cave in the underworld**

Cole is lying on a large rock. Raynor and Tarkin are standing beside him. Raynor has his hand held out above Cole's head, reading his thoughts, "Seems our brother's suspicions are well founded."

"Why? What do you see?" Tarkin asks.

Raynor says "Sickness. The kind that only comes from being under the world of light for too long. It's contaminated him."

Tarkin says "That's impossible, Raynor. A demon as great as Belthazor."

Raynor says "It's not his demon half that's been infected, it's his human half. He's in love."

Tarkin says "The witch."

Raynor says "Not just any witch, one of the Charmed Ones. But she's only loved him, she's turned him against us, sent him here to destroy us."

Tarkin says "Well, then we must destroy him."

Raynor says "You still have so much to learn, Tarkin. You don't just kill a demon like Belthazor."

Tarkin says "But he betrayed us."

Raynor says "And in so doing, he's acquired the knowledge of how to kill the Charmed Ones. Something no other demon's been able to accomplish. That with his power makes a very precious commodity for us, one worthy of saving."

Tarkin says "But how can...?"

Raynor says "How can we save him? Simple. We remove the only thing that's re-awakened his human half. His only foot hole to good. The witch's love for him,"

**Opening Credits**

**Manor: Kitchen**

Piper is sitting at the table. She pours dozens of books and papers from a box onto the table, and starts looking through them, "Okay."

Leo walks in holding a French/English dictionary, "Oú est l' tour Eiffel. That is 'Where is the Eiffel Tower?'"

Piper says "In my dreams if we don't get you a passport."

Leo says "Honey, we don't need a passport to honeymoon in Paris. With a blink of an orb, we can be sipping champagne at the Champs Sel Seasay."

Piper giggles, "Yes, as romantic as you make that sound, I would rather fly Air France, than Air Leo. Just like every other normal newlywed."

Leo says "Well, great, except that we're not."

Piper says "Well, a passport for you could change all that, if I could just find... voila! Birth certificate." She holds it up to show him.

Leo smiles and asks "Where did you get that?"

Piper says "From Dan's old file, the one he put together when he was suspicious of you. You remember him, don't ya?"

Leo says "Let's see, perfect hair, cleft chin, tried to steal you away from me? Vaguely, vaguely." Leo snatches the birth certificate away from Piper "This isn't gonna work, I was born in 1924."

Piper looks at him and says "No, you weren't." She snatches it back "Okay, off-white background, black ink... Little trick I learned in high school."

Leo says "You're gonna forge my birth certificate."

Piper says "No. Just going to change one little number," She white outs the number. "So, 1924 becomes 1974. And just like that, you are fifty years younger." She writes in the seven. "Wait a minute, that makes you 27. That's younger than me. Maybe I should change another number."

Leo says "Piper, this is completely illegal."

Piper says "Yeah? Well, so is marrying a dead guy, okay?" She holds up his death certificate. "Let's not get technical now."

Prue, Andy and Michael walk in, "Morning. What's up?" Prue asks.

Leo says "Well, probably three to five years jail if we're lucky."

Prue gives a confused look, "What?" Andy asks.

Piper says "Never mind. Were you up late working again?"

"No, she was up looking for Phoebe," Michael says before he is suddenly flashed out as the baby teleports him somewhere.

Prue says "Three guesses where she was."

Piper says "Hmm, the mausoleum?"

Prue says "Yeah, it's become like her second home."

Leo says "Still no word from Cole?"

Prue says "No, and you know what? You would think he could take three lousy seconds just to shimmer and let all of us know that he's okay."

Leo says "Maybe he can't, maybe he's afraid he'll get caught."

Piper says "Maybe he already has."

**Cave in the underworld**

Raynor and Tarkin walk over to Cole, "Just follow my lead." Raynor says to Tarkin.

Raynor waves his hand and Cole wakes up, "Raynor." Cole says as a pink flash begins to appear between the three demons.

Cole sits up as Raynor forms an energy ball, "Don't," Cole demands as Michael becomes corporeal.

Raynor ignores the presence of Michael, "Good to see you're still with us, Belthazor."

Cole pulls Michael beside him before asking "What happened?"

Raynor says "I tried to kill you. Accidentally, of course. I didn't recognize you in your human form, my mistake."

Tarkin says "Not many are strong enough to survive an energy bolt, Belthazor. You're lucky."

Raynor says "Forgive me." He looks towards Michael and looks disgusted with hate and betrayal.

Raynor holds out his hand out to Cole. Cole hesitates for a moment, then shakes it, "How could I not? After all, you taught me everything I know."

Raynor says "Well, not everything."

"How long was I out?" Cole asks.

"Uh, about a week or so," Michael answers

Raynor says "Long enough for us to investigate reports that you crossed over to the other side."

Cole walks over to some water, tugging Michael along with him, to protect him, "Rumors, not reports." Cole says.

Tarkin says "Don't worry, we don't blame you for the failed hit last week. Even if you were seduced by one of the witches that thwarted our plan,"

Cole wipes some water on his neck, _Play along._ Cole's thoughts flow through Michael's head. "I already explained to you that I was over her." Cole says.

Tarkin says "Yeah, but you didn't explain that she was one of the Charmed Ones."

Raynor says "It doesn't matter that you're straight, Belthazor, as long as you're back. To that end, I have an assignment for you. Something that only your powers can achieve. I need you to get me a magical amulet, one that's hanging from the neck of a witch." Michael looks as if he is about to say something, "Problem?" Raynor asks him.

Cole once again pulls Michael beside him and says "Just that it's a little bit risky, don't you think? Sending me after a witch with the Charmed Ones on my trail?"

Raynor says "Tarkin will provide backup. That way if they show up you can catch them by surprise. That should take care of all our problems now, shouldn't it?"

Cole says "Where do I get the amulet?" Raynor waves his hand in front of Cole's face. "This shouldn't take long." Cole says grabbing Michael's hand and shimmering them out.

Tarkin says "Think he'll actually get the amulet?"

Raynor says "Yes, but not before he tells his beloved witch what he's about to do. Then that should plant the first seed of suspicion in her heart. Meanwhile, find out what you can about how to keep Gonzalez out of this,"

**Manor: Phoebe's room**

Phoebe is sitting in front of the mirror putting on makeup. Cole and Michael shimmer in behind her. She sees their reflections in the mirror, "Promise me when I turn around you'll still be there." She quickly turns around and walks over to Cole and they kiss passionately.

Cole says "I've missed you so much."

Phoebe says "I've missed you too."

Cole says "They've given me an assignment. One that if I turn down..."

Phoebe says "What do you mean an assignment? What kind of assignment?"

Cole says "I can't tell you."

"He really cant tell you, and neither can I," Michael says.

"Wh…" Phoebe lets out.

Cole sits down on the bed, "They've asked me to steal an amulet from a witch."

"A witch?" Phoebe repeats,

Cole says "Don't worry, I won't hurt her that's why Michael is coming with me,"

Michael has his arms folded across his chest barely listening to the conversation until his name is heard, "He is?" Michael asks.

Phoebe says "Oh, well, that's good news, Cole. You can't do this!"

Cole gets up, "You think I want to, damn it!" He walks across the room. "Phoebe, I just have to buy some time so I can figure a way out. In the meantime, I have to at least pretend like I'm evil."

Phoebe says "No, but don't you see? If you turn into Belthazor, then you will be evil."

Cole says "What makes you think I'll have to?"

Phoebe says "Well, because an amulet protects. It takes someone of great strength to overcome that. Why do you think they chose you?"

Cole says "To set me up perhaps." He sits back on the bed. "Raynor may be on to me. And also Michael,"

Phoebe looks at them confused, "Who's Raynor?"

Cole says "He's the head of the brotherhood. And my old mentor. He has the power to read thoughts, and if he's read mine..."

Phoebe kneels beside him, "Prue and I will come with you, and watch your back."

Cole says "No, no, no, you can't. That could be exactly what Raynor's expecting you do. He could be setting me up to get to you. I have to do this alone or with Michael,"

Phoebe says "Cole, I..."

He pulls her up on the bed and puts his arms around her, "Trust me, okay? I know what I am doing. Just concentrate on finishing the potion. If it works, Belthazor will disappear and Raynor won't be able to track me. Then," they kiss "we can be together."

They kiss again and Cole grabs Michael and they shimmer out

Phoebe sighs and walks out of her room to the stairs, "Prue? Prue?"

Prue runs into the dining room, "Hey, what's wrong?" She asks.

Phoebe says "Cole's in trouble, I need your help."

Prue says "Uh, okay, anything."

Phoebe says "We need to scry for a witch, fast."

Prue says "Alright." They run up the stairs.

**Wicca shop**

A witch is there when Cole and Michael shimmer in. The witch looks frightened by the arrival, "Who are you? How did you get in here?" She asks

Cole says "Just do exactly as I say and I won't hurt you. Just take off the amulet and put it down."

The Witch says "I've been sworn to protect it."

Cole says "And I've been ordered to steal it." She backs away. "Don't fight me. I beg you."

"Cole, Calm down," Michael orders. He looks at the witch, "Just give the amulet to me," He says nicely. He reaches out for the amulet and A blue light shoots out of it throwing he and Cole into boxes. They get back up.

The Witch says "You can't take it from me."

Cole looks at her and says "Maybe he can't." He changes into Belthazor, "But I can." He walks over to the witch. A bright blue light shields the witch. He reaches through the shield and takes the amulet from around her neck. The shield disappears. He grabs her, then realizes what he's doing and lets go. "Tell no one about the amulet. Not even your Whitelighter." He shimmers out.

"He's crazy I know," Michael says before flaming out.

**Passport Agency**

Piper and Leo are waiting in line and Leo is filling out a form "Whitelighter. Is that my occupation or should I just put guardian angel?"

An elderly lady waiting in the line in front of them turns around, "Hi, how you doing?" She turns back around. Piper turns to Leo "What's the matter with you?"

Leo says "We shouldn't be here, Piper, this is wrong."

Piper says "Wanting a normal life is not wrong, okay? In fact, it couldn't be anymore right. For crying out loud, stop being so good all the time." The lady gives her a look. "Ha, newlyweds, first fight. Eyes front." The lady turns back to the front.

"Piper..." Leo says.

Piper says "Leo, look, I love you, but I'm getting a migraine here, okay? Just, look, we're not hurting anyone, we're not breaking any commandments, okay? We just changed a lousy two to a lousy seven. So let go before I blow." The line moves. "Okay, we're almost there."

Leo hears jingling in his head, "Uh-oh."

Piper looks at him, "What?" She asks. "Oh no. No-no-no-no-no, no. You can not leave right now, okay. Pretend you're, pretend you're out."

Leo says "I can't do that."

Piper says "Yes, you can. Come on."

Leo says "I've gotta go."

"Leo, you can't go right now, okay. We've been in this line for two and a half freakin' hours!" She yells flickering her hands at the clock and it shatters everyone in the line ducks. Piper looks around "Uh-oh."

**Wicca shop**

Raynor appears. He looks around and sees the witch hiding in the corner, "Who are you? If you've come for the amulet, it's gone."

Raynor says "And yet you're still here. Living proof that Belthazor has indeed gone soft,"

Witch says "Belthazor?"

Raynor says "The demon that'll be blamed for your death." He throws an energy bolt at her. She screams and disappears.

**Commercial Break**

**Wicca Shop **

Prue and Phoebe walk in and look around "Anything?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "No."

Phoebe says "Do you think maybe we scryed for the wrong witch?"

Prue says "I don't think so." Prue sees burnt curtains and black marks on the wall

Phoebe says "Scorch marks. Oh my god, do you think she's dead?"

Prue says "Unfortunately, I don't know what else to think."

Phoebe says "That doesn't make any sense. Cole said she wouldn't get hurt."

Prue says "Yeah, well, somebody sure fired an energy ball in here."

Phoebe says "Somebody like Cole, you mean?" She looks at Prue's stomach, "Where's Mikey at," Suddenly Michael appears.

Prue says "Phoebe, I'm not saying that it was Cole, okay? All that I'm telling you is what I see, what we both see. For what it's worth, I don't think it was Cole."

Phoebe says "Thank you."

Prue says "Alright, but if he didn't do it, who did?"

Phoebe says "Well, Cole said that he thought he was being set up by his mentor. So maybe he is, maybe they're trying to frame him."

Prue says "Why?"

Phoebe says "I don't know, but if it's true, that means his cover's blown and we gotta get him outta there."

Prue says "Yeah," Leo orbs in. "Leo."

"Mikey is here too," Michael says to them.

Phoebe looks at them and says "What are you two doing here?"

Leo says "Looking for you. The Elders called me because a powerful amulet has been stolen."

Prue says "Yeah, we know."

Leo says "You do?"

Prue says "Yes, and the witch that had it has been killed."

Leo says "It's supposed to protect her, that's why they gave it to her. Only the most evil of demons could have had the power to take it away."

Phoebe says "And why would a demon want that amulet so bad?"

Leo says "Because it's one half of an ancient charm. Whoever connects the two amulets together, more than doubles, it protects your power. With it they become invincible."

Prue says "Oh, that certainly explains why the brotherhood wanted Cole to get it."

Leo says "Cole?"

Phoebe says "Forget it. Who's got the other half?"

Leo says "Another witch. The amulets were divided between two local covens for safe keeping, but the bearers have always been kept secret, guarded even from them."

Phoebe says "Well, obviously that's why the brotherhood wants them both."

Leo says "Only to destroy them so good can never use them. The amulet won't protect anyone evil."

Prue says "Alright, we need to find that other witch before they do."

Phoebe says "Okay, well, you go with Piper so I can work on Cole's potion."

Prue says "Yeah. Speaking of, where's Piper?"

Leo says "Uh, she's at the manor recovering from a little problem we had at the passport office."

Prue says "What problem?"

Leo says "Uh, well, she sorta blew some of it up."

**Cave in the underworld**

Cole and Tarkin are waiting there. Cole is holding the amulet, "Nervous?" Tarkin asks.

Cole says "Impatient. There's something you're not telling me, brother."

Tarkin says "Actually, I was about to ask you the same question, brother."

Raynor shimmers in, "Sorry to keep you waiting, I had business to attend to." He walks over to Cole. "The amulet," Cole hands him the amulet. "Must feel good to be back in the game, it was such a beautiful death."

Cole says "What do you mean?"

Raynor says "The witch. How did you kill her?"

Cole says "I didn't. I'd never risk alerting the Charmed Ones just for the thrill of offing a low level witch."

Raynor says "Too bad, I would and did. Don't make me clean up after you again."

Cole says "You shouldn't have killed her, Raynor."

Raynor says "You're right. You should have."

Cole says "You told me to just get the amulet, you didn't say kill the witch."

Raynor says "Some things go without saying."

Tarkin says "You want me to get the second amulet?"

Raynor says "No, I want Belthazor to."

Cole says "Let Tarkin. My strength isn't back yet. I could barely fight through the magic of the first amulet."

Raynor says "You can do it, I know you. You're the great Belthazor, you can do anything you want. You've seem to forgotten that. Find the witch," He waves his hand in front of Cole's face. "But this time show no mercy." Cole shimmers out.

Tarkin says "You think he'll do it?"

Raynor says "You keep pulling the bottle in front of him, sooner or later he's gonna take a drink."

Tarkin says "What if he doesn't?"

A bright glowing ball appears in Raynor's hand, "Don't worry, I have insurance."

**Manor **

Prue, Phoebe, Michael and Leo flame inside, "Alright, I'll start scrying."

Leo says "I don't think it'll work. The amulet wards off magic, all magic."

Phoebe says "That must be why we didn't find the first witch in time. We didn't get a read on her until after the amulet was stolen."

Prue says "Okay, but what happens if we don't find her before..." They hear a loud noise coming from the kitchen and they walk into the kitchen and Piper is there covered in pieces of watermelon.

Phoebe says "Piper?"

Prue says "Uh, okay, was it a demon?"

Piper says "No, it was watermelon!"

Phoebe says "Honey, why did you vanquish watermelon?"

Piper says "I didn't vanquish watermelon. I threw it up in the air and I tried to freeze it and it exploded." She throws her hands up in the air and a pot plant explodes. She panics and the glass on the cupboards smash. She panics again and throws her hands out and blasts Michael and he is blown to pieces.

Leo says "This is the little problem I was telling you about."

Phoebe says "Okay, Piper, slowly put your hands down and no one will get hurt."

Piper puts her hands down, "Honey!"

Leo starts to see buzzing black dots all around them, "Sweetie, it's gonna be okay, we're gonna figure it out." Leo walks over to her.

The buzzing black dots move to beside Prue and Michael reforms, "Wow, that actually hurt,"

Piper says "No-no-no! Don't come near me, I don't want anybody to get hurt."

Prue grabs some oven mits and says "Okay, put these on." Prue puts oven mitts on Piper's hands. "Maybe this will help. Put these on and... Okay, now try the teapot. Try the teapot." Piper holds her hands out and the teapot blows up. "Whoa!" Prue quickly pushes Piper's hands down. "Okay, okay, it wasn't that bad."

Phoebe says "Alright, just relax, okay, just calm down because I think your emotions are making this worse."

Leo calmly says "I'm gonna go check with the Elders, and see if they know what happened to your powers."

"Hurry!" Piper orders and Leo orbs out

Prue says "Hey, and ask them how we're supposed to..." the orbs disappear, "find the second witch."

Cole shimmers in, "I know where to find her."

"Cole." Phoebe says

Cole looks at her and says "I didn't kill her, Phoebe. I swear."

She goes over to him and says "It's okay, I know. We believe you. You don't look so good. Are you okay?" She touches his face and he pulls her hand away.

Cole says "I'm not sure."

Phoebe says "Come on."

Cole and Phoebe walk into another room. "What about the potion? How close are you?"

Phoebe says "Uh, we're just missing one ingredient, billings root, whatever that is. But as soon as I find it, then I can finish it."

Cole says "Well, I don't have much time, I'm kinda hanging on by my fingertips as it is."

Phoebe says "Well, you have to hold on a little longer."

Cole says "Ay-ya-yay."

Phoebe says "You can do it, Cole, I know you."

Cole says "Raynor says he knows me too."

Phoebe says "Cole, look at me. Look at me." He looks at her. "You have to keep fighting it. You have to keep fighting him, you can not let him win."

Cole says "But fighting is how he does win. Raynor's just waiting for me to slip so he can drag me back in the fold, I know that's what he's doing."

She moves closer to him and touches his face, "He can't have you. I won't let him."

Cole says "Then save me, Phoebe. I've been ordered to kill the next witch. You have to get there first and stop me. Otherwise Raynor will win."

Back in the kitchen, the phone rings and Prue answers it, "Hello,"

"_Hey, It's Rosaline is Mikey there?" _Rosaline asks from the other line

Michael puts his hands on his head, "Oh, I forgot about the date I had tonight,"

Prue thinks for a second before saying, "Sweetie, Michael is helping Andy out with something he'll get ahold of you when he can," She lies.

**Park **

Seven witches are sitting in a circle, around a small fire.

One Witch says "The birth and rebirth of all nature. The passing of winter and spring, we share in the life universal. Rejoice in the magical ring. I'll see you all next week. Blessed be."

All of the witches say, "Blessed be."

They all stand up. Cole looks on from the bushes nearby. Tarkin shimmers in beside him. Cole turns around and says "What are you doing here?"

Tarkin says "Just watching your back."

Cole says "Yeah, well, watching it's one thing, stabbing it's another."

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" Tarkin asks.

Cole says "I don't trust anyone."

Tarkin says "Never did. That's probably what made you so great. No legences, no conscience, no hesitation." All the witches leave, except one. "You know what Raynor wants. Just give it to him. You'll feel better after you kill the witch."

The witch kneels down and starts to pack up her stuff. She hears a noise "Who's there?" She asks. Cole comes out and changes into Belthazor. The witch stands up and holds out the amulet. "You can't hurt me."

Belthazor walks towards the witch and the protective shield from the amulet surrounds her. Belthazor reaches through the shield.

Prue, Piper, Michael, and Phoebe flame in,

"Cole, don't!" Phoebe yells.

Prue says "Piper, freeze him."

Piper says "I might blow him up."

Prue, deciding its best she use her power, swings her arm at him and he flies back away from the witch.

Phoebe runs over to the witch "It's okay, we're witches too." She informs as Tarkin gets ready to throw an energy ball. "Piper!"

Piper flicks her wrists at the demon but blows up a tree, "Okay, that was good, that was, that-that was fine." Prue says

Tarkin looks at them and says "Kill them."

Phoebe says "No."

Belthazor throws an energy ball at Phoebe and the witch and the amulet protects them and they are thrown into the bushes.

"Pheebs," Michael yells creating his own energy ball and gets ready to throw it at Cole.

Prue notices what he is about to do, "Mikey don't," She orders throwing her hand out sending him flying over to Phoebe. Prue waves her arm again and uses her power on Belthazor and he flies against a rock. Tarkin gets ready to throw an energy ball and Prue narrows her eyes using her power on him sending him into the rock harshly. They stand up. Belthazor looks at Phoebe and then he and Tarkin shimmer out.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Michael and the witch walk in the living room

Piper walks into the house, "Leo!" she yells

"Uh, he's our Whitelighter." Prue explains

"And our brother-in-law," Phoebe adds

Piper says "I don't know what is up with me. Every time I try to freeze, I flame."

"Oh, no," Michael says smiling, "This is flaming," he flames out and back in where he was next to Prue

Prue covers her eyes and says, "Must you do that so brightly? Uh, Leo!"

Phoebe is holding her wounded arm "I'm fine, really, it's no big deal." She explains

Piper says "Phoebe, it's a huge deal, Cole tried to kill you."

Prue looks at the witch, "He's the demon."

The witch nods, "And her boyfriend." Piper adds

Phoebe says "We have very complicated lives."

Witch looks at all of them and says "I'm just thrilled to meet you. I mean, I've heard of the Charmed Ones, and the most powerful demon in the world, of course, but I just thought I'd never dream I'd..."

Prue says "Nearly die with us? Yes, well, welcome to our lives."

Witch says "You saved me, and the amulet. That's enough." She turns to Phoebe "May I?" She asks. She looks at Phoebe's arm, "Well, the wound isn't deep. A salve would cleanse it and ease the pain. Would you allow me entrance to your herb cupboard?"

Piper looks at her weird, "Kitchen," Michael and Prue say at the exact same time.

Prue looks at Piper, "She means kitchen."

Piper says "Hmm? Oh, right, sure, follow me." she points

Phoebe says "Oh, hands down, hands down."

Piper and the witch go into the kitchen.

Prue and Michael remain in the living room, "Come on, sit down, take it easy."

They sit on the couch, "I'm fine, Prue, really. And Cole would not try to kill me. He knew that the amulet would protect me. He could've fired at you, Mikey or Piper but he didn't. With the other demon there, he made the only choice he could."

"And you really believe that, right?" Prue asks

Phoebe says "Yeah, I know it. I saw his eyes. They were filled with pain, not evil. Prue, we've gotta get him outta there before it's too late."

Prue says "Alright, then we better figure out a way to finish that power stripping potion fast. Come on."

Phoebe notices Michael is still on the couch looking a little sad and his arms crossed, "What's the matter, honey?" She asks

"Oh, nothing just trying to think of what to tell Rosaline," He says and Prue sits back down beside him, "It's just lately I haven't really been into it, and mostly whenever she and I are together she almost ends up killed,"

"What does Zeke say about this? I mean isn't he your buddy and all?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah," Michael says. "He says I should end it before anything else happens,"

"Don't think like that Honey," Prue says.

"Why?" Michael asks looking towards her. "I want a relationship like, Piper and Leo, You and Andy, Phoebe and Cole." Michael explains.

Prue is about to say something, "Pheebs," Piper yells from the other room.

"We can talk about this later," Phoebe says as they walk to the kitchen.

The witch is mixing ingredients in a bowl, "Check her out. Whipping it up like it's Tollhouse Cookies. Maybe after she fixes Phoebe she can fix me." Piper says.

Prue says "Piper, you don't need fixing."

Piper says "Uh, if it's taking the Elders this long to tell Leo what's wrong with me, then I definitely need fixing."

Witch says to Phoebe "This will feel a little warm." She spreads a paste on Phoebe's wound.

Phoebe appears to be shocked and surprised, "That is amazing. It doesn't hurt at all. Hey, how are you at making potions?"

"Well, what do you need?" The witch says.

Prue says "We need to de-tox a demon."

Phoebe says "Yeah, we need something called billings root."

Michael looks at her with a weird look, "We have that,"

The Witch says "Well, you have that. It's on the bottom shelf." She takes a jar out of their cupboard.

Phoebe smiles softly and says, "No, that's ginger."

Jenna says "Now that's what it's called. In the old covens they called it billings root."

Phoebe says "Jenna, you have healed me twice." She hugs Jenna. "Piper, do you think you can help Jenna with the potion? Just not point at anything."

Piper says "Only one way to find out."

Phoebe walks over and takes the keys off the hook. "Hey, where are you going?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "To get Cole back here. If I'm right about what I saw in his eyes, he'll go to the mausoleum."

"And what if you're wrong?" Prue asks

Piper says "Well, then he'll be back here with his buddy to get the amulet."

Phoebe says "I'm not wrong. Cole's not the enemy. He's the victim. And I'm gonna save him." she leaves.

The phone rings, "I'll get it," Michael says seeing Zeke's number on the caller id. "Hey Zeke, what's up?"

"_This isn't Zeke," _A mysterious voice on the other end says, "_I know all about you, kid," _

Michael's eyes widen and Prue senses fear from him, "Who is this?" He asks.

"_You have exactly an hour and a half to get down here, or your friend wont be seen again." _The voice says before the line went dead.

"Mikey, what's going on?" Prue asks.

"I don't know but Zeke is in trouble," Michael looks at the wall, "I cant make it there in an hour and a half by foot," he yells throwing an energy ball at the all almost blowing it to pieces.

Prue inhales as she thinks, "Well, I trust you enough to drive there and pick him up," She says as her keys fly into his hands.

"You serious?" Michael asks.

"Yeah, go," She orders and he runs outside to her car, Michael backs out of the driveway and speeds off down the road.

**Cave in the underworld **

Cole, Tarkin and Raynor are there talking, "How could you have failed? It was just one little witch." Raynor asks.

Cole says "No, it wasn't. Gonzalez and The Charmed Ones were there, just like I warned you they might be."

Tarkin says "We could have taken them."

Cole says "We would have died. The amulet protected them."

Raynor says "Which is exactly why I want it. What has happened to you, Belthazor? The witch's magic never would have stopped you before, you never would have given up. What's changed?"

Cole says "You know what? Let's just drop the pretenses, okay? I'm tired of playing games. We both know what you're trying to do, it's not gonna work."

Raynor says "Yeah?"

Cole says "You don't care about the amulet. You only care about turning me against Phoebe."

Raynor says "How smart, and yet foolish enough to fall in love."

Cole says "Loving her is the best thing that's ever happened to me. You can destroy me, but you can't change that."

Raynor says "After all that I've taught you and all that I've given you, you're willing to give it all up for a witch?"

Cole says "I'm not gonna kill for you, Raynor. Not anymore."

Raynor says "Not even for your father's soul?" A bright glowing ball appears in Raynor's hand. Cole goes for Raynor but Tarkin holds him back with a knife up to his neck.

Tarkin says "Settle, brother."

Cole says "How did you get that? The Source?"

Raynor says "I'll promise to free him if you've fulfilled your end of the bargain. You kill the witch, come back and finish your obligations, and you and your father will both be free." Cole shimmers out. "All that separates us from getting him back are a few drops of innocent blood, and they're about to be spilled."

**Mausoleum**

Phoebe is pacing back and forth when Cole shimmers in, "Cole. Surprised to see me?" She asks him.

Cole says "I hoped but why'd you come after what I did?"

Phoebe says "Because you need me. Besides, it's not like you haven't tried to kill me before. A little energy ball isn't going to stop me."

Cole says "You know, I didn't have a choice, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Phoebe says "I know, I know, I know, it's okay. I just need to get you back to the house, get that potion and you will be safe."

Cole says "It's too late for that." He coughs.

Phoebe says "What do you mean?" Cole's hand changes into Belthazor's hand. His face starts to change. "We have to hurry."

Cole says "Maybe I should shimmer us there."

Phoebe says "You can't use your demonic powers, it's too much temptation. We'll just drive there."

**Zeke's house**

Michael slams on the brakes of Prue's car and gets out. He runs to the door, "Zeke!" He yells knocking, "Open the door, man," He says and the door opens. "Are you okay?" Michael asks.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Zeke asked.

"You called me, or someone did from your phone and…wait was that not your phone?" Michael asks.

Zeke nods and his phone rings, "Hello," _Speaker._ Zeke puts it on speaker phone.

"_I see you've made it there," _The voice says on the other line.

"I'm not playing games, who are you?" Michael asks with a tone

The line goes dead, "No," Zeke says as it rings again.

"Hello," He says.

"_Zeke, we just traced the call from your phone, it was made from a prepaid cell phone which we cant track," _Andy says on the other line.

Michael looks outside, "I'll be right back," he says walking out the door.

He walks to Prue's car and grabs an extra file Andy left for him, _James._ He gets startled from behind. "Hello, boy," The guy, James, says grabbing him from behind, knife to the throat. "Just listen to me, okay?" James asks and Michael nods. James looks at the file on the seat of the car.

"What do you want?" Michael asks.

"Ah. Yes, they said you were a tough one," James says making his grip tighter and tighter.

"They?" Michael asks confused

"My old inmates," James says. "That's right I'm an ex-con. I was arrested for kidnap and assault, and I found my new target," He says throwing Michael to the ground and picking him up and putting him in the car cuffing a hand to the safety handle on the door and they take off.

The guy is speeding down the road, "You've been really hard to find," James says speeding by a car going to slow.

"What do you want from me?" Michael asks trying to get free of the handcuff.

"You still don't recognize me," James realizes pulling into a parking lot of an empty park. "Come on Jared think. You haven't aged much since I last saw you."

"Jared?" Michael questions. "I'm not Jared," Michael informs, "I'm his son, please what do you want from me?"

The guy smirks a little bit, "I want your daddy to suffer for what he did. I'm gonna make him feel what I felt when I lost my family," James says choking Michael.

"Oh, not if I can help it," Michael says grabbing the arm of James and flaming them out.

**Attic**

Prue and Piper walk in with Jenna. At the same time Michael flames in with James. Prue swings her arm sending James flying and knocking him out. Michael looks at James, waves his arm, "Police station," James is flamed out.

Minutes later, Piper and Jenna are making the potion while Prue and Michael search through the Book of Shadows.

"Shake water vigorously for two hundred heartbeats. Then add a pinch of dandelion and a dash of chickweed." Jenna reads from a book she has.

Piper pours some water into a jar, "You're using bottled water?" Prue asks.

Piper says "For Cole, the purer the better." She screws the lid on. Prue reaches for it. "I got it."

"Okay." Prue says.

Piper says "Time me," Prue reaches for the jar. "I got it." Piper shakes the jar while Prue looks at her watch. "Leo should have been back by now. It must mean my powers are screwed forever. They're punishing me."

Jenna asks her, "You're in a fulfillment of a great prophecy. Why punish you?"

Piper says "Oh, forgery. Wanting to have a normal life. Getting pissed off. By next week I'll be walking around like Carrie at the prom."

Jenna says "I think that's enough shaking." she takes the jar away from Piper as Leo orbs in.

"Leo! Where the hell have you been?" Piper asks throwing her hands everywhere.

Prue says to Piper "Hi, easy, remember, breathe, okay? Leo, Jenna the innocent, Jenna, Leo the Whitelighter."

Leo says, "Hi." They shake hands.

Piper says "Leo, why are my powers so wonky?"

Leo says "They're not, they're advancing. Uh, turns out your powers work by slowing down molecules, and apparently now you can speed them up as well."

Piper says "Okay, but why now? Couldn't they have picked a better time?"

Prue says "Hey, okay, don't look a gift power in the mouth. That one kicks ass and we may need it sooner than you think." She walks over to the Book of Shadows.

"Why?" Piper asks.

Prue says "Because when the two amulets are joined together, only a spell can activate their power. This spell,"

Piper and Leo walk over, "What does that mean?" Piper asks

Prue says "It means if the brotherhood wants to actually use the amulets, they're gonna have to come here for the spell."

Jenna says, "But I was told that evil couldn't use the amulets."

Prue says "Maybe they figured out a way."

Phoebe and Cole walk in at that moment, "Hey."

Cole sits in a chair, "You look like hell." Prue says.

Cole looks at her and says "You have no idea."

"Is the potion done?" Phoebe asks

Jenna says "It still has to cool and turn blood red."

Piper says "I'll get some ice."

Prue grabs Michael's hand "Oh, uh, I'll help. So you don't melt it." She pulls Michael along with her. Prue, Michael and Piper walk out of the attic and down the stairs. "Well, look on the bright side, at least you got a new power. I mean, you've been bitching about it long enough."

Piper says "Yeah, well, careful what you bitch for."

Tarkin shimmers in at that very second and Piper flicks her wrists and breaks the pot plant by accident.

"Uh..." Prue responded as Tarkin throws an energy ball at directly toward her.

Michael jumps in front of her "No!" He yells as the energy ball barely took effect. Tarkin laughs at the attempt that Piper made once again.

He grabs Michael by the throat, "I will kill you, Gonzalez," He informs coldly.

"Then do it," Michael orders pulling Tarkin's hand away. "Kill me! Come on!" He yells. _Try again!_ He tells Piper telepathically.

Piper flicks her wrists and a shelf falls on top of Michael, knocking him unconscious. Tarkin uses this as an opportunity to throw an energy ball at the sisters again. It flies towards Prue and Piper, before anyone could do anything, the two sisters were engulfed in the pink flash of light and disappear.

Tarkin looks at the empty spot as the energy ball passes through the disappearing light. The two sisters reappear and Prue sends Tarkin flying. "Piper," Prue calls.

Piper throws her hands out again and blows up the sofa, "Oops." Tarkin gets up. "Phoebe, help!" Piper yells to her baby sister. She hits Tarkin over the head with a vase. "Phoebe!" She yells again. Prue trips Tarkin, "Phoebe, help!" Phoebe stands at the top of the stairs. "Watch out!" Piper warns as Tarkin throws an energy ball at Phoebe and she jumps over, landing on some furniture.

"Okay Piper this is all you," Prue says.

"Oh, please, please, please." She begs to herself. With a feeling of confidence she flicks her wrists once more and Tarkin explodes. She jumps back, appearing proud of her self "I did it!" Phoebe gets up. "I did it!" She repeats,

Phoebe says "Very good."

Piper says "Of course I meant to freeze him. Are you alright?"

Phoebe says "I am, thanks to you."

Prue says "I don't think Mikey's gonna be quite as grateful."

Phoebe says "Wake him up, I've gotta get back to Cole." she goes upstairs.

"Um...Mikey, wake up," Piper says shaking him.

"Ugh," Michael groans as he starts to come to, "Where's Tarkin?" He asks

"Gone," Prue says.

They hear a crash upstairs. The sisters run up the stairs as Michael flames up there.

Back upstairs in the attic. The potion, sitting in a chalice, turns blood red, "It's ready." Jenna informs Leo.

Raynor shimmers in and throws an energy ball at Leo. He is knocked into the shelf and knocked unconscious.

Michael flames in and sees Raynor. Jenna gasps as Michael pulls her behind him. She turns to Raynor and holds her amulet.

Cole looks between Raynor and Michael and Jenna, "Leave her out of this, Raynor." He warns.

Jenna steps to the side of Michael, "I serve with every breath, even my last." She says holding the amulet in front of her.

Raynor says "I'll have to take you up on that. But I think I'll save that pleasure for my brother."

Raynor throws an energy ball at Jenna. The amulet lets out a blue shield and protects her, the shield hits Michael from behind and he is sent hurtling into the wall head first. But Jenna still gets thrown back into some boxes. She falls to the floor and the amulet falls off her neck. Phoebe gets to the top of the stairs and tries to open the door but Raynor has blocked it.

"Cole?" Phoebe says as she bangs on the door.

Raynor says "I've come to take you home."

Cole says "I am home."

Phoebe says "Cole!"

Raynor says "You will be when you kill the witch. Stop fighting it, Belthazor. You're a demon. Embrace it. Let evil make you strong again, give into it."

Phoebe yells from outside "Cole? Leo?"

Raynor says "The rage in you is raising but it's not me you want to kill. It's her. Do it, for yourself."

Cole says "No."

Phoebe says "Cole, open up the door, let me in."

Prue comes up behind her and waves her arm opening the door a little bit. Phoebe looks through the crack of the door.

Raynor says "Is she really worth sacrificing your father's soul for?"

Phoebe says "Cole, no, don't do it."

Cole yells and he changes into Belthazor. He throws an energy ball at Jenna. She disappears. Raynor shimmers out.

**Commercial Break**

**Attic **

Prue, Piper and Phoebe get inside. Prue runs over to Michael and Piper run over to Leo. Phoebe stares at Belthazor.

Belthazor says "Phoebe."

Piper looks at Belthazor, "What did you do to him?"

Belthazor changes back into Cole.

Phoebe says "I saw what you did."

Cole says "It's not what it looks like. It wasn't..."

Phoebe says "Jenna is dead, and Michael and Leo are unconscious. What else could it be?"

Cole says "Raynor forced me, I had no choice."

"There's always a choice, Cole." Phoebe snaps.

Cole sees the potion "The potion." He reaches for it but Phoebe grabs if before he can. "Before it's too late,"

Phoebe says "It's already too late. You killed an innocent woman. There is no turning back from that."

Cole says "I didn't wanna kill her. You've gotta understand that, I can still be good."

Phoebe says "There's nothing good in you anymore."

Prue says "Maybe there never was. You have to read the spell to activate the amulets, right? I mean, Cole, maybe that was your plan all along, to get the book."

Piper says "But evil can't use the amulets or the book."

Phoebe says "He could've if we'd stripped his powers. Is that why you wanted the potion, Cole? So you could get the spell and use the amulets against us?"

Cole says "Phoebe, you've gotta believe me."

Piper says "I think she's believed you one too many times."

Cole turns to Piper, "Stay out of this! This is between me and her." He snaps getting pushed back by a wave of telekinesis.

Phoebe says "There's nothing between us anymore."

Cole says "Phoebe, don't let Raynor take this away from us, don't let him win."

Phoebe says "Raynor didn't set you up, you set me up. What am I supposed to do?"

Cole says "Please, save me."

Phoebe says "Save yourself." She throws the potion on the floor. Cole shimmers out.

**Manor: Living room**

Piper is repotting the plant. Prue and Michael walk in, "Sorry about knocking you out. Nothing personal." She says to Michael.

Prue picks up some books. "Yeah, well, at least you didn't blow him up."

Piper says "Yeah, I was kinda relieved too."

Prue says "Piper, the control will come."

Piper says "Mm-hmm. Yeah, tell that to the Ficus."

Prue says "Well, you sure told it to Tarkin."

Piper says "That was kinda cool."

Prue says "So, see, we can celebrate. You know, I mean, you got a new power and you beat a demon with it."

Piper says "I wish I could've done more. For Jenna, and Cole. I mean, vanquishing one bad guy and losing three good guys is not exactly a winning score."

Prue says "Yeah, so we are still counting Cole as good, right?"

Piper says "Yeah, I mean, I actually finally understand how he feels, having something inside of you that you can't control, which is capable of hurting the people that you love even if you don't want it to."

Phoebe walks in holding three candles, "Oh, I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to stick you with the morning after clean up."

Piper says "How you doing?"

Phoebe says "I'm not sure."

She sits down on the couch and places the candles on the coffee table, "Well, you have a lot to sort out." Prue says.

Phoebe says "No, not really. I lost my soul mate to evil, end of story."

Piper says "Pheebs, I think he really tried but..."

Phoebe says "It wasn't enough. I wasn't enough. I thought we could do a blessing for our two fallen witches, and for Cole."

Michael sees another candle on the shelf, "Candle," He says and it flames to the table.

Prue and Piper kneel in front of the table beside Michael. Phoebe lights a match and hands it to Michael, "Okay mine's kind of weird, but…" He says lighting the candle, "For Piper, May she learn to control her powers again,"

He hands it to Prue, She lights a candle and says, "For Liza, a lost sister, may her spirit sore."

She lights a candle, then hands the match to Piper, "For Jenna, our lost friend, may we meet again." She lights a candle and hands the match to Phoebe.

Phoebe says "For Cole, a lost love." She lights the candle. "May he find peace," She blows out the match.

Leo walks in "Piper, we're going..." He sees what they're doing and doesn't want to intrude, "to have plenty of time to talk later."

Phoebe says "No, that's okay, Leo. We could actually use some good news, and it seems like you have some."

Leo says "Well, I don't have news but I do have a passport."

He shows it to them. Piper gasps in surprise Prue holds Piper's hands down, "You went back?" Piper asks.

Leo says "Yeah, well, I was thinking with everything that's happened and you're new power, making life a little crazy, alright, crazier, I figured the least I could do is make it somewhat normal."

Piper says "Are you sure?"

Leo says "Anything that it takes to get you on a plane to Paris."

Piper says "Ah, you know what? I think we should wait on that." She goes over to him. "I wouldn't want to sneeze at 40,000 feet and have a whole bunch of people explode, that would be bad." She kisses him.

Leo kissed her back and he then looks at Michael, "Oh, uh, Mikey, this was in the mail, its from your school," He says.

Michael gets up and says, "It's probably about the fight I got into with the guys who were harassing Zeke, probably that expulsion letter."

He grabs it and opens it up, he reads it his face completely blank, "Mikey," Prue says.

Michael looks up at her and smiles, "I'm going to make it to Junior Year," He says happily jumping up and down. "But I'm suspended till the end of this school year."

**Cave in the underworld**

Cole shimmers in, Raynor says "I knew you'd come back, I've been waiting for you."

Cole says "My father's soul, where is it?"

The bright glowing ball appears in Raynor's hand. Cole carefully takes if off him, "Of course, now that you're evil, what can you do with it?"

Cole says "That's not your concern."

Raynor says "True. You're my only concern."

Cole says "How'd you get me to do it? A spell?"

Raynor says "Does it really matter? But you enjoyed it, didn't you, killing the witch?"

Cole says "Not as much as I'm going to enjoy this." He stabs Raynor in the stomach. "You killed Phoebe's love for me. Now I'm gonna watch you die."

Raynor says "I feel your heart, it's racing even as mine slows. You're enjoying this, I can feel it." Cole digs the knife in deeper. "This is what I hoped for. Your inner-demonic nature finally showing itself for all its glory," Cole pushes him away. "You're truly evil now, Belthazor. Welcome home." Raynor falls to his knees. Fire surrounds him and he disappears. Cole kneels on the ground.


	46. Look Who's Barking

**Look Who's Barking**

**Manor: Living room**

Phoebe is sitting on the couch with the Book of Shadows. She is gluing pictures of Cole in the Book of Shadows. She writes "Cole's human form" on the page. Prue walks in the manor.

"Why didn't you invite him in?" Phoebe asks upon hearing the door shut.

"Who?" Prue asks.

Phoebe says "Rosaline's father. The guy you've been talking too on the porch for the last ten minutes."

Prue says "Eavesdropping were you?"

Phoebe looks at her older sister and says "Well, I'm single again, so I have no choice but to live vicariously through your love life."

Prue walks in the living room "Wow, I'd forget about Mikey's love life if I were you, lately its been all right."

Phoebe says "That's because no one ever makes it through the threshold, Prue. And don't get me wrong, I'm glad that he's out there looking, but Rosaline can't keep saving herself for Mr. Right. I need more vicarious thrills than that."

Prue says "She is not saving herself for Mr. Right. I mean, Mr. Interesting would do, or Mr. Personality, or even Mr. Take-My-Breath-Away. I don't care."

Phoebe says "Ooh, be careful with the last one. They tend to surprise you in all the wrong ways."

Prue reads the page Phoebe's making "'Cole likes walks in the park, jazz and fine wine.' Phoebe, what are you doing?" She asks.

Phoebe says "Well, Cole's a demon. We write about demons in the Book of Shadows, don't we?"

Prue says "Right, but this kind of stuff? Do you really think that's necessary?"

Phoebe says "Yeah, if it prepares future witches in case he attacks. Absolutely. I mean, the more that they know about Cole, the better chance they have of hurting him before he hurts them."

Prue says "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Phoebe says "No, there's nothing to talk about. I loved, I lost and now I'm moving on."

They hear an explosion, Michael is the first to speak as he walks down the stairs, "I didn't do it, I promise," He jokes sounding remarkably serious.

"What was that?" Prue asks.

"Piper," Phoebe says.

They all go into the kitchen "Where is she?" Prue asks.

"In the bunker formerly known as the basement," Phoebe answers.

Prue says "I thought she was getting a handle on her new powers."

Phoebe says "Yeah, that was before her new powers got a handle on her." She knocks on the basement door. "Piper!"

Piper says "What?"

"Are you okay?" Michael asks her.

Piper says "I'm fine. The Christmas decorations are not."

In the basement There are stuff all over the floor, "Can we come down?" Prue asks.

Piper says "No. Stay away from the door. It's not safe."

Phoebe says "Piper, that's ridiculous, we're your sisters." She says to Prue "Maybe we should back up just a little."

Prue and Phoebe move away from the door. As Michael just stands there, dogs start barking from outside. "Not again," Michael complains putting his head back.

Prue says "Geez, who let the dogs out?"

Phoebe ignores the question, "You can't stay down there forever." She says through the basement door.

"Yes I can." Piper argues.

Phoebe says "No, you can't. You have a club to run and a husband who can't stand to live without you."

Prue says "That's right, and-and two sisters and a cousin who need you to cook for them and fight evil with them."

Phoebe looks at her and says "Okay, do you want her to come up or do you want her to stay down there?"

Prue says "Oh."

Kit hisses, "What is going on?" Phoebe asks.

Kit runs through the kitchen knocking over the bin. She runs past Phoebe and Phoebe knocks over some utensils.

Piper looks at the ceiling upon hearing the crash of utensils on the floor, "What was that? What happened?" She asks.

Phoebe says "Uh, nothing, just relax. It was only Kit, don't blow anything up."

Prue says "What the hell is going on out there?"

**A man's apartment**

His little pug dog is looking out the window. It runs over to the man and sits in front of him. It barks. The man is sitting in a chair, flipping through a photo album. He is crying, "Oh, Catherine. Oh, Catherine, my darling," The dog continues to bark. Glass objects around the house start shaking. "Rusty, stop it."

A strange noise gets louder and louder, and everything in the room shakes. The light bulbs blow and all the glass smashes. The windows smash and in flies a Banshee. She lets out a high-pitched scream. The man blocks his ears. The Banshee moves closer to the man and screams in his face. The man covers his face and blood drips down his face.

**Opening Credits**

**Manor: Kitchen **

Phoebe is there writing in the Book of Shadows. Prue, Andy and Michael walk in

Prue looks at Phoebe, "Morning."

Phoebe says "Morning."

Prue says "Uh, you're not still writing in there about Cole are you?"

Phoebe says "Nope."

Prue says "Good."

Phoebe says "I'm actually writing about his demonic half now."

Prue sits down at the table with a cup of coffee and the paper, "Phoebe, I'm-I'm starting to get a little worried about you."

Phoebe says "Oh, don't worry about me, worry about Piper."

Prue says "Why? She still locked in the basement?"

Phoebe says "No, she's locked herself in her bedroom now."

Prue says "Well, at least somebody's improving." Prue sees an article in the newspaper. "Huh," She says looking at the page, "Looks like we weren't the only ones annoyed by the dogs barking last night. It says that there was a record number of noise complaints." She informs.

Phoebe says "Mm-hmm."

Prue looks at the page and says "It says here at the exact same time there was a man murdered in our neighborhood."

"Do you mind?" Phoebe asks

"No motive, nothing stolen, nothing that suggests how he was killed, lots of shattered glass everywhere." Prue goes on as she tries talking to her sister.

Phoebe looks up from the book and says, "You know this isn't gonna work, you trying to distract me with…" She is cut off by a premonition ,due to touching a page on the book.

_Premonition_

_A girl is in a phone booth. The glass smashes. She covers her face and blood trickles down her face_

_End of premonition _

"What?" Prue, Andy and Michael ask as Phoebe is out of the vision.

Phoebe says "I saw a little girl. She couldn't have been any older that fourteen or fifteen. Did you mention something about shattered glass?"

"Yeah," Prue says.

"Why?" Michael asks suddenly looking interested in the conversation.

Phoebe says "I think you're right. I think a demon was responsible for that man's death." She stands up with the Book of Shadows. "And I think I know which one."

Michael looks at Prue and Andy, "Well which one?" Michael asks chasing her out of the room.

Phoebe and Michael walk into the living room and puts the book on the chair. She clears the table. Prue walks in, "Uh, Pheebs, what are you doing?" She asks upon seeing Phoebe moves a vase off the table.

Phoebe turns the table onto its side, "We'll use the _magic to magic_ spell to summon Cole and then we vanquish him." She explains.

Prue says "Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. What makes you think that Cole's responsible?"

Phoebe says "Because I was holding the Belthazor page when I got the premonition."

Prue says "Uh, okay, but shattered glass, an old man, a teenager? That's not exactly his mo."

Phoebe says "Then why else would I get the premonition?"

Prue says "I don't know, Phoebe, but I think that you're barking up the wrong demon. Look, I know that he hurt you but that doesn't necessarily mean that he's…"

Phoebe says "Prue, I can do this with you or without you. Just please, get the vanquishing potion."

Prue says "And what if the potion doesn't work?"

Phoebe says "It'll work. It has to."

Phoebe flips through the book and finds the spell.

**Cave underground/Manor**

Cole is dressed in a black robe. He is chanting.

Prue's, Phoebe's and Michael's voices start chanting the spell.

_Magic forces black and white,_

Wind surrounds Cole.

_Reaching out through space and light_

_Be he far or be he near, _

_Bring us the demon Belthazor here._

Cole is hanging on to a rock.

"No!" Cole yells as he is almost gone.

_Magic forces black and white,_

_Reaching out through space and light,_

_Be he far or be he near,_

_Bring us the demon Belthazor here_

A tunnel of wind appears in the center of the room.

Phoebe says "Here he comes."

Cole hangs on to the rock, He changes into Belthazor. The wind disappears. He knocks everything off the table. He bangs on the table, angrily.

The wind tunnel disappears back at the manor, "Wait a minute, what happened? Why didn't it work?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "I don't know."

They walk into the middle of the room, "Damn it!" Phoebe yells.

Prue says "Uh, alright, we're just gonna have to find the girl another way. Was there anything in your premonition that might help?"

Phoebe says "Dark alley, late at night, phone booth. I mean, there's not much to go on."

Prue says "Okay, so we'll have to go to the first victims apartment and see if there's anything there."

Phoebe says "Should we get Piper?"

Prue says "No, let's not put her anymore on edge then she already is. Come on."

**Piper's room **

Piper is sitting on the bed meditating. She is listening to a tape.

Woman on tape says "Soft in elevation, slow, deep, exhalation. Be at peace in this world. Allow your mind to drift. Slow."

Leo orbs in and scares Piper. She blows up her CD player, "Leo! You're supposed to knock, not orb."

Leo says "But I live here."

Piper gets a fire extinguisher and uses it on her CD player, "Uhh." She points it at Leo.

Leo says "Okay, okay, okay, just relax."

Piper says "That's what I was trying to do and then somebody made me blow up my Guru." Leo moves towards her. "No-no-no. Stay away. I am not safe."

Leo says "Piper, come on."

Piper says "No, I mean it. My hands are lethal weapons, and I don't know how to control it and it gets worse every day."

Leo says "Well, that's normal. It took you a while to learn how to control your freezing power, remember?"

He sits down beside her, "Freezing is one thing, blowing up stuff is another thing all together."

Leo says "Well, except this time you're not alone. I'm here."

Piper says "Yeah, but you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be anywhere near me, it's too dangerous."

Leo says "Then how are we gonna go on our honeymoon?"

Piper says "We're not gonna go on our honeymoon, we're gonna cancel it."

Leo says "We are not cancelling our honeymoon."

Piper says "Well, then tell the Elders to take this power back, I don't want it, I'm not ready for it."

Leo says "They wouldn't have given it to you if you weren't ready for it. I know that both as your Whitelighter and as your husband."

Piper says "What if you're wrong? What if I hurt someone? I just, I feel so helpless."

Leo says "One thing you're not is helpless. You are one of the strongest, most capable people I have ever known. And don't forget I've been around for a while."

Piper says "Really?"

Leo says "You can handle this, honey. We can handle it together."

**Man's apartment**

Prue, Phoebe, Michael and an Inspector are there looking around.

The Inspector looks at Prue and Phoebe and says "So what kind of specialists are you anyway?"

Phoebe looks at Michael and says "Inspectors Trudeau or Morris didn't tell you?"

Inspector says "No, they didn't."

Prue sees a photo album on the floor, "Can I pick this up?" She asks.

Michael nods, "Yeah, Forensics was already here," Prue picks up the photo album,

"Are you those psychics we keep hearing about he was working with?" The inspector asks.

Phoebe laughs, "Psychics. Right, that's a good one."

"Is this the victim's wife?" Prue asks looking at a photo.

The Inspector says "Yeah. She died a couple of months ago. Sad to say the poor guy never got over it."

"Any suspects?" Michael asks.

Inspector says "All we know is whoever did it busted through that window. Although, three stories up, nobody can figure out how."

Phoebe says "Do you see any scorch marks by where the body was?"

Prue says "No, I don't think there would have been a body if…" Prue looks at Michael who nods, "that particular weapon had been used."

The Inspector says "Are you from Arson?"

Prue says "Uh, no, she was just curious of how he died."

Inspector says "He drowned in his own blood according to the M.E. All his blood vessels just burst. No reason. Are you Feds?"

Phoebe, getting tired of the questions, says, "Actually, Inspector, we're witches, okay? We actually think a demon might have done this. Probably my ex-boyfriend and if he did do this then we have to find him and vanquish him. Satisfied?"

_Pheebs. _Michael telepathically lectures.

Inspector says "That's very funny." He leaves the room.

Prue says "Okay, are you out of your mind?"

Phoebe says "Well, it got rid of him didn't it? So what do you think?"

Prue says "Definitely supernatural, but was it Belthazor?"

Michael sees a swirl of orbs, "Uh, I will meet you at home," He says before flaming out.

The orbs disappear as Rosaline becomes corporeal, "Mikey, I know you were here," she says sounding enraged.

"What are you doing here?" Prue asks.

"He broke up with me," Rosaline explains. "And I'm gonna kill him," She says before orbing back out.

"Ugh, I hate teenage drama," Phoebe says as she and Prue disappear in red flash.

**Cave underground**

Cole is there talking to another demon, "Cole: Well, they must have some of the vanquishing potion. Otherwise why try to summon me?"

The other Demon says "Perhaps the witch who loved you wants you back? Humans can be very forgiving."

Cole says "Nah, not this human, not after what I did. If I know her. She wants to crucify me, and knowing her is exactly what I want you to help me stop doing. If I have to fully revert to my demonic self, I need to break all ties and remove all doubt."

Demon says "Transmuting your blood might make you immune to the witches potion, Belthazor. But it won't necessarily make you immune from her pool."

Cole says "That's alright if she summons me again."

Demon says "That's not the pool I'm talking about. Your human half will always be vulnerable to that which makes all humans vulnerable. No sorcery can change that."

Cole pulls up his sleeve, "Then do what you can."

A knife flies off the table into the demon's hand. He cuts Cole's arm. Electricity comes out of the demon's hand, into Cole's wound.

**Manor**

Prue and Phoebe are sitting on the couch looking at the Belthazor page in the Book of Shadows, Michael is sitting on the floor between them.

Phoebe says "I'm telling you, it's gotta be Cole."

Prue says "Phoebe, just because you want it to be him doesn't necessarily make it him."

Phoebe says "This isn't about me and Cole, this is about what I saw. My premonitions are always directly connected to what I'm touching at the time."

Prue says "Oh, okay, well, wait a minute. What if the back of your hand was touching…" Prue turns the page "this page? Right, a Banshee, and whatever that is."

Leo and Piper come down the stairs, "It's a demon who feeds on souls and great pain."

Phoebe looks at Piper and says "Hey, stranger, long time, no see,"

Piper says "Well, like you said, I can't hide forever. Although you guys should be wearing asbestos suits."

Prue says "Oh, I think we'll risk it."

Piper says "I just don't want anybody to get hurt."

Prue says "Well, since you can't freeze us, you probably can't blow us up either."

"Yeah," Michael agrees, "And even you can't make me disappear for long,"

Piper sits down beside them, "Just keep your hands where we can see them." Phoebe says.

Prue says "Alright, so the Banshee."

Leo says "Well, they're pretty rare. What they do is hunt for their victims with a high pitched call. Something beyond our range to hear,"

Prue says "Okay, so then how do they find their victims?"

Phoebe reads from the book, "_'By hearing the inner cry by zeroing in on the waves of pain that emanate from the stricken.'_"

Leo says "Then their call turns into a scream that kills."

Prue says "Well, that explains the broken blood vessels and the shattered glass. Looks like it's not Cole after all."

"So what do we do? Wear earplugs?" Piper asks sarcastically.

Phoebe says "Uh, there is no spell to vanquish the Banshee but there is one to track a banshee. Okay, so all we need is a designated tracker."

**Attic**

Prue is standing in a circle of candles. Piper, Phoebe, Michael and Leo are there outside of the circle. Piper is holding a piece of paper, "Are you sure about this?" Phoebe asks.

Prue says "Well, with everything that you and Piper are going through right now, I don't really have much of a choice. Besides, it's just a tracking spell, what's the worst that could happen?"

Piper says "With our history, don't go there."

Prue says "Yeah, well, it's almost night and that's when the girl in Phoebe's premonition was attacked. So let's just do it."

Piper, Michael and Phoebe read from the piece of paper

_Let the piercing cry that feeds on pain, _

_And leaves more sorrow than it gains,_

_Shall now be heard by one who seeks,_

_To stop the havoc that it wreaks,_

They hear thunder and a bright light surrounds Prue.

Phoebe says "Prue?"

Piper says "Oh my god." They look down and Prue has turned into a large white dog. "Prue?"

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Prue's room**

Phoebe is looking under the bed trying to get Prue out, "Come on, Prue. Come on, come on out. We're still your sisters, you know." Prue whimpers. "Oh, gee, honey, don't sound so sad, it's gonna be okay."

Piper says "How? How is this gonna be okay?"

Phoebe looks up and says "Hands in your pockets."

Leo walks in, "What did you find out? Why did the spell backfire?"

Leo says "I don't think it did."

Piper turns to Leo "What are you talking about, Leo?" She asks. "Prue is walking around on all fours and barking. If that's not a backfire, then what is?"

Prue (Dog) whimpers.

Phoebe looks under the bed, "Shh, you're scaring her."

Leo says "Alright, all I'm saying is that you guys cast a tracking spell, and since dogs can obviously hear a Banshee's call, what happened makes sense. Prue should be able to track it now."

Phoebe says "Yeah, if she ever comes out." She looks under the bed. "Prue, honey, okay, you can't stay under there all night. Okay, if you won't come out for you, will you at least come out for an innocent? We can't save that teenage girl without you." They wait and Prue (Dog) finally comes out. "That's a good girl! That's a good girl. Who's a good girl?"

Piper says "Well, at least we know she understands what we're saying."

Phoebe says "Oh, she's such a pretty dog."

Piper says "What else did you expect?"

Leo says "A Doberman?" Prue (Dog) growls and barks at Leo. "Easy,"

Piper says "Oh, honey, watch your orbs."

Phoebe says "So what do we have to do to get our real sister back?"

Leo says "Once the Banshee is vanquished, the spell should reverse itself."

Prue (Dog) runs out of the room.

Piper says "Well, what if the Banshee doesn't show up until like next year? Then what do we do then?"

Leo says "I don't think you'll have to wait that long. Banshee's have an insatiable appetite for pain. The feed every night,"

Phoebe says "Okay, what do we do once she finds the demon? I mean, there's no vanquishing potion, there's no Power of Three."

"Well, Isn't Mikey able to chant a Power of Three, spell, with you two?" Leo asks.

Prue (Dog) barks and they hear a crash. "Zeke, look out," Michaels voice is heard as another crash happens.

"Oh my god, Prue!" Piper yells running out of the room "Mikey!" she yells. They run out of the room.

**Downstairs**

Michael is sitting on the couch petting Prue (Dog). Zeke is sitting across from him petting Kit.

"So what's going to happen now?" Zeke asks as a demon shimmers in. Jared flames in afterword.

"Master Michael, we are here for your protection," The demon explains.

Michael looks into his father's eyes, he can tell that something very bad is about to go down. "Dad," He says.

Another demon flashes in behind Jared and hits him with a blast of lightning, sending him across the room.

The demon aims for Zeke, "Zeke, look out," Michael yells jumping to him and knocking both them down.

The demon throws another blast of lightning at them. The dog, Prue, looks at the demon and he flies across the room. Prue, dog, starts barking alerting her sisters.

Piper and Phoebe come running down the stairs as the demon gets up. He throws an energy ball at Prue, dog. "No," Piper yells throwing her hands out freezing the demon and the energy ball.

Michael grabs a bat and hits the energy ball back to its creator, the demon is thrown backwards.

Piper flickers her wrists again at the demon and he is engulfed in flames and is vanquished. Jared looks at Michael and whispers, "Exile," before flaming out.

Prue starts chasing Kit around the house. Kit runs up the stairs and Piper, Phoebe and Leo come down the stairs. "Prue, no! No-no-no-no, very bad, Prue. Very, very bad Prue," Prue, as a dog, growls. "Hi, Kujo, who you growling at?"

Leo says "Maybe I'd better go check with the elders and see if they know how to vanquish a Banshee."

Phoebe says "Wait a minute; don't tell me you're afraid of Prue."

"Yeah," Leo honestly says.

Piper says "Well, wait a minute, hold it. What if we find the Banshee in the mean time?"

Leo says "Well, you blew up the last demon you fought, didn't you?"

Piper says "Yeah, but I was trying to freeze him."

Leo says "Just remember what we talked about. Just try and relax." He orbs out.

Piper says "I really wish everybody would quit telling me to relax."

Prue runs over to the front door, "What is it? What is it, girl?" Phoebe asks as they follow her into the foyer.

"Do you think she hears the Banshee?" Piper asks.

Prue barks. Phoebe opens the door and Prue runs out, "Wait." Phoebe yells as they grab their coats and follow Prue.

[Time lapse. Phoebe and Piper are standing outside.]

Phoebe says "This is worse than I thought."

Piper says "I never imagined anything like this could ever happen to us."

Phoebe says "All I know is this can't go on much longer."

Piper says "So what are we gonna do?"

Phoebe says "Rock, paper, scissors?"

Piper says "No way, you already lost."

Phoebe says "Two out of three."

Piper says "Na-uh."

Piper hands Phoebe a plastic bag. Prue comes out from behind the bushes.

Phoebe says "This is so humiliating."

The dogs down the street start barking. Prue barks, "Phoebe? Does this mean what I think it means?"

Prue runs off. Phoebe drops the plastic bag and they run after Prue, "It means I'm off the hook! I'm off the hook!"

Piper says "Prue, wait!"

**Alley**

A teenage girl is in phone booth, phone to her ear, "Mom? Dad? Are you there? Pick up please, it's me." She waits. "Mom? Oh, thank God. I'm so sorry, I never should have went away. I want to come home." She cries. She starts to hear the Banshee's call getting closer. "I don't know. Somewhere in San Francisco," The Banshee jumps on top of a dumpster and screams. The glass on the phone booth smashes. The Banshee jumps on the ground and lets out a high pitched scream. The girl covers her face.

At that moment, the girl notices a swirl of bright yellow flames as Michael and Zeke appear. Michael uses Phoebe's levitation power to fly into the air and tackle the Banshee as Prue runs around the corner with Piper and Phoebe right behind her.

The Banshee chokes Michael and starts to scream with her high pitch scream,

Piper sees Michael "Mikey!" She yells. Piper goes over to the girl. "It's okay, it's okay. Run, run." The girl runs away. Prue barks.

The Banshee, stops screaming as Michael flames out to where he was next to Zeke and falling to his knees, the banshee jumps up and Phoebe reaches up and pulls her down. Piper goes over and the Banshee hits her. She lands on some wooden crates. The Banshee screams and faces Phoebe.

Phoebe turns towards Piper, "Piper, now!" She orders.

Piper tries to freeze the Banshee but blows up the dumpster, the force of the blast sends Michael and Zeke soaring into the wall nearby but flame out in mid-air. The Banshee falls back. Prue barks. Piper goes over to Phoebe.

Piper says "Are you okay?"

Phoebe says "I think so, yeah."

The Banshee runs off and Prue follows, "Prue, no, wait!"

The Banshee runs into the street and jumps on a car. She leaps across the street onto another car. Prue runs onto the road. A horn beeps and a car runs into Prue. A man stops and gets out of the car. He goes to Prue "Oh, God. You stay there, baby. You're alright. Good girl. Shh. Can somebody give me a hand here? It's alright, good girl, good girl. Can somebody help?"

**Underworld**

The Oracle and the Source are talking, "You cant destroy the Power of Three without complicating things," The Oracle tries to explain. She looks into her crystal ball, "You might want to move to the left a little,"

"Why?" The Source demands upon hearing screams.

"Whoa," Michael and Zeke yell as they flame in mid-air. Michael flying into the shelf of the oracles ingredients and Zeke flying into the Source knocking him down,

"Ow," Michael says getting up and stumbling over to Zeke.

The Source holds his arms out and flies up, forming a fireball, "You," the Source says. "Trader," the source says throwing it at Michael.

Michael is blasted into a swirl of black dots, he reforms seconds later. "Master Michael," The Oracle says bowing her head. "Your future is looking miserable,"

"Huh?" He asks confused.

"Michael Gonzalez," The Source says putting a hand on his shoulder, "I hear by exile you from the underworld,"

"What?" Michael says before the Source forms another fireball, "The Grimoir," he says running to it. It closes on him and forms a shield, like the Book of Shadows , and Michael flies backwards into Zeke flaming them out.

**Manor: Kitchen**

Piper flips through a phonebook. Phoebe comes in, talking on the phone, "No, Darryl, I realize that you can't put out an APB for a dog, but couldn't you at least ask the other cops to keep an eye out for her?" she listens "Yeah, okay, that would be great. Call Piper's cell if you hear anything. Bye." She hangs up "Do you think that the animal shelters are even open this late?"

Piper says "They better be because this is a disaster, I am very worried."

Phoebe says "Well, don't worry, we will find Prue and we will find the Banshee." Phoebe gets a bottle of water out of the fridge. "At least we saved that girl."

Piper says "Yeah, and how are we gonna save you?"

Phoebe says "What are you talking about?"

Piper says "I'm talking about how the Banshee zeroed in on you even though I was the one blowing up things."

Phoebe says "So?"

Piper says "So, the Banshee seeks out people who are in great pain. And apparently it thinks you are."

Phoebe says "Piper, that's ridiculous."

Piper says "Phoebe. You are not the first Halliwell to fall in love with a demon and get burned. I know how much that hurts which means I know how much you hurt. But I think you're in denial."

Phoebe says "Okay. Well, if you'll forgive me, Dr. Laura, I have a different demon to worry about at the moment."

Phoebe starts to leave, "Wait a minute, where you going?" Piper asks.

Phoebe says "I'm gonna go get the Book of Shadows so we can cast the tracking spell on me."

Piper says "Wait, huh? You want to turn yourself into a dog too?"

Phoebe says "Do you know a better way to find the Banshee and to find Prue."

Piper says "No, but…"

Phoebe says "Then you will mind your business, and I am going to get the Book of Shadows." She leaves the kitchen.

**Attic**

Phoebe walks in and over to the Book of Shadows. She flips through the book and stops at the Cole/Belthazor page. She stares at it for a moment then picks it up. She sits down on a chair and cries.

**Downstairs**

Piper is on the phone, "Well, there isn't any shelter open. This is an emergency. Well, there's gotta be some place." Michael flames in at the same time Leo orbs in. "Never mind." She hangs up. "We lost Prue."

Leo says "What?"

Piper says "She ran off after the Banshee attacked."

Leo says "Wait a minute, you fought the Banshee and you, Mikey and Phoebe are okay?"

Piper says "Yeah, fine, why?"

Leo says "Because the elders just told me that Banshee's are former witches."

Piper says "So?"

Leo says "So, the Banshee's scream doesn't kill witches, it turns them into Banshees. Except Mikey because he's half demon."

**Attic**

Phoebe has stopped crying, "Why, Cole?" Vases and bottles in the room start to shake. "Piper!" She hears the Banshee's call getting closer.

**Downstairs**

Piper says "Phoebe?"

Piper, Michael and Leo run upstairs.

**Attic**

The bottles smash. Michael flames upstairs and Then all the windows smash. Phoebe falls on the floor. The Banshee flies through the window and lets out a high pitched scream. Michael drops to his knees covering his ears as Piper and Leo run in.

The Banshee goes for Piper, "Ah!" Piper screams throwing her hands out blowing her up. "Huh, shut her up." Piper says pointing to where the Banshee was.

Leo says "Phoebe, you okay?"

Phoebe turns into a Banshee, "Uh-oh."

Phoebe/Banshee pushes Piper and Leo to the ground, she grabs Michael by the throat, the look of pain in her eyes, "Phoebe," He says.

_Why! Why couldn't you bring him back to me?! _Phoebe yells in her mind before she lets out a high pitch scream and throwing Michael into the wall and runs over to the window. She screams.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Attic **

Piper, Michael and Leo are there, "Are you guys okay?" Leo asks them.

"Am I okay?" Piper repeats, "Prue is a dog and Phoebe is a Banshee. I am not even in the vicinity of okay." She says. "How did this happen? What am I supposed to do? And you know, you could have told me about the witches turn into Banshees thing a little bit earlier."

Leo says "Honey, just try and relax."

Piper throws her hands out and says "Would you stop telling me to relax!" She blows up a sewing machine. "That was Grams' sewing machine!"

Leo says "Well, we don't have time for you to lose it."

"I think it's a little late for that, Leo," Michael says.

Piper says "Well, too bad because I am losing it, whether we have time for it or not."

Leo looks at them, "Listen to me. We have to save Phoebe before she hurts someone. If she kills just one person, she stays a Banshee forever."

Piper says "Okay, could you give me all the bad news at once? Do you have to keep doling it out for dramatic effect?"

Leo says "We have to find Phoebe."

"How, without Prue to track her?" Piper asks.

Leo says "We'll find a way. You can do this, Piper."

Piper says "No, actually, I can't. See, 'cause Prue, Mikey and Phoebe are the super witches and I just tag along and freeze things, and now I can't even do that right."

Leo says "That's not true. You're just a strong as they are."

"Perhaps stronger," Michael adds

Piper says "I can't do it alone."

Leo says "You're not alone. We're partners, don't you see that? You have me and you have Michael,"

Piper says "I'm sorry, it's just if anything happens to them…" They hug.

Leo says "Nothing will happen. We won't allow it."

"Where do we even begin?" Piper asks.

Leo says "Start by taking a deep breath. That's what your Guru said, right?"

Piper says "Leo, that's not…"

Leo says "Shh… Close your eyes." She closes her eyes. "You too," Leo says pointing to Michael. "Clear your minds. Listen to your instincts, what are they telling you to do?"

_Cole. _Michael thinks

Piper opens her eyes, "I think I know what to do." Piper runs out of the room

**A guy's apartment**

Prue is asleep on the couch. She opens her eyes and looks around. The guy is on the phone.

Guy says "Are you kidding? I'd love to go but I can't. The vet said someone has to keep an eye on the dog. I have a soft spot for animals. Sue me. No, no tags. Maybe I should write and article about irresponsible pet owners, make them feel like dirt." Prue moves around on the couch. "Hold it. I've gotta go." He hangs up and goes over to Prue. "Hey, what are you doing? You're supposed to be resting." She tries to get off. "No, no, you're not going anywhere. Not until you're better."

**Phoebe/Banshee in a car park**

She is lurking behind some cars. A woman walks through the car park. She stops and looks around. The woman gets her keys out and continues walking. She approaches a guy leaning against a car.

Woman says "Oh, Ramone."

Ramone says "I was beginning to think you stood me up."

They hug. Phoebe runs behind a wall and screams.

**Apartment **

Prue is drinking beer from the beer bottle, "Oh, you like the imported stuff? That's my kind of girl." Prue gets up and runs over to the door. "What is it? What's the matter?" Prue barks. "Shh, you're gonna wake the neighbors. (Prue barks.) Okay, you want out, I get it." He opens the door. Prue runs out. "Hey!" He grabs his keys and goes outside. "Come here!"

**Manor**

Leo and Piper are walking down the stairs. Michael is behind them carrying the Book of Shadows.

Leo says "Piper, think this through, please."

Piper says "You were the one that told me to trust my instincts."

Leo says "Yes, that was before you two said you were gonna summon Cole, though."

Piper says "Well, believe me, it was not my first idea."

Leo says "Well, then what was your first idea? Let's do that instead."

Piper says "That won't work, this will."

Leo says "The last time Cole was here he killed a witch, remember?"

Piper holds up the potion, "That is what this if for." She says.

Leo says "Well, what if he makes his move before you get a chance to vanquish him?"

Piper says "I'll freeze him."

Leo says "Now you're confident in your powers?"

Piper says "Okay, so maybe I'll blow him up. Or I'll have Mikey freeze him,"

They walk into the conservatory, "But what if he blows us up first?" Leo asks.

Piper says "Well, you're already dead, Michael can reform, what's the difference."

Leo says "The difference is that I don't want you two to join me."

Piper says "Leo, I love you, and it's because of you that I have the courage to even attempt this but we don't have any other options. Now, the Banshee's target people who are in pain, that's why it went after Phoebe, and Cole is the source of Phoebe's pain it probably went after Mikey because he is…well he's Mikey. So if we can get Cole to find her and eliminate that pain, then we might be able to get Phoebe back."

Leo says "Do you really think he'll help us?"

Piper says "Feelings like theirs don't go away. We should know." Piper turns to Michael who has the page open to the spell in the Book of Shadows.

_Magic forces black and white,_

_Reaching out through space and light,_

_Be he far or be he near,_

_Bring us the demon Belthazor here_

A tunnel of wind appears in the room and Cole appears, "You rang? Piper, not the sister I was expecting."

Piper says "Phoebe's in trouble. She's been turned into a Banshee."

Cole says "A Banshee? Well, that's different."

Piper says "It happened because she was hurting, over you. And I think you're the key to turning her back."

Cole says "Sorry, I don't do good anymore."

Michael creates an energy ball, "The hell you don't,"

Piper says "Not even for somebody you love?"

Cole says "Love-d. Past tense,"

Leo says "I think we've heard enough."

Piper says "Feelings like that don't just die, Cole."

Cole says "Wrong. They died when Phoebe gave up on me. Now all I can do is return the favor."

Piper says "You've helped us before, and we've helped you."

Cole says "Oh, is that what you were doing when you called me this morning. Helping me? Or trying to vanquish me?"

Leo says "Piper, the potion."

Piper ignores him, "Phoebe loves you, Cole. And I know that you love Phoebe. All I'm asking you to do is find her and tell her."

Cole says "It's over, Piper. In more ways than one,"

Leo says "Throw the potion." He turns to Michael "Or throw the energy ball,"

Piper says "You're right, Cole, it is over."

Piper throws the potion and nothing happens, Michaels energy ball disappears.

Cole says "Surprise!" He laughs.

Piper says "But…"

Cole says "Did you really think that I would come here without magical protection? Question is, do you have any protection for yourself?"

"You better back off," Michael warns stepping beside her.

Leo says "Don't threaten her."

Cole turns to Leo, "I suggest you orb her out of here, Whitelighter, before there's nothing left to orb."

Prue runs in and barks, "Prue?" Michael and Piper say at the same time.

Cole looks at the dog, "Prue?" he says surprised. The house starts to shake. "What's going on?" he asks.

Piper says "Phoebe's home."

All the windows smash and Phoebe flies in. She grabs Michael again and pins him to the wall. _How?! Why!? You could have stopped him. Its your fault, either help me save him or…_She chokes him a little tighter than before, _Drop dead, _she yells in her mind.

"I'm sorry Pheebs, I should have done something to stop him, I'm terribly sorry," he says.

She throws him towards the window and he flames out before meeting the pavement. She dives for Cole and screams. He changes into Belthazor and shimmers out, taking Phoebe with him.

**Commercial Break**

**Manor: Conservatory**

Leo is patting Prue, Piper is trying to pull out the glass from Michaels shoulder.

"You think she's alright?" Leo asks

Piper says "No, I don't. Either way, Phoebe's screwed."

Leo says "No, I mean Prue. She seems kind of down."

Piper says "Well, she would be. We're about to lose a sister."

Leo says "I thought you said Cole would never hurt her."

Piper says "In self-defense he would. Did you see her? She was pissed off. On the other hand, if she kills hem then she's a Banshee forever." Prue runs over to the door. "Oh, this is all my fault." Prue barks. "She zeroed in on Cole's pain for her, I led her to him."

Leo says "We found Prue, we will find Phoebe."

Prue continues to bark

Piper says "But how? What if it's too late? Prue would you be quiet,"

Leo says "Maybe you should try scrying." Prue walks over and pulls on Leo's pants. "Ow, hey!"

Prue jumps through the window, "She hears Phoebe. Hurry, hurry! Go-go-go-go!"

They run outside.

**Mausoleum**

Phoebe/Banshee and Belthazor are fighting. Belthazor pushes her across the room. She kicks him and he falls over a crypt. She jumps on him and scratches him. He pushes her off. She screams and Belthazor roars. He grabs her around the neck.]

Belthazor says "Don't make me kill you." She pushes him away "Damn it, Phoebe…" He changes back to Cole. "I love you."

Phoebe screams

**Outside**

Piper, Michael and Leo are running, following Prue

**Mausoleum**

The banshee changes back into Phoebe

**Outside**

The dog changes back into Prue. Prue holds her hip in pain, "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

Piper says "Prue!" Piper, Michael and Leo catch up to her. "Prue? You're back!"

Prue says "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, my hip."

Piper says "What happened?"

Prue says "Oh, I had a little accident. Hey, Leo, not that I'm complaining, but why am I human again?"

Leo says "The spell must've played itself out. Phoebe must not be a Banshee anymore."

Piper says "So does that mean Phoebe's alive, or…?"

**Mausoleum**

Phoebe says "Stay away from me. Just stay away."

Cole says "Phoebe…"

Phoebe says "I don't wanna hear it, Cole."

Cole says "Yeah, you do. You're not the only one hurting here. We both are. That's why we're drawn into this mess. I tried to deny it too, I tried everything to break my feelings for you, even magic. But nothing works."

Phoebe says "It doesn't change anything."

Cole says "No, it doesn't. It doesn't change the fact that I killed a witch. Even if I was tricked into doing it,"

Phoebe says "What do you mean?"

Cole says "Forget it, it doesn't matter."

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, maybe it matters to me."

Cole says "Raynor cast a spell. He made me kill her against my will."

Phoebe says "And why would he do that?"

Cole says "Because he wanted to turn me. And he knew the only way to do that was to destroy the one thing that was keeping me good. He knew that my killing a witch would destroy your faith in me. And he was right."

Phoebe says "I don't know what to say."

He touches her face, "There's nothing to say. Like you said, it doesn't change the fact that I did it, or that we'll always love each other. I guess it's a pain we both have to live with." He shimmers out.

**Outside**

Leo is trying to sense Phoebe, "I sense her. Phoebe's alive."

Prue says "So, Phoebe/Banshee…"

Leo says "Is Phoebe, Phoebe. Looks like your plan worked after all."

Piper says "Yeah, but if she had to vanquish Cole then she's probably not doing very well. Why don't you go get her?"

Leo orbs out. Michael flames out, Prue scratches her head. Piper touches her hair, "What are you doing?"

Piper says "I think you've got fleas."

Prue says "You know what? That's so not funny because I think I do."

Piper says "I think you do."

Prue says "Okay. You have no idea how hard it was being a dog, okay. I mean, peeing outside, eating everything and anything and just smelling everything."

Piper says "Must have been 'ruff'. No pun intended."

Prue says "Ha, ha." Piper giggles. "At least I got to meet a really cute guy."

Piper says "You met a guy?"

Prue says "Mm-hmm."

Piper says "As a dog?"

Prue says "Mm-hmm."

Piper says "How?"

Prue says "Well, he ran me over."

**P3**

Piper is serving at the bar. Prue and Phoebe are sitting at the bar, "Here you go." She serves two beers to some guys. "Thank you."

Phoebe says "You know, you might wanna raise the drink prices."

Piper says "Why?"

Prue hold up a piece of paper, "The bill, from the window repair guy."

Piper looks at it, "Oh, ouch."

Phoebe says "Yeah, we really keep that guy in business, don't we?"

Prue looks around.

Piper says "Are you expecting someone?"

Prue says "A certain detective with a kid on th way and a soft spot for a man's best friend."

Phoebe says "He's back?"

Prue says "Hey, how could I resist a guy who loves me and our daughter." She stands up. "Excuse me." She walks over to Andy "Hi."

Prue and Andy walk away.

Piper says "It's good to see you out. It's been a while."

Phoebe says "Yeah, I guess we're both out of hiding. You know, I've been wanting to thank you."

Piper says "For?"

Phoebe says "Calling Cole. I mean, if you hadn't I'd probably still be screaming."

"Well, nothing like trusting your instincts. Besides it was Mikey's idea,"

Phoebe says "I know what you mean. I think I'm gonna act on some of my own."

Piper says "Do I even wanna ask?"

Phoebe says "I think I made a mistake giving up on Cole. I now know why he did what he did. Where's Mikey?"

Piper says "Phoebe."

Phoebe says "I need to talk to Mikey. Cole loves me, which means that there's still good in him. I can bring him back. I know I can." Phoebe walks away.

**Manor**

Michael is at the Book of Shadows looking at the Belthazor page. He writes on a piece of paper. He hears someone walking into the attic, he flames out before they could see him.

Phoebe walks in she sighs, "Damn it,"


	47. Charmed across the globe

**Charmed across the globe and Time**

**(Witches exposed)**

**Michaels School **

Michael runs through the school hallways and says "Let me through," He runs into someone "Sorry," He runs outside the doors with Rosaline and Jake and flames out to where the sisters are with the innocent currently going, home.

**Manor  
><strong>Michael flames in as the door opens "Okay, I think we made it, I'm sure we made it do you think we made it?" Piper asks her sisters as she is ranting on and on

"I don't know," Prue says as she walks in behind Phoebe and the innocent

"I think he would have attacked by now if we hadn't," Phoebe says

"Who?" The innocent asks "Who would have attacked? Why won't you tell me what is going on?"

Michael opens his mouth to speak but Phoebe beats him to it "Because we're busy trying to save your life,"

"Look, please stop asking questions," Jake says

"From who?" The innocent asks demanding an answer

"Uh, unfortunately we're not quite sure," Prue assures the innocent, Dr. Griffiths.

"That's probably because Phoebe didn't give us time to figure it out," Michael says pointing to her.

"Well, I didn't have a lot of time, I mean, I can't control how far in the future my premonitions take place. I saw the attack, we kicked butt, what more do you want?"

"I would like to know more about who we are up against," Piper says.

Prue says "Okay, Phoebe, maybe you should take Rosaline and check the Book of Shadows, see if you can find anything else on this demonic hit man, okay?"

Dr. Griffiths says "Excuse me, demonic?"

Piper says to Phoebe "And how to vanquish him, that would be a good thing to know, and do not get side tracked with the Cole potion thingy because the only ones we are concerned about saving right now is ourselves."

Phoebe turns and heads up the stairs "Ah, okay, what Cole potion?" Prue asks,

Piper explains "Ah, he told her that he only killed because some demon cast a spell on him. How naive is that?"

Prue says "I thought she was over him?"

"She was," Michael says to them.

Piper says "Apparently not anymore."

"Zeke still on vacation?" Prue asks.

Both Jake and Michael nod, "Yeah he left about an hour ago," Michael answers.

Dr. Griffiths says "What the hell are you talking about? First you tell me my life's in danger, then you abduct me from my work, now you're talking about demons and witches. Who the hell are you people?"

Prue says "Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save."

"They?" Dr. Griffiths questions.

Prue says "Yeah, demons,"

"Uh, to be more specific, Shax. Who is the Source's assassin." Michael explains.

Doctor Griffiths says "Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." He laughs.

Prue says "O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..." she pauses _Mikey…_

"I know I feel it too." Michael says moving towards the innocent.

Piper looks between them and says "What?"

Jake puts a hand on Michaels shoulder, "What is it Mikey?" he asks upon feeling the breeze, "Oh,"

Prue says "I don't know we just felt a chill. Phoebe?"

Phoebe yells from upstairs "Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

A tornado of wind twists through the front door "Phoebe!" Piper exclaims.

At the same time Prue also yells "Phoebe!"

"Rosy!" Michael yells.

The tornado flies through the foyer and knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, and the tornado calms down and Shax appears. He is a tall demon and is gray all over, Gray long hair, gray skin, gray unbuttoned shirt and gray long pants.

Dr. Griffiths looks at the being in shock "Dear God."

"No!" Prue yells running towards them.

"No!" Michael yells running and pushing Prue and Dr. Griffiths out of the way and he takes the full blast of telekinetic power, that Shax throws in that direction, and goes flying through the wall. Michael's body lies there. Shax turns to Dr. Griffiths once again and gets ready.

"No!" Prue says narrowing her eyes, making the blue ball of telekinetic power hit Shax in the chest. He throws one at her and she disappears in the familiar red light as she is teleported out.

Piper gets up and says "Prue!" she runs in front of Shax and says "Mikey!" The blast hits her and she too is thrown through the wall.

Jake is suddenly surrounded by a blue-ish bubble of power as a force-field appears around him and the doctor.

Shax turns to the Doctor "What are you?" Dr. Griffiths asks upon seeing the force-field and Shax.

Shax says in a deep demonic voice "The end."

Phoebe and Rosaline come down the stairs, holding a piece of paper

_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell_

Shax groans in pain and turns back into the wind and disappears outside. Prue returns with Andy as Shax is disappearing Phoebe sees Michael and Piper Jakes force-field disappears. "Oh, no," She goes over to them. They are unconscious and bleeding. "Oh, god, Leo! Leo!" Leo orbs in. "Hurry, its bad."

Leo's healing begins to work. "Why isn't Michael's self-healing working?" Andy asks

"I don't know," Prue says.

After a moment the blood disappears and they are completely healed. They wake up and groan in pain.

"Ahh, what happened?" Piper asks.

Leo says "You guys almost died, that's what happened."

Michael gets up and looks at Prue and Andy.

Piper says "Yeah, well, what else is new?"

"Where's Shax?" Michael asks them

Phoebe says "Well, I tried to use the vanquishing spell on him but I think it just wounded him. He turned into the wind."

Prue says "Maybe the spell needs more than one witch to have its full impact."

"Okay, come on." Michael says to Piper grabbing her hand.

He helps Piper up "Come on? Where?"

Prue knows what he is about to say "To find him so you can finish him off while he's still hurt."

Michael looks at them and says "Look, you three just stay here with Griffiths, alright. If Shax comes back, say the spell to fend him off, okay? Ow. Come on."

Michael and Piper start to go outside Leo looks at the Doctor, who's in shock. Prue runs after them. "Mikey!" Prue yells and he turns around. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asks confused.

"For saving me, and my baby," Prue says

_No prob. _He says telepathically as he runs over to Piper and they go outside.

**Outside**

Michael and Piper are running down the street "Maybe Phoebe hurt him worse than we thought."

"No, I don't by it," Michael says to her "He's around here somewhere, Okay Demons don't usually leave without getting what they came for."

Piper says "Do you really think he'd attack us in broad day light? Evil is usually more insidious than that."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Michael says as they come to a stop. Michael hears something "Ok. Be quiet."

"What?" Piper asks. The tornado comes up behind them they turn around and gasp. The tornado dies down and Shax appears. He throws a telekinetic blast at Michael and he flames out and back in dodging the attack. He makes an energy ball and throws it at Shax and it hits him but doesn't harm him. "Blow this!" Piper says holding out her hands, flickering her wrists and blowing up Shax. He disappears. "Okay, is he dead?"

"Possibly, although we didn't read the spell," Michael says

Piper says "Well, maybe we won't have to. We don't always. We're lucky nobody saw us."

"Ok let's go back to the house," Michael says and they walk back towards the manor.

**Down the street**

A female reporter and a camera man are watching Michael and Piper. She turns back to the camera "Back to me, back to me, back to me." The camera man points his camera at her. "Okay, um, I'm not exactly sure what just happened, but whatever it was, you saw it here... live."

**Opening Credits**

**Manor: Conservatory**

Prue, Phoebe and the Doctor are sitting on the cane chairs. Piper walks in holding a glass of water, and hands it to the Doctor. "Thank you." He takes a sip

"Now you understand why you have to keep this a secret? Why you can't tell anyone about us, about what you saw today." Phoebe asks.

Prue says to him "If others knew, we wouldn't be able to do what we do anymore. We wouldn't be able to help future innocents like we helped you."

Doctor Griffiths says "No, I understand. I mean, I don't understand everything. Demons, witches, the Source. So much for being an atheist. Your secret is safe with me."

Phoebe says to him "Thank you."

Doctor Griffiths says "No, thank you. You saved my life, the least I can do is protect yours."

Phoebe says "Okay, I'll walk you to the door."

"And we…" Andy says walking into the room "Should be on our way to France for our Honeymoon,"

Phoebe and the Doctor stand up and they wave bye.

They leave the room and Leo walks in "How'd it go?"

Piper says to him "We dodged another bullet."

Prue says "Yeah, with him maybe."

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

Prue says "I don't know, I mean, something still bothers me about the way that we vanquished Shax. Like, I'm not so sure we really did."

Piper says "What do you mean? He screamed, he went poof, just like they all do. Third demon in a row, by the way, that I vanquished with my new power, but who's counting?"

Phoebe walks back in from taking Griffiths out.

Prue says "Right, but if that's all that we needed, then why was there a vanquishing spell in the book? I mean, hasn't that always meant that our individual powers weren't enough?"

Leo says "Except the book was written by witches with less powers than you guys have. They needed the spells."

Phoebe says "Plus, I think if he was still alive, he probably would've attacked us again by now."

_I find it dumb they attack anyway knowing I live here,_ Michael thinks and it flows through all three of their heads.

Prue tunes him out and turns to Leo "Ah, you know, Leo, can you just check to make sure, please? With the Elders?" She asks.

Leo says "No problem." Leo orbs out

Piper says "If you ask me, I think you're being paranoid. We kicked Shax's ass. We bad,"

Prue says "Yes, you're probably right."

Phoebe says "Then I'm hoping you won't need me around here for a while. I wanna try a new potion on Cole. One that'll reverse the spell that turned him bad in the first place,"

Piper says "Phoebe..."

Phoebe says "I'm not looking for your approval, Piper, just your support."

Prue says "Well, Phoebe, it's sort of hard to give you support when you're just setting yourself up to get hurt again."

Phoebe says "Cole is good inside, I know it. And if dark magic did this to him, then how come white magic can't save him? I can't just turn my back, I have to try."

Piper says "What do you want us to do?"

"Yeah," Michael agrees

Phoebe says "I want you to use the magic to magic spell to send me down there. I reworded it to make it work."

Phoebe hands Piper a piece of paper "Uh, Phoebe, that's awfully dangerous. If something goes wrong we won't be able to contact each other."

"Telepathy," Michael reminds them holding his hand up.

Phoebe says "That and I'll be safe, I'll be with Cole. And he'll bring me back, so don't worry about that."

Prue says "You're banking a lot on that little potion of yours, you know."

Phoebe says "No, I'm not. I'm banking on Cole."

**Cave in the underworld**

Cole is sleeping on some straw. He is wearing a black robe. Phoebe appears in white lights. She crouches down beside him and strokes his hair.

Phoebe says "Cole, wake up."

Cole wakes up "Phoebe." He gets up. "What are you doing here?"

Phoebe says "I came to bring you back."

He grabs her around the neck "You just made a huge mistake."

**News studio**

The cameraman walks in a room full of people and hands a video tape to Elana, the news reporter "Hey, pipe down everybody. Quiet! Close that damn door!" Dave orders and they close the door. The cameraman closes the door. "Now, what we talk about in this room stays in this room until I say otherwise, alright?" he turns to Elana "Go ahead."

Elana turns on the TV and plays the tape _"Seismologists believe that this quiet neighborhood is actually sitting on top of fault lines."_

Elana and the cameraman hear a noise and the cameraman points the camera at Michael and Piper vanquishing Shax. "What the hell," the cameraman says.

Elana says "Oh my god. Back to me, back to me."

Elana turns off the TV. The silent room turns into quiet murmurs. "Has this hit the network feed yet?" Dave asks.

News Director says "No, but if we don't send it, some idiot out there who taped it will."

Man says "Which means we won't be able to control the revenues."

Dave says "Hold it. We don't even know what the hell it is we've got here yet. Can we just start with that, please? Elana?"

Elana says "I don't know. I mean, you saw it. What else could it be other than something... supernatural?"

News Director says "Oh, come on, give me a break. Could've been anything, some kind of military deal, publicity stunt."

Cameraman says "Right, publicity stunt. For what? NASA?"

Elana says "Yeah, besides, why would they pull a stunt? They didn't even know we were there."

News Director says "You don't know that. Maybe they only pretended not to know. For all we know, this is just a hoax."

Dave says "Yep, and if it is and we send it out before we authenticate it, we're gonna look like fools."

Elana says "We can't put the genie back in the bottle, Dave. 200,000 viewers saw it live. What do you wanna do?"

He thinks for a moment "Go find out who these people are, fast. But be careful, okay? They may not want to be found."

Elana smiles, and she and the cameraman leave the room.

**Outside the manor**

Astral Prue, Michael and Piper are on the sidewalk. Astral Prue is crouching down looking at the ground.

"What did you expect to find?" Piper asks Astral Prue.

Astral Prue stands up and says "I don't know, something though."

Piper says "Well, demons don't usually leave footprints, remember?"

Astral Prue says "No, but sometimes they leave a residue when they've been vanquished. Something otherwise innocuous. Look, I just don't understand how we could vanquish such a powerful demon without a spell."

Piper says "But frankly I'm more worried about Phoebe than Shax. We shouldn't have let her go."

Astral Prue says "Phoebe can take care of herself, Dr. Griffiths can't." They start walking up the street. "Look, Piper, I've had a bad feeling about this. I've had one all day. If there's one thing I've learned since becoming a witch, is to trust those feelings."

They walk past a little girl standing in front of her house "Hi," Piper says.

The little girl's mother goes up to her and quickly pulls her inside "Come on, sweetie, stay away from them."

"Prue maybe you should get back before Andy starts to worry," Michel suggests.

Piper looks back at them.

Astral Prue says "Hey. Yeah you're right," She disappears in a red flash astral projecting back into her own body.

**Police station**

Darryl brings in a handcuffed man and takes him over to a chair "Sit," Darryl says

The man sits down. The captain approaches Darryl "Morris."

Darryl says "Captain?"

Captain says "Looks like all those freaky rumors about you, Trudeau, Gonzalez and the Halliwell's might not have been rumors after all."

Darryl says "What do you mean?" Captain looks at the TV and so does Darryl. He sees the footage of Michael and Piper vanquishing Shax. Michael flaming out and back in and Piper blasting Shax "Oh, no."

**France**

Prue and Andy get off the plane and walk towards a hotel. Along the way they see a woman, the woman sighs in relief at Prue knowing who she is a Charmed One, the woman approaches them "Thank god, you gotta help me," She says almost out of breath.

"Who are you?" Andy asks.

The lady runs away and Andy runs after her "Wait," Prue says astral Projecting over to the Alley where Andy and the Woman run into.

The woman stops upon seeing a man with a gun standing by her "Say hello to the angels for me," The guy says shooting as a red flash of light appears revealing Astral Prue.

"Oh my god," Astral Prue says swinging her arm using all of her power (And some of the baby's) and the guy went soaring backwards dropping the gun. She crouches down "Are you alright ma'am?" Astral Prue asks her as the eyes close. "Andy, stay with her," She commands and she goes running after the guy farther down the Alley.

"Prue," Andy says looking at the necklace on the woman's neck.

Astral Prue comes back and looks at the necklace "It's the same one Mikey has in his mother's box of things,"

"What does it mean?" Andy asks

"I don't know, we should ask Mikey he'd know more about it," Astral Prue says Astral projecting back into her own body.

**Michael's school**

Michael is sitting at a desk finishing a test, and some other homework. After he finishes He over hears the TV in the teachers' lounge. "Oh, no," Michael says seeing the screen.

Before Michael could get out to the hallway there was a kind of red kind of pink flash in front of him depositing Astral Prue, "Whoa," Michael says as he jumps back a little bit.

"Oh no, Prue get out of here," Michael says looking back hearing the teacher on his way. "Go!" She astral Projects out.

_Zeke can you hear me? _He asks telepathically. "Hey," The teacher says running towards him he flames out before the teacher could reach him.

**Manor: Kitchen**

The TV is on. Piper is there. Mr. Sanchez walks in and he's on the phone.

Mr. Sanchez "No, I understand. How long will he be in there? Okay, just have Dr. Griffiths call me as soon as possible. Alright, thanks. Bye." he hangs up. "Okay, well, at least Griffiths is in surgery, for now. No way Shax will attack him in there."

Piper says "Okay, but what do we do then? We can't protect him indefinitely."

Mr. Sanchez says "Well, if I'm right we won't have to. I mean, Shax will attack sooner rather than later. We should go."

Piper says "No, we should wait, for Leo and or Natalie. To see what they found out, especially with Phoebe and Prue gone. I mean, what if we need the Power of Three?"

The phone rings and Mr. Sanchez answers it "Hello? No, Darryl, just wait, slow down, okay. What?"

**The police station**

Darryl says "Have you seen the TV yet today? It's all over it."

Mr. Sanchez says "What is, Darryl?"

Darryl says "Just turn on the TV, okay?"

**Manor**

Darryl says "I told the captain I would handle it."

Mr. Sanchez and Piper look at the TV in the kitchen. It's showing the footage of Michael and Piper vanquishing Shax.

Piper says "Oh my god!"

Darryl on the phone says "Hello?"

The footage changes to Elana and her cameraman in a car "Here we are approaching the home of where they allegedly live."

"Uh-Oh!" Mr. Sanchez exclaims. He drops the phone and covers his mouth in shock.

Elana is now standing in front of the manor "Michael Gonzalez and Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. And you're gonna meet them live right here on KCSF."

Piper says "What are we gonna do?"

**Commercial Break**

**Michael's School**

Michael flames into another part of the school hallway. The bell rings a moment after that. Jake and Rosaline walk over to him "Mikey, what's going on?" Rosaline asks.

"I have no clue," Michael answers as students surround them.

"Look everybody it's the guy from the news," One kid says

"Oh, dear," Rosaline says as Jake, Michael and herself join hands.

"Let's get them," One kid says as they all start running towards Michael, Jake and Rosaline.

Michael flinches at the groups coming after him and as he clutches hands with his pals they, as if on cue, shimmer out of the school.

**Outside the manor**

Dozens of cameramen, reporters, etc. are standing on the sidewalk. Two vans are parked on the street. Darryl pulls up in his car and gets out. Reporters race over to him.

Reporter #1 says "Have you come to arrest them? Do you consider them dangerous?"

Darryl says "No comment." He heads for the stairs and the reporters follow. "I said no comment."

Darryl walks up the stairs where Elana and a woman named Alice are "Hey, hey, I can help. I know who they are, I know what they are. They're witches just like me. Just like I am."

Darryl approaches the door "Yeah, Piper, I'm at the door, open it up."

Elana says "Would you like to make a statement?"

Piper opens the door.

Darryl says "I said no comment."

Elana says "Miss Halliwell..."

Piper says "Get Lost!" Darryl goes inside and Piper shuts the door.

Seconds later Michael, Zeke and Rosaline shimmer in on the sidewalk down the block. "What the…" Michael says making his way through the crowd of people.

"Hey!" Alice says upon seeing Michael.

"Mr. Gonzalez would you like to make a statement?" Elena says running towards him.

"Yeah," Michael says "Gimme that," He takes the microphone and says "Go away!" he yells into it using his mind and freezing everything and throwing the mic into the street "Oops," He jokes and runs into the house.

**Inside**

Piper walks in the foyer with Darryl realizing everything is quiet as Michael walks in

"Isn't that illegal? Can't you do something about that?" Piper asks.

Darryl says "Hey, killing somebody on live TV is pretty illegal too, you know."

Michael says "Okay, it wasn't just somebody, Darryl, it was a demon."

Mr. Sanchez says "And we're pretty sure they didn't kill him anyway."

Darryl says "Do you wanna try telling them that?"

Michael however starts walking to the door but Darryl grabs him and pushes him back. "Ugh..."

Darryl says "Look, I've called for backup, but that's not gonna help for long. This thing's gonna get ugly fast."

Piper looks at Michael and says "We shouldn't have followed Shax into the street."

Michael says "We didn't have a choice, Piper."

Piper says "Didn't we?"

Michael says "Sure, we could've let him kill our innocent. That would've been better, you think? Alright, you know what? Let's not let this thing get between us, okay? We have enough problems as it is, please."

Darryl says "More than you know. The captain wants me to bring you in for questioning."

Piper says "Right, Darryl, and what do we tell him? The truth?"

Darryl says "What are you gonna tell _them_?" he points to the people outside. Darryl's cell phone rings. "Captain?" He walks in another room.

Mr. Sanchez says "You know, maybe when Phoebe's done saving Cole, she can come back and save us. Or when Prue gets back,"

Leo orbs in "Hello, Leo, nice of you to orb in. Where have you been?" Piper asks.

Leo says "Trying to figure out how to get you out of this mess. It's pretty big news up there."

Rosaline says "Well, in case you hadn't noticed, it's pretty big news down here too. Any suggestions?"

Leo says "No, we're still working on it."

"Oh, well, by all means, tell them to take their time." Piper snaps

Leo says "Well, they're not the ones that screwed up."

Piper says "Excuse me, screwed up? We've been busting our Wiccan butts for three years without getting caught. Don't we get credit for that?"

Leo says "Piper, you've been exposed. If we can't fix this it could undermine all the good that you've done and all the good that you're still destined to do."

Piper says "Well, maybe this is our destiny, maybe it's just not meant to be."

Leo says "You don't believe that."

Piper says "Don't I?"

Rosaline says "We don't. I mean, look, this whole year has just been a series of tests, right? To see what you're made of. Well, maybe this is one more test. Which means we can't give up, alright? So while the Elders are figuring out what we're supposed to do, we still have work to do, okay?"

Piper says "Dr. Griffiths?"

Mr. Sanchez says. "Yeah, if we don't catch him before he gets out of surgery, Shax will." He turns to Leo "Unless you know something we don't?"

Leo says "No, you're right, their powers aren't enough to vanquish him. You'll need three of you to say the spell."

Mr. Sanchez says "Yeah, well, we only have two of us. Don't ask, just orb us to the hospital, okay?"

Leo says "I can't. The Elders won't let me. They don't wanna risk exposing Whitelighter's too."

Darryl comes back in "Cowards!" Piper yells.

Mr. Sanchez says "Fine, we'll just save him without your guys help. Let's go."

Darryl says "Whoa, Piper, Even if you can save your innocent, that still doesn't save yourselves."

Piper says "Yeah, I know that, Darryl, but first things first, alright? Try and buy us as much time as possible with your captain as you can." She says to Leo "And you, why don't you get back up there and White light a fire underneath your bosses butts."

Michael, Mr. Sanchez and Piper head for the back door.

**Outside**

Elana is talking into the camera her cameraman is holding "Whether or not any arrests have been made at this time..."

Alice sees Michael, Mr. Sanchez and Piper coming down the driveway "Hey! I need to talk to you."

Michael, Mr. Sanchez and Piper run to Prue's car and quickly get in.

Elana races over to them "Miss Halliwell..."

Alice yells "Don't leave, don't leave."

Elana says "Miss Halliwell. Mister Gonzalez,"

Alice jumps up and down waving her arms "Please take me!" They drive off. "Come on, please, take me with you. Oh, man."

**Cave in the underworld**

Phoebe and Cole are there. Phoebe kicks Cole and he falls onto some straw "You're not an easy girl to dump."

Phoebe says "Yeah, well, I didn't risk everything to come down here and not get what I came for."

Cole sits up "Well, you can't have me. Not anymore."

Phoebe says "I can if I reverse the spell that took you away from me."

Cole says "We've already had this conversation, Phoebe. Even if you could reverse it, it doesn't change the fact that I..."

Phoebe says "That you killed a witch. Yeah, I know, Cole, but you didn't do it willingly and that's the difference." He stands up. "That's what gives you a second chance, that's what gives us a second chance.'

Cole grabs Phoebe around the neck "I already had a second chance and I blew it. Now, this is your last chance, understand? No more games. Go home. You can't save me."

Phoebe reaches in her bag and pulls out the potion. She smashes the vile on his back "You wanna bet?" Cole staggers back. "Pretty cool potion, huh?" Cole reaches out towards her as if to grab her, but then pulls her in and kisses her passionately. "Let's get out of here."

Cole says "Where?"

Phoebe says "What do you mean where? Home. Back to my place."

Cole says "You really think they're just gonna let me go? They're not gonna come looking for me again?"

Phoebe says "We'll fight 'em off."

Cole says "For how long indefinitely? Phoebe, we tried it up there, it doesn't work for us."

Phoebe says "So where does that leave us?"

Cole says "Right where we are."

**San Francisco Memorial Hospital**

Dr. Griffiths comes out of a room and throws a surgeon cap in a hamper. He walks over to the reception desk and the receptionist hands him the phone "Dr. Griffiths."

Mr. Sanchez, Michael and Piper race up to him "Hi!"

Michael takes the phone and says "Sorry call back later," he drops it,

Piper says "He's still after you, come on."

Mr. Sanchez says "Let's go."

They pull him away from the desk.

**Outside**

Mr. Sanchez, Piper and Dr. Griffiths leave the hospital and head for Prue's car.

Dr. Griffiths says "I thought you said you got rid of this thing."

"Yeah, well, we don't think that anymore, okay?" Michael says.

Dr. Griffiths says "Where are we going?"

Mr. Sanchez says "Somewhere safe."

Dr. Griffiths says "Look, I'm not cut out..."

Piper says "Get in the car."

They get in Prue's car. Elana and her cameraman pull up nearby. A strong wind pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the car and falls on the grass. A woman screams. The wind turns into Shax. Michael and Piper get out of the car. The news crew looks on.

Mr. Sanchez, Michael and Piper say the spell

_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell'_

Shax blows up and disappears. The people watching gasp and let out little screams "Now _that_ was a vanquish."

The people clap and cheer. Michael and Piper look around and notice Elana and her cameraman filming them. Elana has a big grin on her face.

"Oh, boy," Michael says.

Piper says "Oh. News at eleven,"

Mr. Sanchez says "Oh, that's bad."

**Commercial Break**

**Outside the manor**

There are now hundreds of people standing outside, holding cardboard signs. There are dozens of cameramen and news reporters. A helicopter flies above. Police are trying to get the crowd under control. Alice is standing on top of a van. Alice is yelling "Michael, Piper, I'm one of you! I'm the only one who understands! I can help. Hey! Michael! Piper!"

**Inside the manor: Kitchen**

Astral Prue, Michael, Mr. Sanchez and Piper are there. Piper is looking through sheets of paper. Darryl walks in talking on his radio "Get those idiots off the driveway, get them back behind the tape."

Astral Prue says "Alright, what I can't figure out is how they knew that you were at the hospital. I-I mean, they didn't follow you."

"Reporter probably low jacked your car, followed you." Darryl says.

Astral Prue says "Forget it. You know, I really hope Phoebe's doing better down there than we are up here."

Piper says "Look at all these interview requests we're getting. Ted Coppell, Time Magazine, Jerry Springer... Sports Illustrated?"

Darryl says "Yeah, they probably want you for the swimsuit edition." Astral Prue and Piper give him a dirty look. "Just kidding,"

Astral Prue says "You know what? This is a nightmare. Where is Leo?" she sees Dr. Griffiths on the TV. "Uh, Piper?" Piper looks at the TV. "Is that who I think it is?"

Astral Prue turns on the volume Dr. Griffiths is talking "And then one of them said they needed a vanquishing spell."

"Dr. Griffiths?" Piper wonders aloud.

Dr. Griffiths says "She ran upstairs to get some book." Piper gasps. "I don't know, some witch-type book I guess. Something that told them how to kill that demon,"

Piper says "Oh, so much for keeping our secret. Turn him off."

Astral Prue changes the channel and a woman shows up "The sisters were always a little strange if you ask me. I know for a fact that Prue once cast a spell to make my boyfriend break up with me. Evil."

Astral Prue says "Okay, Susie Johnson from tenth grade? They're interviewing her?"

Piper twirls her hair and says "I always wondered why they broke up."

Astral Prue lightly hits Piper's arm "Not funny, not funny. Ooh! Leo." Piper and Astral Prue walk into the conservatory. "Leo! Leo! Leo!" Leo orbs in. "Ooh. Alright, this thing has to end now, okay? The media is turning it into a freakin' circus."

Leo says "Hello to you too Prue, Now you know why the Elders have always been highly concerned about exposure."

Piper says "Okey-dokey, now we know. Do they have any solutions or not?"

Leo says "One. But it's a long shot. You have to try and contact Tempus."

Astral Prue, Michael and Piper exchange looks.

Astral Prue says "Uh, Tempus? T-Tempus, the demon?"

Leo says "He's the only one on either side who has the power to manipulate time. To reset everything before this all started."

"That is a long shot," Michael says.

Piper says "We vanquished him."

Leo says "No, you defeated him, you didn't vanquish him. But that's not the real problem. The real trick is trying to contact him. He's an upper level demon who's well insulated."

Piper says "And why would he want to help us? I mean, we can't make a move without the whole world tuning in to watch. We're basically powerless. Why would he want to change that?"

Suddenly, Alice bursts through the conservatory door and everyone screams and Michael flames out for a moment and back in.

Alice upon seeing Michael flame in and out says "Cool, I made it!"

Piper says "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Alice, Alice Hicks. I've been trying to contact you. I want to join your coven." Alice says.

_Mikey, the doors _Astral Prue's thoughts flashed through his mind. "Doors," Michael says and they fly open.

Astral Prue looks at Alice and says "Are you nuts? This is our home! Get out of here!" Astral Prue swings her arm, using her telekinesis and Alice flies out the doors. With another swing of Astral Prue's arm the doors close and lock.

"Ow!" Alice says from outside.

Darryl runs in wielding his gun "All you stay back, all you stay back!" Darryl stops, confused. Astral Prue stares at him. "You guys okay?"

Astral Prue says "Yeah, we got it, Darryl." Astral Prue turns to Leo "Alright, this has to end now or our lives are over!"

**Outside**

Alice is walking down the driveway. Elana sees her "What happened? What did they do to you?"

Elderly Man says "Did they think you were a demon?"

Elana says "Did they think you were a joke?"

Alice cries and says "They're mean witches!" She wipes a tear off her face and walks away

**Inside**

Piper says "Okay, so how do we contact Tempus?"

Astral Prue says "Through Cole or Jared. They're an upper level demon, aren't they?"

Piper says "Why would they help us?"

Astral Prue says "Because helping us helps Phoebe and Mikey. Are you allowed to orb down there?"

Leo says "Yes, but I won't be able to find her until I'm down there. I can't track her from up here."

Astral Prue says "Alright, well, then you'd better hurry." Leo doesn't go. "Okay, what's the matter?"

Leo says "Well, once I'm down there you won't be able to contact me if you get in any kind of trouble."

Piper says "Honey, what more trouble could we possibly get in to? Besides, once time resets itself then everything should be fine. So go, and be careful."

Leo says "Yeah, you too."

Leo and Piper kiss and he orbs out "Okay, so what do you say? Oprah or Barbara?" Astral Prue smiles. "Barbara makes you cry. We go with Oprah."

Astral Prue says "Uh-oh Andy's trying to wake me up…oh oh…" She disappears in an orange flash.

**Attic**

Michael, Jake and Rosaline are standing beside Michael as he is scrying "This is getting me nowhere," Michael says dropping the crystal. As he does that the book of shadows opens to the scrying spell. As he reads the words the crystal is suddenly lifted into the air and spins around and drops on a spot on the map,

"Let's go," Michael says flaming the three of them out.

**Commercial Break**

**Cave in the underworld**

Phoebe's there. Cole walks in "Phoebe?" She walks over to him. "I have to get you out of here."

Phoebe says "You mean get us out of here."

Cole says "Listen to me, this is serious. Something's happening, something big. I, it's too dangerous for you here."

Phoebe says "Why? What's happening?"

Cole says "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's important enough for The Source, and Michael's father to have come."

Phoebe says "What? He's here, now?" She looks around.

Cole says "Which is why you have to go."

Leo orbs in at that moment. "Leo?" Phoebe wonders

Cole says "Are you out of your mind? What are you doing?"

Leo says "Trying to save my family. Michael and Piper have been exposed, Phoebe. The whole world knows you're witches."

Phoebe says "What? How?"

Leo says "It doesn't matter how. What matters is getting them out of it," he looks at Cole "which requires your help."

"Come again?" Cole says.

Leo says "You have to get Tempus; you have to get him to reverse time."

Cole says "Ah, you've gotta be kidding. There's no way."

Leo says "It's the only way there is, Phoebe, but we have to move fast."

Cole says "A-a-I couldn't summon Tempus even if I wanted to, I don't have that kind of power."

Phoebe says "But you know a few somebody's who do."

Cole says "Wait," he laughs "You want me to ask Michael's Father and the Source to help witches?"

Leo says "It doesn't just help witches. The demonic world has been exposed too, Cole, why do you think he's here? Resetting time solves everybody's problem. But make it your idea, pitch it like you're doing it to save him, not them. Whether that's why you're doing it or not."

There is silence before Cole says "This is suicide."

Cole walks into another cave

A demon guard steps in front of him. They stare at each other for a moment, then the guard steps aside. Cole pulls the hood from his robe over his head and continues walking. He stops when he reaches a dark place with a reddish glow. The Source is standing nearby. He is wearing a red robe with a red hood covering his head. You can't see his face. He has large feathery wings attached to his back, and is wielding a sword. Flames shoot up in front of him as Cole enters and Jared appears. Cole kneels down and removes his hood. "I've heard the rumors, I beg you, are they true? Have we been exposed?"

The Source says "And what business is it of yours?"

Cole says "I may have a solution. Tempus's power,"

The Source says "And still weakened from when he last turned back time. Doing so again will destroy him."

Cole says "What other choice is there?" He is Silent for a moment "Forgive me."

The Source says "For your betrayal? Never," He rests the tip of his sword on Cole's shoulder. "I know of your struggles, Belthazor, of your witch. I know that's why you've come to me. I know everything about you. Tempus will do as you suggest if your witch crosses over, if your witch joins us."

Cole says "She'd never do that."

The Source says "Then she wont even be able to save one of her sisters' or her cousins lives,"

"Has one of them been killed?" Cole asks mostly worried about Michael.

The Source says "Wait,"

**Someplace in an abandoned area**

Michael, Jake and Rosaline all flame in and look around "Well, you were right Sarah, he did find us," A guy says as he walks into view of the three friends. He has a potion is his hand "Let's get this over with shall we?" He says throwing the potion.

The potion flies to Jake who Michael pushes out of the way. Taking the full blast of the potion himself, he goes soaring backwards. "Ow," He says getting up "Prue!" Michael yells expecting Astral Prue to appear.

"You are a strong one." The guy says "Just like your mother was once," Michael looks at the guy as the words leave his mouth. "I've been hunting you down for 14 years," He pulls out another potion "This is not a power stripping potion, but when I'm finished with you you're going to wish it was." He throws the potion at Michael.

"Mikey!" Jake says catching him just as Astral Prue appears in a red flash.

Astral Prue looks at Michael on his knees, body shaking, words mumbling "Mikey?" She says.

"Who are you?" The guy says.

Astral Prue doesn't say anything, she looks at the guy with complete anger and he is sent flying back into the trash and the lids close.

Jake looks at Michael and says "Mikey, your going to be okay,"

Michael tries to say something but his words are mumbley and Astral Prue disappears and Rosaline orbs them out.

**Manor**

Everyone is still outside, yelling and holding up cardboard signs. Mr. Sanchez and Piper are in the conservatory placing a table against the door "I don't know why we're bothering to do this." Piper says.

Mr. Sanchez says "In case time doesn't reset itself."

Piper puts a chair against the door "If time doesn't reset itself, this table against that door is not gonna help much."

"Yeah, well, then we better start thinking about what would, okay? Because if Leo doesn't succeed, we're gonna have to figure out what we're gonna do." Mr. Sanchez says.

They walk into the living room "We're gonna do talk shows and book signings and movie deals," Jared flames in as Piper and Mr. Sanchez picks up the Book of Shadows "and then taken by the CIA and dissected."

Mr. Sanchez says "Yeah, how can you be joking about this, Piper?"

"Who's joking?" Piper asks.

Mr. Sanchez says "Well, I'm not. Alright, I'm scared. And you should be too. Okay, our lives, Piper, everything that we've worked for, that Michael has worked for, could be completely destroyed with one stupid mistake. Your entire future , your entire destiny could be wiped out just like that." Mr. Sanchez clicks his fingers and a gunshot goes off. Piper gasps. "What was that?" Piper looks down and sees blood on her shirt. Her hands are shaking. "Piper?"

Jared catches her "Piper." Piper drops the Book of Shadows before she falls. Jared looks at her hand and it has Piper's blood on it. "Oh!"

**Outside **

Alice is standing on top of a van. She lowers a rifle "I killed a wicked witch! The wicked witch is dead! I killed the wicked witch!"

The policemen grab her and pull her off the van. They push her to the ground and handcuff her. Darryl takes her away.

**Inside the manor**

Piper is lying on the floor trembling. Jared is holding her and has a towel pressed against Piper's wound as Astral Prue appears.

Astral Prue says "I know, I know, it's okay." She starts to cry. "Leo! Leo! Okay, we have to get you to the hospital. Come on."

Astral Prue, Jared and Mr. Sanchez lift Piper up.

**Outside**

Astral Prue is helping Piper out to the car as Jared and Mr. Sanchez follow. "Leo!" Astral Prue says.

Elana says "Miss Halliwell, please, what is going on?" Astral Prue opens the door to her car and helps Piper onto the back seat. "Miss Halliwell, please."

Astral Prue ignores her "Leo!" Astral Prue gets in the car and starts the engine. Jared and Mr. Sanchez get in too. She drives to the end of the driveway but everyone is blocking her way out. "Move!" She honks the horn.

Elana says "Miss Halliwell, what is going on?"

Astral Prue says "Move!" She continues to honk the horn. She gets back out of the car. "Move out of my way! I need to get her to the hospital, move! Move out of my way!" The other two get out of the car too. She is getting frustrated. "What's wrong with you people?" She starts to get upset and very agitated. "Leo!" She gets furious and swings her arm towards Elana and her cameraman and they fly backwards. Everyone starts running away and she uses her power on anyone in her way. They land on cars and hard on the ground. Prue gets back in her car with the other two and drives down the driveway and tears off down the street.

**Commercial Break**

**Hospital **

Piper is on a stretcher and four doctors are racing her to a room. Astral Prue is running beside it "Hang in there. Where's Dr. Griffiths? He should've been here by now." Astral Prue asks as Jared, and Mr. Sanchez follow her.

Dr. Griffiths races up to them "How'd this happen?"

Astral Prue says "Some idiot in front of our house."

They take her into a room "What do we know?" Griffiths asks.

"Pulse seventy, weak." A doctor says.

Dr. Griffiths says "I need some numbers, people."

Doctor says "One, two, three, go."

They lift Piper onto a bed. Astral Prue holds her hand "Smaller entry wound, upper right back."

Doctor says "Larger exit wound, abdomen."

Dr. Griffiths listens to Piper's chest with a stethoscope "Lungs failing. Start an I.V. - two units of O, stat."

Nurse says "Right away."

Astral Prue yells "Leo!"

Piper says "He can't hear you. Leo. Something must have gone wrong."

Astral Prue says "Piper, don't you dare die on me."

Piper says "Prue, I'm cold. I-I-I can't feel my legs."

Doctor #1 says "Pulse is dropping."

Piper says "Don't go. I love you."

The line on the heart monitor flattens out and Piper goes into full arrest. Astral Prue says "Oh god."

Dr. Griffiths says "Full arrest. Paddles!" Two doctors bring over the paddle machine. Dr. Griffiths picks up the paddles. "Gel." The nurse squirts some gel on a paddle and he rubs the two together. Astral Prue stands back and cries on Jared's shoulder "Clear!" He uses the paddles on Piper but it doesn't work. "Recharge."

Nurse says "Recharging."

Dr. Griffiths says "Clear!" He uses them again but still does not work. He stands back from Piper. Astral Prue cries harder. Dr. Griffiths looks at Astral Prue. "I'm sorry."

Astral Prue says "No!" She cries uncontrollably and puts her head on Piper. She then closes Piper's eyes. "Get out of here. Go!"

The doctors leave the room. A SWAT member stands outside the room and looks in.

**Cave in the underworld**

Phoebe and Leo are there discussing something very quietly. Cole walks in and Phoebe goes over to him. "Cole, where have you been? We've been worried. What's the matter?"

Cole says "He knows. About you, about us,"

Phoebe says "So, what does that mean?"

Cole says "He's offering a deal. He'll get Tempus to reset time if you stay... here."

Leo says "What, down here? He's crazy."

Cole says "Hardly."

Leo says "Yeah, well, we're desperate but not that desperate."

Phoebe says "Why would he think that I would accept an offer like that?"

Cole hesitates for a moment before saying "Because it's the only way to bring either Michael or one of your sisters back to life."

Phoebe says "What?"

Leo says "It's a trick, he's lying."

Cole says "No, it's not."

Jared flames in at that moment, "Tempus cannot reset time, it'll destroy him,"

**Hospital**

The SWAT team walks through the corridor

**Where Astral Prue and Piper are**

Astral Prue is still crying and is holding Piper's hand. She pulls some tubes off of Piper. A SWAT member walks in the room "Just keep your hands where I can see them and you won't get hurt." Astral Prue turns to him. "Easy."

Astral Prue swings her arm harshly and he flies out of the room. Another SWAT member runs in. Astral Prue kicks him and slams her hand into his chest and he flies out of the room. Astral Prue grabs a metal bar and pokes it through the handles of the door. She turns off the lights. Leo orbs in. "They killed her, Leo." Leo looks at Piper. "They think we're the demons now."

Leo walks over to Piper and starts to cry "Oh, god. How can this be happening? I don't understand. I'm so sorry."

He leans over and kisses Piper's forehead. Astral Prue says "Can you make this right or not?" She pulls him up. "Go!" Leo orbs out. Astral Prue goes back over to Piper. "Don't worry, he's gonna fix it. I promise, you're gonna be fine."

**Manor**

Michael, Zeke and Rosaline orb in, "Mikey, You can do it,"

"Do what?" Michael asks looking in the book. The pages flip to a blank page, words begin to form, _Tempus's time manipulation power_ _(Forbidden) _"what the…"

"What's it say?" Zeke asks as he is suddenly teleported there.

Michael looks at the words on the page, "It says, '_Using telepathy and the power to freeze time, combine the two together to travel through time,'_ Well, its worth a shot," he rips the spell out of the book.

"Mikey, it says 'forbidden'," Jake states.

"I know but my powers are mind based, and time based, so I should be able to do this and as usual suffer the consequences," Michael says. Michael closes his eyes and tries to focus, the cops burst in as Michael says "Underworld, lets go," He says flaming out with Zeke as Rosaline orbs out with Jake right after.

**Underworld/ Jared's Chambers**

Leo orbs in, still crying "Piper," Phoebe assumes. She hugs Leo tightly.

Michael flames into his father's chambers, "There's no place like here," He says.

A demon comes out of hiding, "My liege," he says kneeling,

"Quiet," Michael says pointing at the demon, "Resetting time here,"

"You must not go through with this, my liege. If you do this, the evil within you will haunt you for as long as you live," The demon explains.

Jake walks up to Michael and says, "You don't have to do this."

Michael says "Yes I do." He turns to the demon. "So, will resetting time affect us down here?"

"No." the demons response was.

Michael says "Good."

"But be warned my liege, if you do this it could awaken an evil that has not yet been destroyed, or that is in your mind," The demon explains.

Michael closes his eyes and tries to focus, his telepathy tapping into the Power of Three to make the plan work.

Demons flame and shimmer in, "you've exposed us," they says throwing fireballs.

Jake puts up his hands and Michael, Zeke, and Rosaline are protected by a shield.

**Hospital**

Astral Prue has covered Piper over with a blanket. A SWAT member outside has a gun pointed at the room.

**Underworld**

"Hurry," Jake says as he is running away from the demons. Obviously not protected by the shield

"But you're out there," Rosaline says pointing at him.

_Hear the words hear the rhyme, _Michael begins to chant.

Jake is hurled into the wall of the underworld as he lies there unconscious.

"Jake," Rosaline yells.

_With the power of my mind _

_I Turn back the hands of time _

_Take me back to where I'll find _

_What I wish in place and time. _

Michael's body begins to glow, as the scene around him also begins to glow, he shimmers with Zeke and Rosaline as the glowing spreads throughout the underworld and the real world.

**Hospital/manor **

The SWAT member fires his gun and the bullet goes straight through the wall, heading for Prue. It stops in mid-air as it glows and it flies backwards, the whole day resets itself. There is a glow at the door as Michael shimmers back into the first time Shax attacked. "Wow, it actually worked,"

He, The Real Prue and Piper are back in the manor before Shax attacks

Prue says "Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save."

"They?" Griffiths questions.

Prue says "Yeah, demons,"

"Uh, to be more specific, Shax. Who is the Source's assassin." Michael explains.

Dr. Griffiths says "Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." He laughs

Prue says "O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..." she pauses _Mikey…_

"I know I feel it too." Michael says moving towards the innocent.

Piper looks at them and says "What?"

Prue says "I don't know, we just felt a chill. Phoebe?" there is no answer. "Phoebe, are you there?" A tornado of wind twists through the front door. "Phoebe, where are you?"

"Coming," She yells from the attic.

The tornado knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, the tornado calms down and Shax appears.

Dr. Griffiths says "Dear god."

Prue says "No!"

"No Prue, you'll get thrown through the wall," Michael yells after her and pushing Jake out of the way of the attack.

Prue gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax throws a blast of telekinetic power but before she crashes straight through a wall she is surrounded by a flash of pink light and disappears.

"Oh-boy," Michael says as Shax throws a powerful telekinetic blast at him. Michael just stumbles backwards. Shax stares at Michael and throws another blast of telekinetic power at him, but once again Michael only stumbles backwards.

"Mikey!" Piper yells as she pushes him out of the way and is thrown through the wall, after trying to freeze the demon that stands before them.

"Piper!" Michael yells.

Dr. Griffiths says "What are you?"

"The end," Shax says in a deep voice. He throws a telekinetic blast at Dr. Griffiths and he crashes through a window. Shax looks around.

"Uh, hi," Michael says to Shax.

Shax advances towards Michael once again, "My liege," He says, voice deep, dark and demonic. He throws both hands out creating the most powerful telekinetic blast and sends it directly towards Michael. Michael crashes through the wall, landing next to the unconscious Piper.

He looks at Michael and Piper unconscious on the floor. Pleased with what he's done, Prue and Andy reappear in the flash of red light, Spell in Prue's hand.

Shax recognizes the eldest charmed one and turns back into the wind and flies out the front door. The glass on the door smashes as it slams shut.

Phoebe and Leo orb in "Oh god," Phoebe says.

Leo holds his hands over them to heal them but Piper is the only one that wakes up. Piper looks at the still unconscious Michael, "Leo, what's going on?" She asks.

Leo looks at them as he is still trying to heal Michael, "I can't heal the dead," Leo explains.

Prue puts a hand to her mouth as she turns away trying not to cry, they all join in a group hug.

**Limbo**

Michael's spirit floats in to the world of spirits, otherwise known as Limbo. "What's happening here?" He asks.

There is familiar swirl of bright white lights before his very eyes, "Michael,"

"Mr. Galloway?" Michael asks. "I cant die yet," he pleads.

"I know," Mr. Galloway says holding out his hands as they start to glow, "Save the next generation,"

Michael's spirit glows as it disappears.

**Manor**

Michael's spirit flows back into his body, Andy notices Michael starting to breathe. "Guys,"

Michael's eyes open as he coughs, "Mikey," Prue, Piper and Phoebe say.

Michael feels a sudden feeling as he is brought back to unconsciousness.

_**Michael's subconscious **_

_Michael is standing in his room, "Michael, Michael, Michael," A familiar voice says. _

"_Uh-oh," Michael says recognizing the voice, "Max," _

"_That's right, I'm back," Max says "and so is my brother Ralph,"_

"_But how…" Michael starts_

"_The potion that the human threw at you before time was reset, made us exist in your subconscious, we awakened when you reset time," Max explains evily. "I'm gonna kill you when the time comes," Max threatens._

_An evil laugh is heard in the background, The demon that killed Michael's mom years ago, appears in front of them, "Not if I kill him first," He looks towards Michael, "Remember me?" He asks forming a fireball. _

"_Cant you see Michael," Max says. "We all want you dead," He taunts._

_The other demon looks at Max and rolls his eyes, he turns back to Michael, "Say hello to Teresa for me," He says throwing the fireball. _

_As the fireball speeds towards Michael, he fades out and the fireball hits the wall. _

_End of subconscious _

**Manor**

Michael is now lying on the couch, Andy watching over him. Andy notices Michael flinch as if he was having a nightmare. "Prue," He calls. Prue runs in with her sisters, "Mikey," He says pointing at him.

"Ah!" Michael yells, sounding as if he were about to break a mirror. The sisters jump, startled by his scream, "They'll kill me," He says sweating, crying, and breathing heavily. "Max is back, and after me," he warns as they hug him.


End file.
